Nightmare on Radcliffe Way
by wolverinacullen
Summary: In the past year, news has picked up for the Ghostly Gossip-but this school year could be Spectra's biggest scoop yet. Lost love, impending war and threats by the normies are only the beginning of the problems the children of the legends have to face, especially when one of their own turns out to be the biggest problem yet.
1. Chapter 1: Cat and Mouse

**NIGHTMARES OF RADCLIFFE WAY- CLALA SAGA BOOK 4**

_Things might be going a bit differently for now...I'm gonna test the theory of building many sub-plots without the beginning and ending and sub-chapters. To start out, it'll be a trial run, but if I like it we'll go with it okay? :) So, because I am nowhere near cruel enough to leave you all with a cliffhanger for more than a few hours...I present to you, the beginning of the end._

**Chapter 1- Cat And Mouse**

The steady beeping of Cleo's heart monitor was keeping him awake. Marie had taken her into surgery to close the split in her veins. Her blood was being replenished, but heavy grafting and work to repair the damage she'd done to herself had made keeping her alive difficult. Deuce's fingers caressed her soft, tanned cheek. He knew she would be sore and weak, but the worst part of it...he couldn't bring himself to think about the video. He softly kissed her wrist, cradling it tenderly in his hands.

"Why the hell would you do this to yourself, Cleo?" he breathed to her, "Do you have any idea how many people love you?"

Her still-sad expression made him scowl. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, holding her hand. She stirred, taking a deep breath and releasing it. A soft whimper passed her lips. He shifted to sit on the bed with her, holding her hand in his, "Cleo."

Her eyes blinked. Her fingers lightly slipped through his, "Deuce..."

"How do you feel?" He kept his voice soft, his hand cradling hers.

Her eyes met his, "What did you do?"

"I didn't let you kill yourself" he murmured. His free hand went to her cheek, his thumb brushing lightly across her cheekbone. She winced. "Marie told me what she thinks happened."

"She doesn't know and I don't want her to."

"She does know. Cleo...somebody's gotta take care of you. I know Rocco does, but you need to swallow your pride and let somebody do it."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Deuce...I just don't want to do it. I don't wanna fight anymore. I don't wanna keep going."

"You can" he murmured, leaning in close to her, "You can and you will. Cleo, our daughter needs you. Rocco needs you. Nefera needs you and I need you."

Her eyes lifted. Gently, she touched his face and guided his shades off. He closed his eyes. Softly, she lifted her hand and caressed his face, "Deuce...why are you here? Why did you come save me?"

"Because I dropped off your notebook. I guess I just knew."

"But why save me?" she murmured.

For a moment, his eyes fluttered open. She caught a brief glimpse of green before he shut them tightly again and put his shades back on, managing to keep from turning anything to stone, "Because I love you."

A small smile dawned on her face, "Thank you Deucey."

He leaned in and pressed a light kiss to her forehead, "I'm not leaving you this time. Obviously you need somebody to cling to, so I'll be that somebody. I know you're too proud to lean on Rocco...but you've never been too proud to lean on me."

Her eyes raised to his and she gently nudged his chin down toward her, "Then cuddle me like you mean it."

He wrapped his arms around her, being very careful of the blood transfusion leading into the crook of her opposite elbow. Her head rested on his chest. He cupped her face and held her close to him, bringing her the most comfort she'd had in weeks.

"I still need you" she breathed, "I know you'll be eternally faithful to Clawdeen, but I still need you."

"I know, Cleo. You have me."

...

Of all the people who would be visiting their girlfriends in the hospital, Manny Taur never figured he'd be one. Outside the sound proof room Catrine slept peacefully in, he waited for someone to give him the go-ahead. Normally impatient, there was something calming about watching her sleep, her ears bandaged and padded with gauze like someone had tried to get paint not to drip from the tips to the inside.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what you're doing here" Marie said with a small smile as she approached him.

"Hey doc" he said, "How's she?"

"Catrine? She's doing fine."

"Is she off her meds yet?" he asked, propping his elbows up on his knee.

"Doctor Stine is going to be here soon. If the surgery took, we'll let her off."

"If?" he asked.

She cracked a smile, "I know, I shouldn't even say if anymore. Viktor is one of the best surgeons in the world. As far as mad science goes, it's gone a long way. Even normies come to him now."

He would've loved to comment, but he felt as if she could hear him, and Catrine was not one to be disobeyed. He'd learned that the hard way. It made a small smile cross his face, "So when's the doc coming?"

"Give him a few more minutes. Just expect her to go home later tonight. She will need looking after though, Manny, I trust you with that."

He didn't bother to reply. He watched as her soft blue eyes blinked open and he got up, going to the window and pressing his hand to the glass. Catrine's sleepy expression broke into a gleeful smile. She lifted her hand and gave a tiny wave, an obvious giggle bursting from her lips. Her eyes went wide as she lit up, sitting fully up.

"Good morning, Mister Taur" Viktor said as he came up to Catrine's door.

"Mornin' Doc" he said back.

"I hope you're not skipping school-"

"Just checking on Catrine. I'll go when I gotta go."

Viktor slipped inside and shut the door. Instantly, Catrine shifted cross-legged, "It worked, Doctor Viktor!"

"I can tell. So, in that case, we're going to take you off your immune suppressants and keep you for the rest of the day so you get some rest, alright? And...I want you to take a little vacation."

"Vacation?" she asked, "From what?"

"School. Just for the next week or so. Just to make sure everything gets back in order."

"Thank you" she said with a small smile, sitting back properly so he could check her vitals.

"You've worked wonders on that boy, just so you know" he murmured. She smiled, glancing up to see Manny outside her room, "He is a very good person, Doctor Stine. No one has taken the time to get to know him that way."

Viktor chuckled, "You're a brave girl, Catrine. Braver than you know-"

"And stronger than you think." She finished his sentence with a wide smile, "I remember that."

He patted her back, "You'll be fine."

"Can I see him for a while?" she murmured with a light blush.

"I can't see the harm in it" he murmured, "Just rest, Catrine."

"Of course, Viktor." Her smile couldn't have fallen as Viktor let Manny in. She beamed, "You came to visit me."

"I've been here for a while" he murmured, keeping his voice down, "I came by to visit you last night too when you got out of surgery. They kept ya knocked out."

She blushed lightly, "Do you love me?"

"I love ya more than ya realize" he said, sitting beside her. She crawled over to him and curled up to him, purring as he caressed her hair. She leaned up, nudging her nose softly to his. He kissed her gently, not needing to be invited any further. She purred against his lips, her tail twitching gleefully. He chuckled, "I think I'm kissing the business end of a motorboat."

She blushed deep pink and smacked his arm, "Sacre bleu, Manny..."

He toyed with her hair, "I love ya kitten."

Her blush didn't fade as she kissed him lightly once more, "Je t'ame, Manny." If she would've been able to call the shots, she would've had him stay with her all day. His hand rested on her back, making her feel safe as he warmed her with his touch. Her arms remained loosely looped around his neck, a small smile on her face, "You should go to school and keep me informed."

"I keep telling ya Spectra can do that-"

"Not with my friends, with my school work," she teased, "I swear, you boys sometimes make mountains out of anthills."

"Close enough" he muttered, giving her a soft kiss, "You sure you'll be okay if I go?"

"What can go wrong?" she said with a shrug, "I am doing better now. And in this bed is where I will be when you return."

He set her down and got the remote for her, as well as the book she was reading and the get well chocolates Frankie had stopped by with the day before. Catrine smiled, "I will be fine, Manny. I have to get up to use the bathroom you know."

"I know. I just worry about you."

The sentiment made her blush, "Well, go be a big strong man for me and come back to cuddle later. I will still be here when you return."

He nodded. Before he grasped the door, he said it again, "I love you, Catrine."

Her heart skipped a beat as a smile spread across her face, "And I love you even more."


	2. Chapter 2: A Mind of its Own

_A/N (addressing reviews right quick)- HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS! :D I feel the love! Eight reviews in about a day, that makes me sooo freakin' happy! Firstly: Okay, there might be a little Clala in the Abulus saga, but just because it's my addiction. 3 I HAD a brilliant title that I should've written down, but I forgot it and now it's gone, so I'll come up with something else. Second, I don't know about you guys, but Canny is my ship name for Manny/Catrine. -w- Thanks for all the love! I adore it!_

_I also JUST got back to work today, so my mistakes...ignore them. I'm exhausted._

**Chapter 2- A Mind Of Its Own**

"Someone had a rough day" Romulus said as Abbey walked in, about two hours early. She unceremoniously dumped her bag and jacket on the floor, obviously irritated. He went to her and slipped his arms around her, murmuring in her ear, "And before you do your awsome Jedi strength...I love you."

Her coldness gradually melted as she leaned back in his arms. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she blinked with heavy eyes. He gently ran his hand over her stomach, calming her even further.

"Finally snap on Heath" she muttered, "Toralei not pleased. I did not care. Am tired and angry, and want to go cuddle and sleep." Before he could tug her off, she gently tugged him to her, "Day not over yet."

"I know babe" he murmured, "I just want you to be happy."

"Am always happy with you" she breathed, holding onto him tightly. He scooped her up, making her giggle as he carried her into the living room. She let out a content sigh as his lips brushed the chain of her crystal. Curling into him on the couch, her eyes began to droop again, "Romy, you are dream come true."

"Nah" he murmured as he ran his fingers through her hair, "I just love you."

She laid on her side and used his legs for a pillow, her hand resting lightly over stomach. He draped a blanket over her and caressed his claws through her hair. She was asleep within minutes, soothed by his touch. He propped his feet up and watched ESPN, letting the feeling of her silky hair under his fingers relax him as well. Eventually, Shiver lumbered down the stairs and took a running leap onto Romulus's lap, pawing his chest.

"Don't tell me you made a mess or something" he muttered, slipping a pillow under Abbey's head. The movement didn't even disturb her as he traced the miniature mammoth's steps back to Abbey's room. Aside from a very warm and visible nest in her bed from Shiver's tiny body, nothing was amiss. But there was a persistent tapping at the window. Shiver nestled into Romulus's arms, nudging her head under his hand. He chuckled and scratched her wooly skull, "You're just my new best friend, aren't ya?"

She reveled in his expert scratching, her tiny feet twitching against his arm. He chuckled, laying her down on Abbey's bed and scratching her belly when she rolled over for him. The steady tapping became a full-blown knock. "Abbey!"

Romulus yanked up the covered window, "Boo."

Heath scrambled back, nearly falling off the roof in the process. A twisted grin dawned on Romulus's face as he saw the extensive bruises on the fire elemental's face, "Man, she fucked you up."

Heath scowled, "Is she home?"

"She's taking a nap, can I take a message?"

"I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry."

The expression on Heath's face made Romulus shake his head, "See, that's the first problem you've got with women, Burns. If you seriously have to ask what you did, then you're definitely not good enough for them."

"I'm not making a play for Abbey, seriously. Dude, I respect your boundaries-"

"Either way." A soft growl creeped into the alpha wolf's voice as he locked eyes with the other male. "Stay away from my girl."

He shut the window and turned around, jumping when he saw Abbey in the doorway. She smiled, going to him and slipping her arms around his neck. She brought him slightly down to her level, kissing him passionately and persuasively. He growled softly, drawing her closer, longing to deepen their kiss even more.

She drew back teasingly, "Your girl?"

"Always my girl" he growled hungrily, scooping her up and laying her on the bed. She giggled as he crawled on top of her and began to place possessive love bites on her neck and collarbone. His strong hands caressed her sides and down her legs and her giggles faded, her cheeks coloring lightly as a soft moan slipped from her lips, "Romulus...you belong to me too."

"I know" he breathed against her skin, "You know. God, Abbey, I need you..."

Her eyes lit up at his request. Gently, she touched his chin and guided his lips back to hers, "Be a man, puppy. Take what you need."

...

The sun was setting when Abbey tapped at the stable door, Shiver following close at her heels. Sheepishly, she peeked out at her mother from behind her lightly stirring hair. A cool breeze seemed to carry her words. "You are angry with me."

"I'm not angry, Abbey, I'm disappointed."

Her face fell. Grace turned to her and set Nightmare's brush down, going to her and cradling her daughter's face, "You made such a stupid decision Abbey. Firstly, you know you're stronger than Heath. That was an unfair fight and you knew it. Secondly, if he had fought back, something could've happened. I know you, you would've blamed him and taken matters into your own hands, and that wouldn't have ended well for anybody."

Abbey moved away, "I can defend myself."

"It's not about defending yourself anymore, you have children to think of. How many times do you think I want to go confront Dracula about his idiocy? About the fact that he puts his family in danger so frequently, not to mention everyone else...but I don't. Because I have to protect you, and you are my first priority."

"I protect my children" Abbey snapped, "You have no idea what is like to have baby inside of you. Every word hurts, even the unintentional! Feelings are tender and do not know why. Things hurt in body too, not just in heart, and brain get tired fast. Not have patience to put up with Heath."

"I didn't ask you to put up with him" Grace said gently, trying to tread gently on Abbey's obviously sensitive nerves, "Just not kill him."

Shiver began to munch on hay and Abbey sat down. She rested her hands on her stomach and let tears roll down her face, "Am so tired...have headache and heartache and not know why. Am sorry I beat up Heath, but I am not sorry I defend myself."

Grace sat beside her and drew her in close, wrapping her up in her arms, "I don't know what it's like to have a child growing inside me, baby girl. I was never blessed that way, that's why I have you."

"Is hell" she muttered, "You not want to."

"Just wait a few more months" Grace replied, rubbing her back, "There will be a moment when you feel them move, and everything will focus on that sensation." Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks to match Abbey's, "When that child moves inside of you, it'll be the most magical feeling you'll ever have. It's better than anything. All the sickness, all the tender feelings, all the pain of childbirth, it'll all be worth it for two moments. The first is when you feel them move. The second is when you hold them in your arms."

"Three" Abbey murmured with a little sniffle, "When I first see hearts beat...it make everything okay."

...

With Shiver spending the night in the barn, keeping Nightmare company, Abbey started back to the house. Her tears had been wiped away long ago.

A warm hand darted out of the bushes and yanked her aside. Her hand coated in ice instantly, steam rising from the point where Heath touched her, "Heath!"

"Shh!" he hissed, "Come on."

"Do you really want me to punch you again?" she growled, tugging her wrist free.

"Look, I don't know what he said to you, but the way he treats you isn't normal, Abbey."

A new kind of heat raged behind her eyes. A splitting throb, as if she'd spent hours explaining to him the truth already. "Go home before I send you home in body bag, I mean that."

"You don't belong to anybody, Abbey."

"Belong to him because he is mine!" she snapped, "And if you know what good for you, you go back to Toralei and stop giving me problem!"

"I just wanna help-"

She drew back with a yelp as he touched the back of her wrist. Her skin immediately iced over from the crystal, leaving the burn visibly sizzling. He drew back with a scowl, "I'm sorry."

"I am cold, Heath, you are warm. It not matter what either of us mean, we always going to cause each other pain."

"That's not true" he said. He calmed the flame and wrapped his hand around her wrist, "You see? I'm not hurting you."

She watched as his fingers grew red. She knew they were turning numb, and they began to tip lightly dark blue before she drew away, "Then I hurt you."

He warmed up his hand on his own, "It would be worth it."

"Heath...am very glad you worry about me. But you are friend, and friend have line they cannot cross. You are dancing too close to it." She started back toward the house, running her fingers over the light burn.

"What if I don't wanna be friends?" he called after her.

She stopped and turned around, "Then you bigger fool than I thought."

"I really, really like you, Abbey...I kinda always have. You don't give a shit what anybody thinks of you. You're sexy and you're strong, and guys might talk shit, but you're real. You're not a girl, you're a woman. And I've been really afraid to say it to your face because I thought you were going to hate me for it."

Her jaw set. Instead of punching him, she slapped him, and rather hard too. He felt the sting of frost biting his face and bit brought tears to his eyes too.

"Can't believe you" she muttered, storming back to the door before she raised her voice again, "Do not call, do not write, leave me alone! If you cannot understand meaning of word friend, than that end too!"

She might as well have broken off an icecicle and stabbed it into his chest. He stared, dumbfounded after her and blinked. Refusing to cry, no matter how bad the sting, he muttered, "I was trying to apologize."

Abbey had seen the tears in his eyes and that made her turbulent emotions feel all the worse. She heard the shower going and knew her mate would be occupied for a bit longer. Still, she slammed the bedroom door and curled up in a ball in the center of her bed, clinging to the pillow that smelled of Romulus before methodically bawling her eyes out. A moment or two later, the water shut off and the towel-dried werewolf appeared. Abbey's shoulders were shaking, her snow- colored hair quivering against her back. He saw the strands of color against her sweater. He climbed into bed and pulled her close, his pajama pants riding low on his hips. She continued to cry and he continued to hold and console her, warming her body in his arms. It was as if her crystal knew more than she did; eventually, she did warm and his fingers lightly traced the numb burn on the back of her wrist. Her tears were soothed in time, and she clung to him tightly, her back to his chest and fell deeply asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Whisper

**Chapter 3- Whisper**

I just couldn't help myself. I knew there was probably something very wrong with me that I loved this so much, but sometimes, I just needed to feel like he actually cared. Like I meant more than any replaceable girl. I just wanted to remind myself that we were made for each other, that we still owned and trusted each other as thoroughly as two people ever could.

Being fed from was ecstasy to me. Being held down and fed from forcefully was just bliss. I closed my eyes and bit my lip to stifle the sounds that wanted to escape. Bram's jaw flexed, his lower teeth applying more pressure to my neck. I shuddered in delight. My heart was racing and I loved every moment. His fangs were tearing my skin, pain radiating from the wound. My hips threatened to buck under his. I grit my teeth and bared my fangs, holding back. After as long as we'd been together, I knew how to control myself. I would never beg him unless it was the perfect moment. He growled as he drew back and tugged me onto my knees with him. Heat sparked in my blood as I watched my blood run so alluringly down his neck from his messy face. He tore the collar of my shirt open and sealed his mouth over the wound again. I gasped and clung to him, finally free to grasp him, "Bram!"

"Beg" he snarled, his voice half demonic as he drank my blood with more than physical hunger. Dual lusts clawed through us both. I knew I was weakening and he was strengthening, but that was the bond I trusted him with. I cried out in bliss as he dug his nails into my hips, crushing my body to his. He kissed my neck and hungrily tasted the aching spot on my neck that he'd created. It was going to be a bitch to hide-if I'd really wanted to hide it. There was still a large part of me behind the tough girl facade that was deeply insecure. Bram was still the kind of boy I would've cried myself to sleep at night over when I was human. Now, he was so much more. He was my husband, my mate, my true love. He was my dominant, my submissive, my god. He owned me as much as I owned him, completely and thoroughly, mind, body and soul. I could've laughed as I realized the reason I had never been able to let myself mean anything when I went to church as a schoolgirl...maybe some people were just born with a different sense of love. I whispered in his ear, telling him what I truly wanted and what I knew he wanted to hear. "I want you to take your belt to me, master. I want you to prove how very much you love me by shedding my blood. And then, I hope you reward me."

His eyes were the color of rubies, lit by fire. The heat of the sun would never be able to compare to that look in his eyes. He kissed me so fiercely, so hungrily, his fangs sinking into my lower lip, his touching possessive; he was admiring what was his. His bloody kisses had just returned to my neck when my phone lit up like the New York skyline. I let out a huff. He chuckled against my skin, "Wanna get that?"

"No" I nearly whined. What I _wanted_ was for the clothes to be off and the boundaries to be gone. I wanted complete and total trust on the table-or rather the bed-and control completely in his hands. He drew back and I growled impatiently. My impatience softened considerably when I saw who was on the other line.

"Hey Cleo" I answered, sitting in a rather disappointed heap on the bed. Bram smirked and nudged me to lay back. I waved it off; I was on the phone. He tugged my hips forward and forcibly laid me on my back, crawling up on top of me as I talked to Cleo.

"I had no one else to talk to" she murmured like a lost puppy, "Rocco's pissed at me and Clawdeen's even more pissed at me...she made Deuce stop coming to see me."

"I'm sorry" I murmured. I bit my lip as Bram unbuttoned my shirt and lightly began kissing my collarbone.

"I don't know what else to do" she murmured, "I don't wanna talk to Lala because she'll want a reason."

"We all want a reason, Clee" I murmured. I was melting in Bram's hold. His hands slid under my skirt and I felt them curling around the edge of my underwear.

"If I tell you...will you tell her?" Cleo's agony was killing me. I had to make a promise I couldn't keep.

"Of course not."

Bram was smirking like the Cheshire cat as he started tugging down my skirt.

Cleo's voice shook as she whispered, "He did it. What Val said...it didn't stop him. He did it."

Lust was replaced by an even greater bloodlust. Bram caught the shift in my mood instantly. "Where is the coward now?"

"Please don't do anything" she whispered as I sat up, "This got me out of there. Please, all my father wanted was me, he won't hurt Isis-"

"I don't give a shit about what he said, Cleo, _I want to know where the cowardice prick is!"_

Bram reached out and touched my shoulder. It had no calming effect. I heard her crying and I held back my rage for another moment, "Cleo, I promise you, I will castrate him and I will hang him from it while it's still attached to him and let it slowly tear off."

Bram withdrew his hand slightly. I leaned back into his chest to comfort him. I might've hated men more days than not, but I never hated him. His fingers lightly caressed my cheek-I knew he was listening.

"He's still at home" she breathed, "Gory, please don't do anything. Please. For me."

"I won't" I said. "But I want you to rest. I'm coming by there."

"Thank you" she breathed.

I hung up and slipped away from my mate, "We'll have to play later."

"Who is doing something, then?" he asked.

I was busy dialing someone else, "You'll see."

...

The rain was Catrine's favorite weather, especially watching it fall outside her boyfriend's window. Tonight, he'd taken her back to his place for the first time. As deeply as she valued his trust, she knew that they had only briefly dashed to third base and had been so rudely interrupted in the process, something she hoped to get past as well tonight. His bedroom was typical of a teenage boy-he had posters for bands and wrestlers she'd never heard of, and his sheets were navy blue and smelled like the scents she knew on him well. It was a bit dirty, but she really didn't care, not when his arm was under her head and his other was around her waist. Her back to his chest, she was content to cuddle into the much bigger boy...for now.

"D'ya like it?" he murmured in her ear.

Her toes curled slightly and she purred, "I do. Your mother's a delight."

He kissed her softly, slowly deepening it. She giggled as she purred a bit louder, "What was that for?"

"For liking her. She's the most important thing t' me."

Catrine's eyes warmed considerably, "You think you are such a bad boy, Manny, I've never met a nicer boy in all my life."

"Only t' you and only t' her."

Curious as to his reaction, she began to kiss him, "So am I officially your girl?"

"You've been my girl" his voice came out a soft rumble. She loved his voice, it soothed her and made her blush at the same time. She squeaked in shock as he pinned her down, "Don't you know what curiosity did to the cat, kitten?"

"A little curiosity never hurt" she murmured. She watched his expression change. Propping up on her elbows, bringing herself closer to him, she murmured, "Feel free to be curious yourself."

She watched his eyes change from control to pure lust. His strong hands lightly roamed her body through her clothes. She knew the last of his restraint was in place and a tingle of danger made her bite her lip. His hand rested on her knee, nudging it up against his side. She blushed, leaning back into the safe hold of his arms, "I trust you."

"I don't trust myself" he nearly growled, his eyes roaming her with the kind of hunger she'd never seen before.

"I'm not afraid" she murmured, brushing the backs of her fingers across his cheek, "I know you'd never hurt me."

"You got no idea, kitten. There's a real monster in me. I could really hurt you."

"I'm not as fragile as you think I am" she whispered in his ear. Something snapped and his eyes flashed red. His strong grip pinned her hands down. She gasped, staring up at him in surprise. Both of her tiny wrists could be held in one of his hands, which was precisely what he did as he held her still. She squirmed, trying to get comfortable under him, only to hear a fierce growl.

"M-Manny...stop it" she whimpered, "You're scaring me."

With a quick tear, her skirt was on the floor. Her heart began to race, "Manny, quit messing around! I'm scared!"

The expression in his eyes was pure animal. Her lips parted to scream but nothing came out. Her lower lip quivered, a tiny whimper escaping her. She mewed as he ripped her shirt in half and tore it off of her. Tears burned her eyes as she tried to wriggle her hands free. He growled and she screamed in terror, closing her eyes and attempting to hide her face.

His grip suddenly let up. She quivered, only clothed by her underwear and knowing completely that she was vulnerable to him. A soft touch brushed her stomach as he murmured, "See? I don't have much control, kitten...you wanna think I can't hurt you, I can."

She lifted her face and bit her quivering lower lip for a moment, "Were you joking?"

"No. I slipped up and I can't let myself do that around you." Her fears melted away as he scooped her up like a china doll and held her to his chest, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"My feelings for you will never change" she murmured, "I'm not scared of you."

"If we were in the middle of it and I lost it again, I'd hurt you. I'd hurt you so bad I'd never be able to live with myself."

"Don't slip" she whispered almost tearfully. He cradled her as she buried her face into his shoulder. He felt her tears absorbing into his shirt and he couldn't stop himself from chuckling, "You keep on to the point of killing somebody, kitten. You should've given up already."

"We can make it work" she whispered, "We can. I know it."

"Catrine" he murmured in her ear, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

She peeked up at him. Her powder blue eyes made him sigh, "Woman, you're not trying this again with me."

Blushing slightly, she muttered, "It's not like I have clothes anymore anyway..."

He glanced over and raised a brow at the heap of shredded fabric that was once a skirt and an equally torn up shirt. He sighed heavily and cupped her cheek, "Why the hell would you trust me after that?"

"Because I love you" she murmured as she cuddled into his arms.

He set her down and got up. She shot him a questioning glance as he flipped the lock on the door. The moment he started smiling, so did she, "So I've taught you well?"

"Better be safe than walked in on."

Moments later, a red shirt joined the pile of scrap fabric, torn to bits by kitten claws.


	4. Chapter 4: Wicked

_A/N- POV switch ahead!_

**Chapter 4- Wicked**

Bram was laying in bed as I returned from checking on Sangria and Gabriel. He smirked lightly as he let me snuggle in on his arm. I winced, "Ouch."

"I'd say I'm sorry, but you asked for it."

I rubbed my bottom through his shirt as I cuddled into him, "I wonder if our little problem has been dealt with yet..."

"Who'd you call anyway?" he murmured, his fingers running lovingly through my hair.

I smirked, "Dracula."

...

A soft, unintentional nudge woke her. Cleo's snapped open her eyes and positively lit up as she saw who had come to keep her company, "Deucey."

"Hey Cleo" he murmured, crawling into bed beside her, "How're you doing babe?"

"Tired" she murmured, "I'm so worn out. Marie's all optimistic, but let's face it...I'm too tired to ever kill myself again."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "That's good to hear."

"Good for you" she teased. His gentle touch made her smile. She rolled on her side to curl into him, "Why did we ever break up?"

"Because we belong with other people" he murmured to her, stroking her hair.

"I know that...obviously, or I'd still be hung up on you."

"Marie told me what she thinks happened...why you did this. And with Luke's dad dead, there's really not many people we can get on it quietly."

"Mm...I don't care. She's not letting me leave any time soon, and Nefera's safe in Egypt with Luke and Adam and Rocco and my girls are safe now too..."

"Our girl" Deuce whispered in her ear, "I wanna take back what I said before. I do wanna be in Isis's life. I just..."

"You just what?" she asked, nuzzling his shoulder.

He was hesitant to touch her for several reasons, but when he finally did, it was a much-needed caressing through her hair. She nearly moaned with her face nuzzled into his chest. "Because I don't want things to be weird between us."

"Nothing is weird between us" she murmured, her head laying flat on his chest, "Deuce...nobody's been here to hold me in days...just you and Gory today. Just hold me for a while. Rocco treats me like I'm made of glass..."

"Your first resort was suicide."

"I'm Egyptian, you Grecian beer-swilling bum, we're natural born drama queens."

He waited until she had fallen deeply asleep once more before murmuring, "Yeah, but you're my drama queen."

...

When the light little bit of thunder rolled in, I thought nothing of it. But when lightning suddenly cracked through the sky so loud I heard the electricity popping in the air and thunder crashed so loud it scared not only me, but the babies, the dogs, Clawd and the bats awake, I knew it was my father.

"Goddamn him!" I shouted as I got up, jamming my pajama pants into my rain boots and scrambling to get my raincoat on. A torrential downpour began. Count Fabulous and his entire family came blazing down the hall and into the nursery as if they were running from a psychopath. Leila was shaking uncontrollably with error, the puppies huddled around her. Rockseena slept like a brick, oblivious to the world. It was my three screaming cubs that were my top priority. I cuddled them tightly to me and hushed them gently, trying to reassure them that it was just their asinine grandfather, but Clawd eventually had to take that one over.

Through the pouring rain I dashed, following the source of the lightning to Cleo's house.

"Dad!" I shouted as I busted in. The skylights were livid with nearly daylight. Cleo's cats swarmed to me, looking for comfort and protection. Hissette was scratched; I knew she'd broken out of her cage to escape my father's wraith. Birds were screaming chirps in another room. I cradled Hissette's tiny body against my chest as I ran up the stairs, "DAD!" What the hell was I doing? I sniffed. From the throne room, there was a cry of horror. I ran down the stairs two at a time and broke into the throne room. Ram De Nile had been torn up, bandages ripped off and flesh ripped from bone. I didn't have the stomach for it. The cats hissed and ran for cover, as did the birds I liberated into the house.

"DAD!"

He snapped up and faced me. I ran from the room and lost my stomach in the nearest trash can I could find. I couldn't take the sight of blood tonight. My hands shook as I leaned over the trash can, one wrapped around Hissette and the other around my hair. I stood, slowly and let out a shaky breath.

"How much did you see?" my father's voice broke the silence.

"Enough" I murmured. I tended to Hissette's scratches before he touched my shoulder. I winced. I nearly felt the worry as he recoiled.

"Don't you dare kiss me smelling like that" I said, gently drying the snake and whistling for the cats. One by one, all nine peeked out and ran behind me up to Cleo's room. I tended to their beds and waited until the rain stopped to crack a few of the screened-in lower windows for the birds. I was on the stairs when my father appeared in front of me, this time his hands covered in more blood.

"Go out the back way."

"Go first." I took my jacket and zipped it up, tugging it up so the place under my chin was midway over my nose before I followed him out. I'd never been more grateful for the scent of rain. Rain purified the world. I couldn't look back at him right now. Of course I'd seen him hunt before, but I'd never seen him look the way he did. He looked like a real monster...a hundred times more wicked than I ever wanted to see.

...

The sounds had awoken Catrine only to cease and leave her exhaustedly staring at the ceiling. The boy of her wildest dreams was surely asleep across the street and her legs ached too deeply to make them protest to get up. The reason they did, though, brought a light blush to her cheeks. She rolled on her side and yawned, nuzzling her head into the crook of her arm.

"Catrine" her father's voice was soft, "Are you alright?"

She yawned and nodded, grateful that he asked from the cracked door. Gently, he shut it again and went back downstairs. The joyful ache spread from her abdomen down to her knees, bruises clear even through her light fur on her thighs, hips and lower back. Her eyes fell closed again, her mind lingering on the details. She heard a thump and a creak, and instantly she was out of bed. Disoriented as she was, she broke for the door, just as the glass window was smashed.

"Daddy!" she shouted. Her father appeared at the base of the stairs and whirled her around, shoving her back toward his room. She ran to the window, threw it open and ducked into the closet. Thundering steps came down the stairs. Crashing, slamming and banging suddenly began to reverberate in her ears. Her eyes widened. Her thoughts were too muddled to piece together all of what had happened, but she recognized the ear-splitting sound of a gunshot close by that made her nearly howl at the sound.

Slowly, she uncurled her hands from around her ears. Her heart was racing so fast it was hard to breathe. She flipped the lock from the inside and climbed into a pile of shoe boxes, grasping her chest and panting softly as her heart's beat refused to calm. There was a note of hesitation and she knew the person outside the door could hear it just as well as she could. In her distress, her eyes squeezed shut and her body curled up tightly, only for the tension to slack moments later as she passed out in the corner.


	5. Chapter 5: Wild Child

**Chapter 5- The Wild Child**

Catrine stirred to the gentle tinkling sound of glass being swept up. Slowly, her eyes opened to the light of a new dawn on the horizon. Her alarm was ten minutes from going off. Her father was cleaning up the mess on the floor, and to her dismay, she saw the twisted, broken doors that had once separated her bedroom from the outdoors outside.

"I've had to keep the birds from coming in all morning" he said, his tone gentle, "Apparently they want to sing snow white awake."

Catrine blushed and purred lightly as she stretched. Her back popped and she melted back into the covers. Then, realizing that her dream had not been that at all, she sat straight up, "Daddy?"

"Yes darling?" he said, dumping the dust pan into the garbage can.

"What happened?"

"It's a very long story, dear."

She rubbed her eyes and curled up, laying back down in her bed. Before her alarm could have gone off, her father was finished cleaning and left the room. Curled into a tight ball, Catrine recalled the events of the night before. She rubbed her eyes, trying to rid herself of her exhaustion headache as she sat up once more. Her feet lightly caressed the floor as she went out to her terrace and touched the twisted metal doors. Most of the glass had been broken completely out of them, leaving two twisted frames. Whatever had done this had been big and angry.

She glanced across the street to see the curtains opening up in the lower part of Manny's house. His mother was smiling, seeming to be off in her own little world. She waited for the curtains to stir to Manny's room. Time passed. She didn't want to leave, not even as she felt herself growing sick with worry. She was smiling, he had to be alright...

The light was let in moments later and their eyes met. He took one look at her expression, rolled his eyes and opened the window, "Woman, I just woke up."

"I'm sorry" she murmured, knowing his sensitive ears would pick up her words, "I needed someone to talk to."

He raised a brow. She gestured to the twisted doorframes and his eyes briefly flashed red. His voice was eerily calm as he said, "Gimme twenty minutes, I'll bring you over some plywood or something."

"Thank you" she murmured, allowing him to close the window. She walked in, grabbing her clothes and slipping into the bathroom. In the shower, Catrine sat against the white tiled wall, slowly coming to terms with the shock of the night before. Her father must've tucked her in while she was still asleep. Curled up in a tiny ball, she let the warm water cascade over her soft, clean fur. Everything about her was immaculate, the way she kept her bedroom, the way she groomed herself, it was just in her nature. She thought back to the agony of being ripped open by claws. Her heart rate increased instantly.

"Kitten" Manny's voice outside the door broke her thoughts and made her head lift, "You okay?"

She stood, briefly rinsed herself off once more and shut off the water. She had no answer for him. He had waited for her to wrap up before walking in and shutting the door behind himself.

Her eyes widened, "What are you doing? I don't walk in on you!"

"There's nothing I didn't see yesterday" he said, going to her and cupping her face in his hands. Her shoulders melted as he cupped her face and lightly brushed his fingers over her damp fur. Tension released from her back as he drew her close. She buried her face into his chest and whimpered.

"Talk to me baby" he murmured in her ear. She knew the wetness from her hair was soaking into his shirt, but if he didn't mind neither did she. A sigh passed her boyfriend's lips as she was lifted up and placed on the counter, her legs dangling, and she finally met the minotaur eye to eye, "Talk to me, Catrine."

"There was a break-in last night" she murmured, rubbing her eyes in her towel, "I'm tired...I got so scared I passed out..."

He leveled with her, nudging her chin up, "Don't look away from me. I don't wanna see you get all..."

"Submissive" she murmured, finding the word for him.

"You handled me pretty well, whatever broke in didn't seem to match you either."

"I didn't kill it. My father must've."

He drew her close and cuddled her into his chest. She blushed lightly, "I'm still sore, by the way."

"I told ya so" he murmured. She couldn't help but smile, "Can you stay over tonight, perhaps?"

"We'll see. Just get dressed."

As he moved to the door she grabbed her shirt, "Funny, you said the exact opposite yesterday."

A look crossed his face as he glanced back to her and she smiled back in return, waving slightly.

...

Cleo heard heels approaching her bed but didn't open her eyes. Female company was usually Draculaura, Gory or Clawdeen-and if it was Clawdeen, she didn't want to go there.

The bed sunk beside her and a very warm, fuzzy body curled into her side. Soft purring sent vibrations through her side. Her eyes opened to see Toralei beside her-something that really made her eyes widen in surprise.

"No, I didn't come to see if you were really dead," Toralei murmured, her eyes sparkling, "Heath's getting his nose re-broken by Marie. I had to drive him."

"What happened?" she asked softly, surprised at just how warm the werecat laying on her chest was acting.

"Abbey punched him in the face again" she said with a small smile.

"You've stopped taking pity on the poor fool, haven't you?" Cleo said, starting to warm up herself. Maybe it was the actual warmth of Toralei's body against her side, or maybe it was the fact that she'd longed for someone cuddly to hold her, but Toralei made her feel like she was at home. She could tell the werecat knew, too.

"I've never taken pity on him, Cleo. Neither have you, if I remember right."

She smirked and reached out to stroke Toralei's cheek slowly. Her lip curled back slightly before her back arched unintentionally, "Are you...petting me?"

"I miss my kitties" she murmured, "I have nine."

"The crazy cat lady still got a man? How the hell did that happen?"

The two both smiled that time. Cleo's fingers ran through Toralei's short hair. She purred and rested her head on Cleo's chest, receiving all the affection she felt was long overdue. She rolled her shoulders and her back, her tail lifting, coiling and releasing. Cleo smirked, finding it amusing as she arched and began to roll around against her in order to receive the affection on her stomach.

Cleo laughed and obliged, rubbing Toralei's tummy. "You're much nicer when you're laughing at someone else's pain."

"I don't kick people when they're down. If you ask me, you're pretty down right now."

"I had a reason, I wasn't just depressed" Cleo murmured.

"Wanna tell it to me?" Toralei nearly purred as the spot on her lower ribs was scratched, her toes curling and tail twitching against Cleo's leg madly.

"My father spent years telling me not to be picky...that if I didn't get someone to get me pregnant, he'd keep the royal bloodline alive himself..."

Toralei's tail stopped instantly only to curl gently and protectively around Cleo's arm, "So he's about as twisted as the twins' old man was." She rolled on her stomach and nuzzled her, cheek to cheek. "Nobody needs to go through something like that, Cleo, but you didn't see Draculaura trying to kill herself."

"Draculaura wasn't going to get pregnant from it."

"And you're not either" Toralei said, leaning up on her arms, "You've got us now. You freaky Egyptians love cats, well now you've got a whole pride looking out for you."

"Thank you, Toralei" she murmured against her friend's hair.

"Don't thank me so fast...you owe me, De Nile. I'm making you collect. Keep scratching."


	6. Chapter 6: Emotions

**Chapter 6- Emotions**

I twirled a tiny, plump pumpkin between my fingers. Hardly big enough to fit in the twins' cupped hands, I couldn't help but admire the tiny thing. It had a little over a month more to grow, something it was probably quite happy for. Plants were supposedly telepathic, which led me to wonder if Venus was empathic...

"Unfortunately, the one thing we cannot do is make things grow at our will." My father walked up and sat on the ledge of the garden, "But knowing you, you'd be the exemption to the rule."

I sighed, "Dad...what's the point of this?"

"I came to speak with you" he said, reaching out to me, "About the other night."

I gently set the pumpkin back down into the soil, "I get it. You did what needed to be done. You always do."

He gently grasped my arm. I turned to him and scowled, trying not to pout. Gently, he wrapped his arms around me, "Are you really so angry over this?"

"Yes, I am. I'm furious. You could've killed him Dad...you wouldn't have cared. I do."

"This valuing of life must end, Draculaura. There are men and there are monsters-"

"And you're one of them." I pulled away.

He exhaled slowly and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I have done things I am not proud of, but I will not sit back and allow Ramses to get away with what he is. He might be my elder, but you of all people understand how far we've come and how enlightened later generations have become."

I glanced away. He smiled and gently grasped my chin, "I know. You hate it when I treat you like a little girl, but you are still my little girl."

"You have no idea how badly I want to be normal sometimes" I said softly, "For centuries, I wanted friends that I didn't get to have. I wanted a boyfriend. Now...now I just want things to go back to the way it was. I wanna go play mini golf with the ghouls, and follow Clawd and the pack to the arcade to show Romulus up at casketball. I wanna go shop for art by unknown people in fields beside gas stations, and pull in random Mom-and-Pop restaurants off the highway and just...sit on the top of the car with some ice cream and forget the world. I wanna walk through art stores and street fairs and just enjoy my life again! And something always comes up to change that!"

He linked his arm through mine and gently led me inside. I sighed and let him, watching as he perched on the sofa. I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling familiarly cold.

"The council has been plotting to overthrow our family for centuries."

My jaw dropped.

"The first time they were going to act on it was just before we left Romania. They were targeting you, because they knew you were, are and always will be the most important thing to me. Alaric tried again at your first council meeting. David tried. The council even approached Valentine once. Valentine was, in truth, the one who tipped me off to their plans when he came to town."

My blood ran cold. I snapped at him, "You were in league with him before I even met him?!" Betrayal lit my blood on fire. My eyes burned and my mouth was pulled down at the corners. My chest felt tight. My hand slid over my mouth and I sobbed, "You killed my son. You are the reason CJ is dead."

"I had no idea-"

"How long had you been meeting with Valentine?" I shouted across the room, "How long did you know that psychopath?!"

"Not many times. We met a few days prior."

The anger in my blood boiled over. I let out a hysterical scream, "AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!"

We were both fighting to control our tempers. Mine finally crashed out with a wild vengeance. Tears ran out of my eyes. My heart clenched in agony. I nearly threw something at him.

For the first time in my life, I heard Count Fabulous shriek in absolute rage. He dive bombed my father, earning a harsh swat. It didn't deter him any-he kept it up, latching on to his arm and biting over and over. My father's eyes went red. I grabbed my tiny protector before he dared hit him any harder. Tears spilled out of my eyes onto his downy head and my breath came out in shaky gasps, "Get out."

"You hear, but you do not listen" my father growled, "You are safe now, Draculaura. For a long time you have not been, but you are now."

"My son wasn't because of you!" I wailed, "I would've rather traded my life for his! He's my child! You have no idea what it's like to be unselfish, do you?!"

He grasped my arms and then my face, lowering to my level, "You have no idea how many times I've wished I could trade your pain for pain of my own. I would do anything for you, absolutely anything, and I'm sorry. The thought occurred to me before you ever woke up."

Count Fabulous was hissing angrily in my arms. I smothered him to my chest, trying to silence him but only muffling his growls. His tiny eyes were locked on my father with pure hatred.

"What did you think you were doing by not telling me?" I breathed, "Sparing me? Or sparing yourself?"

There were tears in his eyes too. I knew how harsh I was being, but it took a monster to know a monster. I clutched the Count to my chest, "Daddy...I want to go be a normal ghoul with my friends. I want to put my life back together. A year ago, my life began to change. Now I want it back. Now...I want you to go. I don't want my home to be a battleground. Your problems are your problems, Daddy...they're not mine."

"One day-"

"One day nothing. I'll never be a queen and I'll never be a princess, I'm a pack girl. And until you see that, I don't want to see you."

...

Nyla's tap shoes made soft knocks against the chair. Olivia glanced to the tiny girl and smiled, "How's that PB&J, thumper?"

Grayson giggled and climbed into Nyla's lap. The little girl smiled and cuddled her baby uncle, "You make them almost as good as my momma."

Olivia was proud of the immortal child. She was healthier and stronger than she had ever been-happier too. Constantly at sleepovers with her little friends from the monster elementary, doing all manner of clubs and brief infatuations with music, sports and currently dance, Nyla had changed from the monstrous little vampire she'd once been into a little social butterfly. The past nearly-year had been hard on her.

Livvy sighed, she knew the feeling. Her tiny son was being cradled, her stepdaughter was under her own stress and her thoughts were abruptly cut by the slamming of the front door. Nyla looked up with wide and worried eyes. Olivia straightened up and went into the living room.

"That cold already?" she asked as her husband shed his jacket and flannel scarf. He didn't respond. Gently, she slid her arms around his waist, snuggling into his back, "Vlad. Speak to me."

"She hates me" he said, breaking the silence. "She's probably next to disowning me."

"Draculaura adores you."

"Not today" he said, running his cool hands across her forearms, "I'll be in the study."

She sighed. Once Nyla and Grayson had settled in, not long later, she crept silently into the study. His back was to her in the chair, eyes focused on a far off place. She gently rubbed his chest, resting her cheek on top of his head, "Scotch, or the heavy liquor?"

He chuckled, "Scotch. My drink of choice."

"Because you can never lower yourself to a Bud Light every now and then."

He turned and pulled her onto the chair, making her smile. He closed his eyes, "You do remind me of her sometimes. You would've been an amazing mother to her. You would've been the mother she needed. Though...I see so much of Lissa in her, so often..."

"That is her mother" Livvy murmured, stroking his chest.

"She was my first love as well. Stubborn and headstrong, violently passionate, humble to the point of a flaw. Modest when she needed to be, wild otherwise...she had compassion for humans and humans only." He opened his eyes and stared into Olivia's, caressing her cheek, "That is why she is my world and my blessing. Because she is the best of us both. My only regret is that I could not give her the life she deserved."

"Now what are you going to do?" she asked, stroking his chest.

"I'm going to let my daughter be a teenager again. She never had the time to be one before. She was a child and then an adult, and sometimes a mix of both, but she has never simply been a teenager."

"Thank you" she murmured, cuddling into his arms, "You were the one who told me that words spoken in anger are never from the heart. Give her some time, she'll come around."

"And if she doesn't...that's what I'm afraid of."


	7. Chapter 7: Fragile

**Chapter 7- Fragile**

The silence was making Romulus's ears ring. His gaze shifted up from his plate to the females he was stuck seated between. Abbey seemed upset, but sulky was her new usual mood. He reached under the table and gently rubbed her knee, watching her violet eyes lift to meet his. A small smile crossed her face and her hand moved his. He moved closer to rub her stomach, "You okay?"

"Tired and sore" she muttered, her hand resting over his. He glanced across the table to the half-working, half-eating headmistress and continued to move closer to Abbey. When she was tucked under his arm, she seemed to perk up. A slight pink flush coated her cheeks as he stared at her. He smirked and lightly caressed her cheek, "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you" she breathed, curling into his arms. He rub-warmed her upper arm, resting his cheek against the top of her head. She began to eat again, reveling in the warmth of his hand against her stomach and his protective hold around her body. When they'd finished, he kissed her forehead and gently nudged her chin, "Go wait for me, I've got the dishes."

Abbey rose rather slowly, her discomfort more obvious as she shuffled out. He scowled, rinsing the dishes before setting them in the sink. Glancing back, his first and slightly more pressing problem arose. _What the hell was he going to call his mother in law?_ Headless Headmistress seemed far too formal for home. Mom seemed off. Finally, he gave up and walked into the living room to join Abbey on the couch. He shifted her head to his chest and began to rub her shoulders. She sighed and leaned back into his arms, grasping his hands and wrapping him around her, "Want to hear flowery things."

"I love you" he murmured, stroking her hair, "I love you more than I could love anybody else, Abbey."

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, "Keep going."

He smirked and held her tightly, "Your hair is as soft as a white wolf's fur. Your eyes sparkle like raw gemstones. I can't stand being apart from you and I can't wait until you and I are parents."

Her small smile became a full-blown grin, "Neither can I."

He ran the back of his index finger lovingly against her jaw, her eyes fluttering slightly at the tenderness of his caress. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Did the puppy do good?"

"My puppy is wonderful" she purred to him, snuggling into his arms. His fingers went numb as he touched the ice crystal, but it was worth it to brush his fingers against her upper collarbone.

Abbey's eyes locked with his as her fingers caressed his, "Never knew how much I needed you until you were always here."

He softly kissed the top of her head, "Do ya need anything, snowflake?"

"Not call me snowflake. May be different, but am not fragile."

He nuzzled her, making her smile. She tugged the blanket over the both of them and settled in against his chest, "I am only snowflake to you."

"Only to me" he murmured, running his fingers through her hair.

...

The positions had been reversed. Cleo wandered the lonely house with a small, slightly satisfied smile on her face. Her father was in the hospital for the deep, life-threatening injuries that Dracula had inflicted on him, and one certain irreversible injury that was more satisfying than any other.

When the doorbell chimed, she practically ran to the door, slipping through the parlor and throwing it open. An eager smile crossed her face, even though she knew the position she had put herself in was not an easy one. Deuce was her first love. Regardless of who their hearts would belong to, they would always have profound feelings for each other; they didn't just share a past, they shared a child. Nothing united two people more than that, especially when there was love involved.

He was waiting outside the door in his sleeveless red shirt, sans vest today. Deliciously faded jeans left little to her imagination. Surprisingly, he still kicked up her cardio. "You've been working out."

"I didn't think you'd notice" he teased, coming inside and looking appreciatively over her. She could see herself in his mirrored shades, but she knew the expression on his face well. He liked what he saw. Clawdeen was her friend...she loved Rocco...but Deuce might as well have been Adonis in her eyes. She slipped her arms around his neck. He stiffened, but didn't pull away. Rocco treated her like glass, he treated her like a treasure. For one moment, she wanted back what she had with Deuce. Something reckless, something fun, something she could spend hours reveling in-he was everything she'd once wanted. Realistically, they were never supposed to be together. She knew she'd treated him unfairly, but the gorgon with the beautiful eyes had never left her heart entirely. That was the thought on her mind as she closed the distance between them and kissed him as if nothing had changed. For a moment, he didn't move. He was stunned and she realized that, but he was the only one who treated her the very same. Just because she'd been hurt, just because she'd been weak-twice-it didn't mean she would crumble to dust if he unwound her bandages.

He kissed her back and her heart lit on fire. He knew how to kiss her and he knew how she liked to be held. She gasped as he lifted her up, grinding against her, causing her nails to dig into his shoulders. His snakes began to make sounds of content.

"This is probably a really bad idea" he said as he broke their kiss. She noticed he didn't put her down.

"If we agree that this is only one time, no feelings involved...They never have to know."

Unspoken desire created an electrical current between them both. They both had so many reasons to stop, to break apart and leave each other, but it was the few reasons to be together that had kept them together before. He placed a tender kiss to the front of her neck. Her lips parted in surprise as he stroked her body lovingly through her wrapping and her dress. Her eyes slipped closed as she clung to him, "Deuce..."

His eyes lifted to her behind his glasses. She felt them and her face flushed, "We need to get to the bedroom first."

"I got a better idea."

She couldn't help but grin with him as he set her down and tugged her up the stairs. The room he entered was royal to a degree of sin-gold gilded out of greed rather than color scheme. She bit her lip as she glanced to him, "Let's go to my room."

"Trust me" he said, taking her face in his hands, "You need closure. I know your dad, okay, he's never going to apologize. He's never going to think back on it. You want closure, you're going to need revenge."

For a moment, she blanked. Absolute fear clutched her heart. His fingers brushed hers before slipping into hers, "No emotions is bullshit, but you need me. I need to make sure you're okay."

"I need to hear you say it" she breathed, "I know it's true, I just need to hear it."

Only a moment of silence passed between them before he laced his fingers through hers and gently squeezed her other hand, "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8: Magic Happens

**Chapter 8- Magic Happens**

I yawned as I began to stir. The shower was running. Semi-warm arms were wrapped tight around me, something fluffy against my back...

My eyes snapped open. I squealed and leapt out of bed, falling flat on my backside, "Clawd?!"

"What?" he called.

I didn't quite know how to phrase my observation. I sighed and sat on the floor in my nightgown, "There's a naked boy in the bed."

I couldn't help but observe that said boy was mostly lean, but obviously very well fed. He had thick, downy black hair and leaf shaped...ears..."Oh shit."

His button nose wriggled. He was laying on his stomach, but shifted to his back with a huge yawn.

I heard the water shut off as I crawled up onto the bed and stared down, nudging his pouty lower lip. He growled and bared his teeth in his sleep-vampire fangs.

"Oh shit!"

He groaned, "Oh what is this girl complaining about now..."

"Lala?" Clawd asked from the door.

"I think this is my fault" I half-whispered, staring down at him.

"I'm pretty sure he wasn't there when we went to bed."

I bit my lower lip and glanced to him, "Clawd...I think this is Count Fabulous."

...

"Okay, so...what are we staring at?" Clawdeen asked, watching as Count Fabulous opened and closed the freezer door with his long, pale fingers. He scratched the back of his head and shivered in the chill.

"That's Count Fabulous. I think I made him human while I was sleeping last night."

"Did your other bats turn into naked human beings too?" she asked.

"Nope. Thank god. It was just him, probably because I dreamed it..."

She glanced to me. I blushed. "Wanna dream me Orlando Bloom?"

The Count let out a high pitched wail, "Ow!"

I immediately rushed over. He waved it off, "Jesus woman! Just because you raised me and cared for me doesn't mean you have to come running every time I get an owie!"

"It sort of does" I said, gently taking his finger and examining it, "You should be more careful. How do you know how to walk, anyway?"

He gave me a look, "Really, after all this time of watching you, you don't think that I'd know these things? I can speak twelve different languages because of you. Oh, and the time you saw me and October getting it on-yes, she has a name besides that horrid thing you decided to dub her-that was payback for all the times I had to wait outside the window while you messed around with that werewolf boy."

"Oh yeah, it's Count Fabulous" Clawdeen observed, "So what're you going to do now? You have a semi-naked vampire in your kitchen."

"I'd rather be naked" he muttered, glaring down at the pink towel around his waist.

"I'd rather you were fully dressed, it's called a compromise" I half-murmured. He rolled his eyes and took a bagel from the bread basket and slathered it in apple butter. He grinned and devoured it nearly whole, "Mmm...I can never criticize your food, even if I can tell you that you are very lucky I adore you so. Nobody should be allowed to get away with the heinous things you do to me."

"Dressing you isn't heinous, you have thin fur."

"I'd rather be smothered in your bosom!" he said, "Not dressed in these horrible, heart-patterned lace things that make me look fat! I'm well fed, not fluffy!"

Clawdeen went to pet his downy head, "Oh god, he's so adorable."

"Keep your claws to yourself you over grown cocker spaniel" he growled.

She snapped in his face and sent him leaping up from the chair, scurrying behind me. I sighed, "He doesn't mean it Deenie."

"Your sister almost ate me once. There's a reason I hate her the way I do" Count Fabulous said over my shoulder.

"Oh god, can't I convince you to put on some pants?" I nearly howled.

"No, and you can't make me either!" he ran from the room and I buried my face in my hands. Clawdeen busted up laughing, "Well...we know he's Romanian."

...

I couldn't dare leave Count Fabulous alone, not for one second. If he wasn't burning himself, he was running in to things, tripping and falling or just hurting himself in general. By noon, he was sore all over and whimpering as he curled up on my chest on the couch. It was hilarious to see a five-foot-ten boy trying to curl his body up on top of a five foot girl.

"I have no idea how you function as a biped, wings are so much easier..."

I sat and stroked his hair silently. He glanced up at my face and scowled, nuzzling his head against my chest, "You're sulking."

"Did you really mean what you said? About...horrible outfits, and that I was cruel for putting you in them...and all the other things?"

He looked up at me and sighed, "Do you understand the concept of love?"

I nodded. He laughed, "No, you don't. Laura, you're my master. You're my best friend, and honestly, your bosom is quite snuggly. I positively adore you with all of my heart and I know that I belong to you, mind body and soul. I devote my loyalty to you because you deserve it. I love you in a way I do not find myself capable of loving another person, or even another bat." He lightly stroked my cheek and I found myself looking into his eyes. "I love you, so I will put up with your dress up games and your glitter and your bows. I might prefer my natural fur, but...I love you enough to wear the damned clothing, don't I?"

"I love you too" I murmured, cuddling him. His head sunk onto my chest, "Mmm...now that I find enjoyable. You have very comfortable built-in pillows. I find myself grateful for your gender more and more every day."

I couldn't stop myself from smiling, "Fabu...you really do know I love you, don't you?"

"Oh the decision is unanimous among all of us, we all know you adore us. We adore you in the same. Leila knew she was going to die until you saved her, you know. She owes you her life and she would give it to protect you."

"I wouldn't ever let her" I breathed.

"We know. But as I would give mine for you as well...you are my best friend, Draculaura. I have seen you smile and I have seen you cry. I have seen you curl up in bed with blood withdrawals and I have seen you collapse in a heap from the satisfaction of stating your bloodlust. You have always been the whole reason I live, since I was my babies' age. I can't begin to describe to you how grateful I am to be near you. So do not take my opinions to heart, they will never mean anything to me. My only real opinion is that I strive for your happiness."

I squeezed him tightly. He buried his face in my chest and squeaked. The sound made me grin.

"When you're a bat again, I'll let you flap around naked for a while."

"Thank god, she has mercy on me" he muttered into my chest. I curled my body protectively around him and he swatted me back, "Woman, I'm a biped, not an invalid. Stop protecting me, I'll get the hang of it."

I watched him get up and make it about three steps across the floor before he landed flat on his backside. Holding up his foot, he examined the toy car he'd stepped on, "Huh. They make them in my size."

I put a pillow over my head and let out all the laughter I'd been repressing all morning.


	9. Chapter 9: Kissing In The Rain

**Chapter 9- Kissing in the Rain**

Count Fabulous sat perched on the window seat staring out. He was fully clothed, to my shock and dismay, his downy hair still a mess. I curled up beside him and cuddled him. He sunk back into my arms, "Are you going to change me back?"

"Not if you don't want to" I murmured to him, trying to right the fluff of his hair.

Gently, he took my hand and wrapped me around him much the same way I did when I was upset. I never realized he sought consolation in me the same way I did in him. "When you're upset" he said, voicing my thought, "It upsets me. When you're hurt, I want to protect you. I don't want to be a bat, but I have to be a bat."

"I'm not going to make you choose between me and Fa...October."

He held my hands firmly over his chest, "I'd like to tear apart your father and Valentine both before I return to who I was."

"They just don't deserve our grief." I let out a sigh of my own, "You know I can always change you back."

"You can also make me blue clothes too, doesn't mean you will."

I smirked and laid his head on my shoulder. I could tell he was growing more and more exhausted watching the clouded over sky darken. He had, after all, been awake all night only to fall asleep a human and be rudely awakened again. I gently scooped him up and brought him back to bed, cuddling him like a baby. It was true, he was my baby. He had downy raven hair and sparkly topaz eyes.

"I think the worst part is going to be the girls" I murmured as I cuddled him, "The girls are going to go wild over you."

...

"I hate water!" came Robecca's nearly terrified shriek as she dashed with her umbrella in hand. Venus ran beside her in a stomach-baring shirt, pink and green plant print tights hugging her curves. A sparkling black shirt, high-necked and hardly sleeved, came down just under the gray, water-splattered covering. Venus's shoes were off, dangled between her fingers. Her bracelets began to flower again, breathing with renewed life. She paused, making her girlfriend jerk to a stop as she lifted her face to the rain, "Just give me a minute to recharge, okay?"

Despite the torrent, Robecca waited, watching as Venus threw her head back and breathed deeply. She dropped her bag to the flooding grass and twirled in a circle, collapsing to the grass. Robecca watched as she laid there, the look of peace on her face less measurable than she'd anticipated. Hesitantly, Robecca lowered herself to the ground.

Venus's eyes opened as she reached upward to cup her girlfriend's face, "Still afraid of water?"

"I'm not afraid of it. It's just, water and mechanics don't agree." The knees of her tights rapidly soaking, she longed to get up. Venus leaned up and sat, resting on her hands. She quirked her head and stared at her mechanical counterpart before moving closer, wrapping her arms around Robecca's neck and planting a firm kiss on her lips, "I thought you liked it when I was all wet."

Robecca rolled her eyes and affectionately nuzzled her nose to her girlfriend's, "Let's get in before I rust."

Scarah and Hoodude had taken cover back inside the cafeteria and were subsequently joined by the duo.

Catrine, however, sat on the bleachers of the far second casketball court and soaked in the rain. From behind the comfort of her eyelids, she could see the sharp flashes of lightning. Her ears reverberated with each strong, heady boom of thunder. Rumbles were turning into outright crashes as the churning storm grew more violent. Her clothes were soaked. Her curls were drooping. She never felt more at peace.

"You'll catch your death out here!" Rochelle called, "Kitty, come inside!"

"Cats come when they want to, Rochelle, not when they're told!" she replied, dangling her feet. Her platform sandals nearly slipped off. A crash overhead made her ears ring momentarily. Rochelle screamed in terror. Catrine bolted up and started back for the school with her stone best friend at her side. With Rochelle covered by her books and the rain already having soaked Catrine through, she threw her head back and laughed, pausing her run halfway through to laugh.

"What could you possibly find funny at this very moment?!" Rochelle shouted, obviously irritated.

"Why are we running? You're made of rock, you're hardly an electric conductor, and I have eight more lives!"

"You're insane!" Rochelle shouted, grasping her wrist.

"You only live once!" Catrine howled and danced around in the spraying liquid.

"Certifiably insane!" Rochelle shouted even louder, wincing at a crack of lightning that seemed to violently smash into the tower that ran down to the catacombs. Her heart jumped a beat. Catrine was totally at ease, and that frightened her even more.

"Catrine!" Manny's booming voice came over the rain. The tiny werecat stopped in place as her boyfriend came out, taking off his jacket to drape over her. She beamed, tucked into the thick fabric, "Kiss me in the rain, Manny."

"Kitten, ya gotta get inside-"

"Please" she breathed. Her knees quaked as the cold began to set in, the temperature dropping from the storm. With a sigh, he lifted her up and kissed her.

Catrine melted. Her backpack thumped against his back as her arms wound around his neck. Her legs gently allowed his torso to nestle between them as his arm rested under her, supporting her, and his other held her tightly to him.

"Je t'ame" she breathed, nuzzling him, "Oh Manny...je t'ame!"

"I love ya too, kitten" he murmured, carrying her inside. Rochelle's shoulders slumped as she walked back inside and slid into the table in the far corner-away from her friends.

"It makes you kinda sick inside, doesn't it?"

The cotton-candy coated voice made her look up in shock, brows furrowed. Cupid was wearing black-a lot of black. She had a far off look in her eyes as she let out a soft exhale, "They're all paired up like animals on the arc. Bedding down and making families, when they're so young and they have so long..."

"It takes time for a gargoyle to find love" she murmured.

"And yet, you fell quite hard for someone already."

She stole a glance in the direction Cupid was looking. Of course, Valentine was at Draculaura's table with Kate-everything between the lot seemed to have dissolved. She knew without asking that Cupid still pined for him. The boy her eyes were fixed on, though, was feeding french fries to a werewolf.

"Deuce isn't worth your time" Cupid said, "He's a cheat and a whore. He'd probably hit that, of course, but that would probably be all you'd be to him."

The words stung, surprisingly. Rochelle remained silent. She longed to defend Deuce, but the goddess of love seemed to have enough problems. Cupid's voice was softer as she spoke again, "You know who would be good for you? Granite. He's a very gentle boy, sweet and sensitive."

Rochelle's eyes found the table of single boys. Werewolves, vampires, Andy and Kipling, and then...Granite. Dark, deliciously tight jeans clung to his thickly muscled legs. A black sweater, so very nondescript but so very him, hid the strong, lean muscles of his chest and arms. He was wearing athletic shoes, made for withstanding Salem's rainy autumn, and scribbling in a tiny leather bound journal. Her eyes watched as he produced something from his napkin and stuck it in the page. Her heart warmed as she realized it was a pressed flower.

"Love hurts, Rochelle Goyle" Cupid said with a sigh, "Be wary with it."

Her eyes found her friends once again. Venus and Rochelle's fingers were tangled together, as if that was the place their bodies were joined in eternally; like Venus's vines were tangled in Robecca's gears and neither wanted to separate them. Scarah was tucked under Hoodude's warm, plush arm, and Catrine, though cold, wasn't shivering at Manny's side. Her eyes traveled to the werecat twins; Meowlody's hand lightly rubbed her sister's belly. Toralei and Heath spooned nearby, his arms tight around her. Jackson and Frankie were even happy-Jackson stole semi-shocked glances back at Manny as he cleaned the rain water from his glasses.

"Perhaps you aren't looking in the right place" Rochelle murmured. One last observation that she had to make a mental note of...Kipling's eyes were trained on Cupid and she saw nothing but unspoken love in the shy boy's face. "Cupid...I think you need help."

"Help?" she said, instantly looking offended.

Rochelle rose from the seat and took a breath before walking across the room. Seeming aimless to do much else, Cupid followed. She wished she could've fully bitten into her stone lower lip as she lightly tapped the unusually irritable yeti on the shoulder, her heart racing, but she was even more surprised and relieved when Abbey simply turned to face them without snapping.

"Cupid needs your help" Rochelle breathed in a rush.


	10. Chapter 10: What A Ghoul Wants

**Chapter 10- What A Ghoul Wants**

_Ten Tips For The Single Ghoul_

Spectra rolled her eyes, hardly bothering to read through Cupid's newest article. The goddess of love was back in action, but it showed just how much had changed in her writing.

"So, what're we doing tonight?" Billy asked as he appeared behind her. She leaned back in her chair and pressed an icy kiss to her boyfriend's jaw, "Well, we can either go tail Heath...follow Ghoulia and Slow-Moe's date night...or..."

"Or?" he asked, placing a warm kiss to her cold neck.

"We could write a couple's blog together. Do something on us, for us."

He smiled, running his fingers through her hair. Gently, he kissed the top of her head and pretended to wonder, "Well, I could tail Heath and you could tail Ghoulia..."

Her expression fell. She didn't let him see.

His warm, Starburst-scented breath fanned her ear, "And then, we can team up in an hour?"

"Don't catch any scoops, then" she murmured.

"If we just planted cameras in people's houses, we'd have our jobs done for us" he said teasingly as he popped another candy in his mouth.

"What fun would that be?" she teased. Her arms looped around his neck and she tugged him onto her lap, "Will you promise me something?"

"Anything for you" he murmured, placing a tender kiss to the underside of her neck.

"When we come back, we should do something special together."

"Anything you say, babe. Absolutely...anything."

Stories intertwined. Even one person's story was never simply one person's story. All the outside elements contributed to the telling of one's story, even the telling of others', and that was Spectra's goal. As her boyfriend disappeared she glanced at her title archive and scrolled to the very bottom of the page. Sentimentally, she touched the screen as if bringing back the memory-as if she'd ever forgotten it. Typing furiously, almost hunched over her keyboard, lit up with glee. She'd done mostly gossip pieces in newspapers before, but the blog hadn't been launched too long ago. The first story had been the talk of the school and she'd told it all, from all points of view. That was when secrets stopped being secrets. That was when she found her purpose...all because Clawd had said _the words_ to Draculaura and she happened to overhear.

...

"So...there's this guy who wants to redefine what Valentine gets away with" Heath said as he sat on the table in the stable. When Abbey didn't answer, his eyes traveled to the growing bump of her stomach, "They just keep growing, huh? How are they?"

She lifted her eyes and smiled to him, "We are doing fine."

"How big are they now?" he asked, getting up to hesitantly approach. The tiny wooly mammoth near her side looked as if she would attack. Abbey smiled, "Getting bigger."

"I crossed the line" he said, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I don't wanna be Val, okay? I'm not gonna do that to you."

She took a deep sigh and exhaled it. He saw icy tears brimming in her eyes. He let out a sound, "What'd I say now? Just...just punch me out already."

"Am being unfair to you. Keep hurting you when you do not deserve and not really meaning it."

"You're pregnant, Abbey, it happens. I'm not gonna hold it against you, I mean come on...all pregnant chicks get a little crazy. Believe me, I was getting ready to buy a cup when I thought Toralei was pregnant."

She cracked a smile, reaching out to gently take his hand, "Promise you will not burn?"

"If you don't freeze" he teased. She took his hand and rested it gently on her stomach.

"How much longer do you have before they kick?" he asked.

She smiled, "Around Christmas. Going to be three months soon..."

He smiled widely as he stroked her belly, "Wow. You...you look farther along than that."

She smacked his arm, "See, if I was Toralei, I would have had baby-maker for coin purse."

"You were right about the other day though...you and me, it wouldn't work, and I couldn't make you do it..." He let out the breath he'd been holding in. She nudged him softly, "Understand. Appreciate feeling."

"You don't get it Abbey...I thought about it for a really long time. I dumb down the heat for you and I wouldn't be able to control myself the way I do right now...I can't with Toralei. I'd hurt you. And we'd never have what you have with Rom, and I can't promise I'd be faithful."

"Doing a bang up job so far" she teased, sticking her tongue out at him slightly. He reached for his belt and she grinned, "If you pull down pants, I shove icicle where you never thought you could be cold before."

"You scare me, Abbey" he said, perching on the stall beside Nightmare. The horse huffed in his face and he fell backward, landing in a pile of Shiver's hay.

"Did I land in a nest or something?" he asked.

Abbey burst into uncontrollable laughter. She buried her face in her hands and laughed until the tears that had threatened to come out did. A horrified look crossed his face as he leapt up and began brushing off, "I landed in the litter box!"

Nightmare snorted, seeming satisfied as Shiver scurried under her legs and sat, her stumpy tail wagging as she trumpeted. Abbey howled with laughter, "Should see look on your face!"

"You're laughing, I just landed in elephant crap!"

She screamed with laughter and slid down against the side of the stable, holding her stomach, "Sides hurting!"

"Do I even wanna know?" Romulus asked as he walked in and gently lifted Abbey to her feet.

She wiped her eyes, "Help finish Nightmare and Shiver? Have to go pee, thanks to Heath."

"Glad I could make your night" he said slightly sarcastically. A flicker of pride did make it worth it, though, her smile still in place as she walked away. Romulus smirked and petted Shiver, "Well, I'm not surprised. She does like me better."

"Well, dog whisperer, mind hosing me off?"

"Want the shovel? Cause I'm not touching you, man."

Shiver trumpeted and Romulus smirked. "Face it Burns, you've been friend-zoned."

He took off his jacket, "You know what, Romulus? Keep her. Keep her happy, keep her safe...just keep the furry elephant too."

"She's a miniature Wooly Mammoth."

"Thank god I didn't land in anything" Heath muttered. For a moment, Romulus was going to point out that the evidence of Heath's fall wasn't on his jacket, but then decided that if he couldn't figure it out, there was no needing to go spoil a perfectly executed prank. The moment the fire elemental was out of earshot, Romulus patted Nightmare's muzzle and scratched the top of Shiver's head, "The feeling's mutual, girls, the feeling is mutual."


	11. Chapter 11: Dedication

**Chapter 11- Dedication**

_Quickly: Anona (my new name for you)-Rochelle/Granite all the way -w- You knew I was going to. I'll get back to Count Fabulous and all next chapter. I felt the need to have some big-time ghoul power today. And with that...you shall see on Cupid._

"Bitch can criticize, but my food is the best there is."

Bram's arms ensnared his wife's waist, his head resting on her shoulder, "If there's anyone better than you, I'll take them out for you. You'll always be better than everyone else."

The loving fluffing to her ego made her nuzzle his jaw, "Someone's getting loved on later."

He grinned, "Someone's dying to eat."

The side of her he was seeing was something very familiar to him and foreign to anyone else. He knew it was true, Gory could be a monster. When her territory was encroached upon, she responded with the kind of acid that could never be harnessed for weaponry. She had a temper worse than an Italian housewife and when she was out for blood, she got blood. She always got what she wanted, whether other people liked it or not. She could play the games and she could play them well. It was just another thing that he loved about her.

Her power, her strength, her unwillingness to back down, she wore them so well. She kissed him gently, breaking his thoughts, "What 'cha brooding about, lover?"

"I'm not brooding," he purred in her ear, "I'm simply mesmerized by your beauty."

She smiled and nudged his chin upward, "You're an incredible liar."

"Well, maybe it's because I'm not lying."

A genuine smile crossed her face as he squeezed her tightly. She cupped his jaw, "I have to admit, your methods get results, Mister Devein."

He kissed the base of her neck, "As do yours, Mrs. Devein."

He chuckled in her ear and kissed her lovingly, picking her up and swinging her around. She laughed and clung to him, her eyes lit up with a usually unseen joy. He set her on her feet and trapped her close against his chest, kissing her once more, "I love you with a love that is beyond love."

"You are the only man I will ever love" she murmured to him, stroking her fingers across his jaw.

Gabriel came toddling in, his chubby little face pressing into his mother's calf, "Mama uppies!"

Where the expression she'd given Bram had been like melting chocolate, she turned to chocolate fondue for Gabriel, scooping him up and beaming as she snuggled him to her chest, "Oh my baby boy!"

He giggled and tugged at her shirt, "Nums?"

"Nums are for baby sissy now" she cooed to him, rocking him, "Wanna have some pasta with me and Daddy?"

He nodded, "Num."

"What's got you so shy?" Bram asked, taking the baby from her hands so she could finish cooking. Gabriel cuddled in eagerly and yawned, "That's how babies talk..."

"You're no ordinary baby, Gabriel" Gory whispered, reaching out to touch their son's back, "You're special. More special than any other baby. So is your sister."

"Why?" he said with another, smaller, yawn.

"Because Mommy tried very hard for a very long time to have you" she said as she moved away from the pasta pot to cup her son's cheek gently in her palm, "You two are the best things that have ever happened to me."

"And Daddy" Bram said, smirking playfully.

Her ruby eyes sparkled as she rubbed Gabriel's back, watching him fall asleep pressed into the crook of Bram's neck, "Definitely Daddy."

...

"I invited Purrsephone and Meowlody to dinner" I said as I transcribed the play I'd written in a class period onto my laptop.

Clawd crawled into bed beside me. I moved over and snuggled into his chest once he'd settled in. He let out an exhale of exhaustion, "Can I ask for a favor, baby?"

"As long as it's not rubbing your feet" I teased.

He smiled; it was a bit forced. "More like my neck. My shoulder's killing me."

"Aw, my poor baby..." I said as I set my laptop down and scooted to him, nudging him to sit up. He did, albeit grudgingly. I stroked his fur softly and rubbed his neck, frowning at the hiss of pain he made. "Baby, what did you do to yourself?"

"How the hell should I know?" he grumbled, "I've been working, watching the terrible threesome and going to school at once, I hardly know what I eat for breakfast anymore."

I scowled and massaged his shoulder, kissing his warm skin. He sighed, beginning to release his tension, "La...the only thing that's accomplishing is getting the blood flow there to go somewhere else."

I smirked, "Maybe I can release your tension that way."

He groaned. I lifted up my laptop and took it to the desk, setting it down and turning back to him. His eyes burned like embers. I slipped off my shirt and climbed back onto his lap. He yanked me against him hungrily, his mouth sealing over my skin so desperately that it made my blood turn to fire. I ran my fingers through his hair as I continued to massage the tension out of his shoulder. He flipped us over and nearly tore open his belt, "Fuck this, I want you now."

I blushed and gently grasped his hands, "Clawd, patience. I promise I'll take care of you."

He growled in impatience and nearly tore my skirt off. I gasped as he captured my lips. His claws snapped the straps on my bra. His claws dug into me. I cried out into his mouth.

My phone went off.

I growled against his lips. He was having none of that; he dug his claws into my hips and growled in my ear. I howled in excitement. He bit deeply into my neck. My muscles went rigid and then relaxed. My fangs sliced open my lower lip. Finally fed up with the sound, he drew back, "Grab it."

I panted, looking up at him. I knew my eyes had changed color. He let the wolf out. I wrapped my legs around his waist, nestling him against me, "No. Not until you do what I want you to do."

...

Cupid's eyes were filled with tears. She could hardly type another word. If she had to hear people complain to her about their love lives on live radio anymore, she would've spent the whole broadcast crying. She managed to finish her blog before the tears came.

The usually pink room had been trashed. Black was joined with the pink, anger conflicting with joy, pain with love...and nobody could thoroughly break a heart like Valentine.

The thought of his name sent a pang through her chest. Her father wasn't home; she screamed freely. Sometimes the only voice to her pain was a scream. She _hated_ him for breaking her heart. She wanted to _destroy_ him, to ruin everything he held dear because of what he'd done to her. He'd loved her. He'd loved her so deeply and he'd loved her so truly. They could've...they would've been together, if only her father hadn't scared him away. Heaven and Hell were never supposed to mix, but that child...that child had been her world. She didn't care if he was evil, she loved him. She was like so many other girls, though the difference was that he hadn't used her, he'd been forced to go. If she threw herself at his feet, what was the worst he could do? Deny her? Been there, bit that, she didn't care anymore. All she knew was that she had awoken something in her heart that hadn't been there before. _Not all love is pure..._

"Cupid?"

Kipling. Her darling, sweet little Kipling. She'd have to be blind not to know he loved her with all of his heart. It was hurting her so much that he did, and that he trusted her too. He would never accuse her of enchanting him or fear her father the way Valentine did. He had a good heart and a pure soul. Why was the lust so deep that she just wanted to corrupt that the way she'd been? Her heart had been broken, her soul had been crushed. True love wasn't forever, it lasted only fleeting moments.

When his arms wrapped around her gently, she cried even harder. Anger began to melt away. Nobody had held her since Valentine...nobody. They'd all been afraid to. Abbey had tried to talk to her, but most of it was cold criticism. She was better off without Valentine and everybody told her so; nobody ever considered what it felt like to have her heart ripped out of her chest. It wasn't just her love for him that had been ripped away, it was their _baby_, their flesh-and-blood union of their love. It hadn't set in until long after her father had done it. She knew why he'd granted her the return of her immortality-nothing taught a lesson like being unable to kill herself. Not when her child was now someone else's child. Her lover someone else's lover. Her heart was in crumpled little bits like a ripped up, chewed up spitball and she didn't want to put them back together anymore.

"Cupid?" he asked again, "Why are you crying?"

"Because love sucks!" she wailed. No truer words had ever been spoken. But despite her lack of faith in anything having to do with love, he still held her. He consoled her, pressing her into his chest and letting her snuggle him like a teddy bear. That was what he was, a giant, darling teddy bear...

She pressed her cheek into his chest. The heart she heard was whole; it had never been broken by love. Broken by familial love, surely. Social love, definitely. Broken by true love? Never. She closed her eyes and sniffled, burying her mascara-stained cheeks into his shirt, trying to cling on to the pure sounds of a heart unbroken.


	12. Chapter 12: Bedtime Story

**Chapter 12- Bedtime Story**

"Tell us a story?" Luna asked, cuddled up in the center of her and her brother's brand new bed.

I smiled, "What kind of story?"

"A new story" Luc said, glancing to his sister who nodded in affirmation. CJ was fast asleep against my chest, but I couldn't help but sit on the foot of their bed and curl up with them, "Alright. A new story then."

They both grinned and sat up a little.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess from a far off land. Her father had just sent men to conquer the New World and now he was bringing her to it so they could encourage progress abroad.

The princess was beautiful." At the characteristic description, they both joined me. "She had fair skin the color of snow, silky raven hair and eyes the color of freshly blooming mountain lilies." They giggled and I smiled. "When they landed in the new world, her father was whisked away to perform his kingly duties. On the edge of the settlement, she saw a child. The child was unlike any child she'd ever seen before."

"Was it a werewolf?" Luc asked, cuddling his pillow.

"Yes, but she didn't know that. All she knew was that the little boy had pretty, sun-kissed skin. Of course the princess had no siblings or children of her own, so she was curious where the out of place looking child had come from, so she followed it into the trees. She followed the little boy back home to a whole different village, a very long distance from the settlement. Instantly, they knew she was there. The natives were scared, they'd been at war with the vampires because the vampires thought themselves aristocrats and better than the werewolves. They lied to themselves more than they'd ever know.

She screamed when they attacked her out of pure fright. The Alpha heard her scream and yelled, 'Stop! You will not lay a hand on someone who has not laid a hand on us!'

Of course the princess was scared, but she didn't find herself afraid of them, just their actions. The sun was growing lower and storm clouds were coming in. The chief motioned someone from the teepee behind him and said, 'The girl will be watched over by my son. We will help her home in the morning before we move on.'"

"And then she fell in love?" Luna asked with a tiny grin, predicting my story as usual.

"Not quite yet." I blushed. The image was all too vivid in my head. "But she did see him then. He was like the god of wolfmen. He took her hand and he helped her to her feet, and he brought her into the tent and gave her food, water and shelter, and when the inevitable rains came, he kept their fire going and kept her safe and dry. Then she fell in love with him. By the morning, neither had slept a wink and she knew she could not let him go without her. Making a plea to the Alpha, she departed with them. She was leaving behind a world of wealth, privilege and high society-but she was gaining many of the things she wanted and had not known.

Years passed. The Alpha stepped down and let his son reign, and together, the princess and the young alpha had children and made a home and life for themselves. They followed the wolf packs where the food traveled, and one day the pack of braves came across a hunting party. Her father's hunting party."

Luc gasped. Luna rolled his eyes.

"One of the stronger girls came back to hide her, but the hunting party beat the braves to the camp. They came with weapons drawn, and the stronger girl shot down a few vampires with her bow and arrows from a distance. Before they could attack her people, the princess ran into the path of the horses and pled with her father to spare them."

"He never stops" Luna said, rolling her eyes, "You always kill off the bad guy, Mama."

"Sometimes I really wish I could kill off the bad guy" I muttered, "But not this time.

Her father halted his horse and forced his men to stop. There before him was his daughter, her hair braided with leather and wearing fur and hide."

"Ew" Luc said.

"But most importantly, there were his grandchildren, a mix of the two races, not far away. And he knew he couldn't deny her any more than he could kill his own flesh and blood."

"So he let them go?" she asked.

"He let them go."

"There was no other suitor back in the mother country who came back to save his reputation and claim his bride?"

"Not this time" I said with a laugh, "But that would make a good sequel, don't you think?"

Luc had already fallen asleep and Luna's eyes were drooping. She yawned, "Maybe tomorrow, Mama..."

I tucked her in and kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams, my sweet babies." I couldn't help but stare at the two of them while CJ's soft breaths fanned my neck. Luc's hair was already a mussed mess, his thumb in his mouth, seeming to be permanently lodged between his fangs. Luna was fast asleep at his side, her little fingers wound with his and her mouth open in a little O. She shifted her head and her curls splayed across the pillow, bouncy and tightly wound like Clawd's and Clawrk's. I gently kissed CJ's forehead and set him in his crib. His chest rose and fell, staying very still as he slept, dead to the world. What irony.

I shut the door and rubbed my eyes as I walked downstairs. Clawd was busy typing on his laptop. I leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him tightly to me. Tears pooled in my eyes and ran down my face. He leaned up and brushed them away, "What's wrong?"

"I've never been able to end a story for them." I let out a shaky exhale. Slipping my arms off his neck, I went and sat beside him. He held me under one arm as he typed, "Why?"

"Because I can't get out the words happily ever after."

He scowled and rubbed my arm, "Lala, it is happily ever after. I promise." Gently, he kissed my nose. I smiled. His thumb traced under my eyes and I leaned into his touch. "I'll always keep you safe."

"I know that" I breathed, stroking his face and cuddling close into his arms, "I owe you so deeply for that."

"You don't owe me" he murmured, "I love you."

...

It was a very distant, nearly age-old memory. She remembered being a little girl in her ballet uniform, exceeding all the others. Even at six, she'd been a perfectionist. She'd been her parents' pride and joy on that stage. When all the other girls wanted to be performers and princesses, she'd had the dark desire even then-even though her choice had once been witch, not vampire.

She hated classical, so she didn't listen to it. And it was her own private fantasy. The little bit of human sentimentality remaining in her body. She slipped off her shoes, raised onto her tiptoes and set her body in the perfect posture. If she told someone now that she'd once been a dancer, she knew they'd imagine the formerly eternal teenager collecting dollar bills in a neon-laced rave. Somehow, it began to fit. She was balanced out the same way she once was, now that her weight seemed to span her hips instead of being focused in her midsection. On her toes, she did a full, circular spin. Her toes darted out and tucked gracefully against the inside of her knee. Fluid movements made her skirt ruffle. It was like breathing, even though it had been centuries since she last did this dance. A swift turn, graceful foot movements, and a nearly sky high leap. Her heart stammered at the thought of dancing once again. She could see her reflection-it was the common trait of vampiric maturity. It would be like breathing to dance again, and it would bring back the humanity she'd lost at Vasile's hands, she knew that.

But what about the humanity she'd thrown away herself? Grace shifted into fluid agility. Her movements took a desperate edge. She began her secret lust for immortality and her own gratification young. Her parents didn't know that she was studying the occult when she'd been "killed." They would've burned her at the stake for being a witch and had gone to bed proud of it. She'd disowned them long before they disowned her, but her siblings...her tender siblings...for a fraction of a second, her little brother's smiling face was behind her eyelids.

Gory's knees gave out as she collapsed to the hardwood basement floor. The concrete underneath seemed to strike her knees as she collapsed. Her hands closed over her mouth as tears pooled in her eyes and slowly ran from the corners across her pale cheeks. Part of the reason she'd left was because she couldn't kill them. The other part, she didn't want to die. She had never considered what she was leaving. Her friends, her dancing, her suitors, her siblings, her _life_. She'd left under her own selfishness and she'd never thought twice of it until _now_, when the thought occurred that she would be devastated if Gabriel or Sangria ever thought they had to. The thought filled her mind of how grateful she was that Gabriel looked like Bram and not her, she couldn't bare the reflection of her brother in her child's face...she could hardly bare seeing her human life behind her eyes.

"Shh" Bram whispered in her ear. When had he joined her on the floor? His fingers wound in hers and pried her hands apart. When had they locked together?

She clutched his shirt and let out a shaky sigh into his chest, "Bram...I just wanna be human again..."

"You know we can't have that, my love. I would die without you" he breathed against the top of her head as he held her to his chest.

"I left so much behind...I never thought twice..."

"Perhaps we can fix that."

Her eyes barely lifted. Maybe once, when she was young...if things had been different..."Perhaps."


	13. Chapter 13: Per Amore

**Chapter 13- Per Amore**

The boys were gathered for lunch in the parking lot of the university, like any other day. Clawd perched on the hood of Mutt, halfway through his reading and mostly done with his burger when he overheard, "-and that blond guy is the luckiest dude on Earth, man. I mean it, probably thirty girls were all over him."

"Even for a vampire, that's weird."

"Bram" Romulus said, laying on his stomach in the grass, playing games on his phone. Deugi's feet were hanging out of the back of his parked Jeep; the spare hour gave Clawd time to do his homework that he hadn't gotten to and his packmates the opportunity to do nothing.

"Think we should go defend him?" Clawd asked, flipping the page.

"He's older than us...and you've met Gory."

"Point taken."

Deugi snored. Clawd flipped his textbook shut and rubbed his eyes, seconding the emotion, "Aren't you at least curious?"

"To what? Girls throw themselves at Bram all the time. Not like he wears a ring or anything. You know Gory's got his ass on a leash shorter than any of ours."

Clawd beeped the lock on Mutt and started off across the campus. A few minutes later, Romulus joined him, "Just like old times?"

"We never spied on any vampires before" Clawd replied, his mind beginning to paint pictures as to what he might find. Romulus raised a brow and looked around, "What is he, anyway?"

"Art and theater major, what else?"

Romulus followed closely behind Clawd until he paused, "...I think someone's pranking us."

Romulus looked over his friend's shoulder and broke into a wicked grin, "I always knew there was something off about him. You know what? It would be the girl that's sleeping with your girl that would pick Edward Cullen."

"Dude" Clawd nearly snapped, "Watch it."

"Lucky in whose eyes? They're all twigs."

Clawd put a little distance between himself and Romulus as he observed, leaning on the wall. Bram Devein was the only male in a ballet class full of females; and of course, the girls were all over him.

"How does Spectra not know about this?" Romulus muttered.

"Dude" Clawd said sharply, "I've done ballet."

Romulus's eyes widened, "So I was right about how much that tiny little vamp abuses you."

"I did it for football, dumbass. Any serious athlete is willing to put aside their dignity for the game."

"Yeah, but Bram's not a serious athlete."

Clawd didn't even bother dignifying anything to Romulus anymore. He knew why he was doing it; because some things you just did. He was trying to be perfect, so he must've been doing it for Gory. It was in wolf nature to never deny their mate, but regardless, he would've done anything for Draculaura and knew the same was said for the vampire mates.

"Think you'd do ballet for Abbey?" he said out loud.

Romulus looked at him like he was insane, "Have you met Abbey?"

"I'm just asking."

"Yeah, if she asked me to and she was serious about it...I've embarrassed myself trying to ice skate with her."

"Then she got you into ice hockey," Clawd muttered.

"And she whupped Manny's ass."

Suddenly, girls began to fill the hall. Neither wolf male had felt more uncomfortable around women in their lives, being stared at the way they were. By the time Bram left, he paused in the doorway, fists balled, "You speak of this to no one, understood?"

"Or what, you'll throw glitter in my eyes?" Romulus asked.

Clawd jabbed him in the ribs, "We won't."

Bram's eyes lit up, turning a deeper red, "I suggest you watch your friend's back carefully, Clawd. He'll piss off the wrong vampire one day."

...

Crystal on the nightstand, Shiver on her lap, Abbey warmed her fingers with a fresh hot chocolate and a bowl of ice cream. Shiver's trunk nuzzled her stomach, making her smile, "I know baby girl. Is getting bigger."

She leaned back and closed her eyes, yawning slightly in exhaustion. A few more hours until her mother would come home, not long until Romulus returned and she couldn't hold back her joy. Shiver laid her head against the fullest part of her stomach and nuzzled her. For the briefest moment, Abbey was content. The door opened and shut and she opened her eyes, meeting the tender emerald eyes of her mate.

"Allo Romy."

"You're so beautiful." He walked around the back of the couch to kneel beside her, "You know that?"

"Know when you tell me" she teased, taking his hand and resting it on her stomach. He leaned in close and kissed her forehead, cupping her cheek in his hand, "I'd do anything for you."

Her eyes sparkled as she slipped her fingers through his, "Love you more than you know."

He tenderly kissed her, nuzzling his nose to hers. She couldn't hold back her giggles as her arms wrapped around his neck, tugging him closer to her. With a smile of his own, he leaned in and kissed her lovingly and passionately.

"Romulus" she murmured, locking her fingers in his hair. He growled playfully, tugging her body against his. He moved his hand to her stomach, feeling her fingers twitch. She melted and sighed as he rubbed slow circles onto her dress, soothing her even more. "Be gentle" she reminded him.

"Always am" he murmured, placing soft kisses down her neck. Her cheeks flushed as she clung to him, her sharp teeth tugging on his lower lip. He growled feverishly, nipping hers in return.

"You give me warm and furries." Her cool cheek nestled into the crook of his neck. He ran his hand lovingly over her stomach, "I'm claws over heels in love with you."

"Melt me like snow."

"You make me rabid happy."

Shiver nestled between them like a firstborn child and began licking Romulus's face. Abbey giggled, "We love you."

"I love you more" he murmured, brushing his thumb over her cheek. Shiver trumpeted in his face. He blew her a raspberry, "I love you too, Shiver."

Abbey gently nudged him back, letting Shiver climb into his lap. She glanced to him and smiled, "You are world to me, Romulus. Owe you more than you know."

He couldn't find the words to echo the thought. Gently, he grasped her hand and brought her pulse to his lips. She cupped his cheek and smiled.

"Mine" he nearly growled.

She leaned in and gently kissed his nose, "Yours."


	14. Chapter 14: Equal and Opposite

**Chapter 14- Equal and Opposite**

Valentine's locker slammed shut in front of his face. If he hadn't been seeing that coming, he would've jumped, but it was a coming sentiment long overdue.

"We're going to set something straight," Gory began, her eyes blazing like rubies over a burning fire, "You touch Draculaura, I cut off your hands. You look at her for longer than ten seconds at a time, I'll rip out your eyes. Kiss her, I'll tear out your tongue with my bare hands, and so help me if I detect a hint of anything resembling desire, I'll castrate you and hang you by your junk until it rips off, got me?"

"You paint a vivid picture" he half-murmured, opening the locker from under her hand to place his book inside, "But it's unnecessary."

"She still insists on bringing you out with us. That makes what you do around her my problem."

"I'm not coming" he said, meeting her gaze, "What happened in Romania-"

She let out a long exhale, "I know this is hypocritical, but that shouldn't change the way you think about her. I mean, you're already fucking a werewolf girl."

He glanced down the hall to Kate before lowering his voice so the conversation remained between the two vampires and only the two vampires, "I've made that mistake once. Werewolves are too volatile. They don't make good pets, let alone lovers."

Gory slapped him with her full strength. A sharp crack came from his jaw and he cussed sharply in Russian before backhanding her in return. Her hand darted out and she caught him by his throat, slamming him face-first into the lockers across the hallway. He growled and she growled in return, their eyes locked. Conversation around them had stopped, all eyes on their display.

"You'd be the last person to defend a mongrel, Gory Fangtell. Now you're lying with them."

"Hope you brought your Frontline Plus, bitch" she snarled back, her ruby lips drawn back over her sharp incisors.

"Remember where your true allies are" he growled to her, "We take care of our own, didn't you used to say that?"

"Oh, I take care of my own. You're not a vampire to me, Valentine. You're not a mongrel, you're lower than a human in my eyes. You're lower than the ash of barren earth. You're not a monster, you're a coward. You prey on the weak and manipulate the innocent."

"All is fair in love and war" he half snarled. A smirk crossed his face, lighting it with wickedness, "But apparently, the pot can call the kettle black all it wants. As long as you redeem yourself by sleeping with Draculaura-"

"I loved her before I climbed in to bed with her, Val!" she half-shrieked, "I genuinely gave a shit, and she knew it! I might've been a bitch, but I wasn't a coward like you!"

A low growl reverberated from deep in his chest, "I am not a coward."

"Then come on, hit me again," she growled, "We'll see how cowardly you really are when I grab on to those ping pong balls you stuffed in your underwear to make it seem like you have any."

The she-wolves bristled. Low growls came from the surrounding females and the able-to-growl males. Valentine blurred with speed and she gasped as he pinned her to his locker by her throat, growling in her face, "Watch your back, you cheap whore. Draculaura may be irreplaceable, but you are not."

Her knee slammed sharply upward. Valentine's eyes turned the size of saucers before he let out a scream that rivaled a young girl's. Clasping his groin, he collapsed to his knees. Even Kate burst into laughter.

"Replace those." The bully in her hadn't entirely left her system. Before walking away, she threw open his locker and dumped his books on the floor. A leatherbound notebook landed on the very top. As she turned and walked away, he reached out and grasped it off the stack, pressing it to his chest. Slight tears bloomed in his eyes and made their way down his cheeks. The bell rang and the students dispersed, and Valentine was left cradling the book, entirely on his own.

The shuffling of papers broke his tearful silence. Jackson knelt not a foot in front of him, gathering the papers that were in the books, producing a clean, fresh folder from his bag and putting all of Valentine's papers inside. He set it on top of the books before picking them up and stacking them back on the lower shelf of his locker. He took Valentine's lock and closed it before turning to him, kneeling, "It's much better for you to lay them down. They won't get thrown out as easy that way."

A slight, mute nod was Valentine's only reply.

Jackson produced a package of tissues and passed it to him, nudging his hands with them, "It's okay. It happens. Manny beat me up until Catrine got his attention. Trust me, he was having a field day with Clawd gone."

"That asshole was still laying his hands on you?" Valentine finally said, slipping the journal in his book bag.

"He's Manny. If he's not eating or sleeping, he's beating somebody up."

Valentine grasped Jackson's slight shoulder. The mortal boy winced, his eyes filling with panic. Valentine set his bag down on the tile and tugged Jackson back a step, lightly running his hands over the weaker boy's arms, "You need to tone up. If you start working out, he won't bother you."

Jackson hissed in a breath as Valentine's hand brushed his side. His other hand traced the human boy's other side before lightly running over the same and earning a pained wince. His ears picked up the lack of breath passing Jackson's lips; he could nearly taste the agony.

"May I?" he murmured.

"We're late-"

"So?"

Jackson's eyes opened hesitantly before he nodded. Valentine's fingers curled around the edge of the soft cotton shirt before lifting it. Extensive, dark bruises covered the human boy's side. For a moment, his eyes went red, "How often ago did that happen?"

"Couple weeks...the day before he got together with Catrine."

"Safe to say it's broken."

"No shit."

Valentine cracked a smile and glanced about, "Come with me."

"I don't mess around with guys...no matter how hot Frankie thinks it is."

"I'm not offering. Just trust me."

Jackson's eyes lifted. They were pure, gentle and trusting and for a moment, Valentine felt the urge to apologize for what he'd done to the vulnerable mortal. He found himself laughing without humor, "If you had sprung at the chance, you and Draculaura would've given birth to the next Gandhi."

"Thanks, I think."

"Gandhi was an old fool. If you want peace, you have to prepare for war."

"Is that what that was?" Jackson said as he began to follow Valentine toward the library, "Are you guys going to war or something?"

"No. You see...vampire clans have gone to war amongst themselves, but I have no clan. I have no pack or really any allies to speak of. If Gory wanted to kill me, she would've had me dead by now. She fights very dirty."

Jackson took a seat at one of the tables to ease the ache in his side. Valentine pulled up a chair beside him, "I have to admit, she's earned a degree of my respect. I don't doubt that she could and wouldn't hesitate to kill me."

"What do you want?" Jackson finally asked.

Valentine rolled up his sleeve and produced a lancet. Jackson gulped, but Valentine traced a thin line across his own wrist.

"Drink a bit. The last thing you need is a punctured lung."

"Is there some kind of catch?" Jackson asked, eyeing as a bead of blood welled up in the center of Valentine's vein.

"I take, I do not give. But, you are receiving, so I must be giving."

"Does that mean yes? I'm a mathlete, not The Riddler."

"No." Valentine's tone was considerably more gentle, "Just drink and heal yourself."

Hesitantly, Jackson took his wrist and put his mouth over it. He watched as Valentine closed his eyes and relaxed considerably, "The deepest of wounds cannot be healed...and they are not physical."

When a warm tingling began in Jackson's side, he drew back. Valentine put his wrist to his mouth and sealed the wound, "Take a moment to rest, Jackson. Your body must repair itself."

A beat of silence passed between them before Jackson spoke, seeming less shy, "I've never seen you cry before."

"Very few people do," he murmured. "She fights dirty."

"So that was just...physical."

Valentine's eyes opened once again. He drew Jackson's chair close and smiled when his heart began to race. "Shh, you have nothing to be afraid of. Nothing. I promise." He cupped Jackson's face and traced his jaw, "She broke right here." He tapped the space between the front two molars, "She probably fractured something in my pelvis with that kick, as well as causing more pain than physically natural."

"Ow" Jackson muttered.

"I can't call her a liar. I can call her a hypocrite, but I can't call her a liar. Enough people point out my flaws, I don't need to be reminded. But Lord...you do not know pain until you have seen her cry."

"Gory?" Jackson asked with a furrowed brow.

"Draculaura. She cries...she's incredibly over dramatic when she cries, but...it makes flowers wilt. I swear to god, every time she cries, a mortal dies of heartbreak. Her smile could make kittens come to life, can you imagine what her tears could do? Gory is a constant reminder of how badly I have hurt Draculaura. She loathes, hates and despises me for my actions and I will never blame her for it. She reminds me of those tears I've seen Draculaura shed, and she makes sure that I will never forget the deepest physical anguish that I can feel."

Jackson stayed silent. He had been afraid to move, now he was there out of curiosity.

"People keep saying I don't have a heart. I do. It's thoroughly broken. Gory is wrong, though. I didn't leave her because she can transform at will. I left her because...she wanted me. For the briefest moment, I was in nirvana, and then she said _his name_."

"She loves him, Val...It's real."

"If you want peace prepare for war." Jackson was about to cut him off when Valentine lightly nudged his chin, "Peace was never an option for me. Take better care of yourself, Jekyll. One day, you're going to be a very useful man and you're going to make a lovely girl very happy."

Jackson turned, struggling to find the right words to say, but Valentine had already left.

**Never fear- there shall be more in a bit! However, I am taking a short break to run to Wal-Mart in search of Ghouls Rule Abbey. :3 Wish me luck!**


	15. Chapter 15: Distraction

**Chapter 15- Distraction**

_I'm an Auntie!_

Ashley glanced down to the phone in her hands and beamed as she received massive congratulations and questions about which of her siblings had been pregnant; but when the singular text from Julia made her phone beep, her happiness turned to bittersweet joy.

_Congrats! I didn't know you had a sister! haha_

Once, they'd been friends. Best friends. Almost sisters. They'd been so joined at the hip Ashley had gone and suffered through that air-conditioning-in-December performance at the orchestra concert Julia had played in-way back in middle school. Back when things were simpler. She texted back. It didn't matter if they lived blocks apart, they might as well have lived states apart. They didn't run in the same circle anymore. No reply. She folded her legs under her body and she stared down at the cell phone in her lap.

"You shouldn't look so depressed" her father said, leaning over her shoulder and giving her a nudge, "Your sister just had a baby. Your first actual nephew."

"Julia texted."

"That's good, did she start school yet?" Leave it to her father to be totally oblivious.

"We both go to Monster High, Dad...and it was just one text."

His arm looped around her shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze, "Sometimes people grow apart, baby ghoul."

"We didn't have to" she said quietly, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

A wry smile crossed her father's face. When he smiled, he really looked his age. He was a little over forty with crinkles in the corners of his eyes from smiling so often since he was young. For some reason, it made her happy to know that he was so happy. It brought her a sense of peace.

"Keep it in mind, if you marry Howie and she marries Rocks, then you'll never get away from each other."

A smile crossed her face as she leaned back, "Yeah, but what if we don't? I can't see the future, Dad...I really want to. I wanna get back what we had once. We were best friends, and then it just stopped."

"Look at it this way, if her parents don't want it to happen, they only have another few months to tell the two of you no."

She thought back. Had it been the summer before high school or the summer before eighth grade that they'd stopped talking the way they had? It had been rather life changing, it had been traumatic for her, at least. Ashley was one of the pack, she had as many friends as one's heart could desire, but that one...

Sometimes, she wondered if she'd ever really know why they stopped talking.

Her phone buzzed. Flooding texts had slowed, but then, the words she longed for. _Good, you?_

She texted back eagerly. A flood of new emotions filled her chest; Howie and Julia were competing for her phone-like it should've been. Another reply. She glanced back at her saved messages and realized the last text she'd saved had come in November of the year before-almost a full eleven months ago. And not once had the former duo left her mind. Not once. She was exactly the same as her mother; she never let herself forget the things she clung to. The good and the bad lingered in her mind every moment of her life. Her near-winning kickball slide in the fourth grade; those brand new white shoes had gotten all covered in dust, but she'd been _almost_ there...They kept texting. That time she threw the bat into the covering of her cousin's porch came to her mind. The late nights on forums and email messaging back and forth-dreaming of a life of grandeur that they never thought they'd have. She was so close to having it. She vaguely wondered if Julia did too.

_Wanna meet for lunch and talk like we used to?_ she sent.

She got up. Her aunts and uncles were trickling out into the waiting room. She took the opportunity to slip in to her sister's hospital room and peek down at the tiny cub in her sister's arms.

"He's perfect" Clara breathed, "His name's Mitchell."

"I like that" Ashley said, sitting beside her, "It suits him. Good thing mom got him the big clothes too...he's a chubby little butternut."

Glancing down, she smiled. Clara nudged her, "So who's that? Howie?"

"Julia" she murmured.

The smile on her sister's face doubled, "Good girl. Reconnect. Build your pack again. No point in being someone you'll regret being later."

She leaned over and kissed her sister's forehead, "Joey staying?"

Clara nodded, "Nobody's taking this boy from my arms for any reason tonight. I waited too long to hold him."

Her brother-in-law slipped in with a smile. She smiled back and slipped out, clicking the text to read.

_Sure. Meet me at Carlo Lunar's at one tomorrow?_

_Be there. :3_

...

"You know, if we have girl, I think we call her Tatiana."

Romulus looked up as Abbey snuggled into his side, taking his hand from his book and resting it on her stomach.

He smiled and rubbed her stomach slowly, watching her melt against his shoulder, "I like Tatiana."

"Means precious...or from beautiful land."

"They are precious." His eyes sparkled like emeralds as he set his book down beside the bed, curling up against her side, "God, you're so beautiful. It's seriously wrong how beautiful you are all the time."

"You are just saying that" she replied with a blush, nudging his arm lightly.

He stroked her snowy hair and softly kissed her. A smile split her lips, a soft giggle passing them as she cuddled into his chest. She kissed his neck lightly as she smoothed the collar of his shirt, "Love you, Romy."

"I love you more" he murmured against her lips, tugging her gently onto his lap. She giggled, her arms looping around his neck as she rested on his legs. Gently, he kissed her neck and collarbone, nuzzling her cool skin lovingly. She let out a deep exhale and ran her fingers through his hair, "You are perfect temperature."

"So are you" he murmured, kissing her neck as he laid her down in bed, "Werewolves always run a couple degrees hotter than humans."

She stroked his jaw softly, "Think babies will come around Christmas?"

"That would be the best Christmas present I ever got" he said with a grin, leaning down and proceeding to kiss and nuzzle her stomach. A soft sigh of contentment slipped out from between her lips. She yawned and allowed him to nuzzle her even more, her eyes slowly slipping shut.

His sensitive ears heard a heavy knock at the door. He kissed her collarbone and murmured to her, "Rest babe, I'll be right back."

She beamed and nodded, ruffling her hair slightly as she laid in their bed, watching him go descend the stairs. A small smile crossed his face as he shut the door and jogged down the stairs.

"What?" he called out to the heavy knocks. It went silent for a moment. Instinct kicked in. He threw open the door, prepared to attack.

Something weighted threw him back. Romulus hit the wall and fell, out cold.

"Search the house. Find the girl. Bring them both." The thickly Russian-accented voice reached Romulus's ears, his claws tapping the hardwood in an attempt to struggle back to consciousness. Boots hit the stairs and he growled under his breath.

**A/N- Ooh, what happens next? Well...I didn't get to find GR Abbey yet (my mom actually went shopping without me, but I digress...), BUT I AM AN AUNTIE NOW! :D My nephew was born this afternoon! Yay! So, since I'm in such a good mood, I shall spoil you all for some of tomorrow's plot!**

**Tomorrow- Count Fabulous's outcome is revealed; Venus and Robecca get a surprise of their own, and just who has taken Abbey and Rom, and how are they connected to Ivan? Give up, you guys will find out tomorrow! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Mysterious Circumstances

**Chapter 16- Mysterious Circumstances**

Whimpers came to Romulus's ears. Instantly, he snapped himself out of his exhausted daze and glanced up, finding a hazy light through small holes in a sack. It was roughly removed from over his head. The light blinded him momentarily, causing him to close his eyes. He grew painfully aware of a shooting ache running from his wrists up to his shoulders. His arms were tightly bound behind his back, his legs bound together at the calf. Cool breath faintly fanned his bare arm, "When you slip up...I will kill you myself."

He blinked, letting his eyes adjust as he glanced to Abbey. Rage made his vision color red for a brief moment as he saw his mate bound even more heavily than he was, her lip split open and light bruises on her upper cheek.

"Do not worry, child. You will not get the satisfaction." The vampire before them looked just that-a vamp, born and bred. An old one. Romulus snarled with force, "The fuck is wrong with you? Let her loose, she's pregnant."

"Disgrace upon your masters for how they treat you, mongrel. You're out of place assuming I care."

Romulus's muscles flexed. Abbey glanced to him, shaking her head. He saw where her confines had cut into her wrists, leaving them bruised and bloody, her tights ripped at the hold at her calves and her ankles bound tightly together. She was stronger and they seemed to know it, but they didn't seem to understand what lengths a werewolf would go to for his mate's safety. He drew his legs in and snapped them outward. Wire sliced into his jeans and cut his legs, but snapped. Abbey winced, seeing blood well up to his wounds. The vampire just laughed.

He was at her side in an instant. She grit her teeth, refusing to cry out, though both males knew she was in pain. The vampire stroked his index finger across her throat, "I really care not for either of you. If you'd like to see your mate's throat sliced open, by all means, keep struggling."

Her eyes closed. She winced slightly.

"Please" Romulus said, "Come on, do what you want to me, just be gentle of her."

"Gentle" the vampire let go. Romulus watched as the two sets of wire on Abbey's legs had fallen open. She smiled slightly. He saw her claws flex and nodded to her, almost silently counting down.

She nodded. _One._

He flexed his claws. _Two._

The door burst open, and Abbey's eyes widened, "Ivan..."

Romulus snarled and snapped his restraints, grasping Abbey and tugging her to the side. His claws slit the wire as he dragged her back, protecting her in the safety of his chest. Things happened very quickly.

Ivan had Gory's forearm in one hand. When she saw who she was faced with and what, she sided with him. Romulus had never been more grateful to see her. The vampire drew a loaded pistol, possibly a hundred and fifty years old. Ivan drew a semi automatic. Gory's eyes snapped to the two of them before she grasped ahold of Abbey and pushed her back.

Abbey was about to snap at her when the males both started firing at each other. Everyone else became collateral, but Ivan had better aim. Sasha was picking off his targets by rank. A bullet slammed into Ivan's chest. Abbey shouted his name. Romulus held her back, watching as her hand closed over her mouth. He'd never seen tears fill her eyes faster. He'd never seen her be more vulnerable. A second shot, but Ivan got off a few of his own. When the third hit, Ivan shot the vampire across the room in the head before crumpling to the floor.

Abbey shoved Romulus off and ran to his side, dropping beside him. Her tears ran and became icy, making soft, musical _plink_s as they fell to the floor. Tenderly, she scooped him up in her arms and rested his head against her shoulder, "Ivan..."

"Do not cry, _white wolf,_" he murmured to her in Russian, "You are safe. You will always be safe."

Gory knelt beside them, gently removing the bullets, "Abbey...there's not much we can do."

"You can turn him." She sobbed, clinging to him as if her life depended on it, "Please, Gory...he's the only family I have left..."

Ivan lifted her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her palm, "_Spaseeba_, little sister...but it does not help."

"No," she whimpered, resting her hand over his wounds, "No...please don't go...please. Let her turn you-"

"I do not want to be immortal. Then I would watch you grow old and die" he murmured, reaching up to cup her cheek, "We will see each other again someday."

Ice bound them together as their tears touched. He chuckled and broke the contact, wiping her eyes, "Abbey...do not cry for me...I have gotten you in enough trouble."

"This isn't fair" she breathed, cupping his face. "Do not die..."

He shifted so his weight was no longer on her. Gory's hand rested against his back, supporting him as he kissed Abbey's forehead, "I can't keep myself up, anymore, Abbey..._I will love you always, little sister._"

Gory gently placed him on the floor. His eyes grew glassy and Abbey grasped his shirt in a handful, "Ivan...Ivan! No! No!"

"Abbey..." Romulus tried to soothe her, his hands brushing her shoulders.

She sobbed and collapsed against Ivan, feeling as his body grew colder and colder. She reached into his shirt and her fingers brushed numbing ice. Another crystal, identical to hers. Gory's hand closed around hers, wrapping it tighter around the crystal, "Take it with you."

It was not the first death Abbey had ever seen and she was sure it would not be the last. Ivan was only a few years older than her, he had functioned as her big brother since before she was born and she knew that fully. Her eyes closed and her lips quivered as she curled up beside him, sobbing uncontrollably. Romulus sat beside her and rubbed soothing circles into her back. Gory's eyes sought her sire's unmoving body across the floor. Once desperate ruby eyes had become empty of emotion. To the keen observer, there were slight tears in the corners of her eyes, but only there. She had not been under his care long, she had nothing to cry for. He wasn't even her true sire.

"Romulus" she finally murmured, "Get her out of here."

Silently, he lifted her in his arms and carried her from the room, feeling the slight quivers of her muscles as she sobbed against his chest.

...

"You know what I want?" Venus asked as she nudged her girlfriend to move over slightly in bed.

Robecca smiled as she scooted over, shifting to her side to give her plenty of room to settle in, "What?"

"All of our friends are bedding down...making lives...you think we should?"

Robecca couldn't stop herself from laughing, "You'd be pissed at me if I was late for our wedding."

"I'd lie to you and tell you it was four hours earlier than it was so you'd run on time." Venus slipped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, bringing herself closer, "Mmm...you're so nice and warm..."

With the slower-tempo music playing from the docking station Venus's iTouch rested in, Robecca rested her head innocently against the top of her slightly shorter girlfriend's before slipping her warm hand into her shorts, "Maybe it's because you dress like it's July."

Venus shuddered, gasping softly, "Oh...maybe I dress like it's summer because I hope you'll do that..."

Robecca nudged her chin slightly. Venus lifted her gaze and hungrily locked lips with her lover, moaning ecstatically into her mouth, "Robecca!"

Robecca giggled and nuzzled noses with her, "Shh...wouldn't want to wake Chewy and Penny, would we?"

Venus bit her lower lip, her heated breaths coming in slight pants. Her lips parted and her arms wound around Robecca's neck, her face buried into her shoulder, "Oh god...oh god!" She bit her lower lip and trembled slightly, her tension released. She smiled lazily at her girlfriend and tossed her shorts off and to the floor.

"Do you realize how awkward it still is for me to wake up some mornings and realize that your bare, naked ass is pressed against my stomach?" Robecca teased.

"I'm wearing underwear" Venus murmured, rolling onto her side and tugging the warmer, mechanical girl to spoon with her. Robecca's fingers traced her lover's bare belly, delighted by the contrast of their skin tones. Venus groaned and buried her face into her pillow, "Dammit woman, I'm ticklish..."

"I'm just stroking you" Robecca murmured in her ear, "Your whole body is so soft."

Venus peeked up at her from under her messy, flower-petal hair, "I hate that you're British, your voice makes everything so much more sexual than it is."

Robecca broke into a smile and continued to caress her lover's stomach as she drifted to sleep in her arms. She placed a kiss to the bare, leaf-green shoulder exposed to her before closing her eyes and attempting to settle in for the night. A sharp, harsh crash of thunder made her jump. Penny started with a loud, mechanized whine and Chewlian began barking.

"Oi" Venus breathed, rolling on her stomach, "Go to sleep Chew!"

The attack-plant's leaves were back against his stem. Robecca felt unusually uneasy as she nudged her girlfriend, "He's barking at your greenhouse."

"A squirrel probably got in..." Venus let out a sigh and got to her feet, shuffling into the glass-encased room. She flicked on the light and glanced around, "Robecca?"

After a moment, her girlfriend joined her in the doorway leading in, belting her robe at the waist, "What's wrong?"

A sharp wail joined the following thunder boom. Venus ran into the back of the room and found among a smashed pot of dirt, a tiny, muddy child with light, leaf-green skin.

"Holy shit" Venus breathed, scooping up the tiny child in her arms, "Roba, do you see this?"

"I see a baby...where did it come from?"

"It's not mine..." Venus glanced up at the stormy sky, scowling, "I'm almost afraid to find out."

Robecca's hand gently rested on her back as she nudged her back toward the bedroom. Venus nearly ran, clinging tightly to the child in her arms; even if it wasn't hers originally, it was now. Robecca glanced through the room and shut the door, making sure this time it was locked.

...

I descended the stairs to find Count Fabulous curled up in the window.

"I wanna change back." He scowled like a grudge-baring child.

"Frankly, love, I don't know how I changed you in the first place." I sat behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso, "But I can try."

"I'm not spooning with Clawd again. No way, no how, I don't care how much I love you. I woke up a living teddy bear and that furry beast is suffocating."

I blushed, unable to empathize.

"Of course you wouldn't think so, you're small enough that you fit decently against him."

I gently pushed his arm, "How else are you going to change back?"

Fifteen minutes later, I was giggling as I slid back into bed beside Clawd. The closet door was propped wide open and Count Fabulous hung upside down by his knees, waiting for me to fall asleep. I yawned and settled back into Clawd's side, using his chest for a pillow.

"Think bat!" Fabu called at me. I snuggled into my mate's warm chest in exhaustion. A bit of lightning outside the window made the room briefly light up. I yawned and glanced to the closet. A bat hung where the human Count Fabulous had been and I smiled, "Told ya I had no idea how it worked..."


	17. Chapter 17: Pancakes

**A/N- So...I guess I'm really great at writing pain today. Last night my best friend found out her niece's sick daughter had died, this morning I found out one of my friends had just...died in her sleep Friday night. So I'm sorry in advance for how depressing things might/will get.**

**Second, I wrote a blog yesterday that might help with those who don't quite understand why Valentine is the way he is. You guys can find it at glamerina. livejournal. com (without the spaces), the most recent post. Not the top, but the most recent. ^^**

**Chapter 17- Pancakes**

The moment she got home, Abbey went straight to her bedroom and locked the door. Alone in the quiet room, she was finally able to begin processing what had just happened. Disbelief set in quickly; Ivan was the last person she had from her home. He was her closest friend, her deepest confidante, he had been a brother to her, and they were actually blood! But she held him in her arms while he was dying. She'd felt his skin-hot beneath the crystal, just like hers-grow cold.

His crystal was still clutched in her palm so tightly that an imprint had formed and the jagged endpoint had drawn blood. Shiver made a quiet whimper from her bed, standing on her hind legs on the footboard, her big, plum eyes full of worry. Abbey just stared at the blood pooling in her palm. It seemed unfair that Ivan had given his life for hers. She sunk down on her bed and rested her hand on her stomach. Viveka had said the babies were fine, the ordeal hadn't even affected them. She curled her hand around the crystal and felt as the wound sealed over with ice. Shiver nestled against her stomach, sensing her distress. Grief crashed over her like a hot tidal wave. Curling up tighter, resting her hand on her stomach, she cried. Her heart filled with bitterness, hot anger in her veins making her fingers curl in the sheet so tightly it began to shred. Shiver's trunk ran lightly over her leg, the tiny mammoth's face buried into her knees.

Before she realized it, it was morning. Her face felt odd from still-slick tears, her muscles unusually relaxed and Shiver's face buried into her chest. She leaned down and kissed her head, wrapping her tiny companion's body in her blanket. The crystal was still locked tightly in her palm. She tucked it away in her jewelry box and slipped into the bathroom. She decided to skip breakfast as she wiped her cheeks on her towel; she was far too depressed for pancakes.

...

Four AM. Gabriel and Sangria were fast asleep. Bram was supposed to be, but she got the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that he wasn't. Wearing his shirt, perched on the kitchen counter, she ate ice cream with her eyes closed and forced herself to savor every bite. She knew what she was waiting for. Dawn was hours away. Abbey surely must've been at home, fast asleep by now.

Slowly, Gory opened her eyes and turned her gaze toward the covered window. A whisper in the air had awoken her intrigue just enough for her to slip off the counter and go peek.

A red eyed shadow lingered at the edge of the property. Her eyes narrowed as she pushed her thoughts outward. _I know you can damn well hear me. Go away._

_I need to feed on more than human blood._

_What would stop me from killing you? After what you did to Abbey? You killed her brother. You're no part of my clan._

_Who took care of you when your fragile human body could not take any more hunger? Who made you strong and kept you alive? You owe this to me, now come to me._

Her eyes became ruby steel. Her pale upper lip twitched slightly, nearly baring fang. He wasn't worth the fight. _Go fend for yourself and come back to me when you have a spine. You were the one who told me that before you sent me out, remember?_

She let the curtain fall before she tucked her ice cream away and moved back through the dark house up the stairs. Candles had been lit on either side of the bed. A small smile reached her face as she noticed Bram stretched out under the duvet, his eyes glowing in the gently flickering light. She crawled into bed beside him and rested her head on his chest, her hand resting over the steady, slow beat of his heart.

"I love you" he breathed in her ear as his hand gently caressed her back.

"And I, you" she murmured in reply.

"What went on tonight?" he murmured as his fingers ran through her hair. She passed her glasses to him, watching as he set them on the nightstand. Her eyes slipped closed as she sighed, "My sire caused more problems...he's taken over the mafia now. He killed Abbey's brother to do it."

Bram scowled, "Need me to take care of it?"

Her eyes opened as she cupped his face, "No. I won't let you, do you understand that? I don't want you hurt."

"I would do anything for you" he murmured as he held her. The lights ceased with a wave of his hand. She nuzzled into his neck and exhaled softly, "I know. That's why I need you to do what I ask of you, not what you think is right."

...

Romulus climbed into the bedroom and glanced to his mate, "You know, I sleep here too."

Her eyes lifted as she exhaled, "I'm sorry."

He climbed onto the bed beside her and slipped his arms around her, holding her tightly. She sighed and buried her face in his chest, curling into his side, "Am so sorry, Romy..."

"For what? You didn't do anything, Abbey." He held her tightly, his claws brushing her scalp as he caressed her hair. She bit her lip and blushed lightly at the sensation, trembling slightly against her will.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "Quit trying to be so cold. I melted you a long time ago."

Her eyes lifted as she cupped his face, "Is not good thing. Even with dying breath, Ivan say he only want to be yeti. He came here and stayed way he was raised...I did not."

"Doesn't matter," he murmured, drawing her in close, "You're always going to be my Abbey."

"Yours," she breathed, "Have no idea how much words mean to me..."

"Words are words and talk is cheap," he murmured in her ear, "You _are_ mine."

She looked up at him and cupped his chin, "You are my sweet and flowery boy. Tell me all the pretty things I need to hear." His eyes became half-lidded at her touch. Gently, he took her hand and pressed it to his lips, "I tell you the truth. I've always wanted you, Abbey. Ever since the first time I saw you, I've always loved you."

The hollow aching in her heart soothed at his words and his touch. She buried her cheek against his chest and ran her nails lightly over his abs, "Romy...owe you life. You mean more to me than anything. Love you as much as Shiver and babies."

He smiled and nuzzled the top of her head, "I can handle being second."

She shook her head, "You are first because I am first to you. Will always try to be fair to you, puppy."

He growled playfully, "Your puppy."

"Your Abbey."

...

"Hey, Mom?" Venus poked her head around the corner, "What do plant babies usually eat?"

"Water and sunlight, dear. You should know your own biology by now."

"Thanks!" She ran back down the hall and slipped back into her room, grinning at her girlfriend, "Water and sunlight. Like I'd remember being a baby."

Robecca smiled, "So this is how you were born."

"Nope. I popped out like everybody else" Venus replied, taking the baby in her arms and carrying him into the dimly-lit greenhouse. The leaves on the backs of his hands opened as he cooed, soothed by the warmth and photosynthesis.

"How did you come to be then?" Robecca asked, "Cross-species breeding shouldn't even be possible..."

"Technically, vampires, werewolves, aquatic monsters, etcetera are all varying degree of humans. Like, superhumans. Different sub-species. Humans are Homo sapien sapien, Vamps are homo sapien vampir or something like that, werewolves are homo sapien lupe...you get the point."

"And plant people?" Robecca asked as she took a seat beside her girlfriend, taking off her furnace-warmed sweater to wrap it around her. Venus smiled slightly, "Well, my dad was engineered. I think you know the story. Long story short, he met my mom and biology away! Somehow he pollinated an egg and I happened. I was kind of a fluke." She glanced over her shoulder, "So technically, I'm half human. If you wanna see it like that. I'm a plant being."

Robecca moved closer and rubbed her arms, keeping her warm, "As long as you don't die, we're fine."

"Well, my dad was created some...probably seventy years ago and he's never changed, so I probably never will. All the human did for me was give me a definite body and physical characteristics. It's like, you can call a flower a flower and a person a person, but when you combine them, you get me."

"Kittens and scones" Robecca muttered.

Venus gave her a look over her shoulder. Robecca's long copper legs tucked under her girlfriend's as she held her close, her warm hand resting against the baby's back, "At Draculaura's fifteen-hundredth birthday, there was a goblin scientist who'd said I wasn't a real monster because my father built me, and built me for good and exploration into science, at that."

"If you wanna get technical, we're all freaks, not monsters. None of us actually do anything monstrous."

"It's nice to be different" Robecca murmured.

"It's nice to have you around. You're my own personal climate control." Venus flashed her a teasing smile and leaned back, kissing the corner of her lips, "We're perfect together. Organic and synthetic. Mechanical and natural. Plant-based and Copper-based."

"I'm not entirely made out of copper," Robecca blushed, "Just most of me."

"Well excuse me, precious metals then." The smirk on Venus's lips grew as she settled in against Robecca's body, "I've gone to Viv my entire life...she says either way will work for me."

"Either way?" Robecca asked with a raised brow.

"Pollination or the traditional" Venus teased, "Though I don't know which would work for you..."

Robecca laughed, "V, we're not seriously having this conversation, are we? We've just gotten this little one."

"What if someone comes looking for him?" she murmured, rocking the baby gently in her arms.

"He grew in your greenhouse."

Venus glanced down, stroking her fingers over the tiny, almost premature hands that were absorbing the sun. The tiny fingers led to the baby's mouth, his lips parted in a tiny o. Robecca's fingers lightly caressed her girlfriend's flower-petal hair, "He looks like us."

A grin crossed her face, "Firstborn?"

"Maybe" Robecca murmured, stroking her fingers lightly over his tiny arm, "At the very least, it'll be nice to mother someone again."


	18. Chapter 18: History

**Chapter 18- History**

Jackson jumped as someone sat on the seat beside him. His head snapped up in panic only to have his hammering heart relax at the sight of Valentine, "Oh, it's you."

"You don't sound too enthusiastic." A naturally sensual smile crossed the vampire's face as he brushed back his bangs. Jackson glanced in the direction Valentine was looking and shook his head, "Heath's a flirt, but nobody chases skirts like you, Valentine."

"It's my sworn duty," the other male teased. "I wanna show you something."

Jackson pushed his glasses up his nose as he looked down at the leatherbound photo album Valentine pushed toward him. His eyes lit up at the historical significance, "No way."

Valentine let his tone be half-colored by the Southern accent that came almost as easily as his natural European voice, "This is the Saint Clair plantation down in Louisiana. Came close to building it in New Orleans, but that year the town flooded, so I made like a smart boy and built it on high ground, up above the swamps."

"You built this?" Jackson breathed, staring at the nearly-sepia toned photographs, yellowed and weathered with age, only furthering their authenticity.

"I didn't build it all myself of course, but I did help with its building. Back when I thought I had a chance. I've always loved the South. They're very proud people down there. Very stupid, but very proud. When this place was built, I was thinking of something bigger."

"Being a king?" Jackson asked.

Valentine released a cool breath as his shoulders relaxed, "Bein' a father. I dreamed the Southern dream. Beautiful wife, whole pack 'a kids, splashin' in mud and getting their knees dirty and running all through the house like wild animals, makin' a whole hell of a racket and...just being perfect."

Jackson almost lit up, "Are you going to move South with Kate?"

"She wouldn't leave Operetta up here all alone, or her pack. Besides...I didn't build the house with Kate in mind."

Jackson sighed, as if he'd suddenly heard the story a million times before, "Draculaura."

Valentine quirked a smile, "I figured you'd be into the history. We turned out to be one of the biggest rice and indigo plantations in the whole damn South."

"I always thought it was owned by somebody else."

"What, you think I put my name on the deed?" Valentine chuckled, "I was a pretty wanted man, back when I built that place. I was a bit of a hell raiser in the West before that. I put it in my father's name."

"Charles Saint Clair." Jackson let out an exhale, staring down at the pictures. Partial disbelief made him push his glasses up his nose again, "Why tell me?"

Valentine produced a gold key and twirled it on its chain. Jackson nearly had a heart attack as it was placed on top of the photo and Valentine patted him on the back, "Keep it, give it away, I really don't care. If the dream's dead, there's no point in clinging to it."

"Don't just run off again," Jackson said before he could walk away, "Maybe the dream isn't dead. Did you even ask Kate?"

"Didn't you hear a word I said?" Valentine turned, his composure breaking. His tone returned to the cold European that Jackson knew well, laced with desperation, "I don't have my dream anymore. Kate is not a part of it, she is. She is because I built that house for her. It belongs to her. She's not going to want anything to do with me, so that is why I am giving it to you. I don't know what you're going to do with it, nor do I care. Just...help me move on, Jackson, and take the goddamned house."

The mortal boy slowly nodded and glanced up to him. Val nudged his chin with the knuckle of his index finger, "You're a good kid, Jekyll."

"I know what it's like-" Jackson half-called, watching Valentine walk away at a normal pace.

"No, kid, you don't."

...

When Catrine had first moved into the house that blended classic with modern and somehow belonged nestled between the odd gaggle of houses on Radcliffe Way, she had still hoped to return home to Scaris one day. Since then, the house that she had started over in had become her home, and whether the short time had held as many good memories as bad or not, she intended to stay.

She flexed her calf and tested her weight on her bad foot. With her cast having been removed only an hour ago, she'd wrapped her ankle in a support bandage and began to limp down the stairs. It still sent small shocks of pain through her lower leg when she put too much weight on it, but she knew the bone was healed. The three other werecats in her living room looked out of place, like alley cats who'd broken in to a mansion. Toralei seemed on edge, but Purrsephone had melted back into the couch completely, her tail twitching slightly as she rubbed the full curve of her stomach and glanced to her mate. Meowlody sat silently beside her, quietly observing, the neutral party.

"Thank you three for coming" Catrine said. Toralei thought it was only logical that her voice was as delicate as the rest of her.

"What's going on?" Meowlody broke the silence, smiling slightly at her. Purrsephone couldn't stop smiling. Toralei continued to scowl. This whole room-this whole place-didn't suit any of them. Meowlody and Purrsephone were good girls compared to her, sheltered little tabbies. Toralei Stripe felt like an alley cat, through and through, and she longed for the nicotine-scented couch in Heath's basement more and more.

"I just wanted to get acquainted. I hope we can be friends. You know, all the feline femmes together."

"You're not my type, sugar" Purrsephone purred, "But I definitely wouldn't have any trouble mothering you."

Catrine blushed, "I didn't mean-"

"She knows" Meowlody said, rolling her eyes, "She teases."

Catrine smiled sheepishly. Toralei felt the odd urge to get up and smack that smile off her face and remind her that she was a cat, not a pet. She made the rules, she didn't have to follow them. She noticed the bruises on her upper arms and leaned back, raising her head slightly. A growl slipped into her voice, "Manny did that, didn't he?"

Catrine flushed crimson. Meowlody whistled, "Did he break you yet?" She was floundering for words. Toralei felt almost like walking out. She looked at the tiny, white kitten and purred, "Does he know you make the rules yet, or have you yet to teach him?"

Meowlody gave Purrsephone a sheepish look. It didn't surprise Toralei in the slightest who called the shots in their relationship; Purrsephone was the level-headed one. If impulsive Meowlody did, they'd be in deeper than they could handle, and they'd probably both be pregnant. Toralei raised a brow at the look of surprise that met the crimson coloring on Catrine's face, "Non..."

"Well, you do." She rose fluidly and stalked over to the delicate, effeminate girl. She leaned over and flexed her claws as she rested her hands on her shoulders, "He might be a bully, but you tamed him. So now, you gotta make sure he knows you are the queen and he is the servant."

Catrine was tense with fear. Her wide, soft, powder blue eyes lifted to meet Toralei's striking green ones, "I can't do that."

Her phone chirped. A smile crossed her face and she ruffled the purple-dyed locks of the elegant house cat, "I'll teach you how some other time. I gotta go."

The twins laughed, purred and shook their heads as she left. Sometimes, she did debate her own reasoning. Heath sent her a text, gave her a call, if he asked for her to come to him, she did. And by the sound of it, _oh boy_ was she happy to go to him.

She snuck in the bedroom window and dumped her book bag on the floor. She threw her jacket on the desk and trotted downstairs. A stylishly ripped tunic bared the right amount of skin as scarlet tights hugged her sleek legs. She went down into the basement and smirked. The lights were off, a little bit of afternoon sun filtering in the dirty window. She slipped up behind the couch and slid her hands across his shoulders, "Boo."

He created a flame in his palm, illuminating his face, "Boo back."

She crawled over the back of the couch and purred as she turned, straddling his lap and leaning back, rubbing her back against his bare chest. She bit her lip as he slid his warm hands under her shirt, delighting her skin with his touch. Her fur bristled to allow the heat against her body. Her eyes flashed and her teeth bared as she leaned all the way back and bit down sharply on his earlobe. He winced and took hold of her bangs, "Behave yourself."

"Cats do what they want to," she purred in his ear as she rubbed herself against him, content to be lavished with attention, "not what they're told."

Heath gripped her hair forcefully. She gasped, just as he wanted. His mouth covered hers hungrily. If lust had a taste, it would taste like Heath. Heavy, sultry, filling from her toes to the top of her head. She pulled on his lower lip with her teeth, his arms wrapped around her back. She purred into his mouth and licked the blood inquisitively.

"Then you must be a kitten, 'cause you do what I ask you pretty well."

She purred as he placed warm kisses down her throat, "No...I just like you."

...

It was like there was a weight between my eyes. The pressure on my sinuses was almost too much to bear; I felt all the blood in my body in my frontal lobe. My back felt pulled, but my abs were so weak they quivered.

I collapsed on the floor and groaned, "Oh screw it!"

Clawd came down the stairs and smirked, righting his bag, "Need some help getting up?"

I waved limply as Luc decided my trembling stomach would be a perfect place to play with his die-cast cars. Clawd chuckled, set his messenger bag on the chair and scooped up the twins, putting them in the playpen with CJ. He grasped both of my hands in an attempt to haul me up, then simply shook his head and lifted me, drawing my body close to his chest. I melted into him without will.

He kissed me softly, "So, was I right?"

"Sometimes I hate you" I teased as he set me on the couch. He rolled up the yoga mat and ran his hand over my still-weak abs, "You never hate anybody. Not even the people who deserve it."

I stole another kiss as he leaned over me, "You really gotta go?"

"You'll have company" he murmured against my mouth as he kissed me again. Once became twice, growing deeper. My abs quaked at his touch, my lips parting in a light moan. His tongue slipped between them, letting me taste the sweetness of his last soda. The tip of my tongue lightly caressed his. I longed to deepen it even more, to be scooped up and kissed with all the hunger that was building between us, but all too soon he ended it and placed a soft, wet kiss on my collarbone.

"Wait up for me" he breathed against my skin. I felt my cheeks flush as I nodded.

"I love you" I breathed to him, running my fingers through his hair.

"Love you more" he murmured, kissing me softly. My toes curled at the warmth of his closeness. I couldn't help but grin. He gently drew back and murmured, "I won't be long."

"I'll be waiting."

His amber eyes were lit with love, warmth, all the things I couldn't help but cherish. I felt much stronger. I didn't need to worry about feeding through psychic energy when I had Clawd's love to keep me strong. I walked him to the door and gave him another gentle kiss, watching as Romulus pulled up and honked impatiently.

"Hey tiny!" Deugi called from the back of the truck.

"Hey Hulk!" I called back, flashing him a grin. He laughed. It sounded like warm thunder. I waved to Clawd as the boys pulled off, and I watched them go as far as I could see. My heart was comfortably swollen. I shut the door and clicked off the TV. Luna's fingers were running through CJ's hair as she cuddled him like a teddy bear to nap with while Luc ran his cars along the playpen's bottom. I tied up my hair and went into the kitchen. The sun was setting, sending casting shadows headlong over the changing leaves. Green had taken on hues of orange and yellow; none were red or purple yet, but I still longed to see them. To crunch through them in suede boots...I took a piece of celery in my hands from the stalk in the refrigerator and ate it cold. I got the strange, exciting feeling that this was going to be the best Halloween I'd ever had. I set up the pieces for dinner and began to chop vegetables when a knock came to the back door. Soft and gentle, I knew the sound of fragile skin and tender bones. I popped another piece of celery in my mouth as I got the door, grinning, "Jackson. Of course you'd wait until my husband was away to come calling."

He blushed as I teasingly posed against the door frame. He held up a leatherbound book and swallowed, "I...Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"You caught me at a perfect time. I'm cooking and you're staying to eat, someone has to put some meat on you." I nudged him to come in and shut the air conditioning in with him. He set the book down on the table; I paused to pick it up and sniff. It smelled rather familiar, like licorice tinted with peppermint and...rice powder. Indigo. I smiled and flipped open to the middle page, where a key hung between the pages, "Wow. What's this?"

He glanced back and shoved his hands into his back pockets, "So...Clawd left?"

"Yep. He went to lecture, he'll be back soon. Why, what's up?"

"I think we really need to talk...it has to do with the book."

"What, is it one of my father's other houses?" I asked, going back to cooking.

"It's about Valentine. And before you brush it off, I really think you need to hear this."

I assembled dinner almost mechanically. I was aware my pulse had quickened at that I still had no clue why. "So let's talk."

"This place is the Saint Clair Plantation, about fifteen or twenty miles outside New Orleans. It's probably two hundred years old, I don't know when it was built exactly...but this is for you."

"I have a house" I murmured.

"You don't get it, Valentine built this place from the ground up...he built it for you. He really wanted to be with you. I couldn't ask you to do more than you already did and I know this is good for him...I know this is good for Kate and it's good for you..." He couldn't finish the sentence, but I already had the knot forming in my stomach when I realized what he was about to say. I bit my lip and focused on cooking.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Jackson. You really don't get it, and you really can't ask it of me."

"So tell me" he nearly snapped, "because I'm sick of being told I don't get it. If I don't get it, explain it to me."

"I love him." The words came out suddenly, but the minute I said it, I knew it was true. "The boundary between love and hate is very thin, Jackson. I've danced on that line with my family for years. Valentine is a monster, he is unforgivable, and yet I empathize with the lust to have something you will never have. I know his pain, I'm sorry I cause him the agony I do, but I cannot bring myself to love him the way I already do. If I were a different girl, or if he were a different boy. But I just can't keep explaining to people that I will always love Clawd more than I will ever love Val. It would be too much of an injustice to him for him to be with someone who will never love him in return. No matter how dashing and darling he can be, he does not belong to me."

Jackson looked away, his fingers brushing the book, "Call me a hopeless romantic...but it really hurts him to be away from you."

"I'm not pushing him away this time. He's doing it to himself. So if you came here to blame me, sorry to disappoint you."

Very gently, he placed the book down on the table and glanced to me, "I don't want you to think I meant that. I just know you, Lala...you'll make everything right. I just thought you should know that he's probably hurting himself as much as he's helping himself."

"Anything worth doing has sacrifice" I murmured.

"Anything worth having is worth fighting for."

I recognized my own words as he left. Jackson had never had so much guts in my presence before. I'd never felt more weak-perhaps it was because of the vivid image that had begun playing on a reel in my mind. I'd dash over to Valentine's, beg for forgiveness and kiss him like he deserved to be kissed. I'd find it in myself to love him the way he deserved to be loved. I didn't know what hurt me more, the fact that I was in a rebellion against myself, that against my will he'd still taken a place in my heart, or that he was alone when everyone else was happy. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the counter, burying my face in my palms. I saw myself as the belle of a southern debutante ball. My vivid imagination got carried away quickly, and I could see the image Jackson painted for me. Two centuries ago, a few, strong, pure vampire children. My father would've been proud...maybe even happy. Did it matter that I had what I wanted anymore?

I sunk to the floor and wrapped my arms around my knees, forcing my composure to hold just a little longer, all the while denying my imagination while still allowing it to picture the sight of that delicate, elegant gold key pressed to my collarbone on a velvet cord.

**A/N- Wow, long one today! I think I had something to say, but I forgot it. XD So, maybe I'll say it tomorrow. We'll see, it's been one of those days.**


	19. Chapter 19: Vantage Point

**Chapter 19- Vantage Point**

_Quick A/N- Well, I'm about five days over my anniversary. :P I forgot what I actually said I was going to do for it, so I'm just gonna drop some bombshells and give you guys a nice, long shocker to commemorate ONE YEAR OF MONSTER HIGH!_

Nefera de Nile was sitting on a gilded golden bed in front of a genuine brass mirror. The antiquated wall fixtures were all real precious gems and metals; the stone building would've been a lightning conductor if it ever really stormed in Alexandria. Rising from the bed, she walked onto the terrace and looked out over the "kingdom" that had once been hers. Her mansion sat alone atop the largest hill in Alexandria, a modern-day palace. She could see the world below, the interconnecting webs of streets, the tiny cars zipping along them, the people hardly bigger than gnats gathered in a visible town square. Hot, humid air created a warm wind as it ruffled her hair and sent her high-ponytail brushing over her bare back.

She should've been happy, but she wasn't.

Luken was exploring the house that she'd commissioned twenty years ago-even now, it was still a deity of manors. Her Luken, her love; they'd been married the American way before they got on the plane. She regretted not telling her family only slightly-her father had no more say in her life. Not after this. Cleo would rejoice with her when she returned. She lowered her gaze to the ever-growing bump of her stomach. She knew it was a boy. Boys always grew bigger than girls. Wrapped in white silk, genuine gold jewelry, the finest of the most flawless things, and she _still wasn't happy._ Her nails curled into her palms and she exhaled slowly, resisting the urge to go look in the mirror.

"Nef? Babe, are you okay?" Luken's arms wound around her gently, supporting her. She clung to him, nodding slowly, "I'm alright love."

"You don't look it." He softly kissed her forehead as he scooped her up with all the grace and elegance of a new husband. She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning to the comfort of their bedroom together. He softly set her on the bed and climbed on with her. Golden highlights caressed his chestnut hair, brought out even more by the hot Egyptian sun that had kissed his skin caramel. Gazing into his fiercely protective eyes, his love for her so apparent in them that for a moment, her tension was soothed. He leaned in and kissed her with the kind of love no one else could ever show her. He was gentle, sweet, handsome and his love was genuine-what more could she ask for?

The last time she'd been in Egypt, she'd been deeply into the nightlife. Modeling by day, parties by night, eating little and drinking a lot, making sure whatever breakfast she'd had at photo shoots was gone by lunch. Flawless Nefera had hated herself before Luken had been there-even at a size two, she was too full of hips, not regal enough. So she dropped to a size zero. Even then, she hated to eat. She hated her body. She had her mother to compare herself to, why in Ra's name would she ever think she could be the goddess that birthed her and Cleo.

She gently pushed his chest to halt their kissing as the thought crossed her mind. Men had once been the only satisfaction she'd ever been able to indulge in. Everyone wanted her, even when she didn't want herself.

"I think there's something we need to talk about." Her tone was unusually soft, her hesitation to meet his eyes causing more worry than she'd imagined. Luken's dark brows furrowed, "'Bout what?"

Her phone chirped urgently. She sighed and moved away from him, grasping it and perching on the edge of the bed, "Cleo?"

"Nef...I-I need you to send me a plane from Alexandria." Her younger sister's sobs caused her temper to flare.

"What happened?" she nearly demanded.

"Please, just do it...I'll tell you when I get there..."

"No, Cleo, tell me now. If that son of a bitch touched you-"

"I'm pregnant!" Cleo said with a gasping sob, "I'm pregnant and I think it's Deuce's..."

Luken brought his knee up toward his chest, his head cocked. He could hear, but he said nothing. Nefera let out a breath, "Oh sweetie..."

"I wasn't pregnant a week ago. And more than one test can't be wrong. I made a mistake, Nef, I slipped up, but we only did once...oh god, what am I going to tell Rocco?"

Nefera glanced back at her husband. There was a bond of brotherhood that the pack shared, more so than the males would just as brothers. She knew Luken would tell him if Cleo didn't. "I'm coming home. We'll handle this together. Just don't do anything stupid, please."

"I made up my quota per child for that weeks ago." The phone clicked. Nefera glanced down at the screen, "What's that supposed to mean?"

...

For once, Cupid was happy to admit that love was blind.

Curled into her best friend's side, her head on his chest, they ate candy tucked under the afghan. She stole a glance up to Kipling's cherubic face and shook her head, "Quit being so proper, it's just me."

"Yeah...but you're pretty."

She snorted, "About thirty pounds prettier already." She expected a look of shock. What else was she supposed to say? After her forced breakup with Valentine, there wasn't much for her to do but indulge her sorrows in cry-fests and food. And food had become a farce. "I don't care if I get fat anymore," she said as she popped a chocolate covered cherry in her mouth, "Nobody asked me out before Valentine, nobody's gonna ask me out now that he's gone. So let it keep coming."

"I think you look good," he offered, his tone gentle as usual.

"Yeah, but you're my best friend, you always love me."

There was an elephant in the room and she knew it. The subject of love would be sore for them both, she imagined. Then, he set the box of candy down. She glanced to him and watched as he took a breath, seeming to build his courage. He let it out when he realized she was watching him. Sheepishly, he lowered his gaze. He looked like a wounded lamb about to be slain and it broke her heart.

His touch was feather-light on her face. Her eyes fluttered on their own as he cupped her cheeks in his palms. She knew what was coming and was hardly in the mind set to push him away.

Kipling's lips gently covered hers. Cupid exhaled, realizing she'd been holding her breath, and wound her arms around his neck. Warm and soft like a teddy bear, his arms tightened around her to draw her close. His kissing was more soft and gentle than she'd ever imagine and it made her chest tight. When he drew back, she felt warm. It felt almost like her heart had started beating again, like it had been silenced. She gently took his hand and rested it there, watching as his face lit up red, the soft back of his hand brushing her pulse at the top of her breast.

"I always love you anyway," he blurted. Their eyes met and she smiled, wrapping her arms around him as she curled into his side, "Aw Kipling...you're my teddy bear."

For a brief moment, he looked shocked. Then, he decided not to look the gift horse in the mouth and slipped his arms around her to keep her against his side.

...

Dinner was made, the table was set and the kids were entertained. I just couldn't calm myself anymore. I got up and slipped out the back door, walking around the house under the cover of the wide-leafed trees and down across the street to the little house with the outside light on.

The garage was lit up like a beacon, a safe place among the growing shadows. What irony. Val leaned over his remodeled car and worked on it like it was his baby. I quietly walked up the driveway, knowing he could sense me.

"So that's why you had all the new cars" I muttered, watching him.

"I assume Jackson left the book with you, then?"

"He gave me a house from you."

He set the wrench on the bumper and straightened, wiping the grease from his hands on a dirty white cloth, "Yes, it belongs to you."

Soft yet steely red eyes. Muscles made for endurance, not power. His firm jaw, his soft lips, the things about Val that I was in love with. He turned away, his lip curling in disgust, "Don't."

"I'm beginning to want the boy that comes with it."

He snapped around, grabbing my hands, "You're too late. This isn't a reverse psychology move, Draculaura, I don't want you anymore."

I reached up anyway. His lips parted slightly and his eyes became half-lidded. He snapped them back. I shook my head, "You just don't wanna hurt me anymore."

"Why can't you let me give you what you want?" his voice took on a sound of desperation I'd never heard, "I love you, you stupid girl, I love you more than you will ever know. Why can't you just let me leave you?"

"Because...because I want you too."

"No, you don't. You what to think you want me. I know you, Draculaura. Pretty, sweet little girls like you never end up with a guy like me."

"I didn't say anything about ending up with you. I'm giving in, Val. I'm done fighting. I'm done fighting for what I want, I'm done pushing you away, I'm just done. I give up. I don't wanna fight with you anymore. I don't wanna hate you and I don't want you to hate me. I'm sick of this tension between us. Just tell me it's okay. Honest to Christ, that's all I want, I just want to know it's okay!"

He sighed, "I don't hate you, and I refuse to fight with you anymore." Very gently, he drew me in. His fingers caressed my hair and his hand cupped mine. I never felt safer with him. He gently nudged his forehead to mine, "Yes, it is okay. We can go our separate ways and still be friends, even if it does remain as productive as keeping a dead dog for a pet."

I smacked him, "That isn't funny."

He cracked a smile, "I forget I'm speaking to the girl who would shoot Edward Cullen in the face for killing animals, not being a wimp."

I shook my head, "Val...I mean what I said..."

He gently placed his finger across my lips. I silenced as his cool touch brushed my face, "I don't care. I don't want to think about it. I loved you enough to let you be before. I will force myself away again, because I love you enough to make you happy."

"Thank you Val," I breathed.

He nodded and let go. I walked down the driveway and stole a glance across the street before darting over, disappearing back under the trees. No sooner did I shut the door than I heard a car coming up Radcliffe Way. Clawd was home. It was finally, really, okay.

...

Venus yawned and stretched out on her bed with the baby on her chest as her girlfriend oiled her ankles, rotated them and oiled again. It was a repeated process with each day the temperature dropped and the moisture evaporated from the air. The little boy on her chest was fast asleep, making her smile, "Aw Roba...look at him."

Robecca shook her head and crawled across the bed, leaning over her lover, "You're a bloody sap."

Venus leaned up and kissed her, "Sapling."

Robecca's lips upturned in a wide smile. She rubbed their baby boy's back lightly. Rolling her muscles gently, her body curled and uncurled. Robecca looked at her with a scowl, "Baby? You alright?"

Venus nodded and placed their baby in the basket between the dresser and the closet, under the watchful eye of Chewlian and Penny. Robecca's warm hand caressed Venus's stomach, making the plant girl giggle, "Hey, what have I told you? I'm ticklish, dammit."

"You're also beautiful and I worry about you, dammit," Robecca quipped, drawing her smaller lover against her solid body. Venus melted and glanced upward with glassy eyes, "I don't feel so good."

Not surprised by the admittance, Robecca nudged her to lay down as she held her, curling up to her, "I'll keep you warm and safe, darling. Just rest for me."

Venus smiled weakly, "Thanks, Robecca."

"I'm sure you're just exhausted" she breathed against the velveteen hot pink peach fuzz that made up the side of Venus's hair, "Babies do that to you."

"I don't feel well in a more than sleepy kinda way..." she murmured, curling into the fetal position against Robecca's body. The other girl noticed pale red blotches on her lover's arms and she pushed up her shirt, finding the same on her stomach. "Mrs. McFlytrap!" Robecca called in a panic as Venus's eyes closed and she drooped against the bed.

Footsteps ascended the stairs. Robecca listened carefully to Venus's breathing, panic gripping the pit of her stomach. When Venus's mother entered, she immediately raced to Venus's side, "What happened?"

"I don't know, she said she felt sick and there were these marks-"

"This looks like overexposure to foxglove..."

Robecca's gears grinded, "That's lethal!"

"We don't grow any..."

Chewlian barked and began to bark urgently, waking the baby, who wailed. Venus stirred and moaned, mumbling incoherently. Robecca calmed her furnace to touch her lover's face, feeling her skin abnormally warm.

"Robecca, take her down to Viktor and Viveka." Mrs. McFlytrap rose and scooped the child out of the basket. Robecca bit her lower lip, "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when you return. Just please...take my daughter to get help."

Robecca scooped up Venus and opened the window. Her flushed face was cradled to her copper-reinforced chest. She rocked back on her heels, gears spinning in her rocket boots before she leapt. They spluttered, squealed as they continued grinding, and shot to life. Robecca released her breath and stabilized, blasting toward the electrical-wire decorated house down the block.


	20. Chapter 20: Pretty Words, Big Problems

_A/N- OH BOY. X_X Like twenty or more minutes and countless power-ups trying to get my damned monitor on...I know I've said it before, but this weekend I seriously am getting a new monitor. This also means I'll finally fix my speakers on my desktop, so I might be MIA for a bit of the afternoon Saturday. Wish me technological luck._

**Chapter 20- Pretty Words, Big Problems**

Catrine looked at her boyfriend over the table and shifted her lean to her other elbow, twirling her pasta around her fork. Her eyes flicked up to him and back down to her food before she murmured, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nah babe...I just have a lot on my mind."

She stood carefully and slipped around the table, still limping slightly. He pushed his chair back suddenly and tugged her onto his lap, making her blush. "What'd I tell you about staying off your feet?"

"What's wrong?" she murmured, very gently rubbing his shoulder. His eyes flashed dangerously. He took hold of her chin and gave her a firm yet somehow tender kiss. She blushed brightly as his fingers tangled in her hair and guided her head to his chest. She cuddled in more than willingly, her tiny figure wrapped in his large, powerful arms. He exhaled, "I'm sorry."

"What for? You don't do anything wrong, silly."

"The bruises. The hurt I put you through. I'm sorry for all of it."

She looked up at him and nudged his chin gently with her fingers, making him raise his gaze to hers, "Manny Taur, you have never done a thing that I haven't had to beg you for."

"Kitten...I gotta be honest with you. We can't see each other anymore."

A look crossed her face as if she were dying all over again. Her jaw dropped. He cupped her face and murmured, "I love you. Don't think for a minute this is because I don't love you. You're not safe with me."

"I'm not safe without you." Tears filled her eyes and fell. She pressed her fist to her mouth to stop from sobbing, but it escaped anyway, "Y-You can't leave me..."

"Kitten, my dad was the one that broke in. He was the one that was gonna hurt you."

"I don't care," she sobbed breathlessly, "I don't care, I just want you."

He gently kissed her forehead, picking her up and setting her in the chair. She knew he was going to leave. She grasped his hand desperately in both of hers, "It's safe now! It has to be!"

"Yeah, he's dead, but I'm not." A growl of self-hatred filled Manny's voice, "Listen t' me Kitten, I'm not safe to be around. I leave bruises on you when I touch you, half the time it's not even that hard."

"Don't do this" she begged, slipping onto her knees off the chair, "Please...I don't wanna live without you."

"You're gonna find somebody better."

Gently, he kissed her forehead and pried his hand out of hers. She grasped wildly, clinging to his shirt. She was disconnected again and she realized how strong he really was. Her heart split in two as he walked away, but before he could get to the door she got to her feet, raced to the door of the kitchen and blurted the first thing that came to her mind, "I'm pregnant."

He stopped. Instantly, her mind began to race. She wasn't and she knew it, but anything that would buy her time felt like a blessing. He turned back to her and she bit her lower lip, resting her hand on her stomach the way she'd seen soap opera actresses do, "We're going to have a baby." It was a lie that slipped out so effortlessly, partially because of how very badly she wanted it to be true. He stared directly at her hand. She begged with her eyes, her lower lip quivering.

He walked out and slammed the door. She swallowed thickly and mechanically bit down on her knuckle. Where she was standing was where she sunk, fresh tears flowing and at a faster rate. For the briefest of moments, she was actually happy she wasn't.

The door opened again and he leaned on it, "Tell me you're fucking with me."

A flicker of hope outweighed all logic and morale. She loved him too much to let him go, whether he wanted to or not. If he really loved her, he wouldn't have a problem staying. She shook her head, still too shaky to speak. He let out a breath and shut the door on his way back in, proceeding to scoop her up and cradle her in his arms, "Kitten..."

She clung to him as her racing mind calmed. Thoughts still swirled like a washing machine as the cycle finished, but she couldn't stop herself from being relieved. For now, she won her battle. Later, she'd figure out how she wanted to win her little war...and after all, all was fair in love and war... She bit her lip. Maybe she needed Toralei's help after all.

...

Clawd was trying to be stealthy. It brought a smile to my face as I put away leftovers and leaned on the open refrigerator, listening with a quirked head. He scooped me up and crushed me in a tight embrace before I could scream with glee. I did anyway, clinging to him with laughter bubbling out infectiously. He kissed me fiercely; I melted in his arms.

"I wanna celebrate." His hands slipped under my shirt and I gasped as his claws ran lightly down my back. I wound my legs around his waist and slipped my arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely in return, "Mmm...celebrate what?"

He drew back and grinned, "I got the school into the championship."

My jaw dropped, "State championship?!"

He nodded. I screamed and flung my arms around his neck, "Clawd! I'm so proud of you!"

He laughed, "Deugi's good backup, but yeah, we're gonna play Oregon State in the first game next Friday."

"Oh god baby! My baby's a college football star!" I squealed, sharing in his glee. This was his dream come true. I cupped his face and kissed him happily. He spun me around in a circle, holding me tightly, "I love you so much, Lala. You're what kept me going."

I blushed, "No I didn't."

"Yeah, you did. You and our cubs. Our pack."

My heart lit up as if a match were dropped in accelerant. I stroked his jaw lightly and beamed, "We'll be going totally _Game Plan_, won't we?"

"Only if I win. Then, if we get in the national games...babe, this is Superbowl material."

I kissed his jaw, "My NFL husband."

He turned his cheek and kissed me again. I grinned, more than enthusiastic to kiss him all night. He set me down and smacked my backside, "Go put the cubs to bed. Then...I wanna celebrate."

I blushed and gathered the twins out of the playpen, carrying them upstairs. Luc was already dozing by the time he was in bed, but Luna waited patiently for me to bring CJ up before settling in herself. I tucked them in and smiled. My perfect children...my perfect mate, my perfect house, my perfect _life._

I kept that warmth right where it was supposed to be as I went downstairs to celebrate with him.

...

Gory's eyes were blazing ruby. Her fangs had sliced her lower lip long ago and had healed tenderly. Bram lightly brushed his thumb across it, watching as her eyelashes batted slightly. He grinned and placed a tender kiss to the hollow of her throat, "Sleep now, my love."

Her arms wound around his neck, "I don't know what was more spectacular...when you danced with me, or when we finally got to play." Her half-lidded eyes were filled with pure love. He scooped her and her clothes up, wrapping her in them as he carried her up the stairs, "Well, you do get to decide that."

She nuzzled into his neck, making a soft sound of content. He laid her down in their bed and tucked her under the covers, changing into a pair of pajama pants before wandering into the hall and peeking into the nursery. Their children were fast asleep in their cribs. He crept back into the bedroom and climbed into bed beside her, his arm wrapping gently around her waist.

"You have no idea how deeply I love you." Fast asleep in his arms, Gory didn't stir in the slightest. He knew she was exhausted, he rose with her every morning to talk her out of bed and keep her company while she got ready for school. He could've chuckled; if only they did it when they were human. He ran his hand lightly over her stomach, soothing her into an even deeper sleep. He scowled when he felt a raising on her skin similar to a knife wound. Drawing back the covers slightly, he ran his fingers over a very new, very pink scar. By his guess, it had happened that morning. Gently, he brushed her hair back and found a bite wound that looked as if it hadn't been too gently inflicted. His vision hazed red for a moment. His mate was fast asleep in his arms, he couldn't disturb her or their children, but he would drive her to school in the morning-and he would have a nice, long talk with Valentine.

...

Tears ran down Robecca's copper cheeks. Viktor and Viveka had long ago gone to bed after stabilizing Venus, but the potential of days of touch-and-go really wore on the mechanical girl's nerves. Venus looked thin, frail and limp, like a storm-abused flower. Robecca reached out and brushed her fingers through her velveteen, flower-petal locks. The steady beeping was reassuring, but Venus's unresponsiveness wasn't. She hadn't so much as stirred since she'd reached the Stine's. Tears ran even more quickly down Robecca's face as she took her lover's hand and kissed the leaf resting on the back, "Please stay with me. I've watched everyone I love die...I can't lose you."

A sniffle alerted her to another presence nearby. Robecca didn't turn, but she did curl up to allow Frankie to sit beside her. Wiping her eyes, the mint-colored girl sat beside her, "Are you okay?"

"No," Robecca breathed, still holding Venus's hand, "Why in God's name would I be okay, Frankie? The woman I love is dying in front of me and I can't help her."

Tears ran down Frankie's face, "My parents will help...they just went to charge up for the night. I took a nap when I got home...I've charged myself already and I can do a little more before school..."

Robecca looked at her and shook her head, "You were animated by electricity. How do you work? You can't be all human..."

Frankie shrugged, "Ask my dad."

Silence passed between the two before Frankie murmured, "She's really beautiful."

Robecca nodded, "She is. She's my world. She's the only thing I have left."

"You have me. My grandparents were great friends with your dad, my dad told me-"

"With all due respect, Frankie...I don't want to be friends with someone. Venus brings feelings to me that I, as a machine, should not experience. I love her, I physically long for her, my heart gasket...it doesn't grind. And she doesn't even care when we run late...she's just happy she can't use her pollens...not that it matters, I'm under her spell already!" Robecca's voice cracked and broke. She clutched Venus's hand as her upper body drooped, tears spilling over her eyes. Her skin grew with heat until the tears became like steam. Frankie wanted to touch her, but the searing metal under her skin made that next to impossible.

"Aren't you glad my dad worked on you?" she murmured, "Or you'd be dead too."

Robecca laughed ruefully, "I wish I were! I wish I died then, then I could be with her now!"

"Hey...shut up."

Robecca's head snapped up and she bolted to her feet. Venus's eyes were half-lidded, but they were focused. She squeezed her girlfriend's hand in return, "Nobody's dying. So shut up already. I'm not leaving you, and you're not leaving me. I'd drink a whole bottle of weed killer before that happened."

Robecca gripped her face, "Don't ever say that."

"I'm serious. You wanna get all Romeo and Juliet with me, I can with you too. If you'd let yourself get dismantled by a train and mangled beyond all recognizable repair, I'd drink an entire bottle of weed killer with a smile. You are not leaving me so easily."

Robecca's skin cooled as she felt Venus's face, "You still have a fever. Go back to sleep."

"Your crying woke me up. You were kind of burning my hand."

Robecca scowled and lowered her face. Venus sat up and brushed her tears away, "Sit down, shut up, stop crying. I'm not going anywhere."

"Say shut up to me one more time and I'll spank you" Robecca threatened, trying to tease her. Venus cracked a smile and laid back, her eyes closing less than willingly. Robecca watched the rising and falling in steady counts of breaths. Deep, even, restful, almost peaceful-it was disturbing to her.

Frankie reached out and slipped her hand into Robecca's, "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

Robecca squeezed the much younger girl's hand and sniffled, "I hope you're right."

...

Billy yawned, "It's almost half after one. I wanna call it, Spec. We have enough."

"I keep getting the feeling we just don't have it all." Spectra appeared beside her boyfriend and scrolled through her recent headlines-Venus's plant poisoning and Doctor Stine's struggle to keep her alive, the notorious monster college making the state championships...the drama seemed never-ending, but tonight, it seemed to have all simmered down. She hovered beside him and sighed, "Did you get anything?"

"Nope. I didn't bother sticking around Gory's, cause it got very awkward very fast...nothing new with anybody else I looked in on, either."

Spectra squeaked and smacked his shoulder, "Stealth mode!"

He instantly became invisible and watched the lightening figure of his girlfriend as she dashed up to Deuce Gorgon's house and began snapping pictures. Billy's eyes went wide and he grasped her nearly-mist arm, "Spectra, don't do this. I'm serious, don't publish this, don't take the risk-"

It was too late. She was updating her blog and Billy felt ice in the pit of his stomach. Spectra was a gossip blogger, she wasn't a tabloid by far, but in the monster world, this was set to go viral fast. At times, she might as well have been-pretty much the entire monster world followed them. They were all unwilling participants on her own personal reality show, but even this time, he thought she'd taken it far too far.

Her latest gossip? Dracula's affair with Medusa.

As he looked to his girlfriend, Billy was ninety-nine percent sure he might as well stay invisible for the rest of his life, because they were about to be in really deep trouble.


	21. Chapter 21: Knowledge

**Chapter 21- Knowledge**

Persistent ringing had been the soundtrack to the last hour of my life. Clawd and I were to wrapped up in each other to stop, too deeply in lust with each other to really notice. It was when he was holding me in his arms, his lips feathering gently over my neck as I purred and arched back into his hold that the sound fully broke my consciousness.

We broke apart, him in amusement, me in confusion as I felt around on the floor for my trembling phone, "How'd it get down there?"

"You might've knocked it off the table about a half hour ago" he teased, climbing down the bed to pepper kisses across my stomach. I smiled and answered, half-sighing with glee, "Hey Deuce."

"Your dad is banging my mom right now. I don't know how I feel about this."

I sat up, nearly smacking Clawd in the face with my face, "What?!"

"What?" he asked, somewhat left out because of his sole focus having been on my body.

"Since when?!" I half-screamed at Deuce.

"Uh, I don't know how long in general, but Spectra sent out the blog about an hour ago...they moved to the bedroom since then, thank god, I don't think they even know but I do and you and me being siblings is more fucked up than I'd like to process. Isn't he married?"

"Oh he's married alright," I snapped, climbing off the bed and quickly getting dressed, "I don't know if I want Olivia to kill him or if I will myself! He said he wouldn't do this again!"

"Dude, this is my MOM! _My_ MOM! How do you think I feel right now?!"

"If you wanna be technical, you married me and he's with Deenie, you guys are already siblings."

"Which is why my father needs to understand he can't be sleeping with Deuce's mother! This is Hamlet all over again!"

Clawd kept quiet. I felt blessed. With Deuce finally free to gripe to someone and my clothes mostly on, I tied up my hair and slipped on a pair of sandals, going down the stairs. With every step, my anger and frustration built. I stormed out of the house and down the street to Deuce's, hanging up when I was finally outside. My iCoffin was already half-drained; this was not going to be pleasant for anyone.

Storm clouds cracked through the sky. Clawdeen let me in with a smirk, "I don't think you want to interrupt..."

I half-charged up the stairs in pure frustration anyway. I took a deep breath, calming the angry pounding of my heart before I calmly went to the door, hearing nothing, and gave a soft, nearly inaudible knock.

I heard sheets move. I knocked again, a bit louder. Silence. "I know you're in there."

Bed springs released. I tried not to let my eyes change color in frustration. He was procrastinating, hoping I would go away, probably. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked squarely at the door. Almost hesitantly, my father opened it.

"Dad," I said, as calmly as I possibly could, "Why are you in bed with Medusa?"

We stared each other down. He raised a brow, "You smell like dog."

I closed my eyes, counted backward from ten and opened them again, "I want the abridged version."

"You're not my mother-"

"Your mother would keel over and die over this!"

He looked at me and shut the door. I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Dad, I'm the one who still looks like a teenager, I'm the one supposed to be whoring around and screwing up my life." My lips turned downward in a frown. I was forcing myself not to cry. "You can never just let anything be, can you?"

He released a breath and rested his hands on my shoulders, "Laura, Maddy is not in a good place right now."

"So you're sleeping with her to make it better. Tell me again when you stopped loving my mother."

He raised a brow. The tears I was holding back spilled out. I pushed him away before he could reach out to me, "Olivia is my mother. Harriet and Olivia are the only women I've seen as my mother. Ever."

"Darling, it wouldn't go that far-"

"Sleeping with a woman means something!" I snapped, "It might not mean anything to you, but it means something to us! Why in all hell do you think my feelings are so confused for Valentine?!"

He grasped my arms and lowered his voice, "You don't understand what's happened between Maddy and Perseus and no, I will not tell you. This is not your problem, Draculaura, this is mine. My love for Olivia has not faded, it has not dwindled and it has not changed. Maddy needs someone to protect her and take care of her."

I turned away, trying to pull away. He sighed, "Your friend Deuce has done a good job of that, but she doesn't want to let him know about what's happened this time. So please...keep this quiet."

"Too late" I muttered, "I found out about it secondhand. And before you go blaming Spectra, she doesn't write the news, Dad, she just reports it."

I pulled away and went back down the stairs. Deenie and Deuce were long gone from the main room. I shut the door a bit hard, allowing my fury to come out in tears as I bolted back down to my home.

...

Venus felt as if she were blooming. The sun beamed down on her and her leaves soaked it up hungrily. With each passing moment she grew stronger. Her body relished the UV and the heat, and the soft feeling of something hard and even warmer resting on the top of her head.

Sleepily, her eyes opened to meet the copper face of the girl she loved. Robecca's arms were wound tightly around her torso; Venus gently pried her arms away from her warm copper body to look at her. Her chest rose and fell, her face still coated in tears. The rope of tubing that led to her IV was long enough for her to move freely, and the plant girl's throat was parched. She leaned up and lapped the tears off her girlfriend's face with her dry tongue, whimpering slightly at the spasming ache in her back from lying still so long.

Robecca's eyes opened, "Venus-"

"Water?" she croaked, her voice raspy from dryness.

Robecca bolted up and literally ran from the room. She smiled and stretched, curling her toes and uncurling them. Her back cracked in a multitude of places, soothing the ache away. She turned, stretching and turned the opposite way. When all that was left was one persistent ache, she crawled onto her knees and coiled her body on her toes before stretching out. A loud snap and she exhaled in relief, curling back up and sitting up, arms outstretched. The blinds were open, sending sun pouring over her chlorophyll coated body. Beaming, she threw her head back and sighed, "Ah...just what the doctor ordered."

Before she climbed out of bed, she stole a glance over to her girlfriend, smirking as she saw Robecca's eyes tracing her with the reverence of a minister seeing the divine and the hunger of a coyote with a fresh kill. Venus grinned and beckoned to her, "Come to me, my metal girl."

Robecca went to her obediently and crawled on the bed, tugging her close. Venus took the water glass and smirked, downing it all as if it were a vodka shot. Robecca laughed and pulled her into a tight embrace, "How do you feel?"

"Like I was beat senseless and left to sleep it off. I'm great."

Robecca rubbed her back, holding onto her for dear life. Venus melted willingly into her arms, leaning up to kiss on her neck, the slashed bottom of her pink pajama cami riding higher on her stomach. She slid her arms around her girlfriend's neck and placed heated kisses across the curve of her feminine face, "Oh god, you're beautiful in the light. You sparkle."

"Are you high?" Robecca murmured softly. Venus cut her off with a fierce, passionate kiss. The mechanical girl responded eagerly to the invasion of her lover's tongue and grasped her hips, trailing her touch lovingly over the curve of her backside. Venus nearly purred, biting down on her soft lower lip, "Mmm...I like waking up to that."

"I was so worried about you," Robecca murmured, "You mean the world to me."

"You mean even more to me." Venus's head went to her girlfriend's shoulder before she snapped back, "Oh god, the baby! Did I get the baby sick?!"

"Your mom has him, he's in capable hands."

She relaxed visibly and smiled, "What would I do without you?"

"You'd be very lonely and stalking people from trees and bushes."

Venus laughed and tugged her down into the bed with her, "You're never going to let me live that down."

...

Rocco gazed down at the woman in his arms as early morning sunlight streamed in through the skylight, illuminating the whole room. Luscious plants, majestic birds, the lazy cats, the even lazier snake and the even lazier baby were like a kingdom to him, more fit for royalty than anything else. He couldn't believe their luck. Gently, he kissed her neck and gave a soft inhale.

Cleo let out a sleepy sigh, her hands grasping her mate's and pulling his arms tighter around her. He smirked to himself and placed another gentle kiss to her shoulder through her blue silk nightgown. Even in her sleep, she couldn't hide her feelings. He knew, by scent and by her actions that she was pregnant. He knew that she'd been in bed with Deuce, of course the two males had actually discussed it before. He was waiting for the moment she would spill to him all that had occurred and willing to be patient for that moment.

"You have the world's worst poker face" he murmured into her ear, kissing her soft, caramel colored skin. Hunger made his stomach growl. Her fingers were still locked with his, her body still limp with exhaustion. He didn't want to break her rest to get up to eat. He buried his face in the back of her neck and yawned softly.

"That tickles" she muttered, half-asleep.

"Sorry" he murmured in her ear. As his princess fell back to sleep, he couldn't help but shake his head and smile. The time when she was the most honest-and she would never know it-wasn't when she was asleep or even half asleep. It was when she was wide awake...at least to him.


	22. Chapter 22: City of Lights

_A/N- because I love you guys so much, two chapters today! :D This one is a future-jump, just for this chapter. Just because I really, really wanted to. Yes, this does mean that the storylines will intersect (when I get bored writing the present and begin to dive into the future a bit more.) So enjoy!_

**Chapter 22- City of Lights**

_Fifteen years in the future; preceding the earlier time lapse_

"Sacre bleu."

Catrine shuffled into the living room in a pair of knee-high socks, double-layered for the winter. A pair of artfully crafted slippers appeared like boots on her feet, keeping her warm. The thermostat blinked _Lb_ while she stood there, trying to decipher the message, "Manny!"

"Comin', Kitten!" he called. The werecat scowled in frustration and stared at the blinking beams, rubbing the full curve of her stomach. The heavy sounds of her husband's feet coming down the stairs and the laughter of both of their children on his shoulders made her frustration melt away. She glanced up and smiled, the two small children on his shoulders grinning with delight in reply. He didn't even bother to hold them down anymore, they'd achieved their balance.

"What's wrong, kitten?" he asked.

"That," she said, pointing to the tiny screen, "It's freezing in here, Manny."

He shook his head and set the twins on the floor before going into the garage. Joey and Jolie proceeded to climb over the back of the couch and flop down to the French film they didn't understand a word of. Half the time they hardly spoke English. Catrine just smiled and stroked Jo's hair lightly; as stark white as hers had once been. Both children had stark blue eyes, but Jolie was the one Catrine worried about. Seven years old, not a symptom of deafness or blindness in sight-something she was more than grateful for.

Manny returned with a set of batteries and popped the cover off the thermostat, tossing out the old ones one at a time and resetting it. When the air conditioning shut off, he smirked, "Ninety degrees out and you complain about it being too cold."

She kissed his jaw, "I wasn't complaining, this one was."

He rested his hand on her stomach and shook his head, "Yeah, blame it on the only one that can't speak up for themselves."

She shook her head and beamed. For the two of them, life was good. Twelve years married and three children in, she couldn't help but be content, not to mention her best friends lived next door. After months of getting to know each other, the werecat twins and Catrine had become best friends by the end of senior year. When Rachel was born, the trio had only grown closer. Naturally, the bonds ran deep. Their little pride was still incomplete, though, as she sighed.

"Let it go."

They'd had the conversation too many times as of late. All Catrine could do was sigh, "She deserves to know the truth..."

"She will eventually."

...

The kiss of salty, rainy air made the drive along Seattle's coastline all the better. Venus had been hellbent on leaving Salem to escape the drama occurring back at home and have a relaxed, natural birth. Hence why Flora Victoria Steam was curled up in her mother's arms, enjoying the breeze as much as Venus.

Franklin, their mechanical son, stared out the window with a blank look in his eyes. He was exhausted from the long trip and both of his parents knew it.

"We'll be back in Salem soon" Robecca murmured.

Franklin yawned and rolled his shoulders, gears grinding, "Okay Mom."

"And don't grind your gears," Venus said, "You _just_ got your rotator cuff fixed."

The eternally-twelve year old boy sighed and looked out the window. Robecca reached over and rubbed Venus's knee, "He's just getting used to things."

"Well, things change you know. You did."

"With Viktor's help." She glanced over to her wife and gently took her hand, kissing the back of it, "I love you, Venus Steam."

"I love you even more, Robecca McFlytrap."

"See, it just doesn't work the same way," her love teased.

Venus cracked a smile anyway, "Can't blame me for trying."

Franklin nudged the back of the seat and sighed, "Mom, I gotta pee."

"We just left the restaurant, why didn't you go then?"

"I didn't have to pee then. Please just pull over, I gotta pee!"

Robecca pulled the car over and sat behind the wheel, watching as he scooted across the seat and slid out the passenger side door. Venus was giggling, "Oh, he's definitely your son."

Suddenly, the crackle of rocket boots kicked up. Robecca grinned, "Oh yes, he is."

"Oh no." Venus held the baby tighter, "You two scare-devils are not having a competition right now! Robecca! Franklin! Is a word I'm saying registering?!"

Franklin grinned, "Race you to Portland?!"

"It'll take time either way!" Robecca grinned.

"Oh god, you two are gonna get me killed!" Venus wailed.

"On your mark-" Franklin shouted.

"Set-" Robecca called.

The boy blasted off and Robecca tore back out onto the highway. Flora opened her eyes a crack and gave Venus a questioning glance.

"I don't know why I married her at times either. I just love her, alright?"

Robecca leaned over and pecked her cheek, "Love you too."

...

"Hey, Lucas, how's my gaydar working?" Gabriel asked.

The smaller half-breed boy sighed, "If you came in search of one and found me, it's working fine. If you're still having trouble, ask-dot-com it."

Gabriel laughed and rubbed his shoulder a little roughly. He shrunk between the locker and the older vampire, "Okay...what do you want?"

"Come with me."

"Oh no." Luc said, yanking away and slamming his locker shut, making sure the lock stuck, "The last time you said that, I was stuck in a fence and your dad had to get me out."

"Come on, it's okay, I promise."

"Yeah, and the last time you said that I almost drowned."

"I know my ideas haven't always been the best, but this one will work out well, I promise."

"I want to bring backup" he said hesitantly.

"Grab your gear and come on, Wolf. I know your dad wasn't this much of a wuss. Come to think of it, neither is your mom."

"Leave him alone, Gabe."

DJ got between the jock and his girlfriend's brother, earning a grateful look from the fragile-figured hybrid.

"Fuck's sake Luc, I'm serious, I need your help!"

"I'm not going to color coordinate your tie with your socks, sorry. I'm gay, not queer eye for the straight guy."

Gabriel forcibly grabbed his arm and yanked him down the hall. Luc yelped and followed and DJ sighed and trailed behind them both, ready to provide protection should his older friend need it.

Luc was shoved into the weight room, toppling over a bench and landing on his face. The Moon triplets burst into laughter. Luc blushed so much his face burned as badly as his chin stung. The only football player that wasn't laughing was Jon-and Luc knew why. Still, the gorgeous damphir wasn't exactly public yet. Gabriel grinned and clapped him roughly on the back as he got up, making him wince, "We've got championships coming up. We need a little...guidance."

"For what? Tackling dummies?"

"No." Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Please, my mom would kill me if I beat you up."

"Gee, nice knowing what makes us such good friends."

"We need you to teach us ballet. You know, for all that agility and endurance crap that Coach keeps preaching to us. Seriously, he wanted to reach out to you..." Gabriel's hand on Luc's shoulder grew tighter, "But I knew I could convince you."

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to." Jon spoke up, his voice like warm chocolate to the blushing smaller boy, "We could get your sister if we really wanted to."

"I'll do it," Luc murmured, "But you guys have to be serious about it."

Antonio and Peter chuckled. Dimitri rolled a coin between his fingers. DJ shook his head as Gabriel nearly smacked Luc's back patting it. Jon offered the smaller boy a sympathetic-and somewhat empathetic-smile.

He got the very bad feeling he'd be there for a while.


	23. Chapter 23: The Fault in Our Stars

_*Returning to the present...lol_

**Chapter 23- The Fault In Our Stars**

Long before Deuce had even been born, Perseus had nearly killed Medusa. The only thing that had saved her was turning herself to stone. The effects hadn't lasted long, not with her sisters to save her when she'd begun to heal. Eventually, Poseidon had granted Perseus immortality, and they were stuck with each other for the veritable rest of their lives. The thought had surely crossed Medusa's mind before to have someone kill him. The only people strong enough were young werewolves or powerful vampires. She would never ask Clawrk, not when Harriet would kill her if anything happened to him. There was one man powerful enough to do what she needed done...it also helped that his power was strong enough to look into her eyes without fear.

Medusa sighed and buried her face in her pillow, reaching out for her glasses. The snakes atop her head stirred and relaxed limply back onto the bed as they were stroked. She turned over and glanced at Vladimir, a brow raised in question, "You stayed. Won't Olivia be angry?"

"I'm actually delaying that. Apparently, our children have found out through a very dimwitted specter." Dracula met her eyes, ruby versus snakelike green. A small smile dawned on her face. He smiled in return, "Do not listen to a word he says. You are extraordinarily beautiful."

"And you'd know," she murmured, "You are a connoisseurof women."

That actually made a smile cross his face, "That I am."

"We're too old for marriage, too exhausted for commitment..." Medusa shrugged, "And hell, I could be your great grandmother. It still works."

His brow rose slightly, "You're only three millennia older than me. Hardly much of a lifetime for a vampire."

"Oh bullshit. If you make it to a thousand you're lucky."

"That's true," he said, "But I am also a Dracula."

She laid on top of his not-too-warm arm and yawned. "I think you were cuddling with me. I didn't think you were much of a cuddler."

He shrugged, "Things have changed a lot lately. You weren't pushing me off, either."

"Sometimes it's nice to be genuinely wanted." The touch of his fingertips to her scalp almost made her blush. He ran his fingers through the long snakes, their tongues darting out to run over his arm. She rubbed her eyes before reaching over for her sunglasses, "I wonder how pissed off Olivia is."

"She'll most likely try to castrate me. I wouldn't be surprise if she were successful this time."

"Ouch." Maddy rose fluidly and glanced back at him, slipping her glasses partially off, "Staying for breakfast?"

He smirked, "Depends on what's being served."

A look passed between the two of them and she smiled, "Only you could turn breakfast into an offer to spend the morning."

...

When Salem used to be entirely about the humans, there used to be people coming from churches and ringing the bell. Needless to say, Uncle Vlad could reason anybody out of their religion with some history. As I sat outside on the picnic table, watching the first orange leaves begin drifting to the earth, I got the same feeling. I glanced over my shoulder and smiled at Valentine, "Come to peddle your wears?"

"Please darlin'," he drawled teasingly, "I'm a respectable gentleman." He switched his voice back to normal as he grinned playfully, "Besides, I don't have a bible to push, either."

I welcomed him onto the top of the table beside me and sighed, "It's fall. The time of year when everything dies."

"It's also the time of year when everything blooms." He gently grasped my hand and held it between his, "Pumpkins, squash...you know the orb spider only lives for three to four months out of the year? They're born in mid-August and they die by November."

"That's sad," I murmured.

"What's even more sad is a beautiful girl like you being morbid."

I glanced to him and welcomed his touch, "So you heard?"

"I'm sure you adore Deuce, but yes, I couldn't shun you when you obviously need some consoling."

"He had the nerve to say he still loves Olivia. How can you sleep with one person and still love someone else?"

"Well for men, it's very easy. Sex is sex. Sex is about satisfaction. You women complicate things so much with your feelings..." His arms wrapped around me and pulled me tightly against him. He was warm in the cool autumn air. I hated to admit it made me happy. His hands cupped mine around my tea, "You always wanna talk. You always have to feel something. Women can never just be emotionless. That's why so many view you as the weaker sex...little do they know."

I nearly trembled in his arms as he began murmuring in my ear, his hands tracing up my arms.

"You're cunning." His touch passed my elbow. "Ruthless." His hands rested on my shoulders. "Merciless." He brushed my hair from my neck. "You're so lovely and you'd be willing to murder in a heart's beat because of your passion...and nobody can see that but me."

I felt his soft breath on my neck. I should've yanked away. A part of me really did want to...but something had changed in Val. Something changed that night in the palace when I said Clawd's name. We were so physically close, yet so emotionally disconnected. Like he could love me without being in love with me. That was why I wanted his affections now...because I didn't have to break his heart to get them. His lips were so gentle on my neck, softly pressing to my pulse and lingering there. I nuzzled him and closed my eyes.

He chuckled, "You really are part dog." When he drew back, his eyes were dancing. More gentle than before, more warm with true affection. I kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

He laughed out loud and laid across the picnic table, "First you scurry away with your tail between your legs when I call you a dog, then you fully embrace it. Never mind why I've never had a lover very long, I'll never understand women."

"Maybe a woman wasn't made to be understood," I murmured, laying down across the picnic table beside him. "You men did think we were evil. Then again, you also thought it was evil to sleep with a man, so if you want to be so candid, all men would ever do to have sexual gratification is taking care of themselves."

He laughed and looked over at me. I giggled like schoolgirl. He shook his head again, "Point taken, preacher woman."

For a long while, we just laid there and stared up at the sky. I watched the leaves fall one by one, knowing Clawd's eyes were fully on me. I closed my eyes and let the sun touch my face, "Why can you see your reflection? Why doesn't the sun bother you?"

"I thought you already knew what it meant to be a vampire," he murmured.

"You're different."

"I like being different."

I just smiled, the orange glow on the back of my eyelids the same color as the trees. I felt his fingers caress mine, "This is nirvana for you, isn't it? What so many people take for granted...that's all you've ever wanted."

"You'd be the first to say it out loud." I squeezed his hand gently in thanks. My eyes opened and I glanced to him. "I never had this when I was young. I never had any of this...normalcy. This sense of safety and peace and the omnipresent optimism that even if it's not now...even if it's not soon, everything is going to be okay."

"Everything is okay. You know, besides your father's affair."

"He never thinks before he acts, that's his only problem. He never thinks how it's going to effect us. He never asked me if I wanted him to marry Marishka or Aleera or Verona or Livvy...he never asked me if I wanted a new mother after the first one. Maybe we just weren't made to have a woman in our family."

"He loves you, don't forget that." Valentine turned and looked at me, "My mother used to tell me stories about my father. Charles Saint Clair, merchant, mystic, healer, friend to all and enemy of none. Not even the church. I was very young when he died, too young to remember him. There was an accident, Lord knows what it was...it's been five centuries since I've had to remember."

"He loved you," I murmured.

"Your father tries, just as my mother tried. You and I aren't so different, Draculaura. We've just taken different paths."

"Despite all that...everything's okay."

He looked up at the sky and I looked over at him. I knew he was finally seeing what I was seeing. Hoodies and jackets and multicolored leaves...carving pumpkins and baking pies...jumping in leaf piles and being caressed by a zephyr while the sun beamed down...He closed his eyes and murmured, "Nirvana."

"It's better than peace, isn't it?" I murmured, propping up on my elbow, "It's a different kind of content."

"I'm happy." Tears ran down his face. I reached out and brushed them away.

"You're going to hate me for saying this...but being a vampire is like having cancer. Every sunrise is a blessing. Getting to be out here in the sun, playing with my children...having this beautiful life that I never got to have before, it's akin to being NEC."

"NEC?"

"No evidence of cancer," I murmured, "Have you ever read _The Fault in Our Stars?_"

"The poem?"

"The novel."

"No."

"You should."

He glanced to me, "This isn't a disease, it's not a curse, it's a gift."

"I know that. It's also fate. We were put here for a reason. I never used to believe that...but I do now."

He shook his head and got up, "God and I aren't close, Draculaura. I don't believe in fate or destiny. I don't believe in this magical book of souls that decides who goes to Heaven and who goes to Hell and that our lives have been planned for us."

"I don't believe that either. We have the knowledge that the journey is half the fun...and if it was all destined, why would we have free will? We make our own choices Val, we decide where we end up. But who we love, for starters...God, Jesus, the universe, whomever or whatever there is beyond us has decided that for us."

"Eros and Cupid."

"Even more than Eros and Cupid."

He sighed and shook his head, "You are definitely a vampire, Laura Dracula. You're just as philosophical as your uncle with a pan of eggs."

I smiled, "So you've been to see Uncle Vlad?"

He blushed and lowered his gaze. I just nodded as I sat up, further soaking in the Vitamin D. He didn't say goodbye, he just gave me a soft, rather loving look as he turned and walked away. I was a fan of the silent goodbye...it never really had to be goodbye. I think he knew that.


	24. Chapter 24: Maternal Instinct

_A/N- YAY! I got a brand-new monitor, speakers and my printer's hooked up again, so this oughta be fun. -w- _

**Chapter 24- Maternal Instinct**

The remnants of a line of storms dampened the color-changing world, reminiscent of Labor Day weekend.

Olivia stood at the screen door to the back of the kitchen and looked out into the pouring rain. Despite her knowledge, her mind wasn't on the facts. She knew he was there before he even let out a breath.

"I'm meant to be here." She kept her voice soft and neutral; not pleading, not angry. Things just were. Her iridescent eyes flicked to her husband as she got up from the door, "I turned off the air conditioning and I didn't bother putting on the heat, so before you ask me about the door, I want it open."

"Olivia-" he took a step toward her.

"I'd ask where you were last night, but I already know. I knew before Spectra even said so."

Silence passed between them. As badly as it stung, she hadn't expected him to apologize. She exhaled slowly and looked at him, "I can try to forget these things happen, and I can try to get payback. But you keep forgetting I'm a werewolf. I can't even get satisfaction from sleeping with anyone else."

He pulled out the chair and sat, "Please just let me talk. Just listen."

"That's all I ever do is just listen." It was tempting to walk away, but she went to sit in the chair across from him anyway.

"Maddy has problems with Perseus. She needs a protector, a friend and a confidante...Clawrk and Viktor are more than willing to protect her, Harriet and Viveka willing to listen...with me, I understand her and she me."

"You want to leave me for her then?"

He smirked, "No. No...Maddy and I are friends. We have a very similar relationship to Laura and Gory. We're capable of sleeping together, fully capable of loving each other...but if we had to be married...for starters, basilisks are rather uncontrollable..."

"Are you really trying to say that Maddy Gorgon is your friend with benefits?" Livvy's tone softened considerably.

He lifted his gaze to her, his look slightly sheepish and very gentle, "You might think I'm all bad sometimes...but Stoker did portray everything from the perspective of a mortal."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Vladimir Dracula, if I really thought you were as bad as you say you are, I never would've married you or had your child. Part of the reason I know you're not are because of said children."

He wrapped his arm around her as she climbed onto his lap, "How so?"

"Hm, for starters, your daughter is a doll. She's the most unselfish, gentle, genuine person I've ever met-Vampire or Wolf. And our son, well...you know how biased I am."

He nuzzled her and she nearly purred, "You vampires and your playmates."

"You werewolves and your tender feelings," he murmured. She blushed at the richness of his tone, the affection behind it making her melt like warm chocolate. "Haven't you understood by now I love no one but you?"

...

The little boy sitting in the hospital chair was familiar to Abbey. He had torn up jeans and scrapes on his knees, scuffed up hands and dirty dark hair. He looked like he'd been through hell. Upon closer examination, she noticed the bright, nearly oceanic blue eyes that were filled with absolute sorrow.

"Conner?" she asked, walking over.

The tiny boy lifted his head. His face lit up, "Abbey!" His arms outstretched and instinctually, she scooped him up. His tiny, dirty face nuzzled into the soft collar of her jacket. She cuddled him close, stroking his dirty hair and rocking him slowly in her arms. His tiny hand rested on her stomach as his eyes drooped, "You got fat."

She laughed out loud at the bluntly honest innocence before holding his head to her shoulder, "Have babies in tummy."

"How'd y' get 'em stuck in there...?" She could tell he was drifting to sleep on her shoulder. Marie rounded the corner and gave a soft smile, watching Abbey slowly rock the tiny boy to sleep, holding him on her shoulder as if he were her own child.

"Maternal instincts kicked in already, huh?"

Abbey glanced back and smiled softly, "Not want to leave him alone."

"Bring him with then," Marie said, "I'll have Viktor look up his parents."

Cradling the tiny boy on her shoulder, Abbey followed Marie down to Viveka's office. Viveka's face lit up as she saw the child balanced against Abbey's side, "Someone really loves you."

"Met family once before. Helped fix car. Did not want to leave him alone."

Viv smiled as Abbey set him down across the chair, watching him curl up. She rested her hand on her stomach as she climbed up on the examining table, her eyes still trained on him, "Is family okay?"

"I think Marie's gone to find out," Viv replied. Abbey lifted her shirt and ran her hand softly over her stomach, biting her lip as she saw the three outlines on the ultrasound. Viveka's expression was always soft and gentle, but it seemed to melt even more as she saw the three tiny outlines of babies, "You're going to be a great mother, Abbey."

"Thank you." She smiled with her eyes locked on the screen. The soft thumping of three hearts beating was nearly constant. Viv laughed. "Well, that's going to take some getting used to."

The nearly constant noise made Abbey smile. Her eyes lit up, "He moved!"

"He did," Viv said with a grin, "I think he was waving hello to mommy."

The way Abbey looked at her yet-unborn children was the exact reason why Viveka Stine did the job she did. Lightly, Viv touched either side of Abbey's stomach, "Any discomfort lately? Anything worth worrying about?"

She shrugged and shook her head, "Am growing like balloon."

"There are three of them, what else can we expect? When Harriet had the triplets, we thought Howleen was going to be a boy too, that was how big she got."

Abbey just smiled, "Can tell if boy or girl yet?"

"No, not for a few more months, dear."

"Maybe by wedding?" Abbey said with a small smile.

Viveka chuckled, "No, dear. Not unless you've moved your wedding to January."

She laid her head back and watched the tiny, somewhat flailing, somewhat alien-looking things on the screen. Viveka scowled slightly and Abbey flicked her eyes to her, "What?"

"They really shouldn't be this active this young...but they're growing steadily, so all I have to say is be ready for some pretty rough kicks when they get bigger."

"They are yetlings, strong is in blood."

Viv smiled to her softly, "We'll just watch them, alright? And be sure to come right in if anything doesn't feel right."

"Am not worried. Know they are strong babies. Just like their daddy and just like me."

"Want a picture to show Romulus?" Viv asked, already typing it up. Abbey nodded anyway, "He is at class...only reason why he not here because I make him go."

"Sounds like you have him on a pretty tight leash."

Abbey smirked to mostly herself, "He my puppy, I not let him wander."

Marie peeked back in just as Abbey climbed down. Abbey flashed her a smile but it wasn't returned. Instantly, she scooped up Conner protectively, "What happen?"

"There was an accident. His mother is fine, but his father..."

Abbey's expression fell. She clung to the little boy in her arms and rocked him, making sure he was in a sound, restful sleep. Her eyes met Marie's once again, "Do not let anything happen to him. Okay?"

She nodded and reached out, taking Conner gently from Abbey's arms. Viveka wrapped her arm gently around Abbey and gave her a soft squeeze, "It's alright honey. Nobody is going to let that little boy get hurt."

"Or taken from mother." Abbey's eyes lifted to Viv's face, "She need her baby now more than ever. Do not let her lose that too. She is friend. Will always be."

Viv smoothed Abbey's hair and held her to her side, "Of course Abbey."


	25. Chapter 25: Flight

**Chapter 25- Flight**

Toralei stretched out across her boyfriend's bed after school, his pillow under her chest and her ankles crossed at his headboard. She watched his relaxed posture in the chair at his desk, the bright LCD screen reflected on his face. He glanced to her, only briefly glancing her over, but she knew he noticed. Her tail was twitching and curling in the air, her eyes filled with impatience. A tiny smirk crossed Heath's face; he'd make her wait and she knew it. He took his time doing whatever he wanted to do before he pulled up his media player and double-clicked the playlist. Toralei's ears twitched, a low purr bursting from between her lips as music filtered from every corner, "Surround sound?"

"It's new," he said as he got up, leaving the chair out. She didn't move. He yanked the pillow out from under her and lifted her up onto her knees. She grinned like the chershire cat before rubbing against him, "Mmm...I was thinking about you all day, my little trickster."

"Little?" he asked, grasping her hip and pulling her tightly against him. She gasped and began to grind lustfully against him, "Oh Heath..."

He pressed fevered kisses to her neck, his hands tracing from her hips up the front of her dress. She began purring, the sound growing in heat the more his hands warmed. He pushed the straps off her shoulders and traced his hands down her arms, lacing their fingers together and pressing her hands to the headboard. He nipped her ear, making her giggle and squirm, "Down boy."

"Good idea." The lust in his voice mirrored her own as he traced his hand down her back, curling around the hem and swiftly tugging her dress up and off. She straightened up and turned to face him, grinning as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him down on top of her. He made quick work of removing her tights as his kisses trailed her collarbone. She arched into his kisses, her claws trailing over his shirt, "Are you really attached to this?"

He laughed and pinned her hands down, "Bad kitty."

She squirmed against him, "Heath...stop teasing me."

He grinned. She almost swatted him. He leaned back and stripped. Her eyes lit up as her manicured claws caressed his lean muscles, "God, you're edible..." Heath Burns was practically her sunshine; that pearly-toothed, practically evil grin caused butterflies in her stomach. They loved each other endlessly. Being with him made her feel like the sun never set. Sometimes, she wondered what would happen if her flame ever went out. She'd be devastated. She'd be lost. There'd be no more sunshine. Those thoughts were forced from her mind as he kissed her, his belt buckle pressing into her, her eyes rolling back in her head at the pure warmth that radiated from his body and trapped itself in her fur. He worshipped her the way Egyptians had worshipped cats-while cats had never forgotten that they were worshipped, Toralei had never remembered a better feeling. Her tongue allowed his to dominate the inside of her mouth. She rubbed against him and purred against his lips.

"Slow down," he murmured in her ear, "I don't wanna rush it. Not tonight."

Even with frenzy in the pit of her stomach, her claws fully extended and flexing against his shoulders, she wouldn't deny him the opportunity to make love to her. He leaned in and nuzzled her. A tiny smile crossed her face as she returned his affections.

"Always?" he murmured to her, his eyes so full of sweetness and innocence that she couldn't even begin to deny how genuine her feelings were for him.

Lightly, she nudged her nose to his and murmured, "Always."

...

_The New Guy Code: Different Meanings of Starburst Flavors_

Spectra squealed at the headline of her boyfriend's blog. Ever since the two of them had gone into blogging together, she couldn't help but feel like their relationship had not only deepened, but they knew each other as if they'd never been apart since their conception. Still, she couldn't help but laugh so hard she fell out of her chair at his words.

"Something funny?" he asked, perched on her bedroom window.

"Lime Starburst!" she said, ectoplasmic tears tracing her cheeks, "Oh god, I'm gonna split in half!"

He grinned and hopped down from his perch, striding over to her and scooping her up to sit her on her bed. She made a mad dash for the bathroom and he just shook his head, making himself at home in her bed and calling, "I didn't know ghosts still peed and stuff!"

"You don't need to know that!" she called. He took a dry, dead rose from the vase beside her bed and stuck it behind his ear, "So our relationship is still on a need-to-know basis? I'm hurt, Spec, I'm so hurt."

He heard the sink running. She passed through the door instead of opening it, "Women are a mystery."

"See? There's a little tear right there!" he said, pointing to his eyes.

She plucked her rose from behind his ear and put it back in the vase, "InvisiBilly Phadein."

"Spectra Vondergiest," he said, scooping up one of her chain belts from hanging off her nightstand and looped it around his neck, tethering it to the bed and crossing his arms across his chest. She giggled and floated down on top of him, solidifying herself. Cold pressed through Billy's clothes, but the smile remained on his face. Her lips, softer than silk and almost misty, brushed his jaw, "You make such a handsome corpse."

"You've got serious necrophilia" he teased.

Her dark eyes met his. She slipped the chain free from him and murmured in his ear, "I'd much rather one of us be living than both of us dead. It's not as fun as it seems being a ghost."

"Wouldn't it make you happy?" he asked her, wrapping his arm around her back, "We could cross over together. Go to heaven and all that nice, dead stuff."

"What use is heaven when my heaven is right now?" Her head rested on his chest and she silenced him with a finger to his lips. Her ear pressed to his thudding heart and she murmured, "This is the sound that I find myself unable to exist without. The beating of your heart is what keeps me strong. When you die, because we all do, then I will too. I will follow you to the ends of creation, Billy. When the time comes, I will be right by your side so we can go into the afterlife together."

"You're so morbid," he murmured as he kissed her forehead.

"Without the morbid presence of death...omnipotent, unavoidable death...there would be no sweetness in life. If we all really had immortality, we would never have children. We would never grow up. We would never be what we're meant to be. We'd all just be wasted potential."

"Now I see your racism toward vampires," he tried to tease again.

"Not even the immortals are really immortal." She murmured in his ear, "One day, Dracula will die. Draculaura will die. Bram and Gory will die. Their children will die and their children's children will die. We will all die, Billy...whether it be in ten seconds or in ten thousand years, we all die. It never matters how much time we have, just how we use it. I wish I could've been alive to love you. I wish you could've held my body in your arms and felt how warm I used to be."

"I love you now-"

"I died a virgin, isn't that a bitch?"

He nudged her chin so she looked at him, "Stop. Okay, just stop. I'm not going to sit here and mourn you because you're right here and I'm not going to let you mourn yourself either. So come on, we're going out."

"Going to embrace horror movie season and go see one of the countless demonic possession movies that are all the rage now?" she asked as he got up, curling into a cross-legged sitting position.

"I'd go watch a Nicholas Sparks flick if it would get you to shut up about death. I don't care about when I die. Okay? I don't care about life and death, I don't care about when it'll happen or how or why. I care about right here, right now, with you."

She leaned up and tugged him closer, locking lips with him. For a brief flash of a moment, her misty skin almost felt human. It wasn't hard for him to imagine what she might've been as a human-Spectra without the death. Healthy, Vitamin-D rich complexion, eyes with whites instead of blacks, raven hair instead of purple and warm...living skin. He brushed his fingers across her cheek, "Come on babe. Let's go get some ice cream or something. Let's just go out...forget work for a while. Forget everything. Maybe we can just go to the arcade and play video games or something."

"With the guys," she said with a wrinkle of her nose.

"I was joking about the Nicholas Sparks movies, you know that right? I love you, but I'd rather kill myself."

"Too soon, Billy." She smirked anyway, "But I'll keep that in mind."

...

Pain was splitting through Spectra's skull. _What happened?_ She wanted to voice. They'd gone out for pizza...ice cream...they'd amused some human children in the park, and she'd gone home with him...she'd gone home and curled up in bed with Rhuen...Rhuen went back to her vivarium...

A scream of agony burst from her lips as she realized it wasn't her head hurt, her head was only hurting because everything else did.

"We've got a pulse!" someone shouted.

Her eyes flew open, _A WHAT?!_

She felt her chest heave as she took a deep breath. An actual breath, for the first time in years...her heart was racing. Everything hurt. She looked up, surrounded by doctors and nurses who proceeded to check her vitals and examine her in every way possible, "Emily? Do you know where you are?"

"Emily?" she asked, looking around and shaking her head.

"She probably has a concussion. After that accident, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Accident?" her mind raced. All she could think was that she was alive-this Emily girl obviously wasn't, but she was. She was alive in someone else's body. Despite the searing pain, she laid back and gathered herself. Pain she felt she'd grown accustomed to. Heavy lethargy spiked through her blood. She snapped her hand up to the nurse that was sedating her and her hand squeezed, preternatural strength flowing through her veins, "I want the phone. Get me the phone."

The woman looked shocked. Vaguely, she _did_ know where she was. Portland General...a human hospital. She was human. She was alive. She wasn't alone...A grin split her face as she realized she hadn't taken possession of an empty corpse. She'd saved this girl's life. She felt as if the space was being shared, but she knew she was fully there. She'd never possessed anyone before.

"I want a mirror."

She could only examine so much. She knew her knee was busted, probably most of the bones in her lower leg too. She had a deep, stretching gash across her collarbone. That was what they'd hurried to repair. She became aware of each and every organ performing its duty and realized there wasn't internal damage, but the stress to her heart had been immense. This girl's heart had given out.

Someone handed her a mirror. Long, straight black hair. A perfectly symmetrical, high-cheekboned, rather model-esque face. Seventeen, eighteen tops. Her own vibrant green eyes had replaced the girl's. Her own voice replaced the girl's too. Her heart felt like it was on fire and instinct made her turn to look at the bed beside her. There was a sheet pulled up over a body. The agony in her chest was not her own, though it made her take hold of the girl's cell phone even more quickly.

_Meet me at Portland General, ICU. There's a nurse's station by the elevator, go to the room with the large window. I can see the lobby. Trust me. -Spectra_

...

When she had finally been left alone, Spectra laid in bed and tried to process the information she'd been told. "Emily" had been in a car accident with her boyfriend on the way back from a date. Her boyfriend had been killed. Emily had given up. From what she understood, that moment, their desires had crossed. Emily wanted to die and Spectra wanted to live-ergo, instant possession.

It sucked.

The door swiftly opened and shut and she smiled, "Close the blinds and come kiss me."

"Spectra?" Billy did as he was told and appeared beside her. She motioned to the door. He went and locked it. It felt good to have her heart rate kick up with him near-she always knew it would do that. Leaning up, looping her arms around his neck, she planted a soft, deeply-in-love kiss on his lips. The other girl's heart felt like it was splitting. Spectra kicked the thought back to the body's other occupant, _Get used to it, I never got to have this when I was alive._

"What happened?" he murmured, holding her face. The ache went away. She grinned, "Possession, ain't love grand?"

He laughed and so did she. Her arms locked around his neck as they kissed again. He laughed out loud and clung to her, burying his face in her neck, "Oh god...oh my god, I could get used to this..."

"Yeah, but will Rhuen?"

"It's only temporary, right?" he asked her, "I miss your real face already."

She cupped his face, "Get me the hell out of here. I'd say I'm in considerably better shape than the stiff she was dating."

Her heart ripped again. That didn't quell her happiness any. Billy laughed and scooped her up bridal-style, "We'll have to take the window...and I'm taking you to see Frankie's dad before I take you home."

"Yes sir," she teased, clinging to him. It felt so good to cling to him. She kissed his neck enthusiastically and held herself as tightly to him as she could get. The only thing that came to her mind in that moment was very simple and oddly unexpected; she wanted to go eat a giant cheeseburger and really taste it.

"Billy...you think we can swing by Burger King?"

He carried her to the car and set her down inside, "If you duck and don't look like an escaped hospital patient, sure."

"If I told you I was at a hospital, why didn't you bring my clothes?"

"Because...you always wear the same thing, I didn't even think you had any."

She put her head in her hand and shook her head, "I must love you for your looks."

He laughed out loud as they pulled away. The unending ache made her sigh internally, _Look, Emily, you'll thank me later...just enjoy the ride._


	26. Chapter 26: Part of Me

_A/N- Okay...so I know I've just given you guys the biggest thing that's ever happened to Billy and Spectra, BUT Anona went and wrote a new fic...AND I HAVE TO GET PAYBACK FOR IT XD. Before anybody asks, go read Forever Yours and my multi-paragraph review. I can't resist getting payback for that._

_First AU of book 4! I knew there was going to be at least one or two :P This is only a one-chapter._

**Chapter 26- Part of Me**

When Crescent Moon merged with Monster High, that had been the first time he'd seen her. Naturally, he was attracted to her at first glance. She was beautiful, she was tough, and if he had to be totally honest with himself, he was more than attracted to her and he knew it.

Then she started seeing Heath.

...

A perpetual cloud of sorrow followed Abbey like frost. When Heath picked her up in the morning, she stayed as far away from his touch as the car would allow. Her bicep still smarted from her last round of burns more than a week ago. She knew he didn't entirely mean what he did, but it didn't stop either of them from being effected by it. He pulled in to an open spot behind Monster High and she hurried to climb out. He locked the door before her hand could touch the handle.

"Is not funny Heath, open door."

"Talk to me, baby. What's with the cold shoulder?"

She looked across the car at him, "Open door."

"I will when I get an answer."

"Relationship is joke. You do not love me. Hardly care."

"Not this again," he muttered.

"Open door," she repeated.

The two of them squared off. Abbey was stronger than him, they both knew that. Still, the network of bruises and burns weren't there for show. When he didn't back down, her gaze finally lowered, fear forcing her to. With the car off and in park, he reached across the console and brushed the back of his hand across her cheek, "Come over tonight. We can talk then."

"Open door, Heath...please."

He clicked the lock. She climbed out and shut the door, starting across the parking lot quickly. She stole a glance back over her shoulder, seeing him climb out of the car and nearly ran up the steps to put as much distance between herself and the fire-starter as possible.

...

Romulus was sitting beside Clawd when Abbey joined the group at the table. He instantly noticed the fresh burns on her wrists, outlines of Heath's hands on her skin. Clawd didn't miss a beat, "Abbey, you okay?"

She nodded, unsmiling. Frankie scowled and looked down at her wrists, "Did Heath do that?"

"Who else could?" Cleo asked.

"He not mean to," the response was instant. A little too fast for Romulus's liking. "He just get excited easy."

"Sounds like Heath," Deuce muttered.

While the boys began tossing puns back and forth to the playful irritation of their girlfriends, Romulus reached out across the table. His fingers brushed Abbey's. Her eyes lifted; they should've never been so full of sorrow. He asked permission with his eyes and she granted it with a slight nod. As gently as he possibly could, he stroked her wrist. She winced and looked down to the tabletop. He felt the subtle jump of her pulse. He could smell the stirrings of terror in her scent. It almost broke his heart to think that it went past fear without even provocation. He leaned in a little closer and murmured to her, "Are you really okay?"

She shook her head and wiped her eyes, "Have not been okay in long time."

As the dismissing bell rang, he followed her to class. Before she could reach the door, he reached out and grabbed her hand. The touch was gentle, more gentle than she would've imagined. He was rather intimidating, as big as he was and as strong as he was. She clung to his hand in return. He offered his phone and she put her number in, allowing him to do the same with hers.

"If you need somebody to talk to, Abbey...I'm here. I mean that. I'm an alpha for a reason, I never let anybody mess with my pack."

She nodded and slipped inside the classroom. Pure, white-hot rage surged through Romulus's blood. His first instinct was to put his fist through a locker. When he first laid eyes on her, she had been so strong and so vibrant, now she was like a wilted flower. Fire turned ice into water-her strength was gone. He couldn't help but feel even more protective of her than he'd ever imagined being...then again, he'd never imagined that Abbey Bominable would need protecting.

...

She was curled into a tiny little ball, trying to defend herself from the influx of heat. Months ago, Abbey would've hit back. She would've never let him get away with hurting her the way he did. After all this time, though, after all the burns and all the soft, kiss-filled apologies...the promises that he would never lose his temper again and then breaking them only _hours_ later, she had no more strength to defend herself with. She couldn't be strong when the closeness to him took all her energy away.

Tears were coming down her face and not freezing. She let out a scream as his hands grasped firmly just above her elbows and he yanked her up, pushing her back on her bed. They stung for a few seconds before they became a deep, throbbing ache. She knew the ache well. Regardless, she kicked and continued to scream, "Get off me!"

He grasped her knees and forced himself between her legs. Half the reason she never told anybody what he did was because they'd never believe it. They'd never understand how she could be his victim when he was smaller than her, weighed less than her, definitely wasn't as strong as her, and yet...

He grabbed her arms and forced her wrists to her sides. She struggled to get free, trying to push him off. She wondered if he really knew what he was doing, "Heath stop! Stop! _Stop!_ Please! Please please..."

He drew back. Her wrists were raw and bloody. She leapt up and shoved him away, slamming the bathroom door to keep him out. She sunk down, fumbling with the lock, breath hitching with her sobs. Blood soaked the pink sleeves of her shirt. She wouldn't dare soothe her boiling blood yet, not until it had cooled naturally. She was an expert in the pain of extreme burns-just not such bad ones. Pulling her phone from the pocket of her pants, dripping blood all over the white patches, she called the only person she could think to call.

Heath knocked at the door while her fingers fumbled with the buttons. She was shaking, her heart racing so fast it hurt to breathe. Knocking and gentle words became pounding and demanding. He ordered her to open the door, his hands heating the doorknob. She heard his shoulder slam into the thick hundred-year-old wood as she finally found the contact she was looking for and called.

The banging contrasted with her heart and both contrasted with the rings. He picked up on the third, "Abbey?"

She let out a sob, "Help...Please, Romulus, help me..."

She could hear a protective growl in his voice, "Where are you?"

"M-My house...Heath car parked outside..."

She felt the door jump and let out a scream, falling back against the white tile. Blood dripped to the floor in tiny red dots, trailing her escape.

"Abbey!" Romulus's voice broke through her terror, "Stay where you are. I'm coming."

The doorknob popped off. Her eyes widened as her back hit the bathtub. Tears ran from her eyes. Fear could make the strongest people weaken. Heath kicked open the door and she screamed, shielding her face with her arm. He crossed the floor and wrenched her arm away, "Who the fuck did you call, Abbey?!"

She couldn't meet his eyes. He picked up her iCoffin and threw it at the wall. She watched in horror as it burst apart in pieces. Heath backhanded her. She winced, holding her face. He grasped her shoulders with rage-enhanced strength, holding them still despite her sobbing, "Who did you call?"

"No one," she sobbed.

"Remember what I said I'd do if you lied to me?" The flames licking her skin from his hands hurt so badly. She could see the stirring in the backs of his eyes. He was about to become a fireball and she knew it. The radiating heat was taking away her strength. Tears ran down her face, "Do it. If you think it make you man, do it!"

His flames flared. She shrieked as her skin sizzled. She almost reached up to touch them, but knew it would only cause more damage. She buried her face in her hands and cried until she felt lightheaded. He dropped her. She collapsed, falling into the bathtub and just barely stopping her head from cracking against the polished porcelain. Her trembling legs were too weak to support her anymore. She curled into herself, wrapping her wrists against her stomach and allowing the blood to stream freely from her shoulders.

An animalistic roar burst from the doorway of her bedroom. She didn't have the strength to lift herself and watch.

Romulus charged Heath and slammed him into the wall, claws finding purchase against the fire elemental's skin. He tore into him mercilessly, the roar coming out before he could stop it, "Stay away from _my girl_!"

The flame flickered out. Heath fell, holding his gut, the blood pooling around him was for once his own. Romulus went to the bathtub and scooped Abbey up. Her eyes cracked open to peek at him the way a child did toward a superhero.

"You're safe," he murmured, carrying her like a broken doll down the stairs and out into the yard. Her eyes never once left his face. Softly, she leaned up and kissed his jaw, burying her face into the crook of his neck, "Thank you, Romulus."

His hand moved from her back up to the back of her head, holding her close to him, "Don't thank me, Abbey...I'd do anything for you."

He felt her eyelashes brush his neck as she closed her eyes. He carried her all the way to his home without stopping, and even there he didn't put her down.

...

Abbey woke with a stiff ache in her shoulders and her wrists. They had been cleaned and bandaged, leading to half the problem. She felt warm, protective arms around her, one at her waist and the other under her head. She gently rolled onto her back, cautious of the wounds, and peeked up at her protector.

Romulus was fast asleep, his head quirked toward her. A sad smile crossed her face as she reached up and touched his jaw. The slight remnant of a burn touched just the edge of his face. His hand moved from her waist to holding her hand, keeping it right where she rested it. As his eyes opened, she let out a soft sigh, "Thank you."

"Stop thanking me. I mean it, I'd do anything for you."

"For me," she murmured.

"Yeah...for you. There's a difference between being the alpha and being someone's protector...It's my job to protect my pack, it causes me physical pain not to protect you."

She smiled softly and rested her head on his chest, "Would love to have you for boyfriend."

His fingers laced through hers, "We'll take that slow. After last night...I don't want you to think I'm anything like him, Abbey. I'm not gonna pressure you into anything. We can take our time, take things slow...and I promise you, I'm always going to protect you."

She closed her eyes and nuzzled his bicep, "What happen to Heath?"

"He won't be bothering you anymore."

Very gently, she squeezed his hands. Equally as gently, he kissed the top of her head. For the first time in a very long time, Abbey smiled.


	27. Chapter 27: The Ties That Bind

_A/N- Well, my amazing friend Shy brought up a point in Dracula history that just NEEDED to be written. Ergo, time jump midway through for that scene. Enjoy._

**Chapter 27- The Ties That Bind**

Laying in Spectra's bed, the lovers cuddled like they hadn't cuddled before. Spectra's head was nestled into Billy's chest, listening to the beat of his heart as her warm fingers traced his arm. She beamed up at him, "It feels good to be alive with you."

"Wanna stay like this forever?" he murmured, kissing her softly, "But no 'until death do us part' shit...I'm sick of being the only living one."

"No." She gently took his hand and laced her fingers through his, "I don't want to keep this forever. This isn't my body. It wouldn't be my real marriage...it wouldn't be my kid, if we went there..." She looked up at him, her eyes glowing with perpetual sadness, "Things change, Billy. But the way I love you never will."

He gently kissed her forehead, "I know. I'll never stop loving you either."

Her fingers laced in his shirt, cuddling even closer to him, "Billy...you don't mind if we don't have the same relationship as our friends, do you? Provided, nothing lasts forever-"

He silenced her with a kiss, "Shut up. This is going to last forever."

"Can you promise me that?" she murmured and stroked his jaw, "Even when I die again-theoretically-will you still want me after this?"

"This isn't you and you said so yourself. I love you. Only you." As he held her hand to his cheek, she smiled and nuzzled into his arms, "I love you even more."

...

The woman paced the porch in a growing flurry of panic. Even if she wasn't invisible herself, she would know when her son was home, and he wasn't. Sneaking out was not something Billy was prone to.

She heard the crunch of leaves and glanced up. Beret replaced with fedora, sunglasses with reading glasses, she took off down toward the covered figure, "Did you find him?"

"No, but maybe you should calm down. This is Billy you're talking about. He's a good boy, he probably just stayed a little late at a friend's and forgot his charger or something."

"His phone isn't sending me to voicemail, it's ringing, he's just not answering."

"Did you think maybe it's on silent?"

"I hope he's okay. This isn't the safest place in the world, Rodney-"

"It's definitely safer than letting him be out among humans. Letting him think he's a freak because he can change, god knows what could happen if he made a friend and showed them what he could do-"

"He's a sixteen year old boy. He's only sixteen. He doesn't even have his driver's licence yet."

Rodney Where was leaning against the flat-topped, lightly stained wooden fence, noting how the fence looked as if it had its points removed with a saw. Jaw set behind the bandages, he glanced to the tearful woman, "I know you're still very big on puns, dear, but why _did_ you change your name from Hall to Phadein?"

"Because I didn't want him to think too much on his lineage. If he thought it just came from someone else...he wouldn't ask questions."

"How's that working out for you?"

It was only an offhand comment, but it still triggered a new round of tears. He took the hand of the young woman leaning on the fence beside him, "I'm going to track him down, Lynn. I promise. He's a teenage boy, he won't be hard to find."

She sniffed and withdrew her hand, "Then go find him! And stop saying that. Stop acting like he's just another one of your students. For god's sake Rodney, he's your son."

Lifting himself from the fence, he looked to her, "He is my son, but he is before all else still a person with his own free will and his own desires and wants, and I'll bet you a thousand dollars he's still as stubborn as his mother. He'll come home when he wants to come home. This-" he gestured to the spike-less picket fence and the herbal garden encased by rocks, the snaking path down to the back yard where he vaguely spotted a swing set that hadn't been used in years, "This sheltering isn't helping him. For god's sake, you have to let him live. He is moving out in two years. And before you ask, no, I haven't told him and I don't plan to. If he wants to ask the questions, I will have the answers."

"Just go find my son," she nearly pled.

"It's one thing to find an invisible boy, it's something else to try to find a boy who doesn't want to be found."

...

On Saint Bartholomew's day, in the year fourteen hundred fifty nine, my father impaled thirty thousand people from Brasov that he suspected of corruption. They were mortals, not vampires, and he left the bodies outside the city walls to rot as well as a reminder of what would happen if he were disobeyed.

I still remembered the picnic very well.

The sun was setting over the luscious, rolling hills beyond the walls of the city, the castle a great deal away. Still, I had been riding through the forest for a good many hours and the remnants of sun wouldn't be worthy of deterring. The slight sting of light on my skin made me wince, but being mostly covered by my dress, I tied my horse to the farthest tree and began my trek across the bare fields that surrounded the city walls. Once I'd rounded the corner, my eyes widened. Blood splashed the ground. Bodies, as far as my eyes could see, on spikes. Bloodlust spiked.

My father motioned me over from where he sat among them, "Come here, Laura."

My stomach was heaving, half in disgust and half in hunger. Twisted expressions of agony and terror made the bodies remain alive despite their long-since passing. They were already beginning to smell. I wrinkled my nose and came to sit in the patch of un-bloodied grass beside my father, "What is this?"

"I thought you wanted to see what I do all day." He gestured to the scene. I couldn't even begin to fathom how many of the dead we were among. "It has literally taken me all day."

"How many?" I breathed, shock replacing both my hunger and disgust.

"Thirty thousand, give or take." He smiled. I should've been disgusted, but instead, I brought my knees to my chest silently, "Did they all deserve this?"

"They were corrupt, darling. Untrustworthy. They wouldn't have hesitated to destroy the family for all we're worth."

I curled into his side as he draped his arm around me, "This is wrong...isn't it?"

"Are you growing a conscience on me?" he teased, squeezing my shoulders, "Not this. All is fair in love and war, Draculaura. You are my princessa and I would kill anyone, any given day, to keep you safe."

I quirked a smile and cuddled into his side, "Thank you."

He reached out and I could've laughed as he brought a basket of food closer. I grinned at him, uncurling from myself, "We're having dinner out here?"

"We get no privacy within the city otherwise." He placed a wrapped parcel of food in my hands, "I want you to look out over this land and I want you to understand that you are its ruler. I am its king, but you are my daughter, and one day all of this will be yours."

The warm breeze kissed my face. The lackluster sun dipping behind the trees. Field and forest, vineyards in the distance...I could nearly smell the fresh wine. I shut my eyes and breathed. Animals, humans, plants, sea. Life and death. Unimaginable power coursed through my veins and I grinned, opening my eyes to watch the sun dip behind the trees and blanket the world in a blueish glow. Bats rose from the trees to hunt; Falcons returned to their masters and owls left their roosts in hunt of mice. A chorus of wolf howls came from the forest. I threw back my head and answered it. My father laughed at my side and rested his hand on my back, "One day, all of this will be yours and all of the world will bow at your feet."

I smiled back at him, "They already do."

I don't think I'd ever made him so proud. Before then, there were comparable moments, but after? I'd grown a conscience. I changed, in my book for the better.

I coughed and sniffled as I descended the stairs at three thirty AM, my chest feeling as if a weight had rested on it. I made up a cup of tea and rubbed my eyes slightly. My phone went off in my robe pocket and I produced it, squinting through my sleepy eyes as I checked it.

_You too? :(_

I pouted slightly and replied to Gory, _Vamps or everybody?_

The tea kettle boiled, but I stopped it before it could get too hot, so it would be instantly drink-able. Her reply came nearly instantly, _Everyone. And I mean everyone. Even Abbey's sick._

I scowled and called up Abbey, listening to the ringing as I poured my tea.

"'Allo?" Abbey sounded stuffed-up. I pouted, "Hi Abbey, you okay?"

"Okay? Am dying," she muttered.

Romulus took the phone, "She's sick."

"I can tell. Screw you werewolves, you know that? You guys are the only ones with immune systems good enough to fight being sick all the time."

Abbey took back the phone, "First sick. Am dying."

"No, I promise you're not. Gory, Lagoona, Frankie, everybody's sick. I wonder if the headless headmistress is too..."

"Mama never get sick," Abbey said, proceeding to cough until I was sure she'd coughed up a lung, "See! Am dying."

The kitchen light flicked on. I shielded my eyes, "What the hell?!"

"What're you doing up?" Clawd asked, his eyes half-lidded. He let out a huge yawn and I went to the light switch, flicking it back off. Abbey muttered, "Will talk tomorrow Draculaura..."

"Kay. Just wanted to check in."

"What's wrong?" Clawd asked, drawing me in close. I proceeded to cough until I shook. He felt my forehead and got my tea for me, sitting down at the table, "Shit, you're burning up."

"Big shock," I rasped.

He stroked my hair and held me close, "Relax. I'll take care of you."

I looked up at him and smiled, "I can take care of myself too you know."

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that when you have me for it?"

I smiled even wider and kissed his jaw, "I love you more than you'll ever know, Clawd."


	28. Chapter 28: Get Up

**Chapter 28- Get Up**

"Ma?" Manny called as he walked inside the house, Catrine trailing closely behind him.

"Kitchen hon!"

He stole a glance back to his girlfriend. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She bit her lip and swallowed the rising lump in her throat. Absolute terror made her heart pound, "Hey, Ma, I got some news for ya..."

"Oh god," Catrine heard. She rounded the corner and looked at the two, smiling warmly, "Hello Catrine. You better not have gotten in trouble again, Manny, because I swear to god that Xbox will be _history_-"

"How do you feel about being a grandma?" he asked.

The female's eyes burst open in shock. Catrine blushed and looked to the floor. The delicate, human-looking stature of the female shocked her even more.

"This I gotta see," came a different female voice. Catrine's eyes flew open as she saw the girl round the corner. Nearly as tall as Manny, with bull-like features like her brother and chin-length blond hair, she was definitely more minotaur inclined than her mother, yet somehow not as much as her brother.

"Oh shit," Manny muttered.

The female grinned and snorted, "_You're_ my brother's girlfriend? Jesus Christ, how didn't he break you yet?"

Catrine floundered for words. The other female grinned, "Minnie Taur. M-I-N-N-I-E, like the mouse. No idea what a cat and a bull make when they have kids, but I guess we'll find out." She lifted Catrine's hand, shook it and let it drop. Then, with a more wicked grin, she looked at her brother, "She's not a talker, is she?"

"Nobody knew you'd be here," he said sheepishly.

"Aw come on! You didn't tell her about me did you? See, my darling little brother always leaves me out of what he tells his friends. I'm two and a half years older than him. I can't say I've been proud."

"Minnie," their mother finally spoke.

"What? It's true. He's a real dick, just like Dad. Trust me, when I got word the old man kicked it, new school year or not, I transferred colleges and BAM, I came home."

Manny looked like he'd had a coronary, "You're staying?"

Minnie propped up her cowboy boots on the coffee table, "Yup. I wanna be here to see the house become a home! Look out for my little brother, set him in line, keep Mom company..."

The gentle hand of the elder female on Catrine's shoulder guided her to the kitchen, away from the possibility of an impending sibling war. Her eyes lowered as she saw the tears in the older woman's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

Catrine remained silent, biting her lower lip.

"Are you alright, honey?"

She exhaled softly, "He was going to leave...I had to say something to make him stay. He thought he was too dangerous for me..." Tears formed in the petite werecat's eyes, "He doesn't understand he is my world..."

"He does, Catrine. Believe me, he loves you more than he could ever tell you. I think the two of you need to sit down and talk, especially now. I won't let him leave a girl like you, you're the only positive influence he's ever had."

Something broke. Punches were being thrown. For the first time, Catrine saw the older woman smile, "Minnie! Stop beating up your brother!"

"He started it!" she shouted.

Catrine peeked back around the corner to see that the older girl had Manny in a headlock. It was by far the most amusing thing she'd ever seen.

...

I sat on a multi-way call with the ghouls as the afternoon ticked on. Suddenly, the line was broken by music. Abbey made a noise of disgust, "Heath, turn down music before I walk over and break it!"

"Sorry, frosty."

She growled at him. Unusually chipper, he drawled, "Hey!"

"Hey yourself" I muttered with a cough.

"Holt, you here?" he asked.

"Yeah" the other male said, shockingly unenthusiastic.

"Whataya think for the intro to the SCREAM season? I'm thinking either Get Up or Bangarang?"

"Somebody got laid," Deuce chimed in. I realized Clawdeen had the phone on speaker.

"Somebody set a record," Heath said with a grin.

"Do I even wanna ask?" Holt asked before blowing his nose.

"Probably not in front of the girls you don't."

"Already know you disgusting," Abbey said. I couldn't tell if she was teasing or just in a bad mood. Romulus said she hadn't slept since two thirty AM.

"Want me to come over and warm you up?" Heath said, clearly teasing.

"Have fever," Abbey said miserably. Someone threw up.

"That was Frankie," Holt said, as if we all wanted to know. My stomach heaved in reply.

"I gotta go," I muttered, "I can't even remember what we were talking about."

"Halloween?" Lagoona offered, her voice raspy, "Abbey's wedding and our plans?"

"Oh..." I swallowed thickness in the back of my throat. I could still hear Frankie puking. "You guys, I'm serious, I have to go puke."

"So put the phone down," Deuce said.

I did and raced up the stairs. The sounds kept bouncing through my skull until I did lose my stomach. I threw up in privately for a moment before I felt Clawd's warmth against my back and his hands brushing back my hair, holding it back for me. I took back everything Shakespeare had ever said-true love was holding someone's hair while they puked.

I shuddered as I drew back. He held me close and kissed the back of my neck, "You okay?"

"I feel disgusting," I muttered, flushing and getting up. I washed out my mouth and brushed my teeth, praying to god by the time I got back Frankie would've at least moved away from the phone to throw up.

Tenderly, his arms wrapped around my waist. I cuddled myself into the crook of his bicep, letting him rock me like a baby doll as I washed my hands. Patting cool water over my own face, my hands rested on his arms, "Thank you."

"Stop thanking me," he murmured in my ear, "Somebody has to take care of you."

"I mean it," I muttered. My voice sounded off with my nose all stuffy, "You must really love me to sit so close while I'm sick."

"It's not like I'm scared of getting it or anything. I'm immune to your cooties." He began to kiss my neck as I giggled. My eyes fell shut as he stroked his tongue over my neck. I bit my knuckle, my body stirring despite the fact that walking up the stairs made me winded. His soft, soothing licks were doing a little more than soothing. I panted lightly, my cardio kicking up in a way only he could cause.

"Calm down," he whispered in my ear.

"I can't," I half-panted, "I love you."

He scooped me up in his arms, brushing his fingers through my hair. That had the desired calming effect. My head rolled against his shoulder as I cuddled in, kept warm by my own personal furnace. He sat on the couch with me, rocking me and picked up the phone, "Guys? Lala's half-asleep, she'll call you back."

I kissed his chest, "Love you."

He didn't bother replying, he knew I was fading too fast to hear. His arms wrapped tightly around me, keeping me warm and safe in a way a blanket never could. His heart beat under my ear, my eyes finally fell shut. For the first time in almost fifteen hours, I slept like a baby.

...

Robecca tugged her girlfriend down the dewy slope toward the school. Venus's eyes flicked between the gate and the empty parking lot as if looking for prison wardens that weren't there. Under the eve of the front door, Robecca pinned the smaller female and kissed her exuberantly. Venus's skin prickled with warmth. Her fingers wound in the delicate cobalt blue curls of her lover's hair as she moaned out loud, "Robecca.."

"Come on," she murmured, "I wanna show you something."

"Mm, you could've showed me at home in bed..."

"Not this."

With a grin, Robecca slipped through the unlocked door and raced across the empty hall with Venus at her side. Their footsteps echoed off the walls and lockers. Most of the vampires and nocturnal monsters at Monster High had adapted to the sun-life, making the day classes packed and the night classes unavailable for the year. A thrill chased Venus's spine as she realized the school had never seemed so empty, desolate and utterly _creepy_. It was awsome.

The elevator to the catacombs swallowed them up like the bony ribs of a skeleton. Venus clung close to her girlfriend, feigning fear, her fingers tracing the soft silk of Robecca's shirt, "Kiss me?"

"I know you're not scared," she teased, the soft undertone of British making Venus's toes curl in delight. She loved it when she was amused. The way her voice took on an unspoken sweetness, it made her want to giggle out loud. Still, the mechanical girl leaned in and kissed her quickly, just deep enough and just chaste enough to leave her wanting more. The elevator grinded to a halt and the doors opened eerily slowly. Robecca took Venus's hand and led her through a pitch-black corridor.

"Oh shit," she said out loud, "How can you see anything?"

"I can't, but I'd know this path in the dark like it were my own mind."

Venus's heart skipped a beat. Genuine fear made her grip her girlfriend's hand more tightly than she thought possible, "Roba, I swear to god, if you're trying to scare me..."

Robecca slowed. Venus's hand traveled up her back. She shuddered; Venus wasn't sure if it was from the growing chill in the air or from her touch. Slower, more paced, but with an air of eagerness that bordered on excitement, Robecca strode forward. Her metal-plated hands struck heavy door and it was pushed outward.

Vaguely, Venus began to see. Light was coming from somewhere, but she wasn't sure where. Robecca switched the lights on, and Venus saw the most marvelous thing she'd ever seen in her life.

"_Wow._" She walked down the aged wood steps toward the railing that marked the edge of the roller rink. A huge mouth, almost like a cave, split in two at the far end. A wide LED screen had been placed over the entrance. It was flanked by a beautiful, brand-new scoreboard. Robecca's arms wound around her waist, "The Headless Headmistress took my advice, we've been fixing it up. The Skulltimate Roller Maze team is going to start up soon. SCREAM for short."

"It's gorgeous," she murmured, looking around. The aged benches had wear from being sat in frequently. Robecca squeezed her waist softly, murmuring in her ear, "This was where I crashed."

Venus's smile fell. The images of cheering fans and happy games were replaced by the imaginings of broken steps, broken floor, her broken lover screaming and begging for help in the darkness. Her fingers laced with Robecca's and she squeezed them tightly.

"It's alright," Robecca breathed in her ear, "You know, the Headless Headmistress told me we're going to get some new girls-"

She turned and looked at her, "I don't...why would you want to restore this? If you were hurt here-"

Robecca took her face in her hands, kissing her lightly, "Because, this is what I do. This is what my life was. I want this again. I want something for us to live for."

"We have that...we can have that again-"

"I want you to share something with me that I love, the way I share with you. Now...if you're going to get worried over me, remember, I got put back together once. I can do it again. And I fight dirty."

It wasn't reassuring. Still, Venus forced a smile and kissed her girlfriend's jaw, "Whatever makes you happy."

Robecca looped her arm around her slender waist, "Well it'll make you happy too. Just wait and see, and hopefully Jinny and Skelita will like it too."

"Jinny and Skelita?" Venus asked with a raised brow.

"The new girls," Robecca began, "Boy down I have insider-info to give you. You know, provided you don't pass it along to Spectra."

Venus laughed and then looked around before Robecca tossed the room back into blackness, "Where has Spectra been, anyway?"

_Quick note: Most people don't know this, but Minnie Taur IS a canon character, she just hasn't made her first appearance yet. She was first brought up in Season 2 when Jackson was being picked on by Manny._


	29. Chapter 29: An Affair to Remember part 1

**Chapter 29- An Affair to Remember Part 1**

_So remember when I said there would be one or two AUs for the story? Yeah, then I came up with this. Don't judge and-or question...just enjoy. -insert evil grin here-_

The thing that brought him to that very moment was a thing he had never expected. Not in his lifetime. He'd been raised in an all-werewolf community; taking the job at Monster High was the one thing he wanted the most. To see monsters fully integrated with each other, especially his little sister with her new friends...

But this beautiful girl in his arms...he wasn't supposed to have this. Instinct won over logic. He did anyway.

...

Clawd Wolf was twenty seven, rather newly graduated and had been waiting for this opportunity since before he had graduated. Monster High wasn't just the leader in academics among the monster schools-it was also a place full of diversity, equality and unity. It was the place he wanted to be when he had to go through the hell that was high school.

He walked in to find the class already sitting, talking amongst themselves. Conversation ceased, curiosity replacing it. Girls gazed at him with unbridled interest. Howleen was in the back row and sunk down in her chair a little.

"While Miss Hawthorne is on maternity leave for the rest of the year, I'll be your teacher. I run my class like a democracy, I call you by your names, you can call me by mine. I'm Clawd Wolf, feel free to call me Clawd. The first couple days, I wanna get to know you guys and catch up to speed as far as you've gotten-"

The door opened and shut. His attention was only broken for a split second by the petite, pretty girl who slipped a pass into his hand and slid silently into her seat in the front. He smiled slightly, "Hey."

She lifted her head and pointed to herself. He nodded, holding out his hand, "Let me catch you up. I'm Clawd, I'm teaching you guys for the rest of the year. Things are going to go nicely, alright?"

She took his hand and shook it gently, "Clawd? Not Mister Wolf?" There was a spark in her eyes. They were the color of freshly bloomed spring lilies.

"I believe in democracy," he said, releasing the smirk he'd been holding back. He heard more than a few girls sigh and his sister's muted sound of disgust.

The girl slid back in her seat and raised the back of her pen to her fang, "Some of us were raised under a monarchy."

"Maybe I'll change your mind."

She smiled. She had a smile that told him more than she could say, "Perhaps."

...

Responsibilities had been dished out without him- he was the Fearleading coach whether he liked it or not. As he walked in, he saw the same girl from class before walking out from the locker room.

"Finally on time for something," he teased.

The knowing smile returned to her face. Her Transylvanian accent grew slightly richer with warmth, "You can put a girl on track for anything, can't you?"

He laughed, "The only benefit to playing high school football." As he sorted through the various things the former fearleading coach had left him, her small, pale hands rested over his, "That is our routine. That is our roster. The game plan is all wrong."

He drew back, allowing her to fix it. Once things were in order, she turned back to him and smirked, "The girls will be late. There's auditions today."

"How was Transylvania?"

She shrugged, "Beautiful. Much more beautiful than it is out here."

For a moment, she looked sad. His amber eyes flicked up to meet hers, but she shrugged again, "I like it here. It's warmer. Nicer. The people are kind and friendly..."

"Yeah, but nobody's going to expect you not to miss your home." When she didn't respond, he leaned on the table beside her, "I grew up across Salem, in the Werewolf district. Believe me, I wanted to be here. It's like I never left, though, so I don't get to miss it, my sister's constantly checking up on me."

"I wish I had siblings," she murmured. Her phone went off. She checked it and put it down. He scowled, "Somebody bothering you?"

"My boyfriend..." she murmured, wiping her eyes. She looked to the floor, "My father set up an arranged marriage for me about a year ago, but I wanted to fall in love...so he gave me time to fall in love before I married Valentine, but...I can't...and even if Heath was a jerk, Valentine is...so much worse."

He wrapped an arm around her and rub-warmed her pale arm, "I might be a little old-school for you, but I don't like the way that sounds. If you need help or anything...dealing with this guy, dealing with your dad, whatever, I'm here."

Those soulful eyes lifted to him. Tears ran from them, smudging her mascara. Her lower lip quivered and she curled into his side. He wrapped his other arm around her and held her, her delicate frame trembling in his arms. From that moment on, there was no going back.

...

_Draculaura_

I hadn't bothered to change back after fearleading practice. When Frankie dropped me off at the end of the driveway and proceeded to back out, I gave her a warm grin and a wave; cold chills were running up my spine from the twenty-degree drop in the past week. I ran inside and shut the door, walking over to the fireplace and kneeling down. Rubbing my hands together, I couldn't achieve that feeling...it was a different kind of warmth.

Glass smashed. Angry Romanian, both male and female. I ran up the stairs and slipped into my room, locking the door before I was noticed. I sighed and shuddered, drawing the windows shut, "Fabu? You here?"

My tiny, fist-sized bat fluttered down to my shoulder as I drew the curtains back an inch. I could see the houses down the block from my bedroom, shielded beyond the trees. I saw the navy blue Chevy pulling in and touched the window, "That's Clawd. I want you to look in on him tonight for me. I think he's trustworthy, but...I just want to make sure."

He chirped and returned to his perch. I shut the curtains and left my bag on the window seat, gathering my clothes from it and going into the bathroom. A few lit votives and my stereo on soothing classical, I sunk into the bath. _No more feuding parents, no more bastard fiancee, no more sweet-but-smothering friends. It is just me and Count Fabulous in the world. And maybe Uncle Vlad. And..._ I bit my lower lip. Surrounded by warm water, my blood began flowing easily again. I rub-warmed my hands under the bubbles. Still, it didn't achieve the same feeling as it had when _his_ gentle hands rested on my back. When I felt his fingertips brush my lower back, I'd been in heaven. The way he treated me was the way a man was supposed to treat a woman. He was a werewolf, werewolves were strong and dependable. They kept their mates safe. I wanted someone who would do that for me. I wanted...I wanted _Clawd_ to do that for me.

I sighed and sunk under the water, holding my breath. My heart ceased and my senses became hyper-aware. I bit my lower lip slightly, focusing on clearing my head. My brain swirled. The verbal war I'd gotten in with Valentine had broke my heart, then his hand had been so warm. The apologetic kisses that made my body ache with hollowness. The warm embrace that made me feel complete. Valentine could, and would, give me a thousand apologies. Clawd? I doubted he'd ever need to. My vivid imagination kicked in; what if, in that moment, he'd kissed me? I would've fainted.

I surfaced with a gasp. Fresh heat pumped my blood as my heart set itself at a gallop. I rinsed my face and hair and washed the soap from my skin. I sunk back, taking in a deep exhale. "Oh Clawd..." His name was like poetry on my lips. I'd seen the movies, I read the books, I knew society's boundaries. I flicked the drain with my foot and let the water slip away, taking my warmth with it. Voices were chaos inside my head. Actions were like fireflies, scattered and sporadic. I dried off in my towel and curled up, clinging to the plush fabric as much as myself. It smelled warm and clean, but not warm in the way I wanted.

I got ready for bed far ahead of schedule and slipped into my computer desk. A tender tap was followed by the unlocking of my door as Uncle Vlad slid in, "So, your mother's gone out to the bar and your father is beating the hell out of his punching bag. I knew you were home early. Wanna talk?"

I shook my head and looked up my confidante on fright-book.

"Want some dinner? I made your favorite cheesy fettuccini."

My eyes teared up and I curled up. From my anonymous blog, I let out the words, _My uncle is my mother and my father's an ex con going through a divorce, what more could a girl ask for?_

"Hey," Uncle Vlad nudged me, "How was your day?"

"Shut the door," I finally murmured, turning to look him in the eyes. He did, grinning, "He can't hear us anyway. Now, time for girl talk."

I cracked a smile and picked at my manicure, "I like this boy...he's new."

"Ooh, dish." His expression made me smile even more.

"He's got two sisters, he does not like Valentine-"

"I like this boy already."

"And..." I blushed, "He's a werewolf."

Uncle Vlad rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Oh go for it. What have you got to lose?"

"He's also..." I lowered my voice just in case, "He's also Ms. Hawthorne's replacement."

His brows raised. I bit my lip.

"Does he know how old you are, you little cougar?"

I squealed and jumped up, tackle-hugging Uncle Vlad. He laughed and shushed me, "Do not tell your father I let you do this. But it's about time someone broke the rules."

"He gave me a year to fall in love," I murmured with a grin, "He never said with who."


	30. Chapter 30: An Affair to Remember part 2

_Before I begin, I wanna thank all you guys for the love you've shown me thusfar. I don't try to please everyone and not everyone is going to understand everything I do. But this: monsterhighconfessions. tumblr post/28822932015/the-author-completely-bastardized-clawd-and is total bullshit. Now, I don't mind having like four haters, as Eminem says, if you don't have enemies, you've never stood up for yourself. But I want you guys, at least a few of you to go leave anons in support of the Radcliffe Way saga. I really don't care what people think about me. I really don't care what people think of my work. A while after reading Twilight, I think it's shit, and I couldn't get into Harry Potter because I thought it was boring. Still. The fans make the series, and there's already been MASSIVE Abulus support...now I'd love to see some support from you guys. Thanks._

**Chapter 30- An Affair to Remember Part 2**

_Clawd_

I was setting up the projector when the door opened and closed. I glanced over my shoulder and smiled, "Morning, Draculaura."

She lifted a take-out bag, "Thought you could use some breakfast."

I smiled as she set it on the desk, "Thanks. How are you?"

She offered a genuine smile, "Good. Thanks. I haven't seen him yet, so...I'm alright for now."

The no-signal light was still on. I sat down and sighed. She walked around the desk, leaned over the computer, clicked a few things, and the projector sprung to life.

"For a vampire, you're definitely not old school."

"For a werewolf, you're definitely not wild." Instinct sparked when she smiled. She sat on the desk and traced her foot against the side of the chair, lightly brushing my leg. She bit her lower lip slightly. Nobody drew me in like she was doing. I was trying to control myself, yet...her slender legs were so smooth, so soft looking, made to look longer by her mid-thigh skirt. Her tight, black shirt left little to the imagination. That wry and witty little smile softened, becoming considerably more shy and innocent as she moved from the desk to settle on my lap. "Draculaura-"

"Just...trust me. Please?" Something in her eyes was impossible to deny. Even looking peaceful, she still looked so sad. I saw desperation behind both. She slipped her slender arms around my neck, pressing her delicate, petite body against mine. Instinct brought my hands to her hip and to her back, drawing her closer. Her eyes became half-lidded as her soft, magenta-painted lips parted. Part of me kept saying that it was wrong-she was young, she didn't know any better, she was hurt and she was vulnerable and I would be taking complete advantage of her, but when she kissed me, all my thoughts left. My mind was wiped clean, the only thoughts centered around her softness. Her lips were so tender, so kissable, so biteable, her body fit so well against mine...Curiously, the tip of her tongue touched mine. I got the feeling she'd never been kissed this way before. I was kissing her back, deepening it before I could stop myself. Her tiny moan sent chills down my spine. The animal inside me wanted more. I picked her up and held her as tightly as I could, her body pinned between the desk and mine. She gently tried to grind her hips into mine. I wanted to bite down on her lip, shred the clothes from her body and have her then and there. I drew back, my breath as heavy as hers. Desperation, sadness, and the other emotion that I had seen in her eyes were gone. Contentment had turned to joy. She tried to hook her leg around my waist, "Kiss me again."

"We shouldn't be doing this-"

"Oh for god's sake, shut up. Just shut up. I'm older than you and you should've expected that." Desperation returned to her eyes. I cupped her cheek, trying to soothe it away. She wound her fingers in my shirt and murmured, "I feel different with you...I feel alive."

"You don't know what you're doing. It feels right because it's instinct, but it's not-"

"Don't tell me what's right for me," she snapped, "I know what's right for me. You are the only person who's made me feel this way in the entire sixteen hundred years I've been alive. Please, Clawd...just kiss me again."

The displaced emotion was fear. It returned, along with her sorrow. Very gently, I scooped her back into my arms and showered soft kisses over her pale neck, brushing her raven hair over her shoulder. She sighed and let out a content hum.

I set her down on the desk and drew back, using all of my self control not to return to kissing her. She smiled and cuddled appreciatively into my chest. I sighed, "I can't let you do this. It could get us both in a lot of trouble."

"Not in theory," she murmured, smirking slightly, "It might get me in trouble for being such a cradle robber...but I think that's a chance I'm willing to take."

"You're still young. Physically, mentally-"

"Mentally, I'm older than you'll ever be. Physically, I don't care. Living forever is more of a curse than it is a gift. You have to understand, Clawd...I'm not the little girl everybody thinks I am. I'm making my own decisions, and I decided that while I still had time, I was going to try to find someone that I really loved."

"Still had time?"

She slipped from my grip and smoothed her skirt, grabbing her bag, "My father arranged my marriage with Valentine a year ago. I would've married him then, but I made a big show of wanting to be in love first. Honestly? I would rather kill myself than marry him. So my father gave me a year to fall in love. It's been eleven months. My wedding date is impending. My mother couldn't be happier, my father knows I'm still unhappy, and Valentine just wants to consummate and get it over with. I'm still not in love with the man I'm supposed to marry. I'm falling in love with you. That gives me...maybe three more weeks to really be in love with you. If not..." She shrugged.

I reached out and grabbed her shoulder, "Don't think like that."

"I won't have a choice." She drew back and glanced up, "I'm not trying to guilt you. I don't want you to feel sorry for me and I don't want you to feel pity or sympathy or even empathy for me. I just want you to know that the way I feel about you is different than I've ever felt for anyone else. I think I love you. I just...really want you to love me too."

"Whether I love you or not, I'm not going to let you get hurt-"

"It's inevitable. Didn't you hear a word I just said? Even if my father gives me an extension, that's it, that's borrowed time! My mother is going to have her way and I'll be married to Valentine, and I'd rather die! I'd never give myself to him...and I'm far too proud to let him take me at his will. Whether I have three weeks or three months, I have no time. Stop worrying about society and what everyone else thinks and wants...what do you want?"

"I don't know," I muttered, "Honestly, I don't know."

"Please, figure it out soon. I know men aren't known for their strength in mentality, but I'd choose being with you over dying any day."

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself," I snapped back at her. I was still holding her arm. Very gently, she slid her hand across my chest, "Werewolves are protective, but they only interfere in the lives of those they love. Others simply earn their support. The entire fact that you are willing to save me tells me more than you consciously know."

"Be careful." I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know what to tell myself. She smiled slightly, "Perhaps." She had the straight-legged strut of a model. Normally, I wasn't into girls like that, but she was prettier than any model. Smarter too. Less confident. She glanced back almost shyly and murmured, "Thank you again, Clawd."

...

_Draculaura_

I clung to the thought of my body pressed against Clawd's all day. I knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that we were supposed to be together. I knew he knew it too. I just had to take a mad dash past his morals with him.

A smirk crossed my face. I made it halfway there this morning.

"Someone looks happy," Gory commented as she slid into the seat across from me, "Let me guess, you've finally found someone better than Valentine?"

I nodded. She popped a grape past her cherry-red lips, "Dish."

Sometimes it amused me how much my best friend was like my uncle. I twirled a lock of hair around my finger, "He's young, but he's sweet. He's protective, he means well...he kisses like a dream."

She made a sound with her mouth full that almost led me to believe she was choking. She grabbed my wrist and tried to grin before she swallowed. Finally, she shook my hand limply, "Who?!"

"I can't tell you," I murmured, "You'd blab."

"Well...I'm all for surprising the genius on the wedding day, but aren't you cutting it a bit close?"

I glanced to the lunch line. Valentine was with Bram and my heart had begun to sink, "Stay over with me tonight. Please?"

"He wants to come over, doesn't he?"

"I can't tell him no. I'm too afraid to. And my mother's just going to invite him anyway."

"It's your dad's place." She popped another grape in her mouth, "I can't wait until he kicks that bitch to the curb." Yet another reason I loved her; she didn't care whether my mother was my blood mother or not-as far as Gory was concerned, she was a hindrance to my life and my father's, and if anyone loved chaos and discord, it was Gory. I squeezed her hand and sighed, "Maybe you'll see later."

"Maybe," she teased. I blushed. Thankfully, she moved us down by the other ghouls and Frankie and Abbey got between Valentine and me on either potential side.

...

My parents were downstairs ignoring each other. Uncle Vlad was watching them, as if I wasn't the one in need of watching. Compared to them, I was sure I wasn't, but either way...

Valentine held my hands forcefully to my sides as he kissed my neck, poised to bite. I squirmed and pushed on his knees, struggling away.

"Oh calm down," he growled softly, "We have been together over a year, Draculaura, we haven't been intimate in the slightest-"

"What part of I don't want to don't you grasp?!" I nearly screamed, "Let me go!"

"Kiss me back."

"Let go!"

"Kiss me!"

I slammed my elbow into his ribs. He struck me across the face and shoved me back. I held my face and curled up over the window seat. He growled at me and grasped my face, forcing me to look at him, "One more month and whether you like it or not, all of you will belong to me. You will have no more will as my wife, I'll see to that."

I hit him even harder than he'd hit me, "I'd like to see you try."

He growled and walked out of the room. I locked my door and slid down the hall, glancing to my uncle pleadingly. He nodded. I slipped out and walked down the street, my arms wrapped around myself. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, walking down to _his house._ Where else did I have to go? I didn't want to impose on my friends, and I definitely didn't want them to worry...

He got the door before I even got there. Even in a well-worn football jersey and sweatpants, he was all the gorgeous male I found myself fantasizing about. We stared at each other for a moment before I spoke.

"I think I'm obsessed with you."

"You think?" he teased. I smiled. He moved aside to let me in. I just couldn't help myself; I flung myself into his arms and began kissing softly on his neck. He brought me close, wrapping his arms tightly around me, "I think you're right."

My heart warmed. I ran my hands under his shirt, "Prove it."

Our eyes met. Amber reflected the light. My blood lit on fire. I leaned back on the railing to the stairs, watching him as he flicked off the light. Engulfed in total darkness, we stared at each other. He took a hesitant step forward. I smiled, "Relax. I came to you, remember?"

"I'm trying. You have no idea how hard it is for me to fully comprehend that a girl like you is interested in a guy like me?"

"A sexy, physically older man with an absolute heart of gold? Who would go for that?"

He smiled. His eyes were like the moon. Very tenderly, he brought my body against his. His lips softly traced over my neck. I closed my eyes and looped my arms around his neck, letting my head roll back so he had access to my neck. He rested his hands on my hips like a gentleman and slowly ran his hands up my back, drawing me in closer. Our lips met; we tangled in each others grasp. His fingers slipped into my hair as his other arm locked around my waist. For a long moment, we just kissed. Deep, passionate kissing filled with love. My heart swelled and I smiled against his lips, "I love you."

He scooped me up and brought me up the stairs. My legs wrapped around his neck as I softly kissed his neck, "I love you, Clawd."

The softness of his bed was under my body. All the little fantasies I'd had-the desk, his car, even the locker room during fearleading practice...it seemed like they all cumulated and came true. Very gently, he slid his hands into mine, "I love you. I know I do. I worry about you, I worry about your safety when we're not in the same room together. I keep thinking of Valentine putting his hands on you and it pisses me off."

I looked up at him and rested his hand at my waist, "Really?"

"You make me feel reckless. I wanna lay my claim to you and make sure everyone knows you belong to me. Me...just me. I love you, and you belong with me." His hand slid up my stomach. My eyes fluttered lightly as he stroked my skin, the soft caress of his claws tickling me. I giggled softly and brought him closer, kissing his jaw tenderly. He slipped my shirt off and lowered his lips to my collarbone. Tenderness made my skin warm; I could smell his warm scent on his pillows and his sheets. Everything about him was perfect, everything about him was also _mine_. I felt the rest of my body's coverings stripped away piece by piece. Our eyes met. My breathing grew heavy from his kissing and his touching. As he nestled comfortably between my legs, I reached up and slipped his shirt off. My hands ran over his soft fur, his strong muscles flexing slightly at the touch. I got the feeling he'd never been touched that way.

I looked up at him, blushing slightly, "Let me guess...the stories aren't all stories. This is a first for you too."

Our eyes met. His knuckles lightly brushed my cheek, "Yeah. But then again...how a ghoul as beautiful as you could have been single for so long still surprises me."

I kissed his palm, "I was waiting for you."

The warmth of his body brushed mine. I blushed even more and slipped my arms around his neck, nodding softly, allowing him to take dominance. A moment of pain, what felt like a lifetime of ecstasy, and fireworks. It felt like I'd been lost among the stars, and it didn't stop there. He took care of me first. By the time we both lost control, he left deep, smarting bite wounds across my neck and shoulders. I'd clawed his back and bitten into his neck. His claws had dug into my hips and drawn blood, and neither of us had been more in ecstasy before in our lives.

I relaxed my body in his arms and nearly passed out. I blushed, stroking his chest, "I love you, Clawd. I love you more than anything else in the world..."

"I love you even more," he murmured into my ear, holding me close. The thrum of his heart under my ear made my heart swell. I kissed him lightly as we fell to sleep together, wrapped in his blankets. I'd never been more happy in my life.


	31. Chapter 31: An Affair to Remember part 3

**Chapter 31- An Affair to Remember Part 3**

_Clawd_

I was dead asleep when I heard a loud bang. At first, my ears twitched. Then, the thought hit me. _Friday, nine PM, car door...CLAWDEEN._

I nearly jumped out of bed. Draculaura was still curled up on my chest, her breathing deep and peaceful. The thought crossed my mind that maybe this was the best she'd slept in a while...if ever. Very gently, I slid her clothes back on her body and tucked her in, wrapping her in the blankets like my parents swaddled my little siblings as cubs. My sister never bothered using the doorbell-she banged on the door, knowing I could hear. I got dressed and cleaned up and put on some aftershave to cover her scent on me before I headed downstairs.

"There you are," she said just as I opened the door.

"Shower sound foreign to you?" I almost teased. She looked me over and lowered her sunglasses from the tangle of curly hair on top of her head, then looking at me again, "Why do you look so happy?"

"Because I'm allowed to be happy? And it's Friday, and I can now inhabit my couch for two entire days and nights?"

She grinned like she knew something, "I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it. Just admit it, you're no good with kids." She set takeout down on my table, "Just in case you forgot to eat. Dad still thinks somebody ought to be taking care of...you..." She sniffed. A smile crossed her face, "You have a girl over."

"It's not what you think," I said with a sigh, "She's a friend going through some rough stuff with her boyfriend, she needed a place to crash."

Clawdeen rolled her eyes, "Do you like her?"

"What is this, middle school? She's my friend, of course I like her-"

"Are you sexually attracted to her?" she said, "Does she give you a better, less controllable full moon effect?"

I shrugged. She clapped her hands, "I knew it! Who is she?"

"You wouldn't know her," I muttered, taking the containers out of the bag.

"She works with you?" I nodded, ripping open a wrapped plastic fork and spoon. She sat down, "Clawd...I'm gonna ask you something that's gonna stay just between us...would Howleen know her?"

I didn't get time to say anything. I heard her feet touch the floor and the soft sigh of her breath. "Clawd?" she called out, "Clawd..."

Clawdeen scowled. I sighed and called back, "Downstairs."

Soft, shuffling steps before she walked down the stairs. Clawdeen's eyes were fixated on her, but I glanced back at the last second, hoping to make her feel less...watched. Her eyes widened and she blushed crimson. I thought that color on her face suited her. Her makeup was a little smudged, but she finally looked peaceful. I glanced to my sister, "This is Draculaura."

"Uh-huh...so, how are you going to explain this to...anybody else?"

"I love him," Draculaura murmured, coming over to stand by me. Her hand brushed my shoulder. The tension was gone as I wrapped my arm around her tiny waist and guided her to sit on my lap. Instinctually, she curled into me. I rub-warmed her delicate arms. Clawdeen crossed her arms over her chest, "Clawd...you could lose your job for this. You could get in a lot of trouble...not just with them, but with dad, and her dad is Dracula. And her boyfriend...?"

"Fiancee," she murmured sheepishly.

"Fiancee." Clawdeen looked directly into my eyes, "You, my idiot older brother, are fucked. Thoroughly, painfully, obviously fucked."

Draculaura's eyes met mine. I stroked her face gently and kissed her, "It's okay."

"I'm sorry," she breathed. I kissed her softly before she could continue, lacing my fingers with hers, "La, it's okay. I mean it, it's okay. I love you."

Her lips lifted at the corners, her soft palm rested against my jaw. I held my hand over hers. For a heartbeat's time, it was just the two of us. She leaned in and kissed me softly, "I love you more."

...

_Draculaura_

I stayed with him until Sunday morning. When I got home, I went directly to my father and I told him the wedding was off. I would not marry Valentine, whether it meant packing and leaving or not. I told him the truth. I had fallen completely, poetically head over heels in love and there was nothing he could do about it. My mother was furious. I told her the truth too, I was by no means a stupid vampire. Our biology, it worked a certain way, and by Sunday night, I knew I needed to tell them. I really knew by Saturday night. It was just a feeling for now...but in a few days, it would be more, and that I understood. Only pure blooded vampires could have the kind of blessing I had, the way my parents had me.

It was Monday morning, and I still hadn't told them...surprisingly enough, it wasn't my father's reaction I was worried about. But, I would tell them later. I tapped at the door to the room withholding the man I loved. I could hear the smile in his voice, "Come in, Lala."

I slipped in and locked the door, springing over to him and kissing the back of his neck. Clawd turned and scooped me in his arms, grinning as he kissed me exuberantly. I slipped my arms around his neck and kissed him as if I would never kiss him again...his kisses were that addicting. His hands gently supported me, cradling me as if I were a treasure, not a trophy. The strong feeling of his pulse nearly made mine quiver. I adored him with all my heart. He kissed me even more gently and set me on my feet, "What brings you back this early?"

"Our lives are about to change," I murmured, kissing his jaw, "I told my parents I refused to marry Valentine. I told them I was in love, and I am. They're going to want to meet you."

"That's all?" he teased, "I'll stop by the church on the way to your place. Just so your dad can't get a bite in."

I giggled and nuzzled noses with him, "I'll warm him up toward you before you get there. You see...that won't be the only announcement we're going to make tonight."

"Vampires rush into everything, don't they? You have forever, you know."

I smiled, "It's only proper to marry the mother of your child."

He froze. An expression like a night blooming flower crossed his face as his eyes caressed down to my stomach. I nodded, "Vampire children are real little monsters, but...ours might be considerably better."

"How?" he murmured.

"Werewolves mate. Only pureblood vampires can have children. Call it fate...call it our guarantee away from Valentine, call it whatever you like...as long as you remember it is our child, and not really an it."

"If I didn't take vampire biology, I would've sworn you planned that," I murmured.

"I think my mother tried to. I think she tried to make it so I'd be pregnant with Valentine's child and have to marry him. Little did she know, the universe has a way of righting wrongs."

"Karma," he murmured, setting me on my feet only to hold me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his jaw gently, "I love you. More than you ever realize, Clawd, I love you. And my family's just going to adore you too."

"They don't care about the age difference, huh?"

"My mother was a teenage bride, you know," I teased, planting a light kiss on his jaw.

He chuckled, "Yeah...I'd call that pretty life changing."

_A/N- NOW WE'VE REACHED THE END! -heart eyes- I know, I could go on with this one forever, but I have to get back to our canon. I have some ideas that just won't leave me alone. Keep a look out tonight, I might be posting twice!_


	32. Chapter 32: Bromance

**Chapter 32- Bromance**

"Oh god! Dammit, woman! Dammit! YES! _YES!_ Nononono!"

Abbey busted up laughing and nudged Heath's shoulder, "Sexually harassing video game. Now I have seen everything."

The flame-headed boy smirked, wrapping his other arm around his best friend's neck, purring in her ear, "Oh baby, sink my battleship."

An explosion blasted from the speakers on the TV. Abbey grinned wickedly, "Much obliged."

"You bitch," he breathed, looking at her, "You killed me. I love you, and you killed me!"

She rolled her eyes, "Get what you deserve."

"Oh really?" he asked. He poured popcorn in her lap. She threw a handful at him. He grinned and grabbed her, making her scream as he climbed on top of her and proceeded to tickle her. Limbs flailing, she shoved him backward, "Heath!"

He couldn't help but sit and smile at the joy on her face. They very rarely got to have these kinds of times together, when everything could be put aside and they could just be best friends, hanging out in his basement. Regardless of the fact that his girlfriend was upstairs or that her mate would be coming to get her at any given second. Abbey held out her hands and Heath grasped them, tugging her up and pretending to struggle. She pulled herself up and gave him a tight, bone crushing hug, "Am freezing your nipples to locker and slamming door, then you make crack about weight."

"I didn't make a crack about your weight. I made a crack about myself. I'm puny."

She rolled her eyes, "Underestimate yourself."

This was what they were made for. Two liters of soda, family-sized chip bags, video games and B-class horror flicks. It was the moments when they could let their guard down-after all, Abbey might have been beautiful, but she definitely did not pride herself in being one of the girls. That was why she was his best friend and he knew it; they belched around each other, she didn't care when he scratched himself in various places and he didn't care when she cussed like a trucker over a video game. Best friends, bloodies 'til the end.

Toralei looked up as Heath and Abbey walked in. She nudged his arm with a playful punch, "Careful of yourself, puny little Heath."

"Be careful yourself. Everything's growing." He wiggled his brows. She rolled her eyes, "Bazinga?"

"Bazinga." He leaned in to kiss her cheek and ended up kissing her finger. A glaze of ice covered his mouth, his lips turning white. He put his hand over them and glared playfully, "Abbey..." She waved and slipped out the front door.

Toralei smiled and shook her head, beckoning her boyfriend over to her. He blushed and went to her side, leaning over the back of the couch. She leaned up and lightly kissed his warming lips, purring contently, "I like seeing you smile. You don't do it enough."

"You and Abbey make me happy. She's my best friend, and you're the girl I love." He hopped over the back and cuddled up to her. With a small smile, she laid her head on his chest and resumed staring blankly at the TV. He murmured in her ear, "You're the only two people who love me for who I am."

"Everyone loves you, Heath. They just get choosy when they want to put up with you."

...

Abbey slipped her arms around her mate's neck. Cuddling together, their legs wrapped in their blankets, pajamas ruffled with slight movements and eyes half-lidded with nearly sleepy peace, they just couldn't bear to fall asleep yet. His hand lightly traced her cheek as he leaned in, softly kissing her full lips. A small smile twitched at the corner of her lips as her fingers began to gently trace through his hair.

"I love you," he murmured against her lips before pressing his softly to her forehead.

"Love you more," she whispered in reply. His bicep was her pillow, his clawed hand caressing her side through her nightgown. Tenderly and chastely, he brushed his lips over hers once more. She nearly melted against the pillows, feeling his touch run down to her hip and up over her stomach. A content sigh slipped past her lips, "Romy, you are too good to me."

"I love you," he murmured to her, "It comes with the territory."

Her eyes warmed as their eyes met. She yawned and settled in, her head nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder. He reached for the TV remote and she instantly snatched it out of his hand, changing the channel.

"What?" he asked.

"Saw before. Is sad movie about Czarista in love with criminal. He lure her brother away to kill him to get million dollar jewels, but she still in love with him from past, so he go off and save brother but die at ending. Is not happy ending for anyone but brother."

"Well, that sucks," he muttered, laying his head against hers. Within the three minutes they watched the next movie, bodies dropped like flies. Romulus started shaking with laughter. Abbey couldn't contain her smile. By the time commercial had been reached, both were howling with laughter.

"No way in hell werewolves hunt like that," he said between laughs.

"Would love it if you did that to me," she teased, poking his chest.

He growled and playfully nipped at her neck. She giggled and cuddled his chest, stroking her fingers across his collarbone, "Would be mad if I froze Heath to locker and shut door to get payback for tickle fight?"

"Depends on what you freeze to the locker, I guess," he said with a shrug, "If it ends up below the belt, I'm bringing a camera to document it."

She shook her head, "Would not hurt him that much. Not for being Heath."

"Yeah, but-"

"He not deserve that." She glanced to him and patted his abs, "People not think you worthy of me."

He raised a brow and smirked, "If I remember correctly, you were the one who came on to me."

"I was one who kicked your tail. But..." A small smile crossed her face as she leaned up and softly kissed his jaw, cupping his face, "Takes smart puppy to know master."

He took her hand and softly kissed her palm, "Mistress. You're my mistress."

"Am your master. Am good as any boy."

"You're better than most of them. You're smarter, you're...you're perfect, Abbey. You're perfect like no other girl can be."

"Just saying that," she muttered, cuddling into his shoulder, "'Cause you have me already."

"I meant it before I had you, I mean it now, and I'm always gonna mean it."

Tired violet eyes lifted to his face. Her knuckle traced gently across his cheek and she murmured, "You are whole world to me, Romy puppy..." He held her as she fell asleep in his arms. A small smile crossed his face; love, to him, was more than just the physical. Love was seeing the vulnerability she never showed anyone else. Love was her knowing he could be a screw up, but he meant well. Their entire relationship had been built off of a commitment that things would definitely go wrong. Blood would be shed, tears cried, hearts broken, but he would never leave her as long as she never left him. Softly, he kissed her forehead, snuggled in and murmured, "So far, so good."


	33. Chapter 33: Revelations

**Chapter 33- Revelations**

"Sorry about her. My sister's..." Manny shrugged as he walked Catrine up to her door. She glanced to the darkened interior and back to him. He offered her a slight smile. She unlocked the door and let him in, murmuring as he slipped past, "I need to talk to you."

He sat, making himself comfortable, "What's up kitten?"

She perched on the arm of the couch and took his hand, "I...really don't have any way to lead up to this, so may I be...rather blunt?"

He nodded, staring down at her hands wrapped around his. She looked to the floor and murmured, "I'm not pregnant."

His head snapped up, "What happened? Did...is it...?"

She shook her head, "I never was. I..." Another lie _could've_ slipped off her tongue without moral backlash. She glanced to him and frowned, "I thought it would keep you with me."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her down onto his lap, "Kitten...I didn't think I could do it when I was doing it. I wouldn't have left long."

"Still...you would've left. Even if it was just for a while...I couldn't let that happen."

"What do you want, an all out war over it? I'm not happy, but I'm not unhappy. Right after you left the other day, my mom and sister made sure to engrain it into my mind that I wasn't going anywhere."

Catrine blushed, "They really like me...don't they?"

"They love you. So do I. But hell, my sister likes you. She approves of something I did. That makes you an even bigger deal."

She smiled softly and leaned in, lightly kissing his cheek, "Thank you love."

He shrugged and nuzzled her gently, "Told ya, you're something special."

...

The moment Luken and Nefera pulled up, Cleo came outside and hugged her sister tightly. Nefera rocked her gently, smoothing her hair, "Are you alright?"

Cleo nodded wordlessly, her face buried into her older sister's chest. A scowl crossed Nefera's face as she murmured, "Have you talked to him?"

She shook her head. Her eyes lifted and she smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, Nef, I'm afraid to do it alone..."

Nefera rubbed her shoulder, "It's alright. Let's go talk to him together, okay?" Going back to the car, Nefera scooped her baby boy up out of his car seat and followed her sister inside.

Rocco was seated on the bank of sand in the center of the mansion, watching Isis toddle toward Sadie with her arms outstretched. Inches from her, the tiny half-mummy tumbled to her hands and knees with a muted _oof._ Cleo scowled as she watched her daughter fall, but Nefera gently held her back. Without help, Isis got up and finished toddling over to Sadie, seeming content. The little girl scooped her up and brushed her off before glancing to Cleo with a wide smile, "She's getting better at it."

"I know," she replied, walking over and sitting beside her. Nefera softly set Adam down beside her and let him toddle into Cleo's arms. Sitting gently in the sand, she looked between her sister and brother-in-law and murmured, "So, shall we?"

Rocco smirked, "I know she's pregnant. I'm happy. It's mine."

Cleo shook her head, "Rocco...I don't know that."

"It's not your dad's," he said, glancing over at her. His eyes were gentle and locked with Cleo's, "Babe, I know about Deuce. I talked to him. Everything's cool, okay? Deenie's not mad at him, I'm not mad at you, nobody's mad. Nobody's upset."

Cleo lowered her eyes, "What if-?"

"_What if_ nothing." Rocco moved closer, wrapping his arm around her, "I'm a werewolf. You're my mate. I know these things...trust me."

"I'm sorry," she murmured, slipping her fingers through his, "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be," he murmured. He squeezed her hand as he met her eyes, "Everybody has a moment of weakness. It's part of being human. You might be a partially dead, bandage wrapped and enchanted corpse kind of human, but you're human. I might be of the dog variety, but I am too."

She cracked a smile and scratched his jaw, "You're not a dog, you're a wolf."

"Awooo!" Sadie cut in, hugging Cleo from behind.

Nefera smiled, "Our strange little family. Thank god it's dogs and not snakes, I could've made endless pit viper cracks about you guys."

Cleo stuck out her tongue playfully. Nefera patted her leg and got up slowly, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get your friend Ghoulia and go to the book store."

Cleo raised a brow, "Why?"

"She knows where they are. And I need something for Addy to read."

"Pick up a copy of _Lies, Knives and Girls in Red Dresses,_" Rocco said with a grin.

"Text it to me," Nefera said nonchalantly as she scooped up the tiny toddler and carried him with her.

Cleo glanced to her mate. Rocco grinned, "They're really messed up fairy tales. Like, Prince Charming's mother wanted to eat his grandchildren because she's an ogre, messed up."

Cleo shook her head, "I worry about our children with you for a father."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her cheek. She giggled and nuzzled him. He murmured, "Fear no evil, especially not my evil."

...

When the evening descended, the rain rolled in. It wasn't pouring, but it wasn't light either. Curly, blond hair, chopped short, had been pinned back and up. Before, things had been good. Now, things were just hard. This beautiful cemetery was where she sought her answers...

One grave. And it wasn't her father's. Family, yes, but distant family. She was taught to be strong, but for a moment, hope gave way entirely. It had been a year since she had last spoken to her father, before he had gone on the most dangerous job of his life. Her mother thought he was dead; that was a beautiful thing. Ignorance was bliss. But there was no grave-either his body had been disposed of somewhere no one would find it...

She took refuge against a tree, trying not to hyperventilate. Her earliest memory were those words...that _curse,_ it had come true. _May others be as passionate in their hunting of you._

"Get it together Lillie," she breathed, taking deep breaths and forcing herself to calm, "Get it together. Mom, Grandpa, Great-Grandpa Abe, Maddie, the entire family is depending on you."

She lowered herself to the wet, mossy earth, allowing herself a moment of true weakness. She shed her tears; she was a teenager. She would never be able to win in a fight against her father and she knew it, and she loved him far too much to kill him, no matter what he'd become...if he'd become...she'd been so sure he was dead before, but without a body...He was still her _father_ for Christ's sake.

Her phone rang. She let it ring; her father aside, her father's brother's entire family was still dead. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to stand. Dark green, military issue BDU's were her casual outfit of choice. Kneeling before Maddie's grave, she carved their family crest into headstone with the silver-tipped knife. _Lest We Forget_ had been the words of choice. Lilith added to them with her knife before she left.

_Murdered._


	34. Chapter 34: Exodus

**Chapter 34- Exodus**

Spectra laid curled into Billy's side. Her warm human body felt foreign and sleep had come with difficulty. She hadn't slept in what felt like a lifetime of its own. When she woke, her chest felt tight. The anchor between herself and the body had begun to fade. Semi-consciousness made her panic and smack Billy's arm. He was fully visible, fast asleep. Her weak push did nothing. Weight on her chest made her fight to get up, but fighting to get up hurt. Had something collapsed inward? Was she in internal distress?

"Billy!" she finally shouted, mustering her breathless voice.

His eyes shot open. Hers did too. Her voice sounded half-demonic, half the girl and half herself. Panic gripped her heart in a way it had never done before; she was dying. She was physically aware of her death this time.

She looked at him desperately. He scooped her up and carried her from the room. Very gently, she squeezed his arm, "Wait. Wait...wait. I want closure this time."

"No!" he snapped, grabbing her arm, "No, no, Spectra-"

"Oh shut up," she nearly wheezed, "Just hold me...just be with me..."

Panic was still in Billy's eyes as he carried her to her couch and sat with her. He wrapped her in his arms and held her, rocking her gently. She laid back and looked up at him, comforted, "Her heart is giving out. I can't keep her alive much longer. She's dying from grief. An absolutely broken heart..."

"What do you mean by closure?" he asked, lightly rubbing her arms.

"I died alone," she wheezed. It was very rare for her to talk about her death; she preferred not to remember it. She held his hands to her beating heart and murmured, "I was an orphan. I had an amazing foster...adopted mom...I had a great life...I was alone...I hit my head...I was so cold...and I fell down...and I died by the side of a ditch...and I didn't move on. I just didn't go. I can't go. I can't go because I don't have anything yet..."

He wiped away her tears and she sobbed, "Neither does she...neither does she...she lost everything...h-he was everything she had!"

"I love you," he murmured in her ear, rocking her gently, "I love you more than you imagine, Spectra."

She leaned back, her forehead resting against his cheek. He squeezed her gently and held her as tightly as he could. She felt the pain, the agony there. She'd rather feel it than the grief. For a moment, the world went black. A flash of white. Turbulence, like a plane ride, and then she dropped to her knees.

Rhuen floated around her, rubbing against her, grateful for her return. Her hollow chest had never felt better. She grasped Rhuen directly out of the air and hugged her tightly to her chest.

"Spectra?!" Billy shouted.

She ran through the wall, floating off the stairs and releasing her ferret to drop to her feet in a solid form and grasp her boyfriend to her chest. She kissed him excitedly, clutching his face in her hands. He held hers in return. She giggled softly, "I love you, Billy Phadein. I really, really love you."

"You know I'd never let you die alone. God, I'm sorry, I wish I'd been there, I wish I'd been able to save you-"

"You did save me, silly," she murmured to him in a tone that felt like breathing, "You keep me here. You make me live without being alive. And I love you more than you will ever understand."

"That's definitely questionable," he said with a grin, "Nobody can love you the way I do...living dead girl."

...

Jackson Jekyll laid on his bed with his feet hanging off.

"So our best friend's a vampire now. That would've been nice to know."

"I'm losing my mind," the human boy quietly murmured as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, refusing to look at the reflection in the mirror that would undoubtedly be Holt.

"Seriously, Jackson. You're hanging out with Valentine like he's somebody. He's gonna get you hurt or worse."

"Why? Because your popular you think you know better than me? Val's a social outcast, Holt. Nobody likes him. And he's not really that bad."

"To guys," Holt said, finishing Jackson's defense in a mocking tone.

"To guys," Jackson muttered. He shut his eyes, "What do you care? I'm hanging out with him Holt, not you. I like him."

"You wanna be like him. Face it Jackson, I know you! You wanna be Valentine, you wanna have the balls to go after any girl you want. You have the girl you want, though. But you just hope you're good enough, don't you? You think you gotta compete with me."

"Shut up," Jackson growled.

"You don't need Valentine to grow up and make a move on your own girl-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Jackson picked up his shoe and chucked it at the half-closed closet door where the mirror hung, slamming it shut. It didn't fall or break like he'd intended. Holt's voice was inside his head, he knew that, they were two people in the same body. Sometimes, he wondered if he went to therapy if Holt would go away. But he knew they never would. They were two separate people, they didn't share a body, their body changed. Height was the only thing that stayed the same. Jackson buried his head in his hands and let out a sob, "Just leave me alone, Holt, please, just leave me alone."

It was almost like Holt's voice was in his ear, "Frankie might be attracted to me, but she loves you. You're the guy she'd marry, Jackson, not me. Cause you love her and you prove it to her. I'm her bad boy. I'm her thrill. Difference between that girl and every other one, is that she got the two for one in the same box, so she can get away with it."

Jackson's eyes flew open, expecting to meet gazes with his blue-skinned alter ego. He realized instantly that Holt wasn't there. He sunk his head into the mattress and put his pillow over the top, "Oh god...oh god I'm going nuts like our parents...I still can't think of which one lost it worse..."

Silence. For a moment, he was so thankful he got no reply. By the time he'd nearly fallen asleep, he heard a soft knock at the door. He didn't budge. His mother opened the door and called, "Frankie's here."

He grunted. Soft, heeled footsteps. Her quiet voice saying, "Thanks Mrs. J." Frankie joined him, perched at his side on the bed, her electricity-warmed hands massaging his shoulders. Tension melted away at her touch. He allowed himself to relax under her hands, nearly groaning with restful satisfaction.

"Wanna talk about it?"

He rolled over and grabbed his glasses, looking up at her. She smiled down at him and crawled into bed with him. He laughed and wrapped his arm around her tightly, burying his face in her strawberry-scented two-toned hair. She blushed, "Jackson..."

"Even in pajamas, you still think I'm something," he murmured into her hair.

She blushed, "This is pajamas? This looks like a slept-in t-shirt and sweatpants."

He smiled, "You know what I mean."

"I know you're something," she murmured, nuzzling her cute little button nose against his. He smiled up at her and held her close. She shifted onto her side, her back pressing to his chest. She was only slightly more petite than him, but he wouldn't have had it any other way. His arm supported her head while his other ensnared her waist and kept her firmly pressed against him. She stroked her fingers lightly over his hand and murmured, "You're the best boyfriend a ghoul could ask for, Jackson."

He blushed, "Nah...I'm just me."

"I know," she said, her cheeks light pink with blush in return, "That's why."

...

Venus wandered down the catacombs staircase. A pair of skates dangled from her fingers; she was going to meet Robecca and Rochelle in the maze. The traps wouldn't be activated yet, but the course would be brutal enough for her and Rochelle, since it was both of their first time at it.

She paused and peeked down a pitch dark hallway. Biting her lower lip, she walked down the hall and pushed on the door. It gave way to a round room with a trickle of fading sunlight filtering in. Recognition flickered across her face; the sunlight filtered in from the storm drain outside the casketball court. She looked around, seeing the vine-covered stone...just enough light and more than enough water to sustain life...

She screamed at the figures in the darkness, rushing back and falling on her backside. Her heavy breathing calmed when she realized it was only a pair of stone figures.

"You know story, yes?"

She jumped and glanced back at the geeky-looking troll boy, "Story?"

"Yes, story of crazy plant lady and evil mortal man." With a light little snort, he pushed up his glasses. Some things were unavoidable for trolls, she realized. He must've been much smarter than he appeared. She gave him a sympathetic look and motioned to the room, "I don't. I moved here after this, apparently."

He snorted, his face lighting up, "Crazy plant lady call evil man to destroy school. Make big war, make everyone take side and kill each other. Evil man almost win, too, everyone was hostile." He paused to push up his glasses and give Venus an eager look, "Girls found out plan when he take them and try to frame two sides. He think it make war worse, especially when they find bodies. But girls broke free, exposed plan. Werewolves attacked, and while they were down, Deuce Gorgon turn them to stone. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood put them here, so if they ever un-turn from stone, they not last long."

Venus's eyes flicked to the stone figures, "Are they dead?"

He shook his head, "Suspended animation."

"There you are." Robecca walked up, her rocket boots clicking on the floor. She smiled to the troll boy and reached down, lifting her girlfriend by her arms, "You alright?"

She nodded softly and held onto her, "Let's...go play roller maze."

The troll boy left the room. Robecca grasped the door and pulled it shut, sealing it as tight as it had once been. Arms linked, they went down the hall back toward the roller maze. Venus gently squeezed her girlfriend's hand, "Did you know about that?"

"No...but that was interesting. Stuff here, it gets that way. Look at how they found me."

Venus sighed slowly and nodded, letting Robecca tug her along the rest of the way. She glanced back toward the troll boy only to find him gone. The knot in her stomach didn't let up for the rest of the night.


	35. Chapter 35: Comfort

_A/N- Oh, good movies and sad books make for a wild mind. Today's a very "personal" chapter, all in first person. POVs switch (in order) between Spectra, Abbey and Draculaura. Just keep that in mind._

**Chapter 35- Comfort**

Possession hurt for the spirit as much as the host. Every human and their brother-hell, every being and their brother-got the story of how spirits were evil and a total force to be reckoned with. I died twice now, believe me, I knew what death was like. It was harsh. It was painful, it was complete suffering, and sometimes it was not worth the price one paid being alive. Very few had the gift of continuing their life after death. I wasn't sure if it was the universe wanting to be noticed, or us wanting to be noticed by the universe. We all feared death, even the immortals. We all wanted to leave a legacy. We all wanted to leave our mark; hardly ever was it positive.

Either way, Billy stayed with me another day after my release from the living body I'd possessed. While Rhuen curled up under my shirt against my neck, Billy's head rested on my lap as he slept. I was his pillow and his teddy bear. He banished the morbid thoughts from my head. I supposed that was one of the reasons I adored him so much. The other had nothing to do with being alive. It had nothing to do with warmth or circumstance-life was all too fleeting. Immortals watched their friends like Billy grow old and die so many times over. But Billy, I knew, his lifetime would be the only time I spent on earth, no matter how long that would be. Sometimes, I did long to apologize to my friends. If he died tomorrow, I would cross over with him. Inevitably, we would both leave the realm we existed in for whatever was beyond.

I had finally realized I was okay with that.

...

Romulus's sharp teeth sunk into the back of my neck. It triggered our mutual relief, but it went deeper than that. I didn't have to be a werewolf to know instinct. He was the alpha, I was his mate. In the pack, that made me the alpha too; not another soul but Romulus would ever know that he was the alpha and I was his bitch. There was no better comparison. He hadn't been interested in me for my weakness, he'd been interested for my strength. He had no trouble letting me call the shots, but I had to admit...I loved it when he did. A lot of the wolves assumed just because I was physically made for strength and endurance that Romy let me have my way all the time. I would've bet they weren't mated yet.

I cuddled into the warmth of his arms as he held me, my back to his chest, a little trickle of blood running from my skin that he softly licked away. I felt his nose twitch against my hair and smiled, my hands locking with his. He nuzzled the top of my head and murmured in my ear, "I love you."

"Love you more, puppy," I teased, cuddling his bicep. He could've purred as he nuzzled me, giving my body a soft squeeze. Very gently, his hand brushed my stomach. I closed my eyes and savored the touch. He was so warm, so strong. The kind of union we had was better than most others. There was a balance between our strengths, an easy transition in role that either of us could take on. For the first time, I could say with honesty what was good for him was good for me.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered in my ear. I blushed and shook my head. I loved it when he supported my hips, as if I wouldn't be able to hold myself up. He liked claiming me entirely, fully uniting us in every way possible. My cheeks grew warm. He smirked and propped up on his elbow, brushing his knuckles softly over my cheek. His thumb traced my lower lip with more tenderness than I would've imagined from the boy whose idea of wild involved a lot of clawing, pawing and howling. Softly, I kissed his palm and brought it over my heart.

"You're my world, baby," he breathed in my ear. If he'd been Heath, I would've never let him get away with pet names, but Romy got away with more than anyone else ever would with me. It wasn't just our physical similarity that had brought us together. He would protect me, but he was willing to stand aside and let me defend myself. He always texted back the minute I texted him. He took care of me and expected nothing in return, something I would've found annoying, except he let me take care of him too. There was a perfect balance between us and I couldn't have been happier.

"You are my whole life, Romy."

Our hands were locked together and couldn't get any tighter. Perfect harmony.

...

Tissues had been discarded in a pile on the floor. Half-congested sniffles contrasted with the occasional sob. Tears made haphazard dots on the paper in my hands, but even totally heartbroken, I kept reading.

"Masochist," Clawd muttered as he crawled onto the couch beside me and held me tightly in his strong arms.

"Wait," I murmured. Just a few more pages...it was a riveting, life-changing novel, even if it was entirely fictional. Once I'd flipped past page three hundred-thirteen, I closed the book and curled into his arms. There was nothing left to read, just the hollow heartache left from empathizing with a character for so long that when they were left with nothing, their pain was tangible in my own chest. He wiped my cheeks and sighed, halfheartedly offering, "America's Next Top Monster?"

I shook my head, "Dead Diva's season finale is tonight."

"Oh god," he muttered, "One way or another, we're stuck on _Un-Lifetime._"

I smiled up at him and kissed his jaw softly, lacing my fingers with his. When one had been stuck with humans for so long, our own subculture felt...necessary. Even if humans just re-marketed the same things to us, it was still _ours_, it was still special.

"You shouldn't be crying during the happiest months of the year," he murmured, giving me a light squeeze, "We're going to go shopping next weekend..." Halloween was the only time Clawd ever got excited about shopping. I think his thrill came from letting people think he was in costume, then proving that he wasn't. I cuddled into his chest and wiped the corner of my eyes on his shirt. "Say something," he murmured.

"I can't wait to go shopping," I said with a giggle, "It's killing me not to right now."

"Only you, babe," he muttered, beginning to shower soft kisses over my face, "You shop like you could wear that stuff all year round. Yet, once the two month novelty has worn off, it's back to not letting your dad buy you any of it."

I blushed, "Nobody sells whale bone corsets. That's exclusively my father's problem."

"Now he has Grayson to dress." He grasped my waist eagerly and pulled me closer, shifting the both of us into a horizontal position on the couch. I giggled, my back pressed to the well-broken in cushions, his warmth radiating over me. Our lips connected tenderly over and over again. My depressing book laid forgotten on the coffee table. He lifted my hand and kissed my wrist, "Feeling better?"

"I'd feel better if something was guaranteed."

"Like what?" Amber eyes so close to mine made me smile softly. I leaned up and tenderly kissed him, "Forever with you."

He chuckled, "I think I guaranteed that twice, but I'd be happy to do it again."

"You wanna...?" I looked up at him in shock. He shrugged with that sweet little smile, "Maybe this time we should keep it semi-private."

"Maybe the last time was proof that one wedding was enough..."

"Only if you want to," he murmured, lightly nudging his nose to mine. My lips quirked softly, "Let's not worry about it yet..."

"The option is always there, babe. Whenever you want me to promise it again..."

My heart felt incredibly warm and light. His tender nuzzle made warm and furries spread through my whole body, my toes curling as I involuntarily bit my lower lip. "You're so romantic," I murmured. He leaned in and kissed me again as my arms wound around his neck, holding me close to him. He grinned, "Please. I'm honest, Lala...and I'd do anything to make you happy."

My heart skipped a beat. He sat up, bringing me with him until I sat and he knelt in front of me. I leaned in and kissed him softly, "I love you more than you'll ever know."

"I love you more. You realize, there's something very special we have to plan."

I raised a brow.

"The kids' first real Halloween."

My eyes lit up and I grinned. He grinned in return and got me to my feet, "Do me a small favor, okay?...nothing designer."

"I will never make a promise I can't keep," I said with a grin before pecking his cheek and running off to get my tablet. I heard him sigh and follow, muttering, "Should've never brought it up."


	36. Chapter 36: Patience is

**Chapter 36- Patience is an Unlearned Virtue**

"Careful with that tongue, Abbey" Gory teased as she passed by Abbey and Romulus on the way up the stairs, "You don't want to end up with a Romy-sicle."

The kissing couple broke apart for Abbey to give her an unnaturally warm look, "Think he would enjoy mouth on him until he melted."

I shook my head and blushed, ducking up the stairs behind Gory. She reached back and grasped my hand, "How in all hell are you so virtuous?"

I blushed even pinker and shrugged, "I don't know. My dad sheltered me a ton."

"A ton? Were you even around for the launch of Vogue?"

I smiled to myself and squeezed her hand. She giggled and led me to her locker, tugging on the lock gently and freeing it. I stared at the spinning lock in her hand and questioningly at her. She smiled, "Old vampire trick."

"I've never done that," I nearly pouted. She grinned and tapped my nose, "Maybe that's because you're still growing, sugar-fangs."

"All I need is for you to turn around for two seconds..." I muttered. She grinned, removed her textbook and slipped the lock back on the locker, "You gotta admit girly, this place has ambiance."

"As opposed to...? Have you met my father? Do you realize I had to put a whole new electrical system in when Clawd and I moved in? There was absolutely no light anywhere we needed it."

She raised a brow, "Coming from the girl whose boyfriend made a skylight? Shouldn't we rephrase this as _Clawd_ put in a new electrical system and _you_ made dinner?"

I shoved her playfully, "I don't mind taking care of my husband. It's just how it was for a very long time, I'm kind of set in my ways."

"Don't I know it. I thought you'd have a coronary asking me to sleep with you."

I turned red and lowered my face. She rolled her eyes, "Vampires are what vampires are. But you, little space oddity, are something else."

I shyly squeezed her hand and shrugged. She rolled her eyes, "Honey, I'm not too old and I'm not too young, but even I know the man's place is in the kitchen."

"You know that because Bram knows you're the kind of woman who wouldn't hesitate to build him a dog house and make him sleep outside in it."

"Who said anything about building a dog house? His ass can build a lean-to or something, he gets a blanket and a rock."

I couldn't stop myself from grinning. She paused at the window and hesitantly touched her fingers to the rays of light, drawing back. I went to sit in the sun. She stayed in the shadows, "How's it feel?"

"Warm," I murmured. "Nice."

"It's been about two hundred years since I last felt the sun," she murmured. I brushed my hair back and frowned, "I'm sorry."

"For what? I knew what I was giving up. I didn't care. Draculaura, nothing is a fairy tale. There can't be an all around happy ending. I was lucky I got to have children, turned vampires aren't supposed to do that."

"Technically, neither you or Bram actually died. You were weak, yes, but you never died when you turned. And you turned him while he was perfectly fine. So really...there's no reason why you wouldn't be able to."

"Clawdeen told me you didn't think you could."

"I didn't. My stepmothers never did. I thought...I thought maybe Dracula DNA was corrupt. That because we were pure we were only meant to turn, not birth."

"Your father fathered you."

"My mother wasn't a Dracula. I was the first female vampire in the bloodline, remember? Well...me and my Auntie Liz."

She shot up like a bat out of hell from her spot relaxing in the shade, burning her calf in the sunlight, "YOUR AUNT WAS ELIZABETH BATHORY?!"

I laughed out loud at her enthusiasm, "Technically, she was dad's distant cousin, but he loved her like his own sister and she him like he was her brother. So naturally, we grew on each other."

"What was she like? I idolize her."

My heart panged with grief. I shrugged and glanced outside, "She was beautiful. She was brilliant and she was wicked and she was strong...a lot like you, now that I think about it. She was the mother I didn't have."

Gory reached forward hesitantly. I leaned out of the sun to lock hands with her in the shadow. "She and my dad were a lot alike...but between her and Uncle Vlad, they're the people I have to credit my soul for."

"Who people are to other people is a different person than who they are to who they love," Gory murmured, "Believe me. I'm still a monster. I'm just good to you and Bram and my children. If anyone hurt you, Clawd would go on a killing spree. This entire community is made up of true monsters. We're all monsters. The inner sociopath is just what makes us human."

I laughed and rolled my head against the glass, "Human."

"You only think you're not because of the past. Lala, look at yourself. You're an amazing mother. You're an amazing friend. If someone else was about to get shot, you'd jump in front of the bullet if you thought it would save them. You were the reason your father built all this, don't tell me any different. He's Dracula, he doesn't have any compassion for anybody but you. The anti-assimilation thing is just a benefit."

"You make it seem like I'm something I'm not."

"You're special, why do you think Bram and I liked you from the get-go? For the love of God, woman, you were a vampire wearing pink and glitter. You were lucky I didn't bitch slap you and call you Edward. Believe me, I did that to Tiffany."

I cracked a smile. She grinned and nudged her nose to mine, "You still have a twisted sense of humor."

"We're going to be late."

She held me in place, kneeling in my shadow. Very gently, she took my face in her hands and murmured, "You really have no idea how extraordinary you are. You _are_ the reason we're here, whether you want to believe it or not. You're everybody's best friend and everybody loves you. And maybe one day when your dad takes over the world, you'll get to be the most amazing queen the planet's ever witnessed."

"Thank you, chewy." I squeezed her hand. She smirked, "I should flick your nose like a bad dog...but I'll let you get away with it."

"Wait until you see Clawd's Halloween costume. Then I'll be getting away with something."

Her eyes lit up, "Need help? Cause I saw Magic Mike-"

"One word...Glitter."

She burst into wicked laughter that made me blush, "All's fair in love and war, I suppose!"

...

The wispy lifting of strands of Abbey's hair made her look up to see the floating apparition, "'Allo Spectra."

The Ghostly Gossip passed through the table and into the chair opposite her, solidifying and linking her fingers on the table as if she'd been there the whole time, "I have some information you'll wanna know."

Abbey leaned her head on her arm, "What use is gossip to me?"

"Cupid wants to hire you for her radio show. Things haven't been the same since her break up with Val-"

"Yes, see that. She look good."

Spectra raised a brow and leaned forward, "Abbey, she got fat."

Abbey looked at her in disbelief, her head on her palm, "She gain weight, look good on her. Too many skinny girls in this part of world. Girls supposed to have curves, is why we built to look way we do."

Spectra's voice lowered, "I don't wanna be mean, but she gained like, thirty pounds."

"You gossip. And do not want to be mean, but am honest and will tell you...nobody really care what others do. Cupid is beautiful ghoul and happy with new boy. Just because she gain weight does not make her different."

"I'm worried about her, okay?" Spectra nearly snapped, "She was hurting really bad, and she's Cupid. She puts on a happy face. I think it might do her some good to hang out with you."

Abbey looked at her and shrugged. The sudden proximity to the unnatural warmth of the spiritual girl made her stomach turn. Spectra sheepishly became cold. It only seemed like the turbulence kicked up even more. Abbey pushed her chair back, preparing to bolt to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Spectra murmured, going right through the table. The minute her misty hand touched the yeti's forehead, she was up, dashing to the bathroom. The previous week's sickness hadn't entirely gone away; Abbey was sure it wouldn't for some time. For a moment, she began to understand why male yetis acted the way they did. Yeti female, human female, vampire female, it didn't matter-pregnancy was a bitch. The wave of nausea passed almost as soon as it had come, but still she leaned over the sink and ran her fingers through her thick white hair. Her stomach did flips, twisting uncomfortably, clenching for food that wasn't there.

"Are you okay?" Cupid's tender, sugary-sweet voice broke through the thoughtless focus on breath that had taken over Abbey's mind. She nodded, but Cupid didn't look any convinced. She washed and dried her hands, gently touching her cooled skin to Abbey's forehead, "Doesn't feel like you have a fever..."

Abbey swallowed thickly and muttered, "Am in my own personal frozen hell..."

"Do you think you should go home?" Cupid murmured.

Abbey slipped her ice crystal off and sighed, "Want to go home and cuddle with Romulus..."

Cupid offered a sympathetic smile and hugged her, "Well, I'm not Romulus, but my comfort's free."

She might not have been as fuzzy as Romulus, but she was still warm. Curling in gratefully, Abbey wrapped her arms around her torso, "Everything feel wrong..."

"It happens," Cupid murmured sympathetically. With Abbey's crystal wrapped in her hand, Cupid walked her back to Study Howl and sunk down against the floor in the corner of the library with her, an arm around her shoulders and a bony wing supporting her back.


	37. Chapter 37: Powderpuff

**Chapter 37- Powderpuff**

_Fifteen Years in the Future_

No matter how many ballet classes Luc taught the football players, one thing remained the same; while the guys whose parents knew his parents weren't allowed to pick on him, he was still fair game for the other guys. And being fair game, he was having a hard time getting out of the trash can in the custodial closet. The bell rang and Luc sighed heavily. Sure that he was going to be alone for a good period of time, he allowed himself to shed a few exhausted tears and slump on top of the tied garbage bag under him. It occurred to the young hybrid that many things in life were unfair, but why his sister's boyfriend-whose father was a mass murderer-still didn't end up doing Cirque du Soleil moves getting out of a locker or a garbage can, or god forbid the time he'd been locked in the catacombs until dark as a Freshman...

The door was forcibly wrenched open and Luc's face flushed. "Oh god," he muttered, lowering his face, desperately praying that the boy in the doorway wouldn't recognize him.

"Luc?!" Jon said before making a nearly disgusted sound, "Who did this to you?"

Hurriedly wiping the wetness from his face, he muttered, "I...fell in...?"

"Bullshit. Can you get out?"

"You really think I'd be sitting in a garbage can recreationally?"

The damphir broke into a huge grin and walked in, slipping an arm under his knees. Luc's face flushed bright pink as he felt the other boy's hands gently disconnecting his studded belt from the worn-out plastic. His cardio kicked up significantly. Jon lifted him from the trap and set him on the floor. He nearly passed out when Jon's arm didn't quickly move away.

"W-What are you doing out of class?" he found his voice after a long moment.

"Free period."

He melted. Two words and he absolutely melted. A smirk crossed the other male's face as he picked up Luc's backpack, "Come for a walk with me."

He nodded and silently followed, but not before pinching the back of his hand to make sure it wasn't a dream.

They walked for a short distance outside until he realized they were going to the football field. Confusion passed through his thoughts for a moment before his eyes widened and he stopped just short of walking onto the track, "Uh, Jon-?"

Luna grunted like a wrestler as her shoulder slammed into a female ogre's chest. For a solid minute, sheer panic gripped the center of her brother's chest like a vice. The tinier female grasped hold of the other girl's belt and pushed her feet forward. The bigger girl flailed before she was picked up and thrown solidly onto the ground. The surrounding girls made various sounds of dismay, but panting, Luna stood victorious. She planted her platform sandal on the center of her opponent's chest, "That's what powderpuff football is all about." Her words were met with applause and her brother's absolute disgust. For a minute, he'd actually thought there was a chance he took after his father. Luna was the one good enough to get on sports teams and she was the one who fought for gender equality on the football team. Monster High had the first-ever male and female football team. Guys across the country refused to hit girls. These girls said nothing about hitting them. So far, they were undefeated, and it was mostly because of his sister.

Trapped in his self-pity filled reverie, he didn't notice the object of his affection go up to his sister and whisper in her ear. A dangerous look crossed her face as she grabbed her bag and started for him, barking, "Luc!"

A brown leather choker around her neck looked vaguely like a dog collar. Wild auburn curls made her flushed pale skin look even prettier. Her skirt came up just over perfect knees-everything about his sister was perfect. As she walked her straight-legged, runway model walk up to him, he realized just how very jealous of her he was. The girl that got all the guys. The girl that was good at everything she did. _It's just not fair._

She grasped his shoulder and wrenched him to face her. Lily colored eyes were a stark contrast to the scowl on her face. It pissed him off more than she'd ever know that she was the current alpha of their generation, and probably one of many. She examined his face and the rest of him, narrowing her eyes, "Who did it?"

"Luna-"

"I said who did it, not do you want to tell me who did it?!"

Jon gave him a sympathetic look. That finally did him in, "What the hell does everybody think I need your protection for?! Shit Luna, you're a girl!"

She slapped him. He slapped back. She smacked him upside the head, "That's why! You hit like a bitch!"

He pushed her back. She tumbled on her heels and scraped her palms. He smelled a bit of blood, but he didn't feel regret. She smelled like perfume, warm and sultry perfume. He didn't care that she had a jacket on over the sequined sleeveless top he picked out for her, he cared that she was wearing it at all. He cared that Jon felt like he could talk to her. His temper flared even more when Jon offered his hand to his sister.

"You know, sometimes, I really hate you through no fault of your own."

Her face fell. The resentment that clouded his every word might've been harsh, but it was true. "No one ever asks me how I feel or if I want help or if I'm okay, they go to you. Because Luna's going to protect her brother, because Luna's the quarterback, BECAUSE LUNA IS DAD ALL OVER AGAIN!"

Her lower lip quivered. She wasn't touching her face with her hands. He knew they must've stung, but instead of offering her comfort, he had to unload on someone. Unfortunately, his twin was the closest to him and would get the brunt of his anger. Temper flaring, he shouted at her, "Why can't you ever just stop trying! Gabe is the big monster on campus, not you! Cause the title's always held by a guy! Otherwise, yeah, you would be! Try a little harder, you'll pass up mom and dad both, then you think you'll be!"

She turned sharply and decked him with a closed fist. He saw stars and fell backward. His sister's mascara created a river of black down her cheeks and dripped off her heart-shaped jaw. She sobbed, her eyes dark pink with rage and hurt, "I hate you too, you crybaby flake. Everybody ought to feel sorry for you...imagine having you for a brother."

For some reason, her words hurt ten times what he felt like he'd inflicted.

"You're a disappointment," she spat before grabbing her bag and stalking away from the field. He sat in shock on the pavement before Jon sat beside him, "I'm sorry. I thought you needed help."

Luc's eyes met the pretty blue of the boy he adored before he pushed himself up, "Next time, do it yourself."

...

"I said I was sorry!"

The door proceeded to slam. I turned, about to shout to them both when Luna came running in the kitchen, flinging her arms around my waist, burying her face into my chest and crying. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and rocked her gently, "Oh baby girl..."

She shook lightly. I lifted her hands and examined her scrapes, but she curled them into herself. Luc jogged in after her. I looked at him and sighed, "Oh baby..."

He set his jaw the same way his father did when he got annoyed. Slipping off his obviously dirty outer shirt, he muttered, "I don't want her help, okay?"

"_You still didn't have to be a dick about it!_" Luna screamed at him, about a decibel over the natural limit of the human voice. I winced, stroking her hair.

"What's with all the screaming?" Catalina asked, wandering in with her ice cream in hand. She wrinkled her nose, "Ew. You stink worse than last week."

"Thanks, Cat," Luc said dryly.

"Go clean up," I murmured, "I'll talk to your sister."

He sighed and trudged out. I took the towel and wet the edge gently, nudging Luna's face up so I could wipe the mascara from her cheeks, "What happened?"

"He doesn't get it, Mom...Men are so oppressive! You have to fight for everything if you want to be something! I'm the first female quarterback in the world! Even if Gabriel is my co-quarterback, I still win most games than he does. Luc doesn't get that I'm not trying to emasculate him, I just need the other guys to be...feminized."

"Honestly, I don't get it. Once upon a time, girls were realistic. It's not that I don't think you can do it, I know you're more than capable...but still, girls are more delicate than boys."

"Mom, you're also ancient. And Dad was the star varsity quarterback. And captain of the casketball team. And he played SCREAM. And-"

"I remember. And thank you, I'm well aware of my age."

She leaned on the counter and looked at me, "I don't want to sit on my ass and mend and cook, Mom. I wanna be out there with the guys, on the front lines...you don't know how it feels."

"If you give me that _dulcet et decorum est_ shit, I'm going to put you in a nunnery."

"Convent, Mom...they're called convents."

I looked at her and sighed, taking her face in my hands, "Luna Isabella Wolf, you are my firstborn daughter. You are one of very few things in my life that I'm grateful for. The night you were born, so long as you had ten fingers and ten toes and I lived to make sure you were fed, I was happy. Now..."

She looked at me with expectant eyes, a mirror of mine at her age. I held back tears as I nudged my nose to hers, "You're a beautiful young woman. And I'm scared beyond all measure that you're going to get your heart broken, or you're going to get hurt playing boys' sports...I have so much more to worry about baby girl..."

She wiped her eyes and shook her head, "I love DJ, Mom...he loves me...oh god, he loves me so much..."

I stroked her tears away and hugged her tightly, "DJ is a nice boy, you know I positively adore him. Still..."

"Gabe hangs out with us, don't worry. Not like you don't put the double standard on me too or anything..."

Very gently, I kissed her forehead, "Maybe it's time we both stopped worrying. Your brother can look out for himself and you can yourself. But baby girl...if anything happens..."

"I know, Mom...I know." She kissed my cheek and slipped free from my hold. Luc looked at me, his pajama pants hanging over his bare feet, his loose England shirt a constant tribute to his tiny frame. I cuddled him as I left the room, "Come with me darling."

"Where we going?"

I shut the door of the den and sighed, grasping the secret lever under the fireplace and pulled. A harsh, mechanical creaking. The stairs hadn't been used in some fifteen years, the room nearly fifty before that; rust had its way with the ancient gears. His eyes widened and I motioned him to follow me.

"Mom...is this another one of Grandpa's hidden passageways?"

"This is the only...wait, another?"

"I forget, you didn't go over to his new house. Okay, let's go!" He nearly dashed past me. I slowed him and walked down the stairs beside him. A post-apocalyptic electrical hum burst from the ceiling as I clicked the lights on. He marveled at the walls upon walls of weapons that made up my father's armory.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. I...I think I'm sexually frustrated. This is hotter than Combat Pawn."

I laughed out loud, drawing my aunt's knife from its sheath and tossing it to him. He caught it and did an impressive twirl. His eyes lit up, "Are you about to teach me amazing Bruce Lee moves with this?"

"Nope. But it is yours now." I put my hand on his shoulder and stood on my tiptoes to kiss the side of his head, "You're a Dracula, whether you're a Wolf or not. All of this, as my firstborn son, is yours. But...use it wisely. And please, use it responsibly."

He nodded and ran his fingertips against the blade. Gripping the hilt in his hand, I knew the same safety and assurance. My father had done the same for me years ago. It didn't matter whether Grayson was his firstborn son or not, I was around to accumulate it all. I was princess. I'd inherited it. Softly, I kissed his head and muttered, "Oh my father is going to flip his shit..."


	38. Chapter 38: Through Love and War

**Chapter 38- Through Love and War**

"Wow."

The sentiment brought a smile to Gory's perfect rose-red lips as she turned toward her eternal love. Posing between the closet doors, her elegant scarlet dress gathered slightly at its collarbone-hugging neckline and drew his eyes to all the right places. He gave a soft growl as he took a step toward her. Like an evil pixie, she grinned widely before crossing the rest of the distance to him. Fangs bared in a smile, her arms looping around his neck so her body was pressed suggestively to his, she murmured in his ear, "You know...Gabe's been bugging me about seeing Luna..."

"You want to pawn our children off on Draculaura for a few hours and go out, don't you?"

"I wouldn't phrase it like that..."

He shook his head and smiled slightly in reply. She lightly brushed back his bangs, stroking her fingers from his cheekbone to his jaw. He brought her wrist to his lips, placing a tender kiss against her slow pulse, "We really shouldn't let such a pretty dress go to waste..."

"We can do it another time-" she began.

"You look perfect," he whispered. His thumb traced the bruise-like shadow under her eyes as he nudged her chin upward. Her eyes grew half-lidded as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Only a heartbeat passed before their kissing deepened, his tongue forcefully parting her lips. She nearly purred, her hands running over his back to feel his lean muscles flexing. He grasped a handful of her hair and tugged, making her gasp. Nothing was more enticing to him than the sound of her increasing pulse. His lips were reddened with her lipstick, the sight just enough to encourage her to lean forward and softly nip his lower lip. A dark red bead of blood welled up to her delight. Eyes glimmering like rubies, she gently captured his lip between her teeth and lapped away the blood eagerly. His eyes flashed black. His strength seemed to increase tenfold as her back collided with the wall. Her eyes widened at the roughness and she bit her lip to hold back a smile.

"Well? Do you need an engraved invitation?"

He gathered both of her hands in his own, pinning them above her head. Her eyes darkened with glee at his entrapment, his hips pinning hers. Fluidly, her legs wrapped around his waist. She longed to lean in and graze his ear with her lips as she murmured, making sure he watched her squirm in delight, her chest heaving slightly with light pants, "You have no idea how turned on I am right now."

He grinned and gripped her chin in his hand, wrenching her face to the side roughly before sinking his fangs into her neck. A cry of ecstasy fell from her lips; the mate conquered rather than the fallen prey. He drank hungrily, her blood running from his chin to drip down over her collarbone. The warm wetness made her squirm a bit more, "Bram...please..."

He growled against her swanlike throat and sealed the wound with a slow, languid lick. She bit her lip to keep a muffled sound contained, her eyes tracing the path of his tongue as he licked the ruby liquid from her pale skin. He traced the paths of the drops to the edge of her bra, his ruby eyes flicking up to meet hers. He grinned at her weakened wriggling, "Had enough?"

She whimpered. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, allowing her to kiss the blood away. He released her wrists and supported her body against his, holding her in his arms for a moment. Their eyes met, ruby locked with ruby, before he laid her down on their bed.

"When did you last feed?" he murmured in her ear, showering tender kisses over the bite mark he left on her neck.

She shrugged as if it didn't matter, though by the darkening shadows under her eyes, it had. He scowled and caressed her cheek, "Stay here."

"Where else would I go?" she murmured as he stood. Her eyes slipped shut for what felt like a lengthened blink, but when she opened them again, he leaned over her with concern knitting his brow. She made a soft sound of annoyance, sitting up. He gently put his hand on her chest and eased her back down, "Shh. Drink."

"This really wasn't what I had in mind," she muttered, still taking the warm teacup of blood from the bedside. He scooped her up slightly, propping her up against the headboard with his pillow at her back. His fingers felt warm as they traced her calves softly, his eyes refusing to meet hers while she fed.

She set the teacup down and leaned forward slightly, cupping his cheek, "Bram. Please, don't blame yourself. I've been a space case lately and you know it."

"It's my job to take care of you. If I can't do that-"

"Shh. No more of that. Please...please." Her eyes were desperate. He nodded before crawling up into the bed beside her, moving the pillows and wrapping his arms around her. They sunk to the mattress as if both had suddenly been weighted down. Her legs brushed his, seeking comfort. He slipped one of his knees between hers, entangling their limbs before reaching down for the sheet and wrapping her in it.

"Yep, definitely not what I had in mind by taking me to bed."

He chuckled and kissed her temple, his arms wrapping tightly around her, "Later. I promise."

...

"Hail Mary, mother of god, forgive our trespasses...Hail Mary, virgin mother-"

Female sobbing. A little girl. Her vision was hazy, tinged with red.

"Glory!" a little boy chimed, "Glory, no!"

Her head was _splitting_. "Johnny? Jonathan?"

"No!" a woman screamed. _Oh god, Mom?!_ "No! No, no, no, no!"

She tried to ask what was wrong, but she knew. Warmth spread across her chest. Wetness. She saw her hands and they were covered in red. Her parents were huddled together in shock and her father was trying to ward her off with a crucifix. "Back, demon! Back!"

"No..." her mother sobbed, "No..."

She wanted to ask what was wrong. She wanted to ask why they were acting that way, but she knew. It wasn't like it was any secret as to what she'd always feared. What scared her the most, though, was that she couldn't ask. She snarled like a wild animal and her voice sounded possessed as she snarled, "_Where's your pitiful God when you need him?_"

Gory woke up screaming. Her eyes darted around the room, blurrily unfocused. She clasped her hands over them and nearly let out another scream of frustration. Strong, solid arms wrapped around her. Bram was whispering her name, drawing her to his chest, trying desperately to console her. She trembled slightly before wrapping her fingers in his shirt and clinging to him for dear life, "Bram..."

"I'm here, love. I'm here."

Toddling footsteps made her draw her face from his shoulder. Her eyes managed to focus enough to see Gabriel run in, armed with a foam sword and take a running jump onto the bed, crawling on and waving it around, "Pwotect Mama!"

Her arms unwound from her mate to grasp her baby in her arms. He cooed and dropped his toy, cuddling into her shoulder as she rocked him, whispering over and over in his ear, "My sweet boy...my perfect boy..."

"Someone else sweet and perfect wants you," Bram murmured.

She gently set Gabriel in his father's arms and grabbed her glasses, tossing aside the sheet to rush to the nursery. Sangria was fussing, her cheeks red and her eyes runny. Her heart sunk as she scooped up the tiny girl, rocking her softly in her arms, "Oh Sangri...Mama's here. You're safe, I'm here now."

Sangria kicked and fussed, opening her mouth. Fangs bared, she whined. Sinking into the chair, she pulled her sleeve further down her arm, baring the opposite side of her neck from the side Bram had bitten for her baby, "Alright love, calm down. I'm here."

Whether she was still trying to be gentle or intentionally rough, Sangria's fangs _hurt_ as they pierced her mother's skin. A soft throb spread through Gory's vein as the tiny child in her arm fed until she was full. Her mother gently burped her before setting her back down, watching her as she settled in and put her thumb directly in the gap between her fangs and fell back to sleep.

Lightly, Bram kissed her neck from behind, taking the drop of blood and the ache away, "What was your nightmare about?"

"My fears and self-pity coming back to bite me," she murmured, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "I'm a horrible mother, aren't I?"

"Well, you haven't pawned them off on a nanny, or even suggested it yet...so you're better than most."

"Lala is our nanny."

"Lala is a babysitter at best. Nannies live with the families-"

A slight tone of dark humor crept into her voice, "Are you even aware that our children would eat their nanny?" Bram chuckled. A small smirk crossed Gory's face, "They'd positively swallow the poor innocent girl whole."

"I bet Nefera's going to get one."

She grinned, "Well when she does, let's hope she's not human. Imports are always sturdier."

"Biased to Europe."

"Biased to monsters."


	39. Chapter 39: Innocent

**Chapter 39- Innocent**

It was Thursday. That meant two things. Tomorrow, I would go shopping...Halloween shopping. Today, it was the weekly "vamps-only book club." That meant Gory, Bram, Val and I would be getting together for coffee and an hour or so of rest.

"So, how are you lovely ladies?" Valentine asked as he sat across from Gory and I. Bram returned a moment later to slip between us, looping an arm over us both. I smiled. Val smirked and added, "And Bram."

"I can't wait for Halloween," I began. Gory rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Poor Clawd."

"Why poor Clawd?" Bram asked, glancing between Gory and I.

I shrugged and sipped my vanilla-caramel latte, "I told her the idea I had for his costume."

"Idea? More like torture device. If you hadn't taken it, I would've to use on Bram."

Bram's eyes widened as he glanced to her. His eyes flicked downward and she raised her cup to her lips, slipping her hand into his and giving a gentle squeeze.

"Katie's going all out," Val said as he propped up his arm on the arm of the couch, "I'm proud."

"So you finally love her?" Bram said, voicing what Gory was surprisingly too polite to say.

"I've always loved her, Bram. If you mean _am I finally faithful,_ yes. Things are..." I could tell he was searching for the right word. A few moments later, it seemed like he couldn't find anything poetic enough, "Good."

"Good," I replied.

"How's your puppy?" he teased.

I blushed and lowered my gaze, "School, school for him, work, and he still manages to make it back in time for America's Next Top Monster."

"You actually watch that shit?" Gory asked, glancing to me with a bemused smirk on her face.

"I spent fifteen centuries absorbing nothing but culture in the highest points of royalty. I'm allowed to watch mindless television whenever I like."

"I always pegged you for a Pawn Stars kind of girl," Valentine said.

Bram glanced to Gory. I blushed involuntarily. Valentine just shook his head, "Do not twist my words, Devein."

"I wouldn't dare when you can yourself," Bram shot back.

Val smiled. My eyes raised as Jackson came over, his bag tossed over his shoulder.

"Here comes dinner," Gory purred in Bram's ear. I shot her a horrified glance. Valentine was already smiling, "Now, this is who I'd cheat on my girl for."

Jackson blushed, "Let's not go there Val, I'm straight."

"Everyone's straight until they develop flexibility."

Jackson turned bright red. I blushed myself. Gory grinned, looking directly at me, "Isn't that the truth."

"I feel very awkwardly like I'm about to be devoured...and not in the death way," Jackson muttered.

"Escape with me?" I offered.

Gory leaned over and swatted my backside as I got up, "See you later, sweet-fangs."

"Tomorrow, Chewy."

Jackson and I ducked out just as I heard Bram ask what that was about. I glanced back, watching her take another long drink of the blood she'd gotten, his worried gaze still on her. Jackson softly nudged me, "You okay?"

I nodded, "Worried about her."

"She's okay. She's a vampire Lala, vampires drink blood."

I gave him a look, not even bothering to justify that with a response. He blushed and shuffled along down the street with me. A cool, autumn wind blew past us both, ruffling his bangs and my hair under my kit cap. He shivered and tightened his scarf around his neck. I blushed, "Is it cold for you?" I was only wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt and a pink pashmina to match my hat. He glanced to me, "Not everybody has a werewolf furnace at home."

I had the grace to blush, slipping my hand into Jackson's cool one. He shoved his hands in his pockets, "Sorry...I just don't need anybody saying anything. I have to deal with enough."

I linked my arm with his, "I'll stand up for you, you know."

"What do you think Val does? He's actually a really nice guy, Lala. Maybe not to chicks, but to me..."

"I think he might have a crush on you," I teased.

He blushed, "God I hope not. That would make this so awkward...I mean, he's pulled me out of my locker."

I giggled and rubbed his arm, walking him up to the happy cottage across the street from Val's, "You'll be okay tonight?"

"When am I ever not?" he asked. Before he got to the door, I very gently took his hand, "Jackson...are you scared of me?"

His expression softened and he pulled me in for a hug. My arms wound around his abdomen, pulling him in close. He buried his face in my hair and softly kissed my head, "I can't be scared of you. You wouldn't hurt me. You're kinda like the sister I never had."

I kissed his cheek, "You know you're the brother I never had. Deucey too."

He smiled and gave me a tight hug, "Everybody's mother."

I clung back. Even if I was warmer right now, Jackson's warm breath on my neck felt good. I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth radiating from the core of his body, the moving blood in his veins. He slowly released me, walking up into his house, "See you later, Lala."

"See you." He shut the door and I wandered back toward the house. It was at least ten degrees colder in the shade. I dashed up onto the lit porch and ducked inside. Clawd had the fireplace going and Sangria and Luna were cuddled up on Clawd's lap as he perched his book on his knees.

"I'm home," I sang, dropping my bag as Luc rushed to me. CJ was fast asleep in a pack-pile with Gabriel. I scooped up my baby boy and leaned over the back of the couch, kissing Clawd's forehead, "Hey, I walked in."

"Two minutes," he muttered. I came around the edge of the couch and held Luc on my opposite hip, climbing on the arm of the couch and resting his head against my thigh. I caressed his hair, softly tangling my fingers in it as I wound the locks around my fingers. Finally, his eyes lifted to me, "You know, I'll never get anything done with you around." He folded over the page, set the book on the table, set the girls on the floor and sat up, bringing me close. Luc squirmed free of me. Clawd yanked me onto his lap on the couch, kissing me hungrily. Warmth spread through my body. My eyes fluttered and my arms looped around his neck. He growled lightly into my mouth as I moaned into his, "I missed you too."

He chuckled as he drew back, nuzzling his nose to mine, "I think I'm getting used to this."

I pouted. He smirked, "Hey, if someone keeps buying the kid things she can make in a microwave, I'll be the werewolf equal to a fat, lazy house cat."

I giggled and rubbed his jaw, "Tomcats have a bad reputation."

He buried his face in my neck, kissing lightly, "Mmm, believe me baby, you're the only girl I want."

I blushed. He slipped off my hat and tossed it to Luna. I squeaked, "Hey!"

Luna pulled it on over her head and ran behind the chair. I looked at Clawd, "You two enjoy tag-teaming me, don't you?"

Luc jumped on the couch and stole my pashmina, taking off behind his sister. I climbed off Clawd's lap and chased after them both playfully. They ran across the room, laughing manically. I grabbed hold of my pashmina and pulled. Luc put it in his mouth and pulled back.

"CLAWD!" I pulled even harder, met with more resistance. I straightened up and stamped my foot, "This isn't funny! Howleen used to do this to me!"

"All's fair in love and war," he teased. I looked at my son and pouted, "Lucas, release."

He growled. Clawd laughed. He thought it was funny. I tugged again, "Luc, let go."

Luc growled like a dog and proceeded to try to yank it out of my hands. I gripped on and growled myself, "Luc!" Luna ran face-first into the wall. I dropped the pashmina and rushed to her, "Luna!"

She took my hat off her head and began wailing, holding her nose. Luc let go and clung to my leg as I scooped her up. I rocked her gently, very lightly stroking my thumb over her nose, "It's alright sweetness. It's okay."

"Does it feel broken?" Clawd asked, at my side like the overprotective alpha both he and his father were. I looked at him, "Remove our son from my leg and I'll find out."

He scooped up Luc and I carried Luna into the bathroom, setting her on the counter and grabbing a tissue. A drop of blood touched the edge of her nose and I frowned, running my thumb over the top of her nose. It seemed to pop back into place, making her wail a whole new round. I gently blotted her nose, guiding her to lean forward so the blood could flow freely. Her cries were breaking my heart. She cried for a very long while as I consoled her, rocking her softly in my arms. Her healing was so slow because of her age, something that hurt to the very center of my being. There were tears in my eyes when she stopped crying. She peeked up at me and wiped my eyes, "Don't cry Mama."

I kissed the top of her head silently. Clawd rocked Luc, "Hey, she's not Rocks. Parents can't protect their kids from everything, but my brother...he could be dead sober and totally focused and still walk into a wall."

That didn't make me feel any better. I dabbed her nose softly, making sure she wasn't still bleeding. She must've finished healing, because she looked at me with total content. I kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry baby."

She giggled, "You didn't put th' wall there!"

Luc glanced at Clawd, "Short bus."

My jaw dropped, "Lucas Christopher!"

Clawd busted up laughing. I made a squeak of disbelief. Luna stuck her tongue out at him. I sighed and held her, rocking her slightly, "Oh honey...maybe it was a bad idea to continue with school. I forgot what happened the last time I left you alone with your father."

"What ever it was, I didn't do it," Clawd said, grinning at Luc.

"I came back and they could curse. I guarantee you had a hand in it."

As if proving that she still could, Luna wiggled until I set her down before grabbing her brother's pants and proceeding to pull them down, "Asshat."

"Luna," I said after her, "Grounded."

"Aw Mama..."


	40. Chapter 40: Nothing

**Chapter 40- Nothing**

Deuce's shielded eyes were focused entirely on the girl in the other room. Irrevocably, Cleo would always be his first love. She would always have a special place in his heart. His mother always said, Greeks were lovers, not fighters, but after his second..."slip up", he couldn't help but want to beat himself halfway insane. Clawdeen was still pissed. She had every right to be, but sometimes...he just wished she could look in his eyes and see how sorry he was without turning into stone. The last thing he needed was that.

"Gorgons seem like the masters of bad judgement," Medusa said, chopping celery beside him.

"Yeah, but I've seen the way Dracula looks at you. It's different. I think he thinks you're beautiful."

"You forget I was around when you were with Cleo, too," Maddy reminded him with a light nudge, "You were her world."

"Doesn't make Deenie any less mine," Deuce muttered.

"She loves you. That's the only reason she's upset. You don't see your father storming in and demanding to know what's going on, do you?"

Deuce's jaw set. He glanced to his mother and let venom drip into his voice, "Percy might have knocked you up, mom, but he is never going to be my father. You did fine on your own...so...don't go there, okay?"

Maddy rubbed her son's shoulder, "The point is, Clawdeen loves you. You love her. Forgive yourself but don't forget that you screwed up. But you can't dwell on the bad, you have to keep moving forward."

Every fiber in his body wanted to scream that she needed to dwell on the bad. That she needed to meet with his father, slam her ring down and leave the bastard. He'd never done anything for her-he'd saddled her with a kid and a loveless marriage and he wasn't even around eleven months of the year. He took a breath and released his wringing hands. He nodded softly, "Okay, Mom."

Maddy smiled. It didn't reach her eyes. For a moment, Deuce wished he were a kid again so he could look at his mother in the eyes. When his powers increased, it became like a domino effect; the only thing that would come of eye contact with any of his family members would be a mutual stoning.

"If you're done cooking," Clawdeen murmured, slipping her arms around his torso and giving him a supportive squeeze, "All of us are ready to eat."

Maddy poured out the water from the steamed vegetables and smiled, "Grab a grandchild, I'll help you two."

"Thanks Maddy," Clawdeen murmured. She pressed a claw softly under her boyfriend's chin, guiding his face upward. There was a tiny smile on her face as she softly nudged her nose to his. Deuce smiled back, resisting every urge to pull her closer. She drew back and went back into the living room. Deuce glanced to his mother as she dried her hands on the kitchen towel and found the courage to speak up, "Leave Percy...seriously. It's just not worth it, Mom..."

"I'd love to say you're still too young to understand, but...you're not. I just hope to god you never have to."

...

It wouldn't go above seventy five for the foreseeable future; Jackson had gone to bed with his window open. The crescent moon was only a visible curve of silver in the night sky, twinkling stars among the blackness of the vast beyond. Porch lights had long been clicked off. Families were tucked in bed.

Jackson awoke gasping. He was pleasantly surprised to have woken up before the nightmare could end-the ending was usually what put him in a cold sweat. The soft, fifty-five degree air soothed his pounding heart. With friends like Draculaura and Deuce-two people out of a ton that would never let anything happen to the fragile mortal boy, the dream was always the same. Maybe it was Holt trying to scare him, but the monster in his dreams was always Valentine.

"You have no idea how much he would love to corrupt you. Not kill you, but have his wicked way with you? That's a lot less far-fetched."

Jackson fell out of bed, nearly screaming. He grabbed his glasses and shoved them on his face. His heart was racing and then calmed significantly, "Holy crap, Gory...what're you doing here?"

"Are you gonna invite me in? We need to talk."

He noticed her leg was dangling over the edge of his window-on the outside. Her knee had been brought up to her chest and she was dressed in red silk pajamas-Bram must not have had any idea she was there. He gulped, instantly afraid of what the other male would do to him if he caught the scent of human on his mate. Lowering his gaze, Jackson muttered, "Better not."

"Jackson!" she snapped, "Grow a pair!"

"Come in..." he murmured. She jumped down inside and shut the window, "I thought I'd have to wait until dawn."

"Sorry?" he muttered, sitting on the edge of his bed. She smirked and made herself comfortable laying next to him, "Well, don't make yourself at home or anything, I mean it is your house..."

He glanced at her warily. She rolled her eyes, "Jackson, I didn't come for a booty call nor did I come to bite your neck. While I'm sure you're absolutely delicious, we have more pressing matters."

"Oh man," Holt groaned in the back of his head, "Look at her. You're a chick magnet, man! This would be the second hot girl you got in your bed!"

His face went red. Gory smirked and rubbed his knee, "Jackson, I will make you sexually frustrated to get you in bed with me."

He laid down obediently, "I'm honestly a little scared of you."

"Don't be." She shifted on her side, her arm thrown over her stomach and her other hand propping up her head. She smiled and nudged her knee against his, "I want you to spy for me."

"Spy on who?" he muttered.

"Valentine. I want you to make sure his intentions are as honorable as he says they are." When he didn't answer, she took hold of his face and made him look at her, "You're a good boy, Jackson. And you call Draculaura family to you. She's more than that to me. I know you value her safety, so do I. So...I would love it if you would do a friend a favor out of the kindness of your heart."

His heart raced, as if acknowledging that it was noticed. He gulped, edging away. She rolled her eyes, "So help me, I will climb on top of you and make out with you until Holt shows up, he'd do it for me."

"Damn right I would..." Holt said in the back of Jackson's mind.

"You really like manipulating weak-minded teenage boys, don't you?" Jackson nearly snapped, "You think just because you have a nice body-"

"She's really hot. Hot's an understatement," Holt seconded.

"You probably have skills in things most guys can't dream of-"

"Karma sutra," Holt sighed. Jackson was surprised he didn't sing that one.

"And I'm sure you're probably more talk than you are bite-"

"Don't tell Frankie, but I'd be done for if she bit me. Oww!"

Jackson tried to smother his other half in silence. He took a deep breath and released it, "I can't do your dirty work for you. And I'm not about to be used to get it done for you, either. Honest to god? I'm scared of you. I think half the guys are for good reason, you'd castrate them if they looked at you."

She smirked and grabbed the collar of his shirt, slamming him onto his back on the bed. Fluidly, making sure he watched, she climbed on top of his waist. Silk brushed his sides as his shirt rode up, her fist clutching the collar with smothering strength. Holt groaned in the back of his mind. Jackson's eyes widened. Holt was aroused-Jackson was terrified, and somehow both of their emotions were coming out. She leaned forward, meeting him face-to-face. He got a view of an expanse of smooth, alabaster skin. He gulped.

"Her skin must be so soft," Holt murmured.

"It's nice to know one of us can be fucked over by a vampire easily," Jackson thought back to his other half while staring up at Gory's face.

She smirked at his mixed emotions, "See, we can do this two ways, Jekyll. Either I can do this nice and softly-softly, I'm sure you want that...or I _can_ show you just what they're afraid of. Now...you're surprisingly not my type, sweetness...but I like you. I'd rather not have to hurt you."

"What're you going to do if I don't?"

She grinned, exposing her pearly fangs. Holt was melted to her will already-Jackson would have to be stupid not to have seen that coming. Gory undid the first button on his shirt and rolled his collar back. Her lips brushed his neck. An involuntary shudder ran down his spine. She whispered in his ear, "I'll bite you. Do you know what a vampire's bite means, Jackson? They should've taught you this in vampire biology."

"Biting is feeding...biting with a drop of blood turns a human into a vampire's human servant, their familiar...more than a few drops and they're turned..."

She drew back, running her tongue across her teeth, "Agree, or I will make you."

He was outnumbered two to one. Holt was practically begging him to do it, and he had a beautiful girl sitting on top of him. Firstly, he realized he probably didn't have the upper body strength to throw her off. Second, Holt didn't want him to. Third, she would probably not hesitate to tear out his vocal cords before he could scream for help. He opened his eyes, "Can you make me? What would Bram think?"

She growled. Fight or flight kicked in at the sound. He shoved her off and bolted for the door. Before he could even touch the handle, she yanked him back by his hair and threw him down against the floor at her feet. Her eyes were blazing, bloody red. Even Holt was quiet. Jackson quaked as she coiled her body, coming onto the floor on her hands and knees. She crawled toward him as he pushed himself back. She grasped his knee and held him down. Her eyes locked with his, "I can't compel you the way Valentine can, but so help me Jekyll, I can turn into your worst nightmare."

"Y-Y-You wouldn't...because I'll tell Draculaura and she'll never forgive you."

"I'll get between her legs and she'll forgive me in ten minutes," Gory snarled, "What's it going to be?"

"You're just like him," Jackson whispered, shaking, "You're just like Valentine."

"Shut up!" she snapped, her voice hardly above a hiss.

"You're just like him. The only difference between him and you is that you have boobs!"

"I said shut up, Jackson-"

"You would kill me, just like he would. You wouldn't shed a tear. You wouldn't regret a damn thing! I'd just be another human life you took, I'd just be more collateral, and the sad thing is nobody would ever know, would they?! You'd fake cry and console Draculaura and never let her know you did it, would you?!"

She slapped him full-force. He felt something crack and cried out.

"I am nothing like him!" she nearly screamed, getting directly in his face, "You have no idea how much I would love nothing more than to rip his head off his body!"

"Because he's competition?" Jackson murmured.

"Because he hurt the woman I love!" she shouted, "Because he's hurting all of my friends. He's the reason Ram raped Cleo, he's the reason she tried to kill herself! You think Draculaura's my only friend? Do you have any idea how many people I love he's hurt? Do you?!"

"How many people did you hurt?" he breathed.

She had risen from her entrapment during her shouting at him. She fell to her knees and took his face in her hands, "No one. My prey of choice were alcoholics, criminals and whores. I drank bagged blood with Vasile. I drink bagged blood now. I've never taken a life that didn't deserve taking."

"But you'd take mine," he murmured.

Her thumb ran over the bruise forming on his jaw. She leaned in, her soft, cool lips brushing his face. He felt a slight dampness and stared at her in shock, realizing it was from a stray tear. "You might be right, Jackson...maybe I do make hollow threats. Maybe I'm not the monster I claim to be. But I did have monstrosity thoroughly beaten into me. I have the potential. Please...don't tempt it."

His control was no longer his own. He saw his skin beginning to change, he felt his control relinquishing as Holt took over and crushed her to his chest. Her eyes widened in surprise as he kissed her.

"Holt! What the hell are you doing?!" Jackson shouted.

"Trust me," the elemental thought back, his voice breathy. His hand caressed her lower back. Jackson was surprised she hadn't beaten him half to death yet. His tongue danced with hers while his other hand ran down her spine. She placed both of her hands on his chest and pushed back. He broke their kiss to seal his mouth over her neck. She gasped, nearly surrendering. The thought crossed his mind as to why girls liked having their neck kissed and bitten so much, but Holt's hands were running over her body. She nearly panted, "Holt...stop. Stop. Okay, I got it...you can stop."

He drew back. She melted at the heat in Holt's eyes, "Let him back out."

"What am I missing?!" Jackson shouted at his other half, knowing he was left out of half of a telepathic conversation. Either way, the switch back was nowhere near as painful as it had once been. Face to face with a frustrated vampiress, he gulped. She smiled elegantly and leaned in, kissing him fully on his mouth. Jackson's will was stronger than Holt's; Holt took after Heath. Anything with a skirt that offered a flash of panty, they were both gone. But a hot girl-no matter how geek chic, no matter how intimidatingly intelligent-was too good to be true for Jackson. Any girl that wasn't Frankie didn't belong with him. When she drew back, he nearly sighed in relief. He watched her eyes darken and her lips curl back. Her hand clamped over his mouth. She traced her tongue over her fangs, splitting it open, and he screamed into her palm.

Her fangs sunk into his neck forcefully. He felt the surge of blood into her mouth. Panic filled his veins. He tried to shove her off with no luck. A feeding vampire was next to impossible to be rid of. His neck throbbed when she began to stroke her tongue over the wound. He sobbed against her hand. She giggled like an evil pixie, "Oh shut up, I didn't rape you and I didn't beat you up, I'm two steps ahead of Valentine already."

"You bit me!" he nearly wailed. How hadn't his parents heard any of that-?

"I might not be able to compel, but I am able to influence. I plant a thought, it takes root. Bram taught me. He was Vasile's protege."

Tears ran from Jackson's eyes as he looked downward, "So that's it? I'm your servant now?"

"You have no choice in the matter, Jackson. Your life's in my hands. So...come tomorrow morning, go cuddle up to the devil and get me my intel."

"Yes mistress," he snapped bitterly.

Gory turned on her heel with a wicked smirk, "Hm, I like that. See you in the morning, slave boy." Dainty as ever, she climbed up on his window ledge and flashed him a smile before jumping off and disappearing into the night.

When Gory reached Bram's side, he was laughing, "I never thought I would be amused at the sight of you kissing another man."

She kissed him sweetly, "Someone only drinks to kiss a girl or kill a man."

"Which is it?" he quoted, grinning back at her, "Did you?"

"Vampire biology one-oh-one, lover...a shallow wound heals in seconds. The moment his blood touched my tongue it was as if I hadn't cut it."

"You're horrible," he teased, pulling her in closer.

She cuddled into his side and strolled back through the forest at his side, "You still watched, you voyeur. But I have to admit...that was my best performance yet."


	41. Chapter 41: Voice

_Guest- Everything intertwines. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. If you read the last three books, you won't be confused. :) Everything plays out to end the same way._

**Chapter 41- Voice**

When free period came around, Jackson walked into the back corner of the library and gazed down at the vampire whispering the words he read. He came down the steps, making no attempt at stealth, rather absorbed in the quiet calm that seemed to come from the center of Valentine's being.

"Dead. Dead for a ducat, dead."

"Hamlet?" Jackson offered. The corners of Valentine's mouth twitched, "Very few people realize to be or not to be wasn't a soliloquy. He knew he was being watched." Finally, his burgundy eyes lifted from the page, "There's a reason Hamlet is Shakespeare's most intelligent character."

"I thought it was just because he was Shakespeare'sraisonneur," Jackson murmured somewhat sheepishly before sitting.

"Most people are illiterate at their core, Jackson. If it doesn't pertain to them and their tiny, enclosed world, they don't care enough to think about it. Just reading makes for so little of a story told."

Jackson's eyes followed Valentine's arm to find the leatherbound book open. Valentine's face turned into a small, amused smile, "I pride myself in writing when I can. Mostly poetry. Do you know how you tell an amateur poet from a professional?"

Jackson shook his head.

"The amateur will say poetry requires considerable more analysis than prose. It doesn't. Poetry, usually, is what it is. Shakespeare was a genius for a reason, he made people think. He wrote about things that mattered and continue to matter. Nobody speaks about his sonnets as often as his plays, though. It's a shame."

"Do you...think you're anything like Hamlet?"

Valentine glanced to him with a broad smile, "A raisonneur? If any gods channel their thoughts from me, it's surely the devil."

"I mean...the most intelligent."

Valentine shifted once again in his seat and tugged Jackson's chair closer to his, "Tell me...why would I be?"

"You're a step ahead of everyone. There's...this joke that you get that no one else does."

"Happiness is quite usually an illusion. Very few things are truly happy. Jackson...you love Frankie, don't you?"

He nodded softly.

Valentine shifted and took Jackson's face in his hands. The position made the human boy freeze. Val chuckled as he lightly brushed his thumb over his lower lip, "Then hold on to that girl. You are still innocent enough to be happy. People like me...It's a blessing and a curse to find enlightenment, you know. With such long lives, vampires constantly do. We grow old. We read, we think, we learn, we have the time to do it all, but becoming an observer...educated...well, it brings a heavy burden. Ignorance is bliss, and once ignorance is gone, so is innocence. When one becomes enlightened to the true nature of the world, one can never go back and erase what they've seen...what they've done."

"Do you love her?" Jackson murmured. "Kate?"

"I do. I was instructed by one of her more brutal friends that I'm no longer allowed to say very much, but I have to give several analogies about just how much very much really means. You're an educated boy, Jackson, you understand what I mean when I say very much."

"Not as much as Draculaura."

Valentine laughed. He pushed his chair back and moved away from Jackson, staring directly into his face, "Maybe you're Hamlet. You seem to know a great deal more than anyone else."

"You fought so hard...why'd you give up? I mean, I'm glad you did, I can't believe what you done and why nobody's killed you yet, but...why'd you give up? I just want to know."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Valentine quipped.

"Satisfaction brought him back."

He leaned back in his chair and looked at the more fragile boy, "Because I can't make her love me, no matter how hard I try. It causes me physical pain to be near her, but...God in heaven, men are made to be masochists. She's a princess and deserves the world. I would give it to her a million times over, and even while I know I am unworthy of her...it doesn't make her any less my goddess. I have left her alone because there are people more worthy of the position I've vied for than me."

"You won't hurt anybody any more...will you?"

Valentine rose and glanced down to him, "Your brutal honesty is darling, but I have reverted to a stage comparable to Hamlet before he encountered his father's ghost. It's times like these when I wish my mother were alive with me."

Jackson wanted to speak, but Valentine left in a flurry. A cold chill ran down his spine. Silently, he got up and went back up the stairs, slipping into the part of the library inhabited by the intellectual zombies. Ghoulia smiled up at him from a chess game with Slow-Moe. He half-smiled back.

Valentine was still watching.

...

Clawd grunted at the weight of his weights over his chest. His breaths were paced, his heart thudding nearly to the beat of the Godsmack song on his iCoffin. It was half past noon. Romulus would be getting up. The familiar, pleasant burn of tearing and healing muscle greeted him as he slid the weights from the bench-press bar. He wanted the music to be interrupted by a different song. He wanted to snatch the iCoffin off the charging dock, murmur "hey beautiful" to the woman he loved and potentially find relaxation. Instead, he shed his cutoffs and climbed into the shower.

Cold water couldn't stifle the warm, slightly tingling sensation in his upper arms and torso from the healing muscle. As long as he'd been in the routine, it seemed like breathing. He hardly even noticed the water's temperature anymore. Climbing out, drying off, his mind managed to go off in a thousand different directions at once. He debated with himself-lunch was probably over. He couldn't surprise her. Two more excruciating hours.

By the time he was done, his iCoffin began ringing, throwing the room into The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. "You've got telepathy, bro."

Romulus yawned in his ear, "Nah, you're just predictable. Did we have homework?"

"Do I ever know these things?"

"Hang on." Clawd wandered into the other room. Luc and CJ were still asleep, but Luna was sitting up in her bed and her eyes lit up when Clawd approached her. He scooped her up and gave her cheek a wet kiss. She giggled and cuddled into his side, clinging onto him as tightly as she could. He brought her downstairs with him as the line clicked back and Bram's voice broke the silence, "-and there is also no reason why the Packers shouldn't have beaten the Bears."

"You're hitting a touchy rivalry," Clawd commented while taking out food for something that resembled lunch.

"Don't bash the Bears," Romulus nearly growled, "That was a lucky win-"

"It was ten points over," Bram cut him off, "Luck had nothing to do with it."

"You sound like your women, just saying," Clawd said.

Both went silent. Romulus finally broke it, "After Abbey has the triplets...I think we should get them in a kiddie pool full of mud and watch them wrestle."

"One of the inflatable ones. Make it pudding and we have a deal," Bram replied.

Clawd put his phone on the table and kissed the top of Luna's head, "Please date smart boys. When you're as old as your mother."

She giggled and took her sandwich from him, peeking up at him while she nibbled the crusts. He decided to let the conversation take its course before picking the phone up again, "Have we changed the subject?"

"Do you think we have much of a life outside of our relationships?" Bram asked.

"You're a dick," Romulus said, "Because I just realized I don't."

"We're not supposed to," Clawd said, "We got married. Now they call the shots."

"Because we were dumb enough to put rings on their fingers," Bram muttered.

"Hey, if you don't want her, I'm sure there's a line waiting to replace you man. We got lucky," Romulus said, "Heath's _still _chasing Abbey's tail and let's not even get started on what a laundry list of guys would more than willingly go after Draculaura."

"Laundry list?" Clawd asked, "And Heath's only doing it because he's Heath. He's not the brightest lighter out there."

"Heath chases everything in a skirt," Bram said out loud, "But he is an amusing show at a party."

"Yeah, a laundry list. Deuce, Jackson, Valentine, hell even Bram."

"Hey!"

Luna tugged on her father's t-shirt. Clawd glanced down and gave her a tiny kiss on the nose. She giggled and crawled into his lap, listening. He draped his arm around her tiny body, allowing her to cuddle into his chest. At some point between the vampire-werewolf show, Clawd hung up and retreated to the couch with his daughter on his chest. She put on cartoons and laid on her belly, her head over his heart the same way her mother laid. He glanced down at her and sighed, "Lulu."

Her head perked up and she folded her tiny arms under her head, auburn curls falling over her face, "Yes Daddy?"

"Promise me you'll wait a long time before going out with boys. And even then, at least let me meet them. And only stick with one."

"Okay Daddy." She crossed her arms and laid her head on them, staring at him, "Mommy picked one. She picked you."

"I know. Mommy's special. I'm just saying."

She laid her head down and let out a sigh, "Boys are dumb anyway. I can beat 'em up."

Clawd just grinned and ran his fingers through her curls, "Oh yeah, you're mine."

...

"Another of Shakespeare's greatest works was A Midsummer Night's Dream," Ms. Hawthorne lectured, "Since you all read that last year, I won't go into too much detail, but as a refresher, it was the play where everyone fell in love with the wrong person."

Andy's eyes lifted. Kate looked down. He exhaled and glanced out the window. Her eyes lifted and flicked to him. Valentine was in free period, surely in the library brushing up on his Elizabethan English. She simply watched him and remembered the sound of his heart beating so close under her ear, so alive...She knew his mind must've been far off, because he didn't look back throughout the whole lecture. Tears began to burn the backs of her eyes as she wondered if he imagined the wilds of Skull Shores the way she imagined the forest. The forest where she'd gone feral, where nothing else mattered but hunting for food, hunting for water and finding shelter. She'd never been tolerant much to heat, but the idea of scouring sandy beaches for sharp rocks to skin the scales from fish before impaling them over a roaring fire, cracking open coconuts and biting into ripe native fruits almost made her stomach growl. The idea of a leaf-spun hammock under the stars, palm tree leaves big enough to provide shelter from rain, waterfalls to leap from the tops of in a moment of thrill-seeking, she could imagine it all. Her catch; all of those thoughts were accompanied with Andy.

She looked back down at her blank notebook paper and traced a bronze-manicured claw across the sheet. She imagined a dance with Valentine. His hand at the small of her back, like a gentleman. She made an effort to try to understand the world he lived in, but with little avail. High, curly hairdos, confederate flags and plantations were just things in a story book to her. She couldn't begin to think of her own Disney-meets-Abe-Lincoln southern fairytale. Tarzan, however, she knew well.

Twirling her pencil between her fingers, she began to draw the outline of a puffy, classic southern dress. The drawing became something more, shaded and textured to look almost real. She could imagine a shapely girl with a heart-shaped face and planet-sized eyes wearing that kind of a dress, not her. Someone Valentine would find perfect. The thought crossed her mind almost bitterly. Her hair reached the back of her shoulders and was straight as an arrow, natural straightness that most people would've paid obscenely for. She picked up her hair and stared at it; ash blond. Not corn silk, not gold, but ash. Light strands that looked almost white contrasted sharply with the strands that were brown, and all manner of varying shades of yellow in between. Light white fur made her pull the sleeves of her pink shirt down just a bit more. For a moment, she contemplated a curling iron, waxing her arms and trying to incorporate cowboy boots into her wardrobe, but the bell rang before her thoughts spiraled any more out of control.

Tossing her books into her bag, she waited outside the room for Andy. When he turned to go, she grabbed his wrist silently. His eyes lifted to hers. She didn't have to say a word. A shy smile crossed his face as their fingers intertwined.

"I miss you," she murmured.

"Believe me, I miss you more." He adjusted the leather strap of his bag. Her eyes ran over his long sleeved shirt, deliciously hugging his toned upper arms. A pang of longing hit her chest. It was nearly crippling.

"You have no idea."

He smiled a bit more sadly, "You can always text...you know, unless you erased my number."

"I was never mad," she said, the words coming out pleading, "Andy...you're my best friend-"

"Then call. Nothing's stopping you." There was hope in his voice. She wanted to blurt three little words and crush her lips to his, that was all she wanted, but Valentine's arm looped around her waist, "Hello love. Hello Andy."

"I mean it," Andy said, purposefully ignoring Val, "Just call." His fingers unlaced from hers with almost painful quickness. Valentine kissed the side of her neck as she gave his hand a squeeze, "How was study hall?"

"I think someone's taken Jackson Jekyll as a spy."

"I think you watch too many Austin Powers movies."

His brow raised as he followed her toward their next class, "What's an Austin Powers?"


	42. Chapter 42: Conquest

**Chapter 42- Conquest**

Clawd leaned over the back of the couch as Gory and I unloaded our shopping bags. Luc took my new bat-winged sunglasses and put them on, cooing at the red lenses. Luna put Gory's lace veiled hat on her head, proceeding to bat at it and giggle. CJ just stared at us with polite amusement.

"How in the hell did you get all this?" Clawd asked, picking up a black tiara with beads and turning it over in his hand.

"We hit two different places," Gory said, grinning, "I love the looks on humans' faces when we go shopping."

"Halloween is the only time of year when they have anything that doesn't look remotely..." I searched for the right word as I glanced over my loot.

"Hideous," Gory finished.

Clawd kissed my neck, "I think you're beautiful in everything."

Gory rolled her eyes, "Remember, call me later and we'll patch all the ghouls up and make plans. I think we have the potential to make Halloween three times as amazing as it could be." She picked up her hat and consoled Luna by leaving her scarf. Luna rolled over the red cashmere and rubbed her face all over it, my best friend watching her with a small smile, "Wolf children."

"Vampires," I teased back. She leaned down and kissed the top of my head, "See you Monday."

I waved lightly as she slipped out the front door. Clawd hopped over the couch and cuddled in, bringing my body tightly against his. I giggled at his tender kisses, cuddling into him while he cuddled me. He laid my head on his chest, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist, "So...you wanna get the popcorn, we'll watch a movie, I'll give you a massage...?"

I rolled my eyes and propped up on my elbow, giving him a look. He gave me full-fledged puppy eyes, "So there's this wrestling match..."

My head thumped against his chest and a groan slipped out, "Why?"

"Please?" he murmured in my ear, "For me?"

I looked up at him. He unleashed the full force of those sweet amber eyes. I giggled and curled up on his chest, "Alright baby. Whatever you want."

He leaned over and put his match on. Luc continued to lay there with my glasses on, Luna opting to watch TV with her father. I leaned down and scooped up CJ, laying my back to Clawd's chest and stroking my fingers over his cool cheek. He giggled and cooed, laying his head over my heart.

"The strong, silent type, huh?"

He smiled and softly nuzzled my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair, glancing to the TV. "One scrap of spandex away from a porno.."

Clawd snorted. I squeaked as I jumped against his chest from the action. CJ sucked his fingers, smiling away. I smacked his arm softly, "I'm serious. It is."

"I've known you since I was born, Draculaura. You watch porn the way I watch Broadway. Never."

I blushed. Luna glanced over her shoulder, "What's a porn?"

"Another name for shrimp," I said, "They call them _camarones_ too."

She wrinkled her nose, "Fish are gross. Feels like I'm eating Auntie Blue."

It was my turn to laugh. Luc rolled on his stomach and passed my glasses to Luna. She put them on top of her head to use for a headband. I glanced back up to Clawd, watching the look of pure content on his face. I brushed the back of my hand against his jaw. He grinned and took my hand in his, kissing it softly, "I love you."

"I love you more," I murmured back to him. Clawd grinned. I got the feeling I was missing something until he said, "I love you Luna."

She just waved at him and nudged Luc. He answered for her, "Love you too!"

I shook my head and cuddled CJ tightly to my chest. He yawned and fell fast asleep.

...

There were times when Gory had no idea why she still talked to the other vampires. They definitely weren't worth the attention she gave them. For survivors, they had certainly lowered themselves to uselessness after the past year. She laid her phone face-down on the end of the bed, stretching out under Bram's hands, "A little to the left?"

"You enjoy this far too much," he murmured, rubbing small circles in her back. She lowered her head to the mattress and lifted her phone once again, Bram's touch growing firmer to work the tension from her muscles.

"Do we even need to ask you, Gory?" Tiffany's voice pierced her thoughts. She glanced back over her shoulder toward Bram for enlightenment to the conversation she'd checked out from. He shrugged, continuing to massage her back.

"Obviously not. There is a reason I'm still the queen." It was the almighty answer to everything. She had the perfect boyfriend, more money than a god, the perfect family, the perfect life-she won at everything. Accolades and accomplishments alike, they all belonged to her. She could almost feel the females on the other end of the line composing themselves to make murmured praises. Their envy fed her like a stream to a camel-let them continue to dwell below her in a world of ignorance. So long as they cared about nothing more than themselves, they'd never reach her position anyway. An incoming call seemed like the blessed escape. She coated her tone in sugary sweetness, "Unfortunately girls, I have business. I'll call you back."

She had no intention to as she hung up, not even allowing her phone to ring before she picked up Jackson's incoming call, "Talk to me, sweetness."

"Please don't call me that. I feel...dirty," Jackson muttered.

Bram made the sound of a repressed laugh. Gory swatted his thigh, trying not to giggle herself as she murmured in her most sultry tone, "Maybe it's because you wish I'd broken in again."

There was a thump as his head hit the pillow and a muted _Jesus Christ._ Bram laughed. Gory grinned. Jackson finally spoke again, "Do you want what happened with Valentine or not?"

"Give me the details, sweetness."

"He's backing off Lala. That's...kind of it. I mean we talked, but he's being faithful and all...so there's not much to really say."

She rolled her eyes and stretched out, "Power's an easy thing, Jackson. You of all people have power over Valentine. Find out more for me. Find out what makes him tick. Report back when you have something worthwhile."

"I just did!" he nearly shouted and then sighed, "What's in it for me?"

She glanced to Bram. He shook his head with a wicked smile. He laid beside her, his arm around her waist. "What do you want?"

"I want things to go back to normal. I want you to stop treating me like your call-boy."

Bram's fingers lightly traced through her hair, brushing it behind her ear. He leaned over her and traced his lips lightly over her neck, reminding her of the time he'd already spent caring for her. She lifted her head slightly, brushing her fingers against his jaw. An exhale passed her lips, "We'll see."

She hung up and slid her phone onto the nightstand, drawing Bram in close, "Do you think she'll mind?"

"Mind?" he murmured, nestling against her, "I think you'll be her hero." A content smile crossed her lips before she bared her neck to him. He grinned and placed another soft kiss to her pulse before biting in.

...

Jackson sat on his front step in his pajamas. The entire house was dark except for a desk lamp in his mother's room and his bedroom light-but that was visible from the back yard. He hung his head for a moment, running his fingers through his blond tipped bangs. When he lifted his head, he jumped back; Valentine was inches in front of him.

"Shit!" he shouted, jumping back quickly. His back collided with the door, "You have to stop doing that!"

Valentine came up the steps and yanked him forward by the collar of his shirt, "I want to know why you're doing what you're doing, Jackson."

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Why are you being so damned _nice_ to me? You never gave a damn until now. Now, I want to know why." Valentine's hand slid from his collar to his throat. His hand tightened, making the fragile mortal in his grasp gasp like a guppy out of water. Jackson's eyes widened behind his glasses. He pried at Valentine's hand, beginning to choke. "Please?" he whimpered.

Valentine let go, watching him cough. His face flushed as blood rushed to circulate and regain its natural flow. Jackson's eyes darted to him in terror. Valentine closed his eyes as a cruel expression crossed his face, "Are you _interested_?"

The air caught in Jackson's throat and he coughed, furiously shaking his head. Valentine grabbed hold of his collar once more, pushing him up against the door, "Then why?"

"Can't I just care?" Jackson rasped, defending his neck this time.

Valentine released him, stepping back. He stared at him and took a deep inhale, "I'm sorry. I don't trust anyone."

"It's okay," he murmured, "I can take it..."

Burgundy eyes were filled with unspoken tragedy. Valentine moved off the steps, "No, Jackson. I won't ask you to."

"I'm not as fragile as I look-"

"I don't care. I hurt enough people. Leave before I hurt you."

"Am I allowed to have one friend on this whole fucking block?!" Jackson nearly shouted, "Yes, there's the guys, but they're _popular!_ They're...they're privileged and they're entitled and everyone knows they're amazing, but all of them, they like Holt more than me. Holt gets the invites to parties, Holt was probably what snared Frankie, does anybody care about the human kid? Seriously, it's just you and Draculaura, and Draculaura is just like everybody else! She wants to defend me! For Christ's sake Valentine, I'm a seventeen year old boy, I don't need defending! I can take care of myself!"

"I never said I wanted to defend you. I just don't want to hurt you."

Jackson came down the steps and grabbed ahold of Valentine's collar, "Try. Just...try."

He laughed. Gently cupping Jackson's cheek as if he were a girl, he murmured, "I just couldn't hurt that pretty face."

Jackson stepped back and punched him out of nowhere, full-force. Valentine rubbed his jaw and began laughing, "Ow. _Ow._ You...fuck you!"

Jackson didn't know why he felt so relieved, but he started laughing. He ran his hands through his hair, "See?"

"I see that you hit like Abbey! Shit!" Valentine said with a genuine laugh. For the briefest of moments, Jackson just grinned. Someone was finally smiling at him genuinely, someone finally laughed with him out of fun. Valentine didn't pity anyone. He didn't care. Yet, the attention he returned felt somewhat special. Val's eyes were full of mischief as he looked at him again, "Fragile little human. I think I'll keep you."

"Bite me," Jackson said instinctively.

Valentine beckoned him closer. Jackson nearly met his eyes but looked away in time. The moment of peace had been shattered. Once Valentine realized what he'd done, he stepped toward him, "I'm sorry. It happens, it's an instinct...you have no idea how long it's been since I had someone genuinely laugh with me."

"I still like you. Even if you're a manipulative jerk."

"Just when I thought I robbed you of your innocence," Valentine teased. "Go to bed, Jackson. Little boys like you need sleep to grow."

Jackson swatted his arm. Valentine grasped his wrist gently, "May I do something somewhat awkward?"

"Everyone seems to take everything you do as dripping with double meanings, so I doubt anything we've done hasn't been awkward."

Valentine drew him in close and held him tightly. Only about an inch and a half separated them, but for some reason, Jackson felt dwarfed. "Your ego's making you taller."

Valentine grinned, "Careful, I might just take off a chunk and make you smaller."

Jackson broke free and ran up the steps. He was smiling. Genuine happiness that seemed to radiate from his very soul. Valentine leaned up and nudged his chin, "I hope you don't mind my close proximity. It's been a long time since the sun hasn't burned. I rather like having my own personal sunshine."

Before Jackson could ask, he'd disappeared again. The human boy's shoulders slumped and he shook his head, "You have to stop doing that too."


	43. Chapter 43: Family

**Chapter 43- Family**

The bed jumped like someone had taken a running leap onto it and Jackson started awake with a shout, toppling off the bed and crawling back toward the window.

Heath burst into laughter, "Hey Jackson."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jackson nearly shouted, reaching up to grab his glasses, "It's ten am- how are you awake right now?"

"My mom made me get up and come check on you. Toralei blabbed that you've been hanging out with Val."

Jackson let out a sigh, "Don't do that. I thought you were somebody else."

"Like Val?" The grin on Heath's face seemed like he had a point to prove. Jackson scowled and stood, brushing off, "No, like Gory."

The grin changed slightly but the motive remained the same, "Need me to call Abbey for you?"

A lump rose in the back of Jackson's throat. He swallowed, taking a deep breath, refusing to get any angrier or at the worst, cry. Silently, he turned around and opened his closet.

"You know I'm messing with ya...right?"

He set his jaw and refused to answer. The traitorous aching in his chest made his eyes fill with tears. He pulled down a shirt and began hunting for a pair of jeans.

"Jackson?"

He wiped his eyes, catching tears before they fell. He heard his cousin sigh and get up, nudging him in the back, "Jackson. Come on, I'm messing with you."

"Well I'm sick of everybody messing with me. You don't mess with Holt." He could practically hear the 'this again' in Heath's thoughts. Swallowing the rising lump again, he went into the bathroom and locked the door. Finally in private, he broke down. He curled up and brought his head down to his knees, taking off his glasses to spare them a cleaning, and he cried. Frankie once said crying cleansed the soul. For him, it was different. Crying meant unleashing the pain that kept building up. He was everyone else's target. Everyone assumed that because of that, Jackson was just weak. He just wanted to avoid conflict. Fighting was not his strong suit. Of course he felt the Hyde temper flare up from time to time, but what good would it do to fight with fists when he could fight with words? What good did it do to fight people he didn't want to fight?

"Jackson, come on, open the door."

"Why, so you can make fun of me?!" his voice cracked. _Just perfect._

There was a shaking of the nob and he sighed, moving to sit against the bathtub. Heath came in and shut the door, looking down at him, "I can pick locks you know."

Jackson just shrugged. Heath gave him a soft nudge, "What? Come on, talk to me."

"I'm not fragile, okay? I'm not weak. I'm not different. I just want to be left alone to continue my existence in peace, is that really too much to ask for?"

"Nobody thinks you're weak. Fragile...kinda, but not weak... You're human. And people care about you."

"Girls think they have to protect me," Jackson said, "Frankie thinks she has to protect me."

"You don't fight back."

"What's the use in that? Honestly Heath...I just want to be left alone." He closed his eyes and remained curled up, but that didn't stop an awkward ring of warmth from wrapping around him. He opened his tear-blurred eyes to meet his cousin's. Heath's arm wrapped around his back and tried to fit around his knees, but Jackson uncurled a little bit to hug him back.

"Remember when you and I got caught under the fence in your back yard?"

Jackson tried to smile, but his lip quivered. He laid his head on his cousin's shoulder, nodding so he felt it.

"We were both panicking and screaming like hell." Jackson just nodded. Heath rubbed his back softly, "We're not so different, Jackson. Difference between you and me...you're worse at hiding it."

He lifted his head and looked at Heath, met with a shrug, "I let things bounce off, you know? No point in crying over people who dislike you. If you do that, you'll be crying for the rest of your life."

"Gee, thanks."

"No, seriously. That's not just you, that's me and everybody else. Come on, how many people do you think liked Manny until Catrine came along and got him housebroken. Look...I don't have a lot of real friends. Yeah, the guys think I'm funny, but if I screwed up I'd probably be out there with Val. You-slash-Holt and Abbey are my real friends."

"Cause we don't listen to you."

"Nope. And you don't get pissed at me either."

Jackson wiped his eyes, "I don't wanna give up or anything...it just hurts."

"Yeah, I know. But...I'm not gonna cry or anything, alright? You'd blackmail me with it."

"You might be surprised."

...

"So I see you've been spying on me."

Gory didn't bother looking up from the polished hood of the hearse she'd been washing, "Took you that long to figure it out?"

Valentine walked up and stood beside her, "I want to call a truce."

"Funny, I never believe anything you say. Why should I start now?"

"Jackson is a bit of a mental open-book. He forgets a lot of vampires have telepathy."

"So have you come to instill fear into me? Warn me to stay out of where I don't belong?"

"No. I came to admit that I have a grudging respect for you. You don't give up, do you?"

"Not unless I'm dead."

He followed her around to the other side of the car, "Don't talk that way. The world would be short another brilliant mind, humanity would be even more in jeopardy."

"If you're trying to get in my pants, you'll have to do better than that."

He lowered himself to his knees, "You know, I used to be convinced you were the most sexually repressed female on the planet...now I realize, that's one of your weapons, isn't it?"

She looked at him with a sweet, wicked smile, "Is it working?"

"Your mate must be jealous. You must have hordes of men under your spell."

"I have the one I need. The others are collateral."

He smiled, "A truce, Gory. I cannot change your opinion of me, but I can try."

"You're going to have to try harder."

He grinned and grasped her before she could walk away, pulling her against him. For a moment, their minds were at war as he tried to invade her thoughts. She pushed back forcefully, nearly reading his. A smirk split his face, "Amazing."

"I know. You're not bad yourself." A brief silence passed between them before she leaned on the hood, giving him a rather mockingly sweet look, "Fine. Let's be friends. I'll tolerate your bullshit, but if you give me reason to destroy you, believe me, I will."

He shrugged. She stepped closer to him and slid off the pendant around her neck, looping it around his and holding her makeshift noose loosely, "Now...I'm sure you've already realized the terms of this agreement, but if you ever touch Draculaura again, I will rip you limb from limb the way I dismembered Alaric."

"Deal," he said casually, as if she hadn't just put a price on his life. She took back her necklace and smiled, "Good. Now, you're not my brother, go bum whatever you want off somebody else."

"Two cunning, intelligent people not siblings? We might be surprised."

"God I hope not," she said, "That would make talking with Draculaura about you so much more awkward than it should be."

"You talked about me?" he gave her a flattered smile.

She looked him over, "You're decent, Valentine, you're not impressive."

He could only walk off laughing.

_A/N- Bonus points as to who can figure out what the theme of today was! I just gave huge hints that you guys can look back at and piece together. I'm not at my happiest today so I'm thinking this will be all for writing, but, inbox is always open if anyone wants to talk._


	44. Chapter 44: Cheating

**Chapter 44- Cheating**

Kate's arms looped over Valentine's neck. Jackson was close by, spying for Gory, Heath at his side and totally in on his knowledge. What Gory knew, the fire elemental knew-and more. Heath went quiet; it was the first time in Jackson's life he could've remembered him ever quieting down for something or realizing its importance. His eyes flicked up to his cousin's face. _Maybe we're not so different after all._

"Why do you look so sad?" Kate murmured to Valentine, "Come relax with us."

He shrugged, "I'm just...growing tired of my miserable existence, my love."

She softly kissed the top of his head, squeezing him gently, "Val, I love you. I'm not the only one."

"Who else? Honestly, Kate, who besides you and our children can tolerate two minutes with me?"

Jackson gripped Heath's arm and squeezed. A look of panic crossed the fire elemental's face. Jackson's heart began to race and he tried to calm the beat before either heard.

She stroked her claws lightly through his hair, "Do I have to say her name?"

"No, my love." He glanced back over his shoulder and straightened up, taking her chin gently in his hand, "Nothing that makes you unhappy."

Her frown only deepened as she felt his face, "There really is something wrong with you."

As they got up to walk away, Jackson bolted to his feet and dragged Heath across Riverfront park. Ducking behind a large elm, he kept his voice low, "Valentine knows. He caught on. I don't know how, but he knows. He knows we're watching him! He's just like Hamlet!"

"I think it's pretty obvious he knows we're watching him-"

"No!" Jackson nearly hissed through his teeth, glancing back and thanking Eros they were out of earshot, "He's putting on an act! He doesn't mean anything! He has his own plans, didn't you read Hamlet?!"

"No..." Heath glanced back, "But it's probably worse than it seems if you're right."

"What could he possibly get by putting on an act?"

"Sympathy" Heath shot back, as if they were playing a rapid-fire game.

"From...oh god. Heath, we gotta go warn the girls. He might be going for Draculaura, but he might be doing more for his advantage than taking the obvious. Everybody expects him to go after Draculaura and nobody trusts him yet, so whose trust do you think he has to earn?"

"Clawdeen's and Gory's."

"That would be too direct. Everybody would think something was up. He's smarter than that, Heath, he's smarter than us!"

Heath went pale. He grabbed Jackson's arm and took off booking for the Prius. Jackson ran beside him, propelled mostly by terror, "What? What'd you figure out?"

"Who's the one person in the entire world who doesn't trust anybody until they've bent over backward?"

For once, Jackson was at a loss, "Cleo?"

"Abbey!"

...

The two girls were giggling as they crowded around the white LED screen. Cupid's iTunes player was minimized and on shuffle, a paper heart with a purple butterfly in the center was two-sided taped to the upper left corner. The entire room had recently been redone, and Abbey had to admit...it looked good.

"Listen to this one! Dear Abbey, I like a guy who I think is a lot like you, but I'm afraid to be direct in case he says no. I know that's the worst he could do, but I'm still nervous. What do I do? They love you!"

"Was your idea," Abbey said, leaning over Cupid's shoulder, "Tell her...have ghoulfriend nearby, but not too near, and take deep breath. If you like boy enough to notice him, chances are he notice you already."

"True story?" Cupid teased.

Abbey smiled softly, "True story...bro."

Cupid giggled, "You spend too much time with the guys."

"You spend too little. Now, tell me, do you have new flame yet?"

She shrugged, "I don't think I'm ready..."

"You are best friends with Kipling. Even blind yak see boy loves you. He bring you cupcakes, he shower you in gifts, he spend every minute of time he can with you without seeming like stalker. Boy loves you. Take hint."

"Well in that case, Heath loves you."

She rolled her eyes, "Heath love Toralei. And make mistake of dating friend before. Why do you think I did not go for Romulus first day?"

Cupid leaned back in her swivel chair, "Aww...you liked him from the beginning?"

Abbey picked up the iced tea she was drinking, refusing to answer and knowing Cupid would get the point. Still, she pushed, "So who was this guy?"

"Was not official boyfriend. Friend of family did not live in village, came through often. Practically grew up with boy."

"So?" Cupid pressed.

"So?" Abbey asked, "Boy had interest, had interest in boy. Have big family and am not only girl. One day, he see cousin getting out of ice bath...no more Abbey in his eyes."

"Boys are fickle," Cupid said, shaking her head, "Even being the goddess of love, I have to wonder sometimes if it really lasts."

"It does," Abbey said softly. She gently put her hand on her swollen stomach, "Should be asking you, not other way around. Real love last forever. And do not get sad. Valentine was not yours in first place."

"He loved me, and I loved him. If we'd been together...things would be different."

Abbey looked at her, "Valentine you love is different Valentine than I know. So cannot say much. But can say that Kipling love you just as much, if not more."

Cupid glanced up to her, "You think?"

"Would like to take both of you snowboarding and leave you alone in cabin for few hours. Then you tell me."

Cupid blushed, "That's not what I meant-"

The doorbell chimed and began chiming insistently. Cupid pushed her chair up in irritation and Abbey propped up her feet, "Is Heath."

"Is it code or something?" Cupid replied before leaving the room. The minute the doorbell ceased, Abbey heard shoes squeak on the floor. Heath came dashing around the door and looked relieved. Jackson followed a moment later, panting, looking as if he were going to collapse.

"Fix car yet?" Abbey asked, almost nonchalantly.

Jackson shot Heath the glare of bloody murder that suggested he hadn't. He came over and draped his arms over Abbey, hugging her shoulders tightly. Cupid smirked as if to say she told her so. Abbey patted the back of his hand, "Breath before talking."

His cheek thumped against the side of her head. His heated skin made her yelp slightly. A small cloud of steam rose from the point where they touched. Jackson sat on the edge of Cupid's bed, brushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. Heath moved in front of her and knelt down, waiting for her to set the cup down before grasping both of her hands.

"Do not trust Valentine. Please, no matter what he does, no matter how good he seems, do not trust Valentine. Please. Please, I'm begging you."

"What he do?" she asked quietly, reaching down to run her cold hand over his forehead. It soothed him a little, "We think he has some kind of plan to win everyone over. Jackson's a genius, he said he's putting on an act so we all pity him and then he can get whatever he wants..."

"He's the genius," Jackson nearly rasped, "An evil, well-read genius."

Cupid glanced to Abbey, shaking her head. Abbey rested her best friend's head against her knee. He slumped down and laid on the tops of her knit boots.

"He wouldn't-"

A knock pierced the sound of Heath and Jackson's panting. Jackson nearly bolted to his feet, "Nonodon't!" Soft but forceful at the same time, as if the person on the other side had all the time in the world and knew someone would emerge sooner or later. Heath sat up as Cupid got up, "It's probably Valentine-"

"He can let himself in," Cupid said, walking out of the room. Jackson stood, but Abbey brushed past Heath to follow, just in case the goddess needed backup.

Cupid tugged open the door and raised her chin like a princess met with a rival, "Well, he was right on the vampire."

Gory leaned on the door, her expression of mirth and fury hardly contained behind her demure glasses, "Where's Jackson?"

"You can't come in. Not until I have your word that you won't hurt him."

"I make no promises," she growled.

"Then you'll have to wait." With strength in her step that didn't go with her profession, Cupid shut the door in the pissed-off vampiress's face. Jackson whimpered and sunk down the wall, "Great...now she's gonna kill me."

...

_Charles Saint Clair_ read behind the blinking cursor in the search box. Why did she care? She came up with several hollow reasons-all involving Draculaura's well being-but she knew they were crap. Why had she cared? Because there just wasn't a coincidence that could describe it.

Two young, intellectual vampires-both cunning and manipulative in nature. They both had blood based diets, a lack of morale and natural raven black hair. She had been born human, she didn't doubt that, but it was necessisarily the mortals that had given her life that were her parentage...

_Naomi Sinclair?_ Curiosity could only be given one way. She stared at the picture and pulled on the strands of vague recollection. Charles Saint Clair was a mistake-Charles Saint Clair had never existed. At least...not truthfully. But like an explosion, recognition hit her mind.

"Holy mother Mary," Gory breathed.

Valentine's mother. The one Draculaura told her about. It _had_ to be her. She sent the digitized portrait to the wireless printer as fast as her fingers could type. The part that slammed into her chest was Charles Saint Clair...or rather, who _wasn't _Charles Saint Clair.

Sasha Rasputin.

Her sire.

Her _father._

"My arch-rival is my older _brother_."

_A/N- What a plot twist! XD Yeah, you all got that one book two. I was going to stop at the end when Gory showed up...but it was more fun to do what led-up during Jackson and Heath's 'meanwhile', wasn't it? Leave love! lol_


	45. Chapter 45: A Place In The Heart

**Chapter 45- A Place In The Heart**

Abbey came in through the back door and unwrapped her blue scarf a bit from around her neck. A stack of wedding magazines sat on the table with a note from her mother. She rolled her eyes and began picking through the mail, stopping short on an envelope addressed to her in obviously rudimentary English. She tore it open hurriedly and leaned against the counter for support, her mind translating before her brain fully processed what she was reading.

"Abbey?" Romulus came trotting down the stairs and rounded the corner into the kitchen. He broke into a smile and went to her, wrapping her in his arms. She remained frozen, staring at the paper for a very long time. "What's wrong?" he murmured in her ear.

She broke into a grin and clamped her hand over her mouth, stifling soft laughter, "You talk to Mama, yes? She worry about money?"

"Abbey...it's no big deal-"

She held the letter out to him only for him to look down at it in confusion. Finally, her brain fully began to process things. His flannel shirt was rolled up just above his elbows, a black undershirt peeking out from the half-buttoned shirt. She slipped her arm around his neck and brought him down the few inches to kiss her, "Do not have to worry any more."

He obliged her kiss and glanced back at it, "What's it say?"

"Long story," she said, smiling, "Let's just say, is not your job to take care of me anymore."

He raised a brow and shook his head, "Ivan leave you a ton of blood money?"

"And more. Ivan sent word home about me. Did not think parents had much...but looks deceive."

"Stop teasing me and tell me, you're the one who always wants direct."

She grinned at him, "Puppy will have to see."

He growled playfully, shaking his head as he leaned in and brought her close to him. A sigh of complete and total peace passed her lips as his pressed to hers tenderly, his clawed fingers gently stroking through her hair, "How's my baby?"

She took his hand and rested it on her stomach, "Babies fine."

"I meant you," he teased, his hand drifting from her hair to her lower back.

"Could be better," she hinted. He wrapped his arm around her and tenderly kissed the top of her head, "How's Cupid?"

"Enough small talk," she said as she nudged him to sit on the couch. She sat beside him, making herself comfortable before settling in with her head against his chest, "Have been dying to cuddle all day."

With her head resting on his chest, he wrapped his arm around her torso and cradled her against his chest. The soft, snowy hair under his fingers was his only focus. She glanced up to him and smiled, "You are perfect, Romy."

"Nah...nothin' on you, babe."

For a few hours, they laid together. He rubbed her back and propped his feet up on the table, glancing down at her, "So what'd you have planned?"

She smiled and zipped her lips, "Do not worry about a thing."

He shook his head before pecking the top of her head, "You're always going to be a mystery to me, Abbey."

She flicked her violet eyes up to his emerald ones. She smiled slightly, resting her head against his shoulder, "Is not mystery that I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

A peaceful silence lingered after his words. The sun dipped behind the trees and Abbey rose from her place at his side, "Want food?"

He stood to help her. She shrugged it off, "Please, am not Jackson. Swear, boy need protector at all times."

Romulus nearly snorted, "What happened to Jackson?"

"More like who. Gory got him to do dirty work for her. Am not sure how dirty work is, but does not seem particularly helpful to anyone but her."

"Think he needs help?"

She glanced to him with a small smirk, "No. Jackson have Heath for cousin. Sometimes Heath silly, but he is not stupid."

"You sure about that?"

Her smirk fell to a look of exasperation, "If boys keep acting like children, I spank you both and leave you in corners."

This time, the smirk crossed Romulus's face, "Careful babe, I might take you up on that."

...

Heath glanced over to his cousin, sleeping on the couch. He couldn't have taken Jackson somewhere else-Mrs. J would've been freaking...still, Heath's eyes were growing heavy. The more time passed in the comfortably warm house, the more Heath's mind wandered toward sleeping. If he took a nap...it was still daylight enough to ward off vampires...by the time he realized he had fallen asleep, something soft and cold brushed his foot.

He shot up and burst into flames. Gory hissed at him, at Jackson's other side in a flash. At the flare of heat, Jackson bolted upright. His hair stuck up in several directions and his glasses were lopsided, "Heath?"

"Simmer down, match-stick," the vampiress growled, "This isn't between me and you."

"Yeah, well it is now. Nobody's going to kill my cousin."

"I'm not going to kill him," she growled. Heath took a step and she took three back. A fight was brewing and quickly. Jackson got up and got between them, "I got this."

To his surprise, Heath's flame died. Gory's arm looped around Jackson's chest, causing him to stiffen. "Preferably somewhere private."

"Heath knows everything you know." Where the elemental puffed up with pride, Gory's eyes narrowed, "Not everything. Privacy, Jackson. Now."

He led her up to his room and shut the door, gesturing that they were finally alone. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she unfolded a piece of paper from the breast pocket of her jacket, "I didn't have a sire for a long time into my vampirism. Obviously I was sired, but my sire left me to die without knowing he'd turned me. I was taken in by a rather ragtag clan..." She seemed to remember something, "Nicolette Fangtell was my mother, for all intents and purposes. It was why I took her name in the beginning. She was a pure, she couldn't have children...but that's not the point. My sire, my father of sorts, his name is Sasha. Sasha Rasputin. Even he admits to going by many names and playing many different kinds of games, but he prides himself in being the world's best seducer of women."

"Oh no," Jackson muttered, "If you're about to put me in a dress-"

She held out the picture, "I want you to tell me if you recognize this woman, because I do. It took me a while to remember, but Sasha had her picture. Her name was Naomi Sinclair. He was going by Charles Saint Clair. He played on her name and chances were, she never found out..."

Jackson stared down at the lovely woman with the man who looked as evil as he must've been. She was happy, that much was evident. She was at peace. She had blood colored hair and fair skin. Jackson stared at the color of her eyes, so pink they were almost red...

"No _way_..."

"Way. If these are Valentine's parents-"

"Then you're kinda his sister! Holy hell Gory!" Jackson's head snapped up. He saw a flicker of several different emotions cross her face. Regret, sorrow, a bit of anger in her eyes. They didn't match at all to the calm tone of her voice, "You can stop spying on him. I know all the secrets I wanna know."

"But you don't understand, he's playing us all. He's not depressed, Gory, he's insane. He's not really pitying himself, he doesn't really feel guilt or regret for his actions, he's just playing us all so we trust him, so he can get to Draculaura."

She sighed, "Jackson...I am a monster. I don't regret the things I've done nor would I change them. I know the feeling Valentine has very well. But...when I first met Bram, I was going through a stage much like his-"

"He's the smartest guy in the world for a reason! Don't you get it? He's eluded everything we could throw at him! He's always a step ahead of everyone else! He thinks three steps ahead!"

"Jackson, he's my brother." Saying the words out loud seemed to make them more real. She looked for a moment like she was going to bury her face in her hands, "That son of a bitch is my brother. Okay? And he's my brother to deal with. This isn't your problem anymore."

She snatched the picture out of his hand. He grabbed her wrist, "You don't understand. You need me."

"You're pathetic," she snapped, "Do I make you happy, Jackson? Do I give your petty human life a purpose? What purpose do I give you that you can't find elsewhere?"

"The only one pathetic is you. Water is thicker than blood with you people, leave it to you to be the only vampire on the earth that gives a shit about her family."

She slapped him. Her eyes were blazing, "Sasha and Nicolette were the only vampires that ever reached out to me. He took me in as his daughter and I repaid him by abandoning him after her slaying. Why do you think I had no one when I found Bram?" Her voice was calm, cold, harsh-he saw that she should've been screaming at him. Fury and anguish lit up her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. She pushed against his chest, but he held her tightly, "It's okay...sometimes people just need a hug."

"I'd like to see you try that with Manny Taur." Her words hung like a hollow threat until she gave up, her arms looping around his back in return.

"You always have family, Gory...you have us. Blood or not...you know what's right and wrong."

She kissed his forehead lightly, almost like a mother dropping off a child she didn't intend to keep, "I do. But I've never made the right decision."


	46. Chapter 46: Migraine

**Chapter 46- Migraine**

Clawd was sitting at the kitchen table, typing away on his laptop. I leaned over the back of the chair and kissed his temple. He blinked his eyes shut for a moment before rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I think I need glasses."

"I think you need a break," I murmured in his ear.

"I gotta get this paper done." The stress in his voice was evident, but the ambition in his eyes surpassed it. Football and a doctorate, if anyone could do it, Clawd could. I massaged his shoulders and cuddled against the back of his neck. As my hands drifted down his back, he tensed even more.

"Babe? Can you grab me an asprin?"

I softly rubbed his shoulder, "Close your eyes a minute, love."

I heard the beginning of a growl, but he caught himself before he could. I went and grabbed him two before returning to his side, running my fingers through his hair as he took them from my hand and threw them back without water. I continued to rub his back while he worked. The evening had begun to give way to the rising, swollen half-moon. Clawd's irritation grew the more it darkened. I leaned over and kissed his neck, "Baby, breathe."

"I can't think," he growled, running his fingers through his hair and pulling on the ends, "I can't force myself to think."

With him leaning over, I wrapped my arms around his torso and cuddled in beside him, "Read me what you have?"

He saved it and powered the laptop off. His biceps flexed, "I need to go for a run or something."

"Okay," I murmured, releasing him. He took a deep breath and got up. I imagined he wanted to throw back the chair and scream in frustration. It was a feeling I knew very well. Leila came up to me and nudged my hip with her nose, her tail doing a rhythmic thumping against the counter. I scratched her head lovingly.

"Will you _shut up?!_" he turned around and yelled at her. Instantly, her tail fell between her legs. Regardless, she trotted up to him and nuzzled his legs. He held his head and growled under his breath, "I gotta go out La..."

I nodded and patted my thigh. Leila glanced to me and back to Clawd, almost asking him permission to return to my side. He looked down at her and dropped to his knees, scratching her behind the ears. Her tail began to wag furiously as her foot twitched against the tile. "I'm not mad at you, Lei. Never you. Daddy loves you."

I heard Rockseena bark. He smiled, "Daddy loves you too Roxy!"

I smiled, "Want me to fix you something?"

"Few minutes, okay? Let me go let off some steam."

"Don't kill anything," I murmured as Leila padded over to me, accepting my scratching. He just smiled a rueful smile and slipped out the back door.

...

His hands were wrapped in white tape-his own kind of bandage. Knuckles padded against the forceful blows. It was some of the only relief he got from the tension building in his muscles, the lust for blood and conquest. He could dominate something-so he did it in the ring. It wasn't like he could escape the urge for war the way others could. Someone else's blood had always been on his hands. He felt incomplete without it.

It was almost eight. Even though Kate would be wondering where he was, he knew the bruises on his knuckles would make her proud. He beat the punching bags until he felt relief. He ran laps until his legs and lungs burned and lifted weights until his arms trembled. The next day, he'd do it all over again, all because he'd promised her he would.

"What do you want?" he nearly snapped, not bothering to turn, "I've been a good boy, Santa. I'm sure I can make your nice list now."

"Doesn't matter. You've pissed me off enough."

Valentine turned to glare down his once-rival. Naturally, the werewolf had already shed his shirt and seemed prepared for combat. They were equals in almost every way-difference was, Clawd was physically older. Stronger. Valentine had stopped aging at seventeen-even if it would start again, he would still be behind him. The thought of always being second to Clawd Wolf lit the fuse of his temper.

"She can accept you, Valentine...but she's kind. And I know you. You're gonna try to work that kindness to your advantage. You're gonna use her and you're gonna hurt her, and I'm not going to sit back and let you do it."

"I don't want her," he growled, "What part of this does no one realize? I want to be left alone, I want to stop being everyone's punching bag! Blame yourselves! Just because you're all horrible at chivalry means nothing to me! It's not my fault you can't take care of your woman-!"

Clawd snapped and threw a punch. Valentine easily dodged and hit back. A fire turned amber eyes to molten gold and burgundy to ruby. They attacked each other mercilessly, but somehow managed to only fight fairly. It didn't matter that Valentine could dodge a punch, his punches hardly effected the stronger male. It was like a bee stinging a bear-it only made him angrier. Rage was similar to alcohol; it only caused more danger and less pain.

Clawd slammed Valentine back into the boxing ring and planted a few solid punches to his rival's face. Valentine held up his hand, palm open, calling the truce. Blood dripped from a split in his lip and began to run down his chin.

"You win."

"Fight back," Clawd nearly growled.

"I don't want to. I'm not speaking a foreign language, Wolf...I'm done fighting. I'm done...I'm done." He slid down against the painted wood, dabbing the blood on his lower lip. He winced slightly and looked up at Clawd, "I'm so sick of fighting for her. I don't care who she's with anymore, as long as she's happy. She belongs with you, now just leave me alone."

Clawd lowered to the floor opposite him, "Can you even tell me why?"

"Why what? Why I loved her? Why I wanted her? Because you know all of the answers to those already."

"Why you hurt people."

"It's in our nature. We're monsters for a reason."

"Even on my darkest days when I want to kill people, I don't have it in me and I know it. If there were someone in front of me I could kill, I wouldn't do it."

"Even me?"

"You're still breathing, aren't you? If I killed you, you'd get off. You'd be at peace. Letting you live is more punishment than killing you."

Valentine shifted, making sure the males met eyes before he whispered, "She does. She has, and she will again. You don't think you have it in you, Clawd...you've done it before. You'll do it again. Don't lie to me and tell me you haven't. What about the day when slayers storm your house and rip her away from you and slam a stake in her chest? You won't hesitate then."

"That's survival."

"Survival is spawned by rage. Rage is something we're born with, not just us but all mankind-human and us. And believe me Clawd, I have a surplus of it. I have more rage than anyone else in the world."

"Why?"

Valentine rose and looked down at him, "Because I had the world and then humanity took it away from me. I've blamed everyone ever since." He began to unwrap his hands. "They say the most dangerous man is someone with nothing to lose...they're right. When you've known peace...when you know what it's like to be embraced by your mother, to feel love and joy and only imagine a world with permanent sorrow...to be thrust into such a world will break the strongest man's spirit."

"That can change. You can change."

"Centuries can't be reversed in months. I have a heart, though it doesn't beat. It's felt nothing but pain for centuries, give it time to heal." He paused for a long moment before he gestured to the empty room with his bare and bruised hands, "You believe in second chances, Clawd. The least you can do is give me the time to heal before you continue judging whether I'm worthy of one or not."

"I don't have centuries."

"I'm not asking for it."

The alpha nodded silently. Valentine turned and went back toward the locker room.

"Val."

He paused in step for just a moment, listening.

"I'm not sure anybody's ever said it to you before...but it's gonna be okay."

He laughed and turned back to him, "Pity from you? Sympathy from you? You can save your bleeding heart words. I know what you think of me. I said I would prove myself, Clawd, I didn't say I wanted your pity or your acceptance. I want Kate's. No one else matters."

...

Clawd came back an hour later with a small smile on his face. I turned off the TV and glanced to him, "Are you okay now?"

He grinned and leaned over the couch, kissing me heatedly, "Perfect. I'm gonna grab a shower...come join me."

My heart fluttered and I blushed. He grinned and grabbed my wrist, leading me around the edge to his side and crushing me to his chest. I gasped in surprise, allowing his tongue to slip into my mouth. I melted against his chest and curled into his warm, protective hold. He drew back with a grin and carried me up the stairs to our bedroom.


	47. Chapter 47: The Dancer

**Chapter 47- The Dancer**

It was rather cliche, playing music from a vampire movie to dance to, but it was _her_ iPod-her parents hadn't been able to dictate that much of her life. When they were busy controlling what she did and who she did it with, her free time was rather up to herself. On her toes, she caressed the hardwood floor with her slippers. Long blond hair brushed her upper back, curling delicately without styling. She spun and twirled and lost herself in the music for a long moment.

Instinct alerted her to someone watching her. The fact she saw no one in the mirror set her on edge and she twirled, catching a glimpse of a fair-haired boy, and fell flat. Playing bait was an easy job.

He laughed, "You alright?"

She nodded mutely, still staring.

"Nice to see a ballerina who eats." He walked over and extended his hand. Feeling the dagger strapped to her ribs, she took his hand and allowed him to pull her up. He sniffed. She froze. His eyes were ruby red-this vampire was well fed. His hand was like an icy vice. "So tell me...why is a human where a human doesn't belong?"

She opened her mouth to say something and nothing came out. He laughed and let go, "I'd watch your back if I were you. Not everyone has respect for your fragile kind."

Lillie stared after him in disbelief. A vampire had just walked away from a lone human girl, totally vulnerable. She almost felt a pang of regret. Almost.

...

Cupid's legs were crossed under her while she chewed on a bite of her dinner. Bridal magazine in hand, she flipped pages and made notes on the sketchpad in her lap.

"Something I should know about?" Eros asked his daughter with a bemused smirk.

"I'm helping Abbey plan her wedding. She trusts me enough to do it. Surprisingly when it comes to weddings, we agree on a lot of things."

"Ah, you're speaking to me again."

Cupid looked up at her father and let out an exhale. Cherubic blond curls and fuchsia eyes, he could've been her twin. She took a sip of strawberry smoothie before looking at him, "Yes, I am. Because you have your reasons and I have mine. I will not hate you forever, but...I will never forgive you for taking my child away from me."

Eros appeared at her side, "Do you want to see him?"

"Him?" she murmured, "He's a boy?"

He nodded and draped his arm over her shoulder. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to succumb to her father's magic. She saw the image of a healthy, beautiful child. He was nestled in the arms of a mother that loved him. Her heart glowed slightly as she saw the way the woman looked at him.

"He's still yours," Eros murmured, "I wasn't going to be that cruel to you. He's still retained all of his gifts. The time will still come when I collect him to bring here."

Her eyes snapped open and she met her father's. Seeing his sincerity, her hands rose over her mouth, "You're serious?"

"Chariclo, you have a little time left in high school...if you want him back before he comes of age, all you have to do is ask me. But I ask that you get enrolled in college first."

She put the notepad and magazine on the table, practically jumping off her chair to hug her father tightly around his neck. His arms wound protectively around her, trying to calm her sobs while she cried with joy.

"Oh Daddy thank you! I knew you'd never do something so horrible to me!"

"You're still my little girl, Cherub. If I have to be honest...I panicked. I couldn't stand the idea of that boy hurting you. It's what he does, Chariclo, you have to realize that there has always been a balance of good and evil in the world. You aren't yet a god, you don't know what I know. Sometimes you have to trust me."

She squeezed him and sobbed with even more joy. Eros's fingers ran through his daughter's curls, "I only act out of my love for you, Chariclo."

"I love you too Daddy. Thank you, thank you so much..."

...

The wind whistled through the trees as Clawd and I laid together in front of the fireplace. The dogs and the babies were asleep. He held me and brushed his fingers gently through my hair, making my heart swell with even more adoration. He tilted my head back and brushed his lips over mine silently. I blushed and kissed back gently, allowing him to take dominance again. He guided me to lay down at his side. Nuzzled between the heat in the fireplace and my own personal furnace, nothing could've felt better.

"The last time I slept in front of a fire, it was on a hay-stuffed mattress when they were building the castle in the Carpathians"

"You're not gonna sleep here," he murmured in my ear, kissing the top of my head. He ran his fingers over my stomach slowly, lulling me even further into relaxation. I slipped my hand up his toned forearm, "So what'd you do tonight?"

"Went for a run," he murmured in my ear.

"I know when you lie, Clawd. Your lip was busted before you got back. What'd you do?"

I felt him grin into my hair, "You're gonna be mad."

I sighed and closed my eyes, "Are you ever going to learn to behave yourself?"

He rolled me on my back and nestled against me. I opened my eyes to look up at him. His amber ones danced playfully, "Nope." I couldn't help but grin at his happiness. He traced his lips over my neck with soft, smoldering passion. We had all the time in the world and he knew it. I offered him access to the vulnerable skin. He ran his hand from the hollow of my throat down to my stomach. I blushed.

"You're so beautiful. It's no wonder every guy on earth is in love with you."

I blushed, "Not every guy on earth, thank god..."

He didn't move his hand, but his eyes met mine. He cupped my cheek with his other as he shifted onto his stomach beside me, "You look so much more fragile than you are."

"Was that another short crack?" I teased.

He grinned, "I would've called you little, but I was trying not to offend you."

He smelled like a cool autumn day. I leaned in closer and pressed my lips to his neck, "No offence taken." Gently grasping my hips, he held me against his body. His warmth radiated from his bare chest, soaking through my shirt and lulling me into a dreamlike state. Lightly rubbing my hip, he craned his neck to place tender kisses on my collarbone, "I love you more than you'll ever get to know, Draculaura."

I cuddled in, "Mmm...you have no idea how much I love you..." Very gently, he took my hand in his. I felt like I was being kissed by heat. before I knew it, he'd put out the fire and held me in his arms the way a child held their prized teddy bear. Shifting me into a bridal carry, he kissed me softly again, "Go back to sleep. I got you."

I yawned and cuddled in, more than happy to.

...

The motel had the only things Lillie needed- a microwave, bed and shower. Everything in Salem seemed like an upgrade from the human world. Gas stations didn't charge as much for their food, motels were clean, the satellite cable in the building was even pretty good if she had to say it out loud. Either way, she hadn't tied up her hair or dressed for battle. She watched cartoons from the bottom of the bed with her sock-clad feet propped up on a pillow. A plastic shopping bag sat on the chair, calling to her with the promise of makeup and a few clothes that didn't actually look like they'd survived Vietnam. Her Blackberry rang. For a moment, she contemplated grabbing the pillow and falling asleep upside down, just to ignore it, but she grabbed it anyway.

"Hi Mom," she sighed.

"What's going on? Do you have any news?"

"Nothing new."

"Then he has to be-"

"Mom-"

"It's the only option-"

"Mom," Lillie cut her off, "Dad is either dead or one of them. This shouldn't be that hard to accept." Still, a pang of regret slammed into her heart. She hoped he was dead, then she didn't have to kill him. She still doubted her ability to do so-he was her father. The vague memory of wearing his hat on the fourth of July came to mind, and another of crawling into his hammock and getting swallowed up by netting.

Still, all the joy hadn't made up for the slayer training. The control-freak attitude. Her lack of privacy everywhere _but_ with strangers, and being alive felt like its own brand of revenge.

She listened to the silence as she chewed on a microwave dinner. The feeling of half-empty hunger had gone since she'd been allowed to go out on her own jobs. Would her mother even recognize her now that her hair was long and her body was no longer tiny? She rolled her eyes as she listened to the sudden buzzing of cars, "You still have a job to do. You are going to find out what you can about your father."

She almost had the urge to ask _'and then what'_, but stopped herself, "Mom, this is a town of monsters. Asking about a hunter is asking for a bullet in my head."

"You know what you need to do, Lilith." The coldness in her mother's voice sliced into her heart. Pride sounded sickening, but disapproval was like a blade soaked in ice water. It caused pain and sent a disgusting numb through her veins. She didn't bother to ask for the _I love you_ or murmur the _goodbye_, the conversation was over. She hung up and finished her dinner, getting up and gathering her spoils from the day of shopping. Groceries packed the tiny freezer, tea bottles in the overhead cupboard. She produced the Hard Candy makeup and turned over the delicate eyeliners in her hands. A pair of leopard print jeans...absolute irony in her eyes. She liked them anyway.

"Resent them as I might," she muttered, "It's still enough." Enough was a word she knew well. In her line of work, there was no comfort or cushion. It was a hard, cruel world, and age was but a number. She assembled what she'd need for the next day and sat down at the counter, glancing over her papers. Monster High enrollment papers, all filled out. A job application for the Coffin Bean. If anything was truthful, it was the records from her previous schools, but the names and dates weren't. But it was all ready. Everything was ready to take place. Lillie wandered to the window and glanced out into the night. Porch lamps and neon signs dotted the main street. Cars whizzed by without second thought; from her second floor bedroom, she had a view of the lower level's overhang and the sidewalk below. A cluster of teenagers was headed to a restaurant on the corner. An older woman turned the sign on the florist's shop across the street to CLOSED and locked the door on her way out. Salem was a peaceful town, a happy place. She had to close her eyes to hold back the remorse that she was about to destroy all of that.


	48. Chapter 48: Give Your Heart A Break

**Chapter 48- Give Your Heart A Break**

I had an ordinary enough day. Clawdeen and I had giggled our way out of dance at the very end of the day. My earlier squabble with some crass freshmen boys had been mostly forgotten. The school was pouring out onto the streets, merging with local traffic. But, I saw a black Dodge Charger blocking the street up ahead. Literally stopping traffic, a blond girl got out of the car and went to the unmoving lump of feathers on the pavement. My heart rose up into my throat. I watched her look at it before she gently and wordlessly scooped it up and moved it off the road. There was another goose on the side of the road. They'd probably been crossing together. My heart began to throb for the poor, confused bird. The poor, dead bird and the sweet girl who stopped traffic to take the limp body from the road. All I had to do was look down at the splattered guts on the ground before I couldn't stop my tears.

I sat there and bawled. There was a light tap at my window. I noticed Lagoona over with the girl, tears streaking down her face too. I peeked up at Deuce.

"Deenie's got the car. Scoot over."

I put the car in park and climbed obediently over the console, my body shaking while I cried. Deuce slid into the driver's side and steered us around the mess.

"I hate humans," I sobbed half-hysterically, "I really do hate them all. I can't wait until they all get destroyed."

"We were human too, once, D."

I looked at him, "Does anything about me look human to you?!"

He laughed and clicked on the radio. I clicked it off and smacked his arm, "What the hell is funny to you?!"

He glanced at me, "You're crying like you just saw your best friend get shot in the face."

"Might as well be! Animals are the only truly innocent creatures on this planet! Not like those ignorant bastards would know!"

He knew as far as humanity went, I had a chip on my shoulder. A massively flawed race that my father once controlled thought they had enough brainpower to govern themselves. _Ha._

Deuce's fingers were tight around the steering wheel, "You're dad's a bad influence on you."

"You're wrong. I used to be worse, Deuce...I used to not give a shit. A long time ago...I would've been a few seconds earlier. I would've shot out of that gate and slammed the rival car into a phone pole just to stop it from killing it...I still would. But I would've done it on an empty road. For fun."

He pulled into the driveway and turned to look at me, "You're not a bad person, La."

"I know I'm not. Curse my soul-crushing compassion, though. You have no idea how easy it would be for me sometimes to just indulge myself. Just a little slip of my self-control for a moment of pure joy."

Deuce climbed out of the car after me. He couldn't stop me as I went into the house, shutting the door. Luc and Luna took one look at me and toddled over. CJ fussed in the playpen. I brought all three of them up to my room before changing into my pajamas and crawling into bed. CJ laid comfortably on my chest as I bawled my eyes into rawness. Luc cuddled into my side and rubbed my belly like I was a baby. Luna began to nap on my arm, not bothered by my tears. Steady rain turned into a full-out thundershower.

Leila jumped up on the bed and curled up on my feet. A chorus of yipping puppies came from the side of the bed. Luna slipped away to lay on the floor with them. Eventually, I was surrounded by all manner of small creatures. Count Fabulous and the baby bats had taken it upon themselves to nest in my hair. Rockseena was nestled into the place Luna had been. Clawd cracked open the door, "Can I enter the zoo?"

"At your own risk," I murmured.

He slid in and was immediately attacked by five fuzzy hound pups. He laughed out loud at their tiny teeth on his toes and scooped them all up at once, "So, Lagoona and the new girl took the bird down to the animal hospital. As bad as it looked, they said it might survive."

I glanced up at him, "You're not just saying that, are you?"

"We regularly stitch dead people back together in this town. Are you really gonna doubt me when I say we can stop a bird from dying?"

Count Fabulous crawled over my eyes, his warm little body resting against my puffy lids. I giggled and reached up to stroke his back. "If he does...can we keep him for a while?"

"Oh why not. I'm sure it's quieter here than at Olivia's zoo."

...

Pulling up together in the gas station, Lillie climbed out of her car as Lagoona climbed out of hers. They walked up to the convenience store together, giggling a bit.

"That was awful kind of ya mate. I don't think many people would've stopped traffic t' get the poor thing some help."

Lillie shrugged, "It just got hit. I knew it wasn't dead. It's not in the nature of survival to die easily, and I wasn't going to let it sit and suffer. That's not my way."

Lagoona gasped. Lillie whirled around in time to see a pair of teenage boys in monster masks holding up the store. She rolled her eyes, "What a cliche."

The bigger one turned toward her and she twirled on the ball of her foot, slamming her boot into his ribs. Catching his friend by surprise, she punched him squarely in the face, jerking back to slam her elbow directly between the bigger male's eyes. Both fell, limp as sacks of flour. Lillie went over, grabbed a Redbull from the refrigerated case and a bag of chips from the shelf, "Twenty five on pump three."

In shock, the cashier nodded and rang her up. Lagoona eyed her suspiciously as she walked up beside her, "What are you?"

Lillie glanced at her with a small smirk, "My dad says I'm a real piece of work."

Lagoona cracked a smile and simply hugged her. Lillie slipped away and glanced down to the two boys, "What do you want done with them?"

Ten minutes later, the black charger pulled away with a full tank and two human boys tied to the gas station's sign. For a moment, she had absolute peace in herself and her standing. She'd done two good deeds in a day, significantly upping her good karma. As she pulled into the motel, she couldn't keep away the thought about her mom on the other end of the phone. Her parents had always had each other, even if they didn't always love each other. She sighed and climbed out, beeping the car shut and shifting her schoolbag to her shoulder. The Headless Headmistress had let her in under the pretense that she needed to watch her back and behave especially well-the last humans at Monster High hadn't gone too well. Trotting up the indoor stairwell, she produced her keys and let herself into the room. Some freedom hadn't been the worst idea...especially since from what she knew, the girls at Monster High were kinder than most humans.

As if on cue, her phone rang. She rubbed her eyes and hit the ignore button.

The American colonies had done fine on their own without England looming over them. Lilith kicked off her shoes and crawled into her bed. Just like America, she could take care of herself. The thought crossed her mind that maybe her father had finally gotten fed up and didn't want to be found, much the same way she imagined she was about to end up. This place had its own way of changing peoples' minds.

She shut her phone off and propped her feet up on the headboard. Flicking on the cable, she turned down the volume and listened to the storm while watching the only clear channel that came through.

Someone in the next room apparently had the same idea, "Goddamn it Mister Noodle!"

Lillie busted up until her abs hurt. _Changing people indeed_.


	49. Chapter 49: Pointless

**Chapter 49- Pointless**

"You dress like a Bohemian," Meowlody teased Toralei as they walked through the store. Her "sister's" tie-dyed long-sleeved shirt was covered by a knit sweater and accessorized with thick bracelets, a necklace of chunky beads and a pageboy cap. Down to her black and green tiger print leggings, everything was in varying shades of army greens-except, of course, for her jewelry.

Purrsephone's attention strayed from their pride for a moment to take notice of a slightly open-backed vintage dress that looked like something from the early twentieth century that could've been found at a yard sale. "Meowlody," she spoke up and held it out for her lover to see.

Meowlody smiled as she ran her fingers over it, "Get it. It'll look cute on you when you get bigger."

Toralei was busy looking at earrings and cuffs. Meowlody wandered over and cuddled her around her shoulders, "So, what's it like being the only cat in a house full of fire salamanders?"

Toralei rolled her eyes and shrugged, "They're nice. Heath has an older sister who, obviously doesn't live there anymore, but Ember gave me her room."

"You're on a first name basis with his mother?" Meowlody teased. Purrsephone wandered back over with a few sweaters in varying shades of pink, red and orange, some for Meowlody and some for herself.

"Of course I am, I live there don't I? His dad isn't bad either." She broke into a grin, "I've met Jackson's dad too."

"I thought Jackson's dad was dead," Purrsephone said, stroking the soft cashmere like fur.

Toralei glanced around and bit her lip, "A lot of people do."

Meowlody made a face, "Typical male, walking out on their family. At least this one had the sense to stay away."

"Not from his brother and Heath, apparently," Purrsephone said.

Toralei sighed and returned to looking at other things. Out of all the things that had surfaced when the twins came out, their pure and absolute hatred of men was one of the most vocalized. Though, how Heath and Jackson typically managed to escape their wraith, she'd never understand. Maybe it was the extended-family thought.

"You feeling okay, Tor?" Meowlody asked. Toralei realized she'd been zoning out, staring in the general direction of another couple shopping on the other side of isle. She shrugged, "Yeah, fine."

"Someone misses their boo," Purrsephone teased. Meowlody rubbed her belly for emphasis, causing the two females to smile to each other. Toralei felt herself blushing, thankful it was hidden by her fur, "I do not."

"Yeah, you do," Meowlody teased.

Honestly, Heath couldn't be the farthest from her mind at the moment. If Toralei had to be honest, it was another Burns who was on her mind, someone else she had to impress. Skylar, or Sky for short, the fire elemental that married the earth elemental. Heath's older sister.

She wasn't alone, either. While Toralei shopped with her pride, Catrine was across the maul, trying to impress her boyfriend's older sister. Minnie scoffed and rolled her eyes at any suggestion of fluff or frill. Feeling extremely self-conscience, Catrine trudged behind the taller female into the boy's section and watched as she chose boys' shirts and flannels and hoodies. "How can you wear that?" Catrine asked, "It doesn't show off your figure at all."

Minnie snorted, "I got a certain kinda figure, tiny. Tall and strong. They don't make clothes for girls like me."

Catrine almost suggested she look, but a small sense of realization overcame her and she silenced herself. Minnie was taller than most models and she was built for strength-being a girl probably was more stress than it was worth. Catrine knew the feeling of longing for clothes, lusting after them but knowing they wouldn't fit. No amount of weight loss would change a minotaur, just the way Catrine was able to give up and pass it up in order to be happy in her own skin.

"Maybe-"

"Don't even go there." The taller girl turned on her Nike-clad heel and looked at her little brother's girlfriend, "Listen, just because I don't like pink and I don't do skirts doesn't mean I secretly care about them. I don't. I don't have to be girly to be happy." She walked over and pointed a finger at herself, "Guess what makeup I'm wearing right now."

"None?" Catrine offered.

"Damn right none. Listen girly, you don't need to look pretty every minute. If you got time for that, sure it's nice, but are you ever really honest with yourself? You get all dressed up and put on a new face and pretty soon, all that's really you is buried. I've got nothing against makeup, that makes for a really wild look, but just cause some old white guys used to preach that clothes make the man doesn't mean they actually do."

Catrine looked downcast, "I didn't mean it that way."

"Honey, you couldn't say anything to me I haven't heard before. I know I'm a big girl. I don't really give a damn. You don't need to be skinny to be happy. All you little weight-obsessed girls don't really live. Now, I could go for a nice bowl of soup with some bread for a starter, a nice juicy burger for a main course and a slice of Oreo pie for dessert, now that sounds like a meal. What do people like you guys eat, two bites of salad? Live a little. You're gonna have to when you marry my brother."

_When_, it wasn't a question of if. Catrine's eyes filled with tears as Minnie turned her back to her. She'd been accepted before she'd even tried.

"Aw, don't go crying on me now. You know I mean it out of love."

"I do. Thank you for already accepting me."

"Accepting you for what? Marrying Manny? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately girl? You're the first person in the world my brother's adored. Sure he has friends, but he's never looked at anybody the way he looks at you. He'd take a bullet for you. Hell, he'd do more than that for you. He loves you. And if you're good enough for my little brother, you're good enough for me."

It felt like kinder words had never been spoken. She smiled and bit her lip, "Can I just try?"

"Try what?" Minnie asked.

"Can I try to make you pretty for one day? And then you can stuff me full of food, as much as you want."

Minnie laughed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Alright. Alright. One day. Today's the day."

Catrine started walking with her and noticed that she wasn't reserved in the slightest. She glanced up to her, "You're really so comfortable with yourself?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Minnie broke into a grin and flicked the ruffled scarf on a mannequin, "I took years of martial arts and I can beat up any guy. I can talk shit and I can outsmart them. Not to mention, we girls have bigger balls than them-and we carry ours closer to our brains."

Catrine giggled. She beelined for the dresses and proceeded to glance back and forth between Minnie and the dresses. The other girl just grinned, "Good luck finding my size."

"What size are you?"

"Boys medium."

When the blank look crossed Catrine's face, Minnie laughed out loud, "Hell if I know what that is in girls'!"

Not one to be taken back so easily, she went directly to skirts and picked out one she found especially pretty for the older girl's toffee-tanned skin. She walked across the isle and grabbed a shirt and ran back, "Try these on."

Minnie raised a brow and went toward the dressing room. Catrine tapped her fingers against each other and waited. Rather exasperatedly, she walked out in a half-sleeved red shirt with a sweetheart collar and a knee-length, ruffled-edged black skirt.

"I feel like Princess of the Night Barbie."

Catrine reached into her purse and flipped out her brush, pulling over the chair to stand on. Minnie winced as the brush came for her long blond hair. As soon as Catrine began brushing, a silky sheen came to her hair. Still, it almost looked like it caused her pain.

"Why does it bother you so much to look like a girl?"

"Why the hell should I look like something I don't act like? I feel like I'm about to go tap dance or something. Put on a show. This isn't me, kitty-girl. Sorry to disappoint you."

Catrine was persistent almost to annoyance. She made her grab her clothes and led her to get a test spray of perfume and try out makeup. By the time she was done, she had a very beautiful and slightly pissed off female minotaur on her hands. Minnie's chest was heaving with breath, fists clenched, drawing attention to her busty figure unintentionally, "I want to go."

"Wow," came a none-too-discreet vocalization from one of the vampire boys from school. The compliment made Minnie bristle, "Keep walking, fangs, or I'll knock them up into your gums." She turned her attention to Catrine and muttered, "Now...you did your little sociology experiment. We've established that I hate looking like some kind of doll. Can I change back now _please_?"

Her irritated tone made Catrine lower her eyes and nod. Stalking back toward the dressing room, it almost seemed like her anger was growing. She slammed the door and made Catrine jump. It wasn't even the end of it. They went to lunch, and neither spoke a word to the other, and when they returned home, Minnie simply took her shopping bag and left the rest with Catrine, returning across the street and leaving the tiny werecat to lock her car and run after her.

"You look nice," Manny said with sincere surprise.

"Fuck you," Minnie snarled and stormed up the stairs.

Manny sighed and looked over to the door. Protectively, he got up and went to his girlfriend, pulling her to his chest. Catrine sobbed softly, "I tried-"

"Kitten...I know she's a bitch, but she's got her reasons. Okay? We just have to let sleeping dogs lie with Minnie."

"I think I really messed up...she liked me before-"

"She still likes you. Minnie just doesn't like being a girl. She's comfortable with herself to a fault. When anybody tells her what she can do to make herself pretty or whatever, she gets defensive. Really defensive. I guess that was the only thing my dad was ever worth, he did tell her if people didn't like her the way she was, they could fuck off."

"I don't want her to think I don't. I do." Catrine lowered her voice, "I'd kinda like to be more like her."

Manny laughed and shook his head, "Nah...I think I'd rather keep you pretty. Maybe put a little weight on you so I wouldn't worry about breaking you as much, but I like you pretty." He sat down and tugged her onto his lap, wrapping his massive arms around her and muttering in her ear, "Besides, skirts are easier for me to get into than pants."

Catrine's face turned the color of a cherry tomato as she giggled, "_Mon dieu, _Manny."

"It's all your fault Kitten. You're too damn pretty for your own good."

...

Lilith was smiling as she entered her hotel room in the wee hours of Wednesday morning. The evening had been spent so far away from the room that it almost made her forget who she was. Ghoulia had invited her to a foreign film festival at the cinema and had proceeded to get her a translating app for each one. Lagoona and their friends Clawdeen and Cleo had met them for dinner before going out to an October party. She was beginning to adore Salem-where the Halloween parties ran all year long, but certainly picked up during the autumn month.

She clicked on the light and shut the door, still grinning to herself.

"Have fun?"

Instinct kicked in. Out came the switchblade while her feet automatically shifted into attack stance. Her mother was waiting, sitting on the edge of her bed. Once lovely brunette hair had been chopped into a sharp bob, her once oceanic eyes had gone cold and gray. Lilith felt more like she resembled her father than ever before.

"What're you doing here?"

If her mother was lying, she knew she'd never know. Slayers were the best at deception for a good reason. Her mother's lower lip quivered slightly before she let out a breath, "We found the body, Lillie."

Her heart shot to her feet. She flipped her blade closed and fought back her tears. Her mother didn't move. She didn't need to. "Mauled beyond recognition...werewolves definitely had a hand in this. Vampires might've called the shots, but-"

"Just stop. Just stop. My work here is done, then-"

"Your father's killers are still alive, that's hardly done. Not to mention, your cousin's child is somewhere in this town."

"Maddie had a-"

"Maddie betrayed us, Lillie. She got pregnant by a vampire. She killed her own mother. Or maybe those creatures let us think so. I guarantee one of them ripped that child out of her to take for its own."

_It_. Like they weren't people. She knew she'd just spent her time with people, not monsters. She shook her head. "Not here. Maybe in Portland-"

"Here. It was here. She lived across the street from Doctor Jekyll's family."

Her blood ran cold. Her mother got up and embraced her and it felt wrong. "They killed Maddie, Lillie. They killed your father. At the first opportunity they get, they're going to kill you."

"I don't believe you."

She drew back and let go, offence clear in her cold eyes, "You don't trust me? Your own mother? We raised you better than that, Lilith."

"I also saw you and dad kill people from the time I was born, excuse me for being skeptical in a world where murder is illegal."

"This isn't murder. Not when they're not human."

"The only one not human is you." She crossed the room to her bed and put down her purse, "Now leave. Just leave."

"Come with me. Just for a bit."

"Where? Some impromptu training session?"

"I want you to see your father's body."

Cold began to spread from her stomach through her veins. Mechanically, she followed. Each action was instinct-lock the door. Get in her mother's car. Watch for landmarks as they drove. The cold had entirely engulfed her by the time they stepped out into the silent parking lot of the Portland coroner's office. The morgue was an equally frigid building attached onto the back like a garage. Her insides felt no change from the air. Dramatically, her mother slid past her through the open door and removed the sheet from the body under the only lit lamp.

Lilith raced backward in horror, her stomach lurching. Obviously a year dead, hardly more than a skeleton, it was obvious the body had been mauled. Bones were smashed and chunks of earth lay embedded in the crevices of claw marks. She raced out into the warmer night air and unceremoniously emptied the contents of her stomach beside the front tire. Sickness made her stomach empty itself, but disgust made her body keep going. When she felt cold and weak, like she couldn't possibly take any more, her mother's shockingly warm hand rested on her shoulder.

"Let me drive you home."

She broke free and began running. She ran down to the gas station on the corner, burst through the service entrance and quietly slid into the back. After a thorough rinsing of her mouth, she finally met her eyes in the mirror. Luscious curls-her father's blond. Her father's eyes. Her father's skin, her father's facial structure. Tears raced from her eyes and ran down her face. "No...no no no!" Shoulders shaking, her knees gave under her. The floor was disgusting, but her legs could no longer support her weight. She knew at least a solid hour had passed by the end of her cry, because she was too tired to move. Somehow, with the last of her strength, she pushed herself up and washed her filthy hands and soothed her puffy eyelids with clean, cool water. Her face had turned from a beautiful pale to a grief-stricken pink. Blood vessels had burst around her eyes. But her eyes were a hundred times amplified against the pink. Their color stood stark and proud against her skin, demanding to be noticed. The rage-a side effect of grief-in her expression made her look like a true Van Helscream. She curled her lip back over her teeth slightly in the growl-like grimace she'd once seen her father make. Hands gripping the side of the sink, she stared at herself in the mirror.

Ten minutes later, she was in her mother's car. An hour after that, she was back in her apartment. She stripped off her clothes and left them on the floor, feeling filthier than she had on the gas station floor. She turned the shower water as hot as it would go and sat under it, hugging her knees. In the privacy of her solitude, she let her tears be unleashed again. Her father was dead. Her friends had killed him. Her mother still didn't care. It would've made no difference if she slit their wrists for them or her own-one way or another, she was alone.

Her mother was sitting on the corner of the block, wickedness in the tiny smile on her face, "It worked perfectly. Now Lilith will do whatever we tell her to. Yes...I can promise that."

Skin raw, body full of exhaustion, Lilith dressed in her new terrycloth sweatpants and a lace-topped cami before crawling under the comforter and curling into a ball. Her heart still screamed that she would've rathered her father a monster than dead-but there he'd been. Laying on a slab. Dead as dead got. She had no more tears to cry, no more strength to cry them. Against her will, her eyes shut and she fell deeply asleep.


	50. Chapter 50: Connection

**Chapter 50- Connection**

When Lilith opened her eyes, school was over. It was almost three PM-she'd slept for eleven hours. Yet, her body still felt heavy with lethargy. She rubbed her still-raw eyes and sat up. Her first thought occurred without hesitation-she had to get the hell off the radar. If there was even the slightest chance her mother was going to try to reconnect with her-to make her fight on her terms-she had to make sure that wouldn't happen. Throwing back the sheets, she got up and packed. She went down to the car and tossed the suitcase in back, grabbing the freezer bag from the back and beeping the car shut.

As she packed, she hardly could keep her emotions in check. Pure rage coursed through her blood, physical discomfort only fueling it. Anguish made her heart quiver and her eyes involuntarily tear. She zipped the bag and leaned on the counter, sobbing uncontrollably. She took the moment to slip into the bathroom and clean up.

After soothing her tears a bit, she heard a gentle knock at the door. It was obvious it wasn't her mother, but her rage flared up without warning. She tore open the door and snapped, "What?"

Lagoona and Cleo were outside. The fish-girl's eyes widened slightly, "Lillie, what happened?"

She spun on her heel and looked back to the pretty, happy room where she'd spent the past week and a half. It looked like she'd left in a rush. She had. She grabbed the bag of food and brushed past them, "I'm leaving."

"Leaving this place or leaving Salem?" Cleo asked, seeming disinterested.

"I don't know yet."

She entered the main office and paid off her stay. The state she was in, no one asked questions, but the sweet woman behind the counter did offer her a sympathetic smile. It took all the effort she had to stop herself from crying. She flung the bag into the back of her car only to have the latte-colored hand of the mummy shut the trunk for her. She nearly snapped at her, but Cleo and Lagoona were only trying to help.

"What?"

"Come stay with one of us," Cleo said. "And when you calm down, you can tell us what's going on."

"We're your friends, Lillie...we care about you."

A light chill ran through the human girl's back. She sighed and gestured to the car, "Lead the way."

...

Seated in the warm, tropical room at the center of the De Nile mansion, Cleo and Lilith had tea and Lagoona much preferred her comfortable seat on top of Cleo's bed with Isis wiggling beside her.

"My father's dead," Lillie murmured, "My mom came and took me to see his body last night."

"Oh poor love," Lagoona murmured. Isis grabbed at her shirt and crawled onto her lap. Lillie watched her absently. "It's a side effect of his line of work."

"What did he do?" Cleo asked. Even noticing that her voice had become warmer-much more welcoming-she didn't want to lose the moment just yet. "He fought for what he believed in. We didn't always agree."

"What about your mum?" Lagoona asked.

"In all honesty? I'd rather have traded my father for her. I loved my dad. We were a lot alike. My mom was always convinced that just because he wasn't the most stable, consistent, or exactly present he was going to do me more harm than good..." She shook her head lightly, "Other people might've said he hurt them, but my dad...he was just my dad to me. He loved me. Even if he was everything everyone said he was...he had that going for him."

Lagoona got up and hugged her tightly, "I know. Hey, my parents might 'a had me move over here full time to make room for my little brother, but d' ya really think I'd resent it? Everybody has their motives, mate...your dad loved ya. I'm sure of it."

Lillie closed her eyes and let out a soft breath, "I just don't want to be alone right now."

"So stay here," Cleo said, sipping her tea, "Not like we don't have room."

"Cleo," Nefera said, leaning on the door. Lilith turned and stared at the child on her hip. Adam was busy toying with his mother's hair, not paying an ounce of attention to the other girls, but Lillie knew instantly. He had Maddie's eyes-he had _Van Helscream_ eyes.

"Yes, Nefera?" Cleo said in a teasing tone, drawing out her sister's name.

"We've got to plan that one's first birthday party. And this one. And a few baby showers too."

Something hit Lilith right in the heart. She turned back to Cleo with pure sorrow in her eyes, "You're pregnant?"

"We both are," Cleo said with a grin, "One of very few things I can share with my sister."

"You're a five and I'm a three, if you could fit into my clothes I'd rename you after a goddess," Nefera shot back with a smirk.

"It's happening a lot more lately," Lagoona said, laying back with her head falling off the gilded gold bed, the toddler-to-be laying on top of her contently, "Gil and I already decided we were at least going to wait until after college."

"So that means you're waiting until marriage to get started?" Cleo teased.

Nefera laughed, "She won't last the winter."

"We...got started," Lagoona admitted with growing blush, "But there are things more intimate than that, y'know."

The sisters exchanged glances and Nefera said, "If he's that bad in bed, toss him an issue of Cosmo and sit him in front of the computer already."

Lilith snorted and burst into laughter. Her heart ached. How could she hurt them? They were just people. They loved and they lived and they were more human than her family would ever be. Lagoona rolled her eyes, "If Gil isn't hesitant about one thing, it's what he does in bed. I might call the shots as swim captain, but he calls them when we get in the pool."

"You've done it in the pool?!" Cleo screamed, laughing with Lillie.

Nefera shot her sister a glance and shifted her hand to her hip, "You haven't?"

Lillie's ribs ached from gasping for air for the second time in twenty four hours. The hollowness had been replaced with a sense of familiarity-these people were more of her family than her own family. Watching them giggle and laugh and tease each other made her happy-and happiness would bring her closer to them. Maybe...she could even forgive and forget.

...

The crunch of footsteps through the leaves made sure that she wouldn't be spooked when he appeared by her side, though she remained unmoving. Valentine lowered himself beside his sister and stretched out on the leafy lawn, gazing up at the powerful half-moon, "So...weddings, baby showers, birthdays, anniversaries...where do you fit in with all this?"

"Attending them all," Gory said quietly before glancing to him. She couldn't help but notice they were dressed almost identically, her black blazer with scrunched sleeves much like his black peacoat. A red pashmina mirrored a red ascot, black skirt to black pants, black shoes, red eyes and raven hair. They could've passed for siblings. He stared at her in return, both studying each other as if they'd laid eyes on each other for the first time.

"This makes everything I said to Lala in Romania very awkward."

He broke into a grin, "That...I think that scares me. You'd probably hurt me."

She broke into giggles and shook her head, "I would. Don't forget that."

He shifted to his elbow and she mirrored him. He broke into a grin, "Why can I imagine you being the annoying little sister I never had?"

"I'm the Sally to your Charlie Brown."

"Good God," he laughed out loud, "You're full of it. Maybe Linus to Lucy-"

"Sally to Charlie Brown. Your life is like a cartoon for depressed adults."

He started laughing as he met her eyes, "So speaks the woe-is-me vampire. Draculaura's made you soft."

"I see she's made you pretty soft too. She has that effect on people."

"Admit it to yourself, you were a badass before you got here."

"I'm still a badass, you just didn't get to see it yet. You would've if I caught up to you that night and not Kate."

He sighed, "Something I will never forgive myself for..."

"She forgave you for all the shit you put her through. That's what matters. Never forgive yourself so you can treat her like a goddess and not a person. Girls don't want to be treated like a person."

"Believe me, I know."

"I don't think you do, Val. You treat girls like objects, not goddesses."

He sat up and released his breath, "I know the error of my ways, Gory. You don't need to remind me."

"I'm your little sister. If I'm not your conscience, who will be?"

He gently took hold of her chin and kissed her forehead, drawing her in close for a tight hug, "I think I might enjoy being a big brother. You'll always have someone to protect you."

"I do already. But a little responsibility wouldn't kill you." Her arms wrapped around his waist and gave a gentle squeeze.

"The moment I knew...I felt like something changed. I think you might be one of the first people I've genuinely loved in my entire life."

"Well, don't get all sappy over nothing," she teased, "I was adopted, you know."

"I'll be sure to scream that at you every time I get angry."


	51. Chapter 51: Unconditional

**Chapter 51- Unconditional**

Valentine climbed out of the car hesitantly. Kate rolled her eyes and shut the door, "Come on."

The sounds of animals made him wrinkle his nose, "I don't want to."

"Valentine," she said, putting her hands on her hips, "Are you really going to disappoint your son?"

He almost clung to the door, his expression full of disdain, "We couldn't get a small dog...something that doesn't make a mess and tear up the furniture..."

Kate rolled her eyes and walked into the shelter in stride. A few moments later, almost exasperatedly, Valentine followed. Kate had beelined back into the rows of occupied cages, but Valentine's eyes rested on a quivering white puff of fur in a far cage-a cat cage where it obviously did not belong. Upon closer examination, it was a bunny, hardly over two pounds, shaking like a leaf with deep brown eyes darting every which way. Its giant ears were flattened against its skull.

"That's Princess," a rather plain human girl said to him, "We don't have anywhere to put her, but her owner dumped her off here. Said they were moving into an apartment and didn't have room."

"That's no excuse," he said, sticking his finger in the cage. A tiny, pink nose twitched before sharp little teeth clamped down. "Ow!"

The girl giggled, "She bites."

Valentine withdrew his finger and put it to his mouth, "Well so do I."

The bunny uncurled a bit. Ears lifted and she scratched herself with her hind foot, making a rhythmic thumping that drove the cats insane and made her curl up again. Valentine shook his head, "Give her here."

The girl looked skeptical, but took the bunny from the cage and rested its tiny body in the cupped palms of his hands. If anything, she was maybe two or three pounds. Little and fuzzy, and instantly ducked her head under his chin to escape the cats. Kate glanced back from scratching behind the ears of a sweet Shepard to watch her boyfriend's face melt. Very gently, he rubbed behind its ears, "Who's a good girl? Who's a sweet girl?" The tiny, quaking bunny caused a surge of compassion. He rocked her slightly like a baby, muttering even lower, "Who's Daddy's Princess?"

"Thank you sweetheart," Kate teased from across the room, her hands still rubbing all over the dog nuzzling her sides.

"Not you," he said, his index finger stroking the back of the bunny's fragile skull. A brief flash of worry made her stomach tight-what if he killed it? Then it released. It was Val, he didn't kill _animals._

"Still want a cat?" she asked, clearly bonded with two rather large dogs.

"Only if we can keep it away from Princess."

She met the eyes of the obviously skeptical mortal girl, "These two and her. You're welcome."

...

Heath beeped the horn as Abbey climbed out. She gave him a light wave and went up to the garage, giving her mate a soft kiss on the jaw. Romulus made sure Heath watched him kiss her fully on the lips. The fire elemental rolled his eyes; it was bad enough both alphas seemed to be endowed with quiet power, but sometimes, just for the hell of it, he'd like to see how big he'd be if he popped a cherry bomb in his gas tank...

Romulus smirked in his direction and saluted, rather arrogantly. Abbey's cheeks were coated in a light blush and she gave a little wave, settling in on the hood of Romulus's car. "Sometimes..." Heath muttered as he backed out. It was one thing to have a best friend who was a girl-he got more crap than it was worth sometimes over it. Everybody was convinced he wanted to get in her pants. He turned up the stereo a little, almost trying to banish the thought that crossed his mind and seemed to linger. _As if I could measure up to _Romulus. It was also no secret he _had_ once had a thing for Abbey-but as far as things really went, fire and ice weren't such a good combo. Abbey came off tough and strong, but she was really soft as fur on the inside. Heath came off arrogant and crass-and that was what he was. "Not everybody's prince charming!" he said out loud as he pulled in. What got under his skin wasn't that he'd once had a crush on his best friend, or even the fact she was with Romulus. What got him was that Romulus wanted to make sure he knew it. At some point in the next month, Heath swore to himself he'd scream it at him.

"Toralei?" he called out, "Tora? Hey, Tora."

The white board on the refrigerator read that his parents had gone to pick up his sister from her flight. He rolled his eyes and took out a couple of bottled sodas. He crossed the living room and began to ascend the stairs, "Toralei?"

He opened the door and coughed, yanking it shut before the smell could reach out into the hallway, "Are you trying to get my parents to kill me?!" He ran across the room and shoved open the windows, trying desperately to release the smell of booze, cigarettes and various other things he knew he'd be in serious trouble for, "Toralei?!"

"Hm?" heavy-lidded green eyes cracked open slightly. She was spread out on his bed, basking in a sunny warmth of her own creation.

"Are you trying to get me killed or thrown in prison?" Heath repeated.

"D' ya love her?" she slurred, tail stroking the sheets as if she were in slow motion.

"Who?" he nearly snapped, bearing the cold to turn on a fan. He grabbed her perfume and furiously started spraying.

"Abbey...d' ya love her? Cause I can go away...y' wouldn't be the first person...who didn't want me."

He nearly broke the perfume bottle slamming it down. That woke her. He climbed on the bed and gripped her face, "Don't you ever say that to me. Don't you ever think about leaving me, Toralei. I'll pull you back by your fucking tail, I swear to god. I swear to god. I love you."

"I asked if you loved her," she slurred.

"I. Love. You."

Toralei began purring and leaned up, slipping his jacket off. He wrapped her in it, but she pushed it away. She slid her hands under his shirt and locked their lips together. He could taste cheap alcohol and gently tried to push her away, "Tor. Lay down."

"No," she nearly hissed, "No. You belong to me. Got it? You belong to me."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body tightly against his. She gasped and purred even louder, rubbing against him to mark her scent on him. He closed his eyes and took in a breath, trying to control himself, "You belong to me."

"Damn right," she slurred, tangling her fingers in his fire-orange hair. Her mouth locked with his and it felt like inhibition turned to ash. He threw her back on his bed and grasped her hip, pulling their bodies against each other. Their tongues warred for dominance. He grabbed ahold of her bangs and pulled. She yowled and grinned, throwing him backward and crawling on top of him. Her rough tongue ran over his neck, causing him to bare it.

A car door shut. He bolted up, "Shit! My sister's back!" He got up to shut the window and whirled back to Toralei. A wicked, playful smile still rested on her face. She laid on her side and absently traced her claws against his sheets, "So?"

"So, we have to sober you up before they get in here!"

The door opened downstairs and he could've yanked his hair out. She smirked and beckoned to him, "Come here, hot stuff."

He stole a glance toward the door and back to his girlfriend, "Alright...strip."

She sprung to her feet and did so. It took most of his self control not to do it for her. "Close your eyes." Toralei purred, obeying wordlessly. He guided her into the bathroom and without warning, cranked the cold water and pushed her in the shower. Her eyes flew open and became very focused, shrieking in complete rage, "HEATH BURNS!"

He ran out of the room and made it halfway down the stairs, "Hey-lo-WOAH."

His sister was home alright. Cascades of flaming red hair matched his mother's almost to a T. She had on a body-enveloping green skirt and a black shirt and her hand was locked with her husband's. The wedding was in Morocco on Finals Week-he'd stayed back with his aunt and Jackson while his parents had gone. He'd never met the man his sister had married, but then again, he hadn't seen much of her since she left. Someone else had her other hand. A tiny, brunette little boy.

Skylar grinned, releasing her husband's hand to walk the tiny boy over to the stairs, "Come on Sammy, don't be shy. Say hi to Uncle Heath."

"Hi," the toddler cooed. His parents made sounds like it was the most adorable thing in the world. His sister and her husband were glowing with pride.

"Wow...how old is he?"

"A year and eight months."

He was almost afraid to ask how she knew the exact age-but judging by just how very pregnant his sister was, he could guess how. Not five minutes later, Toralei joined him on the stairs, "Wow. Is she hiding the kid's basketball or something?"

"Nope. I got left out of the loop again."


	52. Chapter 52: Anger and Loathing

**Chapter 52- Anger and Loathing**

In the early morning hours, when the sun came dimly caressing the insides of the palace that was the De Nile home, Lilith rose and crept into the nursery adjoining Nefera's room. The beautiful child lay curled in a child's bed, a newly assembled crib nearby. Months in preparation; a high-societal gift. Lilith reached out and gently touched his back, feeling his strong pulse, his soft breath. Almost full vampire, but not quite. She curled her legs beside her and ran her fingers through his soft black hair. Olive-toned skin would one day shine like caramel. At her touch, his eyes fluttered open; such a lovely blue that she just knew. They closed instantly, leaving her longing to see them again, aching with hollowness.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Nefera said, making her jump.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." She smoothed her dress and sat beside him, resting her hand on his back. His sleeping deepened considerably at her touch and she smiled softly, "He's my little miracle."

"What was it like?" she asked.

Nefera smiled, "Fate. Simple as that." At the length of her pauses, Lilith finally realized she wanted her to answer, "He's beautiful."

"He's perfect," Nefera murmured, as if she needed to convince her any.

Lilith had her own questions that she wanted to demand answers from-but she waited. She stood slowly and glanced to her, "You're a good mother."

"I know...thank you." Belated manners, a sign that Nefera knew. Lilith quietly left and clenched her fists. Only a queen knew just the right ways to exert her power over others, her servants, her subjects, her _lessers_. The Van Helscream family had never been anyone's servants, subjects or lessers. She did not intend to start now.

...

A half hour until classes and Howleen was already at Monster High. Something burned and fermented below the surface of her anger. She had the ability to make herself pissed off beyond belief and she'd done it again. Sometimes, her temper flared just enough to make her remember what had sent her to Arrowhead in the first place.

A steady rhythm came from her fists against the weighted bag. The punching bag had seen better days; how the hell it was intact in this school was beyond her. Her brother had surely wailed on it before he graduated and her brothers were surely doing the same thing. MMA, kickboxing, wrestling, things the wolf boys shared with their sister that they couldn't share with Clawdeen.

She grunted and growled, hitting as hard as she could. Her rage flared. A primal scream came from between her lips as she struck out with her claws. The ancient fabric had no give. She gave two final punches before letting out a wild roar.

"Someone's pissed."

She whirled around and looked at Romulus. He shed his jacket and gestured to the boxing ring, "Come on kid, let off some steam."

"I'm not mad at you," she said, joining him anyway.

"Then get mad at me." He took the padding from the table beside the ring and wrapped his knuckles almost an inch thick. She rested her hands on her hips and glared at him. He smirked, "Howleen."

"Romulus."

"Y'know what never fails to piss you off?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

She raised a brow. He grinned and grabbed her, making her squeak. Her eyes widened and she began kicking and howling as he tickled her, "ROMULUS! This is not fair! Stoppit! You're bigger than me! Rom! Stoppit! Stoppit right now!"

He laughed and continued tickling her. She wriggled and stamped her foot, just barely missing his. Sharply, her elbow slammed back into his ribs and he let out an 'oof' as the breath rushed from his lungs. Coughing, he stepped back. She pivoted on her heel, her fist going for his face. He caught her hand and pushed it back. She threw another punch, only to be caught and pushed away again. Another with a high grunt. Her knee shot out and he shoved her back. She growled at him.

"Now, are you angry?"

"What're you trying for?" she growled at him.

"Believe me, we all need it sometimes."

She lunged for him. Punch, block. Punch, block. Finally, she landed a forceful hit to his face. He growled and grabbed his nose, cussing sharply. She threw another punch with even more force behind it. His hand shot out and shoved the center of her chest, knocking her backward. Howleen leapt back to her feet and attacked him again, relentless. She sobbed and pushed him, tears beginning to streak from her eyes.

"Feel better?" he asked, catching his breath, "Damn you're a strong little shit."

She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, "I'm so sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

His arms wrapped around her tiny frame, crushing her against him, "Your brother's practically my brother, alright? That makes you family...you ever need somebody to let off steam with, I can handle getting punched by a girl."

"No shit, you married Abbey," she muttered, her face still buried in his fur. He laughed and scooped her up, supporting under her legs while his other arm pressed her close like a baby. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, leaning back in the cocoon of his arms. He sat on the floor and held her tightly, letting her snuggle in. She peeked curiously at his face, "Why're you being so nice to me?"

"Cause you're my family. Whether you need a sparring partner or a kidney, I'd help you, Clawdeen, your brothers, even your parents out with. We're a pack. We're a family."

"Ohana," she sniffled.

He locked his hand with hers like she was a little cub again, "Means family. Family means-"

"Nobody gets left behind or forgotten," she joined, fresh tears flowing. She looped her arms around his neck and sniffled, "Kinda hard not to get overlooked with a sister like Clawdeen, a brother like Clawd and brats like Don, Howie, Rocks and Nino..."

His clawed fingers ran lightly through her hair, "Well, you're always going to be my annoying little sister from another brother."

"Thanks," she muttered sarcastically.

"The little sister I love."

She smiled a little more and cuddled into him, clinging on the same way she did with Clawd. As strong as she was, she was still a little girl at heart. She had a perpetual innocence that acted as a shield. Romulus glanced up and saw Abbey watching him, a small smile on her candy colored lips. He shrugged and smiled; at least they were already friends.

...

While I was making breakfast, the front door opened and shut and I glanced over my shoulder, "Hi Daddy."

He pulled me close against his chest and stroked my hair. Luna giggled. I patted his back, muttering, "What's wrong?" with my face pressed against him.

"I only have a few more months before I'm the father of a college student."

"You just realized that?" I teased, drawing back a little.

"First you walk, then you ride a horse, then you ride a bike, then you drive a car, now you're finishing high school in a few months. I think it finally set in."

I rolled my eyes and blushed, "Dad, I got married and had kids already, the milestones are done."

"High school graduation and college graduation aren't. And any following children, either."

"Are you actually looking forward to having more grandchildren?"

He didn't answer. He just seemed content to pull me in for another hug, "I never tell you enough how proud I am of you."

"You're a drama queen sometimes," I muttered in embarrassment, shying away a bit to finish cooking breakfast. He sat near Luc and Luna, looking at them, "I remember when you were their age."

"Almost a year old, walking, talking and cursing?" I teased.

"You were a bit of a late bloomer," he said, "Intellectually, you were brighter than the sun. But you didn't learn how to tie your shoes until you were six."

"I remember, Dad," I said dryly, "Gee, you sure I'm about to make it out of high school?"

"I know you will," he murmured. I didn't want to ask why he was being so quiet. Part of me didn't want to know. He changed the subject, like he always did when there was something he didn't want to say, "You know that boy went and got himself a bunny?"

"What boy, Daddy?" I asked, fixing my breakfast and placing Clawd's in the microwave to keep it warm while he slept.

"That little bastard I don't like."

I cracked a smile, "You mean Valentine?"

"How many little bastards don't I like?"

I kissed his cheek before sitting on the other side of my children, "Quite a few. He wouldn't be the first and won't be the last."

I just shook my head. Luna chewed on her cup lid and Luc took hold of my father's scarf and toyed with the edge, braiding the free yarns.

"I wish your mother were here to see you. She'd be so proud of you."

My blood went cold. I swallowed my food in silence before sipping my coffee, "No, Daddy...she wouldn't. She wouldn't have come to my wedding, she might've even ordered Valentine come kill me herself before she was killed-"

"Your mother might've hated me, but she loved you."

"She loved you, Dad." I finally found the courage to look at him. Talking about Mom wasn't easy for either of us, but some things had to be said. "She left you because of me. If I wasn't born when I was-"

"You wouldn't be you. No amount of love from your mother would make that worth anything."

It was one of the sweetest things he'd ever said to me. Of course my father was overprotective, a little smothering and quite usually, more trouble than I could handle, but I believed in redeeming qualities. It didn't matter how many people my dad had ever murdered. He was a good father. He never gave me crap about my decision not to take up a part time job like other teenagers, whether it taught the value of money or not. He might've been hesitant to approve of Clawd, but he never criticized my choice, and he knew better than to criticize my children. I let out a sigh, "I love you, Dad."

He reached across the table and took my hand, "I want you to promise me something, Draculaura."

I lifted my eyes and met his. It was our silent promise. A Dracula's word was sacred. He gently squeezed my hand, "Promise me you will never stop being my little princess."

I smiled and squeezed his hand, "I promise, Daddy. I love you too."

I heard Clawd yawn as he shuffled down the stairs. My father smiled and released my hand.

"Breakfast is in the microwave, dear." Clawd shuffled past and kissed my cheek.

Daddy muttered, "Doesn't that boy own a shirt?"


	53. Chapter 53: Softspoken

**Chapter 53- Softspoken**

_A/N-Tomorrow holds a little AU. Today, however...a cliffie._

_And just for those who thought some characters were OC's: glamerina. livejournal. com /54227. html_

Abbey ran her hand gently over her mate's shoulder. He nudged his chair back and smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist, supporting her on his lap, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," she teased, brushing her knuckles over his face, "How does face feel?"

He rolled his eyes slightly, "Wolf healing, remember?"

"Know you, remember?" she brushed a cool fingertip over the bridge of his nose. Sheepishly, he drew back and rubbed it. She leaned in and softly kissed his nose, "Is broken?"

"Was," he muttered, "She's definitely going to be a golden gloves champion."

"Act like you can't take hit," she teased, cuddling into him. He slipped his other arm around her, resting his hand on her stomach. Abbey brushed her lips softly over his neck.

"I love you," he murmured in her ear, "I want you to know that."

"I know," she murmured, "Love you more."

"You think so."

"Know so."

She drew back to stroke his jaw, murmuring to him, "Ready to marry me?"

"I've been ready since the first time laid eyes on you."

A light blush coated her cheeks at his words. She nuzzled her nose to his, "Everything ready..."

"Not long now," he murmured.

"Am worried," she admitted, "Do you think it go as bad as Draculaura's?"

Romulus's emerald eyes grew dark. A tiny smile crossed her lips as he took firm hold of her chin and murmured to her, "I will never let anything happen to you or our cubs. Understand me, Abbey?"

She gently kissed him, "You are dream, puppy."

"You're puppy's dream too," he murmured to her, "You've always been. You have no idea how much I love you Abbey. If I didn't have you, I don't know what I'd do with myself."

Her hands ran gently over his shoulders while he rested his on her lower back, holding her close to him. Her eyes were glowing with adoration; his with pure love. He ran his hand around to her stomach and lightly caressed, "They're gonna be so beautiful."

She gently ran her fingers through his hair, "You are going to be good daddy, Romy."

His eyes returned from her stomach to her eyes, a wider smile crossing his face, "I can't wait."

...

"It's a girl!" Kate burst in and shouted, practically jumping over the couch to hug her mate. Valentine's eyebrows rose from where he sat with the bunny in his lap, "Jesus, we're havin' another one?"

"Operetta's!" she cheered, her arms looped around his neck. The female in question shuffled in, shooting her friend a questioning look, "You act like you're my baby daddy sometimes, Katie."

"Well somebody's gotta teach her to play catch and ride a bike," she teased. A grin crossed Operetta's face, "I can't wait to tell Darren."

While offending people was normally Valentine's specialty, it was Kate who shocked her that time, "You're still together?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" she asked skeptically.

"He's a wolf guy, Op. He might be all big on abstinence because of the mate glitch, but he still thinks with his other brain."

Operetta rolled her eyes and perched on the chair, "Darren's different Katie. He wants this baby like he wants me."

"At least he's not a vampire," Valentine said, "If you were dating that vampire boy Kate told me you went out with once, and you came back pregnant, he would've left you without a second word. Vampires don't raise other peoples' children."

She glared daggers at him. He went silent, moving a bit closer to the twins and allowing Valeria to pet the bunny. DJ struggled to his feet and toddled over to Operetta, reaching up to her belly curiously. She smiled and stroked his hair, "Go on squirt."

"How's your dad?" Kate asked, watching DJ pet Operetta's belly the way he petted the rabbit.

"Got a stick up his behind as usual," Operetta muttered, "Mom's doin' better. Physically, at least. She was sick for a while again." She shrugged, "Y'know humans, definitely not as strong as he rest of us."

"Your mother's a human?" Valentine asked.

Operetta nodded, "How did ya think phantoms were born?"

"Two phantoms who loved each other very much," he said, his usual note of sarcasm in his tone. Kate rubbed his shoulder. He leaned back and gave her a soft kiss.

"Y' never took monster biology, huh?" Operetta asked.

"I know what I need to know. Interspecies breeding is possible."

"And vampire pregnancies hurt like a bitch," Kate muttered. His hand closed over hers, giving a gentle squeeze. Operetta's eyes lit up as she saw her phone light up. Escaping the couple, she slipped into the kitchen and out back, "Hey handsome."

"Hey yourself," Darren said in her ear, "How'd it go?"

"Well, I've still gotta wait a bit to meet her, but I'm about to be the proud Mama of a healthy, happy, beautiful baby girl."

"Wow," he breathed, "That sounds great."

"It is great," she giggled, "Wanna come over t'night? Have dinner with me and Kate and Val?" _Kate and Val,_ like they were the same person. She hoped he felt the same way about them.

"Yeah. Give me half an hour, I gotta finish up my homework."

She smiled to herself, "Alright. Take your time."

"I love you, babe."

Words that sounded so good to hear. They sunk into her heart and seeped through her soul, warming it the way a frozen traveler was warmed by a fireplace. She rested her hand on her stomach and murmured to him, "I love you too."

...

Uncle Vlad came over for dinner. I shot him a look out of the corner of my eyes as I set the table and murmured, "So, Dad came by this morning."

"I know," he replied.

"Seemed like he had something on his mind."

"I imagine he did."

We could none-too-subtly hint at each other all day. Straightening up, I kept my eyes fixated downward, "So what was it?"

"What'd he say?"

"Uncle Vlad!"

He sighed, taking the platter of chicken over to the table and setting it down. "There's a little...trouble in paradise with your father and Olivia."

My heart sunk to my feet, "No. Don't tell me if this is going where I think this is going."

"This is the most effort I've ever seen your father put into something, so I'm actually quite happy to admit that he's probably going to work through it with her. But, I don't want you to think it's going to come out of nowhere if it doesn't work out."

"It can't not work out," I muttered, "Grayson's not even a year old. He needs his dad. Livvy needs Dad, she's a bleeding heart for crying out loud, she can't take care of all these animals on her own, and Gray, and work.."

"He genuinely loves her, you know. Believe me, I set up your parents, he hasn't loved anyone this way since your mother."

I paused. I bit down on my lower lip and gently wiped my eyes.

"I don't think he'll ever love anyone again the way he loved your mother."

I was responsible for her death. The weight bared down on me until I felt sick. I didn't want to look at food. I was responsible for my father's suffering. I was entirely to blame for the fractured state of my family. Uncle Vlad gently gripped my shoulder and squeezed, "It'll be okay."

I shook my head, "I should've just let him be happy."

"Did you not hear a word I just said? He's not going to let her go that easily. He is happy. He's mostly happy because you're happy." I released my breath and shook my head, "I need a minute."

I slipped out the back door and walked across the yard, beyond the treeline. I sat down on a well-worn tree and ran my fingers through my hair. The soft chirping of evening insects and night birds rising came to me.

A twig snapped. I shot up and yelped in surprise at a forceful slam into my shoulder. It burned; I produced a slightly burnt wooden bullet. It nearly punched through. Another ricocheted off a tree. Instinct kicked in; I couldn't lead a hunter back toward Salem.

"You want to play games, I'll give you a game." I waited, listening. At the shuffle of leaves, I rewound the bullet coated in my blood. I heard someone tense and cry out.

"Tag, you're it."


	54. Chapter 54: Changing Seasons

**Chapter 54-Changing Seasons**

_AU-only this chapter_

Usually, Heath's temper was easily soothed. But Abbey looked on with amusement as he stared down at the top-of-his-foot sized hole in the wall.

"My mom's going to kill me."

"Tell her," his girlfriend offered, trying not to smirk.

"What's that gonna do?" he muttered. His temper had been immediately quelled after the sharp shout of "OH SHIT" that had followed his foot breaking plaster.

"Own up to action. She be mad later, but if you tell her, she not be as mad. Owning up to wrongdoing make for maturity."

He looked at her like she was crazy, "And have her kill me on the phone?"

"Is better than in person," she said, shaking her head.

He sighed and pulled out his phone, texting his mother. He sat on the step and Abbey sat beside him. She rubbed his arm, "Is very big of you."

"You really make me wonder sometimes Abbey." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. She blushed and giggled openly, slipping her hands around his free hand. He sighed and looked back at the wall, "Well shit. What am I gonna do about that?"

"Fix it," she said simply.

"I feel like a real dick...I hurt my house."

She gave his hand a light squeeze, "House take more abuse than that. It won't hold against you."

He lowered his phone and leaned in, capturing her lips and making her blush. Teasingly hesitant, she kissed back, making sure he knew she was in control of just how much they kissed.

"You going to Cleo's party tomorrow?" he murmured.

"Better question, are you?" Sometimes, he swore she had telepathy. He let out a breath and answered his violently vibrating phone, "Hi Mom."

"HEATH MICHAEL BURNS!"

He held the phone away from his ear for a moment and then sighed, glancing to his girlfriend for strength before putting it back, "I know. I know. _I know._ It was dumb and irresponsible, and I shouldn't have let the thought become an action, I know." There was a pause before his mouth turned up slightly at the corners, "Yeah, I am taking responsibility for what I did. I know. I'll help Dad fix it. I know, I'm sorry. I mean it, I'm sorry, it won't happen again. To be honest, I didn't think it would break-...yeah, I know. Yeah, love you too Mom."

"Told you so," she said happily.

He gripped his girlfriend's face and kissed her fully on the lips, "You just got me out of being grounded."

...

Why Heath and Abbey were together, very few people understood. He was immature, he was flirtatious, he was a bit air-headed and she was serious, level-headed and painfully loyal. Abbey and the other ghouls knew better than to drink the community punch-especially since Toralei was at the party-but Heath and a few of the other guys relaxed and had a drink.

"I'm telling ya man, if we keep this up, we're gonna win the season," Deuce said, throwing back the end of his cup. Heath was grinning like a moron, hardly able to contain his flames, "I have no idea how you manage to keep yourself sober, Gorgon. This stuff...gotta be spiked with something foreign."

"Not quite," Toralei said, sliding onto the staircase beside him, "More like Jose Quervo."

He smiled at her. Cleo beckoned Deuce away, leaving the twosome alone. Toralei's clawed hand lightly rubbed his knee, "Hey...want to go find somewhere private?"

Heath glanced around for his girlfriend. Since he didn't see her, he nodded, allowing himself to be taken off into the mansion with the werecat's smaller hand wrapped in his and her sharp claws slowly embedding in his skin.

...

The waking headline had shocked absolutely everyone. Spectra had caught Heath and Toralei in the act-and since even the fire elemental was subscribed to the blog, the minute the post went public, Heath started calling Abbey with apologies.

_Beep!_ "Abbey, please don't be angry. I was pretty messed up last night, I don't think I had any idea what I was doing. Please call me back...please. I wanna get a chance to explain. I love you. You know I love you."

_Beep!_ "Abbey, come on, pick up the phone...I love you. I know, I'm an asshole, you have every right to be mad at me, but I love you. I mean it. I love you."

_Beep!_ "Abbey...call me. I love you."

If it had been any normal post, Abbey would've called the gossip and interrogated her about what was fact and what was fiction-but Spectra had given the ultimate proof for the world to see, probably knowing what was in store for the yeti girl. She attached the very video to prove it to everyone that it was true. Each message Heath left only drove the knife of betrayal deeper into her heart. Spending the night with Toralei was one thing, that was forgivable, but she'd heard that people were only themselves amplified when they were intoxicated. The way he told Toralei he loved her, it was in a different way than he'd ever said to her. The way he spoke in the messages he left was full of sincerity and regret, absolute resolution...but when he said it to her personally? He'd never put as much love into it as he had to her. That was what broke her heart.

She laid curled up under her fluffy blankets, her tears making ice drops on her pillow. A stack of them had formed, a neat little pool of them. Sometimes she felt like she was trapped in her own frozen hell where her eyes could never grow raw and puffy and red. All she wanted to do was cry until her broken heart felt soothed.

_Can't talk to you. We're over. Don't call._

...

He kept calling for a few days. He left message after message trying to apologize, but finally after the third day, she told him that she wasn't going to stand in the way of him being with Toralei.

The calls stopped. The texts stopped. It was like everything they had never existed. He loved her and she knew it; she loved him with all of her heart. But when someone else was being loved more...she couldn't stop him from feeling that, and she wouldn't stand in the way of it.

Almost a week later, she saw him for the first time since. He was grinning like the chershire cat, pinning Toralei against her locker and giving her butterfly kisses reserved for the happiest of moments, even if it was Thursday at noon. A soft nudge at her side made her shut her locker, but a gentle hand stopped it from closing entirely, "You okay?"

She glanced up at Romulus and let out a sigh, "Am okay as snail with broken shell."

He hesitated, but draped his arm around her. The weight in her chest grew until she felt light prickling behind her eyes. Growing more comfortable at the acceptance of his touch, the werewolf pulled her in for a close embrace. Her head rested on his upper chest. She'd never realized how tall he was.

"A guy like Heath doesn't know when he's got something special. Trust me, Abbey. You're special. He's not the only interested guy here, either."

"Could fool me."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they came pouring out of nowhere like ants in dirt. Now that you're single, and all."

She drew back from his chest to look him square in the eyes, "Do not believe in love. It is fairy tale made to get hurt."

...

Late summer turned to fall. Where it had once been Heath's place to walk Abbey to school every morning, she'd begun the trip alone. Two months, she kept the same distance. The same pace. Then, he started joining her. Just on the morning walks, she learned more about him than any gossip blog or questioning fearleaders would ever tell her-and he about her. Abbey didn't forget about the tattoo of agony Heath's true love with another had imprinted on her heart, but the ache was fading steadily. She knew Romulus had a hand in it.

Morning walks turned to lunch, a few times a week. Then, he brought his friends over with the excuse that they were joining Clawd. The males hardly ever talked. By the end of the third month of their friendship, Romulus was walking her home after school as well. He made her laugh, he made her smile and he spoke with such confidence that she never thought once about how pointless and flowery some of the things he told her were-they just simply _were_.

"Got any plans for Halloween?" he asked her as he stopped under the eve of her door.

"No," she admitted, "Think I will sit on couch and tell girls in movies how stupid they are this year."

"Come trick or treating with me and the guys. We wander into Normie territory. And we always hit the houses with the full sized candy."

The grin that broke her face simply couldn't be contained, "That time of month craving?"

He laughed at her teasing, "Give or take a few days."

She hesitated to go in. Her purple scarf was wrapped around the powder-pink collar of her dress. Gently, he reached out and smoothed it out for her, murmuring, "She was jealous of you, you know. Because you're so pretty. But I'm kinda glad he went with her."

She raised a brow, "Toralei? Why?"

"Because I wouldn't have had all this time with you then." His hand lingered over her heart and Abbey's eyes flicked down to it, perched over the tangible pulse. He didn't hesitate, but he did savor the moment, gazing into her eyes when his fingertips rested over her heart.

"Am beginning to be glad too," she murmured.

"You know...when I said what I said, I don't think you understood. I didn't mean there were other guys that liked you, Abbey...I meant I liked you. I more than like you now."

She blushed slightly, "You do?"

"I've always loved you. I was just waiting for you to realize it."

She drew back, breaking eye contact, "Thought _he_ loved me, now look. You have been soft and sweet, yes...but am afraid to feel same."

"Tell me how you feel when it starts getting to be winter. I have a car."

Her eyes rose to his again. He had more heart than any boy she'd ever met. Quiet power ebbed from the very center of his being. A small smile touched her lips as she leaned up on her toes, "Want to know something?"

He smiled a little, "What?"

"You are alpha of heart, too." Very lightly, she pressed her lips to his. Only a brief second or two passed before she lowered herself back to her natural height, but it had been enough to make her werewolf blush. Her heart felt like it beat stronger than it had in three months. With a rekindled coyness in her smile, she opened the door, flashed him yet another tiny smile, and closed it, leaving him to wait a few more hours to see her again.


	55. Chapter 55: Dance with the Devil

**Chapter 55- Dance With The Devil**

Twigs snapped and leaves rustled. This hunter was so bad at stealth it was laughable. People like them were used to winning. It was about time he got a reality check.

Clawd's strength created a whole new world of possibility in warfare for me. I leapt and pulled myself up into the branches of a nearby pine, pushing off from tree to tree, keeping in the branches. Wooden bullets slammed through the needles and bounced off the bark. I leapt forward and saw a flash of exposed wrist. Mistake number one; that meant he was good. I leapt down and tackled the hunter, pinning him to the ground-only to realize he wasn't a he at all.

"Lillie?" I felt my eyes widen.

She battle grunted, slamming her foot into my ribs. I let out a yelp and toppled off her. She was on her feet in a second, pulling the trigger back on her gun. I didn't make a move. She began to ease back on the pressure she put on it, "Who killed him?"

"Who?" The minute I said it, I felt like an idiot. The eyes, the hair, the posture, she was a Van Helscream.

"Hunter," she nearly growled.

"That was seriously his name?" I asked.

Her eyes weren't entirely cold. They were full of pain and sorrow. I sat up and gently grasped her gun, "Lillie...you don't wanna do this."

"I wanna know who killed my father. And I wanna know who killed Maddie."

"Your father isn't dead-"

"I saw his body! He's dead! My father is dead! And I wanna know who did it!"

"Maddie died in childbirth. She had a vampire child. His name is Adam, Nefera is raising him. She didn't think she'd have a child of her own. He's safe there, he's happy there."

"I know he is, I've seen him." Tears freely ran down her face, "Just because he's my blood doesn't mean I'd take him away from the people he loves. He belongs with his real family. Them."

"Your father isn't dead," I murmured, "We didn't kill him."

"He died from his wounds, then. Because I saw the body, Laura."

I stood up and took her gun from her hand. I flipped the safety and shook my head, "Then that wasn't our intention. He just needed to be subdued, Lillie...he kidnapped me and my friends. He was trying to start a war."

"He was doing what he thought was right. Why the hell would you hurt him? How could you blame him, he went through so much...we all did! This is in our blood, we didn't choose this! I didn't choose this, and neither did he!"

"He enjoyed it. You don't."

She looked at me with absolute hatred, "People loved him. My mother and I loved him. His sister, Maddie, Maddie's father...we were a family. You took that away from us."

"I never hurt him."

"Your father killed my grandfather. My father changed his name, he tried to escape. Then they killed his brother in law. Then he hunted too and he brought us all to do it. And my life changed, for Maddie. You have no idea what it's like being thrown into a world you don't understand, being told you have to fight for something that's supposed to be right when you have no idea what right and wrong even is."

"It's perspective...I promise you, we're not all bad-"

"Enough." She flipped back her safety, "I'm done playing super-villain. You people are the reason everything is gone for me. Take it like the animal you are." She pulled the trigger. I yelped as it hit me in the upper chest. She missed my heart by a good few inches. Still, it hurt. I slid down against the trunk of the tree I sat by and watched her. Something made me realize she was probably being watched. So much was left unspoken. I didn't blame her for hating me-more often than not, I felt the exact same way.

I took a deep breath and willed myself to disappear among the foliage, slipping myself into the ravine and running back toward home, my hand covered in even more blood.

...

Lilith sunk into the bath and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and slid under the water. She held her breath for as long as she could, her eyes closed, her senses deprived. For a moment, warmth spread through her chest. Memories that flickered behind her eyelids became tangible again, living them over and over. Road trips, guns loaded in the back, but the front couldn't have been any farther from the war it was. Camping out on the hood, eating take-out and watching faint outlines of cities and stars in the sky. Life was like a Greek tragedy for the Van Helscream family. Before she could let the particularly happy memories cause her pain, she surfaced and took a deep breath. The sensory deprivation was a skill he taught her too. When everything seemed meaningless, to close down the world and remember. There was a reason behind everything they'd done. He hadn't loved the woman she called her mother, but he loved her, so he bared the woman as much as possible. He hadn't agreed with his father, but he avenged him; the same with his brother in law. They knew the difference between them and their now-dead relatives. Reluctant hunters. Hunters driven by revenge. Passion for sport. They didn't have a higher purpose or another calling.

In the warm water, Lilith pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them, drawing as close to herself as she could. Secrets were so hard to keep. She didn't take a breath as she dropped herself back into the water. Her lungs screamed at half-breathed. Eyes open, she stared up at the shimmering ceiling. She could almost feel warm and loved again. Her heart was pounding, full of strain. It would've been so easy to release her breath and allow the water to suffocate her, but it wasn't the Van Helscream way. She surfaced and gasped, wiping the water from her eyes. Her heart raced as her body reclaimed precious oxygen. Slowly, she stood and drained the bath, climbing out and drying off. Finally dressing in her pajamas, she crawled into the ornate bed and pulled the covers over her head.

Darkness. Solitude. Then, there were arms wrapped around her waist. She was held to a strong chest; someone loved her. A smile graced her face as she fell deeply asleep; oh, she remembered Amsterdam very vividly. _Giggles falling from her lips. Tender kisses on her throat. She realized that she could never like a man who didn't have strong muscles, she needed them for support while he made her knees weak._ Nothing he had ever done was in meanness. He certainly wasn't the monster people thought he was, he just liked younger, prettier girls. It hadn't always been that way. He hadn't even allowed it at first. Amsterdam had been the turning point. She was a girl of fifteen, young and sweet, innocent with first love. God knew, she knew, he'd never felt that way about her when she was younger. But she'd seen the passing glances he threw pretty girls when they were out shopping with her mother. There was only up to a certain point in their twenties he liked them. She hadn't been striving to please him, per se...but she had been trained well.

Her toes curled in her sleep. A smile crossed her face and she lightly bit down on her lip. She cuddled her pillow and found comfort in her dreams. Another place, another time, something that might've been but never could really be. Socially, it was unacceptable. Biologically impossible. The heart wanted what the heart wanted, though, and though saying the words would never be easy the meaning behind them would always be different to her than it was for anyone else to hear.

In the cocoon of dreams, it was possible, though. It was accepted and it was real. In her dreams, she lived again; the past year couldn't have really been called living, could it? Moving from day to day and place to place, never knowing really who or what she was... She belonged here with these monsters not because of what her skin color was or whether she hatched, grew in a pot or came from her mother's belly, but because of what she felt and what had been felt for her. She couldn't kill them; it felt like killing herself. To smother the desire had been murder enough.

Lilith rolled on her side and curled into a ball, trying to preserve the warmth of her dreams forever.

_A/N- You guys who review know you've been great and supportive, but to those who don't I have one thing to say; yes, I know what I'm hinting at. This is probably going to stir up a crapload of controversy...but if you don't like it, I really don't care. Subplots galore, this is one of them. I'm not going to defend my writing or its realism anymore. I will do what I will do, if you feel strongly against what I'm doing-go write your own. BTW, it will be explicitly stated, for those who haven't figured it out yet. XD As I said, it's a subplot, it won't go very far...but, I give no spoilers._


	56. Chapter 56: Subliminal Messages

**Chapter 56- Subliminal Messages **

The prospect of leaving was close on her mind.

She knew she hadn't killed the helpless little vampire-why should she? Draculaura had done nothing to her...yet. But she would. Maybe it was suicidal to stay, but if it suicidal, it came at a good time. Lilith begrudgingly got out of bed and dressed, throwing her curls back into a loose braid and grabbing her backpack off the floor. Homework had been left incomplete and she really didn't care. She stole a glance at herself in the mirror in the hall; she looked like hell. She even _looked_ depressed. That was a first.

Rather than staying around to listen to the joyful sounds of family in the De Nile kitchen, she ducked out the door and began walking down the steep drive toward the street. Leaves that looked like burning gold came loose and fluttered to the ground with each spiraling puff of breeze. Her stomach growled. With a small sigh, she detoured and, reaching the Riverfront, went down toward the Seven-Eleven instead of straight to school.

She stopped at the coffee machine beside a muscular boy with horns and indigo-tinted hair. She put a few pieces of ice in the bottom of the cup before filling it entirely with fresh cappuccino. A small smile crossed her face before she took a sip. Practical heaven. Ducking down the isle, she grabbed something to complete her pre-made breakfast and something for lunch, heading to the counter with the awareness the boy's eyes were still on her.

"Ten seventy-five," the cashier said. She put down a ten and began digging through her bag. From over her head, the boy reached over, "I got it."

"I don't take charity," she said, dropping her quarters in his pocket, tossing her food in her bag and walking out with her coffee and breakfast in hand.

A moment later, she heard footsteps and knew he was catching up to her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Hey."

She glanced at him and raised a brow.

"I'm Andy," he held out his hand, "You're human, right?"

Maybe it was exhaustion, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling. She high-fived him sarcastically, "That has to be the worst pickup line I've ever heard."

He blushed, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just get better." She sipped her coffee and walked toward the school. He hadn't let his pace stray any, so she couldn't help but keep her smile alive. Her eyes flicked to him. A strong, large boy, rather demure and gentle for his size. Her throat went dry despite her coffee as her smile became sincere. A monster he might be, but familiar in the kind of way she couldn't stop herself from feeling utter compassion toward.

"So...who're you?" he asked.

"Lilith," she answered.

"Like the vampire or the demon?"

"Neither. The daughter of the devil. My mother thought it was ironic. My dad didn't approve. So they call me Lillie. I-E, not Y."

"Your dad's one of those, huh?" he said it in such a natural, normal way. He might've taken a huge bite out of his jelly doughnut, almost like an animal attacking prey, but the way he talked, dressed, walked, acted...she'd never imagine he was anything but human. He seemed completely human to her, despite his appearance.

"You could say I am too. I just see both sides very well."

Instantly, a hopeless look reached his eyes. His smile fell, "Oh." Just oh, as if it couldn't be changed. She stopped when he did, "Hey, I never said I had anything against you...did you ever know anybody by the name of Hunter around here?"

"Here? Nah, I just got here from Skull Shores a couple months ago. I don't exactly know everybody."

"He was...a hunter. Van Helscream-"

"Oh, I've heard of him. Yeah, Deuce turned him to stone before the werewolves could kill him. The statue's in the catacombs."

Her eyes flew open, "What?"

He stopped when she did, "The statue of Van Helscream is in the catacombs...what?"

"I heard the story," she covered quickly, "I heard he was dead."

A sheepish look crossed his face. She could tell he was putting all of his courage forward. Her heart softened considerably; he was just like the Cowardly Lion of Oz, he might've looked intimidating, but there wasn't a mean cell in his body. She closed her eyes and let out a soft breath.

"I can show you...I think I know where it is. I mean, Venus said she saw it, so if she tells me where it is, I'm sure we can find it."

She opened her eyes again and smiled a bit, "I sense a 'but.'"

His cheeks colored lightly, "But, I want to have lunch with you...cause then I'll ask Venus, and then we can go...I mean if you want to..."

He was kind in a way Cleo de Nile wasn't. Cleo was nice, but Andy was genuine. It wasn't pity that drew him to her, it was genuine curiosity and kindness. It almost broke her heart to see people who didn't hate and fear what they didn't understand.

"Lunch would probably be good for us both. But you're buying."

He stuck her quarters in the pocket of her bag, "Keep the change."

...

I turned over and yawned. The sharp pain made me shoot up with a hiss, gripping my shoulder and gritting my teeth. Clawd felt me start and opened his eyes, sitting up as well, "La?"

"I'm fine," I hissed through my teeth, "Cramp. Must've...pulled it when I was sleeping..."

He scowled and closed his eyes, bringing my back to his chest and massaging my shoulder. It was padded in gauze and I resisted the urge to scream at the slight friction. He noticed and stopped, "What happened?"

I grabbed the pillow, pulled away and screamed into it, burying my face so deeply into it that hardly any sound escaped. It was too stiff to allow much movement. Pain ripped through the entire area where both bullets had landed. Clawd reached out and I smacked his hand away, "Don't touch it!"

He looked crestfallen as he drew his hand back. I got up and went to the bathroom, reaching into the medicine cabinet and taking a glass jar with a thick, syrupy liquid inside. I took new gauze from the drawer and used my fingers to brush it on the new gauze. With my non-drenched hand, I took out the new bandages and removed the old from under my droopy sweatshirt.

It came away unwillingly. I clamped my teeth down onto my lower lip to stop from crying out. Clawd stood up and lingered in the doorway before moving to my side, "What's that?"

"Very herbal Novocain!" I let my voice rise in pain. He took a finger-full and gently rubbed it on the higher wound. Softly kissing the side of my head, he murmured into my hair, "Did you take the bullet out?"

I nodded, "Both."

"Who shot you?"

"Hell if I know." My heart was still pounding from the pain enough that he wouldn't detect the subtle bodily changes that signified a lie. He simply put my gauze on and kissed my lips gently, "Are you seriously going to school today?"

"I have two tests today...I have to. And Mr. Where is doing a Socratic seminar today on the subliminal messages in Hamlet-"

"The only girl in the world who goes to school after being shot."

"That's not the worst I went to school after." My shoulder had numbed. He gently helped me bandage it. I leaned back in his arms and lightly kissed his jaw, "I love you, Clawd. More than you can imagine."

He smiled and stroked my hair lightly. Even though I had to get ready, I still indulged him with a few more kisses.

"I've got to get ready," I murmured.

"I'll miss you," he murmured back.

I nuzzled my nose to his and shooed him out. After washing up, dressing and eating, I left. I walked to the garage and paused. Something was there that didn't belong, but my senses weren't entirely picking up what-

Billy appeared by the side of the car. I jumped, "Jesus Christ."

"Lala...can we talk?"


	57. Chapter 57: Feelings

**Chapter 57- Feelings**

"What're you doing up already?" Olivia asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Closing a business deal," Dracula replied, the table littered with papers. She went to the freezer and began breaking up frozen pancakes. Realizing something was off, she glanced back to the table and furrowed her brow. He was working away, but there was a picture frame placed casually on the table. She set one stack in the microwave and turned it on to cook, wandering over to look.

"So that's her," she murmured, leaning over and picking up the tainted, century-and-some old silver frame. He didn't reply, so she sat beside him. "She was pretty."

"The picture didn't do her justice. She was positively breathtaking."

A pang hit her heart, but she forced her eyes away from the picture to watch his face, "What was she like?"

A wry smile touched his face, "Half the time, she was nothing but trouble. Headstrong, stubborn, worse than me. She was the queen and she damn well knew it. The other half..." He paused his typing to take the picture from her hands. He rarely ever did that, so she knew the gesture was special. He stared at the picture and lowered his voice just slightly, "She was a beautiful, kind, demure, perfect woman. She was my true love. Someone I should've made a queen, but, as I'm sure you know, she rejected my marriage proposal."

"I didn't."

"I know you didn't." He glanced to her and smiled, "If you want to be technical, you are my first wife."

"Gee, that's so comforting," she teased. Reaching out, her fingers laced through his, "Are we okay, Vlad?"

He glanced to her and squeezed her hand, "We're perfect."

...

Fourth period Dramatic Literature was just as interesting as it could be; literally. Two directors' chairs, the circle chair, the pleather recliner and the foot stool had all been moved together to form a circle in the center of the spaced out, outlying desks. Mr. Where perched on the table off to the side. Billy glanced to me with slight irritation. When I gave him a ride, he'd confessed that he was getting a bit off-put by Mr. Where's attention. I thought he was being silly...but that might've been because of who was sitting beside me.

"No one ever expressly said Gertrude had no feelings for Claudius or vice versa. Of course she loved her first husband, but who was to say she didn't love Claudius? Obviously they'd consummated their marriage or Hamlet wouldn't have brought it up."

"Marriage was crap back then-" Billy brought up.

"No shit, Sherlock, you're arguing with people who were alive back then. But chances were, if you were actively having sex with your husband or wife, you loved them. Those who weren't in love tended not to participate."

I tried not to smile, "In that case, my father was in love with every woman he laid eyes on."

Val laughed out loud. He grinned to me and leaned over, nudging my chin, "Your father was the exception to the rule, my darling."

"Don't act like you didn't hit it with everything that moved," I teased.

"When women started wearing less and less, yes. But at this point in history? I was no more than a mortal myself." I could've smacked that wry little grin off his face. Then again, I also could've kissed it off. He moved his chair a bit closer to mine and laid his hand on my thigh, "Things meant a little differently then than they do now."

Billy rolled his eyes, "Can you two stop telepathically fucking each other?"

"Horatio definitely wanted to be more than friends to Hamlet," I changed the subject.

"If Hamlet were so close to him, so confident and so strong-willed, how couldn't he be but a puppet to his will?" Valentine was coming closer. I should've pulled away, but smugly, I rested my head on my arm and my elbow on the arm of the chair between us. He was so close. Then Mr. Where blurted, "I'm your father."

We broke apart as if a record had screeched. Billy whipped around, "What?"

"I'm your father, Billy. That's why I've been paying such attention to you. You're my son. I may not have been in love with your mother, but I do worry about you."

Thank god the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and rushed out. Valentine followed, grasping my arm as soon as I was past the door.

"Not now, Val-"

"Talk to me."

"I said not now!" I turned to him with desperation clear in my eyes. He held onto my arm and took hold of my hand, "The look on your face I've never seen before. Talk to me. Please."

Instead of talking, tears rushed to my eyes. I threw my arms around him and sobbed into his chest. Very tenderly, his arms wound around me. I stood in the middle of the hallway, sobbing my heart out. Val's hands ran softly over my back, trying to soothe me. With mostly underclassmen in the hallway, nobody seemed to pass a glance. But quietly, as if nothing could ever stop him, he nudged my chin up and brought his lips down on mine. My tears ceased immediately.

"No girl as beautiful as you should ever cry."

...

"Ghouls," Cleo addressed her friends quietly, "We have a traitor in our midst."

"A traitor?" Lagoona asked, furrowing her brows.

Clawdeen rolled her eyes, "Skip the melodrama, Cleo."

Cleo reached into her bag, took a handful of the contents of the pocket and dumped it into Clawdeen's hand. She howled and withdrew it, the silver stinging an open cut, "Shit!"

"Silver and wooden bullets. Ghouls, we have a traitor in our midst. It may not be one of us...but someone is hiding a hunter."

"How about that human girl you got with you?" Clawdeen asked.

"Lillie is depressed, not stupid."

"You don't know that."

"Got any suspects?" Lagoona cut her off.

"Everybody's a suspect," Cleo said, "It could be Ghoulia, it could be Gil, it could be Spectra-"

Clawdeen leaned over, "She doesn't have any suspects."

Cleo narrowed her eyes at the other female and crossed her arms over her chest, "No, I don't, but I think our number one should be Valentine."

Clawdeen groaned, "Why? He didn't do anything, Cleo." Their phones all chirped in unison; the Ghostly Gossip.

Ghoulia patted Clawdeen's back, _"Always make your words soft and sweet in case you have to eat them."_

"Shut up, Ghoulia..." she muttered, hanging her head. She sighed, shoved her phone in the pocket of her bag and got up, "Scuze me, I gotta go kill the vampire that keeps creeping on my sister-in-law."

...

At the end of lunch, Andy and Lillie ascended the stairs from the catacombs. He glanced to her sheepishly, "I'm sorry it didn't pan out yet...the catacombs are huge, I mean I don't think the Headless Headmistress knows how far they go-"

"It's alright, Andy. It's probably bull anyway-"

"It's not. I've heard it from enough people firsthand-"

"I believe the old rule about if there were no pictures or video, it didn't happen."

"Where are you going?" he asked, following her down the front path.

"I'm not in the mood to go deal with schoolwork."

"But...you'll get in trouble." He followed her anyway, loyal as a puppy. She sat down under a large tree and closed her eyes. He sat beside her. A small smile crossed her face, "Do you think for yourself, Andy?"

"I would, but I'd be afraid you'd hate me for it."

"Nothing you could do would compare to what I've seen."

There was the brush of his fingers against her cheek. He cupped her face and leaned in. Her eyes opened slightly before closing again. For the briefest of moments, she kissed back. She thought of moving forward-but still, she had vengeance to give. She pushed back on his chest gently, but he grasped her around her back and lowered her onto the ground with him. _Dear God, Andy Beast can kiss!_

She moved when he drew back for air, "Andy-...Andy, let up a minute."

He drew back, a sheepish look in his gentle eyes. She sighed, "You're a sweet boy. But I don't think you should rush things."

"I rushed before and got my heart broken. Your heart's pretty broken too, from what I see...he's your dad or something, isn't he?"

"Don't breathe a word of this to anyone."

"One condition," he murmured, glancing away. She rolled her eyes and took hold of his face, "You boys are so predictable. Your minds are only ever on one thing." Rolling free of his arms, she brushed off and stood up, "Not today."

"But-"

"I didn't say no, I just said not today."


	58. Chapter 58: Subtext

**Chapter 58- Subtext**

I felt dirty in a very thrilling way when Val and I went to our next class together, but also guilty and defeated. I shouldn't have let him take the opportunity he did, but he had, and I loved it. I shouldn't have loved it. He'd finally won. He'd finally gotten in my head and driven me to the state I was in. He had kissed me so fully and so gently, and I'd just _longed._ There was a very thin line between loving him and hating him. He frequently danced over it for fun, just to see who he could provoke.

Clawdeen shot me a text from behind me. I peeked down at my phone.

_What the hell is wrong with u?_

I bit my lip and glanced back at her, pleading with my eyes. She pointed to her phone. I slid mine between pages of my textbook and texted back, _He kissed me Deenie._

_Doesn't change that you liked it._

I glanced back at her. She looked more hurt than I could've imagined. I looked down and texted her back, _I don't love him. I mean it Clawdeen. I feel nothing for Valentine._

_Tell him off._

_I have._

_Tell him again._

It was like a silent war. I looked up at the back of his head and silent tears ran from my eyes. The thrill turned to shame. I tucked my phone in my purse and pushed my telepathy a bit. He pushed back, like our own "vocal" texting.

_Yes, luv?_

_Don't do that anymore. No matter how much you think I need it._

He glanced back at me and skimmed the memory. His eyes softened but his tone remained firm, _That dog can't tell you what you feel, whether she was your best friend once or not. You're a vampire, Draculaura. You knew this when you grew close with Gory. You embraced your nature and you matured. The concept of monogamy is outdated._

_Just stop, Val._

_After class, come under the stairs with me. We can talk in private, vocally._

_Nobody can hear this. I'd rather keep it between us._

_As you wish. But I will never stop caring for you, whether you think you need me or not. I'll never abandon you._

My heart warmed. He turned back, but mentally, I ran my hand over his shoulder in thanks. He shuddered as if he felt it and stole a glance back to me. His ruby eyes burned with lust and a thick undertone of need that was stronger than lust. Tears touched my eyes again.

"I love you too," he said on a breath.

Was it so plain in my eyes? Valentine was...asinine, narcissistic, so full of himself I had no idea whether to slap him or kiss him, and I absolutely without a doubt hated him. But he was attractive. Confident. And he was totally and completely in love with me, what girl didn't swoon at that? I didn't think I loved him, but I might've. Might was a strong and scary word.

...

While afternoon turned to evening, Lilith Van Helscream indulged her selfish desires. She went and got all manner of takeout, anything she wanted to eat, she bought brand new clothes and fully intended to wear them, and she invited Andy over.

The gentle kisses of their earlier encounter were gone. He'd taken down her hair and tangled his fingers in it, kissing her harshly and hungrily, bruising her lips so pleasantly. She ran her nails over his arms, straddling his waist. The door was locked and hard rock was on, only seeming to ignite the frenzy even farther. His lips began to make a wet trail over her skin while his caressing turned to groping. She yelped as he tried to free his fingers from her curls, laughing out loud, "Well, this definitely isn't the eloquent, romantic thing I had in mind."

"I had a feeling you didn't," he said, grabbing a handful of curls and wrenching her head to the side. She gasped, eyes widening as he left a rough hickey on her neck. Her toes curled. Love had never been reckless before, not the way it was with Andy. She wouldn't dare lie to him and say she loved him, but the act of being in love was very easy with such a good...sweet boy like him.

"Slow down, jungle boy. We've got time."

"Yeah, but I want some now."

She wriggled free and grinned, languidly pushing him onto his back. His eyes were dark amber with lust, nearly orange. She smiled, "Let me guess...you've got the hots for that curvy little blond werewolf girl, don't you? Was she your first?"

"No," he murmured, "But I love her."

"Love doesn't last, Andy...it just doesn't."

"How're you such an expert on love?" he shot back, so quick it was almost childish. She sighed and took up refuge on his chest, "Because I was in love once. He was gentle and eloquent. He could be a real monster and I knew it, but with me...things were different. And I felt the same way."

"Do you still love him?" Andy asked.

"I'll love him until I die." It was a simple statement, but it still drove the point home. Andy lowered his eyes. She laid her head down in the crook of her arm, closing her eyes, "He loved me more than that bitch and I hope she knows."

"Where is he?"

"Dead. I think I'm gonna join him soon."

"Don't you have to look for your dad?"

She looked up at him and brought his hand to her lips, "Andy, you're so sweet. You're so good. I want you to get out of Salem while you can."

His eyes widened. He firmly gripped her shoulders, "No. No, you're not hurting them-"

"I have to. It was his last job. He came here to destroy all of them, even your precious Kate." His eyes widened, but hers softened, "I'll make you a deal. Tell no one, and I'll make sure you can take her and run and no one will ever find you. And you'll live out the rest of your lives together."

There was a light in his eyes. He was so innocent that she knew he wouldn't have thought she was playing him if she was. "You mean it?"

She sighed and sat back, "In theory...there are a lot of ways to kill them. Plant a bomb, kill as many of the young ones as I can, pick off their parents when they come to get them...take them one by one and torture them and just psychologically destroy the others until they're lining up like sheep to a slaughter house..."

He looked down and grit his teeth. She could tell he was trying not to growl. She stood up, walked around the love seat and rubbed his shoulder, "I know this is probably killing you. You love them. They're your friends and family, they make you feel safe and loved...but Andy, I like you. I genuinely think you deserve happiness."

"They all do. Everybody except one." He turned to her and his eyes were suddenly very orange and very serious, "He didn't say kill them all, did he? What if you killed the center of attention in town? What if you killed the center of the gossip orbit?"

"I'm listening?" she murmured, leaning on the back of the love seat.

"Kill Valentine. Make him suffer. Do whatever you want to do to him that you wanna do to everybody else and let them see the body. That'll scare them, right? Put them in line? They'll never hurt another hunter again, you have my word. Just make it him and I'll never tell anybody."

She ran her fingers through his indigo-tinted hair and smiled, leaning in close to him, "You're a real heartbreaking traitor, Andy. I respect that. And you've got a thing for pretty blonds. Very Kong."

"I didn't think you'd flirt so much with me...especially for being a hunter."

"Not everybody is always right."

"So who was this guy?"

"My best friend. He was with another girl, though. Didn't stop our feelings for each other."

He got up and sighed, "Second moment killed?"

"Stay. How am I going to eat all this food by myself?"

He glanced to her and sat back down. Eyes full of curiosity, he muttered, "You know, I don't think I'll ever quite understand how you can be so nice and so mean at the same time."

"It's a gift and a curse," she murmured, grabbing a Chinese takeout box, "A real curse, not just...looking different."

...

"Whut?" Minnie asked her brother with a hair tie hanging out of her mouth. She removed it and tied up her hair, "Can't ya see I'm busy?"

"I've been thinking-"

"Don't do that too often, you'll hurt yourself."

"I don't like the way you treated Catrine. I thought you said you liked her."

The older girl turned around and raised a brow in offence, "I do. Whataya mean? I treated her fine."

"You made her cry."

"Oh hell, she'll get used to it. She's dating you. What does she expect, for you to just ditch your temper and keep showering her in love and flower petals and chocolate all the time?"

"Yeah. And I don't mind."

Minnie laughed loudly and harshly. She laughed until her face turned red and her breath came in wheezes. He balled his fists, "It ain't funny, Minnie."

"Sure it is. She thinks you're like some kinda dog, doesn't she? You can be raised and bred but once you're in the arms of someone who loves you you're nothing but a melty ball of fluff, huh? Didja bite her fingers yet, lapdog? Hump her leg? Show her who the top dog is?"

"Grow up, Minnie."

"Even I know we can't fight nature. I hated our son of a bitch father, and even I know we're no better than him."

"I said shut up."

She walked up to him and pushed him back, making him leave her room, "You're gonna snap one day, Manny. You're gonna hit that girl and she's gonna cry. But she'll forgive you. And at first, it'll eat you up inside. But you'll hit her again. And again. Neither of us are better than Dad, but I'm smart enough to know I'm a grenade. I tried to minimize my impact."

"Guys are a lot more durable than you, Minnie."

"Really? Cause you look like you're going to cry." She half-shut her door before his hand darted out and caught it. He looked directly into his sister's eyes and snarled, "I will never hurt Catrine. Don't even start with me saying that shit. I love her. She doesn't belong to me, this is the other way around."

"You say it now. Give it another year. Either you'll break her or you'll leave her. Mom might bullshit her on true love, but I know you, Manny. You're everything about Dad he didn't want to look at."

For a minute, he saw red. But he drew his hand back and snapped at her, "At least I have somebody who can put up with me, you half-wit cow."

"Bull, dumbass. Who's the half-wit now?"

Burning rage built in his abdomen. He stormed back to his room and slammed the door. He could've kicked the wall, but after the last hole, he didn't want to do that again. So he drew back the curtain and looked out the window.

Catrine was sitting in her desk chair, brushing her hair. The desk was set up to look like a vanity without really being one, and if he had to be honest, he could've sat and watched her brush out her purple-dyed curls all night. As his temper dulled, he absently wondered what color was under the varied shades of purple. White? Blonde? Maybe she'd shock him, red, brown or black. Maybe it was natural? Too vibrant to be natural. Then again, half the time he thought the same thing about her eyes...

She caught him staring, blushed, drew her robe around herself as if she wasn't dressed and gave him a little wave. After the windowed doors had been replaced, their wordless communication had been restored. And he loved that cute, flirty little smile she wore when she looked at him like that. He waved slightly, his eyes never once tearing away from her. She motioned to him, _come over._

_You alone?_ he mouthed.

She nodded and smiled ever so sweetly, gesturing to the clock and holding up nine fingers. _Until nine._ He glanced to the digital clock on the table. It was only five thirty, and there were a lot of things he could do to a pretty girl in three and a half hours...

When he grinned, she blushed and dashed to shut the curtains. Before he'd even shut his, he might as well have been halfway there already. He shook his head and took his time leaving, muttering to himself, "Only one person knows me better than I know myself. Ain't Minnie."


	59. Chapter 59: Special

**Chapter 59- Special**

Sometimes, I just felt like giving up. That fairy tale I had a year ago? That was gone. I saw Lilith with Andy and I couldn't dare rat her out. If she got the chance to be happy, I wasn't about to crush her joy too.

I took refuge under the stairs and let Valentine wrap his arm around my shoulders, "You need to learn to give your heart a break, Laura."

"That's not my name," I half-growled and pushed him away. He let go and leaned his head back. I watched him close his eyes and take a deep breath before releasing it. "Do you ever get that feeling with him when you're unhappy?"

"You're not supposed to be happy every minute of your life."

"But you are supposed to feel loved. Protected."

"He does make me feel like that. It's you that's driving this stake into my heart. Val...I was perfectly happy a year ago. I had everything I wanted. And then you show up..." My temper flared, but this wasn't time for fighting. "I feel differently about you now. I think you know that. But you have to understand, I will never, ever, ever be with you. _Ever._ What I have with Clawd is real and...special."

"I never asked you that," he snapped to his feet and stood in front of me, "I never asked you to be in love with me. Jesus Christ, you came to me when I told you it was over for me. You can't let me escape you any more than I can let you escape me! Why the hell can't we stay away from each other? Why can't we just be happy on our own?!"

"I wish I could tell you." He was so beautiful when he was angry. His alabaster skin took on a little bit of a living flush. His ruby red eyes were livid, so were mine. "I might love you so much because I hate you so much."

"_Might?_" he growled.

"There are thousands of reasons someone would love you, Valentine, you don't need me to tell you that." I could be so angry at him and so enthralled by him at the same time that it was painful. He closed his eyes and let out an exhale, "Maybe you just don't know how to be happy anymore."

I didn't. The times from before were gone. There were no more maul trips and disposable incomes. There was college, kids, house maintenance, car maintenance...there was school and stress from my family and stress from my kids and stress from my life and the irrepressible lust to just...drop it all. To let myself have some peace. Being with Valentine meant walking away from my responsibilities and being a teenager again. He would leave his children with Kate. He wouldn't want them when he could have me. Maybe we would spend our lives on his riverfront plantation. I could sit in peace and quiet and write and he could sit in peace and quiet and draw, maybe there would be music, but we wouldn't have to speak to each other. We could be two functional, individual people, with no real ties to each other whatsoever, never getting married, never having children, but going to the same bed every night out of convenience and attraction. Something that resembled love but wasn't. It broke my heart to admit I'd weighed my pros and cons before.

"I'm not happy. I've never been happy. If you'd go away, I could be happy again."

"Bullshit. You've touched my life and I yours. We'll never have another shot at joy, not since our paths crossed." He gave up. He grabbed his bag and put on his glasses.

"If I could turn back time and erase you from my life, I'd gladly do it. You have no idea how much I wish I never met you." We were wounding each others' hearts. But neither of us could stop.

"I want to be happy, Draculaura."

"I want to be happy too."

"Sometimes I love you so much I hate you."

"The only reason I love you is because I hate you."

"You don't believe that."

"I know that. You dance on a very thin line, Valentine."

He walked away from me. We danced around the subject so often-neither of us could say it out loud what it would be like to be together. Neither of us could admit, no matter how many times we thought it, that to just give up and give in would be nice. They saw him a villain, but I knew. He struggled. He fought with himself. He fought the bloodlust and the hatred and sometimes, he had to indulge it before he'd go insane. I lost my mind so long ago I didn't think I had any left to lose. Valentine had more self control than me, because if it were up to me, I would've sat Clawd down and explained to him very calmly that he had to stick another stake in my chest and drive it all the way through, because I was about to do something that would kill us both. I hated myself. I hated that I loved anyone. I wasn't worthy of it.

I sat down under the stairs, put my head on my knees, and closed my eyes.

...

Catrine laid with her head on her boyfriend's arm, in the most bliss life ever brought her.

"She said we're all grenades. Y'know, I'm starting to think she's right."

She cracked open her eyes and rolled them, "Your sister needs someone."

"My sister needs a therapist. But she is kinda right. When we die, it hurts someone. From the minute we're born, we start dying. Our parents die, so we move on. We get loves, we get family, we get it all, then we die. And either way, we end up hurting somebody. A friend, a kid, a lover..."

"Do you want me to make a suicide pact with you?" she asked seriously, propping up on her arm, "Because I will. When we're some ninety years old and can't move anymore, I'll let you take your last breath and put a few bullets in my own head."

"No. I don't want that."

"Then shut up. You haven't hurt me by loving me."

"Not yet. Maybe it doesn't hurt now, but if I got in a car accident or something and died, that would hurt. Cause you got spoiled and so did I. Being away from each other hurts, doesn't it?"

"I don't wanna talk about this." She climbed out of bed and grabbed his shirt off the floor.

"We're gonna hurt each other, Kitten. Eventually, everybody's gonna hurt us."

She threw his shirt in his face, snapping, "You're hurting me now! I don't want to think about my life without you, Manny, I don't! It doesn't exist like that! I don't exist like that! What the hell did I have before? A mediocre life in Scaris, catching the eyes of boys I flirted with but never loved, having acquaintances, not friends, dreaming and shopping but when it came to life you have no idea how unhappy I was! I'm living my dream why can't you accept that?! I don't care what you think, I don't care what the future has, I don't care if we only have tonight, I JUST WANT THIS, AND I HATE THAT YOU KEEP TRYING TO FUCK IT UP!"

He took her hand, "Kitten-"

"Don't you _kitten_ me! Where did the romance go? It's five minutes of sweetness and then 'while I'm here, let's fuck, because I'm a man and I can carry you over my shoulder to my cave for my mating ritual!' You piss me off to no end! I want to be romanced, I want to be loved, and I'm so sick of sex and death and just...instinct! I'm a woman, not an animal, no matter whether I have fur or not! This is what pisses your sister off so much! This is why she hates men! I take it back, she doesn't need someone, she needs a hobby! She needs to be happy!"

He grabbed her wrist and yanked her back onto the bed. She hissed and scratched him. He grabbed both of her hands in his, "I'm sorry."

"Go fuck yourself."

He laughed out loud. "You really grew a pair. I think Minnie being here might be good for you."

She glared at him for a moment before she laughed, and she laughed uncontrollably, "Ooh the things I could say in French at you."

...

Howleen approached the obviously occupied gym hesitantly. The harsh punching on a bag made it swing violently and look as if it would burst. Edging in, she watched the strong, tough-looking blond girl beat the punching bag half to death. Absolute fear gripped her chest for a heartbeat.

"You're good."

Minnie laughed and wiped sweat on the back of her hand, "Thanks, shorty."

"Ever go pro?"

"Where do you think I've been the past couple years, smokin' dope at some frat house?" she halted the bag, turned and grinned, walking up to the younger girl and leaning on the post near her, "My 'college tuition,'" she made air quotes, "went entirely to boxing. I'm a double Golden Glove champion."

"Wow," Howleen breathed.

"I've won an MMA title too," Minnie said pridefully, "I'm married to the sport."

"At least that doesn't have a fifty-fifty divorce rate."

"I like you, short stack. What's your name?"

"Howleen. Howleen Wolf," she said almost worshipfully.

"Howleen. Minnie Taur."

Her eyes widened as she grasped the bigger girl's hand, "You're Manny's sister?"

"Yeah. Why, he give you trouble?"

"He used to."

"Uh-huh, you wouldn't be the only one. How much experience you got?"

"Bout a year. I got in a lot of trouble for fighting before that."

"Ever broke anything?"

She shook her head, "Not fighting."

Minnie yanked her up into the ring and grinned, "You got a boyfriend?"

She nodded, wrapping up her hands as well.

"He a fighter too?"

"Not like me, but he can."

"Join the club."

Howleen glanced sidelong at her and contained her shock, "Would I know him?"

"Not unless you happened to be a Centaur artist. He doesn't believe in violence, yet he shows up to every brawl."

"So you love him?"

"I've been with him since high school, what do you think?"

Howleen smiled, "Sometimes it's better to keep brothers outta things."

"Definitely. That's why my little brother's had no clue all this time." She held the punching bag and grinned, "So, you wanna know how to go pro, or you wanna play until you get older and have to go home?"

Howleen grinned and got in an attack stance, "I don't think there's ever been a real question."


	60. Chapter 60: Mind Games

**Chapter 60- Mind Games**

To return to this place was almost like returning to another life. The moment Lilith left her car in the parking lot and walked toward the normal looking school, the theater and the pool spiking the building up like angel wings, she felt the urge to run inside, yank her former friends from their chairs and hug them as tightly as she could. Moving around constantly had been hell, but this place was the place she'd spent the last two years. Two years meant friends, relationships, normal life. She walked away toward the football field and leaned on the home gate, watching sweaty athletes in the mostly male gym class playing football while girls fanned themselves on the sidelines. The few girls all lifted their heads.

"Chad," the dark haired girl called, alerting one of the boys. He turned and beamed, "Lilith!"

For a full minute, Lilith Van Helscream was a normal girl. She took off running onto the field and flung herself into her best friend's arms-whether he was sweaty or not. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck and he squeezed her with all the force in his body. His fingers ran through her free curls and wound in her hair. Despite the sweat, she could smell the strong, woodsy scent of his cologne. He crushed her in his tight hold, "Oh god, I missed you."

"I missed you too," she whispered, "I never thought I'd be here, but I need your help."

"Anything," he said as he set her down on the ground. He motioned to his friends. A girl sitting on the bench lifted her head and listened closely.

"I need you guys to help me with something very...delicate."

...

Valentine lingered at the end of the block a little longer than necessary. He sensed a presence, but unwilling to confirm his suspicions, he was about to go back around the block and hope it went away when the thought finally became unbearable. He growled at his own cowardice as he pulled in, somewhat reluctantly. He got out of the car and instantly, a marble-white hand shut the door for him.

"Valentine."

Cold chills bloomed down the younger vampire's back. His stomach twisted in knots and his hands quivered for a moment, but he steeled himself and calmed the impending trembling. He turned slightly, "Dracula."

"I've heard talk that makes me like your presence in my city even less."

"Oh for the love of god," Valentine sighed, whipping around to face his superior, "I didn't do whatever it was you want to blame me for. Maybe you should start asking your precious daughter. She's nowhere near as innocent as you think she is-"

Dracula's sharp growl cut him off. Valentine raised his chin in a show of defiance, "My respect for you has lowered slightly. Growling like a dog changes nothing."

"There is a hunter on my land. I want to know who it is."

His eyes widened, "Who-?"

"Whoever was being hunted escaped. There were various bullets in the forest behind the De Nile estate. Hasina gathered them and brought them to Cleo, and she to me."

Valentine's blood went cold, "I regret to tell you if anyone came on my land with intention of harming me, they'd be dead."

"I dislike you, Valentine. I dislike you immensely. In fact...I would love to kill you myself. I asked you a simple question, not what you intend to do about it." Dracula circled him like prey before grasping his shoulder painfully tightly.

Valentine managed to hold his composure, "I don't follow town gossip, your highness. All I know is that Lillie Hunter is not what she seems. Though, I haven't quite figured out what."

"Who is Lillie Hunter?"

"Ask Cleo."

The hold released. Valentine shuddered involuntarily as an ice cold mist formed where the elder vampire had been standing. He punched the button to put down the garage door and jumped as the door to the house opened.

"Val?" Kate asked, appearing in the frame. Her smile turned into a scowl before she rushed to his side, "What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost."

He grasped her gently around the waist and led her inside, "Did you invite someone in?"

"No...why?"

"Who used to own this house?" he asked as he bolted the door and went to the front door to do the same.

"The Carver family...the siren girl who got her ass kicked by Clawdeen."

"Before that?"

"I don't know...Draculaura's family I think."

"Oh fuck me," he said quietly, "We have to move."

She laughed out loud, "We are not moving, Val. Just tell me what's wrong."

The warmth of her hands pressed to his back. For a moment, he paused. He could feel her pulse, her embrace as she clung tightly to him. He slipped his hands over hers, "I need you to trust me, Kate. If I tell you to leave, I want you to pack up the three and go. Do not look back, do you understand me?"

"Why?" she murmured, "What happened?"

"Nothing yet," he said, turning to face her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the top of her head, "But what will happen is what we have to worry about."

...

I peeled the gauze back and sobbed out loud. It stuck to my skin like a blistering wound. Clawd entered in his clothed for school and abandoned the buttons of his covering shirt for my side, "Shit. That looks bad."

"It feels horrible," I muttered, trying not to cry.

"Trust me?" he asked. I clung tightly to his shirt and nodded. His claw sunk into the wound. I jolted, screamed and clamped my hand over my mouth before I could finish it. Tears spilled over. One tiny sliver of wood was removed. Then one became two and two became three. Finally, his finger actually disappearing inside the wound for a heartbeat, he produced a tiny little wooden ball. The tip of a bullet. I was crying with the pain, clinging to him. He peeled away the gauze and ran his tongue over the wound, cleaning the blood from my skin and brushing away the welling blood. I let him dress the wound for me. He kissed my forehead and crushed me to his body.

"I've been in pain all day," I murmured. "It's gotten worse with time."

"Now you know why," he murmured. The pain had made me upset more than Valentine did. Clawd wrapped my body in his warmth, softly kissing the top of my head, "I love you."

"I love you more," I murmured back. Clawd's ears perked up. Mine weren't anywhere near as acute.

"Stay here." I followed anyway. He took the stairs two at a time before he got to the door. He looked out the window and I peeked around him. A car was rolling through the neighborhood, as if looking for something. I tugged on his sleeve, "They're probably just lost."

"I hear them, Lala. They're not lost. They're planning something."

Centuries of being terrorized made cold rush to my stomach and further tears to my eyes. I reasoned with myself as much as him, "Can you hear what they're really saying?"

"No." His jaw was set. He was pissed. I was scared.

"Just a bunch of teenagers looking for a house to case or something."

"Teenagers, yeah. Casing? Probably not."

My lower lip quivered. Clawd brought me closer. I buried my face in his chest, "You're scaring me."

"I wanna talk to your dad."

My eyes lifted, "Why? Did you hear something?"

He brought me away from the window and started walking me up the stairs. The terror that gripped my stomach got more palpable. More tangible. More real. Every passing second was another lifetime. A heartbeat felt like a millennium. "Clawd. Clawd, please-"

Smashing glass and a roar. Clawd took off back down the stairs, wrenched open the door and charged out. So did I. The car in the street had hit the gas. I whipped out my phone and took a picture of its retreating back. Clawd tossed me his shirt, and then realization fully hit me. Fire. A lot of it. It slithered up the wooden side of Lagoona's house, reflecting off the glass like something out of a nightmare. Despite the heat engulfing the doorknob, he wrenched it open on his own. My hero. My fearless hero.

An irrigation truck came down from Cleo's. Of all the shallow thoughts to hit me, it was that she _seriously_ had her own hand-watering irrigation servants? But I could see Nefera and Cleo in the windows of the palace and Lilith in the downstairs window. Something snapped. Something in me began to burn too. She didn't even look at me. Her cherubic curls were framing her face as she stood in front of the wide lower window and ate ice cream straight from the carton- it was all a game to her. It only happened to people lesser than her. I became less aware of my surroundings as a light red tinge came to my vision, "All's fair in love and war, bitch."

Thunder cracked through the sky at my own doing. Lightning lit up the clouds from the inside, and down poured the rain. Before Clawd even emerged, I'd put it out. Thoroughly charred and definitely in need of repair, I'd put an end to her little show. I walked a few steps forward and I made sure I was in her line of sight.

Centuries ago, war had to be declared like men. Two kings met face to face. They corresponded and let the other know of war. Whoever had the people who killed the other, won. In that moment, nothing would've pleased me more than to rip Lilith Van Helscream's throat out myself. I vowed to do it.


	61. Chapter 61: Vengeance

**Chapter 61- Vengeance**

_A/N- Thank god, I watched Ghouls Rule last night. XD So there were originally going to be six more chapters of filler and thickening plot...but I think I'll be good to you guys now and throw in the plot twists now that I've seen what I needed to see. ^^_

"_She_ did that. That little human tramp," Gory growled. Toralei rolled her eyes, leaning into Heath. The fire elemental glanced to his best friend and her mate across the room. Abbey glared silently at the vampiress, the look in her eyes downright hateful, and Romulus was backing her completely.

"How do you even know she did anything?" Gil asked, rubbing Lagoona's arm. They were all gathered in his basement while his aunt and uncle conversed with hers about temporarily staying there.

"A _human_ comes to our side of town and all of a sudden, things are going wrong. Who do you think did it?! The tooth fairy? Ghoulia?!"

"It doesn't matter who did what," Cleo said as she walked down the stairs in her gold silk pajamas, "Lillie is staying at my home, so she's under my protection. If you touch her, I'll stake you."

"What kind of a sparkling wuss do I look like to you?" Gory growled.

"Let's be honest with ourselves, who wouldn't that kill?" Heath said.

"Shut up, Heath," both females snapped.

"Is first intelligent thing he say," Abbey said nonchalantly.

Andy got off the wall and walked out. Valentine scowled wholeheartedly, Kate seated beside him and watching with a quietly contemplative expression.

"So we don't kill her, what then?" he spoke up, "She'll try to kill us again. Worst we can do is be right, the best is be wrong."

"I don't follow," Gory said. Their dynamic had changed and I noticed right away. They respected each other.

"Talk to her. If we're right...we kill her. If we're wrong-"

"Nobody's killing anybody! Goddamn it, will you listen to yourselves?!" Cleo shouted over him, "You're no better than the humans!"

"We are human!" Gory snapped, "Go back up onto your little cloud where you're the queen goddess and nothing that happens to the peasants effects you!"

"Peasants," Toralei muttered, "You sound like Nefera's blog."

"Nefera blogs?" Heath asked.

"SHUT UP ABOUT THE BLOG. SHUT UP IN GENERAL," Cleo screamed, finally losing her precious cool, "This girl is alone in the world! Her mother is a bitch, her father's dead, she has no family! She has me! She has Nefera and Manu! We're her family now!"

"Your sister's child is one of them. Did it ever occur to you that she might just be there to be close to it?"

"_Adam_ wouldn't let any harm come to Nefera. She is his mother. And Lillie is our friend. That's all."

Clawd looked at me. I refused to speak. This wasn't their fight. Things had gotten personal, and that made it mine. Not my father's, mine. Quietly, I slipped out of the room and walked up the stairs. I could hear Coral in the adjoining den, sobbing softly. Clawrk offered to do the repairs without charge. Her morale wouldn't let her accept that. I sighed and walked out. I knew where I was headed and I made no effort to hide it.

I slid past the gates of the De Nile mansion and walked up the drive.

...

Sometimes, the memory didn't live up to the experience. Her fingers were tangled in Andy's hair. Breathless, eyes glimmering with absolute love, she kissed him over and over, not minding that the wound from his biting hadn't stopped bleeding yet. He kissed her lower lip and gently ran his tongue against it, trying to seal the wound. A smile crossed his face while his fingers brushed her cheeks, catching the stray tears, "God I love you."

"Be careful where you put your heart," Lilith breathed against his lips, "You don't mean that and I know it."

"I mean it as much as I can," he murmured, "Need me to prove it again?"

She sobbed and wound her arms around his neck, clinging to him. It was so unfair. It was so unfair that he was a monster and she was a human, because he would've been the perfect boy for her. It was unfair that he loved someone else more than he would ever love her. It was unfair that she was put in the position her life had put her in at all; subcategories involving _have someone to compare him to_ and _hunting his kind_ crossing her mind. What she thought was the most unfair was that she was going to do this and end up dead, and he was going to blame himself. But the last thing she wanted to do was let him hurt himself for her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He knew why.

"You aren't the first human girl I've loved, you know. But I hope you'll be the last."

She held his jaw and brought his tender lips back to hers. The limbo between euphoria and agony was where she lingered. Her heart was in Andy's hands now; her will had nothing to say on the matter. Her muscles ached and tingled from the release of years' worth of tension. Gently, he shifted to his side and rested his arm under her head. She curled into a ball, wrapped in the safety of him, "I think I love you."

"You don't mean that and I know it," he quoted.

For a few hours, she slept soundly. But eventually, she knew he'd left. She told him not to stay-that way it hurt less if he really wanted to go. She'd just never know if he would've stayed or left. The dream began as it usually began, but there was a new player. It was dangerous the way her feelings for Andy had grown so deeply so quickly. Dangerous to them both. _"It's always better to be with one of your own. Another hunter will understand when things can't continue. It's safer to be alone than to risk your heart."_

Her eyes snapped open. She half expected her mother to be right there, but she wasn't. Her entire body trembled. She rose and walked into the adjoining bathroom, locking the door and running her fingers through her hair in front of the mirror.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" she asked herself, "Sleeping with the enemy, literally. Loving him. Goddamn it, it's not fair to you, or him, or anyone. You're here to do your duty and probably die, don't you realize that? Or hasn't it sunk in, because you're not dead yet and you've done plenty of crazy things before." She studied herself. "He loves Kate. He wants her. You're not the first, but you'll be the last because when this is done, he'll have her. It would be so much easier if _he_ were here...wouldn't it? Then you'd have someone to talk to. Someone to reason with. Mom was the one who always treated you like a child, not Dad. He might be a zealot, but he's not unreasonable...but if Dad were here, you'd never be here, would you? You wouldn't have spared her, would you? Or Adam...or Andy. Jesus Christ, I'm losing my mind. I'm talking to myself."

She dressed and washed up, gazing at herself the entire time. The pain that tinged her chest made her whole in a hollow way. She reentered the room. A door creaked below. It was time and she knew it. She withdrew a short, sharp dagger and slid it into her belt, pulling her shirt down over it.

...

I waited for her. This was going to end here and now, whether Cleo liked it or not. Quietly, boots hit the floor. She appeared at the top of the stairs and slowly began her ascent, less like a hunter and more like a debutante entering an elite ball. Even with her hair pulled back so tight it was straight, she was still beautiful. Full lips, a high-cheekboned face, she was like the subject of my aunt's portraits. For a heartbeat, it actually hurt me to do this. But things had changed now. Pacifism wasn't the only option-not when I had a family to protect, and I let it go on long enough. I let everything go on long enough. I might as well have been Hamlet, as Valentine would've probably quipped, it took me five damn acts long enough. I stepped out behind her and reached for her. She spun on her heel and swiped. I ducked back and struck out, catching her knees. She tumbled and rolled. Gone was the Lilith I saw smiling with Andy. The girl before me was purely a Van Helscream; a hunter, born and bred. A murderer by blood.

Guess we had more in common than I'd thought.

I shifted into an attack stance and hissed at her. A flicker of emotion crossed her eyes, but like a summer breeze, it was gone. She struck out and I grabbed her wrist. It snapped like a twig in my grip. She didn't cry out, she hardly even grit her teeth. I did cry out as I felt a blade slam into my back. My head snapped forward and slammed into hers. She dropped like a weight, clutching her forehead, whimpering that time. Anger made my chest burn. I kicked her in the face and took satisfaction at splitting her lip. She grabbed my ankle and swung herself upward, taking out my knees and twisting the blade in my back. I grabbed her other and jerked backward. She barely dodged, the swipe cutting cloth and skin, but not doing real damage. Her blood reached my senses. Everything became hypersensitive. I grabbed her around her pale neck and tugged her forward over my shoulder. She grabbed onto my arm, kicking and struggling like a little fish in a net. Saliva was dripping off my fangs. It was instinct. I was stronger. Faster. Superior. I had her-my prey-in my grip, and I was going to kill her.

"Draculaura!"

I paused. She yanked at my arm, choking and gasping for air. Slowly, I raised my eyes to Deuce. He stood firmly in the door, for once standing up to something, "Let go. She can't breathe."

"What do I care?" My voice sounded demonic.

"I've known you my whole life. You do." His tone had softened. I let go. Lilith fell to the marble floor, gasping and coughing, desperately taking air into her frail human lungs. Nothing would've brought me more satisfaction than to take both blades and cut out her heart. But Deuce went to her and pulled her up by her arm, holding firmly, "Come with me."

I took the other and followed silently, "This better be a good idea."

"If you need to eat a squirrel or something, I'm sure I can hold on to her."

I gave him a look, "How could I hurt something that never hurt me?"

He rolled his eyes behind his glasses, "Nothing ever changes with you."

We walked the entire way down to the catacombs of Monster High. He stopped outside a pitch dark door and I watched as he moved the beam. Lilith quivered in my hold, but her voice remained strong, "Torture me if you like, but I'm never giving up. Not until you're all dead."

"See, that's where you're wrong. Both of you. This is just one giant misunderstanding."

"I think we have vastly different definitions of misunderstanding," I said.

"Lala...lights?" I knew Lilith couldn't see as well as the two of us, so I obliged. Candles scattered in the far corners of the huge stone room...under the drain. They lit up at my will, and Lilith froze in her step. Deuce walked around the two statues in the center and cleaned them off.

"This was all Headmistress Bloodgood's idea, okay? It wasn't mine. She has her reasons, but...you know. I don't agree. Not many of us do. Then again, not many of us know they're still alive."

She shook her head, staring at the stone that was once the living, breathing Van Helscream, "No...he's not...I don't...I don't understand."

"We didn't kill him," he said, pausing beside it, "The werewolves attacked him, but I didn't let them kill him. Killing is my dad's thing, not mine. I don't kill for a reason. It's not right. And I didn't let them kill him, because he might've tried, but he didn't succeed in doing anything to us. We didn't have a lot of time to think about it, but I kinda figured...he might've had a family. And the last thing I wanted was to be responsible for letting somebody's dad get killed."

She crumpled to her knees, her hands rising over her mouth, "He's alive in there?"

"He's frozen. He's not going to change or age or anything until he's free...and even I don't know when that is."

Her expression went from crestfallen to relieved. She began to cry into her hands, her shoulders shaking with her every sob. Her hands became one fist and clenched to her chest. "Oh god. Oh god, oh god. B-But my mother...the body..."

"What body?" I asked.

"She showed me my father's...body. It wasn't him. That lying bitch, it wasn't him!" She shot to her feet and her tears were replaced with anger. She shot out of the catacombs and began running back the way we'd come. I followed her, "Lilith, fill me in!"

"This isn't your fight Draculaura!" she snapped. I slammed my hand over the door before she could get out. She stared at me, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I tried to hurt your friends, but if you don't let me out of here to hurt someone who needs to be-"

"I'll drive you there myself if you'll tell me what's been going on."

"I hope you have a full tank."


	62. Chapter 62: Destiny

**Chapter 62- Destiny**

Our lives are not our own. We are bound to others-past, present and future. We were bound to our duty, our family, our fate.

Jackson and Frankie's fingers were wound together, watching the sunset over the river from the bench they sat on. The heat from her skin radiated to his, and while her eyes were trained on the sun, his were trained on her. He studied her and hesitantly moved closer, "Frankie..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She smiled, her mismatched eyes flicking down before they met his. She scooted a little closer to him and tangled her fingers with his, "I love you too, Jackson...and Holt."

"And Holt," he seconded with a smirk. Her lips pressed gently to his and her fingers wound in his hair. Pressed close to her, he didn't mind the dropping temperature. Her fingers slipped into his hair, making him grin against her lips. He snaked his arm around her waist and brought her in closer, sharing the heat of her electrically charged body.

"Jackson," she murmured, drawing back. He drew her in for another series of gentle, romantic kisses that made her melt. She ran her hands over his vest, "Jackson..." Very gently, he leaned in closer and kissed right beside her neck bolt, making it spark and fizz. Her head snapped up and she grabbed hold of him like a startled deer, "Jackson!"

Holt came forward instantly, like instinct took over between their switch. Holt grabbed her and threw her under him, crashing to the grassy earth together. A gunshot let off and pierced the bench they were sitting at. He grabbed her arm, "Go. Frankie, run!"

"Not without you!" she gasped, grabbing tightly onto his forearm.

Simultaneously, we pulled up. Lilith leapt from Mutt while it was still moving and charged. Deuce and Andy leapt out of the back seat. He followed her loyally, Deuce held onto my arm, "Wait."

Lilith charged her mother. She slashed and was shot at. The females dueled and I pushed my power, invading Andy's mind, _Wait. The enemy of our enemy, Andy...Lilith's got this._ I didn't figure to being on her side, but after what she'd told us...I liked her. She wasn't so different from Cleo.

Lilith countered every one of her mother's moves with her own, a perfect fight, nearly choreographed. Her gun had been knocked away, as had Lilith's first dagger. Each strike was blocked, each kick caught. Few hits had actually been exchanged.

"He's alive!" she shouted, "Or didn't you know?!"

"It doesn't matter anymore!" her mother shouted back. Lilith grasped hold of her arm and twisted it. The elder female went to her knees, not showing her pain, but proving her defiance. Even on her knees, she struggled to free herself. Younger and stronger, Lilith held on.

"It does to me. They're good people. They didn't hurt him."

"If he's alive, they might as well have killed him-"

"He's been turned to stone. By a Gorgon. He's not dead, and he's not turned. He'll be alive again."

"You're defending an entire city of monsters," she snapped, "He'd beat you senseless for even thinking about it."

"He'd agree with me. You have no idea how many people he showed mercy, Mom...he'd show them mercy. They're good people."

"They're not people!"

"The only monster in this city is you! That's why he couldn't stand you!"

Lilith's mother jerked back and slammed the back of her head into Lilith's face. Her nose busted, but her grip tightened. Despite the pain, blood and stars dotting her vision, she held on.

"Amsterdam."

That made the older woman freeze. Blood was streaming over Lillie's lips, but I'd never seen so much life in her eyes, not in the entire time I knew her. "When Dad took me to Amsterdam and not you, it meant something. We went back to where Abraham studied. He took me out to our ancestral castle too, in Denmark. He told me everything. I don't blame him for hating you so much. That brought us together more than anything."

Andy nearly leapt forward as Lilith's mother jerked her elbow loose and slammed it back into her face. Lillie fell. Deuce grabbed ahold of Andy.

"She needs me," he said, half-begging. I could hear the strain in his voice, the longing to support the woman he loves.

"You'll get killed. Let her handle it," Deuce said. I found my voice gone. I felt like a spectator, like I was watching it televised but not there.

"You little tramp. I always knew you were trouble. I wanted to smother you in your crib but you know he never let me."

"You're nuts," Lilith said quietly.

"Tell me what he told you!" she shrieked, picking up her gun. Andy growled. My eyes flicked to his, watching them change color. Deuce tightened his hold, and my heart clenched.

Lilith sat motionless. The life in her eyes seemed even more vibrant. They almost looked teal. "He told me he loved me. And he proved it."

I don't think it registered with anyone but me and Deuce. Then, it sunk in. Andy's eyebrows raised and I heard a gun barrel twirl. "You're joking. Of all the things-"

Lilith's voice had lowered, but she remained motionless. Peaceful. "I loved him too. I really did. I was young...and you were the one always telling me he was the kind of man I should be with when I grew up. So guess what? I grew up. And I made him happier than you did."

"Shut up."

"He loved me, and I loved him you crazy whore, I was the brokenhearted one, I was the one who clung to every shred of hope that he was still alive and I wouldn't have cared if he were a monster, I would've loved him anyway!"

"Lilith!" Andy let out a pained cry. I didn't know why she hadn't aimed at us, so I let my mind wander. I let my powers skim both of their minds. Lilith was telling the truth and her mother's mind was blank. Her emotions were gone. It was just another job. I sprung forward, "Lillie, no!"

Her mother switched the gun with Lilith's dagger before she could blink. Lilith leapt to her feet and made a play for it. The dagger sunk into her chest. Andy howled. I stopped short.

Andy ran to her side. Blood was soaking her shirt and spreading quickly. My chest tightened empathetically...right in the heart. Her knees gave out. She was shaking, her body going limp while her skin went from healthy to white at the same time. "He loved me more than you," she repeated, her eyes glowing teal with defiance, "I-It doesn't matter now..." Andy's arms wrapped around her. She collapsed into him. He dropped to his knees and cradled her face, "Hold on...just hold on, okay?"

"Don't," she breathed. She was weak and shaky, but she touched his face, "I love you. I love you _now_. N-Nothing is ever going to change that...even if I'm not your last, you'll be _mine_..."

"Don't say that," he whispered to her, tears running down his face, "Don't...don't...Lillie...Lillie please..."

"I love you," she whispered to him. He held her hand to his face. Tears ran from his eyes and mingled with hers on her cheeks, "I love you." Very gently, he pressed his lips to hers. I heard her heart stop. The smell of blood became overwhelming.

A loud roar ripped from the very center of Andy's being. He gently set Lillie down and stood, grasping his button-down shirt and ripping it open. I glanced to Deuce and ran. He stepped over her and growled, changing into the Hulk-like monster we met on the island. Shots rang out. They didn't even seem to phase him. He was like King Kong, he was ruthless and he was angry. He picked the little human female up like a doll and threw her back down; a child having a tantrum. I couldn't watch. I grasped ahold of Lilith and carried her away from the fray, removing the blade from her heart. Her eyes were closed, but her body was still warm...and then I felt it.

"She's...she looks peaceful..."

I bit down on my wrist.

"Lala, what're you doing?" Deuce knelt at my side, brushing her hair back, "She's dead. Even if you brought her back, you don't know it'll bring her back..."

"She's not all dead," I whispered. It was selfish, but I clung to her fragile psyche. I pushed my powers to their limits-until it was like my soul had grabbed ahold of hers and pushed it to cling on. I bled into her wound and put my other wrist into her mouth. It was like a haze. A fuzzy, blurry, static-shattering war inside my head.

"Lala? What's wrong?"

"I gotta hold on!" I gasped, trying to get him to be quiet. But he caught on too well. He grabbed my arms, "Let go. Lala, let go. LET GO! LET GO!" His voice got more desperate the more I hung on. But my hold slipped. Blood was streaming from my nose. Blood seemed like it was all over us both. I slumped into Deuce's arms and trembled. He grasped my wrists tightly, "Andy! Andy, stop!"

He roared so loudly it shook the trees. I leaned back in Deuce's arms and murmured, "I need to..."

He tilted my head up and offered his neck. I bit down.

Andy's heartbroken howl made tears streak down my cheeks.


	63. Chapter 63: Blaze

**Chapter 63- Blaze**

"Hah! Steve just treated his life!" Heath let out a shout.

"Big talk for little man," Abbey seconded, reaching into the popcorn bowl for a handful. As commercials flicked across the TV, she set the bowl in Heath's lap, "Have important question for you."

"Shoot," he said, slinging his arm over her shoulders.

"Want you to be maid of honor."

He inhaled, held it and released it, "Is this a joke? Who do I have to smack for letting you watch a Patrick Dempsey movie?"

She rolled her eyes, "Cupid told me best friend is always maid of honor. You best friend, so you made of honor. Feel lucky I'm not making you wear dress."

He shook his head, "She planned your wedding with you, though. Why not her?"

"Because, not every friend going to be in wedding. But Frankie and Lagoona, yes. Cupid do her part. Now you do yours. Is not difficult thing I ask for."

He sighed, but she knew. He was her best friend, he was victim to her will-like always. Her cool hand rested on his shoulder as she crossed her arms on his bicep, staring at his face until he looked into her globe-sized violet eyes. "Please, Heath? Never ask for much, just want you to do two things in life for me."

"What's the other thing?" he asked. Her eyes widened slightly and she glanced her eyes downward.

"Say yes first," she muttered, like a shy child.

"Tell me what the other thing is first," he said.

"Will not until you bridesmaid."

"Can you at least call me something other than a bridesmaid?"

"If agree."

"You're so stubborn."

She raised her eyes, unleashing the full force of their pleading on him. He sighed, "Fine. Fine, I'll be your maid of honor. Now what else do you want from me?"

"Talked to Romy, and we came to agreement...Clawdeen going to be godmother of babies, and want you to be godfather."

He gazed at her and lightly brushed her hair back, tracing heat across her cheek, "Really?"

"You are best friend. And feel bad about all hurting and insulting I do to you. Do not want you to leave...have temper, you know that...but you are brother I never have. And you are better friend than ghouls sometimes. Maybe if you have memories to share...promise to keep...you stay."

"I'm not going anywhere. Why would I go anywhere, Abbey?" he asked, lacing his hand with hers, "You're my best friend too. I'm not just going to disappear and never talk to you again."

"But after year...you go off to school and stay somewhere else..."

Heath busted up laughing, "Baby, you make it sound like I can get into college somewhere else. Salem Community!" She laughed and wiped her eyes. He gently wiped her tears from under her eyes, "Hey, don't cry. I mean it when I tell you I love you. We're family. We're one crazy, freaky family, everybody on this street. Nobody's going anywhere, especially not me."

He held her face in his hand. Her eyes lifted to his. Very gently, he nudged his forehead against hers. She smiled, "Am worried about you, Heath..."

"Don't be. I love Toralei. But come on...you're irresistible." She smiled as he brought her head to his shoulder, cuddling her on her couch, rocking her slightly. Abbey's eyes flicked to the stairs and she smiled at her mate from the comfort of the fire elemental's arms.

"So, as man of honor...can I at least have some input on your playlist? Because if things get weird-"

"Know you, and no. Is my wedding, there will be no Justin Biter."

"Yeah, but no Russian folk music either, right?"

She drew back and gave him a look, "Am I four hundred years old, Heath?"

He burst into laughter, even though she was totally serious.

...

A whimper passed Lilith's lips. It felt like there was a weight on her chest, but her chest was rising and falling. She slowly blinked and raised her head.

Deuce sat at her bedside. He looked up from his iCoffin and smiled, "Welcome back."

"Ow," she exhaled, laying back down. Her gaze traveled to the oxygen tubes running from her nose to the heavy bandages and gauze on her chest to the IV in her arm. She glanced back to Deuce, "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, I can imagine. You died."

"I...died?"

"You were pretty much dead, anyway. Lala got her blood in your system before you were fully dead. She kept you alive."

"Where is she?" She sat up hesitantly, propping up against the pillows to get a better look at him.

"At home with Clawd. She was clinging on to you, making sure you didn't die. She got to feed a little, but she needed to go home and rest."

"Tell her I said thank you."

"Tell her yourself, she'll be here in the morning."

He lowered his gaze, but hers remained fixed, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, eyes flicking up behind his glasses.

"Saving me...saving my dad. You're a good guy."

"Yeah, well...I'm not all good."

"Nobody is."

For the briefest moment, he could've sworn their eyes met through his glasses. He shifted toward her and sighed, "Look...I'm Greek, okay? Falling in love with your parents and various...animals and objects was kind of our thing."

She scoffed. It was the best she could manage.

"There was this story about a girl who was blind to love. She swore she'd never love anyone, so Aphrodite cursed her to love her father. She wrote him notes to blindfold himself, and she came to him every night so he could be with her without knowing it was her. He fell so in love with her that one night, before they'd even begun, he took the blindfold off. She saw his surprise and ran off in shame."

"This is going to be one of those really depressing stories, isn't it?"

"Well, she had this moment of decision and kinda just...dropped into a river and the gods let her be water."

Lilith looked at him, "You really didn't help anything."

"I wanna know your story. I wanna know what made you do what you did."

"Because you want to fix me. You wanna give me a happy ending. That makes me want to know why."

"You go in circles."

"I'm a hunter, it's my job."

He moved closer and sighed, leaning on the cushioned mattress, "That stuff about the gods...it was true. Athena punished my mother, but not for the reasons people think. My mom was a gorgeous mortal. Poseidon thought so...he raped her in Athena's temple. She fled there to get away from him. But did Athena see it that way? Nope. Never. And when my aunts stood up for my mother, bam. Gorgons. And everybody who's stood up for her since, too."

"I am not praying to a bunch of stuck up brats."

"The Greek ones aren't the only ones, trust me."

She waited for a long moment before she took his hand, "Hunting was in the family. We were always trained, you know...it was just a thing. We were always strong, and my dad...it was his job. Carrying on the family legacy. His brother in law did it too, since hunters tend to marry hunters. My dad's sister and brother-in-law were Maddie's parents...Adam's mother. When he got killed...before she got here...my mom and I were pretty much drafted. So was Maddie. You know what happened to her, but...my mom was always telling me that hunters married hunters. That we kept our bloodlines pure and strong and that we understood each other. That we needed to remain the way we were to keep a balance. She never said anybody else knew the truth. But everything was comparable to my dad, just because he was there. We...kinda screwed each other up. He was kind of a sociopath, but it was fun. After Amsterdam...things got different. I think I changed his perspective on a lot of things."

"You mean..."

"Younger women. Like, my age young. He wasn't as bad as you think he is. He told me everything. And he didn't agree that I did what I did so young...but I was still the youngest. Mostly it was a lot of seventeen and eighteen year olds...like barely legal. I thought it was funny. It drove my mom nuts. She knew. I mean of course she would, it's a hunting thing. It's messed up...but it's a hunting thing. And if you thought things were crazy then...they got weirder and weirder after he disappeared."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? If he was really dead, you would be right now. But...getting back to point...you can't fix me." Her teal eyes focused through Deuce's glasses, "I already have feelings for Andy. And they're stronger than those were. I don't blame anybody for anything. I don't know what I'm going to do or even what I've been doing, I just wanna cross these bridges when I come to them, okay? And I also want my phone. Because I just beat Kanye West's ass. You don't only live once, I just pulled a James Bond, I'll die twice."

Deuce laughed out loud and squeezed her hand, "I think you should stay at Monster High. I think it'd be good for you."

"Oh be honest, you think I'd be an awsome best friend. I think so too. As long as you don't start making Greek tragedy jokes."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"There's one more thing..." she winced, craning her neck to look for her clothes, "Where _is_ my phone? I have somebody to call..."

...

Andy sat on the slope of the hill raising up behind Salem, a wide clearing stretching between the trees. The sun was going to rise any moment now, and after the night he had, he needed an ounce of beauty. His skin had been scrubbed raw, his eyes had been cried puffy, he never meant to hurt anyone...yet, he had.

The crunch of boots through leaves settled beside him. A sigh was released as someone sat beside him. He didn't look away, but noticed the two-toned black and brown leather Doc Marten boots.

"Lovely morning," Valentine commented.

"I'm not going to tell her where she is. I won't let you hurt her."

"I just wanted to come congratulate you. You did good tonight, kid." The pat on the back felt more like a slap. Comfort and consolation felt like an insult. Andy sighed and lowered his eyes.

"Hungry?"

"What do you _want_, Val? What could you possibly get from being nice to me now?" He looked to the other boy and was surprised when Valentine lowered his ever-present sunglasses.

"I wanted to tell you something. Just to let you know. But if you don't want to know-"

"Talk."

"I fully intended to make Kate leave with you if we couldn't control the situation. I'd have to be blind not to see the way she looks at you. I just thought you'd want to know that I apologize for coming between the two of you."

Andy drew back and hit him. He snarled out loud, "You son of a bitch! You're a bully, Valentine, nothing else! You dangle candy in front of little kids' faces and when they finally say they want something else you let them have it! You play mind games with people and it's not funny!"

"Calm down, Kong."

"I will not calm down! You know how much I love Kate, and now that I have feelings for Lilith, now that I can't possibly abandon her, you tell me I could've had her all along?! That my plans could've worked?! I hate you, you arrogant son of a bitch!"

Valentine grinned, cracked his jaw back into place and whispered, "Get in line." The first rays of dawn were beginning to streak over the horizon and Valentine's characteristic smirk made them look almost red, "You always could've had her, Andy. I just didn't think you had the balls to kill anyone. Either way...you'd have a significantly harder time killing me."

"We'll see about that," he growled. He thought for a flash of a second that two people could never have hated each other as much as he hated Valentine-but then he remembered. He might have one ally Valentine didn't have, and that made him grin knowingly. "We'll see who the real monsters are when the time comes, Val. You're outnumbered and outgunned...maybe it really is a good idea to just leave Salem while you can."

"Over my rotting corpse." Dramatically, the vampire swept his black cashmere opera scarf back under the collar of his peacoat and stood, taking the walk back to the path in near silence.

"Poser," Andy muttered.


	64. Chapter 64: The Perfect Day

**Chapter 64- The Perfect Day  
**_Tying in: 24. media. tumblr (dot com slash)tumblr_mbgdt8cdnj1rfxb57o1_1280. png__  
If you want the caption to go with it, you'd literally have to go to my tumblr, follow me and find the post XD Matience has been a real pain._

"It's time, it's time!" Howleen came running through the doors of the Victorian mansion, lifting the edge of her violet dress to run up the stairs. Almost a week had passed; it was the most sacred day of monster-kind, and it was also the day that practically everyone had been waiting for.

"Howleen!" Cupid shouted, stopping her short.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"Sneakers?!"

The younger girl just shook her head and raced down the hall, "Abbey said I could!"

Lagoona was digging through her purse for tissues while Frankie fanned her face, "I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry..."

"It's time to go-oh wow!" Howleen breathed, her eyes drawn to Abbey just as the other two females were. It was a repeat performance for her, but a few minor changes had been made. The gauzy white lace still covered the silk like snow, the bodice just barely altered, the sleeves barely lengthened to combat the dropping temperature, and a veil of lace embroidered with shiny, silver snowflakes sat resting on the foot of Abbey's bed. She beamed like a young princess awaiting coronation.

"Cannot thank you enough," she breathed, fighting tears of her own. Mascara coated her eyelashes, but silver eyeliner coated the rims of her eyes. Light blue glitter traced the tops of her eyes and fanned out like the aura of a halo. Her ice crystal sat nestled in the hollow of her throat. Delicate white shoes held her feet.

Heath would never admit it, but he was about to cry too, for wholly different reasons. He lingered in the doorway and let the Headless Headmistress past. She was crying, openly, and handed Abbey a decorated box, "When your uncle and I first started corresponding, he sent me this. He knew you would want to have this."

The ghouls gasped, drawing Heath's attention back. Grace laced the veil through a tiara of large crystals. They through the light and sparkled like a queen's crown. Howleen burst into tears. Lagoona handed her and Frankie tissues, "We'll reapply makeup in the car..."

Abbey hugged her adoptive mother as tightly as she could in thanks. The three girls walked past Heath, Lagoona giving him a light pat on the back. Finally, as Grace passed, they were alone. He smiled to her and stepped into her room, "You got me in a tux."

"Not going to complement dress? Some maid of honor you are" she teased, blotting the corners of her eyes.

"Romulus is the luckiest man on Earth. Today and every other day," he exhaled.

She took his hand and smiled, "Talked to Mama, you know...might add one more thing to life list if you want."

She was so happy. He couldn't deny her anything today, so he nodded. She blushed and looked down, "Do not have anyone to give me away. Want you to." He nodded again and led her out to the classic Rolls Royce waiting for them. She smiled and slid inside and he beside her. The moment the door closed, they pulled away. It was painfully quiet, but finally, Howleen broke the silence, "So...what do we do? I mean we got the whole something old and something new stuff done...did we miss anything?"

"No," Abbey murmured, "Is perfect. Thank you so much for all you do. Could never even imagine such happiness...or such fear."

"Fear?" Frankie asked, "Nothing is going to go wrong, Abbey, I swear."

She stared at the floor. Heath laced his fingers with hers, "It won't. I promise."

Her eyes lifted and she hugged him. If they had been alone, she would've told him that she knew how much this was hurting him. She would've apologized for asking so much of him when she knew his feelings weren't entirely friendly, but she was her _best friend_, she didn't have anyone else to ask. He held her tightly in return. If she'd spoken the words, he would've agreed and apologized himself. He would've told her it was alright-that there was nothing more important than her happiness. He might not have acted like it, but he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

...

The lawn was full. Abbey's grip on his arm was painfully tight, but Heath stood and bared it. Romulus was trying to hold in his grin, but it was failing. Heath swore, he wasn't just smiling at the "camaraderie" that had taken up residence between the two males since Heath had resigned himself to being friend-zoned, or the fact that he was marrying the girl they both viewed as the most beautiful girl in the entire existence of the universe, but because Abbey's nails were digging into his arm and if she twitched, her grip would break a bone. Despite it all, he still made himself like a voodoo doll and kept himself silent.

"It's okay," he finally murmured, "He can't take his eyes off you."

"I know," she whimpered, "What if I trip?"

"I won't let you fall."

She squeezed his hand in thanks, and he warmed his hand in hers. Her gaze flickered to his and her shoulders relaxed. He smiled in return at her dawning smile. As the music began, Howleen shot a glance back to Abbey. That made the rest of her tension melt away. She waved on the slightly younger she-wolf, listening to her mutters of 'I'm too old to be a flower girl'-a role that had been assigned that morning. Cupid turned and blew kisses from the second row, waving like a fool. Clawd, Deugi and Deuce were waiting beside Romulus, varied grins on their faces. Lagoona and Frankie shifted their miniature bouquets and stared. After a long pause, Heath walked his best friend down the isle to the man she was going to marry.

Abbey's eyes locked with Romulus's and suddenly, there was nothing and nobody else in the world. She relaxed completely and nearly skipped the last few steps to him. Heath handed her off and went to stand opposite Clawd, ignoring the chuckles of the other males. Abbey's fingers laced through her mate's. This wedding was for everyone else, she would've been happy to have just left it the way it was. The way he held her hands in his, his eyes meeting hers, she wanted nothing else.

Very gently, Romulus's hand went to cup her cheek. He drew her in.

Heath was listening to every word, and as the skeleton beside him said, "If there is any reason they should not be wed-", he nearly spoke.

But she would hate him. He would tell her how he felt, but she would shut him up. She would ignore his feelings because Abbey Bominable bent to no one else's will. That was what he loved about her. He might've been jealous that he wasn't the guy, but he watched her face. He watched the love in her eyes and he sighed.

"I do." A collective gasp. Abbey's head snapped around and her eyes narrowed, "Not now, Heath."

"There's something I need to say to you."

"I said not now." The way she could get a wolf growl into her voice would make her a good mother, but it didn't work on him.

"I love you. It's not fair to just let you go through your life not knowing your best friend loves you! Yeah, okay, you don't love me, but maybe you would if I loved you sooner." He'd beg and plead...

The glare she gave him completely shut him up.

"-speak now, or forever hold your peace."

He half expected her to glance in his direction. But she was so happy in Romulus's arms. And he was so happy...Abbey needed someone worthy of her. Toralei needed someone who understood her. So he just smiled in her direction and he promised himself later, when he was totally wasted, he'd cry.

She realized he was going to give her his vows, and it made her tears come free. Close to him, they ran as water.

"You were the first girl to not care what I had to say. You told me talk was cheap, that I had to prove it. I could give you some long, Shakespearian monologue Clawd had Draculaura write and pass off like he actually had a backup if I said something stupid-"

She grinned. Clawd looked down.

"But talk is cheap. We've been together almost a year. I proved to you that I love you, and I'm going to spend every day of the rest of my life making sure you never forget."

A chorus of happy vocalizations came from their audience. Abbey sobbed and flung her arms around his neck, clinging to him tightly. She gently kissed him and drew back, "You bring so much happiness to my life, Romulus...you are whole world now. Never understood boys, but you were first willing to explain. You could talk for hours and I never got tired listening. Talk might be cheap, but you can waste all the air you want...be happy to give it up."

He ran his fingers through her hair and gently kissed her again. He laced his fingers with hers and murmured to her, "I promise to always keep you safe. To always make you happy. And if I ever screw up or stop doing my job, I expect you to kick the crap out of me, because that's what you do. You're a strong woman, Abbey. You're powerful. You don't need me, but the entire fact that you want me makes me even more honored to be the guy you chose to marry."

"Have power of your own," she murmured, "Love you so much."

"I love you more than words can ever say."

"Could not show you in lifetime."

"Just say _I do_ and kiss already!" Howleen exclaimed. Her brothers busted up.

Abbey beamed, "I do."

Romulus beamed in return, "I do too."

The skeletal pastor snapped the good book shut, "I now pronounce you husband and wife-"

Romulus kissed her before he'd even finished talking.

...

"Heath, really?" Abbey asked as he set down a few bottles of liquor in front of the males at the table.

"Sorry you got pregnant baby, but that wasn't my fault." He patted Romulus on the back and proceeded to take one over to Manny and Catrine.

"I might've told him to bring the booze on the invite," Romulus said, glancing to his bride, "Might've."

"He did," Clawd said.

Deugi chuckled, his arm looped around Howleen's shoulders, "You might've housebroke him, Abbey, but he's still the same old Rom."

"Leave it to Sam to make Salem PD look the other way," Romulus laughed out loud, taking a drink. Abbey sighed, "Frankie?"

"Yeah?" she perked up from where she and Holt were making eyes at the other side of the round table.

"Have other dress? Is getting uncomfortable."

"Oh, yeah. It's in the car, I'll go get it."

"Thank you." Before she could get up, Romulus brought her back to him for a tender kiss, "I love you."

She smiled, stroking his jaw, "Love you more." A glance over her shoulder was enough to confirm that everyone was having fun before she went into the building to find Frankie. The pavilion was beautiful-Cupid had really been show stopping help.

"You really like all this?" Frankie asked her, getting up off the counter she'd been leaning against.

"Is classy," Abbey said with a smile, "And trust Cupid's judgement. She not stupid, she just blind."

Frankie shook her head, "You're going to hold Valentine against her forever, aren't you?"

"Probably," she replied with a smile, slipping off the tiara and accessories and finally, the dress before changing. Frankie was nearly covered by flowing white fabric. Gently, Abbey took the accessories and put them into the bag Frankie brought before folding the dress and handed the bag back to her. She smoothed down the other dress, her violet eyes flicking down to watch Frankie's hand as it gently rested on her stomach, "How are they?"

"Big and strong, just like Daddy."

"And Mommy," Frankie added.

Abbey studied her friend's face and murmured, "Can I ask you something? Personal?"

Frankie nodded, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"You want baby?"

She nodded again mutely.

"Can you have baby?"

"I...no," Frankie's shoulders slumped, "I wasn't built for it. My parents and my grandparents built their own kids, but they also built their own spouses, so...being with Jackson and Holt...it makes me want one of my own. Like you guys get. Half me..and half them..."

Abbey wrapped her arm around Frankie's shoulders, "One day, you know. Lot of us...might not have made right decision, so early. But in school as big as this? It was bound to happen."

Frankie smiled weakly and nodded, "I think you did the right thing. I think you're in love. I know, things might get tough...but you really love him and he really loves you, and Draculaura's loaded so Clawd doesn't even need school, and the same with Cleo and Rocco, and look at Deuce's house, of course he's loaded-"

Abbey lowered her eyes and muttered, "Am loaded too..now."

"What?" Frankie asked, her brows knitting over her teary eyes.

"Ivan sent word back to family in Russia that I was here. They did not know I was alive, so...I inherited parents' money. Did not thing entire family was rich, but..." A note of disbelief entered her voice, "We own ice palace. We own much, actually. All because someone notice diamond different than crystal."

"You're loaded?!" Frankie shouted, "My parents are waiting for research grants to help keep them working to keep us getting money, and everybody on the street but me is loaded?!"

"Not everybody-"

"Clawrk Wolf is always on business. Harriet cooks and people love it. They have the Inn-"

"Also have kids-"

"Still! And Clawd is working and the boys are getting jobs, so everybody has money! I work at the Coffin Bean!"

Abbey was resisting the urge to laugh, "Frankie...taking this way out of proportion."

"I'm poor compared to you guys! I expected somebody to understand what it felt like!"

"You think I tap into money yet? Waiting until babies are born. And Romulus is working. Have to have initiative, and that goes for baby too. Maybe you get together with Ghoulia and find out way."

Frankie's tears finally spilled over, "Where are you going?"

Finally, it became clear. The outburst wasn't about children or money, Frankie was afraid. Abbey took her hands and tugged her close, careful not to pull too hard in case she fell apart. "Not going far. Going to cabin in woods for week or so. Then coming back."

"We don't have long together...all of us are going to be breaking apart at the end of the year-"

"Frankie, you young...in village, people stay and do what parents did. Salem is lot like village, but just because we have hopes and dreams different from parents does not mean we going to leave. Honestly, would be happy if Romy stayed mechanic and I got to raise babies. Do not want to go away and leave friends."

"I just...I kind of grew up with you guys. I knew my family and then I expanded my family with you guys...and now it feels like my entire family's about to break apart."

"Is Salem, Frankie. Only way people leaving is if people die."

"Don't. Please don't," she breathed.

"Trying to make point. Nobody leaving you alone. Everything will be okay."

...

The entire day had been amazing. After the wedding, they returned home to get their suitcases and headed out to get to the cabin. It was well into the night when Romulus pulled down the pitch dark path up to the silent, black house. He got out and took their suitcases up on his arm before gathering his bride in his arms. He gently nudged the door shut and closed the lock once-not enough to make it beep. He walked up the stairs and unlocked the door, shutting it with his foot and using his night vision to navigate through the rather abandoned house. He set Abbey down on the bed and their suitcases on the floor.

She stirred when he shed his jacket, "Romy?"

"We're here," he murmured, slipping her shoes off, "Go back to sleep, babe."

Her eyes opened to disorienting darkness. As she blinked, he flicked on the lamp beside the bed, further allowing her to see. She smiled up at him, "Not going to sleep until you in bed with me."

"You drive a hard bargain," he teased, "You sure about that? Cause I got a couple things to do beforehand-"

"Do it tomorrow."

"Technically-"

"Shut up and get in bed, puppy."

He shed his shirt and slowly began unbuckling his pants. He saw her begin to bite her lip from the inside, her breaths growing deeper and the rising and falling of her chest more visible. He locked eyes with her.

"We are not going back to sleep for while?" she muttered, her eyes suddenly alight and awake.

"Not planning on it," he replied, climbing into bed with her.

_A/N- God, I love to tease you guys! Lol. I'll continue that little tidbit later._


	65. Chapter 65: Darling

**Chapter 65- Darling**

Blush rose across Abbey's cheeks as Romulus traced his lips across them. He nuzzled her and slipped his arms under her back, bringing her closer to him. Gently, she kissed his jaw, "Be gentle."

"Always," he murmured in reply, lightly bringing his mouth down to her neck. She giggled and squirmed at the tender tracing of his sharp teeth across her skin, "Puppy!"

"My little white she-wolf," he teased, biting her lower lip gently. His soft palms slipped under the light dress, his claws touching her skin and making her shiver. Very gently he brought it up to her ribs and curled his fingers around it, slipping it off over her head. Suddenly sheepish, she glanced down. He smiled, "You know...I screwed that up." She lifted her eyes hesitantly. "It's officially been a year and six days since we met." A smile dawned on her face, "You count whole time from when we met as time we've been together?"

"Might as well be," very gently, he ran his hand across her cheek, "I think I knew the minute I laid eyes on you. You've always been gorgeous enough to take my breath away."

"Almost tripped up stairs on way to Mama's office," she murmured with a small smile.

"Don't be shy," he murmured in her ear before tracing several soft, warm kisses across her neck, "You're so beautiful it breaks my heart." Speechless, Abbey just nodded. The soft trace of his warm hands against her cool skin made her heart skip several beats. He kissed her again, taking his time to make it more and more intimate. Her breathing became uneven; fingers locking in his hair to keep his warm, soft lips cemented to hers. His sharp teeth put gentle pressure down on her lower lip in warning. A soft whimper escaped the parting of their lips. Romulus's eyes began to glow with nightshine. A shiver ran down her spine. He bit down on her shoulder possessively, sinking his fangs into her skin. She gasped and bit down sharply on her lower lip. He growled softly in dominance before half-whispering into her ear, "You belong to me."

...

The quiet in the house was painful, except for one room.

Kate pushed Valentine forcefully onto their bed before flipping the lock on the door. He raised a brow in surprise, straightening himself up, "Kate, what the hell are you doing-?"

She leapt onto their bed and pinned him down, taking hold of the collar of his shirt and tearing directly down the middle, the buttons popping off with ease. He reached up to grasp her arms, but she pinned his hands down, "I am sick of seeing you so depressed. I am sick of sitting back and letting you have your way. You have absolutely no idea how much I love you. So you are going to sit still, shut up, and let me take over."

"Kate-" he began before he was silenced with a kiss. His belt was swiftly undone and the button of his pants was quickly snapped open. He gently pushed her back, "Katie, not now."

"Bullshit not now," she growled, "I cater to your whim, Valentine, it's about damn time you catered to mine."

He slipped his fingers into her hair and tugged. She grinned, arching into his hand while her claws traced jagged red lines down his chest. He hissed in pain. She grinned and lowered herself to teasingly licking the blood away, their eyes locking on the same level.

"I told you no," he growled.

"Since when has that stopped you?" she retorted before yanking the remaining clothing that separated the two of them away, "You always used to say you liked feisty."

"My fire's died-"

"Mine hasn't." Fire mirrored rage. He sighed, "I've changed, Kate..."

"You changed for her. I never said I wanted you to."

His eyes snapped open. She stroked her claws down his chest and reopened the wounds she'd just created, challenging him. In less than a blink, her back collided with the mattress. He wound his fingers roughly in her hair and sealed off her breath with a harsh kiss. A soft, half-purr of a laugh slipped from her as he drew back with a wild growl, her claws having ripped through his shirt and pierced his back.

"Now we're talking," she grinned wickedly at her mate. He had barely enough self control to keep himself from tearing into her neck.

...

A soft knock drew Lilith's attention away from the book in her lap. She smirked up at the two boys in the doorway, "Please tell me you smuggled in some food. Hospital food sucks so bad."

Andy grinned and produced a doggie bag of leftovers. She sat up instantly, "Alright! Come to mama!"

Deuce grinned, "I got it on video."

"Fantastic for you. I hardly know any of you," she replied, exchanging the food for a soft kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

"You should've been there. It would've been nice to dance with you."

Lilith rolled her eyes as she took a bite of a fudge-iced brownie, "I'm not much of a dancer."

"Neither am I."

"So we would've been the two biggest idiots on that dance floor. Nice to know."

He laughed, leaning in and softly kissing her again. She blushed a little. Deuce rolled his eyes, "You'd like Abbey. She's kinda like you, but she takes a lot less bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"He's drunk," Andy intervened, rubbing her knee gently. She ate a bit of food before slowing, glancing to him, "If you keep that up, I won't be hungry for food anymore."

"Maybe I came at the wrong time," came another, softer voice from the doorway. Lilith lifted her gaze and raised a brow, "Wow. Cleo...you..." She paused and snorted, "You look like a hooker."

"Ha ha. That was so cute I forgot to laugh," she said, walking in to sit beside her.

"I never said it wasn't a good look, I just said you look like a hooker," she teased, sitting up to make room against her side. Cleo draped her arm over her friend's shoulders and allowed her to settle in against her side. Lilith took the wrappings around her neck and fluttered them up and down in the air, "Silky."

"Gold silk," Cleo admitted.

"It must be nice to have more money than God," Lilith teased, unwrapping a strip of linen and wrapping it around herself. Cleo laughed and stroked her fingers through the soft blond curls, "You cut your hair. It looks...awkward."

"Yeah, I've finished two books today because nobody was here to keep me company." She mock pouted, laying her head on Cleo's upper arm. Cleo pinched her cheek and made her yelp, her hand flying to it, "Ow! You abuser!"

"That's why I left her," Deuce said. Cleo proceeded to stick her tongue out at him, "You weren't that great in bed anyway."

"Sure I wasn't. That's totally not why you came back for more. Twice."

Cleo blushed. Lilith cuddled into her, "Deuce, I love you, but there's no way you're comparing to a werewolf. But you know, once you go vamp..."

Cleo smacked her arm. Lilith pretended to wince, "Ow! See how she abuses me?! You're a horrible girlfriend!"

"You're a horrible lesbian," Cleo shot back, bringing her close for a cuddle.

"You're gonna give Andy a complex, stealing her girl like that," Deuce said as he reclined, lowering his glasses to rub his closed eyes.

Andy's smile suddenly fell. Gently, she moved away from Cleo, "Can you guys give us some alone time?" They both stood, Cleo giving Lilith's forehead a light kiss, "You'll be okay, right?"

"Yes mother," she replied.

When they had left, she took Andy's hand. He lifted his eyes to hers. She brought his hand to her lips, "I love you."

"I know."

"I'm never going to leave you."

He moved closer to her and gently took her face in his hands, "Yes, you are...we might have only known each other a short time, but I know you enough to know you're not giving up your humanity. I'm older than you think I am."

"Jesus Christ, is anybody really my age?" she asked, her hands settling on top of his.

"Deuce. The Wolf kids. That's about it," he admitted, starting to laugh.

"We have...fifty, sixty more years, Andy. I might be on the upside toward twenty now, but I'll probably live to seventy. Maybe even eighty. Hell, what if I push ninety? You can't keep dwelling on the fact that I'm going to die, because we all die eventually. Did you stop to think for a second that maybe..." Her voice stuck in her throat. She looked down, but moved toward him, "What if you die first and leave me? Being mortal doesn't change anything. Being immortal doesn't change anything. You're still mortal, Andy, you could still break...die..."

"I can heal a lot better than you can," he murmured, gently tracing her heart shaped jaw, "It's just nature to worry about you."

"And so the lion falls in love with the lamb."

He drew back and gave her a look, "What the hell did I say about quoting that atrocity of a book?"

She burst into laughter, falling back against the bed, "I had to, it was priceless! The look on your face, Andy Beast, I swear to god! I'm a lot less fragile than you think!"

He grasped hold of her hands and held them tightly between his, "I promise not to bring it up anymore if you promise to be careful for me. If you swear to me that you're going to give up hunting-"

"I can't promise you that," she said before he could even finish. She clung to his hands, "You're a good guy, Andy...you're the love of my life. But there are people out there getting hurt. There's a council for your kind...your own government...but sometimes somebody needs to take the law into their own hands. I wanna hunt every bad guy, not just the monsters. I want the powerless monsters that get off scot-free to get put to justice too. I grew up on the Punisher. And I'll never entirely agree with my parents, but I'll never entirely disagree with them either. There are monsters out there...they do hide in the dark and they do want to butcher innocent little children in their sleep. Somebody has to take care of it."

"It doesn't have to be you."

"I devoted this much of my life to it already, Andy...what am I supposed to do now? Be a teacher? Be a housewife?"

He quirked a small smile, "In all defense, Abbey's gonna be one hell of a soccer mom."

She released her breath and looked down at their interlocked hands, "I don't have to do it alone. You could join me. You'd get to be a wild boy again."

He moved closer to her and climbed into the bed beside her, their fingers laced together and his arm around her shoulder, "I'll think about it, okay Lillie?"

"You don't have to decide now. Neither of us do. I just can't forget. It's a tough job...and it means that things will get rough. There will be a lot of bad and the good will be few and far between...but I waited for my freedom for so long that now that I have it, I have no idea what to do with it. I guess I'm just happy I have friends I can go do anything I please with and a boyfriend who can't meet the business end of my mom's revolver."

"Again, your parents kinda sucked."

"Am I allowed one bad, too-soon pun?"

He nodded.

"So do Draculaura's."

Andy grinned and shook his head, "Sometimes, I worry about you."

"I know. I love you too."


	66. Chapter 66: Someone to Lean on

**Chapter 66- Someone to Lean On**

It wouldn't have been the first time the thoughts of the future kept her awake at night.

The moment things changed between her and Valentine, she knew the future had rewritten itself. And it had pestered her over and over again. Fate, it seemed, kept interfering. Valentine had done so much wrong, yet wasn't destined to die. Everyone had their reasons for keeping him around.

"Bram know you're up?"

"Aren't you a little old to be playing in a tree house?" she asked as Jackson pulled himself up in the rather decrepit wooden room. He brushed his bangs out of his face and she nearly smiled at the sight of his always-innocent cotton pajamas.

"Shouldn't that be my line?" he asked, ducking as he walked over to her and sat next to her.

"When I left, he was fast asleep."

"You're never too old for a tree house."

She shook her head and closed her eyes, "I have no idea what I'm doing. I have no idea what's going to happen."

"None of us do." Jackson grasped Gory's hands, lacing his between hers. She glanced to him for a moment before glancing away. "I know...it's really, really hard to forgive and forget...but maybe this is one of those blind faith things. Karma."

"You want to try not to offend me with the mention of religion," she muttered, grasping his hands even more tightly, "But you really have no idea how easy it would be for me if I could just have some proof that someone else knows what the hell they're doing."

"You'd be a good goddess."

"You're a royal kiss up."

"I'm at war with myself," Jackson admitted, "Holt's really clinging to what he's done...he keeps reminding me that no matter how much Valentine is good to me, he still hurt Frankie..."

"The woman you love is going to come before your friends," she said. It sounded like a command.

"Neither of you get it. Val doesn't have anyone else. Yeah, he kinda has you...but you really don't like him. And he knows it."

"That's where you're both wrong. I wanted a family for so long that even after all he's done, he's my brother and I love him. I can't promise that I'd back off if someone were going to kill him."

"He's not your real brother, though."

"His father took me in when I had no one. That makes him family."

Both of them squared off with each other. Sanguine irises met light and gentle ones. The back of her hand brushed across his jaw, "I know you love him, Jackson. You tolerate him much better than you tolerate Holt sometimes, but Frankie should mean more to you than Val. He's my problem, let him be my problem. Let me take responsibility for my brother."

"They'd kill you too if you did that."

"Nobody's killed him yet."

When Jackson didn't reply, she glanced to him, "Do you know something I don't know?"

He remained silent, glancing down.

"You didn't come out here to talk to me. You came out here to meet somebody else. Who?"

He blinked slowly.

"Who, Jackson?!"

"Jackson?" a female called, "Jackson?"

His head snapped up. Gory went to the cutout in the tree-house wall and glanced down. Her eyes narrowed. Slowly, she turned on her heel, "What is _that_?"

"Her name is Clair...and she's my friend."

"You made friends with a human?!" Jackson bolted for the door but Gory snapped it shut. She slammed him back into the higher trunk of the tree that cut through the room. Leaves shook free. Jackson grasped her wrists, panic in his eyes.

"You traitorous little worm! I ought to go down there and rip your little friend's head off!"

"No!" he shouted, "Gory don't! Please!"

"Let him go."

She dropped Jackson and slowly turned on her heel toward the window where Valentine perched. His eyes were burgundy with fury, "Now walk away, Gory."

She looked down to Jackson, "I wanna know what you know."

He sat on the floor, glancing between the two, "Lilith made a deal with the humans in the other school. They're her friends. Before she came to our side. They're gunning for Val. I told Clair to come here so we could figure out a way to call them off. I didn't want you guys to get involved. I don't want anybody to get hurt!"

"Little late for that," Valentine growled, jumping down. Gory stole a glance to him and growled, "We'll finish this later."

The moment she moved for the window, the floor door began to be pushed on. She pounced from the window, landing on her feet with the grace of a cat below at the same moment Clair entered Jackson's tree house.

"You okay?" the human girl asked. Jackson's face was death white and for a moment, he had no idea how to respond.

"Val! Val!"

Twigs snapping. Leaves rustling. He made no attempt at stealth and neither did she. He burst from the forest into the back yard and turned back to her, "Go home."

"No-"

"Gory, go home. You don't need to get involved in this-"

Car tires. Gory's eyes locked with his, "It looks like you don't have the choice anymore. You need me, Val."

"Go home," he repeated.

Sharply shutting doors. Hisses to be quiet. Human voices. Before she could even reply, there was a rustling. She was off, immediately recognizing the sound.

"You impulsive little pain!" Valentine hissed, taking off after her.

...

Flashes of things; assorted memories, dreams, thoughts, they all jumbled together. I couldn't tell if I was happy or sad, scared or relieved, at the moment of defining my life or on the brink of dying.

"Draculaura." Clawd's grip was firm on my upper arm. I gasped and jolted awake, tangled in the sheets. My breath came in gasps. Gently, he slipped his other arm under my head. His hand slid from my shoulder up to my neck, stroking my hair off my neck. He placed a gentle kiss to my racing pulse, "Shh. It's okay. What'd you dream about?"

"I don't know," I admitted, curling into him. He nuzzled the top of my head, still half asleep. Very gently, his claws ran over my arms, "Go back to sleep. You're safe with me."

I nodded, curling up and tucking my face into the crook of his arm. Warmth radiated from the steady, strong beating of his heart. I softly kissed his tanned skin and ran my fingers across the back of his hand. He let out a growl-purr, obviously fast asleep once more. I didn't know what I dreamed, but it made me want to cling to him even tighter. I was scared for no noticeable reason.

Eventually, the steady thrum of Clawd's heart in my ear calmed me down. His arms trapped me to his chest, keeping his promise to keep me safe. Very gently, I kissed his forearm and closed my eyes.

...

The tires squealed away. Valentine grasped ahold of Gory's arm, yanking her closer to him, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you have any idea what you were about to get yourself into?! You went in blind, that's rule number one of what not to do in a fight!"

A small smile dawned on her face as he continued to yell. Gently, she pried his hand from her arm and hugged him. Taken aback, he stopped, "What..?"

"You're actually treating me like you're my big brother," she said, "When I was human, I always wanted one."

"I am your big brother. And that was completely idiotic. Don't you ever do that again, do you understand me, Gory?"

"Yeah...sure." She hugged him tightly. He let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around her in return.


	67. Chapter 67: Broken Cycle

**Chapter 67- Broken Cycle**

_20 Years In The Future-JUST after the "ending" (and just for this chapter)_

Valeria rocked her tiny sibling in her arms, spinning her around, "Oh my god you are so cute! Mom, you and Andy made such cute babies!"

Kate smiled, holding her tiny cubs in her arms. When the doorbell sounded, Andy came from the kitchen, "I got it, I got it."

"Kay," Valeria chimed as if he'd been talking to her.

The moment Andy opened the door, he stopped short. The girl that was staring down at her phone lifted her gaze and broke into a grin, "Dad!"

"Wait...what?" There was no denying there was a resemblance...most prominent in their shared skin color, indigo tinted hair and deer-like ears. But the teenager had no horns, and beautiful teal eyes...

She rolled her eyes and produced a letter and a picture, "It was kind of inevitable, but long story short, my name's Violet. Beast, not Van Helscream. She gave me your name. She didn't make an effort to hide who you were. She just wanted you to be happy, and she didn't know about me until after she left. So, I'm here. Can I come in?"

He nodded mutely, stepping aside to let her in. She tucked the pieces of evidence to her story in his hand before making her way over to the other females, "Aww, babies! How cute!"

Valeria defensively shielded the cub in her arms from the unknown female, "Andy?"

He shut the door behind him and sat down on the step. Cracking open the folded piece of paper, he read the words he'd been anticipating for years, but somehow still destroyed him inside.

_Andy,_

_I never did get to tell you just how much I love you, did I? It doesn't matter now. If you're reading this, I met the same fate as my father. Gotta love the grapevine, right? I heard about his death a few years ago._

_I got in some trouble. What trouble doesn't matter now, obviously. I don't want you getting involved. I don't want Violet getting involved. I never lied to her. People always said that made me a horrible parent, but the way I see it, she'll never resent me for being honest. I trust her. You should too. She has your level head-powers too. Nobody would dare mess with her. She also, coincidentally, makes people very happy. She'll behave herself for you. As of this letter, she's fourteen. Yes...that means what you think it means. I didn't know, but I didn't want to weigh you down when I did. I wanted you to be happy. I hope you're with Kate now. You deserve it. She deserves you, not him. Please don't be upset. I always told you I'd rather do it this way._

_I'm sorry. I missed you._

_Lillie_

...

Violet was swishing her feet as she sat at the dinner table. DJ's only input had been "just deal with it" and Valeria had bailed out before anything could get more awkward. So there they sat, just the three of them.

"You know, I always imagined this place would have a lot more people in it," Violet commented, "But hey, you have a spare room so I'm happy."

"Where did you used to sleep?" Kate asked.

"In a bed," she replied. Kate flashed Andy a dangerous look. He gave her a sheepish smile in return.

"I meant in a house, an apartment..?"

"Oh. Mom had a loft in Seattle. We didn't have much, but it was nice that way."

Kate glanced at Andy once more, as if the child he had no idea existed had been his responsibility all along. He gave her a look in return. Violet lifted her eyes. They were gold-tinted and stormy, "I mean it. I was happy. I didn't ask for much. I didn't want much. Don't go judging my mom just because you spoil your kids rotten."

She nearly retorted, but Andy said, "Vi. Please."

"Well," Kate muttered, "She definitely has her mother's attitude."

"Kate...come on. Be nice."

"Be nice?" she half-growled, "It's nice to know your firstborn wasn't mine, Andy."

"Look, we're all in a weird place right now. But you and Violet have a lot in common-"

"I have nothing in common with her," Violet cut him off.

"She lost her mother when she was young too. Her dad before that."

"Whup-de-do for her," Violet muttered, looking down at her food.

Irritated, Kate took her plate and rose. Andy moved closer to the teenager, "Vi, I know you miss her. But give Kate a chance, okay? I'm not asking you to replace your mom...I just want you to see that this isn't all bad."

She took her plate of pizza in her hand and stood, "Can I finish eating in my room?"

"Sure." Andy rested his hand on his daughter's shoulder and guided her up the stairs. She peeked up into the room she was about to be given and lit up like a Christmas tree, "Oh wow! It's got velvet wallpaper!"

"Yeah, Operetta used to live in here. She hung up guitars-"

"Guitars? Can I have one?!"

Somehow, Andy just couldn't help but be drawn into her happiness, "Why not?" Suddenly, Lilith's words returned to his mind. _She can make people happy._ He fed off negativity, as did she, but the difference between them was almost palpable. Violet could influence emotion while she experienced the side effects of everyone else's.

"Did...your mom ever talk to you about your powers?" he asked, sitting on the be while she unpacked.

"Yeah. Not a whole lot, but we did."

"So...what exactly can you do?"

She was rolling her eyes as she turned to him, "Mom always said you'd know. You can do it too. I mean, besides looking like you. I do the same things you do."

"Yeah but...do you ever try to make people feel the way you want them to feel?"

"That was Mom's fault. She said it was because she was never happy that when you guys were together, it was almost like a superpower of her own. And that got passed down to me."

"Can you make people feel differently than happy?"

"Oh stop talking to me like I'm a kid. I've done the entire spectrum. Fear, sadness, anger, happiness, you name it I can do it. Even lethargic."

While he sat, silently thinking, she asked, "So did Gory and Jackson ever have kids?"

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"Mom was always telling me about the only vampire she knew that had an obvious thing for a human guy. So, did they ever get together?"

"No. She's been with somebody else for a couple centuries. He's been married for, like a decade."

"Oh. That's nice," she shrugged. Tossing her bag in the bottom of the dresser, she stuck two pictures up on the top. One of her and her mother, one of Lilith and Andy from just after that year she came to Salem.

"I loved her," he murmured.

"I know. She loved you too."


	68. Chapter 68: Overheard

**Chapter 68- Overheard**

Things had been far too difficult lately, and there was only one person who got to hear every side of everybody's story. At times, Ghoulia felt like a wall fixture. Silently observing while people lived their lives had become her gift. But at rare times, it seemed like she was thrust into the story herself.

Cleo was laying in the red ruffles of Ghoulia's bed, a solitary life in a sea of blood. She cried so hard her eyes seemed demonic and she was still crying.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do," Cleo wept, her entire body shaking, "The minute he left the hospital he had to go on business...but now there's a date set and it feels like there's an axe about to come down on _my_ head."

Ghoulia snaked her arm under Cleo's shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I talked to Nefera...honestly, we can't throw our father out of his own house...and honestly? Beb and Hasina begged me to stay...at best they'd be fired, at worst they'd be in-animated...w-without us..."

Very lightly, Ghoulia's fingers traced through her best friend's hair. Cleo buried her face into her shoulder, "I'm going to beg Lilith to come back to my place..."

"_Beg?"_ Ghoulia asked.

"I will get on my knees and beg her...she's a hunter, regardless of how good she is at her job..."

"_She's good at her job. I've been doing my research. Her record is flawless. She just has a heart, and that's something few hunters are endowed with._"

"Leave it to you to read a book on our friends."

"_Internet."_

Cleo weakly nudged Ghoulia's shoulder. She imagined it might've been a push. Her other hand reached out to press very gently to Cleo's stomach, "_You need to stop worrying. Please. It's not good for the baby._"

"You do know...if anything happens to me...you're the one I'd trust to help Rocco with them."

Ghoulia nodded mutely. Cleo went silent, her eyes beginning to droop. She moved to get up, but by the time she'd slipped out from under her best friend, Cleo was curled into a ball, fast asleep. She'd been crying for almost two and a half hours consistently, her exhaustion was almost tangible. Very gently, Ghoulia tugged the duvet out from under Cleo and tucked it around her. Her fingers danced across the keys of her iCoffin, letting Rocco know to come get Cleo after casketball practice. Step by step, the zombie shuffled down to her front door. For once, she was entirely on time with the clock on her phone. She unlatched the door and let it swing open, allowing her boyfriend a few more minutes to complete the few steps up to the door.

_"Hey_," he murmured, the hint of a smirk on his face. A familiar feeling returned to Ghoulia's stomach; she didn't mind not being involved in the crash-boom adventures her friends went through; she lived her own happy fairytale with her boyfriend, totally separate from everyone else.

"_Hey_," she blushed lightly as he grasped her hand and stepped in, shutting the door behind him. He leaned down and she rose on her tiptoes. Suddenly, he picked her up and swept her off her feet. She let out a squeak of surprise. He laughed. When they were together, it was like they moved at the same pace as time. Nothing felt slow or prolonged. Wrapped up in his arms, he kissed her gently before setting her down on her feet. She could've twirled.

"_So, I've read a bit of Draculaura's novel for her. It sounds an awful lot like Abbey and Romulus, but every author has their muse. Wanna hear some?"_

_"It takes me forever to finish long books. Spoil away," _Slow Moe said as he took a seat on her pristine couch.

_"Well it starts out absolutely lovely with this foreign girl dashing out to get a cab in the rain, and this guy offers his umbrella, oh it breaks my heart to think how he dies at the end after protecting her from being shot by the mob. I mean, they're both fatally injured, but they're just holding each other's hands while they die, and she has more of a chance of survival than he does..."_

He chuckled and shook his head, "_That would take me longer than forever to finish."_

_"No it wouldn't. It's really quite good. Fast paced and action packed. You'd think after sixteen hundred years of fast paced and action packed, she could sit down and write something blissful and happy."_

Again, he laughed, "_We're talking about Draculaura here. The girl who was so sheltered that it took her almost two years with us to evolve from an air head."_

Ghoulia's jaw dropped. A startled laugh burst from her mouth, "_Draculaura has never been an air head! It's her mental defense to protecting herself from trauma. Besides, she's had her father for a crutch so long that she can afford to brush off responsibility. He'd take care of it for her. But I do agree...it is a good thing she has Clawd._"

Cleo lingered at the top step, listening to her best friend sit on the squeaky spring. She peeked down, watching Slow Moe's arm snake around Ghoulia's shoulders and their fingers lock together. She might've reveled in attention, but for once, she was more than happy that Ghoulia had stayed at a safe distance. The last thing she would've ever wanted was for her best friend to be hurt.

...

"Never thought you'd get admitted here," Clair admitted as she stood at the foot of Lillie's bed. Chad fluffed the pillow behind her back and she laughed, trying not to yawn, "I pulled some strings. I have some friends in high places."

"Bats or birds?" Chad teased.

"Both," Lilith teased him in return, nudging his side with her knee. There was something familiar and comfortable about the two of them being close to her. Once, she'd been the best of friends with Chad and acquaintances with Clair-of course, that was how it had gone. New girl, theatrical clothes and an over-the-top personality, half the time being with him made her want to give up hunting in pursuit of something enjoyable. More enjoyable than murder. But it wasn't until Salem that it had been murder. How many unwarranted deaths were there on her conscience? That weighed her down. It broke her heart. But there was a splint to hold it together...a very cuddly, purple splint.

"So what's his name?" Chad asked.

"Let me guess, he's six hundred years old and his name is Thad," Clair pitched in, watching the monsters walk by past Lilith's window.

"I have no idea how old he is...but until the other day, I didn't even realize he wasn't our age."

"Lilith! You tramp!" Chad teased. She rolled her eyes, "Honey, sometimes a man is just so good looking that age becomes mind over matter. If you don't mind-"

"It don't matter!" he pitched in with her. They both dissolved into laughter. Eventually calming, she murmured, "His name is Andy. And I think I love him."

"Woah, woah," Clair said, turning to face them, "How long have you known this guy? And how many times have you been in bed with him?"

A blush coated Lilith's cheeks, "Not long and not many? If this is a multiple choice test, I choose C. Always choose C when in doubt."

Chad laughed, but Clair didn't. She came over and sat on Lilith's other side, "Lilith, you don't even know this guy. You can't possibly have feelings for him."

"He's not like you," she found herself on the defense yet again, "He never made an effort to hide anything from me. He tells me things I don't ask. It's a two way street, Clair...he trusts me, so I trust him."

"Are you sure this is benefit and not business?"

Instantly, the older girl puffed up in offence. She drew her hand up as if she was going to smack her, but then nearly silently growled, "Get out."

"Lil, she's just looking out for you-"

"After all the shit that I've said and done I think you both know I don't need anybody to look out for me."

"Oh yeah, you're a big bad hunter," Clair said, standing up, "You also have a habit of falling in love with the wrong guy. Don't act like you didn't expect me to know. Seventy percent of the population might be a dumbass, but I'm not."

"He's different," she said in one last defense.

"They're all different. Until they're not. If another guy hurts you, don't expect me to come running."

"Clair-" Chad half-pled, but she stormed out before he could stop her. Lilith settled back into the pillow and sighed, "Go chase after her."

"At least tell me where to find you when you get out."

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I might go back to Cleo's, but I might go stay with Andy."

"Honestly, Lil...is he a good guy? Does he treat you like a princess?"

A smile touched her lips, "He treats me better than a princess. He killed the woman who tried to kill me. Granted, he turned into the Hulk to do it-"

Chad stole a glance over his shoulder before lowering his voice and murmuring, "You're fucking Bruce Banner? Does he have a brother?"

Lilith giggled, "No, there's only him...and I'm keeping him."

Andy watched the angry goth girl storm down the hall and duck out, but his eyes returned to Lilith, happy and at peace in her bed with her best friend at her side. He waited and watched and eventually, she looked up. Blush filled her cheeks; she knew he'd been listening. Her friend turned back and his eyes widened, "Damn!"

Andy laughed, the happy, rumbling laugh that comforted her like a blanket of summer thunder. Lilith blushed furiously and squeezed Chad's hand. "I know you guys think what you think...but _this_ is what butterflies feel like."


	69. Chapter 69: Battle of the Sexes

**Chapter 69- Battle of the Sexes**

"Dude."

Clawd jumped, turning and glaring at Deuce, "Really? You can't even wait until I'm out of the car?"

"I need you to come with me."

"Deuce, I got homework-"

"The Roller Maze team sucks. It's their first practice. You need to see this."

He weighed the pros and cons for a moment, "Let me dump off my stuff and tell Uncle Vlad I'll be back."

"Yeah...thanks man."

"Nah...don't mention it until I see what I have to work with."

...

Cleo and I were watching the new fearleaders from the sidelines while the Scream team did a practice run. The maze was difficult for newcomers, but honestly? I had no idea why I was there. Cleo was there to watch Rocco, and I supposed...no, I couldn't lie to myself. I was there to watch Valentine. Rocco was great. Val was...well, he wasn't great, but he wasn't getting killed either.

"Ooh," Cleo bit her lower lip as Rocco barely ducked past a swirling, spiked arm. I sucked in a breath.

"Val!" Rocco shouted. Val spun around and BAM. It felt like I'd received the physical blow. Val went down hard, clutching his stomach. The team was forced to move on-but I glanced to Cleo. She sighed and waved me on. I ran down rink-side, "Valentine?!"

I waited. I didn't know why, but I was genuinely worried for him. Eventually, he skated out from the mouth of the maze, holding his abdomen. I hopped lightly over the side and strode to him.

"It's alright, Laura," he murmured, trying to pass by me, "Just a flesh wound."

"Let me see," I murmured, gently prying his hand away from his body. He hissed slightly, "Shit."

"Just a flesh wound?" I gently traced my fingers against the punctures. His eyes studied me. I couldn't help but blush. I tugged him over and took a cotton ball from the medical kit, soaked it in antiseptic and blotted the wounds. He grabbed my shoulder tightly, "Oh goddammit..."

I stroked his chest with it gently, taking the bandage wrap, "Off with the shirt."

"Since when did you become a field medic?" he asked.

"Since I survived a shitload of war," I laughed out loud. He hesitantly removed his shirt and allowed me to wrap the bandages across the weeping wounds. I blushed for different reasons, glancing over my shoulder to Clawd. His formerly amused expression had grown irritated. I glanced back to Val and couldn't help but wilt a bit. He took my chin gently and murmured, "He doesn't need to be jealous. I've resigned to my fate, same as Heath. He's won. He's better for you than me, Draculaura. Even if you think I've begun to be worth your kindness, I'm not. You made the right choice."

"That doesn't mean I can't show you affection, just because you're in some stupid macho competition. Sometimes, you both need to get over yourselves. Today, it's just him."

As he brought his shirt over his head, I gently kissed his cheek. I pulled myself back up over the railing and got my bag, "I'll see you, Clee."

She pulled me close, "For Ra's sake Lala, control yourself."

I smiled and patted her shoulder before walking out-making sure both of their eyes were on me. Being near Gory all this time had made me strong. _I_ called the shots. I was not going to let either of them win when it came down to games with my heart.

...

Abbey leaned on the window ledge of the enclosed porch, watching the outdoors. Lightning lit up the clouds. Thunder rumbled shockingly loudly overhead. Then, with a small smile, she opened the back door and walked down the stairs to stand in the grass. A moment later, Romulus appeared in the door, "Babe, the sky's going to open up any second now-"

"I know. Wait and see."

Another rumble overhead, and then...a large, wet snowflake glided down and slapped him on the cheek. He looked at her, "It's November second..."

She giggled like a child and twirled in the snow as the sky began to rain down the wet snow. They slid through her hair and landed gracefully down on the ground, leaving only a streak of wetness in their wake. Abbey's bare palms opened and she caught a snowflake, holding it in her hands the way a normal-temperature being held a butterfly. With absolute joy in her eyes, she walked up half the steps and extended her arms outward toward him, "This is my part of world that I wanted you to see."

His hands cupped hers, but the warmth of his body didn't affect the snow. Her crystal almost seemed to be glowing within itself. Very gently, Abbey touched the snowflake to his palm, and between the two of them, it remained whole. The moment she took her hand away, it began to melt. His eyes flicked up toward her.

She beamed, "My father once said, yeti live in world where child never has to grow up. Everyone want to catch snowflakes and turn summer into winter, but only we can. Did not believe him, but when I came here...everything Mama tell me make it true."

He inhaled and exhaled slowly, "So I really have ruined you then."

She laughed out loud, "Was grown up before I left village. You...you make being grown up worth it."

"I still feel like I ruined you." He walked down the steps to join her in the growing snow, "You were still so innocent when we met...you were still learning your way. But god...you've always been too beautiful to resist."

"Must be animal magnetism," she teased, reaching out to him and pulling him close. He let her turn in his arms and outstretch her arms to feel the cool air rush toward them and the snow smack into their skin. Gently, he rub-warmed her arms, "Abbey...I know you could probably hang out here all day, but I'm only a puppy, and I'm _cold._"

She grinned and leaned back, kissing his jaw, "You not puppy anymore. You wolf. But you always going to be my puppy."

He kissed her gently and scooped her up. A yelp of surprise passed her lips. She smacked his arm, "Romy!"

"Trust me, you'll thank me later."

"Are you quitting already? Is puppy chicken?" she teased.

"Puppy is freezing his ass off. Puppy is done with games."

Abbey's face flushed lightly. He carried her inside, shut the door and set her down. Only a few inches separated his warm lips from her cool ones and her cheeks grew light pink with blush.

"I got an idea," he said, eyes sparkling with love.

Only minutes later, the two of them were cuddled up under a blanket near the fireplace, her body tucked safely against his side and her head nestled into his shoulder. It was a moment she wanted frozen in time.

...

Kanye West's _Stronger_ blasted out of the speakers of the gym. Fists closed, eyes locked, Howleen punched into the cushions on Minnie Taur's palms.

"Harder!" the older girl encouraged, "Get angry, Howleen!"

"I am angry!" she nearly howled.

Minnie smacked her upside the head. Howleen threw a punch. She smacked her with the other, and repeated the process until the little she-wolf was dizzy. Letting out a ferocious roar, Howleen pounced. Punches flew. Half of them missed, but half found purchase. Eventually, Minnie simply laughed and delivered a lighter punch to her chin, still hard enough to knock her flat on her back. Howleen laid still and panted, tears gathered in her eyes. She refused to cry.

"You're getting better," Minnie said as she unwrapped her hands, "Keep practicing."

She just nodded, having no strength to rise yet. All of her energy had been sapped in the struggle for dominance. Tears rolled down her face and dripped off her chin the minute Minnie had left her. Her entire body screamed for rest.

"Well, look who got the shit kicked out of her."

Slowly, Howleen's eyes opened to stare up at Gory. The beautiful vampiress offered her hand, "Come on, up with you."

Howleen grunted, trying to convey that if she could move, she would've. Gory reached down and yanked her up, supporting her, "Don't make me bite you."

"Thanks," Howleen muttered, being set down on the edge of the ring. Gory rolled her eyes and switched the music. Howleen made a face, listening to the oriental intro, "Since when do you listen to K-Pop?"

"It's not K-Pop." A grin spread across her face as she took up the mirrored corner. Howleen realized the scrunched purple leg warmers covered snow colored tights. A little black skirt and black mesh shirt, covering a cami, and Howleen watched. Gory lowered into a complete split, stretching out while pretty music tinkled from the speakers, and then, as suddenly as she flowed upward, it became dark, pounding metal. Her eyes lit up. Ballet had never been so dark, so raw, so...so right. But the way Gory did it, it wasn't pretty and graceful and elegant-it was a snake striking prey. A wolf rushing from the shadows of the trees to pounce upon its prey. Gory was a hunter, and maybe when she was human it had been pretty and graceful and sweet, but with Howleen watching, only this remained. Strong and powerful and still feminine. Howleen let out a quiet roar of fury, "How can the two of you do that?!"

Gory glanced back over her shoulder while she turned, "Practice."

The physical demands of dancing weren't nearly as many as real sport. Training, conditioning, keeping her energy up...it was exhausting. But Howleen watched as she twirled unnaturally on her toes, too pointed in the air to not have had help from her powers.

"Teach me," Howleen finally found herself saying.

"To dance?" Gory replied.

"To fight."

Her twirl ended in a perfect dismount, one foot in front of the other. A graceful smile touched her painted red lips, "That can be arranged."


	70. Chapter 70: Placing Blame

**Chapter 70- Placing Blame**

"You know, I can't wait to see your wedding," Skylar said across the table.

Her husband, Perun, glanced his in-laws, clustered at the other end of the table, and bounced Apollo on his knee. Toralei stared at Heath's nephew with a mixture of love and curiosity.

Heath shot his sister a look across the table. She rubbed her stomach, "There's nothing wrong with getting married."

"Sky, now?" he nearly growled.

"She's not trying to put any ideas in Toralei's mind...I'm sure she has her own," Perun replied as he picked up his plate and his son and carried them across the kitchen. Heath glanced at his parents and sighed, rubbing his forehead, "I'm gonna go do my homework."

Toralei slipped from her chair, following him out. She slipped past him and pushed him gently against the door, grinning like the chershire cat, "Come on firefly. Let's have some fun."

"I seriously have homework-"

"And you care since when?" she teased, flipping the lock and pulling him close. Normally, Heath would've been all for it, but today he pushed her off, "Toralei, don't bother."

She raised a brow and pouted slightly, "Why not?"

He listened for a moment before pulling out a cardboard soda case and producing a bottle of liquor from it. Toralei raised a brow, "Where'd you get that?"

"Had it," he said, grabbing his iCoffin and putting the earbuds in his ears. He took a drink and laid back, closing his eyes. She shifted her weight, putting her hands on her hips, "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm so tired of everyone bringing up the future. Can things just go as they go? Jesus, I'm sick of it, I'm just...I just wanna be done with this. I just wanna graduate and spend my time sleeping in-"

"You'll have to get a job-"

"Music _is_ a job." His eyes opened. "Tor...I'm just exhausted. Can I just chill out for a while?"

She sighed and laid down beside him, curling into his chest, "I don't like this, Heath...I'm worried about you."

He opened his eyes and stroked his fingers through her hair, "Hey, Sky is only in Salem until after the kid's born...two weeks tops. I promise, things will get back to normal."

"You don't have to be angry. I wouldn't ask you that."

He sighed, "That's exactly why I'm angry. I don't want you feeling like asking me that is a bad thing. It's not. It's...just what it is. I don't want you forgetting how much I love you, Tora...I just need time."

"We've got time," she murmured to him, "I don't want to marry you now anyway. We're still young. We need to live our lives first."

He let out a sigh and took another small drink.

"You know...this only started since Abbey's wedding-"

"If you're about to say what I think you're going to say, I don't wanna hear it. If I loved her, I would've made my move. Don't be jealous of my best friend."

Toralei's tail curled against her back. Very gently, she kissed his jaw, "But I love you, Heath...that's why."

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

...

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Kate howled, slamming her fists down on the table.

Valentine calmly continued writing, repeating his previous words as if he were speaking to a child, "My therapist says I should exercise abstinence until we've made more significant progress."

"Does she know you're married?" she nearly growled across the table.

Valentine smiled and lowered his pen, looking at her. He shifted his head onto his hand, "Would you like me to propose to you, Kate?"

Instantly, she drew back. A scowl crossed her face, "Not now."

"Either you want to be physical or you want to be secure in our relationship. Since you're constantly doubting my word-"

"I'm proud of you. I'm not happy, but I'm proud of you."

He casually lowered his eyes and went back to writing, "Perhaps Lilith wouldn't mind sharing Andy with you."

He wasn't looking, but she knew he knew he'd struck a serious blow. Her arms instinctively curled around herself. She bit down on her lower lip and threw a glance in his direction across the kitchen. The rip in her heart reopened as if he'd physically torn out stitching. Her fangs kept her lip from quivering, but did nothing to stop hot tears from rushing from the corners of her eyes. She turned and walked out, jogging up the stairs to use the twins as an excuse for had once asked her if she really loved Valentine. She'd answered truthfully; she didn't know how much of her love with Valentine was actually love. She hated him more often than she loved him, but she had to admit-he had his moments. He wasn't flawless, but she didn't need him to be. And he had a right to be the father of his own children...no matter how much she longed to walk away from him again. She wanted to thoroughly break his heart. But she knew she wasn't in significant enough standing to do that.

Her heart was being crushed in her chest and she couldn't do anything but slink down against the door in the only show of agony she could muster. For the first time, Kate was willing to admit to herself that she was defeated...by her own heart.

...

Blush coated Frankie's cheeks as she cuddled into Holt's chest while they sprawled across the couch. Watzit laid across their laps, napping as lazily as any other normal "dog". He whispered into her ear and gently squeezed her waist. She cuddled back into his arms, happier than any normal teenage girl could be.

"Viktor," Viveka murmured, "Quit spying."

"Just because she's a teenager doesn't mean I don't worry about her," Viktor replied, stepping back into the kitchen and handing off dishes to his wife, speeding up the job of loading the dishwasher.

"Henrietta raised them well."

"Not Jackson, the one on the couch. Holt. Jackson's a good boy and we both know it."

"Holt might be a little wild, but you were in your day too. I think we all were."

"Some of us still are," he said, somewhat agreeably.

"That's a benefit of living forever, Viktor," she teased, shutting the dishwasher and kissing his cheek, "We will until we're so run down we can't operate."

Very gently, he took hold of her face and kissed her in return, "And until then, we do still have to keep Frankie safe-"

"It wasn't your fault."

"It was my lab. If I'd had been with her..."

"She's healed from it already, Viktor. And it's not her fault either. That boy has a psychological condition of some sort. Antisocial personality disorders by the laundry list. Please...don't bring it up again."

"Does it ever make you panic? Not only is she around him, but...her friends are dangerous. Even Jackson could be dangerous to her. Especially Holt, and I don't want anyone pressuring my little girl into anything-"

"_Our_ little girl," Viv said quietly, nudging the faucet off with her elbow, "And we've put a good head on Frankie's shoulders, both literally and figuratively. We've been in Salem our entire lives, and your parents built you here. If anyone is still young and rebellious, Viktor, it's you. You've never believed a word your father said to you and sometimes I wonder if you ever will."

He smiled, "I do see your point. You always have been fond of debating."

"You do know as time goes, Frankie will start making her own changes to age with them."

"Maybe I should dye my hair," he replied, running his fingers through the still-dark locks. Viveka laughed and swatted the towel at his arm, "Behave."

"Youth is wasted on the young."

"You're not that old," she reminded him.

"I wonder if I assembled someone for her-"

"She did that herself. And she still chose them. Sometimes, dear, you just won't win." Viveka put a pair of cinnamon sticks in the pair of hot chocolates she'd made and picked them both up, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek as she passed, "Today is one of those times."

"Who's immature now?" he replied as he followed her into the room. As Frankie took hers, Viktor leaned over and stole the tip of the whipped cream. Frankie shot him a playfully irritated look, "Da-ad!"

"Viktor," Viveka cautioned, "Didn't we just have this conversation?"

"Yes dear."


	71. Chapter 71: Greater Good

**Chapter 71- Greater Good**

"We need to talk."

I glanced up from the book I was reading on the steps and cracked a smile, "Feeling better?"

Valentine didn't smile. He just offered his hand to me. I tucked my bookmark in the spot and stood, leaning inside to tuck the book on the ledge before I trotted down the back stairs, tightening my scarf and taking his hand. When our fingers laced together, it felt different. It felt good. I couldn't help but grin. He sighed, leading me down to the riverbank.

We stopped under one of the huge trees, the golden leaves overhead. I gently brushed the back of my hand against his cheek, "What's wrong?"

"I have to leave Salem for a while. I've already talked to Kate about it. She wasn't happy, but she understands. When I come back..." He ran his fingers through his hair and let the front drop. He took both of my hands and drew me close, "I can't see you anymore. Ever. I'm hurting you. This is the first time I've ever actually wanted to leave someone's heart intact..."

"I don't understand," I murmured, "What about me?"

"These feelings you have for me, they're not real. They're a product of my powers. Sometimes I can't control them, and since you've already been affected...it's easy for me to influence you. It's not fair to you to make you feel this way, so I'm going to leave and let them leave you."

"I don't want you to," I whispered, my chest tightening a bit. I squeezed his hands desperately, "Val...you're wrong. There's nothing about your powers that makes me feel the way I do about you."

"How do you feel about me?" His eyes were so dazzling. Suddenly, they were so vibrant. I blinked, my eyes filling with tears, "You've been here so long, Val...I just...I don't want you to go." My voice broke. It wasn't him that made me feel the way I did about him-I knew that. I didn't have to be psychic to know he felt like he was doing this to protect me, to benefit me, and if it had been months ago I would've seen him off with a wave and a party-but not now. Because he'd stayed long enough for me to see how human he was. I knew how deeply and truly he loved me, and my guilt just took over from there. I couldn't hurt him, so I loved him. And I loved him for more reasons than I let myself admit; I hardly let myself admit I was in love with Valentine too. He released my hands, but I grabbed ahold of him. No relationship was perfect, but it killed me. All my guilt killed me. Gently, he stroked my face. "I have to plunge the stake into your heart. I have to. I've broken so many hearts before, but it's never felt like this. This feels like I'm killing myself, Laura, being away from you is going to kill me!"

I clung to him and shook my head, "Then just stay away for a while. But...I can't...after everything you did to me, you owe me this! I forgave you for everything you've done, the least you can do is care how I feel!"

He pulled me very close and wiped the tears from my face. Gently, he held my chin and whispered, "I'm not going to indulge these fantasies anymore. Yours or mine. Draculaura...I do not love you. Not the way you want me to. Not the way even I thought I do."

"You're a horrible liar-"

"Apparently not. Because I've been lying to you the entire time and it never crossed your mind once. You bought every stupid little poem, every sweet little whisper, you're pathetic. I tried to do this nicely, I tried to cushion your heart instead of smashing it-"

"I don't believe you!" I shoved his chest. He grasped my wrists, "Believe whatever you want! I'm leaving, Laura, and I'm not coming back to you!"

Tears ran down my face. I shook my head in disbelief. His tone was braced but gentle, "Have your father erase me from your memories. It'll be painless this way."

"I don't want you erased!" I nearly screamed at him, "I don't want you to go anywhere!"

He growled out loud and grabbed me close, crushing his lips to mine hungrily. I gasped in shock. The lines of what he meant and what he was lying about was gone. I kissed him back and tried to make him stay. But equally as forcefully, he pulled away. Our eyes met for a moment. "I can't lie to you. I love you more than I'll ever be able to say out loud. I love you enough to want you to be happy. So...we're leaving. To make you happy. To keep you safe. I promise you, Draculaura, these feelings you have for me are not your own. But I never want you to forget how deeply, truly and honestly I love you. But it's better for us both if we part ways...and never see each other again."

"Hear me out-" I pled. He held my face and brushed his thumb over my lips. I reveled in his own medium warmth, different from everyone else. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, burning the image of the other into our minds to keep for the rest of our lives. I wondered if my makeup was running. I knew my tears were killing him. I kissed his palm. The action finally made him break away.

"Goodbye, Draculaura...te ador."

Before he could disappear, I whispered, "It was real for me."

For a moment, his step faltered. He glanced back over his shoulder. I watched a single tear trace down his face, the exact path my fingers had traveled. I loved Clawd too much to betray him, but I loved Val too much to let him walk away. That was what I thought until he did. I couldn't stop him and I knew it. I was selfish, I knew that too, but Valentine was a dream. A fantasy. I knew that it wasn't the love I was supposed to have, but what was right and wrong didn't matter anymore. A metal rod supporting a bone felt real and hurt just the same if it were to be ripped forcibly out through the skin. It felt like there had been a metal casing on my heart, slowly cutting in, becoming one with me only to be ripped off. My heart was so thoroughly broken that it didn't know how to operate. It had healed around the agony, so with it gone, it finally had a lot more repairing to do. It wanted to silence. I sunk to my knees in the leaves and wrapped my arms around myself, lowering my head like the desperate teenage girl I realized I was. I couldn't have them both, so someone had finally made the right choice for me. I just didn't know it would hurt so bad.

...

Purrsephone knew she probably shouldn't have been sneaking around, but she climbed the flower terrace up to Heath's room anyway. The scent from inside made her wrinkle her nose and perch on the roof, but the lack of sound made her wander closer anyway, "Heath?"

Without a reply, she crawled closer, "Heath?"

Worry began to form in the pit of her stomach. She placed a hand over it for reassurance and crawled closer, climbing into his window and lightly dismounting without a sound. A sigh passed her lips as she put out what he was smoking and put a cap on the bottle in his hand. Very lightly, she pried it free and nudged him, "Heath. Heath, get up."

"Mmmnnnnughhh," he groaned, slowly rolling over onto his stomach.

"Heath. The mother of your child is in the room."

"'hen come back t' bed Toralei," he slurred, burying his face in the pillow. With a sound sigh, she began ransacking the room. The empty bag of in his garbage can functioned as the holster for all alcohol and other illegal substances. He was sound asleep, so she proceeded to clean the floor and sort between his clean, discarded clothes and his dirty clothes...as well as Toralei's.

"You two are perfect for each other," she said to her sleeping friend, "You're both a couple of irresponsible slobs. I hope you never move away from your mother."

Heath snored in reply. She rested her hand on her stomach and listened. Since she couldn't hear a sound, she opted to walk down the stairs and paused before the kitchen. Quickly, she remembered how to forge Heath's handwriting and made him a list of what he had to do later.

"Hey, you're a different color!"

She turned and stared at a little boy under a blanket. He had attentive eyes and a little smile, "You're not Toralei."

"No, I'm her sister," Purrsephone replied, purring as she went up to the child and nuzzled him, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Apollo. My friends call me Paul. I was named after the sun god, because my mom says I grow like a weed."

Purrsephone laughed, "It's nice to meet you Paul."

"Are ya friends with my uncle Heath?"

"I actually just came over to check on him."

The little boy grabbed his toes. His eyes flashed the color of fresh grass, "Your aura is really pretty. And you're gonna have a girl baby."

Purrsephone's eyes widened, "How did you...?"

"Earth elemental."

"You're smart for a kid."

"You're pretty smart for a teenager. Wanna see what else I can tell about you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Alright. I'll bite. What can you see with your all knowing aura eyes?"

"You like girls. But Heath's her dad. You're the responsible one. Out of everybody. You work too hard and worry too much. But your girlfriend, she's smarter than you think."

"Pardon?" she asked, her brows knitting.

"Me...Meowlody?" he asked.

"Okay, now I know you went through Heath's phone. Because there's no way in hell you know that from my aura."

He grinned, "But I did tell you most of the first one."

"I like you," she said with a smile, nudging his chin with her knuckle, "Do me a favor?"

He nodded.

"Don't tell Heath I took his stuff."

He zipped his lips. Purrsephone stood, ruffled his hair and walked out. Halfway down the street, she lifted the lid of the Stines' garbage can and dumped the bag inside.


	72. Chapter 72: A Little Fall of Rain

**Chapter 72- A Little Fall of Rain  
**_*Read while listening to Two is Better Than One-Boys Like Girls for full effect_

Even when the earth grew saturated with rain, Gil couldn't go without his own water supply. It had never been much of a problem for his amphibious girlfriend, but while the heating jets stirred up froth on the top of the indoor pool, Gil couldn't help but imagine the rain breaking the surface would be better for Lagoona.

He broke surface as he swam up to her, wrapping his arms around her, "Sorry for not going outside."

She smiled and nestled back against him, "It's alright Gil. It's cold anyway."

A flash of lightning outside lit up the sky, trees and grass. She shivered, "Going back under?"

He nodded and disappeared under the water, pulling her with him. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him, drifting to the bottom happily.

"I'm glad we have this," he murmured, "No drama, no interference...just us. My parents were enough."

She smiled, running her fingers across the soft, barely visible scales on his cheek, "That's true."

He cupped her cheek and stroked his thumb lightly under her doe-like eyes, "I love you, Lagoona."

"I love you too," she murmured, gently kissing his cheek.

"Promise me something?" He brushed his fingers through her hair as it flowed outward on the water.

"Anything," she murmured.

"Please keep staying out of things. I don't want you getting hurt."

"They're my friends, Gil..." Her eyes raised to his and very gently, she kissed his cheek, "You have to trust me."

"I trust you. I'm just scared for you." Moving slightly, he turned so she laid on the bottom of the pool and he hovered over her, "You don't understand just how much I love you, do you? I worry about you all the time. Just you. When I was gone-"

"Gil," she breathed.

"No. Let me finish. When I was gone, I was so scared I wouldn't be there for you when you needed me...I might be careful, but I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I need you. You're the other half of me. Like Gemini."

She floated up to him and wrapped her arms around him, gently nudging their foreheads together, "I know. You don't have to be brave for me."

"I want to be. I wanna be your hero sometime."

"You already are," she whispered to him, lightly stroking his jaw, "You always are, Gil."

Their lips gently touched; the sound of thunder was muffled by the cushion of the water while the lightning became fireworks.

...

When Operetta walked in, she was surprised to find Kate there without Valentine, "Hey. Didn't you say you were goin' somewhere?"

"I decided not to. He wanted to go off and fix himself, he can. I'm just...fed up with this. I'm exhausted, Op. I love Val...but he's so much work."

She shrugged and sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders gently, "It'll be okay, Katie. You know Val loves you-"

"Yeah, the only difference with that is that I'm not the only one he loves."

Operetta stroked her hair lightly, "He's gonna come back to you darlin'. Sometimes people's hearts just blur what they know is real. Give him a couple days. He'll be back."

"Guys are more trouble than they're worth sometimes," the she-wolf murmured.

"Don't I know it?" Operetta teased in reply, slowly getting to her feet. She let out a sigh and slipped into the other room. Kate's unhappiness was only too close to her own, too much of an echo of the hollow ache that Flynn had left. If she were capable of admitting just how much being in love scared her, she would've, but Operetta was far too proud. And it broke her heart to think of stringing Darren along when she couldn't make him any promises that she knew she could keep. If she broke every last one of them...if she fell in love with him, only to break his heart, then what was any of it worth?

_I need 2 talk 2 u,_ she texted.

_Talk :P,_ he replied.

_In person. Better this way._

_K._

For a moment, she tapped her foot. She left her phone on the counter and slid out the back door to wait. Her jacket was still wet from the earlier rain, and in the post-rain gloom, she realized just how vast the house they were living in was.

"You wanted to talk?"

She jumped and spun around, "Jesus! Don't scare me like that!"

Darren laughed and wrapped his arms around her. The smell on his clothes was woodsy, calming and familiar. Strong and protective. It dispelled all her worries and made only a flicker of guilt remain. His gentle lips brushed across her birthmark. She jumped, but he continued kissing despite her squeaked protest. His tender touch brushed against her stomach- so tender she could imagine for a second that her child was his.

"I can't see you anymore," she sobbed, the words bursting free before she could stop them.

He shook his head, "Alright, whatever you say."

She turned slowly and rested her hands on his chest, "I mean it Darren, I can't see you anymore. I can't keep making you promises I'm not sure if I can keep. I love you too much to do that to you."

"Yeah? Well I love you too much to let you go. And besides...you're kinda known for your mood swings right now, so I'm not putting too much weight on any drastic decisions right now. If you still feel the same in another thirteen weeks, I'll go."

Her heart was melting already. He didn't even have to finish, not as he pulled her close and began soothingly rubbing her stomach again, but he did. "The least I can do is be with you while you have your baby. The least I can do is stand by you, no matter what. Because I really do love you."

A light nudge met his palm. Gently, she took his hand and rested it over the spot, "I just don't know what I'm gonna do. This isn't fair to you."

"Life isn't fair," he said with a shrug, "I'm a werewolf. We adapt well."

...

"Why exactly are we here again?" Jackson half-whimpered as Valentine beeped shut his car. Instantly, his face turned bright red and he turned on his heel, "No. No, Val, no."

"Relax, you act like I'm taking you to a gay bar," Valentine replied, turning him, "I just want to have fun with you."

"At a vampire bar? I'm not a vampire!" He kept his voice down, just in case the others in line were tipped off.

"You're also here with me."

"I thought you were leaving town," Jackson whimpered.

"Not tonight. I promised we'd do something before I did, and since Kate decided not to join me...we might as well."

Jackson swallowed visibly, pushing up his glasses.

"And it's a club, not a bar."

"If I end up needing coffee in a diner at five AM, I'm going to stake you."

Valentine chuckled, rubbing his shoulder softly. Jackson tossed him a glance and muttered, "Sometimes I think this is a move on me instead of a friendship thing."

"I never said I wasn't interested, you know."

"This just got a hundred times more awkward." And then- Jackson couldn't hear himself think. His eyes flew open at the blasting music and he clamped his hand over his ears, throwing a look to Valentine. But it was too late. The change came sudden and nearly instantly-and Holt took over.

"Now this is my kinda party!" he shouted.

Valentine's eyes widened, "What have I done?"

The wild boy gripped Valentine's wrist and dragged him out among the dancing people. Pulsing bass and echoing autotune vibrated off the walls. For once, Holt enjoyed the party instead of throwing it, and despite the moment of awkward silence that had passed between them, Valentine joined in. Flashing strobe lights, colors changing, unable to hear or feel or see, it felt like a dream; a complete escape of the senses.

Valentine's mind traveled back to the moment when he'd decided not to continue breaking hearts and destroying lives, and found himself unable to find it. It had never been an active decision-or at least he didn't think so-until he remembered taking Draculaura to bed while she was under his spell. Her soft, snow pale cheek under his fingertips. Watching the blush rise in her face and the beauty of her love-filled eyes; it was the moment he decided he would never hurt _her_ again. Inevitably, he'd done so since. He'd had to hurt her to give her the distance he knew she needed. What he wanted had stopped mattering...

"Come on Val. Let's go get a drink and keep them coming until you forget whatever's on your mind."

Valentine shook his head, "Not even all the alcohol in history could erase her from my mind. But thank you for the offer, Holt."

"Then humor me."

He glanced at the other male and let out an exhale, gesturing for him to proceed. Several drinks in, and the lesser blood in his system, Valentine began to feel the urge to pour his heart out to his counterpart. Glancing over, he said, "I'm in love with the wrong woman."

"So get with the right one," Holt said.

"She's with another guy. The right guy for her. I'm not the right guy, but she's definitely the right girl."

"So date her sister or something. Or her brother, whichever."

"I don't think she has either." The statement was followed by the downing of another shot. Holt had been nursing the same drink, his eyes lighter than usual, "Didja tell her how you feel?"

"That's the problem. I told her so many times that she developed feelings for me. But I don't know if they're really hers."

"Or yours."

"Exactly."

"Maybe you were right bailing then. Let the chips fall where they may. If she gets over you-it was you. If she doesn't, it was her. And nobody said you had to stay away forever."

"I did. I promised her she could be happy with him again. She'll never have to hurt over me again."

"Except leaving her hurt."

"Leaving her felt like self-amputation without a decent amount of liquor."

"My turn to ask you something, alright? Why are you so close to Jackson all of a sudden? Cause he's hanging out with Gory, or cause he reminds you of her?"

When the next morning rolled around, Jackson wasn't entirely surprised to find himself in a bed somewhere he didn't remember getting, but he was surprised to find himself alone. Rising hesitantly, testing the waters to see if he was hungover, he released his breath at the realization he wasn't. He walked into the other room and beelined for the messy two-toned hair peeking out from under a thoroughly beaten up blanket. Valentine's cheeks were still wet, as if he'd spent most of the night crying and had continued well into his sleep. Jackson sunk down beside him and tucked him in, taking a tissue from the box on the table and gently wiping away Valentine's tears.

"I'll answer Holt himself, Val...you're stuck with me because you need somebody to take care of you. If I don't do it, who's going to?"


	73. Chapter 73: Blank

**Chapter 73- Blank**

My phone read the sad story of the morning; Clawdeen called. Then Gory. Clawdeen. Gory. Clawdeen. Gory. The text pattern was the same with a dash of a few other people thrown in. Clawd, of course, got the story firsthand. I could've slapped him for being so happy, but he hadn't been grinning to my face, so I hadn't.

The rain was pouring down. What had begun as rolling clouds had continued in a steady stream of mist and downpours. I had been sitting outside for about an hour. My body shook. I couldn't move. I was too numb from being soaked with rain and coated with cold wind.

As silent and effortless as he'd landed, I still had known my father was fluttering about since he approached the house. Very gently, he draped an old, lined cape over my shoulders. He sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me, bringing my body into the crook of his arm like I was a baby again. Still, my fingers outstretched and wound in his warm shirt. He physically had to pick me up and seat me on his lap. My eyes were still leaking rain of their own. My head dropped to his shoulder like a lead weight and my fingers curled into his shirt numbly, mechanically. Daddy could fix everything...

"What's wrong darling?" he murmured, his hand rubbing my back and bringing an ounce of heat back to my skin.

"He left," I whispered, "I don't know why it hurts. But it does. So bad."

I had no idea why my voice broke. Why my sobs hadn't stopped. He gave me a soft squeeze and kissed my forehead, "You're freezing, Draculaura."

Valentine's words dawned on me, but I hesitated. Was it worth it? What would I rather...I knew before I even asked myself. But I didn't want to forget. It wouldn't have been worth it to be totally and completely in love again if I forgot the duration of the months Valentine was in my life. My father was powerful, though...

He brought me inside. He carried me against his chest like a baby. He put on my teapot and carried me into the living room. As he gently sunk to his knees, the fireplace started on its own.

I looked up at him, "Can you erase my mind?"

"If that's really what you want, sweetheart..." Gently, he stroked my soaked hair back from my face. I held his hand, "No. I don't want the memories gone...just the feelings. I trust you Dad...I'd trust you to wipe the feelings I have for Val out of my heart."

He leaned down and brought his lips to my forehead again. Lightly rubbing my shoulders, he murmured, "Honestly...I thought the worst thing would be him hurting you. Seeing you unhappy is worse."

"So you'll do it?" I half-pled. Half of me was too tired from crying to beg, half of me was desperate to escape the pain. He nodded, "Warm up first."

I turned and held my hands to the heat. The blood began flowing again. It traced through my veins slowly, as if warming molasses. My father re-appeared at my side and set a cup of tea at my side. I took it gratefully and let it finish warming my hands, gulping it down to continue warming me.

"Are you sure?"

"I've always been sure," I whispered, "I just...needed it to be over on my own."

He rested his hand on my cheek. I turned to him and met his eyes. He knew what he was doing, but to me it was just another staring contest. The strong, stoic stare in his eyes made my lips upturn. I giggled. He smiled. Softly, he brushed my hair back and held my face, "If you want, I can totally erase him."

I tried to shake my head, but realizing it was just like old times, I leaned in and nudged my nose to my father's, "I'll be okay. I just need the feeling erased."

The ache was subsiding. It was becoming smaller and smaller and finally, almost gone. He pulled me into a tight hug, "Anything I can ever do to stop you from hurting I will do, Draculaura."

"Because I'm Daddy's girl?" I teased.

"You'll always and forever be."

...

Jackson yawned as he shuffled into the cafeteria. Of course, he'd been late that morning, but he hadn't left without Valentine being awake, sober, and having had breakfast with him. The moment he had a wrapped sandwich and juice, he sat at the nearest table and nearly fell asleep.

"Jackson," Gory said, sliding into the seat across from him. His head landed on the table with a smack. She continued talking as if he hadn't brushed her off, "Mind telling me where you've been and why my brother up and left?"

"Because he was sick of hurting Draculaura. I thought I was unemployed again," he replied, lifting his head.

"Where did he go?" she asked. He could tell this had begun the rapid-fire segment of questioning him. He sighed and began answering.

"I don't know."

"Where were you last night?"

"Portland. He has an apartment out there."

"What's it for?"

"I don't know."

"Did you sleep together?"

"No." He laughed, "I don't swing that way."

"Val does."

"Great for him."

"What'd he do?"

"Took me to a club to celebrate before he left. He got drunk. Holt stayed with him. I spent the morning. He needed me."

"Is he going to leave Oregon?" It was a true genuine question, not seeking answers.

"I don't know...I'm sorry."

She sighed, gently grasping his hand across the table, "Me too. But thank you, Jackson...that was good enough." She leaned over and gently kissed his cheek, rising to move over to the other vampires.

Frankie walked up and sat beside him, "You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. There's just a lot going on."

"Melody texted last night. She had to go in for another surgery last month. They're trying...and she wants to see us. She misses us."

Jackson nodded, "Yeah...we should go see her."

Frankie reached out and grasped his hand. A gentle spark passed from her fingertips to his, making him smile. He squeezed her hand gently before leaning over and kissing her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, blushing furiously. They held each others' hands on the table before Frankie murmured, "So what's wrong with Gory?"

"Valentine left town."

Her eyes lit up, "Really?"

"He's her brother, though...and he kinda just abandoned her. He abandoned everybody."

Frankie glanced over. Gory was sitting with her vampire friends, a freshman at her side looking reverently at her. She could tell things were different over there. She could tell things were different in all of the cafeteria. What had yet to be determined, though, was if it was the good kind of different she'd been hoping for...or the bad kind.

_Note: YOU GUYS ARE LOOKING AT THE WINNER OF THE 2012 NEKOCON WRITING COMPETITION! :D Seriously, you guys are probably my number one source of love and inspiration, so keep on keepin' on and I love you guys more than you'd ever imagine!_


	74. Chapter 74: Tenacity

**Chapter 74- Tenacity**

A few weeks passed. Things settled into the comfortable kind of routine people could get used to. It was like Val leaving had taken the drama and scandal right out of the town. Literally the only things Spectra had to report were minor; and it drove her nuts the way it soothed me. The best part? I hadn't thought twice about Valentine since my father and I had our conversation. There was too much to be happy about.

I was busy emailing Harriet the pictures of the twins' fabulous first birthday party when I came across a picture that probably never should've showed up; but the beauty of modern technology had allowed it. For a flicker of a moment, something rekindled in my heart, only to be put out again. I simply smiled at the picture and tried to find why I loved it so much. Val and Kate were sitting on the little garden bench, the twins in their arms, back when they'd only been little. Luna had come running and tackled DJ seconds before the picture was taken. Val was mid-laugh and Kate was already nearly hysterical.

_"I told you he'd be a better ladies' man than you," Kate teased Val, her laughter only adding to the effect of her words._

_He unleashed the full power of those love-filled eyes on me, making me blush, "After the girls whose hearts I've had to break to get where I am now? Give him a couple centuries to catch up."_

I sensed Clawd slip in from the doorway and I said out loud, "Next thing you know, those two will be getting married."

He stopped in his tracks, "Don't even joke like that with me, Lala. She's a year old, don't plan her wedding."

"Knowing Luna, it'll be at Chuck E. Cheese no matter how old she gets."

"I'm sure your dad said the same thing about you," he said back, "I kind of always wanted one in a graveyard."

"We are not going for try number three. We _just_ got rid of the problem we've had since we tried to have a nice wedding. I'm too old to keep trying things. Let's just...finish school and have more kids."

He chuckled and leaned on the back of my chair, playing with my hair, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It's not." I leaned back and smiled at him, "It's what I want. We spent all this time worrying and look at us now...everything is peaceful and happy just like it should be."

He smiled and lowered his lips to mine, "Give me a kiss already, Batgirl."

I melted as he kissed me. My lips molded to his, giving under his. He practically whipped the chair around to scoop me out of it. I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck and allowing myself to be pressed to him. His fingers softly caressed my hair. For once, his eyes gave away the amount of relief he felt.

"I never would've left you," I whispered to him, softly kissing him again, "I waited too long for you to let Valentine get in the way of that."

"I didn't worry about that...not the way I worried about him seducing you. You wouldn't have left. I know you. You're too committed...but once you go vamp..." His lip curled slightly. I rubbed his chest, soothing away his worries, "You are, and always will be, the only man I will ever truly love. Infatuation passes."

"You have no idea how much I worried about you," he breathed, "You have no idea how badly I wanted to steal you away from him. Throw you in the back of the car and just go. Just run until we were somewhere he'd never find us and lay my claim to you until you knew."

"I've always known," I murmured, blush spreading across my cheeks.

His jaw set. I kissed his jaw softly, "Say it. Clawd...I don't want anything to be unspoken between us-"

"I own you. Goddamn it, I am sick of thinking I have to compete with anybody else for you. This might not be the eighteenth century, I might love you more than anybody else, and I will never treat you like my property but I own you! I put the ring on your finger _twice_! You are my woman and my woman alone and if anybody ever tries to interfere with that again, I'll kill them!" His voice never rose, but when he was saying this to me, his grip became like a vice on my wrists. His eyes were strong, furious and pleading. His tone was like ice; sharp, cold, and loud-and he refused to let go. He had no idea how much that meant to me.

"I love you too," I whispered to him, nudging my nose to his, "It might not be the eighteenth century anymore...but you do recognize me as my own being. And you love me. Take ownership as much as you like, silly. It's a wolf thing and I know that." He gave a little growl-purr, his eyes growing half-lidded peacefully. "The only thing I want to know is why, if this bothered you so much, you didn't say something."

His amber eyes met mine. Val's eyes would never compare to Clawd's. They were the window to his soul and everything was bared to me. Both of my hands were in his while his other hand went to my chin, holding my face, "Because I love you. Loving someone means taking the pain. All the pain, for them. Dying for them if they need you to. But loving them until your heart stops beating. I begged you all I could beg. It was your decision all along. I couldn't stop you no matter what you did...because I know you. If you get told not to do something, it makes you want to do it even more. Just like your dad told you not to date me."

"There's a difference," I breathed. My chest felt like it was caving in. "I love you. I didn't love Val, I never loved Val."

"You loved Val more and more every time he touched you. That was what made me furious. I could've killed him so many times-"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because you would've hated me! Your dad might've erased those feelings, but they were there! I saw it when you looked at each other, and...and it started haunting me. I started thinking, what if you two cut class to fuck and I don't know about it? What if I'm not good enough for you after all? Valentine's a vampire...he's higher bred...he's somebody her dad would've wanted her with...and I had to be doing something wrong to drive you away like that. And I didn't know what I was doing, Lala, I didn't know what I was doing wrong and it was killing me, but I couldn't ask you because..."

There were tears in his eyes and mine were already falling.

"Because you'd leave me. You'd know that I wasn't a wolf, just an insecure little puppy. And you're my whole world. I couldn't let you go...I can't let you go..."

His tears fell and I brushed them away. I held his face, lightly stroking the remnants of soft fur, trying to hold him as desperately as I could. "Don't you ever say that," I whispered. "Don't you ever think that I would ever leave you. I can't live my life without you. I can't function as a person without you. I can't function by myself without you. I don't exist without you. So don't you ever say that Val would've won. He wouldn't. I did not ever love him the way I love you. Ever. Whether I was physically attracted to him or not, that was just sexual. That means nothing. I could never love Val as a human being-"

Clawd snorted.

"You know what I mean. I could never love him as a person. Not the way I love you. I tolerate Val the same way I used to tolerate Gory. Difference is...she and I are a lot more alike than I am to Valentine. I am not a monster, Clawd...but I was to you and it's killing me."

He cupped my cheek and stroked under my eyes, "Don't cry. It's okay now."

"But it wasn't okay and that's my fault," I sobbed. "I _hurt_ you. I never thought I was capable of that, but I hurt _you._"

"Shh," he soothed, bringing me close. "You aren't getting what I'm saying. I love you. So even if you had hurt me more than you did...I would've forgiven you. It's a wolf thing, a dog thing, and a love thing."

"You're my puppy," I breathed, pulling him close, "You're mine. And I love you more than you can ever fathom Clawd. Ever."

"I know. Being devoted to you is the best thing that ever happened to me, second only to being in love with you. You are the reason I'm happy. We are married, we have a family, and everything is going to be okay."

He gently held me, tucking my cheek against his chest. It was like I'd spent a few months in a haze, because his heart beating in my ear sounded crystal clear. It was as if my life had been reordered. A glass vase, after being broken and painstakingly pieced back together, was twice as beautiful...crystal now, instead.

"I love you," I murmured into his chest.

"I know. And you know, I never doubted that."

"Never?"

"Never. Not for a second."

Even with my face in his chest, I knew I didn't deserve him. I didn't deserve his loyalty or his strength. After all the pain I caused him, he should've left. He should've never stood by me. But his gentle touch was still running through my hair. The soft sensation of his claws against my scalp made me tremble with a familiar, desirable comfort. I wanted him to be angry, but sometimes, he was incapable of it.

"I wouldn't have held it against you to set me straight," I whispered to him. "The only thing that matters has always been centered around you."

"You would've for a while. And I didn't need that. I just needed you to know who was always going to be there to chase your nightmares away and make your dreams come true."

"I really, really don't deserve you," I breathed, nestling as close to his warmth as I could get.

"No, you don't sometimes. You're a spoiled little princess. But I knew that when I fell in love with you."

Playfully, I smacked his shoulder. He grinned and scooped me up. I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck. He supported me gently.

"I will never stop loving you."

He simply smiled.


	75. Chapter 75: Mouse

**Chapter 75- Mouse**

It took Valentine long enough to plan where he was going to go. With his nearly ancient rucksack tossed over one shoulder, he cut through the vast crowds taking up the park. Familiar giggling made his head raise to finally notice what everyone had stopped and stared at.

Robecca was up in the sky, her rocket boots propelling her, doing tricks through the trees for the crowd below her. Venus stood right at the very front, hands shoved in the pockets of her skinny jeans, watching with a multi-fanged smile. That kind of bliss was hard to ignore.

Bloodlust struck in the fastest sense. His head whipped around and he watched a middle-aged man watching Robecca. He smelled blood from the cane under his hand. His eyes flashed dangerously before another, sharper, louder growl came from behind Robecca. The people scattered and Venus looked around.

He moved behind her, "Go over to Robecca, and get out of here." The scent was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it. Venus jumped at his presence and took off running. Robecca landed and brought her girlfriend close, stopping her from taking off, "Valentine, what did you do?"

"He didn't do anything," Gory called out from the shadows. Her eyes glittered ruby. It was a comforting sight.

Valentine unwound a twenty from his pocket and held it out toward the girls, "Get back to Salem and go catch a movie or something."

"But-" Venus began.

The vampires were staring at each other. Gory's arms were folded behind her back, leaning against the rough bark in her red silk, puff-sleeved blouse over a long black skirt. The only thing that gave her away in the glimmer of light under the shadows was her snow white complexion. Darkness traced her eyes and lips. When the females had walked away, Valentine's lips quirked upward with pride.

"Are you really leaving me?" she murmured, surprisingly soft and sweet. They both knew they were alone; it wasn't time for the facade of strength and prowess. He shifted the strap over his head to free his hand as he approached her, "I have to, sugar plum. I can't stay around Salem and trust myself not to go back."

"Where are you going to go? When are we going to see you?" When his arms wound around her, hers looped around him. He shook his head, giving her waist a gentle squeeze. She swatted his shoulder, "Don't give me that."

"New Orleans. I'm gonna catch up with the troublemakers. Finish what I started there. Might loop back up the Mississippi...hang out in the South a while, first, though."

"Can't you stay until after Christmas?" she muttered, trying to unleash the full force of the look he'd dubbed 'the little sister eyes'. He smiled, "Tell ya what...I'll stick around the south for a few months, come back for Christmas-not Thanksgiving, Christmas-and continue on. We'll gather up around Christmas."

She nodded lightly, "I wish you'd stay close."

"I wish too. But I can't promise I won't go back."

"Things changed."

"Not for me. I'm sorry, mouse." He brushed his knuckles over her cheek and kissed her forehead, pressing her bangs to her skin for a moment. He grasped her glasses and slipped them down, staring directly into her eyes. Up close, she could stare back. She nodded, "Just promise me you'll come home, Val. I'm not the only one you're leaving behind."

"You're my little sister. You're the most important."

He slid her glasses up and walked away, the clouded sun glaring down with the kind of heat only vampires felt. Despite his black sweater and coat, it was so hot it was cold. Gory lingered under the tree for another moment, but when the wind rushed through to stir the leaves, she vanished like smoke; just like Valentine taught her to.

...

"I'm just worried, Mew. He's getting worse, not better, and Abbey's going to be back any day..."

Meowlody was flat-ironing her hair in the adjoining bathroom. She glanced back to Purrsephone with a slightly raised brow, "You make it sound like he's got cancer or something, Purr. It's a drinking problem. If Tora got him laid, we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"She tries. And it is like cancer, he's sick."

"The only sick that's wrong with Heath is irresponsibility and breaking his liver. So probably liver cancer, liver failure, kidney failure, alcohol poisoning-"

"Mew!" Purrsephone's expression exposed her desperation.

Meowlody set her flat iron down, turned it off and removed the plug before walking into the bedroom, "I'm just saying. This is Heath we're talking about. He can stop any time he wants."

"Yeah, and I was really turned on while we were rutting in his bedroom. Because guys are just _so_ attractive," Purrsephone replied, layering as much sarcasm into her words as she possibly could.

"Don't you just love it when they belch and declare their bodily functions?" Meowlody replied.

"We have reasons, and very good ones at that," Purrsephone agreed, running her hand lightly over her stomach.

"Heath's going to be fine. I don't know why you're so worried about him anyway. He's not your problem, he's Toralei's. I told her to go for Valentine while he was still single, but no, of course not. Because he totally didn't go for her and he's totally not a better catch. Pff, Slow Moe's a better catch than Heath."

Purrsephone lowered her eyes, "I like Heath. I might not be in love with him, but it wouldn't be hard to imagine being in the closet with him."

Meowlody turned and looked at her playfully, "You're joking. So your alternative plan was to marry Heath Burns? I don't even think that's in Toralei's plan."

"No. I didn't have an alternative, okay? But...the difference between you and me is that I did sleep with him, and I'm pregnant with his baby. and I might not be in love with him, or even attracted to him...but I like him. And I have enough respect for him not to trash talk him and everybody else."

Meowlody tossed her clothes for the next day over the foot of the bed and walked over to her. She lifted Purrsephone's legs and set them down on her lap. Gently, she ran her hands over her sister's knees, petting her soft fur, "I do like Heath. But I'm not pitying him for something he could've controlled."

Purrsephone ripped herself away and stood, snapping at Meowlody, "He didn't choose to be in love with somebody who will never love him back! He's just not like Val, he won't hurt her to get her! He won't beat her up until she's clinging to him and beaten down to the point where she thinks she's a dog and not worth anyone's love but his!"

"Where did that come from?" Mew said softly.

"That's what Valentine does, Meowlody, that's what he's done to every girl in his presence! Do you remember how Kate was before Val did all this to her?! She was strong, she was fierce, she wanted Lala to fight him off!...and just look at Draculaura. After everything she's went through, do you seriously blame her for feeling the way she did about him? Some kids have parents who hit them, but they still love them. After everything he did to her...she forgave him, and she pitied him, and she started feeling what he wanted her to feel. Don't you think I've thought about it? We all read Spectra's blog, and I just keep sitting here and thinking that if she didn't have Clawd, she'd probably be dead."

"Stop," Meowlody half-whispered.

"I don't want to be a bully. I don't want you to either. Or Toralei. Jesus Christ, look at the turnaround Manny did getting with Catrine-"

"I SAID STOP!" Meowlody screamed, jumping to her feet, "Just stop! It wouldn't kill you to shut up, would it?! All you do is talk! Ever since you got pregnant, it's been one excuse after another!"

Purrsephone pressed her lips closely together, setting them in a line before letting her frown be exposed. Her eyes filled with tears, she muttered, "You need to stop."

"Just admit you love him already and stop stringing me along," Meowlody hissed.

Purrsephone lowered her head, her shoulders beginning to tremble. The tears sprung free, warmly tracing paths down her softly patterned face. Her lower lip quivered and a light sob marked her intake of breath.

"I love you," she whispered, "I just feel loyal to him because I'm having his baby."

"_We're_ having a baby. All Heath did was get you pregnant. He's not this baby's father."

Purrsephone wanted to snap at her to get out. She wanted to remind her that her child wouldn't, if Meowlody had her way, but it wasn't fair to Heath to make him abandon a child that he would love, just because Meowlody didn't want him to love him or her. Instead, she stood and took her blanket, folding it over her arms. They were shaking too.

Mew's tone was soft, but still slightly judgmental, "It changed you."

She whipped around, sobbing openly, "My baby is not an it. He or she is my baby. _Mine,_ Meowlody. You're not his father. If you want your own baby, get yourself pregnant."

Meowlody froze. The look in her eyes said more than she would let herself. Purrsephone put the blanket in front of her stomach, trying to avert her gaze, but that didn't stop it from clawing her heart to shreds, "You wanted me to get rid of him, didn't you?"

"We didn't plan on this," she said mechanically, "And you said it yourself...it's hell."

Purrsephone threw her blanket full-force, "This isn't even about her, so just leave her out of it! You're jealous of Heath! And you know you have nothing to be jealous of! You don't understand! Nobody does! No, I didn't want to be a teenage mom, no I didn't want to be a statistic, but you know what? I'd take the throwing up, the aching muscles, the mood swings, the weird cravings, everything swelling and hardly being able to keep myself going on my own two feet to bring my kid into the world because _she is my kid._ And I don't care if you never understand this, because there are people who do."

For a flicker of a second, Meowlody wanted to slap her. She wanted to end the hysterics, but knew that it would only cause more. She rubbed her temples and sighed, "So I'll keep my feelings to myself then. Because I don't want to go to bed angry. I don't want you to go to bed angry, and you're always telling me that stress isn't good for the baby. So...calm down and sit back down, Purrsephone. I can't keep fighting a fight I'm not going to win."

"So give up. Be happy. Not just for me...because I love you. And we're gonna raise him together."

"I thought it was a her."

"I don't know. I want it to be a surprise." She moved closer and sat down hesitantly. Meowlody flicked off her light and settled in under her blanket.

"Are you really mad? You don't need to be jealous of him..." Purrsephone's gaze lowered. She affectionately petted her belly again, "And if you really want me to...I can leave him with Toralei...and she'll take care of him-"

"No," Meowlody breathed, "No. Baby, no. I love you and I love our baby. I'm just tired. I've only had six hours of sleep for the past two days, I just want to crash. I wanna cuddle. I wanna sleep. I don't wanna talk about Heath. I don't want to give a shit about Heath Burns or his drinking problem or how he feels about Toralei or Abbey or Santa Claus or God. I just want some peace and quiet, alone, with you."

Purrsephone flicked out her light and rolled on her opposite side, tucking herself in. It was so silent that they both could hear the leaves rustling with wind and the sounds of owls and various night animals.

"I'm going to bed mad," Purrsephone murmured.

Meowlody just remained silent. Her tail snaked out and brushed against Purrsephone's. The gentle petting moved from her tail to her back and continued until Purrsephone was breathing deeply and softly in a sound sleep. Meowlody propped up on her arm and watched her sleep. She knew why she couldn't sleep; the more and more Heath earned Purrsephone's worry, the more she was scared that the lines between lover and sister would be set again. That the only thing she wanted would end.

"I'm not jealous," she whispered, gently brushing the back of her hand against Purrsephone's cheek, "I'm scared."


	76. Chapter 76: The Calm

**Chapter 76- The Calm**

With Azura on her lap, Nefera read. The restful peace of a winding-down autumn put everyone in to a state of pre-hibernation peace. The year before felt so distant. A smile touched her face as she realized that for once; everything in her life was in fact, perfect. Adam was asleep on her bed, taking his usual afternoon nap, the child she was carrying was healthy, and while she once never would have said it out loud, Cleo's happiness meant the world to her. Cleo was happy, too. She was at school, blissfully aware that the only think she would likely miss was finals, if she missed anything at all.

A soft nudge on her toes made her curl them. She giggled at soft nuzzling and withdrew her foot, "Down boy. Down Lukey."

Luken growled playfully, a dog toy between his sharp fangs. Yet another thing that Spectra Vondergiest would've sold her physical soul to know, most likely. The thought brought a wider smile to Nefera's face as she sat up, grasping the chew toy in her mate's mouth, "Come on, give it to Neffie Lukey. Come on, give to Neffie."

He growled, raising his rear playfully. Canine instinct was easy for werewolves, but while most continued to act like humans, Luken didn't always have to-or want to. He finally released the toy, panted and barked. She tossed it lightly across the room, watching in amusement while he darted to get it and shook it violently, squeaking it between his teeth and rolling on the floor. She curled back up in her chair once more and smiled to herself. "Cleo might be married to a golden retriever, but I've got the labrador."

Eventually, Luken dropped the toy and came over, nuzzling her foot again. She extended her hand. His head nuzzled under it, bringing a smile to her face as she affectionately petted his head. Pharaohs had their lovers gathered around them like pets, but that was demeaning at best. What happened between her and Luken in this state was personal. Almost like humans in puppy play, Luken allowed Nefera to be in control while he released his tensions and troubles in a primal state-and she was happy that the occasions weren't so few and far between anymore.

Adam yawned and rolled over, drawing her attention. She shut the book on the folded page and rose, Luken's eyes never once leaving her. Most people she went to school with would've burst into uncontrollable laughter at the thought of Nefera being kind, but that was the only Nefera that Luken, Adam and Azura knew. She crawled onto the bed and brushed her son's hair from his face, "Good morning, my little love. Ra longs to greet your happy face."

He turned and whined in discontent. Slowly, his eyes opened and locked on his mother before grasping for her. She smiled and scooped him up, cradling him close to her chest. She rose gently and caressed his hair, "What's wrong my little prince?"

He let out a heavy sigh, expressing maturity beyond his age, "Hungry."

"Hm, short and sweet," she murmured, gently stroking his hair. The mattress physically creaked as Luken hopped up on it, turning on his fours and making himself comfortable. Nefera smiled.

"Daddy's weird," Adam said, cuddling into her neck.

"That's why I love him."

...

"The scent was familiar," Valentine explained, "And not in a good way."

"Do you remember when you last caught it?" Bram asked, his elbow resting on his knee while he relaxed on the park bench. The clouds looked thick and snowy despite the last gold and crimson leaves clinging to the trees. While Valentine thought, he continued, "You walk all this way?"

"Bummed a ride," Valentine muttered.

"I still can't believe you're doing it. How many miles have you covered in a day, a hundred?"

"I don't know. It was a long drive. I was just grateful to crash somewhere. Eagle Point is as good as Salem..." He refused to continue, and Bram didn't push. Eventually, he said, "When she came back from Skull Shores. It was on all of them."

Bram nodded. His pale lips were set in a hard line, and he rose. Valentine's ruby eyes flickered over, "So that's it?"

"I'm going to go home and talk to them."

Valentine didn't move. A sigh fell from Bram's lips, "Do you have somewhere to go?"

"Flight leaves in a while from Rogue Valley. So I've got time to kill."

He didn't want to leave. Valentine didn't blame him. He shoved his gloved hands in the pockets of his leather coat and asked, "So where are you going?"

"New Orleans. Told Gory already. I'll...come back for Christmas if she really wants me to."

Bram let out a slow breath. It was warm enough to show in the air. "She doesn't want you to leave at all. She thinks you're the only family she has left."

"I'm not leaving forever, just for as long as it takes to get my head straightened out. I've gotta set things right."

"I think Dracula did that for you."

The bitterness of the laugh that burst from Valentine's lips actually surprised him, "That's rich. The old man would rather stake me himself."

"He'd kill you a lot more painfully than staking you."

Valentine's eyes flickered over to Bram and studied him, coming to the realization that this was the most normal he had ever seen his brother in law dress. A black leather jacket over a red button down shirt, normal looking black gloves and the Captain America hat on his head was...not Bram's natural. Either he really wanted to be discreet, or he'd let a much more relaxed side of himself out.

Valentine kind of hoped he was trying to be discreet.

"Has she said anything?" It was about to tear him up. He knew it. After all the times Gory tried to convince him that life without her was going to be easy in Salem, he knew _she_ hadn't thought of him twice.

"She misses you."

"Yeah, how long ago was that?"

"Yesterday."

There was a flicker of hope, but he silenced it. No matter how badly he wanted to know how many times she'd said it, her emotions, whether she was still upset or not, he couldn't bring himself to ask. Not when he was actually trying not to hurt her.

"I want you to answer something for me honestly," Bram said, his posture shifting from talking to a friend to talking to a prisoner of war, "Is this really what you're doing? Trying to make her happy? No ulterior motives, no hidden plan, you just want Draculaura to be happy?"

Valentine glanced over his shoulder and opened his mind. Bram took a seat once again and allowed himself to comb through thoughts, memories, intentions...everything was open. Man to man, nothing was withheld, not this time. The initial feelings of rejection. The feelings of vengeance flickering away, being replaced with sorrow, self-loathing and depression. Her pain caused him pain. He was breaking her heart and he'd known it, and he'd wanted her heart whole. Bram began to nod slowly, "I understand."

"So you see...I have to go. But watch out for them. If you need the cavalry..."

Bram nodded once again and rose, "I should go. I have to get back."

Valentine nodded, "I gotta get to Medford. So...I'll be seeing you."

"Enjoy yourself."

...

Toralei held Apollo in her arms, rocking him gently. Night had set in and it was only six. Homework laid undone on the table, a reminder of the rising grades that were slowly repairing her standing with Bloodgood and the fragile ice she was on.

"Where the hell are you, Heath?" she whispered, cradling the baby against her shoulder.

When the door swung open, she raced into the living room and covered Apollo's ears, "Where the hell have you been?! Jesus Christ, Heath, your sister went into labor!"

"Great for her!" he said. She took a step away from him, "What the hell have you been smoking? You smell awful."

He shrugged and reached out for her. She stepped back again, "Let me put Apollo down, okay?"

"Sure. Put him down on the couch and come over here," he grinned.

"I mean in his bed," she said, pushing him backward and walking up the stairs. She gently set him down in the center of the bed he'd been sharing with his parents and tucked him in, fully aware of the steady thump-thump-thud of Heath tripping up the stairs. Gently, she kissed the top of Apollo's head and slipped out, just in time to watch Heath trip up onto the landing.

"Heath-"

He pulled himself up and grasped her hand as she offered it, "I got it. I got it. I'm good." He laughed and kissed her, "I'm more than good...I'm fangtastic..."

Blushing warmth when he kissed her became smothering heat. She pushed back slightly, "Baby, you need a shower-"

"Maybe it's just my clothes," he muttered, pulling her close. Their lips locked together wildly. After a moment of kissing, she pushed back. He pulled her close again. She gasped and pushed him off, "Heath, you seriously stink."

He pouted, "Okay...you're mean."

She rolled her eyes, "Baby...I'm serious. I want you to stop."

"I would've, but my stuff disappeared!"

"Yeah, thank your sister the clean-up fairy," she muttered, pushing him toward the bathroom, "Go shower, please."

"Come join me." His skin was slowly increasing in temperature. She shied away, "Heath, seriously. Go shower and come back to me after."

"Toralei-"

"I think the lady just told you to quit it, Heath. Take a hint." Perun walked silently up the stairs, removing his hood as he moved, "Where's Paul?"

"Bedroom," Toralei murmured, "He ate and fell asleep while I was holding him."

Even though he might've been pushing a decade older than them, there were crinkles in the corners of his eyes from smiling, and they returned as he smiled at her. Heat rose in her cheeks. For an earth elemental...for _anyone_, she had to admit, Heath's brother in law was a great looking guy.

"Thank you," he said, honesty and sincerity making his humble tone honey-sweet. She fumbled for words before he offered his coat, "Interested in joining us? I'm going to go take 'Pollo to meet his little sister."

She glanced at Heath. He glared at Perun openly. She smiled, "I'll follow with Heath, okay?"

"Be careful," he said, lightly touching her arm. The earthen smell that emanated from his skin almost smelled like spring soil after a rain. She found herself calming at the familiarity of it.

Heath made a face and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. With a sigh, she tapped on it, "Heath?"

"So I can't smell and he can, huh?" he said through it.

"Just do what I asked you, okay?" she murmured, "I wanna go see Skylar's baby."

"Go ahead. Why am I stopping you?"

"Because I'm worried about you. I love you." There was a long silence. She scowled, hoping he hadn't heard her, "Heath?...I love you." But the silence continued without relief. She took in a deep breath and released it and descended the stairs, refusing to let the lack of reply hurt her any more than it would've a year ago.


	77. Chapter 77: Support

**Chapter 77- Support**

They might've been young, but the love they were in was going to last forever. That was the thought that Abbey had been lingering on since she and Romulus had left for the secluded wilderness; now their solitary trip had to come to an end. She zipped up her suitcase and sat on the bed beside it, wishing it didn't have to. Time hadn't mattered. The world moved on without them. It was a beautiful idea, just to stay in the wild. To stay where no one could find them with her fingers caressing through his fur and his hand rubbing gentle circles on her belly.

"What's wrong?" Romulus murmured, crawling into the bed at her side, "It's cool enough that you probably won't have to wear your crystal if you don't want to..." Her lower lip quivered slightly. Romulus's strong arms wrapped around her torso and made an internal fire start in her heart. She tucked her face into his chest, murmuring, "Do not want to leave...want to stay with you forever. Keep you hidden from world and all to myself..."

He smiled, lightly brushing his fingers across her cheek, "We can come back, snowflake."

A chill ran down her spine at his soft, enamored tone. Girlishly, she peeked up at him and blushed lightly. He grinned, caressing his thumb just under her lower lip, "I thought you didn't like nicknames."

"Like it when you say them to me," she whispered. Romulus had an effect on her that no one else could manage. Her heart raced. Her body felt truly and genuinely warm, crystal or no crystal. He didn't mind the cold. The sensation of his lips and claws..his skin on her skin...it made her heart skip beats and her breath come erratically. But with all the wild, chaotic feeling that was her love for him, nothing had ever felt better.

"I love you more than I'll ever be able to tell you, Abbey _Moon_," he whispered in her ear, causing another chill to rush up her back and her cheeks to flame bright pink. He grinned. She knew he loved it when she grinned like a love-struck fool. She nestled into his side, locking her fingers with his and whispered in his ear, "Love you more than words in any language have to say."

"Fiero," he whispered, turning his cheek to descend his lips to hers.

"Bless you," she whispered back. He chuckled lightly before their lips met. Warmth surged from the point of contact, spreading through her brain and successfully scrambling her thoughts, shooting down her spine and through her nerve endings to make her skin sing with hypersensitivity, all the way down to her toes which curled of their own accord. There wasn't a sound she could make or a word she could attach to the feeling of absolute bliss and joy that accompanied being in love with Romulus. Not even words that meant indescribable things.

...

When the final bell rang, Manny was waiting by Catrine's locker. While the surrounding people busted out their phones to check Spectra's latest update, the minotaur casually observed. Eventually, Catrine emerged, her eyes wide and sparkling like gems. A small smirk dawned on his face. If any girl could literally light up a room, it was Catrine DeMew.

"Hey beautiful," he said, moving aside to allow her into her locker. Her cheeks flushed with blush. He loved it.

"Bonjour, Manny. How was your day?"

"Same boring bull as usual," he said. She shot him a reprimanding glance, but he leaned in for a kiss anyway. She blushed, very gently kissing him before drawing back, "Such an attitude!"

"You know you like it," he muttered, pulling her close again. She blushed, lightly swatting his shoulder, "Manny...here?"

"Would you really rather I wait until we get to your place to kiss you? Cause I can't make you any promises I'd be able to stop there, kitten."

Her eyes glinted and a light purr slipped from between her lips. His fingers traced her spine, but before they could slip past the waist of her skirt, she swatted his hand, "Manny. I'm a lady."

He grinned, "I hope you know I'm not some gentleman."

"Pretend," she whispered sweetly, grabbing her bag and shutting her locker. He turned to follow her with his eyes as she walked toward the door, her skirt swishing. He was watching the delicate strut that bounced her hips, straight-legged like a model. By the time he reached the door after her, she was digging through her purse for her umbrella, "Sacre bleu, were you watching my backside again?"

Silently, he shrugged off his jacket and dropped it over her head. Her eyes lifted. He wrapped his arm around her delicate shoulders, "Keep it up. If you need to put it on, it might be big enough to pull both off."

She held it around her head with one hand while snaking the other out to him. He noticed her delicate purple gloves and simply shook his head, taking her small hand in his huge one before leading her out into the misty gloom. It was cold and damp, and the walk home felt longer than usual. Catrine kept pulling on the sleeve of her shirt to keep it down.

"I'm sorry you're cold, kitten," he murmured to her, gentle when no one was watching.

"It's not your fault, amour. I should go shopping for something for the season." A smile touched her face as she anticipated the innuendo that would follow.

"If it were up to me," Manny said, straight faced and totally nonchalant, "I'd keep you out of everything all year long."

"Sacre bleu," she shook her head, "So your plan is to keep me bare foot and pregnant?"

"Nah. You can wear socks."

She laughed out loud and smacked his arm playfully, her gloves further cushioning the weak swat. They were nearing her house. He lunged for her and a girlish scream burst from her lips as she was lifted and twirled by her massive boyfriend. She let out another shriek of glee, clinging to his thick shoulders, "Manny! Don't drop me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied, laughing with her. She placed her keys in his hand and allowed him to carry her inside. He flipped the lock and proceeded to carry her up to her bedroom. She squeaked, blushing furiously, "Manny..."

"Shh," he murmured in her ear, "I'm huntin' pretty white kittens."

He dropped her keys on her interior table and tossed his jacket over the foot of her bed. He dropped her purse on the floor beside her backpack and laid her down on her bed. She purred, slipping her boots off and tossing them to the floor, crawling closer to him. His fingers locked in her hair while their lips met. He could practically feel the thrumming of her heart. She rose up on her knees and climbed into his lap, arms lightly slinking around his neck like ribbons. He slid his hand from her hair over her neck and down her chest. She shuddered lightly. His fingers found the buttons of her cardigan and opened them one by one, deliberately slowly.

"I love it when you get like this," he murmured to her. It was true, he loved it when her lips were damp from being kissed and her delicate curls were twisted together, mussed and messy. He loved it when she panted for air, making tiny little growl-purrs that ended in mews. Even trying to be seductive, she was still so delicate and sweet. Hurriedly, she shed the cardigan and threw it to the bedroom floor, bracelets jingling as she went back for another kiss. A large, fresh-looking bruise on her upper arm made him pause, "How'd ya get that, kitten?"

She shrugged, "Probably in dancing. It's more rough than you think, amour."

He scowled, resting his hand against it. She couldn't hide the flash of pain in her eyes. Her teeth grit. He brushed his fingers lightly against the edge and found it swollen, "You need to ice this."

"I will later," she murmured.

"Lemme take care of you first. Then I'll take care of you."

Her cheeks colored lightly once again before she took his face gently in her hands and kissed him again, "You are too good to me."

He got up and returned moments later with a wrapped freezer pack. Catrine winced at the cold and burst into giggles, "That killed the mood."

"We can always pick up where we left off later."

She crawled closer to him and cuddled into his chest, "I love you."

"I love you more, kitten," he murmured into her ear before lightly nipping it. She jumped and squealed before lighting up even more, "Oh, now I remember. I bumped into an old man at the mall."

"That gave you that?" he asked, grinning, "You're definitely more fragile than I thought you were."

"I was picking up a sweater I dropped and I bumped into his cane. It was pretty...all gold and darkly stained...it must've been well over a hundred years old. I should've asked him where he got it, it looks like the kind of antiques my father would get...I bet he'd like one."

"I can look for you if you want," he offered.

She smiled, "I'd love that. Thank you."

"Anything to make my kitten happy," he murmured, bringing her head to his chest. With a tiny smile, Catrine curled up to him and began purring.

_So has anybody caught the subtext yet? If you haven't, all shall be revealed soon!_


	78. Chapter 78: Stirring

**Chapter 78- Stirring**

Minnie poked her head out from her bedroom. Her brother's door was closed; no doubt he was busy making eyes at Catrine across the street. The crackle and pop of frying food made her stomach growl, but she slunk back in her room and pried her heels off her feet, "Goddamn it. Nobody can ever take the hint when I need to sneak out..." She crossed the room and then ran back from the windowsill, flipping the lock and flicking off the light, replacing it with her desk lamp. She left her iCoffin on the charging dock and put it on shuffle. A small grin crossed her face as she hitched up the bottom of the golden dress and climbed out onto the roof beside her heels.

"Had to be the freak of the family," she muttered, "I had to be born half bull. No, because I couldn't be little and light like everybody else..." The balancing act was difficult to say the least, but eventually, she grasped hold of a solid looking tree branch and jumped. Straps wrapped around her wrist, she hitched her dress up over her knees and slid down. Once on the ground, she slid her heels on and ducked down the covered path to the ravine. She smoothed the liquid gold fabric and emerged in the park, wearing a wicked grin.

"I was just about to give up and go home," her boyfriend replied, relaxing on the grass. Evolution had been a blessing in the past five thousand years as far as Centaurs were concerned; he might've been half horse, but his people no longer had two torsos. The genetic anomaly that was seated before her had hooves instead of feet and lean-yet-bony legs like a horse. Though, at the moment, he looked...normal.

She scowled, "I hate it when you do that."

"What?" he asked, playfully confused.

"Cover it up. I feel like a freak enough, but then ya make me wear a dress and walk around looking like She-Hulk. I feel half-naked."

He laughed out loud, "You don't look half-naked...more like a fifth."

She kicked at his calf. He grinned and sprung to his agile feet. Some days, white-hot envy overpowered all of her love for him. He could pass for human as long as he had pants and shoes on. So could she, on most days, just not the _normal_ looking ones.

"Very J-A-T-A," he said. She shoved his shoulder, "I'm not sitting on the ground in this damn thing."

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked, following her toward his car.

"I don't know, Cecil, you planned the damn date." She opened the door and climbed in, being gentle of the car but not his feelings. He smirked and climbed in the driver's seat, leaning over the gear shift and taking her face in his hands. She didn't move, but her lips began to quirk. He placed a soft kiss to her cheek, "I didn't plan anything, actually. I just wanted to see if you could prove me wrong."

"Prove you wrong about what?" she asked, softening up in the warmth of the enclosed space. Comfortingly, he rubbed further heat into her shoulders, climbing over to kiss her neck, "That you can look even more beautiful than I've already seen."

She almost replied with her usual crass comments, but this time they were easily withheld. She rested her finger on his jaw and connected their lips, "If we have a nice time, I might stay out until morning."

He grinned and sat back in his seat, "I get the feeling I might regret this."

"You usually do," she said with a grin as he pulled away.

...

Abbey smiled and slipped into the huge but cozy house. Sweetest Day carnations covered every available crevice, assorted bubblegum colored roses placed in the center of the vases. Rich, red carpet made her footsteps silent. Cupid was cooking and she couldn't help but grin at the scent of cupcakes and sweets. As she got nearer, she heard soft voices, Cupid giggling and the sounds of culinary working. She silently lingered in the door, watching Cupid and Kipling cooking together.

Finally, Cupid glanced up and her whole face lit up, "Abbey!"

Abbey beamed, "Told you so."

Cupid's cheeks flushed pink, as did Kipling's, before she ran over and threw her arms around her. In the time since Valentine and Cupid's breakup, it had become a next to constant fact that Abbey was her best friend. Abbey laughed as Cupid let go; everyone else treated her like she was made of glass the bigger her stomach got, but not the goddess of love. Cupid beamed, "So, how was it?"

Following her to the island where the couple had been cooking, Abbey took a seat in the heart-backed bistro stool and propped her head up on her arm, "Was amazing. It snowed up North for days. Romy and I just sat by window and watched. Was beautiful."

"You're so lucky," Cupid gushed. "You have no idea how much I'd love to be in your position. Well, me and half the vampires in town."

Kipling shot her a glance, wistful and longing. Abbey smiled sympathetically. That drew Cupid's attention back to him, her cheeks flushing as their eyes met. Abbey shook her head, "Would be good for you."

Kipling's eyes averted quickly. Cupid shrugged and placed a cupcake in front of her. She took it silently and peeled away the polka-dotted wrapping for a bite, observing the two of them as they worked in silence, Cupid frosting the cupcakes and Kipling handing them to her before she handed them back for him to decorate.

"Oh for love of yak," she muttered, "Say something to each other. Sexual tension is driving me crazy."

Cupid's delicate eyebrows shot up and Kipling's face flushed. Finally, the timid boy addressed her, "There is no...tension."

"Bull," she replied, licking frosting from the side of her finger.

Cupid shot her a look, promising to explain later. Abbey remained where she was. Not too discreetly, Cupid changed the subject, "So, how's Romulus?"

"Unpacking for me. He wanted me to see you. Thank you."

"It was no problem," she murmured, her tone softer.

"Still. Gave us dream wedding. Grateful is not good enough word."

"That's just what she does," Kipling said softly. "She has a...good heart." They glanced at each other and Abbey could've outright slapped herself.

"Deny until die, but know there is more going on than anyone want to admit."

Cupid's gaze lowered. Kipling's went around the room. Abbey sighed and stood, "Maybe should go back..."

Cupid glanced to her apologetically, "Want me to walk you?"

"Am not going to break on the way," Abbey replied before swiping another cupcake. It brought a smile to the other girl's face, but they both knew there was something unspoken, deep down.

...

"No one can explain it. At first, we thought it was a miracle, but then...it grew fangs."

The priest stood over the pale, squirming child on the altar. Hardly a toddler, the boy was aged beyond his natural age. Intelligent eyes stared up at the two men over him. The priest crossed himself.

"I can take it off your hands," the other man replied.

The little boy's eyes flashed dark pink. Thunder crashed harshly as he let out a wail.

"Merciful Mary," the priest breathed.

The other man picked up the squirming baby and rocked him until he began to calm, but still squirmed in terror. "The parents didn't want it?"

"The father didn't want it. The mother...sacrificed herself to it. Feeding it. It's a few months old-"

"I know how vampires age. Now...what will it take for you to keep this quiet?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"How very _Christian_ of you, Father," the other man replied. "Almost as Christian as disposing of an unwanted child where you know it isn't going to be happy."

"It's not a child," the old man said, his resolve strengthening at the accusation, "It's an abomination of God and deserves to be treated as such! The Lord never warned that there was a Jezebel consorting with the Devil in-"

"Your flock, yes, I get it. Don't worry, Father, it'll be taken care of."

A sound like a monster shrieking came from the terrified child; he seemed to comprehend everything they said. But the man tapped his cane and the sound drew the little boy's attention away. Curly blond hair, like a little cherub, and deep pink eyes like tiny globes. A little heart raced within his chest, almost aware that there would be a limited amount of beats left before it was silenced.

In the downpour, the baby's eyes flashed around before meeting with another pair of red. He wailed, watching the hunched figure start. Muscles locked, the predatory eyes grew pleading.

"No," Valentine whispered, though instinct drew him to the little boy the same way it had in Salem.

Hair like Cupid. Eyes like his. Their son.

...

Clawd held Luc on his lap while the cheap horror movies played. It was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen, and CJ was curled against his other leg, napping. I picked Luna up off the chair and kissed her forehead gently, "Go ahead and cuddle up with Daddy."

She grinned and kissed me in reply, "Thanks Mama." She dashed into the other room, full of boundless energy. I pushed the chair in and turned at the slight breeze. Bram stepped in and smiled, "Hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all," I smiled, "What's up?"

"There was a scent on you when you got back from Skull Shores...who was it?"

I glanced to him, "I'm not sure. Andy or Kipling, most likely?"

"Someone who's scent we wouldn't know."

My chest grew tight, "Why?"

Bram moved closer and lowered his voice, "Valentine caught the scent at one of Robecca's performances up in Portland while she and Venus were up there for the day. Before he left."

A shudder ran up my spine. My skin felt cold, like it was soaked and trapped in a damp hull of a ship once again...caged like an animal, packed in like a slave...

"Farnum," I whispered, "Bartelby Farnum. That was who he said he was. He ran a freak show...the freak show Granite and the others were liberated from. The ship went down...he's dead..."

"I hate to destroy your hope, love, but he's not."

"Where's Val?" I breathed, almost instinctively.

"Headed South," Bram murmured in reply, "I'm not sure where."

"Where was he last?" I hissed, "Not Val, Farnum."

"I don't know."

"Call Val and find out when this was. I need to go talk to my father. We have to track him. You don't know this man, Bram, if he's here he has plans for us. Very bad things are going to happen."

"No, they won't," he replied with the kind of soft conviction only he could manage.

"You're a patriot. I'm a queen. Who knows best?"

"Considering patriots liberated France, Scotland, Ireland and this country, who do you think? We'll track him, Draculaura. And it'll be okay."

I wouldn't believe him. "Someone has to tell Andy."


	79. Chapter 79: The Storm

**Chapter 79- The Storm**

Sometimes, fate has a way of not caring what you want.

It was the thirteenth-make that fourteenth-time I'd called Valentine and still no answer. My growing worry had nothing to do with romantic love for him-but it did have plenty of love for my friends in store. I was on the non-receiving end of important information and it was driving me nuts.

"If you don't stop hitting redial, I'm going to break your phone," Bram said as we pulled into the driveway at a place I hadn't been since it was constructed. I hardly had any reason to visit Miss Kindergrubber's house-formerly a boarding house-but now, I guess I did. If I wanted to find Andy, anyway. There were no cars in the wide driveway, but my mind filled in a picture of cars parked on the lawn beside the house. A pang hit my heart in the best possible way; I wasn't too worried if I was still being sentimental.

"Come on," I shot back, hitting redial again as I hopped out of the car. This time, my phone gave me an honest reply. _Caller is out of range._

"Calm down," Bram instructed. Before I even reached the door, Andy opened it. His deer-like ears were quirked, "What's going on?"

Bram glanced to me. I forced myself to put my phone away, "Can we come in?"

He glanced at Bram and said, "I'm tempted to only let one of you in."

"If I wanted to kill your traitor girlfriend, you mindless beast, I would've while she slept in her hospital bed," Bram growled. I put my hand on his chest, "Bram!"

Lilith ducked under Andy's arm and appeared beside him, "If that was a challenge, you poseur, consider it accepted."

"This is important!" I yelled at them both. My phone went off. I whipped it out and looked down, hitting ignore. Just Frankie, not Val.

"Apparently so," Lilith commented, nudging Andy. He nodded slightly. "Come in," she said with a note of sarcasm, but it was the only permission Bram needed. He brushed past her and took a seat on the couch. I gave them both a sympathetic glance as I walked in. Kipling poked his head out of the kitchen and waved, "Hi Draculaura. Want anything?"

"No honey, I'm fine," I said as I perched on the arm of the chair Bram sat in, "But you might want to hear this too."

He emerged from the kitchen. Andy's normally carefree look was replaced with a scowl of worry that creased his brow. Lilith sat with him and rubbed his shoulder. I was surprised how much she'd taken to him, especially after being raised by a pair of sociopaths intending to fully wipe our multiple sub-species from the planet.

"What's going on?" Kipling asked as he sat beside them.

I glanced to Bram. I wanted to sugar coat the truth, but I had no lead-in. He didn't bother looking at me. His nose twitched and he muttered, "It smells like Betty Crocker, potpourri, baby powder and old people."

Lilith glanced to Andy. He shook his head, a smile cracking his expression. I hated to kill the moment, but I found my voice and blurted, "Farnum is coming."

Both of their heads snapped up. There was a growl in Andy's voice, "When?"

"We don't know. We're depending on Valentine to tell us."

"And why would he know?" Andy snarled, his eyes beginning to change. Lilith held onto his arm, but he was changing, I could see that already.

"Because he was here already," I said, trying to present the information gently, "But he left. And Val followed." I glanced to Bram for confirmation, but he didn't acknowledge it. "Val _must've_ followed."

Andy snapped up. He stormed out the back door, growling like a wild animal. Kipling sunk back into the couch, an expression of disbelief on his face. I didn't even want to begin to think of how much he'd been hurt at Farnum's hands. Our experience had been a nightmare, what about the living hell that had been for him before we'd freed him?

Andy roared. Lilith leapt to her feet and I followed her, "You're going to be surprised-"

"Nothing surprises me anymore," she replied. I knew she hadn't seen Andy as a beast before, but-

"HOLY SHIT!" she screamed, jumping back from the door and tripping over herself. She sat there, her eyes wide as dessert plates.

"Told you so," I murmured.

...

Cupid yawned as she curled up in the center of her bed with her cup of french vanilla hot cocoa. Her phone buzzed on the table. She reached over and grasped it, putting it to her ear, not even able to utter a syllable before her name was whispered-and in the voice that made her heart clench and her stomach do flips.

"Cupid."

"Val?" She sat up, putting her cocoa aside.

"I don't have time to tell you much, but I found our son."

"I know where he is. My dad said-"

"Farnum has him. From what I gather, his mother is dead and his father didn't want him."

"What?" she whispered, climbing out of bed, "Valentine, where are you?"

"Following this son of a bitch," Valentine growled, "I need you to promise me something."

Her heart jumped against her will, "Anything."

"When I bring this baby to you, you take him. You keep him hidden and you keep him safe while I lead Farnum back away. I need you to get something packed. I'm going to need you to meet me halfway."

"Halfway where?" she asked.

"Goddamn it. I'll call you. Just pack for a week. Pretend this is sudden and you don't know when you'll be back."

"Val!" she shouted; but the line went dead.

...

The paved road gave way to a dirt plantation drive, and Valentine's eyes lit darkly. Farnum's headlights bathed the woods in light, but his were off. He didn't follow close enough to be seen, but he didn't once let the human escape his sights. Once Farnum pulled into the main drive, Valentine pulled off onto the lawn and climbed out. He heard the toddler's wailing fill the night air. Tiny animals scrambled for cover. Valentine blurred with speed and slammed into Farnum's back. Before he could go down and take the child with him, Valentine had wrenched him away and tucked his tiny, fragile body into his side. The cane came up. Val grasped it and held onto it, exerting pressure until the hollow brass head began to be crushed. A knife shot out and pierced his hand. He blinked, barely registering the pain before flicking his wrist and guiding the cane to swat the human into the door. His arm wrapped around the child and pulled the blade from the center of his palm. He wiped the blood off the blade and threw it, letting it clatter to the steps.

"Amateur moves for such an experienced manipulator." He was fishing and the bait was taken quickly. Farnum reached out and flicked out a UV light. Without sunscreen, Val threw forth the cover of his jacket to protect himself and his son. Farnum laughed out loud. The twisted, maniacal laugh made Valentine see a flash of red. His booted foot connected with the mortal's face. There was a crunch, and blood coated his face. A momentary cry of pain was silenced. Valentine covered his son's eyes before slamming his boot into the side of Farnum's face, taking the cane and walking away.

The cherubic child looked up at Valentine with eyes that mimicked his own. He lightly stroked his finger over the tiny boy's cheek, "Born from your parents, but immortal through an act of your grandfather the god."

When his tiny, pale hand touched Valentine's face, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the child belonged to him. Skin as soft as velvet caressed his cheek and brought a tiny smile to his face, "Just as soft and pure as your mother."

He glanced down at the cane; it would be smart to keep it, as much as his anger told him to chuck it into a ravine somewhere. He threw it in the trunk of the car and carried his son around to the driver's seat. Logic told him to place the child in the back seat, but instinct warned him to keep the tiny boy as close as possible.

He sighed, "Chariclo is going to have a little fit coming to get you, I'm sure of it."

The cherubic boy's eyes were drooping as he climbed in. For a long moment, he just sat there and stroked his hair, "I bet as we speak, she's gone to buy you little...lace cuffed, ruffled shirts and leather britches like a tiny Shakespeare. Maybe she'll even get you a raven cane like Poe."

The warmth of being nestled into an enclosed space, held by someone who would protect him, and Valentine's soft, soothing tone made the little boy quickly fall asleep. He ran his fingers gently through his hair and murmured, "We have to decide on a name. Personally, I vote William."


	80. Chapter 80: Angels

**Chapter 80- Angels**

When her father had descended from Mount Olympus in Greece, he had taken the liberty of cushioning both of their lives significantly. Of course, they were both joking when they said they were as old as love, but being some thousands of years old had made Chariclo a lot more careful in her decisions than the average teenager.

Not today. Not as she tore through her room for a handful of clothes to take South, not as she hurried to power off her computer after leaving an update on her hiatus and quickly scribbling a note to her father. She debated calling Kipling, but what would she say that wouldn't hurt him? She had to rush to see Valentine. She hadn't even told him the reason why had existed. For a moment, she debated on whether she could disappear for a few months and return as if that was why she'd left. So no one would ask questions.

She threw her iCoffin charger on top of her clothes and zipped the bag, wasting no more time thinking. Her wallet and her phone were jammed in a side pocket of the bag before she took off running down the stairs, heels clicking on the white marble steps. Her home was an Olympian palace; a tribute to her father. Today, it was a birdcage, and the dove was breaking free. Car keys, hardly bothering to lock the door. She threw her bag in the passenger seat and forced herself to wait for the door to lift enough to clear it.

For the most brief of moments, she wondered if Valentine was playing her. But her intuition banished the thought as fast as it had come. Her baby needed her. Even if she hadn't been allowed to physically carry her child, it was still her child. He was still the product of her love for Valentine and his for her.

The gate swung open to allow the coup escape from the driveway before slowly creaking shut once again.

...

"Just let me process this, alright?" Lilith said, seated at the kitchen table across from her boyfriend and her boyfriend's best friend, "So we're taking the word of a psychotic vampire that has been the bane of everyone's lives for...what, nine, ten months? And nobody has killed him because they're afraid to, yet everyone knows he's insane...and now we're going to trust his word on another psychopath that basically tried to murder you both as well as several other people."

Kipling nodded.

"Am I the only sane human in this town?!"

Andy cracked a smile, "You're the only human left in this side of town, remember? It was a little before my time, but they all evacuated like wildfire."

"I know that," she muttered, "I know Brett and Bekka, you know. He's a bit on the lesser genius side, but she's a grade A bitch."

"We don't know them," Kipling said, "And I really don't want to make assumptions about people-"

"You really are the nice one," Lilith said, standing, "I'm not following this. You all _hate_ him, yet you're letting him get away with what he's been doing-"

"We're better than him," Andy said, "He's the one that kills people. Even if we want to, not doing it is winning. Because none of us are on his level."

She scowled, "You're being a wuss. I'd like to see him try playing games with me."

Kipling laughed. Andy glanced to him and back to his retreating girlfriend before rising, "What's so funny?"

"She called you a wuss," Kipling murmured before laughing out loud. Andy caught her in the front hall, grasping her arms as she put on her jacket, "Where are you going?"

"To take care of this."

"We don't even know where he is-"

"Exactly. And we don't need to. Eventually, Andy, he's going to come back."

"There's got to be something redeemable about that guy, okay? He has a girl really in love with him...as much in love with him as I am with you. And they have kids."

"He's still a monster. You'd be surprised what people with happy families can do."

He went for the low blow, but he knew she wouldn't hold it against him, "Your father was a monster too."

She stopped. "I don't deny that. But I forgave him. He had his reasons...just like I have mine."

"Lillie," he grasped her arm, tighter, stopping her from walking out the door. She turned to him with defiance in her vibrant teal eyes. He softly squeezed, trying to get across that he wouldn't hurt her while subsequently exerting his power, "You're here. You're not going anywhere. I thought you gave it up...it almost killed you."

"My father was my idol. My confidante. He might've been a monster to you, but I have seen him give mercy before. He never killed anyone who didn't have it coming."

"What about my friends? He would've hurt my friends."

"He would've scared them-"

"And that's not hurt enough!?" Andy roared. His eyes flashed. Lilith's hand covered his and her voice became panicked, straining to keep composed, "Andy, you're hurting me."

"Promise me you're going to stop. Promise me you'll give this up."

"Andy-" she whimpered.

"Promise," he growled.

A flash of defiance crossed her eyes. She slammed her knee into the inside of his, making him stumble. His grip lessened and she yanked her arm free. She slid the jacket from her arm and Andy's eyes locked on the dark bruises that were spreading across her skin like a disease. His eyes widened, "Oh god. Lilith, I'm sorry-"

"Was that you, or the monster?" she murmured, cradling her arm. He knew how easy it would've been to break it from there. A good half of her forearm had turned several shades of bruising purple before it seemed to taper off. He swallowed thickly, "The beast."

Her eyes softened. She brushed her fingers gently across his cheek, murmuring, "It's okay. Andy, look at me. It's okay."

"I hurt you," he murmured, cradling her arm. She slid it form his hands around his neck and rose onto her toes, "I'm still the fragile little human, remember? You couldn't break somebody with powers."

"You are the fragile one, I should remember that."

"You're gentle otherwise," she murmured, running her fingers through his hair. He knew very well that monsters were dangerous. Out of all of them, he was probably the one who could hurt her the most, yet she loved him anyway. His hand lightly cradled her nearly broken forearm, lips pressing to her tender, bruised skin. He could feel it swelling with blood to repair itself. Very lightly, he nuzzled her.

"Are you going to start humping it or something? Because if you throw me a curve like that, I'm going to have to take you to house-training classes."

"Do I look like a werewolf?" he asked her, seriously. It still made her burst into laughter.

...

For once, it seemed like there was an eminent happy ending. Spectra was back on her gossip fix, but it was nowhere near like before-and most of it was simply _rumor has it._ Just like old times.

Clawd crawled onto the bed beside me as I brushed my hair and pulled me close. I blushed and sunk back into his arms, smiling at the soft brush of his claws through my hair. He stroked it back and growled tenderly, brushing his lips against my quickening pulse.

"Mine."

"Yours," I sighed, releasing the grin I'd been holding back. He tugged me backward and cuddled into me, making me giggle. He buried his face in my neck, so close I felt his twitching nose. His fingers curled in my nightgown. I giggled, squirming in his hold, "Clawd!"

He licked my neck, making me squeal. I flailed in his grip before he yanked me closer and sunk his sharp teeth into the swell of my neck. Chills caressed my spine. My skin broke like tissue paper and blood blossomed to the languid strokes of his tongue. Playfulness became lust; I bit my lower lip and went limp in his hold. Resisting the urge to moan was like trying to suppress thirst. One hand remained twisted in the thin fabric just under my ribs, but the other slid downward until it rested on my lap before traveling toward my hip...down my leg...to my knee and his claws hooked the lace trim gently. He drew back gently, my blood on his lips. His soft, full...kissable lips. How was it possible to be blind to such glory in a man? How had I ever taken Clawd for granted?

"I love you," I murmured to him before sealing my lips over his. We kissed thoroughly for a long moment before he pushed me back onto the bed wildly, lowering himself over me. I shivered at his soft growls, softly taking his lower lip between my teeth. His hands ran up my sides, "You're just trying to drive me crazy, aren't you?"

I blushed, "Am I?"

He nuzzled into me, murmuring, "I love you so much." His tender kisses made my world spin. I snuggled into the warmth of his chest, his arms locking tightly around me. Softly, he bit down on my lower lip and drew blood. I yelped. He grinned.

"Meanie," I whimpered sweetly.

"You think I'm being mean now," he murmured. Gently, he tugged the blankets up and my face flushed lightly. I bit down on my lower lip. Very gently, he brushed the edge of my nightgown up to my waist and murmured, "Hope you don't have much to do tomorrow."

I wanted to tell him he had nothing to be territorial about, but then my face flushed even more. He wanted me with that intensity, not simply wanting to leave his claim on me. I slipped my arms around his neck and locked lips with him, silencing him and confirming that nothing else mattered but right at that moment, just the two of us.


	81. Chapter 81: Stricken

**Chapter 81- Stricken  
**_So if any of you want playbys, I now have a few more picked out thanks to a certian Hot 100 List on a livejournal blog :D. Just IMO, but...some of the guys are worth it if you know what I mean.  
_

Valentine hadn't bothered with a plane and he made sure Cupid hadn't either. It was pouring rain in Nebraska, but the overhang of the motel was just enough to keep her dry. The neon sign in the window buzzed and the kicking to life of the refrigerated vending machine made her heart jump. Seedy little places like these weren't places she belonged, and if she had to be honest, Valentine either. But still, there she sat, the little white car sitting in the parking space, her purse clutched to her side and her keys coiled in her palm for a weapon in case she should need one. Every passing minute kicked her adrenaline up a little more.

Then, blessedly, headlights cut through the downpour and Valentine's luscious black coup pulled in. She could see his face through the windshield as he reached in the back seat. Her heart leapt, and began to quicken with glee as he removed his jacket and wrapped their child in it before stepping out. He shut the door and raced under the cover of the overhang. She grasped their son from his arms and cradled him to her chest, burying her face in his soft cherubic curls, "Oh my baby..."

"He's alright," Valentine murmured, the lights flashing and shutting off as he locked it.

"Val, we are not staying here. There is no way in hell I am staying here."

A pained look crossed his face, "Then take him and drive back to Salem."

"Valentine, it was a long drive." Long didn't even cut it. Very gently, Valentine cradled her face, "How long do you think it took me to drive here? I left after you."

She blinked. He withdrew his hand quickly, "Chariclo-"

She grasped his hand, winding their fingers together. At her touch, he seemed to deflate. Their eyes met and she spoke softly, "Depriving yourself of human contact is not going to fix you, Valentine."

"I have to do something," he replied almost desperately.

A thought crossed her mind. Leave the car, hop in his and go. Run away with him and never look back, and then they could be happy together. He would never think of Kate or Draculaura again-except he would.

"I still love you," she whispered, almost drowned out by the sound of the rain.

"You deserve better." He released her hand and slipped inside the office. While instinct told her to pack up and go and her brain continued thoroughly reminding her that staying with him would do her absolutely no good, she stayed. She waited for him, their baby in her arms, napping soundly on her shoulder. When he emerged, he raised his eyes to hers. She slid her hand in his, "I don't have to be with you to care about you. And I'm not going to let you go through this alone."

"This is not your problem, Chariclo-"

"If you call me that one more time, I'm going to slap you."

He cracked a smile at her seriousness, raising their intertwined fingers and moving just close enough to feel the warmth of her body. Indeed, she was warm, soft and inviting, and her blood would reinvigorate his tired, achy muscles...the feeling of her embrace, her heart's steady thrum, it would be a much needed comfort.

"I care too much for you to allow you to endanger yourself further by being with me," he murmured.

"Too late. My dad's told me to stay away from you. Everybody tells me to stay away from you. But good girls want dangerous guys, Val...and I love you."

He closed his eyes, releasing her hand. She tried to hide how much it hurt, but her heart couldn't stop from soaring when he suddenly grasped her face and kissed her. It was like an explosion of fireworks behind her eyes. She held tightly onto the baby, almost as if he were her only connection back to the sane world, where the taste of metallic candy didn't overwhelm her senses. But that was Valentine, he tasted as sweet as he smelled...like roses and blood...

The realization struck her and she shoved him back. He growled fiercely, yanking her close once more. The bloody taste came from her lower lip, and red splashed down her face as he closed his mouth over the wound again.

"Val," she whimpered. Slowly, the desperate drinking subsided. Her knees quaked lightly. His tongue brushed her chin and slowly traced a path down her neck; she realized there was a small drop of blood dipping into her shirt. Valentine caressed it away with his tongue before his vibrant ruby eyes met hers.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, "I couldn't contain myself."

Fireworks. Overwhelming fireworks. They sent her nerves alight and put her heart into an inferno. There was nothing she could do to combat it, not with her knees so weak and her mind so muddled with the what ifs of being with the one person that had thoroughly affected her in such a way. Her mind wandered back to Kipling. Good, sweet, gentle, _innocent_ Kipling. Love wasn't scary, not after so long of being surrounded by it, but love was certainly _far_ from innocent.

She slipped her free arm around Valentine's neck and softly connected their lips again. A groan of surrender passed his lips and she found herself weightless in his arms. The child between them shifted and both of them paused. Her thundering heart skipped a beat, but still managed to stay in time with his steps as he carried her up the stairs.

"He's perfect," she whispered, "Just like us. Enough of both of us."

"Perfect like you," he murmured in reply. She didn't know if it was genuine or a reflex, but at that point she didn't care. All she wanted was to spend the night with the illusion that they could be a family together. To watch Valentine sleep with their son in the crook of his arm and her head on his chest. The mender and the destroyer, creating angels that Heaven knew not of and would weep at the sight of.

"What did you name him?" she asked out of curiosity.

"William," Valentine answered, setting her on the edge of the bed, "But you can change it, if you like."

"William Angelius Valentine," she breathed. His eyes met hers. Though exhausted, they radiated warmth in a more comforting way than she ever imagined possible from a man-let alone one people thought to be a sociopath.

He laid down, but her mind didn't calm. She laid beside him and tucked their baby between them, "Val...do you really mean to hurt people?"

He shrugged, closing his eyes.

"Did you mean to hurt me?"

"No," he mumbled.

"Would you have stayed?"

His eyes fell heavy and his breaths became slow. Gazing at the man she loved, she could've sworn he wasn't a bad person. Her eyes lowered and finally closed. _But they do say love is blind._

...

Eventually, we had stopped talking about Val all together. Things were back to the good old days, before he got here. Before there were monster hunters and crazed circus ringmasters, before everything hit the fan.

Lagoona and Lilith were cooing over each others' hair, braiding and styling each other mad. Gory and I were sipping mugs of blood while Clawdeen and Howleen hogged the popcorn. Cleo and Ghoulia were over in the corner with whatever RPG Deuce had lent them, and by the minute, things felt less and less...normal.

"You look upset," Gory commented, her eyes not leaving the TV and her voice not picking up a note of concern.

"I am...kind of."

"Kind of?" When the commercial turned on, she turned to me. "Why?"

"Maybe it has something to do with her old world objections to the ancient African tribal mating symbol Lilith's sporting," Howleen said.

"Veru te," Lilith shot back.

"Yo hablo English," Howleen replied, throwing over a piece of popcorn. That resulted in a hair brush being chucked. Lagoona laughed, "Alright mates! Chill!"

"I hope the boys are having more fun than we are," Clawdeen muttered.

Ghoulia groaned. Gory and I busted up laughing while our friends gave us looks.

"Yaoi fangirl!" Cleo accused.

"Damn right!" I shouted, "Guys get girl on girl for porn, the least Bram and Clawd can do is give us a copy!"

It was Clawdeen's turn to laugh, "Lala, you don't understand the concept of my brother. He might have a liberal mind, but if Bram hit on him, he'd knock him out."

"I did not marry a homophobe," I shot back.

"No, but you didn't marry Adam Lambert either."

Gory and Lilith busted up. I overturned the popcorn into her lap. She flung a handful into my hair, and before long we were wrestling on the floor, biting at each others' ears like puppies. I screamed as someone jumped on me and laughed as Luna bit down on my ear. Howleen howled with laughter. Clawdeen screamed, "OW! OW OW OW HE'S GOT MY EARRING! DRACULAURA!"

I pried Luc off Deenie and dropped backward, giggling as she rolled away. She pounced on me and proceeded to use me for a trampoline. Gory looked down at me, "Want anything?"

I huffed each time her tiny body came down, "Lungs!"

Gory finally scooped her up and saved me the misery. My ribs ached. Gory smoothed her hair and cuddled her, "And that was how you were born."

I grabbed her ankle and wheezed. She shrugged me off and I laid there, willing my stomach to heal.

"Jesus Christ you two got big," Clawdeen panted.

I belched. The twins burst into laughter. Lilith rose and walked over, offering her hands, "Up with you."

"What's growing out of your head? Am I hallucinating?"

"I told you, I look like Pebbles and Bam-Bam," she said to Lagoona, seating me on the couch.

"You do not!" Lagoona replied as Lilith sat with her.

"Pebbles and Bam-Bam outgrew that before the nineties came around, Lagoona," Cleo replied, "And you'd be better off burying that in the time capsule where it belongs."

Blue strung up her hair in a top-sided ponytail. I couldn't help myself, "And all of WhoVille was full of great cheer!"

"Shut up ya ruddy donger."

I stuck my tongue out, "Takes one to know one."

"Oh mud wrestle already," Gory replied.

"Don't you mean seaweed wrestle?" Howleen said over my shoulder.

I glanced down at my vibrating phone and leapt to my feet, ducking out the front door before they could ask me who it was. "Valentine?"


	82. Chapter 82: Do You Know?

**Chapter 82: Do You Know?**

_*This AU has been plaguing me for almost a week. If you want the reading/writing playlist, message me. XD Focus muses got a bit out of hand today._

The stages of grief weren't reserved for someone dying. The initial shock wasn't at the rejection, it was that she hadn't even let him finish a sentence. Werewolf girls would howl at the moon to be with him, so why was Abbey Bominable so goddamn difficult?

"Someone's pissed," Howleen observed.

Romulus just snarled and slammed the casketball forward with enough force to crack the backboard. He ran his fingers through his hair, resisting every urge to put his hand through the brick. The younger girl just curled up on the bleachers and held her ankles, "I'm not leaving 'til you talk to me."

"Go home Howleen," he said, grabbing the casketball as it bounced and throwing it into the backboard with such force that it cracked even further.

"You're gonna be in trouble," she said.

"Howleen!" he half-roared.

"What's making you mad?" she pressed.

"Heath Burns!" He finally whipped around, the ball popping in the grip of his claws, "The little bastard exists!"

A small smirk crossed Howleen's face, "It wouldn't have anything to do with Abbey, would it?"

"No!" he snapped on instinct, "Yeah...maybe..."

She grinned, "Talk to me."

"There's nothin' to talk about. She didn't even let me talk." Throwing the skin of the ball to the floor, he picked up his bag and walked toward the door, the little wolf girl following persistently, "I can talk to her if you want-"

"I don't wanna talk," he said, growling as he stormed out, "I wanna _do_."

...

She enjoyed herself. Even when she was with another man, the look of happiness on her face still made his chest tight in a strangely pleasant way. When she slipped out of the dance for air, he followed.

Nobody ever took into consideration that between fur and a high metabolism, werewolves were warmer than regular people. When he entered the bubble of cool air that surrounded Abbey, he knew she sensed the warmth too. She was powerful and strong and he didn't doubt it for a second, but she was still graceful, elegant and beautiful. It had been a progressive attraction. He would never tell a soul how hard his heart was beating-then and now, but with those beautiful eyes focused ahead of them both, he managed the courage to whisper in her ear. "I'm in love with you."

Her head lifted and turned. His fingers grazed her shoulder, sparks exploding from the sensation. She noticed it too. Before she could speak, he shook his head, "No. You're going to let me talk this time. Abbey...I have feelings for you. They're not new feelings, either."

"Why didn't you say something?" she murmured.

"Because every word that comes out of my mouth sounds stupid around you. I feel like I have half a working brain. Everything malfunctions around you because you're so beautiful. You're flawless. And that guy in there doesn't love you like I do."

"He make me laugh," she said, as if it meant something.

"I don't care," he said honestly, "I'd make you laugh, I'd make you smile. I'd keep you safe and warm. I might not be your polar opposite like him, but I mean what I say. You make my heart stop sometimes. I feel like a stalker when I get close to you because I just want to throw away the rest of the world and be with you. Remember the last time Heath fell for a girl? For three days?"

Abbey shook her head, "Is different with me. He try."

"Do I have to duel him for you? I wouldn't try, Abbey, I'd do it. Whatever you wanted me to do, I'd do it."

"Then stop talking," she breathed. He could see his words were hurting her, but if she had any idea how her cold dismissing had been, she'd understand. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, meeting her eyes, "Do you know what it feels like, loving someone who's in a rush to throw you away? Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know everything's changed? I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall. You understand me, you just don't want to hear me."

She shook her head. There were tears in her eyes. If hurting each other would be the only way to break the ice between them, it had to be done.

"You want to convince yourself Heath's right for you? Then go ahead and be stupid and do it. But I love you, Abbey. I'm a man, not a boy, I would take being in love with you seriously. He'll leave you in a week. He'll break your heart."

She shook her head. Denial was a bitch to break sometimes. "Heath is different." Her voice physically broke. It sent a stab of pain into his own heart, but it told him something that gave him even more hope; she did have feelings for him in return. If he were anyone else, he would've been knocked out before he got halfway through his second sentence, but the entire fact that she was listening to him gave him more hope than he wanted to have.

"When he breaks your heart...I don't know if I'll still be here. I don't know what else to do, Abbey. I have nothing left to say. I don't know what else to give."

She shook her snowy head in disbelief. In their closeness, her skin had warmed enough for her tears to fall as water instead of ice. Softly, he brushed his thumb across her cheek, catching the drop before it could freeze. She backed away and turned from him, rushing back inside. He wanted to fix the pain, but the thought that he might never see her face again only intensified it. She knew what he said was true; she probably also knew he'd been lying through his teeth. He'd always be waiting for her. When a werewolf fell in love, they didn't fall _out_ of it easily. Grief would be a worthy price to pay for loving Abbey Bominable.

...

It almost seemed like she was out to prove him wrong, but even he could tell it was quickly backfiring. The more Abbey clung to Heath, the more he pushed her away. She was even at casketball practice, trying in vain to avoid Romulus while supporting her loosely-termed boyfriend.

"I kinda wish I knew what I was getting into," Heath said as he wiped his brow, "Abbey didn't come off the clingy type."

"I thought you were all wrapped up with her," Deuce said back.

"Well, yeah...sure I was. I just don't think it's worth it anymore."

Romulus physically grabbed the other boy by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the lockers, "Don't talk about her like that."

"Woah, man, chill-" Heath began.

"No, I'm not gonna _chill_," Romulus growled, "You take everything for granted, Burns, and Abbey's not a prize, she's a treasure. And she's sure as hell not another of your conquests."

Heath's temper flared, "You want her too, don't you? Relax, I haven't gotten in her pants yet." Realization seemed to dawn on him and it only made his tone sharper, "You know, I really oughta thank you for making her so upset at the dance. I got all the way to third base. Maybe if you pissed her off a little more, I would've-"

His vision went red. He drew back and slammed his fist into Heath's face. Deuce grabbed Romulus's shoulder, "Hey! Rom, back off!"

"Talk about her one more time like that, you little shit, I'll replace the brick with your head!"

Clawd grasped his friend's shoulder, "Walk it off, Rom."

The sight of blood pouring from the smaller male's nose actually made Romulus smile.

...

Despite his iPod, he heard everything. The rustle of leaves, the creaking of the settling house, and the aching in his chest was even stronger. It was those free moments when he was totally and completely alone when it hurt to be without her the most. But then...the scent of cold. His eyes flew open. It _had_ to be a dream. Why would Abbey seek him out, unless...? The scent didn't fade. It grew stronger. He removed his earbuds to hear faint sobbing. At the very same moment that his hope skyrocketed, his heart also cracked. No matter what, his intentions had never been to hurt her, even if the result would be inevitable. He took the stairs two at a time to reach the door. It felt cold from her touch.

Slowly, he edged it open to see her in her blizzard of beauty; planet sized violet eyes were rimmed red. She flung herself forward into his arms and nestled her cheek into his chest. It was so beyond belief that he was sure he was dreaming for a moment. Abbey would never be so vulnerable to someone like him who'd hurt her so much...

"He left," she sobbed, "Said I was too much trouble. Was not worth work..."

Very gently, Romulus's fingers caressed her hair. He brought her into the house and shut the door, cuddling her surprisingly fragile figure in his arms. He ran his fingers through the silken locks and whispered, "You're worth everything to me."

His feelings weren't a secret, but hers had been. Her eyes lifted again; her fingers wound into his half-open shirt. A pleasant chill radiated from her hands. He leaned in closer, his his hand cupping her cheek. "Stop me if it's too soon," he breathed, closing the distance quickly.

She shook her head slightly, "Took you long enough."

The touch of her lips against his, so feather-soft, made his breath cease. A spark became a burning smolder in the center of his chest. His arms slipped around her as his lips traced the soft, tender pink ones under his, so candy-sweet that it was if his hunger for life completely slipped away. Kissing her satisfied him. There was simply nothing else in the world he'd ever wanted more than her.

Her fingertips brushed the back of his neck before winding in his hair. His fingers trailed along her spine as delicately as they possibly could. Her body felt cemented to his. His mind felt like lit fireworks. Primal instinct was hushed by her closeness. Every cell in his body was attuned to her presence, his only desire was for hers to be fulfilled. All too soon, it seemed, they had to break apart to breathe. Her cool breaths fanned his neck. A few gasps for air was all he felt he needed before he kissed away her tears and showered her in tender brushes of his lips over her skin. An eternity passed between kisses.

"Should've listened to you," she whispered to him.

He shook his head, "The heart wants what the heart wants."

"Heart wants you," she whispered, "Heart has always wanted you."

"Why did you turn me away then?" he murmured to her. Her hands closed over his, unwilling to break their gaze. "Was too good to be true. Did not want to risk hurt...wanted to prove self wrong, thought I could love Heath..."

"Shh," he murmured, wrapping her in his arms, "Don't cry. You didn't do anything wrong, baby. Now you know."

She released her breath and met his eyes again. The look in them had shifted to total and complete determination, "Am sorry for breaking heart."

"You didn't."

She bit her lip hesitantly, her soft touch running over his chest, "Would still want to make it up to you..."

Softly, he took her hand and placed a kiss on her palm, "You don't have to do anything to make me happy, Abbey. Part of me loving you means I'd do whatever I can to make you happy. That's just the way it is."

...

The game of love was a game that had to be played by breaking every rule.

The full moon should've meant that he was striving to stay away-but Abbey didn't play games. And when she told him to do something, full moon or not, Romulus did it. The window of her bedroom was open, the breeze ruffling her nightgown. She was beautiful, all covered in white satin, with that teasing neckline. He scaled the tree and climbed to the very edge. She smiled, seeing the glint of nightshine in his eyes before she moved away from the window, shedding her robe as she did. He sprung in and landed barefoot on the floor.

"Late again," she said teasingly, leaning back on the her palms.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" he asked, grinning as he dropped to his knees before her. He had never seen her eyes so wicked or her smile so devious. She stroked her hands across his chest as his ran up her legs. With one swift yank, the buttons of his shirt snapped off and scattered. A growl burst from between his lips.

"Not sure how much time we have, but should be enough," she smirked widely. Softly, he pushed her onto her back and crawled onto the bed with her. His claws hooked through the lace and tugged swiftly, freeing her from the sinfully innocent dress.

Abbey's lips caressed his jaw, "Missed you so much. Waited for you."

Emerald met violet. Somehow, she controlled the beast just enough. His claws shredded the last confining fabric before he allowed her hands to grasp his belt. Their lips met with shocking tenderness.

"Love you puppy," she murmured between kisses.

"Always," he breathed in reply.

The only witness to their union was the bathing white moonlight, and neither would've had it any other way.


	83. Chapter 83: One More Night

**Chapter 83: One More Night**

He had to have run off with her.

Finally allowing the thought to linger tore through the very center of Kate's soul. It was a game she never wanted to play. She didn't even care if he loved her anymore, all that she knew was that it was too much. Everything hurt too much.

"What's the matter, Katie?" Operetta murmured, wrapping her arm around her best friend's shoulders.

"Will you do me a favor?" she breathed, drawing her knees up to her chest, "If something should happen to me...you'd take care of them...right?"

Operetta nodded, "Of course. Why darlin'?"

Kate prided herself in her strength, even if it was nowhere like it had once been. It was a continuing chipping away. Even when her wishes came true, it wasn't enough to force back the problems. She slowly curled into herself and thumped her fist against her heart, "I wish somebody would shoot me. Right here."

"He'll come back," Operetta murmured, bringing her in to a comforting hold, "He always comes back."

Kate shook her head slowly, tears beginning to stream freely down her cheeks, "He's not it. He's not even half my problem."

Operetta kept her lips tightly sealed, allowing for open communication, but there was nothing else to be said. Tears just silently dripped down the she-wolf's face. When one of the babies began crying, Kate made no move to rise. She only curled up more tightly. Operetta smoothed her hair before rising instead.

The moment the nursery door closed, she was on her feet. Sitting felt too inactive. She should've just continued living her life-Old Kate would've. Old Kate didn't give two bat's behinds what people thought. But the New Kate's heart was open. She was vulnerable and sensitive, a product of tragedy. A moment of weakness that became everyone else's regret.

Her blood ran cold at the thought. Her mother's mistake. Her father's lack of knowledge. Her adoptive parents' hasty decision. Her brother's mess to clean up. Her mate's lapse in judgement. She rationalized everything; her children didn't deserve to have such an unworthy mother. Valentine deserved a better woman. Operetta needed a better friend. Sometimes, she was scared she rationalized too much-but she always knew why. If the time ever came, she would stop feeling guilty long enough to rid herself of the chore that was living. No more whispers behind her back. No more whispers to her face. No more fake kindness. No more lies about being in love. Of course they'd grieve, everyone grieved. Val might blame himself, but it wouldn't change him. It would probably only drive him into Cupid's arms, and that wouldn't be so bad. She'd be a better mother. She'd actually _want_ them...

DJ had been her excuse. Now there were two more and Val was still missing in action. Her bitterness was only half-internalized. Sometimes, absolutely nothing was worth it.

The breathed words of pity and criticism were only half effective; couple them with her life and emotional state, the lust to draw blood from her own veins became _overwhelming_. And it wasn't just those she'd once considered her friends. As if the day previous, Ashley catalogued at least three times a day when the woman that raised her called her stupid.

She'd always been strong, but that didn't mean she couldn't feel pain.

"Katie," Operetta murmured, "Put it down."

It wasn't the first time she balanced the meat carving knife on the pale inside of her wrist. Pretty blue and purple veins drew patterns under that ever-so-breakable skin. Operetta was hesitant to move toward her, like she was expecting her to chop off her own hand.

"Don't even think about it," she murmured, "D'ya hear me? I am not about to put up with Valentine for eternity without the package deal. I'm sorry Katie, I'll have to kill him."

She laughed. At times, she thought she wasn't that depressed, not if she could laugh the way she did, but she knew deep down she was. It wasn't that deep. Innocence was a fragile dream only the stupid clung to.

"Say something!" Operetta shouted at her, "Dammit just answer me!"

Heart wrenched eyes lifted. Kate simply shook her head, "I've actually given up. I've stopped caring. People wrote about Shakespeare after he was dead, so maybe they'll put me in the monster history books for the record amount of shit someone has taken from other people."

"I don't follow."

She leaned against the counter on her palms and closed her eyes. She smiled, but it began to falter. "I am...so absolutely and utterly sick and tired of everything. I am so fed up with everyone and I am so tired of everyone thinking I have to please them. It is impossible to please everyone, so I would rather piss them off. I have always been this way, but people do not seem to understand that I _was_ happy. I had everything going for me. And then...I had to listen to all the crap that everyone else wants to say. This is not their life, Op, it's mine. I am the one tied to Valentine, not them. I am the one who everyone pities, who does not want their pity, and who would not be suffering if everyone would just back out of where they do not belong."

"Katie-" Operetta exhaled. Kate held up her hand, not only to keep her friend quiet, but to keep her back.

"I am so tired of absolutely everything that I could put the barrel of a revolver in my mouth, pull the trigger and know that you would cry, but you would move on. If that would work, I would. I'm still trying to figure out what would actually kill me."

"Stop-"

"I am tired of living like this."

"Kate-"

"I'm tired of being everybody's punching bag."

"Stop!-"

"I am fed up with being the only one that cares and the one at the expense of everyone else! I am a human being, I have feelings, I am a person! And everybody forgot that! So maybe they won't forget when I prove just how mortal I am!"

"STOP!" Operetta finally screamed, "Just stop! Please! Don't talk like that! Kate...you're my only real friend...I wouldn't just cry, I wouldn't get over it. I'd never forgive myself."

"It's not your fault. I want you to remember that."

"Who's fault is it then?" she almost sobbed. Kate wound her arms gently around her and murmured, "My family's. People's. Society's. A little of Val's, but not that much. If he were around a little more, social exile wouldn't be so bad."

Operetta didn't let go. She clung on, winding her fingers in her best friend's shirt, "I mean it. Don't ever do it to me."

"Not now," she replied, almost a sigh, "Let's get this little monster out of you first, then we'll start debating a date."

"Very funny, Katie." Operetta tried to tease, but it came out worried.

...

_They say children represent innocence and purity. They're right. Kids don't hate, they're taught to hate. Taught by the real monsters in the world. In human schools, teenage pregnancy isn't that uncommon. What Salem is experiencing is a whole new revolution of independence. Like every other teenager desperate for freedom, the girls of Salem have taken it to a whole new level that people have been asking me to explore for a while; Motherhood._

_I started my tour of the crib with Draculaura, obtaining consent, of course. For an entire twelve hours, I sat on the sidelines and observed while Salem's first young mother cared for her cubs and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Here was a girl we all thought was materialistic, somewhat vain and kind of dumb, but she was a better mother than my own. Draculaura knows from personal experience what it's like to have a mother who isn't there for you and a father who can't fill both roles, but the king of the undead agrees; his daughter is a natural with children, and he's more than proud of her and his hybrid grandchildren._

_Like many teenage moms, Clawdeen Wolf seeks help from her mother-in-law-to-be. While Clawdeen finishes high school, Medusa watches her grandchildren, but when Clawdeen comes home the pack is back together. I interviewed the fiercely fashionable ghoul privately and asked if she still plans to launch the next Vera Wang empire while raising a family. Before I could even get her answer, Medusa replied for her that-and I quote-"you bet she will!"_

_Most people would think the De Nile sisters are cold-hearted and mean, especially if you've been on their fearleading teams, but Nefera and Cleo prove to be a hundred times different at home. Newlyweds Cleo and Rocco are expecting bundle of joy number two while the engaged Nefera and her man in uniform expect the first of their own. Let it be noted: Nefera has an adopted son, Adam, who is a complete darling! When I asked the sisters if having kids complicated their relationship, I was surprised that Nefera and Cleo agreed it had bettered them._

_Lastly, but certainly not least, I dropped in on expecting parents Abbey and Romulus. While quickly approaching the halfway point, they're still completely ready for anything that pregnancy could throw their way. For those who didn't know, or didn't want to search back through earlier updates, our current power couple are expecting triplets. Out of all questions I asked, there was one thing they didn't agree on; what gender they wanted most for the babies, of course! While Abbey would be happy with boys and girls, Romulus has his heart set on boys. I guess we'll soon find out whether Mommy or Daddy is right!_

_Stay tuned! XOXO-Spectra_

By the time she'd posted, Spectra's fingers were tired. She yawned and flipped the blog screen down to look at the wallpaper of Billy and herself on the backdrop; a duo of faces, while the rest were invisible. People would've thought it was a clever editing trick.

"If only they knew."

Rhuen scurried under her chair and climbed up onto her lap, expecting the stroking she received. Slowly, Spectra rose and carried her ferret down the stairs, humming to herself. She glanced down to Rhuen, "Should I have spiced that up a little, or just do background exposés?"

Rhuen chittered. Spectra nodded as if she understood, "Background it shall be. I kinda wonder what dirt there is to dig up, you know? Maybe we should investigate the quiet ones, Rhu. It's _always_ the quiet ones."

As soon as Spectra took the box of cereal out from the cupboard, Rhuen floated from her pocket and dove into the box, burying inside and crunching away. Spectra made a face and lowered her gaze into the flap, "I was going to eat that, you pig."


	84. Chapter 84: Don't Wake Me Up

**Chapter 84- Don't Wake Me Up**

Clawd was writing his paper and I was reading for English, and our eyes still met every few minutes. I crossed my ankle with his and a small smile crossed his face. I almost wished it was Halloween again. I would've liked to just go relax in the comfort of a quiet, haunted place. Then again, if I wanted quiet...

"I have a really ominous feeling," I muttered, closing my book on the slip of paper I left in it and finally breaking the comfortable silence.

"'Bout what?" he replied.

"I just get the feeling that things aren't going to end well overall. We got this far...but there's going to be more, you know. There's always more."

"We overcome," he murmured. I moved around the table to sit beside him, curling into his side for comfort. The scent of his skin made the feeling ease, just not entirely. He tucked my body under his arm and gave me a gentle squeeze, "We're gonna be okay, babe. I promise."

I laid my head on his shoulder and skimmed his thesis about advanced genetic theory. I flicked my eyes to him and raised a brow, "Since when did you become a nerd?"

"Since Ghoulia and Jackson got on my Halo team on Xbox."

"You're a genius," I muttered in disbelief.

"I must be, I married you."

I blushed and nudged him. He nudged back. I cracked open my book to the page I'd been on, content against his side. Strong, peaceful and sure, everything we were had blurred together. Half wolf, half bat, strong and elegant, rowdy and familial, it was like the puzzle had to be put together before a picture had been painted on it. Regardless, it was a modern art piece just for us.

...

"You feel it too."

Dracula lifted his head from under the hood of his car, glancing to Medusa, "Feel what?"

"Things changing. Just when we thought it was over." She moved like a serpent, silent and swift, reaching his side before he fully thought out his response. That was one of many things that drew them together.

"Perhaps this time it'll be for good. And I was changing the oil, nothing special."

"You've lived on the street for fifty years, Vlad. I think I know when you're screwing with your car, you have things on your mind."

"It's a father's job to worry," he said quietly.

"Your daughter was the catalyst to a revolution. I don't think you need to worry about her anymore."

"I always will. Grayson has Olivia, Draculaura had Vlad and I. We were just lucky she turned out the way she did."

"How is she?" Maddy murmured, leaning against the hood.

"Forgiving. I'm the least of her problems now that Ramses is coming back."

Maddy's hand lightly rested on his forearm. At her will, he met her eyes through her glasses. Very gently, he took her free hand and squeezed it in reply, "Is Perseus?"

"Not that I know of," she murmured. "It makes you wonder sometimes, doesn't it?"

"You are keenly aware of what most women kid themselves over. Even I admit, the majority of men are shame to those who actually are men and not boys."

"I wish we could simply find someone for a round of _Strangers on a Train_."

"You and your Hitchcock."

A smile dawned on the female gorgon's face, "I've really always been a Vincent Price girl."

"If I'd only known you thirty years earlier."

"Well don't say that," she teased, "Or Deuce would've been a vampire."

...

Abbey flicked through her iCoffin as she walked behind Purrsephone, eyes skimming over texts and a shared video from Howleen of Gory dancing; sometimes she thought the younger girl was in an obsessive case of idol worship, but days like today she was just too tired to think much of anything. Her eyes flicked up to see the other female unlocking Heath's door and she pocketed her phone, "Do not even want to know how you have key."

"I made a copy. He doesn't exactly know I have it."

The great thing about Heath's place was that both of his parents worked, and while his sister was in recovery with her new baby, he was left alone. Toralei had taken up fearleading with both De Nile sisters out of the picture, as had Meowlody. But the smell from Heath's room as Abbey came up the stairs made her lips quirk, "Know what he does on afternoon."

Purrsephone scrunched her nose, allowing Abbey past. Heath had potentially fallen asleep, something that made her shake her head and smile all the same. She put out the lit cigarette in his hand and looked at it, "Why it smell funny?"

"Because it's not a cigarette, Abbey. It's probably weed."

Abbey shook her head and grinned, "Do not tell Venus."

Purrsephone laughed as she aired out the room, "Not that kind of weed."

Heath stirred at the cold air, "Ten more minutes Mom."

"If I am mother, we have problem."

His eyes flashed open and a smile of unbridled joy crossed his face, "Abbey."

"Who you expecting, Jack Frost?"

"He's kinda hot."

Abbey burst into laughter and Purrsephone laughed, "So there was an ulterior motive! Confirming his heterosexuality!"

"Nobody totally straight," Abbey said, "Is not in nature. You know every species have boy on boy?"

"Half the time you can't speak English, but you know more biology than the Americans."

"In Soviet Russia, the road forks you," Heath said.

"Kitten adopt you," Abbey said with a giggle, lightly nudging his face, "Stop making ass of self."

"I missed you. I really, really miss you."

Her voice softened at the sincerity in his. Very gently, her fingers brushed across his jaw, "Am here now. But want hothead to promise he will man up. Got to set example for baby."

"Yeah..." he murmured, reaching out to lightly touch her stomach, "We're gonna have a baby..."

"You and Purrsephone have baby," she murmured to him, "Not we as in me."

Heath's eyes were already drooping as he laid back, "Now...cheetos...and a brief history of Homestuck..."

Purrsephone burst into laughter. Abbey's brow raised, "Nope, will never understand boy."

_A/N- Fah, I'm tired today. X_X I encourage you all to check out the Be More Heroic project, it's an anti-bullying initiative based off treating people like people; something I really think this fandom needs._


	85. Chapter 85: Somebody's Me

**Chapter 84- Somebody's Me**

Catrine couldn't help herself from smiling as she made a second batch of angel hair pasta. Her father had been enthusiastic at first about how well she'd taken to the area, but lately, she could tell he was growing more and more irate at _something_, even though whatever it was escaped her.

"So you're not going over to Manny's for dinner tonight?" he asked her, breaking the comfortable silence.

"No. Minnie is home and Manny is having Heath over, so there really isn't extra room."

"You're small enough to fit in somewhere," he teased. It made her smile. She turned on her heel and looked at him, placing her hands firmly on her hips, "Daddy, repeat after me. Catrine is fun size."

He grinned and stood, taking his plate with him to the sink. She turned down the heat and wandered over, hugging onto him, "You're not thinking of leaving, are you?"

"Of course not," he said quietly. He set his plate down in the sink and turned to her, lowering slightly to her level, "Would you be particularly upset if I went back to school? Changed my profession? I may not make as much money-"

"Whatever makes you happy," she said with a smile.

He smiled, leaning down and softly kissing the top of her head, "Want to wrap that up before it sticks together?"

Catrine's attention returned to the pasta quickly. She stirred, turned off the heat, placed the lid on and took the pot to the sink to drain. A cloud of steam rose up from the hot water. Absently, Tomas flicked on the TV. His attention flickered back to his daughter, "Seems like you're going to need your winter boots tomorrow. If they're even able to keep school open."

Catrine set the pot down on the stove and wandered over, "Sacre bleu."

"The only downside to leaving France, m' cherie. It snows in this part of America more than it has snowed in France in five entire winters in one snow."

She scowled and went back into the kitchen, "It's unexpected to say the least..."

"Call your friends and let them know."

Catrine did a double take, looking out the window, "I think they know." Snow was falling in flakes the size of her fingernails, wet and quickly gathering on the ground. Any and all bitterness toward the cold was instantly erased. She glanced to her father and he moved to the kitchen, "Go on, I'll finish for you."

Catrine raced up the stairs into her bedroom, wrenching open the closet and sliding on her quilted boots so fast the zipper stuck on her pajama pants. She grabbed her coat and gloves and raced back downstairs and out into the beginning downfall. For a moment, the world seemed frozen. The sky was inky and black, the trees stood naked and the snow had formed a powdered sugar covering on the ground. Then, a holler from the end of the block in the other direction. Holt Hyde was twirling in the snow, wearing nothing but gray sweatpants. His feet were surely stinging with cold, but there was a raw glee to the way he let loose. The sparks dancing behind him in the doorway were surely an effect of Frankie. One by one, houses opened up. Children emerged in their winter clothes. Parents called them back, but few returned quickly.

The door across the street opened, almost hesitantly. Catrine watched as Minnie poked her head out, made a face and disappeared back inside. Moments later, Manny and Heath tore out the front door, sans coat or shoes, and began scooping wet snow into their palms. As the snow began to fall at a faster rate, she watched them pack it tightly and whip the snow at each other. Some hits looked like they hurt, but it didn't seem like they noticed. In fact, even when the snow was next to blinding and everyone else had retreated inside for cocoa and the annual starting of fireplaces, they were still at it. She admired the way the snow caught in his soft blond hair, his wicked grin, the sparkling flakes attaching themselves to his skin. Heath collapsed back in the snow, tendrils of flame coming from his skin, yet there was a sufficent amount on the ground not to melt and more and more was coming down, licking the fire and nearly quenching it. Manny turned to her and crossed the fresh blanket of white. Her heart leapt. His hand, like a bear's paw, gently cupped her jaw. He was still warm despite the cold, something that made her smile with joy. No matter how rough he'd been with Heath, the touch of his hand was too gentle to comprehend. Her eyes grew half lidded before their lips even touched, but when they did, it might as well have been summertime. Warmth surged from her face to her toes. She could come to like winters like these.

...

The Hideout Inn was still alive with people, making it difficult for Robecca and Hoodude to focus when they were home. Naturally, both had decided to stay the night with their significant others; the first snows tended to draw people out to eat more than anyone would've imagined. Unfortunately, it wasn't just the people and the snow as to why Robecca simply _had_ to remain with Venus...

It was the fourth time in an hour the plant girl had been to the bathroom. She was practically throwing up her guts, and it was one of those times Robecca was glad her sense of smell wasn't that great. Venus's typically chlorophyll-laced complexion was white, even her lips were faded out. Panic gripped her mechanical stomach as she realized she was probably painfully close to dehydration.

"Don't say it," Venus rasped hoarsely, "If you call me frail, weak or fragile, I'll puke all over you." Her attention returned to the toilet bowl. Robecca swallowed thickly, watching her slim fingers gripping the counter next to her while her other hand curled in her shirt, making a fist against her stomach. She gasped and coughed, whimpering lightly, "Oh god Roba...I'm gonna die..."

"Shh. Don't say something like that," she whispered to her gently, continuing to hold her hair, "Do you want me to search for a tie?"

"And if I puke again?" Venus asked limply. Robecca resigned to sitting beside her for a moment until they were sure the nausea had passed. Hesitantly, Venus pushed herself up and rinsed her mouth out, eyeing her toothbrush, "Do I really need to make myself puke again or can I just use the mouthwash?"

Amused at her lover's horrified face, Venus actually cracked a smile, "The food was gone by the end of round two, Robecca."

"Is that even sanitary?" she asked before going into the bedroom to search out a rubber band. She listened to the sink as she dug through the drawers until accomplishing her task, finding a set of hairpins and bringing them into the bathroom as well.

"I don't care. Don't kiss me if you don't want to. I feel like shit."

Robecca gently gathered her hair and looped it through the elastic before pinning it against her scalp. Venus's eyes closed, taking soft, shallow breaths as if she was afraid to breathe deeply. Robecca reached around and lightly rubbed her stomach, giving her neck a series of soft kisses. Venus shrunk into her, pressing herself against the warm mechanical girl, "I need a hoodie."

"That thing hasn't been washed in four months. You can have my sweater."

Venus quaked gently and just nodded. Robecca shed her outer shirt and slipped it over her lover's delicate frame before engulfing her once again in her arms. Light kisses to her forehead and cheeks confirmed Robecca's worries of her worsening temperature. "Come lay down and get some sleep, love. You'll feel better in the morning."

Venus just continued shaking as she was led into bed. Chewlian whimpered. Venus groaned, "Oh god, I'm going to die. I'm just going to curl up and shrivel."

"Shh," Robecca breathed, brushing stray strands from her neck, "I will not let you die."

Venus's sweat was cold. When her eyes lifted, they were blurry, "I want to. It hurts."

"Shh," Robecca whispered, caressing her side, "You need to sleep, Venus."

Weakly, a leaf at her ankle twitched. The poor thing had shriveled and lay white and weak against her flesh. Slowly, Robecca rose and grasped a towel from the hall closet, taking it back to the bathroom and soaking it in warm water. She wrapped it around her feet and held it there, warming it with her own heat. Venus's breaths remained soft and shallow, but the color had lightly returned, hydration beginning to be restored. While powering down did help conserve her mental and physical energy, it wasn't necessary. Very softly, she leaned forward and kissed the curve of her elbow, unable to reach much else. If it was what Venus needed, she'd stay up for a week.

...

William cooed and fussed in his car seat in the back of Cupid's car.

"Stupid imported engine," Valentine muttered for the potentially thousandth time since his car had stalled trying to emerge from the snow.

"Fine cars need garages," Cupid teased in her characteristically sunny mood.

"Oregon needs to be tropical," Valentine growled in his usually bitter tone.

She smiled and leaned over, kissing his cheek, "You need to not be so depressive."

"Watch the road," he muttered, hiding an amused smile.

William went quiet, watching observantly as his father's hand slipped into his mother's over the cup holders between them. For a fraction of a second, there was the possibility of happiness and hope. Hours in the car, pauses to make it longer, they still had managed to make it back to Salem in under a day. The snow, while it had once been like tiny crystals falling from the sky, had grown thick. Cupid's car was crawling along the street. She released Valentine's hand to see, unspoken tension in her shoulders, "Can you ease it up?"

"Do I look like Dracula?" he half-teased, "I can do a great many things, Cupid...I just can't do that."

Lights cut through the snow to their side. Cupid's eyes widened and it became a reflex. An opaque haze enveloped the car. William's eyes locked on it, transfixed as a truck slammed into the side of the car, yet buckled around the haze. The metal twisted and crumpled like aluminum foil. Cupid stared in amazement, her hand still clutching Valentine's.

"Like that," he said quietly.

Cupid's heart jumped. Affectionately, he squeezed her hand. Blush filled her cheeks and a smile of gratitude crossed her lips, "Can you at least part the way so we can get home safe?"

"I haven't expanded my range in years, but I can try."

"Keep it as far as you can and I'll keep going."

He flashed her a soft smile and continued holding her hand. William's eyes focused there and he watched as a tiny pink flicker, like a spark of electricity, passed from Cupid's hand to Valentine's. She gently applied the gas and continued gripping his hand as the swirling snow around them eased to form a clear path ahead.


	86. Chapter 86: Such Wicked Intent

**Chapter 85- Such Wicked Intent**

Snow had blanketed the ground. It was late into the night when the snow stopped falling, but it still had a pull to the few remaining awake.

"My dad's going to know you came over," Cupid said, smiling softly from the doorway, her plush pink robe wrapped securely around her pajamas, "Put that out."

Valentine continued to smoke his cigarette, leaning against the french doors of the god of love's study. The cold was familiar and comforting, especially in a house that was so foreign to him. A feeling that was equally as foreign had begun to spread from the pit of his stomach at an overwhelming speed; Guilt.

Her tiny, warm hand rested on his shoulder. She kissed his cheek and murmured, "There's something on this earth you desire more than anything, Valentine, and it isn't me."

"I don't know what it is. But I haven't found it yet."

"Can I keep him?" she whispered.

"He's your son. I didn't get much of a say either."

"You can see him whenever you want. I'm not going to keep him from his father."

The silence wasn't uncomfortably deafening. Her hand rested on his bicep and slowly, his arms uncrossed so his hand rested on top of hers. She moved slightly closer, rubbing his arm.

"I never said I didn't love you, you know. If there's a person I feel I have the most genuine feelings toward, it would be you."

"I know you mean for that to be comforting, but you have a way of making something into a promise you can't keep." She rose on her toes to kiss his cheek, softly murmuring, "Go home, Valentine. I'm not the girl on your mind, and you're not the guy on mine."

...

Valeria was sleeping fitfully. Kate was awake, cuddling her close while the boys were as silent as Operetta. The door unlocked. She wasn't surprised. Valentine kicked off his boots outside the door and walked inside, glancing to her.

"Val has a cough," she said quietly, "The boys are fine."

"Let me warm up and I'll take her so you can rest," he said softly, setting his bag at the base of the stairs before taking off his boots and placing them by the door. His coat followed. Neither could meet the other's eyes, not even as he moved past her to get wood from beside the fireplace and place it on, spiking it up just enough. Kate's eyes traced his clothes before settling on his face, "So where were you?"

"I made it all the way to Mississippi before I ran into Farnum. He had my son. We had a fight, and I met Chariclo in Nebraska to hand him off. There was some snow, my car ended up stalled out and the backwoods service station didn't even carry anything to fix it. So, I got it towed. I'll send for it when I can."

"Is he beautiful?" she murmured.

"He's adorable. He has her hair, my eyes. My eyes and my cheekbones."

A small smile turned up Kate's lips, "He'll be a heartbreaker. I think the first thing I fell for was your eyes."

"The first thing you fell for was _not_ my eyes and you know that."

Both of their smiles widened as he stood and reached out for Valeria. She was gently tucked against his chest, her tiny torso in the crook of his arm, tiny feet dangling over his forearm and her head against the base of his neck. He softened considerably, "I want to apologize."

"You tried. I didn't want you to go, but you thought it would make me happy."

"I couldn't stay away. The honest truth is, I love you too much."

"Me, her, or _her_?"

"I honestly couldn't give you a straight answer."

She released her breath and shook her head, gathering the blanket on the back of the couch, folding it and placing it back where it had been, "Why am I still here, Valentine? You keep saying you love me...I don't have to be a werewolf to know you're a liar. I don't care if it's pity, I don't care if it's obligation, maybe it's even being close to _her_, but I just want to hear you say it."

"I came home to fix things, not to fight."

"It's too late. I just want to hear you say it."

"You want to hear me say it?" his tone grew sharp, but his hold on their daughter was still gentle, "Fine then. There is a woman I love and it isn't you, Kate. Does that make you happy? Or would you rather I broke your heart again to watch you come slinking back to me like a beaten dog. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I want to be with you. Chariclo has dismissed me, Dracula has done me the honor of erasing any mutual feelings of Draculaura's, now we can be together."

"Cupid wasn't in love with you," she said quietly, "Neither was Draculaura."

"Thank you for getting to the point-"

"She _doesn't_ love you. She loves the child you gave her. You don't know how to love people, Val...only hurt them."

He grasped her wrist and brought her close, firmly. He raised his hand from her wrist to her chin and took hold of her face, bringing her eyes to meet his, "I came back to change that. This time, I'm staying. I have no reason to run away. I'll change, I promise, I'll channel my energies elsewhere. I'll turn Jackson into Iron Man if that's what it will take."

She closed her eyes and laughed, "You don't change."

"Neither do you. But we can compromise."

Her eyes opened slowly. "Compromise." It lingered in the air like a curse between children. A smile broke her face, "Just take care of Valeria. If you last the night, I'll have my answer."

...

In my mind's eye, I saw Jackson as a brilliant mad scientist, like the one who had animated Frankie's grandfather. Andy as an accomplished sculptor; maybe Catrine could be helpful to him. Bram would be an artist-he should be an artist. I've seen his paintings. Images of potential futures flitted behind my eyelids. It felt like a prophecy of dreams. Writing in my leatherbound notebook while I sat in either a Starbucks or Panera; something with a cafe-slash-coffee house appeal. Somewhere restful. I imagined dallying the days away among pieces of art and vast libraries of books. Dreams. Goals. Hopes. They all meshed together into beautiful dreams.

There was snow. Cocoa and a roaring fire. A tiny black cat, mewing...tiny black cat...

A sharp mew woke me. My eyes snapped open to find a paw on my nose. My brows furrowed, "Hello there."

Another mew was my answer. The kitten pawed my nose and I went cross-eyed trying to follow its paw. Very gently, it curled into a ball on my chest and began purring.

"Clawd," I muttered. He was dead asleep. "Clawd!"

He made a grunt that sounded like a bark. I giggled, "Where is the cat from?"

"Are you sleep talking?" he said, practically drunk with sleep.

I took his hand and rested it on the kitten's back. He felt around, touching my stomach, the cat, my side, the cat, my chest, the cat, and finally turning slightly, "Where'd the cat come from?"

"I just asked you that," I giggled, leaning up to kiss his jaw, "Just go back to sleep then baby."

He cracked open an eye, "Snow day, right?"

I shrugged, gathering the cat and getting out of bed, putting my slippers on and wandering down the stairs. Count Fabulous was restlessly fluttering from light fixture to light fixture. I glanced down at Rockseena, out cold under the coffee table, "So neither of you can account for the cat, huh?"

Fabu chirped. I followed him back to the den, picking up a chill in the air as I went. My heart leapt. The door was only cracked open, but that was all I needed to be tipped off. I ran back to the fireplace and grabbed one of the pokers for a weapon before setting the kitten down on the step. It mewed and watched me, as well as Count Fabulous from his perch on the hall light. I nudged open the door, wincing at its creak. A chill ran up my spine from the frosty air. No boot prints lingered in the house, so I almost blamed it on Spectra-almost. Tucked inside the inner door was a note scribbled on a scrap of paper. I held my poker in place, scanning the room as I stepped in. I took a deep inhale of air and focused my senses; no hearts besides the animals. No scents-

and then it struck. The scent on the note. It hadn't stayed in the air because of the snow. I bolted to the door and slammed them shut, locking them firmly as well as the top and bottom. I yanked the note free and released the curtains. My skin prickled.

_I've heard you have a big heart. Mr. Whiskers needs a home. Take good care of him until I return._

I ran into the hallway, grabbed the cat and began examining it. He wriggled and let out mews of fright. My cold hands must've reminded him that I wasn't human, but I didn't care. If there was a tracking devise, it was implanted. The thought of killing it crossed my mind. I placed him down on the floor and allowed my hand to fly over my mouth in shock at myself. Whether it was a trap or not, it was like a child...I couldn't turn away an animal. Maybe he counted on me giving Mr. Whiskers to someone else. Obviously he already knew where I was. Terror lurched through my stomach, though I reminded myself that if there had been any danger I would've woken. The lock must've just been flipped from the outside, the cat and note placed and then he left. Mental warfare.

"Draculaura?" Clawd called down the stairs. I was sitting on the bottom step and didn't move, only held out the slip of paper. He descended to me and took it from my hands. Mr. Whiskers came and curled up on my lap, purring softly. I slipped my arm under his head and allowed him to rest.

One sniff and he knew. "Farnum."


	87. Chapter 87: His Father's Son

**Chapter 87- His Father's Son**

_Quick A/N- I just noticed the chapter numbers XD I'm sorry, I think you can tell I've been working with other things on the mind as well._

_Fifteen years ahead, once more-_

The emotionless expression seemed to have been painted on Valentino's face since he was a child. At first, it had been resigned curiosity, but that had slowly faded into an expression void of anything. There was agony to having lost both of his parents so young. DJ and Valeria looked more like twins than he did, and he _was_ her twin.

Everywhere, he didn't belong. Except in one place.

It was almost natural for Sangria Devein to avoid him. After all the monstrous things he'd done, he expected it. But when they were in the lower half of the library together, hidden amid the rows of books, she treated him like a human being. Of all the people he knew, he had made her life miserable. That made her the only person he could empathize with.

"I have to go," she finally broke the silence between them, "I'm meeting Luna."

He nodded and withdrew his arm from around her shoulders. She rested her hand on the floor beside his knee to push herself up, "Be strong, okay?"

He saluted and remained in his seated place. Eventually, he moved to comb his long, dark bangs down over his eyes.

Footsteps approached. There was a soft laugh as someone was tugged into the row behind him. _Lucas?_

"Shh," Luc whispered, holding back the grin that sprung to his face whenever Jon held his hand.

"You said you have something to tell me?" the damphir teased, leaning closer to him.

The closer he got, the more the slighter boy melted, "I have feelings for you."

The blurted words didn't phase Jon any, "Great. I have feelings for you too."

Val sat up, moving a book onto its side to look through, all the while in disbelief, _they're gay?_ Somehow, he felt like the first to know this time. It felt strange to be enlightened.

"I mean, I _really_ have feelings for you..." Luc whispered.

"You know I do. I always have," Jon whispered back, "Now stop talking."

While the two boys kissed, Val made his silent escape. Of all of them, he carried his father's legacy the most heavily, simply because if they had looked at each other, they would've been twins. But no one-not even Sangria-knew how deeply that caused him pain. Valentino Fenrir was not Valentine Saint Clair...not yet.

...

"_All the other kids with their pumped up kicks better run, better run, outrun my gun. All the other kids with their pumped up kicks better run, better run, faster than my bullet._" It was one of those stereotypical moments; DJ was watched but not so heavily, just because he was the poster child as far as the family went. Valeria was the one who gained all their sympathy. Poor little girl with no parents, her brothers must protect her. Both of them could enjoy themselves without watching their words, but sometimes he liked to see people squirm. Sometimes it was just relaxing to sit in the grass with his iCoffin and release his tension in slow, nearly nonexistent breaths, but when people were around he tended to try to make the experience...more terrifying. Somehow when he sang it, it became less of a song, more of a promise. Like the meaning had passed threat altogether. The threat would be hollow. He loved misery, but he had too much to destroy that many lives.

"Can we talk for a second?"

Val tried to ignore the half-breed at his side, but when Luc didn't go away, he turned his head slowly toward him.

"Are you okay?" Luc asked, sitting in the grass beside him.

"Have I ever been okay, Lucas Wolf? In the entire history of my life, when have I ever been okay?"

"When you were a baby. You were happy when you were a baby."

"Since I've been a baby-"

"No. But why? I mean...do you even remember them?"

Rage boiled in the pit of his chest. He forced himself not to throw a punch, "Hardly. It's the principle that my father was murdered and my mother committed suicide that pisses me off more than anything. Don't bring them up, Luc, you didn't know them."

"Neither did you."

Val took in a deep breath and released it slowly, "I don't hit girls if you're fishing for it."

"I'm _trying_ to make you feel better, you dick. I want to help you."

"I didn't ask for your help!" he snapped, rising to his feet, "Why don't you go help me by screwing around with your little jock boyfriend?"

Luc's jaw dropped. His cheeks flushed and he grasped Valentino's wrist in panic, "Who did you tell?"

"No one. And I don't intend to. Of all the people I want to destroy, you're not on that list."

Luc kept a firm grip on him, his rich lavender-pink eyes just like his mother's, "Please, don't."

There was a tiny piece of him that felt kinship to the other boy. They weren't in such a different place as either might've thought. Very gently, he unwound Luc's fingers from around his wrist, "Your secret is safe with me."

...

Once again, they sat in their quiet place away from the others. Sangria gently rubbed his knee, beauty trying to bring comfort to a beast. "Your presence is like novocaine," he finally murmured.

"That's a good thing," she murmured, curling into his side, almost as if their relationship was give-and-take instead of just take. His fingers ran softly through her hair, "I'm actually sorry. I didn't know how far this would go."

"I know you didn't, that's why I stick around. You're just a messed up kid...you don't know any better."

He laughed, "Messed up doesn't begin to describe it."

She gently squeezed his knee, "It'll be okay."

He drew her in close and kissed the top of her head, "You're really a pure, innocent girl."

She wrapped her arms around him and murmured, "You're really kind behind the intimidation. Please, just don't snap, Val...I can only forgive you for so long, but if you hurt someone..."

He shook his head, "Stop forgiving me. Stop being miserable with me."

"I can't," she whispered, "I love you too much."

He pushed her off. The appearance was only too uncanny. Masochistic blond, innocent as could be until he'd come along, falling in love with a guy like him? He stood up and looked down at her, "You're not allowed to love me in any way, shape or form, Sangria. I don't want you to."

"You need me," she breathed.

"I can get some from any girl in this school. They throw me looks while their boyfriends talk shit. You mean nothing to me but a cheap fix to my problems."

There was her mother's tenacity in her eyes as she got up, "You know what they say about drug addicts. They relapse over and over again."

He sighed and walked around the row, nearly jumping when he collided with Gabriel Devein. The pureblood vampire's eyes were black. He grabbed Valentino by his collar and slammed him into the wall, making him cry out in pain. Gabriel leaned close to the smaller boy's face and snarled, "Number one, you _do not_ talk to my sister that way, and number two, if you _ever_ pull shit like that with my friends again, I'll break your face."

"I didn't do anything to your meathead friends!" he snapped, shoving him back. He was still pinned, still at Gabriel's mercy as the bigger boy growled, "Luc _is _my friend."

...

The door slammed shut. Christine did a double take, "Oh my god, Val!"

"Just shut up," he growled, dropping his bag at the foot of the stairs and stalking up to his room. He washed the blood from his face, tending to the tender bruises. When the door shut, he almost snapped, but then his sister's arms wrapped around him. She rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes, "Baby brother..."

"Your little crush kicked my ass. I hope you don't mind if I pack some heat next time."

"Gabe was just being dominant, vampires do that-"

"So do werewolves. Shit, can you stop?"

She released him gently, stepping back and placing a kiss to his temple, "I'll talk to him if you want."

"I'd rather handle it myself." He moved past her into his room and locked the door. He glanced to the door and knelt beside the dresser drawer. He pulled it out, slid his hand into the clothes and produced a switchblade, dropping it in the inside pocket of his bag, zipping it shut. He took out a post-it and left it where the blade had been. _Snap._


	88. Chapter 88: Cherry

**Chapter 88- Cherry**

Elbow deep in clay, Andy belched. Laughter tinkled in from the adjoining closet before Lilith came out pushing a storage tote full of water and a chunk of clay and various paint cans, "You must love the modern world, don't you?"

"Catrine is letting me use her kiln, I might as well get something done."

She pushed the tote closer with her foot, set down the enamels and walked around, "This is your dream...isn't it?"

He nodded, "The only thing I like about the world is this. It's been a long time since I've been connected to people, but...this beautiful art they keep doing, it's new. It's unspeakably pretty."

She lightly ran her hand across his arm, tracing the dusty remnants of clay, "You really want to do this?"

"I'm happy about it. Isn't that what you should do?"

"Sometimes...there's duty-"

"We're not getting into this again."

She let him fall silent, watching his hands trace lovingly and mold the clay into a face. His claws shaped the minute details flawlessly. He caught her staring and murmured, "The last time I sculpted, it was in solid stone. It turned out pretty well though, and I had time to practice. Time to make them flawless."

"I'm starting to think that it's me that's unworthy of you," she murmured, "You might look like a monster...but you're so delicate and soft and sweet...and I'm the one who gets her stress relief in murder."

"It can always change."

She shook her head, laughing softly, "You have no idea."

He wrapped his arm around her, allowing her to cuddle into his side. When she glanced back to his work, a small smile touched her face, "There's me."

"There's you," he whispered gently, kissing the top of her head.

"I feel like one of those girls who gets captured by Indians in the Old West stories...like the cavalry's about to bust in and take away the truth."

"The Chief isn't going to let that happen," he murmured.

"The only person I've ever felt completely safe with is you, I hope you know that," she murmured to him while he continued working.

"I know. You're the only human I've ever met who didn't hate me."

She watched as his claws softly formed her irises. He glanced to her and smiled softly, "I'm going to need to stare at you for a long time."

...

"Cupid?" Kipling called out as he peeked around the usually unlocked door, "Cupid?"

William's head lifted in the den. The TV was on cartoons, but he was drawing, and the sound of a heartbeat drew his attention. Inquisitively, Kipling poked his head into the den and called out, "Cupid?"

William, seated behind the cover of the chair, peeked around. A smile broke his cherubic face and he beamed, "Mum."

The clatter of a muffin tin. Kipling furrowed his brow, stepping in only to have Cupid tear past him, cooing with joy, "You said your first word!"

William clung to her and giggled, repeating himself with pride, "Mum."

"Morning," Kipling offered.

Cupid cuddled her baby close for another long moment before her attention was drawn back to Kipling and her jaw dropped. She clamped her hand over her mouth and murmured, "I can explain."

He shrugged, "Why do you need to?"

William flailed, his tiny arms grasping for the source of the new heartbeat. Smiling, Kipling opened his arms to take the baby. Cupid hesitantly placed William in his arms, watching as he squealed and proceeded to cuddle into Kipling's chest.

"He's so cute," Kipling murmured, rocking him softly, "How old is he?"

"I don't...exactly know," she murmured, "A few months."

"Where'd you find him?" he asked, sitting down on the sofa with the tiny, flailing toddler.

"He's my son," she exhaled. "My father just...had other people birth him."

Kipling's eyes lifted, pure shock in them, "You had a son? With who?"

Guilt formed a lump in her throat. She swallowed thickly, smoothed her skirt and perched on the table across from him, "I want you to know...his father isn't in love with me. And I can't make him love me, that would be wrong. But he wanted William to have his mother, and so he does."

"Can I ask who?" he asked softly, and then even softer, "Was it...consenting?"

A smile crossed her face as she placed one of her hands against his larger one, "It was. He's Valentine's son. Farnum had him..."

Kipling's expression changed to one she'd never seen before. It was like his soul had been crushed. He wrapped William protectively in his arms, making him giggle. His other hand reached out and grasped Cupid's tightly, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Either of you. I promise."

"It's okay," she murmured, "It's safe now-"

"No, it's not. When Mister Farnum wants something, he gets it. You don't know what he'd do to get what he wants. You don't know what he did to Andy...to me...and I'm not going to let him hurt you!"

William whimpered. Gently, he was passed back to his mother. She softly rocked him against her shoulder, humming a lullaby. When his fuchsia eyes drooped closed, she glanced back to Kipling. She kept her voice down and whispered to him, "If anyone should be promising anything, it's me to you. I'll keep you safe from Farnum too, Kip..."

A beat of silence passed between them. Cupid settled on the table again. "Are you angry with me?"

"How could I be? It's no secret you love Valentine...what girl doesn't? I mean, compared to me-"

"Compared to you, how the hell did I ever end up with him? Kipling, you are sweet, kind, gentle and pure. Val is the exact opposite and guess who I love more?"

His cheeks filled with blush. She smiled, taking his hand, "When you have nothing but unconditional love to give, it happens this way. I want the one person who will understand what it's like to be in my place. Someone who I can laugh and cry with and share my life with. Someone who understands and knows me better than I know myself. That guy isn't Valentine."

"You always make me feel like an idiot," he muttered, "You always have so many beautiful things to say."

"I only say what I feel."

...

Gory and I sat on the couch while Bram and Clawd circled the house. The sun was high in the sky, but I was still in my pajamas and the cubs were still close.

"It's okay," she murmured, tucking me gently under her arm to bring me closer to her, "You're safe. You're always safe, you have Clawd."

"It doesn't change the fact that he was still here. He still knows where we live. He could still flip the lock..."

"And nothing was missing?" she asked.

"Nothing."

She was only gone for a flash before she returned with two teacups, before the kettle had even made a sound. Suddenly, I felt old, tired and overwhelmed.

"I think I need to call my dad," I whispered.

"It'll be alright," she murmured. There was a cool edge to her voice that she only got when offended, so I grasped her hand, "I don't mean it like that. I just don't want to put you in danger."

She rolled her eyes and looked at me, giving me a look that forced a smile to cross my face. Such pure, expressionless disdain was on her face that I could've died laughing. "You're joking. You're talking to the girl who's whupped the backsides of many men in your family. I've stood by you when no one else will, done things no one else would do for you, and you're afraid of putting me in danger? I'm sorry to break it to you, but I was in danger before I met you. This is just the side fun."

I laughed softly, "You're certifiable."

"The asylums won't take me. I'm too violent."

Clawd and Bram entered. The looks they wore said more than their silence. Gory gripped my shoulder gently, holding me close to her side, "What's happened?"

"Don't bring her to see this," Bram murmured.

I got up instantly. Clawd grabbed me and held me still, "Babe...don't."

"I want to see," I half-whispered, "If it's because of me, I want to see it."

"It's not just you. It's all of us."

"I want to see, Bram!" I snapped, pushing past them. Clawd grabbed my arm again, pleading with his eyes, "Don't. Trust me Lala...please."

Gory grasped my hand gently, "If you get scared..."

"It's my own fault," I whispered, even if I knew that wasn't what she was going to say. I grasped her arm instinctively and followed her. The yard was death silent. It should've been alive. I wished for birds and baby deer, but the light snow had fallen and blanketed the earth, leaving a white death in its wake. It hit me like a brick; blood and rotting flesh. My hand flew over my mouth. My eyes flashed to a tree and I screamed. I screamed and I backed away, falling into the snow, just staring up at what potentially had been a person. A small person.

"Lala!" Gory shouted, grabbing me, "Look away. Look away!"

I couldn't. Tears were flowing freely. My stomach heaved. I was tempted to throw up, but I couldn't. I couldn't tear my eyes away. Wetness was soaking my legs from the snow. Gory scooped me up and moved me away. Tears were flowing fresh and free. My eyes didn't break away, not until Bram took me from her and forced me to. When I realized I hadn't been seeing things, I broke down in tears. I didn't have to be looking to see the look that passed between the three of them. I could practically hear their thoughts; delicate, fragile little Laura was having a breakdown. But as everything broke, it hardened like ice. That was the exact moment when I decided that morals be damned-I was going to get revenge.


	89. Chapter 89: Bait

**Chapter 89- Bait**

"Ew!" Nino yelled and proceeded to shove his brother toward the corpse dangling from the tree, "Touch it!"

"You touch it!" Don shouted back, shoving him to the side.

"I'll touch it!" Rocks shouted over them both, reaching over them.

"Nobody touches it!" Harriet shouted, "It's evidence in a murder! Now get your butts back inside!"

"Aww Mom," Nino muttered, jogging back to the house anyway. She waited until the boys were out of earshot to bite the inside of her lip. Clawrk emerged from the trees, "Can't pick up the trail. He's good. He knows his shit. Already one-upped the Van Helscream clan."

She crossed her arms over her chest, her lips set in a tense line, "Someone murdered a child and left it in our daughter's back yard. We have to find the scent."

"We're going to have bigger problems than just Farnum, babe...the humans aren't going to take this lightly. They might not buy it."

"Mother to mother, they will. God...the poor kid's mother..."

Clawrk wrapped his arm around his wife, gently squeezing her shoulder, "We'll take care of it."

I was listening. I couldn't help myself. My eyes had been fixed on the tree all morning. Something inside me had finally brought me to distance myself from the murder. _It_ was alive, but now it was dead. It was a child, now it was a body. It felt so wrong to cut off my compassion, but it was the only thing I could do to focus my mind.

Marie wrapped her arms around my shoulders with the warmth and comfort of a mom, not an aunt. I melted into it anyway, bowing my head to fight tears while I clung to her arms like a little girl.

"Shh," she whispered, rubbing my upper arms, "It's alright. You get used to bodies when you see so many."

"I promise you, she's seen more," Uncle Vlad said, lowering his voice when he seemed to realize I was still there. Clawd rose from the chair across from my father and gently wrapped his arm around my back, "Maybe we should get you something to eat."

"I'm not about to break," I said, clinging to his arm anyway, "It's...not my kid."

I swore my father puffed up a little with pride. Saying the words disgusted me in a way the smell of rotting human flesh never could. Clawd gently squeezed my shoulder and led me out of the room. Once we were in the privacy of the kitchen, he pulled me in close and began to stroke my hair. I melted into his chest, letting down my defenses. A few lingering tears ran free and met his shirt.

"How do you really feel?" he murmured, cupping my face and guiding my chin upward toward him.

"Disgusted. Sick. Upset. Pissed. Scared." I couldn't find any more accurate words. My stomach felt full of cold, it didn't matter that it was empty. He rubbed my back, leaning in to softly nudge his nose to mine. Relief slowly unwound from my body, "I really am scared."

"I don't want you doing anything drastic. He's counting on that."

"We could know the next person he leaves dead for us. Do you really want that on your conscience?"

"I don't want the next body to be you." Very gently, he gripped my hips and pinned me against the counter, not letting me escape. It was a dirty trick since he was obviously bigger and stronger than me, but it was effective and he knew it. Our eyes were locked. Gently, he moved his hand to my face, "You know I'm not dumb. Even the parts of the story you left out, I got them outta Gil. If Farnum's as experienced as I think he is, he knows how to kill a vampire."

"He can't kill me."

"I could theoretically kill you."

"Gee, that's exactly what I wanted to hear before breakfast," I muttered.

"I would condemn the world before I would let anybody hurt you or our cubs, do you understand me? I know you're brave. I know you're strong and I know you're brilliant. Turn this into a best seller or something, but don't put yourself in danger. For me."

I placed my hand against his and closed my eyes. My heart betrayed my head, skipping a beat when I felt his thumb slip under the hem of my shirt and begin to lightly brush my side. My knees trembled. I forced the darkness from my thoughts to focus on his softness. Everything he did to make me melt was working.

"Promise me," he repeated, nuzzling his forehead to mine.

"Chivalry isn't dead yet," I murmured in reply, softly pressing my lips to his. He smiled lightly, wrapping me safely in his arms as I cuddled myself into his chest, "I promise."

...

When she saw the Jeep with rims pulling up, Lilith got up and stormed out of the house, stepping directly out into the middle of the street as if she could stop it with superhuman strength. Slowly, the huge truck rolled to a stop and one of the pair of blond jocks leaned out of the passenger window, "Move, Lilith!"

"This isn't your side of town, boys! Go home!" she shouted, maintaining her steady calm.

"Get out of the way before I get out and move you," he said back to her.

The tiny little Chevy that pulled up next to it looked so harmless, but Chad still leaned out the window, "Lilith, come on, we just wanna go talk."

"Go talk to who?" she said.

"What are you, the gatekeeper?" one of the twins tried to taunt.

"Let me go back inside and put on my skeleton face paint and grab a knife, then we can play that game." Her eyes were like teal gemstones, growing increasingly hard and cold with each word.

"They found Clair's brother's body over here. What happened?"

"Turn around and drive back to the boarder and I'll come tell you."

"Lilith, there is no boarder. This is all Salem-"

"There's New Salem and here," she snapped with growing conviction, "And if you half-witted humans don't get off my side of town, we're going to have a problem."

Chad pulled ahead. She stood her ground, but they parked sideways and she took a few steps back to allow Clair to step out of the car. She was in pajamas and a coat, not even dressed. Lilith remembered the grief when she thought her father was dead and reached out, attempting to comfort her.

"Is it true?" Clair's words coupled with her expression sliced through the air like a newly forged blade, "Did they kill him?"

"They didn't hurt anyone," she murmured, "Clair...you know me. You all know me. I live here now. I trust these people. They're my family."

"They also killed your family," Clair said, "You know, in case you forgot."

"Is that supposed to phase me?" Her voice was filling with irritation.

"I forgot what a sociopath you are."

"Let us in! Come on, we're not the ones about to kill anybody!"

"Go home, Jason!" Lilith nearly screamed, "Just go home before I come over there with Clair's tire iron!"

Chad laughed as the car began to go in reverse before doing a three-point turn. Andy appeared in the door, but it didn't phase Lilith in the slightest.

"Let me see him," Clair murmured. "I want to see him."

"I didn't even know it happened until you showed up, okay? I don't know where he is."

"So you don't know if they didn't do it."

"Trust me," Andy said, walking over, "Nobody here killed anybody. Unless the body belongs to Valentine, then I can give you a list of people who were in on it."

A smile quirked to Lilith's lips, "Clair, Andy. Andy...you know them."

Chad blushed and looked to the pavement. Lilith couldn't help herself from smiling. Clair looked at the ground for totally different reasons. Gently, Andy nudged her shoulder, "I'll show you."

"How do you know?" Lilith asked as he led Clair past.

"Ghostly Gossip."

She smiled after him, watching them disappear between the houses. Eventually, Chad spoke up, "So...was Clair right or was I?"

"I don't think either of you were. Mostly because I don't remember."

"You look really into him. The way he looks at you...I'm not sure if he wants to screw you or eat you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. You're both amazing friends, you know that?"

He shrugged off her sarcasm and reached out, touching the remainders of bruises outlining her arm, "They look like a hand print."

"I don't ask you about your sex life."

Instantly, he turned redder than a tomato and went quiet. She couldn't stop the smug smile that came to her face until Clair screamed. They both took off running. Andy was standing back, letting Clair cry and sink to her knees. Lilith glanced to him before covering her mouth in shock, "Oh god."

Chad backed away as soon as he saw, "Oh shit."

"What happened?" she asked both of them.

"He went missing three days ago," Chad murmured, "They thought he was okay...you know preteens run away all the time..."

"Farnum put him there," Andy let out his breath. Lilith's eyes flicked to him. He nodded. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, knotting her fingers in his shirt. His hand rested on her lower back.

"It'll be okay," she whispered into his chest, "I'll protect you."

A smile touched his face, but he didn't laugh for her sake. He knew she genuinely believed she could. The last thing anyone needed at the moment was to lose their fantasies when reality was hardly what it could've been.


	90. Chapter 90: Hidden Away

**Chapter 90- Hidden Away**

"Something for you from college," Manny said, dropping the letter on the breakfast table in front of his sister.

"Do you know what I love about this town?" their mother asked as Manny handed her the rest, "The mail is always here by eight AM and the newspaper is always on the step."

Manny just shook his head. Minnie opened it and tried not to smirk, all the while thinking _you sneaky little bastard._ A letter from Cecil had been placed in an envelope from the college, probably a spare from all of his sweet little community service jobs. If anybody would've thought enamored had become a word synonymous with her name, they might've died laughing...especially her little brother. She simply folded it back up and put it under her plate. Manny glanced over to her, "Anything interesting?"

"Just some stuff on finals, nothing _you_ need to worry about."

"You know, I think we should host Thanksgiving this year."

Both of the Taur children turned to look at their mother with identical expressions of disbelief.

"Grace usually does, but this year there are more people in need-"

"Okay, if we host Thanksgiving, does that mean it has to be here?" Minnie asked, "Because in case you haven't noticed, the three of us are packed in here pretty nicely without adding another fifteen people."

The phone rang, cutting them both off. Manny packed his lunch and Minnie couldn't help but notice he put extra in for Catrine.

"Manny," their mother called in, "Take the car, pick up Jackson on the way to school!"

Minnie could see the needle scratching in her brother's head, "What?"

Their mother poked her head around the door and repeated, "Take the car, pick up Catrine and Jackson for school. Henrietta volunteered with the Red Cross to go take care of the coastal damage."

"He'll do it. Tell Mrs. J not to worry. And tell her I said hi," Minnie said with a smile.

Manny shot her a glare and stalked out of the house. Under the comfort of solitude, Minnie produced the letter again and ducked upstairs to respond.

Catrine skipped over the slushy street in her white suede boots, a lavender scarf wrapped around her neck and her lined black coat swathing her body comfortably. For a moment, Manny wasn't so irritated.

"Bonjour, amour," she said softly, rising on her toes for a kiss. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist, scooping her up and giving her a deeper one than she'd been prepared for. She squeaked, blushing bright pink, "Sacre bleu Manny..."

"You love it and you know it, kitten."

"We need to get going," she murmured, though her hands traveled to his collar, drawing him in for another kiss.

"I'd like to get going right on the hood, but it's probably a little too early for you."

She pushed him away and swatted his shoulder, blushing furiously again. He laughed, opening the door for her. One of the things she loved the most about Manny's car were the seats that seemed to envelope her, especially when they were heated.

"We gotta swing by the Jekyll place, alright?" he asked, cranking the heat in her general direction. She smiled, "Giving Jackson a ride?"

"Yeah," he muttered, obviously displeased.

She caught his hand before it could move from the vent, "At least try to be a little enthusiastic. He's a nice boy."

"He's a nerd and a normie," Manny replied, backing out.

Catrine looked out the window, shrugging with nonchalance, "I'd like to see you call Lilith Van Helscream a normie."

He glanced sidelong at her and grinned, "Is that a challenge?"

"You're afraid of her."

"There's a difference between Lilith and Jackson because, unlike Jackson, I respect her."

"You respect her because she's a woman, or because she's a killer?"

"Because she's a killer and a chick."

This time Catrine didn't respond. He pulled into the driveway of the cottage house and leaned on the horn, "Jackson! Let's go!"

The human boy appeared in the window, flashing his index finger to indicate he'd be another minute. Manny leaned back in the seat and huffed to himself. Glancing to Catrine and finding her still irritated, he leaned over the seat and took her face in his hands. She remained icy until his thumb traced her lower lip. She bit the inside of her cheek. He grinned, turning her face and kissing her before she could object. She gasped and moaned softly against his lips, allowing him access for a deeper kiss. She grasped his shirt and came closer, allowing him to move to kissing her neck.

"I love it when you brush your hands across my face," she whispered.

The back door opened and she drew back with a blush as Jackson slid in. "Sorry, I had to find my earmuffs."

Manny let out a sigh, "You sure you can't catch a ride with Valentine?"

"I was actually supposed to pick him up, because he doesn't have a car right now..."

"Shit, let's just start a carpool!" he snapped.

"Manny!" Catrine chided.

Footsteps came up through the snow and Valentine slid in the car next to Jackson, Kate taking the other window seat.

"Sure I don't have to pick up any trolls and strap them to the luggage rack?" Manny growled.

"If you stop talking now, I'll sleep with you next weekend," Catrine said.

His head snapped around, "Next weekend?"

"I'm already pissed off enough," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Kate leaned over, "Good girl."

Manny pulled back out, keeping his temper under control. He glanced back in the rearview mirror for a second, just long enough to see Valentine's fingers brush Jackson's in a way that suggested he wanted to hold the human boy's hand. Jackson blushed and withdrew, though. Suddenly, revenge seemed imminent and painfully sweet.

...

My phone chimed as I stuffed my books back in my locker. Gory glanced to her phone and I swore her eyes flashed black. "What?"

"I'm going to kill Spectra all over again," she growled. My chest grew tight thinking of the dream I'd had the previous night. I almost told her not to talk like that, but she began stalking off and I followed her to keep her out of trouble.

"What the hell do you think you're doing spreading rumors like that?" Gory snapped, stalking close to Spectra.

"Of all the things you confront me about-" Spectra said softly.

"Jackson isn't gay! Now either stop treating him like your target, or I'll borrow my brothers spell book!"

I raised a brow. So did she. "So are you interested in Jackson then?"

"He belongs to me, Spectra. Therefore, you have nothing to say."

I saw her fingers typing before Gory noticed. The ghost girl went intangible before Gory could take her phone. I swore she was getting more irritated by the second, "Spectra!"

I grasped her shoulder, "Shh...Spec, please?"

My phone dinged. Gory whipped out her phone, skimmed and snarled at her, "JACKSON JEKYLL VAMPIRE LOVE SLAVE?!"

"Run," I said to her. Gory lunged, but stopped herself from hitting the wall. She whirled around to look at me and gently, I grasped her wrists, "Can we talk?"

She nodded.

"Are you interested in Jackson?"

She let out a sigh. I squeezed her hands gently. "I kind of am...I need to protect him. He's got this way about him...he's just so sweet and fragile. He's so trusting, and he's gullible...he needs me. I like being needed."

"I need you too. So does Bram."

"Bram lets me win. But Jackson genuinely can't fight back. Jackson needs someone to protect him!"

"From what?" I knew the urge to defend him, but Jackson had changed. He had strengthened and I'd backed off. There were tears in Gory's eyes and it made my heart hurt.

"Farnum. Van Helscream. Valentine. Bram. Manny. Anything...his own human clumsiness."

"He's going to grow up, Gory...he won't need you soon enough."

"I know..." I could see her heart clench. I could see the secrets she thought she was keeping from me. I looked at her and shook my head, "No. No, you're not going to turn him. Jackson doesn't deserve this."

She looked at me in shock, "He does. This is the greatest gift-"

"This is a curse!" I shouted at her, finally fed up with hearing the word, "This, living forever, it's a curse! It's literally eternal damnation! You're still too young to understand, you've only been alive a few centuries! When you see what I've seen, when you get so tired you can hardly pull yourself along anymore, then you'll understand! I waited this long for Clawd, otherwise I would've had a mate and leapt off a cliff with him centuries ago! And Jackson doesn't need that! Jackson doesn't have to watch everyone he loves grow old and die!"

She slapped me. I pushed her back. I didn't need to start an all-out fight with my best friend, but I did. I didn't know what I was defending, my right to the eventual ending of my life when Clawd died, or Jackson's right to mortality. By the time it seemed to have boiled down, I had a fistful of her hair and we were both crying.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that," she snapped at me, "I was going to die, stupid. I didn't know it then, but my entire family got wiped out. I was going to die and my life was spared. You think I would rather my life be ended early than live forever, prolonged without any real reasoning? I would rather go through all the grief to get to the place I'm supposed to be. This is a gift. Your gift was getting to him. Just because you have it doesn't mean you have to ruin it for everybody else."

I glanced downward, "You said the one thing I never wanted to think of. I don't want people giving up their lives for this. This isn't always the gift you've been given. Mine was a curse I was born into."

The ghostly gossip chimed again. I heard Frankie burst into a wail. God, Spectra would report anything...

I got up and offered Gory my hand. Clawdeen came around the corner, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it," Gory defended herself. Clawdeen punched her phone in my face and I backed up to focus. My jaw dropped.

"What?" Gory asked, whipping out her phone to check. An expression of equal parts shock and laughter crossed her face. We both burst into laughter, "Maybe we're not the ones each other needs to worry about!"

Maybe I shouldn't have been laughing, but I was. I was happy. I was relieved. Val had moved on to another unattainable prize. Valentine was kissing _Jackson._


	91. Chapter 91: Fighting Dirty

**Chapter 91- Fighting Dirty**

_Quick A/N- Thanks New Ghoul! Great to have you aboard! ^^ I know it's a little detached from Clawd and Lala right now, but with everything that's about to occur, you'll be getting your wish very soon!_

Jackson blushed bright pink at the soft stroking of Valentine's fingers through his hair, "This is getting a little...you know."

"Do I?" Valentine teased, scooting a bit closer to him.

Jackson couldn't stop his face from flushing even deeper, almost like his cheeks were just tempting Valentine to take a bite, "...Intimate."

"You're incredibly pretty when you're flustered," Valentine murmured to him, "I don't think I've ever seen a boy quite so pretty."

"It's bad enough I can't handle nice girls, but now _you're_ making me blush," Jackson said with forced confidence, trying to make it seem like it didn't effect him as much as it did.

"You should be taking pride in it, Jackson Jekyll...you deserve every bit of praise I could give you and more."

He didn't realize what was coming until it happened, but it was mostly out of pure shock that he didn't push Valentine away. He heard a faint click, Valentine's tongue parted his lips, and there was a sense like opium. A haze that awoke something. A faint part of his mind warned him that it was probably a side effect of Valentine's powers, that he was a literal drug, but the logic had shut down already. It was a mental stream of colors. He'd never done drugs before, but he imagined it might've been better.

"VALENTINE!"

It was a very gentle separation, but when Valentine's lips left Jackson's he found himself with a deep sense of disappointment. Almost...hollow.

Gory took the stairs into the library two at a time, down to the back corner that the two had made their usual meeting place and had officially been christened a love nest. I followed and of course Spectra was shooting through the walls with the fastest of speeds. Deenie and Frankie trailed behind us. I didn't even know why I was coming, I just did. If Gory killed Val, that wasn't my problem, but someone would have to keep Jackson out of it...

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Gory shouted as she hit his chest, knocking him back. Jackson got up, obviously torn between helping Val and hiding from Gory. Her eyes were blazing when she looked at him. He shrunk back against the bookshelf, quaking gently like a leaf.

"Hello to you too," Valentine said, picking himself up.

"How dare you touch him. He belongs to me. How fucking dare you!" She hit him again. Jackson winced. I grasped his arm gently and tugged him over behind me. The last place a human needed to be in a vampire fight was between two vampires.

"If he belongs to anyone, he belongs to Frankie. Not you." Valentine caught the third hit, his hand enveloping her fist. I knew her, though. If he broke her hand, she'd hit with it anyway.

"He is my donor, therefore he is mine."

I glanced to Jackson. He looked to the floor. Valentine's eyes blazed, "How dare I? If you cared so much for him the way I have, you wouldn't harm him that way!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Val. Feedings are more intimate than sex, you of all people should understand that."

"Should I be here?" Jackson squeaked behind me.

"Cut him in half," I said.

"Don't start your King Solomon shit with me, Lala," Gory snapped.

"I'm serious. Cut him in half. One of you gets Jackson, one of you gets Holt."

"I don't want Holt!" they both shouted at the same time. Jackson touched my back gently, "First time I've heard that in my entire life."

"Do we get an unprejudiced judge?" Valentine asked.

"Everybody hates you," Gory shot back, "Who do you think they'd pick?"

"I'll do it." I glanced between them both, "Think it over. Persuade me. Just like debate."

Gory puffed up with pride. It was absolutely no secret she won every debate she partook in. Valentine was a poet, though. He won hearts, not minds. In a weird way, they were more cut out to be siblings than I ever imagined. I nudged Jackson, "Take a bathroom break, gather yourself. You're the final jury, you know."

He nodded and slipped away. I was almost afraid Frankie would electrocute him, but she didn't have that in her.

Valentine let out a breath and glanced to Gory, "May I go first?"

She gestured that the floor was open, already smirking with triumph. There was genuine concern in his eyes. I instantly felt that he knew Jackson wasn't a trophy to be won; that, coming from Val, was a real shocker.

"If slavery were to still exist, I admit that I would covet Jackson for my own without second thought. He is kind, gentle and brave. He is an exemplary listener and genuinely cares for all those he meets, even those he should hate, like myself. I know that since I have tried to change my ways, no one has been more strongly opposed to my attempted humanity than you, Draculaura. If I could leave, I would, but I cannot force myself to do that. I adore Jackson as a friend and perhaps something more."

"If you knock off the something more, you won," I muttered. I took some offence to that. I never opposed his humanity, only the fact that he wanted to reverse everything that he'd done to us. Being charming wasn't going to take back the fact that my son was a ghost because of him, or that Toralei and Heath were having problems, or that Frankie and Jackson hadn't been intimate since. I was closer to my friends than Spectra. No matter what happiness she spewed out, I knew what was going on. Valentine was the genuine monster who wanted to take me away from Clawd and ruin my life. I would never forgive him, and thanks to my father I would never be victim to his spell again. That didn't change the fact that I could see, as plain as his narcissism, that he genuinely cared for Jackson.

Gory was looking at me like I'd just stabbed her in the chest.

"What do I have to do, profess a love that I can't feel?" she half-hissed, "You backstabbing traitor. You know I love Jackson. I want to keep him safe. I have his best interests in heart, I want him to continue his life and be happy, but the only difference between Valentine and I would be that we can be closer to each other without the risk of me killing him. I know his boundaries, I've been inside his mind. I know what a treasure Jackson is. You don't have to tell me that. Did you even think for half a second that maybe I wanted a friend that wasn't a vampire? Besides Cleo? Because honestly, half the time I still think people hold it against me. Romulus can do no wrong, but Gory wanted to replace Cleo so she's got to be alone for the rest of her life."

"Nobody holds it against you," I murmured.

"You do. You hold everything against me. I've done nothing but love you and you still treat me like I'm a villain. When you came on to me it was willing. And I felt the same way! I didn't hurt you like he did and I would never hurt you like he did! I feel tenderly for Jackson and you want to punish me for that?"

I shook my head. I glanced to Valentine, "Would you turn him?"

He nodded. "If there was nothing else...yes, I would. I would do anything to keep Jackson alive. Even if it were not with me."

And wife number one gave up her half. Gory could tell that I had made up my mind and tears spilled over her eyes. She shook her head, "I can't believe you."

"Quit crying," I said, "I think he's better off with you."

Valentine's head snapped up. My best friend's muscles relaxed. She ran to me and flung her arms around me, clinging to me tighter than I would've imagined. I stroked her hair and held her tightly in return.

"Why?" Valentine asked, genuine disbelief in his words.

"You're a master of beautiful words, Val, but you didn't cry. You didn't worry. You've lived without him and you'll do it again. Gory's closer to him and she's been closer to him for longer."

Valentine's jaw set. I led Gory out of the library and gripped her arm. She noticed instantly, "Val!"

He appeared behind us, "What?"

"Find Jackson," I gasped, rushing back the path I took to find Frankie and Deenie.

Deenie was holding her ears, Frankie by her side. There was blood on her palms and Frankie looked terrified.

"Oh god Clawdeen," I whispered, dropping beside her. She winced, peeking up at me. A soft whimper passed her gritted teeth. I grasped her and held her tightly, consoling her and shielding her ears against my chest, my hand covering hers.

"What happened?" I asked Frankie.

Tears instantly bubbled over her eyes, "Farnum...I couldn't stop him Lala, I was magnetized and I was scared and...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry-!"

I wrapped my other arm around her and murmured, "Shh. Shh. Calm down, don't shock me."

"He's gone," Gory's eyes were blazing with fury. Valentine's were equal parts furious and full of blood lust. He would kill Farnum. She would get Jackson back.

"Get everyone together. I have a plan."


	92. Chapter 92: Sacrifice

**Chapter 92- Sacrifice**

I didn't have time. I left everything in my locker where it had been and I got in the car with Val and Gory. Before we were going to pull out, we were joined; thanks to Spectra. Granite, the gargoyle who'd escaped Farnum's circus, Andy and Lilith. They were a package deal. I wanted to wait for Clawd, but we didn't have the time. I was the best tracker we had. I followed the scent while Gory tried to use the fledgling bond with Jackson to follow him. Between the two of us, we caught up fast. It was the most silent car ride I'd ever experienced. Lilith's fingers were locked with Andy's; him seeking comfort from her while his comfort brought her strength. Valentine's silence worried me. Granite's intrigued me. Gory's was by far the most understandable. We drove for as long as we possibly could, deeper into forest until there was a bottoming out. I smelled the scents and launched myself out of the sun roof, taking off like a liberated dog. I imagined that was probably how I looked, too, using the momentum of the car to leap free and keep going without waiting for it to stop. Vampire Physics would've been an interesting book to have at hand during that little race. I smelled blood. It was almost like my senses tuned in to that smell. I hoped it was Farnum's and not Jackson's. I barreled through the trees as if I had no other purpose. If I was being followed, they weren't close enough to sense. How long could this go on? Finally, the trees broke into a clearing and I made myself stop.

"Finally," Farnum said.

I growled, "Let him go, Farnum."

Jackson was on his knees on the ground. My heart began to ache, his beautiful face was cut and bloody, his glasses shattered. He was crying, almost resigned to...to the fact that he was inches away from being thrown off a cliff. I steeled myself, rocking back on my heels. There were two ways I was going to do this. Neither of them looked good. But Jackson noticed. His pretty blue eyes filled with life. I was tuning out Farnum, shaking my head. _Just break free_, I wanted to scream at him. _I'll take care of him, just get yourself free._ Farnum's grip tightened on Jackson and for the briefest flicker, I saw Holt's eyes and panic in them.

They charged into the clearing with apparent fury. I stared in absolute horror as Farnum whipped around and a blinding white light emanated from the top of the cane. Gory, Val and I shied back.

"Where did he get that?!" Valentine shouted. Then he remembered. The car. The car he left in the south.

"You idiot!" Gory screamed at him. Andy's eyes were changing, but I was grateful to have Lilith with us. She emerged shooting, a pair of restored revolvers in her hands. Val and Gory had taken the impact, Val was still in pain and Gory was still blind. I watched in horror as he rewound the bullets on an emerging shield. Andy covered her. Jackson wrenched upward. Farnum grabbed on, and they both tumbled over.

"JACKSON, NO!" I found my voice and launched myself forward. Instantly, I began cursing myself. Why had I stood there waiting for an opportunity? Why didn't I attack? I leapt over, just as Gory shouted my name. For a moment, I had the confidence to believe I would fly. I grabbed Jackson's arm and then his other, and we shook Farnum loose. I barely had time to register that we had no time before unbroken water slammed into us both. The water rushed from my lungs. I was clinging to Jackson, equally as disoriented as he was. Down seemed like up. His broken glasses floated away. Blood tinted the water between us. I grabbed him and yanked him upward, breaking the surface with a wild gasp for air. The surf was choppy and I didn't even know where we were. Thunder clapped. The black-clouded storm meant my father knew, though, but he just didn't know we were in the water!

Water crashed over us in a torrent. I held Jackson against it, keeping him covered enough. I slammed into rock face, air rushing from my lungs and replaced with an intake of surf. I choked and fought to separate myself from the water. Panic kicked in. Jackson threw me against the rocks again. I felt scrapes becoming full blown stabs and cried out in pain. The cry caused spasming coughs that sent the water from my lungs.

"Lala, hang on to me!" he shouted. His eyes were partly shifted between himself and Holt. I didn't know why I found strength in his duality, but I did. I let go, and I went into the choppy water. Farnum wasn't dead. Not dead enough for me. I caught up to his swim in seconds. I held my breath and stopped moving, grasping on to drag him down with me. Jackson was going to be okay, but I had to do one selfless thing to make up for everything else. I had to restore that balance I'd upset. I didn't know why, I just felt like I did. I stopped being able to see the sun. I let go and tried to fight, but the surf was thrashing around me and I could hardly hold my breath. My lungs were screaming. I let it out, I couldn't stop myself, and then-

surface.

Clawrk held onto me tightly, rubbing my back, "Breathe Lala. Breathe."

I coughed. Water rushed out. I panicked, but he held me and smoothed my soaking hair. My eyes darted for Jackson.

"Your dad got him. He's okay. You did good, kiddo."

I coughed out an affirmation, my head feeling surprisingly light. He held me like a rag doll, climbing onto the sheer rock. The ache in my ribs started to become more and more noticeable the more I could breathe. He brought me up onto the surface. Clawd raced over and grabbed me from his father's arms, shedding his jacket and his flannel shirt to wrap me in, "Lala, god...shh it's okay. I got you."

I coughed. My throat felt raw, but my eyes searched. Kate was going off on Valentine, smacking him in the chest, screaming at him about the kiss and putting his life at risk, and then she threw herself in his arms and buried her face against his neck. Bram was cuddling Gory, stroking her hair in reassurance. My eyes finally found Jackson, his face bleeding and quickly growing more and more bruised, but Frankie was kneeling beside him. They couldn't touch each other because of the great electrical conductor that water was, but she held her hand up and his hovered close to hers.

"W-w-why did y-y-you come?" I asked Clawrk. Uncle Vlad rushed over with something fluffy and pink. I broke into a smile at my old blanket and wrapped myself in it willingly.

"We're your parents, kiddo, you didn't expect us not to back you up, did you?" he murmured, stroking my hair. "Harriet's worried sick about you. Livvy and Marie too."

I shook like a leaf. Clawd and his father exchanged glances. Uncle Vlad spoke up, "We need to take them to a hospital, not just sit here. We're not Viktor."

"Farnum," I rasped. My voice was getting harder and harder to work from sea salt burning my throat.

My father's attention was attracted. He beelined and I curled into Clawd, unwilling to be bombarded with questions.

"We'll look La," Clawrk promised, "Clawd, take her down to see Vik. I'll call him and tell him to expect you. Sheriff Marx will give you guys a personal escort."

I quaked in Clawd's arms. He stood, "Bram! We gotta go!"

I almost expected to be fawned over by Gory, but the moment Clawd broke the silence, everyone began packing up to go home. Clawrk tossed his keys to Uncle Vlad. I didn't want to ask; I didn't want to know.

"Where are we?" I whispered into Clawd's chest.

"Seattle, baby. It's okay. We'll get you home. Can you wait until you get home?"

I nodded. My head was too light to process anything, I just knew if I had to be anywhere for a prolonged amount of time, it was going to be in Salem.

...

My mouth felt dry and cottony. I wanted to stretch, but my muscles were limp with exhaustion. I took a deep breath and it caused a coughing fit. Clawd's warm hand was at my temple, his other in mine, "Shh. Lala, it's okay. It's okay. You're safe."

I clutched my chest, blinking away the haze of prolonged sleep. A heart monitor was jumping and in irritation, I ripped the pulse reader from my finger and threw it at it. He laughed softly, kissing my forehead, "It took hell to convince Marie not to put you on oxygen, don't push it."

"What the hell am I doing here?" I croaked. Realizing my voice was shot, I decided to just shut up and cling to him in return. He sat beside me, his arm draping over me. He must've been doing that for quite a while, because I still felt warm there and the heat in the room had been cranked to planet mercury. I tugged on the collar of the- "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!"

"Gory took them home for you. She wants you to stay a few days-"

"Like hell I am!" I'd never spent a few days in a hospital before. Ever. I didn't intend to over a little thing like being thrown about in water. "Get me some pants or something!"

"It doesn't work that way," he said with a tinge of amusement.

"It does for me." I was exhausted. I had either been sedated or the entire ordeal really had worn me out. Either way, I could sleep it off in my own bed, at my own house-

"You're just like your dad sometimes," he teased. I shot him a look, "Just get me some pants or something."

Marie entered and looked at me, setting her hands on her hips, "Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"My own house," I said, climbing down. My legs didn't like that idea, but I didn't care if they did or not. I stumbled to the bathroom and locked myself in. "I smell like seaweed!"

"She doesn't have much of a tolerance for sedatives, does she?" Marie asked Clawd.

"Apparently not."

An embarrassing thought of snoring against Clawd's bicep flashed across my mind, I grabbed a string of dental floss, took off the hospital gown and tied it up like a corset...triple time. It drooped off my shoulders, but my head was beginning to spin. The moment I could climb in the car-

"There's nothing to be scared of, Draculaura," Marie said gently.

"I'm not scared! I want to go home!"

"She's not scared," Clawd echoed, "She's just really pissy right now."

"I can tell."

I washed up and walked back out. Clawd stood, gently drawing me close. My head felt more and more hazy the longer I was on my feet.

"Draculaura, will you please just lay down?"

"Smells like death," I whispered. "Death and sickness. I wanna go home."

It was probably the most disturbing thing I'd ever said to either of them, but I hadn't noticed. My head was spinning. I clung to Clawd like a little girl, letting him left me. I wanted to throw up. I wanted to sleep.

"Take her home," Marie finally said, "But please keep me informed."

"Of course," Clawd said softly. He ran his fingers through my hair. It was still too damp to curl...I was grateful for that...

When I woke up again, I did throw up. The garbage can had been waiting, though, and I had obviously been bathed and put to bed in my own clothes. The sun was disappearing behind the horizon. Once the wave of sickness passed, I looked at the folded-up note card on the night stand.

_Getting your stuff and catching the end of my class. Deuce is downstairs. Be home soon. Love you. -Clawd_


	93. Chapter 93: Ease

**Chapter 93- Ease**

I got dressed and wandered downstairs. My head felt blissfully clear, even though my body still felt sore. Deuce was sitting on the couch, watching one of the games Clawd recorded. Luc leapt to his feet when he noticed me and ran to me. I picked him up, letting him bury his face in my chest.

"Were you guys good for Uncle Deucey?" I murmured, walking around to sit next to him.

He put the game on pause and got up, "They were great."

I smiled, scooping up CJ and Luna one at a time to sit them with me. Deuce returned a moment later with a plate of food stacked high. My eyes lit up. He grinned, "I figured you'd be hungry and exhausted. Looks like I got half of it right."

They snuggled me as if keeping me warm while I shoveled down food. I had no idea how long I'd been asleep, but it was pretty safe to say nearly eight or nine hours. I felt like I hadn't eaten in days. Deuce put the game back on and patted my ankle.

"What'd I miss?" I asked between bites.

"Ah, not much. Everybody's kinda up on edge though."

"Did they find a body?" CJ's eyes flicked to me like he understood.

"Nope."

My stomach clenched, but it was still mostly empty. I released my breath and slowed my eating, "He's not dead."

"You and Jackson are lucky you aren't. Holt's pissed, but hey, it happens. He's staying with Vik and Viv. Heath went cold sober. It's kinda nice, y'know? Been the first time in a while since he's been halfway...awake."

I nodded, stroking the top of Luc's head as I put the empty plate on the table. I glanced to Deuce. He glanced over and smiled, "From what I hear, you were the hero. Again."

I shrugged, "I knew I wasn't going to die."

"You almost did. But you're you, you're brave. You hold on."

Headlights came through the front window and I grinned. Luna perked up and jumped off my lap, running to the door. Deuce stopped the game and kissed the top of my head, "Take care of yourself, okay?"

I nodded, "You too."

...

Jackson was fast asleep on his side, his glasses on the bedside table. Frankie had been watching the people going in and out of her room to visit him, but even while Gory and Heath lingered amid the rest of their friends, everyone waiting for Draculaura's sake, the moment Valentine entered the room, things became uncomfortable. The last time he'd been in there, it had ended with him in an insane asylum. Temporary justice, overridden by another girl under his spell. It was just the three of them and Watzit, and her crossbreed dog was not happy.

"Was that why you did what you did?" Frankie finally asked.

"Is what why I did what?" he nearly growled.

"Because you have feelings for Jackson...you did all that stuff to girls..."

"Jackson isn't the first pretty boy to catch my eye, but he is the first to keep it. I have to admit, I'm disappointed that he's straight. But I am glad he chose you. You're a very nice girl."

Watzit growled, his ears flat against his head.

"Hush," Valentine muttered in his direction.

"He kissed you back," she muttered, curling up and cuddling Watzit, "So maybe you don't have to be disappointed."

Valentine laughed, "Holt would probably enjoy beating me up for that, but Jackson...he doesn't assert himself well. If he cares anything about me, Frankie Stine, it pales in comparison to how he feels about you."

Watzit growled. Frankie lightly rubbed behind his bolts and he instantly calmed, tail wagging violently.

"Can you do both of us a favor?" she asked, treading on the subject gently.

Valentine's eyes lifted in acknowledgement.

"Can you look out for Heath for us? This is going to be hard on him...I mean, Jackson isn't Lala. It'll take longer for him to recover-"

"And someone needs to keep him out of trouble. Got it. I'll take care of it."

Meanwhile, Heath was in fact sober and exhausted. There were dark circles under his eyes and he even looked pale.

"You don't look so good," Skylar murmured, "Maybe you should go to bed."

"Maybe you should go do your homework," Perun teased.

Heath rubbed his eyes and looked up, "Mom...can I stay home tomorrow?"

His parents exchanged looks before his mother nodded.

"Are you feeling alright?" Skylar asked, "I think you might need to see Mrs. Stine more than Jackson-"

"I'm not a kid," Heath spoke up, "Okay? I see actual doctors, not kid doctors. And I'm fine. I'm tired, I'm fucking stressed-"

"Heath," his mother cautioned.

"I just want to go to bed," Heath muttered, eating another halfhearted bite of food.

Toralei wrapped her arm around him, gently rubbing his shoulders, "Maybe you should. Take dinner with you?"

"I'm not hungry," he murmured, standing up and walking away. Paul curled into her side, petting her arm. She purred slightly, leaning down to kiss his head, "Sweet little monster."

The baby began crying at Skylar's side and Toralei's ears tensed. She glanced to Heath's parents and smiled apologetically before picking up her plate and following Heath up the stairs.

"Knock knock, babe," she murmured, shutting the door.

Heath groaned, laying on his stomach on his bed. She rested her plate on the half-covered desk before sitting beside him, running her fingers gently through his hair. She began to purr softly, trying to comfort him, lightly rubbing her fur against his skin.

"I'm so stupid," he muttered.

"No, you're not," she whispered softly in his ear, "You only live once."

"Not what I want to hear right now," he muttered, "I feel like I'm dying."

She bit down on the inside of her cheek. When he didn't laugh or crack a smile, she whispered, "...Legit?"

"Legit," he groaned, rolling on his back. He draped an arm over his stomach before curling up and sitting up, wrapping his other around his knees. With a sigh of relief, she realized he'd begun to sweat, "It's just withdrawals, babe. That's what happens when you quit cold turkey."

"I need a smoke," he panted softly, "If I can't have anything else, I need a fucking smoke..."

"Rephrase that and I'd be happy to," she said, a slight purr in her tone.

"Toralei, please get me a cigarette before I commit suicide."

She busted up laughing, "What would you do, jump off a bridge?"

"Drown in a pool," he muttered, "I'd rather not do any jumping."

She produced the pack of cigarettes from under the stack of worksheets and various school packets and handed him one. He snapped his fingers, creating a small flame, and took a deep inhale. She curled up against him, rubbing his back gently, "It's going to be okay."

"I'm gonna die," he muttered, calming only slightly, "I'm gonna puke and I'm gonna crawl into the bathtub and await death."

"Are you sure you haven't been on anything?" she teased.

He made a frustrated sound, rolling onto his back and using his momentum to sit back up, "GOD I HATE THIS."

"Shh!" she hissed, "Keep your voice down! They're oblivious!"

"They're allowed to not be now! I quit! I...oh shit I need something."

Seeing him struggle physically hurt. She crawled to the end of the bed where he'd moved to bang his head against the footboard, and she wrapped her arms tightly around him, "Can I do anything to make you feel better?"

"If I were just jittery, we could mess around, but it's not just my hands that are shaking...oh shit I'm gonna _puke_ and it's gonna be _bad_..."

"You have no idea how turned off that statement could make anybody."

He looked at her with pleading eyes, "I'm never going to ask you this...but can you just do my homework and help me out here? I gotta try to beat this Tor..."

She gently kissed his cheek, "Alright babe. I'll-"

He leapt up, jumping over the bed, and ran into the hall. She watched him dash into the bathroom and heard the very sickening sound of her boyfriend loosing his lunch.

For her own sanity, she shut the bedroom door and tried not to gag.


	94. Chapter 94: InComplete

**Chapter 94- (In)Complete**

My heart had never felt more full. Not in a very long time. Not since Skull Shores, that first time.

I wrung out my hair and fluffed it, not surprised when I rolled my shoulders back and sensed Clawd nearby.

"Going to join me?" I asked softly, careful not to let my voice get too loud just in case the babies' increasingly sensitive ears made them wake.

He slid in the bath behind me, as if he'd been waiting for an invitation. I blushed at the soft caressing of his hands over my shoulders, his lips gently caressing my neck. "You mean the world to me, know that?"

I turned, biting my lip shyly. He grinned, taking my face gently in his hands. I loved it when he held my face when we kissed. I loved it when he made my heart swell the way it did when he held me. I climbed onto his lap and held myself just over him, my arms looping around his neck. I sat myself up so my face lingered above his. His hands rested on my hips, propping me up the inch I needed.

"You are so heartbreakingly beautiful."

I guided my hand to his jaw, a playful grin crossing my face, "You're my dream come true."

He grinned, closing the small space between us to kiss me. When our lips met, warm, sugary bliss returned. Mine gave for his, allowing his tongue to part them. The slow smoldering of desire was slowly flaming up like a campfire. I brought myself closer to him, our bodies pressing together. He let out a soft growl, picking me up and dipping me back in the water. I giggled against his lips, kissing him as deeply and unhurriedly as we might've ever kissed. He drew back slightly, his eyes burning like amber coals. I released my breath, lightly touching my fingertips to my lower lip. He grasped my face and drew me closer, licking the drop of blood away, "Mine?"

"Always yours," I breathed, kissing him gently in return. His arms wound around me tightly again, tugging my body against his and holding on tightly. His fingers trailed gently down my spine. I shuddered as he grasped my lower lip between his teeth.

CJ began bawling and Clawd sunk back in the water, "Damn."

"We'll continue later," I murmured, kissing his nose softly before climbing out of the bath. He grinned; I blushed. I knew full well his eyes were on me the whole time as I wrapped myself up in the towel and tossed my robe over it, dashing to the nursery. Luc and Luna were both awake, Luc allowing Luna to braid his hair again while CJ bawled in his crib. I picked him up and rocked him gently, kissing his head softly, "Shh, there we are baby boy. There we are. Mommy's boy..."

Luna rolled her eyes, but Luc took no offence. As CJ calmed, I looked to him, "God I need to cut your hair."

He took instant offence, sticking his tongue out and grabbing his sister's blanket, throwing it over them both to shield his head. Luna giggled.

"Watch it mister, or I'll shave both of your heads."

Luna looked up at me and said in a very mature tone, "You wouldn't dare."

"I would so dare, little one."

Luc pouted, "Why?"

"Because people are going to think you're a little girl."

"I am a little girl," he said, "Luna's my twin."

I shook my head and knelt down beside him, "No, honey, you're a boy. You have different...things." The instinct to define was being deflected by the instinct to shield, but I promised myself I'd never be my father. "You use the potty different ways. She sits and you stand."

She looked at him like he was an alien, "You stand?"

He shrugged, "I sit to poop."

Clawd busted out laughing. I glanced to him, "College level maturity, husband!"

"You got us both there. He did give you a loophole."

"She sits to _pee_, okay? Do we really have to define this?"

"I said_ I_ _can do it_," Luc repeated.

"What she's trying to say is that as a guy, you don't have to. Trust me, you luck out being a guy. In about eleven years, your sister is going to start becoming a woman, and then you will cross yourself and thank god you're not her."

I looked at him in disbelief, "Is that what happened when Clawdeen grew up?"

"The first time the full moon rolled around-" I could tell he was actively trying to avoid the conversation for now, "I realized that my dad was half nuts putting up with a girl who had one."

I busted up laughing. He looked at me with puppy-like confusion, "That's why you stayed so close to me! You thought every other girl was crazy!"

"Every guy thinks that. I was just one of those that got a normal girl with it."

I glanced to Luc, "We'll have this conversation some other time, okay?"

"Do I still have to cut my hair?"

"In March or something," Clawd said, sitting up. He glanced to me and shrugged, "Hey, we Wolf men can wear our hair shaggy."

I shook my head, "You Wolf men are difficult. But, I suppose that's why I love you."

Luc looked up at Clawd, "Did you have girl hair Daddy?"

I grinned and kissed his jaw, "Good luck explaining ages seven to twelve!"

...

Operetta was in tears as she sat on her laptop in the living room. The fight with her dad had been devastating. The last thing she could do was continue to impose on Kate and Valentine while they had a family of their own to raise, but asking Darren would've been too much...going back to Flynn was out of the question...

"What's wrong darlin'?" Valentine asked as he walked down the stairs. When Operetta didn't even bother to answer, he detoured around the couch to join her, "Operetta."

Her voice was thick with sorrow, "Ah can't do it Val...Ah can't do anythin'..."

"I think the long version is in order here, darlin'."

She whimpered and clung to him, burying herself in his side, "My daddy's pissed...h-he refused to...support us. He really wants me to give her up..."

Valentine's eyes flashed. He closed the browser and brought her closer, "Operetta, have I had trouble taking care of you before?"

She shook her head, sobbing, "Ya shouldn't have to..."

"I really don't care. Swallow your pride, Operetta. You're my girlfriend's best friend, you're family to her."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing. I'm five hundred years old, the money's not running out any time soon."

She drew in a shaky breath while a pair of tears made slow descent from her eyes, "I just keep thinking that this is better for her...she'll have a family that loves her, that can give her what I can't..."

"You are going to give her everything." He moved slightly closer to her, his arm draping over her shoulders, "Listen to me. It's going to be okay. Erik doesn't know anything about children and he sure as hell doesn't know you. Operetta...daughter of Christine...you are not going to give your child up because I will not let you."

"She's dead!" Operetta began to sob, "My mom...she got sick after I left...he blames it on me! And I never would've left if I hadn't gotten pregnant...I would've moved home and she would've gotten better-"

"You would've gone home and she would've died anyway. Humans do that."

"She wasn't human," Operetta wept, "She couldn't have been-"

"She was human once. Humans are fragile. She would always be human, even with an edge. Death, for a mortal, it's simple. You grow old, you grow sick and you die."

Operetta wrenched herself away from him, "I HAVE TO HAVE MY DAD. I HAVE TO. You don't understand, Valentine, if I don't have him I don't have anybody!"

"Flynn left you and your mother died. Boo fucking hoo. My father was, apparently, a lying prick that slept with my mother and left her. She was murdered. I have never known true love, I have never had anyone. You think your life is hard, re-evaluate yourself. He might be a bastard half the time, but he's grief-stricken. One day, he will get over it. You have the child inside you. You have your puppy boy Darren, you have Kate and you have me. Why haven't you asked him for help? Your pride?"

"I love him, but I can't ask him to raise a child that isn't his."

"Yeah, you damn well can. If he's a real man, he'll say yes."

"What if he's not a real man?" she whispered. Her words struggled to escape between the bursts of air that made it out. Her throat felt like it was closing on those words, almost like her entire life depended on them.

"Then he isn't worth your love."

She sobbed and let her head sink against Valentine's shoulder. Very gently, he wrapped his arm around her back and gave her a gentle squeeze, "It's alright, sugar. It's going to be alright."

As Operetta buried her face into his shoulder, Kate watched. She'd entered as Valentine was reassuring her and remained in her place on the stairs, simply watching as the man she loved proved himself to be the man he thought he was, not the boy their enemies thought him to be. Valentine's gaze lifted and met with hers. A small smile graced her lips. His eyes softened considerably; it was the first time he'd seen her smile freely in a very long time.


	95. Chapter 95: Crystalline

**Chapter 95- Crystalline**

"Waitin' for something?"

Howleen's eyes lifted from her dull claws to glance to her approaching mate, his boots crunching through the remaining snow.

"The snow," she murmured, "Weatherman called for it...I just wish it were coming faster."

"So apparently I'm stuck in the joint-family thanksgiving since my mom's in bed with Draculaura's uncle." He glanced to her, "Do you have any idea how badly I want them to just...make this any less awkward on us?"

She shrugged, smiling softly, "She told me the population was only four hundred thousand in the twelve-hundreds or the fourteen-hundreds or something...so everybody on earth is related to each other twice."

"Don't go there." He sat beside her, taking her hand. She smiled, her butterscotch eyes flicking to him and back to the sky, "Is this middle school or something?"

"I'm pretty sure your dad would walk out with a shotgun if we got any farther than this right now."

She smiled, lifted his arm and cuddled against his side before her eyes closed, "My dad doesn't own any guns. He doesn't need them."

"That's reassuring," Deugi's voice softened. The gentle brush of his claws along her cheek made her smile. "Gettin' tired of waiting for the snow?"

"No...getting warm against the man I love."

He let out a breath, warming the air for a moment. Howleen reveled in it. For a long time, they simply sat together with the dim porch light at their backs, letting the starry sky cloud over until it became unrecognizable. "Should'a made a wish," he muttered.

"I have nothing left to wish for. Minnie and Gory are training me. I have you. Everything is perfect."

"Training for what?" he asked, glancing to her.

She blushed, opening her eyes, "You'll laugh."

"Then humor me."

She swatted his arm, grinning openly, "I'm going to be a WWE diva."

For a moment, he tried not to laugh. His lips began quirking and a sound like he was choking on a snort began to come from the back of his throat. She laughed out loud before he even began to. "It's not funny!"

His deep, rumbling laugh made her smile even more. "Team up with AJ Lee. The two of you together would equal Kane."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. He laughed, kissing back gently before guiding her back slightly. Her eyes were dancing, "I knew there was a reason I loved you so much."

Clawrk cleared his throat from the back door and Deugi nuzzled Howleen softly, "I'll let ya go."

"I love you," she murmured, stealing another kiss before getting up.

"Love you too," he replied, sliding off the last few stairs to watch her trot back up them and duck inside. Clawrk just smiled, shook his head and shut the door. Tiny snowflakes began to descend from the sky.

"Could'a given you another minute."

Howleen lingered in her bedroom window, watching the snow and the boy she loved. Nothing felt better.

...

Life would never be semi-normal again. That was the horrible truth that had plagued Melody Carver since the moment Clawdeen's claws had found purchase on her vocal cords. The scars would never go away, not since they were reopened multiple times for surgeries that hardly worked. The pain was constant, but she'd given up on the medication long ago. She'd rather hurt than sleep. Pain was still life...

Candance was sleeping up in the room, thinking she was still there. She'd gotten better at sneaking out of hospitals. It was snowing; rich, beautiful snow. She'd missed it. There was so much she'd missed...and most importantly, she missed being a person. Not a walking surgery board.

The voice in her head was still her old voice, and her old voice was strong. _I'm going to get a job. A waitress, something. I'm going to do something. I'll whisper. They'll never know. I'll change my name...Whisper instead of Melody, so I won't have to remember what it was like to sing._

Sometimes, it was better to remember nothing at all than to remember what had been. Some people used the analogy for family, others for love, but for Melody, it was her voice. Singing had once been impossible. She overcame that, but it was physically impossible to overcome something that should've killed her. At least she was alive, that was what everyone told her. Was anybody really alive when they couldn't do the one thing that gave their life meaning?

Melody raised her camera to her eyes as she laid there, closed one eye and waited. A snowflake landed on the lens. _Click._ A perfect shot of a perfect, individual snowflake.

Sirens came wailing. She'd wanted at least one more, but the hospital would be awoken because of a new incoming patient. Hesitantly, she dusted off and went inside through the service entrance she'd snuck out through and back to her room. She tucked her camera in her bag and went to the bathroom just in time for Candance to wake up. "Melly? Melly?!"

"Bathroom," she rasped. Wiping off the wetness from the snow, she was sure to flush the toilet and take a minute to wash up before emerging. Candance had settled back in with a yawn, nodding softly. Melody crawled back in to bed and closed her eyes, trying to block out the voices in the hall.

"Caucasian male, mid-to-late forties...severe hypothermia."

A tiny smile crossed her face but she quickly pushed it away. If Candance had been more awake, she would've pointed out that every once in a while, it didn't suck so much to be her.

...

We were singing Glee Christmas duets back and forth to each other as we decorated. I had to admit, almost a week and a half before Thanksgiving, I was definitely overzealous in the decoration department, but if anybody watched me decorate for Halloween they knew Christmas wasn't half as bad...

Clawd grasped me around the waist and spun me. I giggled out loud, wrapping my arms around his neck, "God I love you."

"I love you more," he teased, locking our lips together. I giggled like a madwoman, clinging to him with the happiness of a child. Christmas was one of my favorite holidays for good reason; not just because my father had gone to war for Christianity six centuries ago, but because of the over-the-top decor, the giving, the unity in the world...and most importantly, the fact that I had an amazing family to celebrate with.

"Daddy wants us to host Thanksgiving," I murmured against his lips.

"Ah, so we're going to outdo everyone in the neighborhood then?"

"Tease all you like, I want them to be at home here."

"When you think about it, all you have to do is outdo Abbey. It's a toss up between you and Bloodgood for half the neighborhood showing up to dinner."

I waved it off, "Tease me, go on ahead, but I inherited your family."

He grinned, "All three hundred sixty seven of us."

"God I hope you're joking," I said with a laugh, leaning up to place some garland around the TV on the mantel. He looked at me questioningly but allowed me to, giving me a gentle boost. I giggled, "It doesn't have to be done today...just in a week and a half..."

He grinned and dropped onto the couch with me still in his arms. I laughed and clung on tightly, caressing his jaw softly. He kissed my fingertips lightly and nuzzled my hand. I ran my fingers through his hair, leaning close to whisper, "I never want to leave this honeymoon phase. Know that?"

"Some people are just so in love they never do. You'd be surprised at my parents if you sat back and watched sometime."

I wished for a flicker of a second that my dad had that. Clawd's smile grew; he read me like a book. He cupped my cheek and brushed his soft thumb over my skin, "You have such a big heart. It's pure gold."

"It's not pure gold," I murmured, "There's plenty of selfishness in it. I mean I took you when I obviously didn't deserve you-"

He burst into laughter, silencing me with a kiss. "I'm not the pure gold guy you think I am, Lala."

I softly nipped his lower lip, "You are to me."

"So we're even," he said quietly, nuzzling me lovingly.

"Even as we'll ever be..." I murmured, "But still...you're so pure and I'm so not..."

"I would do anything for you, Draculaura." His hand clutched mine, guiding it to his heart and resting it there. "I mean it. I'd do anything for you, even if it means becoming the beast I hate."

"I would never ask that of you," I whispered.

Very gently, he took ahold of my chin and whispered to me, "You never will ask me. That's why I'd do it for you."

I caught the meaning behind his words. I leaned in to kiss his forehead gently and bring him close to me. It was alright now, we wouldn't need to exert our monstrosity. Things could go back to normal, if normal had ever existed. But I knew when our eyes met that it never would. We'd both changed. At the very least...it hadn't changed how much I love him.


	96. Chapter 96: Tempest

**Chapter 96- Tempest**

Clawd shook me gently, "Lala. _Lala._"

I groaned and swatted at his hand, "The alarm didn't go off yet."

"You need to see this." There was childish glee in his voice. I forced my eyes open and yawned, wrapping up in the blanket and slipping on my slippers, shuffling to the window. My eyes flew open and I squealed, "WHITE OUT!"

He practically picked me up off the floor in a tight hug. I giggled, glancing to him joyfully. In another month, we'd hate the snow like every year, but for now it was a joyful thing. It was going to be a blast playing in the snow with CJ and the twins. It was going to be CJ's first Christmas. But most importantly, it meant no school in the morning. I grinned, leapt on the bed and flicked off the alarm. He grinned and followed suit, pinning my back to the mattress. Not even a heartbeat passed before he began kissing my neck, tracing his mouth hungrily over my skin. I blushed, "Mmm...really? I can't go back to sleep?"

"'Course not. You're cold. Gotta warm you up."

I giggled, resting my hands on his chest to gently push him off. He rolled on his side and dragged me with, wrapping the both of us in the blankets. I ran my fingers tenderly over his jaw, listening to the slight rattle of the belfry's shutters in the wind. His eyes were locked with mine, his arm around my back. I cuddled into his chest, whispering to him, "You're my teddy bear. My giant, cuddly teddy bear."

"Remember when I was scared of thunder?" he murmured.

I glanced up at him, "Shut up about Ted already."

He chuckled, "My mom could wake you up in the middle of the night and you would never mind coming over to keep us safe."

"God you gave her hell," I muttered, snuggling into his chest, "If anybody had to comfort you, it was going to be me. You never took her word for anything."

"Yeah, well in her defense you did your fair share of lying to me too."

"You were young. And I wasn't there that often."

"Sure you weren't." Very gently, he ran his fingers through my hair. He didn't know what I'd been like before him. He probably never would, and for that I was grateful. I laid my head softly on his chest, letting out a sigh, "Do you think it's strange the way we fell in love?"

"Do you believe in destiny?"

I nodded, "Sometimes it scares me."

"Destiny brought us together. It's okay."

"What if we don't really have free will? What if those religious nuts are right and everything happens for a reason, and everything is planned out for us...what if the choices we make aren't really our choices, and we're just..characters acting out some godly play.."

"Then they have to be pretty good writers. They gave us each other."

"Know about string theory?" I murmured, half asleep with my head still on his chest.

He stroked my hair. I knew his eyes were drooping too, "Nope...medical major on a football scholarship, remember? Quantum physics is Ghoulia's thing."

"String theory...basically says that all our lives is just a hologram...we're enacting some complex painting on the wall of the universe..."

"Scientists are officially crazier than you."

I nudged him and buried my face in his chest, "Guess who gets to shovel tomorrow?"

"Guess who gets to cook for me?"

I smiled into his shoulder, softly planting a kiss to his neck, "I love you, Clawd."

He nuzzled closer, fast asleep, answering with his instincts. I listened to the sound of his heart under my ear, the steady thrumming of blood in his veins and breaths passing through his strong lungs. I moved my hand to just under his ribs, not far from my head, feeling his pulse through my fingertips and letting it set the pace for mine. I was restless for a moment, my thoughts racing too hard to sleep. It only took a few minutes for my breathing to even with his and my body to curl up to his involuntarily. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself before letting the silence take over.

...

Romulus laid in their bed, his head propped up on his arms as Abbey emerged from the bathroom in her nightgown. The clock read late, but neither cared. Shiver sat on the floor, trumpeting to summon Abbey to her aid. The content yeti picked up her mammoth and set her on the bed with them before crawling in to join him, smiling as she cuddled into the warmth of his side, "Mm..what we watching?"

"Big Bang Theory," Romulus said on a yawn. "Heard your mom go to bed. I think she was laughing at us."

Abbey blushed and shook her head, nuzzling into his side, "Really want to get her boyfriend..."

"I remember...one time, the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen told me that she didn't need a boyfriend to make her happy..." Abbey blushed. He leaned closer and murmured, "But I held onto her arm and I brought her back to me, and I told her I wasn't a boy."

She shook her head, leaning in closer, "Not boy...definitely not boy..."

Shiver burst between them, proceeding to lick Romulus's face. Abbey giggled, "Must be animal magnetism."

"Using my line against me. Low blow, even for you."

She smiled, curling closer to him. Her eyes betrayed her witty comeback and his hand shot to hers, lacing their fingers together, "Do it one more time and you're not getting to sleep tonight. You're irresistible."

A light shiver went down her spine as he kissed her neck. "Mm...would tell you to behave, but don't want you to..."

Shiver trumpeted as the old windows trembled at the wind. Romulus's hand traced her curves, drawing her close. Tender kisses traced down her neck before he laid down beside her and kissed her stomach, rubbing gentle circles on her baby bump, "Think we're gonna be good parents?"

"Think we're going to be fantastic," she murmured, running her fingers through his hair. Very gently, he stroked and nuzzled her stomach, his ear pressed to it. After a moment, a boyish grin stretched across his face.

"What?" she murmured, continuing to pet his hair.

"I hear heart beats. They're strong...god, they're getting big..." He shifted and sat up, resting his hands on either side of her belly. She smiled and rested her hands gently over his, "Hearts beat for us."

He smiled and began to bite the inside of his cheek, "I think I'm gonna cry. They're going to be kicking soon, right?"

She nodded, "Then we know gender."

He leaned down and softly kissed the spot between his hands, murmuring, "I still want to be surprised."

"Can want all you want, but have to know what to get baby."

"Always so practical," he muttered, cuddling her close.

She laid her head on his shoulder. He softly stroked her hair and murmured, "So why did Piglet look in the toilet?"

She looked up at him with an expression that questioned his sanity, but the innocent smile on his face nudged her to play along. "Why?"

"Because he was looking for Pooh."

She blinked and shook her head, "Is not funny."

"Well I'd tell another race joke, but once you've heard Juan you've heard Jamal."

Abbey cracked a smile but shielded her eyes with her hand anyway, "There is reason Heath is not in your place."

"Yeah. Because a certain tough girl didn't want a _boy_friend."


	97. Chapter 97: Snowman

**Chapter 97- Snowman**

_This chapter is especially dead-icated to the amazing , who I heard recently graduated with high honors! Got a bright future ahead! Your scary sweet brother told me you were getting surprises and I wanted to get in on the fun. Congrats Ghoul! xx_

Luc and Luna cheered as they leapt into snow piles bigger than them. I carried tiny, bundled up CJ out to the driveway where Clawd was shoveling. "You're insane," I said to him as I kissed him lightly.

He flexed his gloved hands, wiping sweat from his brow, "I'm working, it generates heat."

"You're speaking to the girl who would freeze to death doing jumping jacks." CJ cooed, wrapping my hair around his little fingers. Clawd paused for a moment, his shirt fluttering gently, "You're warm now, right?"

I nodded, kissing him gently, "Won't be for long, though."

"Snow man!" Luc shouted, "Mama, snow man!"

I gave him another soft kiss before hiking into the snow, soaking my jeans in the process. The snow went up to my knees, my boots not even reaching them. I knew I was going to be defrosting my feet later, but to see them happy... I paused in the center of the yard. Luc and Luna both stared at me expectantly, surely hoping I would roll a ball of dirt and snow together like Clawrk and Harriet. I took a deep breath, cuddling CJ close to keep him warm and closed my eyes.

When life gives you lemons, make apple juice to confuse people. If I traced my family line, I would find a zealot at the very top who wanted nothing but selfish things, and so he endowed himself and his family with the powers that we had. I was sure he never imagined this. I wanted to call it telekinesis, but it wasn't. Short of magic, it was a skill with no name except the exercising of will. I wanted the perfect, pure white snowflakes to lift and create the most flawless snowman they'd ever seen-so they did. A perfectly spherical, triple-layered snowman formed. I grinned to them, "Luc, grab two bush branches. Luna, grab two tree sticks." I watched them go before a wadded up ball of cloth landed on the ground at my feet. I picked it up and smiled to Clawd, "Designated snowman scarf?"

"Yup," he replied, "Even out the lawn while you're at it, will ya?"

I laughed, willing the snow to fill in the patches. He leaned the shovel against the inside of the garage before wandering over, "You could've done that so I didn't have to get up."

"I will tomorrow," I replied, kissing his cheek, "You never asked."

"You..." he said, trailing off, teasing me as usual.

"Me," I replied, letting him loop the scarf around the neck for me. I climbed out of the snow and went around back to the garden, picking up pebbles for eyes and a mouth. CJ intelligently pointed to the ones he wanted me to pick, so I scooped them up. He held out his tiny hands. I handed him a few, "Alright sweetness, we need three buttons-" My eyes caught a few shiny black stones peeking out of the snow, so I grabbed them. I wandered back around the side of the house, but paused midway back. Icicles dangled from the roof and threw the light like prisms. The snow on the trees glittered. Everything was frosted in white like a professional landscape. It was simply one of the moments that didn't need to end.

"This is beautiful." My breath formed a misty cloud that CJ batted at, giggling joyfully.

"You alright back there?" Clawd called. I hiked back, placing half the stones in his hand, "You set the mouth, I'll set the buttons?"

Luc and Luna looked very proud of themselves at their snow creature. Two elm twig arms and a pair of pine antlers made him look like a hybrid reindeer. I pushed the shiny stones in on the torso while Clawd tapped in the tiny pebbles for a mouth. With eyes like silver dollars, CJ set the eyes.

"Beautiful," I cooed to him, kissing his snow-pale cheek. He blushed and buried his face in his scarf.

"That's our little man," Clawd murmured, taking him from me.

I left our little snow-creature nose-less, scooping up both twins and carrying them inside. The snow globe scene was dotted with footprints varying in size. We left our boots by the vent and I took the twins upstairs to change out of their snowsuits. The phone interrupted me after they'd gone scurrying downstairs. I picked up the hall set and wandered after them, "Hello?"

"Hi Mama," I heard Nyla say sheepishly, interrupted by babyish giggles.

"Hi Ny-Ny!" I cooed, "Hi Grayson."

"I'm gonna have a dance recital in a couple'a weeks, wanna come?" The joy in her voice made my skin begin to prickle with cold and my heart begin to sink. I nodded, swallowed the lump in my throat and murmured, "Of course, sweetheart. When do you want to come home?"

"I don't wanna come home," she said, her innocence covering her bluntness like felt over a steak knife. "I'm having fun with Grandpa."

"Can you at least call more?" I murmured.

"Sure," she replied, "But you should see it. He's not making me go to school. I have my own teachers and the only time I have to go to school is to the dance school twice a week. He helps me practice too. And Livvy takes me to see the puppies and the kitties almost every day!"

I sunk onto the couch like I was filled with lead. I might as well have been, because her happiness was inflicting wounds worse than any attack by a crazed zealot like Farnum or Van Helscream.

"I'm happy, sweetheart." A fib to a child was easy. She wasn't with me, she couldn't see the way it hurt. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. I still love you, Mama."

"I still love you too," I said, even softer. I was afraid my voice was going to break and betray me. Clawd moved closer and locked his hand with mine, silently reassuring. It did nothing to alleviate the weight of the blow my chest had taken.

"I'm gonna go make cookies. Bye!"

"Bye," I murmured, nearly mute. She hung up before I even finished saying the word. The phone made a soft _beep_ as I hung up, adding a strange finality to the end of the conversation. Clawd wrapped his arm around me gently, kissing my temple, "It's okay. It's what she needed."

"My father's a better parent than me," I exhaled, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Your dad has centuries of experience with timid, albeit powerful, little girls. He's not a better parent than you, he just can handle her better."

I ran through everything I'd done in my mind, trying to assess if I was good enough. Perhaps I wasn't worthy of my family. Clawd softly nudged my chin upward, placing a soft kiss on my lips, "You're a fantastic mom, Draculaura. You're the only woman I would've ever wanted to see with my children."

It soothed the sting but didn't entirely make it fade. I cuddled into his side and softly stroked his chest, "It still hurts."

"Wanna know what hurts? Owls start hooting at four PM. The full moon this winter is going to be hell."

I heard his pulse kick up slightly. My lips grazed the throbbing vein in his neck, "It'll be okay. I trust you. I know you."

"Things change," he murmured, "We get more wild as we get older."

"I'm not scared of you," I whispered to him softly. "Worst comes to worse, Abbey and I will put you and Rom in cages in the garage and have a girl's night. We'll invite Cleo and Nefera too."

He looked at me, "And I suppose you know just where to get cages for four grown men."

I wanted to deny my lips the quirk they took, but I couldn't. "You might think you're grown now...just wait until you're mid thirties...even more built...even more delicious..."

He chuckled, "You gonna age with me this time?"

"Hopefully," I murmured before placing a kiss on his jaw. CJ snored and both of us looked down to the tiny lump he formed, sandwiched between Clawd's hip and the pillow beside him. I smiled and laid him on his back on the couch, rubbing his belly through his yellow onesie.

"The only thing I'm ever afraid of is hurting you or living without you," he murmured to me.

My other hand rested on CJ's belly. I moved my hand to Clawd's bicep and rubbed his tense muscle softly, "I heal, and I'm immortal. Neither will ever happen."

He began to relax. I did too; the more he relaxed, the more I did. Stress was taking its toll on me and I knew it. I wasn't equipped to handle the demands I set myself up for. Clawd laid his head back against the couch. I gently picked up CJ and set him nestled between us, my head resting on his shoulder.

"I don't know what I can do," I murmured, "I feel like I've only managed to put everything on pause."

"Pause can last a while," he replied, gently running his fingers through my hair.

"What if this peace is just the eye of the storm?" I murmured.

He chuckled, "You do a lot of doubting things. What was that predestination thing you were talking about last night?"

"I'm sixteen centuries old, I've lived through war before. There's always a pause between battles."

"We'll win it together then. It'll be okay. I promise. I'll keep you safe."

...

I listened at the kitchen window at four. I heard the owls and smiled to myself. Darkness wasn't really dark; it was illuminated with the snow. It would be as close to pitch dark as it would get by five.

"What 'cha doing, Momma?" Luna asked, hugging onto my leg.

"Wishing I could bottle up darkness to write with," I replied, stroking her hair, "How about you, kangaroo?"

She giggled as I picked her up and cuddled her close, "Are ya gonna make cookies?"

"If you want me to." I rocked her gently as we lingered by the window. She wrapped her arms around my neck and murmured, "Are the wufies cold?"

"The pack is fine. They grow winter coats thicker than their summer fur. Some even crawl into dens and hibernate."

She glanced to me with obvious curiosity, "Is that b'fore mating season or after?"

I raised a brow and thought that one over, "I really don't know. You'll have to ask your grandpa. He's the wolf expert, not me."

She nodded and laid her head on my shoulder, "If we get another wufie, can I keep him?"

Rockseena proceeded to bark wildly at a dog on TV. I glanced to her, "Aren't your siblings enough?"

She cracked a smile, "I'll settle for Rocksy if you buy her a fluffy hat."

Just the mental image of Rockseena in a fluffy wolf hat made me giggle, "Tonight, we ride."


	98. Chapter 98: Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 98- Sweet Dreams**

Jackson was tearing through forest, arms swatting at branches, legs pumping, very little protection against the bare, tearing branches. He was being pursued and he knew it. A flash of black and red, and he'd been pounced on.

Purrsephone woke in the middle of the night. She was in agony. She calls to Meowlody for help, throwing back the blankets to find blood.

A girl she only slightly recognizes is wrapped in an orange scarf and black coat, looking through the window of someone's hospital room. She feels an empathy. The man in the room is surrounded with heating blankets...warmth...she knows this. Why does she know this? His eyes open.

Scarah shot up in bed and screamed. Blood dripped from her nose and she hurried into the bathroom to wash it away. Her entire body was wracked with shivers, feeling surprisingly cold, though the floor to her feet felt warm. She washed the blood away, slowly warming up in the process. The water grew to an unbearable heat quickly. Night terrors had become rare since she was a child. The knowledge left frightening thoughts in her mind; _they weren't nightmares._

...

"Valentine!" Jackson shouted, laughing as the bigger male pinned him on his back in the snow. Their breaths were coming in puffs of mist, both of their faces alight with smiles. Valentine's eyes had softened over the course of the evening they were supposed to spend at Heath's place, checking up on him. He'd shrugged them off and told them to come back when they could afford to get him a carton of cigarettes, leaving them to time alone. If Jackson had to be honest, he enjoyed spending time with Val-even if it was different to Val than it was to him.

"Why do you let me do as I please?" Valentine asked, sitting up and pulling Jackson with him. Snow stuck to his coat and his cheeks were flushed. It was more than tempting to kiss his lips ruddy, but seeing his little sister cry had done nothing but cause them both guilt.

"Because, I think you might need to. I think if you get it out of your system...you'll be a better person."

Valentine glanced about before leaning in and taking hold of Jackson's boyish face, leaning in to nuzzle his pulse, "I wish you weren't another treasure I'd have to covet..."

A shudder ran down Jackson's spine, his eyes closing slightly. Curious as to just what he could get away with, Valentine rested his hand against Jackson's chest, trailing it softly downward. His lips met Jackson's soft, warm skin. He shuddered and made a tiny sound. The increased tempo under his lips made his fangs ache to be inside the tender boy's flesh, to taste the sweetness contained in his veins...

Something stirred between Jackson and Holt and he blushed even more. Valentine leaned in, so close to kissing him before Jackson broke the fantasy entirely by whispering. "Gory..."

Valentine's eyes flashed red. He withdrew, going to the very edge of the clearing.

Jackson's eyes opened. He removed his glasses to wipe the fog from them, "Val?"

"This is a game to you, isn't it? Service your girlfriend while you toy with my heart?!" Valentine's voice carried, the anger growing in his tone until he'd escalated to a roar.

Jackson winced, "I didn't mean to-"

"You used me! Because you lust for her, you parade around with me! It's one thing not to have the guts to pursue a married woman, but it's another to screw around with her sibling! Why would you think this is remotely okay?!" Valentine paced back and forth on the edge of the shadows, his eyes glowing. Jackson's eyes followed him like a bunny against a wolf. "What about me appeals to you, Jackson?!" Valentine snarled at him, drawing closer by the pace, "What about _her_ do you lust after so much?!"

Jackson shook and shied away. In a flash, Valentine was at his side, grasping his wrist and wrenching him to eye-level, "_Tell me!_"

Tears of panic raced down Jackson's cheeks, but somehow he found his voice. His breathing trembled through his throat, thick with emotion, his eyes falling downcast. "She's pushy...and beautiful...she's loyal...and she stands up for herself...she knows what's right...and she does so much wrong...She's witty and she's smart and she's my best friend, she can have a laugh like one of the guys and I can still get away with being close to her...just like I can with you."

Valentine drew his hand back. Jackson dropped back in the snow and shielded himself, knowing full well how badly a vampire's blow hurt. Looking down at the trembling, sobbing mortal, Valentine found himself unable to hold back his own tears. He longed to drop to his knees, take Jackson's face in his hands and tell him that he forgave him. It was hard to love someone you could never have, but to compensate with someone equally as unattainable...

"You remind me of Draculaura," he found himself whispering, "Beautiful and innocent and sweet. Delicate and fragile like a spring rose...difference is, you know what you're doing."

Jackson wiped his eyes, but the tears couldn't be unseen. The red splotches of flush on his face couldn't be undone. Valentine extended his hand and pulled him up.

"You don't want me, you want her." He spoke the mutually obvious. Jackson nodded anyway.

"Can't we still be friends? I know...it's taunting...but we can make it simple again..."

"We both want more," Valentine murmured, "Perhaps it's for the best I don't test my self control any further."

Jackson just nodded, even with his fists balled. Valentine knew he wanted to shout at him, to ask him what self control he really possessed when he acted like a wild animal. He turned slowly. The crucial thing he had always taught himself was to never look back when he'd grown attached.

"Perhaps in another life, Jackson."

He got halfway down the block before he turned and saw the tears streaming down Jackson's flushed face.

...

Purrsephone's head was tucked under Meowlody's as they curled together on Viveka Stine's emergency cot. Meowlody rubbed gentle circles on her belly, both waiting in silence. Purrsephone took a shaky breath, "I'm scared."

"Don't be," Meowlody murmured, kissing the top of her head, "We're okay. He's okay. Okay? You're both gonna be okay."

"Not...not all about this...I'm scared you'll leave...I don't want to raise a baby with Heath, I want to with you."

Her eyes were shiny with tears that Meowlody wiped away gently. "Look at me. It's going to be alright, Purr. I'm sorry. I'm a bitch, I never meant to hurt you. I love you and I love our baby."

"Did you really want me to get rid of her?" Purrsephone whimpered.

"No. I wanted you to get rid of her father."

The faint ticking of a clock elsewhere in the Stine household was the only marker of any passage of time. Meowlody's hands continued rubbing gentle circles on her love's belly and Purrsephone's eyes continued leaking tears. Not a great deal of time had passed before Viveka returned. Even in the most grim of times, she could still muster a small, reassuring smile.

"I have good news and some not so good news...which do you want first?"

"Bad news," Purrsephone murmured.

Viveka set down the papers and sat beside her, taking her hand in the most motherly, reassuring manner someone had taken her hand in a very long time. "This pregnancy is making you very fragile, Purrsephone. Another accident like this, and it could kill you and the baby. I'm going to recommend bed rest and getting you in an arrangement where we can keep you home for school."

Purrsephone nodded, rubbing her stomach beside Meowlody's hand, "What's the good news?"

Viveka's smile grew, "The baby is fine. You're both fine. Have you been under a lot of stress lately?" Purrsephone nodded. Viveka rubbed her knee, "That'll do it. As your doctor, I'm going to strictly keep you on bed rest. As a mother, I'm going to invite you to stay here-"

"We have our own place," Purrsephone answered reflexively.

"I would feel better if you could stay here anyway. Just to keep an eye on you," she murmured.

She glanced to Meowlody and squeezed her hand, knowing her words would be their decision. Mew lifted her eyes and murmured, "I agree with Viv. To keep you and the baby safe."

"Not for the full time...right?" Purrsephone said hesitantly.

"No sweetheart," Viveka soothed, "Stay here with me for a week or so, then we'll send you home and keep you in bed there."

Meowlody nodded, giving Purrsephone's hand a light squeeze in return, murmuring to her, "It's gonna be okay."

...

Melody shuddered at the cold emanating from every window she passed by. There should've been some kind of heat regulation in the hallway so one side wasn't colder than the other, but it was only a slightly bothersome fact. The people who said that a person couldn't spend their entire life feeling sorry for themselves had no idea what they were talking about. It had been a year, and she was still grief-stricken over the loss of the ability to sing, not simply to speak.

There was an open window. It was uncommon, but it happened. The seeping cold spurred her to _do_ something instead of wallowing in sorrow. For a moment, she reasoned with herself. What could she do? There wasn't anything left. It was like that moment of confidence had been erased from her entire life.

She took a deep breath. Sure, her voice was hoarse, but when was the last time she had actually tried? Like a true musician, she didn't stare at anything. Just the side of a house across the street, the dark side of the roof being the only part she could see. With her gaze focused, she released her breath, inhaled again and closed her eyes.

"_There was a time when men were kind._

_And their voices were soft_

_and their words inviting._

_There was a time when love was blind_

_and the world was a song,_

_and the song was exciting._

_There was a time...then it all went wrong._

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

_When hope was high and life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

_Then I was so young and unafraid,_

_When dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No song unsung, no wine un-tasted,_

_But the tigers come at night with their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart_

_As they turn your dream to shame."_

It was not a siren's voice. It wasn't the brilliant peacock feather voice that was once her ticket to a world long gone. It wasn't the gold-and-pearl hued tone that made Jackson love her- or maybe it was just Holt. Regardless...it was still a song. And even if it broke and left her breathless, there was still enough heart in her to sing. She still had enough guts to sing.

A beeping caught her ear and made her turn. She watched the heart monitor on the figure in a sedated rest. Even while it seemed against natural intention, the person opened their eyes. Cold, sharp blue eyes met her own and she shrunk back, scurrying quickly down the hallway and back into her room.


	99. Chapter 99: Outside Looking In

**Chapter 99- Outside Looking In**

The lights were off, but Kate could see just fine in the dark. She stepped off the bottom step and walked across the floor to Valentine's side, stroking his hair gently. He had Princess the bunny resting on his chest, his fingers running affectionately through her fur. Pitch darkness didn't bother either of them, nor did the silence, it was just the perpetual sorrow that was radiating off her mate that made her heart twist in her chest. His knees were pulled up, hair splayed across the cushion, smelling like snow and a familiar human boy.

"Should I even ask?" she finally murmured.

Valentine scooted down the couch, propping his feet up on the other arm and giving her room to sit. She sighed and did so, taking his head and resting it on her lap. Her fingers tenderly carded through his hair, mixing black and vibrant, fresh-blood-red. Her fingers brushed gently under his eyes and in her shock, found them wet. For a long moment, neither moved with the exception of breathing, absolute silence between them. Princess was asleep on Valentine's chest. He very quietly found his voice; the pain in his tone made her heart shatter. His voice cracked. She could tell he was embarrassed, but it only made her want to console him even more.

"He wants her...not me."

Kate softly kissed his forehead, brushing his hair off his skin, "My poor baby..." Of course, every logical part of her knew he deserved what he got, but there was no logic in love. It didn't matter if he was a saint or a sinner, she loved him. "We've both said and done things we regret, my love. It'll be okay."

"I'm sorry," he murmured to her, "After all I've put you through...I forgot what heartbreak felt like."

"I love you," she whispered, "I love you more than you're ever going to understand...even more than I am. It doesn't matter anymore. You have me."

For the heartbeat after she spoke, it didn't seem reassuring. She was almost afraid he'd make the decision to abandon the joke of a relationship they had, but gently he sat up. He set the bunny in her cage and turned back to her. In the darkness, his eyes glowed.

"I'd forgotten that you really are the only important thing in the world to me."

Her heart broke with joy. She leapt up from the couch and threw her arms around him, clinging to him as tightly as she could. When their lips met, it was like everything had been erased. He had never really strayed from her. Sex was physical, it meant nothing. There were reasons-plenty of them-why he kept coming back. They were solid reasons too. Very gently, Valentine scooped her up into his arms and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to take you upstairs and lavish you in the affection you deserve for putting up with me."

"Shh," she murmured to him, "Talk is cheap, tiger. Prove it."

A sparkle of wicked glee tinged his eyes as she clung on, squealing with joy as he blurred with speed.

...

Real love involved waking up to the alarm when your partner was fast asleep and snoring like a chainsaw. I cursed the clock as I peeked out from the covers. Clawd was fast asleep, exhausted from the previous day. He slept like the dead. I wanted to go back to being dead. I hit the snooze button and curled back up under the blankets, spooning into his body. My heavy eyes only felt like they'd experienced a prolonged blink before the snooze alarm went off again. This time, I flicked it and leaned over, powering on my iCoffin. The sudden light was blinding and I held it away, hissing slightly. Clawd snored. I resisted the urge to laugh. When I'd powered it on, I texted Abbey, _School?_ Only allowing myself a few more minutes of blissful rest, cuddling my warm pillow, she texted back rather quickly, _No. More snow coming in afternoon. Mama not see point in case we get stuck inside. :) Now go back to bed, or I send Shiver over to you._

I giggled and powered off my iCoffin again. Clawd's arms wrapped tightly around me, "What're you giggling about?"

"For somebody who thinks words are a waste of breath, Abbey's gotten talkative."

"You're texting at six thirty in the morning? Go to bed woman."

I smiled and nestled back against his warm chest. Suddenly, I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to cuddle my mate. He quickly fell back to sleep against me while I felt his arms so protectively tight. He shifted and yawned, resting his arm under my head. I gave a little sniff, smiling at the lingering sandalwood scent on his skin. I kissed the crook of his elbow, feeling his pulse beneath my lips. He made a tiny sound of approval, his hand opening against my stomach to push my body back against the protective curve his formed. My eyes grew heavier again, inhaling the sweet scent and exhaling softly against his skin. He eventually withdrew his arm, "Tickles."

I smiled, "You smell nice."

He smiled and brought me closer, making me giggle at the close proximity to his chest. He cracked open his eyes to smile down at me in return, "I mean it. Go back to sleep or I'll spank you."

I blushed and nuzzled into his chest. We laid together for a very long time until I heard Luna yelling, "MAMA...MAMA...MAMA!"

I kissed Clawd's jaw as he stirred and sat up, grabbing my robe from the foot of the bed and putting it on over my pajamas. Slipping on my slippers, I trotted to the door and let Luna in. She beelined for my bathroom and with a smile, I followed. She gave me a look, "Privacy."

I held up my hands in defense, "Alright sweetheart. Is your own potty occupied?"

"Luc," she simply half-growled and ducked inside. I shook my head and headed for the nursery. CJ was standing up in his crib, his arms extended toward me. I smiled, picking him up out of his crib, "There's my boy..."

He wriggled. For a moment, I was glad I still had one diaper to change. There was a flush and the sound of the sink for a minute before Luc walked out. I glanced at him, "You drove your sister to have to use our bathroom."

He shrugged, "Hadda go. And I proved you wrong."

If there was one thing I was sure would be generational deja vu, it was that sentence. I looked at him curiously as I changed his little brother. He grinned, "I went sitting down too."

If I didn't have a diaper in my hand, I would've smacked my forehead, "Luc-"

"That's what took you so long?!" Luna exclaimed as she walked in. She smacked him, "You block head!"

"Luna," I warned her. Luc slunk over to me and cuddled my leg, whimpering with the threat of blossoming tears. I hushed him, disposing of his little brother's diaper and washing up before grabbing a new one and changing him. CJ clung onto me, watching his siblings the way a human child watches little gorillas. I lowered myself to her level and gently grasped her chin, "Luna, be kind to your brother."

She scowled, "He could 'a gone second if he was gonna take forever learning how to pee."

Luc looked at the floor. I cuddled him to my side. "Apologize."

Luna's eyes were like gemstones as she said, "I'm sorry you think you're a girl."

"Luna Isabella!"

"I'm sorry I called you a blockhead. Even if you are."

"Time out. Now. Don't take that attitude with your brother."

She stomped off to the chair in the corner and spun it around, sitting facing the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. Luc slipped away from me and went to cuddle her. It was a bond I didn't know, but twins must've been closer than normal siblings. Half the time I didn't even think of Grayson as my brother, just another of my father's kids. I was sure there were more. Eventually, Luna softened up, slugged him in the arm and got up, going past the both of us to the stairs.

"Ow," Luc muttered, rubbing his arm. Like an obedient puppy, he followed, and I followed them. Luna led the way into the kitchen and stared up at the cupboards, scowling in irritation. I was tempted to call my father and gloat that my children were smarter than I was. Luna turned, "Mama?"

"If you watch your brother, I'll make breakfast."

"Can we watch TV?" she asked. Luc padded over and held his arms out for CJ. I kissed the top of his head and carried him to his playpen in the living room. The twins followed, climbing up on the couch. Luna grabbed the remote and flicked on The Addams Family-not cartoons.

"Uncle Vlad gave you two culture," I said with a grin.

"Eggs and strawberry toast?" Luc asked, glancing to his sister who nodded in affirmation.

"Eggs and strawberry toast it is." I kissed both of their heads before going into the kitchen. The world was a pure, untainted blanket of white, undisturbed by humans. Tiny birds flitted between holes in the snow that they fell through, believing they could stay atop it. I saw wolf padding through it and watched as he paused for a moment, glancing at the birds before disappearing between the naked trees. I wouldn't have been surprised to see a little bear, if bears didn't hibernate.

My heart and my head told me everything was fine, but my gut warned me that something was wrong.


	100. Chapter 100: I'm A Monster

**Chapter 100- I'm A Monster**

_*To be read with __Unforgiven__ and __Rise and Shine__ by Blood on the Dancefloor_

Deuce's iCoffin was pulsing into his ears as he shoveled under Clawdeen's watchful gaze when the dark car pulled down Radcliffe Way and pulled into Catrine's garage. It was like a collective lust for gossip had been kindled among all who took notice; tweets to Spectra flew up by the dozen.

Within the city, two new residents were moving in. Meanwhile, Darren jogged through the snow, boots hardly leaving a footprint at the pace he set. The air around him seemed to grow colder as a chilly touch brushed the back of his neck. He whipped around and stopped beside the carousel. Pure, untouched snow coated the ground, yet he _knew_ he'd been touched.

"Jumpy, aren't we?" The cold touch stroked his neck again. He whipped around with a growl and glared at Tiffany. It only made the fluffy-curled vampire grin even more.

"What?" he growled.

"Why are you always in such a bad mood, sweet puppy? Last I heard you had nothing to be mad about."

He swatted her hand when she reached out for him again, his eyes flashing dangerously for a heartbeat, "I'm not your dog."

A smile crossed her face. Flashing her flawless ivory fangs made his skin crawl. As much as he liked Draculaura and tolerated the others, he didn't think a tolerance for this one was even possible. It wasn't a secret that Tiffany and Gory had a considerably rivalry. It was common knowledge that nothing would please her more than to make Gory angry. If she were talking to him, she wanted something. He was not about to roll over and play dead because of a pair of jealous cheerleaders.

"You could be," she said, leaning over the stone horse coated in snow.

He raised a brow, "Is that supposed to be cute?"

"You know, I was a southern belle once. I didn't take to it. I prefer proper society."

"Fantastic for you." He turned up his music, "You'll have better luck with your own kind."

She watched as he jogged off. There was a whisper of mist around her before a breathy whisper in her ear murmured, "_He's not your type, Tiff. Move on."_

...

_If I really loved you, I'd let you go before you give up your world for mine. I'm sorry._

Why her phone hadn't been smashed was beyond her. The message just laid there, just words on a screen, they held no meaning. Maybe it was post traumatic stress disorder setting in; that was what she reasoned with herself. It felt like she'd been stabbed in the chest. It felt like she was dying, slowly and painfully. Searing, ripping, burning pain, shredding her chest from the inside, ready to burst out like an alien parasite-the worst part was that she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

Minnie rolled on her back and reread the text again. If there was one thing she hated, it was anything that was "for her own good." Nobody ever knew what was good for someone else. She had half a mind to storm down to Cecil's and...

and she didn't have any inclination to hurting him. It would hurt her more than him. Not to mention how much stronger she was; she'd more likely kill him...her mousy little artist...

"Min. Catrine's coming over. Behave yourself," Manny said in.

She had half a mind to get up and kick her little brother in the groin for telling her what to do. There was too much of a void in the hole that had been punched in her chest to function much past that.

When Manny's footsteps went down the stairs, she called. It rang. And it rang. It was unlike him to not answer, but he tended to ignore the world when he was working-

She heard music and recognized the song. Finally, his voice broke through the dramatic new voice message, "I'm sorry if you're hearing this. I'll miss you too. This is Cecil, leave your condolences at the beep."

_Condolences?_

His voice had done something to her that she didn't quite understand. Her insides felt cold and tears stung her eyes vaguely. Spurred by his voice, she got up and slid on her shoes and her jacket and slipped out. The snow was blinding. Exposing. The farther she traveled the faster her feet carried her and the stronger her resolve came. Had the cryptic message been for her?

Like a blessing, the tiny cabin-house came into view. She ran up the front steps and pounded on the door, "Cecil? Answer this goddamn thing, I know your home. Cecil. Cecil!"

_BAM._

She jumped at the sound and almost skidded back on the ice. Catching herself on the railing, she planted her feet firmly and pushed her momentum into her knee, jamming it upward and cracking the door at the lock. It splintered and broke, allowing her in.

If there was such a thing as quiet, it wasn't there. Paint had been splashed across the walls, things smashed. All but his precious art, which sat in a box by the door. Laying on the table was a bottle of pills and a note. She crept closer, curious.

_C is for Cecil, would've hung by a noose. (if he had rope to make one-guess he'll have to make due.)_

_Hell if I knew what really happened in the poem. -C_

Her eyes flew open and she charged for his room, shouting his name. The door was ajar; but blood splashed across the windows and walls...soaked the back of the door and the carpet...

The moment her eyes focused on the center of the room, the scream she'd been holding back burst out. The tears fell. She whipped out her phone, her hands shaking. If there had been a fraction of hope, it was gone when she saw the blood. White and lifeless didn't even begin to cut it; dead seemed too ordinary a word. Even with suicide, Cecil made it an art form. An art form that made her chest cave in. Lord knew he'd want pictures to be sold as prints...

Just the morbid thought made the void suddenly visible. Sharply, painfully visible. The voice in her ear was persistent; finally, she found words. "There's been a double suicide." Relaying off the address, she hung up and formed a text back, sitting down on his couch. She propped her feet up, as if he were getting ready in the other room.

_We'll make it through to the other side._

She set her phone down on the table and settled in. She lifted the bottle he left and sighed, "Well, I hope I don't encroach on your poem too much."

She tipped her head back and swallowed them like they weren't even there. Slowly, she closed her eyes.

...

A swirl of snow burst into Catrine's living room. Dracula was seated in a chair opposite Catrine and her father, who both rose to see their new visitors. A girl, no taller than five foot four, wearing an ornately floral skirt and dark, chic boots stepped in. To Catrine's delight, she wasn't only foreign-as Mr. D had mentioned-but she was a _skeleton_.

"Dios mio. I knew snow was lovely, but it's so cold it makes my bones ache!"

"Hi!" Catrine nearly yelped, only too eager to welcome someone else into the unique position she was in.

"_Hola_," the pretty young skeleton said, grasping Catrine's hand eagerly, "Skelita Caleveras. My family is moving in down the block." She gave a warm smile to Mr. D, met with a returning smile and nod.

"It's lovely to meet you, Skelita," Tom said, glancing to Dracula, "There's one more?"

The soft, elegant click of heeled boots traced up the sidewalk. Emerging from the outside was a lovely girl with shimmering gold dragon scales. She was as beautiful as a model with an American vibrancy on her obviously oriental features. "Jinafire Long, as well."

"Wow." It was the only word Catrine could muster, staring at the beauty in her doorway. A long black trench coat covered her arms, though it was open to bare the red and lavender dress she was wearing underneath. Chic boots went up to her knee, but a small amount of skin between her dress's hem and her boots was left exposed to elements, "It's not that cold, Skelita. It's only because you're not used to it."

"Liar," Skelita teased, "How aren't you cold? You're a reptile."

"Reptilian mammal," Jinafire said, beginning to giggle, "I'm more monkey than iguana."

"Conditions, conditions."

Catrine was almost tempted to ask how long the two had known each other, but she didn't want to interrupt. Finally, Jinafire's eyes turned on Catrine and she broke into a sharp-toothed grin, "And you are?"

"Catrine. Catrine DeMew. Wow...you're beautiful."

"She knows," Skelita teased, "She likes to show it off."

Jinafire blushed, "I do not. I'm just used to the cold. Unlike Mexico, it snows in China."

"Obviously, mountain mammal."

"Now she remembers."

Blessedly, Dracula interjected, resting his hand on Catrine's shoulder, "Jinafire is going to be living with her friend Skelita, since only Skelita's family was up for the emigration. Would you mind looking after the both of them? Being their guide of sorts?"

"Not at all," she said with an almost overly joyful tone, "You're both going to love it here!"

The older males were almost hurried to nudge the girls out the door. As soon as it was shut behind them, Jinafire spoke up, "Freely call me Jinny. She does enough."

Catrine nodded, "So where would you both like to go? You'd never expect it, but Salem really is a vast and eclectic-"

"Let's go where the boys are," Skelita said with a grin.

Jinafire smiled gently, almost as if appeasing a child, "I suppose where there's boys there's socializing?"

"Usually that's the Coffin Bean or the food court at the-"

"Let's go!" Skelita grabbed hold of Catrine's arm, tugging her along the sidewalk after cutting her off. Jinafire just shook her head and walked after them, her heels marking her paced steps. Skelita's enthusiasm was almost infectious, as was Jinafire's calm. Mixing them together sent a surge of joy through Catrine's very center. It was like having far away family visit for the first time in years- it was a familiarity that reminded her of being at home. She hoped the two of them could feel it too.


	101. Chapter 101: Hook, Line and Sinker

**Chapter 101- Hook, Line and Sinker**

They laid intertwined the way lovers did, though he was the only one in realization of that. Gory's arms were wrapped around his neck, her soft lips paler than usual. Of course, the less she fed, the more she allowed herself to come to him; he would gladly let her find him fragile as long as this continued.

A squeak slipped past her lips before she began to giggle, "Jackson...I want you to relax, not expect me to be your mistress."

He propped up on his arm, blushing, "Sorry. I'd blame it on Holt, but...he has nothing to do with it."

"Smooth talker," she murmured in his ear, tackling him to the mattress. His face flushed at the softness of her lips, tracing his pulse down to the tender spot in his vein. He closed his eyes as her fangs pierced his skin. It was a sense of peace followed by a subtle hum of euphoria. Her hands ran over his chest. He was fully aware of his pulse, feeling the soft breaths leaving his mouth. It was like venom spreading through his veins; an undeniable passion. Softly, his fingers ran through her hair, almost testing the waters before he rested his hand on her shoulder. His pulse kicked up. Softly, he ran his hand partially down her back. She removed her fangs, and the craving was gone. Her tongue ran over the wound, ruby eyes just as subtly glimmering as her lips.

"Someone seems to be gearing up for something," she almost teased, shifting to lay on top of him. Her arms folded delicately across his chest and she laid her head on them. Their eyes remained locked for a very long time.

"Nothing," he finally said, backing down.

"Bullshit." When she spoke, it became shockingly seductive. She rose up, making him painfully aware of how flawless vampiresses could be, before settling back down a little closer to him. She traced a black-painted nail across his chest slowly, almost as if assessing his self control. "Everyone has the most primal of instincts. I like bringing them out in you. Why do you think I kept you?"

"Because you like me?" he offered.

She moved a little closer and whispered to him, "I'll have to ask Bram if it's alright if I completely devour you one day. Because I'd really like to corrupt you to the full extent of my power."

His cheeks flamed red, "I think I'd like that."

"I know you would." The nail that traced circles dipped lower. He let out a soft grunt, feeling her trace the inside of his thigh. She laughed, soft and seductive. She _had_ to know what she was doing; all vampires did. Make you want more, make you crave more, lure you in and then keep you forever- it was unspoken vampire/human code. Code they were both breaking so thoroughly in their mutual lust for each other.

"Gory..." he muttered, "I..."

"Bite every vein..." she whispered, "Nibble everything else..."

He gulped, "With fangs?"

Her lips brushed his jaw, "If you wanted me to..."

He drew back, dumping her on his bed. His pulse was pounding almost as if he were terrified. She knew he wasn't. It was a simple action, but she undid the top button of her shirt and leaned back on her elbows. He traced the path of her collarbone up her neck. He swallowed thickly. The wicked smirk on her ruby lips only grew, "You have a vampire fetish, don't you baby?"

"I...guess...Bram will want to kill me. Frankie will want to kill me."

"So you're not taking up my offer all of a sudden? I have to admit...just when I think I have you hooked, you always surprise me." She sat up fluidly and pressed herself against him. Both of them were trying to deny the attraction, but it grew increasingly difficult.

"Maybe next time I'll catch you at a moment of weakness," she breathed against his lips, mere centimeters from kissing him. "Or maybe, you'll be bold enough to act on what you want. You don't need to be Holt to be a man, Jackson. You're special. Genuine. Even when you don't touch a lady, she knows you want her."

He rested his hand on the small of her back, "I want to kiss you. I really do. I want to do more than kiss you...but I can't. And neither can you."

A pleased sound escaped her throat and she kissed him anyway, murmuring between them, "My sweetness."

One moment he was kissing her, and the next he had dropped face forward onto his bed, hearing her laugh and the flutter of wings as she slipped out his bedroom window. He laid there with his face in the sheets, smelling her sweet perfume. After a minute of blushing into his foggy glasses, he muttered, "Wow."

...

Skelita had a huge crowd gathered around the girls, her quick-speaking, slightly accented voice weaving stories from her home and-repeated so many times Catrine already knew it by heart-the story of how she and Jinafire met on a trip and became the best of friends, both making the active decision to come to Salem _together_.

Jinny had moved over by the fireplace, away from the crowd. Catrine wandered over to her with a pair of cupcakes. Her step faltered slightly as she saw the glimmering scales of Jinafire's hand dead center in the middle of the flame. Jinny's eyes were closed, her head tilted back just slightly, almost feeding off the raw energy against her hand.

Catrine sat and set one beside her leg, "Cupcake for your thoughts."

Jinafire smiled; always muted. Her eyes opened slightly, "It's warm."

Catrine simply nodded. Jinny beamed, "I hear there is a beach not far away. I'd love to go."

"You like water?" Catrine asked, almost in shock.

Jinny laughed, "There was a hot spring in the center of the mountain where my family's temple is. We lived in there. Most things were stone, yes, but much was not. Regardless...right about now I'd like to put on my swimsuit and go have a steam on a scorching rock."

"It sounds rather painful."

"It's nice for me. Skelita's right in calling me a reptile. I enjoy heat very much. Cold..not as much, though it's still welcome. I enjoy extremes in temperature."

A waitress walked by and placed a fresh hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon identical to the one Jinafire had ordered herself beside her leg. When the females looked up in confusion, she said, "It's from Heath. Don't be too flattered, it's his calling card."

"He always buys girls what they were drinking?" she asked with a raised brow.

The waitress's brows furrowed, "No...he gets _that_."

At first, she seemed to regard it nonchalantly, but the more she stared at the cup, the more her eyes became glimmering. The fantasy of sitting at a bonfire on a beach, her hair tracing patterns in the sand was suddenly shifted to brushing hands with another fire-wielder in the midst of the flames and kindling a happy kinship.

Catrine rolled her eyes and spoke, successfully breaking Jinny's fantasy like a twig, "Heath hits on everybody. Don't be offended."

"Who is he?" she asked softly.

Catrine gestured and the dragon female's eyes followed. She stood, smiling and left the cupcake with Catrine, "I'll only be a moment."

"Are you sure about that? He has a girlfriend."

Jinafire simply shrugged and made her way across the cafe. Skelita stopped telling her story, allowing all eyes to settle on the model-esque beauty, her heels faintly clicking as she slid into the chair across from Heath. "Hello."

He looked up in surprise, "Hey. You, uh, like the drink?"

She smiled, "I was drinking the same before you bought it."

"Really?" he asked, leaning forward on his arms slightly. A grin split Jinafire's face. The first words to pop into her head popped out, even though she instantly regretted them, "Some would call that fate."

He blushed and lowered his face. Soft murmurs ran through the crowd around Skelita. She took his hand gently and murmured, "You can't see your cells, no matter how hard you stare into the wound. It's just something to do with how the dermis is made up-"

He drew his hand back, blushing with gradually increasing heat, "It's just a drink, okay?"

She glanced down, "Sorry."

"How'd you know that?" he muttered, "About my hand?"

"I do it too," she murmured, rising from her chair and slipping it back into place before gliding across the floor to the fireplace, picking up the cupcake, and not even looking back once.


	102. Chapter 102: He Has It Comin'

**Chapter 102- He Has It Comin'**

I couldn't help singing along with the stereo while I played my Chicago CD; the musical, not the band. For some reason, it just fit today. The knocker banged on the door; thankfully Clawd got it before I had to abandon cooking. Luna was hovering by my knees, watching me stir the sugar cookie batter.

"Plotting to murder your husband today?" Daddy asked as he rounded the corner.

I turned and stuck my tongue out at him, "If I'd murder anyone, you'd know who he'd be."

He grinned and came over to me, kissing the top of my head and stealing a bit of batter. I glared at him playfully. Luna whined, making him pick her up and aid her in the same.

"Hey!" I said to them both, "At this rate, there won't be any left for cookies!"

He grinned, "I wonder if you'd be willing to watch out for Catrine and her new friends."

"Gladly," I said, spooning out batter into the cookie pan, "Now, abridged version, without skimming."

"Jinafire Long is a teenage fugitive and Skelita Caleveras has been keeping her safe for almost two years. They were discovered, though, and had to leave Mexico City for Salem."

I turned to him, "The girls that were at the Coffin Bean earlier? Clawdeen told me about them...but Jinafire was worshipped as a goddess back in China...her parents weren't ready to move so she came to Salem with Skelita."

"Their stories are only half the truth, but I suppose they should tell you themselves."

"You're a bigger gossip than Spectra," I said, finishing out the bowl, "Spill. Or I'll make Uncle Vlad."

"I would rather let her tell you herself. It was hard enough for her to tell me." He shifted Luna in his arms and for a minute, he wasn't the king of anybody. He wasn't even a businessman. He was just my dad, cuddling his granddaughter. I could've teased him about going gray, but he'd never tell me if he was or not. I was talking about the man who tanned every other day since his discovery of the tanning bed until he met Olivia.

"I've always meant to ask why you do this. Really, you're all about letting everyone else solve their own problems, and the greater good and all that noble, chivalrous crap...why is it every little girl with a sob story gets invited into the circle?"

He smiled and smoothed my hair, "Because you used to beg me to let you have your own friends when you were a child. The people that came to me began to remind me of you. Now look at you. You're a beautiful, strong, talented young woman, you have friends and more..."

I smiled, finishing for him, "And Mum would be incredibly proud of me. We're talking about the woman who used to despise me for ruining her marriage, remember?"

"You were always a pair of lovelorn fools, but the two of you were always _my_ lovelorn fools."

"Gee, thanks. That's so reassuring that you've always had such confidence in me."

He chuckled. Luna went for the bowl. I looked at her, "Little Miss, what discussions about salmonella have we had?"

"It's bad." She continued to reach for it.

"And where does it come from?" I asked, sticking it in the sink-out of her reach-before putting the pan in the oven.

"Raw stuff. But I want cookie dough!"

I kissed her forehead, "Cookie dough is raw stuff. Grandpa shouldn't have even let you get that much."

She gave me a look, pointed to herself and said very indignantly, "Wufie."

I pointed to her, "Little."

My father rolled his eyes, "After the things you ate when you were young, don't criticize the eggs. Humanity has gotten weak, our bloodline hasn't."

"Preach!" Clawd shouted from the other room.

"I drank human blood. And back in those days, there weren't nearly as many deadly diseases one could contract from people or food. Now you have to do twelve different screenings before so much as biting."

My father bounced Luna slightly, "When you get to the inevitable urge to jump out of a plane, I'll take you."

"Oh no you will not," I said, "Ever."

"When she's eighteen, she can do whatever she wants."

I shifted my hands to my hips and looked my father squarely in the face, "When I was born, there were girls getting married at fourteen and younger. When I was two hundred, you didn't let me have a boyfriend. You didn't let me play with the village kids, and nobody on the council _had_ any kids when you established that. I was deprived until I was fifteen hundred and twenty two and we started coming to the US rather regularly."

"I was protecting you. Nowadays, the only things kids have to worry about are murderers and rapists. Give them a few years of martial arts training and let them run free."

"I agree with your outlook on how lazy humans have gotten, but do you really think I want to fathom that either way?"

"No grandchild of mine will be dependent on weapons. I taught you well."

Internally, I puffed up with pride. Smiling to myself, I replied, "You're still not taking her skydiving."

...

Jinny sat perched on the edge of the bed in the room she shared with Skelita, looking around the pale yellow walls and at the fan built into the ceiling. Skelita glanced to her, "Do you want to push them together, or shift things around? This doesn't feel very Zen, if you get me."

It was a decent sized room, but Jin couldn't figure out the right way to organize it. She laid down on her bed and rubbed her forehead, "I would say move them both to one corner...but it seems odd...the entire layout of the room feels wrong. It's not...symmetrical."

"You want to take that corner and I'll take this one? We can put something here for both of us, like a desk or something."

Jinny nodded, massaging her temples, "First call on the bathroom?"

"Go ahead. I'll sketch out some plans that we can look at together later."

Jin nodded again, opening the top of a box and producing a see-through bag full of bathroom supplies. She climbed up on the edge of the bed to grab a towel out of the very same box before jumping down and slipping into the adjoining bathroom. Out of habit, she locked the door and set the bag down on the brand new counter. The entire house looked brand new, like it had been constructed for them. A familiar disgust at special things rose, making her blood cold. She dispelled the thought and went to the bathtub, turning on the water and adjusting it before allowing it to fill. She produced the bubble bath and placed a bit in, setting up as best as she needed to for the moment, leaving the rest in the bag under the sink.

"What am I doing?" she whispered to her reflection, meeting her own light lime eyes in the mirror. It was futile and she knew it; she had to admit, the two years in Mexico City had been hopeful. Joyful. Perfect, even...but as if she needed to add insult to the injury of the relocation, she undid the button at the nape of her neck and continued to undo them down the front of her dress, discarding it on a hook against the wall. She unhooked the back of her brassiere and turned, studying the raised marks that had very obviously cut through her sleek skin; scars that would remain forever. She turned away from her reflection and perched on the edge of the bathtub, curling into a ball as chills wracked her body. While warm water filled with sweetly scented bubbles rose up near her body, she tried to affirm herself that fate had brought her here. Destiny had a course that she was following to a T. But there were so many doubts, so many questions, so much left unanswered that it scared her to death. Her thoughts became less consolation and more panic. She turned off the water and shed the rest of her covering before slipping in and letting the bubbles overtake her.

Warmth seeped through her scales and made her relax thoroughly, taking deep, paced breaths. Eventually, Jinafire's shoulders relaxed entirely.

Skelita tapped at the door, "You okay in there?"

"Flawless," Jin replied without a hint of sarcasm.

"Jin...let me in," Skelita murmured.

Jinafire laid in the water with her eyes closed, listening as the other girl picked the lock. It brought a hint of a smile to her face. Skelita slipped inside and shut the door behind her, walking over barefoot. It was practically tradition since they'd become friends to console each other at seemingly random times.

"You know he'll change his mind. Guys always do."

The touch of a smile on her face grew, "This isn't about Heath, though I admit he's quite darling."

"From what I hear, the feeling fades."

Jin laughed and opened her eyes, "Even if nothing happens between us, it's nice to know I have someone like me."

"Well he should love you-"

"Don't." Jinafire sunk into the bubbles, "I don't want him to love me out of pity. I don't even know if I want the boy to love me at all. We've only just met, and to be completely rational, I shouldn't have opened my mouth. Maybe said thank you, but nothing more."

"You did freak him out. That was cute. You'd make a good-"

"Skelli," Jin warned, cupping a handful of lavender colored water and thoroughly soaking her emerald hair.

Skelita handed her the shampoo and glanced around the bathroom, looking everywhere but at her best friend, "I'm just saying, it wouldn't kill you to open your options a little. You're married to your self-pity, I understand that. But maybe you need to sit down and imagine a few little hijos burning down the neighbor's garage-literally."

Jin shook her head, "There's only one way that it can happen. You know that."

"We're hanging out with Dracula, you don't think he's going to hunt him down and kill him for what he did to you Jina? You don't think the first thing I said when there was enough distance between us and you was beg him to find him and put a silver bullet through his skull? Because I would love to; Papi is the one who doesn't believe in violence."

Jinafire turned on the water and began to wash her hair, the emerald strands floating around in the water like fingers. Skelita watched the peace on her face and whispered, "You're scared, Jin. I'm not. I'm not afraid of a man who can hurt a woman, because he's not strong enough to fight a man."

Jinafire sighed, "We need to stop this. I don't want to discuss it, I want to move forward. When...If he finds us, I refuse to run anymore. I will stand and fight this time, and I will enjoy what's left of my bath. Please...leave me alone."

Skelita sighed and leaned over, kissing her damp forehead, "You are familia, Jin. Te amo."

"Te amo," the dragon girl repeated with her eyes closed. Skelita rose, careful in her steps. She glanced back once before slipping out. Finally relaxed, Jin slipped into the water and surfaced a moment later. Her eyes were brimming over with tears and she sobbed, curling up in the water and placing her head in her hands.


	103. Chapter 103: Heads Will Roll

**Chapter 103- Heads Will Roll**

When I came over to the Caleveras' house, I was decently surprised. Dad had outdone himself again; probably lying to them that it had been there forever, but the house had been completely redone for them.

I walked up to the front door and grinned, tapping lightly. It was instantly flung open and I was hugged by Skelita's mother. I was so used to modern Spanish that it translated without hesitation.

"Honey, look who's here! Mr. D's daughter!"

"Coming, Maria!"

I smiled, offering over the cake I made, "I didn't know what to welcome you with-"

"It's lovely! Come in! Skelita, Jinafire, we have a visitor!" Her English was thickly accented and made me smile. A little boy popped over the back of the couch and grinned, "So you're a vampire." His English was considerably better. "Can I see your fangs?"

I walked over and smiled. He flicked a magnifier over his glasses and stared at my teeth. I started blushing sheepishly as he murmured, "Cool."

I heard feet approaching and smiled even more as Skelita came dashing down the stairs like a bat out of hell, shouting, "Aye Laurita!"

I grinned, "Hey Skelita. Welcome-"

I was yanked into a bone-crushing hug; shocking for someone made up entirely of bones. When my eyes lifted, a pang of envy hit my chest. It was uncharacteristic, unnatural even...but Jinafire Long was a hundred times more beautiful than I expected. Among her friend's family, she was silent, swift and graceful; a total contrast. How did a fugitive get to be as beautiful as her? She extended her shimmering hand fluidly, "You must be Draculaura. Happy to finally meet you."

I was tempted to ask, but I didn't. Not yet. There was a buzz around me, plates being set out in the kitchen. The girls sat on the couch and her brother scurried off. I glanced between them and blushed, "Well, welcome."

They exchanged glances and smiled, "You have questions. I know, curiosity is hard to keep back."

"How much did your dad tell you?" Skelita asked.

"A little," I murmured, "But I'd like to hear it from you."

Jinafire glanced to Skelita and then to me. She smoothed her dress and murmured, "Then I suppose I should begin." I watched her rise fluidly; she was so serpentine I was surprised she was a fire dragon, but golden dragons could always have surprises... She took the seat beside me and began speaking in a soft, paced tone. "My family were once worshipped as gods. We lived in a mountain. We were kings in ways that presidents and emperors would never be. I grew up in the mountain, outside of it with the other dragons. I remember running barefoot through a village market when I was a child, because the villages were where we were most revered. We were told never to go to the city. Inevitably...the city came to us. I was twelve when my home was attacked. Our possessions were destroyed or stolen and my family was captured. My father and brother were sold to a lab for testing, I know that much. I know my mother became a retired official's housemaid. He was a good man. The fates of the rest of my family were unknown...but I was sold at auction like a slave." I grasped her hands, but it didn't help. I knew the feeling of being lost in memories. She shuddered lightly, "I was sold to my master. I never knew his name, I never asked. At first, he was trying to calm my fears. He had me cook and clean and do chores for him, run errands...we were in a part of China I did not know, so he knew I would not run or fly away because I had nowhere to go. As I got more comfortable, he only kept me at a certain level of comfort. Because he was a master...and I was the slave."

Skelita moved over to us, wrapping her arms around Jinafire's shoulders and resting her head against the back of her neck. I was aware that sound had died down.

"I have so many scars...I don't pity myself. But I don't see myself the way I once did. I thought I was a princess once...a goddess..." Tears ran freely from her eyes and Skelita hugged her tighter, "But he said I was property. A mistake...a genetic mistake...because gods don't exist." Her voice cracked. I longed to comfort her some way, but I knew it wouldn't work. She squeezed my hands, "He did give me a bit of freedom, though...when he was gone one day, I decided to get on the internet and contact someone. Anyone, just to let the world know I existed...to prove to myself I was still alive. That was how I met Skelita."

Skelita murmured against her skin, "And she's been mi'ermana ever since."

"I had a little money from doing seam work among his family and I hid it away. I was always careful, but the first time I tried to escape...there were severe punishments. For a very long time. When Skelita hadn't heard from me, she and her father boarded a plane to where I was and she tracked me down. They broke in and took me back to Mexico."

"You were in the worst state of any living creature I'd ever seen," Skelita murmured.

Jinafire nodded, "I still remember. I still have nightmares."

"You're safe here," I finally whispered.

Jinafire nodded; Skelita continued for her. "When we came back, my family welcomed her with open arms. My grandparents, Abuela especially, fawned on her. Who wouldn't? Little foreign girl, all alone with no one else in the world...She can't contact her family out of fear of discovery, that's the worst part."

"If they're even still alive," Jin murmured.

"We helped fix her. Then, about two months ago..."

"He found us."

I felt myself involuntarily tense. Jin squeezed my hands, "I saw him in the plaza and I ran. God, I never ran so hard in my life. We packed up on the spot and moved. He didn't follow me, but he knew...we took every measure possible to make sure we weren't followed."

"Papi contacted your father. He was the one who did most of the trail-throwing. We owe your father everything."

I glanced at Jin. She nodded. I closed my eyes and with her hand in mine, I let myself slip beyond her defenses into her mind. I combed through the memories, watching even the hazy ones. Hatred grew in my chest until it was immeasurable, but I knew his face. I felt her pain and violation. Every blow, whether it was with whip or hand, I felt of hers. Her hand was gripping mine so tightly I was afraid she'd hurt herself, her shoulders hunched and her tears flowing freely. When I opened my eyes, I saw her in reality, just as broken as she was in her mind. Skelita's brother began wiping her eyes.

"Luis isn't even twelve yet," Skelita murmured.

Absolute rage made my chest warm. The things he'd done to an innocent little girl; my father wouldn't play nicely if he knew. He'd track him down and kill him, he'd offer to erase the memories...

I wanted to do it.

"It'll be alright," I murmured, drawing her close, "It'll be okay. I promise."

She sobbed into the tissue Luis had put in her hand and dabbed her eyes. My heart throbbed sorrowfully; I knew her pain without even seeing the memories. If I got revenge for her, I'd get the revenge I'd been deprived of all along. My mother, my stepmothers, Valentine, everyone who had ever harmed me and gotten away with it. Somehow, watching her pain made it more real.

When I was at home that evening, I sat on the computer and looked up her family. After reaching the extension and skimming a Mandarin dictionary, I waited on the line for someone to pick up the phone on the other end.

"Hello?" someone said in Mandarin.

I adjusted my speech based on hers, "I'm looking for the mother of Jinafire Long."

There was a long beat of silence before she murmured, "I am her."

"Mrs. Long, are you still in Ambassador Qui Tun's employ?"

"Yes," she said, almost silently.

"Will he be coming to the United States for the United Nations conference?"

"It is in New York, but yes."

"I would like you to request to come with him. I can bring Jinafire to meet you there or halfway."

"Halfway?"

"Probably Chicago."

I heard her sob and she finally broke down, her speech rushed, "Is my daughter really alive?"

"She's alive and happy. She'd be delighted to see you."

I listened to her cry and beg to see her daughter. We made arrangements and I hung up, pushing away my own selfish thoughts to revel in the bitter sweetness of Jin's family's inevitable reunion.

One down; more to go.


	104. Chapter 104: Manifest Destiny

**Chapter 104- Manifest Destiny**

For a moment, it was all a dream. There was someone smaller than her beside her, with bony shoulders. She must've fallen asleep beside him during some slasher flick, that triggered the nightmare...

But when Minnie opened her eyes and saw Catrine, she didn't even bother to push the tired looking werecat off the bed, she just broke down in tears.

Catrine snuggled into her side, "It's okay, Minnie...it's okay."

She hardly had the will to argue, but Catrine knew it was okay. One look at the tiny werecat and she knew she was only trying to be supportive. It was better to hardly acknowledge her presence than to go off on her when she wasn't the cause of her pain.

"I could bring him back to kill him again," Minnie half-growled, "I'd fucking beat him blue..."

"He's not dead," Catrine murmured.

Instantly, she shot up, ignoring the urge to throw up that the motion induced, "HE'S ALIVE?!"

Catrine fell off the bed. Minnie busted up laughing, the weight on her chest briefly released. Catrine rubbed her backside and nodded, "But the doctors wanted him to stay sedated for another day...he messed himself up-"

"I'm going to mess him up! I'm going to kill the little prick! How dare he try to leave me!" Minnie yanked on her shoes and abandoned the bed. Catrine followed. She realized at that moment that it was probably the obedience her brother would end up relying on later on in life. Of course, there he was. She breathed a sigh of relief that quickly turned into more crying. Catrine stepped back, "Minnie, I feel the need to warn you, they made you throw up-"

Her sobbing ceased the minute she ran for the garbage can, leaving the sheepish werecat in her wake, "-once."

"Could've mentioned that earlier?" Minnie asked, clutching her turbulent stomach.

"You weren't going to listen anyway, let's be honest."

When the turbulence calmed, she returned to the door and looked in. A soft sigh released itself from her chest, soothing the ache of worry. He might have looked like hell, but he was alive. She sunk down against the wall and exhaled.

Manny walked up and wrapped his arm protectively around his girlfriend, resting his chin on her head, "She didn't break ya, did she?"

"She took it surprisingly well. She only threatened to kill him herself once."

Manny chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "You fit in well."

She smiled and together, they tugged Minnie to her feet and led her back to her room. She laughed and pushed them both off, grinning, "I'm gonna puke again."

They both backed away more than willingly.

...

I woke up in the middle of the night with a start, gasping in terror. I flopped back against the pillow and groaned; I'd only been out half an hour. The TV was on, blessedly distracting me from the turbulent memories of Jinafire's that were still clattering around inside my head. Clawd rolled over and brought me close, "It's okay."

I laid my head on his chest, "I see what she means by nightmares."

He kissed my forehead and closed his eyes. I calmed my racing heart, or at least tried. I'd rather welcome Val back into my life before I went through what Jin did...I buried my face in my mate's chest. He lightly stroked my hair, "You smell terrified."

"I am," I whispered, "I'm so scared that I did the wrong thing by calling her mother...but Jin needs someone. I keep telling myself that. She needs to know her family is safe. She deserves that much."

"If anything does happen, we can handle it together," he murmured. I felt like I blinked, but then it started again. Flashes. Pain that wasn't my own but felt as real. Shaking like a leaf and screaming in absolute terror-

I writhed in bed until I threw myself onto the floor. I was shaking and gasping, hardly able to keep myself up. Clawd reached down and picked me up like a doll, pressing my back to his chest. My shirt stuck to my body in the patches of cold sweat, his hand resting over my pounding heart, "Breathe. Lala, breathe-"

It was five AM. Better, but only another four hours. I debated staying awake, but I knew it would wake the babies. At some point, Clawd had turned off the TV. He kissed my temple, his arms wrapped tightly around me before we settled in again. I felt my muscles shaking, clenching and unclenching from electrocution that wasn't my own. As time passed, I caught my breath and Clawd snuggled closer, "What did he do to her?"

So I told him. Everything. Tears silently ran down my face while his fingertips traced soothing circles in my shoulder.

After we'd laid there for a while, the alarm woke me. He was still awake and I still felt tense. He brought me close and murmured, "Want me to hang out with her today?"

"If you want," I murmured in his ear. "I love you so much."

He kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my nose softly to his. There was nothing left to say when I'd finally let him know everything that had terrified me so. My tension relaxed when my feet hit the floor and my reality became less of a distant dream.

...

Kipling yawned and hardly raised his head when the happily-in-love couple rounded the corner. It was only seven AM and both seemed completely awake. He stared down at his cereal instead of watching Andy pick Lilith up, pinning her to the counter and forcefully kissing her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, curling her body into his. Kipling would've rolled his eyes, but he didn't want to accidentally catch a glimpse.

"Are you sure you have to go today?" Lilith cooed in her ever-so-innocent tone. Half the time, living with the two of them was unbearable. It was one of those moments. Andy grasped both of her wrists and brought her closer, grinning at her whimper, "Maybe if you'll be a good girl without me, we can play later."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Kipling muttered.

Andy lifted his head, grinning, "Did you just curse?"

"It's seven AM and my cocoa puffs are in danger of catching mush from you two. Can't you grunt over coffee like normal people?"

"Says the boy drinking milk," Lilith teased.

He rolled his eyes then; anything to keep his eyes where they belonged.

"You know you'd be all for the 'mush'-" he could hear Andy putting quotation marks around the word, "-if it were you and Cupid."

"Kip and Cupid sitting in a tree, K-I-" Lilith gave Andy two soft kisses on the cheek, "I-N-G. First comes love-"

"Got there," Andy said.

"Then comes marriage-" Lilith continued teasing, dancing in her pajamas while Andy made breakfast.

"Halfway there!" he called.

"Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"

"Somebody skipped to step three!"

Kipling gave them a look that could've melted plastic. Lilith burst into laughter and shuffled over to him, the plush caterpillar heads on her slippers bobbling as she did so, "Oh come on, you know we love you!"

He smiled. If anyone teased him out of love, not cruelty, it was them. Without warning, he pulled her into a bear hug and grinned at her yelp of surprise.

"Suffocating!" she fake gasped, "Too...much...love!"

Andy busted up laughing, "Oh well, looks like I'll have to find another girlfriend."

Lilith stuck her tongue out, "You suck."

He wiggled his brow. She rolled her eyes. Kipling grinned; they might not have been blood, but they made one amazing, crazy, messed up family. It was awsome.

_A/N- Wolfie- yes, I did. ^^ I write their voices as they talk, and instead of saying mi hermana, Skelita (who has a tendency to talk fast) combines them. mi'ermana. Without a space XD_


	105. Chapter 105: Flicker

**Chapter 105- Flicker**

Jinafire opened her new locker and set her books on the shelf. A trail of warmth traced her arm and she glanced up to see Heath beside her.

"Sorry about the other day," he said, smiling softly, "Wanna do that over?"

The familiar rattle of jewelry and bones nearby made Jinafire blush. Her heart raced, yet she found the courage to blurt out, "So does that mean you're single now?"

He blushed. She blushed even more. "Not really, but you're the only other fire wielder here, it might be a good idea to stick together, y'know?"

She nodded softly. He rocked on his toes and made her blush fade with a smile. He leaned in close over her, "So, what class do you have?"

"Monster Literature with Hawthorne-"

"Scorchin'." He grasped her hand tightly. Firey tingles ran up Jinafire's fingers, surging up her arm and going straight to her face. Skelita turned and watched while Jinafire clutched her books to her chest, her backpack bouncing against her back as she jogged up the stairs beside Heath. She could almost imagine the sappy violin music and firework effects that could be added to the sight.

"What're you smirking so hard about?" Clawdeen asked her, leaning on the locker next to her.

"Just mi'ermana finding her flame," Skelita replied with an even wider smile.

...

From what she gathered about Heath, he might've been unlucky in love and uninterested in pursuing any more, but he was loyal, kind, and everything she never thought a somewhat-normal guy would be. He flirted with Scarah as she tossed random objects at him in Mad Science before lunch, finally wincing at the mental brain freeze she gave him. She didn't even remember smiling so hard before. There was a kind of freedom that came with being at the school that she hadn't felt since the days of spiraling high above the mountain. There was freedom in having another fire-wielder, and there was freedom in her joy. She watched the snow longingly as her friends passed her on the way to the cafeteria, dropping her books off in her locker.

Her phone rang and she answered, "Hello?"

_"Expecting someone?"_

Her blood ran cold. She froze where she was, nearly dropping her bag.

_"I know you can hear me, Jinafire. Walk outside. Do not react."_

She shut the locker gently and walked outside. The cold suddenly felt harsher, "How did you get this number?"

"_A good master always keeps hold of his pets._"

Jin lowered her eyes, just in case anyone passed they wouldn't see her cry, "Why are you doing this?"

_"I bought you. I own you. Now where are you, Jinafire?"_

Her hands shook, but in her desperation she growled, "I won't tell you. And you can't own a person. You don't own me."

Cruel laughter sounded in her ear. Her master switched to Chinese, speaking to her softly. She felt more and more cold-blooded as her tears began to flow.

"As we speak, I traced the signal of your cell phone. I know exactly where you are, Jinafire. I am going to come get you back, by any means necessary."

She stopped her shifting and sobbed out loud, her voice breaking, "Master, don't...please..."

"Then come to me. I'd be willing to compromise distance."

The wheels of her mind were already spinning rapidly, but still through her tears she whispered, "Okay...yes...I-I'll come to you. Just don't come after anyone...I know. I understand, Master."

...

It wasn't a far jump at all. The minute Skelita figured out Jinafire was gone, she'd put two and two together. After grabbing ahold of Clawdeen, she beelined for Heath. "You want to help Jina?" she'd asked him, "You get your ass on a plane after her and keep her from doing something stupid!"

That was where he was. Nothing in hand, just the knowledge that Jinafire's life was probably depending on his arrival in Los Angeles. They'd met maybe twice, but she was in trouble. Part of being her friend meant that he would go after her; while he sat, it never stopped crossing his mind that he _promised_ her he'd stick with her. He knew he'd never done it, but it had still been a promise. He hadn't known until Skelita told him.

If there was one thing his parents knew, it was that he had quite a temper when somebody got him lit up enough.

The hotel was by no means cheap, but Jin's heart was fluttering like a trapped butterfly. Absolute panic made her stomach clench. She stepped onto the floor with the sureness of a calico cat, but tears of a child in her eyes. The door was wrenched open and she was pulled inside, thrown to her knees. She yelped at the leather belt closing around her neck, her fingers giving her only slight leeway to gasp for breath.

"After all I did for you-!" her master shouted, "I'm going to crack you until you can't walk, you ungrateful little harlot!"

She forced herself to calm and let her tears leak down her face, murmuring, "Yes Master...I...I accept my punishment, Master..."

He shoved her forward. She landed on her stomach with a grunt, the belt slipping away. She curled up, biting down on her lower lip and allowing his belt to strike her. It hurt, even through the dress.

The moment the plane landed, Heath was off. He skipped the airport entirely, scaling the fence and hopping out onto the busy street.

Jin's fingers knotted in the carpet fibers. Blood bloomed on her back. She bit down harshly on her lower lip, trying not to cry out, yet she felt her inwardly folded wings take the brunt of the impact. Time seemed to pass by with too much silence. She counted two hundred lashes before she lost count. When he was finally finished, her back was sticky with blood and she knew her dress had ripped.

"Begin your duties, Jinafire."

Shakily, she rose, her eyes still downcast. Her voice was small when she replied, "Yes Master."

Enough people could tell him where the beautiful dragon girl had gone. He was off following her trail in no time.

Jin knelt before her master and offered him tea. He took the cup and patted the top of her head, muttering in her ear, "When you are back home, you will be punished severely for your defiance."

She set the tray down and met his eyes defiantly, "We're not going to get home, Master."

He looked at her and down at the teacup, smashing it on the floor. She scurried back, yet not quickly enough. He shoved her backward, watching her flinch in pain as her open wounds struck the floor. He picked up the teapot and threw it at her. She swatted it away, letting it smash into the floor beside her. He grabbed ahold of her hair, pulling sharply, causing her to scream when he stopped. His grip loosened and then he fell backward.

Hearing her scream, Heath burst down the hall and used the momentum to slam his shoulder into the door, successfully breaking it down. Tendrils of flame licked the air, fueled by his anger. Jinafire stood shakily and stumbled to his side. He wrapped her protectively in his arms, the flames quelling just enough not to burn her. She shuddered gently at the heat, generating her own in response.

"What happened?" he said softly, stroking the soft emerald locks that were tipped in her blood.

"Drain cleaner under the sink...there was nothing else I could do, Heath. I had to do what I had to do."

"Come on," he whispered, tugging her along beside him, "We'll sneak out the back."

...

"Sorry...it was the best I could do."

After a long taxi ride and being yelled at-repeatedly-by Skelita, the only think Jinafire had cared about was that the shower worked at all. Her back still stung, but it was enough to soothe the wounds from bleeding. "It's still more than anyone else would do-"

"Except your family."

She smiled and laid on the bed in the cheap hotel, blushing, "Thank you for letting me have your shirt."

"I guess I should've planned better," he said softly, "I'd go get us something to eat, but...I wonder how strange it is for people in LA...who am I kidding, they have porn stars here. Hungry?"

She cracked a smile, "Not now. Watching someone die will kill your stomach."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Emerald eyes glittered sadly as she rolled on her opposite side, turning away from him. His bare feet crossed the creaky floor. His warm fingers brushed her ear while he touched her hair, "Sorry."

"I'm actually worse than him," she whispered. "He didn't kill me."

"He would've. Skelita told me you were coming out here...Jin, it scared me to death."

"Why do you care?" she murmured, "We don't know each other."

A gasp slipped out at the touch of his burning palm above her elbow, sliding down to her hands. The warmth became engulfing as he wormed his way onto the bed beside her, "Because, you care so much about me and we do hardly know each other. If you knew me, you'd know that I'm usually not worth it. I'm a flirt. I'm sure it hurts my girlfriend. I'm afraid to be in love with her. Sometimes I'm pretty sure my best friend hates me. I genuinely care about my dork-ish cousin, even when he's an obnoxious pain in my ass, and I don't really have many genuine friends. Actually, I've had sex dreams about all my genuine friends, so that should probably say something. Not the guys...you know what I mean."

The warmth of his hands had settled against her stomach. It was soothing, spreading to the ache in her back and seeming to heal it. "Would you consider letting your flames loose to heal me?"

"Wouldn't it-"

"I'm a dragon, Heath. You can't hurt me."

He nodded. She sat up and slid up the back of his shirt. He closed his eyes, letting the fire rage in his palms. When he pressed it to her skin, a chill ran through his hands. Jinafire moaned out loud. He felt her hair brush his chest as she leaned back into his hands. He massaged her back until the wounds healed and he felt the scars beginning to fade.

"Heath..." the way she whispered his name almost broke the control on his flames. He opened his eyes and allowed them to die, draping the shirt back down over her delicately glimmering golden skin. There was sureness, confidence in her eyes. They glimmered like pools of liquid jade. Slowly, Jin's arms snaked around his neck, her eyelashes fluttering softly. "I want you to kiss me."

He grasped her hips, surprised when she shuddered. "If I kiss you, I might not stop."

"I don't think I'll mind." She drew closer. He moved his hand to her cheek, cupping her face, "I love her."

"Do you?" Their lips met and fire literally exploded from his hands. Jinafire melted under the flames fanning against her skin. Hot met hotter; his fingers locked in her hair as her lips gave to his. Flames danced from her fingers against his shoulders and alluringly down his back. They landed in a heap on the mattress, lips locked as if the only source of air was the other, nestled against each other as if they were already one. Sharply, he pulled back. She was beautiful; her emerald hair had fanned out behind her head and she blushed, her lips kiss-bruised and red.

"I love her, Jin. I love her. You're beautiful...God, I want you so bad. But I love her. I can't do it."

She nodded. He could see the tears in her eyes. Gently, he lowered himself over her, "I can't go all the way...but if you want me to kiss you, I'd be happy to."

When the glimmering pools of jade refocused on him, he knew the confidence was more fragile than he'd thought. Softly, he kissed her lips again, begging for forgiveness in his closeness. She shook her head sadly, denying him until he caught her chin and brought her closer again. "You can do so much better than me...that's why I'm not letting you do this now."

"I want you," she whispered, "I like feeling how beautifully warm you are. Fire is safe for us, Heath...you don't know what it's like to be hurt by someone who thinks you're a freak."

"Nobody's ever going to hurt you again," he whispered, cradling her face, "I might not get to be your boyfriend, but I will never let anybody hurt you again."

Gold met green. For a long while, they laid together and stared into each other's eyes until finally, Jin's fluttered closed. Her warm breaths fanned his neck and her body was curled closely into his. Cuddling her tightly, he allowed his body temperature to rise before he closed his eyes and hoped that their rescue van did not include Toralei; he'd have a hell of a time explaining waking up in bed half naked with a half-naked girl anyway.


	106. Chapter 106: Helliday

**Chapter 106- Hell-iday**

Anyone who said there was some moral gratification to Thanksgiving was a blunt-faced liar. Any holiday was a nightmare once you were in charge of it. Our family converged on our house by eleven; _all_ of them. There were werewolves in the living room, kitchen, back yard, everywhere, and the out-of-place vampire thrown in. In this case, we also had Deuce and Maddy. The only benefit to holidays was watching Uncle Vlad point out to my father that he'd bred with the very creatures he despised. Dad got his revenge by making Uncle Vlad change Grayson's diaper. Maddy, Harriet and I were cooking for a literal army. I was glad the kitchen (as well as the house) was so big; otherwise we would never fit this many people in it. When we'd finally set up the table, Harriet leaned out the window and banged on a pot, "Boys, dinner!"

Clawrk and Clawd raced each other to the table. Like children, we scattered for our seats. Gory slid in beside me, grinning widely. I took her hand under the table; after everything we went through, she was family. And besides, between her and Bram, I didn't trust either of them to put on a holiday.

It was a holy war getting the boys and the kids in their seats. Finally, we gathered around. I was sure Livvy wanted to do something special, like saying what we were all thankful for, but getting them to clean up had been its own battle. We didn't need world war three over thankfulness. With my father not relinquishing his other stance at head of the table and Clawd at the other end beside me, I glanced at everyone with genuine relaxation. Clawrk threw a bun at Rocks, who caught it in his mouth. The one he threw at Howie bounced off his face, making the twins on either side of him burst into laughter. I squeezed Clawd's hand and beamed.

"Good thing you're loaded," he teased.

I leaned up and kissed him, "Good thing I have a family to spoil."

It was loud. There was talking, laughing, even some crying from laughing so hard, especially when Uncle Vlad whipped out the _Draculaura-was-so-sick-she-thought-Citrus-said-Curtis_ story. By the end of dinner, I was starting to think we'd achieved a miracle.

"-you really should be proud, Deuce. Your mother can hold her own in a fight."

Maddy just smiled at my father, "I almost beat you up when you approached us, remember?"

"Almost being the operative word, my dear. But I have to admit, when you held your own against Perseus, it was one of your more glorious moments."

"Poke fun all you like-"

"I'm not. You were quite beautiful with his blood on your hands."

The table got eerily silent. I picked at the remaining ham on my plate while mentally beating my head on the wall.

"Well, leave it to your dad to make blood cause such sexual tension it stops all conversation," Gory said. Harriet choked on her drink, trying not to laugh, which made the boys bust up laughing. I shot her a grateful look before realizing the only one laughing was Livvy. In fact...she looked livid.

"So I'm not crazy," she said quietly. So quietly that at first, I didn't hear her over the din. "You are flirting with her."

The tone instantly made me want to yell to them both to take it outside. That was bad. That was very, _very_ bad. My father sipped his wine and exhaled, "No, I'm not. I'm telling a story-"

"You've been with her."

"Olivia-" Maddy said.

"No. You keep going back. When was it this time?"

When the table went quiet again, it was even worse. I sighed, "Can you guys...take it outside?" If there was an impending divorce, I didn't want to know about it.

Livvy looked at my dad and walked out. He rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Should I even ask?" Clawrk said with a mouthful of turkey. It almost soothed me.

"She's been like this for a while. She doesn't trust me for anything since..." How he was so cool with it I didn't understand. I felt Gory's hand on my knee gently. I slid my hand over hers and laced our fingers together.

"I wouldn't trust you either," Marie replied, "I've heard your track record."

I got up. I couldn't take it anymore. I just walked back into the study and resisted the urge to scream. It was only after the door delayed shutting after I closed it that I knew Gory had followed. I buried my face in my hands and took a few deep breaths. Her hands rested on my back, rubbing gently before looping around me. She smelled like Mariah Carey's Mine Again; sultry and familiar. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"I'm sorry it's been so long," I murmured apologetically, curling into her, "I let him come between us instead of Clawd and I."

She brushed her fingers through my hair slowly, "You have other friends, I understand that. You're everybody's mother, Draculaura, I don't expect you to dote on me all the time."

I closed my eyes, "This is all going to fall apart."

"No it's not. You did an amazing job of bringing everybody together, love. Honestly, Bram and I were going to skip the whole holiday and go shopping today so we can watch the idiots running like cattle tomorrow, but I suppose I can cheat at the game a bit this year."

I glanced to her, "If they get divorced...I don't know if I can handle it. She's the only one I've really liked."

"She's a werewolf. Divorce isn't in them. You know, I might add your dad on Fright Book so I can give him a few pointers on how to take care of a woman-"

I drew back, "Thanks! Thanks, now I really feel better, because my best friend is planning on giving my dad sex advice."

She laughed. So did I. I clung to her and buried my face in her neck, reveling in the sweet, real scent of her skin so close to me. I nuzzled her affectionately.

"Down girl," she murmured softly as she caressed my hair. My muscles gradually relaxed as she rubbed my back, petting me like a dog. "Still got some werewolf blood in you, huh?"

"I don't think it'll ever change back now. I think I've taken on as much as I can. I belong this way, Gory...I belong a Wolf."

She guided my chin up and smiled, "I'm glad. I still don't know what I want to be when I grow up."

I giggled and hugged her tightly. She squeezed back and murmured, "Let's go to the maul tonight together. We can get stuff right out from other people's noses."

I grinned, "Sounds like a date."

My ears focused on the sounds of an argument outside. I released my breath and looked at her.

"Show time?" she teased.

"Let's go break up the inevitable."

...

The holiday seemed significantly less hellish at the other grand, gothic Victorian. Anyone who had a small or fractured family came to Bloodgood Manor during the holidays; it was just tradition. Abbey and Romulus were cuddled together at one end of the table, his arm around her and his hand affectionately tracing her stomach. The tiny nudges of little feet made him grin every so often. Abbey's eyes were sparkling as she watched him. Fatherhood suited him well.

The action was almost equally mirrored by Purrsephone and Meowlody, both completely enamored with their joy. Andy and Lilith were snuggling over cocoa; even Cupid had made it to dinner with Kipling. The only people who didn't have their significant others-or some form of such-were Spectra and Toralei.

Toralei's eyes were filled with unspoken, unshed tears, and she refused to cry with the gossip flitting around. When Heath had gone off, he hadn't bothered to tell her where. Only that Jinafire was in trouble and that he had to go help her. That morning, Mrs. Kindergrubber had gone to get them. They still weren't back. She was almost afraid he'd run away with her. Holt Hyde was proof that fire elementals were the least reliable creatures on earth.

Just before she could join the table, the door burst open and Heath came in. He grinned, "Sorry! Sorry, I'm here. I had to run halfway here. Traffic is really tight."

A relief-filled smile crossed her face. Toralei grasped his collar and kissed him, pulling him against her, "Shh." Heath's eyebrows raised slightly as he kissed her back with equal passion, his hand traveling to her lower back, keeping her close. She drew back and showered his lips in a series of soft kisses, "I missed you, hotness."

"Missed you more fuzzy," he murmured against her lips. She purred. He laughed. Their fingers locked, his shoulders relaxing as they went to the table together.

"Almost didn't think you'd make it," Purrsephone said with a small smirk, "So, how was spending the night with Jinafire?"

Heath rolled his eyes, "I didn't do anything."

"Heath," Andy said, "You are the father."

Toralei took a roll and whipped it at him.

"He not father over here," Abbey said with an unusually wicked smirk.

"You put out my fire sometimes anyway, Abbey."

"Whatever you're smoking, man, we all need some," Romulus shot back.

"Been clean almost a month," Heath said, saluting with his glass, "And sober."

Toralei kissed his jaw out of pride. The twins clapped and Heath rose to fake-bow. Swallowing a mouthful of stuffing, Meowlody asked, "Is this seriously everybody?"

"Catrine and her dad are spending today with Manny's family. Minnie just got back from the hospital, you know," Purrsephone answered, "And Operetta's with Val and Kate, no shock there."

"Robecca?" Meowlody asked.

"Venus," Purrsephone replied.

"How's the baby?" Spectra asked.

Purrsephone smiled, "Fabulous. She's getting big."

"She alternates between she and he every day because someone wants to be surprised."

"Someone wants to know if I get to name my son Tiberius or my daughter Portia."

"You are not naming them either. The first one is outdated and the second one sounds too much like a car."

"I'm giving birth, Meowlody, I pick the names. I know what hell Mom went through, okay? She described it in detail, and I got the talk before you."

"And you still wound up pregnant," her counterpart muttered with a small, teasing smirk. Purrsephone shoved her shoulder slightly, grinning.

"So, ever going to tell us who the baby daddy is so we can guilt him into babysitting or something?"

A flicker of tension passed between the cats. They glanced to each other. It had instantly become a soap opera for everyone else, especially Lilith, who still looked like she was a nature observer at Andy's side. Toralei immediately regretted it, but then she heard a quiet, "Can we talk?"

Her eyes flicked up to Heath and she nodded, abandoning her plate to duck out of the room with him. The twins looked anxiously at each other and listened to the conversation occurring outside.

Heath drew her close as they sat on the stairs, his arm wrapping gently around her shoulders. His other hand lay twined in her fingers, her soft purrs of delight calming him slightly.

"Did you want to talk or did you want to play?" she murmured to him, her eyes glinting.

"I want to tell you something, babe...if it won't piss you off."

"I'm with you. I'm happy." Her arms looped around his neck, their mouths connecting lovingly. He groaned softly, eagerly reaching up to cup her face, "I mean it Tor...just let me talk for a minute."

She smiled and stroked his chest affectionately, "Just tell me already."

He inhaled, holding her shoulders steady and releasing his breath in a dramatic burst, "I'm the father of Purrsephone's baby."

She laughed, "Yeah, sure. What did you really have to tell me?"

He looked at her completely seriously, "I'm being serious, Tor...we hooked up at a party. I thought she was you. I mean, I don't remember shit-I was wasted-but the timeline fits and she remembers because, well...she was a lot less drunk than me, and-"

Toralei slid free from his arms, looking at him in disbelief, "You...you're joking, right? Heath...tell me you're joking."

He shook his head, "No. I'm sorry, Toralei-"

"Sorry? You fathered my best friend's baby, and you're sorry?...Why didn't you tell me when you found out? Did you think I'd dump you?"

He sighed, "I honestly don't remember when I found out. I just...I don't know, okay? I was still doing a lot then. It just slipped my mind."

"Having a baby slipped your mind. With my best friend, it slipped your mind."

"Babe-"

She held up her hand, walking down the stairs. He rose and grasped her wrist and she slashed his hand with her claws. He recoiled in pain.

"Don't you sorry me, Heath Burns. Don't you ever fucking _sorry_ me again. You were there for me when I was so scared after what Valentine did to me...I thought I was pregnant, and I didn't try to hide it from you."

"I didn't hide anything-"

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" Her eyes were desperate. He came down the last few stairs and pulled her close, murmuring to her, "Because I didn't want you to think it meant anything. I want you, baby ghoul. I love you."

She pushed on his chest, "Don't."

"Tora, baby-" He leaned in for a kiss. She shoved his chest roughly, breaking his hold, "I said don't!"

They stared at each other for a long moment before she whispered, "I gotta go."

"Toralei-"

"I'm going for a walk, Heath. I'm going to decide whether I want to buy your crap or not."

"It didn't mean anything. Stop being so damned territorial, Toralei, I love you!"

He walked closer to her, reaching out for her. Her eyes flashed, "Don't tell me it meant nothing! It means somethin to her! I don't care what it means to you, you're a guy! You don't know what it's like to have a baby! It means something, Heath, and you're not going to understand that!"

"Maybe I should go be with somebody who does understand me, then."

The minute he said it, her heart broke. It showed on her face. Against her will, her lips turned down at the corners and her lower lip trembled. She clasped her hand to her chest as tears slowly rolled from the corners of her eyes. Instantly, he regretted it, "Tora...baby...no..."

"I love you," she whispered softly, "I was mad, but I wasn't going to leave you..."

"I'm sorry-"

"Who? Who would you go to, Heath? Purr?"

The tears began flowing even more freely. It was the first time he'd ever been the cause of her tears and he realized just how beautiful she was when she was crying. He could tell he'd broken her heart. He couldn't take that back, yet he wanted to. She sobbed, "Did you sleep with Jin?"

"Almost," he admitted, "But I love you. I told her I love you. I couldn't. She knows that."

"How close was almost?" she whispered.

He couldn't tell her. Not when she was already so hurt. Her voice broke as she whispered, "Now you can."

"Toralei-"

She took off out the front door. He took off after her, "Toralei!"

Her shoulders shook with sobs as she sprinted down the street. He followed and stopped on the sidewalk, watching her run to the more populated block and hide in Ghoulia's backyard. As badly as he wanted to follow her, he knew he would only say something worse. The idea of hurting her even more made him begin to walk, instead of run. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

...

The flights coming in and out of the airport were a madhouse, but still, Jinafire was waiting with her hair tied up in a high ponytail, her silk-and-gossamer lace green dress offsetting her golden scales perfectly. She was still waiting. She'd been waiting two hours, with Mrs. Kindergrubber patiently seated behind her.

She could hear the strong flap of wings and her heart soared as her mother came soaring in above them all. People stopped and stared as the goddess-like golden dragon landed on her feet, her wings folding elegantly behind her.

"Mom!" Jinafire shouted, tearing through the throngs of stopped people.

"Jin?" her mother gasped. When they saw each other, her hands flew over her mouth, "Jin!" Jinafire ran to her and flung her arms tightly around her neck. A laugh of pure glee escaped her as she was lifted by the older and stronger dragoness.

"Oh baby girl..." her mother whispered.

"Welcome to Oregon, Mom...welcome _home_."


	107. Chapter 107: Endure

_Never forget 11/16/2012- The Day The Twinkies Died_

**Chapter 107- Endure**

Eventually, he did catch up with her. She was perched on the roof of Monster High and it took him a few tries to haul himself up, but he eventually did. He edged closer to her, uneasy on the slanted surface, "Tora. Toralei."

"Fall off the edge, Heath," she snarled.

"We need to talk-"

She darted to her feet. He slammed backward onto the roof without warning, grabbing onto the tile before he could fall. He felt the sharpness of her claws tearing through his shirt and he yelped, unable to defend himself.

"Why can't you take a hint!" she screamed at him, "I hate you! I never want to see you again! Just leave me alone!"

A burst of flame shot from his skin before he could stop it, "Toralei stop!"

She yowled and leapt back, taking a harsher swipe. It cut across his face and he released the shingles to clutch the pouring blood. His eyes went wide and he began to slide, "TORALEI!"

She was agile enough to defy gravity, and she watched. She didn't move to help him. For a heartbeat of a second, he knew she would've let him fall.

Meowlody grabbed his wrist instead, while he dangled from the tower's peak.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Purrsephone screamed, "You almost killed him!"

"Go fuck yourself."

Meowlody yanked Heath up by his jacket and sat him on the highest point. His nails dug in, afraid to fall again. She stepped over him and stalked toward Toralei, "Talk to my mate like that one more time."

"You were my best friends. And you helped him lie to me. You're all traitors, and you can all fuck off."

"We only did it because we love you," Purrsephone said.

"Did you think you were protecting me?!" Toralei screamed. "You should've told me the minute you found out, Purr! If you were my real friend, you would've told me! You would've told me the second you woke up in bed with him!"

"I never fell asleep," Purrsephone murmured.

"I hate you," she whispered, her fists balled so tightly they were shaking, "Your dad should've taken advantage of you a little more and turned you off men forever, then we wouldn't have this little problem."

Meowlody struck out before Toralei had time to react, slashing the other female's face deeply. Toralei howled and fell to her knees, clutching her face. Heath sprung to his feet and stumbled toward her. The scratches, though stinging with cold, had cauterized enough to stop bleeding while hers flowed freely onto her hands. He clutched her tightly in his arms, wiping the blood affectionately from her eyes. She shoved him backward, delivering a sharp elbow to the ribs on the way back. Meowlody hit her again with a closed fist, "You touch him like that, you deserve to get beaten up. You blamed Val, now you're acting like him. Any girl that would raise her hand to her boyfriend is just as big of a bitch as any guy who would raise their hand to a girl."

Toralei's eyes burned. Blood was still flooding down her cheeks. Heath was developing an ache in his hands and his back from the precarious balance on the edge.

"He was calling your name," Purrsephone said quietly, "You can't blame him for something he didn't do, Toralei."

"I can blame you. I can blame _it._ Don't expect my help or my sympathy, Purrsephone...you don't deserve shit from me."

The darker werecat had her head bowed in shame. Tears trickled paths down her face. Softly, she reached out to Heath. Hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around her. She took his hand and rested it on her stomach. Toralei growled and lunged, and Meowlody slammed her shoulder into Toralei's chest. Heath broke free from Purrsephone to run toward the edge, nearly falling, "Toralei!"

She landed on her feet on the roof below, her head snapping up at Meowlody. Fangs bared, eyes glittering with nightshine, she hissed. Meowlody hissed back. Heath's heart was racing as she took off down the roof and leapt off. Gently, the twins guided him back through the hole in the belfry, Meowlody helping Purrsephone in first. Seeming to ignore him for a moment, she kissed her temple and rested her hand softly on the growing swell of her stomach, "I'm sorry I brought you, Purrs. That was too much stress for the two of you."

"It's okay. She'll come around. She always does," Purrsephone murmured, soothed by her twin's gentle petting. Her eyes fixed on Heath, "How's your face?"

He shrugged. If he could've forced the words out of his throat, he would've said _I'll live._ He would've thanked her and told her to just go home. The twins watched him shuffle out and descend through the school out to the street. Purrsephone was almost too confident that it would blow over; she had no idea what a broken heart felt like. _Not when you literally have no life without the person you love the most._

"Heath!"

Jinafire's excited tone made his head lift. She dashed across the residential street in her dainty flats and threw herself into his arms, still wearing all too little clothing and being all too affectionate. Her wide smile slowly fell as her fingers traced his face, "What happened?"

Her skin was warm. He remembered the sight of her in his shirt, her lips so kissable and soft, her hair spread out around her face like a halo, and he couldn't stop himself. He yanked her close and cemented their lips together. Her eyes widened for a moment before relaxing, arms looping lovingly around his neck. His hands caressed her freely. She tasted a bit of blood on his tongue but decided not to comment.

"She left me. Kicked my ass. I deserved it."

Jinafire melted, breathing shakily. Her elegant features were still so perceptively close that he couldn't resist stealing another kiss. The temptation was just too great. She was just too beautiful, and she forgave his flaws. He pushed her away, surprised when she whimpered. Her eyes were glassy and dark, wide with innocence and beauty, "Did I do something wrong?"

"I did. I'm not the guy you think I am, Jin. I'm not worthy of you."

She softened and brought him close, resting his hands on her lower back, "You say you're not. That means you are."

It was impossible to resist her soft jade eyes, but somehow he did. He slipped away from her and murmured, "Tonight I'm not."

There was a degree of melting shyness to her smile as she backed away, "Maybe tomorrow you will be."

His heart jumped as he watched her go. She dashed back across the street, a slight skip in her step.

...

I had managed to keep myself together after dinner. I put away the leftovers, put the worn-out cubs to bed and kicked up my feet in the study with a glass of wine, finishing off the bottle from dinner. If there was a logical way for a vampire to get drunk, besides consuming ridiculous amounts of alcohol, I would've loved to for the sole purpose of erasing the day from my mind.

Fistfight had been an understatement. Armageddon was more like it. Livvy had stormed off with Grayson and a solemn vow that if my dad returned home, he'd "pay for it." Which led to a very heated debate of who he'd be sleeping with. Namely Maddy. And Deuce and I going off. On both of them. Tears had been shed, but they weren't mine. In fact, Gory had done a great job of keeping me in check when I'd almost lost my cool on Olivia.

It had been a painfully long night.

Expectedly, Clawd's hands rubbed my shoulders. I downed the rest of the glass in my hand, murmuring, "We should have sex. A lot of really rough, angry sex."

"I'm not angry. That was fun," he murmured, leaning over to kiss my neck.

I closed my eyes. Instinct told me to break the glass in my hand. To send it sailing against the mantle and smash it the way my father dramatically did more than once in my presence. I hated to admit it, but he was right. Women were a chore.

"Come on...I'll give you a nice massage. We'll take a bath together, and if you're still angry afterward..."

The thought was appealing. I curled into a tiny ball and held my forehead to my knees, "I'm turning into him. I seriously cannot stand this shit anymore. I want to cancel all holidays-scratch that, days of hell-and I want to hole up in this study with my computer and throw that crappy speaking software in the trash where it belongs. What kind of writer talks into a microphone to write? Where's the talent in that? It takes no mentality. I'm starting to think she's just completely insane and has no mentality."

He patiently listened to me rant, his fingers caressing my hair. Eventually, my anger did calm and the wine had its effect. I climbed onto his lap persuasively and rolled my hips against his, my arms locking around his neck. I kissed him hungrily. He growled into my mouth, squeezing my knee against his hip. I panted softly, biting on his lower lip. He bit back. I shivered in delight.

"Can we now?" I murmured.

He laughed, "No. Bram and I were talking-"

"Joy," I muttered, still kissing him.

"I think you should go out with them in the morning."

"I think I don't need to, I think I need to salvage this night by spending the rest of it in bed with you."

He chuckled and set me back on the lounge, climbing gently between my legs and murmuring, "If you say so..."

I grinned and pulled him closer. His muscles flexed in true wolf-man style under my hands. I felt my skirt rise as he began to grind between my legs, his hands roaming freely over my clothes. I felt the buttons pop open on my shirt as he hooked his claws through the tiny holes and popped them open. I grinned against his lips and pulled myself closer.

The TV flicked on suddenly. I shoved Clawd back and brushed my hands over my skirt, listening to my uncle mutter, "Uncle Vlad!"

He looked at the web cam and raised a brow, "Well, that's what that button does."

Clawd chuckled. I glared at him, "Do you mind?"

"I'd love to say no, but I don't know how to turn this off and I don't really want to know what I just interrupted."

My rage picked up and boiled over. I grabbed the wine bottle and stormed out of the study, growling under my breath, "Not an ounce of privacy in my own house!"

Clawd caught up as I was putting away the bottle. He tugged me close and kissed me feverishly, making me gasp. A grin split his face, "Well, we're away from the TV. Unless you have a hidden camera in the microwave-"

I rested my finger over his lips and grinned in return, "I love you."

He kissed my finger and held my hand to his face, "I love you too."


	108. Chapter 108: Coup

**Chapter 108- Coup**

Christmas drew closer quickly. I did end up going Black Friday shopping with Gory. In fact, I ended up finishing my Christmas shopping that day. The next few weeks were horror embodied. We scrambled to finish final exams- Clawd and I both. When that blessed half-day, the last day of finals, released, I let out a total sigh of relief. Christmas break was here. Operetta was in the hospital, probably hours away from going into labor.

I cast a sidelong glance at Abbey, "Not getting any early Christmas presents, huh?"

She was waiting on the curb for Romulus, her bag on the floor. She rubbed her lower back and grinned, "Viv guess Valentine's Day. She not feel how hard they kick. They pick time, not her."

A pang of worry struck me momentarily. She looked exhausted. She was probably sore. "Want to sit in the car with me until Rom gets here?"

His truck puttered and grinded up to the curb. She smiled and waved, awkwardly climbing in before he could help her. I crossed the parking lot to my car and gazed across the snowy casketball court where Bram and Gory were seated on a cleared spot on the bleachers, making out like the teenagers they still somehow appeared to be. They were in no hurry to get anywhere. I supposed I wasn't either, but Operetta was still taking priority. I climbed in and called the house, not surprised when Uncle Vlad answered on the first ring, "Wolf Barbeque. You kill it, we cook it."

"Ha ha," I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Where are my babies?"

"At the park with Daddy, leaving Uncle Vlad to clean up after them. Jesus Christ, that son of yours has a problem with glue, paint and macaroni. I'd call him an artist, but I think he's stuck at kindergarten four years early."

"It's another one of his phases. The other day he told me he stopped using the potty like a girl because it took too long."

Uncle Vlad laughed, "Sensitive one you've got there."

I put the phone on my shoulder as I backed out, "He is. We still cuddle during my shows."

"Don't tell me you're making him watch that horrid werewolf-human Beauty and the Beast remake. I didn't even finish watching the first episode."

I turned down the road, headed toward the hospital, "I'm going to see Operetta before I head back, okay?"

"Have fun with that. Remember when you were in labor?"

My blood chilled for a moment, remembering the second meeting Valentine and I had ever had, causing CJ to be a ghost instead of a half-immortal child like his siblings. Yet, the memory of the twins' birth was hardly a great one either.

"Maybe the next one will be better," I muttered.

I could only assume Uncle Vlad had nodded, knowing it was too far.

"I'll be home soon, okay?" I said, wiping the corner of my eyes while I was at the stop light.

"I'll have tea ready."

I smiled and hung up. It was maybe another few blocks until the hospital, but the guy behind me leaned on his horn anyway when I didn't floor it when the light turned. I held back the urge to flip him off with my freshly manicured black nails.

I pulled in, being deliberately slow about it just to piss the guy off. Anybody who said I wasn't my father's daughter didn't know me that well. Climbing out, I felt a strong sense of deja vu. I grabbed my phone and tucked it in my pocket, climbing out and beeping the lock before heading inside.

Once in the hall, I saw my father talking with the Headless Headmistress. I decided to avoid them both and slipped by into Operetta's room. Darren was loyally at her side, holding her hand tightly. She grinned, breathing a bit heavily, "Hey Draculaura."

"So the contractions started, eh?" I said, smiling as I sat beside her.

"They're waiting for me to be ready, but shit I feel plenty ready...baby girl's comin' whether I'm ready for her or not."

Darren smoothed her hair as a look of pain crossed her face. The way they looked at each other warmed my heart. I held her hand, "Want me to stay?"

"Nah, Katie's comin' once she drops off the kids with Olivia. Your dad's headin' out of town for a while, Livvy said she'd watch 'em while Katie's here with _me!_"

I cuddled her, rubbing her shoulders. Kate burst through the door, cheeks flushed and her hair tucked under her penguin hat with a wild grin, "Sorry I'm late! Is it time?"

"Almost!" Operetta half-hissed. I smiled sympathetically before moving away, "I'll see you later then."

"Text you a picture." Kate beamed at me. I smiled back. It was the first time we'd been on genuinely friendly terms in what felt like a lifetime. I stepped out and my father smiled, taking me under his arm like a little girl, "How was school?"

"Tiring. I'm going to go home and have tea. Where are you going?"

"London. Apparently some of my larger critics in the council have gotten together a minority of vampires who think that they're going to overthrow us."

I scowled. He smirked, "If I have ten minutes, it'll be nine more than I need."

"Did you get someone to leave on the gas so you can just call?" I asked.

He kissed the top of my head, "Our mob doesn't work so simply, little love. But I'll be home soon."

"Don't you dare miss Christmas. Understand me? You need to spoil your grandchildren a little more." _And me,_ I added mentally.

"I won't. We have a few more days. I'll be back in a little over one."

I nodded. Snow had begun to fall as we stepped outside. He stepped away, but reconsidered and grasped me into a tight hug. I laughed out loud, cuddling in and hugging him back with equal tightness. The thought flickered across my mind that things might be worse than he expected, but minority meant minority. It was like intellectuals in the city, or kind retail workers, or scientists; a very limited few. He smoothed my hair and pulled away, "I have to go get to the airport. Tell me how Operetta is later, alright?"

Grace was everyone's mother, my dad was everyone's father. I nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Be careful, Daddy."

He nodded and headed to his car. I went to mine, rolling back my shoulders and dispelling my worry. There was a cup of tea waiting for me at home. My nerves were frayed but intact and I had two weeks to recuperate. A new year was about to dawn. Maybe Valentine would take Kate and move after graduation. Maybe they'd go south to that plantation and Operetta would go with them. I could imagine that. I actually smiled at the thought of a boring Salem.

When I pulled in, I laid back in my seat and exhaled. The garage was warm. The door shut quickly behind me, and the door to the house opened to reveal Clawd. He leaned there in his dark thermal and smiled. My smile grew; I leaned over and grabbed my bag and climbed out of the car.

"I'm exhausted, don't even think about it."

He grinned. I beelined for him anyway, trying to slide past, but I was grasped in his arms and kissed anyway. Warmth shot to my toes. I exhaled in relief.

"How'd it go?" I asked, setting my stuff on the stair.

Luna came running down the stairs and threw herself in my arms, "MAMA!"

I caught her and cuddled her, burying my face in her hair, "My baby girl!"

She giggled as I spun her, her arms tight around my neck. It was comforting to feel her tiny body tucked safely in my arms again. Anybody who said they didn't have separation anxiety from their children was a liar; It didn't matter if it had been a year, I was still only happy with my children cuddled up against me. She buried her face in my hair and sniffed. I kissed her cheek, carrying her to the kitchen with me.

Uncle Vlad was already there with tea for me and cocoa for Luna, lunch already, blessedly, made. I sat with her still on my hip and started eating with one hand.

"I still can't believe you're eating meat," he murmured, "So many years of adamant vegan, poof."

"I needed to keep them healthy," I murmured, bouncing Luna slightly on my leg. She took her cocoa, laying her head on my shoulder. I heard Luc laugh uncontrollably and knew he and CJ were playing with Clawd. My eyes trailed back to Uncle Vlad and I murmured in a low tone, "So why didn't anybody tell me about the uprising?"

"It's not an uprising," Uncle Vlad replied with confidence, "It's like the republican party during the election. They're a bunch of idiots who think they're right. When they fall, they'll go cry in the corner for a while and they'll disperse."

I nodded, sipping my tea. He smiled, "I know. Motherhood has made you paranoid. Believe me, I used to grill your father on everything when you were young. Anything that could've threatened you, I knew about. But trust my judgement, Lala...everything is going to be fine."

I nodded even though I didn't trust a damned word. My daughter's auburn curls pressed against my neck made sure of that.

...

Toralei had moved out. That wasn't surprising. She had cut off all communication with Heath or her best friends, choosing to live in the Headless Headmistress's house instead. Even after all she'd done, none of them were cold to her. Not even Abbey, who had reason to be. There was just too much love in the house for any hatred to be extended.

Things had been even better for Heath. The sting of her words hadn't ceased, but it had faded. Especially since there was a new flame in his life and Spectra had officially called him-on much prodding-the official man of the hour.

The entire world was cold around the two of them, but Jinafire sat on Heath's lap on top of the picnic table in Riverfront Park, the both of them warm. Jin smiled, kissing him tenderly, "You are too sweet, Heath."

"You're full of it," he teased, caressing her emerald curls. She laughed out loud, closing her eyes and arching slightly at the tracing of his mouth down her neck. Gently, she pushed him back, "Don't rush things. Please."

"Fine. We can take it slow. We've got two weeks-"

Jin climbed off his lap. He grasped her and pulled her closer, murmuring softly, "I'm sorry. I keep saying the wrong thing, that's my curse. You know I wouldn't rush you baby. You know I just like to feel you close to me."

She rolled her eyes, "You'll get into my dress soon whether I like it or not, then?"

He drew back in shock, "No. No, Jin, I'd never force you into anything-"

She rolled her eyes again, looping her arms around his neck, "No, stupid. I mean, if you keep charming me, I'll gladly sleep with you. You would be the first, you know."

He stroked her back affectionately, "I gotta ask...your master...he didn't...?"

"No," she murmured, kissing him softly, "My master was cruel, but he had no attraction to me. He tormented me, he humiliated me...but never in all his abuse was I worthy of such a privilege." Her lips had upturned wryly with characteristic sarcasm. Heath chuckled and slid his hand down to the small of her back. Her body radiated heat, yet he tucked her against him anyway, "He wasn't worthy of you."

She melted. He liked that. He began to kiss her softly, moving over her soft jaw and down her neck, "I have every intention of worshipping you like a goddess, Jinafire Long. The day you are ready for me, I will treat you like a goddess until you're sick of me."

She shivered, allowing him to open the button on the top of her dress. He kissed down the front of her neck to the hollow of her throat, just barely brushing his lips against her collarbone.

"I love you, Heath," she whispered. He drew back suddenly. Her eyes filled with fear as gold met jade. He was shocked, she was horrified, yet he gently cupped her face and brushed his warm fingers across her cheeks, "Do you care if I wait to say it back?"

She shook her head, "I can't ask that of you so soon. You just...you've been amazing. You're so kind and so good to me, and you mean what you say."

"It's my curse," he murmured. "I don't want to do this to you, Jin...not when I'm not sure if I can be the right guy for you."

"I don't care if you're the right one," she breathed, "I just want you to be the one that sets the bar for any others."

"It's an easy standard to pass," he muttered self-consciously.

"Not for me," she whispered to him, curling into him. "You're warm. You make me feel safe. You make me feel special."

"You are special," he murmured, meeting her eyes, "And you are safe with me. I'll always protect you."

A small smile crossed her face, "You want to know what I love the most about you?"

He shrugged, blushing slightly. She touched his cheek, finding that adorable too, "You have no filter, so I know you always mean what you say."


	109. Chapter 109: Unlikely Allies

**Chapter 109- Unlikely Allies**

_I've been writing some deleted scenes fanfics that are by-link-only, so if you're interested in them, PM/review._

I slept in. It was lovely, being off with Clawd. We cuddled close and took our time waking up, spending more than enough time kissing and cuddling, warmed by each other. Eventually, Clawd got up and went to make breakfast-or get breakfast ready to be cooked-and I woke the twins. Luna ran to the bathroom, Luc nearly limp in my arms. I ran my fingers through his hair and shook out glitter. It made me smile. Softly, I wrapped my other arm around CJ and lifted him, kissing his forehead gently. They both cuddled into me. I brought them down to the living room, setting them in the playpen before joining Luna and Clawd in the kitchen.

"Mama, Daddy's not doing it right," she said, staring at the pancake batter. Clawd glanced to me, "I seriously don't know what I'm doing wrong."

I kissed his jaw and took the batter from him, carrying it to the pantry and adding a little under a half scoop of sugar. Luna seemed appeased, glancing out the window at the snow, "Can we build another snowman?"

"Sure baby girl," I murmured, kissing the top of her head, "After breakfast."

She nodded and hopped down from her perch, running into the living room. Clawd's arms wrapped around my waist. He kissed my shoulder, rocking me gently, "You're so beautiful."

"Mama!" Luna screamed. I left the pan and raced in, stopping short when I looked at the TV. The headlines on VNN said it all, multilingual. It kept going over and over in my head. I scooped up Luna and shielded her face. The boys stirred. I watched the royal guard, spearheaded by my father, beating back a militia of vampires. I prided myself in being on the right side. When the first news had trickled free of my secret marriage to Clawd and my pregnancy, it had started a controversy. Over a year later, we were free from controversy. The majority of my people and his supported us. The majority of the world supported us, even the humans. But the sight of my father fighting scared me. He wasn't as young as he used to be. The people who still didn't support us had a problem with me, not him, and still he did what he always had. Chivalry might have been long outgrown in the modern world, but my father loved me and would defend my honor until the end.

Clawd wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. Luna peeked out around my hair, "Grandpa's scary."

"Grandpa is keeping us safe," I whispered to her, stroking her hair. God, I wished she had Clawd's eyes. My mind had begun racing. I wanted to be able to hide her and her brothers with Clawrk and Harriet.

"It's okay," Clawd murmured, "He'll be okay."

I realized it was live and forced myself to look. The phone rang. Clawd got it, and from his tone I knew it was Clawrk. Luc sat up, "I gotta potty."

I picked him up and set him on the floor. CJ whined and I lifted him as well. He was still wobbly on his feet, but he followed his brother steadily. I cringed, hiding Luna's face as my father got shot through the shoulder. His eyes were demonic, strong and fierce. He impaled the shooter with a snapped-off pole. My cell vibrated against my side and I answered. Scarah was going on in Gaelic. It snapped me away from the sight long enough to try to calm her, "Scarah? Scarah, honey, calm down. What's going on?"

"They're comin'!"

My heart stopped. I clung to Luna, knowing even though I spoke, "Who?"

"I bloody well think ye know who!"

Clawd glanced in. I looked to him. Whatever expression I wore, it scared him. He rushed over. I trapped Luna between us and whispered, "When? Do you know? Can you tell?"

"I can only tell what others see, and somebody knows."

Clawd began growling, "Valentine."

I shook my head. Scarah was talking again, instantly, "No, _no_, I watch Valentine like a hawk, 's not him. Gotta be one of the other vampy's."

"I'll call Gory," I whispered, glancing to Clawd, "Fill in your dad. I...I gotta get word to my dad..."

He nodded. Luc and CJ were coming down the stairs, but I rushed them back upstairs, "Scarah?"

"Ye?" she asked. Her voice only turned so strongly Irish when she was upset; I seconded the feeling. Terror was letting the Romanian slip back into mine, "Do you know anything else?"

"Ye...ya better get ready to run."

...

The pack was gathering at the house, and I couldn't stop myself from going off down the street. I could see cartoons on through the windows, the almost-triplets gathered around. I might be coming to the only person who didn't know what was going on, but there were tears in my eyes and I was scared. For once, it wasn't of the man I needed to speak to.

Valentine opened the door. God, I had no idea how normal he could be. It was probably the first time in history I'd seen him in a band shirt and sweats. His toes were cute, peeking out from under the cuffs of the black sweats. I didn't know why I cared. He stepped slightly forward, arms open. I knew it wasn't an invitation, but I instinctually ran into them anyway. He wrapped me tightly in his grip, smoothing my hair, clinging to me as tightly as he ever had. The way he held me, it was the kind of thing I could've fallen in love with him for if I had the capacity. "I need your help," I breathed into his chest.

"Anything," he whispered. Liar. Blunt faced liar. He loved me, even if I didn't return the feeling. I couldn't return the feeling. I tried; it felt friendly at best, cold at worst, painful indifference in between.

"Turn on the news."

He did. I turned to VNN. His eyes went wide. "Scarah called. They're going to come to Salem."

"We have to fight back," he said, glancing down. For once, it wasn't me that mattered. It was his children. I imagined, especially the tiny little girl looking at him worshipfully. We knew our boys would be strong and that it was our daughters we had to defend. Hell, Luna could hold her own. But tiny Valeria couldn't.

"Bring them, meet us at the house in ten minutes," I breathed to him. He nodded sharply. I ran out and crossed the street to Jackson's, banging on the door. Holt answered. I yanked him out and murmured, "My house, ten minutes, explain then."

and I continued that pace. House after house until everyone that needed to know _right now_ was at the house. Bursting between people, I ran into the living room, where Luna was seated on Clawrk's lap, CJ on the other. Luc sat on Harriet, on the arm of the chair beside him. They both smiled to me, but Gory grabbed me before they could. She held me tightly between her and Clawdeen, everyone's eyes focused on the screen. Half the people were dead, of course, but it was the enemy. My father was giving war instructions. It was like a movie. I finally let the tears fall, pride filling my chest and relief coating my heart.

"Alright boys. You, with the camera, stay here. If you're about to go down, take two or three of them with you."

I was shocked, finally counting the men. My father brought ten people. Against hundreds. "Oh my god," I whispered.

Clawdeen rubbed my shoulder, kissing my temple as if I were Howleen. She was only feet away, though, surrounded by the male wolves, the rage in her eyes all the subtle proof that she would rather be on the battlefield beside my father than here.

The crowd suddenly parted as Olivia walked in. There were tears streaking down her face, "Is there a particular reason why I had to find out that my husband is at war from the news and not my friends?"

Before anyone could answer, Uncle Vlad burst through the crowd between Clawd and his family, Deuce behind him, "Maddy went after him."

"What?" I asked, shocked, "When?"

I heard sharp Romanian cussing. My father slammed his fist through a stone figure of a man.

"Apparently long enough ago," Uncle Vlad murmured.

The rage in Livvy's eyes was terrifying and comforting at the same time. I watched in a mix of awe and horror as Maddy joined my father, her glasses off and her eyes on the others. Dad covered her and she covered him. His men were advancing, and the shy cameraman followed. I had never seen him look at someone the way he was looking at her. It drove a stake of betrayal into my chest.

"He can look at her," Deuce breathed. He was shocked, but I wasn't. Of course he could, he was the reason she was here. He was the one who convinced her it would be alright, and he hadn't been stone before. Some things were questionable, others were a need-to-know; this was clearly one of those. Snakes lifted and hissing lividly, even I admitted Medusa was beautiful. I never imagined her fighting beside my father on a vampire war zone.

The cable cut. I heard a sharp screech and a BOOM. Thunder cracked. I smelled blood. Every vampire in the room whipped around, but it was Gory who took off first. I glanced to Clawd and followed. The other side of the block had fizzing power lines down, and I recognized the burning boarding house. Andy in his thirty foot form had shielded Lilith and Kipling in his palm.

"What-?" Gory called out to them, but I grabbed her and yanked her back against the house as a harsh bolt of lightning hit the ground. I whipped around and returned the favor, the world tinged red.

"You got my six Fangtell?" I half-growled to her.

"You bet your sexy little ass I do," she growled in return, lowering into an attack crouch against my back.

"This is the first wave, Dracula," the vampire atop Frankie's house shouted.

"Well then, this is a pitiful front line." Gory sprang. So did I. I had an attack strategy that most would never anticipate; yet Andy did. He went over me to beat back the ones I didn't see, leaving me totally open to be attacked.

Lightning slammed into me. I heard someone shout my name, yet everything became perfect clarity. I felt electricity buzzing in my fingers, warming my skin, tingling in my muscles. Half of it became my strength while the rest I returned to its director, sending him flying from the roof of Frankie's house.

Gory shouted sharply. I looked at the two vampires attempting to tear her apart and I felt my hands warm. My many times great grandfather had sold our souls for this power; I would be damned twice over if I didn't let myself use it. Heat slammed forward from my palms. I let out a primal shriek at the force of it, seeming to rip from the very center of my soul. I felt cold. I felt spent. Yet they were hit by a wave of pure heat and it sent them back long enough for her to snap off the branch of the tree Andy knocked over, crack it in half and stake them both. She threw me the top half. I slammed it backward, into the one I'd been fighting.

Bodies landed in a pile like chewed up gum. I saw Lilith's horrified expression from between Andy's fingers. Gory grinned. I giggled. My knees went weak and I had no strength left to combat the fatigue of unleashed powers. The world went black long before I crumpled to the ground in exhaustion.


	110. Chapter 110: The Bloodlust

**Chapter 110- The Bloodlust**

Cool hands on my face with warmth under me. Gory's voice burst sharply through the haze, "Back off and let her breathe! Goddamn it!"

"She's not breathing," Clawd murmured.

I sucked in a breath. My senses became hyper-aware and instinct kicked in before I could stop it. I charged up, Gory's hands grasping my upper arms. Bram flashed to her side. All I could hear was the thudding of pulses, constant sound, deafening sound. Vaguely, I was aware of primal screeches and harsh growls falling from my lips as Bram shoved the warmed blood to my mouth. My fangs sought purchase against the blood bag and when the heat exploded inside my mouth, my body went limp with relaxation. My coiled muscles unclenched and the haze in front of my eyes began to clear. Gory glanced to Bram and he went back to the kitchen to retrieve more. Her fingers traced my cheek, her tone playfully teasing, "My hero."

I grasped her hand and pressed it to my face. She was warmer than me. Something stirred inside me. I dropped the empty bag. She smiled and offered her wrist. I brought her close, arching into her, and bit into her throat.

Warmth. Chocolate-rich warmth coated my tongue. Gory's blood was thick like molten fudge, sweet like sugar and satisfying; just the perfect amount of spice and salt. Her hands rested on my back, bringing her close. Whimpers of ecstasy fell from her lips. I sealed the wound with soft kisses, my tongue tracing the last drops away, cleaning her pearly skin. She drew back gently, looking into my eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" I whispered to her. "I'm sorry."

A smile touched her face, "It's okay. You got what you needed."

Clawrk entered with a stern expression, his warm, golden eyes unnaturally cold. My stomach twisted uncomfortably. He addressed me directly, "Your father and Maddy are on their way back. They're bringing his friends."

"Thank God," Uncle Vlad murmured from somewhere over by the stairs.

"What are we going to do until then?" Nefera spoke up, her eyes already cool and stony with a pre-set decision.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what you have in mind," Harriet spoke up, cradling Luna against her chest. But Nefera spoke like a true queen, and I saw Cleo back her. From one princess to another, even I agreed.

"We have to fight back. We have to exert our dominance, and we will show these petty, pathetic little armies just who is worthy of battling us."

Clawrk's eyes went expectantly to me. Gory smiled supportively. I glanced to Clawd. He nodded slightly. Gently prying myself from her arms, I approached the mantel and stood, looking at all of them.

"Come tomorrow at dawn, we send formal word of war. They will know. They will approach us. All children and expectant mothers will be hidden, but anyone able to fight will."

"That's not the message we want to give them," Frankie shouted, "We're not barbarians! This isn't the middle ages, Lala! We've just got to prove to them that their worries are unwarranted!"

"No child of mine is going to be risked to prove a point that the majority of the world already accepts," I hissed.

"I wanna go," Luna spoke up instantly. I completely ignored her, glaring Frankie down with anger rising in my chest. She looked away. Holt brushed his fingers across her neck reassuringly.

"I said I wanna go," Luna said.

"No." I said simply, waiting for anyone else to suggest anything.

"Auntie Frankie is right. We don't have to hurt people, Mama..."

I whipped around and looked at her. She shrunk into Harriet's embrace at the full force of my eyes. I stalked over to her, dropping to my knees beside her, "Luna, look at me." I grasped her tiny hand tightly in mine, "The older I get, the more I understand my father's point of view. You think you can do things by yelling loud enough. The world doesn't work that way. Whatever you want, you have to fight for."

"I'll fight for this," she said quietly, squeezing my hand back, "I'm your daughter, Mama."

I shook my head, "No."

No one backed me, but no one backed her. A barely-warm touch on my back made me turn. Valentine stood beside me, "We can try to change minds before we draw weapons. That would be a better victory. I swear to you, Laura...I'd protect your child with my life. It's the least I can do for you."

"We will too," Jinafire spoke up, her fingers laced with Heath's.

"And us," Lagoona said quietly, glancing to Gil. He may not have been Braveheart, but he was sure in that. Clawd looked to me and I to him. I shook my head.

"The pack will stand with you," Darren said from the stairs. I didn't even realize he was there with Operetta, her barely-newborn baby curled protectively in her arms.

"The pack will back you to the death," Romulus said with resigned promise. His fingers might've been tightly laced with Abbey's, but he was every bit the patriot that I saw in Bram.

"We will stand with you. All of us," Bram said, glancing to the other vampires, "To commit treason against our queen warrants immediate execution."

"I thought you were a patriot," Gory teased.

"There comes a time when all men become loyalists," Bram said, obviously reciting a long-past memory.

"We stand with you," Robecca said proudly. Rochelle, Venus and Granite backed her.

"Fuck yeah. We're gonna kill some bloodsuckers!" Manny shouted. Catrine looked sheepishly at the floor, but then she looked to me and nodded. Minnie seemed to perk up.

"I stand with you," Meowlody said, rising with her hand on Purrsephone's shoulder. Toralei came down from her perch, standing beside her, "We do."

Cleo and her sister looked to each other. Abbey looked to the floor, resting her hand on her stomach. I heard her softly kiss Romulus's cheek and whisper, "Come back to us."

Clawrk and Harriet squeezed each other's hands. Viktor and Viveka held each other before Vik stepped up with Clawrk. Families would be divided, some forced to stay, some staying of their own will. Uncle Vlad looked at Marie and shook his head. It didn't tear into my heart; he'd never supported war. He wouldn't now. What shocked me was that she stepped up anyway.

"Tonight, we prepare," I said, channeling all the regal power my father had once instilled in me, "At dawn, we fight, and if you're going to go down-"

"Take two of those bastards with you!" the pack cheered, howling and whooping with glee.

They were just boys eager to live their games. We were just in a position we should've never been in. I glanced at my mate and he nodded softly. For once, I wasn't energized by the moving speech of a general; the general was me, and I was scared to death.

...

There was snow crunching under our boots as we made our way out to the field. Everyone we needed was bunkered down under the carousel, including most of our family. Against my better judgement, Luna was on my hip, her tiny body curled into my arms. Her warm breaths made puffs in front of our faces. Bram toted a colonial rifle and bayonet. A Celtic broadsword rested on Gory's hip. Valentine held a pair of confederate rifles on his back. The wolves were armed with only their iPods. Kate was padding barefoot through the snow at Val's side. I could see the childish excitement in her face. It was even hard for Clawd to restrain his. Sometimes I wondered how werewolves functioned when the idea of battle was so appealing.

I stopped and they stopped behind me. My heart jumped and Luna pressed closer. Clawd's hand rested on my back. Moving slightly, she leaned into me and whispered, "Mama, I see them."

They were like shadows among the trees. Shadows with red eyes. A low growl built in my chest instinctively as I shielded my precious one from them. Valentine stepped closer, as did Bram and Gory. I saw her hand on the hilt of her sword. I could always count on her to kill someone.

"You brought the child right to us," one called, emerging slowly, "Either you are very confident, or very stupid."

"Or you don't understand a goddamned thing about my bloodline."

The emerging vampires stopped short. Luna clung to me, her beautifully flushed cheeks radiating heat. She looked like Howleen, her auburn curls tumbling over her shoulders, tiny and fragile but so clearly not. Her eyes burned like mine with a childish bloodlust that mirrored her pack's. There was no doubt in my mind, if I was forced to make her run, she'd lead the others in on her own. She was my mirror image, just not physically.

I kissed her forehead, letting her know how proud I was.

"Can you show us?" The one who'd spoken had an attitude, or maybe a real pair. I hadn't decided. Valentine's hand rested softly on my shoulder. I nodded, stroking my fingers through Luna's hair. I whispered in her ear, "Baby, I need you to think of your whole life. I need you to remember."

She nodded, closing her eyes and burying her face against my neck. Her breath was soft puffs of comforting heat. Several of them backed away, seeming satisfied; mostly young ones and women. The males glared amongst each other and back at us. I glanced to Val. His eyes were focused. Suddenly, he spoke, and his tone was sharp. "Draculaura, run."

I did. I took off in the opposite direction. The other vampires charged and a few went down without being touched; Valentine's doing. I reached the treeline and passed Luna off to Marie, exchanging her for my father's sword and kissing my aunt-to-be's temple, "Go."

"Mama!" Luna wailed as I took off the way we'd come together. It was a fairly even fight. That terrified me. Our numbers had gone down significantly with those who wanted to stay with their children or had to stay, and some of our key players- namely Abbey- were out for the count. Billy was a tough ally. Spectra's possession was working out.

The one with the attitude took ahold of Clawd, and Valentine promptly shot him through the forehead. It was the closest to having each other's backs they'd ever get. I covered Gory, knowing she'd need me. Bram was a true Brit; he only needed one shot to take down a man, whereas Val the Confederate took several in some cases.

"Just like old times," Gory teased.

"Maybe I should make out with your boyfriend later," I teased back, nudging her.

"I'll stab you," she said, pretending not to tease, yet I saw the wickedness in her eyes. Like she cared.

"You can corrupt Clawd for me," I teased back, flashing her a smile before doing a full three-sixty, gathering momentum before delivering a neck snapping kick. Her sword flashed behind my back, finishing the job for me. I stole a quick peck.

"You Dracula royals get all the ladies," she teased.

"AWOO!" Kate howled, seeming to have a little too much fun battling vampires. Val glanced to her. His expression was more torn than someone about to kill a relative.

There was a sharp snap in my back. I fell. Gory cried out and fell beside me. I was vaguely aware of the arrow tip having been flung, snapping my lower spinal cord. She looked at me, "Lala..."

I grasped her arm. She nodded silently and I bit in. Maybe an ounce was all it took. I kissed the wound quickly in apology before snapping to my feet, being grabbed by an older vampire with cropped silver-blond hair and swung, kicking the thrower in the face.

"You don't remember me, little devil princess?" he said in a thick Russian accent, "I'm disappointed."

"Vilkas!" I shouted, hugging him for only a moment before lashing out with my sword again.

There was a wild cry of a horse. The werewolves parted like the sea, even Clawd moving away. He grinned at me across the battlefield as I parted the way for my father, leading in his cavalry.

"Shall we, little princess?" Vilkas asked me, grinning with the rows of sharp fangs that he had earned his name for. I nodded and charged with them. Brutality had never been so fun before in my life. It didn't take long, especially not with Maddy there, yet I still delivered smashing blows to the statues she created, pounding them into rubble. Vilkas was laughing and it made me grin. Like a child, he picked me up and twirled me, his grip on my arms so familiar and supportive that it felt simply like being reunited with family.

"Fifteen hundred years," he breathed, setting me down from the tight embrace my father's Russian friend was known for, "I remember when I last saw you, you were this big." He lowered his hand to just above his knee with a grin, "Your father used to tell me to stop petting you like a dog, but you always said-"

"I love dogs," I said with a grin. He laughed out loud and pulled me into another crushing hug.

"I can see that," he muttered into my hair, "You married one."

I laughed out loud. My eyes flicked to Val to assess his reaction, yet his arm was draped around Kate. She chewed her lower lip and squeezed his hand, almost comforting him. Clawd's eyes were trained on me, as were many of the wolves, varying expressions from understanding to horror on their faces. Bram and Gory were obviously mentally going at it. I turned back to my father and he nodded softly, "Vilkas, see my daughter home."

"Spaseeba, Vlad." My oldest friend twirled a lock of my hair around his finger, gently curling it. He made me feel like a child again. I moved away from him to Clawd and slowed my nearly-skipping pace. He softened his expression, offering his hand, "It's okay. I get it."

I kissed his jaw softly, apologetically. The worst part about being around my old friends was that I couldn't apologize for being a vampire; they'd take offence to it. Vilkas, however...

"I'm sorry," I murmured to him, "I couldn't control it."

"Only the best of animals can," Vilkas called, much like a child himself. He flashed his sharp teeth, laughing as he ran off. Romulus grasped my arm and yanked me aside, holding on tightly, "Lala, what the fuck is he?"

I glanced to them, "We weren't the first ones."

"Elaborate," Rom murmured.

I squeezed his hand gently, "Vilkas is the original hybrid. He's half wolf and half vampire, and almost three thousand years old."


	111. Chapter 111: Valde

**Chapter 111- Valde**

I padded downstairs, still exhausted. The entire previous day felt like a dream, but the moment I saw Vilkas on the couch, I knew it hadn't been. Almost twice my age and he was still so youthful and innocent looking. It was almost like he'd never grown up. I felt a sense of motherly pride as I brushed his silver-white hair from his face. He stirred lightly.

Clawd's hand rested on my back. I smiled and nodded toward the kitchen. Tucking Vilkas in a little tighter, I followed him in and instantly went to brewing coffee.

"You said you'd tell me?"

"You remember the story in the Valde?" I asked him softly, producing two mugs and setting them on the table, "About the wolf that fell in love with a vampire and started the first war?"

He nodded slowly, "That's just a story."

"Wrong," Vilkas suddenly cut in. Awake, his Russian accent was thick. His eyes burned with hatred, "It was only the boy's parents who died."

Clawd set his jaw. I smiled and produced a third mug, setting it beside ours, "I'm sorry. I should've told him earlier."

He shook his head, "It's not your fault, princess. You weren't even born then, though you both might've been."

I rolled my eyes and watched the coffee fill the pot, messing with the belt of my robe. Clawd pulled up a chair across from him, "Then tell me how it really went."

"The story's as close as it gets. I only received the secondhand myself, but I was raised by my mother's sister in a great castle of ice. She had fled persecution for aiding her sister and raised me there, among the yeti. We were weak pilgrims at the time, but they kept us alive. They made us strong. She did not last long, but she lasted long enough to find me a pack among the arctic."

I set the mug in front of Vilkas and let him continue talking. He didn't miss a beat.

"They truly raised me. I was perhaps seven at the time, and the alpha of our pack was a woman. Strong and fierce; half yeti and half wolf. It wasn't unheard of for half-breeds in the wild out there, they were just shocked at first that I was what I was. She used to tell me about my family all the time. She never let me forget."

"Did they hunt you?" Clawd asked.

"No. I was a wolf to them. An odd wolf, but visiting travelers always assumed I was half yeti like her. She was the most furless werewolf you would have ever seen." The males both chuckled at that. I was still listening as I cooked their breakfast, even though I'd heard the story before.

"When the wars really broke out in the sixteen hundreds, I went to stand with my people. Problem was, both sides were my people. I liberated wolves from a few castles and helped the vampires at a few more. It was when Dracula was searching for his daughter that I knew where my allegiances lied."

I smiled to myself, "You were quite the white knight. This one came in on foot after my father had rescued me and he leapt right into the middle of our battle."

"Shielded her and the cubs," he murmured.

"You got shot too many times for me to count and you were still standing." I glanced to him, "You have no idea how scared I was."

He nodded, "I did. But I was more afraid for you, princess. You were defending your young."

The way he still referred to them as my young made me smile. I made plates and pecked his forehead, "While he was in the castle with us after the war, we made a good show of taking care of him."

"Her father knew what I was, as did she. No one else."

"No one else would've believed it."

I stroked my fingers over Clawd's and kissed his knuckles, "This is one of the men who saved my life."

"In the years I spent with you, you needed it. You've always been a reckless little thing, getting into trouble left and right."

I grinned, "Some things never change."

He laughed; I could see the jealousy in Clawd's expression. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him gently. He still didn't soften up any.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Vilkas asked, "All you had so far was coffee."

I smiled, "Yep. I just need to take care of my boys."

He laughed softly, "Thought you were a modern woman. You certainly fight like one."

Clawd got up and brought me outside. The cold was biting, but I tightened my robe and bared it, pulling him close. His eyes burned with fury, "You lived with that guy?"

"You have nothing to be jealous about," I murmured, kissing his wrist, "He's family."

"I'm not jealous about him. Why didn't you tell me?"

"What did it matter? I haven't put thought into Vilkas in centuries. We were friends, of course, but we parted ways. I was busier than that."

He was fuming and I could see it. I held his hand tightly and unleashed the full force of my sweetest expression onto him, "What's really wrong, my love?"

"I hate the way you looked at Valentine. Your father was supposed to erase those feelings." His voice was hardly above a growl. I shook my head, "I don't love him. Only you."

"He still wants you. And I want to kill him for it."

I kissed him softly. He pushed me back forcefully. I almost slipped, but caught myself, "Clawd!"

"I don't want you to kiss me right now, Draculaura. I don't want you to cuddle up and tell me it's going to be okay, because it's not! If that little whore so much as looks at you like he's undressing you with his eyes, I'll rip them out of his skull, do you understand me?"

My temper flared in return, "You don't own me."

"No, I love you. That should mean more to you than anybody owning you!" he snapped. "If I didn't love you...I wouldn't be a person anymore." His tone softened. I saw the pain in his eyes and I reached out to comfort him, hesitating. I touched his arm softly and murmured, "But I really do love you. And I truly mean what I say. Clawd...Vilkas is wrong. I know, I've been a modern, independent woman for a while now...but being with you makes me put us before me. If you need me to leave school...stay here while you're at school and tend to our house and our kids like I was supposed to, I'll do it."

"Don't say you were supposed to. You're not. I want you happy, Lala...I just also want him dead."

I leaned up and kissed his jaw, "I will never love Valentine again. I swear it, my love." He seemed soothed enough to where I cuddled in and murmured, "Your happiness makes me happy. I might be old fashioned, but it's only because I love you more than life itself. My life wouldn't be happy without you in it, and I would do anything for you. I always would."

He cupped my face and murmured, "As long as he never looks at you the way he did yesterday again, I won't have to kill him."

I kissed his palm softly, holding him close to me. Wrapped in the warmth of his body, I felt like we were equally as whipped to each other as his friends and mine teased us. Compromise was a part of marriage and if Clawd wanted me to do something, it all depended on whether the object of discussion really was important to me or not. Valentine was not.

...

Manu entered the ornate living room and paused. Nefera and Cleo were talking quietly and laughing, decorating the Christmas tree together. Beautifully wrapped presents sat under it and Adam was using a leftover gold ribbon for a hat, beaming his toothy little smile at Manu long enough to make him soften.

"I have good news and I have bad news," Manu said, interrupting their moment.

"Good news," Nefera chimed, using her sister's arm for support to climb down from the step, supporting her stomach.

"Good news, your gifts have arrived. All of them."

Cleo smiled, "And the bad news?"

Manu glanced to the adjacent kitchen, "Perhaps both of your husbands should be present."

Only a moment passed before Luken walked in, eating a fresh turkey leg off the bone, his flannel shirt open over his bare chest. He swallowed a mouthful of poultry, "Wow, hasn't even been long and he's already talking to me like a De Nile."

Rocco shook his head and set Sadie down on the floor. She ran over to the babies and sat with them, cuddling them close before turning her big blue eyes on Manu. Rocco's arm snaked around Cleo's waist and he stole a brief kiss as Luken wrapped his arm around Nefera. She raised a brow as he extended the bird leg to her and burst into quiet laughter, holding up her hand to decline. They both affectionately rubbed her stomach, more in love than anyone would've ever expected Nefera to be. Manu regarded both couples before speaking, "Ramses has formally sent word that he will return the day after Christmas at noon, and that we are to hold festivities without him."

Cleo's smile instantly fell. Luken spoke up for all of them, "Great. So he knows he's not wanted then. Anybody think of anything we missed out? Oh yeah, why the hell are we letting him back in anyway? Last time I checked-and I was here for it-we turned the last rapist to stone and got the other one shacked up with Kate the Man-Killer."

Rocco shot Luken a death glare. Cleo rubbed his chest and he kissed the top of her head, "It's alright babe."

"What if it's not a boy?" she murmured in a small voice.

"Forget him," Nefera said sharply, "If he thinks he's going to lay a hand on you again, I'll cut them off and feed them to a stray."

"Homeless guy," Luken said, resuming chewing on the turkey, "Homeless dudes are least likely to give 'em back."

"He will not come back in this house with intention to harm either of you," Manu said, "And I have made that very clear. I have spent my life with your family, and I have spent the duration of yours with you. As a man with no children of my own, I have told your father that the two of you are the closest I will ever come, and that if he should consider acting against either of you in any manner...I will formally and swiftly decapitate him and reduce the body to a state where it cannot be identified."

"Go dude," Luken said, grinning with a flash of sharp fang.

Cleo glanced to her. Nefera rolled her eyes and drew her mate closer, "Please stop abusing the use of the word dude."

He grinned up at her and kissed her lightly, "Sure, _babe_."


	112. Chapter 112: Friend Of Faust

**Chapter 112- Friend of Faust**

What would you sell your soul for?

My multiple-times-great-grandfather had sold his for immortality and unspeakable power. My father had taught me that if Heaven was a kingdom of men on their knees, praying to a hypocritical God, then we would rather go to Hell anyway. Over the years, my family had progressively sold their souls for whatever they wanted. The weakness of the Dracula line had always been women. We were kings. We spread our power, we controlled the world.

I was beginning to wonder if I was supposed to be a boy, because all it seemed I could do were the horrible things my father had done that hurt everyone around me. The babies were playing merrily around the Christmas tree, worshipfully tugging at the bows of presents and trying to uncover their contents while I sat on the steps and watched from afar. My stomach was doing uncomfortable flips and my eyes stung. They had all day with the threat of tears. It never mattered to me that Valentine was attractive, but I understood how unfair it was. A person so hurtful should never be as lovely as he was physically...but I couldn't force myself to say he was just as ugly on the inside as his heart claimed him to be. The Valentine he truly was, the one he allowed very few people to see, I had seen before. There was a part of him buried inside his defenses that could genuinely love and care, but it had been starved and had become very small. With enough nurturing, he could be changed. Enough love could save him, but it seemed like he'd lost all salvation. My entire soul knew that if I loved him, I would be able to help him.

But I couldn't. I wouldn't. Not when it meant hurting the one person in the world I loved the most.

Clawd came to sit beside me, breaking me out of my brooding. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and held me tightly, "I'm sorry about earlier. It's been clawing at me all day."

"You have every reason," I murmured, snuggling into his chest.

"I almost hurt you," he whispered, "I could've. I was afraid of myself. You're the one person in the world I've always promised myself I could never hurt, and I almost hurt you."

I kissed his neck softly, "You're still a wolf, my love...your instincts still make me your enemy."

He grasped my face, pulling away gently to make me look in his eyes. I melted at them, liquid amber with love. He leaned in until our noses were touching and murmured, "My instincts tell me you're my mate. My anger isn't me. It's not even the wolf. When Val got here...I changed. When he looked at you, everything I did for you paled in comparison to what I _wanted_ to do. I wanted to prove myself, lay my claim to you and kill him in the most brutal way physically possible...and I wanted to do it in front of you, so you knew you belonged to me. I know there's something wrong with me, but-"

"There is nothing wrong with you," I whispered, "Never, ever will there ever be anything wrong with you. I don't love him, Clawd. I never did. I never will."

"I know that..." He caressed my face slowly, his lip still curling up slightly at his sharp canine as he half-growled, "But do you want him?"

I touched my mate's face and guided his eyes to mine. The moment they flicked to me, I whispered, "No." It was confident and sure, that one word. The minute I said it, it was like a weight had been lifted off my chest. He truly wasn't my problem. I didn't have to be my father. I could stay here, nestled against Clawd forever. It would be safe and perfect. He broke into a huge, sweet, puppy-grin and kissed me, and when he did, I almost expected to think of Val. I didn't. The confliction was long gone. I knew that now. My arms wrapped around his neck and I laid my head on his chest, breathing out a sigh of relief, "Only you."

His fingers ran through my hair and pressed me closer to his chest in reply, my ear resting over his heart.

...

"You're pissed tonight," Bram murmured, lacing his arms around his mate as she scowled into the shadows beyond the trees from behind the wide glass doors in the guest room, "What's bothering you?"

Gory exhaled slowly. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Tenderly, he brushed affectionate kisses over her neck, massaging her shoulders. A soft sigh fell from her lips, the tender action making her relax, "Nothing."

"Mm, I know ways to get you to tell me," he murmured softly in her ear, nuzzling her affectionately.

A wicked grin crossed her face and she leaned back, kissing him with clear adoration. He ran his fingers over her arms, grasping her hands tightly in his. She exhaled and laid her head against his neck, "Maybe we should leave here after all. There are too many memories here."

"We can't just run from everything," he murmured softly in her ear, "How many decades did we stay in New York?"

"How close were you to leaving me by the end of it?" she murmured, laying back against his chest, "Be honest."

He ran his hand back up her arm to hold her chin, guiding her head back against his shoulders, "I never would've left you. You would've left me." Their lips connected. She released her breath against his lips, unsure of why she kept holding it. She turned in his arms and knotted her fingers in his shirt, drawing him close, whimpering as he took her lower lip between his teeth and affectionately bit down. She moaned into his mouth, allowing his tongue access, reveling in the protective warmth of his arms tightly wrapped around her. A chuckle made her thoughts scatter and she gently pushed her mate back, turning to face her brother with a glare, "What do you want, Val?"

He grinned, having nudged open the double doors and leaned on the door with a wicked smile, "Well, I hate to break your wicked little moment, but I didn't want to keep too much to myself after overhearing."

Bram twisted a lock of her hair around his finger, "What?"

Valentine's eyes grew soft, as did his tone. "We're leaving after Christmas. Probably not forever...but I have to get out of town after the other night."

"That's not fair," Gory said off the bat, "You have to think about Kate too."

He shrugged, "She has no problem with it. If Operetta doesn't, we'll go. If she does, we'll stay. I'm in no hurry."

Bram simply nodded and waited until Valentine had left to shut the door. As he flipped the lock, he looked her directly in the eyes, "We're not cowards like Val. We're not going to run from anything."

"I'm sick of the tension," she sighed, "Maybe we just need a vacation."

He ran his fingers through her hair, "We can do that. A temporary change of pace."

"Canada?" she offered, "Alaska?"

He nodded, wrapping his arm around her tightly, "Perhaps Russia. It's not far."

A small smile crossed her face, "Remember the first time we went to Moscow?"

He smiled slightly, "Communism was your fault."

...

Jinafire shrieked as the cold pierced the back of her shirt. She jumped and began to run around, trying to wriggle the snow out from her shirt, "HEATH! I'm going to get you for this!"

Her boyfriend laughed, a chunk of tightly-packed snow falling out of the back of her shirt. She furiously wiped her skin and he watched her scales begin to shimmer slightly as she willed her body temperature to go up. Flaring up his flames, he yanked her against him and murmured in her ear, "You get hotter and hotter by the moment, baby..."

She grinned, leaning back into his chest, "Your jokes are so bad, but you're so cute that they're funny."

He stuck his tongue out, shocked into a moan when she eagerly captured it in a heated kiss. For a moment, he forgot that they were on the side of her house and he began to slide his hands up her shirt. The heat of her body flared and she pulled him tighter against her, causing him to pin her against the siding. His hands ran lovingly over her hips, "Jin...god...I'm an addict. I need more."

She let out a soft gasp at his hungry kissing, trying to wriggle against him into a comfortable position. It only spurred him on even more, his fingers knotting in her hair. She clung to him tightly and pulled the locks through the flames, making him grunt. He grinned up at her wickedly, his eyes sparkling with mischief, "Told you so."

"You dirty little...ooh," she panted, pushing him backward into the snow. His flames were successfully put out and her eyes glimmered wickedly, "Told you so."

He grinned and she took off into the back yard, her boots leaving prints in the snow. He leapt to his feet and chased after her, catching her at the edge of the woods, attempting to tackle her. Suddenly, both of their feet lifted off the ground. Heath shouted in shock and clung to her tightly, "JINNAAAA!"

She laughed without a care in the world, gliding through the air as if she were a fish in water. Her eyes closed. His terror subsided at the peace in her expression, allowing her to glide through the air freely. Small tears dripped from her eyes as she circled, gliding into New Salem and resting atop the belfry of the old Catholic church. Their shoes tainted the snow, yet he couldn't help from disturbing it a bit more as he moved closer to her, holding her as tightly as he could manage. She sobbed freely, burying her face in her hands.

"It's okay. You can do that more now," he murmured to her, warmly caressing her arms through her coat, "Jinafire, it's okay. You're safe. You can fly again."

She collapsed to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself, doubling over, seeming to be in excruciating pain. He dropped to her side and wrapped her tightly in his arm, "Jin?"

"I pulled something!" she shouted sharply, "Oh god, Heath, it hurts!"

Immediately, a wave of guilt washed over him. He rubbed her back, warming his hands, "Sorry, I need to lay off the burgers-"

"No!" she howled, arching her back, gripping her waist. Her breath came in wild gasps, her eyes filled with panic, "Oww! Heath!"

He got to his feet, about to promise to get help, but staggered, grasping her shoulder to keep from falling. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we're probably thirty feet over the ground, and I can't jump without breaking a leg, or-"

She let out a small whimper, her face coated with sweat, "Heath...I think there's something really wrong with me..."

Gently, he scooped her in his arms, "Shit...no bell tower..."

She was curled up as if she were having cramps, her knees drawn to her chest. Her eyes locked on his face, her entire body so tense she trembled. He tucked her against his chest and crept toward the edge, clutching her tighter when his boots lost traction and they slid until his feet hit the gutter.

"Hold on to me," he murmured, pressing her body against his chest. She did, weakly nodding. He felt the heat in her body spike and he knew she was trying to repair whatever was happening to her. He grit his teeth and kissed her forehead, jumping from the perch. His feet struck earth and he felt the snap instantly, toppling to his left, biting down sharply on his tongue until it bled to hold back the shout of pain threatening to come out. Jinafire's eyes were squeezed shut, tears leaking from the corners. Despite the excruciating pain in his leg, he got up and made it to the sidewalk before collapsing. It hurt too much for either of them to keep going. Jinafire rolled on her stomach and grasped his hand, "I can't move...Heath..._god!_"

He dug his knee into the earth and pushed himself closer to her, brushing her hair back with his other hand, "What hurts? Jin, baby, what hurts?"

A silver car rolled up and Chad burst out of the passenger seat, "Heath!"

He looked up, "Hey, Lilith's friend, we're kinda..."

Clair got out of the driver's side and stared at him, "Please tell me you're pranking us, because if that's your real bone I'm gonna hurl."

Jin's eyes snapped open, momentarily forgetting her own pain to look at him. He shook his head, holding her face to his chest, "Probably is. I don't know. Can we get to a hospital, _please_?"

It took Chad no prompting to pick up Jinafire first, carrying her back to the car and laying her down inside, shutting the door behind her gently. When he went back for Heath, he looked down to see the slightly protruding bone through the rip in his pants, his calf discolored. He nodded, "Yeah, that looks like a problem."

"Ah, dude...you got a sick sense of humor," Chad said, seating him beside Jinafire. He moved his leg with regard to the pain and looked at his girlfriend. Her agony seemed to have subsided, yet her face was still twisted in agony. He rested his hand on her knee and murmured, "It's gonna be okay..."

"Which way is your hospital?" Chad asked, glancing back at them.

"Go straight until you hit the border and make a left," Heath replied. As they took off, the agony returned to Jinafire's face. She grabbed ahold of Heath's hand tightly and sobbed, "Heath...oh god..."

Gently, he pulled her forward onto his lap and ran his hand over her back. His eyes widened at the feeling of a hard lump on her lower back, "Hey, Jinafire, I think you might be-"

She twisted her fingers in his shirt and screamed. He felt the skin tear and blood beginning to soak her shirt. Slowly, a tail uncoiled from her lower back, coated in her blood. Feathery green tendrils at its tip were fluffing out like the feathers of a newly hatched bird.

"Holy shit," Clair muttered.

"Drive!" Heath said sharply, holding his girlfriend tightly as she laid her head on his shoulder and became nearly limp.


	113. Chapter 113: Eve

**Chapter 113- Eve**

As the chaos in Salem finally built to its climactic point- the holiday chaos, that was- Darren padded through the snow up to the back door of Operetta's house. For a moment, he regretted his decision, but he knew it was for the best.

Kate yanked open the door and raised a brow, "You're late."

"I know. I need to talk to Operetta." The expression on his face made her steel herself. Forest green eyes seemed to coat in ice as she straightened, "Break her heart and I'll break your spine, Silver."

He glanced to the floor, "I don't want to. I have to."

She pushed him backward, "Then do it after Christmas."

"It has to happen now," he half-growled, "C'mon Kate...I'm desperate. Please."

"Darren," Operetta chimed. It was the happiest she'd sounded all day. Kate's eyes were locked on him, studying him. He knew a million questions were on her mind, but he didn't have time for any of them. Operetta, Christine in her arms, went to the door and grasped his hand, "Come on inside darlin', we still have plenty-"

"I can't stay," he half-whimpered, clutching her hand almost desperately. Her smile grew gentle as she pulled him close and kissed him softly, "Okay." He kissed her in return, cradling her face in his hands. She smiled as he drew back, his thumb lightly tracing the disfiguring birthmark that had been the source of so much of her musical inspiration. He whispered softly to her, "You are so beautiful it hurts."

He could practically see her heart swelling. Christine reached out for him and for a moment, his fingers were locked inside her tiny hands. He kissed her tiny forehead and looked at her, "I love you, Operetta."

Her smile fell at his tone, "Darren...you're scarin' me..."

He swallowed thickly, holding her hand and Christine's, "I gotta go. We can't...I can't see you anymore. We can't be together anymore."

Her eyes searched his face, trying to find a break in his crestfallen expression. Tears sprang to her eyes, "Why? What'd I do?"

"It's not you. God, baby, it could never be you...I love you so much it hurts. My family's in trouble. I gotta focus on them. Operetta...wait for me. I'm not doing this because I want to, I just have to put them first."

She nodded, wiping the corners of her eyes, "I love you too. An' I will. I promise."

Kate stared at him as he kissed Operetta's cheek and ran down the steps, taking off back through the forest. Operetta closed the door, but watched him go through the window. Kate knew that look. She knew it too well. She forced herself to calmly walk into the living room before breaking up the stairs and storming into the nursery, stopping inches before Valentine. Her fists were balled and her lip curled back over her sharp fangs, "How could you?"

"What?" he asked, "I put it on wrong, didn't I?" He began examining their daughter's onesie, trying to find a flaw in placement, but she took Valeria from his arms and glared at him, "Darren just broke up with Operetta. He looked like he was being ripped in half, Val. He said he was doing it for his family."

"And you think I had something to do with it?" he asked, rising from the rocking chair.

"If someone is threatening his family, you're the only one with the motive to do it. You want us to leave Salem, and I know you. You do anything you have to in order to get your way."

He looked at her, completely free of anger. He took in a deep breath and released it, "After everything we just went through, you think I'd hurt her like that? You think I'd hurt you like that?"

"I know you would," she whispered, "I almost died because of you. Sometimes I wish I had."

He grasped her arms forcefully, his tone more desperate than she'd ever heard, "Don't say that. For fuck's sake, don't you ever say that!"

Valeria's eyes opened against Kate's chest. She looked up at Valentine as well. He swallowed and she realized that he was near tears, "I have nothing without you, Kate. You're the rock keeping me grounded. You've seen me change. Damn it, I changed for you."

"You didn't change that much, Val," she whispered, "Sometimes a beaten dog fears, sometimes it learns to bite. Fear you can fix, hatred you can't."

He released her shoulders and glared at her, "If that's the way you feel, perhaps I should leave alone."

"I love you, Valentine. Love is blind."

He ran his thumb softly over the underside of her eyes, "And I you, my darling. But sometimes you cross that thin line and break my heart all over again."

...

"Congratulations," Viveka said in Jinafire's direction, her eyes still downcast at the papers in her hands, "You're officially a mature dragon, Jinafire."

"So that's it?" Jinafire replied, glancing at Heath, "He broke his leg for nothing?"

"That's it for the physical change, yes. But internally, soon you'll be able to produce fire as strong as Heath's."

Heath glanced to her with a small smirk, "No more sparklers."

She rolled her eyes and leaned over, resting her hand on his thickly-cast calf. Viveka put up a set of x-rays and glanced to him, "Heath Burns, what _am_ I going to do with you?"

He grinned, "Fix what's broken like you always have, Mrs. S?"

"How many bones have you broken?" Jinafire teased.

"Six," Viv replied, "When he was seven, he came to me with a broken elbow and a broken wrist from falling out of a tree. The next year it was a broken knee. It's been almost annual since then."

Heath rolled his eyes, "How didn't I start earlier?"

"I ask myself the same question every time I see you. I still wonder if you received some head trauma on the first fall."

He laughed out loud. Jin blushed.

"Twelve weeks, no gym, no sports, and a week of bed rest before you're allowed to go anywhere. And I mean bed rest, Heath. Couch will do, but if you're up and you're not going to the bathroom, you'll only be making it worse."

The sight of the busted bone's before-and-after pictures made Jin's stomach do a flip, "Are those screws?"

"Luckily it was a clean break," Viv replied, "But yes, it needed to be held together to heal. We'll probably take them out when it heals, provided it heals correctly."

"She didn't even tell you about the time I got twenty-seven stitches because I dared Holt to break some world records with me."

Jin was thankful for the vagueness of his statement; there were some things she'd rather not know.

...

Abbey sighed and rubbed her lower back while her mother praised Toralei's kitchen help. Romulus came up beside her and rubbed her shoulders, "It's alright babe."

She sighed, "This so different..."

He nodded and ran his fingers softly through her hair, "I know."

She straightened and relaxed, and there was a sudden relief of pressure in her lower abdomen. Her eyes widened and she looked at Romulus, "Romy?"

He saw the panic in her eyes and his emerald ones mirrored it, "What's wrong, babe?"

Grace's head lifted, as did Toralei's. Abbey held her stomach, "Water broke."

After a moment of silence, Toralei broke it, "What? You...you haven't been pregnant that long...have you?"

Romulus went to get the hospital bag and Abbey finally smiled, "Honestly? Viv not sure. Neither am I."

"D'you...want me to come?" she asked hesitantly, going toward her.

Abbey glanced to Grace and smiled, "She catch you up while you finish up here? Not want house to burn down."

Grace nodded hesitantly. Toralei moved to her side and wrapped an arm around her, "So...contractions starting yet?"

Abbey rested her hand on Toralei's bicep, "Trust me, you know when they start." Halfway to the door, Abbey's step faltered and Toralei yelped at the sharp plunge of claws into her arm, Abbey's grip on her like a vice. Through equally gritted teeth, she hissed, "Contractions started?"

Abbey nodded.

_A/N- Happy Fangsgiving everybody! Enjoy your turkey, don't get trampled shopping, and if I don't write again today, I will tomorrow :)_


	114. Chapter 114: Gift

**Chapter 114- Gift**

There were tears in Abbey's eyes, but she was holding them back. Loyal as ever, Romulus was at her side, brushing her snowy hair back and showering soft kisses over her forehead, "It's okay. You can do it babe. You're almost there."

"Shut up," she half-whimpered, "Is your fault in first place."

He smiled and cupped her face, guiding her gaze to meet his, "Abbey, I love you. I know it hurts. You're strong, babe...you can handle it. I'd be crying now if I were you."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, "Not crying."

He tenderly kissed her nose, "It's okay to cry you know. I'm sure it hurts."

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, "Not think I'm weak if I cry?"

"Never. I got you baby. I'm right here."

She wound her fingers in his shirt at his side and grasped his arm with her other hand. He smoothed her hair, gritting his teeth when she grabbed him tightly. "Babe?"

Her eyes flicked up to him.

"I think you're about to crush my arm, so I think you better start pushing now."

"Push what?" she asked, confusion in her eyes.

Romulus outright winced at her grip, "I don't know, I've never had a baby before, just push whatever you have to push!"

She grinned and loosened her hold, kissing his arm, "Sorry puppy."

He drew in a sharp breath and released it just as fast as her grip tightened lower down his arm. Regardless of the throbbing, he smoothed her hair comfortingly. A puppy-like yelp passed his lips as she gripped him even tighter, sitting up slightly. "Ow, owowowowow Abbey..."

"Shut up," she hissed, "Pushing!"

Toralei was perched on the chair across the room, "How's it feel giving birth, Romulus?"

"Shut up, Stripe," he nearly snapped, trying not to whine as Abbey's grip slid to his hand. She was trying not to break anything, but with his hand in hers he felt a few small fractures. Regardless, he rested his hand against her back and supported her. She whimpered, "Romy..."

"Breathe," he murmured, "It's okay. It's okay, they're coming."

She panted lightly and clung to him, their eyes locked for a heartbeat's time. Toralei shifted uneasily, "Viveka?"

Romulus kissed her forehead again, "I've got you babe."

Abbey nodded, inhaling deeply as she clung to him. His cheek reassuringly nuzzled hers. A sharp howl pierced the air and Romulus drew back. Abbey laughed breathlessly, "Get baby. Is okay."

As Toralei got up, Romulus picked up the newborn pup and gently cleaned him, holding him with reverence. He glanced to Abbey and she beamed, rubbing her stomach as she continued to push. Not long following, a softer, more tender cry sounded. Romulus did the same with the second tiny baby, cradling them in either of his arms, "Two boys..." His eyes flicked to her and she couldn't help but smile as she noticed the glimmer of tears in his eyes. He stroked the calming child's stomach and murmured, "Now all we need is a little girl."

Abbey's teeth grit and she sobbed out loud, "Romy...ow!" Her tone rose and she sharply cursed in Russian. He moved to her side and nuzzled her softly. She grasped his arm tightly, seeking reassurance. He kissed her temple, keeping as close to her as they could be with the boys in his arms. Abbey broke down into sobs, and if it weren't for a soft coo, Romulus would've never noticed the third child. He gently handed Abbey one of the boys, faltering for a moment when he noticed how pale and small the last little boy was. Still, the tiny, fussing cub reached blindly for him, tiny eyes screwed shut. He turned back to her and handed her the other boy, making her eyes lift, "Romy? What wrong..?"

"He's just tiny, babe," he murmured, scooping up the child in his arms, "Tiny and quiet."

Abbey's face paled, "He okay? Give him to me." While he continued to cradle the baby, Abbey's tone grew more desperate, "Romulus, give me baby! Now!"

He nodded, exchanging the tiny cub for the two normal sized ones and watching as Abbey cradled him to her chest. The tiny baby cooed softly, curling into the cold generated from her crystal. He reached for it, her hand catching his, "No baby...is too cold for you."

Toralei hesitated in the doorway, "Abbey...Viv's coming?"

She nodded silently, bringing her lips down to the tiny fist wrapped around her finger. The sound of approaching crutches made Toralei look up to see Heath hobbling down the hall. He looked somewhat desperate, and she went to steady him. He only glanced at her briefly, "Did I miss it? Is Abbey okay?"

"Yeah, you did...she's fine. They all are. Just a happy little family in there."

He moved to the doorway, peeking past. If he was worried about Abbey seeing him, he had no need for it. Her attention was totally locked on the beautiful children the two of them had created. Romulus was curled against her, their heads together, her murmured voice identifying each of the three babies by name.

"Dimitri," she whispered to the firstborn, stroking his face lightly.

"Antonio," Romulus muttered as he snuggled the second born, "I want his name to be Antonio."

"Antonio," Abbey half-whispered, the Italian name sounding beautifully strange from her.

"I was kinda thinking Mateo," Romulus said, looking at the tiny baby. Abbey looked at her mate with an expression that could've passed for a death glare if she wasn't so happy, "Piotr."

"Can we at least make that a little more American so he won't think of beating up other kids on the playground?"

Abbey smiled and kissed the tiny boy's forehead, "He beat up other kids anyway."

Toralei forced herself to look at Heath as he backed out of the doorway. She touched his face gently, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nothing permanent," he murmured. "Not compared to what I did to you."

"I love you," she breathed, "The past couple weeks I've spent with Bloodgood aren't living...Heath..." Tears formed in her eyes as she exhaled, "Please take me back. Please. I miss you."

"I didn't force you to leave," he murmured, "You can come home whenever you want, Tor."

She threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arm around her as close as he could, murmuring in her ear, "I just can't take you back."

She drew back suddenly, staring at him in shock, "What?"

"I'm with somebody else. I'm happy. Be happy for me."

She looked at him as if he were a totally different person, "You're asking me to be happy while the man I love is screwing somebody else? Who is she?"

As if on cue, the soft click of heels came from down the hall. Toralei's head swiveled to watch Jinafire in all of her golden-scaled glory sauntering toward Heath. She felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest and stomped upon; the shy little creature that Heath had gone to rescue had been replaced by a curvy, figure-eight female with a short skirt and a long tail plumed with soft green feathers. And the way Heath looked at her made an inferno burn in her chest. Attacking Jinafire would've been pleasant. It would've made her so happy that she might've begun crying.

But under the full knowledge the other female was watching, she touched Heath's collar to draw his attention back to her, and she kissed him before he had the time to protest. The heel-step faltered, to her delight, and she kissed him with dominance until she was sure she had smashed the other female's heart in her chest. She could smell a tiny amount of saltwater tears and drew back, slinking into the corner of the room to join Abbey and Romulus-and now a fully packed room with Viv Stein and Bloodgood.

The young parents were still clinging possessively to their babies, the looks between them enough to melt ice. The tears that had been threatening her eyes brimmed over. She clutched her chest with one hand, feeling her heart shred as if her own claws had plunged into it.

Abbey glanced to her and murmured, "Toralei?"

Her tearful emerald eyes lifted.

"Come hold baby?"

Both Viv and Bloodgood seemed shocked by the request, yet Toralei came over to her without hesitation, taking the tiny baby in her arms. Piercing green eyes stared up at her, "Which one is this?"

"That's Tony," Romulus replied. The tiny child reached up and grasped ahold of her hair, pulling sharply. She nearly yowled and offered the baby back to Abbey, "I think I'll hold him when he's tamer."

Both of them laughed out loud. Despite the throb in her skull, her tears had stopped. One of the babies reached for her and she extended her hand, her index finger enwrapped by a fist. She began to purr and leaned in to nuzzle him, "I like them."

"Suddenly inherit pet cat," Abbey teased.

Toralei smiled, lightly brushing her cheek over each of their heads, "They're cuddle bugs."

"Are perfect," Abbey murmured.

Out of curiosity, Toralei turned to see if Heath was still there. Even though it didn't surprise her, a lump still rose in her throat when she knew he was gone.

Jinafire walked silently beside him, her tail having lowered to swish lightly behind her knees. Heath's eyes remained on her, "Jin. Babe, say something."

"I know you're incapacitated right now, love...but you looked like you were enjoying Toralei throwing herself on you."

"She's my first love," he murmured to her, "She's special."

"You're mine," Jinafire murmured, her eyes still downcast. Heath stumbled, but reached out anyway, "Don't keep your eyes away from me, Jin. I hate it when you do that."

"I don't want to look at you," she whispered, pain obvious in her voice.

"You're like a dog crawling on your belly to avoid getting beaten. Jin, I'm not your master, I'm your boyfriend. You're allowed to get pissed off at me."

"I love you," she whispered, "I would never hurt you. You need me, Heath...I have to just swallow my pride and be there for you and hope you see how very deeply my love for you runs."

He steeled himself, keeping his cast foot up, "Slap me."

"What?" she almost laughed, looking at him in disbelief.

"Go on," he coaxed, "Slap me. You're mad, and I want you to be. I don't want you to cry over me. Okay, I get it, I'm an ass, I don't deserve an ounce of your love, but just slap me!"

"I don't want to hurt you!" she said with growing fire in her tone.

"You're hurting me more when you look at me with tears in your eyes," he said quietly, "Hey, I've had a thing for Abbey for a while, and I've been with Toralei before this. Getting smacked across the face is the least of my problems."

She shook her head and threw her arms around his neck. He nearly lost his balance, but clung to her in return. Her slender, dainty fingers ran through his hair and clutched him close to her, "I love you, Heath...you're the only one that sees me for my self."

His chest grew tight. He couldn't reply. Toralei might've been a monster sometimes, but she was _his_ monster, and she was the only one who knew the _real_ Heath. Not even Jin did. Standing there, feeling her warm body radiating against his, her soft lips on his jaw, her tender caresses through his hair- they simply weren't what he needed.

"We accept the love we think we deserve," he muttered sheepishly. He had come to the full and total realization that Toralei deserved his love and he hers, and he was definitely not worthy of the complete and total selflessness that Jinafire gave to him.


	115. Chapter 115: Frankenstein and the Bride

**Chapter 115- Frankenstein and the Bride**

Quite simply, he didn't have the heart to break Jinafire's heart- but it was physically hurting him to see Toralei so hurt. When the cab pulled up outside the Bloodgood house, Toralei stepped out and stopped in her tracks. Heath rose uneasily on his crutches, his eyes met with hers, "Tora...can we talk?"

"I don't see what you have to talk about. You already made your choice. I know...she's better for you."

"Jin is beautiful...and kind...worldly and...perfect." He watched her turn her face, averting her eyes, but he still hobbled toward her, "But Toralei, she's not you. You left me, remember? This little thing between me and Jin...she's amazing. But I'm not good enough-"

Toralei grasped his arms, "Stop that. Stop that, Heath, just stop. You..." It was too hard for the werecat to bear her emotions, but she did. She forced them out, no matter how vulnerable it left her. "You're the perfect one. You love with all your heart. You were so good to me and I just overreacted like the stupid bitch I am...You deserve a girl like Jin that's going to love you and snuggle up to you and watch the Notebook and all of that crap. You can do better than me...and I'm glad you are."

Tears brimmed in her eyes, but Heath finally cut her off with a kiss. It was by far nothing like he had kissed her before; it was better. Soft, gentle and slow, it made her feel beautiful. Her arms looped around his neck, drawing him in closer to her. His arm slid down from his crutch to wrap around her waist, her balance keeping him upright. Breathless, her lips parted under his. He cradled her chin, kissing her deeply but not desperately. Her heart was racing; it was the one moment of her life when she felt truly wanted.

"Please take me back," he whispered, placing a kiss on her neck, "Please? I love you so much."

"What about her?" she half-gasped, struggling to regain her breath.

"What about her?" he murmured, his lips stroking lovingly over her neck, "Toralei, we were never dating. Hanging out, yeah, getting physical..."

She shook her head at the grin he gave her as he drew back, "I'm only a man."

"You dirty whore," she teased him, cupping his face in her hands, "I'm going to have to mark you as mine all over again, aren't I?"

His eyes burned in delight, "There's no time like the present, is there Stripe? We got the house to ourselves...I'm incapacitated so you can have your wicked way with me..."

"You tempt me," she murmured, "But there's one thing I need to hear first."

Without missing a beat, he grinned, "I love you."

"I meant begging, but that works too." Her fingers looped through his jacket and she guided him into the house without a look back.

...

It wasn't even dawn when Radcliffe Way lit up. I ended up sleeping on the couch like ninety percent of parents on the holiday, letting the little ones tear open gifts and begin playing, rushing around making sound effects. We had eternity to worry about holidays, so Clawd was the one awake watching them. Inevitably, CJ climbed up on the couch with me and curled under my arm. I cracked open my eyes, not completely deaf to the noisy sounds of children that sent a surge of warm, maternal pride to my heart. Still, much like my barely-toddler son, I felt like I'd lived through enough Christmases to just be a sideline participant. Besides, holidays sucked when you weren't really living.

Eventually, I got up and started cooking, my littlest on my hip. He reached his hand out; reflectively, I grabbed it. He looked at me with such intelligence, as if he knew heat wouldn't hurt him.

"CJ, you don't understand. Please, don't."

The moment I let go, he did anyway. Sometimes, I did forget he wasn't normal, but he just held his tiny little hand in the heat until he drew back, tiny tears running out of his eyes. I held his flawless little hand, a chill jabbing into my chest at the realization it wasn't even warm. "Can you feel those things, baby boy?"

He stared at me with dismay, almost asking what he was. He knew he was different; Clawd frequently burned himself trying to cook and even I instinctively recoiled from heat. I kissed his forehead, "You're just different honey. You're special."

My heart jumped when my arms became empty. I did a complete circle looking for him, finally spying him in the corner, seated on the floor as if he'd been there the whole time. His beautiful gold-creme eyes almost seemed accusatory.

"This isn't a bad thing, sweetie pie...you're just faster to catch on. Special, that's all."

Very deliberately, he got up slowly, making sure I could see that he could do it on his own. My heart jumped.

"Special?" he said quietly. I knew he could talk, but I never expected him to do it so well. He was constantly surprising me. He shook his head and walked off like an older child, not even bothering to cutely toddle-run like his siblings. Holding back for my sake had been abandoned. leaned back and sharply wrenched my hand back at the heat, watching my skin turn bright red, form a crescent shaped burn and slowly begin to cool and heal.

Still holding my hand, I became aware of my husband in the door. I wiped the tears gathering in the corners of my eyes and moved to get a bag of cold vegetables, "What's wrong, Clawd?"

"Sorry about him. He's been catching on more and more lately."

I held an ice cube to my palm instead, running it over the too-warm skin, muttering, "Could've warned me."

"He doesn't blame you. He's just not so eager to accept that he's special."

I shook my head, focusing on my hand. Gently, he wrapped an arm around me, "It's Christmas. You're not allowed to cry."

I shook my head more furiously, trying to restrain the tears in vain, "Might as well tell him the truth. I'm a failure. It's all my fault, not like he doesn't know it."

"It was not your fault," he whispered to me.

"I walked away with Val," I whispered, "I was the one who fucked up. I can only blame Val for so long..."

Clawd kissed my cheek, wrapping me up tightly in his arms, "You didn't know."

"I should've protected my son," I whispered, "I should've been dead, not him."

He tensed. Gently, he nudged my chin. I nuzzled him.

"If I'd lost you, I would've murdered Valentine. I don't even know if I would've stopped there."

"You would've," I whispered, "You might be protective, but you're not a monster."

"I'm a monster for you. I'd destroy the world for you. Nothing means more to me than you and our little pack, Lala, not even the rest of my pack."

I felt his thumb brush away a tear, "It is not your fault. I promise."

...

The one day the blog took off was one of the days Spectra would've rather run around the city doing recon than sit at home and mull over cocoa in the big, lonely house. Of course it was Christmas; not much was left to report on.

"Her omnipotence taking off for the day?" she heard a familiar voice tease. She descended and flung her arms around Billy while he was still invisible. He laughed, materializing and kissing her forehead, "Not like mom can tell when I'm around or not. Believe me, I've snuck into plenty of movies on the same principal."

She beamed, "I have an idea." He only had time to laugh as he was pulled along to the snowy street corner and pulled especially close to Spectra. Slowly, her hair lifted and the snow around them began to swirl, whipping into a wild cyclone around them. If it wasn't so amazing, he might've been scared.

"Do you trust me?" Spectra murmured. He nodded and she pulled him up, the both of them surrounded by gradually decreasing snow. Her eyes glimmered, "Billy...I think I stayed here for you."

"Whether we end up crossing over in a couple decades or not, I'm with you, Spec," he murmured, kissing her semi-tangible nose.

Light blush crossed her face, her fingers tracing his jaw. She was even colder and it made him shiver involuntarily. Realizing it, she landed and let go of him, hovering an inch off the ground, "Sorry. I don't mean to kill you early."

He shook against his will, rubbing his hands, "Wasn't you. It was the snow."

She sighed and grasped ahold of him, dragging him back to his house and back in through the open window he'd entered through. Gently, she pushed him into the hall and shut the door. Lingering in the bathroom for a minute, she listened to Billy's mother asking him a million and two questions. The ghost girl beamed and evaporated through the wall, off to find her ferret something amusing.


	116. Chapter 116: Sweet Little Things

**Chapter 116- Sweet Little Things**

Christmas came and went. Two-thirty AM, December the twenty-sixth, Olivia leaned on the office door and looked in. Sabbath scampered in and climbed onto the desk, rubbing against the king of the undead's chest. He straightened slightly and ran his fingers over the growing cat's soft fur.

"Vlad...do you still love me?"

His eyes lifted. Leaning back in his chair, he smiled, "Of course I do."

"Then why have you been holed up in your office all day? On Christmas? You didn't bother emerging except for when you went to Draculaura's while my parents were over."

A wry smile touched his lips, "Do you really think your parents are so happy about this?"

"You know they mean well," she defended, not budging, "And that doesn't answer my questions. You didn't even watch Grayson open his presents."

"He's immortal, there will be plenty."

"He's your son, and there will never be another Christmas exactly like this."

He exhaled and looked at her, propping his head up on his fist, "Are you angry with me over work, or are you angry with me over Maddy still? I can promise you, Olivia, if I didn't love you I wouldn't have married you."

"Really? How about the other three?"

He smirked, "Technically, I only officially married Verona."

"You know what I mean." She entered the room at last, her arms crossed under her chest, "It was an amazing day. We were happy. But I wasn't because you weren't there."

"I told you when we celebrated yesterday that I had to go with my business schedule. Considering the majority of my investors are overseas, I have to work when I have to work. Yesterday was Christmas."

"Yesterday _was_ Christmas. It's two thirty in the morning."

He returned his attention to the screen before flicking it off, "In that case..." Their eyes met and he rested his reading glasses on the desk, "Do you want the entire truth?"

The expression of pure exasperation had been enough for his justification, and she nodded. He moved past her, entering the living quarters of the house. The animals still sensed the predator and stirred, but only for a second. Sabbath was loyally by his side, even leaping onto the counter when he went to put the tea kettle on the burner. He lifted the small cat and tucked her into the crook of his arm, "Firstly, Christmas did not begin as a Christian holiday. It was the Romans who invented the holiday as a celebration of the winter. Around the time Laura was a child, Christmas became the traditional Christian holiday you know, with the decorations and the praying...not much fun for a child."

"Are you about to tell me there is a Santa Claus and he's a vampire?" Olivia asked, taking a step back, "Because if you are, my parents are liars."

He smiled, "The idea of general gift giving was started by vampires. My father thought they were peasant fools, of course, but the majority of us at the time thought our souls were damned...so in turn, we made the day a celebration for ourselves."

"You started Christmas commercialism. Do you have any idea how many people hate you?"

He grinned even wider, shutting off the kettle, "Laura was so happy with the idea, I hadn't had the heart to tell her why we celebrated it."

"Sometimes I forget how old both of you are." She averted her gaze, but the guilt in her tone didn't go ignored. He petted Sabbath until she fell asleep and murmured, "My daughter is the entire world to me, as she's been for a very long time. Grayson is a boy, and boys are meant to become princes. They are meant to stand on their own without their father's help. My daughter is the cause of so much of my happiness that it does not feel like a proper holiday without her."

"Why didn't we just go over there?" she asked.

"Because you missed your parents. And our lifestyle hasn't exactly been...accommodating." The silence between them drew on endlessly. Neither were willing to apologize, but neither really had to. He made half of a cup of tea and stood, drinking it as the minutes silently ticked by. All of the tension between them had melted away; finally, he set the cup down on the counter and extended his hand to her, "Let's go to bed."

She nodded and grasped his hand, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're still young enough to be insecure. When you're old as me...you stop caring."

...

Salem was the one place on earth where death wasn't too life-altering.

The entire world was silent until the sharp slamming sound of a truck hitting stone made Lilith jolt awake. Andy didn't even stir beside her, making her realize after a moment that the power was still on, that nobody else was disturbed. No dogs were barking, no horn sounding, no car alarms. The vivid, deafening noise had been from her own nightmares. Her boyfriend rolled over in bed to cuddle her, calming the worry. She laid her head on Andy's thick bicep and closed her eyes again, not surprised when he began to trace her neck with his lips. She squirmed away from him, still exhausted, "Andy, go back to bed."

He chuckled, "Sorry. I felt you get up..."

She continued to fall back asleep, feeling his warmth radiating against her back. The jungle boy was surprisingly keen on being half-naked in the cold, not that she minded. It seemed like only moments had passed before she felt his arms tighten around her, his nose twitching against her neck. She smiled to herself, burying her face in the crook of his elbow. Very gently, his fingers brushed through her hair. The small smile widened as his large palm ran across her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered lightly as she curled into him, cuddling in against his strong chest. His fingers were shockingly expert, rubbing deeply into her tense muscles, making her melt with each loving circle his fingers traced across her shoulders.

"Why so serious?" he murmured, his warm, breathless tone making her grin. She held back a shiver, her hands tracing over his chest, "Just tired."

A soft sound of muted disapproval passed his lips as he kissed her temple, "Well, wake up."

"Make me," she teased.

He moved out from under her, making her beam with growing awareness. He didn't let her turn, instead climbing back on the bed and continuing down her back, the tender action enough to make her teal eyes close and her full awareness focus on the wild boy above her. When he began brushing kisses across the back of her neck, she squirmed and laughed out loud. "What're you doing?"

"Trying to make you happy," he murmured, "Kipling passed along all this crap Cupid was talking about-"

Lilith turned quickly, causing him to grasp her chest instead. She laughed out loud, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Now _that's_ the Andy I know."

He blushed and looked down sheepishly before flicking his sweet, saffron tinged eyes back to her face. She leaned in and kissed him, "I'm not Cupid. Jane fell for Tarzan, not...that stuck up douche her dad dragged along on the expedition."

He beamed, taking her face gently in his hands, "Lilith Beast."

Her eyes widened and began to tear. For a moment, her expression was only shock, then she broke into a smile. He brushed his thumbs gently under her eyes, "I like that."

"You mean that," she whispered, "Nothing attached? No...no baby, no job...?"

"Nothing attached," he whispered back, kissing her lips softly. "I don't care what you do. I don't care when or if we have kids. I just love you."

If there were accurate enough words to describe the emotion that coursed through Lilith's heart, she would've screamed it at the top of her lungs. His hands ran lovingly down her back, guiding her to shift closer to him. Her eyes sparkled, "Is this one of your jungle proposals, Andy?"

"Nah," he said with a wry grin, "If this were a jungle proposal, I'd have thrown you over my shoulder and taken you back to the tree-house to mate."

"Oh, we've been married for a while then."

He'd been smiling more vibrantly since she'd entered his world. He took her hand, cupping the tender, mortal limb in his stronger ones and cupped her hand to his cheek, "Can I start calling you Missus Beast?"

Her fingers brushed his soft skin. His firm, calloused fingers made her heart swell. All that hard work on the island had led to this; all of her training and her instilled fear had brought her here. Now they were together, totally in love, and nothing would be able to change that. She brought his other hand to her lips softly, "Only in private until you get a ring for me."

He grinned, "I'll start looking for a job then."

She rolled her eyes, leaning forward to kiss him gently, "Just the idea of you and modern technology scares me. I'll do it. You just come pick it out with me."

"Deal," he murmured, bringing her closer for an even deeper kiss.


	117. Chapter 117: Stay Away From My Girl

**Chapter 117- Stay Away From My Girl**

Isis was tucked in her stepfather's arm, bouncing a little with his steps as he approached Luken. The other male was scowling into the snow, watching out the front window for signs of a car.

"I'm almost afraid to ask if you're going to tear the bumper off with your teeth or something," Rocco said, wrapping the tiny girl in his arms and shifting her to his other side.

"I'll rip the bumper off with my teeth and then his legs," Luken half-snarled, "You can decapitate him. Or better yet, you grab one bandage and I'll grab the other and we'll turn him to dust."

The increased pulse of a terrified being made Rocco turn. He motioned Cleo down to his side, extending his arm to wrap around her, "It's okay sweetheart, he's not here yet."

She nodded, coming to him and curling into his side in terror. Luken's eyes darkened at Cleo's unusual sheepishness. Rocco's arms tightened around her. He leaned in close so only she could hear him whisper in her ear, "I'd do anything to keep you safe, Cleo. I promise."

Her eyes lifted. He nodded, rage sparking in his eyes. Seeing her this upset was beginning to spur an unnatural bloodlust; he understood how Luken felt, especially since Nefera was farther along than Cleo, putting their baby at a greater risk from the stress she was under. When he heard tires approaching, he gently kissed her forehead and passed her Isis, "Go upstairs with your sister."

Unusually obedient, Cleo practically snatched her daughter from his arms and restrained herself from dashing up the stairs. Still, he smelled tears and for a moment his vision became red. Luken glanced to him, both on the brink of a feral killing spree.

"I'd advise the two of you not to murder Ramses..." Manu said from the entrance to the kitchen, his arms folded across his chest. He smiled slightly, "But, he left his protective trinkets here. You'd both have home field advantage."

Luken nearly ripped the door off its hinges, charging out onto the lawn to meet their father in law. In true wolf-man style, his flannel shirt hung open over his much-abused undershirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and not even shoes on his feet as he crossed the snowy yard to brace the incoming town car against the ripping knees of his jeans. The snarl on his face only intensified as his fingers wound through the grill on the front of the car and he jerked sharply, the sound of screeching metal emanating from the chrome.

"Luke!" Rocco called out.

"Shut it, Mother Teresa," the slightly older wolf snarled before staying true to his word and yanking the bumper off the front of the car, chucking it into a nearby snow drift. While Luken was intent on picking a fight, Luken felt a twinge of fear. The idea of killing someone-no matter how much they deserved it-wasn't on the top of his list of things to do in life. Regally, Ramses exited the back of the town car. He had a silver-tipped cane. Luken was about to lunge, unprotected, when Rocco launched himself at his pack-brother, "Luken! Sit back!"

"Let me fucking rip his throat out! We'll see how tough he is then!"

"He has silver," Rocco snarled quietly.

It seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back. He charged up the roof of the car, causing Rocco to do the only thing he knew would help in going for the cane. A sharp shot rang out. Rocco stopped mid-grab to make sure Luken hadn't been hit. Instead, the coiled wolf missed his target and landed on his haunches, whipping his head around to snarl at the armed intruder.

Lilith walked up the drive looking more like a hunter than either wolves would've liked to ever see. A long black peacoat covered the gun holster under her arm that she gently tucked the Colt revolver back into, her blond curls loosely tumbling over her shoulders, "Hate to break up the macho little war, but is Cleo here?"

"Inside," Rocco said with a short nod.

Lilith sized up the newcomer and for the first time, they both realized she'd never met Ramses. Fearlessly, she stepped up and raised herself on the toes of her heeled boots, "I can tell they don't like you. If you do anything to piss off my pack, I'll take the fun out of their little fight and pop one in your skull myself."

"Go ahead and do it," Luken snarled, "The bastard raped Cleo."

Flames of hatred ignited in Lilith's eyes. She drew again, and for a minute Rocco genuinely thought she'd shoot him. Deftly, she flipped her weapon so she held the barrel and pistol-whipped the older mummy. Her glossy lip curled up in a snarl, "It's scum like you that drove my family into the business in the first place."

Both males watched her disappear inside in awe. Finally, grinning, Luken broke the silence, "Damn. That human girl just got hotter."

Lilith entered the house and ascended the stairs, approaching Cleo's room. She lifted her fist to knock when she heard soft sobbing. For a moment, guilt coursed through her body; it wasn't too late to go back and shoot the bastard. Then, Nefera's voice broke the silence.

"I promise, Cleo. You're safe. He's just gonna pack up and go back off again."

"I don't _want_ him to go back off again, I don't want him to hide from me or have to hide from him, I want him to apologize!" Cleo's broken tone hurt something in the center of Lilith's chest. An image flashed through her mind of throwing down the mummy and forcing him to apologize, but Cleo broke the thought with a whimper.

"I just thought after all this effort he put in that he'd care...just a little...about either of us."

"Maybe it's better this way," Nefera murmured, "We belong like this. On our own, with our mates and our families."

"You always said we were born in the wrong century..." Cleo whimpered.

"He was wrong," Nefera whispered. "We weren't supposed to be like him. You and I both know it, Cleo."

The same feeling struck her chest again, for different reasons. She could almost feel the softness of a sleeping bag, hear the faint crickets and feel a bonfire's warmth as she camped out on a hunt. None of it compared to this. Even with her changing view, she had always remained true to what she had been bred for- her only option was hunting, why would there be anything else for her? But as truly as Nefera had said it, she imagined it for herself. Abandoning the violence would be hard. It was almost sexual now, the kind of release she just couldn't get anywhere else...it was a defense mechanism, a coping mechanism, it was an addiction and a genuine problem, but it was her life. Everyone got screwed up at some point, hers had just been unending.

But she could imagine a different life. Maybe she would take Andy up on his offer when he'd graduated. She could settle and finish school, maybe go to college. They'd move out of the boarding house and get a cute little place on the border, so Clair and Chad would visit, and so would Cleo... The best of both worlds was possible. It was so close. All she had to do was give up this crutch...

But then, it was more than a crutch. It was her passion. Her duty, to man and monster...it was like being a cop, but with perks.

She genuinely forgot what she had to say when she heard the door open. She ducked around the corner and waited until the coast was clear to slip out again. She walked until she saw the familiar two-story ahead; then she broke into a run. The car was out of the driveway; for a moment, she wondered if Clair was home, but then the blinds shifted. Lilith waited until the inner door opened. They may have never been the best of friends, but Clair didn't have on makeup and all of her piercings were out. Her two-toned hair was un-brushed, her pajamas looking well-slept in, and she genuinely looked miserable.

"What's going on?" she murmured.

"I wanna talk to you. Girl to girl."

Clair laughed humorlessly, "Are we girlfriends now? Mall buddies? Scoping out boys in the food court? That's Chad's thing, Lilith... Go away."

Before she could fully shut the door, Lilith called out, "I wanna turn."

The door was wrenched open suddenly, "_What?_"

"Vampire...werewolf...whatever. I want to transition."

Clair stepped out of the door and glared at her murderously, "You come over while my family's mourning to rub it in my face that you're going to be immortal? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's not set in stone. I just decided." She paused, examining the agony on Clair's features, "I don't even know if I want this yet."

"You're a hunter, Lilith. If it's going to come down between killing them or being them, that's up to you."

"It's not...not really."

The females kept their gazes locked for a long moment before Clair's anger seemed to dissolve, "If you're doing this for that guy...Andy's sweet, I get that, but other guys are going to love you."

"I love him," she whispered, "Love means compromise...and I don't know if I can love him and be what I am."

"Human?" Clair spat, like it was offensive she was even considering the transition when a few months earlier, she would've embraced it passionately.

"A real monster," Lilith murmured, looking at the pure white snow. It was untouched by feet. In years past, there would've been two sets at least from Clair and her brother, but now...she could see why it was so agonizing. "If I live forever, my father will see me that way one day. And it'll come down to accepting me or killing me."

"Love or family, huh?" Clair muttered, "Lilith...your brain is going to screw your heart and vice versa. And I know you...if your heart is really telling you to change for Andy, maybe you were just never supposed to be born a human." Lilith remained silent as she mulled it over. Clair laughed almost genuinely, "Maybe you just really screwed up a past life so you ended up enlightened in this one."

"I want to," she muttered, staring at her boots.

"I'm not good on this star-crossed Titanic stuff, seriously, go ask Chad."

As Clair began to back away, Lilith finally asked, "What would you do if you were me?"

The short goth stopped with her hand on the doorknob. She half turned back to Lilith and whispered, "Before all this, I would've told you to go for it. Don't be scared. The worst that can happen is your dad comes back and hates you, right?...but what if Andy doesn't live forever? Then you're stuck alive without him. If something happens and you lose everything that means something to you, it's better that you can die eventually. You probably think I'm a coward...but sometimes dying is the only relief you can look forward to."

Whether it was the cold or Clair's words, Lilith felt herself shiver regardless. When Clair went inside without another word, she stood there in the cold for another long moment. _The worst that can happen is that your father hates you...but sometimes dying is the only relief you can look forward to._

...

"Hey," Andy murmured playfully, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist and tugging her back against him. He began to kiss her neck through the curtain of soft gold curls when she didn't reply, only stopping when he realized she was crying, "What's wrong Lillie?"

"I'm scared," she whispered, curling into a tight little ball in the chair.

He lowered himself in front of her, grasping her hands, "Scared of what?"

"Dying. Losing you. Losing everything. My dad coming back. Changing. Pain."

He wiped away her makeup-tinted tears and brought her knees down forcibly, leaning up to capture her lips in a gentle kiss, "Don't be scared. You'll always have me to protect you, Lilith. Always."

"I wanna be like you," she whispered, "I want to be fearless...immortal...stay with you forever. I want you to make the choice for me because I'm scared I can't make the right one for myself."

He cradled her hands to his face, wrapping her up in his arms, "I'm old enough to know not to rush into anything, no matter how scared you are. Fear makes people do stupid things. Things they'll regret later."

"I don't want to lose you!" she said desperately, tightening her hold, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Give it a little more time," he whispered, "Think it over. If you still want this in a couple months, we'll go to Dracula together and he can turn you himself. Or Clawd's parents. Whatever you want to do, Lillie...I'm here. I'm always going to be here supporting you. I love you."

Still overcome with emotion, she flung her arms around his neck and pulled him tightly to her. Gasping sobs made her shoulders shake, her face burying into his shoulder instinctively. This kind of fear could only be alleviated with time- time that neither were sure they had.

_Playlist for today is The Embrace and Children Of The Night by Vampires Everywhere! Trust me they fit in well._


	118. Chapter 118: Storybook Endings Rewritten

**Chapter 118- Storybook Endings Rewritten**

_The Not-So-Distant-Future, Lilith POV_

A long while after graduation, Val and Kate had another blow-out fight. Of course, she ran to Andy. Of course, he loved her. I'd have to be blind not to see it. That was what I was doing, again, being a masochistic voyeur. I didn't know why it hurt my heart so badly, yet brought me such a sense of peace. She was just curled into him on _our_ couch, her pretty figure tucked under his arm. She looked like a figure eight. It was another reason to be jealous of werewolves. But it was how he looked at her that tipped me off. Whether he knew it or not, he was worshipping her with his eyes. I wasn't Edward Cullen, I wasn't going to make him choose. He held me. He loved me. He kept me safe and he saved me from myself, the least I could do was let him be happy.

I was set to transition. At least, I thought that had been the right choice. I'd put it off, though. Contacted other slayers, asked around. Most of them were retired; family business be damned. If there were any of my family left besides me, they'd long since changed their name and settled down. I'd been on the fence ever since I'd gotten the thought. I packed. I almost intended to run and leave a note, but I didn't have the heart for that. Instead, I waited until he was alone in the garage to walk out with my bags and set them on the floor. He was tinkering under the scrap yard car that he bought and Romulus was teaching him how to fix up. I rested my hand on his knee, "Hey stranger."

He pushed out, rolling out on a skateboard, "Hey beautiful."

I smiled, though it was forced. He glanced over and back to me. I bit down on my lower lip and threw my arms around his neck; more lovingly than I'd ever felt, he crushed me to his chest.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear, "I love you so much. That's why I'm doing this, Andy...you love her."

"I love you too," he whispered in my ear, "I love you so much."

"Friendship and sexual attraction aren't enough to keep this perfect forever," I whispered in his ear, "I don't want to end up like my parents. I don't wanna hurt you. Ever. In any way."

He gently grasped my chin and guided me into one of the sweetest, most adoring kisses I'd ever felt. It made my heart break. I knew I'd already been forgiven before I'd even walked out on him.

"This is always going to be your home, Lillie...you can come back any time you want."

I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to tell him, either. I just kissed him in return and whispered, "I will."

I told him a half-truth; I'd told him long ago that I applied to the armed forces. Well, I did. All of them. And I got rejected. Apparently when your family were sociopaths, they didn't trust you with a weapon. I told him I was going to go serve my country. That was half true, but I didn't mean America. Salem was, in its own way, a tiny country separate from the rest of the world. It had its own wars, its own laws, its own universe. I took my bags out to Clair's car and climbed in; he didn't give me a longing look when I left, I didn't look back. It wasn't a hunter's way, nor was it a jungle boy's.

Clair and I bedded down at her place until we'd figured out a game plan. She wanted to join up. Make a difference. Eventually, I heard from Minnie and Cecil; they were in too. Chad and his boyfriend Ricky what's-his-name were our only unsigned participants, probably because they were too in love to consider war. They kept asking Clair if she'd consider giving them a baby before we left to do our duties. I "got sick"; then I told her she had time to say yes.

I leaned against the counter and held my stomach. I wondered how long I'd been pregnant, counting back the days since in my head. After the little incident in Salem, I was afraid for the child inside me. I couldn't go back to Andy. I couldn't change. I didn't want to. Clair found me sitting there, curled up in a ball beside the sink with tears running down my face.

"You're pregnant," she said without guessing.

I nodded, running my hands softly along my stomach. She knelt beside me and wrapped me up in an oversized-sweater-hug.

The following months, we dug up secrets with more speed than Spectra could cook up a hot story, and I grew a baby. When Violet was born, it was magical. She was the most perfect child to ever exist; the only monster in a human town, just like her father. But unlike her father, anyone who hated her was instantly won over. That was her talent; she could become the creature her father could, but she could also avoid it by altering the emotions of the people around her. She was a jackpot of unconditional love. And Chad got that baby out of Clair after an almost three-year guilt trip.

Violet was on my hip, staring down at Max, "Why's it bald?" Her tone was always inquisitive, always so intelligent.

"Because he's a baby, Vi. You were born bald too," I murmured, rocking her.

"But he's all red. Is that healthy? Is there something wrong with him?"

I laughed out loud and so did Clair.

"No, Vi," she said, "He's a normie too."

She tilted her head like a dog hearing a strange noise, "So he's white."

I busted into laughter. Then again, she didn't have much basis for normal besides Clair-and even that was a stretch. Ricky and I got along well because he was probably twice my crazy in a very feminine gay bundle; like the Puerto Rican sister I never had.

Vi grew up with Max, and eventually Sam was added to the bundle. I became less like my father and more like the mother I wanted to be, sending Violet off to a human school instead of back to Salem to prove something to myself and my dead ancestors. She never got bullied once, probably because on the first day she "hulked-out" for Show and Tell. Thank god it was outside. That memory lasted her classmates all the way until the day I had to leave. I'd stumbled on something big and Clair, Cecil and I were going to go out after it. I left Violet with Minnie in Salem and I promised I'd be home soon. Like the teenager I'd once been, she was confident and proud. She shrugged it off, said repeated I-love-you's just in case, and waved me off, all the while trying to hide the excruciating panic in her eyes. I was more like my dad than I knew, because I smiled through the whole thing and didn't let off for a second that I was scared too.

That led to the moment that brought me to think over the past twenty years reverently. We were out in the Mojave, the three of us, in an Area 51 battle for our lives.

"Screw you and your big brain!" Clair shouted at me for the fifth time, a grenade going off feet away and showering us in dust, "I mean it Lilith, if we make it out of this alive, I'm gonna kill you!"

Cecil was sitting on her other side, clutching his cross and praying. I was never huge on praying, but I closed my eyes and I begged God to forgive me for all the shit I'd done. No doubt I was a spoiled kid. Granted, I was a bitch before I met Andy. I walked away from him. I left Violet at home. I always put myself before everyone else and even though it had worked out, I never stopped to think if it wouldn't, like right now.

But I heard. _Tactical team...weapon fire...monster...freaks...release the bio-toxin._ My eyes flew open and I looked at the two of them. Clair seemed to be having the epiphany I just had, and I grabbed her shoulder roughly, startling her out of her thoughts and her jumping made Cecil look at me.

"Take care of Violet," I shouted before launching myself up from the trench and lunging through the blackness and the swirling dust.

"Lilith, NO!" Clair shouted. Thank God Cecil grabbed her. Thank god I was armed and thank god they only had an experimental strain of whatever weapon against my people they'd created. In that moment, the monsters were my people again. I might've been a hunter, but I was the best goddamned shot in the entire country and I knew it, and the minute the sniper got off his bullet, I got off ten of mine. I only needed one shot to kill, and in that time, I took out the entire tactical team.

I felt the bullet and knew it wouldn't kill me, but what was inside it would. I fired back, finishing off the rest, taking another to the calf and going down. But that was regular lead. By the time I was on the ground, I could already feel it. My skin was hot and my vision was hazy; maybe I was a monster after all. I dropped on my back and stared up at the stars, watching the dust clear. Through the haze, it came to my mind that it was so pretty...

"Lilith!" Clair shouted. I clamped my hand over the wound, "Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

"Why?" she shouted. I could hear tears in her voice.

"Don't know what it is...but it's a disease. A bio-toxin. Some kind of virus weapon."

"What do we do?" Cecil shouted. I glanced over. He was holding back Clair, her tears unrestrained. She knew as well as I had that it would happen this way. She shook with sobs at the realization that we were losing each other today.

"Toss me a grenade and get the hell out of here," I called back.

Clair let out a cry, clamping her hand over her mouth. Cecil just nodded and chucked the grenade I handed to him. I just nodded as much as I could with blurry eyes and a rising fever. They took off running. I listened, knowing full well that every second I took, the more I was dying.

Some things were for the best.

I pulled the pin, curled into a ball and held it against my chest. It grew tight, my heart racing until it felt like it would burst. I pulled more pins at my waist and I waited. My whole body tensed; I expected it to hurt. I was scared; maybe it wouldn't be instant.

But among the growing pain, I caught a glimpse of sky. Sometimes, they were right. Your life flashes before your eyes. I just knew everything I'd done had been for the people I loved. At least when I went out, I would go out the hero instead of the villain I came in.

A car stopped. I grinned, "Kaboom, bitch."

I always knew I'd get in the last word before everything blew up in my face.

...

_Slightly beyond. Salem._

Violet's head rested on her arms, her arms on her knees and her backside on the thick branch under her. The faint porch light came up through the trees to the top where she sat, but the stars were a better light.

"Hey."

She ignored the sound of a male voice below until someone flew up, making her start and skitter back against the tree. A boy, slightly older than her, was inches away in mid-air, "I said hey, can you hear me?"

He had mussed blond curls and deep pink eyes. Violet's eyes narrowed at his angelic attractiveness, "What do you want?"

"So, she does talk," he teased, mounting the branch, "Me Will, you...?"

"Violet. Not your type," she shot back, her slitted eyes opening slightly.

He grinned like the Cheshire cat, revealing pearly fangs and angelic dimples, "Oh come on! You don't know that yet."

"You're the kind of guy I beat up," she snapped, climbing higher. He floated up beside her and finally, she snapped her head around to face him, "I'm a vampire hunter. Back away, pixie dust."

"You're a wild girl, just like your dad. And I'm a Cupid, just like my mother. We all have our predominant crosses, although..." He reached out and took ahold of her face, "You have gorgeous cheekbones. You really do have human in you."

She swatted him away and growled fiercely. He gaped in fear for a heartbeat of a second before raising a brow, "And more special than I anticipated."

"Yeah, it's a real gift. Now go fly up a chimney, Tinkerbell."

He laughed out loud and floated after her, "I like you, Violet. I think you're going to come to like me in return."

"Over my dead body," she growled.

He shrugged and perched on a nearby branch, "Well it won't take you that long."

Perched among the far-high branches, she smiled to herself, holding on so they evenly distributed her weight and didn't snap. The stars seemed closer. The world seemed brighter. The wind passed her ears and she swore she heard laughter.

"You know what, faerie king? You may not be half bad."


	119. Chapter 119: Fierce and Flawless

**Chapter 119- Fierce and Flawless**

When Darren felt cold fingers against the back of his neck, he snarled involuntarily. The high, almost chime-like laugh made his ears hurt. The same cold touch rubbed his ear, "Aww, is puppy cranky?"

He swatted Tiffany's hand harshly, "Get away from me."

"Really, Darren? After everything that's happened between us..."

His blood ran cold for a heartbeat. _If she considers threatening my family romantic, maybe I should invest in weaponry..._ The thought only crossed his mind briefly before she pulled harshly on it. He yelped and glanced back to the vampire who had a hold on him. "Don't forget," she growled, "Or else."

He curled his lip back over his teeth and growled. She slapped him hard enough to make him yelp and clutch his stinging face. Her laughter mocked him before she vanished in a blur of speed.

"Darren!" his little sister shouted as she ran out of the house in her snow gear, "Y' almost done? I wanna play!"

He glanced back to her and shook his head, "Go back inside, Aden."

She pouted, but obeyed. Panic gripped his chest. Regardless of what his heart said, his instincts made sure he protected his still-cub sister. Even it meant being at the mercy of the world's most heartless, despicable vampire.

...

Jinafire came running down the steps of her house, flinging her arms around Heath's neck and planting a passionate kiss on his lips, "I knew you'd come! My mom wants to meet you-"

"Jin-" he began.

"I love you too," she murmured, cuddling into him, "I'll help you inside."

Toralei popped out of the driver's seat of the car, leaning on the roof as she balanced, "Hey, Reptar. He came to break up with you. Not even like he needed to."

Heath gave her an exasperated look. Jinafire's innocent expression turned to pure heartbreak, her eyes locking with Heath's, "Is that true?" He exhaled, but after only a moment of him not answering, she snapped, "Did you come here with her to break it off? Like I didn't know you'd go back to her?"

"Jin...I'm sorry. I never meant for things to go as far as they did-"

"You told me you loved me," she whispered. On crutches, he knew he'd never chase after her. It would've been hard to anyway. He lowered his gaze to the sidewalk and murmured, "Yeah, I do. Just...not the way I love her."

It seemed like he'd taken a sledgehammer and smashed it into her chest. The sudden pain hurt so badly it felt like all the bone had been splintered. She curled her fingers into a fist, locking it in the soft purple fabric of her sweater before she whipped around, glaring venomously at Toralei, "You tramp. You home-wrecking tramp!"

"Takes one to know one, doesn't it?" she shot back breezily. Jinafire stomped through the snow, her bare feet causing steam to rise, "He slept with me, you know. He always tells me how amazing I am."

"If you really need the ego boost, I'm also betting he's your first. You'll get better and then guys won't have to lie to you."

The ease in the werecat's eyes made Jinafire snap. She launched herself across the hood of the car and grabbed ahold of Toralei's arm. The cat's eyes widened and she let out a yowl of pain, going rigid and roughly tugging to be free of Jinafire's grip. Her fur singed on her arm before burning away. She yowled even louder, howling in pain, tears pouring down her cheeks. She screamed and slammed her booted foot backward, taking out Jinafire's knee, but the dragoness's tail wrapped around her waist and she threw her down on the asphalt under her. Flames raged in her hands, growing stronger.

"Stop!" Heath shouted, hobbling toward them. His eyes were full of panic, "JIN! Stop!"

"You crazy little bitch!" Toralei shouted sharply, slamming her head forward. Stars exploded in front of both of their eyes, but Toralei was quick on her feet and slammed her down under her. She drew back a closed fist and punched her, over and over. Blood dripped from her sizzling arm. Her hand popped open and flexed, revealing her needle-sharp claws. A surge of heat came from Jinafire's hands, making the cat leap back.

Heath swung at them both and missed, falling to the ground. Despite her state, Toralei dropped to his side, "Shit! What are you doing?!"

"Saving you," he groaned, pushing himself upward. Even though he'd only landed on his stomach, bracing himself, he'd still managed to scrape his chin and palms and she gently brought them to her lips, her kitten tongue licking them clean. Surprised at the tenderness of her action, Heath glanced to Jinafire, watching as the other female's flames died and her hands fell to her sides.

"See?" Toralei growled, cradling Heath's head to her chest as if he were seriously hurt, "You might think I can't handle a little heat, but you're more likely to hurt him. And I may not be the best girlfriend, but I love Heath and I will always love Heath. You have no idea what that's like."

"He saved me too," she whispered. The heartbreak returned and finally, she cried. She didn't even bother hiding the agony. Her hand clamped over her mouth, but her tears ran free. Heath pushed himself up, but Toralei grabbed his shoulder, "Let her go."

Jin sobbed and ran for the house. It hurt his chest to see her so broken; he'd never meant for it to end that way. Toralei rubbed his shoulders and murmured, "Trust me, a clean break is better. She'll move on."

"You didn't," he murmured.

Toralei looked at him seriously, "You don't affect many people, Heath. I think she and I might be the only women who actually want you."

He grabbed his crutches, letting her help him up, "Well that's a real vote of confidence. Fuck you too, you sneaky underhanded whore."

Her lips twisted in a wicked smile, "You know you love it."

He couldn't resist smiling back, leaning forward to kiss her lips softly, "Yeah. I do."

...

Abbey and I curled up with hot chocolate on the couch while Luc and Luna stared down at the babies in Claw and Romulus's arms. Luna poked Antonio. When she went back for seconds, he bit her fingers. She growled at him and he growled back.

"I sense the beginnings of a beautiful love story," I teased her.

She glanced at me, "Not pair off babies yet."

Luc looked up at Romulus with huge, sweet eyes. Romulus was on the verge of growling at him to get him to stop staring at Peter, so I giggled and patted the seat beside me, "Lukey. C'mere baby."

He ran over and cuddled into me. I snuggled him possessively. The tiny boy in Clawd's arms began to stir and he passed him off to Abbey. She smiled and gathered Dimitri into her arms, rocking him gently. Romulus was every bit the overprotective father Clawd had been and I didn't blame him. Babies were fragile, though the way Abbey winced when Dimitri bit down on her shirt, I highly doubted the Moon kids would have anything fragile about them.

"Let me have Peter," she murmured, extending her other arm. Clawd glanced to me and I shrugged, smoothing Luc's hair. He laid on my lap and closed his eyes, clearly worn out by all the excitement of meeting the babies. CJ stared up at Luna as Luna quirked her head, "What're they doing?"

"They don't eat food like you guys yet. They're drinking milk from their mommy. You did too."

Luna made a face, but Luc glanced over and said, in the most innocent tone I'd ever heard, "What a rack."

Clawd busted up laughing. My jaw dropped. I stared at him and he tried to defend himself, but he couldn't get anything out between laughs. Romulus busted up laughing slowly, trying not to wake the still-sleeping baby in his arms. Abbey just grinned, leaning over and petting his head, "You are strange little one."

He shrugged, "Your bonkers are still nice."

I looked at Romulus. He held up a hand in defense, "I swear to god, Clawd and I had nothing to do with this."

"Lucas-?" I said in the 'bad-word' tone.

"Uncle Howie," he instantly told me, snuggling my legs.

Abbey smiled, "When hands empty, giving little puppy kiss. He going to have swarm of girlfriends."

"Not if he turns out like Heath," I muttered.

It was Luna's turn to be the genius, making me blush, "Mama says Heath's a failure because he smokes crack and doesn't apply himself."

Abbey finally busted up laughing. She laughed until half-frozen tears ran down her face, grinning at me, "Heath not failure. Not yet. Still salvageable."

I shrugged, "I didn't say he was a failure. I said he was a freeloader."

She glanced to me and shook her head, "No. Heath may not be sharpest crayon in box, but he good at heart. Know him. One day, he grow up. Day just not today."

Romulus rolled his eyes, but the opinion seemed to be unanimous. Softly, I stroked my fingers through Luc's hair and snuggled him on my lap. Luna picked up CJ and went over to Clawd. He scooped her up and kissed both of their foreheads, "How's it feel to be outnumbered, Lulu?"

She grinned, "If Luc can be a girl, I can be a boy too."

"Oh lord," Romulus muttered. At last, Abbey switched babies with him and took tiny Antonio into her arms. She smiled and kissed Romulus's cheek, "Luna mountain girl. She make better boy than boy."

Luna grinned like it was the best compliment she'd ever recieved.


	120. Chapter 120: Beyond the Surface

**Chapter 120- Beyond the Surface**

It was heartbreak at its deepest extent. Jinafire sobbed until her throat burned and continued. Her eyes felt raw and her chest felt crushed. Skelita laid in bed with her and held her, lava-hot tears streaming from the dragoness's eyes onto her best friend's nightshirt, Jinafire's head in her lap while her body curled up, tail wrapping her knees to her torso as tightly as she could bind herself. Skelita's slender fingers ran softly against her hairline, brushing the locks back to give her as much air to breathe as possible, but still she gently shook and sobbed. There had been a lot of screaming earlier, such violent tears that it seemed like she was on the verge of death. Now, Skelita feared, either she was growing too feverish from her grief or the fire was burning out. Both would be a bad option.

Jinafire's raw eyes closed. Her mother didn't understand. Of course after finding out she was in no physical harm, she'd been held and consoled for a long while, but then she'd said "he's just a boy"; he was the farthest from that to Jin. He was the boy who'd come to save her. He was the boy who won her heart without trying. He'd jumped off a roof for her and thoroughly broken his own leg to keep her safe. He'd done so much, she found it impossible to believe he didn't love her in return. Despite the facts, he'd left. He'd tried to leave gently, but it was still leaving. She still would've cried herself to sleep. Heath meant the world to her.

Skelita's fingers traced her cheek and forehead before shifting her to the pillow. Jinafire was too exhausted to admit she was still awake, so she simply laid there while her best friend returned with a cold cloth and dried her tears and tried to soothe the burning heat.

"I told you so," she muttered. If she wasn't so tired, she might've smiled. But as Jinafire's breathing deepened and she truly fell asleep, Skelita pressed her hand to her best friend's forehead and withdrew after a brief touch, unable to stand it. Staring down at her, she sighed and put the wet cloth on her forehead, "Just get some sleep. We'll fix your heart in the morning."

Skelita drew up the blankets and wrapped Jinafire in them, flicking off the light and blindly feeling her way to the door. Edging out, she heard her grandmother talking to Jinafire's mother; her brother and parents must've just gone to bed. Creeping closer to the stairs, the young skeleton peeked down over the railing, watching the middle-aged dragon and the elderly skeleton play cards.

"Your daughter is a beautiful young woman," Abuela Caleveras said while placing down a card between her and Mrs. Long, "It's no wonder she attracts so much attention."

"I've been here for over a month and no one's told me what happened to her when we were separated. What did that boy do that made him so special to Jinafire?"

"First loves are always special," Abuela Caleveras replied, "I would know, my son and I both married ours, and I expect Skelita to do the same."

"Was she married?" Mrs. Long asked.

"Dios no. No, she made dresses before we adopted her. Sculptures. She has a gift with her hands. Anything she touches turns to gold."

"Where did she end up?" Jinafire's mother asked more persistently, "A sweatshop?"

There wasn't even a pause of awkward silence as Abuela Caleveras set down another card, "How do you like my biscochitos?"

Jinafire's mother sighed, "They're lovely."

Skelita breathed a sigh of relief and went back toward her bedroom, listening. She paused for a moment and slid back into Jinafire's bedroom. She hadn't moved an inch, but when Skelita touched her face she felt tears. Gently climbing over her, she wrapped her arms tightly around the other girl and petted her hair softly, "I'm sorry, Jinita...if I could've spared your heart I would've. Now all I can do is sit back and watch you suffer, and trust me...I feel as bad as you."

...

Candance was packing her stuff, promising that she'd called Frankie and asked her to come by. Melody wasn't even paying attention. In a way, she would miss this place. The doctors had said she was making progress and she could continue therapy, though. She glanced back to her sister wordlessly, trying not to waste her voice. Candance nodded, "Go say goodbye."

Melody smiled slightly and walked out of the room and down the hall to the children's wing. Varying patients from in-patient chemotherapy to asthma attacks spent their time in the wing. Even the ones who'd come and gone, Melody at least knew their names. But there was a new occupant in the room today, telling stories. The man who'd been brought in the night she got out of surgery, the one with hypothermia.

"-So the robot girl powered up her rocket boots and sailed around the big top with the little girl on her back. The crowd went wild!"

The little kids gaped in awe until one of the little boys she visited regularly noticed her, and then noticed her clothes. He frowned, speaking out, "You're leaving?"

They all turned to her, even the man. She smiled gently and nodded. When he looked back to the man, it was to make introductions, "That's Melody. She sings really pretty sometimes. Prettier than my mom. But she's a mute too, cause she has a throat problem and doesn't like to waste her voice."

The man, despite the strange look in his eyes, nodded, "Sometimes songs can convey the things we need a hundred words to say."

She nodded; it was an action she was used to. He simply extended his hand and shook hers, "I've heard much about you, Melody."

"That's Mister Bart," the same little boy spoke up, "He said he's gonna come back and visit us even after the doctors let him go."

Melody reached out for his crayon and she scribbled on the back of a coloring page _so will I._

"Promise?" he asked her with wide, innocent eyes. Melody offered a pinkie that was gratefully accepted. The approaching sound of heels made her smile and she kissed the top of the little boy's bald head before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a loving squeeze. Candance just approached as she let go and signed to one of the other children. He smiled and signed back before one of the others spoke up, "See you next week, Melody."

She glanced to the stranger and nodded. He nodded in return and held out his hand, almost in a business handshake, "See you then, Melody."

"Keep going Mister Bart Farm!" a little girl, no older than five, said. He continued with his amazing tale of the circus and Melody smiled, approaching her sister.

"That guy gives me the creeps," Candance said in a hushed tone, handing Melody her jacket.

Melody just shrugged; everybody had problems. Candance wordlessly wrapped her arm around her shoulders, "You're doing fine. You're gonna get better, Mel...I promise."

...

I slipped into the kitchen and smiled at Clawd after putting the babies to bed. I kissed his cheek before grabbing a teacup, "Want anything?"

He shrugged, "Ramen?"

I looked at him and shifted my hands to my hips, "You just ate."

He gave me an innocent smile. I rolled my eyes and smiled down at him, "You're just lucky I love you."

He got up, wrapping his arms around me as I filled up the kettle. His lips gently descended to my neck, "Every time I look at you, I remember that."

My heart clenched. I took his hand and rested it over my stomach, "I feel like we should be nesting right now. Must still be the wolf in me."

He stroked my hair softly and held me close, murmuring in my ear, "You'd like to hibernate as much as me, admit it."

"You're a wolf, not a bear. You don't get a vacation."

He pouted playfully, met with my grin. I kissed his jaw and giggled. My ear felt like it twitched and I turned, watching Luna run up through the living room. I slipped from Clawd's arms to go get her and pick her up, cuddling her close."

"There's a boy in the bedroom and he's scary," she murmured, clinging to me.

I smoothed her hair, "What boy, honey?"

"The boy in my dream. I opened my eyes and he was there so I ran downstairs."

I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair, carrying her back through the living room and up the stairs, "Oh honey, it's okay. You just had a nightmare, it was probably one of your brothers."

"Probably," she reminded me. I kissed the top of her head, "Your grandfather built this house, baby girl. Nobody died in here."

"He's not from here. He just likes CJ," she murmured.

By now, I had slowed and I was growing uneasy. I edged open her bedroom door and found the room quiet, releasing a sigh of relief as I set her down in her bed, tucking her in, "It's just a dream, honey." I kissed her forehead and checked the boys. They both slept soundly, little chests rising and falling, smelling like themselves and totally at ease.

"He told me, Mama. He said he wouldn't lie."

I glanced back to her, leaning on the crib, "What's his name? Did he tell you that?"

She shrugs, "I don't know how to say it."

I returned to her and kissed the top of her head, "It was just a dream, honey. Just go back to sleep."

She turned on her side, facing Luc and CJ, nodding, seeming to be reassured by my sureness. I took her bunny and tucked it under her arm. She clenched it to her chest. I watched her fall asleep, sitting between the three of them-just in case. After maybe fifteen minutes, I got up and eased shut the door. My ears tensed and I whirled around, flicking on the hall light, almost expecting to see a shadow scampering away. Instead, there was a lone little moth on the wall, and at the emerging light, Count Fabulous came streaking out of the bedroom and swallowed it whole.


	121. Chapter 121: Some Nights

**Chapter 121- Some Nights**

While Clawd laid beside me on his laptop with his bowl of Ramen, the TV on low and a book in my hand, I heard it. I put my bookmark on the page and got out of bed, slipping out into the hall. It was pitch dark; it always was at night. I felt around for the light switch, edging along the hall. My hip bumped the table. I sighed and grabbed the candle and the little book of matches, lighting it to light my way. It was an instinct from centuries of doing the action.

There was a flash of white as a twisted, pale face appeared in the darkness. I dropped the candle back into its holder and screamed, taking off back down the hall. A sharp shove sent me sprawling. I had a right to be terrified, I could hear no movement. "Clawd!" I shrieked again, feeling a cold grasp on my ankles. I was being dragged, unable to stop myself. More grips, like I was descending into hell. My heart was beating so fast I hoped it was a nightmare. My nails clung to the floor; I grabbed hold of the table leg and screamed. I could hear banging on a door.

My hand was grabbed forcefully and I glanced up. CJ took a tight hold on my wrists and pulled, his little feet digging into the carpet. He scrunched up his baby face, stepping back. I could feel myself completely lifted off the ground, the cold around my ankles so icy it hurt. CJ's grip was increasingly warm. His eyes burned a passionate amber, his grip on me relentless. I half-expected the force pulling me to knock him over, but he was stronger in spirit than he'd ever been in body. He met my eyes and jerked with enough force it felt like my arms should've popped out of their sockets, but I dropped and crawled to him, yanking him against my legs and feeling blindly for the switch.

The light pierced the darkness. I almost winced at it, but there was scurrying like a thousand tiny mice. I was quaking, clinging to my baby boy. He held onto me tightly and growled at the shadows.

Clawd wrenched open the bedroom door and ran to us, "Baby-?"

I grabbed ahold of him and pulled him close. CJ slid free and ran back to the nursery. I slid free of Clawd's arms and followed. Luc was white-faced behind the door and clung to me as I entered, but Luna was just sitting in her bed almost catatonically, staring down at her arms. I put him down and rushed to her, taking her in my arms. Red lines were clawed across her baby skin, her eyes dripping tears. She was shaking as I held her, wrapping her up tightly in my arms.

"I-I told you so," she whimpered, curling into me.

I clung to her tightly, bringing her head to my shoulder. My body shielded hers from any shadowed attacks. She laid her head on my neck, her tears running down my collar. Clawd scooped up the boys, "We're sleeping with the light on."

The door slammed down the hall. Luna quaked and I clung to her. "No, we're not. Go get your phone, I'm calling my father."

I knew he wanted to protest it, but I didn't have the patience. My lip curled back in a half-wolf snarl, our eyes locked, "Don't you dare try to be macho with our cubs on the line. Call. My. Father."

He kissed the top of my head and set the boys in my lap. I turned on the lamp and the nightlight and we sat in a little pool of light in the dark room. CJ laid on me, obviously observing. I was afraid to admit that I saw the shadows shifting like starless seas. The door banged open downstairs and Luna let out a shriek of terror, curling into my chest and bawling. Relief flooded my body when I heard footsteps and the nursery door was wrenched open, the lights flicked on abruptly and Clawrk appearing in the doorway. Whether it was my father or not, I didn't really care anymore. He came to us and I leaned up, flinging my arm around his neck, holding the cubs between us. He hugged me tightly and gently took Luna from my grip, calming her with soft nuzzles. His eyes were a turbulent dark gold, fearless in nature. The door was clearly heard closing and I stiffened. He called out, "Vlad."

Total and complete relief overwhelmed me as my father stepped into the room. He reached for Luna first, since she was obviously the most shaken, and I didn't stop him. Years ago, I worried about having my father in the same room as Clawrk, now they were consoling their grandchild together.

"He told me about it," Luna whimpered to the two of them, "He told me to leave the door open or he'd open it himself. He doesn't like Mommy. He says Mommy should've never kept CJ. He says CJ's his."

I clung to my babies tighter. Clawrk soothingly rubbed Luna's back as he bounced her, "Who?"

"Misto Faust," she said, earnestly as someone who believed what they were saying. I clung to the boys a little tighter, watching my father recoil and Clawrk stiffen. My father's eyes turned pure, bloody red.

"_Mephistopheles._"

The devil had been in my home. Around my children. If it were someone else, someone less powerful, I might not have minded so much, but I was genuinely terrified. No one realized that good would not exist without evil, nor would the Dracula line have even begun this way if my ancestor hadn't made a deal with Him for...

"Oh god," I gasped, clutching CJ tighter to me as I realized what was happening, "No. No, Daddy no. He can't have my baby."

"Draculaura, calm down," Daddy began.

I was having none of it. "_Don't you tell me to calm down, Satan doesn't want your child!"_

"He won't have him," Clawrk said. My father looked a little more desperate, but I grabbed his sleeve, "Don't you dare fuck with me on this, Dad. Don't you dare. I will gladly make a new deal, give back these powers and _die_ if I have to. But I will never let anyone have my child."

"We're too tightly bound in this contract to make any more deals."

"It wasn't my deal to make!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "I never sold my soul, I never sold theirs! You never sold mine or your own! We still have them!"

"Of course we do, we're sentient!" my father snapped, "It is only after you die that your soul goes to Him."

I clutched my son close to me and snarled, "He was not part of this bargain. If that means I have to give the devil everything else I have so he won't touch my children, I'd do it. They still have Clawd."

My father grasped my arm, his eyes burning, "Don't you ever say that to me. Don't you _ever_ do that. _I_ will think of something. Keep them in the light. That's all you can do."

"Light doesn't last forever," Clawrk said, "We're talking about the devil here, right? Light doesn't phase him."

"But he has yet to manifest," Daddy murmured, "That means there is still a chance for a new deal." He looked at me with eyes that promised; he'd fought for me once too the very same way. I clung to my son, "As long as you understand, if anyone thinks they can take my baby they'd better be ready to take me with and watch me destroy."

Each generation was said to be worst than the last. I had spent sixteen centuries learning and growing more cruel with time. I had suffered enough to shield myself from pain. If entering the realm of Hades to destroy him was what needed doing, I would do it. I would do anything for my children. I would do anything for Clawd. My pack. My family. My chin rose with the pride of a princess, too long told such to be denied now that the title of nobility had lost its prolonged novelty.

He looked into my eyes and sighed, "I've given you too much freedom. This would be a battle you would lose horribly, Draculaura. You can't bring an army to fight the devil."

My mind flicked to one person I could. I glanced at Clawrk. He took Luc and I put CJ in Clawd's arms, going past them both.

"Where are you going?" my father asked.

"To raise that army."

I grabbed my coat, slid my feet in my boots and headed out into the frozen night. Pure snow mocked the dark. It mocked me. But there was a light on in a familiar garage and I crossed the street to get to it. Valentine was leaning on the frame, having a cigarette. He didn't look surprised to see me.

I stopped a few steps in front of him and steeled myself to his gaze, "I need your help."

"Have I suddenly become your go-to guy?" he said with biting sarcasm, "I thought you couldn't stand me."

"I've said a lot of conflicting things," I whispered, "But Val, if you want to redeem yourself...you have to help my son."

The words made his expression change. Even if he didn't love me, he had guilt enough. His eyes reflected my agony in his own. I reached out and grasped his hand, "Please. Please. You got him into this situation, Valentine, please help me get him out of it."

Our eyes met. It was like there was a chipping away at the inside of my mind. My heart clenched. It knew Valentine better than I thought I did. "Please," I repeated.

"What do you need?" he murmured, his thumb caressing the back of my hand.

"I need you to help me make a deal with the devil," I breathed. He looked at me like I was insane before withdrawing his hand and putting out his cigarette in his palm. My eyes widened, but I found not a scorch. Letting out a breath of smoke, he gave me a cool, ruby gaze, "You've come to the right place."

_A/N- Now, 200th reviewer gets a cookie._


	122. Chapter 122: Salvation

**Chapter 122- Salvation**

Kate didn't look pleased as I walked in, but I couldn't say I blamed her. He kissed her forehead softly and murmured, "It's alright, love."

"Sure it is." Her accusatory glare said volumes that she hadn't. I followed him in silence down to the basement and stopped on the stairs, my eyes widening. Knives of varying sizes sat on a cloth beside the stairs besides broken pens. The walls had been written and drawn upon, in varying scripts. I tried to translate, but it exceeded Latin. My eyes went to him.

"The angelic tongue," he said, as if I knew much about Heaven and Hell. I just nodded, staring down at the ornately covered pentagram with the altar in the center. Why I was so shocked I didn't know.

"You're a Satanist," I observed.

"Not exactly," he said, placing down a large brass bowl and selected a knife from the pile, "Let's just say my soul is up for grabs as well."

Empathy surged through me. As he extended his hand to me, I reached out and grasped it. He led me down the last few stairs and under the candle light. If it wasn't so dark and taboo, it might've been romantic. The thrill surged through my fingers in a familiar, scary way.

"I'll protect you," he whispered, my fingers brushing his, "I promise."

"I know," I breathed, "That's why I came to you."

His ruby eyes were deep and professing an undying form of worship I didn't understand. He knelt, as did I, at the altar. I could feel it in my chest; Valentine was at peace here and I was not. "Your soul is pure, Draculaura. You saved yourself. Just sit back, try not to be afraid, and allow me."

I almost wanted to return the favor of protecting him, but I knew I couldn't. I nodded and clung to his wrist. He chuckled and slid my hand into his before he sliced it. My eyes widened.

"There's a reason we lust for blood the same as he," he whispered, his eyes wide with an intoxicated, lustful gaze, "He demands it as sacrifice; we give him ours and we take what he has taken from us."

I wanted to yank my hand away, but his grip was tight. I stared at him with equally widened eyes, but mine were out of terror. For a moment, he was a poet possessed. He murmured in a language I didn't understand before the lights flickered out. I grasped both of his hands, feeling my heart hammer in my chest.

"Val," I whispered, "Val, I'm scared."

"Don't be," he whispered, "He's here for me."

Cold enveloped me again, the same painful cold I felt in the house. My muscles went rigid and the urge to scream made the back of my throat clench, but I was too paralyzed to move. I felt his hands tense, his arms grow taut. I clung to him, my hand coated in his warm, sticky blood, but I was clinging to the only support I had left in the pitch dark. Shadows were swirling around us, making it impossible for me to even see him.

"Val," I gasped, the dark seeming to close in, "Valentine, do something." It was suffocating and I felt claustrophobic. I wanted to release his hands, but he clung to me as if I was the only thing keeping him alive. I imagined him thrashing in the dark and tears raced down my face, my breaths making the cold air spike with heat briefly in front of my face. I realized our hands sat on the edge of the brass bowl. Whispers surrounded me. My back went ramrod straight, my nails digging into his arms. I was terrified, tears running out of my eyes. I sobbed quietly, folding into myself. A touch brushed my spine and I cried out in terror; but I felt it regardless.

Dark magic. Like electrical tingles, surging through my spine, spiking my body with heat. It drew me in like an opiate, it promised power and dominance and strength. It promised a world where the boy before me could be my second lover, where my mate would have no control and everything would be up to me. Where I would be free because I would be queen. But my heart didn't let my mind take the temptation. I sat there and I began praying silently. Valentine was speaking in his angelic tongue again and I was praying. I bowed my head and begged God for mercy silently. I begged for redemption, for my entire family. There was a harsh swipe across my back and I cried out, grabbing Valentine more tightly.

"Don't touch her!" he snarled, drawing me closer until we had both practically climbed atop the altar, "I take the deal! She did not make it, she and her family should not be punished!"

A sharp voice in the same language replied. It boomed. I quaked, hung my head and began to whisper a Hail Mary. The funny thing was, if anyone went about their day to day life doing more than thanking god in their hearts, they were considered a freak, but when it came down to moments like these, you'd have to pray. You'd have to, or else you knew you were in trouble. In times of desperation, begging for salvation wasn't so crazy. In desperate times, anyone and everyone believed.

My hands felt like they were buzzing. Valentine's nails dug into my arms. I whimpered and clung to him, my vision clearing enough to see my breath, "Val. Val, answer me. Valentine?"

He let out a sound of agony and jolted forward. I could see the entire room but him, my night vision restored. I saw his hands, gripping my arms tightly, my arms bleeding with small scratches. But he disappeared into a swirling shadow that seemed to center around him. His cries became the angelic tongue. I longed to know what he was saying. I grabbed his arms tightly and screamed, "Val! Valentine! Let him go! Let him go! Please,_ let him go!_"

A harsh blast of warm wind restored the light and my sight. Val lowered his elbows to the altar, his face white, his blood dripping into the bowl and mingling with mine. His eyes were hollow and blank, his expression full of exhaustion. He looked sick and weak and I broke his hold to rush to him and catch him before he collapsed. He fell sideways and I pressed him to my shoulder, lifting his wrist to close the wound. His eyes drifted shut and he groaned, "Ow..."

"What happened?" I whispered, "What did you do?"

"Saved you," he half murmured, stopping me before I could bite my own wrist to feed him. He ran his touch lovingly over the inside of my wrist before tracing it along the outside of my forearm. He brought it to his lips and caressed the skin tenderly; he was freezing cold. I clung to him and rubbed his arms with my free hand in a desperate attempt to warm him. Try all I might to repay him in any way for what he'd done for me, he released my wrist and began to drift against my shoulder, "It's okay now, darling. It's over for you. Yeah, your granddaddy did this to you...but I took it on for you. We were on par anyway, babe...you just got my freedom and I gave him what he needed from the rest of you."

My heart skipped a beat. Tears ran down my face from the corners of my eyes freely. I brushed the back of my hand against his cheek, whispering, "You sold your soul for me?"

His eyes opened again, slowly, "Only for you. Always for you."

Whatever block there was had been torn down by the action of his touch. My feelings for Val rushed back and increased tenfold. Clawd would've done that and more, but I would never ask it of him. Of course, Val owed me for my misery, but I'd never imagined he would come through. There he lay, in my arms, seeming as content as could be. His eyes closed once more and he fell asleep against my shoulder, my arms wrapped around his torso. The cold began to fade from his skin with his proximity to me. I let silent tears streak down my face as I caressed his, trying to think up some way to apologize. We'd put each other through hell. We were like my parents; we were so equal and opposite that we would never belong.

"I'm so sorry Val," I whispered, stroking his jaw, "Today you're my hero."

A small smile touched his face. He fluttered his eyes again, more beautiful than before. I'd imagined that giving your soul for a person was the most you could ever do out of love. As Val sat up, obviously exhausted, he didn't seem much different. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles gently, "Go home. Hold your children and return to sleep. Keep my sister in your company, and Kate, and my children...but do not think for a second that this will ever be what I wanted it to be because you pity me."

I shook my head and brought him close. His arms folded around me, pressing my body to his chest. He let go after only a moment, "Go home. Please. I need to get rest now...I need to be away from you."

I nodded and helped him up the stairs. He slid free of my grip by Kate and dropped onto the couch at her side. I simply beamed at him and raced out the door.

"What's she so happy about?" Kate murmured, tracing her fingers over his shoulders.

"She got back her salvation, so she can enter the pearly gates of Saint Peter with her family. She deserves that."

Kate looked at him with a raised brow, "Are you on drugs?"

He smiled, "I've got a little piece of heaven looking back at me. You tell me."

She shook her head and snuggled into him.

I burst into the door and up the stairs to my family. Clawd sat on the floor beside Luna's bed, his head lifting as I burst in. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, stroking her hair. I went to each of the boys the same way before I threw myself in my mate's arms and sobbed with relief.

"What happened?" he murmured, clinging to me in exhaustion.

"We're okay," I whispered, "We're gonna be okay. Everything is gonna be okay."

He yawned and nodded, "Yeah, I feel it...Dad's in the kitchen with your dad."

I simply laid on his chest, curling into him. I would sleep in the corner if need be, the way Rockseena and Leila laid in the other. Clawd laid his head on top of mine and eventually, the both of us laid together on the floor, curled up to each other like puppies. It was the most at peace I'd ever felt and I would never take it for granted again.


	123. Chapter 123: The Heartfelt Plea

**Chapter 123- The Heartfelt Plea**

Moonlight cascaded over the snow. The entire world seemed quelled and at peace.

Catrine's tail snaked out and wrapped around Manny's wrist, drawing his arm around her. Curled up in his bed, she was like a kitten. Her head laid on his arm, her tiny figure nestled against him. He affectionately rubbed her ears, feeling the light twitches of muscle under his fingers.

Half-asleep, she muttered, "That tickles."

He smirked, continuing until she swatted his hand and nuzzled his arm. Her chest rose and fell with deep breaths, Smackdown having put her to sleep long ago. He had to admit, he had been watching her sleep more than the TV. He didn't have the heart to wake her, even knowing she had to get home soon. It was almost midnight when he gently scooped her up in his arms, tucking her protectively against his chest. She nestled in, purring in her sleep.

Manny nudged open the door with his knee and listened to the faint sounds in the house before heading down the stairs and out the door, Catrine wrapped in her coat and his. She wasn't disturbed in the slightest, even when he shifted her to knock. Her father opened the door and smiled, taking Catrine as she was passed off to him. "Thank you, Manny."

He nodded, trying not to smile, "She was out like a light hours ago."

Tomas nodded for him to enter, "She's been through the mill lately."

He stepped inside, sitting as Tom ascended the stairs to take Catrine to her room. A few minutes later, he returned and handed Manny his coat.

"What do you mean?" he finally asked, "She okay?"

"The implants might not be as permanent as Viktor had originally hoped. His test subjects are beginning to fail, and we both worry..."

"She's gonna heal. She's tougher than you think."

Tom rubbed his forehead and glanced back toward the stairs, "This was supposed to avoid a lifetime of surgeries. Not continue them."

Manny scowled, "Why's everybody think she's so fragile? She's not a vampire, I get it. But she's not going to break if you touch her. Catrine is tough. Tougher than most people want to believe she is. She's tough enough to take on a guy like me. She's not a test, she already won."

"I hope you're right."

"You've known her for her entire life, Mr. D. If I've only been with her for a couple months and she's already proven it to me, it's there."

Tom lifted his head and regarded the boy before him, reaching out and taking his hand close to the wrist. His eyes looked nothing like his daughter's; in fact, Catrine seemed like a total anomaly. "Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter."

...

During break, sleep was practically a foreign word in the Devein household. Gabriel and Sangria Rose were the only ones doing so. Bram was watching the international news over a cup of coffee, his tablet under his elbow while Gory leaned on the oven, halfway through a book and baking. She glanced up only momentarily to watch him return to his tapping away on the screen.

"Blogging?"

He nodded. When the oven let out a sharp chime, she took hold of the handle and swiftly removed the pan, placing it on the stovetop with the speed of a cobra, making sure it didn't scorch her fingers in the process.

The corner of Bram's lips upturned in a smile, "Smells good, Betty Crocker."

She glanced to him with a raised eyebrow, "Bring that up again, we'll discuss how I could've taken a nibble out of your pretty little sisters."

He stuck his tongue out, "Sure you would've. And I would've punished you for it."

She grinned, "You were hardly stronger or faster than me."

He laughed, "Believe that all you want."

She kissed his temple and retreated from the room into the quiet living room, sitting on the couch and curling her knees to her torso. Finally at ease, she began to read. When a soft, cold breeze blew in, she looked up just in time to see Valentine closing the window. He looked exhausted, crossing the room to her and dropping onto the couch at her feet, "I did a horrible thing."

She looked him over, "There's no blood, so I assume either you cleaned up or relapsed."

"The devil was after Draculaura and her family. I had to do something, Gory. I gave him everything I could offer. My life force, my soul...the soul of my second-born son and his progressing line..."

"You did what?" she asked, snapping shut her book. Leaning her elbow on her knee, she looked at her brother as if he were truly mental, "You seriously just sold your soul for Draculaura?"

He nodded, "I did what her ancestor did...I sold my family."

"Just not DJ or Valeria. Why, I wonder?" she asked.

He lifted his gaze and looked down, murmuring, "Everyone plays favorites. He's my genetic strongest. I know that."

"You gave up everything you had for someone who could care less for you. You gave everything away for her. Val, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You don't understand...I owed her. I owed her this."

"You owed her your soul?! Your future?!"

He snapped to his feet, "I would give her everything time and time again! She is my drug! She's the only salvation I've ever been given!"

"You had it before!" she half-screamed at him.

"I HAD NOTHING, GORY, NOTHING. SHE IS MY EVERYTHING!"

Her balled fist lashed out and slammed into his face. He snapped around and grabbed her shoulders, "Stop."

"You try to take everything that is mine! And I've had it with you, Valentine! Draculaura, Jackson...next you're going to make a play for Bram, and you know what, _big brother?_ I'm going to kill you. If you ever push me that way, I will destroy you. Leave her alone! Leave both of them alone!"

"She needed me!" he half-roared, his grip becoming crushing on her shoulders. "This is the one time I've meant anything to her and I would gladly trade my soul and my world to be something in hers!"

"Let go of me or I'll take off your hands," she growled, her teeth grit in pain.

"I would do anything for Draculaura," he growled, his eyes slightly widened, "Even if it meant destroying you."

Gory's eyes flashed entirely black for a heartbeat, but a heartbeat was all she needed. She lashed out, wrenching free of his hands, slamming her heel down onto the delicate bones in the top of his foot as her elbow hit the pressure point under his ribs. The air rushed out of his lungs and he shoved her forcefully. Unable to stop herself, her head hit the corner of the table and she fell back on the floor clutching her temple. For a second, Valentine's eyes were completely black. He flipped the table, going toward her. She brought her heel into his groin, making him snap out of the haze.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled at him, pulling herself up and lightly touching the tender spot, "I'm bleeding you moron!"

"I think you broke it," he whimpered, cradling his groin, on his knees in front of her.

"I'll break something else if you don't get ahold of yourself! You're acting like you belong in the happy hut!"

Bram's touch was gentle on her back, "And if you touch her again, you'll have me to worry about Valentine."

"Smooth, Edward," she muttered, taking ahold of his bicep and pulling herself up. Gently, his arm wrapped around her waist and he drew her protectively close, "Now get out of my house."

Valentine's eyes flashed darkly for a second before they curled up in a wicked smile, "Fine. Then you be sure to tell her about the night you almost ran away with Tiffany."

Gory's head snapped up. Valentine stalked past the two of them to the door, being sure to slam it on the way out. The sound reverberated through her skull, but it was the accusation that burned a hole in her heart, "What?"

"It was nothing," he exhaled, "I didn't run away with her and there was no almost."

"You still spent a night with my idiotic arch rival?" she whispered, more hurt than shock in her tone. She pushed off his chest, but he kept her crushed to his chest, "Gory-"

"Let go of me," she whispered dangerously.

"It did not happen the way he made it sound and I swear it," he murmured.

"Why don't I trust you?" she half-hissed, "Because you used to be just like him, Bram. It's in you. And I'm just about as likely to believe you as Kate is to believe him."

He gripped her arms so tightly he could feel her bruising under his hands. She grit her teeth and lowered her face, refusing to let him see her shed a tear. Softly, he kissed her, "We went hunting together. I didn't know she had a gift. She has a gift like us, my love...she's a lot like Valentine, only it's not in her mind. She's not powerful enough to project a lust telepathically. She can do it by touching someone, anyone she desires, male or female and they bend to her will. It's like a drug. I asked her to demonstrate and she showed me with a couple of girls behind the bar. It wasn't sexual I swear to God, it was a hunt."

"That explains nothing," she growled.

"She took ahold of my wrist," he whispered in her ear, "She used her powers on me. She asked me to leave you and I broke away. I swear to you, Gory...even when I wasn't faithful, I was loyal to you. I have always been loyal to you."

"You're hurting me," she whispered, allowing him to relax his hold on her arms. His hands slid down her back, gently bringing her closer to him, "I swear to you before God, Gory, I love you with all of my being. I always have and always will. That place is the part of our histories we should erase forever. I promised you the day we met and the day we married that I would be by your side through eternity, and since there is no meteor hurdling through the earth toward us, I don't see any reason to fear."

"I almost lost you, that's enough for me."

He laughed, "Just shut up, you stupid, silly girl. You don't even understand how special you are, do you? You have the gift of empathy. It draws people to you because you understand. And I have loyalty. I would never, ever betray you my love."

"You said we," she whispered, "Empathy and loyalty are hardly gifts."

"Did you see the monsters we were around? Most vampires are the heartless, soulless creatures humanity fears, just not us."

She laid her forehead against his shoulder. Gently, he leaned in and whispered, "Laura has compassion. Her father, truth. Valentine has the most dangerous gift of them all, though."

"I don't want to know," she whispered, "I don't even want to know. Just stop now, Bram...you want to put this all behind us? Let's put it all behind us. Let's forget Belfry Prep even existed-"

"Your brother seeks revenge. If he's truly sold his soul, then chances are..."

Gory's eyes lifted and she shook her head, "Bram-"

"He's already begun changing. You see it. He's becoming the very monster people have always thought he is."

Gory closed her eyes and clung tightly to him, "We need to check on them-"

"I need your permission."

Her eyes opened slowly and she shook her head, "Whether my brother becomes a demon or not isn't up to us. And I won't kill him. Not unless he gives me reason."

She slid free of his arms and went to the stairs, pausing before her ascent, "If he does, we do it together. He's my brother, Bram. He's almost as strong as me."


	124. Chapter 124: Evolution

**Chapter 124- Evolution**

While Gory laid in her husband's arms, she turned the new information over in her mind. There were a handful of things she could do about it, most involving going over and massacring the other vampiress to lay claim to her mate, though a few involved a level of forgiveness she didn't think she possessed. Every instinct in her body sought revenge. Even if it was a long-forgiven offence, she wanted to shove him away and dare him to go against her again. A smile crossed her face as she imagined what that would result in. Eventually, her tossing ceased and she found a brief few hours of rest, awaking before he did again. It was still night; she didn't feel the urge to sleep anymore. She felt the urge to hunt.

Gently slipping free of Bram's hold, she got up to put on her boots. She looped her cloak-thick coat over her pajamas and focused on herself, allowing the molecules to become vapor around her and willing herself to her destination. Once gathered, she saw the glow of burned-down candles.

"What poor fool have you roped in this time?" she murmured, daintily jumping the fence surrounding the compound house and taking a running start for the gutter. Using it as a vault, she landed lightly on the roof and began scaling over to the window. Feet planted firmly, she hooked her fingers against the edge and swung down, gazing into the window.

Even upside down, the half-asleep shape of Darren Silver was unmistakable. If there was even a doubt in her mind, the long black hair erased it. For a second, the lust for revenge took over. She was doing to Operetta what she'd tried to do to her. Not even the wolf could stop her from tearing out Tiffany's throat if she wanted to. She recoiled for a moment before leaping down, her feet landing in the only set of visible footprints left in the snow. Vengeance through murder was too easy; instead, she breathed out on the darkened lower window, illuminating the frost. Slowly, she traced her delicately manicured fingernail through it, forming a perfect heart. A small smile crossed her face before she darted off at vampire speed.

"Tiff," one of the boys called out, come dawn.

She glided across the lawn and looked down, following his gaze toward the forest.

"We don't get visitors very often..." he said, obviously worried about the threat of danger.

Her eyes narrowed and she straightened, "Fangtell."

...

"No, no no..." Cupid muttered, balancing the baby on her hip, "This is all wrong..."

Will was content to play with his mother's hair, twirling the ringlet curls around his fingers playfully. Kipling offered to take him with a slight nudge and he was passed from his mother to her boyfriend with a scowl. Will immediately burst into laughter at Kipling's funny face, flailing and clapping.

"Do you mind?" Cupid asked, her tone full of the irritation met with stress. Kipling apologetically kissed her temple and carried the baby out of the room, tucked in his arm. Will immediately began to fuss and cling to him, his eyes saucer-wide. Kipling tried to hush him, but when he heard soft rustling, he tucked the baby closer to his chest and looked around the corner.

Valentine was seated on Cupid's cheery pink couch, the red in his hair the only thing about him that wasn't black and white. He was a spot of darkness in the bright room, his pallid cheeks seeming sickly. Even his ruby eyes were muted as he looked down at the photo album Cupid kept of all the happy couples she'd helped. William cooed, trying to draw his father's attention to no avail. Valentine's gaze was fixed.

"Cupid?" Kipling called out.

Instantly, she dashed down the stairs and ran directly to Valentine's side, "What's wrong with you? Ohh Val, what did you do?!"

His eyes lifted to her and he grasped her hands, pressing them to his face. She went rigid, her eyes widening as she gasped, "Oh my god, you're freezing."

"I did something horrible, Chariclo..." he rasped, "I can't calm it. I didn't know he was going to take it now..."

Her eyes softened and she drew him close, "Selling your soul for love...oh god, you idiot!"

He curled into her chest, whimpering like a frightened child, "You're so warm..."

"Val," she whispered, "Just breathe."

"No...I went to New Salem. And I-"

"Stop," she said firmly, "Don't. I don't want to know."

He looked up at her pleadingly. Will fussed in Kipling's hold, reaching for his father. Finally, Valentine's eyes focused on the demigod child and he glanced to Cupid, "He grew."

She nodded, smiling slightly, "Babies do that."

He seemed to come to realization and drew back from her, shaking his head slowly. Whatever could bring Valentine to an emotional breakdown, Kipling didn't want to know. He carried Will from the room just before Valentine broke down into sobs. He had never been so vulnerable in his entire life. Cupid wrapped her arms tightly around him and murmured, "Remember what we talked about, Val? Remember what I taught you about control?"

"I don't have any more," he whispered, "If I'm not sleeping, I'm feeding...I'm a godforsaken thing now..."

Cupid gently cupped his cheek and ran her fingers over the shadows under his eyes, wiping away his tears. They were tinted red like blood. His eyes fluttered slightly before he laid back, groaning and holding his skull, "What's happening to me..."

She got up and went to the other side of the room, grasping down an old leatherbound book. She flipped to a page on possession and exorcism, bookmarking it before turning to look for the page she was hoping to find.

Valentine slowly rose to his feet, ruby eyes burning. A chill ran down Cupid's spine and she turned, slowly, watching his eyes lock on her like two burning coals. He approached her slowly, reaching out as if to cup her face before grasping her neck and pinning her forcefully to the wall, "Do you really think a little exorcism is going to save me?"

"Yes, Val. I think I'm going to bind your soul inside you for a while," she answered calmly, "Only you." Like a reflex, her hands snapped out and pressed the holy symbol on the book against his chest. He recoiled in pain, letting out an inhuman hiss, clutching the spot through his sweater. As he backed into the table, he flung it aside, retreating no further from her. The crash made her wince, but she held the book protectively in front of her like a talisman.

"Cupid?" Kipling called down.

"Stay there!" she shouted, "If you come down here, I'll whup you myself! Stay with William!"

"William," Valentine growled in an inhuman tone, "Was he really mine, Chariclo? Since I know I wasn't the only lover you've kept. Though...I was the one who made the conquest first, wasn't I? Or can you repair that too?"

The words stung like a whip lash, but she locked eyes with him and flipped open the page. She began reading from it with strength, her eyes burning with angelic pain. Valentine dropped to his knees and clutched his skull. His muscles flexed with inhuman strength.

"He will take him sooner or later! Whether you fix him for now, he will be ours by the end!"

Cupid paused for only a moment, her eyes burning with passion, "Do you wanna know the funny part? Val doesn't have a set religion." Her hand darted out and she pressed her necklace to his forehead. He thrashed, and an exorcism became a binding spell. She intertwined the two, speaking the same angelic tongue Valentine knew. A measure of color returned to his face. His eyes softened as they batted. Still, she held her necklace to him until she'd finished. He looked every bit the exhausted boy she imagined he would, his hand wrapping gently around her wrist. He looked sick, weak and tired, even as he brought her knuckles gently to his lips.

"Thanks," he whispered. She nodded slightly, grasping for him as he fell back, cushioning his head as she lowered him to the floor. His breaths were shallow, but he seemed to finally be at rest. She brushed the back of her hand softly over his cheek, "Oh Val...you idiot. What the hell am I going to do with you?"


	125. Chapter 125: Just Desserts

**Chapter 125- Just Desserts**

_A/N- I know it's short. I'm sorry. It's been a long day and I might end up throwing up some OOC stuff on here eventually for you guys to look at and decide upon. :P Until then, here's this._

Legs crossed at the knee, Jinafire watched the couple build a strange looking snowman with the fresh snow that had coated Salem. Altogether tempted to destroy it, she didn't. Instead, she took a form of joy from the sight of Toralei's still-bandaged arm.

"Jin," Skelita said, nudging her gently, "Don't."

She glanced back to her, noticing the way the skeletal girl trembled in her coat. She looped an arm gently over her and generated her own heat for them to share, "Don't worry. I'm okay. As much as I would love to rip Heath's throat out, I'm fine."

Skelita nodded, shying against her side. When she began speaking, it took Jin a moment to focus. Heath was perfectly fine; he was still the object of her affection. Toralei Stripe, however, would not be.

Of course, the original plan had been much more violent. When the two of them got ready to head down to Salem Hills Mall for the afternoon, Jin called in a special favor. There was no short supply of people Toralei had pissed off, especially in regards to men. Over lunchtime, while Heath and Toralei were at a far table, Jin had brought Skelita with her to the opposite side. She wasn't even paying attention as her phone trained on Toralei's face, silently recording.

Sam tossed something at the back of Heath's head, bringing him to turn while Ashley not-too-discreetly shoved a half-baked cream pie in Toralei's face. She leapt up with a scream, drawing attention to herself and allowing the runny concoction to splash all over her clothes. Jinafire burst into laughter, making Skelita turn to see.

Toralei whipped around and glared murderously at the werewolf, her fists clenching and unclenching as her claws flexed. She growled out loud, her expression on the verge of murderous. But it was when Heath's fire flared up that Jin and the others stopped laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Heath snapped, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. Toralei seemed shocked by the gesture herself as he began to clean her up, wiping her face before her clothes. The look of pure love and adoration in Toralei's eyes almost made Jin snap her phone in half.

Heath's warm fingers trailed over her cheek, catching a dollop of whipped cream and licking it off, "Yum. Stand still, I'll do this manually."

She squealed, shying away and grabbing a handful of napkins, "You are _not_ licking my face, Heath. I'm not dating a dog." She shot Ashley a pointed look, receiving a growl in return.

Skelita glanced to Jinafire, "This is when karma tends to bite back, Jinny."

The dragoness sighed and felt a stray bead of her dress heat. With a small smile, she slipped it from the hem and turned it into a tiny cherry bomb, rolling it across the floor directly in front of Toralei. When she stepped on it, it blew, causing her to shoot up nearly a foot in the air and yowl in pain. Skelita's eyes widened, whipping around to look at Jinafire. She sat with a calm, satisfied smile on her face that caused her best friend to push her chair away and get up in disgust, "I can't believe you."

Heath supported her, the sole of her boot completely pierced. Toralei whimpered, the underside of her foot scorched and tender. Skelita moved over toward them and helped balance her between them, glancing to Heath to remind him of his crutch. He shuffled along with only one. Finally alone, Jinafire closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Revenge isn't so sweet, huh?"

She cracked open a jade green eye to see the teal-eyed mortal take a seat across from her. Her tail coiled defensively, eyes narrowing, "What's it to you?"

She shrugged, "Just looked like you could use someone to talk to."

Her eyes blazed with a boundless temper, "Leave my table, human. What are you even doing here?"

She stood slowly, calm and collected. Her teal eyes were burning with unspoken rage, "Lilith Van Helscream. Hunter. Perfectly capable of decimating you, but I'm a bit busy actually getting laid by the guy I'm interested in. Which, by my observations, you're not."

Jinafire snapped to her feet, her tail whipping out to grab the other female's wrist. Lilith slid free fluidly, quirking her head, "Really? That's the best you could think of in a moment's notice?"

She hissed like a snake, eyes blazing and flashing a deeper color. A low growl from behind her made her turn. Lilith shook her head, "Andy, what have I said about the chivalry? I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Just making sure," he growled softly; ever the protective boyfriend. She rolled her eyes and started for the door before whirling on her heel, addressing them all, "If you doubt my belonging here, remember just what I've done for you people. Don't question me again."

...

Lilith cranked _Die Young_ as they drove back toward Radcliffe Way. Almost halfway through the song, Andy flicked off the stereo and looked intently at her, "What do you mean? You never said anything about the chivalry."

Her eyes didn't even lift, "I don't need saving, okay?"

"Either you want to be one of us or you want to hunt, pick one."

She slammed on the break short of a stoplight, her head turning slowly toward him, "Do not even start with me, Andy Beast. I am not a child, nor have I ever been at the mercy of a man. Nor will I ever be. You're not my protector, you're my equal. If you don't like it, get out of my car."

He chuckled. She scowled, "What's funny about that?!"

He took a firm hold on her chin, bringing his lips to hers gently, "I get the feeling it's someone's time of the month."

She slugged him none-too-gently. He smirked anyway. When the light flashed green, she nearly floored the gas. He glanced to her, watching her shoulders go rigid with irritation. Shaking his head, he reached out to her and slowly rubbed her neck. The teal he so adored flicked to him before flicking back, "What're you doing?"

"Calming you down. The last thing you need to do is kill us both."

She pulled in and turned to him, shifting in her seat, "Are you seriously so pissed that I won't let you be chivalrous?"

"Course not," he muttered, bringing her in for another kiss, "You know you get to call the shots on some things."

"Some things?" she raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly as she drew back, "You forget, you're at my mercy. I'm not some novice from the Scooby gang...in any regards."

He nearly purred, leaning toward him. In a swift, simple motion, she removed her keys and hopped out, leaving him leaning across the seat. He grinned, hopped out and followed her inside. The kitchen door swung shut and he heard the kettle filling with water. Leaning on the door, he smirked and watched her turn on the stovetop, flame licking the sides. She stepped back and put espresso in the machine, "I'd like to have kicked that dragon girl's ass."

"You have issues, I swear," he teased, crossing the room to her side and wrapping her in his arms. She glanced back to him before snuggling into his hold. Her fingers traced lightly against his thick forearms, "Don't we all?"

He gently kissed her neck, "Another late night with espresso, noodles and vintage movies?"

"I was thinking Dexter season one," she murmured, twisting her fingers through his and bringing the back of his hand to her lips. He sighed, leaning his head on her shoulder, "Something's upsetting you."

Lilith let out a slow exhale, glancing at the nearly steaming teapot. She turned off the heat and removed it, pouring it in the machine and clicking that on. He rubbed her shoulders, sensing her impatience.

"I've been nothing but the backseat to men my entire life. More often than not, I'm the monster. If anyone can't be redeemed for what they've done, it's me. I just wanted someone to believe that I wasn't this horrible, cult-following monster for a minute."

He nuzzled her softly, "You're not to me."

Glancing back at him, her eyes searched his and found no ulterior motive. A small smile crossed her face delicately. She leaned up to kiss his jaw, "I love you Andy."

He blushed, "I love you too."


	126. Chapter 126:To Despair or Not to Despair

**Chapter 126- To Despair, or Not to Despair**

A few more weeks into the new year, life had resumed its pace. Everything got tucked under the rug, as far as our worries had to go. I began working on my first real novel, hoping to have it done by the time I left for college in the fall. It was late January. It was peaceful and white. But as life goes, not everything was peaceful...

Operetta's eyes were ablaze as she stalked toward the locker Spectra was leaning on, dishing and receiving some of the latest gossip from Cupid. Her heels struck the floor at the pace of rapid-fire gunshots, the rage radiating from her enough to make people part like the red sea. _BAM._ Spectra recoiled as Operetta hit her sharply across the face.

"What the hell?" she snapped, cradling her face and becoming intangible for fear of retaliation, "What is wrong with you?"

"You're nothin' but a gossip! Ya start shit ya can't handle and ya never bother to wonder whether you're gettin' it right! Stop yer gossip-spreadin' minotaur-shit, Spectra Vondergiest, or I swear to Jesus I'm gonna kill you all over again!" The Southern Belle's tone was as enraged as her movements, to no one's surprise.

"It's not gossip! You didn't look at the picture?" Spectra said, floating slightly with earnest honesty in her airy dismissal of the accusation.

"Ghoul, you know you photo-shop that shit more than half the time. Tell me a new lie."

A small, twisted smile graced Spectra's face, "He loves you."

The phantom's eyes widened and her fist slammed forward. Spectra yelped as it struck her, even in her intangible state, "How-?!"

"Phantom, baby, half dead and half alive," she shouted, grabbing a fistful of the other girl's hair. Cupid grabbed her hand, "Hey! Operetta, chill!"

"_Chill?_ She's spreadin' rumors about Darren and some girl I know he don't trust as far as he can throw her scrawny little ass, and you want me to _chill_?!"

Cupid's fingers pried into Operetta's, gently detaching them from Spectra's hair, "It's not a rumor, honey...I've seen them too."

"Then you had somethin' to do with it!" Operetta shouted at her, shoving her back, "Darren said he loves me! He was there when we had our baby girl! You can't tell me the boy was playin'!"

Cupid shook her head, "Neither of us tried to tell you that. I'm sure he loves you, Operetta...he's just with her now."

Rage tinted the phantom's gaze. She pushed Cupid away forcefully, making her bounce off the locker. Spectra snapped a picture and Operetta whirled around, "If ah see mah face on that goddamned blog, Ah'm gonna smash that piece 'a crap with a hammer."

Stalking down the hall to the werewolf hall, Operetta stopped short and turned. The vampires had their own hall, as per themselves, and Darren was in it. In the process of a moment, her heart shattered.

He was _kissing _her. The way she swore he'd only kiss her. Tiffany's hands ran through his free hair. Her heart clenched when she saw that he'd cut most of it off. Her hand ran down the back of his shoulders, his trailing down her back, over her sides to her hips. Her lower lip quivered when she heard the vampiress gasp and knew he was going farther with her than he had with Operetta. She wished it were just a single tear, but a pair of them dripped free from her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Her chest felt as if it were folding inwardly.

_He abandoned her, just like Flynn had._

He knew she was there. He'd always told her she'd never be able to surprise him. His lack of breaking away from his make-out session said more volumes than anything he could've said to her. Sneakers squeaking on the tile, she turned and ran, tears falling freely from her eyes. She sobbed the raw sob of a freshly bludgeoned heart. Up the stairs, pushing through people, she made it across the carpet before sliding in a trail of water from snow-wetted boots. She fell on her face, her chin cracking against the floor. Blood welled up from where she bit her tongue, but she stayed down. It was the only thing that made sense.

Kate rushed to her and scooped her up, pulling her close, "Oh my god, Operetta, are you okay?"

"He left," she whispered brokenly, "He left me and he didn't even have the balls to break up with me like a man. He said he needed a break, he said his family needed him..."

"What?" she murmured, drawing back slightly.

"_The son of a bitch left me for Tiffany_!" she bawled, her sobs, though musical, sounded like the beautiful embodiment of agony. It sent a twisting stab through Kate's chest and she wrapped her tightly in a comforting hug, trying to soothe the pain she was sure was writhing in her chest. It did nothing. The stab of a broken heart ran deep. Operetta curled into herself right there on the floor, her head on Kate's shoulder, tears cascading down her face.

"Take me home, Katie," she whispered brokenly, "Please. Ah don't wanna be here. Ah don't wanna see anybody. Please, just take me home..."

Kate nodded and scooped her up, supporting her as she led her to their lockers. She grabbed both of their coats and glanced over her shoulder, spotting Val down the hall. He was at their side in a flash, packing their things for them. He handed the bags off to Kate, getting a brief kiss in return. Her arm wrapped around Operetta's shoulders, she led her down to the main hall and out of the school.

"Christie's going to be so happy to see you," Kate whispered, trying to soothe her.

"No, Ah don't mean home...I mean _home," _Operetta whispered, "Ah need to see my Daddy..."

Kate nodded and climbed into the driver's side, throwing their bags in the bag and pulling out of the lot. Operetta tearfully guided her drive, hopping out at the amphitheater. Her father was inside, getting ready for a show. She knew it was his first solo one; the benches were clean and dry, as was the stage. She sprinted down the freshly cleaned stairs and leapt onto the stage. Her father turned and caught her, pulling her against his chest tightly. Kate stepped out of the car and watched as Operetta sobbed into her father's chest.

...

Kipling was rocking Will in the living room when Cupid got home from her radio show. She stopped short, pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath, "Kipling... I don't think you register that the child in your arms is mine, and I would like to hold him...oh I don't know, _whenever I want?_"

"Sorry," he murmured, passing Will off to her. She cuddled the little boy tightly in her arms, bouncing him gently. He giggled, his fingers wrapping in her hair. Kipling scurried out, leaving her to drop her bag and sink into the couch with her son pressed tightly to her chest.

"I will never understand your father, stepmother, aunt, potential uncle, or anybody remotely mortal."

Will just cooed soothingly, yawning as he nestled into her throat. Besides his fangs, he was a cherub. Cupid closed her eyes, convinced the little boy was only settling in for a nap until he bit into her neck and she started up, "WILLIAM!"

He was sharply pulled away. A whine fell from his lips, his tiny hands groping for her neck. She felt the stream of red falling from the wound. She set him down and sharply, he grabbed hold of her and bit down. She cried out, nearly pushing him back, but even tiny he was strong. He clung on to her shirt and whimpered, sucking from the wound until he was full. Cupid felt lightheaded, feeling her wound brushed over with soft kisses.

"I made you some tea," Kipling said gently, "I thought you might need it."

"Take the baby," she whispered, offering Will to him.

"What?" he replied with a furrowed brow.

"Take the_ baby_, it's not a difficult task, Kipling!" she snapped.

With downcast eyes, he did. He cuddled Will to his chest, rubbing his back. He belched and began to whimper, close to crying. Cupid gazed down at the plate beside the tea with rising guilt, "You made dinner?"

"I thought you'd be tired when you got home," he murmured, rocking Will to sleep, "I guess I was right."

Cupid swallowed the lump in her throat and pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes. Her makeup smudged and tears leaked out. Softly, she sobbed. The couch sunk beside her and she resisted the warmth of his arm around her. "What's wrong?" he murmured. "What happened?"

"I can't fix whatever happened with Darren and Operetta," she sobbed, "I don't understand people, Kipling, I just don't understand people. I'm so angry with myself and I don't mean to take it out on you and Will, I love you both more than you know. You deserve so much better than me...You deserve all the happiness in the world and I'm so cruel to you. I don't deserve you."

He pulled her close to his side, slowly rubbing her shoulder, "Cupid...I love you. I always have loved you and I always will love you."

"I'm scared," she admitted, "I don't wanna hold you back. I don't want to make you resent me like Farnum did. You're not my slave, you're so much to me, and I want you to have a normal life...I don't want you to think you have to be here for me when it's supposed to be my job to make other people happy..."

"If you're making everyone else happy, who's making you happy?" Kipling murmured in her ear. "It may not be my job...but I love you, Cupid. It's my job in that way."

She buried her face in his chest and allowed the tears to fall free, "You and Will are the only thing that's ever belonged..."

"We love you," he murmured. She glanced up to see Will fast asleep against his chest and melted into him, "I hope you ate. I want you to stay over for a while."

He blushed brightly and nodded, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."


	127. Chapter 127: Sandalwood

**Chapter 127- Sandalwood**

I never had an affinity for country, but sometimes the only way to describe a feeling came in country songs. _Drunk on You_ would've been the feeling for the sight that awaited my arrival after school. Clawd was polishing his motorcycle as if he didn't have anything else to do, heat radiating from his chest. My eyes ran over his sculpted muscles and I broke into a wide smile. My heart amped up like speakers in a Trans-Am with twenty-four inch rims. I climbed out of the car and beelined for him as the garage door shut. He chuckled and wrapped me in his arms, kissing me gently, "Cold?"

"It's like twenty degrees, what's wrong with you?" I muttered, curling into his warm body. He smiled and gently scooped me in his arms, taking me inside, "I was waiting for you."

I blushed and settled in on the couch with him. He dumped my bag on the floor and dropped my jacket with it. His lips went to my neck, making blush rise in my cheeks. I ran my fingers through his hair. His lips traced my neck slowly before traveling my jaw and connecting with mine again, full of smoldering warmth. My fingers locked in his hair, wrapped in the growing curls. I smiled against his lips. He took the opportunity to deepen it, holding me close to him.

"What's all this for?" I murmured, stroking his cheek.

"You," he whispered, "Always you."

My lips turned up at the corners. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nestled into his shoulder, brushing my thumb against his bicep. I caressed his strong arms, closing my eyes to retain the feeling of complete relaxation. The pitter-patter of little bare feet made my eyes open. I moved aside to catch Luna as she ran in. She squealed and clung to my arms as I kissed her nose, "What're you up to, little pearl?"

She pressed a finger to her lips, "Shh. The Frost Nymphs are coming."

Luc came blazing in with snow stuck to his gloves, yelling, "I AM JACK FROST! I'M GOING TO BITE YOUR NOSE!"

Luna laughed and clung to me, pulling herself up into my lap, "Mama might have to hide from you, but you can't catch me!"

"Oh do I now?" I replied, placing her on Clawd's lap before catching my little frost nymph, "Because I think Jack Frost just needs some cuddles!"

Luc giggled, his face ruddy with cold. He welcomed the kisses I showered over his face. He grasped my arms and when I jumped, drew back, "Sorry Mama."

I kissed the top of his head, "Shake those out by the door, baby boy."

He nodded and climbed off my lap, running to do so. Clawd snuggled Luna and I smiled, listening to her attempts at purring.

"Where'd you learn that?" I teased, "Spend too much time at grandpa's?"

"Nope," she said, beaming, "I like the white kitty that comes around sometimes. She takes long walks in the woods and I scared her one time. But she likes me. She taught me how."

"Catrine?" I said with a smile, "I didn't know you'd met."

Luna rolled her eyes as if she were already a teenager, "You don't know lots."

I glanced to Clawd and raised a brow. He gave her a little squeeze, "What don't we know, moon-a?"

She beamed, "I threw a snowball at the Dark Man one time. And it hit him right in the back of the head!" She grinned even wider, her little teeth exposed with triumph. I noticed her baby fangs elongating.

"Dark Man?" I murmured, my mind tossing back to the pre-colonial era with the term.

"He's in love with you," she said with another roll of her eyes, "Uncle Don was right, Mama and Grandpa got all the hoes."

My jaw dropped. I looked at Clawd, but he busted up laughing. "You continue to let your brothers around her when you know she picks up everything?" I asked, my face filling with heat.

"That one is true," Clawd replied with a wide grin. He stroked Luna's hair slowly and cuddled her as she cuddled into him. Luc returned and climbed onto my lap, "No, they're benches. Uncle Howie said Valentine was Mama's bench. I still don't know how he turned into a bench, but I guess he's right."

The urge to slap my brothers-in-law was replaced with pure pride. Clawd grinned, "I'd like to make him a bench. Throw rug, even."

"Behave yourself. We don't condone cannibalism in this household."

"Just everything else," he replied with a roll of his eyes in return.

I glanced at him. He grinned. Luna snuggled into his side, her eyes fluttering. I stroked Luc's hair slowly, holding him on my chest. Clawd smiled, stroking his fingers slowly over her hair. "Looks like our little nymphs wore themselves out," I murmured.

Clawd extended his arm. I handed Luc over to him and smiled as he ascended the stairs with a toddler in each arm. My heart swelled with happiness. After a second of listening, I got up and went to make tea. The twinkling lights had stayed up, keeping us cheery for as long as possible. Ever since, I hadn't seen Val. I hadn't kept in contact, nor he with me, and somehow...I was content. I worried about him, but I could control myself.

Clawd gently wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me back against his chest, "So how was your day, beautiful?"

I blushed and shrugged, "Alright, all things considered. Operetta found out that boy she'd been seeing had gone to some vampire girl. I picked up a hatching bird egg and took it back to its nest before it opened."

He smiled, twirling a lock of my hair around his finger. I leaned back and kissed his jaw, "How about you?"

"Viktor's going to take me on as an apprentice for class. I start working with him next week."

I turned and threw my arms around his neck, "That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

He grinned, kissing me softly, "I love you, Lala."

I beamed in return and kissed him in reply. He ran his hands slowly over my back, wrapping his arms around my sides and giving me a light squeeze. I giggled against his lips, "I love you too."

When he drew back, I could see the question in his eyes. I rolled mine, "Yes, ever so adorable one?"

"Think you might make some cookies?" The innocence in his expression mirrored his puppy eyes. I shut off the kettle and went to pour my tea. He was cuddling onto me, whimpering softly in my ear.

"Maybe."

He unleashed those precious puppy eyes on me. I broke into a grin and scratched behind his ear, "We have three kids. I've grown immune to the puppy eyes."

"I have other methods," he murmured. His eyes shifted from adorable to wicked and heat rose in my face. I smacked his shoulder, "Nope. Not getting you anywhere."

"Really?" he murmured, his arms enwrapping my waist once more. His tongue brushed my ear. I melted, my knees going weak. Clawd could make anyone swoon, but me? I was putty in his hands, his more than willing victim. Little licks turned to a soft kiss, a gentle nibble and the fanning of his warm breath over my neck, "Oh god are you sexy."

"What flavor?" I whimpered.

He grinned, tilted my head back and kissed me. My eyes rolled back and fluttered closed. Gently, he released me and smacked my backside, "Whatever you like."

I blushed furiously and rested my hand over my jeans, trying to rub out the sting, "I'm only a woman, Clawd. I can only resist your wolfish wiles so much."

He grinned widely, "You put Shakespeare to shame."

"Please," I muttered, "Shakespeare would've blushed at that. The most discreet sexual innuendos of the time were the most obvious."

He gave me a look that told me some of the things I'd ever said to him would've made Shakespeare reduced to tears. I blushed even more furiously and waved him off, "Go watch sports or something and let me bake."


	128. Chapter 128: Rebel Love Song

**Chapter 128- Rebel Love Song**

_Today's Playlist: Rebel Love Song (and) Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides  
Rise and Shine (and) Frankenstein and the Bride by Blood on the Dance Floor  
Feel free to read with them._

I shook my head, glancing to Gory while she rocked out to BVB. She shot me a smile and took my hand in hers, lip-synching to me. I grinned while she toyed with my fingers, looping her red-nailed ones through mine.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I said, raising my voice slightly.

She grinned, "I had a bite this morning."

I rolled my eyes and withdrew my hand, grazing it slowly over her mesh sleeve. She glanced down and watched my fingers on her skin, a matching checkerboard pattern. I would've blushed, but Tiffany came blazing in, noticed us and started stalking across the cafeteria to us. Gory's lips upturned in a devious smile, but she didn't stop bobbing her head to the beat of the music.

"I know you did this," Tiffany hissed, stopping about a foot from us. Everyone stopped their conversations to stare at her.

"Did what?" Gory said with a little too much innocence. I glanced to her, but she betrayed nothing. She was the picture of innocence with evil in her eyes. Tiffany yanked her gym shirt out of her bag and stabbed her manicured nail at the scarlet A on the chest, "Right down to the gold thread, you pathetic bookworm."

"Nice skills, but I don't sew. What do I look like, Betty Crocker?"

I smiled and looked down at my soup. I heard Cleo laugh. My fingers remained twisted with Gory's, letting her draw strength from me.

"_Whore_ was also keyed into my locker," Tiffany said dryly.

"Maybe it's because you're fucking someone else's man," Gory replied, propping her elbow up on her knee. The look in her eyes was indescribable; somewhere between pure evil and triumph. "The entire school knows what a slut you are, Tiff. Not like the stories didn't spill over from Belfry or anything. You know, especially like the time Jonas caught you on your knees...boosting your GPA in the headmaster's office."

While a few of our friends looked away and blushed gracefully, Clawdeen didn't. "Ooh girl."

Howleen seconded the sentiment. I just smiled into my soup, pretending the kernel of knowledge about Vasile wasn't present. Yet, Tiffany's accusing eyes settled on my back and I felt them burning into my skin.

"If anyone ought to wear a scarlet letter, it's you, Gory. God knows how many men you've fucked around with...and women. Although, I have to say...I have standards."

Before she could snap to her feet and catch Tiffany's throat, I had. I pulled her a few inches closer to me, my fingers flexing and leaving bruises on her skin. "Beggars can't be choosers, Tiffany. And from what I'm looking at, your face is a pretty nice reflection of your character."

Gory grinned and slid her arm around my waist, "Crash and burn." I resisted the urge to shudder at her touch as it slowly ran over my hip. She pressed her cheek to my head and murmured, "Good girl."

Tiffany gripped my wrist. My eyes flashed to Gory and I swooned into her neck, nuzzling her. When her hand withdrew, I felt like I'd been given straight caffeine. Tiffany's eyes burned, "You half-breed freak."

Clawdeen stood, growling. I glanced to her and smiled, slowly, "I'm sure you'll be knocked up with one soon enough."

The thought clearly disgusted her. She turned on her heel, but Valentine materialized behind her only seconds before like a silent mist. I couldn't tell if he had been one or if he'd simply appeared with speed, but she ran directly into him. When she raised her hand to smack him, he caught it and rested his thumb on the rotating joint of her wrist, applying harsh pressure, "If I ever hear you speak to my sister that way again, you won't have to worry about your precious wolf boy anymore."

It didn't matter how she looked at him, because his eyes were void; soulless and cold. It sent a stab into my chest. I reached out for him, but he glanced to me as if to promise he had the situation under control. I saw a flicker of familiar warmth and nodded.

"If you want him so badly, keep him. I've done all I want with him anyway."

Valentine grasped her wrist and yanked her onto the freshmen table, both of them standing atop it suddenly. The entire room went silent, staring at them both. I saw a flicker of fear in Kate's eyes; the way he was holding her neck made it look as if he were about to kill her. I knew he wasn't stupid enough for that, but it was still a possibility.

"This harlot has lured away Operetta Phantom's boyfriend. Now she wants to toss him aside like trash."

As if the public shame wasn't bad enough for the already blushing vampiress, he shoved her to her knees, "Which of you thinks she deserves to be discarded like trash?"

A few brave souls rose their hands. Gory got up. I glanced to Clawdeen. I knew she could hear my pulse picking up. Her lips were set in a hard line, but she made no move. The two of them were practically twins; they would've made great Puritans.

"How should we punish the slut!?" Gory shouted, a twisted smile on her face.

"Shave her head!" one of the freshmen boys shouted. It was immediately seconded with his friends' hollers. I went to the two of them, "Stop. Both of you."

"I might not have a law degree, but as far as I see it, Val's the judge, they're the jury...I'm just the executioner," Gory said with a characteristically twisted smile. I smacked her arm, "Stop. I mean it."

Various forms of public humiliation got shouted out then. The wolves were especially harsh. I glanced pleadingly at Valentine, unable to find the voice to tell him to stop. He stood there, stone-faced, until one of the vampires yelled, "Brand her!"

The cafeteria was in chaos. Still, Valentine picked up a knife from one of the young werewolves lunches and I glanced to Clawdeen.

"Val!" she shouted.

He swiftly cut off all of Tiffany's hair before plunging the tip of the knife into her right breast. She cried out, but Gory held her still.

"Stop it!" I shouted at him, stamping my foot, trying to be heard over the din of voices and sounds, "Valentine! Gory! Stop!"

As if he were a seamstress, he carved a delicate, flourished A into Tiffany's breast. I watched the blood well up and spill over, painting it crimson. A bitter part of me said the boy was a classical poet, the rest of me was just sick. Sick with hatred and sick with disgust. I didn't want to look at either of them. Hester Prynne had dignity in The Scarlet Letter, she looked like Fantine in Les Mis. Sick with guilt of her own actions, wrought with self-loathing, and powerless to save herself, Tiffany hung her head and cried. Mascara-stained tears ran down her face, leaving a trail of smeared glitter from her eyelids in their wake. Some boys were laughing. Some girls were taking pictures. Gory finally looked down at me and noticed my horror.

"She deserves this, Lala."

I shook my head furiously, "She's a human being."

Gory threw back her head and laughed, "None of us are human beings! Human beings are capable of much worse than this!"

It felt like my own internal struggles had been thrown into the light. Gory was everything I hated and yet I loved her so deeply. I didn't want to look at her but couldn't look away. I shook my head and let my own tears spill over my face, "This isn't fair to her!"

"She's a whore! She's a home-wrecking, man-stealing whore! It's not the first time and it wouldn't be the last, at least now she's marked for it!"

I didn't know what I loved more, the woman she was or the monster she was. I shook my head in vain, trying to find the right words.

"That's the problem with you, my fair-hearted love," Valentine said, smiling slightly as he climbed down. He was in front of me before I could process anything. My head was still whirling as he took hold of my chin, leaning in close so his smoldering eyes locked with mine, "You always have sympathy for the devil."

In the midst of the chaos, he kissed me. He twisted his fingers in my hair and let the crowd envelope us. He knew we wouldn't be noticed amongst it all. I went rigid and shoved him away, but he clutched me tighter. He was begging and I was resisting, but finally he simply broke away. There were tears streaming down his face, "Goddamn it Draculaura!"

I shook my head again. Sparks danced through the air as Frankie tried to soothe everyone, and Deuce's iPod started blasting. It was...it was perfect. _My monster._ He kissed me again, the wetness on his cheeks brushed away under my thumbs. I didn't need Val...but he needed me. The definition of kindness was supposed to be putting others before yourself.

So I kissed him back.

...

Everything felt twisted and wrong. My arms wrapped around myself, my fingers lingering on my lips. They were still warm, yet they felt cold. Valentine almost seemed brought to life. When Frankie walked out of the infirmary, I caught ahold of her arm. She pulled away gently and gave me an accusatory look, "What happened back there, Draculaura?"

"I don't know," I whispered.

"You were right there. You could've yanked them apart."

I had no idea how to reply. Her two-toned eyes stared directly into my soul, "I was watching your face...you _liked _it. That _excited_ you."

I searched for the explanation to that, but I didn't know it. "It disgusted me."

Her voice lowered, "I saw you kiss him. I know it's none of my business...but Lala, I think you need to stay away from them both. Val...he's not himself."

"Because he put himself on the line for me," I whispered.

"Val is evil. So is Gory. You see them both through the eyes of a mother, La. You love them unconditionally, no matter what they do, but you had to have seen the looks on their faces. It was like they were Satan-"

I grabbed her arm forcefully, "Don't you dare tell me what the devil's like. I've seen him with my own two eyes, Frankie. As bad as Val is, as twisted as Gory can be, they will never be that horrible. Never."

She looked down at my hand and gently removed it from her arm, "Either you're blind or you're insane. I'm really hoping you're just blind, because...I don't know what anybody would do if you totally lost it the way they did."

I glanced down the hall. Clawdeen stared at me with a similar expression. Had I really been excited by it? All I remembered was internal disgust. Maybe I wasn't as disgusted with the act as I was with myself for enjoying it...Deenie shook her head slowly. I glared at them both, "Stop being idealistic brats. I'm a vampire, for fuck's sake. Blood is arousing. I feel nothing for Valentine, I'm morally disgusted by it, and I'm physically disgusted with you two."

"You can't have everything you want," Clawdeen said, "Gory's going to let you, because she'd probably rather you sell your soul with her so she's not alone. After all, Cleo kicked her out of being queen, she might as well have power over you."

My jaw dropped at the accusation.

"Do either of you know me at all?" I whispered.

"I thought I did," Frankie said quietly, "But I guess I was wrong."

I glanced at Deenie. She looked at the floor. Tears ran from my eyes as I whispered, "Goodness isn't measured in abstinence. Goodness is measured in deed and the capacity of one's heart. If you both want to denounce me as the same monster as my father, go ahead."

"They're not charity cases, Lala," Clawdeen said.

"They're not charity to me!" I snapped, "I genuinely like Gory! I care about Valentine!"

"And you've changed!" Clawdeen shouted, "You changed because of him! You're not the Draculaura that married my brother, you're a monster just like them!"

My resolve cracked. I dashed down the stairs with tears streaming down my face, refusing to let either of them see me cry. An outcast among the vampires, grudgingly accepted by the wolves and denounced as a monster by those I once loved. I slammed the car door as I climbed in and sat there, curling into a tiny ball in the driver's seat, burying my face in my arms and sobbing until I couldn't breathe. Reality washed over me in tides, each stronger than the last. I had no control over myself. I had no control over anything in the world.

I was truly and completely alone.


	129. Chapter 129: In Blackest Night

**Chapter 129- In Blackest Night**

The door from the garage shutting was like sealing my emotional turmoil away. I walked across the hall and pried off my boots, leaving them by the door. For what seemed like the first time, I could hear the clocks ticking. I left my bag on the chair with my coat, ascending the stairs and peeking in the doorway of the nursery. The babies were asleep. I smiled and went down the hall to my room, peeking in, "Clawd?"

Nervousness clenched in the pit of my stomach as I realized the room was as silent as the rest of the house. I took a step in, calling out again as if it would make a difference, "Clawd?"

My eyes found the post-it on the nightstand. My chest clenched before I even knew what it said; part of me already did. My hands were shaking as I lifted it, as if maybe moving it into the light would make a difference.

_I'm done._

Two little words that held the entire world. I was suffocating. It couldn't mean what I thought it meant...it couldn't. I whipped out my phone and went to Spectra's blog. No, nobody could've seen it when Val kissed me, but when I kissed back everyone did. I texted Romulus, Clawrk and Howleen. One by one, they replied that they hadn't seen him. Deuce, Heath, Jackson, even Bram. He hadn't told anyone. I wrenched open the closet, trying to find some positive reaffirmation that he didn't...he couldn't have...but he did. It wasn't all gone, but there were a lot of clothes missing. I shook my head and bolted down the stairs, grabbing my shoes and yanking them on, not bothering with my coat. The sight of his motorcycle being gone hadn't phased me before, but it did now. I turned around and ran out the door, bolting down the street. Olivia was outside; judging by the state of the sidewalk and driveway, she'd been there a while. I grabbed her by the shoulders, "Did you...Clawd?!"

"Take a breath," she said, grasping my shoulders. I wanted to scream at her that I wasn't out of breath from running, but from the tightness in my chest. I felt like I'd been stabbed in the chest and someone was twisting the knife. I shoved her away, "DID YOU SEE HIM OR NOT?!"

Taken aback by the violence in my outburst, she took a step back, "He left about fifteen minutes ago."

"Which way?" I nearly growled. I was losing time! If there was any catching up to be done, time was valuable! She looked at me like I was insane, "I don't know."

I growled in irritation and ran back the way I'd come, throwing myself into the car and backing out when the garage door had lifted enough to allow the car clearance. My wheels skidded on a sheet of black ice, but I floored the gas and sent it shooting forward. Ice or no ice, I had to find him. I had to beg him to take me back. My phone was chiming one after the other, probably asking why, probably asking me what was wrong. I didn't care enough to answer anyone. The speedometer went up until it maxed out and I was flying down the street. A motorcycle couldn't go this fast, could it? If it had, I wouldn't catch up, but if he wasn't-which was likely...I did a sharp U turn and went partly off the road. Carrying snow with me, I shot back the way I came and tried to push the pedal into the floor, flying in the other direction. My heart was clenching, my eyes brimming over with tears. It was like I knew I'd never catch up. When I'd been driving at that speed for what felt like an eternity, I slowed down and pulled off. I flipped the car into park and sat there, letting tears run down my face. The weight of my realization became too crushing to breathe. I was gasping, clawing at my chest, trying to free my lungs from my fickle body that gave them no air. Visibility went from slightly blurred to impossible with my tears. I curled up and clutched myself, my knees digging into my chest but somehow not close enough. I was cold. Even if I stood on the sun's surface, I would never be warm without him...

Sharp bursts of sound broke through the ragged sounds of my blood beating my eardrums. My hands clasped over my ears, trying to block it out. When I was bathed in further cold, my head snapped up and my eyes cleared for a moment to make out my father kneeling beside the car.

"I found your spares in the garage," he said to me in the gentlest tone possible; like he was speaking to a child. "What happened?"

I uncurled my palm and let the crumpled note fall into his hand. The cold was seeping in, making me shake. Fresh tears rolled free, releasing the last of my internal heat. He tried to smooth it, but it remained a half-crumpled ball from being pressed against the steering wheel. His dark eyes lifted to mine with empathic agony. My chest squeezed and I fell forward into his arms, clinging to him. My sobs drowned out his voice, but nothing could've soothed me anyway. This was all my fault. My feelings of isolation had been an omen I hadn't heeded. My gut told me that Valentine was nothing to me. My heart told me the same, but it had still felt such pity for him...

I was aware of a door shutting at my side. I didn't know what happened before that, what happened to my car or what happened after, I just looked up when we were back on Radcliffe Way. I saw Valentine and Gory outside his place and it was like a fire lit in my chest. I unlocked the door and threw myself out while the car was still moving. My father stopped short, but I landed gracefully in the snow and stalked toward them. Gory's eyes were wide; I must've looked as hellish as I felt, but vengeance had taken up residence in my heart. I punched Valentine with a closed fist.

"You destroy everything I love!" I screamed at him. On the ground, he looked up at me with a mixture of shock and hurt. Everything I was against poured out of me with nothing to stop it any longer.

"You selfish little prick! You destroyed my life! You drove a wedge between my mate and I until he left! Is this what you wanted, you worthless whore?! Does my agony make you happy?!"

I was destroying him. I could see it, but I didn't stop. I hit him again, knowing full well he was unworthy of honorable fighting, "Does watching me suffer make you happy, Valentine?! Because congratulations, you won! I hate you! This is your little lesson! You'll never have me! You got him out of the way, just like you wanted! Look how much you've won!" I didn't stop my blows until Gory grabbed my arm. I shoved her back and stood fully. Agony clenched my chest, but it meant nothing.

"Lala, he didn't do anything," she whispered.

"You started it. If you never took an interest in me, I would've never had any thoughts about anyone but my husband. You punished Tiffany for being a whore, you're the queen of them, Gory. Girls aside, I agree. How many men are there besides Bram?"

Her expression filled with shock before it crashed with hurt. She shook her head slowly, "You don't mean that."

"Both of you are the cause of my grief," I whispered, "I mean every goddamned word that burns holes in my heart. I hope the both of you are happy. You really are siblings. You're just alike."

I felt absolutely nothing for the agony on Valentine's face, but Gory's was twice as genuine and infinitely more. I knew I'd just ripped out her heart, but with mine already so broken, I didn't care. I made it to the end of the driveway before my knees gave out and I collapsed in the snow. Neither of them moved to help me. Not even Gory.

...

The cold stung Clawd's skin, but he pushed on. Sunglasses hardly kept the wind out of his eyes, but when the swift figure darted out into the forest road, he had no choice but to swerve, nearly toppling the bike.

"Going somewhere?" Clawrk asked, standing directly on the median line.

"What the fuck?!" Clawd shouted, lifting his shades, "What are you doing?!"

"Turn around. You're going home."

"Like hell I am," he growled, "Go back and compete with Valentine? I don't think so. If she wants him so badly, she can have him instead."

Clawrk wrenched his hand off the clutch, "Move that bike and I'll get in my truck and run it over. I don't give a shit how pretty it is. Either you're heading back to Salem on your own free will, or I'm going to throw you in the car like a pup and drag you back myself."

"I'm not going back."

Clawrk stood in front of the bike and yanked. Clawd's dull claws grazed the seat for just a moment before his father flung it into the snow like a toy. Clawrk's eyes burned like kindled embers. He gestured around the bend, "Get in the truck."

Clawd stared at the motorcycle in the snow before stalking past him. A break in the trees led to a tiny bar, nestled for the weary traveler. He beelined past the truck for it. Clawrk growled and picked up the motorcycle like a child's bicycle, tossing it in the truck bed before pulling in.

As Clawd downed a beer and motioned for another, Clawrk's voice broke past, surprisingly clear over the other voices, "He's underage."

He turned slowly, "Either let me go or let me drink."

Clawrk took the beer out of his hand and placed it on the bar, "You're not your grandfather. Now haul your ass back in that car, and we will talk on the way back to Salem."

"This isn't your business-"

"Bullshit. This is every bit my business. This effects my entire pack. Alphas don't get to run out on their packs, and Wolf men don't run out on their mates."

"Dad...I don't think you get it. I can't control my temper with this any more. Either I kill him, I leave, or I hurt her. I can't live with hurting her and she doesn't want me to hurt him. So I'm leaving. Don't try to stop me again."

Clawrk took a short drink, seeming to think for a minute, "You know what the punishment for deserting your pack used to be? Death. And your ancestor made that rule. I might be open-minded, but you really make me wish we still carried it out."

The hardness in Clawd's eyes softened slightly with hurt, "You'd kill me for keeping her safe?"

"Yeah, because breaking your mate's heart is awful safe. Do you know why mating is so sacred, Clawd? Because that girl needs you as much as you need her. You think making her suffer is going to keep her safe? What if she does go for Valentine? You and I both know it's not going to end well. It's not going to last, either. You think you're doing this so she can spend forever with someone she's worthy of, but she knows the man she loves left her. She's not going to heal from that."

Clawd's eyes remained downcast, refusing to meet his father's eyes.

"If she kills herself, it's on you."

Clawd's head snapped up. A jolt of ice in his blood made him look at his father. Clawrk's eyes were cold, "She's been family to me since before you were around. This isn't about you. I haven't checked in with Vlad yet, but I'm damn sure this isn't even going to be the beginning of the hell you're going to get. Now get your ass out to that truck, Clawd."

He rose and left without argument, leaving his father to follow.

...

My head hurt almost as bad as my eyes. They were closed against my father's shirt. I felt like there was a lead weight on my chest, the breathing against the warm pocket of air between his shirt and jacket only adding to my self-imposed suffocation. Vampires didn't have to breathe, but it hurt so much not to...I wanted to cut out my fickle heart. I wished someone had invited Lilith over so she could finish me off. My limbs felt like dead weight; I might as well have been asleep, but the steady thrum in my chest wouldn't let me. It was in time with my father's fingers running through my hair.

He growled sharply and my head lifted slowly. My eyes panned slowly to the doorway and my lead heart surged. Exhaustion forgotten, I threw myself off the bed and ran to my mate, flinging myself into his arms. I swooned; dizzy with agonized exhaustion. He picked me up and cradled my body against his.

"You know I wouldn't have left forever," he whispered in my ear, "Someone had to get through your thick skull."

A weak smack to his shoulder was the most I could muster, "You ever do that to me again, you asshole, I'll kill you, reincarnate you and kill you again."

He kissed my forehead and guided my head to his shoulder. "Where'd you go?" I whispered, "I was so scared you were never coming back...I didn't catch up..."

"My dad did," he murmured. "I made it to the Oregon border before he caught up."

I curled into him, clinging to him with all my remaining strength. My legs squeezed his waist and a tiny sob burst free, "I'm sorry."

"I wasn't thinking," he whispered. He didn't apologize, nor did I want one. He just carried me to bed and laid down with me, nudging my father out of bed. I could hear him talking to Clawrk, "If she didn't love him the way she does, I'd kill him myself."

"Focus it on the leech."

I never could've seconded a sentiment more in my life. My head dropped to Clawd's chest. I heard the thump of baggage on the floor. The twins ran in as CJ crawled in against my side.

"Dad," Luc sobbed, clinging to Clawd and nestling against me, "Please don't leave again. Please."

Luna nestled under my arm. I held her close, but she clung to Clawd anyway, "We'll be gooder, I promise."

I smoothed both of their hair, "It wasn't your fault...it was Mommy's."

"No," Clawd murmured, "It wasn't Mommy's. Daddy should've remembered Wolf men don't turn tail and run."

My eyes lifted. I almost wanted to beg him not to do what I thought he had in mind to do, but I didn't have the emotional capacity to care about Valentine any more. Not after what I'd been through. I laid my head down again and kept my arms around my babies, letting the soothing rhythm aid my exhaustion in dropping me into a black and dreamless sleep.


	130. Chapter 130: Viva La Vida

**Chapter 130- Viva La Vida**

"Val?" Operetta said gently as she approached in her slippers, "Hey. Val. You still up?"

He nodded, shifting only slightly to hold the bridge of his nose between his fingers. She sunk into the couch beside him and wrapped her arm over his neck, "My daddy's goin' on a classical tour in a couple weeks. He's heading over to Europe right off the bat."

"That's fantastic," he muttered, closing his eyes.

"I think we should all go with him. You...me...Kate...the kids...just go and rest for a while. Take a vacation."

"Sabbatical," Valentine murmured, "We'd take a sabbatical. Extended leave of absence."

She shrugged. Slowly, his eyes opened, "Talk to him. And talk to Bloodgood. Might as well multitask." At the acknowledgement and acceptance of the offer, she smiled slightly and hugged him. He remained motionless for a long moment before hugging her in return, gently. "We've all suffered our heartbreaks lately. We do need a break."

"Y'know, I might've been skeptical...but you're winnin' me over."

...

The dim light of a yellow-bulb lamp was the only thing Gory's aching eyes could handle. Her glasses were folded on the nightstand, her husband's fingers running through her hair slowly.

"She didn't mean it, you know that," he murmured in her ear, "She loves you as much as I do."

Gory shook her head gently, bringing her knees closer to her chest. Her fingers were locked in a tight fist around the sheets. Bram moved closer to her, wrapping her tightly in his arms. The protective embrace was enough to soothe her slightly, his fingers prying hers from the sheet.

"I promise, she didn't mean it."

"My eyes hurt," she whispered, burying her face into the crook of his elbow.

"Stop crying," he whispered, "You're putting them under too much stress. You want to go blind again?"

She shook her head, but he felt a few tears escape her eyes in protest. She was brokenhearted, withdrawing into herself like a frightened child. She needed reassurance, but he couldn't give her the kind she wanted. Simply, he stroked her hair back and snuggled her, comforting her to whatever extent he could provide. Eventually, her curled body relaxed, her fingers locked with his. He kissed her temple softly, reaching over the both of them to flick off the lamp and settle in to bed with her.

The morning brought a mutual unease that everyone seemed to feel. Spectra was hovering by the door of the school. I glanced to Clawd and took his hand, squeezing it gently, "Pick me up after school?"

He nodded and squeezed my hand in return, "I'm sorry."

"I'm more sorry. I know that."

Our eyes locked and he leaned over the console to kiss me. My lips turned up slightly as they met his. We only kissed briefly, but it made a surge of warmth go through my body. I brought him back for another soft kiss before I grabbed my bag, "I love you, Clawd."

"I know. I love you too."

I didn't know which of us felt more guilty. I opened the door grudgingly, glancing back to him. He smiled, blowing me a soft kiss. I caught it in my hand and placed it over my heart. His lips turned up a bit more into an actual smile. Slowly, my fingers slipped from his and I climbed out, gently shutting the door. Everyone, it seemed, was looking at me. I pulled out my headphones, put them in my ears and turned my iCoffin up to drown out questions and whispers. Spectra snapped a picture. I was afraid of whatever she'd write next, but a part of me knew that she had more respect for me now than she ever had. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and ascended the stairs one step at a time. I felt like a queen entering a rival castle.

Naturally, all eyes turned to me. I beelined for my locker and beamed at Clawdeen and Frankie. Clawdeen smiled slightly, shaking her head. Frankie gave a wide, sheepish grin. Gory was at her locker beside mine. A pang hit my chest. I removed an earbud and approached, finally deciding to take out both.

"Hey," I said quietly.

She didn't look at me. I didn't blame her.

"I'm sorry about yesterday...you know I didn't mean it-"

"Don't speak to me." The ice in her tone physically stung. She shut her locker door with a loud bang, turning to me and lowering her voice, "I cried myself to sleep last night, not that you care. You know I would never hurt you in any way."

"I do, and I didn't mean it-"

"You still said it. So don't say any more. I don't need to hear it."

Her eyes were beautiful and vibrant. I knew she'd been crying a lot. My fingers grazed the back of her hand as she stormed past me. "Gory!" I called after her. She didn't turn to acknowledge me in the slightest. I let my backpack fall to the floor, holding my iCoffin to my chest. I wished I had my notebook in hand; that felt more comforting. It didn't matter how much like a queen I felt, I wasn't. Not compared to Her Beautiful Graciousness, the one being able to be icier than Abbey and more regal than Cleo in one foul swoop.

...

"You look like you could use a friend."

Gory's eyes lifted to Cleo and slowly, they warmed. Her lips turned up slightly at the corners, "You're getting big. Boy this time?"

"Probably," the princess murmured as she slid in to the seat beside Gory, affectionately rubbing her growing stomach, "Rocco's been protective to a fault lately."

"How's it going with your dad home?" she asked, reaching out. Cleo's caramel colored hand rested in Gory's pale one, warm against cold. She beamed, "Luken has officially put the fear of Geb into him. It's funny."

"How's Nefera?" she murmured, running her fingers gently over her friend's hand.

"Mood swings galore."

"Oh dear god," Gory said with a laugh.

Sliding into the seat ahead of them, Lilith turned and laid her head on her forearms, "So, what's this we're talking about?"

"Nefera's mood swings," Gory replied, rubbing the back of Cleo's hand with her thumb.

Lilith rolled her eyes, "I've seen werewolf cubs in action. I'll pass on children."

"You say that now," Cleo murmured, "But it's magical."

"Pregnancy brain," Lilith shook her head, "the most lethal of all diseases."

Kate finally entered, making the group complete. She set a monogrammed parchment envelope before Gory and smiled, "Val, Operetta and I are going to take the kids to Europe for a while with Erik Phantom on his tour. Wanna come?"

"No!" Cleo squeaked, "She has to stay with me! I can't do this alone! Especially since Viv set Nefera and I at close times..."

"I'd help, but I'm a little worried what hanging out with werewolves has taught you," Lilith said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Gory's fingers brushed the red ink before she placed the envelope back on Kate's desk, "Sorry Katie. If it were just you and Op, I'd go. But I don't think I can look at my brother right now."

"So did she really say that?" Lilith asked, her attention focusing on Gory, "Spectra transcribed what seemed like the whole thing, but after half the blogs I've read, they seem like she added her own story to a lot of them-"

"Actually, they've gotten a lot more accurate," Cleo cut her off, "Thank Ra."

"She did," Kate replied for her, "Valentine was up half the night in pain."

"He was up half the night because she wounded his pride," Cleo said sharply, "Even I know that."

Gory withdrew her hand and ran her fingers through her hair, fanning her bangs up before they fell against her forehead, "Can we not do this? Please?"

"How badass was it seeing her beat up your brother though?" Lilith said, grinning, "I'd like to spar with her for the hell of it."

"I don't care about Val. I genuinely do not care whether he's in physical or emotional pain, he brought it on himself. Can we just stop talking about Valentine for ten minutes? Can we? You want the honest version? My brother is a coward and a manipulator. He knew what he was getting himself into and he plays games with girls, he plays them well. I promise he spent some time nursing his wounds and getting sympathy, but at the end of the night he went to bed and slept fine. I didn't."

A warm hand on Gory's back reminded her that Jackson was behind her. She leaned back into it and glanced over her shoulder at the human who sought to give her comfort.

"It'll be okay," he murmured, fully aware that the other girls were giving him a look. She beckoned him closer and kissed his forehead, "You're adorable, sweetness."

He blushed and lowered his face. Lilith grinned, "If I didn't have Andy to compare you to, you're so cute I'd marry you."


	131. Chapter 131: Reminder

**Before I begin, I have fic news for you guys! NORW will be the LAST Radcliffe Way book. This canon is set to be put to rest, so if you guys think of anything else that I need to fill in, I shall do so here or else it was probably answered or will just remain unknown!**

**HOWEVER, The Abbey/Rom "spin-off" is still on. But now, it has it's own canon. Hitting the reset button for a BRAND-NEW story, I now present to you all...**

**THE WHITE WOLF.**

**COMING SOON.**

**Chapter 131- Reminder**

Everyone seems to have a crutch memory. Something the reach out to when they need something to cling to. Something that will give them strength in the moments when they want nothing more than to curl into a ball and die. At least, maybe that's just the people I know.

I stood in front of my locker and remembered the journey back to Brasov with my father from the Crusades. It was probably the first time in our history or anyone else's that a vampire had fought for the Christians, nonetheless bringing his daughter with him. As my eyes traced the scraped-in letters, my mind was in centuries-past Romania. Ascending the hill to the cries and cheers of our people, I remembered swelling with pride and glancing at my father. It was the moment I understood why men went to war. Triumph was a beautiful feeling. Everything about that memory was vivid. It was probably one of the more vivid of my life, not even including the length of it, the colors I still remembered as if I saw them before my eyes at the moment of remembrance or the feelings attached to it. It was one moment when I knew I ruled the world. I had control over myself and a say in my life. Staring at the crude keyings, however...my lips began to upturn in a smile. Amusement bubbled up in the back of my throat. Clawdeen walked over and I beamed, "Deenie, what do you make of that?"

She turned, blinked and her eyes widened slightly, "Looks like somebody went Scarlet Letter on your locker."

"Tiffany," Frankie muttered.

I shrugged, jutted my lower lip slightly and held out my hand, "Got any gold nail polish?"

She handed me a bottle of gold glitter and I went to my locker, outlining the jagged A with gold before producing my red sharpie and tracing the inside with red. A familiar snicker made me smile. I turned, staring at Kate. She was backed by her sub-pack, her eyes glittering wickedly, "It suits you."

I wanted to ask how Valentine was, but I couldn't force the words out. I frankly didn't care.

"Adultery implies I actually got it on with your husband, Kate. Believe me, even his attractiveness outweighed his idiocy, it would've taken a lot more effort than that."

"Clawd really had to work for you, didn't he?" she asked, lacking her usual malice but not her usual mocking, "Anyway, I just wanted to come congratulate you. You got your man back and I have mine. Seems like all's well."

I sighed and went toward her, arms open in a gesture of peace, "Kate, I'm sorry-"

She smiled. She actually, physically _smiled. _It had been the first time she smiled in a very long time. "You don't have to be sorry. You know, I never really _hated_ you. No matter what...you'll always be so stupid that it's painful. It's hard not to pity you when you don't even know the truth."

My eyes widened. Clawdeen looked ready to jump her, but Frankie held her back.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"Of course getting you away from Clawd was Val's plan. He planned to swoop in and get you while you were still down. The only wild cards in the equation were Gory and your dad, and he could hardly take you in his arms and whisper sweet nothings to you while they were around."

My mind wasn't processing what she said, but my heart was. My throat got tight and agony rose in my chest. Violation and betrayal colored my vision until I realized the blur was tears.

"He doesn't love you," she whispered to me, "He never loved you and he never will. He just wants your heart." She laughed, poking her clawed finger into my chest, "And I don't mean your love. That's just how he lures them in."

A single tear fell. Clawdeen rushed to me and grasped me away from Kate. As angry as she'd been at me, I knew she never wanted to see me hurt. It was too late, though. I'd seen it coming and set myself up for it. The fool opened the box and let the monkey pie them in the face.

"The only difference between you and me is that he could care less about my heart, just as long as he has someone to come home to and get out his sexual frustration with. Keep looking pretty, it gives me something to do."

It was a slam in my chest. I didn't bother asking Clawdeen if she were lying or not; it was better if I didn't know. It would've been better for me to just believe, even if there was a tiny grain of me that said Val hadn't said it himself. Where would Kate have gotten it? Yes, she was cruel, but she wasn't that creative. She was creative in physical punishment, not emotional torment. My knees were weak. I was holding back my sobs, forgetting to breathe.

"I'm sure he'll send you a postcard from Scaris. _Wish you were her._"

She walked off with her friends and left me to my agony. I dropped the moment she was out of sight, burying my face in my hands and curling into myself. All of my guilt manifested at once. I grabbed the sharpie and wrote a bright red A on the inside of my wrist. It didn't matter who my body belonged to, my heart had betrayed me. My heart had betrayed _us._

Frankie rubbed my shoulders as I buried my face in my hands again, the eyeliner running in my palms ignored. I heard the click of heels and raised my head. Clawdeen was stalking after her, "Kate!"

I bolted to my feet, following, "Clawdeen, no-!"

The moment the blond turned, Clawdeen decked her in the face. The entire foyer went silent with the exception of Kate's snarling friends.

"Make her cry one more time and I'm going to open up a can of royal half-Latino whup-ass."

Kate held her nose. I saw blood and swooned. Funny, that hadn't happened in a while.

"Why don't you just ask Val? He's reassembling himself right now, but I'm sure he'd love a good plot twist."

Black dots came into my vision. I turned and grabbed Frankie's arm before my knees gave out.

"Clawdeen!" Frankie shouted, catching me and lowering herself to the floor beside me. By the time I heard Clawdeen's heels, I was already fading out.

...

A warm arm rested over my legs; Clawdeen. Soft stroking was fizzing against my hair; Frankie. When my eyes opened, I saw Gory straddling a chair at my side with an amused smile on her painted red lips.

"You are such a pussy." Her honest words were punctuated with a widening grin.

"I love you too," I whispered hoarsely. She took a paper cup of water and handed it to me, reaching out to touch my cheek.

"I wasn't really that mad. I wanted to emotionally punish you, but I guess public humiliation was bad enough."

I nodded, my heart beginning to ache again. I downed the water quickly, hoping the cold would quench the burning in my eyes. She leaned forward and brought my face to the crook of her neck, "I told you he's my idiot brother. He wouldn't know his ass from his elbow if it wasn't for you."

I just nodded, burying my face into her neck. Her fingers ran through my hair. I felt my friends shift as she whispered so only I could hear, her warm breath fanning my neck, "It doesn't matter who loves you or not. I do."

Every nerve in my body went from warm to cold. I clutched her like I clutched my teddy bears and buried my face in her shoulder. Everything- every little bit of stress from the past two days I hadn't gotten out- came rushing forward. She held me tightly and rubbed my back.

"I was afraid you didn't love me," she whispered, "It's easy not to."

I shook my head, "No, you know I never meant to hurt you. I know you've got Bram...you've got me too...you've always had me."

She pulled my face back before I could suffocate myself and wiped my tears away gently with her thumbs. Her eyes were full of tears, "Shh. Don't cry. Valentine doesn't deserve a girl like you crying over him."

Tears rolled over her fingers before my hands trapped them against hers. She stared into my eyes and I into hers. She leaned forward slowly, making sure I wasn't being scared away, pressing her lips very tenderly to mine.

"Am I allowed to do that again?" she whispered against my lips.

I nodded mutely and let her bring me closer, snuggling me. My head rested on her shoulder and my fingers traced her neck. "The only reason I let myself love you was because it wouldn't hurt Clawd."

"Trust me, Bram knows you're no threat either. You're pretty and all, but..."

I laughed and pressed my cheek to her shoulder, tenderly kissing her neck. "I love you," I whispered.

"I know. All of us do."


	132. Chapter 132: Last Chance

**Chapter 132- Last Chance**

In the matter of a week, they had packed up and made arrangements. Erik was set to leave at five thirty AM Saturday morning; Operetta, Kate, Valentine and their children would be with him. The days following Tiffany's absence had at first been excruciating for Darren; withdrawals felt like dying. No matter how easily wolves bounced back, there was a difference between physical and mental addiction. Eventually, separated from his dealer, his mind began to clear. The physical signs of addiction subsided and Tiffany seemed entirely erased from his life.

It was two thirty when his little sister began poking him.

"Darren," she whispered, "Darren."

"Nm?" he grunted.

"Darren, I heard a big truck."

His eyes flew open. Even half-exhausted, it had been over Spectra's blog all week. He bolted up and kissed her forehead, "Thank you."

Her little brows crinkled, "Where you goin'?"

"Trust me." He grinned, pulled his boots on and grasped the doorknob. She pressed her finger to her lips and he grinned, taking off out the window. His stark white fur matched the snow, the glowing crescent moon overhead lighting a silver pathway ahead of him. He raced across the roof and leapt off, landing in a run. Powerful arms and legs propelled him through the forest separating his street from Radcliffe Way, but in a heartbeat's time it seemed, he was bursting into someone's backyard and out toward the street.

The door was propped open, Valentine blurring from the house with box after box to load into the back of a Chevrolet. Sleek and shiny, it also had three rows of seats and a huge truck bed with a trailer attached to the back end.

Kate's head perked up as she walked out with the three cubs nestled to her chest. A purple coat covered her shoulders in a caplet, providing adequate shelter to the cubs' faces. Her eyes met his, a sympathetic look crossing her face. He expected her to be angry, but realized as Valentine flashed to her side, she didn't have time to be angry. He ran past them, following Operetta's scent into the house.

She stood in the center of a sparsely furnished room, cradling Christi to her chest. The tiny baby noticed him instantly and cooed, reaching over her mother's shoulder. She didn't move, the saltine smell of tears just enough of a nudge for him to move toward her. His hands rested on her shoulders, his finger wrapped eagerly in Christi's little hand. His trailed down her arm, the sound of her trembling breath music to his ears.

"It's not to late to stay home and sleep in," he murmured in her ear. She clutched Christi tighter, despite the child's whines of protest.

"I gotta go, Darren...y-you didn't want me anymore, remember?"

"I always wanted you," he whispered in her ear, "I'll never not want you. I swear, Operetta...I had no control over myself."

She shook her head.

"She came after my sister. I made a deal, I didn't know about her power, I swear to God-"

"Don't," she whispered. "Just please, Darren...don't. Whether ya love me or not...I don't know and I can't do it again. I've gotten my heart broken too many times."

"I can fix it," he whispered, his hand sliding up onto her sweater. He could feel her rapid pulse against his fingers and traced his claws lightly downward over her bosom. She bit her lip slightly, "Darren...if you slept with her...how can you...?"

"Can you see?" he whispered to her, "If I were willing, even if I were lying, I couldn't be with you. I'd be hers, the way Kate is Val's. But I love you. I want you." His lips brushed the ornate disfigurement on her neck, "I want to be yours."

She turned sharply, looking into his eyes, "Stop. Darren, I can't do this with you! I can't put my heart on the line any more!"

He grasped her face, "You won't-"

"Stop," she whispered.

"Never again-"

"I said stop!" she yelled at him. Christi let out a shrill cry. Operetta bounced her gently, rubbing her back regretfully. Her cheek pressed to her daughter's head, she whispered, "No. I loved you and you hurt me. You had time before she came along. It doesn't matter anymore."

He reached out and took the mask off her face. She grasped for it, but he tugged her sharply against his chest and traced his lips gently over her imperfect skin. Her lips pursed, jutted slightly and quivered. A shaky breath escaped as a tear streaked from the corner of her eye, "If you love me...let me go."

It was a stab in the heart to them both. He placed the mask in her hand and whispered, "You're beautiful without it."

He didn't bother asking if she still wanted him to be a father to Christi. He didn't bother asking if she'd be coming back. Before he could go, she grasped his shirt, "I'm not goin' to run away from you. I'm goin' because my daddy needs me."

He nodded and ran his hand up her arm, pushing up her sleeve. She clutched Christi tighter. He grasped her elbow and tugged her close, "I'll still be here when you come home, Operetta. I'll wait for you. Even if you forget me, I'll wait for you. You're the one I want, and I've got every moment from now until my heart stops beating to be with you."

Her eyes closed. She was speechless, but he had nothing but words. Gently, he released her and brushed his knuckles against the back of her cheek, "God, I love you so much. You'll never know how much that really is."

Her oh-so-red lips trembled. He took her chin between his fingers and leaned in, "Have fun in Scaris."

Her eyes opened and lifted to his. For a long moment, they met. It felt like an eternity had passed before his lips descended on hers and his kisses were nowhere near gentle. He bit harshly down on her lower lip, his tongue dominating hers. Her knees went weak as she swooned, a shiver of delight running up her spine. Her cheeks flushed with heat, and all too quickly it was over.

He drew back to give her the access to leave. Her heart clenched, but she still walked down the stairs and out the door. Kate was waiting beside the car, smoking one of Valentine's cigarettes. Upon the questioning look from her house mate, she shrugged, "It's fucking cold."

"Fuck!" VJ chimed, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Oh Christ," Kate muttered as his brother joined in. A surprisingly joyful smile crossed her face, "My little Screaming Mimi's."

Valeria let out a shriek and giggled. Her brothers seconded, the three earning a look of pure and utter disdain from Christi. Operetta smiled, but it was forced. A grin broke Darren's face despite the tears threatening his eyes. She shut the door and glanced back to him.

"You coming, Silver?" Kate teased, her eyes sparkling, "You can, you know."

He shook his head, "I can't abandon the pack."

She flicked the smoldering ash remaining to the sidewalk and ground it under her leather boot. Those were new, he mentally noted.

"Well I can," she said, turning on her heel and climbing into the passenger side. He heard the garage door descending and Valentine called out, "Alright, not a breadcrumb left for a mouse." He paused beside Darren. Operetta ducked into the truck with tears streaming down her face.

"Take care of her for me," Darren half-whispered. He had no way of knowing if Valentine was trustworthy, but he had to place his complete faith in the vampire. Valentine simply nodded and grasped his shoulder, "She'll come back to you, Silver. You're a good kid."

The vampire walked to the car and climbed in. Darren heard her muted sobs as the door shut. Kate had turned to console her, the children hushing, though all of them knew there was no turning back. Kate's eyes met his with a level of desperation he'd never seen. He waited until Operetta was looking to press his fingers to his lips and sweep his hand out toward her. Her hand closed and pressed to her heart, a silent catch of the kiss the wind had swept her. He had never imagined she would be so beautiful when she was crying.

"I'm not," he whispered. He almost wanted to plead for them to wait, but instead he stayed fixed on that spot until they'd pulled away. When the car began to disappear from sight, he stepped down the sidewalk. It picked up speed and so did he. He ran down the street, keeping sight until they turned the corner. He slowed to a stop a few moments later, glancing down the direction they had gone. The turn arrow became green and they did, and he watched it slowly cross past Riverfront Park and disappear behind a row of shops. His breath came in bursts of mist in front of his face. When she was gone, the cold set in. His entire body quaked with a tremor that knocked him to his knees on the wet pavement.

The silver moon seemed to question him. He wanted to be like the elders in the stories and hear from the spirit itself, but he got no answers to the wordless questions in his growing sobs. With a wild growl, he threw back his head and let out a mournful howl that pierced the night and woke several of the pets in the large houses atop the hill.


	133. Chapter 133: Misconceptions

**Chapter 133- Misconceptions**

When Operetta's eyes finally fell closed, they were halfway to Scaris. Christi was cradled to her chest and Erik's shoulder was her pillow. Kate nudged her mate, "She's finally asleep."

Valentine lifted his eyes, a strange expression in them. She rubbed his forearm, "What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't care. I do." He shut the thick book on his lap. She noted he was a little more than halfway done as his fingers twined with hers. Possessively, her eyes darted around the tiny cabin and glared at the people who were glaring at the cluster of babies, expecting the worst. DJ and Valeria laid between the two of them like angels, fast asleep, VJ snuggling into his father.

"Do you doubt me, Kate?" he asked, staring out the window at the clouds.

She nodded, her thumb tracing his fingers.

He leaned forward and kissed her temple, "I'm sorry it took all this to leave. We should've from the very beginning."

She turned to him with a look of disbelief, "I would've told you to go without me. Val...I'm not going away with you to save our shitty relationship. If you walked out on me when we got to Scaris, yeah, I'd be pissed, but if you did it in Salem...I wouldn't have cared. You have no idea how hard it was for me to do this."

"After everything they did...after all the times they hurt you and shunned you, you'd stay with them?" he whispered.

"I stay with you, don't I?" she whispered in return, making the conversation quiet enough for just the two of them, "My pack never turned their backs on me. Everyone else, of course. Not even Draculaura did. She had every reason to, but she never put blame on me like they did. Do you even know for a second what it's like to pack up and leave my brother? I grew up with him. My mother made sure of that, whether I was his sister or his playmate..." Her eyes flicked to the window and she absently stroked Valeria's hair, "This is the first time I've been away from Rocco in my entire life. Or the others."

"Maybe it's a good thing," he whispered, "for both of us."

She glanced to him, "I know you, Val. Taking me to Scaris isn't going to change however you feel about me or any other girls. Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

He laughed, "I wonder what you told Draculaura."

"The truth. You're a manipulative prick that always seeks to get what he wants. You want her body and you want her heart. You don't love her. You can't love her. She's a freak among the freaks."

He withdrew his hand sharply, making her recoil. She didn't meet his gaze but felt his burning into her, "If I don't love her, I certainly don't love you."

The words stung like cold. Her eyes remained transfixed on the passing world outside the plane and thought vaguely of what must've been on Operetta's mind as they left. Operetta was the only reason she'd come. But gently, Valentine's hand rested on her knee, "You know I do, Katerina."

"Do I?" she murmured, "I asked myself that for a long time, Val..."

He took hold of her chin and turned her face toward his. The slow stroke of his fingers down her cheek made her heart jump. Grasping their son to his chest, he lowered his lips to the thudding pulse in her chest, brushing a kiss to the spot through her shirt. His eyes batted so sweetly, so languidly she blushed. She stroked her fingers slowly over his shoulder before slipping them into his hair.

"I owe you my life many times over," he murmured, "I do adore you, Kate. I just have the hardest time expressing it."

"I make the heartbreaker speechless," she said with a growing grin, "Well, I accomplished something."

...

Howleen peeped around the doorway of the studio, watching Gory spin on her raised toes. Her precise ballet was theatrical and graceful in a way that only the vampiress seemed to be able to do. As usual, her choice of music was darker- JPOP instead of metal. A smile split her face, not once breaking choreography, "Hey pup."

"Hey," Howleen said, approaching her slowly. "Still amazing."

"Minnie back yet?" Gory asked, spinning on her toes again and jumping suddenly, doing an aerial split and landing on the ball of her foot, sweeping her other extended leg outward.

"Nope. I'm kinda getting antsy," she admitted.

"Dance with me," Gory offered.

"Spar with me?"

Gory grinned, "Come here. I'll teach you something you'll never learn anywhere else."

Howleen stepped forward and Gory's extended leg swept back before her foot flexed and it swung back. Howleen didn't see what was coming until she was promptly kicked in the side with enough force to make her howl in pain, "OW! Gory!"

The vampiress grinned and lowered her foot fluidly, standing still, "Fight back."

Howleen balled her fist and struck out. She dodged, grabbed ahold of her and flipped her.

"Don't get angry. Never get angry."

Howleen leapt to her feet and attacked again. Each time, Gory dodged, shoving her back harshly with one hand. She kept up furiously, beginning to anticipate her hits. Gory grinned and dodged her hits more frequently until Howleen's claws caught her across the stomach. With a sharp upward force, her foot collided with the smaller girl's ribs. Howleen grabbed her knee and twisted, successfully picking her up and flipping her onto her stomach. Gory's foot struck her mid-thigh. Howleen's eyes went wide and she fell backward, clutching her leg, "SHIT!"

"If this was real, I'd have broken it." Gory sat beside her and rested her hand across the bruising area. With a small smile, she squeezed her knee, "When you feel up to it, we'll train again. I'll teach you how to really fight, not just throw punches and not get hit."

"Where'd you learn that?" Howleen asked as the dancer fluidly rose to her feet and took off her glasses. The song shifted and so did Gory's dancing. Her eyes closed, "Belfry Prep."

The way the wolves talked about Crescent Moon was like grown men discussing the good old days; the way Gory spoke, it was like a holocaust survivor discussing the concentration camps. Gory rose up on her toes and swung her leg out in a graceful full pirouette, almost managing a double before she lowered with an expression of discomfort. Her eyes opened, allowing Howleen to notice, for the first time, the nearly imperceptible lines across her eyes.

"Woah," she muttered, coming a bit closer.

"Move slowly," Gory warned, "I can't see very well."

"Why?" she muttered. When Howleen got close, Gory's brows lifted and an amused smile crossed her face. The shorter girl rose up on her toes and stared at her eyes, almost wanting to touch. When her fingers twitched to do just that, Gory's hand flashed out to catch her wrist.

"Your kind did this to me."

Howleen blinked, "But...why?"

She shrugged, "Hatred? Fear? Provocation? The story's never been clear, but it cost me my eyesight and my dancing ability, so...naturally, you can see why I haven't been so kind."

"You can dance," Howleen pressed.

"I used to be better," Gory whispered.

"You can again," Howleen muttered. "I'll help-"

Gory shook her head and stepped a few steps back. She did the same motion as before, though this time she completed the double pirouette, collapsing after. Howleen could see the unnatural, strangely-healed protruding of her tendon. Gory's teeth were grit, but her eyes were trained on the spot, "I would sell my soul to have my old life back."

"I'd sell mine to be like you," Howleen muttered.

Gory lifted her gaze, "No, you wouldn't. I know what I know through past agonies of mine own."

Their eyes locked. Hesitantly, Howleen reached out and hugged her, snuggling in, "You talk like my grandma..."

Gory chuckled, "I'm considerably older than your grandma, sweetheart."

She shook her head, "Grandma was born in eighteen forty-four..."

The soft breaths of the wolf girl against her shoulder made Gory relax. She ran her fingers through the bouncy orange curls and brought her close, stroking her back slowly, "You'll live quite some time."

"Not like you," she murmured.

"What's got you so scared, pup?" Her voice remained gentle as she twirled the curl around her finger. "Death is quite warm and welcoming. It's certainly better than living forever."

Howleen shook her head, "But that means it's over. What if we don't exist anymore?"

"Does Spectra cease to exist?" Gory murmured.

Howleen shook her head.

"Then you have your answer. I was raised a Catholic, darling...even as disgraceful of a religion as we've come to be, I always grew up knowing about a world beyond our own. You can't look at all of these people and say there's nothing left for them after a few decades or centuries."

"What if there isn't?" Howleen muttered, "I want to stay alive as long as possible..."

"There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than dreamed of in your philosophy."

"There she goes again," Howleen muttered, burying her face in the older girl's neck. Gory's elegant fingers twirled her curls, coiling them like springs and releasing them gently, "If you still fear it in a few centuries, I'll change you. But you have time to worry about that."

She put her glasses on and gave Howleen a gentle squeeze, "Your father approaches."

Howleen watched her do an elegant roll to her feet and go to get her bag, zipping it just as Clawrk approached the door, "Hey, Howleen, you said you were gonna be waiting."

"Sorry Dad," she said, her eyes fixated on Gory, "I lost track of time."

"Remember," Gory replied, glancing to her, "Never get angry."

Howleen gave her one light nod before she slid past, as fluid and elegant as a spirit. It sent envious chills down her spine with a desire to be so graceful and strong. Her dad nodded for her to follow and she rose, grabbing her bag on the way out. Without Gory's music, the silence hurt her ears.


	134. Chapter 134: Kitten

**Chapter 134- Kitten**

Purrsephone was curled up on Catrine's couch, Meowlody's arm wrapped protectively over her and Catrine on the other side. Skelita sat in the adjacent chair, her shoes making a steady rhythm as she clicked them on the floor; heel, toe. Heel, toe. Heel, toe.

Purrsephone shifted and let out a soft breath, "Can you stop that?"

Skelita nodded, her eyes not once leaving the soccer highlights on the news. Meowlody rubbed her lower back, "You okay?"

"Sore," she smiled, shifting around before once again settling against her opposite, "The cub is beating the crap out of me from the inside out."

"Hey in there, gentle on your Mama," Meowlody purred, reaching out to gently rub her belly. Catrine smiled while Skelita shot them a slight look. Tapping the other werecat, she leaned in close and let Catrine lean in as she whispered, "I do not understand. Aren't they sisters?"

Catrine nodded.

"But they're together?"

Catrine nodded again.

Skelita quirked her head. Catrine shrugged and glanced to them, "It's sweet. You get used to it."

Purrsephone winced in pain and stood, grasping Meowlody's hand. As she rose, so did the other. Purrsephone's face contorted in pain.

"What's wrong?" Catrine asked, moving away from Skelita.

"She's had a couple false alarms already," Mew replied, rubbing Purrsephone's belly, "Viv says it's just because the baby's big-"

Purrsephone grabbed her arm, "My water just broke."

Meowlody's eyes flew open and she glanced down, spying the trickle down Purrsephone's leg. Her eyes flicked back to her mate's, "But you're early!"

"I know!" Purrsephone shouted in panic.

"Calm down," Catrine said gently, "We'll take her to the hospital-"

"No hospitals." Purrsephone said suddenly, "Not unless it's ours. No humans."

"We're probably closer to New Salem than we are to ours right now," Meowlody said gently, noticing the expression of agony in Purrsephone's features.

"No humans!" she shouted, wrenching away. Skelita pulled out her phone. Meowlody noticed and snapped, "Call Viveka."

"Who?" Skelita said, lifting her head.

"Frankie's mom."

Catrine reached out and gently took hold of Purrsephone's arm, "Come with me."

Meowlody's eyes flashed possessively to her mate, but Purrsephone growled a warning before taking hold of Catrine and following. Entering the lower bathroom, she guided Purrsephone to sit before rifling through the medicine cabinet. Purrsephone sat on the floor rather unceremoniously, panting slightly, "Ho shit. Okay, I have officially declared myself not ready for this. I am not ready to give birth to a baby. I am not ready to have a little creature tear its way out of me. Oh my god we tore our mom up, and it's going to have claws. Ohh my god. What the hell is that?"

Catrine knelt at her side and offered a syringe, "Painkiller."

"What the hell are you doing with liquid painkillers?" Purr's wide eyes flicked up to the baby-faced girl, "Are you a junkie?!"

Catrine broke into a wide smile, "My father's a spy."

"That answers nothing!" Purr shouted, her hand snapping out to grab Catrine's. Her grip was crushing, making the other werecat yowl in shock. "Owww dammit Catrine! Do it! You have it in your hand, stop being a pussy!"

"Pun intended?" she shot back, cleaning the crook of Purrsephone's elbow with an alcohol swab before guiding her to make a fist.

"It's a fucking shot, not drawing blood! Just stab me!"

Catrine closed her eyes.

"Don't close your eyes!"

"Aye," Skelita murmured, appearing in the door, "Catrine, grab a towel, Purrsephone, stop screaming." She took the syringe from Catrine's hand and glanced to her. Meowlody moved to take the place Catrine had been in as Skelita stabbed her arm. Purr's eyes darted to the other female dangerously before hissing like a wildcat. Catrine handed off the towel and pulled Skelita back into the hall.

"Think she could be grateful," the skeleton muttered.

"It's a cat thing," Catrine explained, "When we're birthing, we have to be with those we trust. To be honest, she hardly knows you."

Skelita shrugged and watched as the two werecats curled around each other, Purrsephone burying her face into Meowlody's shoulder. Very gently, the lighter werecat slid the towel under her mate and helped her out of her skirt. Her hand rested on Purrsephone's belly, rubbing lightly, making little purrs burst from the panting werecat.

"Just push," Meowlody murmured.

Purrsephone's eyes flicked up to her in slightly-dazed panic, "But I'm early..."

"It's okay," she whispered, "I got my girls."

A smile broke across Purrsephone's face as she nodded. Their fingers locked together against her stomach. She rose slightly, her teeth gritting.

"Oh god," Purrsephone whimpered, "Oww...oh god!"

"Is she-?" Catrine began, being cut off by a sharp hiss from the birthing werecat, "CATRINE DEMEW I KNOW THIS IS YOUR HOUSE BUT I AM HAVING THE BABY AND I WANT YOU TO SHUT UP."

Eyes wide, she nodded and stepped back. Meowlody purred, affectionately nuzzling her and stroking her hair up over her own shoulder. Their fingers locked and once again, she slightly rose. Catrine watched her toe claws catch the blanket, her knees drawing upward. Purrsephone gasped sharply, panting lightly before pushing again. Meowlody stroked her hair slowly, "It's okay baby. It's okay."

Thrashing a bit, Purrsephone only hissed. Skelita tried her phone again, the beeping going unnoticed. She slumped back, breathless, "Is...is she stuck or something?"

"She's got space to travel babe," Mew murmured, "It's okay. Give it a few more. You can do it."

"If I don't have a heart attack," the other female teased before pushing sharply. Catrine's eyes didn't leave the sight once, a strange sense of curiosity and awe drawing her in. Purrsephone yelped and took shallow, quick breaths. Meowlody supported her back and held her hands. Hesitantly, Catrine took a step forward. Purrsephone's eyes were screwed shut, tears running from them anyway. Noticing the blood, Catrine's eyes widened slightly, but she bit her lower lip and waited. Purr's claws were digging into her mate's arm, the other kitten going unnoticed by the two cats.

Very gently, Catrine reached forward and grabbed the little, furless foot and tugged. Purrsephone's body went limp as the tiny girl slid out effortlessly. The little baby stared up at Catrine from the towel, a pair of restless gold eyes fluttering everywhere. Her face, though bloody, was intelligent.

She mewed.

Every instinct in Catrine's body went to nesting mode. She purred and leaned forward to clean the cub that wasn't hers, detaching the umbilical cord with her claws. She rose to get a towel and noticed Purrsephone glaring at her.

"Here," she offered, turning. When she turned back, Purrsephone had picked up the cub herself and cuddled her. Her eyes were half-lidded with relief of her agony, but still attentive. Meowlody took the towel and smiled slightly, "Purr, thank her."

In the feral mind-set the pain had put her in, Purrsephone only growled before the baby began to mew urgently.

"What is it doing?"

Skelita's voice broke Catrine's concentration and she immediately snapped back to her full posture. The skeleton girl was staring at her like she'd grown a second tail, "Kittens don't cry. They mew."

"Kitten..." Purrsephone finally whispered, "It suits her."

"I thought we settled on Rachel?" Meowlody whispered.

"Rachel Kitten?"

"Rachel _Meowlanie."_

Purrsephone's eyes lifted and a grin spread across her face, "That is the cutest thing I have ever heard."

A blush crossed her sister's face as she leaned in and nuzzled the both of them, "The most beautiful girls I've ever seen."

Rachel mewed again, tiny hands knotting in the towel she was wrapped in. At the sight, Catrine's eyes filled with tears. A light purr slipped free, the urge to cuddle and console the child too strong to ignore.

"You've got good instincts," Skelita murmured to her. "You'll be a good mom."

"I'm gonna cry," Catrine whispered with a smile slowly spreading across her face.

Skelita nodded, "I would too if I could."

For a long while, the four females were transfixed on the flailing little kitten. Her size and weight was the only giveaway to her premature state, her eyes wide and gold, her tiny claws even formed and her mews intelligent. Purrsephone simply kept her baby cradled to her chest, whispering to her, "Nobody will touch you but Mama. Nobody. Baby's not ready for that. So nobody's going to touch my baby." With a pang of sadness, Catrine wondered if she meant physically- or if she really worried that deeply about Heath and Toralei?


	135. Chapter 135: Every Rose Has Its Thorn

**Quick A/N: Do you guys think I should do a Radcliffe Way FAQ/Q&A blog?**

**Chapter 135- Every Rose Has Its Thorn**

The list had been erased and traced over time and time again, but after a long period of laying on her stomach, Catrine's eyes finally tore away from the page. She sprawled on her back and sighed, rubbing her face with her palms, "Ugh."

"Long afternoon?"

She yawned rather than jumping, picking up the journal and dropping it onto her stomach in reply to her father's words, "I helped my best friend have a baby, what do you think?"

Tom wandered over and sat beside her, smoothing her hair, "From what I hear, you did a good job."

She snapped shut the journal and dropped it in the drawer. Her father gently rubbed her shoulders, "Nesting instincts taking over?"

She nodded slowly, curling her arms around herself, "I know she isn't mine...still..."

"Your mom was the same way over you. You may not realize it now, but you have always been everything to us both. Even if what she did was wrong, she thought it would keep you safe."

She turned back to him, her powder blue eyes searching his, "Black is black."

"There is grey. There is always grey, Catrine. Even if it's a darker shade, it is still grey."

She sighed and rolled on her stomach again, shielding her face and ears from the words she didn't want to hear. Being a cat was bad enough with limited healing abilities, annual heat cycles and the urge to rip out the throats of anyone around a cub, but to feel the instinct to nest when the cub wasn't even hers felt downright mental. Her father rubbed her shoulder slightly, "It'll pass."

The moment his footsteps faded, Catrine curled up and took out the thin, well-abused book under her journal. A sharp _ping_ made her set it down. She glanced up at the terrace and watched as another stone bounced off the glass. She laughed and set down her book, putting on her boots and robe before rising.

"What in bloody hell are you doing?" she asked, stepping outside and shutting the door carefully behind her, making sure the lock stayed flipped.

Manny was grinning up at her from below, "Want me to come up or you come down here?"

She blushed, "Manny, what are you doing?"

"I got news for ya," he said with a grin, drawing back a few steps. Her eyes widened and she backed up against the kiln before she saw Minnie burst out of the house cheering, screaming to the entire neighborhood, "HE PROPOSED! HE PROPOSED!"

"Minnie, damn! I was about to tell her!" Manny shouted over.

Cecil wandered out of the house after her and noticed Catrine up on the scaffold, saluting to her before catching Minnie when she jumped on him. Manny climbed up and stood beside her, watching them. His breath rose in sharp puffs of mist, reminding Catrine just how cold it was-

and just how warm he was.

Her eyes fixated on the ground as she whispered, "Did you hear?"

"Bout Purrsephone? Yeah. Was it traumatizing?"

She almost giggled, "Hardly."

He rested his hand on her shoulder. Reflexively, she moved closer, enveloped in the warmth he provided until she realized it wasn't the best idea to be close at the moment. She drew back, blushing, "I want one."

"What, a ring?" he teased.

"A baby," she said quietly. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes like she was insane, but, blushing, she downcast her eyes, "It's an instinct...kittens make cats protective."

"So you wanna...bed down and have kids right now."

She nodded.

Even while most people didn't realize how brilliant Manny was, he grinned anyway, "You know, I can imagine those."

She blushed even brighter, grinning as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "Don't tease me."

"No, I do. We'd have cute kids."

She blushed, "Manny, you are not condoning this!"

He shrugged, "I might be."

Before Minnie could call up to her, the dainty werecat darted into her bedroom and locked the door, shooting her boyfriend a look of desperation and forced amusement. With a grin, he jumped off the edge and out of her sight.

Much later, something soft and fluffy rested under Catrine's arm. Her nose twitched. The little thing writhed and squirmed, mewing and rubbing against her hands. Her eyes flashed open and glanced down before meeting the eyes of a blue-eyed white kitten. The cat mewed again and came up to nuzzle her face, a fluffy tail patting her cheek. She giggled and gathered the tiny thing into her hands, "Awww...where did you come from?"

"Meow," Manny called from outside, making her laugh as she shielded the kitten to her chest, carrying it with her outside. "Meow," he called again.

"You'll insult all the cats in the neighborhood," Catrine teased, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You said you wanted a baby," he said, "You just never specified a baby what."

With the kitten nuzzling her, she felt only comfort. She leaned down, purring in return and lightly kissed its head, "Where'd you get her?"

"Mrs. Dracula," he said with a shrug, "She takes in all the strays."

"How old is she?" Catrine cooed with growing affection as the kitten nuzzled into her palm, shielding itself from the cold. Protectively, she stuck most of its body down her shirt and cradled it to her warm body.

Manny raised an eyebrow, "Lucky kitten."

Catrine rolled her eyes and smiled widely, "How old?"

He shrugged, "Couple weeks. We don't know."

The tiny cub yawned, exposing two sharp little teeth like a sabertooth's and Catrine busted up, "Oh my god! I know where she came from!"

He looked at her with an urge to continue.

"She's a baby Sweet Fangs!"

...

Luc and Luna laid on either side of me while CJ laid on my chest. My book was propped up in the space between my thumb and index finger, inches above him. Clawd crawled into bed beside us and wrapped his arm around me, cuddling Luna close as well. I leaned over and kissed his jaw, yawning softly.

"Your dad managed to corner me while I was at work with Vik today. He started asking about daycare and preschool."

I laughed out loud, "Nope. Oh hell nope. Society is not going to corrupt my children."

Clawd shook his head, "We're doing this the wolf way, huh?"

Slowly, I ran my fingers through Luna's tangled curls. The idea of my baby getting big, growing up and not throwing mud-coated snow balls at her brother anymore made my heart hurt. I clung to her and shook my head, "She's a cross between us. She'd drive the other kids insane."

Clawd brought me close, "Is there one here?"

I shook my head, "Nobody's ever been really relaxed enough to."

"Did we change that?" he teased, kissing my forehead. Luna let her breath escape in a sigh before climbing up onto his chest, nestling in. I shut my book and tossed it on the floor, not minding the discord when our children were around. He tucked us in, my arms wrapped around the boys while his held Luna tightly to his chest. For a long moment, we were silent.

"The best we could do would be build one into the school."

"Why can't there be one on its own?" Clawd murmured.

"Because," I whispered, stroking CJ's hair, "You were only a baby when Columbine went down. You grew up with the knowledge it could happen at any time and there was nothing to worry about. I didn't. That was unheard of. Even when they pulled children out of school during the holocaust, or burned down churches and schoolhouses in the south..."

Clawd started laughing. I shot him a look. He tried to stifle it, glancing to me, "I just imagined Valentine and a bunch of renegade white guys burning down churches."

My lips twitched. I shook my head, "That's funny in a very insulting way."

"He would, though."

I stroked Luc's hair softly, "He did sell his soul for me."

"Which makes this even more ironic," he teased. I smiled, but then my smile turned into a look of pure shock. "He sold his soul for me."

Clawd's head dropped to the pillow, "Christ."

My throat got thick. Even if Kate was right, he loved me once...but I glanced to Clawd and blushed, laying on his bicep, letting it go. It had been a long day for us both, not to mention the cubs sleeping on us. I ran my fingers over his arm, "Just trust what I say when I say that Salem is probably the safest place on earth, my love. It's been a Dracula's duty to keep it that way since its foundation. So trust my judgement, will you please?"

He laid his head against mine, "You Dracula people haven't been known for your problem-solving skills."

I glanced up to him, "No. Just a heart pure enough to know truth." He stared into my eyes and softly kissed my forehead before laying back down, holding the four of us close to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and yawned in return. It was an unspeakable feeling, protective paranoia; yet it was a feeling everyone had at some time in their lifetime. The source of it were the four heartbeats surrounding me, the four bodies warming me and enveloping me in sleepy affection.

In her sleep, Luna's little finger locked around mine.

**I just want to take another moment to say how deeply it saddens me about the shooting in Connecticut today. I wish they kept the gunman alive to give him the punishment he really deserved, but I suppose he's dead for the best. 28 lives were unnecessarily lost today- 20 of them children. Please take a moment and send your thoughts and prayers to the families of the victims and of the survivors. Yes, the survivors. People died today. Everyone in that town will remember this. For those children, today was the day their innocence was violently taken away. I've read a few of the heartbreaking letters children wrote in the moments before their deaths so their families had something left, and it astounds me and murders my heart. Be grateful for what you have.**


	136. Chapter 136: A Steady Rain

**Chapter 136- A Steady Rain**

_Sixteen Years Ahead_

The eight year old twins sat staring at their toddler brother. His claws caught on the carpet and pulled him along before he managed to grab the chair and right himself. On shaky legs, he stood and toddled a few steps before promptly falling over and crying out in pain.

Catrine was at his side in a flash, silently snuggling him. Speaking to Conrad didn't help, the twins knew. So they simply sat with their knees on the back of the bench and watched as their mother tried to calm their littlest brother down.

"Please don't cry," Catrine whispered hopelessly, unable to sooth him any other way, "Con...please..."

He fussed and squirmed and wailed even louder. Jolie held out her arms for him, but Catrine shook her head. The twins sat with slumped shoulders. Jolie was entirely her mother's daughter with soft white fur and cascading white curls that were slowly darkening to a platinum blond with age. Joseph-or Joey-was her opposite with fur the color of melted butter and a shock of frost-white hair. Both had rich blue eyes like their father, while Conrad looked like their mother's clone. He was tiny and entirely white with powder blue eyes. According to Viveka, his eyes were perfect. He just couldn't hear. And there was nothing they could do for it.

The front door thumped open as Manny entered, shouting, "Jo? Joey?"

The twins got up and raced off the couch to their father, flinging their arms around his legs. Catrine wandered into the main room after them, trying to soothe the wailing child to no avail. Manny scooped up the both of the children and kissed their faces, holding them tightly to his broad chest. He shut the door with his foot, reflexively turning to lock the door. His eyes met Catrine's and she smiled sadly, "You heard about New Salem?"

He nodded.

"They were dismissed early. All of the schools were."

When Manny scowled, she continued, "Grace knows what she's doing, Manny. It's better they go home to be with their families than have their families panic."

"Yeah, I was panicking plenty," he nearly growled, pressing the twins close to him.

Conrad's crying calmed. He reached out for Manny, making him set down the two on the couch and grasp the wiggling baby. He stroked his fingers through Conrad's fluffy hair, soothing the small boy.

"Daddy, did something bad happen to the normies again?" Jolie asked.

"Something bad always happens to the normies," Joey said, putting his head on his hand.

"Stop that," Catrine replied quickly, "Plenty of bad things happen here. Don't jinx our good fortune."

"But what happened?" Jolie pressed, interested. The both of them were too young to know compassion, too young to understand sympathy and empathy or how the world worked. Catrine glanced to Manny and came around the front of the couch, sitting down and taking one of each child's hand in her own, "Something very bad happened to some kids your age."

"What happened?" Jolie repeated, tilting her head in curiosity.

Unceremoniously, the door wrenched open and Rachel burst in. The teenager's eyes darted around frantically before she noticed the twins seated on the couch and threw herself toward them, grabbing them both up and smothering them against her chest, "Oh thank god you're okay!"

Colored just like her mothers, the girl had grown up looking nearly exactly like them with a darker color palate. Her gold eyes contrasted from the forest green tunic that fell limply over her rich gold jeans. Curiously, Jolie petted the glittery fabric on her leg, ignoring her sentiments.

"They're okay?" Purrsephone asked, following after her daughter.

"They're alright. It was in New Salem," Catrine murmured.

"It's still a horror. They call us monsters," the dark werecat murmured, opening her arms for Catrine. The two embraced while Meowlody shut the door, "At least they are. Venus and Robecca are in a panic."

Catrine's chest tightened, "Why? Is Franklin alright?"

"He went down to New Salem to hang out with Clair's son Max," Meowlody said with a look of absolute heartbreak. "Max invited him on a field trip today."

Catrine nodded slowly, taking Jolie onto her lap. She snuggled her tightly, "You'll let us know, won't you?"

Rachel sat on the couch and glanced back to her mothers, "Can I stay?"

Purrsephone nodded, "If it's not too much trouble on your aunt-"

"It's fine," Catrine whispered, holding her daughter tightly. "I just hope their little boy is okay."

...

Robecca was waiting with the boatload of other concerned parents around the New Salem elementary school. Words buzzed. Mothers cried. Fathers shed silent tears and little children clung to their parents and siblings with terror. Venus's fingers were wrapped in her shirt, the baby held in a sling on her chest, her arm wrapped around her. A loud, metallic screech made Robecca throw back the barrier and rush forward, "Franklin?!"

One of the human police stepped forward to stop her, but was no match for the mechanical woman who swatted him back like a fly, running toward the entrance of the school. Venus followed and Clair behind her. It was like a dam had been broken, but notably absent from their little procession were Lilith, Minnie and Cecil.

Franklin came running toward his mother, his back and shoulder visibly dented. Max came running behind him. Clair threw herself down on the ground to grasp the little boy as Robecca scooped up their son and pressed him tightly to her, running her fingers over the series of dents in his metal skin. "Oh my god. My baby...my baby boy. Oh thank god."

"He tried to hurt Max," Franklin muttered, "I didn't let him."

Clair sobbed with relief, clinging tightly to her baby boy. Both of their bodies relaxed. Another little girl was led from the school to the crying relief of another parent. Robecca kissed his forehead over and over, "Busted your rotator cuff again, didn't you?"

He grinned, "Yup."

"My little hero," she whispered, burying her face in his shoulder, "Oh honey...God..."

Venus pulled Franklin down to her and showered his face in kisses. As they began to go away, Franklin's tears ran down his face. He pulled away, sniffling, burying his face into Robecca's shoulder. She took him to the car and sat hip atop it, running her hand over the dents. If he'd been human, it would've killed him. Her lip quivered as she brought him to her chest. He sobbed uncontrollably, "I grabbed Max and Lizzie but I didn't get to save them...I-I'm sorry I couldn't save all of them...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

"Oh baby," Robecca whispered, "It wasn't your fault."

"If I got to the door I could've...I could've blown him away with my boots...I-I could've..." He wailed and clung to her. Robecca wound her fingers through his hair, holding him tightly to her, "Oh baby...I know. I know. You did all you could."

Venus edged in and wrapped Franklin in her arms, glancing to Robecca, "We need to take him to Viktor and Viveka..."

"I'll call Doctor Jekyll too," Robecca murmured, "Have her meet us."

Venus grew instantly protective of the crying boy, "Our son does not need a shrink."

Robecca's eyes grew anguished as she nodded, "V, please trust me on this."

Gently scooping Franklin into her arms, Flora pressed between them, Venus carried Franklin into the back seat. Robecca shut the door for her and climbed in the car, glancing over her shoulder. Clair, Chad and Ricky had wandered back with Max to the edge of the next block over where Lilith held a covered child to her shoulder possessively and Minnie rocked little Sam in her arms. Her eyes met the former hunter's and she nodded with a light smile.

"What?" Venus asked.

"Nothing," Robecca murmured, tapping the touch screen as she started the car, "Call Viktor Stine mobile."

...

"I almost went to tell him," Lilith murmured as they pulled in, "I was so scared I almost ran to Salem to get Andy."

"Honey, I love you, but nobody is going to screw with that daughter of yours. Right Vi?"

Violet beamed as she crawled over onto Minnie's lap, "Right Auntie."

"So, I guess it's done for good between Jin and Heath this time," Minnie said, carrying both kids as she hopped out, "She's knocked up, he's not taking it seriously, and she left the engagement ring on the desk and moved out this morning. Going back home to Skelita, I suppose."

Clair stepped out of the backseat with Cecil, "Min, I know we dodged literal bullets today...but a lot of people didn't, so can you not gossip right now?"

"This isn't gossip. I bet she's going to go to Toralei and rat the shit out of that boy. You know he's going to go back to her. I mean she was the love of his life."

"Children made you all nuts," Clair muttered, walking inside. Minnie followed and Lilith glanced across the hood to Cecil, "What are we supposed to tell them?"

"The truth," he murmured, "That's all we can tell them."

**RIP to all the people who lost their lives at the New Town tragedy. Never forget.**


	137. Chapter 137: Guardian of Hearts

**Chapter 137- Guardian of Hearts**

Scaris was even more beautiful layered in snow. The opera house the, loosely-termed, family drove up toward was coated in lights and beautiful against the night sky. DJ's eyes went wide and he crawled across Valentine's lap to press his face against the window. With a small smile, Valentine ran his fingers through the little boy's shaggy blond hair. DJ's eyes flicked to his father, "Pretty."

"Very," Valentine agreed, glancing to Kate. Even half-asleep, her partly opened eyes were focused on the bright lights. When their eyes met, she smiled. There was a surge of warmth as he reached out to her and twined their fingers together.

"That's where we'll be playing tomorrow night," Erik told Operetta. "If you'll join me."

Operetta yawned slightly and nodded. As they passed the opera house, Valentine's head pressed to the glass like his son's. The tower, rising out of the nighttime darkened buildings, drew both of their attention.

"Pretty!" DJ exclaimed, making his younger siblings stir before settling back in against their mother.

Valentine closed his eyes, feeling DJ nestle in.

"It's beautiful," Kate whispered. He smiled, on the verge of sleep. Her warm body nestled against his, their babies sandwiched between them. His arm wrapped around her, keeping her body close to his. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

His eyes opened slowly. A small smile touched her lips as she leaned in, nuzzling noses with him, "I love you, Val."

"I'm sorry," he found himself whispering as his fingers brushed hers. She smiled, her cheeks warming slightly. He slid his fingers through hers and brought her close. DJ yawned and snuggled in between them. He gave her a gentle squeeze, nestling his cheek against the top of her head. As the darkness of residences rolled through the windows, making sure very little light reached the backseat, Valentine fell in and out of sleep. Holding her, he whispered, "Marry me."

Her head lifted, "What?"

"Here. In Scaris. Marry me."

Kate's eyes were suddenly wide. She searched his ruby gaze, looking for an ounce of hurtful amusement. There was none. The entire car had gone silent; nobody anticipated those words.

"Are you serious?" she whispered.

He nodded, "This is the city of love, isn't it? This is a new beginning for us. I want to take this plunge with you while we're here."

"And you promise...if we go back to Salem...what happens here will never change?"

Their eyes locked. Red and green, nearly complete opposites. Yet, when he leaned in, she didn't pull away. The windows outside the car were dark, but when Valentine's lips touched his girlfriend's, every street lamp within the city of Scaris blazed as if lit by summer fire.

...

"Jesus, watch yourself!" Rocco said as he rushed to take the groceries from Cleo and her sister, "Go inside, both of you."

Cleo shifted her hand to her hip, "I thought you wanted it to be an equal partnership?"

"You are still my princess," he murmured, leaning in for a kiss, "And Viv still told you no heavy lifting."

"It's food!" she said with a laugh.

"Go inside, Cleo." His eyes burned playfully. She broke into a smile before heading up the drive behind Nefera. Luken was sitting on the floor in a pair of boxers, considerably less dressed than Deuce and Romulus, although neither male seemed to care about the lack of clothing much.

"Luken, what in Ra's name are you doing?" Nefera asked as she shed her jacket.

"I lost a round of strip COD," he said, making sure his character dodged a missile, "I didn't want to get dressed."

"Lost as in you put on your underwear, or got down to your underwear?" Nefera asked with a raised brow.

With a grin, Luken said, "Deuce was naked."

Nefera's eyes flicked to her sister. Cleo flushed with blush. The elder girl smiled slowly, "Well, maybe we shouldn't have stopped for gas."

Deuce blushed. Romulus laughed out loud. Slowly, Nefera lowered herself beside him and began to rub his shoulders. Luken's fur bristled, a shiver running down his spine, "Babe, don't you dare. This is the final round."

"Need help, Lukey?" she purred in his ear.

He purposefully ran his man into a minefield before turning, scooping up Nefera and grinning, "Boys, we're done here."

Deuce laughed, "Alright dude."

Romulus glanced to Cleo, "Come on princess, help me out here."

Rocco came in and whipped a can at Romulus. His reflexes reacted before he thought, catching it and looking down at it, making a face, "Ugh. Vegetables."

"BAM!" Deuce shouted. Romulus drew back the hand with the can in it, making Cleo's eyes widen. He threw up his hands in exasperation and laid back on the floor, playing catch with it, "Fuck you, Rocco."

Her mate laughed out loud, carrying bags to the kitchen before returning, "Where's Luken?"

She shrugged, "Wherever Nefera is."

"As usual," he muttered, grasping Cleo's chin in his cold hand. She smiled, rising on her toes to give him a soft kiss.

Romulus whipped the can at his side. Rocco reached down and caught it, saluting him with it. The other male rose and left Cleo and Deuce alone together. He got up, dusting off and glancing to her, "Should I leave it on?"

"They might be a while," she murmured almost shyly. He turned off the system and finally looked over at her, his eyes running over her entire body behind his glasses. A little smile touched his lips, "So am I a candidate this time?"

She shook her head, "No. No, we know it's Rocco's."

He nodded, "Good. Great. You guys...you're great together."

"Are you okay?" she said softly, "Because this seems more awkward than it should be."

He laughed, "Well I did just get plenty of lesson on male anatomy so...yeah. It's kind of lingered."

Cleo smiled at the floor, resting her hand on the growing swell of her stomach. Deuce shoved his hands in his pockets and took a step forward, "When are you due?"

"Early May," she whispered, "I'm supposed to miss graduation."

"Maybe she'll hold back," he murmured, "Or, y'know, maybe she'll come late and you'll end up giving birth at graduation."

She smacked his arm, "Don't even think about putting it in her head."

He chuckled, reaching out and hesitating. Gently, she took hold of his hand and rested it flat on her stomach. He inched closer, eyes flicking up to her face behind his glasses. "I wish we had this chance before."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I was afraid."

"You don't need to blame yourself for everything, Cleo. You take things too seriously. You're not responsible for everyone else."

Her eyes closed under the slow stroking of his fingers across her stomach. Her eyes opened once again, her breath releasing in a puff, "I'm responsible for this baby. For Isis and Rocco and Sadie, Nefera, Luken, Adam, her baby, my father-"

"No, you're not," he cut her off, reaching out. He grasped her upper arm and caressed soothingly downward, for a moment making her forget that the gesture was anything but romantic. It felt like nothing had changed. Even though both of their hearts were in a different place, it felt like they could've had forever. "You're responsible for you, Isis, and the one in here. Nothing and no one else."

"I miss you," she whispered, "Rocco...he sugar coats things for me."

Deuce shrugged, "You overreact. And, honestly Cleo...the only queen of anything you are right now is the queen of drama."

She laughed and smacked his arm, "Deuce!"

He nearly leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "You know you can still call, Cleo. I might not be at your beck and call anymore, but I'm still here."

Rocco and Romulus came in laughing. He was the least territorial male Cleo had ever seen, not even a hint of jealousy in his eyes as he looked at Deuce and grinned, "Anything moving yet?"

"Nope. Not unless you magically grew an alien," Deuce replied.

Rocco grinned and Romulus laughed, clapping the smaller male on the shoulder, "I knew there was something weird about this one."

Rocco shrugged, "I was the runt."

Deuce went over and picked up the case of soda from his hands, "Yeah, we can tell. You're falling over sideways."

Romulus shook his head slightly, snorted and walked into the kitchen. Shooting Cleo a passing smile, Deuce followed, but Rocco lingered a moment to readjust the bag around his wrist.

"Cleo?"

Her eyes lifted to him, her lips upturning as she saw the vivacious blue of his eyes. A wicked grin crossed his face, "Sugar cookies?"

She turned her back to him and sunk into the couch. He leaned over the back and kissed her cheek before walking away. She knew he was grinning the entire time.


	138. Chapter 138: The Truth About Dishonesty

**Really quickly before I begin; the second-gen masterlist has been updated for the final time and there is now a tumblr dedicated especially to answering fic questions, so if you want to, please ask away. Link is on my page.**

**Chapter 138- The Truth About Dishonesty**

When Valentine awoke in the middle of the night, his shallow breaths let on to an unusually more vulnerable side of himself. He moved away from Kate and glanced down at her. Her arms were around DJ like a teddy bear, the twins sleeping in their crib relatively close by. He sat among the tangled sheets for a moment, brushing his hair from his face. Once his breaths had calmed, he glanced down at his phone and, managing to untangle himself, took it out onto the terrace. The winter air was frigid, piercing his pajamas with as much force as if he'd been standing there in his underwear. He locked the outer door and waited for the tiny device to power up. Despite his state, he bounced slightly on his toes, trying to keep them from going numb in the dusting of snow. He pressed and held his first speed-dial, listening to the soft rings. The sky was getting darker yet; he knew it must've been four or five in the morning. He hoped it wasn't too late.

A sleepy voice answered the phone, "Hullo?"

"Can we talk?" he murmured. He heard silk sheets shifting before Cupid whispered, "Val? It's like midnight...what're you doing?"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I don't know. Frankly, I have no fucking idea anymore." His tone came out sharper and more awake than he'd anticipated. He could nearly see her wince.

"Calm down," she murmured. But his mind was racing. He could imagine being beside her in bed, arms wrapped around her curvaceous body. After their breakup, when most girls would've been a mess, she'd only gotten more beautiful. He could imagine how she was probably sitting up under the covers, knees drawn up just a little bit, her curly hair a wild mess. He grit his teeth and whispered, "Maybe I shouldn't have."

"Val," she breathed, her voice soft, "Talk to me."

He sighed and leaned on the railing, ignoring the stinging cold, "I proposed and she said yes."

"Oh," Cupid breathed. He smiled at the note of disappointment in her tone. He laughed out loud, "Then I had a nightmare. I suppose I deserve it...but I thought, for a solid few minutes...she said no."

"Oh Val..." she breathed.

"I'm not deserving of this, Cupid...not after everything I've done. I destroy everything I love..."

"No, you don't," she murmured. He could hear her waking even more, "Valentine, I loved you with all my heart-"

"_Loved_. Past tense."

"You didn't take that away from me. My father did. You...God Val, you went and you got our son. When you told me you wanted to leave for Scaris with them...it wasn't my place to stop you. It's still not. As your friend-"

"What if I want to ask you as more than a friend?" he murmured, "What if I'm sure I'm making the wrong choice? Cupid..." For a moment, he went silent. He walked across the terrace and slid down the wall, watching the night sky and the far-off tower, "What if I said I was still in love with you?"

She had gone silent. She didn't reply, but he didn't need her to. He closed his eyes and let out a slow sigh, "I don't know what I want. Half the time I don't even know who I am anymore. But so much of me...yes, it feels right with Kate. It's felt right with so many girls. But when I was with you..."

She sobbed.

"When I was with you, I was really in love."

"Goddamn it Val," she sobbed, "Why? Why did you have to do this to me? It's half after midnight and I just got to sleep. I cried myself to sleep over you! Jesus Christ, you couldn't have figured this out before you went halfway across the world?" Her voice cracked, but he found it so beautiful.

"Do you know what I'd do if I were there right now?" he whispered.

"Don't," she whispered, "Please, Val, _don't_. I don't want to hear any more."

He listened to her shaky breaths for a moment before whispering, "I'd wipe your tears away. I'd kiss your tears off your cheeks and pull you close-"

"Don't," she whispered, "Please. If you love me, stop talking."

He went silent. He heard the blankets rustle as she rose and whispered, "You have no idea how I feel about you. This isn't fair, Val. You belong with her, not me. You...you deserve a girl whose parents are dead, not intent on killing you if you fuck up again."

"Thanks," he said dryly, "Because that's really what I wanted to think about right now."

"You don't understand that I have to stay away from you," she said, "It's not about you, it's about me. God, you have no idea how much I want to be the one with you right now. I want to be her and Draculaura for you, and you just don't understand that. If I could, you know I would. But there are things I can't give up. Things I won't give up, things I love myself for that I can't just abandon to be with you."

He chuckled, "You beautiful, stubborn girl."

"I love myself too much to love you, Val," she whispered, seeming resolved although her voice betrayed her tears, "I couldn't let myself get hurt by you."

"What if I didn't hurt you?" he whispered, "What if I could prove to you that I would only love you?"

"You can't. My dad's the god of love, Val...being with you...it could never happen."

"Why the hell do you keep saying never?" he nearly growled, "We can be together if you want us to be."

"I can't because I don't love you!" she nearly screamed, "I can't, Val! I can't do this right now! There is an amazing guy in my life-"

"Kipling. I heard. Congratulations."

As his tone grew increasingly bitter, hers grew increasingly sharp, "Fuck you too! I don't care if you marry her! If you do, you might as well not come back!"

The words caught him off guard. Anger still boiling, he mocked her earlier tone, "What, you don't love me now? Or maybe I made you angry?"

Why she hadn't hung up, he didn't know. She took a deep breath. He could hear her holding it. He could almost imagine running his hands down her arms until it released. When she did finally release it, it was slow, "I am hanging up, turning off my phone and going to bed, Val. I want you to make whatever choice makes you happy."

"Come to Scaris to be with me," he murmured.

"No," she said coldly. "Goodnight, Valentine."

...

It had been a long time since we had a sleepover. There we were, though. Our kids were all having a sleepover of their own, for those of us that had them. With my head on Clawdeen's stomach, I remembered a time before life had gotten so insane. We were all mostly watching Vamps when I started eavesdropping on Cleo and Ghoulia talking in the kitchen. Clawdeen's ears twitched, but she and I were the only ones who could hear. I could hear Gory's iCoffin as she laid on me and Howleen was playing Angry Bats in the chair.

"_You never thought about me,_" I heard Ghoulia say, _"Neither time. You never bothered thinking about what this was doing to me. You didn't even bother asking me to come see you. You didn't call, nothing. I left messages. I thought you were dead._"

"Ghoules," Cleo murmured, "You know me best. You weren't the one I had to worry about."

"_Spectra was?"_ Ghoulia said. _"None if this was fair, Cleo. I'm supposed to be your best friend. We've been best friends since I died. You used to tell me everything._"

"I still do," Cleo murmured.

"_Last._"

"Ghoulia, you know you're not last."

"_You're treating me the way Gory treats zombies. And it hurts."_

I could hear her start to shuffle back toward us. There was the splatter of tears on the floor and I rose. Gory glanced to met and let me get up, shifting to pile against Clawdeen. I grabbed the box of tissues and edged toward the kitchen.

_"You're being selfish like always. You've been nothing but selfish since you and Deuce broke up._"

"That's not fair-"

"_Damn right it's not! I've been here for you! All this time I've been here for you! Cleo, I love you like a sister! You're the only person I thought I could be close to! And you left me to go hang out with Gory and Lilith because they're...they're selfish queen bitches like you too!"_

Cleo was in shock as much as I was. But there were tears running freely down Ghoulia's face. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she looked at the floor mutely. Her eyes were vibrant. I moved to her side and offered the tissues. She took one and blew her nose. I wrapped my arm around her, "Ghoules...she didn't mean it."

Ghoulia just closed her eyes. Silent tears ran down her face. She'd beat herself up for it, I knew, she always did when she spoke her mind. Cleo moved silently toward her and shooed me away, grasping Ghoulia tightly in her arms. Ghoulia melted into the embrace, clinging to her the way a child clings to its mother. My heart ached when I realized that Ghoulia wasn't kidding; Cleo was all she had. She had us, but...Cleo was her best friend. Her arms were wound around Cleo's neck, shoulders shaking slightly before a hand dropped to rest on her tummy. _"I'm sorry. I know you don't mean it."_

Cleo cuddled Ghoulia tightly and murmured, "You are my best friend in the entire world. I know I didn't think about you much, but you've got to understand that it's because I know you can think your way out of a paper bag. Plus...you have Slow-Moe to take care of you if I don't."

Ghoulia glanced up to her and shook her head slowly, _"I can take care of myself. But who's going to take care of you?"_

A small smile crossed Cleo's face and she nudged Ghoulia's chin, "You?"

They both broke into huge grins. Ghoulia squeezed her shoulder before glancing to me. I held out the tissues and even Cleo took one. I smiled sympathetically, but she waved it off, "Don't you dare, Draculaura. I'm pregnant, I'm allowed to cry."

Ghoulia rolled her eyes and slowly shook her head, "_Excuses. Excuses everywhere."_


	139. Chapter 139: Cornered

**Chapter 139- Cornered**

Days flew by. By the end of the month, Monster High was in the Roller Maze championships. A week later, we won because Granite had a temper to recon with.

"J' tame Valentine's day!" Catrine nearly sang as she took a seat beside Rochelle. Our once modest table of five had grown to a full, pushed-together two. Jinafire walked up and tapped Clawdeen, receiving a bottle of straightening spray.

"I hate gym," she said simply, sitting down across from us, thoroughly spraying her hair.

Skelita approached and kissed the top of her head, making her bun bounce. Jinafire playfully spritzed her before passing it back to Clawdeen. I was afraid to settle into a new normalcy, but it had been weeks since Valentine left. Clawdeen already lost the bet to when he was coming back. I'd been reluctant to bet on that too, but I did. If I made it to March, I'd win.

"So what're you and Manny doin'?" Howleen asked, a lump of pudding dangling precariously from the edge of her spoon before it was eaten.

Catrine blushed.

"Well we know what _she's_ doing," Meowlody teased, "Some of us are still not getting any!"

I laughed at the enthusiasm in her voice, even though it was mocking.

"Yeah? Try dating Cleo," Rocco said, "I showed up post-baby and I still had to wait, like, two months."

Andy glanced to Lilith and wiggled a brow. She rolled her eyes, "Just for the record, I had a boyfriend before Andy that I didn't sleep with."

"Yeah, cause he was human," Cleo teased, "Some girls have things for gay guys, some girls have things for models, you have a thing for monsters."

Gory seemed to tune in from her iPad, "So if I flash her my boobs she'll do my Trig?"

Lilith blushed as Venus laughed. Out of nowhere, Ghoulia burst into laughter. Most of us glanced down to her, but I didn't. She blushed when she looked up, but then I turned my attention on her, "Nice shoelaces."

She just smiled and winked.

"So what're you doing, Lala?" Deenie teased. It seemed like everyone leaned a little closer, making me blush furiously, "What?! I never said I was doing anything..."

"Heading off to Skull Shores with the wild man?" Cleo teased.

"Maybe a cabin in the woods," Howleen muttered.

"Screw all of that," Toralei cut in, "Buy some new lingerie and lock him in the bedroom."

My face felt red hot. I stared down at my breakfast-for-lunch and Gory glanced up again, "She's spending it with me."

"Ooh," Venus and Robecca teased.

"Can I spend it with you?" Heath asked. Robecca threw a piece of bread at him.

I glanced over at Gory's screen, holding my hair back to keep it from falling in my dish. She smiled slightly, "You made me fall in love with this damn book. Does Will die too?"

"Oh my god, don't tell me you're reading WG-squared," Lilith cut in.

This was the new normal. Conversations over conversations in a group of people who, under any other circumstances would probably never have common interests or shared beliefs or even remotely like each other. Yet, here we were. I took a sip out of my thermos of tea and glanced over to Clawdeen. While Lilith and Gory discussed every novel they'd ever read, I scooted closer to Clawdeen.

"I miss you," I murmured, reaching out across the table.

She smiled, "I missed you too."

I offered her a tiny box of cookie-chocolates and she looked longingly at it. "Five pounds I don't need..."

Abbey leaned over and grabbed the other one, cutting in, "Five pounds I do not care about."

I smiled. Deenie took the other one. Her claws were chipped, which was very unlike her. I touched them. "Biting them again?"

She nodded, "I started fashion designing for this competition."

"Oh no," I muttered.

"Art competition," Catrine replied.

"Writing," I muttered.

Heath got up and did his best Captain pose, "Spokesman."

We all busted into laughter.

"You'll do amazingly," I murmured to her, "You're brilliant, Deenie."

"I'm unoriginal," she whined, a doglike whimper escaping afterward, "Animal print is so overdone and glitter...Christ all I know is glitter and sequins and studs..."

"Combine it?" Meowlody offered.

"Your look!" Clawdeen said, dropping her head onto the table. She hadn't been this upset in months. Empathetically, I rubbed her shoulder, "I know. I'm terrified too."

"What're you doing?" she muttered from between her arms.

"Trying to submit to a competition at the college I want to go to."

Everyone went silent then. I guess it had been assumed by everyone that we were all going to go to MU together, but...Normal was normal, and I didn't belong in this normal anymore. I was scarred and broken, and half or more of it was my own fault.

Clawdeen lifted her head, "What the hell do you mean the college you wanna go to? Aren't you coming with us?"

Now even the lower-classmen behind us were listening.

I swallowed thickly, "I let my transcripts out...I got reached out to by Carthage, Deenie. They're Ivy League."

Even Gory looked at me. I glanced to her pleadingly, "You have to understand-"

"Not even Ghoulia is going Ivy League," she said, simply and quietly. I glanced to Ghoulia who was busy staring into her cafeteria mashed potatoes with an expression of forced-casual-indifference.

"Lala...he won't be there," Deenie murmured, "He'll be too busy staying in Scaris, knocking up Kate and turning into a mountain hermit with a wild pack."

Cupid choked on her soda laughing. The image was slightly terrifying inside my head. I shook my head, "It's not him."

"Then what?" she lowered her voice and took my hand gently.

I fixed up my lunch and tucked it away, rising. The others lingered as I walked out and Deenie followed. When we were safely out of werewolf earshot, she grasped my arm. I let my shoulders slump, "I'm not myself anymore, Deenie...I'm not how I used to be. This normal...it feels wrong. I'm never going to be your Draculaura again."

She wrapped her arms tightly around me, murmuring, "You are my Draculaura. You've always been my Draculaura."

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, whispering, shakily, "Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and I feel like he's on top of me. I feel like I can still feel poison in my veins and...and even when I was attracted to him I was always thinking _please, God, don't let him touch me._"

"Lala," she whispered, "It's okay."

"It's not okay," I whispered, "It's fucking Stockholm Syndrome, Clawdeen, it's not okay. It's never going to be _okay_ again!"

She wrapped me tightly in her arms, "Yes, it is. Lala-"

"I hate myself," I whispered, "I hate looking at myself in the mirror anymore. It's not all his fault, it's mine. It's always been my fault. I've been the one getting everyone into trouble since the beginning-"

"Stop that," she whispered, "You're not-"

I curled my arms around myself and wished I had the courage to tell her everything. She clung to me, floundering for words. The bell rang. I didn't break away. She led me toward Study Hall and I finally whispered, "I'm getting overwhelmed by it all. Everything that happened just...it piles on."

"I know," she murmured, "None of us are the same, Lala."

I stopped her outside the library and looked at the floor. I tried to spot flecks of color in the tile, "Do you think...Clawd would be able to move on if I died?"

I didn't have to look up to know her eyes widened. I didn't need to look up to know she was in shock. I finally found a weird little blue spot when she whispered, "I'll fucking kill you if you pull this Cleo shit with me. Do you understand me?" Her voice was wavering. Finally, I did look up. There were tears in her eyes.

"She has right to be suicidal, okay? Cleo's got a fucked up life. But you..." Her lips went back, becoming a thin line as she pressed them together hard. I swore they got redder when she released them, "You've got me. You've got Clawd. It's not fair."

"Obviously I'm not dead," I muttered, mentally adding _though I should be._

"It's not fucking fair, Draculaura!" she shouted at me, grabbing my shoulders, "I ought to knock some sense into you!"

I shrugged my shoulders and waited for it. It was amazing how fast a good mood died. I didn't want to see Jackson's mom. I didn't want to see Viv and get medicine to fix it. I wanted it to really be fixed. I wanted Val to stay gone so I could heal myself. At a loss, Clawdeen's grip tightened, loosened and tightened again. She pulled me into a crushing hug and locked her fingers in my hair. Tears came streaming out of my eyes as I finally whispered, "I should be."

"Don't," she whispered, her breath catching, "Don't say that."

"I should be. The poison should've killed me, Deenie, not my baby..."

"Lala," she whimpered.

"I should be dead," I whispered, "I should be. Then none of this would've happened."

Claws cut my cheek and shocked me out of my self-pity. I stared at her and held my face, "You slapped me. You actually fucking _slapped_ me."

A pair of tiny tears ran down her face, but a slight smile touched her face, "You deserve it."

I had no idea where we'd go after that. I had no clue what I was even doing anyway. So we both just stood there looking at each other, me holding my face, her fingers twitching like mad.


	140. Chapter 140: Incomplete and All Alone

**Chapter 140- Incomplete and All Alone  
**_*Grab tissues for this one._

When her father had handed her the envelope, he'd said, "If you love something, let it go." At first confused by the words, they sunk in as Cupid took the envelope to her bedroom, curled up in the center of her bed and stared down at the delicately folded parchment. It smelled like him. There had to be a limit on the cruelty of the universe, but at the moment, it felt like everything she'd been working for had hit bottom. It smelled like him, and the beautiful, elegant, blood-red writing was mocking. It was _shiny_, for Zeus's sake...

_You are formally invited to the wedding of Katherine Fenrir and Valentine St. Clair on Valentine's Day_

The other details were unreadable to her teary eyes. Her chest was crumpling inward. She pulled her legs up to her chest and finally tore her eyes off the paper, burying her face in the fluffy folds of her skirt. A hand fluttered to her chest, clenching against the skin. She longed to rip into her own skin and smash bone to rip out her heart. It was slowly being yanked in half and she couldn't even control her breathing anymore.

Warm tears ran down her face. She lifted her head and noticed his ever-beautiful, even when messy, scrawl at the bottom of the invitation, _Chariclo, you are my only guest. It would be an honor to me if you and William would come._

"No," she found her voice, whispering as she clenched the paper in her hands, speaking to it as if its writer would receive the message, "No, do you understand?! I...I can't let you do this! My father might hold the knowledge of who is set to be with who, but you're not supposed to be with her! I know that much, Val, what the flying..." She grit her teeth and nearly tore the parchment in her hands. For a moment, she was helpless. Then, she wasn't anymore. This was not the first time he'd sent her into a panicked frenzy. She wrenched open her closet doors and threw a suitcase on the floor, going through her clothes to arrange a week's worth of clothes. A week in Scaris- she promised herself within two days she'd get him to call off the wedding and come home. Still, the extra five gave her a leeway. Kate would hate her, but she could deal with that after the fact.

"Cupid?"

_Oh no. Oh Zeus no._

She turned and looked to Kipling. For a moment, he looked shocked at her frenzied state, then his eyes became large and hurt like a puppy about to be euthanized. Her fingers released the invitation, letting it flutter to the floor. This time, she wasn't the one crying.

He pressed his lips together, looked at the floor and hesitantly back up at her. His eyes were wide with hurt. He was boyish and gentle and as the tears began racing down his face, she forgot Valentine even existed. Jumping over the suitcase, she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He picked her up and hugged her so tightly it felt like she was being crushed, but by a teddy bear.

"What am I doing wrong?" he murmured. He didn't even have to ask; there was one guy that she would up and leave for. He knew that already.

"You're not. I swear Kipling, you're not."

There was no sparing anyone's heart. Either he was going to break hers, or she was going to break his. So instead of offering an explanation, she let him put her down. He looked at her with his puppy-wide eyes and whispered, "I can't keep doing this."

She nodded, her lower lip slowly pushing out.

"I love you, Cupid...but I can't. I can't. I've gotta...just let go, I guess."

"I come back," she whisper-sobbed, "I always come back. I-If you love something...a-and you let it go...and it comes back..."

"That doesn't matter when it keeps leaving," he said quietly, reaching out and stroking her face. She grasped his hand tightly, pressing it to her face. They were perfect for each other; she was cursed with eternal love and compassion while he only knew how to experience love and compassion. Her shoulders began shaking as she whispered, "I...I love you too. So I'm gonna let you go too."

He nodded. Before she could let him go, she grasped ahold of his shirt and buried her face in his chest. She felt the tremble as his arms wrapped around her and knew, he'd go home and cry the way he was holding back. The way she didn't have the strength to.

"He's not supposed to be with her," she whispered, as if it would matter, "She...deserves better."

"Yeah. Andy. But he's got Lilith, so...for the sake of my best friend's happiness, I'd stop him from stopping a wedding."

Her throat closed up, fingers locking in his shirt. There was no one like Kipling, she knew that. His laughter registered on the Richter scale. He looked at her with the kind of look nobody else would ever give her, whether she was the only one Valentine loved or not. She could trust him. He made her want to sing and bake and flutter around like a fairy, but with the knowledge that releasing him meant that she loved him more than Valentine prodding her mind, her fingers gradually loosened. When he was finally free, neither of them moved. When he did, the inside of her chest felt like it exploded. His back to her, she clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying out in complete agony. He glanced back to her. She sunk down to her knees and grasped her chest; if the pain from the invitation had been anything, it had been a nine.

When a doctor ever asked if pain was on a scale of one to ten, Cupid would advise those around her to say nine. Any physical pain might've been a nine, but the ten resonated. The ten was reserved for when people died or left. She felt the ten. The ten made sure she was unable to breathe instead of obstructing it. His tears increased in pace. Neither of them _could_ reach out to the other, no matter how much they wanted to.

He turned and ran out. When the door shut below, she did scream. And she screamed at the top of her lungs, her arms folding against her chest as if to keep herself together. It was a task they couldn't accomplish.

"_I destroy everything I touch!_" she screamed, slamming her fists down into the floor. She couldn't hear the pitter-pat of unsteady feet over her pulse pounding in her ears. She dropped to her side on the floor and laid there, bawling her heart out in a tight little ball.

At the sounds of his mother's distress, William had come running. His little legs were unsteady, but vampiric intelligence kept him supported. He dropped to his knees on the plush pink carpet and crawled to her. He reached up and grabbed for the box of tissues, dropping down next to her. She cracked open an eye to watch in awe as he pulled out two handfuls and hand them to her, "No sad."

"Oh baby," she whispered, sitting up to reach out and bring him close with shaky arms. He cuddled into her chest as she pulled a single tissue out and blew her nose. William's eyes closed against her chest, "Where Daddy?"

She stopped short, "Scaris, sweetheart..."

He shook his head, comprehending yet not, "No, _Daddy._ Where Daddy go?"

There were no words. She couldn't breathe then. It felt like she'd been kicked in the chest by a vampire and it all caved in. William sensed her distress and whined, curling into her.

"Kipling?" she finally gasped.

He nodded.

If someone had asked her what it felt like to be impaled through the chest, she would've been able to describe it vividly. It was at that moment, Eros decided to walk around the door and scoop up the child that looked so much like him. Cupid flashed to her feet and nearly snarled. Yet, her father smiled sadly and bounced his grandson in his arms, "I gave you the distance to work out your own problems, Chariclo...and it's very noble of you to fix the order of the world, but it was also very stupid."

She had no breath to speak, but forced the words out between pants anyway, "I know the myths, Dad...I'm cursed anyway. I...I can never have anyone. Maybe it's better this way..."

Eros simply shrugged, "Perhaps you'll find balance in the end."

She looked at William. He was staring at Eros. The god of love rocked his grandson slowly, soothing him, "Just remember, there's always a price to pay for destroying the things you love the most."

"Don't you dare hurt him," she gasped, "If you want to teach me a lesson about going back to Val, do it to me. But I swear to god if you touch my baby..."

Eros reached out and kissed her forehead, "He's my grandson too, darling. You feel the effects of my lesson already. It's not my lesson to teach."

Something reacted when he acted so smug. She contemplated throwing her teacup at him, but as he walked out she simply sunk to the floor and curled into a ball. Everything reverberated with hurt. It choked her throat and made breathing without pain impossible. She let go. Now she had to follow through.

"But I don't want to let go," she whispered to the air, "I don't want to..."


	141. Chapter 141: Ruby Eyes and Crystal Snow

**Chapter 141- Ruby Eyes and Crystal Snow**

She was on the first flight out of Salem the next morning. By the afternoon in Salem, she was in Scaris-a full nine hours ahead in time. Carry-on in hand, Cupid raced through the airport like a breeze, clutching her white crotchet hat. At the curb, she pulled it on over her head, letting it match her scarf, gloves, leggings and boots, and looked around. Scaris was not her forte, but with the directions clutched in hand to the location Valentine had sent her in her hand, she began walking down the unfamiliar streets.

The shops were cheery. Couples walked by hand in hand. It only made her heart sink lower. She paused for a second to glance into a jewelry shop before turning and seeing a straight shot to the opera house Valentine was set to be married in. Her glossy pink lips pressed together as she wandered in the general direction, slipping inside the empty lobby. It was like a ballroom. She was sure if there was any place, it would be here he'd want to be married. Surrounded by gold-plated mirrors. Able to see his glory. A single pink-glitter-filled tear ran from the corner of her eye.

God, she wanted to be that bride. It was a hasty decision, but it felt...right.

"You're incredibly late for the concert," a thickly French-accented male voice said down to her. Her head snapped up to look to the top of the ornate staircase.

"Have you seen a b-man my age...dark hair, streaked with red...pale..." She sought to find details that weren't smothered in objectifying lust. How the mighty had fallen.

"Accompanied by a softspoken blond? He vampire, she wolf?"

She nodded, her eyes widening hopefully. The gargoyle glanced back, running his fingers through his thick, wavy dark hair, "I'm not supposed to let anyone in after the concert starts...but I suppose I can make an exception."

She raced up the stairs and he led her down the hallway and on to a balcony. She was awed, breathless, staring with her mouth agape as Operetta's father, the Phantom, finished a song that left the entire room breathless. Then, they leapt to their feet. Everyone was there, from respectable theatre goers to teenagers. Panic seized Cupid's chest; how would she ever get close to him with an entourage like this?

Then, Operetta came on stage. A group of teenagers cheered. A surge of pride calmed the panic; they weren't all there for Erik, but for Operetta, too.

"Hello Scaris!" Operetta called into the mic resting at the edge of the stage, "Now I'm sure y' all know what happens when I sing-"

A few people gave exasperated sighs. Cupid smiled, knowing they'd rather give their sanity than lose her singing voice. She glanced to the gargoyle boy, who smiled, "They're selling records here. The three of them."

_Three?_

"But I got somebody to fill in for me. Girls, keep your skirts down, 'cause he might take you up on the offer."

A group of girls screamed. Cupid's heart took a nose dive. _Oh no._

"Give it up for _Valentine Sinclair!_"

The moment she heard it, she raised a brow. _He took a stage name? And really, he's being _that _unoriginal? The saint and sinner pun? This is overdone, especially for him._

The criticism didn't last long. Operetta backed off. Valentine looked down, and as sure as she was up in the balcony, Kate was front row. And for a moment, every nerve ending in Cupid's body screamed how very unfair the situation was. All of her thought became muddled, though, when Operetta's electric guitar broke the screaming girls' worship. Valentine had a stage presence that drew people to him. But naturally, it was his Lestat-like voice that murdered her heart completely.

_"He stalks, she walks  
Down the same road  
She starts, he stops  
Her all alone  
6 feet under  
Screaming his name  
He laid mercy  
In her grave  
And when her heart  
Stopped beating  
And she stopped breathing  
That's when he felt most alive  
Speak your  
Last words  
She'll rise, they'll die  
She's ready and willing  
Death in disguise  
A mercy killing."_

Girls were screaming his name. His eyes had never been more vibrant. They glowed like living rubies. He was feeding off their energies, she could feel it, but regardless of his intent, he had all eyes on him. He was magnetic, whether he intended it or not. He was the new Lestat; he was the guy every girl in the world wanted. He was the _vampire_ every girl in the world and plenty of the guys lusted after. She could see that for him. She could see the world for him. Kate would go along with the world, because Kate loved him.

But their eyes met. His expression didn't change, but she could see it in his eyes. It wasn't just coy anymore, it was genuine lust. He was singing to her. He drew away, shaking out his messy hair, and she found herself applauding.

"He means something to you," the gargoyle boy shouted over the din of screaming teenagers and now-cheering adults. "Like, more than these disgraceful tourists."

Cupid's eyes couldn't tear off Val. He was beaming, bowing, laughing with Erik, resting his hand on the small of Operetta's back. He looked happy. She felt torn. She glanced to him and whispered, "I love him. He was my first...everything."

"I get the feeling he does that a lot."

"We have a baby." She didn't know if she'd said it to refute his cynicism or to give herself the support to go to him. She'd never seen him so happy, though. He was truly making it work. Every piece of herself was wrought. She was exhausted, she was eager, she wanted to run down and fling herself into his arms and spend the night curled up to him and watching horrible foreign romances and kissing. Just kissing. Because kissing him was her secret addiction. No clothes needed to be removed, no touching needed to be done, he just needed to kiss her. He could hold her hands, her hips, her hair, wherever he so pleased, but she just desperately wanted to be kissed by him. Kissing Valentine brought her comfort. It made her feel like she wasn't one of those girls. It took her a moment to realize the concert was over, but then she glanced to him. He shrugged, "You got past me backstage."

"Thank you," she breathed, dashing over the eves and across the scaffolds like a theatrical pro. She ran down a set of steps that spit out into a small hallway and lingered until they had gone their separate ways. He lingered in the hall with a wide, genuine, _sexy_ smile, "I can smell your perfume, Chariclo."

She stepped off the last stair and stared at him. He grinned, lit a cigarette and dangled it from the corner of his lips. He was even more delicious up close in his faded black jeans, winter boots and a black silk shirt. It was on the formal side of casual, because Valentine St. Clair was the kind of man who could walk into a house with a pack of cigarettes and black denim on and simply not care about things like formalities.

She dropped the handle of her suitcase, setting it on the floor, and rushed to him. She threw herself into his arms and felt genuine surprise when his arms encased her. It felt like a dream. Then she realized she'd been holding her breath. Eagerly, she breathed in gasp after gasp of his aftershave. She was about to collapse from the quick breaths when he slid his fingers into her curls and whispered in her ear, "Calm down. Calm yourself, Chariclo."

She shook her head, straightened slightly and kissed him forcefully. His eyes flashed open in surprise before slowly closing. Hers screwed shut; if he was going to push her away, she'd rather not see the expression accompanying it. But, his arm wrapped around the belted waist of her pink peacoat. He drew her closer and slid his tongue past her lips. He tasted even better than he smelled; he tasted like a man, not a playful, skirt-chasing schoolboy anymore. He tasted like liquid courage and cigarettes and carelessness. He tasted like freedom. Rebellious, American-South freedom.

When she drew back, she could finally see why people didn't want them to be together. She'd dressed in a special white, eyelet-lace-sleeved blouse and matched all of her clothes with a pink and white scheme just for him. Nothing in her suitcase was casual, sexy or remotely grungy-but that was Val. Casual, sexy, and remotely...grunge-god-badass.

He ran his fingers through her hair with a small smile, returning his cigarette to his lips, "You finally came."

"She's not the one for you," she whispered, "I know that now."

His eyes grew pained. The only time he showed true emotion was around her, "You didn't. Ari, goddamn it!"

"I had to! What else was I supposed to do, Valentine?! Let you go?! You don't get it...I love you."

"I love you," he whispered to her, "That's why I let you go. That's why I let you go to him. Dammit, he's better for you. He's better than I'll ever be for you." He took a breath, realizing his words hadn't phased her in the slightest, "I'll never be that guy, Chariclo. I'll never be the guy who will dote on you all day and all night and think about you every single second."

"Never say never," she whispered.

"What the hell are you, Peter Pan?" Words that were supposed to be harsh came out gentle. Teasing. He cupped her face and slowly stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, leaning in close, "Perhaps you are."

Her heart jumped. It was involuntary, being so close to him. "What am I but a lost little boy under your spell?"

"Please don't make this vaguely pedophilic," she muttered.

He drew back laughing. She blushed, but found herself unable to avert her gaze. It was a genuine laugh. She hadn't heard a genuine laugh from him in what felt like forever. He grinned at her, "Don't make this more difficult than it has to be, Chariclo Arganthone." As his smile slowly fell, she took another step toward him.

"I can't help but feel like this isn't going to end well. Like you're Gus and I'm Hazel...and we'll never be together in the end."

"Maybe we just don't have that option," he whispered. "But if anyone's going to die at the end of the novel, I'm glad it'll be me."

Her hand flashed out. She grabbed his arm with agony in her eyes, "Don't say that. Please Val, don't even think about it."

He brought her closer again, cupping her cheek, "You didn't even get mad when I called you Ari."

"I'm not," she whispered, teary-eyed, "It's cute. Just like you."

He laughed and put out his cigarette in his palm. Her eyes flashed wide and she grabbed his hand, wrenching it toward her. There wasn't even a mark. She glanced up to him, seeing the muted agony in his eyes, "I don't even feel it anymore."

She brought his palm to her cheek, kissing the spot the wound would've been.

"Come home with me," she whispered.

Instantly, he shook his head, "I love this. I want this. Chariclo...I've damned myself. I've damned myself so many fucking times it hurts. There is no soul left in me, there is no good left in me."

"Tell me a new lie," she whispered.

"I can not...and I will not...be your Kipling."

She drew him close by his shirt, "I don't care. I don't care if I go back to Salem alone. I don't care if you marry Kate and spend the rest of your life here in Scaris. But tonight...just tonight...I need you to come with me."

"There's snow on the way..." he whispered, "We'll be together all night."

"I don't care," she whispered, "Just tell me you love me."

"We have to end this tonight," he whispered, leaning in closer to her, "I need to give you this closure by sunrise."

"Shut up and kiss me," she nearly snapped.

He obliged, crushing his mouth to hers with pure and absolute need. Her demure hands traced his face as her back suddenly collided with the wall.

They ended up leaving together to a place neither knew or cared to know, spending the night together in the darkness. They touched until they couldn't feel and kissed their lips numb. He whispered his love for her over and over again in her ear so many times that it was forever etched into her mind.

By dawn, Cupid had fallen asleep. Still, when the first rays of sun did peek through the curtains, her body woke her against her will. She looked around, groggy, to find him gone. Her heart jumped. She got to her feet and wrapped her robe around her body and dashed out into the hall, stopping short when she saw the gargoyle boy.

"Your boyfriend left a few minutes ago. He said to tell you when you woke up that he kissed you goodbye."

Her jaw dropped and her hand slowly covered her mouth. It hadn't registered until that moment, but the last thing he'd whispered in her ear had been goodbye. Had she been asleep for only minutes? Had she wasted precious time?

Finality tainted the air like disease. Cupid sunk to her knees. She knew she could show up at every concert she wanted. She could follow him across the globe if she wanted. But Valentine truly loved her in return. He let her go and she would never truly see him face-to-face again.


	142. Chapter 142: Neverland

**Chapter 142- Neverland**

As Clawd and I walked up to HH Bloodgood's mansion, I pressed my lips together to resist grinning. The snow seemed thicker here; obviously having made it impossible for the Christmas lights to come down.

"Abbey planned this," Clawd said with a grin, "The woman's an evil genius."

"Santa's Abbey's grandpa," Luna said, "I _know _it."

Clawd looked at me, but I was holding back laughter. CJ in the crook of my arm and Luc at my side, I came up to the door, about to knock when Romulus opened the door. He looked relieved, "Lala, thank god." Despite the fact I never thought I'd hear those words, he thrust another snowboard into Clawd's hands, "You, get to my car now, before they make us stay. Lala, I love you, you're an amazing sister-in-law, but you handle the girl shit. We're going to be redeeming my manhood somewhere that Bridget Jones's diary gets burned."

Clawd laughed, let Luna cross over to me and gave me a pleading look. I shook my head and smiled, "Go. Enjoy yourself. Don't get hurt."

"Yes mother," he teased, grabbing ahold of Rom's sweatshirt and yanking him down the stairs.

"Romulus!" I shouted, "Put a jacket on!"

"Hell no!" he shouted, taking off down the sidewalk and up the barely-shoveled driveway. Luna ran inside the house, Luc staying by my side until we got inside and I helped him and CJ out of their coats. They proceeded to run over to the playpen where the babies slept, and as I took off my coat and boots and crossed into the surprisingly warm house, I saw Abbey in the door of the kitchen fanning herself with a magazine, "Lala!"

"What's going on?" I asked, beaming.

"Jinafire still upset over Heath. So we decide to make sure she not."

I glanced around her into the kitchen and saw Clawdeen beside Jinafire, her hands pressed to the underside of a pan, rapidly cooking things. Deenie was struggling to tie back her hair, glancing to me pleadingly. I glanced to Abbey. Despite the facade of happiness, I could tell this was the last place she wanted to be.

"Why don't you guys step out for a breath of cold and I'll hang out with her?"

Both of them beamed at me and Abbey crushed me in a strong, lukewarm hug, "Thank you." They ran out with the kind of speed I'd never seen out of them in my life. I glanced to Jinafire and beelined for the tissues, wiping under her eyes. She shook it off and ran a finger under her eyes, making the tears evaporate. I winced, "Ow."

She nodded.

"You really loved him, huh?"

"Honestly, I have no idea what I feel right now. It's difficult."

I nodded, sniffed and smiled, "I approve of your baking talents."

She laughed, sniffed and whispered, "My skin protects my tear-ducts and such, but...I wish it didn't. I'd love to just...render myself incapable of crying. It's not worth it. Especially when he loved her more. I'm happy for him. I really am. I just...miss him. Because he was..." She drew in a shaky breath and shook her head, "He was perfect."

I hugged her, rubbing her arm slowly. Her hands connected and she yanked back from the pan with a sharp Chinese curse, shaking her left hand. I glanced at the underside of the pan, shocked it wasn't scorched. She glanced to me and smiled, slightly forced, "My best friend is off on a date with some Cyclops boy. I told her to go. Maybe that's why I'm such a wreck today."

I smiled empathetically, "We can't all be narcissists."

"It's not like I want her to share in my purgatory...I love her enough to want her to move on with her life and be happy. I just..." She shrugged, opening a window to release the heat. The icicles outside began to melt within seconds. It had to be a hundred and ten in here, maybe more. "I just expect him to show up late one night and play his guitar and sing that...that stupid song about the girl named Stacey that he finds romantic."

I moved to her side and rubbed her back, laying my head on her shoulder. She scoffed, "Of course."

I glanced outside and noticed the boys hadn't left at all. Actually, Abbey had built up the snow hill and Clawdeen and Abbey had joined them. I shook my head, "Rom actually fell for Abbey because of stuff like that." As she started up the hill with her board, Rom caught her and spun her around. She squealed and laughed, the picture of happiness.

"That's shocking." Jinafire said, almost dryly. But I could feel her soften up as she watched them in the snow. Abbey got serious air on her board while Romulus raced her to the bottom of their stable-high snow mound. I imagined Nightmare was pissed in there. They managed to land at the same time, Abbey swiveling around on her board in time for him to collide into her. They toppled over, shouting and laughing, him on top of her. I smiled, "It's like watching a Hallmark movie."

Clawd stole Romulus's board off his feet and charged up the snowbank while Clawdeen struggled to get Abbey's off. But she and Romulus just laid there in the snow with each other, staring into each other's eyes. I glanced to Jinafire, noticing the thoughts swirling in her eyes. "It happens that way sometimes. You start off best friends and it turns into something more. Sometimes it's sudden. Sometimes it fizzles out into the best friendship possible."

"I don't want to be friends," she whispered, "I want to love him."

...

The idea was vain, but it was the last one she had. Cupid followed Garrot to work the next night to see Valentine again. The crowd was much bigger with a greater number of young women. A greater number of women in general. But the young Frenchman was a gentleman twice what Valentine came off to be. They sat on the catwalk during sound check, overlooking the stage.

"I used to hear all these stories about how the Phantom used to be a womanizer before Christine entered his life. He reminds me a lot of Erik, just...more..."

While Garrot's eyes remained transfixed on the stage below, Cupid took a large bite of strawberry-and-grain-sugar pastry, "Asinine."

Garrot smiled, "Not quite."

"Arrogant."

His smile only grew as he sat back and let her vent.

"Narcissistic. Idiotic. Self-centered. Could fucking kill him."

"Wraith is unbecoming of you."

She sighed and laid her head back against the railing. Garrot edged closer to her, "You said you were from Salem?"

She nodded. He was about to continue on when they both heard female laughter that didn't belong to Operetta or Kate. Cupid scrambled to the edge and ducked down, staring down at the stage. Valentine's fingers were wound in some girl's obviously dyed red hair. It was probably the most dangerous thing she'd ever done with her image, considering everything about her was otherwise baby-doll-cute. Cupid's heart panged. _Am I that replaceable?_

As the girl's eyes slid closed with ecstasy at having her neck kissed, Valentine slowly drew back. She saw his eyes flash as he opened his mouth, seeming to shift from man to predator. His fangs sunk into her neck and both of Cupid's hands clamped down over her own mouth to stifle her shock. Valentine's hand covered the girl's mouth, silencing her screams. Garrot rose to his feet, but Cupid grabbed his ankle. She looked at him with absolute fear. She could tell his gargoyle instinct was warring with his logical mind. He lowered to her side and protectively draped a large wing over her shoulder. Cupid watched as Valentine fed and dropped the girl to the ground. Before Garrot could speak, she clamped her hand over his mouth. Like an expert murderer, he cleaned the wound of his saliva and Cupid rose into the protection of Garrot's wing as she watched him connect and elongate the wound. Her eyes burned with tears. She glanced to Garrot, confirming the fear that no one knew Valentine was still doing what he'd done all along. Garrot finally took hold of her waist and forcibly removed her from the room. When they were out of the range of being detected, she broke down in sobs, "Oh god. Oh my god."

"This can't surprise you more than it does me. I was under the impression-"

"He never stopped," she whispered, "Oh my god. Val...W-What a world-class liar. H-He ought to win an Oscar..."

Garrot's brow furrowed. But Cupid clutched her chest and sobbed. The agony ripping through the center of her being made everything hurt. She buried her face in her hands, trying desperately not to go to pieces, but to no avail. She felt several soft thumps as Garrot lowered himself beside her, wrapping his wings protectively around her. She curled up tightly, wrapped in the warm stone of the gargoyle boy's body. Scaris was truly the city of love; there was nothing but an outpouring for it for everything she'd seen. Even to the undeserving.

"He's using all of us," she sobbed, even though her heart refused to believe it, "I..."

Garrot nodded, resting his head on hers. She imagined he knew the feeling quite well. Despite the claw-nails she felt against her back, he was careful not to get them caught on her clothes.

Eventually, he did have to get up and get to work, but when Cupid emerged from the alcove, she returned back to the catwalk to watch. It was as if nothing had taken place. Val was with Operetta, and she was looking down at her guitar with a forlorn expression, "I can't do it, Val."

"The moment you doubt whether you can fly, you cease for ever to be able to do it," he whispered in her ear, "Fly."

She looked up at him and gently, he brought her to her feet. A sinking feeling took over the pit of Cupid's stomach. As they walked out, Cupid tore out of the room, "Garrot!"

He was at the base of the stairs. She ran, taking two at a time, "_Garrot!_"

"Shh, Cupid, sacre bleu!" he muttered, "What?"

"She's going to sing," Cupid panted.

"What?" His stony brows furrowed with confused indifference.

"Operetta! She's going to sing! _Tonight! Live!_"


	143. Chapter 143: In The Shadow

**Chapter 143- In the Shadow**

Operetta's guitar pierced the opera house. Kate and Erik were hanging back behind the curtains; Garrot could see them. But with the duet she and Valentine were about to do, _Enter Sandman_ seemed twice as ominous as it should've. Girls shrieked and grabbed at the vampire boy embodying rebellion. He was their escape. The final note hung in the air like a portal to another world, and then, Cupid propelled herself forward. She fought through screaming girls to grab at his leg. He glanced down with a tiny smile, drawing back, but the young goddess wasn't easily deterred. She leapt again, grabbed his foot and hauled herself onto the stage.

"Ari, awful dangerous of you," he teased into the mic, making several girls swoon.

"Operetta, don't do this," Cupid panted.

"Sugar, I can-"

"Did he tell you where he got the quote?" she panted, grabbing her arm, "Peter Pan. Peter Pan is where he got the quote he said to you. Did you listen?"

"Cupid," Operetta began, being cut off again.

"If you doubt your ability to do it, you can't do it!" Cupid screamed, "This is insanity! Don't!"

"Ari," Val said in his melt-worthy tone. For a moment, her tension evaporated. A few girls sat down. They all backed off the stage, and slowly, Cupid turned to him. There was absolute disbelief in her eyes.

"Are you hypnotizing them?" she whispered.

"Compelling them. It's the only way to soothe emotional women."

She felt her face warm as her eyes darkened, and she slapped him across the face. The entire crowd, Operetta included, gasped. Valentine recoiled, holding his face, and Kate rushed to his side. She was snarling possessively, holding him tightly against her.

"Is that how you kill those girls?" Cupid snarled with growing boldness.

Confusion made voices rise. Valentine glared at her, "Darling, don't go drudging up the past."

"If the past was this morning, I'd like to know what you consider a century ago."

A few gasps. But Valentine just grinned. He reached out and grasped her wrist, shrugging off Kate. He lowered the mic and locked his eyes with hers. They burned with the hue of freshly spilt blood. "Want me to allow you in on a little secret, my love?" he whispered, lowering his face toward hers. She went rigid, unable to break his gaze. He clicked off the mic, just in case, whispering against her skin, "I was Jack the Ripper once. It got rather boring. I'd much rather romance women than murder them."

She grasped ahold of his wrist and tried to shove him away, but he yanked her close, "You got yourself into this Ari, I'd like to see you get yourself out."

"What are you?!" she nearly screamed. No matter how hard she shoved, he was built like stone. He had no give whatsoever.

"I'm just a lost little boy following the shadow of my dark prince." He brought her close enough to kiss her, "Or in this case, my princess."

Her heart was racing. His grip released suddenly, Cupid yelping in shock as she dropped onto the stage, staring up at Kate. Her eyes were dark with fury, her claws coated in Valentine's blood. He held his arm, red leaking between his fingers.

"Get the fuck off the stage," she snarled. Her eyes flicked back to Cupid, softening slightly, "Thank you."

"F-For what?" Cupid nearly whimpered.

"Everything," Kate murmured, looking down at her. She glanced back to Valentine, her eyes burning with absolute hatred, "The wedding's off."

Cupid's eyes flicked back to Garrot as Kate grabbed hold of Valentine's arm and dragged him off the stage. It seemed like anyone and everyone was in shock, but not more than Cupid herself.

...

Wrapped in Garrot's jacket, they headed back to his flat together in silence, on foot. Operetta had given her a somewhat desperate look as she'd left, but Cupid just couldn't find the words to say what she wanted to say.

"So you live in Salem?" he asked, rather gently.

She nodded, "Oregon. The US."

"I know," he said with a small, amused smile. He was patient and gentle, and it made Cupid long for Kipling and the safety of her bedroom. It made her entire body ache for her fluffy pillows and ice cream and silence.

"Do you know a girl named Rochelle? Rochelle Goyle?"

It took her a moment to respond, but finally Cupid nodded. She curled up tighter in his jacket, "Yeah. I know her from school."

He glanced toward the street, "How is she? Is she happy? Safe?"

Cupid's eyes lifted. The anger, the sorrow, it all began to melt. A small, sad smile touched her lips, "From what I can see. I don't know her well." When he didn't elaborate any further, she walked around to the fountain in the square and sat on the snowy edge, "You miss her?"

Garrot smiled slightly and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply. Cupid noticed that he was probably the kind of guy a girl like Rochelle would look for. He nodded, "With all my being."

"Were you together?"

Garrot's eyes opened. He sighed, moving over to the fountain and climbing atop it, "We were supposed to spend forever together. I loved her with all that I was. We spent day in and day out atop the Notre Dame Cathedral together. I shielded her from the winds and the sun and took care of her to the best of my ability. And I loved her. It did not matter how little we could be together...it only mattered to me that we could be."

Cupid stared off into the distant lights of the Eiffel Tower and exhaled, "That sounds so beautiful."

He glanced at her, taking in the sight of her breath puffing in front of her. Her legs quaked with cold, though her upper body was nestled in the lined wool coat. He offered his hand to her, "I should take you home. I keep forgetting you're nowhere near as strong as Rochelle."

She smiled and slid her hand into his, standing up. She slid on the ice, but he grasped her quickly. If he wasn't so hung up on Rochelle, if she hadn't been thrashed aside like a candy wrapper by Valentine, they might've paid more attention to each other. He smiled softly, "I miss her. I miss holding her."

"I miss being held by him," she whispered, acknowledging the pain.

"In honesty, I haven't seen her in longer than you've seen him. The least I want is to see her."

She pulled out her phone and began scrolling through her contacts. Flashing him the number, she murmured, "Her new contact."

He glanced down and to her face. With a slight glimmer in his eyes, he murmured, "May I use your phone later tonight?"

She nodded, "It'll be earlier in Salem."

"I know," he murmured.

Around midnight, Cupid slipped Garrot her phone. He ducked out into the hall and sunk down against the wall, listening to it ring.

"Hello?" he heard her breathe. She asked a few more times, but Garrot had no words to voice the questions in his mind. Finally, she stopped asking and let the silence linger before whispering, "Garrot?"

He smiled. His smile broke even further into a grin. He ran his fingers through his hair before murmuring, "Rochelle."

She laughed with delight, "How are you?! Garrot, you have no idea how much I've missed you! I tried emailing you, but...you never reply, and the post office has been insane since Thanksgiving, and..." She laughed again, bubbly and sure, "I missed you."

"I missed you even more," he replied, "I've met your friend. She's in pursuit of a boy unworthy of her."

"You'd be surprised, I have a lot of friends like that."

"What about you?" he teased, "Still weak in the heart?"

He could almost hear her blushing, "Will you come to visit me?"

"Name the time and place, and I'll be there."

"Surprise me," she teased, knowing full well that there was nothing spontaneous about gargoyles.

But the moment she'd said it, he'd known. He would. He'd surprise her and he'd make her smile. He'd make her fall in love all over again. "I will," he teased in return.

"I have to go," she whispered, "My mother is coming. Call me again?"

"See you soon."

She laughed and hung up, making the sound linger in his ears.

...

"Who were you talking to?" Granite asked as he flopped on the bed beside his friend.

She beamed as she flopped onto her back, "My boyfriend in Scaris, Garrot Du Roque." A grin broke her face, her eyes meeting Granite's, "We've been together for...it feels like forever."

"Do you love him?" he asked, rising up on his elbow to look down at her.

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Yes, of course-"

"Does he kiss you?"

She nodded.

"Does he really love you?"

She pushed him back, "Granite, it's not right for you to ask me these things."

His eyes flickered, "No, I guess it's not."

Before she could speak again, he was kissing her. Her eyes went wide and she shoved him off. He clung to her, though, like a baby animal. When he drew back, Rochelle touched her lips in shock. Granite rose up off her bed and put on his leather jacket, "Words are words. Talk is cheap. Now you know how I feel, and now...the ball's in your court, Roxy."

She stared at him in disbelief until he'd left. Even then, the strange warmth on her lips hadn't subsided. The lingering feeling remained that it probably wouldn't all night.


	144. Chapter 144: Lights and Shadows

**Chapter 144- Lights and Shadows**

"I can't believe you," Valentine growled, "It's not like I was sleeping with anyone, Kate."

"No, you were killing them. That's both better and worse."

She was throwing clothes into her suitcase. He leaned on the doorway of the bedroom of their hotel room with a cigarette dangling out of his mouth and his shirt partly open.

"There's no pleasing you, is there?"

She turned slightly to glare daggers at him, "Put that out."

"Why? Are you afraid my genetically superior children are going to develop lung cancer?"

She whipped around, her posture coiled to attack him. Her teeth grit and she struck out to hit him. He grabbed her wrist, "Kate-"

"Shut up! You...you asshole! I hate you!" Her other fist struck his shoulder. His hand loosened before sliding up her arm slowly, gently. As her lips trembled, he smiled slightly to himself, "I know you do. I do too."

She shook her head slowly, raising her hand to cup his jaw, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

He smiled, "It's natural. This was not something you wanted. You belong with someone who isn't me."

"I can't-" she whispered.

"I know." His hand cradled hers, pressing it gently to his face, "Perhaps we never should've tried to salvage something so broken."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't understand."

"You never wanted me. I know that, darling. It's just what you do to make yourself think you do. Maybe you did once, but...being with a disappointment like me would make any woman hateful."

"You're not a disappointment, Val," she murmured, opening her eyes to meet his, "And I don't even know why we're broken."

He released her hand and lowered it, moving across the room to produce his already-packed bags, "Perhaps broken was the wrong word. You can't break two puzzle pieces who don't fit together in the first place."

She sighed, "So we're going home, aren't we?"

He nodded, rubbing his eyes. The drawers open and shut as Kate packed. He stared down at the snowy streets, the beautiful lights giving way to even deeper darkness.

"And I know you slept with Cupid the other night. You came home glowing, for Christ's sake. You looked happy and heartbroken at the same time."

He closed his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about her scent on you or her perfume on your clothes. It's hard to hide love."

He laughed once before running his fingers through his hair, "I love her enough to push her away. I can't hurt her, Kate...and that's all I do. I hurt the ones I love. I destroy everything I touch."

She came to his side, wrapping her arms around him, "It's a reflex. We both do it. It's because you're scared."

"I'm not scared of anything," he murmured.

"You're scared of being unwanted," she whispered.

He glanced to her and ran his fingers through her hair, "The one thing we have in common is fear and pain."

She glanced to the floor, mentally pleading for him not to say what she knew he was going to. She buried her face in his chest and held on tightly to him like a frightened child. He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered, "We should have love in common."

Thankfully, one of the babies began bawling. Kate pulled away from him almost violently and ran to Operetta's room to get them, leaving her sorrow with him, yet carrying her resentment like a weight around her neck.

...

The first to leave was Kate. She took her cubs and left for Salem by daybreak, leaving Valentine with Operetta, Erik and little Christi. After a few hours of discussion, Operetta and Christi followed. Lastly, as if by fate, Cupid departed with Garrot in tow.

It was Friday night in Salem. Rochelle looked out her window to see the joyful pack reunion that occurred over at the Wolf's; she knew something was about to happen if Kate was rejoining the pack. A snowball flew up and made her yelp as it struck the window like a dive-bombing pigeon. She opened the window and looked down.

Granite grinned, "Hey Roxy! Got a few?"

"Mon dieu, Granite, what are you doing here?" she asked, leaning out.

He quirked a brow and smirked, "Staring down your top right now. Might wanna...you know."

She blushed and yanked the neckline of her pink sleep-shirt up. He dug his talon-nails into the upward-growing vines and pulled himself up the side of her house. She looked down at him and tried to deny her quickly-beating heart. He stopped outside her window, holding himself up by his talons, the torn knees of his dark jeans digging into the brick below. She shivered in the cold wind, denying that his presence made her very warm. He grabbed her window-ledge and pulled himself up, meeting her face-to-face.

"Still got a boyfriend?" he asked.

Wide eyed, she nodded.

His lips curled slightly in a smirk. He released one hand and traced the curve of her jaw. She could see the guilt, joy and so many other emotions smashing against each other like atoms in his eyes, warring for dominance. That was what Granite was...a war for dominance within himself. And her heart throbbed as she leaned forward and kissed him of her own will.

For a moment, he slipped. Then, he launched himself forward. He pulled himself into her room and grasped her up in his arms, crushing his mouth to hers like a dehydrated man to a pool of water. A gasp of shock made her lips part and allow his tongue access. Her eyes widened before fluttering shut. She traced her fingers along his jaw. He dropped her onto her bed, his solid frame landing on top of her. They both grunted breathlessly and broke apart laughing. She blushed, tugging the hem of her nightdress down. He grinned, "I should just give them a name since I see them so frequently."

She blushed and clasped her hand over her barely-visible collarbone, "Granite, stop."

He grinned, rolling on his side to pull her back into an embrace, "You make your dress tighter when you tug on it. And it's hot. You're..." He pressed his lips together and shook his head, slowly releasing the tight-lipped smile into a full-blown grin, "You rock my world."

She rolled her eyes, "Can we quit the rock puns?"

He grinned, "That was a rock-and-roll pun. But we can." Undeterred, he brushed her hair back and began kissing down her neck. Her eyes began to close, his hand resting on her hip snaked around her back to rest on the other. She was pressed against his solid body, his strong figure cradling her. He was so much like Garrot behind the bad-boy attitude that had become a part of him.

"Granite," she murmured in protest. He drew back just slightly, moving to her lips, "Roxy."

"Granite, I mean it..." she whispered, "Don't let me do this."

He paused, staring into her eyes. "Your mind's telling you no, but what's your heart saying Roxy? Does it want Poet Boy, or does it want somebody who's gonna love you in more than words?"

She shook her head furiously, "Granite...I love Garrot. I can't do this to him."

He looked at her with absolute agony in his expression, "What about me?"

She closed her eyes and rubbed them with the heels of her palms, "I don't know. This is sudden, and...I don't fully understand my feelings for you yet-"

"Do y' want me?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed.

"D' ya like me?" he murmured, getting a little closer again.

"Of course," she murmured with more confidence.

"Could you love me?" he asked with the softest tone she'd ever heard him use. Their eyes were locked for a long moment before she nodded, "I could love you very deeply if we spent more time together."

He smiled, "Looks like you've got Stefan and Damon there, Elena."

Before she could ask him what he was talking about, he got up and went back to the window. She ran her fingers through her hair, "Wait."

He hesitated.

"You do know we have a door downstairs, don't you?"

He broke into his characteristic reckless grin, "Me? Walk out the door? What would your mother say about you having dangerous boys in your room at this hour, Roxy?"

She blushed as he climbed up on the ledge and flashed her a wicked smirk, "I'll be seeing you, beautiful."

When he let go, she leapt up. He plummeted toward the earth and Rochelle almost screamed, but then his wings unfurled and he caught himself a few inches off the ground, his boots grazing the snow as he lifted off into the air. She clutched her chest and gasped, unable to stop herself from smiling after him. He went against everything the Gargoyle community believed. He was reckless, wild and dangerous; he really _was_ a bad boy and she was afraid that if he ever met Garrot, he would hurt him. But, his heart was kind. And a piece of her knew that Granite would liberate her. Gargoyles loved rules. It helped govern their lives, it helped better them as beings, but Granite would make her happy. Granite would get her in trouble and keep her out of it, and he would really love her without condition. And she was afraid of that. But she watched him dance off into the sky like a shadow and longed to join.

Maybe just for a moment.


	145. Chapter 145: Trick and Treat

**Chapter 145- Trick and Treat**

Sometimes, the heart overrode the brain. Other times, it was the opposite. Rochelle's heart and mind were at war. It was early afternoon on a Saturday, making Salem Hills Mall nowhere near as crowded as it would be later on. The pack party had lasted well into the night, as her thoughts had kept her awake, she'd listened. She imagined that it was good for the females to be back. She imagined things were hardly peaches and cream for anyone at the moment.

A splat of wet snow on top of her beret made the day a little worse.

She stood up, removed the hat and shook it off and walked inside. Of course, winter seemed to drive people indoors as it was, making the mall as chaotic as usual. She ducked through people with her head down in favor of finding a quiet place to drown her sorrows in a hot chocolate and something sweet. All of her friends would be in the Coffin Bean. She glanced around and sighed, taking a deep breath before walking over to the lesser-ventured area of the mall that mostly resided in human territory. Though, with an exhale of relief, the only attention she attracted was from a small child eating an ice cream cone.

"White chocolate cocoa and a strawberry tart?" a familiar voice asked over her shoulder. She whirled around and lit up when she saw Garrot rising from a seat by the door. "Garrot!"

He laughed and pulled her into a tight, warm embrace, "Rochelle, _mon amour._"

She nestled her face into his chest, beaming with the open warmth of a schoolgirl. His fingers ran lovingly through her hair, "When did you get here?"

"Last night," he murmured, lowering his lips to her forehead, "How are you, sweetheart?"

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms securely around his torso, her fingers twisting in his sweater, "Complete with you here, my love. Oh Garrot...I was afraid I'd never see you again."

"Have the boys been falling at your feet?" he teased.

She blushed, "One or two."

He chuckled, caressing her cheek, "Naturally. No one can resist you."

Rochelle brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as he led her to the table. She slid in with a smile, letting him push in her chair. Her eyes sparkled as she lifted the perfectly cooled drink to her lips, "Oh Garrot..."

He smiled, reaching across the table to take her hand, "Rochelle. I've missed you. You have always been on my mind, amour. The moment I heard your voice, I knew I had to come to you."

Her heart filled with joy at the affirmation that he could be spontaneous. She squeezed his hand, "I was longing for you. I almost thought our love was lost."

"My parents called me a fool for packing up in a night and running off to Salem with Cupid, but they allowed me to have the flat, they could allow me to get on a plane to be with you."

"How long can you stay?" she breathed with growing excitement.

"For as long as you want me." His lips brushed her knuckles. Her smile grew until her face felt as if it would break. She nearly sobbed, her eyes ready to leak tears, "Garrot...oh mon amour..."

He reached across to brush his thumb under her eyes. She drew his hand closer and lightly kissed his palm. A familiar voice nearby, however, broke her from her happiness nearly instantly.

"-I told you, I don't have it."

Rochelle's eyes opened and her eyes found Granite nearly instantly, talking to another boy who looked like he'd already been beaten up. The boys were obviously younger than them, but Granite didn't seem to care.

"I'm not gonna ask you again!" the one with the swollen eye snapped. Granite drew back his fist and Rochelle was tensing to rise. Garrot lightly kissed her hand before releasing it and walking toward him. The younger males were cowering, but Garrot was at Granite's side fast enough to stop him from throwing the punch. Granite glanced at him, lowering slightly. With a sharp snap, he fixed up his jacket and successfully dispersed the boys.

"Garrot Du Roque, I'm guessing."

Garrot nodded curtly, "And who are you?"

He glanced to the cafe. For a moment, Rochelle's stomach grew tight. Then, Granite glared back at Garrot, "Granite. Just Granite."

Rochelle stood, bringing her tiny lunch with her in an attempt to bring peace to the both of them, but when Granite saw her coming he turned on his heel and stalked away. She stopped in her tracks, knowing that he didn't want to look at her. She pressed her lips together, resisting tears further.

Garrot moved back to her side and wrapped his arm lovingly around her torso, "Do not shed tears for that boy, Rochelle. He may be a friend, he may even be a boy in need...but he is trouble."

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, "No, Garrot...he is not trouble. I'm sure he's just having a bad day."

...

Gory was reclined in her chair in the food court, her sunglasses down and a hidden-message smile on her lips. I twirled my straw in my smoothie and watched her with a raised brow, "I'm almost scared to ask."

"I'm waiting for the little punk that tried to get poetic on my locker," she said, the small smirk growing, "He decided that it'd be cute to call me whore-y so I decided it was even cuter to give him a shiner."

I grinned and glanced down into my smoothie. She caught sight of it though, and sat up. I glanced up and shook my head, "That's not very nice."

"We rule the world, darling. Women don't _ever _have to be nice." She glanced around and smirked, and I followed her gaze. My jaw dropped as I glanced between him and her and I muttered, "You beat up a basilisk."

"He's a sophomore with a big mouth, of course I beat him up. What else did you want me to do, be diplomatic?"

I glanced to her with the implication it should've been a priority. She shrugged, "He's a teenage boy who thinks with his groin. Do you really think I want to waste my energy speaking a language he doesn't understand?"

I sighed. She reached out to me and took my hand across the table. I smiled slightly. "What's with all this reservation? I liked it much better when you were living for yourself."

I shrugged; some things from the past were coming back. And I slowly ran my fingers over her hand, "I don't know."

"Lesbian!" the basilisk with the shiner shouted.

"Captain Obvious!" Gory called back, drawing the attention of a few people. I sunk in my seat, trying to hide my blush.

"That's the only reason you can throw a punch, because you think you got balls!" he shouted back at her, approaching.

"Gory-" I warned.

"I know I got balls, honey. Mine are just closer to my brain. And, according to your girlfriend, more useful."

My jaw dropped. I tried not to laugh, but I was giggling. So were a few people around us. To those that knew her, this was just Gory. To those who didn't, they were probably shocked beyond all compare. He narrowed his eyes and stood in front of her, towering a good foot over her. He was about to move his shades when she flipped hers up and kneed him in the groin. I shot to my feet. He doubled over. She was smirking like she'd just gotten away with murder, "See? If you punch mine, they just bounce."

I tried to ignore the innuendo as I grabbed her arm and pulled her a pace back. She was stubborn, though. I couldn't get her feet to budge. "He won't do anything," she said confidently, "That's the best part about being a chick. Either guys go out of their way to be nice, or they learn the hard way, and they can't do anything about it either way without looking like an ass."

Part of me wondered why she was so harsh on guys with a sweetheart like Bram waiting for her at home, but the rest of me didn't care. After she'd locked eyes with him, making sure her challenge was forfeit, she walked off with me. I paused to grab my smoothie and follow. Her arm looped around me lovingly, "So, wanna go hit the toy store or something? Because you look like you could use a new doll and a lollipop."

I glanced at her in irritation, "Why do you pick so many fights?"

"Because I can." She smiled and leaned down to press her lips lightly to mine, "Why are you so upset?"

I shrugged and cuddled into her side, "I'm not upset...I just don't feel like doing this. I don't feel like fighting anymore." I leaned up and kissed her lips softly in return, hoping I hadn't put her off too much. Her fingers ran lightly through my hair, brushing it off my neck. With the soft toying, she kissed the top of my head and murmured, "I love you, Lala. I mean it. I don't want us to drift apart..." She stopped me right there, right in the center of everyone, "I don't want Val to be the only thing that kept us together."

I slid my fingers through hers, "I loved you before he existed in my world. You know that."

"Then stop being dark and gloomy and love me again," she whispered, leaning in. She was right; I was living under a perpetual haze. I lived mechanically. Being away from Val was like recovering after a car accident; once the pain meds ran out, the survivor wasn't so great. I leaned up suddenly and kissed her fully, desperate for my own fix of pain meds. Her fingers slid into my hair and grasped gently. But there was no help. There was no relief from the agony twisting in my chest. Instead, my breath hitched and I started crying. She was fearless, venturing into territories I didn't even understand while kissing away my tears. I felt the gentle push of her telepathic strength and I let her enter my mind. A blanket of calm made the tears subside. It was the best I'd felt in days. "Let me in," she murmured. I nodded and did so, completely relinquishing control to her. My head sunk onto her chest and my eyes closed. I felt great.

I knew I shouldn't have, but I wanted to know how she was so good at calming my wild emotions. I began my own journey into her mind, the door open both ways.

At the same moment she freed my heart of its weight, it sunk at the black pearl treasure of hers.

"Oh Gory..."

_A/N- Merry Christmas Eve! :)_


	146. Chapter 146: Something Violent Coming

**Interlude**

She was small. Vulnerable. Just a child, and already worse off than he. The little girl dashed down the street out of sight of the store owner she'd stolen from, noticing when the light of the street was blocked out but not bothering to turn back. The man rounded the corner to come in contact with something harder than stone. The shadow seemed to seep forward until it engulfed them both, and the man looked up in terror only to have his throat ripped out by the owner of the hellfire eyes a moment before the terrified scream could be let loose.

**Chapter 146- Something Violent Coming**

Gory's eyes were wide and shiny as I stared into her eyes. She broke away suddenly, pushing me away, "Take me home."

"Gory-" I breathed.

"Take me home!" she demanded with considerably more force before turning on her heel and stalking out. I glanced around, my chest tight and stomach cold, and I ran out after her. A light layer of fog had settled over the parking lot and I dashed through it after her. She waited outside my car with tears dripping down her face.

"Gory," I breathed.

"Open the car," she whispered. It was the most vulnerable I'd ever seen her. I moved to go around the car and her hand struck the top, "Dammit Draculaura!"

The alarm blared. I shut it off, unlocking it. She didn't bother looking at me as she climbed inside. I crawled in after her, afraid I wouldn't be able to take the tension between us for the drive home. But there was no tension when I climbed in. I glanced to her, but she was already buckled in, her earbuds in, her head on the window. I saw dark streaks from her mascara. My chest clenched, but I shut the door after myself and started up the car, flipping the heat towards us. We had to linger and let the car warm up for a few minutes, my heart throbbing and my mind urging me to look at her. I did, glancing at her out of the corner of my eyes. Her shoulders shook with sobs before she curled into herself. I reached over and rested my hand on her knee, but she yanked back. I deflated. She sobbed, wiping her eyes, "You would bring that up. Of all the things..."

"I'm sorry," I breathed.

She didn't answer, just curled up in the seat. I pulled out and drove off. Everything had turned from late-winter beauty into cold and dreary. Gloom seeped downward from the sky and enveloped the two of us. It was a long drive back to her place, but an even longer silence as she unbuckled. I reached out and grabbed her arm as she reached for her purse. She froze and her eyes flicked to mine. The coldness in them dissolved and she leaned over, kissing my cheek, "You didn't know. Now forget you do."

I wanted to speak, but she was swiftly out of the car and starting up the lawn before I could say another word. I drove home and climbed out, sighing at the replacement of the clarity in my world. Mist and fog had one thing in common; they fucked with everyone's perception. The only clear things were in the mind and the indoors. I walked in, shed my boots and coat and beelined for the kitchen. Even the scent of my holiday soap made my mind a bit hazy.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Clawd whispered in my ear. I whirled around in disbelief. He was grinning playfully despite my eyes desperately searching his, "Oh shit. I forgot."

He laughed, "I wanted you to." He drew me in close and kissed me gently, "I got you something anyway. And got myself something from you."

Guilt weighed down my heart, "Gory-"

"Knew. She and Bram put off their plans to help me out." My heart plummeted. He brought me in for another kiss and grinned, "Don't you wanna see?"

"I'm thinking once I get in the bedroom I won't be leaving," I teased. He grinned brightly at the jest. It had probably been a while since I joked with him, hadn't it? He kissed my lips tenderly, "Then stay right here."

I turned, filled up the kettle and turned it on in the time it took him to come back with a pair of boxes. My face fell. He slid one toward me before opening the other and revealing...junk. A Christmas-style crapload of junk. I quirked my head, "What is that?"

"All the stuff _you_ got me," he teased. I grinned, "I don't even understand some of these things." "You're a girl."

I rolled my eyes and looked down at mine. A dainty, fluffy pink ribbon sat on one side. I glanced up to him and smirked. He sheepishly blushed and lowered his face. I peeled down the tape and opened the box slowly, almost expecting a prank. He'd gotten me some very nice things and it made my heart ache. I smiled, lifting the wild rose scented candle and taking a deep inhale. I picked up the studded hair ties and barrette combo box and glanced up to him, "These are so pretty..."

He shrugged, "I had Deenie help. You didn't exactly say if you wanted anything."

I picked up a box and turned it over and sniffed the fragrance from the box, beaming at its sweetness. Finally, my eyes fell on a little white jewelry box. Clawd's face would've turned crimson if I'd given him the time to. I opened it up and revealed a tiny necklace, a heart with a devil tail and horns. I laughed out loud and looked to him, "It's perfect!"

He smiled, "I'm glad I did something right. Deenie...didn't think it was enough."

I shook my head and took it out of the box, "No, it's perfect! I love it! Thank you!" I wished he'd settled on just this. He moved around the table and clasped it for me, his hands lingering on my shoulder, "There was an angel too, but...we all know you're nowhere near innocent."

I blushed and swatted his arm. He chuckled, bringing me closely against his chest. I nuzzled into him and leaned up to kiss his neck, "I hope you like what you got yourself. I want you happy."

"I would've been happy with a day in bed with you, but you forgot and I didn't want to go ask Frankie what chance I'd have of...you know."

I blushed and kissed his collarbone, turning in his arms. "Clawd...I have you. I don't need more than that."

He smiled, stroking his fingers lovingly across my jaw, "I still wanted to give you everything you deserved. You know, without making it obvious I was buying you stuff."

I kissed his jaw and ran my hands over his chest, "I'm happy with a night on the couch with you."

"So...in that case...you might wanna watch _Apocalyptic Reverie_?"

I smiled, "Only if I can make popcorn and ask you stupid questions during the episode breaks."

He kissed me quickly, firmly and happily, taking two of the more slim DVD box sets out of his box and rushing into the living room like a kid. I packed up our boxes and took them upstairs while he started loading them in the player. Upstairs, I checked my iCoffin and sighed before setting it down on the pillow. Before I headed back downstairs, I sent Gory a text, _I'm sorry. I hope your V-Day with Bram is nice. xx_

...

After catching a movie and going to dinner, Garrot drove Rochelle back to her house. Their fingers were locked over the console, her lips upturned in a smile. When he pulled in, they sat in the warm car for a long moment, his fingers brushing her hand.

"I don't want you to go," she murmured.

"I won't be far away," he murmured, lifting her hand to his lips.

She edged closer, leaning in, "Garrot...I love you."

He kissed her gently, wordlessly. Her eyes slipped shut, his fingers slipping into her hair and bringing her close. He was gentle, her passion for him smoldering. Her heart jumped a beat as she made the first move, parting her lips slightly to allow him to deepen their kiss at his own pace. He took the bait, drawing her closer and kissing her with full passion. Her eyes rolled back in her head while her hands ran over his chest. They kissed until their lungs felt as if they were going to burst, then he pulled away. Both of their breaths came in sudden pants, her cheeks flushing with heat.

He got out of the car and went around to get her door. For a moment, she hesitated to get up. She didn't want their moment to end. Slowly, she did. The both of them savored every slow movement. Every soft step. All too soon, they were at the front door and she slid his jacket from over hers, "Please consider staying with me...just for tonight..." As soon as the words were out, she realized the dual context.

Garrot, ever the gentleman, just smiled, "I couldn't impose in such a way."

She glanced to the ground, but he stepped up on the step with her. His fingers traced her jaw slowly, memorizing her face. Her arms slid around his neck. A spark of desire became visible in his eyes as her chest pressed to his. "I will be back...I promise you, mon amour. I will never lose you again."

"Kiss me just once more," she murmured.

He nearly threw down his jacket in his haste to wrap his arms around her and kiss her again, passionately. She gasped at the sudden fierceness, the fearlessness of his expert kissing throwing her off guard for a moment. His hand slid over her back. Her eyes fell shut. Their tongues were at war for dominance and she was happily losing the battle. Desire stirred in the pit of her stomach and made her long for him in every possible way. He could've picked her up. He could've groped her and taken her to bed and claimed what was rightfully his. She never would've protested the momentary lapse in politeness.

But when the door lock turned, he broke away. Her traitorous chest continued to heave with desperate breaths, her knees still weak in a swoon over his kissing techniques. Had he been holding that back all along?

"Rochelle, I sincerely hope you're not- Garrot!"

It was no surprise her parents loved him as much as she did. Garrot blushed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Bonjour, Mrs. Goyle. Mr. Goyle."

"Come inside!" Rochelle's mother nearly sang, "What brings you to Salem?"

Garrot's eyes traveled to Rochelle and he smiled, "Your daughter."

Rochelle blushed and allowed her boyfriend to be ushered in by her parents. They sat together on the love seat while her parents grilled him. With each response to their questions, Rochelle fell more and more in love with his kindness and gentility. His hand rested on her knee, but never moved. When the night deepened, he excused himself and kissed her-very passionately-goodnight. As she stood in her bedroom window and watched his car drive away, another face swung down and nearly made her scream.

"That your _boyfriend_?" Granite nearly snapped, his eyes squinted. Whether it was from anger or the sudden light, she didn't know. She held her chest, "Jesus Christ."

He crawled down and climbed in. She stared at him, her eyes wide, "Granite, what are you doing?"

"You're using me, aren't you Roxy? You can't cuddle up to Mr. Nice Guy so you'll take whatever you can get."

The accusation slashed her heart. She reached out to him, "No, Granite...that's not what I ever meant to do-"

"You think just because I love you I'm gonna let you hurt me?!" he snapped, "I love you, Rochelle! Shit, I love you! Did he say that to you? _Did he?!"_

Her jaw dropped. She swallowed thickly and searched her mind, but his words had wiped her thoughts clean. His lip curled back in a snarl and he moved toward the window, "I thought so. Have fun putting out for a guy who's never going to want you the way I do."

"Garrot loves me," she whispered.

He turned back to her, his hands clutching the window frame tight enough to snap it. His eyes burned, "Sure, he loves you. His kinda love is gentle, Roxy. He follows the rules. He's never going to be able to give you what I can."

"Maybe I don't want to be reckless!" she yelled at him, "Maybe I want someone to love me the way I am!"

"I do love you the way you are. I don't rope you into anything, do I Roxy? I love you unconditionally. Babe...you're a caged bird. I'm trying to set you free. But you can sit in the cage if you want. This sparrow can fly solo."

Her fists clenched with anger. She nearly struck out and hit him, but she let him go. There were no other words to express her fury except ones she'd regret, and afterward, she slammed the window shut.

"Stubborn, arrogant, stupid boy," she muttered, her lower lip quivering, "A pair of stubborn...beautiful...witty...stupid boys." She sunk down on her bed, brought her pillow to her chest and buried her face into it.


	147. Chapter 147: Atrament

**Chapter 147- Atrament**

Silently, Bram entered the bedroom and perched on the bed near his mate's feet. Her eyes were closed and glasses removed, but he could tell by subtle hitches in her breath that she hadn't fallen asleep. Her energy remained when her tears ran dry. He scowled and crawled up onto the mattress beside her, his arm protectively ensnaring her waist, "I'm beginning to think you're angry with me."

Her hand slid over his silently, giving a gentle squeeze of reassurance. He rested his head against hers, his chin on her shoulder and his fingers stroking hers lightly in an attempt to soothe her pain, "Say something to me, Gory. Tell me I'm an idiot. Something."

"I love you," she murmured, her voice thick and lips dry. Slowly, her eyes opened and she rolled on her back, running her fingers through her hair, "It's not your fault or Lala's...she just drudged up some painful memories, that's all."

He cupped her face and wiped away the lingering dampness. The soft puff of warmth marking his breath brought her momentary solace. He stroked her skin with the loving gentility normally reserved for public shows of affection. It still brought her more comfort than he could've imagined to know that his love for her was, in fact, everything she wanted. "Talk to me," he murmured, nuzzling his nose to hers softly. The action made a small smile spring to her lips on reflex. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, "See for yourself?"

With a small nod, he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. She nuzzled into his shoulder, allowing hers to fall shut and the wall of protection around her thoughts fall to him.

_Damp earth. It was beautiful, muddy and dewy. Everything felt sharper. Stronger. Her eyesight was perfect. Going home was a risk, but she'd taken it. Just for a few things they didn't know she had, the few things they'd never realize were missing. She crawled up the wall of their house and in through the upper window, rummaging around in the loft bed. Plain clothes and a tiny bag. She shoved them in. She felt around desperately- where was it? Her hand landed upon a buckled journal and she swiftly yanked it forth and stuffed it in the bag. She looked around for anything else she'd missed._

_There was a soft cough. Her little brother was in the bed below. Instinct told her to flee, but she couldn't. She glanced around and leapt down, going over to him. Her cold, dirty hands rested on his face. For a moment, his eyes opened. He was so hot with fever that it felt like it was singing her skin. Her touch ran over his face, the both of them silent._

_"Angel," he finally whispered._

_"No...no sweetheart, it's Gloria. It's your sister. Open your eyes honey...stay with me...no, no no no, don't...stay with me. Johnny, stay with me! Johnny! No! Open your eyes! Johnny!"_

_His breath was growing soft and weak. She knew she didn't have the strength but god she wished she did. When her cries fell upon deaf ears she ran into the other room in a desperate search for her parents, "Mum?! Dad?!" The baby's crib was covered. Her heart clenched and for a moment she swore it beat. She ripped the blanket off the top and cradled Marie's tiny body in her arms. For a moment, the coldness of her skin didn't register; it was room temperature to her. Then, her lips began to quiver. Her breath hitched and her knees gave. She dropped to the dirt floor and wrapped her baby sister in her dress, trying to rekindle her breath. Her little body didn't respond. The tears ran free then, first tinged with blood before becoming clear again. She softly set Marie in her bed and ran back to her brother. His eyes were fluttering, his chest heaving. She laid with him, brushing her fingers over his face until the sun rose. It had been blocked from his window except for a few slits, and they singed her fingers but brought his pale and beautiful face to life. It was nearly dusk again before the fever overtook him. She never knew what happened to her parents, but she'd held the most precious beings of her life until their deaths. When she'd left, she'd left with the journal and a teddy bear that had been passed from her, to Johnny, to Marie. She had sat in a graveyard and wept against a headstone until the gnawing thirst had overtaken her._

_From out of the darkness, pale hands lifted her to her sire's chest._

Bram's fingers ran through her hair. The further memories flashed behind his eyes, the agony behind them coloring every last one; her humanity had never died. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, whispering to her, "You know they loved you until the end."

"If I had never left..." she whispered, shaking her head. Her eyes squeezed tightly, burying her face into his shoulder, "I never told anyone I went back. I never wanted anyone to blame me...I already blame myself."

"No one would blame you," he breathed, "If you had been human, we would both be dead, my love. It was the accident that night that gave us each other."

"I could've saved them if I hadn't been so stubborn," she whispered.

His fingers ran softly through her hair, "It's an arrogant thought to believe you can save people."

"Isn't it more arrogant to believe you can save everyone?" she murmured in return.

He smiled, "Exactly. We saved each other. See...that's the thing about pain, my love. It demands to be felt at the most inconvenient of times."

She sniffed and glanced up to him, "I'm sorry about today."

"Don't be," he murmured, "I'll make us some Bengalese tea and we can watch that show with the demon butler you adore so much."

Her smile grew slightly. As he climbed out of bed, she sat up and watched him inquisitively, "Bram?"

He paused.

"I love you."

He smiled, "And I, you even more so."

...

Granite had cranked Wayne Static, shed his shirt and thrown himself down on the weight bench. Each time he felt his muscles weaken, he pushed forward with more violence. The sight behind his eyes of Rochelle's heartbroken expression made him even more angry at himself. He lifted with increasing weight until his arms gave out and the metal bar struck him in the chest. He winced and panted, hoping he'd broken something. After the way he treated her, he felt he deserved it. The worst she could do was choose Garrot, wasn't it? And he'd known for the longest time her heart belonged to someone else...after her infatuation with Deuce Gorgon had passed, anyway. He sucked in a breath and balanced the bar back on its stand, sitting up and running his fingers through his sweaty hair.

His stepmother, aptly nicknamed Prim, poked her head through the door, "Granite?"

He closed his eyes, "Yeah, Prim?"

"Everything okay?"

He sighed and dropped back onto the weight bench. When she moved to step inside to talk, he let out a groan of disdain, "Look...I wanna be left alone. I've already screwed up enough today, please...just walk back out before I piss you off too."

"Hungry, at least?" she asked.

He didn't reply, keeping his face in his palms. Eventually, she shut the door and left him inside with his thoughts. He debated going back to Rochelle's, but...

He got up and shuffled over to the door, flipping the lock before entering his bathroom. He filled the bathtub with cold water and produced a pair of scissors from the drawer, chopping off most of the long-locked hair that made him and Granite so similar. After brushing off the stray locks, he finished stripping and climbed in. Gargoyles might've normally avoided water for fear of sinking, but that was what brought Granite joy. He shut off the water and sunk in, every bit solid stone. The water rose to the top of the tub precariously. He had the full knowledge that it was in his power to remain very still and slow moving and allow the water to linger at the very limit, or he could thrash and splash until it was half empty. He counted the seconds he could hold his breath underwater. His eyes slipped closed. It would be nothing to release his breath- no more stepmother and little half-breed siblings. No more causing Rochelle pain. She'd be with Garrot and she'd be happy. He got to forty. New personal best. His lungs weren't screaming yet, so he lingered. It wasn't an option anyway, it would hurt her even more. She might've come off stone-cold oblivious, but she had a beautiful heart. Sixty. His lungs ached. Panic set in. He smiled. He loved her. She'd call him crazy, especially for things like this, but he'd show her the fun in it. The competition against himself.

She always said love asked nothing in return. Love wasn't jealous, nor was it competitive, nor was it anything cruel. Love was infinite and love was good. He could love her without hurting her. He _would _love her without hurting her. Eighty-five. He had to breathe. He had to. His fists clenched. So close...Ninety.

He broke surface with a wild gasp, wiping the water from his face. The water threatened to spill over, but by some miracle, hadn't. He felt lightheaded and very close to seeing his lunch again, but it was a kind of bliss that he'd be able to last a full minute and a half underwater. Part of him wanted to make it to two.

He closed his eyes and released a breath, experiencing a moment of pure mental clarity. Maybe she had something right.

...

Six missed calls and three texts and Rochelle was beginning to panic. Just as she was about to call again, there was the tapping sound of nails on her window. She whipped around, her panic breaking instantly. Garrot hovered outside her window the way Granite had, making her smile slightly as she dashed over to wrench it open. The moment the glass was out of the way, she leaned out and kissed him. Even taken aback by the action, he returned the kiss and climbed inside, "I got your messages. What's wrong, mon amour?"

"I'm a giant screw up," she muttered, "I'm an oblivious half wit. What isn't wrong with me?"

He scowled and shut the window, "Absolutely everything. You are flawless, Rochelle."

She shook her head. He took hold of her chin and kissed her lightly, "Yes, you are."

"Prove it to me," she said suddenly. Her wide eyes were pure, yet determined. He gaped at her for only a heartbeat before smiling, his smile slowly becoming a smirk, "Rochelle Goyle, I could've sworn you called me back to you for comfort, not a midnight visit."

"It's not midnight yet," she whispered, her arms wrapping around his neck, "Just...don't let me screw this up, Garrot. I don't want to lose the only good thing I have."

His lips pressed lightly to hers, "I will never leave you. You'll have to push me away."

She reached for the lamp, but he caught her hand, "Leave the light on. You know how blind I am in the dark."

Her heart warmed at his teasing. When he broke away, it soothed her to know he was returning in a moment. He locked her door and she locked her window, letting the curtains drop as she faced him. Her lips curled up in a smile.

"Do you know what a man truly wants when he loves you?" he asked as he crossed the room to her, his arms wrapping securely around her. She smiled as her hands traced his arms, "What?"

"To be the first, to be the last, and to be the one whose name she takes."

Rochelle broke into a wide smile.


	148. Chapter 148: Call Me When You're Sober

**Chapter 148- Call Me When You're Sober**

"This is the first time I've seen you smile in a while, Katie."

She stole a glance over her shoulder to Luken. He was sans Nefera, probably for the first time since he'd mated to her. Her smile widened, "I really am kicking my own biology in the ass."

He looped his arm around her shoulder and gave a little squeeze, "Why don't you come over for dinner with the family? You can bring Operetta as a date."

She laughed before remembering, "Where's Darren? Did he-?"

"No. He's not mated to her. But...it'd probably be a good thing if you stopped in on him on the way."

Something in Luken's voice made her eyes downcast. It sounded familiar, and made her hurry to get over to Darren's place. Even with it clearly empty, she knew he was there. She tried the door and found it open. That was just like werewolves; the pack was welcome at any time and the vampires wouldn't be able to cross the threshold without permission anyway. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door with the Vans Warped Tour poster on the front, "Darren?"

It took a moment, but the door opened. He didn't look like himself. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair had been cut. That was when she noticed the patterns of fresh scar tissue on his arms. She pushed her way inside, overwhelmed by the bass of angst-ridden rock music. Her ears tensed, but her eyes ran along the pattern. He looked like he'd have been angry if he could muster any other emotion besides completely emotionally exhausted and wrought with agony. The carvings had clearly been done by his own hand. _WORTHLESS_ was carved into his forearm in jagged letters, slowly healing into the skin. His other seemed to have plenty carved in over each other, but the one that stood out was Operetta's name. It looked like it was a permanent scar, with things like-the most obviously readable- _DESERVED THIS_ over it. She looked at him. He sighed and locked the door before walking back over to his bed and laying in the messy sheets. The pillows had been cried upon plenty; they looked damp still. Dark dots on the sheets marked drops of blood that had fallen freely. She went to his side and knelt by him, "Darren...what the hell are you doing?"

He closed his eyes. His lips were shaking, "I deserved what I got...I lost her because of it..."

"This wasn't your choice," she whispered, running her fingers across his cheek, "Darren, look at me. This wasn't your fault."

He nodded, curling up. She grasped his arm, "And who said that? You?"

He shook his head, "Vamps..."

Her temper flared. She nearly stood up and extended her claws, "Why?"

"After what Gory and Val did to Tiff...I deserved it. It was my own fault I got addicted...I was..." Tears ran down his face, cutting him off. She shook her head, forgetting that he couldn't see it. He sobbed and wiped his face, "I cheated on her and I deserved what I got. I'm a slut."

"No you're not!" she said sharply, "She was a horrible person! She deserved what Gory and Val did to her. Nothing was your fault."

"You're just saying that because she's a vamp," Darren whispered. Her vision went red for a moment before she climbed onto his bed and wrapped him up in her arms, "I would hate her no matter what she is."

He curled into her, clutching her shirt and burying his face into it. Whatever they'd done to him, it had broken him. Her body curled protectively over his like he was her cub. She shielded him from invisible forces, running her fingers through his hair. It hurt her physically to see him this way. He clutched her legs and cried; it was impossible to imagine how there were any tears left for him to cry at all, but she clung to him in return and whispered, "It's going to be okay. I promise, Darry...we're going to get through it together. It doesn't matter what they say. Rom was right at the start. We only know one good vampire. The majority of them are monsters."

"V-Val?" he asked her. She could tell he was desperate for a subject change, but she wasn't giving it to him.

"Val's one of the biggest monsters of all. Biology might've fucked me over because I wanted this...but you didn't. And I know I'd be the same way in your place. And I promise we're gonna be okay. I promise we're gonna get each other out of this."

His tears had calmed. He was breathing heavily against her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, "You need sleep."

"I'm dizzy," he muttered, voice soft like a frightened cub.

She helped him uncurl and flipped over the pillow, laying his head on it. She went into his closet and grabbed a blanket, swaddling him like a papoose. She shut off his stereo and knelt at his bedside, running her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep. Rising slowly, she went to make him something to eat. The smell of vampires was on his coat. It was old enough to have been gone with travel, but the thought that he'd probably been home since made her heart clench. He must've been seriously hurt for the pack to react that way... She made him a box of wraps and left him the plate and a bottle of water on his dresser before she headed out to go down to the vampire street.

_I've been bitten. I've been clawed. I've been in a coma. Nothing these bloodsuckers can do to me can hurt me now._ When she approached the house, the scents strong enough to make her vision tinged with red, she imagined how it would sound. She wondered if she'd be in more trouble than it was worth. _The pack is life._

It was deja vu.

Her boot collided with the door, sending the lock smashing. Her thought process shut down entirely. She knew the scents of the people that had brutalized Darren and she singled them out. No matter what speed they ran, they weren't going to have time to escape a pissed-off werewolf.

...

**Interlude**

_"Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You'd be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind._"

He decided he hated the sound of screaming girls. Erik was taking it all in; he had things to escape. Things to relive. Things to rekindle. Valentine felt like he was going insane listening to it. Anyone who said he was in love with the sound of his own voice was right at that point in time, he'd have given his soul all over again to hear anything _but_ that sound. The decision was looming: return to Salem or continue this madness.

When the sound got closer, he stood up and made for his bag and his iCoffin. _Anything _was better than this level of madness, even the insanity he'd have to face on return.

...

Simultaneously, three things happened.

Darren woke up to find the cool food on the table beside his bed. For the first time in almost two weeks, he sat up and ate without regret.

Kate was watching the blood washing off her hands in the shower. Her clothes were in a bag at the bottom of the hamper. She hadn't decided whether she was throwing them out or not yet. The red was comforting, though. It wasn't her blood.

And Garrot and Rochelle woke up together. It was early, much too early for them to completely wake, but Garrot did regardless and therefore, woke up Rochelle in the process. Before he could budge, she slid her fingers between his, squeezing his hands, "Don't run off..."

He kissed the back of her neck slowly, nuzzling her hair. His voice was thick with sleep, "Have to."

As he squeezed her waist, she rolled over and rested her head on his bicep. Her eyes blinked open slowly, meeting his. A small smile touched her face, "Morning."

"Good morning, mon amour," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "I have to go call my parents."

"Can't you do that here?" she murmured. He glanced her over and smiled slightly, "Alright."

She smiled, curling her arm under her head as he rose. She snuggled under the blankets, shielding herself from the cold morning air, giggling as he rose. He glanced back to her and grinned, "You look like a crepe."

Her happiness only increased at his teasing. She yawned, her eyes falling half lidded as she listened to him leaning on the open bathroom door, "Bonjour Mama. No, all is going well. Yes, I've seen Rochelle. I spent all of last evening with her. We spent Valentine's Day together. Yes. Yes, M- No. Mum, _no_. Nowhere near time for these things. Yes, but...I love you too. I know. I know you have...yes. Alright, enjoy yourself Mum. Say hello to Dad. Okay. Okay, I-_Okay mother._ I love you too. Yes-Good...of course Mum. Goodbye."

When he glanced back to her, she smiled a sleepy smile in his direction. He powered off his phone and sauntered back to her bed, climbing in the sheltered huddle with her, "Ah, we can be a crepe together my love."

"Trying to get you married off already?" she teased.

He laughed, "I wish." His cheeks were burning. She almost asked in an effort to tease him, but settled into his arms instead. Her fingers traced his chest slowly, a little sigh falling from her lips.

"Will you do me a favor?"

He glanced down to her, "Anything you wish."

"Would you...talk to Granite? Befriend him?"

He smiled slightly, "Because the boy feels the same for you, and you think he would benefit from becoming both of our friend so the transition won't be too jarring in the long run? Perhaps he'll even be happy for us?"

She nodded, closing her eyes out of tiredness instead of embarrassment. Garrot kissed her forehead, "I shall, my darling. Whatever you wish."


	149. Chapter 149: Rose Wars

**Chapter 149- Rose Wars**

Surrounded by people he hardly knew or hardly cared about, no matter how long they'd known each other, Granite examined a bagel and did his best mocking French accent, "Oh Rochelle, ma petite croissant, let me smother you in ze frog legs and ze snails because I am sure you do not like ze peasant yankee cuisine!"

The Lost Boys, called with little affection since Granite had genuinely forgotten most of their names or never bothered to learn them after they left the Circus of the Damned, snickered. Because they were his omnipresent friends, they all knew of his _love troubles_ and, out of friendship, repressed their own opinions in favor of his own.

"I am Garrot Du Roque," he continued in the accent, stepping on the bench and swiveling around to face them swiftly, his foot up on the back, "Ze Errol Flynn of gargoyles! Ze Johnny Depp with ze swagger."

His friends were genuinely chuckling by then, not just out of supportive amusement.

"Ze own-_er_ of Rochelle Goyle's heart! _For now._" When he smiled, they laughed. The silent patting of shoes marked something well-made. He lowered his foot and turned. "What a surprise." He hopped off the bench and spread his arms widely, grinning with a level of almost-mockery that made his cheeks hurt, "Garrot Du Roque!"

"Granite," the other male said, stopping a few feet away. He assessed the group of boys before nodding in the direction of the way he'd come up, jamming his hands in the pockets of his coat, "Walk with me."

The LB's fell silent, staring at Granite's back. He nodded at them before walking over toward Garrot, "I'm genuinely wondering what we have to talk about."

Garrot turned and began walking, leaving him to follow. As they stepped off the park path onto the sidewalk, Garrot paused at the curb, "Rochelle instructed me to befriend you."

"And you do everything Rochelle says?" he asked, following with increasing distance, his eyes tracing the insides of shop windows. Salem might not have been the mall, but it was still interesting. He paused outside a little boutique store and raised a brow. Garrot noticed his absence and wandered back, "Ah. Rochelle frequents this place from what I've gathered."

Granite shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at all the dainty little things, from tea to candles to jewelry. He scowled. Garrot nudged him gently, "Look."

Granite looked down to see that the wind had blown a bill against his shoe. He leaned down and picked it up, whistling appreciatively, "Wow. Best luck I've had in a while."

"Do you want to go get yourself something?" he asked. Granite shook his head and looked inside, "Nah...I wanna try to find something that'll tell Roxy I'm not mad at her."

Garrot opened the door and glanced to him. Granite's expression shifted to a sheepish look that remained as he slipped inside and glanced around. Garrot went about conversing with the girl behind the counter like they were old friends, discussing a manner of things while Granite looked for the perfect thing. He ran his fingers through freshly-spiky hair, about to give up when he saw the perfect thing; a little gold ring with a large blue stone on it.

The description made him skeptical.

"Is that real?"

The girl's attention was attracted. She wandered over and smiled, "It is. It's one of our best selling pieces."

He glanced at her, "So...why's it so cheap?"

She smiled, "People are superstitious. It's supposed to be a piece of the Hope diamond, but I've had this one for years and nothing's happened to me."

"Maybe it's a rare lucky piece," Garrot teased. Granite actually smiled, "Think Roxy's gonna see it that way?"

"Rochelle may be cautious, but she's not stupid. We all know curses don't exist."

Granite smiled and set the bill down on the counter, "I'll take it."

Garrot smiled, clapping him on the shoulder, "Shall we get to know each other over lunch?"

When Granite caught sight of the girl's smile, he instantly looked at the floor, "I swear it's not what you think."

She handed him the little bag with the smile still on her face. Garrot began laughing. As he pushed past the other male, Garrot smiled, "He's the only one with the thought on his mind."

...

If love and war were supposed to go hand in hand, it seemed Garrot never got the memo. Over a nice lunch, actually sitting in a restaurant, Granite listened to every word waiting for subtle note of a second meaning, but it seemed the Frenchman was every bit the gentleman Rochelle thought he was. If there was a malignant bone in his body, he never let it show. He was kind to their waitress, polite, even to his romantic rival, and seeming genuinely interested in befriending him. By the time Garrot was paying for lunch, Granite was thoroughly confused.

"Shall we head back? I told Rochelle there would be no problem meeting her back at her home for the afternoon, if that was alright with you. I imagined you'd like to give her your gift."

As soon as they were out on the street, Granite's eyes narrowed, "What are you getting at?"

"What?" Garrot asked in genuine surprise.

"You're nice. You love her enough to tolerate me. And you go out of your way to be nice to people. What are you, _simply one hell of a_ boyfriend?"

Garrot smiled. It was that same courteous, polite, almost-hiding-mocking-laughter smile that drove Granite insane. "I don't think so."

Granite sighed, walking ahead of him. Garrot's quick, short, brisk steps were plain and simple. He seemed like a businessman. Finally fed up with the professionalism, Granite whirled around and put his hand out, stopping Garrot in his tracks. His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I'm taking you to a strip bar."

That broke his composure quickly. Garrot's eyes opened with shock, "Oh god. I...I don't..." His face flushed. Granite grinned, "Finally. You talk like a normal person."

Garrot smiled, "I was laying on the kindness too thick, wasn't I?"

"A little. It got creepy."

Garrot laughed. The walk became a wander. Granite climbed up on someone's cement border, walking with one foot in front of the other. He was smiling like a kid, brushing aside snow with sweeps of his sneakers. Garrot looked down at his feet, "Are you cold?"

"No. And look...yeah, you're nice, but tone it down. I don't need charity. And, honestly, Roxy likes me like I am, so..."

Garrot sighed and rubbed his eyes, "From what I hear, you're rather cruel and I would actually expect you to be abusive."

Granite fell off the edge into ankle-deep snow. He stared at Garrot in disbelief, his eyes wide, "I'd never hurt her."

"Does she know that?"

For a moment, his temper flared before dying. Garrot took a step into the snow, "She does adore you, Granite. I hear about you every other sentence. If I had stayed away, she would've been yours."

Granite forced a laugh and climbed out of the snow, "Yeah. But you're here, and you're the guy she's always loved." He glanced back at him, pausing on a patch of ice, "Don't feel guilty about it. I do love her. That's why I know I'm gonna get over it. I just wanna see her happy. I know I can make her happy, but...you do make her happy."

He began to wander. Garrot caught up. He could feel his eyes on his face and sighed, "Yeah, that does make me happy. Not happy that it's not me...but happy that she's happy."

Rochelle's house came into view. She was sitting on the wood-and-wrought iron garden bench that sat out in front of her house and shot to her feet when they approached.

_She's so cute,_ Granite thought to himself, _Fluffy boots and all. It's so Roxy._ Cute was not the usual synonym he wanted to put to a girl, but for Rochelle it just fit. For a girl like her, Roxy was a nickname that didn't fit on first appearance, but he knew her. And he smiled as he crossed the lawn, climbing through the snow like a yearling, making her smile and hold back giggles. He dropped to his knees inches from her, grasping her hand and saying in his most pleading tone, "Roxy, please accept my ring of apology and all my love. Know that I adore you and want you to be happy. And...and seriously forgive me."

She glanced down in awe as he slid the blue gem ring on her finger. Her eyes stole to Garrot. He smiled. She lowered her gaze to Granite and ran her fingers across his cheek, "Of course I forgive you, silly. I was never mad at you."

He stood up and scooped her up, squeezing her in a bear hug that made her scream. Her wings fluttered in vain, "Granite! Put me down!"

He kissed her cheek, "Not until you say it!"

"Garrot! Help me!" she yelled with laughter, struggling to escape.

He sat on the steps and smiled, "I have to side with him on this one, mon amour."

"I love you both!" she shouted, clinging to him, "Granite, put me down! I'm getting dizzy!"

He set her on her feet, laughing and glancing to the other male. Garrot held up his hands in defense, "I'm sitting this one out."

A snowball was lobbed at Granite's temple. He jumped, wiping his face, looking at Rochelle in shock. She was packing another, "I'm going to get you both for this!"

He grinned, "It's on, beautiful!"


	150. Chapter 150: Troublemaker

**Chapter 150- Troublemaker**

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZT_

"Aaah!" I screamed, jumping as my eyes tore away from my book to my vibrating phone. Clawd almost choked on a mozzarella stick laughing at me. Luc, Luna and CJ had no trouble dissolving into laughter while I turned pink. I stuck my bookmark in and picked up, "Hello?"

"_DRACULAURA YOU HAVE TO COME DOWN TO THE CAROUSEL __**NOW!**_" Spectra screamed in my ear. I glanced to Clawd and left my book on the table, kissing his cheek, "Watch them."

He scowled at my tone, "Need help?"

"_YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!"_ she screamed in my ear.

"See what?" My pace calmed as she continued. With Spectra, anything was a five-alarm fire.

"_OUR PARENTS ARE CONSPIRING AGAINST US!"_

"Well shit," Clawd muttered, "Go!"

I hung up and sucked in a breath, rushing over to get my shoes. He stood and followed. When I straightened from putting on my shoes, he grasped my face and looked into my eyes. I smiled and kissed his palm softly, "It's okay. I promise. I'm sure something is getting lost in translation again."

His fingers brushed softly under my eyes, "I'm coming with you."

I shook my head, "No, you're not. You're staying here with our cubs, do you understand me?" He looked determined to, but I sighed, "Clawd...my dad is the leader here. And he knows if it came down to it...I would have no regret killing him to protect you. So please. Stay here."

He nearly whimpered. I stroked his face slowly, "Please. I'll have your parents. I know that."

That finally deflated his sense of duty. He kissed me again softly and went to our babies, sitting close like a protective mother bear. I slipped on my coat and headed out. The streets were eerily quiet on the way down to the hideout. I groped around through the snow for the entryway and found it, pulling it up and walking down the snowy steps into the surprisingly warm underground.

It felt like a decent into hell. I felt a genuine moment of fear.

Spectra appeared beside me. I held up my hand to silence her as I descended, walking directly into the room.

"We have let them get away with too much," Ram de Nile was booming, "We are their parents. Their elders. They do not run this town yet-"

"What would you have us do?" I spoke up. I saw Clawrk and Harriet relax visibly. My father withheld a smirk. "You are all capable parents, of course, but we have our own lives. We have our own destinies, and more than enough of us are of legal age to do whatever the hell we so please."

"Destiny," Ram scoffed.

"Yes, destiny. Fate. Whatever you want to call it. I've been alive for sixteen centuries, Ramses. I have seen the world change more than any of you can even imagine. I do believe in destiny. I believe it was our destiny to fight back and take what belonged to us. We've done that. We planted our feet firmly on the ground and we stood our ground, and people give us the respect we deserve for that."

"You dress like a cheap whore."

I saw Clawrk about to get up. I turned to Ramses and smiled outright, "Coming from the man who raped his own daughter, I highly doubt I'm going to give a shit what you have to say about my comfort and self-expression."

Harriet smiled. Maddy was reclining slightly and I saw her produce a pack of cigarettes. Perseus must've been back. Ram was pissed, but someone else spoke up, "You wouldn't have to split off on your own if you didn't act like you dress. Ramses is right. We need you to teach our kids about independence like we need grunge bands to teach them about music."

"It is music," Clawrk finally said, "Better music than that gospel crap you feed your kids."

"A day in church wouldn't hurt this girl." I recognized her as one of the basilisks the next street over. I walked up by the metaphorical soap box and plopped down on the elevation that marked the rest of the room from the speakers. I crossed my ankles and smiled, "With all due respect, I have no conformity to religion. I've studied many, learned much, and while many do have strong points, I will choose to simply live my life and let the cards fall where they shall. As do most of my friends. But in case you haven't noticed, many of us didn't chose this."

"You chose to get yourself saddled with a child."

"I have three," I corrected, "And yes, I did. Because I love my husband. I also chose to marry him. I chose to raise him and his father and protect them with my life, just as I'm doing with my children now. I choose not to lie to them or sugar coat things for them. It wouldn't kill them to tell them the truth about the world and the people in it."

"It's the truth that's turned our children into something else," Ramses said. He was trying to get the room against me. I saw the sympathy in Mrs. Jekyll's expression. The rage in Heath's dad's. Clawrk got up and came to back me, Harriet at his side.

"My daughter shovels down food like it's air because someone told her it was better to just give up trying to lose the weight. She has asthma, this is only making it harder on her."

I rolled my eyes and snapped back, "Your daughter knows that there is someone who's going to love her for who she is, not what she looks like. And your weight has nothing to do with your ability to breathe! Jesus, have you seen the thousand-pound woman? And she's human!"

There were shouts. So many angry shouts. I tore away from Clawrk and stood up, yelling over them all, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS! YOU'RE BEING SELFISH! ALL OF YOU ARE BEING SELFISH!" That quieted the room. I swallowed thickly and clenched my fists. "I have met freshmen and younger who have said that they were afraid before we stood our ground. Not afraid of the humans, afraid of you. I know a thirteen year old girl who didn't want to tell her dad she liked girls because she was afraid he'd be angry."

Spectra floated up beside me, cutting me off, "Nefera de Nile had an eating disorder until she and Luken Cross got together. Meowlody and Purrsephone got abused by their father. Before Venus's family relocated, she was in an abusive relationship with a boy that put her in the hospital."

I gawked at her, rage bubbling up behind my shock. _How dare she_ tell everyone's secrets!

"I learned to forgive," she said, glancing to me, "I forgave, and I forgot how I died. And I don't have unfinished business keeping me here anymore. I have my job as the Ghostly Gossip...and I have Billy." She smiled and reached out to take my hand, "So if you want to tell me that all we're doing is causing trouble, then yeah, we're going to keep causing trouble because it's making us better people! It's giving us a better world to live in!"

Livvy got up and placed her hand in my other one, "I work at a kill shelter. After meeting Draculaura, I started taking the animals on the euthanasia list home. Most of them reside there permanently now."

Mrs. J stood up. She was softspoken and kept to herself, much like Jackson, but when she spoke she had everyone's attention, "Jackson is happy. He has friends that protect him and make him happy. Viktor, Viveka, you created a lovely girl and he loves her entirely. Holt is recognizing his brother as a person. _I'm_ recognizing the both of them as both of my children, not just one child with two sides."

Steps were approaching. I caught the scent. So did Clawrk. I slipped my hand out of Livvy's and clutched his shoulder to keep him in place. My father saw, his eyes darkening, and stood beside Olivia.

"And while not a one of you might believe it, I've learned to love," Valentine said with a small smile, "This glorious being has taught me right and wrong. Of course, I don't always act upon her teachings, but I do know them."

Ramses was even silent. He approached us, and suddenly Spectra was getting the scoop of the year. He stopped feet before us. I lost the bet. My whole body went cold. I wanted to collapse, but he was trying to be cordial. He bowed to the waist, "I'm home."

Clawrk finally plucked me off the elevation and held me between himself and Harriet like a cub. For a moment, I felt like one. Fear was paralyzing. I was a child face-to-face with my boogeyman, and I was so grateful to have my Daddy there with me. Both of them. And both my mommies too.

Valentine's eyes didn't look cruel. He took a step toward me before backing up, "What? What happened while I was gone?"

"Kate left you," Harriet spoke for me, "And she's told the pack everything."

Every werewolf in the room seemed to bristle.

"You're the reason for what happened to Darren. You start more trouble than you're worth, boy. And I swear to god, if you touch anyone in my family again, I'll rip your balls off and feed them to you myself."

"You want the real troublemaker?" Clawrk said with a tone stronger than Ram's or my father's ever would've been; Clawrk was an alpha commanding his pack. This time, his pack was everyone in our majority of Salem. "Don't blame your kids for their choices, they're all good kids. This one, though, has caused all of us hell in his own _special little way_."

I glanced to Harriet as my grip on her loosened. Clawrk stepped forward and everyone seemed to be surrounding Valentine. He noticed it as I did. I saw his eyes darken. Something in me was terrified, but the terror was snuffed out by a need to protect my pack. He'd hurt them. I let go of Harriet and stepped past Clawrk, "Val, don't."

Clawrk's burning amber eyes flicked to me. I took a hesitant step toward Valentine. He closed his eyes and held up his hands, "See? No compulsion. Swear it."

My heart was beating like a hummingbird's wings, but I moved toward him regardless. I stopped with a few inches between the two of us. "Did you change while you were away?"

His voice was only in my head as his eyes opened, _I'm a grenade, 'Laura. I just want to minimize my impact when I go off, and I'd like to hurt as few people in the process as I possibly can._

The thought itself was pure. All of it was pure. I held my chest for a moment, meeting his eyes without fear. He forced a smile. I stepped forward and hugged him tightly. Slowly, his arms encased me. It wasn't a hug of forgiveness; he'd already been forgiven. It wasn't a hug of pity; I didn't pity his freedom or his choices. It was reassurance. Even with the entire world against him, even when I clung to the piece of me that couldn't forgive him, that hated him while the rest of me feared him, he would have me.

"Welcome home," I whispered.

"Always coming back to save you from the trouble you get yourself into," he whispered in my ear. The smile on his face was genuine. I drew back and grinned, "_You, _save_ me_? You're the one getting me into trouble most of the time."

"I'm sorry," he said without a note of sympathy. He was too busy being amused.

I glanced back to Clawrk. He wore a look of exasperation. As did my father.

"Sometimes I think it might've been better if you'd been raised in a wolf den," my father finally vocalized. Clawrk looked a bit too put out with me to take the compliment. Finally, short and quick steps descended and Operetta's father appeared in the door. Practically every eye in the room turned upon Erik Phantom.

"What did I miss?" he asked in a casual nonchalance that contradicted his expression.

Val walked me home. It wasn't a great idea, but he did either way. At the end of the driveway, he smirked, "You really are quite the troublemaker, Draculaura."

I winked at him playfully, "Look up the song of the same name."

"Yes, I know. It was written specifically for you."

I turned, but he gently grasped hold of my elbow. "I missed you."

I slipped out of his grip and walked up to the house without a glance back. I knew he hadn't stayed. I had to give it to Val, at least he was consistent. _Consistently a pain._

"So what happened?" Clawd asked as I walked in. I shed my coat and shoes and locked the door. He sat up and glanced to me. I stroked my finger over his jaw and kissed him, listening to the growl-purr of approval that slipped free.

"Just got to go stir up some more trouble before someone took back their role."

He knew before I had to say it and sunk back into the couch, "I'm gonna kill him. I hope you have bail money laying around, La, because I am genuinely going to kill him."

I kissed the top of his head, "I don't think anybody will turn you in for it."

He glanced up, probably surprised that I wasn't defending Valentine anymore. One could only deal with so much before they were pushed to the end of their patience. With a soft caress, I went into the kitchen to wash up before returning to my book. There was a soft thump against the window and I looked up in shock to find a rose traced in the frost.


	151. Chapter 151: Chasing Cars

**Chapter 151- Chasing Cars**

The air outside the gothic cottage was tainted with the overly metallic scent of vampire blood. It made Gory's stomach churn. There were Salem PD filling up the front lawn of the colonial across the street. She shut the door and brought her scarf up over her face, the shock and determination evening out as she ended up on the lawn. "What happened here?"

"Honestly? We got no idea." The obviously seasoned veteran cop said, giving a sympathetic glance to the rookie that ran to the garage to vomit in a garbage can.

"General idea?" Gory asked, lead anxiety settling in her stomach.

"General idea? Slaughtered by some kinda werewolf."

...

When Valentine walked in, Operetta smirked and looked down at the baby in her arms. He raised a brow, but continued up the stairs with his bag. Upon opening the bedroom door, he did a double take. "Kate?"

"What?" she called from the nursery.

"Where the bloody hell is all my stuff?" He expected at least a pause. Instead, she walked out with DJ in her arms and gave him a look like he should've been looking, "I took the liberty of leaving it by the sliding door. You can take the attic, basement, wherever you please. Garage even."

"What kind of a joke are you playing? Because it's not funny." The increasing irritation in his tone simply made her smile, "It's not a joke, Valentine. Our relationship is over, but because I still have a degree of respect for you I'm not kicking you out. I would put it past you to try to find a new place, though."

He stood on the landing in shock until she turned back and went to retrieve the rest of their little pack. Without warning, DJ came bounding forward and took a running jump onto him, snuggling in and giggling, "Scared you, Daddy?"

The very thought that the child in his arms knew how to speak shocked him. Then he realized he shouldn't have been; he was half vampire. He was completely intelligent. He shook his head, lifted his bag in the other hand and went back down the stairs, "No, little one. You'd have to do a lot worse to scare me."

DJ growled playfully, accepting the challenge. He took hold of Valentine's shirt in his mouth and shook his head furiously, pulling forcefully, trying to get the vampire to play like a wolf. Valentine, instead, ran his fingers through the boy's soft blond locks in an attempt to calm him. Eventually, DJ did calm, but Christi's musical wail attracted his short attention span. He ran off, leaving Valentine seated on the step. The doorbell chimed. Operetta rose with Christi, DJ following. For a moment, Valentine realized he had left one madness in favor of the other-then both children miraculously silenced. He rose and looked around the corner to find Darren, lacking characteristic dark hair and sporting bandages from his elbow down. He lowered his head as if expecting to be struck, like a trained dog, "Operetta."

Christi reached for him. His head raised. Despite the look on Operetta's face, he reached out to take Christi from the crook of her arm, delighting the baby and further irritating her mother. For a moment, their eyes met.

"For Christ's sake, Operetta, just let him hold the baby," Valentine finally spoke up.

Gently, she did pass Christi into the bandaged crook of Darren's arm. He smiled slightly, tracing his fingers over Christi's cheek. Operetta caught his hand, "Your claws are dull."

"Been using them a lot lately," he whispered, his eyes flicking up to her.

Her lower lip jutted out slightly, but she curled into his side. He glanced to her, looping his other arm over her torso, "Can we hit the reset button on life?"

Her eyes lifted to meet his, lips quirking up in a smile. She nodded, "As long as you promise me you'll be okay."

He ran his fingers softly over her cheek, "We can work on that."

"Ready to go?" Kate asked as she descended the stairs, a twin in each arm. DJ clung to Darren's leg. With a smile, he scooped up the little half-breed and passed Christi back to Operetta. "Mind if Op comes with?"

"You know she's one of us already," Kate beamed. Chivalrously, he got the door so she could leave before him. Valentine stared at Kate as she crossed the room, picking up a pair of gloves off the coffee table.

"That's it? You're just going to leave without a word?"

She straightened, pulling her gloves on. She glanced to him, "I wanted you to be to me what she is to him, Val. But you'd rather spend time chasing skirts. Have fun here in the quiet while we waste some time chasing cars and other _dog_ things."

"I thought you were a purebred," he tried to tease.

She went to the door, pausing with her back to him, "Every dog is a mutt at heart. Men aren't masters, they're companions. Some of them need to get over themselves before they're worthy of that kind of love."

"You do realize you just admitted that you and all of them are dogs."

She only smiled at his tone, finally glancing up, "I'm happy to be a dog when the alternative is you."

The blow was instant. She walked out and shut the door behind her without another word.

...

The Hideout Inn was packed with werewolves and wolf pups. Adam and DJ were sitting on the floor, playing with blocks that made Luken almost cry when he stepped on them. Nefera and Operetta sat together, an unlikely duo. The entire pack had converged. It was a madhouse. Shouting talking tried to overlap each other. Abbey and I hung out by the stairs with our little ones while the boys braved the madness.

Cleo and Kate stood on the back steps.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother," Kate murmured, "I'm glad he has you. Sadie too."

Cleo smiled slightly, "He never stops worrying about you. Thank you for finally dumping Valentine."

Kate laughed and reached out, "Think you'd consider letting me babysit?"

"With pleasure," Cleo laughed, letting her touch the growing swell of her belly. She glanced back inside, watching as Isis pulled on Luken's hair. "At least Luke's not your brother too. I can't protect him. No one can."

Kate laughed, "He doesn't need protecting from anyone but himself."

As Cleo sat, Kate's ears tensed. She set down the cup of cocoa she'd been drinking and stepped down onto the snow. Her nose twitched, eyes scanning the horizon.

"What?" Cleo asked, a note of unease in her voice.

Before the she-wolf could reply, she was thrown clear across the yard. Cleo scrambled to get up, letting out a scream of terror. Kate yelped as she slammed back-first into a tree, falling into the snow as it cascaded down onto her. Rocco came tearing out of the room, grasping ahold of his mate and guiding her back in time to see Gory tense for another attack on Kate.

"What are you doing, you crazy bloodsucker?!" he shouted.

"_She killed them!_" Gory hissed, her tone so cracked it was inhuman.

Kate shook her hair and rose on her fours like a wild animal, letting out a snarl, "I'd do it again. You leeches need to get put back in your place."

The growl that ripped out of Gory's center was even less human than Kate's. Her eyes narrowed, lowering into an attack stance.

"You really want to play this game?" Kate called, "But something tells me all it would do is get Valentine out of my house if I finally offed his elitist _bitch_ of a sister."

One second her boots were planted, the next Gory shot forward like a bullet, grabbed Kate by the waist and slammed her down into the snow. The blond's claws found purchase on her shoulder, tearing through her coat and shirt easily. Blood sprang to the wound as Gory slammed her fist into Kate's face. The she-wolf let out a howl, kicking her back. The hit was as strong as stone and equally as cold, effectively shattering the bone. It didn't make it any easier when the vampire came back for more, going to tear out Kate's throat with her fangs and being slammed into the side of the building. She ducked from the swipe of the she-wolf's claws, grinning as she struck out and dislocated her knee, sending her down with a howl.

"Gory!" Cleo shouted, "Stop! _Stop this, both of you!_"

I pushed through the thronging werewolves and burst outside in time to see my best friend approaching Kate, her eyes dark with bloodlust, about to strike a killing blow. It wasn't fair. Werewolves were durable, but Vampires were strong. Kate was down. If she knew how to fight, they would've gone on all day, but the look in Gory's eyes made my pulse cease. She was going to kill Kate and every part of me knew it.

Snow kicked up around me as I flashed to her side, grabbing hold of her wrist and stopping her. She snarled, whipping around to me and shoving me back. I held tightly onto her wrist, my eyes locked with her, "Hold onto the thought any longer and I'll break an entire arm, Gory."

A trickle of the humanity she kept buried came forward. Her eyes grew glossy. "She killed people I cared for. You can't tell me she's allowed to go unpunished for it."

"She's not going to," I whispered, "But I need you to stop, Gory. I need you to back off and breathe."

"She killed _Jonas,_ I am not backing off until her lifeless body is in my hands, Draculaura."

I snapped her wrist. She gripped my forearm hard enough to make me grit my teeth with all that I had. She sunk to her knees, finally letting me release her. Tears trickled down her face as she held her broken wrist to her chest, "Fucking hell..."

"Who is Jonas?" I asked.

She looked at the ground, closing her eyes, "The boy that kept me alive when werewolves attacked Belfry Prep. For Christ's sake Lala, he was defenseless! He could've never seen her coming and she slaughtered him like a pig anyway!"

"Sure you're not mad about Tiffany?" Kate growled through gritted teeth.

"There was no point in killing her, she was powerless!" Gory yelled, her temper flaring, "What do you think Val and I did, nothing?!"

"Those things hurt Darren! What did you want us to do?!"

"Back off and let me handle them!"

World War Three was about to kick up again. I grabbed both of them, putting myself between them. My father had always told me not to get between a pair of snapping dogs, but I suppose the mentality went the same to women. I glanced to them both, "Darren is okay." I glanced to Gory, "What's done is done. More blood won't bring them back."

"I don't want them back," she snarled, "I want her to know what it feels like to never be able to defend yourself from your murderer."

"I know," Kate snapped, "I almost married your brother."

It was almost the straw that broke Gory's temper. Blood hit both of our senses and my head snapped around in time to see Cleo crumple. Rocco's attention snapped away from his sister to catch her, lowering her gently to the floor. "Cleo? Baby...baby what's wrong? Cleo?"

Her eyes fluttered, but she'd fallen unconscious. I glanced to Gory before releasing them both, running back to her. Rocco brushed her hair out of her face, "Cleo, wake up. Cleo. Cleo!"

"Go get my mother," I said, kneeling by her side and gently taking her from his arms.

He looked at me pleadingly.

"Harriet, go!" I snapped, "And call Viveka!"

She looked unnaturally pale. I sniffed, trying to locate the source of the blood. Gory, ignoring her own pain, came to Cleo's other side. "Clee? Come on beautiful...Look, it's Deuce's garden snake!"

I looked at her without amusement.

"I'm trying!" she said, irritated, tucking her hair behind her ear before wincing. I stroked Cleo's hair slowly before looking at the snow on the steps. It was red. I glanced at Gory. She shot up, having the thought the moment I did. I shook Cleo's shoulders, "Cleo! Cleo, wake up! _Cleo!_"


	152. Chapter 152: Everything is Beautiful

**Chapter 152- Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts**

Cleo blinked and stirred, her hand fluttering to her forehead. "Oh..."

A soft touch brushed over her cheek, making her look up to find Rocco, Sadie, Nefera, Deuce, Adam, and Isis gathered around her. She reached out, her baby girl crawling into her arms. Her eyes flicked to Rocco, "What happened?"

"You fainted," he murmured, his eyes downcast, "The stress was too much for you."

She smiled, "I'm okay." Her eyes flicked to Deuce, "I am okay, aren't I?"

"Yeah. You both are," he murmured, placing his hand gently on her stomach. Rocco glanced to Deuce with a small scowl, but the look that passed between the both of them was enough for her to perk up, "Nefera?"

Surprised at being addressed, her sister's eyes widened slightly. Cleo struggled to sit up, both males moving to help her and having their hands swatted away, "Besides fainting, what happened?"

Nefera shot the boys a warning glance as she walked over and sat beside her little sister. She brought her feet up, wrapping her arm protectively around Cleo's shoulders, "To be honest, Cleo...neither of you were okay. Not for a while there. Viktor and Viveka rushed over, though, once we brought you home. They want you to stay in bed for a while."

Her eyes filled with desperation. Nefera squeezed her shoulder gently, "It's alright. The baby's fine. So are you."

She took a deep breath, laying her head on her older sister's shoulder. Her eyes flicked back to Isis as the little girl crawled across the bed to her father. Rocco moved to scoop her up, but she reached for Deuce regardless. It brought a small smile to her face, "Boys, please...no jealousy, okay?"

"Of course not," Rocco murmured, "I'm just worried."

She motioned him over. He came to her side with the swiftness of a servant. Her fingers slipped into his golden locks and she brought his face down to hers, nudging their noses together softly to soothe him, "We're gonna be okay. Look at your sister. Girls in this family are tough."

He quirked a smile, rubbing her stomach slowly, "I love you."

Luken nodded to Nefera, smiling slightly, "Hey, Sadie, time to go."

"Aw," the little girl muttered, but trotted to take ahold of Nefera's hand as they slipped out. Cleo exhaled, the room much less crowded with Deuce, Rocco and Isis.

"I can watch her a while if you want," Deuce offered, his fingers brushing through Isis's long, dark hair. Rocco glanced down to her. She sat up slightly, "Do you want to work something out? Just...just in case."

"In case?" Rocco murmured.

Deuce sat beside her, resting his free hand on her knee, "You'll be okay, Cleo."

"I said in case, okay? Do you have room in the nursery for another bed?"

"Cleo," Rocco whispered, trying to attract her attention. Deuce nodded. With a small smile, Cleo slid her hand into his, "She's a princess. But she loves you, so I'm sure she'll be easy on you if you want to take her for a sleepover..."

Isis squealed, clapping, "Daddy!"

"Will someone tell me what this in case is?!" Rocco finally shouted.

As Deuce helped Cleo lay back, she said quietly, "My mother died giving birth to me. It's genetic...it's how Nefera died."

He paused in mid-movement, glancing to Deuce. Sudden, smoldering rage filled his eyes, "You knew about this?"

"Of course I did. She had to tell Viktor and Viveka when she was pregnant and they had to tell me."

"And nobody told me?!" he shouted, finally losing his temper. "Nobody ever told me how dangerous this was! What...what the hell makes you think I didn't want to know this?!"

"It wasn't dangerous until now!" Cleo shouted, locking eyes with him, "Isis was perfectly fine. This baby is going to be perfectly fine."

"I'm not worried about the baby, for god's sake can everybody just stop worrying about _the baby_?!"

Her eyes turned from periwinkle to sapphire, cold and hard. She held Deuce's bicep, partly for support and partly to command, "No. Because I have gone through more than enough to get pregnant with this baby so my fucking father will back off. Now you are going to understand that I love you, but my choices will overrule yours. It was the same with Deuce, it will be the same with you."

Rocco took a shaky breath. He pressed his lips together and nodded. The cold tone softened, "Rocco..."

"No. It's okay. You're right. You're having the baby, you call the shots. Just...please be careful. For me." Each fragmented sentence grew shakier until he turned his back to her completely. Cleo lowered her gaze. Deuce released Isis against her side and rose, crossing the room to Rocco and nudging his shoulder, "Walk with me."

He nodded, slipping out of the room beside Deuce. They walked side-by-side to the main staircase before Deuce sat, Rocco sinking down beside him.

"I know you love her, but you've got to stop being afraid of her feelings. Yeah, she's Cleo. She's a princess. But, she loves you. She's not going to throw a fit if you assert yourself."

"She's been through a lot...and she's had mood swings, it's not her fault-"

"She's still Cleo. She's not going to hold it against you." Deuce paused while Rocco sobbed, "You have too. You don't have to die to be on that level." Rocco's eyes remained downcast, overwhelmed tears running from them. "You're worried about everybody. I know you think you're used to being the man of the house, but now you're really in that role. Now you're taking care of everybody. You've got your sister just coming back, Cleo's sick...Sadie, and Ram being here, and all of it. And seriously, if you need any help, I'm here."

"My mom had everything handled," he murmured, wiping his eyes, "She always took care of me and Sadie. She took care of the pack. She worked, Christ she did everything. I can't even do this."

"Yeah, you can." His hand rested on the back of the wolf's shoulder, giving a light squeeze, "You've got Luken, you've probably got Kate, and you've got me. I get it, you want to be alpha...but you wanna know a secret?"

Rocco's zircon eyes lifted.

"The pharaoh doesn't do any work. He has people do it for him."

Despite the slow speed of it to reach his eyes, he smiled.

...

While the pack awaited contact from Luken or Rocco, Clawd and I took a walk in the forest behind the Hideout. My fingers were laced with his, "Remember when we could only dream of a life like this?"

"Remember when we had to hide?" he replied, pulling me a little closer, "All the time?"

"You were afraid to say you loved me," I said with a small smile, "Why was that?"

He paused me where I stood and took both of my hands, bringing me closer. I moved into the radiant warmth more than gratefully. His hand slid from mine lightly up to my wrist, making a slow trail upward over my coat, "Partly, I was scared of your dad. I was more afraid of losing you than anything else. Wolves defend their mates with all that they are, and Lala...we were in a bad place to begin with. Among ourselves, we were free, but with the rest of the world..."

My eyes flicked up to his, only meeting briefly before his downcast, "I was afraid something would happen to you. When there was a hunt out for us...all I wanted you to do was go hide. I wanted you to stay as far away from me as possible, because I didn't want you hurt. I didn't want you in harms way because of me."

"Anyone who would hurt you would hurt me directly," I said. He nodded as if I got to the point of what he was saying. I rose on my toes and guided his face back toward mine, "That wasn't your point, that was mine. Clawd, nothing has ever mattered in my life more than you. Nothing in the world could mean as much to me than you. You've always done so much to protect me and you never ask if I want your protection."

"You never listen anyway," he pointed out, "You were there when he came back, Lala. I wish you'd let my Dad do something...I wish you'd let _me_ do it."

"I don't need you to," I said with as gentle of a tone as I could muster.

"You do. But it's the entire fact that I'm scared you'll never forgive me for it that stops me from doing it anyway."

I slid my arms around his neck. His arms encased me, pressing me to his chest. His claws wound in my hair as my lips pressed to his jaw, "Nothing you would ever do would be unforgivable. The only reason I tell you not to is because I'm so scared it won't be him that gets hurt." His warm breath fanned my cheek and part of my neck. I wound my fingers tighter in his jacket, pressing my face against his warm skin. "You and everything you've given me are the only precious things I've ever had, Clawd. Everything else could be replaced. Luc, Luna, CJ and you are the things that can't ever be."

His citrine eyes finally met mine, claws locked almost painfully tightly in my hair. The warmth pressed to my torso made my back cold. My lips, very lightly, pressed to his.

He kissed me, spreading the most beautiful heat in the world through my body. The auburn softness of his hair was more tender than fur. Being in his lovely embrace fixed everything. Everything was beautiful and nothing hurt. There was untainted alabaster snow on the ground. Everything was a fairytale, a world trapped inside a snow globe and we never had to leave it. We were teenagers again, not adults. We could live in a fantasy and never have to return.

His lips began firm and hungry with desire, his tongue dominant, making my face flush pink. He surrendered dominance after a moment, giving us both an equality before drawing back slightly to breathe. I clung to him, trying desperately not to break the connection.

He laughed, squeezing my waist, "Calm down. Even though suffocation by making out with the most beautiful being to ever walk the earth wouldn't be a horrible death, I'd feel horrible for dying on you."

I placed my finger to his lips, "Don't. For as long as I breathe, Clawd, so will you."

He kissed me again, dropping to his knees and pinning me against the snowy gravel under him. I remembered a morning hike like this. It was almost six...there was light snow in the deeper parts of the forest. I remembered running to it, asking him how it was even possible. He just replied that it was nature, sneaking up on me and stealing long, passion-filled kisses under the shade of a fir tree while the sun rose. I clung to him the same way. He nestled against me, fully absorbed in kissing me. Every breath was enthralling. He nipped my lip softly. A giggle burst free. He drew back, looking down at me with a raised brow.

"I love this," I whispered, "I love you."

He ran his hand slowly over my neck, cupping my face. His thumb brushed my cheek, "I love you more. I promise."

My lips almost quivered but twitched into a smile instead. "Love is the most abundant force in the universe. It is infinite and asks nothing in return. I can successfully say that I love you, Clawd Wolf, with all of the infinite abundance of love in this universe."

He grinned and scooped me up, spinning me around. Snow shook loose from my hair as I screamed, clinging to him. I had the peace of heart to know that there was always a silver lining. As far as things had gone, I had too much to be grateful for to dwell on what had gone wrong. My heart clenched; I swore among the crystal and earth I saw a flash of Siam red, but when I looked back I couldn't find it. Clawd set me on my feet, bringing my lips to his softly.

"Let's head back," he murmured, "It'll be okay now."

"I want you to promise me something," I whispered.

"Anything," he breathed, vibrant delight in his eyes.

"If it ever comes to it, Clawd...and you feel you desperately need to...let me help you. Because I refuse to let you fight alone."

He pressed his lips softly to my forehead, "We will. When the time comes, I'll make sure we do this together."

_When. _The knowledge that it was inevitable scared me to death, but I kept my composure and smiled, kissing his hand. With a small smile, he took my hand and took off running with me. I laughed, legs pumping to keep up with him. Our fingers were locked together, but somehow I kept pace. By the time we reached the Hideout, both of us were panting wildly like we'd been chased by something scarier than us both. Howleen and Deugi were standing on the steps when we approached. He smiled, "Helluva race for a tie."

Panting, laughing, I blew a kiss toward them both before pulling Clawd down to me and kissing him softly, slipping inside.


	153. Chapter 153: Jar of Hearts

**Chapter 153- Jar Of Hearts**

Rochelle squealed as Granite picked her up. Garrot burst into laughter, clapping him on the back. The three had bonded nearly inseparably, leaving Granite's friends lost without a link to the world of normalcy around them. The band of raggedy boys glared daggers of ice at the trio, seemingly only noticeable to Granite. He glanced over his shoulder at them. The basilisk that, until days before, had been considered his best friend had his shaded, ice-blue eyes locked on Granite. Protectively, it seemed, he clung tighter to Rochelle, sandwiching her between him and Garrot.

"I won't be long, Rochelle, mon amour," Garrot vowed, squeezing her hand lovingly, "Behave for Granite while I'm gone."

She blushed, stealing a kiss from her boyfriend before he ran off to History. Granite squeezed her shoulder lovingly, pecking the top of her head, "She's nothin' I can't handle, Gary."

Garrot chuckled as he ascended the stairs. Rochelle slipped free of his arm, taking his hand to lead him to her locker. He toyed with her fingers, holding her books in his other arm. Her eyes flicked to him teasingly, "Do you ever go to class prepared?"

"I have pens and paper, what else do I need?"

She rolled her eyes, drawing him close. Her arms slid around his neck, rising on her toes, "You're just very lucky Garrot likes you."

"No, I'm really lucky the two of you are French."

She laughed, "Stereotypical American boy." Their lips pressed together softly. He grinned, snaking his free arm around her waist, "Stereotypical pretty girl." She kissed him again in an attempt to silence him, but all it did was fuel him further, "You take everything you want...mmm...you _can have_ anything you want..."

"Hush," she murmured in a lower, softer, more sultry tone, "Before I have to distract you forcefully."

A chill ran up his spine. He shut the locker, grinning, "Ooh Roxy..."

She tapped his nose, smiling slightly with amusement, "Garrot should've told _you_ to behave."

Like a puppy, he followed her up the stairs the opposite way to their class. They arrived just as the bell rang, while the Lost Boys dispersed among their designated places in the school. One in particular diverted his course on a whim. He entered the library, eyes darkened with stormy loathing. Each step he took was deliberate, carrying him to the far back corner, where the shadow-defended figure propped his black Doc Marten boots up on the part of the table touching the light.

"They should call you Pitch instead," he finally said.

"Stick it in the suggestion box," the carefully eloquent voice replied, conveying his message without snapping.

"I want to make a deal."

Somehow, the darkness around him became pierced by illuminated siam. His feet withdrew into the shadow, "Do I look like Satan to you? Get a knife and a candle and do your own half-assed ritual."

"I know you can do things normal people can't," he said, gaze unwavering, "I'd do anything for you to do me a favor. Everybody wants something."

"You have nothing to of value to me, you pathetic child."

He was unafraid of the sharp tone of Salem's personal boogeyman. He slammed his fists down on the table, creating a stone-on-wood sound that seemed to reverberate through the cavernous room. For a full few heartbeats, everything was silent. When the glowing orbs rose, he knew he'd stood. "You seem to think you're very special, don't you? You think you're a real boy. All I can see, is a sniveling, mewling quim." Each word was punctuated by a venomous hiss, seeming to surpass the basilisk's own. "A very wise woman once said that you have to go after what you want. I see no evidence of such effort. Maybe once you are the big man you think you are, you won't come looking to someone else for help."

"You're a god, for Christ's sake-"

"My power is dwarfed in comparison to Judas. If you want something, get it yourself."

As the illuminated orbs lowered once again, becoming less vibrant between blinks, the basilisk thought he heard a few piano notes. When they refocused on him, they were accompanied by a violent hiss that sent him scattering off.

...

My father and I were seated in the little cafe on the second story of the bookstore after school. He was staring absently out the window, drumming his fingers lightly. The return of the ring that bared the crest he created, as well as a huge garnet, made my heart sink slightly in worry. He was dressed for business in entirely black, his suit jacket resting over the back of the chair with his peacoat. I looked down at my coffee and shifted my legs so they crossed at the ankle rather than the knee before looking back up to him. He shifted only to begin twisting his wedding bands on his finger.

"They're still the same ones you've worn since Mom," I observed.

Maybe it was the mention of her that drew his attention, but he suddenly looked very sad. He extended his hand to me, grasping mine, "I have good news and bad news."

"Bad news first," I murmured. It always made the good news sweeter.

"I have to leave the country on business soon. I'll be gone for quite a while."

My chest clenched, but I forced a smile, "It's alright, Daddy. Clawrk and Clawd are perfectly capable of handling things around here."

His expression softened, "The good news is that I want you to come with me. All of you. Not everyone, but you, Clawd and my grandchildren. Olivia, Grayson and I are going to be taking up residence in the castle again. And we'd be honored if you'd join us."

For a moment, my heart soared. I thanked whatever dieties truly existed that we had an escape-but then I remembered. I glanced down at my hand in my father's and I sighed, "I can't leave them alone here, Daddy..."

"It wasn't as much of a question as it was information. I've already talked to Clawd." He leaned closer, but I withdrew my hands. I smoothed my skirt, straightened and met his eyes, "No. And if he wants to take them and leave, he can. But you told me once that a real ruler doesn't abandon her people. I would be doing that, Daddy."

He met my eyes. He knew they'd be weak. They'd be vulnerable and they would have no one to turn to. In rank of power, he and I lorded over Valentine, I was sure. Maybe it was just him. Maybe I was damned either way. I knew that was his only concern and I also knew that I would rather be damned into sacrifice than I would before I'd cower.

His resolve faded quickly. He was grinning, making the corners of his eyes crinkle slightly. It was no secret my father was a very attractive man, my friends told me all the time. But when he smiled like that, I imagined how he might've been as a younger man and how easily that quick-shifting personality could've wooed my mother. His fangs glittered opulently. "You are just like her," he finally said, locking eyes with me. I couldn't help but smile; regardless of what my mother had said and done, he had loved her without limitation. Being compared to her made me feel worthy of his pride. "Just promise me you're going to stay safe."

"What else would I do?" I murmured, "Daddy...I know you don't think it's honorable for a ruler to sacrifice themselves for others...but if it comes down to it, I don't want you to hold it against me."

"If it comes down to it, I'll come back and kill the little shit myself. I don't even know why I haven't yet."

"You listen?" I offered, "Which, you and everyone else seem to be getting very sick of doing."

"You mean well, darling, but you have a good heart." He took a sip of his black coffee the way I drank Earl Grey tea. Of course, coffee was the lifeblood of anyone sixteen and older, but I still couldn't stomach it black and I'd been trying for a good twenty years. "Sometimes justice needs to be delivered swiftly and brutally."

I almost asked him if that was for my sake or his reputation's, but I kept it to myself. I didn't want my father to run to my aid all the time. I could take care of myself. I could handle whatever the world threw at me. I glanced down at my coffee and took a final sip, finishing it off and murmuring, "You've got to let go sometime, Daddy..."

He took my hand in his once again, but instead of simply holding it, he raised them. Knowingly, I aligned the pads of my fingers with his. I was almost comically smaller than my father and the sight made me smile. His was sad, though. I realized how hard it must've been to give me this much space. "You're my little girl, Draculaura. You're always going to be my little girl, no matter how old you get." He'd been doing that since I was a baby, most likely, when I really was comically smaller. I could be angry enough to kill something, and it always made me smile. Because he was my dad. If he left, whether I had problems of my own or not, I was going to miss him. I was going to call him and Skype him every day, because he lived two blocks away and I did that now. It just wasn't the same not picking up after him and pretending that I was the adult, cleaning up all of his physical messes while he cleaned up all of my emotional ones with ice cream and bearing through girly movies with me. The last time I had a pet die, he'd watched both Bridget Jones movies with me and watched me practically dissolve into my Cherry Garcia, but he'd bared through it for me just like I bared through the Mick Jagger leather pants that I swore to god one day I would break in to his closet and steal for the sole purpose of wrapping them around a concrete weight, lighting them on fire and flinging them off a fifty foot cliff into the ocean. We were family. It was what we did for each other, even if we didn't do it for anyone else.

My ears tensed and my hands clamped over them as I heard the harsh smashing of stone. Daddy's eyes narrowed, but he showed no outward sign of pain as the sound had caused me.

_"Garrot!"_

Rochelle. My eyes snapped up to my father. He glanced to me, and I slid my jacket on fluidly as I raced down the steps and out into the harsh sunlight.


	154. Chapter 154: Black, Pitch Black

**Chapter 154- Black, Pitch Black**

Garrot's arm was wrapped loosely around Rochelle's shoulders while they held matching cups of tea, watching Granite emerge from the yogurt shop with the largest container possible. Rochelle couldn't stop herself from smiling and shaking her head, "You are going to make yourself sick, and I will not follow you home to see you through that."

He sat on the bench across from them, grinning, "You don't have to. I can pace myself. I have self-control."

"Of course you do," Garrot replied, smirking slightly, "Just like you have patience."

Through a mouthful of frozen yogurt, Granite replied, "I'm working on it."

"Ugh!" Rochelle laughed, turning her face, "Don't talk with your mouth full, you pig!"

Granite just smiled, cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk. Slowly, Garrot's fingers twirled in Rochelle's hair. He kissed the corner of her lips softly. She shifted her tea to her other hand and placing it over his. As an approaching car's baseline drew nearer, the tapping of Granite's foot seemed paced with it. Garrot's brow furrowed, "What song is that, Granite?"

"Raise Your Weapon by Deadmau5," he answered instinctively before pausing. Rochelle sat up, glancing to Garrot, "What?"

"We should go," Garrot said, bringing Rochelle up with him as he rose. Granite stood, locking eyes with them both, "It's okay. I got this."

The thoroughly rusted and clearly used car pulled up to the curb, the base line thrumming out. A few of the boys that Granite had run with, even the basilisk that all three of them recognized a bit too well, were inside the car. To their surprise, only he got out.

"What do you want, Pitch?" Granite called, setting his cup down and walking toward the other male.

"Rochelle, I think you should go," Garrot murmured in her ear.

She squeezed his hand, "If you are staying, mon amour, so will I."

He moved in front of her, "Stubborn girl."

She placed a tender kiss to the back of his neck, soothing him only slightly.

"Move, Granite," Pitch growled.

"Talk to me, man. What's up with you?"

The crystal-cold eyes of the basilisk locked on the pair of gargoyles across the courtyard from him, "Funny. I tried to talk to you a long time ago."

Garrot physically growled. Rochelle's heart skipped a beat; she'd never heard a more fearsome sound. Granite's hand clamped down on Pitch's shoulder, "Think about it."

Rochelle's hand rested on Garrot's back. For a moment, she considered telling him it was okay. Granite could handle this. A sharp, stony snap made her reconsider the thought. Garrot turned and grasped her upper arms firmly, "Get out of sight. Now."

She opened her mouth to debate, but simply nodded, scurrying back out of sight. Her fingers twisted in the fabric of a storefront flag, talons successfully shredding the end. Granite drew back a fist, unfazed by the obviously smashed bone inside his stone-plated skin. When he fought back, the others climbed out. Garrot set down his tea and took a running start. Before a boy that looked like a mutated chicken could jump on Granite's back, Garrot's stone palm collided with his chest, throwing him back onto the concrete. As the more fragile creature struggled to breathe, the remaining pair rushed at him. Only for a moment did he regret incapacitating the obviously more delicate creature. Granite threw Pitch back and brought his elbow into the face of one of the other boys, defending his once-rival, "I thought you were a pacifist. Or at best, passive-aggressive."

"Churchill said, _there comes a time when all men must-_" He was promptly cut off by ducking the strike of one of the pair, darting up and swinging his foot around like a pendulum. The fight was quite unfair; any of the three Gargoyles could've incapacitated Pitch's allies on their own. It was the basilisk that was proving to be the nuisance.

"How does it feel, Granite?" Pitch growled at him, grasping ahold of the collar of his shirt.

"To be winning? Pretty good," the gargoyle growled back, slamming him down in the hood of his car. Before he could get another grasp, Pitch darted up and sharply slammed into Garrot's back. Something cracked before the reverberating sound of smashing stone echoed through the courtyard.

Granite's eyes widened. Rochelle's filled with tears as she bolted from her safe corner, "_GARROT!_"

Cracks were spreading across his skin. Granite shoved his once-friend back and dropped beside Garrot, holding him still. "It's okay. Garrot? Hey...it's okay. I...I'm sure they've got some super-glue around here somewhere...right?"

The joke would've made his friend smile if he wasn't in crippling agony. Like a doll, Garrot crumpled to the side, directly into Rochelle's lap as she fell to her knees near him. That was when Granite saw the spreading of blood on Garrot's back. He whirled around, eyes wide, "What did you do?"

"I brought you back to us. You wanted the girl so bad...you got her. Wasn't my original plan...but it was good enough."

Granite rose slowly, his joints seeming stiffened. In a tone colored with disbelief and betrayal, he whispered, "_No._"

"Oh don't sound so shocked. You were becoming one of them."

"Granite," Rochelle sobbed, "Your phone..."

His eyes remained locked with Pitch's until Rochelle screamed, "Sacre bleu, you fucking fool, _give me your phone!_" He slid it from his pocket and handed it to her, completely ignoring the basilisk to press his hand to the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Garrot's agonized expression finally broke as he let out a sharp cry of pain. Rochelle punched Granite with enough force to break something else, "_You idiot!_"

"Ow! What'd I-?!" His words were cut off as Pitch looped a chain around his neck and pulled taut. Rochelle's eyes went wide. She looked around desperately, but no one seemed to be willing to step up to help Granite and with Garrot in too much pain for her to move, she couldn't.

"This is why you finish what you start," Pitch snarled in Granite's ear, his gasps and choked attempts at breathing causing a twisted smile to spread across his face.

Rochelle cradled Garrot's face, tears tracing her face, "Granite..."

As his elbow slammed back into the basilisk's ribs, the pressure was alleviated. He fell to his fours, gasping for air, the chain going limp at his knees.

Daddy held him by the back of his neck. I ran for Rochelle and Garrot, kneeling beside them. Gargoyle blood smelled cloying and bittersweet. I glanced to Rochelle, "Hold him tightly."

She nodded, letting me rip Garrot's shirt and coat in one swift move. The cracks from the blow to his back were spreading. My eyes stung from the sight. Even though there wasn't much I could do, I still picked away the shrapnel and bit into my palm, pressing my hand to the worst of the wound. What slammed into my chest and grounded me, though, was the sound of his sobbing. The worst physical pain a human being could go through needed to be magnified infinitely to understand the pain a gargoyle went through being broken. It would've been humane of either of us to grasp ahold of his neck and twist off his head-to end him and his suffering, but Rochelle grasped him tighter, as if she saw the thought flicker across my face. I glanced back to my father in time to watch him do the very same to the basilisk, dropping his head on the ground and smashing it like glass under his foot. Sometimes I knew I'd never understand how creatures of stone broke more easily than creatures like my father and I, but I didn't want to watch. Neither did Granite, as he crawled toward us and rested his hand over mine.

There were sirens approaching, making my ears tense. There were sputtering gasps from one of the males on the ground, one had been killed by the force of a stone hit and the other, I could tell, wouldn't recover if he survived.

"This is why we kill those who would act against us," my father said, addressing me while also speaking to them. He took a step toward us and I tensed, as did the both of them. He took up the remaining space on Garrot's other side. I saw Rochelle cling to him with protective fear.

"How are you, boy?" my father asked, removing his jacket.

Garrot struggled for words, swallowing thickly and taking a deep breath before admitting, "I can't...feel my legs...sir."

Rochelle burst into sobs. Granite touched her shoulder as my eyes flicked to my father, "Can you fix it?"

"Do you trust me to?" he murmured.

"Don't kill him," I whispered before backing off and taking Granite back with me. Rochelle didn't budge. "Roxy, c'mon-"

"No," she whispered, unmoving, "No, anything he can do he can do with me here."

"It's okay, mon amour," Garrot whispered. His eyes were drooping, "I'll...be alright."

"Garrot, stay awake," she whispered gently. My father cushioned his head, giving Granite a leeway to grab Rochelle and drag her away. I'd never seen her as angry as she became then. She kicked him forcefully, thrashing and fighting Granite's hold entirely. I backed off, watching his arms wrap around her like a pair of steel bands. She kicked out his knee, making him drop to the floor. She had been screaming and cussing in French, but when they fell together, she fell into him like he was the only support she had left. He held her tightly, comforting her, in pain but not angry in the slightest.

"Close your eyes, boy," my father whispered, "It'll be over in a moment."


	155. Chapter 155: Captain Penny's Adventure

**Chapter 155- Captain Penny's Big Adventure**

The females were gathered loosely in the twins' living room. Robecca and Venus hovered over Purrsephone and the baby while Meowlody was on the phone with someone. Jinafire shifted, her tail swaying slightly, "I'm beginning to think we're the only heterosexual women here."

"_You're_," Skelita corrected, earning a raised brow from her best friend.

"Since when?" Jin asked, lifting her heavy tail and examining the oddly plumed end.

"Since I decided it's difficult enough, might as well give up and take any love I can get."

She'd heard the sad tales of being a skeleton before; how people considered her useless, but most of her physical attributes were simply spiritual, and how things just weren't enough sometimes. She wandered over to her best friend, perched on the stair, and sat beside her, "If it weren't for Heath, I'd think so too."

"Oh for the love of-" Skelita began, muttering to herself.

"Okay, show of hands, who in this room _hasn't_ slept with Heath Burns?" Venus asked, making Jinafire blush as she realized they'd heard her every word. She, Robecca and Skelita raised their hands. Meowlody waved. Purrsephone rolled her eyes, "You're just so witty, Venus, I don't know _how_ you come up with these things."

Venus returned her attention to Rachel, "Arms tired yet?"

Purrsephone simply shook her head and sighed, passing off the baby, "Give her back though."

Robecca's boots clicked softly as she walked over to the stairs beside her friends, sitting down and watching while her girlfriend hummed a Sweeny Tod song to the little cub while she swayed. All of their eyes remained on Venus while she shifted foot to foot slowly, the star of her own internal musical. As the tension around Jinafire increased, she felt painfully unaware of everyone else. She glanced to Skelita, to Robecca and back to Skelita again before Skelita said in a hushed tone, "They had their own little Timmy Green once. It was poison, though. Grown out of a nightshade plant."

Robecca finally spoke up, soft enough to keep out of Venus's earshot, but loud enough for Jinafire and Skelita, "And before she was even stable, her mother suffocated it in dirt."

Both of them turned and stared at her. Robecca rubbed her temples slowly, "Lovely family, I know."

Slowly, the door opened, seeming to attract all of their attentions but Venus and Meowlody. Catrine poked her head around the door and beamed before sliding in like a little white kitten, "Hey!"

"Gato-blanc, why haven't you returned any of my calls?" Skelita asked. Before she could even get out a word, a car door slammed. Meowlody hung up and Toralei came stalking in, the door flying open and shutting harshly, "This couldn't possibly have waited?!"

Meowlody motioned for them all to gather around. Robecca beelined for her girlfriend, who handed Rachel back to Purrsephone and took a seat. Jinafire sat between Skelita and Catrine, blessedly separated from Toralei. Meowlody took a deep breath before slowly releasing it, "You guys know those Circus of the Damned kids, right?"

Toralei tensed, "Did that little shit snake boy do something else now?"

Without warning, Spectra came flying through the door, "Dracula decimated him!"

Jinafire, Catrine and Venus screamed at the same time. Skelita laughed at them. Toralei snapped to her feet, yelling over them, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means," Spectra replied, landing on the coffee table, "that Pitch Black, the basilisk, as well as the other notorious Lost Boys, are done for! And so is Garrot Du Roque!"

Everyone silenced. Venus and Robecca exchanged a glance, "Done for?"

"Well, they're dead, but Garrot isn't! Yet!" Spectra said, slowly sinking through the surface to land on the floor, phasing through the table. Almost instantly, Venus's temper flared, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"V," Robecca hissed, trying in vain to attract her attention.

"How dare you take pleasure in other people's pain!" Venus snapped, "Where are they? How is he? Do you even care?!"

Spectra smiled knowingly; it hadn't been the first time the words had been spoken and anyone who knew the specter knew it wouldn't be the last, "They're at the hospital, and he was stabilized by Dracula."

"Is this why we're here?" Toralei asked, "To hear news about people not all of us even know?"

"Of course not," Meowlody replied, "But that was part of it. You guys...Pitch, and a lot of other guys are looking to Val. Without Pitch to lead them, either they're going to wait for Granite...or they're going to go to him."

"Isn't it exciting?" Spectra nearly hummed.

The look on Toralei's face drew all of their attention. For the first time in her short knowing the werecat, she could see plain and obvious fear on Toralei's face. Purrsephone stood, guiding Toralei to the chair slowly.

"We're here because we're the fringe. We know where everyone else is going to stand...but no matter what we do, we have to stay together."

"I won't go on his side," Toralei whispered, "I don't care what any of you do, but I will never ally myself with Valentine."

"Neither will we," Robecca spoke up.

"Manny has expressed the desire to beat him up more than once, it wouldn't be an option for us," Catrine voiced.

"I'm with Toralei," Purrsephone murmured, rubbing her friend's shoulder, "The Pride stays together, Mew."

Skelita was silent, "Can we have any neutral parties? Because the last thing I need is to get broken."

There was a little piece of Jinafire, though, that made her want to oppose. Heath had hurt her, Toralei had hurt her, and there was no reason for her to stand by people she hardly knew. Spectra was staring at her. She suddenly realized that all of them were. Her best friend nudged her with a small smile, clearly expecting her to voice the same neutrality.

"I'm sorry," Jinafire murmured as she stood, "But I can't bring myself to stand beside people I don't know."

"We have Heath," Venus observed, "You can stay neutral."

"I don't intend to," she replied with a small, forced smile, "I'm sorry. But..I can't bring myself to side with the causes of my distress."

Several shouts of protest arouse from the females. Spectra whipped out her phone to blog. Skelita grabbed her best friend's arm in shock, "Jina, think what you're doing-"

"I am," she whispered, "You told me to love myself more than I love him. So I am."

"Stay out of it then!" Venus shouted at her, "If this is about your shit with Heath, then stay out if it all! He doesn't need help!"

"Jin," Skelita pled with her softest tone, "Please."

She withdrew her hand, "You're acting like this is going to amount to anything."

"If it does?" Venus snapped, speaking for them all.

Jade green eyes locked with Toralei's emerald ones. Jinafire straightened to her full height, almost to stare down the feline female, "I'll decide when I see for myself."

...

Their parents were in the hall, waiting for Garrot's to arrive, but none of us had left his side since. Rochelle was perched on the edge of the bed, caressing his face and murmuring soft, soothing things in his ear. Granite and I sat with our backs to the covered window, watching them. He sniffed. I produced another tissue and passed it to him.

"Stop beating yourself up," Rochelle murmured, holding her boyfriend's head to her shoulder, "He'll be okay, Granite..."

I looked at the cracks over his skin that had been repaired. Even though his father was a gargoyle surgeon, as Granite and I had found out maybe fifteen minutes ago, he'd needed to be repaired the moment we'd arrived. I rubbed my eyes and curled my legs under me. Granite shifted, offering his shoulder for a pillow. Rochelle wiped her eyes, "Thank you, Draculaura."

I shrugged, "It's nothing."

We all knew what it really could've been. If we weren't monsters, this would've been different. Here especially, we had a kinship to each other. I did lay my head on Granite's shoulder and I debated sleeping when I heard the rapid clicking of heels and gratingly loud French. His head turned, peeking out the back of the blinds, but Rochelle's hold on her lover only got more protective. Garrot stirred.

"Shh love, shh," she breathed, "Rest. Please rest."

I sat up. He winced, "Oh god...Rochelle..."

"Are you in pain?" she breathed.

He gripped her forearm and brought her closer, "Just hold me. For Christ's sake, stop moving and just hold me..."

Granite got up, moving to the other side of the bed. While Rochelle settled in, cuddling Garrot tightly, Granite nudged Garrot's arm with his cast. Garrot's eyes opened and focused on the plaster wrapped around Granite's wrist, breaking into a smile, "Good, they broke you too. You deserve it for being such a pain in the ass."

Granite burst into laughter, "Finally, he lets his censors slip!"

Garrot's eyes became half-lidded as he cuddled into Rochelle, "You haven't heard the censors slip yet, mon ami..."

"How's your back, my love?" she whispered in his ear.

He shrugged slightly, "Hurts."

We both noticed him shift, yet not move below his waist. I could hear a woman growing hysterical outside and rose, motioning to them both to keep him company while I covered damage control for them. Rochelle's expression softened, a smile of comfort taking over her features. I stepped into the hall, shutting the door silently before my brain began whirling, "Jesus!"

"Sorry," I recognized Granite's father, Colton, from the meeting under the carousel. His stepmother was a sweet-looking lycanthrope, smiling at me with sympathetic eyes. I smiled back, trying to translate everything at once. My father seemed to sense my distress, for all of them quieted seemingly against their will. I smiled, "Doctor and Mrs. Du Roque, your son is fine. He just needs rest."

"He needs to come home with us," the tearful woman exclaimed in thickly accented English.

"I'm afraid he can't right now," I murmured, "He's in need of healing. The only way that's going to happen is if you relax, calm yourselves and let the doctors do their work."

"American doctors can't do anything!" Doctor Du Roque exclaimed. Before I could say anything, Viktor rounded the corner and clicked his pen shut, "Actually, Monsieur Du Roque, I'm German."

My lips quirked up on their own. I glanced to my father. He moved to my side and squeezed my shoulder, "Should we leave them to their families?"

I shook my head, "Vik?"

He perked up, glancing toward me. That was probably one of the things I loved about Viktor as a doctor, he listened. "Can Rochelle and Granite stay with him?"

"I'll talk to them after I've finished with their parents." He smiled. People who were intimidated by him obviously didn't know him; some people saw a Frankenstein monster- I only saw Viktor in all of his fatherly, gentlemanly kindness. I had no idea when I'd become so observant or nostalgic, but catching a glimpse of the good doctor's dimples made me smile. My father squeezed my shoulder lightly again, leading me away before anything else could possibly go wrong. Still, Granite's stepmother paused to catch my arm as I walked by. She blushed under my father's gaze, lowering hers. I squeezed her hand supportively.

"Thank you both for protecting our kids," she murmured.

"They really didn't need much protecting. They had it under control." I wouldn't dare tell anyone that Granite was getting his ass handed to him, or that Rochelle couldn't help for fear of Garrot breaking apart entirely. It was better that their parents thought them to be strong the way Uncle Vlad thought I was.

As we walked away, my father pulled me just a little closer as if he knew that, in lying for them, I had let go that I had done it so many times for myself. He brushed back my hair and kissed the top of my head, "I'm very proud of you."

My fingers twisted in his shirt, "How long do we have to think on it?"

The idea that I could change my mind must've made him happy, because he perked up slightly, "A while longer, darling. You'll have plenty of time to think and decide, and even pack if you decide to come."

For a moment, I considered hiding behind my pack. I considered telling Clawrk and the boys that I would draw out Val, that I would get him vulnerable and they could do the rest. We could have it finished before we even left. It sent a surge of relief through me that only doubled my fear tenfold. My stomach, no matter how tight it had gotten, growled.

"Shit," I muttered, slapping my forehead. Had I even made dinner before I left for school this morning? Clawd would burn tea water, there was no way they'd make anything edible without me.

"Don't worry, I sent your uncle over there with some food. They won't starve."

I glanced at my father with genuine happiness. He smiled back at me, "Now, we should get you something to eat as well." We climbed into his car without another thought.


	156. Chapter 156: Monochrome Kiss

**Chapter 156- Monochrome Kiss**

"So how come I had to hear from Spectra about this guy?" Robecca asked as she sat on her bed, legs crossed. The sounds of Gears of War from the room across the hall and shouting- either Scarah or Hoodude were losing-provided only enough distraction for them to realize there was a life outside the room they occupied. Venus stood at the window, staring out, "Because you didn't need to. The past is the past, I didn't bring it here."

Robecca climbed off her bed and moved across the room to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms tightly around her fragile, stem-like body. She pressed a light kiss to Venus's temple, smiling at the velveteen sensation of the peach fuzz on that side of her head, "I imagine you must've been even more beautiful with both sides of your hair grown out."

"My mom has pictures," she muttered, closing her eyes and relaxing into her mechanical protector's arms, "I guess I did this mostly out of spite."

"Spite for who?" Robecca murmured, running her fingers softly over the nearly-bald half of Venus's head, "Surely not your hair."

Venus smiled softly, "Him. That place. Everything I left behind."

Robecca kissed the corner of her lips lightly, "I would really like to believe I fell in love with you and not your spite."

"You do love me. But this is the real me. Uncensored and uncut. Everything but my hair."

Robecca's lips twisted upward until the door opened violently and the mechanical penguin leapt on the bed, quaking as gaskets puffed steam. Robecca released her girlfriend to rush to her darling fellow creation, scooping up Captain Penny and pressing her tightly to her chest, "Shh...it's alright Penny...shh...Mama's here, Mama's here...what's got you scared so badly?"

"Holy shit!" Venus shrieked, backing up from the window and tripping over the trunk at the foot of Robecca's bed. She leaned down, grabbing ahold of her arm, "Venus-?"

"Scarah! Hoodude!" Unrelenting, she burst to her feet again. Robecca stood and took Venus's place at the window. In the direction of Salem, she saw a glow like the sun. Except it was seven PM, in February, and the sun was nonexistent. She kissed Captain Penny's nose and set her on the bed, "Take care of Venus for me."

She pulled up the window, fired up her rocket boots and glanced back in time to see the little penguin chitter, squeal and very intelligently salute. She smiled and leapt, her boots kicking to life once airborne.

...

My father and I were on the way back when the radio began to scramble. He glanced down at it at the very moment my stomach began to do flips. I flicked it off, squirming in the seat, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "I think I'm going to be sick," I whispered, my eyes flicking over to him. His knuckles were clenched. I glanced outside, hardly noticing until it truly struck me, "The snow's gone."

He stopped the car, "Stay here."

"What?" I whimpered. He turned off the ignition, but he knew I never listened. I hurriedly scrambled out after him and grabbed the hood of the car as I stared in shock. Floored for only a second, I ran. He grasped me before I could leave the hill, "No."

"Are you insane?!" I shouted, "My family is down there!"

"That is not ordinary fire, Draculaura," he murmured to me. I glanced back, squinting and trying to focus. It burned like fire, that was all I cared about. It burned dark, slowly turning white at the tips. It was in New Salem, it was coming straight for us, but I realized after a moment of staring that it was changing. It was practically alive. I looked at him, shook my head and broke free. He couldn't stop me this time.

As soon as I got down the main street and onto Radcliffe Way, I noticed that everyone was peering through the trees. Spectra was on the ground, on her feet, not even daring to venture toward it. I grabbed Heath and Jinafire out of the gathering crowd, "Can either of you control fire?"

"There's no use in it," Lilith said, seated on the curb with a lit cigarette dangling between her rose-glossed lips, "I've seen that before. It's not natural."

"Then what is it?" I snarled at her.

"Angel fire."

I turned, looking at Valentine. He stared directly at Lilith, "Do you know what we have to do to stop it?"

"Why is everyone so afraid?" Catrine murmured, slinking up to us. She was off-put too, we all were. "It's just fire. We can leave-"

"Except it'll follow," Lilith said, rising, "Whatever happened, it was summoned. And now it won't stop until it eradicates what it came to."

"Angels don't do that," Nino spoke up. Regardless of being a high school boy, he was still holding onto Harriet. I couldn't tell if it was for him or her. My stomach knotted. I turned, glancing toward my house. Clawd held Luna in his arm, Luc clinging to his leg, CJ nestled in the other with burning gold eyes locked on the trees.

"An angel of massacre," I spoke up, adding to Lilith's thought.

"Good. Gold star for Draculaura." She said, using the bumper of someone's car to step onto the hood. She addressed us all, "The best you can do is go wait it out. After all...Val's our best ally right now."

Clawd began growling, causing a ripple to go through the gathered monsters.

"Am not trusting him," Abbey snarled, "If none of you strong enough, I will kill angel myself."

"You can't, Abbey. Or at least, not with one life you can't."

Romulus grabbed her waist before she could move to prove Lilith differently. I glanced back to Val and stared him in the face, "You have my father and I."

"Why should we trust him?" Rocco growled, his ears flat.

"Because it takes a demon to kill an angel," Lilith said simply. She glanced to Andy, "Maybe we should go back inside and sin it up just in case."

I glanced to Clawd. He had his eyes locked on me, about to hand off the twins when I glanced back at Val, "Can you?"

"Of course I can," he said in a monotone that confirmed my worst fear. Against my better judgement, I grabbed his hand, "_Will_ you?"

"Lala!" Clawd shouted.

Valentine smirked slowly, "Go back to your puppy, dearest. I've got it under control."

My shoulders relaxed. Valentine stalked up to the end of Cleo's drive, grabbing the gate and snapping off one of the massive spikes. Twisting the top, he fully liberated it and shouldered it like a soldier in my father's army, starting off down Radcliffe. I glanced back at Clawd. He shut the door and came down the driveway, snapping up the collar of his jacket.

"Clawd-"

"No more talking. If we're going with him, let's go."

For a flash of a second, fear gripped my chest. But there was determination in his eyes. He was not going to be left behind again. I nodded, following Valentine. As we cut through the crowd, I heard Heath murmur to Toralei, giving her a soft kiss before joining us. Jinafire embraced Skelita tightly before dashing after all of us. I never thought I'd have seen a day when Clawd and I would stand behind Valentine, but it had come to that. Just before I began running to catch up, a Jeep swung around the trail-path and cut us off. Lilith was leaning out the top, the human boys inside looking ready for battle. I glanced to Clawd with a small smile, "Think we've got it covered?"

He smiled, squeezing my hand, "Might as well break all the rules while we're at it."

We paused at the border of the towns. Jin hesitated behind me, "Do you need to be invited across?"

I shook my head, glancing to Val. He turned his head toward me and nodded slightly.

"Lilith and Val are going directly after the angel, wherever it may be. Jin, Heath, try to put out the fire. If you can't, at least try to keep it back. If that still doesn't work, run home. Fast."

Clawd squeezed my hand. I glanced to him, "We're going to help who we can. If we spot the angel-"

"Keep it busy. And scream," Valentine said before vanishing. Clawd shuddered. I glanced at him in surprise before starting off after Val. The roaring of fire was terrifying, but there were panicked people fleeing. Clawd grabbed my arm, sniffing, "There. There are people inside."

I held onto his arm. He looked at me pleadingly. "Please," I whispered, "I'm smaller and faster. Trust me."

He nodded slowly. I ran in, unsure if he was going to wait or continue. A little girl was sobbing, clinging to her mother on the stairs feet in front of me. I reached out my hands to them, taking a hesitant step forward, "Grab on to me!"

"I'm scared!" she cried.

"Don't be!" I yelled, flashing my fangs in a smile, "It's okay." My boots were singed. I grabbed her and her mother and bolted for the door before the stairs gave out. They were shaking as I set her down beside her mother, "Go, run for Salem!"

They didn't need further persuading. Clawd was nowhere in sight, but I was getting overwhelmed with the smell of burning. Loud pops were growing closer and metallic clanging. I whipped around in time to be collided with by something heavy and scorching. But despite the blinding sight when I opened my eyes, I sunk my fangs in.

A splash of molten heat hit my tongue. I spit it out, clamping a hand over my mouth. I dropped down, feeling my sweater shredding. I caught a glimpse of a beautiful, androgynous face. People say you're supposed to find peace in angels. But staring into the face of one, I knew the only place I would have peace was in the darkness- gazing upon a demon caused less fear than this. It rose a wing. I curled my arm over my head, trying to ignore the blistering pain from the slice of it's wing. I waited for it to come down, but nothing came. Above the crackle of flames, I heard heavy breathing.

I glanced up in shock, my eyes meeting Valentine's. Several feathers of the angel's wing were embedded in his back. His voice was a demonically-edged double timbre, but still so clearly him, "Run."

I crawled free and raced down the street, pausing half a block away to watch him rise, dragging the heavy spike upward. The angel wrenched free, a wing coated in his blood. Its wings reflected the light. The light burned my eyes, making them water. Clawd grabbed me around the waist, drawing my attention for a moment, "They're safe."

I glanced back, no matter how badly it hurt. Sharply, Val slammed the spike forward. Something dark collided with the angel. Clawd's hold on me tightened. In absolute terror, I realized it was my father.

"Lala, we have to go!" he shouted.

"Go," I breathed, my eyes transfixed. Good always beat evil. But the flames were fizzling out, and the angel was bleeding. For a second, I was terrified. I glanced back to him, shaking my head. His eyes were locked with mine, terrified, but slowly becoming more sure. Sometimes two hearts could communicate in complete silence. He released his hold on me and I ran at full speed toward the angel, pushing it back and throwing myself over it in defense. The angel curled into its wings just at the moment I felt mine burst forth like I was transforming into a wild beast.

"Laura what in the bloody hell are you doing?!" Valentine roared, his voice still in that beautifully godly double-timbre. I dropped, closing the angel in my wings. It didn't matter how badly it hurt, it was good. If I let this innocent creature be vanquished by Valentine, I let myself be as well. My arms enwrapped the painfully vibrant wings. I glanced down, watching as a luminescent hand, paler than snow, rested over my heart. My entire body prickled with chills, heat so hot it was cold. The angelic tone wasn't male or female, but a mixture of both, a language I shouldn't have been able to understand yet did fully.

"_You are pure._"

I stared at the beautiful creature dumbly until I felt the spike pierce my wing, crying out in pain. I clutched it to my chest, whispering, "I'm sorry." I repeated it, over and over, despite my lack of involvement. When I felt the spike removed, I released the angel, "Go! Be free! Please!"

It was only a little thing, I realized. No bigger than Howleen with wings twice the size of mine. How such a delicate and beautiful thing held such power was beyond me. It held my face for a moment. My wound burned before healing. My wings folded as I knelt, my face held by the beautiful thing. It smiled. A wordless command; I closed my eyes. I accepted it. Then, I felt it leave like a mist. My eyes fluttered open to watch it dissolve into something beautiful, a swirl of white and light that eventually, flickered out like a firefly in dawn. My father was staring at me in shock. Clawd had probably had gotten ahold of Valentine before I'd touched the divine creature, but they were both gawking at me too. Clawd in wonder, Val with disgust. I smiled slightly and extended my wing, examining it before locking eyes with Valentine, "You're an ass."

He pushed Clawd away, straightening. I saw the flicker of malice in his eyes. I folded my wings and slammed my full mental strength into his mind, knocking him on his back. I felt myself shifting back with less effort than ever before. My eyes felt like they were burning from the influx of light.  
"You wouldn't understand the magnitude of the hatred I have in my heart for you, Valentine Saint Clair."

He sat up slowly, locking his illuminated eyes with mine, "You couldn't begin to fathom, Draculaura."

Our eyes remained locked as he rose to his feet. We were two sides of the coin; his soul had been touched by evil and mine by good. Even if we lived in the same darkened world, an angel and a demon would never be one.

He smiled slowly, "The devil isn't a little red man with horns and a tail, you know. In fact...there are times when I believe you may be him in all his glory." Clawd's expression shifted, but mine remained the same. Valentine grinned, "You seem to forget, Lucifer was the most beautiful angel before he fell. He was God's favorite."

"You seem to forget too," I replied, "I'm simply one hell of a vampire. More of a vampire than you'll ever be. Whether born or turned, Valentine, I am a Dracula. My blood is the strongest of them all. And as much as you lust for it, you will never be me. You will never be what I am. Of course Lucifer was God's favorite angel, just as we are his favorite living angels."

"You, an angel," he scoffed, "I'll keep the bed warm in hell for you, Laura. Something tells me we'll meet each other there." He slung the spike up over his shoulder, but Clawd grabbed the end and slammed it into the side of his head. I tried not to smile as I crossed my arms over my chest, "You couldn't let me do that civilly?"

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that."


	157. Chapter 157: Ghosts N Stuff

**Chapter 157- Ghosts N Stuff**

Abbey's lips were upturned as her mate occupied a group of children, even going as far to allow them to itch his ears and cause his foot to twitch instinctually. Robecca was making trips back and forth to the wreckages of homes with families, her cold, metal hand surprising comfort to the little ones. She knew Venus's feelings all too well when the plant girl finally arrived in Scarah's little black car. Venus bolted out and ran directly to her girlfriend, flinging her arms around her, kissing her and shoving her shoulder, "That was not okay! What if something happened to you?! Robecca Steam you...you _idiot_! That was the dumbest idea you've ever had!"

Robecca just smiled with patient amusement, allowing her girlfriend's temper to fizzle out as her fingers ran slowly through her velvety hair. When Venus's breath had calmed and she seemed to have steadied, Robecca leaned down and kissed her lovingly, "I missed you too."

"Woah," Lilith said, glancing over as a couple little girls mimicked their new idols to the best of their ability, "I'm not sure how parents are going to take this."

Abbey shrugged, bouncing Peter lightly as she held him tightly to her chest. Even though Abbey was sweating, clearly the baby was warm. Lilith scowled, "Where's your crystal?"

"Inside," Abbey muttered, clearly straining. Her eyes flicked to Lilith, "Did you shoot it?"

"No. But I wasn't aiming for the angel. I was aiming for simply-one-hell-of-an-asshole." Lilith took the cigarette out of her mouth and flicked the ash. Abbey glanced at it, her, and then back at it, "Keep away from baby."

Lilith fanned the air, "Happy?"

Abbey nodded curtly. Romulus picked up a pair of kids in each arm, loading them into the back of the truck, "All aboard the Hideout Express!"

A howl made Abbey perk up, but Nino was simply being swarmed by little kids as they rushed away from Romulus to tickle him. He bicycle kicked the air in vain, laughing and howling, completely unable to defend himself. Abbey smiled.

"They're your pack now too, huh?" Lilith asked. Her eyes wandered over to Kate and Andy, side by side on her porch, handing out blankets and cocoa. Abbey patted her firmly on the shoulder, hard enough to make the huntress wince, "He love you. Andy may be beast in body, but is good in heart."

They looked happy together. It made Lilith confused in a way it shouldn't have. She simply nodded and took another long drag of nicotine, "I'm just pissed I didn't get to kill any demons today."

Gory walked up behind me in her pajamas and robe, hair undone and eyes still half-lidded. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her torso to fend off the cold. I wrapped my arms around her and rub-warmed her arms. She yawned, "What happened?"

"A block or so in New Salem burned down by an angel of massacre," I murmured, laying my head on her shoulder.

She looked at me, "I woke up for this?"

"When did you wake up?" I murmured.

"Ten minutes ago," she replied, lifting her glasses to rub her eyes.

I laughed out loud. "You missed everything."

She shrugs, "Looks like you got it under control."

Almost instinctively, my eyes began tracing the crowd. Heath was taking the opportunity to snuggle random girls to keep them warm, while Jinafire focused her attention mostly in the elderly. We'd all seemed to band together in a time of struggle. It was just something that seemed very natural for us. Still, one of us was missing and my heart was clenching. I was scared he was up to no good while we were all distracted. I glanced to Gory. She seemed to sense my fear, rubbing my arm lightly, "I made Bram take the little ones to your place. They're fine with him there."

I glanced around for Clawd. He was beside his father in the rightful place of the alpha. Our eyes met. He smiled widely.

"Can I go back to sleep on your couch?" she muttered, obviously still more heat-deficient than me.

I nodded, letting go to follow the sidewalk to Clawd and Clawrk. He opened his arm for me, drawing me close when I was in grasping distance. I buried myself against his side, "We should invite them all in."

"Rom and Deugi are about to start driving families down to the Hideout. Some people are waiting for NSPD to turn up anything."

I rubbed his chest, "Think I should make something? We have a big enough place, they could all sit around in the living room or the den..."

"Viktor and Viveka are already taking in more than a few for a while," Clawrk replied for Clawd, "Maddy and Cleo too." The hand of charity must've extended far if Cleo was getting in on it. I glanced up to Clawd with a knowing smile. He voiced my thoughts, "Remember when she never would've?"

I rubbed his chest lightly, "Remember when I was as heatless as Gory?"

He laughed and kissed the top of my head. No matter how cold it got, nestled against Clawd, I was warm.

...

The steps creaked beneath Valentine's feet as his nose twitched. He opened the nursery door and leaned upon it, staring at the ethereal being that had soothed his children to sleep. VJ, however, was clinging to consciousness to stare at the being. Valentine growled at the sight of its fingers locked with the baby's.

"I've seen my fallen little brother," the angel finally spoke in a gentle, little boy's voice. He turned his head, taking one form in an effort to comfort them, "The one who should be with us. The one whose death you're responsible for. I like him. He's going to grow up to do what neither you nor I can."

"Insolent whelp," Valentine snarled, "Get out of your house and away from my son!"

"He wishes he had a different mother, you know," the little angel said, "He wishes he were Draculaura's son, so you would love him the way you love his siblings. He knows you used him as a bargaining chip with the devil. He's sorry you don't love him. He doesn't know what he did wrong. He's not sure what to do better. He loves you, Daddy."

Valentine's eyes darkened, "Get away from my child."

"It's okay. I promised him when he died, I'd take the good part that's left over to heaven with me. He's not you, you know. You can't sell all of his soul when it's not your soul to sell." The little angel's fingers untangled from the baby's as he rose to his feet, wings tucked against his back. He was a beautiful little creature, seemingly made of pure white light. Valentine struck out at him anyway, "I ONLY SUMMONED YOU TO BRING HER TO ME, YOU LITTLE BRAT."

When the light vanished, he felt the heat at his back, whirling to see the little creature huddled by the stairs, sobbing in fear, "I'm sorry! I just wanted to come see! I didn't do anything bad, I promise!"

"Get out," Valentine growled, "Get out and stay away from him. Do you understand me?! _Get out!_"

As he quickly vanished into a poof of shimmering light, Valentine heard Kate call, "Val? Who are you talking to?"

He descended the stairs, eyes pitch black, "God."

She shifted her hand to her hip, "You're impossible."

He turned slightly toward her, "You'll never understand."

She shrugged, fluffing the blanket on the back of the couch, "That's your own fault."

He closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm before reaching out to her, "All I ask of you is that you open up a little bit more. I apologize for my actions as of late, but-" She scoffed. He kept speaking anyway, "The least you could do is tell me what I can do to fix this."

She laughed. It burned his soul, but she physically laughed and turned toward him slowly, "It's impossible to fix something so broken, Val. You broke me beyond all control I had left. Now all you can do is back off and let me try to fix myself."

She moved past him, going into the kitchen and coming out a moment later with a container of napkins. He caught her arm, his voice low, "You aren't the only one broken."

She gently pushed him away, "I know that Val. That's why I let you stay. I may not be her, but my feelings for you aren't fading the way I want them to." She glanced up to him with pain in her eyes, lightly touching his jaw, "I know I'll never be enough. But I tried."

...

Granite and Rochelle laid on her bed, his hair still damp from going home to shower. Her head rested on his sculpted bicep, eyes closed as if she were sleeping. He knew she was simply trying to hide back her stress-filled tears. He gently touched her shoulder, lightly massaging her firm stone skin. Her eyes opened slowly, "You're not entirely gargoyle, are you?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I don't care, either."

She curled into him, resting her hands against his chest, "You're just warm...very outwardly warm. As if your blood is more accessible...and soft."

"I've gone soft over you," he muttered, stroking her hair. His fingers locked in the soft, cotton candy colored locks, bringing her head closer to his. She repressed a smile until his lips pressed to the top of her head. His hand ran lightly down her back. "Granite?" she murmured. He remained silent, waiting for her to speak, brushing her hair behind her ear. She felt herself going to pieces, winding her fingers in his soft, well-worn cotton shirt, "Please just hold me."

He crushed her to his chest, wrapping her protectively in his arms. Her face buried into his shoulder on reflex, a fresh wave of hysterical sobs breaking free. His phone began vibrating against the bed. He scrambled to toggle her and unleashing it, flipping it to his ear almost forcefully, "Hello?"

Garrot's voice was thick; Granite could hear that he'd been crying, "Mon ami, I have some bad news."

"Shit, I don't think Roxy can handle any more," he said out loud, drawing her attention. She sucked in a deep breath, audible to Garrot, who cussed in return. As he repeated himself, Rochelle tried to calm her panic attack, "Is that Garrot?"

He nodded just as the other male began speaking, "Bring her by in the morning. I want you to be prepared and her. Tell her I'm alright, all things considered."

Granite nodded. Finally realizing, he replied, "Okay."

Garrot's voice lowered, "The good Doctor Viktor Stein informed me that...e-even if I had...intense physical therapy...seven days a week after I heal..." His voice cracked. The tears were flowing fresh and Granite knew it. "I'm never going to walk again," Garrot finally sobbed, "I can't use my legs. He says I'm lucky...because I can still feel the rest...but that doesn't change anything."

"Shit. I'm sorry, man," Granite murmured.

"Shit," Garrot muttered, "Perfect expression. Merde."

"What?" Rochelle whispered, grasping his arm, "Granite, please, tell me." Her eyes unleashed the torrents of pain that kept her awake at night. Her grip was so gentle, yet so firm. She was in pain even more than Garrot himself. He smiled, genuinely trying to spare her heart, "He's gonna be okay. He's healing fine." She looked at him expectantly, cracking a grin, "His mom's just being pushy and over protective."

She released her breath, melting forward into his arms. Garrot burst into tearful laughter, "You might as well be here!"

"We will be in the morning," Granite murmured, stroking Rochelle's hair lovingly.

"Thank you, mon ami. I'm hoping you're taking good care of her."

Her eyes fluttered lightly. Granite smiled, laying down beside her and bringing her head lightly onto her pillow, "Yeah. The best she'll let me."


	158. Chapter 158: Soma

_Before I get started, I want to say a few things. Firstly, thank you Ray! I've had a really unhappy day and reading your review made it so much better. The secrets Alex was going to tell Emma were about Emmy's lineage, which up until then was a family secret. Trust me, I was reading infinitely worse at eleven. Write to your heart's content! It really is a beautiful thing, whether it takes over your life like mine or is just a hobby! Thank you so, so much._

_On a latter, less-important note: I've put up two character playlists on my fanfic tumblr and I intend to link out some short stories I've written on there as well. So if anyone is interested, it'll be used for more than asks!_

**Chapter 158 - Soma**

Gabriel wriggled free the moment the door was shut, proceeding to run over to his toys and begin an all-new mess. With Sangria nestled to her chest, Gory crossed the landing to the stairs. Bram was at her side in a flash, kissing her cheek and gently taking their daughter from her arms, "I've got it. You really need to work on your timing."

She rolled her eyes, kissing him and Sangria in return, "You've been telling me for about two centuries? Do you really think I can master it now?"

He chuckled, taking her hand and squeezing gently. She glanced back down to Gabriel, "Gabe."

His head snapped up, fangs embedded in the neck of a stuffed bunny.

"Play nice," she reminded him. He nodded, shaking the little creature in the process before removing it from his mouth and setting it on the floor. Sangria giggled. As her father whisked her into the nursery to change her, her mother slipped into the bedroom's adjacent bathroom. She had only managed to remove her glasses and begin brushing her hair when she felt little fingers tangling in the two-toned locks and Bram's voice in her ear, "It's grown. And you let it."

She smiled lightly, rubbing her blurry eyes, "I think I want to grow it out again."

"I think we're all making changes," he murmured, taking hold of her arms gently. Sangria crawled into her hold, being cuddled to her mother's chest. Very gently, he took the brush from her hand, slipping his hand under her hair and brushing it to sleek smoothness. A small smile crossed her face, spreading with the increase of his care for her. She took Sangria's tiny hand and kissed it, murmuring to her, "Sometimes Mommy feels like Daddy's life-sized Barbie doll."

"Mommy's more blind than most bats," Bram teased, "She needs me."

The soft exhale Gory let out released all of her tension with it, "I need you for more than my hair and makeup, you know."

"I know." He kissed her temple. She heard the soft sound of her brush being placed down before she felt a damp cloth under her eyes, wiping away the traces of runny mascara, "More nightmares?" She waited until he had finished with one eye to nod. He cleaned the darkness from the lower rims of her eyes before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, "You have nothing to be scared of, Gory. I will always be here to keep you safe. I know that too well after last time."

She caught his hand, nuzzling her cheek against his palm, "Don't you dare blame yourself for that."

His thumb brushed gently under her eyes, bringing her close. Slowly, he caressed her flawless skin, slipping his fingers into her hair, "I have to. I almost lost you. I almost lost this. And you are too important for me to ever put at risk again." His lips lightly brushed hers, keeping her close to him, "We have our happy ending. It'll be okay now."

She shifted Sangria into one arm, freeing her other hand to wind in his shirt, "I managed to score the only prince not screwing mister right."

He laughed, retrieving her glasses and slipping them on her face. His soft hands cradled her face, unmoving from their closeness, "I've never been a prince. You make me the closest to one I can ever be."

A crash from below made her sigh, a little smirk of amusement dawning on her features, "And the prince of darkness takes after me."

"There was never doubt in my mind on that," he laughed, taking Sangria into his arms.

...

_Heat. There was smothering heat everywhere. She couldn't breathe. The air was too thick, it burned her lungs. If she was able to move, she didn't know how. Her eyes were just trained at the singular light on the darkened street; Heath and Romulus. Her best friend fighting the man she loved. No matter what, someone she loved was going to get hurt. She struggled to stand, staggering a few steps before collapsing to her knees. Heath's fire surged. Finally finding her voice, it came seconds too late. The fire engulfed them both._

"ROMULUS!"

Abbey snapped up in bed, her own scream waking her and her mate. He grasped her tightly, sitting up beside her. Disoriented as he appeared, he was fully alert, expression soft. He drew her close, wiping away her cool tears, "It's okay. Just a nightmare."

Her breath hitched as she sunk into his arms, curling up against his chest. Emerald eyes drooping slightly, he brought her back down onto the mattress with him, his fingers running through her snow white hair, "It's okay. I promise."

Abbey's breath calmed slowly. Her fingers trailed lightly over his chest, glancing up to his face. He scratched his head, smiling down at her, "You gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," she muttered, her head nestled against his chest. She brought her knees up to her chest, staring directly into his eyes, "Fire is not fun for yeti."

He smirked, "Abbey, I went to kindergarten. I understand the process of fire and ice making water and steam."

As her eyes closed, several images fluttered behind them. Heath and Jinafire attacking each other, neither winning, neither strong enough to. Jackson and Holt going insane the way their grandfather had. Perhaps the most painful of all lingered a few moments, and when her eyes snapped open, as did Romulus's.

"Did you just-?" he asked.

"Fight, madness and murder?" she asked.

He fell back on the pillow, ran his fingers through his hair and groaned, "Fine, I'm up. God I hate being alpha after two am..."

"Is only two-thirty," Abbey tried to offer with optimism. Her mate simply flashed her a look of disgust at the job he'd been saddled with and never asked for, making her smile slightly. She caught his chin as he fumbled around looking for his other shoe, drawing his chin up so their eyes met. Her delicately sharp claws traced the underside of his chin softly, "And if you hurry, could get you back to sleep nicely."

He glanced her over, finally realizing why he'd also been unable to find his shirt before smirking and giving her a soft kiss, "'Course, snowflake. I'll hurry if I can."

She scowled, sitting up as he stood, "Want help?"

He pulled his boots on, glancing to her. His eyes betrayed the worry of even further trouble, but still his lips quirked up. He pulled on a shirt, returning to the bed near her. Very gently, he pulled her against his chest, tangling his fingers in her long, soft locks, "I'll be twenty minutes tops. And you might as well stick around here in case the pups wake up."

She nodded, kissing him gently, "Be careful, Romy."

He rose and slipped out, leaving her seated on their bed in his casketball jersey. She rubbed some warmth into her arms, rising to grab her fluffy sweater off the back of the chair. A soft whimper touched her ears, making her turn. She poked her head out the door, creeping into the hall. Romulus was paused on the stairs, glancing to her when she emerged. "Did you-?"

She shook her head and opened the door of the nursery, peeking in. Peter was squirming in his crib, flailing and babbling, giggling like mad. Abbey quirked a brow and beelined for her son, scooping him up, "Why are you awake, littlest?"

He cooed, curling into her arms. A stuffed toy in the corner of the crib caught her eye. She picked up the rag-doll bunny, turning over its mismatched patchwork in her hand. "Romulus?" she called. It was dusty, well worn and-judging by the patterns of rubbing on its velveteen ears-well loved. The door creaked open a little more before he stopped where he stood. She turned, glancing at him, "What?"

"Abbey..." he said, gently, as if he were talking to a child. The tone made her tense, sensing an unseen threat. "Do you believe in the boogeyman?"

Her shoulders relaxed, "Of course not. What kind of stupid question is that?"

His tensed anyway, "I think you should start."

The doll was violently jerked out of her hands by a moving shadow. Carrying Peter with her, she flicked on the light, scanning the room for signs of intrusion. Nose twitching, Romulus entered to check on the two sleeping boys. Peter wiggled, giggling and babbling, his hands free of her shirt. She looked down at him before shifting him, glancing over her shoulder.

The light switch flicked off, and Abbey let out a scream, jumping back into Romulus.

...

Fearlings held me back, firmly in place. I was shaking, my neck bared to Valentine, in the most vulnerable position I could've been in, and I knew he intended to keep me that way. The cold little hands of the demons radiated; I could see my breath. He grinned, going in for the bite, his hand resting on my chest, "I knew I'd get your heart one way or another."

Clawd snarled, "Let go of her."

Slowly, Valentine turned. My chest shook, fighting to breathe. My heart was paralyzed. I looked at him with desperation. _Go. Run. Save yourself._ He never listened. He took a running start at Val. I watched Valentine's hand shift to the talons of a creature.

"CLAWD!" I shrieked. Valentine's talons ripped into my mate's chest and stomach. Clawd's eyes went wide in shock. He was impaled on them, ripped open by them. I could feel the heat of his blood and the hellish heat rolling off of Valentine as his eyes turned black. He looked at me like fresh steak, grinning. His fangs had multiplied.

"Your turn, sugar."

A sharp nudge. I shook, tears rolling down my face, "Please...Valentine, please!"

"I love it when you beg for me," he murmured, drawing back the talons to plunge into my chest.

"_DRACULAURA!"_

My vision was blurry, but my muscles went limp. The floor was suddenly under me, my head smacking against the hardwood. I snapped up, grabbing my skull, "Fuck!"

Clawd lowered himself beside me, taking my head in his hands, "You okay?"

I blinked, fighting the pain to see beyond my disorientation. I was in the attic. The windows were open, and the snow had soaked into my pajamas. I glanced him over, trying to find the evidence of claw marks on his body or mine, but I found none. My eyes narrowed. He scooped me up, "Alright, I'm taking you down to the Steins."

"Weren't you dying?" I muttered, touching his chest.

"No, but I'm afraid if I let you go back to bed, you will from a concussion." He closed the door and carried me down the stairs, successfully sealing off the attic. I rubbed my pounding skull, "What happened?"

"Woke up and you weren't there," he murmured, kissing my temple, "I guess you had a nightmare."

"I don't sleepwalk," I muttered.

"Alright, so that angel came back and dumped you in the snow to wake you up."

I wriggled slightly, forcing him to put me down on the landing. I listened to the sounds of our toddlers and our pets fast asleep, rubbing my eyes, "There's not much either of them could do if I have a concussion anyway."

He scowled, "Lala-"

I kissed his jaw and slid back into the bedroom. If I had to spend another minute out of dry clothes, I'd be hypothermic. I stripped and tossed them into the bathroom, wrinkling my nose at the wet smack my shirt made. Taking a new towel out of the closet, I dried off. He brought me one of his shirts. I smiled down at it, slipping the soft cotton over my body. It was nice and warm from his touch.

"I'm fine. Promise."

He kissed the back of my head, "What if I didn't let you sleep for a while?"

I blushed, "You'd be quite evil."

Still, the gentle touch brushed across the back of my skull. "I'm just worried about you."

My arms slid around his torso, "I feel like I annoy people, though. Especially waking them up at...what time is it?"

"Two thirty," he muttered.

"_Especially_ at two thirty."

He lifted my chin and looked seriously into my eyes, "Can we at least stay up for a while? Just to humor me?"

I kissed the front of his shoulder, burying my face against him. I nodded. No matter how tired I was, I wouldn't mind staying up as long as it meant not having to be woken up every five minutes until I was practically a zombie. We curled up in bed together; he turned the TV on low. His fingers massaged the back of my head gently, my head on his chest and eyes half lidded. After a moment, though, my attention perked and I buried my face to muffle a groan.

"Did I hurt you?" he murmured.

"No. But I think I might have a vague idea of what just happened." And wasn't that just beautiful; I felt like a superhero, I couldn't get a solid night's sleep if someone paid me to.


	159. Chapter 159: Teenage Dream

**Chapter 159- Teenage Dream**

While Abbey clung to Peter tightly, Romulus rushed to the little girl to catch her before she collapsed. She seemed to be made from the shadows themselves, dark in appearance with iridescent skin and slightly luminous hair. Upon receiving the support, she crumpled against him like a rag doll, holding her head, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm scared."

While Abbey stared at the child in her mate's arms, he softened almost instantly at her admission of fear, his fingers running softly through her thick, dark locks. "It's okay," he murmured, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"What is it?" Abbey almost growled, possessively blocking Dimitri and staring at Antonio's sleeping body with unease.

"I think we found our boogeyman," Romulus said gently, scooping the little girl up in his arms. A little smile dawned on her face. Abbey's eyes narrowed. He gave her a small smile before carrying her out of the room, allowing his mate to put their cub back to sleep. Peter squirmed and giggled, looking up at her with glee. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "Do not know anymore, Littlest."

He wriggled against her chest, beginning to fuss. Against her better judgement, she plopped down on the floor, leaned back against the crib and fed him. When he had taken his fill, he belched on his own and fell asleep. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she rose slowly and tucked him into his crib. Her skull was slowly beginning to pound, like a haze had been lifted and a hangover was taking its place. The ache only grew worse as she beelined for the bedroom, stopping in the doorway in shock to glare at the little girl fast asleep beside her mate. The anger didn't last long.

The instinct to protect had grown strong in Romulus. His arm draped over the little girl made of shadows, his arm under his head. He protected her like she was his own. The appearance of the child was beginning to shift, giving her new luminance. She seemed like she was made from sand. Romulus's eyes blinked, slow and heavy, "C'm't bed." His slightly slurred words expressed the exhaustion she knew he felt. With a small smile, she did crawl in, careful of the child between them, "Did you catch name?"

He shrugged, pulling her in against them. Abbey's eyes fell downward to notice the bunny clutched in her grasp. The little girl was warming between them; she could feel the heat of her body. Abbey brushed her hair over softly and laid her head in her mate's arm, "Did good, puppy."

His lips quirked up in a smile.

...

Something heavy leapt on the bed and proceeded to lick Bram's face. His eyes flew open and he fell backward off the bed, shaking his head to dispel the disorientation of a rude awakening to stare at the large dog taking up occupancy in his bed.

"What the bloody hell just..._Gory!_"

Her laughter burst from the doorway boundlessly. He pushed himself to his feet, looking at the dog and then back at his wife, "This isn't amusing."

"Of course not," she said through laughter, "This is Maus. I caved. We have a dog."

He looked at the large malamute, rolling and rubbing itself around on the sheets. It locked eyes with him, white-blue to burgundy, and barked with such volume his brows rose. Gory was at his side in a moment, itching his belly and making his foot twitch. He crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head, "You...actually went and got a dog. While I was sleeping."

She smiled openly, "I thought you'd like him."

She knew his weaknesses. Not only was the fluffy giant adorable, but the sight of her laying her head on its side, rubbing his paw in her hand sold him faster than bonding with the dog would've. He threw up his hands, "Well he's clearly made himself at home. So long as he understands I'm the only one who gets to sleep in this bed with you."

The giant puppy's tongue lolled out the side of his mouth, nonverbally daring him to stop him. Gory laughed, rubbing his fluffy side, "He certainly likes you."

The remaining irritation at being woken so abruptly faded when he saw how at peace Maus was under Gory's touch. Animals and vampires rarely meshed well, but the dog seemed to have a personality of his own that overrode his instincts. Bram lowered himself to a crouch beside their bed, reached out and rubbed behind the ear of the massive ball of fluff. Gory let out a squeak of laughter, "Oh Bram! Look at his foot!"

He rose slightly to see their puppy's hind paw twitching quickly, as if he were itching himself. His eyes opened to lock with Bram's. The last of his remaining defenses were knocked down by an innocent, blue-eyed bulldozer. He sunk onto the bed beside them, "He needs a bed."

Maus sensed the complete surrender and wormed out from Gory's hold to begin licking Bram's face relentlessly. He ran his fingers through the thick fur on the malamute's neck and chest as he snuggled closer, rubbing against him and coating his face in kisses. Not even the strongest man could resist the smile that Maus brought to his face. Gory's arms wound around his neck from behind, her cheek nuzzling his head, "You worry about him replacing you, I guess I've been kicked out."

"Of course not," he murmured, "Someone is just going to be as spoiled as his siblings."

She nibbled his ear slightly, "So can we keep him?"

He couldn't help but laugh, trapped in a cocoon of affection, "Well he's here, no point in making him leave."

...

A soft thump roused Jackson from his deep sleep. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, squinting at the bright light and the cold air. He dragged the blanket off the bed with him while he reached for his glasses and proceeded to shut the open bedroom window. A soft breeze stirred behind him. He turned, watching his door fall shut. The snap of a paper made his heart leap into his throat, his feet unable to carry him against the wall fast enough. Valentine was lounging in his bed as if he belonged there, skimming the front page, "Spectra really should do the legitimate reporting. Human interest pieces have just gotten too overdone."

"What...Valentine...I don't...why are you in my bed?!" he exclaimed.

The vampire sat up and crossed his legs under him, "Firstly, your mother was called out on an emergency. She saw me out and about and asked me to come keep you company. I do believe she's trying to set us up."

His face flushed crimson. Valentine's eyes sparkled. "Of course I couldn't refuse."

"We are not...my mom wouldn't...does she really think that?"

Jackson's flustered sheepishness only made him grin even more. He shifted his elbows to meet his knees, resting his head in his hands, "Regardless of your sexuality, you're too pretty when you get flustered."

His face only flushed further. He threw the blanket back onto the bed and muttered, "Not even dressed or anything."

Valentine shrugged, "There's breakfast on the table. And your driveway is clean."

Momentarily taken aback, Jackson raised a brow to the kindness expressed toward him, "Val...I gotta ask...are you...I mean you're not nice to _any_ of the ghouls like you are to me...and now you're in my house, cooking for me, watching me sleep and getting my paper-"

"I didn't watch you sleep," Valentine said with a small smirk, "I did hear your pulse increase when you roused, though. Thought it was best to greet you gently."

"By giving me a heart attack."

He shrugged, "You would've had the same reaction if you saw me in the kitchen."

Jackson's cheeks flushed. He sighed, nodding slightly, unsure of why Valentine's presence was so awkward. The silence drew out between them, becoming more awkward and tense with every passing second. Jackson's mind flickered over the many reasons why this was a bad-no, horrible-idea. With his light siam eyes trained on the pulse point in Jackson's neck, he murmured, "Your blood pressure is shooting up. You really need to calm down."

"Honestly, Val, after lately, I'm not sure I can _be_ calm around you. I'm _terrified_." His voice quaked against his will. But the elegant vampire rose slowly and nudged his shoulder, "Go to the bathroom, firstly. Take a moment to calm yourself. I do have an ulterior motive for being here, but we can discuss it over breakfast." His mind was racing. He scurried out to the bathroom and shut the door without further word.

After many deep breaths, a bit of cold water in his eyes and self-reassurance that Holt would take over if the situation got out of hand, Jackson went to the modest kitchen and stood in the doorway. Valentine was drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"How're the human interest pieces?" Jackson asked gently, bringing a small, genuine smile to the vampire's face. His eyes lifted, "Nowhere near as glorious as the sound of your voice providing intellectual conversation."

He blushed as he lowered his head, going over to the seat across from Valentine, "I can't tell if that was a come-on or a compliment."

"Compliments serve as wonderful pick up lines too," Valentine teased.

Jackson picked up a pastry and looked down at it lovingly. His stomach was hollow, but Valentine's gaze made him uneasy. With a wider smile, Valentine leaned over, took hold of his wrist and guided his hand up to his mouth, "That's how we eat."

A small smile crossed Jackson's face before he took a bite. His eyes widened slightly before flicking up to the vampire, "This is really good. What is it?"

Valentine shrugged, "I don't know. Your mom bought it."

"Oh," Jackson's face flushed again. His counterpart picked up a fork and toyed with it, turning it over between his fingers like a pen, "Would you consider allowing me to be a house mate to you for a while?"

Jackson almost choked on his orange juice, looking at Valentine in shock. He swallowed, still staring, "You...seriously want to live here? I mean there's no...coffins or...belfry..."

"I'm already packed up and living beside a pool. This morning, Kate woke me at five by dumping me into it. I honestly don't know what I've done to piss her off, but I need to move out while I still can."

Jackson's face flushed as he imagined what might stem from living with Valentine. He locked eyes with the vampire and said firmly, "No girlfriends over. No...Satanic rituals or anything. And if you really have to kill someone, don't do it here."

Valentine's lips turned upward gleefully, "Is that a yes?"

"That's a maybe. I'll ask my mom and Holt. They live here too."

"Oh, I already asked Holt," Valentine said, lifting an apple, "He said as long as I agreed not to sleep with Frankie, I was allowed in. I believe he wrote it in your journal."

The shock dissipated, replaced with muted irritation. Jackson rose and wrote on the white board. _Holt- we have to have a discussion about personal boundaries._


	160. Chapter 160: Across The Universe

**Chapter 160- Across The Universe**

Winter became spring in the few weeks following. The snow finally melted and gave way to longer, prettier days with blooming flowers and damp, mossy greenery. It was twilight, around fifty degrees. Gory and I were walking along the secluded path behind the hideout; she on the earth with Maus beside her while I was climbing logs like a kid. Something just felt lighter. I liked it.

"Apparently the first thing Jackson said when he brought that damn bunny in the house was, _aw, you have a heart._ Now he doesn't let the little freak go. I swear he's going to turn her into a vampire if she isn't already."

"Not keeping close track of your brother's pets, huh?" I teased. She rolled her eyes and hopped over the log in front of me, going off the path. Maus, like an obedient sentry, followed without a leash. I strayed from the path after her, recognizing the familiar footfalls on the soft earth under my bare feet. She glanced over her shoulder to me and smiled slightly more, "It's different now, Lala. It's happier. He's happy. He's away from Kate, Cupid, _you_, and he's behaving himself. Bloodgood even says with all the crap he's done, he might actually get a high school degree...in another year."

"He's getting held back?!" I exclaimed, laughing out loud, "Val? Who can sweet talk any girl he wants, especially the teachers?"

"He can't sweet talk Mr. Hack!" Gory laughed, tugging me off the stone I'd been climbing. I looped my arm around her waist and followed her to the clearing behind her house. If there were anything more picturesque in the entire Pacific Northwest, it wouldn't hold a candle to the sight that had become Gory's back yard. The little gothic cottage was nestled in a now-fertile land, blooming flowers of all shades springing up in random patches. Maus saw a field mouse of his namesake and gave chase instantly, scaring the little creature into a rabbit hole. The emerging bunny twitched its ears. Maus licked its face before following a moth, bounding through the high grass. I glanced to her with a smile, "He's a big puppy."

"Oof!" We heard Maus collide with Bram and the little ones burst into laughter. I tugged her along, peeking out from behind a tree while the huge dog licked Bram's face and made himself comfortable. He didn't look too irritated either, being smothered by the fluffy beast.

"Nom nom!" Gabriel yelled as he ran for Maus and began chewing his fur. The dog licked his face, grooming him like a pup. Sangria wandered up on wobbly freshly-walking legs and rubbed his nose, receiving gentle licks herself. She giggled and wiped her face only to have the slobber replaced. Gory gently picked up Gabe, Maus taking the cue to lift himself off Bram. I extended a hand. Instead, he yanked me down and slung an arm over my waist, "What's it like down at the peasant festival, baby sister?"

The absence of the other vampires had brought the three of us closer than ever. Val still came to coffee every Thursday, but I didn't see much else of him otherwise. The pack wasn't displeased at all; they took in one vampire, what were two, pretty decent, more?

"Typical," I replied, laying my head on his solid chest. It felt like laying on a rock. I had no idea how Gory did it. My goddaughter crawled onto my chest and nestled against me, curling up like a newborn kitten on a heating pad. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head, brushing my fingers through her long golden locks, "Hey Rapunzel."

She smiled, cuddling in. She was a softspoken little princess, taking after CJ...except for when she was with Luna. With Luna, she turned into me. Luna might as well have been Gory's; that was how much trouble they got into together. She twirled a lock of pure black hair around her finger, "Where pink go?"

I kissed her forehead, "Auntie gave up on dying it for now."

She nodded, glancing over to Gory, "Is your hair fake too?"

Bram laughed out loud. I swore Gory could've dragged him back to the house by his collar the way she was blushing. "Only the streaks," she muttered. "Daddy's hair is bleached."

Sangria wrinkled her nose like a little bat, "Blech smells."

We both giggled. She confused words quite frequently. It was too adorable. When Bram got up, he glanced between us both and wrapped his arm around me when I rose, leading me over before wrapping his arm around Gory, "My harem."

"You wish," she muttered, brushing leaves and various debris out of Gabe's hair with her fingers. Maus trotted along silently, hardly a barker, getting distracted by movement every few seconds. I glanced to him with concern, "Don't you think you should shave him down before it gets warm?"

Gory shrugged, "It still has chance to get cold. And someone likes being my fluffy baby."

He rubbed against her legs, knowing his pet name well. Bram rolled his eyes, "Someone else would like to be a fluffy baby sometime."

"Grow out your hair again and we'll talk," she teased. He released me to grasp her face, teasingly nibbling her cheek. She grinned, giggling as she held onto his arm. Sangria looked upon them with the same content I did; they loved each other. From that love, she and her brother had sprung, and a cute little cottage in the forest, painted black, with a huge dog and vibrant day-and-night blooming flowers.

It was too good to be true.

I'd been feeling like it since Valentine had moved in with Jackson. A part of me knew this peace wasn't going to last. A part of me knew without reasonable doubt that everything was going to be destroyed, I just didn't know when. The more I relaxed into it, the more I hoped it would just come and break my happiness so it wouldn't be as devastating as it had once been. It was hard to linger on those thoughts when I looked at them, but I could until Sangria touched my face.

"Unka Jackson's gonna watch us tonight," she said calmly, though her eyes were dancing with glee. That was probably what I loved the most about her, she was a very mild-mannered and contained child. In a sea of rowdy wolf cubs, there was one little vampire that could curl up on her father's lap and aid him in beating me to death at chess.

"Oh is he?" I teased, nipping lightly at her nose. She put her little hands over it and giggled, shielding herself, "Daddy's Jack Frost, not you."

Gory glanced to Bram out of the corner of her eye. I shook my head, "No, Daddy's not blond enough."

"Go to your corner, Laura," Bram shot back. I flicked his bicep, gently rocking the little princess in my arms as we ducked inside, out of the sun. "Got any plans for Uncle Jackson?"

She shook her head. Gabriel grinned, "I'm gonna bite him!"

"Oh no you're not," Gory muttered, lightly smacking his bottom, "He still hasn't healed from the last time your teeth found human flesh."

I rose a brow. She shrugged, "He almost took off Jackson's finger."

I glanced down at the two and back to her, "Sure you want him to watch them?"

"He has nothing to do tonight and I wanna rope you and Clawd in with us. Come on, when was the last time you had a double date? We're going to see that horror-spoof movie and grab drive-in food. Come on, you've _got_ to say yes."

"I don't have a sitter-" I said reflexively. She held up her hand, "Your father can start being a parent to someone. Have him bring Grayson and make a night of it."

A wicked smile came to my lips, "He cried watching Toy Story three the other day. Clawrk is never going to let him live it down."

"Everyone cries at Toy Story three," Gory muttered, setting Gabe on his feet and gently shooing him to go play, "Except this little monster. He doesn't cry at anything."

Gabriel bared his baby fangs, "Do so."

"Oh you're just like your father," she muttered, "You've gotta give me a hard time about everything."

Bram grinned, but I could tell he was keeping the comment to himself. I kissed Sangria's head and set her down, watching her run up to her brother and grab his arm. Wordlessly, they ran off together and plunked down in front of the TV. Bram took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Gory's waist and lightly nibble her neck, "I'll give you a hard time later."

She blushed, glancing at me. I shrugged, "Hey, if you need me to leave..."

She gently swatted him off. I didn't think I'd ever seen either of them so happy before. He kissed her lips gently and caressed her face, speaking for the two of them, "Bring Clawd and meet us at seven. Don't be late."

I saluted, "As you wish, Captain Rogers."

Gory burst into laughter while Bram lifted his head to glare bloody murder. Apparently, only so many blond jokes could be cracked at a vampire.

...

"Going somewhere?" Holt asked, sitting on the couch in a pair of electric blue boxers and an undershirt. Valentine rolled his eyes in mild distaste, "At least put the blanket over yourself if you're going to sit there in your underwear."

The Hyde boy flexed his biceps, "Yeah, you know you wanna hop aboard the crazy train and ride me down to the funny farm."

"I'd like to dump your ass in a funny farm," Valentine muttered before raising his voice, "Jackson has to babysit Gory's kids at seven. I'd suggest you do what you were going to do and get it over with now."

Frankie came out of Holt's bedroom, her hair wet from a shower and her clothes slightly irregular. Valentine could tell she was missing a button on her shirt that hadn't been missing earlier. He rolled his eyes and began making himself a bowl of cereal, "Of course."

"It's fucking five PM and you're eating breakfast? What, you go back to your vamp-timing?" Holt asked. Frankie froze, no doubt terrified. But the vampire simply shrugged, rolling up the sleeves of his black linen shirt and pouring milk in the bowl, "I've spent four hours streaming a rock festival in Amsterdam, I think I deserve my food."

Holt was surprisingly quiet upon approval of the activity. With the spoon half-raised to his mouth, Valentine stole a glance over, noticing Frankie still staring. He closed his mouth and gestured with the spoon, "Want some?"

She immediately turned a darker shade of mint and sharply sparked.

"WOO! Go Alabama!" Holt shouted.

"For Christ's sake, put some pants on!" Valentine shouted over him before turning his back to them and taking a bite, returning to the refrigerator and looking inside. A small, gentle hand on his back made him relax slightly. Frankie moved a little closer, looking at him with her wide, innocent eyes. He swallowed the food in his mouth and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Hello, Frankie."

She immediately flushed, a quick flash of light coming from behind her hair. He tried not to smirk, "Don't set yourself on fire."

Immediately, she seemed to realize she could do it and calmed herself, the color draining from her face. He laughed, "I'm kidding."

"Are you okay?" she muttered, averting her gaze. _Typical of these girls,_ he thought, _beautiful and kind, no matter what you do to them._ His fingertips brushed her temple, making her mismatched eyes snap up as he tucked her hair behind her ear, "How about you?"

"Hey-woah! What'd I say about laying off Frankie? Want me to kick you out?" Holt snapped over, suddenly paying attention.

"It's okay, Holt," Frankie said gently, giving Valentine a sudden hug around the waist. It took him aback and he raised the bowl so she didn't knock into it. She held on, her fingers twisting in his shirt until he hugged her in return. The sudden closeness took him off guard, but eventually she drew back with a sad little smile. Tears suddenly brimmed over her face, "It's okay, you know...I forgive you."

His jaw went slack. He struggled for words, but none came. She smiled, letting go to go into the other room and softly kiss Holt's temple. Her hands lingered on his shoulders, "Tell Jackson I was here, okay?"

"Of course baby. Wait, Frankie...Why're you crying?"

She smiled a bit and hugged him tightly to her. His hand rubbed her forearm softly, pressing a kiss to the seam of her wrist, "Stop pulling. Go home and rest."

She nodded, kissing the top of his head lovingly before turning and slipping out the front door. Valentine set down the bowl and looked at his house mate, "What just happened?"

"She gets really emotional afterward, if you know what I mean," he muttered, "Round or two, cuddling a while, she gets up and showers so her parents don't find out, then she goes home."

"You don't sound happy about that," Valentine replied, bringing his food over to the living room and sitting in the dark wingback.

Holt remained quiet until commercial, "She sees all of her friends getting pregnant and having kids. Vik and Viv...they may not want it for her, because it's not exactly a walk in the park...but she wants that. I don't know if she's scared one of us is going to get tired of her or what, but she just lays there and she cries for a while now...She can't have a kid. And it's killing her. Fuck, it's killing _me_. That's what's hurting her more than you living here, or anything else."

"How do you know?" he murmured, trying to seem nonchalant no matter how uncomfortable the thought made him.

"Because I remember things she and Jackson do. Watzit's like her kid. Crossfade's like her kid. But every time she sees a baby...whether she's with me or him...she gets this fucking heartbroken look in her eyes, like she knows no matter what we do, neither of us are going to give it to her."

"Her father's such a genius, why can't he fix it?" Valentine's eyes remained transfixed on the TV until the game came back on. Holt was quiet past the first few plays, sipping his soda and chewing on popcorn. A good two game-play minutes had passed before he replied, "I guess there's only so much he's willing to put her through for it. And it would probably be dangerous...she has stitching everywhere, so it's not like she can just grow with a kid..."

"So have a surrogate," Valentine muttered, "Christ, I may not be a family man but I can think with my head instead of my dick plenty."

Holt laughed, shaking his head, "It still wouldn't be hers."

"So make it hers." Four little words sent off a wave of intelligence that were part Jackson and part Holt. He glanced over at the vampire male and set down his food, "I'm going to go put on some pants."

"Why?" Valentine asked, suddenly worried.

"Cause we're going to see a man about making a baby with his daughter." Holt's expression was totally serious, no matter what way his statement could've been taken. He stalked off toward his bedroom, leaving Valentine looking after him.

"You can have the idea, I'm not knocking up your girlfriend. You might think it's brilliant, but I'm pretty sure Lilith taught Jackson how to kill me."


	161. Chapter 161: Silver Bullets

**Chapter 161- Silver Bullets Don't Kill Vampires**

Jackson was seated on the couch with Gabriel against his side, the little boy drinking from the open bite on his finger that was sure to leave a scar. His much-tamer little sister lounged against Jackson's chest, fussing with his bangs every so often, playing peek-a-boo with his eyes. She was happy, in constant movement while she played with her life-size doll.

"Love you Uncle Jackson," she cooed, turning part of his bangs into a curl.

He kissed her forehead, "I love you too Sangria."

She giggled, continuing to fuss with his hair until Valentine entered the kitchen. Gabriel cuddled in, peeking up at Jackson while Sangria jumped down and trotted over to her uncle, grabbing ahold of Valentine's shirt, "Uncle Val, uppies!"

He scooped her up fluidly, kissing her forehead, "Hey sugar plum."

She giggled, clinging to his neck. His nose twitched, eyes flicking toward Jackson, "Bleeding?"

Jackson shrugged, running his fingers through Gabriel's hair, "It happens. He bites."

Sangria opened and closed her mouth, orchestrating the use of her baby fangs. Valentine's stomach clenched. He put down the little girl and murmured, "I gotta go."

"Val?" Jackson murmured, rising. But the vampire had already spun on his heel and gone to the guest room where he came. "Stay here," he said to the little vampires, running up the stairs and down the hall. He pushed open the door, about to speak when Valentine snapped, "For Christ's sake will you at least knock!?"

He swallowed thickly and walked forward, offering his hand. Blood welled up on his finger, magnetized to Valentine's eyes. The burgundy orbs flicked up to Jackson's face before going back down.

"You haven't fed since you've been here. I know, you're probably not used to it...but I trust you."

"You don't know what you're saying," Valentine half-growled, his eyes darkening with hunger.

He smiled slightly, "I do. I've gotta have faith in you for you to have it in yourself."

Valentine's lips parted slightly. Jackson offered his bleeding finger, startled when Valentine's hands cradled his forearm and guided the blood to his lips. He sealed the wound before biting into Jackson's wrist. A flash of pain made the human boy gasp, his eyes wide behind his glasses. Valentine was trying to be gentle, he could see the restraint and concern on his face, his lightening eyes locking on Jackson's face. They stared at each other, the sight of his control soothing the more fragile boy until he fell to his knees with dizziness. The soft brush of Valentine's tongue over the wound made him tremble, "Ow."

"I'm sorry," he murmured, taking Jackson into his arms, "I forget she doesn't feed off you. Though, I also wonder..."

Jackson tensed, his eyes flicking to the other male with a question he'd seen coming and yet hadn't been prepared for in the slightest.

"If she's not sleeping with you and she's not feeding off you, what exactly are you two doing together?" Valentine murmured before smiling, "Don't faint on me or anything."

Jackson drew back slightly and pulled on his collar, revealing a small set of far-healed wounds, "She does. Just not often."

Valentine's eyes flashed black at the wounds; it was an unspoken law not to feed on another vampire's prey, donors included. Gabriel and Sangria could get away with it, maybe even Bram, but after the rivalry they had over him? "Shit," Valentine snarled, rising and helping Jackson to his feet. The little mortal pushed him away, smiling slightly, "I got it. Orange juice in the refrigerator. Just like giving blood, right?"

"Is that the shit she tells you?" Valentine nearly snapped, pulling on his jacket, "Do not speak a word to her about this. She'll have my head on a silver platter. Shit. You should've told me! In all the weeks I've been here, you never happened to mention you're blood-screwing my sister?!"

Jackson laughed, muffling the sound in his palm, "Blood screwing?"

"No, not even screwing. The bite is infinitely more intimate than sex." He stalked past, leaving the weakened mortal to follow, half-running to catch up.

"Val! I'm sorry! It never came up, and I didn't think-"

"Of course you didn't," Valentine growled, stopping him in his tracks at the door, "You're human, Jackson. Your kind is notorious for that." He turned swiftly, opened the door and slammed it shut. Sangria winced, covering her ears and whimpering, held by her big brother. Gabriel stared at Jackson with a mixture of fear and sadness until the weakened human boy fell onto his knees. Gabriel snapped up, dragging his sister with him, "Jackson?"

The human boy's head was spinning. He lowered himself flat on his back on the floor and buried his face in his palms, "What the hell did I just do?"

...

The sensation of warmth filled Valentine's body and soul. He'd given himself a false sense of hope that he was beating the evil inside of him, isolating himself between the house and the school, bonding with a mortal that would one day die and leave him alone, growing close to the people he accepted as family and yet would never truly have as family. The blood was the only thing that remained consistent.

"Sex just doesn't reach that kind of ecstasy for you now, does it?"

He released his drained prey and let it drop, refusing to turn his head to her. It was warm, and he was sated, but he knew his control on himself was always bordering on release. He was like a wolf under the moon every moment of every day, even while he slept. Eyes glowing, he turned toward her, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth with a finger, "Just like Budapest, I suppose."

Gory's eyes were narrowed in rage, "You touched what belongs to me."

"I touched community property. Any real vampire would've left a visible mark. Or at least gave that boy a nice training."

She bristled as he stalked toward her. Her ruby upper lip curled back over her opalescent fangs, a low growl of dominance slipping free. She might've been a girl, she might've worn glasses, but she was the only female that had been physically ready to go against a werewolf, and she was the only female that wasn't afraid of him. A small smile crossed his face as he brushed his knuckles across her cheek, "You really might turn out to be a better man, Gory. You're certainly no lady."

Her eyes flashed, her hand gripping his wrist. He grunted slightly at the crushing pressure she applied, watching her eyes burn with stirring rage, "A lady doesn't start fights, Valentine. She finishes them."

Instinct was flaring. He pushed her away. She flashed forward and twisted her hand in the collar of his shirt. He wrenched her free, grasping her wrists as forcefully as he could, "Get away from me! Don't you understand, I don't want to hurt you?!"

"Little late for that," she growled, driving her heel down on his foot. It was a reflex, his hand snapped back and sent her glasses tumbling to the sidewalk. Her eyes went wide, pupils dilated as her hand pressed to her burning cheek. She bent quickly to retrieve her glasses, slipping them back on her face. Calmly, she adjusted them before her fist snapped outward and collided with his face. He recoiled, feeling the bone in his nose shatter, cussing around the blood that began to trickle outward. Her eyes were swirling progressively darker and more vibrant. They were both losing control.

"Gory, for fuck's sake!" he snapped, "I'm trying to reason with you! You're my sister, I love you, _I don't want to hurt you!_"

"Then stand still and let me do the honors!" Like a cobra, she snapped forward. His self-preservation didn't let him stand still and take it. He grabbed her fist and slammed her backward into the building behind them. There was a sharp crack as her elbow collided, her fist still held in his hand. She didn't even wince, kneeing him in the groin. He grabbed her by the waist as his knees buckled and tossed her like a rag doll onto the concrete. She broke her own fall, rolling away from him in time to snap her heeled shoe out at him again. He grabbed her ankle and yanked her back, snarling like a possessed beast, "_Enough."_

She kicked him in the stomach, digging her sharply manicured nails into his arms. His head snapped forward and collided with hers. She finally cried out, attempting to shield her eyes. All thought was gone, primal rage remaining. She struck him, digging her nails into him, baring her fangs and growling. He hissed, his eyes pitch dark and fangs bared. Her nails drew blood on his throat. He pinned her back against his chest, twisting her arm in a final attempt of dominance. She was still growling, clawing and fighting. The last thing that registered in his mind was drawing back and sinking his fangs into her vulnerable neck.

...

Bram was beating Clawd and I through the streets tenfold. Clawd's nose was twitching in a desperate attempt to pick up Gory's scent. I was breathing heavily, arms and legs pumping, "What a way to finish the night."

He chuckled, "I hope she kills him." His expression darkened before I heard Bram let out a roar. It was unlike anything I had ever heard him utter. My heart plunged into my stomach in terror. Clawd was off again, doubling his speed, leaving me to follow. I slowed as the sound increased, but then I realized the growling had subsided into sobbing. It smelled like a bloodbath. I was going to be sick. Clawd's expression was dark; he stayed back. Hesitantly, I looked and immediately wished I hadn't. Her neck was ripped open. Bruises covered her visible skin. She was crumpled, limp, motionless in Bram's arms. My chest clenched, depriving me of the ability to breathe. Her chest wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. I couldn't hear a heart beat. My knees quaked. Her glasses were shattered, cuts across her face from the broken glass, though she'd successfully defended her eyes. Her lip was split, somehow still leaking blood, and she had a large, dark bruise spanning from her temple across her cheek on one side of her face. Bram clutched her close, burying his face against her neck, kissing the wounds lightly and sobbing openly. I was terrified; Bram was usually the calm one. Even in life or death situations, Bram was always calm. I dropped down beside him.

"The fucking swine," he snarled through tears, "I'll tear his heart out and feed it to the dog!"

My hands shook, remaining against my legs. I couldn't find my breath, let alone my words. He licked her wounds gently, cradling her close to him, "Wake up...Gory...breathe for me. Please. Please breathe for me. Please open your eyes for me. Please. Dragoste, please. Amore. Baby. Gory. _Please._"

I reached out and touched her at last, sucking in a gasp of breath that became a sob. My fingers brushed her bruised chest. I felt it quiver under my hand. My eyes flicked up to Bram's, "This is not going to look good, but you have to trust me."

His lips were set as if in stone, trembling in an attempt to contain his tears. He nodded once. I'd seen my father rescue soldiers in the heat of battle, men that should've been dead. Men that became living corpses. I drew back and struck her chest sharply. She jolted, letting out a scream before crumpling into Bram. My eyes flicked back to Clawd, but he was staring at her. He may have never particularly liked Gory, but she was one of us. He came forward hesitantly, placing his palm against the back of her head for support. "She needs a doctor right now."

"No shit, dog," Bram snapped, ruby eyes narrowing. I knew how overprotective Clawd got of me, Bram's was tripled. But Clawd was a med student, naturally the observations poured out like he was reporting a crime scene. I was tempted to throw up, but I contained myself just as well as Bram.

"Her chest caved in with that hit. She probably has a punctured lung, maybe it even collapsed."

Bram didn't need to hear any more. He stood and glanced to me before disappearing in a burst of speed. I glanced to Clawd, unable to wait. My lips quivered. He rose, silently, gently grasping my face in his hands, "Jackson barely escaped this. Even when he doesn't want to hurt people, Lala, he kills them. Valentine is exactly the thing humans are afraid of."

I couldn't hold back the tears, "You're telling me this while my best friend is dying? You don't think I know that?!"

"She was dead, Lala. I smell it. He didn't leave until just before we got here. He watched her die."

The Valentine I knew loved his sister. He loved Gory, he loved Jackson, he loved _me._ He was a human being stuck with a monster inside of him because he'd sacrificed himself over and over again for love. I didn't want to hear it. The tears were pouring free, blurring my vision. Sobs came out like hiccups, uncontrollable. Clawd's fingers brushed my cheeks, trying to calm my tears but not even I could calm them.

"Valentine is a monster." His voice was soft, his tone gentle and persuasive. I couldn't. Not now, not when my heart would say something it would regret. Part of me was disgusted with him for using it to his advantage, but most of me was proud. "Can I?" he whispered. I sobbed, nodding. He didn't even need to ask. I would help. He knew that.

...

Her glasses had been taken off, the glass removed from her skin. Little patches of stitches covered her face, her neck covered. I'd known from the start the damage was too extensive to stitch. Two IV's were hooked up to her, a steady flow of morphine and an even greater flow of blood. She was curled against Bram, only slightly awake when we arrived, but she was okay. Bram was still covered in her blood, but his fingers were locked with her bandaged ones. She smiled when she saw me, a very sappy, drunk smile.

"Bram keeps teasing me about how high I am," she slurred, "But I'm not seeing purple unicorn cow fairies yet so I think I'm okay."

I cracked a small smile, sitting beside her, "Can you see me?"

"I hear Lala sobbing, Lala voice and see a vaguely Lala shape. So either it's Lala, or it's Lady Toothiana."

Bram laughed softly, kissing her forehead lightly, "You need to rest, my love. You know what the doctor said."

I touched her cast-covered hand and let a few tears free. She heard my breath hitch and smiled, very obviously high, "Hey. Quit crying or I'll turn your name into a Smurfs song and make you really cry."

"I love you," I whispered, "I'm so sorry, Gory. I should've done something."

She shrugged and then cried out in pain. Bram gently shifted her against the pillow, cradling her head softly in his palm. Her teeth were grit. He placed another soft kiss to her forehead, lingering his face against hers, "Just sleep, my love. You worry too much. You need to heal for me."

When the morphine dulled her pain again, she let out her breath and released her tense muscles. I feathered a kiss to her bruised temple. She closed her eyes, "Tell Clawd he's...a really good doctor, kay?"

I nodded, glancing to Bram, "Want me to take the babies for the night?"

"Please," he murmured, his fingers still tangled with hers. He wasn't going to leave her side until it was deemed absolutely necessary, I knew that. I lingered, watching her head loll against his bicep and her breath deepen. Surprisingly, she was allowed to breathe on her own. I glanced at her body, trying to detect casting and bandage beneath the sheets. "They bandaged her from her waist up," Bram murmured, "She has a broken ankle and a broken elbow, but no skull fractures, thank god. Just some bruising practically everywhere else."

I was scared to touch her. She was the only one that provided me with tough love and she'd been reduced to a china doll. I was terrified of everything. His fingers toyed with the ends of her hair softly, cradling her close, "She's so beautiful, isn't she?" His voice was hardly above a whimper, but his eyes never left her face. "She can be broken beyond repair and she's still so beautiful." His voice broke. I wandered over beside him, rubbing his shoulders. He lowered his face to her chest, tenderly kissing the bruised, exposed skin, "She's so strong. And I almost lost her."

"No, you didn't," I whispered, "I've seen her cry, Bram...she's always beautiful and she's always strong. It doesn't matter what's happening, Gory is Gory. She doesn't go down without a violent fight, and she definitely doesn't go down without killing the other guy first."

He let out a half-laugh, half-sob against her skin.

"She didn't die because he wasn't dead," I murmured, "I know Gory. I know how much she hates to lose. She'll get up again and she'll take Valentine down herself."

"No," he breathed, "He will never touch her again. He will never be near her again. He is no family to us, and I swear to god the moment I can leave her side, I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him before any of you can."


	162. Chapter 162: Turning Pages

**Chapter 162- Turning Page**

Life was the worst experience a person could go through. It was nothing but pain and wasted effort, it always had been and probably always would be. Still, sometimes our efforts were rewarded. Love was the one resource that was infinite, that demanded nothing in return, and yet it would hurt the most to have the flow disrupted.

His fingers ran slowly over her flawless skin. Those few hours with the both of them fast asleep had done wonders for her body, no matter how slow the _gradual improvement_ seemed to be. The stitching hadn't quite dissolved as it was supposed to, rather having been pushed out, her face almost flawless once again. The bruise still lingered at her temple, but had faded considerably.

She stirred, shifting slightly. He expected at least a hiss of pain, but none escaped. Gory yawned, the corners of her lips quirking upward as her head turned, pressing to his chest. She flexed her fingers and glanced down in irritation, "What the hell is this?"

"The product of a crushed hand and a broken elbow," he murmured, his fingers resting at her shoulder to caress down her arm to the cast and back up. She scowled indignantly, "I don't need it."

"According to Viktor you do." His voice remained soft as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Her eyes lifted; they were close enough that he was completely visible to her still-wounded eyes. But a small smile crossed her face regardless, "You look like you went through hell."

"You're laughing at that?" he replied, unable to stop the smile that dawned on his face at hers.

"Of course. I was the one who got my ass handed to me by the world's biggest wuss, someone's got to redeem my pride!"

His eyes smarted for a moment. Her expression softened, her other hand snaking upward to caress the bags under his eyes softly. They closed at her touch, allowing her to wipe away the slight dampness. Her lips pressed to his firmly beating heart, murmuring to him softly, "Don't you dare cry for me. You know I will never leave you."

"You're just as bloody stubborn as I am," he muttered, grasping her face with sudden desperation and crushing their lips together. The slight tinge of Irish that slipped back into his voice made the impulse to soothe him even stronger. Her fingers ran through his soft golden locks as he showered kisses over her face, always returning to her lips, before lowering to her neck and kissing the covered wound over and over, his hands slipping over her back. Her upper cheeks grew rosy, "I'm okay. You did beautifully rescuing me, Bram."

"I lost you," he whispered, "I lost you and Draculaura...I didn't know what to do. I was so scared. You're my _entire fucking world,_ Gloria, you're my absolute and utter everything."

Her fingers gently brushed his jaw, but he stopped her before she could silence him. "Being yours has been a privilege, my love, but I have no life in eternity without you. I used to think I might, but I don't. And I can't lose you."

Very gently, she guided his head to her chest. He glanced down at the extensive bruising in fear, but she laid him there regardless. The bandages over her skin gave him a false softness. She winced slightly but smiled, running her fingers through his hair softly, "You have no idea what it was like waiting to be with you. You've made me a better person, Bram. You've made me a person again at all. I genuinely don't deserve you or your love...but you know better than anyone that I can't live without it."

"It's always my fault when you get hurt," he murmured, kissing the throbbing bruise over her heart, "First Belfry Prep, now this..."

"It's not your fault I have a tendency to get myself in more trouble than I can handle," she teased, stroking his hair slowly, "And frankly, that was Vasile's fault. Not yours."

He slowly caressed her exposed skin between the areas of bandaging and murmured, "That day...we weren't hunting. I wasn't with anyone else. I was with the few of us that Vasile had taken to provoke them. But they knew we were coming. I turned back the minute I heard their ranks were dropped..." He couldn't meet her eyes. "I knew they were coming after all of you. None of us had anticipated how tough Jonas was, though. He held them back quite well. By the time I'd arrived, he'd done quite the genocide of his own."

Her lips quirked slightly, "Alright, so you were young and stupid. You came back to me. That's all I care about."

His eyes lifted, meeting hers, "I'm the reason you were almost killed. I'm the reason we had to leave New York."

She shrugged, "Am I supposed to be angry?"

"Considering how easily you get pissed off normally, I'd expect the morphine is doing it's job."

She cracked a wide smile, bringing his hand to her lips and tenderly kissing his palm. She cradled his touch against her face, closing her eyes, "If we had never come here, we wouldn't have been happy. This, us, it wouldn't have been fixed. Gabe and Sang never would've happened. I'm not angry."

"If I had been there a few minutes earlier, you would've never been hurt this way," he whispered.

"That's the thing about pain," she quoted, "It demands to be felt."

Very gently, he unwound the bandages from her neck. She winced as they peeled away from her skin, coated in dry blood and tearing away the carnage like tissue paper. His lips pressed to the new, tender skin that had healed over most of the wound. She bit the inside of her cheek, resisting the urge to sigh in pleasure. Bram's palm cradled her cheek, his lips tracing the freshly healed wound, aiding in her healing. Like a pair of cats, they twined together, snuggling and nuzzling affectionately. She giggled when his tongue brushed against the unhealed area of her wound, squirming and pushing on his chest, "That tickles! Bram! I swear to the deities, Bram Devein!"

"Swear not upon something as inconsistent as the will of a god," he murmured in her ear before pressing a soft kiss to her neck.

"Then what shall I swear by?" she murmured, "The moon?"

"No," he murmured, "Just promise me you'll wait for me next time."

She nodded softly, clinging to his shoulders, "Just hurry up next time."

...

"I see no reason why you can't head home tomorrow," Viktor said as he checked the IV's, "How's the pain?"

"I'm supposed to be in pain?" Gory teased, glancing to Bram, "That's new."

Viktor laughed, "You will have to take a few more days, at least, with minimal strenuous activity. That means no heavy lifting, no working out-"

"How about sex?" she teased again, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Bram couldn't contain his laughter, lowering his head into his hands wordlessly. Viktor actually blushed, "Keep it at a minimum."

"Damn," she said with a grin, "Not only have I embarrassed him, I can't repay him for it."

"Please stop," Bram laughed into his palms, "I can't look at you right now, Gory. I swear to god you frighten me."

"If she keeps healing, she can even be off the morphine later," Viktor said, holding back laughter of his own.

"It's not the morphine, Doctor Stein, it's natural."

Her eyes flicked to him as she shook her head, "He acts like it's a bad thing. I'd say I'm quite happy to keep my humor after all that."

"Give it a few more hours," Viktor murmured, adjusting the flow between the IV's, "You can tell me how you feel later and whether you'll be up to leaving tomorrow."

The medically induced numbness ceased almost instantly. The aching in her chest returned, but mildly. Bram glanced at her only to have her slip her hand into his and give a light squeeze of reassurance.

Neither Clawd or I could stop the little ones from bursting past us and into the room, jumping on their mother. Gory sat up and grasped them both tightly, pulling them down on top of her as if it didn't hurt, but immediately wincing when their little bodies impacted.

"Oh shit," she hissed, breathing heavily. Bram reached out to take Gabriel, but she smiled through the pain, "No, I'm fine. I'm fine. Where's Maus?"

"Sitting at the front door of our place, waiting for Mama," I said, walking past Vik and slipping her spare glasses on her face. She blinked, glanced up to me and smiled, "Thank you."

Viktor slid past Clawd, patting him on the shoulder with a mutter of 'good work.' Clawd smirked at Bram and waved his schoolwork. Gory rolled her eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you, Clawd? Are you not getting laid enough or something? Since when is school actually important to life?"

I laughed. Clawd rolled his eyes, "I've got yours too."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "You're damn lucky Lala loves you. I don't think any sane woman would put up with you."

I rolled my eyes, "If anyone's insane in this room, I'm looking at her."

She grinned, "You're just upset because I kicked the shit out of Val and you didn't."

Bram paled slightly. I was tempted to tease her right back, _and look where that got you,_ but I didn't. Sangria snuggled her mother. Gabriel laid against her neck, muttering in his soft, sweet voice, "We miss you Mommy."

"I'm coming home tomorrow whether Vik wants me to or not," she murmured, kissing both of their heads, "I've got a hundred pound fur blanket and a househusband anyway, it's not like I can't handle it."

"You heard Viktor-" Bram began.

Gory rolled her eyes, "And if I couldn't function for myself, could I call myself a woman?"

This was the very thing I'd been trying to avoid. Apparently, so had Bram, because he simply kissed her to shut her up and murmured, "We'll talk about this when it actually matters."

Gory had a habit of being too tough for her own good. Of course she needed him, but she liked to fool herself into the idea that she didn't need anyone's help. I knew her a little too well; she was too quick-tempered not to have help. Clawd rubbed my shoulder, glancing to Bram. My stomach dropped. Bram rolled his eyes at the papers before Gory said, "You didn't happen to bring him any clothes that aren't covered in blood, did you?"

Clawd gave a short nod. I could tell they weren't about to go discuss clothes and fashion. Gory's eyes darkened and she shielded both of the little ones' ears before growling, "If either of you go form an attack posse in the next five minutes, I'm going to get out of this bed. And Lala, I'm sorry, but I will beat up your husband for trying to drag Bram into this."

I glanced back at them. Clawd smirked slightly, "Not today, Gory."

The moment they were out of earshot, she shifted to sit up, "What do you know?"

"Rom, Luken, Deugi and Clawrk are hunting for Valentine right now. Rocco's got the other pack boys defending Salem in a perimeter. Cleo and Nefera are uncovering charms and talismans we can take into battle, and my father's getting the rest of our arsenal imported on the private jet from Romania. I know that we're going to be great in number, but not so great in skill. Catrine's father and the Headless Headmistress are going to try to train as many of them as possible-"

"Wait, we've even got HH Bloodgood in this with us?" Gory muttered in disbelief, "Lala...it's just Val. We don't need all this for him."

"It's better to be over-prepared than underestimate him again."

She looked at me with absolute disbelief. The disbelief slowly began fading to anger, the anger to hurt and the hurt to hatred, "You were looking for a reason."

"Clawd was. I'm doing what I have to do in standing by him." I was trying not to tread on her nerves, but it clearly hadn't worked. She clutched her children closer and growled, "So you can't think for yourself now? That's the problem I have with you, Lala. You cave too easily."

"I'm sorry I'm not you," I murmured, "I have more than myself to worry about."

"So do I!" she snapped, her tone raising, "Did you find him?"

"No. And I'm not sure if I intend to tell you when we do, either."

Her eyes grew dark, but she nodded, "He'll come to me. And when he does, expect the same. He didn't want to hurt me, Lala, I gave him no choice."

"He killed you!" I shouted, "Don't you get that?! You were dead on the ground before I came along! It doesn't matter what he is to you anymore, he's a traitor! To all of us! He's done so much to hurt us and we let him because _he'll change,_ because he's _such a good guy inside,_ no, Gory, he's not. He's a monster."

"News flash, so are you!" she shouted, "So am I! We're all monsters here, Draculaura! Just because your dad built this place, just because you think you're such a princess, doesn't mean you run us all! Blood ties us, but loyalty makes us family. Valentine has been nothing but loyal to me...I can't say the same for you."

Her anger edged off in hurt. She leaned back against the pillow, tears trickling down her face. I reached out, knowing she was in pain, but both Gabriel and Sangria growled at me, their eyes dark with fury at my outburst. They were both cuddling their mother protectively, defending her from me. I pressed my lips together and lowered my face, "I tried. I'm trying, Gory. I can't help that we all wound ourselves together like this."

"You kill him and you tear apart our web like a kid with a stick," she said, looking at me. Our eyes locked and my heart clenched. I had no words to defend myself. I couldn't; one of the many reasons why I loved Gory was that she took a cheese grater to someone's logic and completely shredded it. She'd turned it on me, though, and I had no support to escape it.

"Once a vamp-stabbing traitor, always a vamp-stabbing traitor," she breathed.

I felt like I'd been kicked in the chest. I stood there, frozen, letting her see how thoroughly she'd smashed my heart. I started crying; I couldn't hold it back. Not when she was my best friend and we'd latched on to each other the way we had. I was being torn in a million different directions and it didn't help that I was preparing for a war against one man. It was stupid. It was ridiculous. She hated me for it. In all honesty, I hated myself for it.

I took off down the hall before the boys got back. I stole out down the staircase, taking them two at a time until I tripped. My ankle twisted and sent me tumbling forward off the last few steps, onto the hard concrete landing. My palms scraped, my knees took the impact, but it didn't register. I simply sat down, wiped my hands on my jeans, and let free my sobs.


	163. Chapter 163: Lipstick Lies

**Chapter 163- Lipstick Lies**

A sharp thump on the floor beside Jackson's bed made him start up violently, abandoning the thought of getting his glasses as he backpedaled free of the sheets, back colliding with the wall quickly. _This is how it's going to end,_ he thought, _a robber or a wild animal in the middle of the night._

To his surprise, there was no other movement. The cold spring night was seeping in, and then Jackson heard a soft groan. He crawled back the way he'd come, grasping for his glasses and slipping them on to find Valentine, covered in healing wounds, laying on his floor.

"Mind gettin' the window, Jackson? I don't think I'm able to move right now."

He climbed out of bed and shut the window, locking it and draping the curtain back in place, "Val, what did you_ do_?"

"Got in a fight with my little sister," he muttered, "We whupped each other, to put it lightly.

Jackson's face flushed. He knelt beside Valentine, the vampire's cold hands grasping his shirt, "Bathroom. Now." He nodded, wrapping an arm around Valentine's back and dragging him to the bathroom. The vampire staggered a few steps before grabbing hold of the sink, collapsing and settling on flicking up the lid of the toilet to empty the contents of his stomach. As horrifying as it was, Jackson's eyes were transfixed. He saw blood and bone, and various tissue. His own stomach did a flip, "Oh god."

Valentine responded by clutching his stomach, leaning over in attempt to block the sight from the rapidly paling Jackson. The human boy was on the verge of his own illness; a smell like carnage was starting to come from the bathroom. Some innocent prey, eaten alive, that was all Jackson could imagine.

His eyes averted as his mother came stumbling out of her room, rubbing her eyes, "Jackson, what...?" Her glasses were crooked and eyes squinted against the light, but when she took in the sight of Valentine, scraped up and violently ill, all she could mutter was, "Oh."

The vampire responded with a drawn-out groan of his own, "Oh _shit_."

Mrs. Jekyll patted her son's shoulder before approaching the young man crouched beside her toilet. She rummaged under the counter, producing a bottle of peroxide and a bag of cotton balls before sitting beside Valentine. He gave her a skeptical look, his voice rough with sickness and exhaustion, "What're you doing?"

"A mother's job," she replied simply, gently dabbing his cheek with the soaked cotton. Valentine winced, but Jackson watched as his mother very simply flushed the toilet and continued tending to Valentine. He sunk back against the under-sink cabinets and closed his eyes; the sting wasn't horrible enough to keep him awake.

"Mom...how do you know what you're doing?" Jackson muttered.

"I was young once. If I didn't know how to treat a hangover and a bar fight, I wouldn't have you."

Jackson's jaw dropped, "_Mom!_"

His mother's lips quirked upward. Very gently, she got up, washed her hands and got a washcloth to clean Valentine's dirty face. "Will you go get him a pair of pajamas?"

Jackson nodded, hesitantly creeping down the hall toward the vampire's room.

Valentine's lips quirked up in a slight smile, "Thank you."

"Think you can manage to get up and take care of yourself?" she murmured, returning his smile. His eyes blinked open slowly, faded burgundy. He nodded slowly, accepting her support as she helped him stand. The strength of his gaze returned as his hand rested on her shoulder, "Very few women look so pretty after being so rudely awakened."

Her lips turned up in a spreading smile, "It doesn't work on me, sweetheart. Though I do appreciate that."

He shrugged, chuckling, "Couldn't help but try to earn your sympathy before you throw me out to the mob."

She washed again, glancing to him, "Valentine, you live here. You've been nothing but polite and courteous under my roof. I know you've done wrong. Everyone deserves another chance."

"Seems my chances have run out, Sydney," he replied, "I might have the night before they figure out I came back and drag me out for execution. So thank you."

He hobbled toward the shower, leaning down slowly to remove his shoes. Jackson hesitated coming back into the light, but Valentine knew he was there. When Mrs. Jekyll spoke again, her voice was soft, "You didn't hurt Draculaura again, did you?"

"No ma'am," Valentine muttered, dropping his bloody shoes and socks on the floor, "My sister and I had a bit of a knock-down drag-out in the middle of New Salem. She lost."

...

Dawn was just breaking across Salem when the four wolves stalked out from the forest, Clawrk at their lead. Valentine hadn't been a fool; he'd left a trail in several different directions across New Salem before it met at the point in the forest that he'd seemed to collapse in, where the scent was strongest. Romulus climbed out of the ravine, bouncing on the balls of his feet to land in a crouch beside the Alpha, "He's definitely here. Scent's all over the place. Bloody and_ fresh_."

Deugi growled slightly, "What're we waiting for?"

Clawrk glanced to them both before flicking his gaze to Luken, "Make a perimeter and stay there. Behave yourselves."

They nodded before spreading out, Luken lingering in place, all watching Clawrk with trained eyes as he hopped the solar lawn stakes onto the short sidewalk leading to the Jekyll house. He knocked, stepping back and waiting. Part of him anticipated them to protect the vampire inside with their lives, but Sydney Jekyll opened the door after a moment, wearing her pajamas, "Clawrk."

"Syd. Where's the boy?"

She exhaled, wiping her red-rimmed eyes, "I need to talk with you."

"If we didn't have to, you know we wouldn't." He stepped back onto the step, towering over the vulnerable human woman, "I'm really sorry you got attached. The kid's a killer, though. We gotta handle this."

"He's hurt, Clawrk," she whispered, "and he's been trying. You haven't seen how hard he's been trying. He doesn't want to be this way."

"Doesn't matter what he convinced you," Clawrk finally cut her off, "The little bastard hurt my kid. I've been waiting long enough to get my hands around his neck. Either get him, or I will."

She took a deep breath and released it, taking off her glasses, "I'm sorry it had to be this way."

The ripple in her eyes occurred faster than a heartbeat. A spark seemed to dance around her, the transition quick. A force like a block of concrete sent the werewolf flying onto his back. The usually mousy female was stronger, wilder, no longer a Jekyll but a Hyde, and when she drew back her fist, Clawrk waited until the split second before to catch her off balance.

"Well this has been a long time in the making," he said, chuckling lightly, "Never told Jackson, huh?"

"He figured it out," she half-growled, swiping at his lower legs with her foot. He leapt over, grinning wildly and taking a deliberate step back, "Gonna have to do better than that."

"Stop."

Jackson stood in the doorway, his shoulders squared and, despite how obviously torn he was, he spoke with confidence, "Mr. Wolf..._I'll_ take you to Valentine."

"Jackson-!" his mother's other side snarled.

"I have to!" he snapped, "He's okay with it, Mom..."

Before she could speak again, Valentine slid past, patting Jackson on the shoulder lightly, "Thank you."

He nodded, watching with agony in his eyes as Valentine stepped off the step, wincing visibly. He wasn't the strong opponent Clawrk expected to face, simply young and dignified, the way he'd tried to appear all along. Valentine nodded slowly, "Do your worst."

"Not up to me," Clawrk replied, the others circling around Valentine. "You better hope my daughter has some mercy on you."

...

Bram and Gory were on their way. Clawd had awoken me gently to tell me not only was my best friend going to come back today, but they'd found Valentine and they were awaiting my word. Suddenly, I knew exactly how it felt to be a queen. It was bloody terrifying.

"How's it feel?"

My head snapped up. I smiled slightly, glancing over my shoulder to find Olivia leaning in the door of the den, "What?"

"Val's caught. You're calling the shots."

I glanced back outside. A steady spring rain had opened up from the sky, probably a mixture of the agony Val, Gory and I were feeling. I exhaled, leaning on the windowsill, "I'm afraid to do anything. What if I don't make the right choice?"

"There are two choices you can make," she replied. Her soft footfalls crossed the room, pausing behind me. She hugged me from behind, tightly, trying to comfort me. I released my breath and shook my head, "Livvy...you and I both know what this is like...You and I both know what the consequence of both choices are. If you were me..."

"I'd kill him," she said quietly, "I wouldn't hesitate. I'd pick up your father's blade and I'd chop his head off as soon as I could."

I swallowed thickly, "Jackson likes him. Gory forgave him. Kate...I don't know if I want two of my best friends hating me."

She rubbed my shoulders. Honestly, she was the best maternal candidate my father had ever picked, because she spoke like a true queen. She spoke like she knew exactly what I was going through. Maybe she had in another life. "If they're really your friends, they won't hate you. They'll be angry, sure, but it'll pass. Jackson gave him up, you know. Jackson may be quicker to forgive than Gory."

That didn't help, but thankfully she didn't leave it there.

"All you can do, all you really have to do, is be there for her. Keep being her friend. You fixed your relationship with her once, you can do it again."

I exhaled softly, "Kate? Cupid?"

"Take it from me, if you're able to leave your mate for another man...if you can kick his ass to the curb at all for being an ass, he's not really your mate. Look at you and Clawd. What was he gone for, three hours? Kate will thank you one day, and this will help Cupid. And the way I see it...you'll have a lot more angry people if you let him go again."

I looked at the water streaming down the outer glass and sighed, nodding slowly.

"Just tell us when, Lala. We'll give you time to get up your nerve."

I was afraid if I didn't say now I'd lose it, but I couldn't do it now. I knew I physically wouldn't be able to pick up a sword and hurt him. It wasn't me. It wasn't anything that I thought myself able to do. I'd done it before, but I'd never thought of my enemies as people. Livvy's shoes brushed away over the carpet, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Valentine was a person. He was a good person in a bad circumstance. If I loved him...he would've been different. But I didn't. I couldn't, I wouldn't, and I couldn't force myself.

I sunk back in the chair and stared out at the rain, trying to figure out if there was one thing I could do that I could live with later.


	164. Chapter 164: So Heavy

**Chapter 164- So Heavy**

Burgundy eyes transfixed on the door to the underground lair, Gory drew back, holding the corpse of a squirrel mauled earlier in the morning by Maus, and let it fly. The werewolves, instantly distracted by the smell of blood and meat, attracted to it, leaving her to slip inside the darkened catacombs. Not a light penetrated the solid darkness; the air had grown warm with his breathing, momentarily refreshed by oxygen. She lowered to her fours to creep down the stairs, crawling across the floor until she had felt the solid ground ahead, her hands running up the walls, eyes squinted. It was all cold and black, her night vision unused to such a sight, "Val?" Her voice was hardly above a hiss, but she rounded the corner and made out the vague shape of her brother, radiating warmth. Her ribs ached in protest to the movement, but she flashed to his side and threw her arms around him. Startled, he caught her and snapped his head up, his eyes glowing like embers, "Gory? What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here," she muttered, grabbing hold of the cuffs around his wrists and bending them, twisting them until they widened. He growled, "Gory, get out of here."

"Not without you," she replied, slipping them free. He grasped her wrists, staring into her eyes, "No."

"What the hell do you mean no? Valentine, get off your ass, we're getting out of here."

He gently squeezed her wrists, shaking his head, "I've hurt you. I've hurt too many. And it's about time someone called me on my bullshit. You have no trouble with it."

Her lower lip trembled as she fought for words, linking her fingers with his, "They're not going to call you on your bullshit, Val, they're going to kill you. And I'm going to be alone again."

"You're not alone," he whispered, releasing one of her hands to pull her into a tight embrace, "You have Bram. You have your children. Think of them, and get out of here. You'll be in trouble of your own trying to help me."

"It's not the dark ages anymore," she whispered, "We're going to get out of here and we're going to run. All of us. The south, or England, or even bloody Africa-"

"Gory," he breathed against her hair, stirring the violet locks.

"I won't let them take the only family I have away from me." Her voice broke as her fingers wound in his shirt, keeping him close, "I lost my family once. I will not sit back and do it again."

"I deserve this," he whispered in her ear, "I don't know how to stop, Gory. I destroy everything I love before I have the ability to love it. The only thing I haven't destroyed is you and I thank god for that."

Her lips pressed together before she released a shaky breath. A tiny, crystalline tear trickled down her cheek, "You live in a world of little glass dolls. I'm a lot more durable."

His lips turned up slightly. Shifting slightly, he pressed his lips to her forehead, cradling her face in his hands, "You are a diamond, Gory. You and I break glass together."

"Come with me," she whispered, "Please."

"Bram won't be happy. In fact, he might sell me out on his own."

Her eyes lifted, "He'll try to kill you. But you can withstand that."

His lips quirked upward as he pressed a finger to his lips. Her eyes lit up before she sharply struck his chest, "You little shit!"

He chuckled, "You ought to listen to yourself sometime. Getting all sentimental over me. I wouldn't be your big brother if I didn't have at least two aces up my sleeve at all times."

She broke into a wide smile. He brushed away the dampness on her cheeks, murmuring to her, "I want you to get past them and take my trail through the forest. Loop around Jackson's and head back, and keep out of sight. Valentine Saint Clair never turns tail in the face of opposition."

"Your life would be much easier if you did," she teased. He rose, bringing her to her feet. His arms wrapped tightly around her, crushing her in a loving embrace, "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I don't go down easily," she whispered, "Besides...siblings are supposed to fight to the death and love each other afterward. We just took it literally."

"Spoiled brat," he teased, kissing the top of her head.

The heavy sound of the door slamming made his head snap up. He wrenched her behind him, glancing to the door. A light clicked on, illuminating the pack alpha, a small smirk on Clawrk's face as he beckoned to Gory, "Time to go, kid."

She bared her fangs indignantly, Valentine's hand squeezing hers gently, "Go."

Her eyes flicked to him, locking for a moment before she gave him one short, quick nod. Both were hesitant to break the contact, but she glanced over her shoulder to him before she was led out.

"You know, you really took your time for busting him out," Clawrk commented.

She slid out ahead of him, blinking briefly in the daylight before turning back to him with a smile that vaguely made him think of the Pink Panther.

"We wouldn't be family if we didn't hold our aces."

...

The pack was at ease. My father was at ease, and it seemed even more like he didn't mind if we didn't come or not to Romania. Clawd noticed my distress, but I wanted him to ignore it. The last thing I needed was more pressure.

"Underestimating your opponent is a Roman trait."

The wind stirred only lightly as Gory joined me on the roof. I sighed, "Et tu, Brute?"

"Oh, I'm not going to stick a knife in your back. That's not how I kill an enemy, let alone a friend."

I glanced to her, my lips raising involuntarily. She smirked down at the blooming nature, "Imagine it...if only you'd stayed like your father. You'd watch everything burn from your pedestal of skulls and you'd be so blood-drunk that it would put Lindsay Lohan to shame. The humans would be cattle and I'd be in your seraglio alongside my brother and you'd probably execute me."

"You're twisted," I giggled, "And you're supposed to be in bed."

She shrugged, wiping her palm across her forehead, "I have a slight fever. I decided not to worry Bram and go out for a bit. That way I can just tell him its from my sweater in the weather when I get back."

I reached out and touched her forehead, scowling as I felt how warm she was, "Gory, you need rest."

"Tell me, Brutus...how does it feel to stab your best friend in the back?"

My heart seemed to pause. I let out an exhale, looking down at her devious smile. Her pale fingers raised, brushing against my jaw, tracing down my neck slowly, "Because I remember begging you for his life only to find out he's getting executed at her majesty's earliest convenience. I would call that a poison knife driven home."

I released my breath, "I have no more words for you."

"Well I do," she murmured, turning to face me when I shifted away. "He's going to surprise you. And I hope you haven't forgotten that werewolves aren't the only ones who take care of their own."

"Don't ask me not to do this," I murmured, "You know I can't tell you what you want."

"Then tell me you'll do the honorable thing and let him fight back. You're not giving him a choice. He's wounded in that little isolation cell you have him in. I got treated, he didn't. You ripped him away from our family and you expect me to be fine with this."

I sighed. Talking to Gory when she was angry was like screaming at a brick wall; it did absolutely nothing for anyone. She was waiting for me to respond, getting more and more upset with me as I held my tongue. I wasn't going to encourage her rage. "You're just like your father, Draculaura," she murmured, "And it disgusts me."

"Funny, that's not what you were saying when we were in bed together."

The errant statement struck a blow. She frowned, withholding emotion. The moment I saw the agony in her eyes, I sat up. I wanted to apologize, but she didn't let me.

"I loved you," she whispered, for once revealing to me the agony my actions were causing her, "The girl I love is gone. Tell me where she went."

I closed my eyes, "I'm still growing up. You can still love me."

"No, I can't," she murmured, "I can't love a queen. I love my Lala. And my Lala always gave people a second chance."

"He's had more than enough of those!" I shouted.

She stepped to the edge and leapt off. I leapt down after her, watching as she crumpled to the ground. Before I could get to her, she waved me off and coughed, holding her chest. Slowly, she rose to her feet and limped toward the forest path.

"Gory, at least let me walk you home!"

She glanced to me with a glare of absolute agony, "So you can twist the knife a little more?"

I didn't let her go. I couldn't after this. I wrapped my arm around her, unsurprised when she shoved me away. My fingers twisted in her shirt. She winced, sucking in a breath and crumpling to the ground. I pulled her close, letting her fall against me. Tears ran down her face slowly, "Oh god...it hurts..."

I scooped her up in my arms, "I'm sorry."

"God are you a fuck-up," she teased, wiping away her tears, "Can't help anyone if it would help you."

I tried to smile. She shuddered lightly, licking her lips, "Ow...my body hurts..."

I kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry."

She glanced at my neck. I nodded, stroking my fingers through her hair, "Go ahead."

Softly, I felt her lips press to my neck. She sighed, drawing back and laying her head against my shoulder, "My love for you is still omniscient...but I just want to beg for you not to do this."

I pressed my lips together.

"Lala...he's my brother. He may be a monster, but so am I. I'm asking you, one last time...please. Please. Don't do this."

I climbed across the mossy ground. She grabbed my shirt and started to stand, bringing me down onto the earth with her. I brushed my hair back, giving her my neck. There were tears in her eyes, "Please. For me."

"You're the reason I'm doing this, Gory," I whispered. I saw her eyes darken. She hesitated, but finally sighed, her eyes closing before she gently bit in. I couldn't do much about her agony, but I could try. Softly, I kissed her forehead and stroked her hair back behind her ears. She fed for a moment before kissing shut the wound and grasping my shoulder, "Help me up."

I nodded, scooping her up. Her lips, so pretty red, lightly pressed to mine. She sighed, "I won't be there, Lala. I won't watch this."

"I wouldn't ask you to."

She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed softly, "One day, the Dracula family is going to fall. Don't fall with it."

I almost asked what she meant, but she turned and walked back toward the house, ascended the back steps and slipped inside. I heard Maus barking and sighed to myself, turning back. From the forest, I glanced back in time to see her sink into Bram's hold, wrapped up in her sweater, an expression of agony on her features. It hurt my heart, yet didn't shake my mind. She was right; I was getting to be the Arthurian king. Great.


	165. Chapter 165: Carnage at the Castle

**Chapter 165- Carnage at the Castle**

Granite yawned as he rolled over in bed and promptly fell off the edge. Rochelle only stirred slightly at the solid thud of his body against the floor, but Garrot let out a sound of disdain, "Good morning to you, ruddy lump of quarry coal."

Granite lifted himself off the floor, rubbed his eyes and looked at his counterpart, "You can't possibly be in pain still, quit being a dick."

"No, I just assume the vibrating alarm a second ago was to alert you to the public execution," Garrot nearly snapped, "I just ask that you leave quietly. I don't want Rochelle getting the idea in her head to go watch this savagery."

He sighed, "This babying-Roxy thing really has to quit. She's a big girl, Garrot. She took care of you."

"Stop," Rochelle murmured, cracking open her eyes and glancing over her shoulder to Granite, "Please. Both of you. Garrot, sweetheart, go back to bed."

"Rochelle-" he murmured as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Granite...be careful."

He smirked, leaning in to kiss her softly, "Go back to sleep. You need it. I just want to go check it out. I'll call you when I get home."

She nodded, running her fingers through his hair softly before letting him go. The night outside was thick with unseasonable warmth, stars high above coated in gray, gossamer clouds. As Granite wandered out of the stone dwelling, he paused to take in the smell of burning firewood from the Wolfs front lawn. The pack was gathered, throwing a bonfire party. It was like the fourth of July for the werewolves. He was surprised he didn't see sparklers. Vampires- more than he would've anticipated seeing- gathered on the shadowy fringe. Some people hung out in the streets, most hung out on their lawns. There was a platform, of all things, built up at the crest of the hill.

Not everyone had showed up, but most had. Jinafire walked across someone's lawn, her bare feet glistening as her skin threw the fire like a goddess. "It looks like we've thrown back a few centuries tonight." Her tone was teasing, soft and alluring. He couldn't help but smirk in her direction, "I've got a shoulder if you need to hide from the carnage."

"Dragons are fearless," she boasted, tossing her emerald hair over her shoulder, "It's just a shame it has to go this way. I would've preferred a duel to the death."

"You never know," Granite commented, sitting in the dewy grass.

I fixed my hair and tossed a glance over my shoulder to my father. He smirked, holding out his sword for me. I was utterly terrified, but I took it anyway. He crushed me in a hug, fingers running through my hair slowly, "I'm so proud of you."

Uncle Vlad had the cubs safe and huddled up in the study, away from any view of what I was about to do. Never had I been so conflicted about murder before; it was either murder or just. But Valentine wasn't such an easy case. In my black and white world, he had suddenly given me all five hundred plus shades of gray.

No, not like that crap novel. The color.

Clawd and Olivia were waiting for us at the base of the stairs. I felt my will weakening even more when I realized that this was a royal thing; this was so politically influenced that I was scared. I was scared of my family's judgement more than I was of hurting Val. Clawd smiled slightly, cupping my face, "It's okay."

"Is there paparazzi?" I asked, swallowing thickly.

"No," he said with a smile, "It's okay. Lala...if you want me to do this..."

I shook my head. I would grant Val mercy, Clawd wouldn't. I was too afraid to move. His lips pressed to mine tenderly, breaking the shielding ice over my heart. "It will be okay," he whispered, cupping my face, "I promise. I'm right beside you."

"Always," I murmured, nuzzling him softly in return. He helped me fasten the sheath around my waist, stealing another soft kiss before our fingers locked together. I glanced to my father. He smiled, "Lead the way, my princess."

_Thanks, Dad. No pressure._ I lost my voice. I lost the ability to speak. It felt like my motor skills were scrambled; how in all bloody hell could _I_ do a..._public execution?_ Was it too late to turn tail and run? I wasn't the ruthless one. I didn't have it in me. But Clawd held my hand tightly and I put on my brave face, at his side every step. A great many of our friends were there, also a great many people I didn't know. I glanced around, my lower lip trembling. I was going to cry. But, Gory stepped off the lawn, away from Bram. She locked eyes with me, smiling slightly. He joined her, his hand resting against her lower back. I relaxed. I could've begged her not to hate me, but the way she looked at me, she'd already forgiven me. She lifted her hands and formed a heart over her own, further soothing me. I found my voice again. Clawd rubbed my shoulder slowly, giving me the space to function. My father and Livvy were backing me.

"Brothers and sisters! We have fought a great many war together as one nation, and now, I intend to end our longest and most brutal, _tonight!_"

The werewolves burst into cheers and howls. The thrashing flames and crackling fire only drove the sensation of freedom a little further. The vampires stiffened except Gory. Her relaxation was almost off-putting. The thought crossed my mind that maybe she had to show up drunk to show up at all.

I could live with that.

Clawrk and Romulus dragged Valentine up onto the platform. Clawd seemed to puff up with pride at the thought that Valentine's miserable state was induced by his best friend and his father. But Valentine seemed healthy and intact, which led me to know I was not killing someone who couldn't defend themselves. Rom and Clawrk backed off slightly, enough for me to work but close enough to protect me.

I unsheathed my father's sword and held it firmly, taking a deep breath and releasing it, "Valentine Saint Clair, you have been found guilty of murder, treason to crown and country, and repeated injustice to women. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I wish you knew when to hold your cards and when to fold them."

He snapped to his feet. I drew back and brought my blade forward. He caught it, wincing as it slowly began slicing into his hand. His lips didn't move, yet I heard with crystal clarity, _"Your heart is mine."_

I drew back and lunged forward, plunging the blade into his chest. Clawd had already leapt to my defense as Valentine had moved to counter.

I felt the rip of claws before I had time to gasp. Gory's eyes came alight as she burst away from Bram, "_No!"_

Clawd drew back in absolute horror. Valentine's blood trickled over his lower lip, but he caught me as I fell forward on the dagger he had sheathed at his side. His eyes were full of horror. My fingers twisted in his shirt as I dropped. Gory grabbed me away from him, wrenching me against her. I let out a yelp of pain, my blood spreading onto her shirt, "How could you?!"

Valentine dropped to his knees, pulling the sword out and dropping it to the ground. Bram wrenched the dagger out of me, but all the blood soaking the front of my shirt proved that I couldn't speak any more than I could think. "Do something!" Gory screamed at Bram, "Help her!"

"I'm trying!" he growled. My eyes flicked to Clawd. His muscles tensed, rippling with pure rage. I bolted upright against Gory, causing myself more pain, but despite her whisper for me to calm down, I couldn't. His eyes were changing color. His lips curled back over his teeth. I'd never seen him lose control like this.

"_CLAWD NO!"_

He launched himself at Valentine, throwing them both onto the pavement. His eyes were light, the most white-gold I'd ever seen. I broke free of Gory and Bram to jump down and crawl toward them. She caught me before I could get very far, "Lala, no-"

"_THEY'RE GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER!"_

His claws found purchase against Valentine's skin. I sobbed out loud, clinging to Gory. The pack was snarling, waiting for the command of their alpha. My father stood there, watching while Livvy looked at him and at the fight, desperately torn. I ripped my eyes away for a moment to scream at him, "_DO SOMETHING!"_

"I am. Exactly what Clawd asked me to do."

Clawd let out a howl. I felt a sharp, empathic pain in my chest. Clawdeen burst out of the pack, running for Valentine with a feral scream. My mate's sharp teeth must've found their own purchase against Valentine's neck, because when Clawd drew back, Valentine was laying still, covered in his own blood. Gory's hand snapped from my arm to her mouth. His blood was everywhere, all over both of them, and Clawd's blood was spreading quickly from an open wound by a silver dagger.

I glanced to Gory. She shook her head, whispering to me, "I didn't give him that. I swear to god, Lala, I would never give him that."

I knew she expected I wouldn't, but I believed her. Clawd came over to me, growling lightly in pain. I wrenched it free, my hands shaking. Blood splashed against my hands. How many times had he been cut by it? My eyes searched the wounds, but I couldn't give myself a definitive answer. His eyes calmed slightly as he touched my cheek, "Lala..."

Valentine struggled to get up again. Clawd whipped around and leapt like a wild animal, defending his sister. My vision was getting hazy, and I felt Bram's fingers prying at my hand, "Lala, you have to trust me."

"Help him," I whimpered, "Forget me, help him!"

"This is helping him. Gory-"

I didn't want to hear anymore.

...

"Shit!" Bram snapped, catching her before she crumpled to the ground, "Gory! Get them apart, by any means necessary!"

"I thought you'd never ask," she half-growled, lurching to her feet and sprinting across the short distance. Valentine, despite bleeding profusely, had gained the upper hand. A feral sound escaped her as she tore free her belt from her skirt and wrapped it around her brother's neck, dragging him off Clawd forcibly. It cut into his wounds, making him thrash and attempt to toss her in agony.

"You tried to kill me, you little shit! You failed at that, and then you dare piss me off again?!"

"Gory!" she heard Dracula thunder.

"Go fuck yourself, you oversized rubber Halloween decoration! You don't care about your daughter, and this isn't your fight! It never was, apparently!"

Dracula's expression darkened as Valentine took hold of the chain around his neck and snapped it, whipping around to catch her off guard. She growled, snapping inches from his face as they dueled. Her eyes flicked to the side briefly before her foot connected with Valentine's chest, sending him back into Clawd's grip.

With a soft snarl, he grasped either side of Valentine's neck and snapped it.

The pack was silent. Clawd collapsed to his knees. Gory slid her arm around his back, dragging him back up to his feet, "Come on, furby. I can't drag you the whole way, you're twice my size."

He choked on blood bubbling over his lower lip, his eyes seeking out his fallen mate. A soft sob from behind them made Gory scowl, half-dragging Clawd over to Draculaura. He dropped beside her, pressing his bleeding wrist to her lips. "Heal," he growled. His eyes flicked up to the two vampires hovering nearby before he closed his eyes and collapsed at her side.

Kate lingered among the werewolves, watching in shock as Valentine laid still on the concrete.

"It is done," Dracula said, as if anyone needed his word.

Kate glanced back at her pack. Their eyes were trained on Clawd. She broke away from them, running back to her mate and dropping beside him. Her fingers traced his face, wiping away his blood, "Val? Valentine...no...oh god, no..." Her head lifted, glancing back to her pack for aid. None came. Little attention was even diverted to her; only her brother's pitying gaze. She pressed her lips together and straightened his neck, brushing her fingers through his bloody hair, "No...Val, please. Please."

"He's not moving," Bram murmured.

"Neither is she," Gory whispered, touching Draculaura's face.

Bram straightened, drawing Dracula's gaze. "How does it feel to be king now? When your daughter's suffered for you?"

"Bram," Gory murmured, glancing upward.

A drop of rain struck the platform. A drop struck the concrete. The clouds gathered and clenched as if about to expel a foreign object before the sky opened up. The fire was extinguished and the blood washed away. The werewolves raised their heads and howled. Gory knelt by her side, searching her pale skin for any sign of life. Bram's hand rested gently on her shoulder, "There's not much we can do now."

"Wait," she whispered, "Just wait with her. I trust her. I know her."

The temperature dropped drastically as the pouring rain pelted the earth. Kate, soaked to the skin, cradled Valentine to her chest. While many slunk away, the werewolves remained. Clawdeen slunk over to the spot between Bram and Gory, glancing down, "Lala?"

"Wait," Bram said quietly.

The only sound remaining between Kate's sobs and the breaths of the wolves was the deafening, pounding rain.

Draculaura's eyes flew open, bright siam red, and a gasp fell from her lips.


	166. Chapter 166: There Are No Words For This

**Chapter 166- There are no Words for This**

I gasped, catching my breath. Gory was fawning over me, but all I could feel was the soft, distressed sound of a wolfen heart affected by silver. My eyes flashed over to Clawd, my instincts going into overload. "Clawdeen!" I yelped, my voice shockingly raspy, "Get me blood!"

She glanced to Gory and Bram before taking off. I was about to sink my fangs into my wrist when Bram caught me, holding out his for me, "I gave you my undying loyalty, Princess. Accept it."

Gory's lips turned up in a smile, silently giving me permission. I nodded, allowing Bram to open his own wound and trickle the blood over Clawd's wounds. He twitched, growling slightly. I moved to hold his head in place, resting him gently against my chest, "Clawd...trust me, please. It's okay. It's okay."

He began to stir, his claws flexing against the concrete. Bram glanced to Gory and held out his bleeding palm, "Come on, you halfwit mutt. I'm trying to help you."

"Go fuck yourself, Devein," Clawd muttered, coughing slightly.

"Clawd," I murmured, "Please."

His eyes opened and met mine before looking back to Bram. Gory was holding his shoulder, half in support and half in restraint. Clawd smirked, "Not so racist anymore huh?"

"Goddamn it dog!" Bram snapped. Clawd laughed, grabbed ahold of him and bit him. Bram physically yelped, gritting his teeth in pain and giving me a death glare. Clawd let go rather quickly, wiping his mouth, "Jesus."

"What?" I murmured, stroking his hair.

"Regular vampire tastes disgusting," he muttered.

"I was doing you a favor, ungrateful little..." Bram muttered, nursing his wounds. Gory smirked, rubbing his chest as her hand wrapped around his, "Congratulations, Clawd. He hasn't been this defensive since he got his ass handed to him at Belfry Prep."

Bram rolled his eyes as his mate pressed a soft kiss to his palm. Clawd struggled to sit up. I wrapped my arms around him, glancing to Clawdeen as she ran back across to us. She collapsed beside her brother, flinging her arms tightly around him. The rain, as cold and soaking as it was, became warm. I glanced down, watching droplets of red run down my arms. My head snapped up. The wolves scurried indoors then. The vampires backed away, further into the shade.

"Lala?" Gory asked, holding onto Bram, "Are you doing that?"

"Not that I know of," I murmured. My eyes ran across the pavement to Kate and Valentine. Her claws had cut her hand and she was tracing her blood gently over his neck, trying to bring him to heal. My body suddenly felt very cold. I glanced back to Clawd before grabbing the sword and starting off.

"Lala!" he roared, lurching to his feet.

Kate's head snapped up, her eyes widening. A wave of pure, solid heat struck me back from the both of them, sending me onto my backside on the concrete. It was getting darker. Lightning cracked and thunder boomed, and my father was at my side, "It's time to go."

"No," I growled, "I'm going to finish this."

"Draculaura-"

A zephyr of warm air made me draw back. It was strong, like a miniature cyclone. Kate's head lifted, looking around desperately. I passed the sword to my father and extended my hand, "Kate!"

Her eyes fixed on me. She was terrified, she was torn. But regardless, I offered her the lifeline. She grabbed my hand and I yanked her clear, back into the safety of her pack. She trembled under the pelting blood-rain. Bram and Gory had taken shelter under the large maple on my lawn, Clawd and Clawdeen with the pack. I held Kate back as best I could, but her feet seemed welded to the spot. I glanced back over my shoulder. Kate was murmuring, backing away slightly. It took me a minute to realize she was praying.

A bolt of lightning flashed down. She screamed. I shielded her, listening to the absolutely demonic sound that pierced the air. Kate clamped her hands down over her ears, whimpering as she dashed over to the pack. My eyes flashed to Val. He rolled over on the pavement, coughing and choking, clawing at his neck. An icy shiver ran up my spine, but I took a hesitant step toward him anyway. He rolled back onto his back. I noticed the rain was cold again as if washing away the evil that had been here. Valentine was still covered in his blood, but his wounds were healed. I lowered to my knees at his side, "You're impossible."

His eyes dilated when he looked at me, but he coughed and cracked a smile, "Well...good, you're...alive."

I smiled lightly, "So are you."

He coughed, smiling at me, "Can I be forgiven...since I technically died?"

My father was scowling. Clawd's eyes were still burning with hatred, but Kate looked ready to rush to him again. I glanced down to him and spoke loud enough for them to hear, "I will give you forgiveness if you swear in your blood to never harm another being, or be killed without hopes of revival."

He nicked his palm and held up his hand. I watched the single red drop fall and caught it, pressing my palm to his. I nodded, my eyes meeting his, "Clean slate."

"Thank you," he breathed, struggling to get upright. Kate ran over and threw her arms around Valentine. He grunted, falling backward, "Holy shit."

"Oh my god you idiot," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair, "You...ooh I could seriously hurt you." She kissed him instead, leaving both of us seriously confused. I shuffled over to Bram and Gory, huddled under the tree. Blood highlighted Bram's platinum hair and left red streaks down Gory's arms. I offered my hands to them, "Thank you."

Gory's fingers were wound in Bram's shirt, "I need to get him home. But you're welcome."

His fingers caressed her cheek before he petted the top of my head, "Keep yourself out of trouble, you spoiled little princess."

I stuck my tongue out at him as he shuffled away. Clawdeen glanced between us before I nodded, "Follow them."

"Are you sure?" she murmured.

I nodded again, wrapping my arms around my mate. His tone was exasperated when he spoke, "You're letting him go again."

"Blood oaths mean things to vampires," I murmured, softly kissing his jaw.

He let out a soft sigh and turned back toward the house. I supported him as we slid inside. Barely able to contain an exhausted yawn, we both beelined up the stairs. I could hear our cubs fast asleep, and opened the door to find Uncle Vlad seated on the trunk at the foot of the bed, flicking through a photo album. He glanced up to us and set it down, rising to help. Clawd kissed the top of my head, shaking his, "I'm gonna go clean up and go to bed." He paused, looking at me, "You really should too."

"I'll be right there," I murmured.

Uncle Vlad and I stared at each other for a long while. He finally pulled me in for a tight hug, allowing me to freely melt, "You knew."

He nodded.

"We died," I muttered, "All three of us."

He nodded again.

"I can't take him down, can I?"

"_You're_ not capable of it."

I drew back and stared at my uncle. Very gently, he took ahold of my hand and lead me into the nursery. I stared down at Luc and Luna, both of them sharing Luna's bed with CJ sandwiched between them. They were like an Oreo of hair colors, the twins with their oddball brother. I sunk down onto my backside on the floor. Uncle Vlad sat beside me.

"No," I murmured, "Whatever they can do, I'll do it too. I'll learn."

"It'll take time," Uncle Vlad murmured, "Time we may not have."

"I can chance it," I murmured, reaching out to stroke my babies' hair. "As long as they're okay. Right?"

He nodded and sighed, "You're even more stubborn than your father."

I smiled, "Isn't that a good thing?" Slowly, I pushed myself up. I wrapped my arm around myself and sighed, glancing back to my uncle. He smiled, nudging me along, "I'll be downstairs."

"Uncle Vlad?" I murmured, causing him to pause before he went down the stairs. I was tired enough to go sleep covered in blood, but I knew I couldn't just yet. So I simply smiled and reserved my strength for getting back to the bedroom, my voice coming out a whisper, "Thank you."

"We're family. It's my job."

I smiled, slinking back in the bedroom and into the adjacent bathroom. My eyes widened and my jaw fell open, a light blush coating my face as I saw Clawd relaxing, chest-deep in my bubble bath.

"Don't say a word," he muttered, cracking open his eyes, "Rom's already going to have my ass about smelling like strawberry cupcake icing or whatever the hell this is."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing and joining him. Our bloody clothes discarded, we were both exhausted enough to fall asleep that way. My fingers traced the lightly raised scars on his chest, progressively fading as they healed away.

His fingers ran softly over my back, "Think this will really change anything?"

I shrugged, lightly kissing his neck, "I don't want anything to change with you. I just want it to go back to the way it used to be."

His fingers ran through my hair slowly, making my toes curl as I nuzzled him like a cat. He chuckled softly, pressing his lips to my forehead, "I miss it too."

"We'll get it back," I murmured, "We'll be happy again. He's not our problem anymore."

"Promise?" his voice was hardly above a partial growl. I grinned, pressing my lips softly to his, "Promise."

...

By the time Kate had actually left the pack, the Jekyll house was dark. She walked around the back and paused by the window she smelled Valentine coming from, scaling the side to peek in. The blankets were tossed around haphazardly, a band shirt and black pajama pants peeking out. He was fast asleep and breathing, much as she'd hoped. Her eyes darted to the vines around.

The window shut firmly, making Valentine stir. He lifted his head, squinting through sleep-blurred eyes until his eyes landed on a rumpled pink carnation sticking in the window. He laughed and laid his head back down on the pillow, yawning and bringing the blanket up over his shoulder, pale foot hanging off the edge of the bed. It was about time the roles got reversed for a change.


	167. Chapter 167: Two is Better Than One

**Chapter 167- Two is Better than One**

Sunlight filtered down through the cracks in the trees, but she managed to dodge each burst. He followed, loyal as a puppy, while she climbed up to the tallest branch that could support her weight. Gory's eyes were practically glowing as she reached down and took his hand, hoisting him up with her. He pulled her close, kissing her softly. Her arms wound around his neck, giving him the opportunity to pin her against the trunk and nip softly at her lower lip. A crack of thunder drew both of their attention. She gently squeezed his bicep, "Bram..?" Suddenly, they could feel the tree falling from under them, like lightning had cut it straight in the middle. He couldn't protect her as they crashed down among dangerous, jagged pieces of wood. He landed on the earth with a sharp thud, a searing pain through his chest. She was reaching out for him, but he couldn't move. When he opened his eyes, they hurt from sleep deprivation.

"Are you asleep?" he whispered, running his fingers lightly over his wife's shoulder. Her eyes opened as she rolled onto her back, looking up at him, "Can't. My skin is crawling."

He smiled, lightly pressing a kiss to her neck, "Unnerving, wasn't it?"

"I was afraid," she murmured, "That's the first time in a long time I've been really afraid."

His fingers ran softly over her skin, a soft breath passing his lips. He placed a kiss to her arm, trailing them up her collarbone. Her fingers wound in his hair, drawing him closer, "Bram...promise me something."

"Anything," he murmured.

"Live forever with me."

Her words took him off guard. He drew back slightly, brushing his fingers softly over her neck, "Of course. We're vampires, we tend to do that." Her hand caught his, pressing his hand to her heart. Their fingers locked together as propped herself up, looking into his eyes, "No more trouble with the council or the wolves...just keep ourselves alive."

His fingers slipped into her hair, cradling her close, "Gory, I promise you. Everything will be okay."

Her eyes blinked closed. Softly, he ran his thumb over her cheekbone, pressing his forehead to hers gently. "I always keep my promises."

She let out a soft exhale, her arms wrapping around his strong chest. She tucked her head into his neck, softly kissing his skin, "It felt like we were going to die. Didn't it?"

He ran his hands slowly over her back, giving her a gentle squeeze, "The thought did cross my mind for a moment. But I had a good hold on you, I wouldn't have let anything happen to you." Her breaths began to deepen against his shoulder, making him smile. Her relaxation brought him peace. He rolled onto his back, holding her in place under the covers. A lock of violet hair was wrapped around his finger and he made no move to unwind it. She had him wrapped around her little finger, she had from day one. He'd always known, yet sometimes the realization still surprised him. He was just on the verge of falling back to sleep when he felt her nails drag down his shoulder slightly. He caught her hand, squeezing it gently, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Her expression twitched as if pained. He let out a soft sigh, "Gory. It's alright, darling. I'm here." Her expression softened and relaxed, his fingers tracing through her hair slowly.

It felt like he blinked, and then it was morning. The alarm made him want to split his own skull with an axe to go back to sleep. Gory stirred, but he felt around blindly, grasping the alarm, and- _BAM!_

"You can't be gentle in the morning, can you?" she muttered, glancing up at yet another broken clock. He grabbed her waist and tugged her forcefully against his chest. She let out a giggle as he buried his face against the back of her neck, his tight grip relaxing only slightly. Her fingers ran from his wrist to his elbow and back. He let out a soft growl against her skin, "No. You're not getting up now. I won't let you."

"Bram, I've got school. So do you."

"Fuck that," he muttered, "Go back to bed."

She settled back against him, smiling slightly, "I can be late."

He kissed the back of her neck, "You're not getting out of this bed until I let go."

She rolled her eyes, wrapping his other arm around her. As they nestled together, a tangle of limbs, she kissed the crook of his elbow, "I'd stay with you even after you let go, you know. I hate leaving you alone."

"Mm," he muttered, nestling against her back. A small smile crossed her features as he fell asleep. She squirmed for a moment before liberating herself enough to send a text to Cleo, _Looks like I'm sleeping in. Class on?_

...

The buzzing iCoffin could be heard in the other room, but Cleo de Nile had her own problems. She clung to the counter with one hand, holding her stomach with the other. The past few days had been hell with her morning sickness. She'd slept until noon and even then hadn't felt entirely better. She could hear a soft knock at the door before Nefera's voice filled the room, "Cleo?"

"In here," she called, mentally cursing at how shot her voice was. Nefera edged open the door and took in her sister's forlorn expression, wrapping an arm around her, "Go back to bed."

"Can't," Cleo muttered, almost frozen to the spot, "I don't know if it's coming back or not."

Nefera's fingers brushed soothingly through her hair, over and over, causing the next wave of nausea to be acted upon. When she was confident that she wouldn't be sick again, Cleo brushed her teeth and slunk back to bed, her arms wrapped around her stomach. Her sister's fingers ran softly through her bangs, "Want some tea? Maybe it'll make you feel better."

Cleo shook her head, closing her eyes and curling into a ball. Her fingers clenched in the sheets. Nefera scowled, "Okay, I'm canceling the shoot today. The boys are going to school and you and I are going to stay home together."

"No...Nef, it's okay..." Cleo murmured, cracking open her eyes, "It's just a little morning sickness..."

"I watched Mom get sick like this too, Cleo," she murmured, brushing back her bangs, "If you get in any pain, I need you to tell me."

She nodded, letting out a soft sigh, "Nef...you're okay, right?"

Nefera nodded, smiling slightly, "And you will be too. Times have changed, Cleo...just get some sleep."

She rose and left her little sister's room, crossing the hall to where the boys had gathered. Rocco sat on the bed, waiting for Luken to stop throwing things out of the closet. When Nefera appeared, he burst into laughter, causing the elder wolf to draw back and take note of the shift of her hand to her hip, her brow arching at the mess on the floor, "What is this?"

"Looking for something for him to wear...why?"

"Cleo's not leaving the house today," Nefera commented, kicking a shirt out of her path, "And neither are you two until my floor is cleaned up."

Rocco grabbed a vest off the top of the stack and glanced to Luken, "Your clothes, bro. Sorry."

The other male shrugged and climbed out of the mess he'd left, going directly to his mate and kissing her lovingly. He ran his hands over her stomach with a grin, "Almost there, little beach ball."

Nefera shook her head slightly as he lowered to kiss her stomach, soft nudges and little movements meeting his actions. She smiled slightly, "Luken, I mean it. Clean this up."

"You're staying home with her? You're sure?" he murmured, rubbing her stomach, "We were going to get to show off this little one."

"This little one can be shown off after he or she is born," Nefera murmured, drawing him up for a kiss before playfully nudging his jaw, "Now clean. I didn't make the mess, you did."

"I wouldn't make you," he murmured, running his fingers over her stomach, "Think Cleo's okay?"

"She will be. I'll make sure of it."

He began to pick up clothes, folding them and sticking them back on the shelves in the closet where they belonged. He stole a glance in her direction and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not angry," she murmured, "I'm scared. Our mother died giving birth to Cleo..."

"You just said she'll be alright. She will. Worst comes to worst, out it pops a little early, no big deal." His nonchalance made her eyes narrow in irritation. "It is a big deal, Luke."

Shirt in hand, he came over and gave her a soft kiss, "It'll be alright, Neffie. Your sister's tougher than you'd expect. She's kinda like you." A small smile crossed her face, making him grin. He picked up some clothes and left them on the bed beside her, wordlessly asking for help. For a long moment, Nefera didn't budge. When his eyes had pled enough, however, she picked up one of his shirts and began folding it, "If anything smells, wash it."

He glanced down at the pile at his feet, "Like what?"

She threw the shirt she was handling back in the pile. He glanced at the floor before picking them up and starting to fill up the hamper, even going back to the shelves and taking down the folded shirts.

"Honestly, what would you have done without me?" she asked.

He let out a soft chuckle, "Not my laundry."

_Quick A/N- Sorry I may not be up to quality. I spent part of last night and a good few hours this morning cranking out a piece for a local competition. When I find out my selection, I'll publish it for you guys. ^^ Please send your good karma my way, I REALLY am hoping for a dose of recognition!_


	168. Chapter 168: Envy

**Chapter 168- Envy**

A soft tapping at the back door drew Abbey's attention, but before she could get it, Romulus leaned backward in his chair and flipped open the door, nearly falling. He caught himself, grinning to his mate. She smiled and shook her head. Both remained completely unsurprised when the little girl bounded in and took up residence at the table, "Hi Abbey, Hi Romulus."

"'Allo Twyla," Abbey replied, her eyes focused on the roasting beef that simply wasn't cooking fast enough.

"Hey kiddo," Rom replied, standing, "Babe, time for you to go get the kids and let me wrap it up."

Abbey kissed his cheek, passing along the spatula and skillet, "Thank you puppy."

He let out a soft, approving purr of a growl. She washed her hands and scratched his head, causing his foot to twitch. Twyla giggled as Abbey walked by, ruffling her hair in the process. Her nose twitched and she batted at it, "Can I bring some home, too?"

"Leftovers are yours, kiddo," Romulus replied, "Abbey's already getting on my case for not offering earlier."

The little girl smiled, swinging her feet, "It's okay. We're doing okay. Dad's got his fearlings under control again."

"No more nightmares?" Romulus asked, flicking off the heat and dishing out the rest of the food. He set plates down on the table, eyes flicking to the shadowy girl. She nodded, a little smile on her face, "No more nightmares."

He sat, digging in immediately. Twyla picked up her fork and twirled it around in rice. Her dark eyes kept flicking back to him, watching him almost warily. When Abbey returned, she had just hung up her iCoffin, "Mama's on her way."

Romulus grunted. She sat beside him, nudging him, "Pace yourself."

He grunted again; she rolled her eyes and looked to Twyla, "Does not matter what boy you like, they inhale food like air."

Twyla giggled. Romulus glanced to her, taking a drink. He paused to swallow before finally speaking, "I'm hungry. I've been waiting for half an hour."

"Fifteen minutes," she replied. He leaned over and kissed her temple, bringing her close. Her fingers ran gently over his bicep, their eyes meeting briefly for a moment. He kissed her softly again, giving her nose a soft nuzzle. The little girl across from them lowered her eyes sheepishly, smiling openly. Words didn't need to be exchanged for the odd little family to express their affection for one another, yet when the sound of Nightmare's neigh made Romulus's ears twitch, Twyla glanced down as if in fear.

Grace entered a few moments later, long enough for Romulus to finish eating and kiss his mate's temple, "I'm gonna go watch the game, okay?"

Her brows arched, but she shrugged, "Do not have to run every time Mama come in room you know."

"I know. I'm just convinced she'd still like to kill me." He stole another soft kiss, making Abbey smile before he ducked out into the living room. She twirled her fork, coating it in a layer of frost, "He know I won't let him get hurt, but he run off anyway."

Twyla remained silent, glancing up in absolute terror as Grace's boots hit the outer landing. She opened and shut the back door, dusting off her coat, "Sorry I'm late. Nightmare was giving me quite a hard time about coming back here." Before Abbey could reply, her eyes fixed on the shadow child. Twyla's big, dark eyes lifted. Abbey turned slightly, glancing between them before rising, "Mama, this is Twyla, she..."

Grace rarely raised her voice when she was angry. Heath Burns and Manny Taur tended to be the only monsters that ever had the courtesy of hearing her yell, but when she didn't speak at all, anyone could tell it was to stop herself from yelling. Abbey scooped up the shadow child, holding her close, feeling her little figure shake in fear. She lifted Twyla's plate and took it in the other room, setting her on the couch with Romulus. Twyla immediately curled into his side, clinging to his shirt. His arms wrapped around her, "What's wrong Twy?"

"Mama is being difficult," Abbey muttered, "Get her to eat?"

Romulus nodded and ran his fingers through the little girl's iridescent hair. Abbey returned to the kitchen, closing the door as she watched her mother assemble a plate, "Mama...what is problem with Twyla?"

Her attempt at concise English failed, proving that she was growing just as irritated with her mother's actions as her mother was at Twyla's presence. Grace set down her plate and locked eyes with her daughter, "Do you know what she is, Abbey? Do you know what Nightmare is?"

"Twyla is girl, Nightmare is horse. Am not stupid." Her tone was unusually sharp as she picked up her plate and leaned against the refrigerator, her crystal causing a pattern of frost to spread across the stainless steel. Grace let out an exhale, "I know you're not, Abbey. But Nightmare is not an ordinary horse, nor is she an ordinary child."

"Nightmare wanted to eat Crabgrass too," Abbey pointed out, "Nightmare not Romy, Mama. Horse think like horse because Nightmare is horse. Special horse, yes, but still horse. Nightmare does not know Twyla."

"Nightmare was quite a good judge of character the last time, wasn't she?"

Abbey set her plate in the sink and let out a soft sigh, "Mama...am not siding with horse. Twyla need family. She have only Daddy, and they not well off. If you do for me, should do for her too."

Even though Romulus had soothed Twyla into eating, he could still hear every word, and knew the omnipotent child could too. Dark water dripped from her eyes like ink, splattering into her palms. He gave her shoulder a light squeeze, pulling her close against his side. "There's nothing evil about you kid," he murmured, leaning over and grabbing the tissues for her. She gratefully took a handful and pressed them to her face, sobbing into them. He moved the plate and picked her up onto his lap, stroking her hair slowly.

"W-Why are you and Abbey...s-so nice to me?" she sobbed.

"Because we weren't very lucky kids either. When you grow up and get in our place, you'll know what we mean. You do what you can to help people who need you. You need us, and I wouldn't be an alpha if I let you get turned away."

Her little shoulders quaked. Even when the team he was rooting for scored, he didn't budge. His cheek rested against the top of her head until she calmed down, falling asleep against his shoulder. When Abbey left the kitchen, she took instant notice of Twyla fast asleep and held out her arms for her, "I'll take her to bed."

"Think her dad will mind?" he murmured as he gently passed her off.

"Can try calling," she murmured, stroking Twyla's hair softly around her finger. She rocked her slowly, glancing down at him with a smile, "Romy?"

His eyes flicked between the TV and her, warming when he saw the look of contentment on Abbey's features. She smiled slightly, "You good father, just like I thought."

He cracked a smile and grasped her hand against Twyla's back, "I've got a good partner to teach me things."

...

Grace was in the study when she heard Nightmare panicking. Almost instantly, Shiver was going off, Romulus's dog was barking and snarling, and the trio of cubs were awake. While Dimitri and Antonio snarled, curling up like angered cats, Peter chewed on the ear of the bunny Twyla left with him. She cracked open the door and crept into the nursery, the animals shying away.

"Can I have that back now, Petey?" she asked the baby, reaching out for the ragged stuffed toy. Peter released it, cooing and pawing at its fluffy tail as she lifted it out of the crib. She smiled, blowing him a little kiss, "Thanks Petey. I'll see you soon."

He cooed, grabbing his toes. She grinned, padding out of the room and shutting the door behind her. The dark pickup rolled up and stopped on the street outside. Romulus caught her before she could run out, "Hey, kiddo! Where do you think you're going yet?"

"Home, silly!" she said with a laugh. She kissed his nose, swinging her feet as he held her up. He kissed her forehead and set her down, but Abbey beelined over with a little, dark blue raincoat. She wrapped it around Twyla's shoulders and smiled, "Is big enough to tuck Dusty in too."

Twyla's eyes lit up as she stuck the bunny in the front of her jacket, hugging her arms around it tightly. Abbey zipped up the front of her coat, pulling up her hood, "I walk her to car."

Romulus smiled, nodding slightly. She kissed his cheek, opening the door and slipping out into the light drizzle. The little girl ran out, Abbey trailing after, supporting Twyla as she climbed into the passenger seat of the truck. "Daddy, look what Abbey got me!"

"Did you say thank you?" he asked, leaning over to make sure she buckled up correctly. Twyla turned her big, shiny eyes on Abbey, "Thank you!"

"Was not problem," she replied, smiling, "Twyla is very good girl, Mister Pitchner. We happy she come over."

"We're happy you let her," he said. The Boogeyman had a low voice, rough and gravely like an elder yeti. To any normal being, he radiated fear-inducing darkness. To Abbey, it was rather homely. She shut the door and smiled, "Home is open to both of you, if you want."

He nodded, "Thank you, Abbey."

She stepped back, waving and beaming as they pulled away. The sound of panicking animals began to quiet quickly, and when Abbey heard Twyla howl like a werewolf down the street, stirring up a whole new round, she couldn't help but laugh.


	169. Chapter 169: Wraith

**Chapter 169- Wraith**

Having the peace to write in her journal had become a very few and far between thing for Gory, but while the day settled, she voiced her thoughts and concerns freely in the little leatherbound book. With Sangria cuddling her toys on the couch beside her and Gabriel playing on the floor, she was totally at ease. That was, until Bram came home.

He cussed sharply as he shut the door, dropping the box on the floor. She glanced up only for a moment to watch him shed his scarf and coat, "That cold?"

"That pouring," he muttered, "I hate this city. It's either snowing or raining, we never get any damned peace."

"Rain is cleansing," she muttered as he picked up the box from the blood bank and took it into the kitchen. With a soft sigh, she stuck her ribbon place-holder at her page and clasped the journal shut, setting it on the table before rising to join him. He packed the blood bags away in the drawer, discarding the empty box and leaving out a pair of blood bags for them. She leaned on the door, about to tease him in attempt to lighten his mood when he removed a holstered revolver and set it on the table. Her eyes darkened, "What did you just do?"

"What I had to," he growled, pouring them out in a pair of coffee mugs and sticking them in the microwave.

"Since when is thievery your strong suit?!" she snapped, "What part of that idea seemed remotely intelligent?!"

"When I got away with it," he replied, "In case you didn't notice, we don't show up on film. I happened to watch the footage myself to make sure."

"Did you at least wear gloves?!" she half-shouted, "Bram, what kind of half-assed plan was this?!"

"How stupid do you think I am, Gloria?!" His tone sharpened as he turned his back to her, cleaning up after himself.

Her chest rose and fell, temper flaring. She pinched the bridge of her nose, her glasses raising slightly, "At the moment, quite. This is exactly the shit I had to get you out of two centuries ago, in case you didn't remember?!"

He scoffed, "You worry too much."

"You don't worry enough!" Her voice raised, hand resting on her hip, "We're not young and reckless anymore, Bram! I just said I didn't want to get into this again, and what do you do?! We have responsibility here! We have children to protect!"

"We'll be fine." He shook off her irritation with exasperation of his own.

"How fine will we be when there are slayers busting down our doors?" Her tone took on a slight growl of dominance. It flared between them whenever a war of words was triggered. He turned on his heel, blurring with speed, her back instantly against the wall. She growled, fangs bared, defenseless as he trapped her against his body. He held her chin firmly, resting his other hand on her hip, "You still doubt me?"

This mischief in his eyes was unamusing. She pushed him away, "After the last time you left me alone to do something stupid, I have every right."

His eyes darkened, "I thought you forgave me for that."

"So did I," she murmured, "Then I decided not to."

He pulled out a chair and sat, staring at her. He rested his chin in his palm, "There's no pleasing you, is there?"

A soft sniffle from the hallway silenced any reply she might've had. Gabriel stood in the doorway, clinging to his stuffed bat, tears rolling down his face. Instantly, both of their tempers dissolved. Gory rushed to their son and scooped him up, allowing him to sob into her shoulder. She stroked her fingers softly through his hair, "Oh honey...it's okay..."

"Don't fight," he muttered into her shirt. Her fingers caressed through the growing toddler's hair, her lips brushing over his forehead, "Oh baby boy, we're not fighting. We're just talking loudly."

"You're fighting," he muttered, "You're mad."

Bram's arms wrapped around them both, his fingers softly tracing Gabriel's cheek, "No one is mad, Gabe. Mommy and Daddy love each other very much. We can fight without being angry at each other."

Gory's eyes lifted. He knew the thoughts behind her gaze and tenderly kissed the corner of her lips. "Maybe we should all settle in for bed before we say something we regret."

...

The blood glasses were long drained. He placed soft kisses to the back of her neck as she curled up in bed, her back to him. "You can't still be angry," he murmured, caressing her back. She swatted his hands away, "Don't touch me."

"Gory-" he murmured, pulling her close.

"I said don't touch me!" she snapped, turning toward him just enough for him to see the tears leaking from her eyes. His hands ran slowly over her stomach, drawing her back against his chest. His lips ran over her neck, his fingers brushing against her cheeks. Her breath hitched, causing a pang of pain in his chest. He gave her a gentle squeeze, "I'm sorry. Babydoll, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to be too rough-"

She shook her head, "Was that what you wanted?" Her voice cracked. He couldn't get a tight enough hold to keep her together and it was breaking his heart.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he whispered, nuzzling her, "You know how deeply I love you. You know I never would if I could help it."

"I hope it was worth it. Making Gabriel cry." She wiped her face, trying to fight the traitorous tears before adding in a softer tone, "Making me cry." Very gently, he guided her back onto the mattress and locked his gaze with hers, "I love all of you more than you'll ever realize. You have no idea what I can do, Gory. You have absolutely no idea what I'm capable of, and I'm more than thankful for that."

His fingers ran softly through her hair, mussing her bangs as his lips trailed over her face. He brushed away the dampness, taking every chance to soothe her. Her hands slid slowly over his shoulders, their eyes meeting. "I know exactly what you're capable of," she whispered, cupping his face, "I just refuse to let anything happen."

He smirked slowly, brushing the soft violet locks off of her neck. His lips lowered to her gently throbbing pulse, his breath a warm fan across her skin, "Actually, my love, you have no idea."

Her eyes widened slightly, breath hitching before he bit down. She released an exhale of relief, her arms winding around his neck, manicured nails scraping his scalp as her fingers wound in his hair. He growled lightly against her throat, taking only a mouthful of her blood into his mouth before lapping the wound closed. Her toes curled, a slight tremor running up her spine, "Oh god..."

"You like that?" he murmured teasingly, running his tongue against her neck.

"Oh stop, I'm trying to stay angry at you," she replied, arching into him slightly. He chuckled, "Never. I don't care if you want to stay angry or not...I love you. And I want you. And dammit, I'll indulge myself in what belongs to me whenever I want."

She squirmed, breaking into an uncontrollable smile, "Oh god. Some men like to torture their wives in pain..you torment me with bliss."

He placed another soft kiss to her skin, tracing the bite softly with his lips, "You enjoy this."

Their roles were reversed instantly. Her chest was rising and falling a bit more quickly, the sight of the bite on her neck almost as alluring as her sitting on top of him. He smirked, flexing his arms behind his head, leaving the next move up to her. A wicked grin crossed her face as she climbed off, laying at his side, "You're simply wicked."

Her fingers brushed his chest, soothing him. His eyes grew half-lidded as he took hold of her hand gently, kissing her fingertips individually before kissing her palm, "You give me this strange sense that everything will resolve itself so long as I keep indulging in you."

Gory's fingertips ran over his jaw, making her mate's eyes loll. He let out a soft growl of desire, pulling her closer, "Please don't tease me with these soft touches."

Her lips pressed lightly to his, fingers brushing his chest. She giggled at the soft groan of exasperation, "Do I have to beg?"

"Maybe," she murmured, cuddling into his chest. He wrapped her tightly in his arms, "I love you, you wicked little minx." Her lips pressed gently to his shoulder as she removed her glasses. He took them gently from her, caressing his fingers softly through her hair as she settled in against his chest, "I hope you can sleep tonight."

She smiled, her fingers tracing his strong, solid muscles, "It's not so bad...at least I have you to pay attention to."

He watched her as she ran her fingers lovingly over his skin, her fingers tracing his alabaster skin. He held her close, his thumb brushing softly over her skin. Bram's eyes closed as he released a soft exhale, reveling in the silky skin beneath his fingertips. His love was fast asleep, but he murmured to her anyway, "You never go to bed angry, do you?"

Her reply was to nuzzle in closer.


	170. Chapter 170: Lust

**Chapter 170- Lust**

Jackson shot up in bed as he heard the clang of a pan. This time, he was prepared. He grabbed his glasses and the metal bat Holt left near the dresser and ran out into the main room. He was fully prepared to swing when it was caught by Valentine's hand, a small smirk on the vampire's face.

"Did you really think that was going to hurt someone?"

Jackson's face went red, "I kind of hoped it was you. So I wouldn't get myself killed."

Valentine's lips turned up at the corners. He pried the bat out of Jackson's fingers and dropped it to the floor with a metallic clink before pulling the smaller, more fragile human into a tight hug. Jackson's eyes widened behind his glasses, but his arms wound tightly around the bigger male's torso. He blushed slightly, the scent of his blood rising in his face causing Valentine to sigh softly in exasperation, "You have no idea how delicious you smell right now."

Jackson withdrew, his blush spreading, fumbling for words. He glanced at the floor, his bare feet versus Valentine's pristine shoes. He squinted, "Those new?"

Valentine nodded, "I went shopping. I'm starting over. Starting anew. I thought I'd surprise you and your mother with a thank-you breakfast before I left for the bookstore."

"Can...I come with?" Jackson found himself asking, staring at the food that was being dished out, "Valentine, it's five thirty."

"I know. I didn't intend to make it a quick trip." He dished out the huge, golden waffles and placed them on a set of china plates. Jackson noticed the toppings on the table and approached. Fresh berries in syrup, maple syrup, butter, a bowl of whipped cream and a shaker of powdered sugar. He felt like he was at a restaurant, his stomach snarling openly. A plate of two was set before him, another plate set at his other side. Valentine's arm wrapped over his shoulders, "One for you, one for Holt."

"Thank you," Jackson whispered, taken aback by the kindness. His gaze lifted, meeting Valentine's eyes. They were a glowing pair of gems, surprisingly soft and unguarded. "I'm not a bad guy, you know. I've just made some really stupid decisions."

Jackson nodded, "I know. You've been living here, remember? I mean...Val, I don't even know what to say anymore. You keep surprising me. Every time I think...maybe you're a monster after all...you keep holding it back. You let me in. I feel like you're trying to make me like you a lot more than I do."

Valentine's guarded expression returned, "Do you?"

Jackson rounded the table, his eyes flicking up to the vampire across from him. The red in Valentine's hair seemed more pronounced, his hair styled to partially cover his eyes. Jackson could see the faint trace of a scar across his face from a blow that hadn't healed yet. He softened, nodding, "I'm a little afraid to, but I do. I trust you whether I want to or not."

Valentine moved with deliberate slowness. Jackson still froze like a deer in headlights, Valentine's cool fingertips brushing the nape of his neck. He winced slightly, Valentine's fingers running softly over the reaffirmed wound Gory left on his neck. He was almost sure there would be another turf war between the siblings when Valentine said, "I'm sure she's said nothing about me kissing you."

Jackson's eyes flew open in shock, "I thought that was a one time thing."

"So did I," Valentine murmured, "But you keep looking at me in terror, and I just keep thinking that I want to erase that. I don't know if there is another way for me to prove that my affection for you is genuine."

Jackson looked away, "By not."

Valentine stopped instantly. He froze, the protective shield of coldness flying up, but the damage of the words had already been inflicted. He stood there in shock until Jackson turned back to him, a sheepish downcast to his eyes, "You kiss everyone. You show everyone physical affection. If it's different for me...then don't. Just...be here."

Valentine's defenses fell again. He reached out and grasped firm hold of Jackson's fragile shoulders, "With you and for you, always. I am in debt to you. And I do, in fact, genuinely love you. Though I honestly have no idea what sense of the word love I mean anymore."

Jackson's hand rested on top of the vampire's, lacing their fingers together, "It's okay. I know what you mean."

They both relaxed, the tension between them evaporating. Valentine drew him in closer, pressing his face into Jackson's hair, his arms slowly looping around him. He hugged back in return, pressing his face into the vampire's shoulder. A soft exhale passed his lips, "I'm still hungry."

Valentine chuckled and kissed the top of his head, "I should be going anyway. Do you want me to pick anything up for you?"

Jackson shook his head before remembering, "Get me a copy of whatever Jekyll and Hyde books you can find." He pulled back slightly when he heard a slight cough. His face turned red instantly as he glanced to his mother. Her hair was done and glasses on, but her pajamas remained. She looked at the floor, blushing with equal intensity.

"Mom, I swear this isn't what it looks like," Jackson said as Valentine tried to hold back laughter. His eyes flicked desperately to the chuckling vampire, unsurprised when Valentine broke into a smile, "I always put you in rather compromising positions, don't I?"

"I'll...go get you some cash."

Valentine shook his head, but Jackson escaped the room anyway. Sydney stepped into the room and looked at he breakfast, then back at Valentine. She let out a soft exhale and leaned over the back of the chair, resting her elbow on the backing. After a moment of staring, she began to cry, prompting Valentine to move closer and rub her back slowly.

"Don't you dare break his heart," she whispered, "His father did the same thing with me. And he didn't even bother getting to the wedding before he left."

"I can't break his heart when it doesn't belong to me," he murmured, squeezing her shoulder gently, "He does love the Stein girl. I suppose that's why I love him. He's the only being I've ever seen with an unwavering loyalty to another being."

"He and Holt know about their father." It was the most that needed to be said. Valentine simply rubbed her shoulder and murmured, "Frankly, I don't think you should hide anymore. Whether you're Henrietta Jekyll or Sydney Hyde...you're still the same being. Just like Jackson and Holt. You're worthy of someone loving you too."

She glanced to him and smiled slightly, grasping his hand, "You would know."

Jackson returned with a handful of bills and change, causing Valentine to slip his hand free of hers, "I mean it, Jackson-"

"Take it. Just...humor me." He held out the meager money stubbornly. Valentine sighed and shoved it in his pocket, "Eat. I'll meet you at school."

...

Valentine pulled up at school an hour later, a bag of books under the passenger seat of the truck as he climbed out and walked across the misty parking lot toward the clustered back entrance. The werewolf boys were engaging in an early-morning basketball game with a familiar female lingering at the chain link fence. He walked up behind her and slid his hands up her sides, feeling her tremble, "Miss me, sugar?"

Kate's breath caught before she forced herself to exhale, her eyes flicking back toward him, "Yeah. A lot."

He smiled, pulling her close against the fence. Her fingers locked in the links as he pressed her back against them, "Val...here?"

"Here," he breathed, "You don't have to leave your pack for me. You don't have to change at all for me. I just want you."

Her lips trembled before his covered them. His grip on her waist was firm, holding her to him. She gripped his jacket with her other hand, claws flexing against his bicep. A slight moan parted her lips, allowing his tongue entrance into her mouth. Her body melted, fingers withdrawing from the fence to lock in his hair. She panted desperately, her tongue caught gently between his teeth. He smirked slightly, releasing it to nip her lower lip with his fangs. Heat burned in her lower torso, passion stirred that only her mate caused. He smirked as he drew back, his fingers caressing her hair, "If you would allow me...I would like to take the time to start over and properly court you, Kate."

"Will you hold sex on the first date against me?" she whispered, her fingers winding in his hair.

He chuckled lightly, lowering his lips to her neck, "Of course not. That is...if you can handle it. I've picked up some new material since the last time..." His tone lowered as he reached her ear, murmuring, "I think you'll like it."

She whimpered, "Val...I want you now. I need you, you narcissistic pain in the ass."

He nipped her earlobe, making her moan and throw her head back in bliss. The other werewolves glanced to them in irritation, but he only drew back slightly, "Would you be interested in being late to class?"

She blushed only slightly, catching his hand, "Catacombs. Now."

He laughed as she dragged him off around the front of the building, "Yes ma'am!"

She dragged him down the stairs into the darkened corridor, shoving him up against the wall and connecting their lips together heatedly. He chuckled and reversed their positions, grasping her waist to lift her and pin her against him. A whine of need fell from her lips as she pawed at his shoulders, "Val..."

"Let me take my time, Katie," he exhaled, the tinge of sensuality back in his voice, "Trust me."

"I always do, even when I shouldn't." Her fingers traced his face, their lips locked as he pulled her off the wall and stumbled down an adjacent hall. Slowly, he dropped to his knees, lowering her onto the cool, stone floor, his body on top of hers. Even in the pitch dark, they could see each other vividly. Her eyes began to glow with nightshine as they locked with his, his fingers slowly tracing her face.

"You really are different," she whispered, clutching his jacket to keep him close to her.

"I love you," he breathed, "I have no more control on that, Katie. I want to make our nothing into something. I want to fall in love with you properly. I want to take you out to dinner, I want to hold you, I want to love you and romance you and feel the way about you that I do now for the rest of our natural lives."

Her heart skipped a beat. A small smile crossed her face, "Oh my god. You love me."

"I love you," he repeated, "I really do love you."

She smiled, baring her sharp teeth as she held his face. He smiled, drawing her palm to his lips to place a soft kiss there. "Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, her voice colored in emotion, "Perfectly okay."

_A/N- I feel the need to make the announcement while I'm here; Not ONLY will there be the __**White Wolf saga**__, but posthaste, the story of __**Bram and Gory**__ (perhaps at Belfry Prep) shall be in the works. I haven't decided whether I intend to connect it to my recent work, Night-Bloomer yet. Yay or nay? I can't reveal it yet for reasons, but I'd love some feedback. ^^_


	171. Chapter 171: Pride

**Chapter 171- Pride**

The cool spring air was coming in through the study window. Despite it being late, Grace Bloodgood was burning the late oil; literally. She hardly noticed when Abbey slid quietly in the large wooden door and crossed the room in her fluffy white robe, glancing errantly at the books before she noticed the frame that sat on the normally bare desk. Eyes drawn to it, she crossed the room, but Grace's hand snapped out to keep the tarnished oval in place.

"Mama...you been acting strange all day. Talk. Is about Twyla?"

When she didn't respond, Abbey dragged the second chair across the floor to the side of the desk and sat, turning the frame. She could tell her mother didn't want her to see, but a small smile still crossed her face when she saw her, young and happy. "Is this boyfriend?" Abbey teased, lifting the frame and crossing her legs to the side in the chair, holding the aged glass in her hands.

"That's Stephen," Grace said softly.

"And Twyla," Abbey beamed before glancing up in shock. A small, sad smile crossed her face as she nodded. She glanced down at the picture, searching with her eyes. Nothing had changed about the sullen yet bright little girl made of shadows, nothing but the period dress she wore as she was held between the young lovers like their own child. Before Abbey could ask for an explanation, Grace exhaled and glanced at her, "Please don't bond yourself too closely to Twyla. She doesn't understand the consequences of her actions."

Abbey didn't speak, cradling the frame. The woman in the picture she knew, unlike the way her mother acted before the little girl now. Her violet eyes flicked back upward, a deep scowl forming on her face, "What actions?"

"Animals fear her for a reason, Abbey. Twyla...she can't control her powers very well. As if her father could in the first place..." The elder female rose, glancing to Abbey, "Tea?"

"Answers," she said, setting down the frame on its back on her mother's desk, "No sugar. Just tell me truth."

A small smile crossed Grace's face, "Twyla isn't like most other immortals. Her father met a woman, some thousand years ago. Twyla's mother. She outlived her as a child. She has never changed and probably never will. The memories remain, of course, but shrouded in a perpetual childlike lack of empathy."

"Her actions, Mama, what actions does she not know?"

A small smile crossed Grace's face at her daughter's own childlike lack of empathy. She rested her hand on Abbey's shoulder, "She bonds with people. For Stephen and I, she was the only child we had. When she came to us, we had horrible nightmares. And when she left, she left the same in her wake. Twyla has bursts of power, Abbey. She has for the past millennium. They leave from place to place, and even if she does return one day...you won't be the same. She will be."

She glanced down, let out a soft sigh and rose, "Mama...would you be mad at Stephen if he rose from grave and came to you?"

Grace's face grew ash pale. Slowly, she shook her head, at a loss for communication. Abbey wrapped her robe just a little tighter, rocking back and forth on her heels, "Then should not be mad at Twyla. Just because she does not grow does not mean she is not worth love anymore."

"That's not what I'm saying, Abbey," her mother replied, watching the young girl rise, "I am saying...be wary of her father and the fearlings. He's the one in control of your visitation with Twyla. Just please remember that."

With a soft sigh, the younger girl nodded and left the room. She wandered down the hall to the nursery, peeking in on the sleeping triplets before ducking in to the bedroom. Romulus wandered out of the bathroom, noticing as she slipped her ice crystal onto the nightstand and draped her fluffy robe over the chair. She crawled into bed in his shirt, rolling the sleeves up to her elbow. He smiled slightly, climbing in beside her and tugging aside the collar to place soft kisses to her warming skin, "Any particular reason you stole the shirt I was gonna wear tomorrow?"

She smiled lightly, "Because it is your favorite, and I want to be closer to you."

He released a soft, approving growl, nudging her onto her back. She giggled as he captured her lips, nipping her lower lip teasingly. Both of their smiles grew as they nestled together, his hands running softly over her burning warm arms, "Mm...I can see why Burns was attracted to you. A stupid little moth to a very sexy flame."

"Mm, watch yourself..." she murmured, "He still friend."

Romulus chuckled and laid beside her, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist. She smiled, caressing his strong arms from his shoulders to his elbows and slowly back up. He could've purred, leaning in to nuzzle her, "God you're beautiful, Abbey..."

She blushed and nudged his shoulder, "To you."

"To everyone," he murmured, running his hands down her sides. His shirt clung to her in all the right places, just long enough to leave him imagining. He grinned, pressing a soft kiss to her lips that grew in passion until she rested her hand softly against his chest, running it slowly over his muscles. He groaned, drawing back, "Really? You're going to give me a belly rub? That's a little demeaning, even for being with you."

She stuck her tongue out, rolling over on top of him. He drew the blankets up to their waists, melting against the pillow as she rubbed her palm slowly back and forth over his chest and abs. His foot twitched. She laughed, scratching his side, watching as he ran his fingers through his hair, "You...you are Satan in a woman. I swear to god...don't stop! Just because it's my weakness doesn't mean I want you to stop..."

She couldn't help but laugh, continuing to pet his chest to his delight. He gave her a wide, silly grin, making her smile in return. She rested her palm flat against his chest, feeling the steady throb of his heart. His emerald eyes fell half-lidded with contentment, his hand resting over hers. Their eyes met as his fingers slowly ran down her spine, his claws making her shiver. She let out a soft squeak that he chuckled in reply to, "This is why I love you."

"Because I pet your tummy?" she murmured teasingly, resting head on his chest. The long, snowy locks were soft and thick, and he began playing with them instantly. He lifted one of the cotton candy colored strands and wound it around his finger, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, "No. Because you're gentle...strong and soft, fearless and kind... Abbey Moon, if I had the chance to fall in love with you all over again, do you have any idea how fast I'd take the opportunity?"

A small smile crossed her face. She drummed her fingers against his abs, feeling him tense. Very gently, she ran her fingers over his side, "Will be together forever. Have chance to fall in love over and over."

...

_"Papa Stephen, are you and Mama Grace gonna replace me?"_

_"Of course not, Twyla. You're the only little girl we intend to have."_

Grace let out a breath as she stirred, the heels of her hands resting over her eyes. Stephen's voice had rung out in her head, clearer than a bell. Every memory she had of him rang out clearer on each replay than it had the first time it occurred. She could almost feel it when he lifted his rich, dark eyes to glance at her with hope. They had been young then, full of hope and ambition.

"Mama Grace."

She practically left her head on the pillow as she snapped up in her bed, staring at the tiny girl made of shadow at the foot of her bed. Twyla's sparkling eyes practically glowed, the bunny clutched in her arms tightly, "I didn't wanna make you hurt. I heard you talking to Abbey. I didn't mean to hurt anyone...but you know that. We never do. It's just what we are."

Grace's arms opened. The little girl crawled onto the bed and cuddled in, smiling as she pressed the bunny into Grace's arms, "I held on to him, you know. I could never forget what my Mama gave me."

Softly, Grace pressed her lips to the little girl's forehead, "Oh honey...I know. I'm so sorry I acted so harshly toward you. I just...didn't want to feel those memories again."

"Give him to Peter, okay? He likes him. And he can hold on too, even if he doesn't remember."

She rubbed her eyes, holding on to the child tightly, "You're leaving again."

Twyla nodded against her chest, "Before I hurt Abbey and Romulus too."

Grace let out a soft sigh and kissed the little girl's head, "Alright...please be careful, Twyla."

She slid free, leaving the bunny in Grace's arms. With a wave of her hand, the younger woman was back to sleep. For a moment, she stared down at the texture of her fingers, then glanced back to the rub-worn bunny. A small smile crossed her impish face before she disappeared into the shadows.

Romulus twitched in his sleep, growling low in his chest. The vibration woke his mate, her eyes blurry and exhausted as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "What...Romy?"

His claws flexed against his side. Instinct began screaming for her to get away from the snarling werewolf, but her irritation flared even further. Abbey smacked his shoulder sharply, "Romulus!"

He snapped awake with a roar, startling her backward. She screamed, tumbling off the bed, his hand shooting out to catch her arm but only grazing her as she took the blanket to the floor with her. He sat up and scooped her up, grunting slightly, "Shit, Abbey, I'm sorry."

She cussed quietly in Russian and cradled her arm, blood streaming out of a duo of cuts along her forearm. He let out a soft whimper, lowering his mouth to her streaming wounds. She was about to snap at him when he gently began licking the blood away, trying to soothe her wounds and her temper. She let out a soft breath and caressed his face, "Is okay, puppy. Did not mean to."

"I'm still sorry," he whimpered, watching her untangle from the sheets and rise. She waved it off and padded across the dark room, flicking the bathroom light on and slipping inside. He ran his fingers through his hair as the water flicked on. He settled back against the bed, noticing the rips in the sheets and the puncture marks in the mattress. He shifted his weight slightly to cover them and promised himself he'd flip the mattress in the morning. A few moments later, she re-emerged, her arm bandaged and a small smirk on her face, "Married puppy, not Wolverine."

A grin crossed his face as he reached out and tugged her down onto his chest, "Any time you want me to run naked through the yard, I'm in."

She shook her head, giggling under her breath, "Can picture too well. _Never._"


	172. Chapter 172: Better Dig Two

**Chapter 172- Better Dig Two**

When the boogeyman passed through town, there tended to be a series of nightmares in his wake. Not even the Devein manor went unaffected across the patch of forest. It was late, but Gory rose anyway, rubbing her sleep-aching eyes as she stumbled toward the bathroom and flicked on the light. Waking without her glasses was as close to legally blind as the vampiress would ever achieve, but she went about her business regardless. As she flushed the sleep from her eyes, the soft trickling of liquid onto tile made her shut off the faucet to listen. Still exhausted, she turned on her heel to look at the shower and gasped sharply as a pang of agony hit her lower abdomen. Her eyes flew open, noticing the blood that was soaking the legs of her pajamas and making them stick to her skin. A trail of blood led across the tile.

"Bram!" she shouted, supporting herself against the counter in shock. She could hear him scramble out of bed as he appeared in the door, staring at her in shock. Her eyes were already blurry with tears from spreading pain, "Oh god..."

"We need to get you to Viktor. Something must've reopened..." He rushed to her, wrapping her in a sweatshirt. She clung to him with wordless panic in her eyes. Very gently, he scooped her off her feet and kissed her forehead, "It's alright. You're alright. This is why I tell you to stay off your feet, you know."

She ignored his attempted teasing, her fingers winding in his shirt. The more she curled up, the more the pain subsided. For a moment, she was reminded of Howleen complaining of cramps- but she didn't think her body had the free blood for that anymore. Her fingers brushed his neck gently, looking for reassurance. He lightly kissed her forehead, setting her down gently in the car, "It's alright, my love. Breathe for me."

It was an instant shift. Perhaps the drive had been all a blur, perhaps she'd blacked out, she didn't remember. But when she began stirring, she heard the brilliant Doctor Stein speaking gently to Bram.

"...no idea how we didn't see it before, but it was definitely caused by the damage she suffered fighting Valentine."

Bram remained silent, his fingers ceasing movement against her temple.

"I'm sorry," Viktor said softly, "There's nothing we could do."

Her eyes fluttered open, glancing to Bram's heartbroken expression before her eyes attempted to focus. Vaguely, she made out the shape of a crib across the room, with a soft blue cover pulled gently over the top.

...

"_Gory!_ For Christ's sake, _wake up!_"

It felt like she was jolted alive. Her wrists were caught in Bram's grip, her muscles tensed and coiled as if to attack. He was breathing heavily beside her, his grip loosening a bit. Bruises had formed where he'd been forced to hold on, an apologetic look crossing his face as he pulled her close and buried his face in her hair, "Thank god."

"What just...I thought...Bram, what just happened?" she whispered, wrapping her aching arms around his neck. The vague scent of his cologne clung to his skin, solidifying that his arms around her were real. He laughed breathlessly, his fingers trailing over her spine, "I honestly don't know. You were shaking. I tried to wake you and you tried to kill me."

Her fingers ran slowly through his hair, keeping him tightly against her. The warmth radiating from his body, trapped between them by the sheets, woke her more and more with each moment. He was real. This was reality. "I had a vivid nightmare," she whispered, caressing his shoulder. He chuckled, lowering the both of them back to the mattress. His hand brushed softly over her back, his other slipping down to her hip to draw her to his chest, "You don't say."

"I have to go check Gabriel and Sangria," she whispered, pushing back the sheets to slip away. Very gently, he drew her back again, "Shh. Tell me first."

His ruby eyes were gentle, filled with exhaustion and concern. No matter how steady he kept his expression, his eyes always betrayed him. She curled into him, kissing his shoulder softly, "I woke up and there was blood...everywhere. I was in pain..." Very tenderly, he squeezed her waist. She brushed her fingers softly over his side, wrapping her arms around him to continue pressing soft kisses to his skin. Whether they were to soothe him or her, she'd never know. "We lost a baby...because of Valentine."

His fingers brushed her bangs to the side, giving her another soft squeeze, "You know I would never let anything happen to you."

She nodded mutely, her eyes flicking up to his. He smiled lightly, releasing her, "Go calm your maternal instincts." She lightly swatted his arm as she climbed over him, donning her robe and padding down to the nursery. In the silence of the night, she could hear vague spring rain. It might've been depressing under any other circumstance, but it felt refreshing after her panic. She edged open the nursery door, her eyes landing on Gabriel. He curled up in the corner, watching his sister sleep, clearly disturbed by the rain. He whimpered and reached up for her. She smiled, kneeling to scoop him gently into her arms. His little heart was pounding like a mortal's against her ribs as she rocked him, hardly soothed by her presence.

"Shh...hush my little prince. There's nothing to fear from water from the sky," she murmured, caressing his hair. He whimpered, curling into her neck. A small smile crossed her face as she paced circles around the soft carpet, singing to him long-forgotten nursery rhymes. After completing _My Fair Lady_ in its entirety, the little boy had dozed off against her shoulder, his sister not stirring in the slightest. A small smile crossed Gory's features, "You spend enough time around Uncle Val to understand there's nothing to be afraid of when it rains, don't you Sang?"

The little girl's chest rose and fell with her deep breaths to her mother's delight, not even stirring at her voice. She placed Gabriel down in his crib, watching his little body stretch before he curled up in a ball, clutching his bat to his chest. A breath of relief passed her lips. She glanced back over her shoulder, noticing Bram in the doorway, "Sometimes I'm scared I'm going to wake up and we'll be back in Belfry Prep, and nothing will have changed."

He crossed the threshold, taking her gently into his arms. He rested his head on her shoulder, rubbing her arms slowly, "I promise you, my love, this isn't Wonderland. There is no returning to what once was."

Her hands slid over his, pausing them mid-rub. Their fingers laced together. He placed a soft kiss to her neck, releasing a breath against her skin, "It might be a good idea to go back to sleep."

"I'm afraid to," she whispered, "I don't want it to continue. For Christ's sake, Bram...I couldn't see without my glasses in the dream either. I don't like those kinds of dreams. And they haven't happened since Belfry Prep."

He shook his head, "They happened after."

Her head lifted as he nuzzled into her neck, softly kissing her skin, "Let's go have some tea. Don't want to wake them."

Her eyes flicked between the sleeping children once more before she murmured, "Let me get my glasses."

He nodded, gently releasing her. She allowed herself to move at the sluggish mortal pace that they both maintained that late at night, listening to his feet padding down the stairs. The flick of the front room's light switch followed seconds later by the kitchen. She shut the door, returning to the nursery to leave it partly ajar before descending the stairs, righting her glasses as she went. The dimmer had been placed at its lowest setting in the main room, though the kitchen lights shone brightly. She crossed the floor with speed, stopping just behind him and slowly running her hands over his back. She placed light kisses to the backs of his shoulders, massaging his muscles gently. His tension eased, "Do you feel better now?"

"I didn't have the nightmares after we left," she murmured, "Not like that."

He turned, wrapping an arm around her. He lifted her left hand, examining the rings he'd placed there, tracing her delicate fingers with his own, "You may not have had those, but I do remember quite vividly waking up at least once or twice a night to you stumbling out of bed in tears and hardly making it two feet before you collapsed and cried yourself back to sleep."

The memories surfaced on command, dragging the terror back to her throat with them. She closed her eyes and forced them back, "That was different. It was post-traumatic stress, it's eased."

"That school was nothing but post-traumatic stress for you. And I'm sorry I wasn't kind to it."

She sighed, her head sinking against his shoulder, "Stop apologizing for things beyond your control. You tried. We both did. We just had to give it time."

He sighed, twisting the ring back and forth gently before lifting her hand and pressing a soft kiss to it, "I want to marry you again."

"No," she replied instantly. He met her gaze for a heartbeat, revealing the shock and hurt in his eyes. Her hand gently squeezed his, "Weddings are the beginning of Armageddon in this town, Bram...I don't have to marry you again to love you forever."

He smiled slightly, running his fingers softly over hers, "I don't intend to do it here."

Her eyes lifted, only making his impish smile grow. "Where, then?"

"Ireland," he murmured, "If you'd like."

Her barely-beating heart skipped a beat, "You planned this?"

He chuckled, "The only weddings that have gone wrong were Draculaura's. But if you're so superstitious...we will take a few of our close friends and head over to Ireland, and I will give you the wedding you deserve."

Her jaw dropped, a smile breaking her face, "I thought you wanted me to go back to sleep."

His hold was comfortingly tight, a silent vow that he had every intention to keep his word. His eyes sparkled boyishly, having never lost that charm, "We were young when we were married. We were both poor, practically neophytes together, and we had nothing but a satchel of our human possessions. You've always been my deity, my princess and my goddess and my queen, and I want to give you what you deserve. For keeping me this long and putting up with everything I've done."

"Is that why you...?" Her brain couldn't even finish the sentence for her while the influx of information registered, "You want to keep me."

He drew her closer, only turning away to flick off the heat before the kettle could whistle, "I never wanted to let you go."

Her eyes searched his. She shook her head, swallowing thickly, "I don't believe in fairy tales any longer, Bram...so don't you dare overdo this."

He kissed her knuckles softly, "Call the shots. Tell me what you want."

Her fingers traced up his forearm, resting at his bicep. He released her hand to allow her to fully slip her arms around his neck, rising on her toes to his level, "I want you to kiss me now, and we'll plan a wedding later."

He grinned, cupped her cheek and murmured, "As you wish." Her lips pressed enthusiastically to his, his arms wrapping tightly around her like bands of steel. The sun was just starting to rise, lightening the world only slightly with the gray clouds unleashing their torrents, but neither of the vampires took notice. At the very least, if the night couldn't remain eternal for them, the light of day could be cloaked by the clouds.


	173. Chapter 173: When I Am Queen

_A/N- I lost my first writing in a browser glitch ;a; There was sooo much more banter in the first part, but this one does fit more in the context I wanted it to. Enjoy._

**Chapter 173- When I Am Queen**

My ears tensed with thudding bass. I lifted my head, expecting to tell Holt to knock it off, only to see Gory walk in. The atrocity of music that was blaring in her ears, she obviously liked. Her perfectly manicured black nails traced across my neck as she slid into the seat beside me.

"What are you listening to?" I asked, wrinkling my nose.

"What?" she asked, voice raised to hear herself over the raising bass.

"What are you listening to?!" I repeated, raising my voice in return.

"The reason why I can tolerate Holt Hyde," she replied, her burgundy eyes sparkling. She glanced back down at her phone, continuing to tap away at the screen, fingers dancing as if she were writing a novel. Holt and Heath entered together, taking up the seats in front and behind her, "Hey, _Gor-geous._"

"Can't put out my fire today," Heath commented.

"Is it just me, or did it get hot in here when you walked in?" Holt teased her, leaning forward and tugging on her earring with his teeth. She smacked him hard enough to make him wince, "I'll make you my bridesmaid too if you're not careful."

I raised a brow, clearly missing something. Heath trailed his fingers over her arm, "Come on, _fang-tastic,_ I just wanna help with the bachelorette party."

"Keep it in your pants, Heath. I was never single." Either she hadn't gotten any sleep, or she was in a bad mood. The way she said bridesmaid made me think her mood was probably only caused by Heath. He smirked, making himself comfortable and encroaching on her space.

"Sexuality of unwilling participants, thank you for the theme connection, Mr. Burns," Miss Hawthorne said as she entered the room and set down a stack of novels. Heath's head raised, "Hey, why are we reading normie books anyway?"

"Because it's still surprising you can read," Gory shot back. Holt chuckled, running his fingers over the back of her neck. She swatted at him every so often. It was hard to believe she liked Jackson as much as she hated Holt.

"There weren't very many accurate monster literature pieces written, Heath. Especially not after the pop-culture upheaval that gives us the ones we find in book stores today."

"Sparkly vampires," Holt muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Even with her iCoffin turned down, I could tell Gory wasn't paying attention through the whole class period. She kept tapping away at her phone, even after the bell rang and we rose to leave. The dark circles under her eyes were growing more pronounced, and I could tell this distraction was the cause of her lack of sleep. She paused outside the class, grasping my arm firmly and dragging me to the balcony seats overlooking the lower floor of Monster High. She was silent as she typed away on the touch screen.

"Your my bridesmaid too," she finally said, saving whatever she'd been doing and monitoring its download.

"Who's getting married?" I asked, toying with the lace hem of her skirt.

A small smile crossed her face, "Bram and I. Apparently, he wants us to grace the emerald isles in bloody beauty." She shifted, sitting, "Since my internship is quite mobile, we might even stay a while. Turn a honeymoon into a vacation."

I nodded, my heart sinking, "Permanently, maybe?"

A small smile crossed her face, "No. As much as the dense forests of Salem will never compare to the mossy moors of the lands we once called home, I can't foresee leaving any time soon." Her eyes flicked up to me, away from her phone, "It'll be small. Close. You, Jackson and Cleo are going to be my bridesmaids. Howleen can come be flower girl if I don't have to fight her into a dress. Other than that, I don't see many others to invite."

I rubbed her shoulder, "Val?"

She stiffened and lifted her glasses to rub her eyes with a soft sigh, "There goes my nap in Rotter's class..."

I sat up slightly about to ask when she rose and tucked away her phone. She patted my knee, "Can you handle being without me until lunch?"

"Only if you can," I replied, trying to tease her, "Don't get killed."

She smiled slightly and headed off down the stairs. I could've followed to ask her why Valentine was keeping her up at night, but part of me told me to avoid the subject at all costs.

...

About halfway through lunch, I realized she wouldn't be joining us. Even though our friends had their own things, and Cleo was still notably absent from our group, I gave myself an excuse to slip away and look for her. I finally caught her trail around the theater and wandered in.

She sat against the wall, eyes closed, chest moving slowly with deep, restful breaths. My lips quirked upward as I shrugged off my hoodie and ascended the steps onto the stage to drape it over her. My nose twitched, eyes following the scent to her arms. For a moment, I didn't comprehend. There was a red pattern up and down her arms like shoelaces, connected x's. No blood leaked from them, but they were still strange, raw, and fresh. I knelt beside her and touched one lightly. Her skin felt cold to the touch, like she'd lost blood.

"Don't," she muttered, making me jump. I hadn't even noticed her eyes open. Her eyes flicked to my hoodie and she took it, resting her bag against the stage and draping it over herself, rolling to the side and curling up on it. She'd been so sassy I thought she switched bodies with Howleen earlier, but the happiness in her mood had drained. Like a withered flower, she laid there and rested. I sunk down beside her, resting my head against her stomach. She shot up in pain, letting out a small sound.

"Who did this to you?" I whispered, at a loss for any other words. She growled, turning her back to me, "Leave me alone."

"Gory-"

"I said leave me alone! Are you deaf?!" Her burgundy eyes blazed as she lowered herself back onto her makeshift pillow. Maybe she was just exhausted, but I laid down beside her and pulled her close. She shifted, using my chest for a pillow, her eyes closed. I removed her glasses, laying them beside us as my fingers ran softly through her hair. She let out a soft sigh, "We used to huddle in the back of the library together like this...him and I...he'd hold me and stroke my skin and whisper sweet things to me while I let out my tears."

"Why do you have any tears to let out? You're getting your vows renewed, Gory...you're getting a second chance." My voice remained soft, but she sighed and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand. "I had a horrible nightmare and it's been eating away at me all day. I feel like a horrible person. Horrible mother. Horrible wife."

I ran my fingers softly through her hair, "Tell me about it."

She shook her head, sobbing softly into my chest, "I just want to forget it...I just want to be okay. God, Lala, why can't I be okay?!"

I rubbed her back slowly. My fingers slid up the edge of her shirt, brushing her stomach. The wounds there were fresher and she recoiled, striking out at me. She looked as if she'd been betrayed. I lifted her glasses and crawled across the stage toward her. She backed up to the wall, but I still slid them on her face. She drew her knees up to her chest, keeping me away from her. I reached out and cupped her face, slowly tracing her cheek, "Did you do this?"

"It sure as fuck wasn't the tooth fairy," she muttered, her eyes locked with me. I'd never seen someone make such light of pain before. A comment Bram had once made flickered across my mind. Maybe she was in tenfold the pain I thought she was in. I'd never know how much damage she'd done to herself; she was very good at hiding pain. Slowly, she pushed me back with her legs and rested her hand over her stomach. I moved away and glanced to her. She pushed me away, her eyes fluttering closed again. Like the traitor I was, I took out my iCoffin and sent a blank text. When I glanced back, Gory had done her vanishing act, but if I couldn't find her and help, I knew of at least one person who could.

...

The belfry was used for storage as of late. Broken desks that had yet to be repaired, boxes full of old books waiting donation or recycling, among various other things collected dust in the room. The vampire on the floor was breathing heavily, pain making her eyes glassy. She kept herself upright against the crate-box as long as she could before shifting back onto her back, her body healing with agonizing slowness, causing her more pain than help. It was like a pair of dry gears, grinding until they were oiled. Her teeth grit, yet she made no sound. Her eyes clenched shut, and in the same moment she felt warm wetness seeping against her skin as her shirt was pushed up. Her eyes snapped open, fighting to remain that way, her eyes locked with her adoptive brother's. He drew her forearms upward with a gentle tug, kissing down the pattern from her wrist to her elbow, "How far up do they go?"

"Just...there," her voice struggled to lift above a growl until the pain in her abdomen subsided. Valentine's fingers slowly caressed her skin, smearing his blood against her wounds until the ache in them ceased and her energy began to slowly refocus. Her eyes fluttered, fighting to remain open. Very gently, he pressed his lips to her bangs, "You get yourself in a boatload of trouble without somebody to watch over you, don't you sugar?"

"I'd tell you not to touch me, but obviously I'm full of it right now."

Valentine lowered his head to her shoulder, watching her begin to fall asleep. Her pain had ceased, her strength replenishing with every moment he spent nearby. His hand rested on her stomach, "I'm giving you my strength, little one."

She nodded slightly, not even bothering to exert her dominance. When her skin was once again flawless and her breaths deeper and progressively more even, he replied to the blank text with one of his own.

_She's sleepin' now. Give her some time to rest, sugar. I'll have a talk with Bram later. She'll be ok._

His eyes flicked down to her, sleeping on the dusty floor of the belfry. Gently tugging her shirt back in to place, he slid her bag on his arm and scooped her up in a bridal carry. She was completely at peace in his arms, almost as beautiful as a corpse. "Damn it, woman. Just when I think I don't have any heart left for you, you go and screw me up all over again."


	174. Chapter 174: Never Say Never

**Chapter 174- Never Say Never**

Her eyes were dark as she made her way across the lawn to the lot. I waited at the side of the car, but she shot me a death glare before climbing in the car. I walked around to the passenger side and slid inside before she could lock it.

"Get the hell out of my car," Gory snapped.

"Not until you talk to me," I murmured. "What happened back there? Why would you think that's okay?"

She let out a sigh, "I am going home to my husband, Draculaura. Get out of my car. I won't tell you again."

The way she talked to me pissed me off. I glared at her in return, "I'm not a child."

"Then stop acting like one and get out of the goddamned car."

Temper flaring, I did as she asked. Before I did, though, I glanced back in, "Whatever you say, _your highness,_ I was trying to help you."

The moment I shut the door and moved onto the curb, she threw the car in reverse and tore out of the spot like a bat out of hell. I winced; the sky seemed to stir at her mood.

"Boy-toy late?" I heard Kate call over, but I simply ignored her and crossed the lot to stand under the shelter of a large tree. Of course, that wasn't the most brilliant idea with the crackles above in the clouds, but Frankie was leaning out of the sun roof of Holt's mother's car as he sped out of the lot, probably trying to catch a stray bolt for voltage, so I knew I wasn't the only one doing something stupid. Valentine's car pulled up with the two of them inside as the sky began to spit fat drops of water. Valentine climbed out, idling at the curb, "Come on, get in."

I shrugged, "I'm fine. I can wait."

"I'm surprised these wolves call themselves wolves when their Alpha's mate is sitting in the cold rain, all alone," he prodded, nodding toward the car, "Hurry up, I'm getting rained on."

"I told you, I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes and shut the door. The drops were steady to pick up, but he dashed under the tree with me, grasping a firm hold of my hand, "I'm not doing this out of attraction to you, I'm doing this out of kindness to you and my mate's pack. Now get in the car before I change my mind."

He was purposefully avoiding the subject. He let out a sigh, grasping my arm gently, "Draculaura...I know you're not okay. But I know my baby sister. She'll come around, sugar. Just please, climb in the car and keep yourself warm."

The rain started to assault the newly-budding leaves. I huddled closer to the trunk out of stubbornness, the water running down it and soaking my hair quickly. I felt like a wet cat. After a few minutes of idling in the car with the radio playing, Kate climbed out and raced over to Val. He stepped away from me, but instead of scowling and screaming, she was laughing like a child, "Come on Val! Why waste a perfectly good rainstorm?!"

"I don't follow," he admitted. She dragged him out of the cover of the tree. I finally noticed she'd shed her jacket and shoes. As the moist ground began to soak and flood, she danced around in the torrent. I almost expected him to yell at her, but my shock only grew when he broke into a smile and joined her. I felt the urge to call out to him about his precious brand-new shoes, but the words never rose. He lifted her by the waist and spun her around, making her scream and cling on. A loud boom cracked over my head. I winced, shaking from the cold breeze. The leaves weren't even fully formed, and my mascara was running, but I loved the rain. The best part about the rain was that you could cry, and your tears could get mixed in the raindrops and nobody would ever know. I was pathetic, attempting to preserve my dignity under the tree with tears running out of my darkened eyes, dripping onto the white tips of my sneakers, the water on the earth swelling and rushing around my feet.

Abbey and Romulus's truck drove up, and the passenger door opened, "Draculaura, get your ass in this car before I get out and throw you in!"

I dashed across the soaking lawn and threw myself in beside Abbey. It wasn't the best choice, I instantly started shaking, but it was better than nothing. Rom cranked the heat and sighed, "Mutt broke down."

I nodded, still trembling beside Abbey. I was soaked to the skin and I felt disgusting. Disgusting for hurting Gory without meaning to. Disgusting for being unhappy with the sight of Valentine and Kate, even if that was what they both deserved. I was disgusted with myself and there were a thousand reasons why.

"Okay, fine, we don't have to talk," Romulus said, "Baby, how was your day?"

Abbey rubbed his knee, "Long and boring. How was yours, puppy?"

He chuckled, "I got punched in the nuts by all three of your sons."

Abbey started laughing. I didn't look over, but I heard him go from quietly chuckling to lightly growl-purring. I didn't need to watch to know where her hand had moved. "Holy shit," he growled, "Control yourself. Abbey...shit! Draculaura's in the car!"

I couldn't control myself anymore. I burst into laughter. Abbey chuckled, but Rom must've been put out, because he didn't say a word the rest of the drive. I laughed until my eyes teared before hugging her, "You...you are cruel."

"You're telling me," Romulus muttered, adding a whimper for effect.

Abbey swatted his thigh, "Will take care of before we even leave garage. Promise, puppy."

He grinned like he'd won the lottery, taking her hand and pressing a warm kiss to it. I suppose he had won the lottery with her. They were incredibly happy, because much like Gory, Abbey never took anyone's shit. What could've made my best friend act that way was beyond me, but we were at the house soon enough and I let the lovebirds go, sprinting up to the door with my soaked bag over my head. Clawd was at the door before I'd even reached it, apologizing as I dashed in. "I'm sorry, the car broke down at school, Rom had to give me a ride back-"

I was so wet, my foot slid on the rug. My shoes kept going and I was promptly on my back on the floor at his feet. For a moment, he laughed before pressing his lips together and holding it back, "I guess you had one of those days too."

I nodded, reaching for his hand. Luc, Luna and CJ were busting up on the floor. Clawd's hands were warm and soothing on my skin. He started laughing as he touched me, "You're soaked to the skin."

"Someone ditched me," I muttered. His smile dropped, "I'm sorry..."

I waved it off, leaving my bag on the bench before prying off my shoes and heading up the stairs, "I have to go shower. I'm gonna get sick sitting around like this."

"Dinner's in the oven-" he began. When I turned in horror, he smiled and added, "My mom cooked. She had free time today."

I smiled, "Bless your mom."

He chuckled, "You hit your head, didn't you?"

I walked upstairs, prying off my wet clothes as I went. He followed, relentless as a puppy, "Anything special today?"

"Gory's hurt, Valentine's delighted with his life, everything sucks. I need to make tea," I muttered. He paused in the doorway, watching me produce pajamas, "I'll do it. Tea or hot chocolate?"

I paused a moment, glancing at him. I wanted to beg him to come join me. Not even to make love, just to hold me and touch me and promise me it was going to be okay. I wanted to feel better. I wanted to feel like he still loved me. Was my guilt really that bad? That I couldn't sit back and allow myself to be jealous of Valentine's joy? I just nodded and muttered, "Hot chocolate."

He nodded, not leaving the doorway, "Lala...you know I'm here."

I nodded again, "I know."

He would give me space. He always did. I was independent enough for that. He'd give me space and hold me close later, and he'd promise me that it was all going to be okay whether I asked him to or not. I left my pajamas on the bed and crossed the room to him. He shifted to wrap his arms around me without even a thought. I curled into his chest, my eyes fluttering slightly as he kissed the top of my head, "I love you."

I clung to him. He didn't mind the cold wetness seeping into his shirt from my skin, but I didn't want to soak his shirt. I gave him a tight squeeze and released him, "I love you more."

He broke into a smile, brushing his thumb slowly over my cheek, "Nah. We could argue that, but maybe it's time you just accept that I'll always love you the most."

"Love is infinite," I muttered, "It has no measure."

"Good. Then neither of us win."

...

When Gory stepped out of the car, she didn't even have a moment to react before Bram had grasped a firm hold on her hips and pushed her against the side of the car. His eyes blazed, half with fury and half with desperation, but she dropped her purse in the seat regardless. He growled, crushing his mouth to hers in dominance, silencing her sound of shock. For a moment she resisted, but as his fingers slowly ran up her shirt, tracing over her tender skin, she melted in his arms. He pinned her against the car, forcing her to be completely at his mercy. Her hands ran up the front of his shirt, nails dragging over his shoulders before he grasped them and pinned them to her sides with enough force to cause her pain, the metal body of their car making a sound of protest to the force used. She whimpered into his mouth, struggling to breathe, her heart pounding erratically. Quickly growing lightheaded, she rubbed her thigh softly between his legs, hoping to get him to moan and alleviate the seal of his mouth over hers. After a moment of her teasing, he did. She drew in a gasping breath, eyes heavy with desire. He forcefully pushed her away, stepping back and circling the garage while wiping her lipstick from his mouth. She sunk to the floor, her breathing as heavy as his, "Wow."

"That was not out of affection," he growled, "That was out of dominance. Goddamn it, Gory, you belong to me! You are not allowed to do anything to harm yourself! Do you understand me?!"

Her chest continued to rise and fall quickly, her eyes half-lidded with primal need. Shakily, she pulled herself to her feet and gathered her purse and bag, shutting the door, "Are you angry?"

"Damn right I'm angry," he half-muttered. His ruby eyes were focused on her, "I don't know what I should do with you? You don't deserve to have your needs attended to at any extent if you're going to hurt yourself, and I'm certainly not going to hit you. I'm just disappointed, Gory. I thought you loved me."

She sighed and slipped inside, abandoning her things on the kitchen table. He walked past to pause in the door, blocking her path, "Fine. You don't love me. I wasn't asking you to. You still belong to me."

"Of course I love you," she murmured, shedding her jacket to reveal her arms to him. They were already healed, and she figured by the time he removed her shirt, the marks on her stomach would heal too. But his eyes narrowed and he stepped forward, grabbing a forceful hold on the hem of her shirt. Panic flashed across her face for a moment before he ripped the blouse open, scattering buttons in every direction. His eyes darkened with passion, staring at her chest for a moment before darkening with anger and hurt. He brushed his fingers over the raised redness criss-crossing her abdomen.

"What the hell did you do this with?" he murmured, watching her flinch at his touch. When she didn't answer, he prodded again, "Gory. Speak."

"Razor blade," she murmured quietly.

He sighed, his breath fanning her chest. He shook his head slowly, lowering his lips to her partially bared shoulder. His fingers slowly ran over the marks on her stomach, tracing them over and over as his kisses trailed down her shoulder, moving the shirt aside with his mouth. The limp fabric fell to her elbow, allowing him to continue kissing softly down her arm. She ran her fingers gently through his hair, "I thought you were mad."

"I'm not mad. Disappointed, but not mad," he murmured, kissing down to her elbow before righting himself and meeting her gaze, "I love you too much to be angry with you for any amount of time." Before she could speak, he cut her off with a gentle kiss. Her lips, so red, gave to his instantly. He continued caressing her skin, slipping a hand under her rear to boost her onto the table. She whimpered, drawing him closer. His fingers hitched around the edge of her skirt, softly nudging it up her legs to allow his body to nestle against hers. Her fingers trembled as they caressed his jaw, following the path down his neck before his hand flashed up, grasping her hand tightly and pressing it over his heart.

"I love you, you stupid little girl," he murmured as he withdrew, "And if you ever hurt yourself again, so help me I will drag you out of whatever you are doing, throw you over my knee and give you a firm and thorough spanking."

Light pink blush coated her cheeks. She swatted his shoulder, "Down, Bram. Heel."

His eyes darted over her figure appreciatively, "You know...if you're not hungry, I might just have to thoroughly love you to improve your day..."

Her knees drew together as a small smile crossed her face. She righted her shirt, hopped off the table and closed it around herself, "Not until you find my buttons and bring them up to me. I liked that shirt, you pain."

He laughed, catching her around the waist and drawing her in for another slow, hungry kiss. "I need you, Gory."

She shifted a hand from pinching her shirt together to resting in his chest, keeping him close, "I know." Her fingers wound in his shirt, wordlessly replying the same. He drew her against his chest and buried his face into her hair, his arms protective steel bands around her body. Her eyes closed, nuzzling into him. The darkness behind her eyelids was soothing, but his touch made everything okay.


	175. Chapter 175: Try

**Chapter 175- Try**

Bram descended the stairs in his pajama pants, his feet silent on the steps. It was the first time in about a month she'd come down to the basement to be alone. Still, he watched her swing her pointed toes outward in a wide arc, spinning on her raised toes. Gory's breath released, her glasses sitting on the table beside her stereo, eyes closed peacefully. She'd never complete the turn on her own and she knew it, so when his hands gently rested upon her waist to guide her, she smiled lightly, "I thought you went to bed."

"I couldn't resist coming to watch," he murmured, tugging her lightly against him. A soft sigh passed her lips as he softly kissed her cheek, his arms wrapping gently around her. The affection was commonplace for the duo, yet the gentle movement of him rocking back and forth on his heels made her lips spread into a smile, "Want to dance with me?"

"It would be an honor and a privilege, Lady Devein," he murmured in her ear before gently grasping her hand. In perfect timing with the chorus of her song, he spun her in his arms and guided her in a quick-paced waltz. A short, amused laugh bubbled past her ruby lips, "Such a classic gentleman."

"It's why you love me," he murmured, lowering his lips very tenderly to hers. His complete hold on her only broke to spin her weightlessly, pulling her closer as they glided across the floor. His fingers trailed softly up her spine, her half-lidded eyes sparkling with contentment. She had her complete trust in him, knowing he wouldn't let her fall over anything or hit a wall. He brushed his thumb softly over the apple of her cheek, "You are the most beautiful creature my eyes have ever beheld."

"A moth to a flame," she whispered, kissing his palm.

"What a lovely, smoldering flame." His expression softened as her soft lips traced his fingers. He halted moving, watching her with bated breath. Teasingly, she smiled and bit down on his finger. He hissed in surprise, the flash of pain making him glare at her mischief-filled expression. She lapped the blood away with little strokes of her tongue, her teeth embedded in his flesh to keep the wound open. He growled, "Release me."

She smiled and released him with her teeth, running her tongue over the seeping wound. He didn't even let her kiss it before he withdrew his finger, flexing it and watching the little beads of red well up.

"Oh don't be so stubborn..." she murmured, taking his hand again and kissing his blood away lightly. He allowed her to before smiling wickedly himself, "I love you, Gory."

"I love you too," she murmured, her tone tender. She didn't even see it coming when he blurred with speed, shutting off the stereo, grabbing her glasses and racing for the stairs. She stood in shock for a moment before dashing after him, not even able to make it to the stairs without running into something. He spun around midway, watching her flail and flounder like an injured, beached fish. She'd be angry if he left her there, teasing or not. She might even be hurt enough to cry a little. But he wasn't that cruel. He shut the door, flicked out the light, and listened to her sound of irritation, "_You bloody asshole!"_

He beelined for her and slipped her glasses gently on her face, feeling her freeze. He grasped her hips and pulled her back against his body, "Did that teach you not to bite the hand that feeds you?"

"I'm going to bite you again," she said in a soft, decadent tone. Roughly, he pushed her against the wall. She gasped, the cold of the concrete piercing the shirt she wore. He brushed her hair to the side and sunk his sharp teeth into her neck, listening to her cry of shock and ecstasy. He growled, desire spiking in his own blood as he listened to the soft, euphoric whimpers that passed her lips.

His lips ran over the bite on her neck, brushing away the blood that trickled free. The wound was healing, normally, but this time he'd bitten deep enough to make a mark. A dull throb was spreading through her neck, an ache that he left on her body with permanent marks. He kissed her skin until it was healed, tender and raw. "You belong to me," he murmured, turning her gently in his arms. He scooped her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and showering soft kisses over the healing wound, "The only person allowed to leave a mark on you is me."

A soft, blissful sigh passed her lips, "Mmm...and vice versa, my love." He lightly squeezed her legs, running his hands softly over the fleece covering her skin. Her arms wound around his neck, her lips seeking his with the tenderness of a bat's wing. He obliged, giving her a light kiss, "To bed with you?"

"To bed with us," she murmured, nestling into his neck. Tender, plush lips ran over his skin, making him shudder as he carried her through the dark house and up to their bed. Gently, he laid her down and crawled on top of her, kissing her softly, over and over until he felt intoxicated off the honey-sweet taste of her lips. Her very presence intoxicated him on a good day. A soft laugh burst from her lips as he removed her glasses and set them on the table.

"I have hands," she teased.

"I'd rather use mine," he teased. Shifting to his side, he opened his arms for her. She nestled in, under the covers. As he heard the soft rustle of fabric, he tugged the blankets down to give her a questioning glance. She smiled sweetly, slipping on one of his shirts over her pajamas, "Problem?"

"You're wearing my shirt," he said, obviously, a slight quirk to the corner of his lips.

"It smells like you," she murmured, nuzzling into his chest. His smile fell instantly. Her eyes slipped shut, her breathing soft and light against his chest. He scowled and gave her a soft squeeze, "You have no idea how deeply I love you."

Her eyes opened, lifting to his face. She ran her fingers softly over his sculpted arm before breaking into a light smile, "I do. I love you too."

...

Clawd's arm was around me as we watched casketball. I was more preoccupied watching Luc, though, as he rolled around in attempt to pick up the carpet and roll away as a burrito. I nudged Clawd's side gently. He broke into a grin, chuckling lightly, "What 'cha doin', Luc?"

Our son turned toward us, his hair messy, "I'm a taco."

I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore. Clawd held out his arms, scooping up Luc when he ran to them, "Oh kiddo...you're just like your mom used to be. Burritos and tacos are two different things."

"I knew the difference between a burrito and a taco," I shot back, "I was teasing you. Being that much of a meat expert is probably a bad thing."

"That's what she said," he said, smirking.

"No sweetheart, that's what _he_ said to her."

Clawd laughed out loud and squeezed my shoulders, making me smile as I ran my fingers gently over his bicep. He leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead through my bangs. His fingers brushed my shoulder, rubbing a small circle, "You okay?"

"Of course," I murmured, "I didn't fall that hard."

"I'm just worried about you," he murmured. His affection was limitless and it made me smile as I cuddled into his side. My heavy heart was lifting gradually. He was soft, gentle and perfect. Tired as I might've been, I was powering on like the wolf trooper I'd learned how to be. There was only so much neck-massaging a girl could take, though. I was almost drifting when he murmured, "Go to sleep."

I smiled, "I would've if you didn't talk." My stomach was growling a little. Luna got up and growled back at it. I giggled, scooping her up and cuddling her tightly. Clawd got up, grabbing CJ and setting him on my lap, "Hungry?"

I nodded. Luna's eyes flew open like saucers, "Beef! Daddy, make beef!"

I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't stop myself. My phone started ringing at my side and I sighed, shifting them to pick it up off the table, "Hello?"

"Where's Clawd?" Manny said gruffly.

"You called me, not him," I said, about to hang up.

"I know, I know, Catrine doesn't have his number. I need to talk to Clawd."

I glanced back to my mate, holding out the phone. He raised a brow. I mouthed _Manny._ He rolled his eyes and took the phone, wandering toward the kitchen, "Hey Taur. Sup?" He stopped in his tracks, glancing to me, "When?" A moment later, "How?" I stared at him until his grim expression set. "I'll be over."

"What's wrong?" I asked as he tossed me my phone.

"Catrine's missing," he replied. "I gotta go help Manny out. You gonna be okay?"

I nodded, "Take your phone..."

He gave me a short nod before running upstairs. For a moment, I wanted to ask to go with. But I decided to let him ride this solo. I knew he'd be okay. I had complete and utter faith in him. As he came back downstairs, I glanced at him. He blew me a soft kiss before ducking out.

"Where's Daddy going? Why aren't you going with?" Luc asked, brow furrowing.

"Daddy's gonna go be a superhero, sweetheart. He'll be back soon."

...

The rain had continued to pound the earth, but that didn't effect Catrine DeMew in any way. She sat in the gazebo, soaked from the rain, soaked to her skin. Her eyes were leaking fresh tears, tears of exhaustion, tears of exasperation. The little kitten came rushing up through the rain, mewing in terror. She started and grasped up Sparkles, pressing her to her chest, "Oh mon dieu! Baby! No, why did you follow me?!"

The light fur on the back of her neck rose. She clutched the cat to her chest, turning quickly to look in the direction of the shifting wind. She unzipped her sweatshirt and tucked the kitten inside, zipping it up to her neck, the tiny creature's head bobbing up against her chin. She sheathed her hands in her sleeves and darted her eyes back and forth quickly, "Hello?!"

A shadow moved. Catrine took off bolting. Out of the darkened park, she flew down the city streets, splashing through puddles before jumping out in front of a car. The breaks hissed as the driver slammed on them, but Catrine bolted to the door and wrenched it open, ducking inside, "DRIVE!"

Toralei stared at her, "What the hell just happened to you?"

"I SAID DRIVE!" Catrine screamed, panicked beyond all wild belief. As the car began to roll forward, a large, dark shape slammed into the edge. The pair of werecats stared into the dark figure, the light disappearing seemingly into him, a pair of iridescent dark eyes staring back.

"Hold on, pretty kitty," Toralei growled, throwing the car in reverse. Catrine clutched her frantically mewing kitten and began whispering a prayer in French. Toralei suddenly threw the gear into drive and floored the gas.

"_TORALEI-!_"


	176. Chapter 176: Animals

**Chapter 176- Animals**

The hood of the car pierced the dark figure, but stopped. Toralei made the engine grind revving it, staring into the dark eyes. Catrine was praying in French, sobbing in terror.

"STOP!" Toralei shouted, swatting her arm, "Man up and fight like a werecat!"

Catrine's eyes flicked to her in terror as the tiger of a girl wrenched free of the car and took a running leap at the dark figure. It slammed into her chest, throwing her into the brick siding of a building. Catrine screamed, clutching her kitten, scrambling over to the driver's seat. Her scramble wasn't quick enough as the creature released the car and it began rolling forward. She fell into the seat, accidentally hitting the gas. The car lurched forward until she slammed both feet on the break, wrenching the gearshift forward with all of her strength. The kitten in her sweatshirt was mewing in terror. She removed the lavender hoodie and set it on the floor of the back seat, placing Sparkles in it, "Shh. Stay down. Trust me."

The cat looked at her in terror as she slid out the door and into the torrential rain. Toralei let out a howl of pain, the dark creature having thrown her halfway across the street already. Catrine froze, watching blood run from the tougher girl's ripped-open shoulder, her body condensed. Deep slash wounds coated her side, her breathing heavy. The dark creature focused on her, but she made the choice on instinct. She rushed forward, throwing herself over Toralei, shielding her from the beast.

A howl pierced the air and she replied with a fierce, feline scream.

...

The very moment the faint sound reached Jinafire's ears, her entire skull lit up in ice cold pain. She screamed, wrenching free of the blanket she'd been under, clutching her head. Skelita jolted from the chair she'd fallen asleep in, dashing to her friend, "Jina?!"

Werewolves were howling. Animals panicking. The dog began barking and Jinafire let out another scream of absolute agony. She tumbled off the couch, her best friend clutching her arms, "JIN! JIN SAY SOMETHING! MAMI! MAMI WHAT'S HAPPENING?! _JINA!?_"

Spectra and Billy had been lying on the daybed in the study when a sound like a dog whistle pierced the air. Billy's hands clamped over his ears, letting out a soft yelp of pain. She blinked, grasping his hands gently, "Billy? Sweetheart?" His teeth were grit in pain. The sound didn't hold any effect on her, but as she watched Billy's face contort in pain, his eyes tearing and his body coiled, ready to fall, she released a soft sigh and pressed her lips gently to his. Vibrant cold spread across his face, the sound silencing as her hands slid up and cupped his ears. He stared at her in shock.

"I'll wait until it stops," she murmured, for once forgoing a story for his benefit.

A small smile crossed his face as he rested his hand over hers, "Thanks. But we've got a story to break."

...

The dark figure hovered over the two females, about to strike a lethal blow to the light-furred cat crouched over her counterpart's body when Clawd raced up. His sneakers pounded the pavement, gaining momentum. Heath's Prius sat idling, lights piercing the dark of rain, the perfect ramp for his leap. Effortlessly, he hopped, planted a foot, and launched himself onto its back. A monstrous roar erupted from it, attempting to shake Clawd free in the process of rearing back. His claws remained planted, a snarl passing his lips. Catrine's head perked and he snapped, "GET IN THE CAR!"

Her eyes flicked down to Toralei. Her eyes were glassy and half-open, her breaths light and restful, "Hey, I know how to handle flesh wounds."

Fighting for words, she picked her up and dragged her toward the car. The soft mews of her kitten sounded from inside as she loaded Toralei into the passenger seat. The beast finally shook free of Clawd, turning to him and snapping powerful jaws inches from his abdomen. Catrine froze, torn between fleeing to safety and indulging the burning in her chest.

"Do it," Toralei said, her voice strong, "We've got plenty of time. Go." Her eyes lowered, meeting with the emerald ones of the tigress. Toralei smirked openly, "You've got to give in to your instincts some time."

Clawd's eyes burned with animalistic fury. Catrine shut the door, blue eyes seeming to glow, tail snapping lightly behind her as she circled the back of Toralei's car to take the beast's flank. Clawd lowered into an attack crouch, growling. He nodded to her once. She lowered to her fours, tail raising, returning his short nod. They both launched forward, her needle-sharp claws slicing the dark flesh of the monster that attacked Toralei and scared her to death. It slammed backward, stars exploding against her eyes as she was slammed into a wall. Her vision cut for a moment, but her claws only sunk deeper. Splitting pain drove her rage on instinct, climbing its back like a scratching post.

"Move!" he snarled up at her. From its neck, she dug her claws in a final time and leapt, allowing him to drive forward and slam his claws into the belly of the beast.

Catrine's delicate feet landed on the roof of the car. She snapped around, watching it crumple, her eyes glowing with passion and bloodlust. Clawd growled, shaking his head to disperse the dominant wolfen nature. His eyes flicked back to the coiled, rain-soaked werecat. Her chest heaved like a predator.

"It's okay, Catrine," he murmured, approaching carefully. She remained still, watching him with wary eyes. His ears twitched, listening to the mending of skin. Smelling the disappearance of sulfuric blood. He sharply turned and watched the dark beast disappear down the alley way. His eyes flicked back to the feral feline. She didn't move, only nodded in the direction of the hunt. He nodded in return, giving chase once more.

It hadn't gotten far, yet he skidded to a stop at the end of the alley. Rain soaked and disheveled, Romulus blocked his path, "Turn around, Clawd. Go help the cats."

"What are you doing?" he growled, stalking forward.

"It's not your place."

"Damn right it's my place, _I'm_ the alpha? Or did you forget that?!"

Both males were distressed, defensive. Their postures straight, their eyes hard like gemstones. Romulus flexed his claws, "I don't wanna have to hurt you, man. Turn around and walk it off."

"That thing tried to kill people, Rom. That _thing_ isn't even a monster, it's...it's a thing! What makes it remotely okay to betray your pack for a monster!?"

The soft whimpers of a little girl reached Clawd's ears. Romulus's expression remained hard, his jaw set, claws flexed, the instinct to protect his cubs stronger than his loyalty to the male he'd considered a brother. Clawd pushed him aside and stalked past. Crouched under an umbrella on the curb, Abbey held a little girl with shadow-dark skin, hair like living night, and black, iridescent eyes. Clawd snarled, making the little girl cry out in fear. Romulus grabbed his bicep forcefully, Abbey clutching the child to her chest.

"Touch her and I swear to God I'll kill you," she snarled, shifting the umbrella to hold the child in both arms.

Clawd glanced over his shoulder, glaring murderously at his beta. Romulus's ears flattened instinctively under the wrath of the alpha, but no whine of submission burst from his lips. He remained strong, still digging his claws into Clawd's skin. He took one look at the child in Abbey's arms and snapped, "Get out."

"What?" Romulus growled. She shifted Twyla a bit closer, resting her hands over her back protectively.

"Get off my land, Romulus. If you want it to live, get it off my land." His tone was clipped and cold; an alpha with his pack's interests in favor. His eyes burned with the agony of the decision. Romulus nodded once, understanding the decision.

"She is child," Abbey shouted over the rain, "She is little girl! Draculaura was little girl monster too, once!"

"I want it off my land by dawn," Clawd said, seeming to ignore her comment.

"Twyla never hurt anybody!" Abbey shouted with growing conviction, "You marry murderer and judge baby girl, you have no right!"

Romulus rested his hand on Clawd's shoulder. He inhaled slowly, returning the gesture, nodding once. Still, it didn't seem Abbey had any intention of letting him get away with the exile so easily. She rested the umbrella over Twyla and set her down on the pavement, stalking across the street and slamming her fist into the back of Clawd's shoulder. He whirled around and caught her hand before she could hit him again, the other before it connected with his chest. Trapped in his grip, Abbey's eyes were harder than gems, colder than Romulus's. It wasn't about the pack for her, it was personal.

"Abbey," he exhaled softly, "Please-"

"You are lucky you are such good friend to puppy," she whispered, leaning in close, "Or I would spit in your face."

"He's just doing his job, Abbey-" Romulus defended. Clawd's eyes snapped up in time to watch the child disappear into a dark shadow that retreated within the trees. Abbey noticed his gaze and the following of her mate's and snapped around, her pulse rising in panic, "Twyla?"

The shadows were leaving the trees. She wrenched free of Clawd's grasp, bolting across the street and into the lightly wooded field, "Twyla!" Before she could follow, Romulus darted after her and gently grasped her arms, "Abbey. Babe, let her go. She has a family."

The yeti shook her snowy head desperately, "She was hurt...she's baby, Romy, she _needs_ me."

"I need you," he murmured in her ear, "It's okay. Grace was right. She has parents that aren't us."

Her breath released in a shaky sigh. Her hands found his before slipping up his arms, pulling him close. The soft patting of feet in puddles came close, Catrine appearing by Clawd's side, "What happened? Did we win?"

"Nobody ever wins," he muttered, watching his best friend wrap his mate in his arms, shielding her from the rain. He shrugged off his jacket and draped it over Catrine, "You alright?"

She nodded, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet, "Cold."

"We're going to take her to a hospital anyway," Clawd muttered, turning her to go.

"Toralei's gone," she murmured, staring up at him, "I thought she was with you."

He let out a sigh and led her back to the Prius, abandoned on the curb. The kitten was sitting in the back window, looking distraught. Catrine bolted to the passenger door and allowed Clawd to glance over the street before climbing in to drive, "I'll take you home."

...

The hot water soothed the slashes running up and down Toralei's side. A soft hiss passed her lips, the pain immense beyond belief when soap touched them. Her claws flexed against the tub's rim, washing them with one ginger paw, watching the water slowly begin to turn orange with slight blood flow. It was healing steadily, hopefully to be repaired in a short time. After bathing the wounds, she dried herself and wrapped them in bandages, nearly fully dressed before she'd jinxed herself with the thought of Heath's presence.

"Did you see that?!" he shouted, bursting into the bathroom without knocking, "Some major shit went down downtown."

"_Purr_fect," she muttered, drying her hands. She abandoned the towel by the sink and brushed past, trying not to wince as the wounds protested to her movements. Her body's ache eased at her ginger climb into bed, her face contorting in pain as Heath leapt on the bed beside her, making the mattress bounce. Her eyes smarted. He tugged her close, running his fingers over her stomach, "So, I was thinking..."

"That's what the smoke coming out of your ears was," she muttered, agonized by his touch. The usually soothing warmth only amplified the ache.

"Maybe we could have a little play time tonight." He brushed his hands over her sides. She sharply elbowed him in the gut so he would withdraw, unsurprised when he grunted in pain of his own and obediently did so. She lightly lowered her partial weight onto her side, her elbow digging into a spring, "Go take a cold shower, Heath."

He pressed a light kiss to the back of her head, "Okay, okay. Don't have to get violent." He got up to escape, but she waited until he was completely gone to release her breath and roll on her back in comfortable defeat.


	177. Chapter 177- The Scientist

**Chapter 177- The Scientist**

Clawd didn't go straight home for once. Quite a large part of him didn't want to know what she was going to say when Abbey went off. Instead, he wandered up into the shelter of the unlocked garage and perched on the hood of his dad's truck, the bumper groaning under the weight of solid, drained werewolf.

"Figured you'd show up sooner or later," Clawrk said, not even bothering to flick on the light as he walked out and sat across from his son, hopping up on the utility bench to do so. Clawd's head drooped forward. He let out a soft sigh and rubbed alertness into his skin, eyes flicking back up, shining gold with the reflection of faint outer light. His elbows rested on his knees. For a moment, he sought words before deciding against them, sinking back against the truck's grill and slowly sliding down onto the concrete floor.

"Your brother got beat up by his little girlfriend," Clawrk commented, "I think he's actually got a thing for this one."

"Which one?" Clawd muttered from the floor, laying on his back.

"Rocks." Clawrk couldn't even hold back a laugh with the comment. A chuckle passed Clawd's lips before he closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face once again, pushing back his soaked and messy hair. A blanket was tossed over him, drawing his attention back to his father. "You smell like wet dog."

"I almost killed a kid," he muttered, "I almost...I almost exiled Rom. For the good of the pack."

"What'd your gut tell you?" Clawrk asked simply, remaining silent afterward.

Clawd's eyes closed once more, "That it was a monster. It was going to hurt Toralei and Catrine whether they fought back or not. That it was going to probably get after Rom and Abbey."

The rain was pelting the roof hard enough for the both of them to hear. He could've fallen asleep in the position he was in, wet as he was. Curled in a blanket, under the bumper of the truck, it felt safe and restful. The pack didn't need him, nothing needed taking care of, nobody had intent to bother him. He knew the thought was selfish, but that was what he wanted. The role of alpha hadn't been asked for, it had been thrust upon him, and much like Spiderman, he had to make due with what he had.

"Instincts are never wrong," Clawrk replied. "Yeah, a kid's a kid...but I promise you, a kid isn't what woke up the street."

His chest rose and fell with each deep breath. It was agonizing. He wanted to go home, sleep, cuddle into his mate's hair and breath in the scent of her skin. Yet he knew without a doubt, she'd be _pissed_ at the very least. His eyes opened slowly, flicking to his father, "You don't think she's what they think she is."

"I know she's not." Clawrk replied, "Go home, Clawd. You acted like an alpha should."

He sighed and rose, tossing the blanket onto the table, "Tell that to Lala when I sleep outside."

A soft laugh sounded from the back of the elder wolf's throat, "Yeah, you say that now. Some day you'll wish women got angry that easily."

He offered a slight, terrified smile before slipping back out into the rain. Jogging down the block, he made it back into the house, glancing around at the darkened living room. He locked the door before making his way upstairs, edging open the door gingerly, "Draculaura?"

I glanced up from the book I had in hand and smiled sympathetically, "You're soaked."

He smiled sheepishly and slunk inside, prying off his shoes and laying them over the heating vent, "I'm gonna go...wash nature off."

I giggled, beckoning him over. His cheeks flushed a bit as he shook his head briefly. I pouted in his direction, causing him to roll his eyes and walk over beside me, "What?"

I put down the book on the pillow and rose on my knees to tug him closer. Damp as his skin was, I didn't mind. He blushed, my arms winding around his neck, "I smell, La..."

I shrugged, "So?" My lips brushed his, making him more than willing to kiss me back. I giggled, the sound silenced by his lips pressing firmly and forcefully to my own. A shiver ran down my spine, his hands grasping my shirt to crush me closer. His muscles were so strong, so tense that my hands moved seemingly on their own over them. He growled lightly in desire, nipping my lower lip, "Meet you back here in ten minutes?"

"I'll be the one in white," I teased, nipping his lower lip in return. He tugged mine back between his teeth, sucking on it lightly. I withheld a whimper of pleasure-pain at his sharp teeth, blood rushing to the tiny tear. His tongue flashed across it, making me blush as I pushed him back. He chuckled, "I could kiss you all day."

"I could do more than kiss you all day," I muttered, my eyes flicking to the floor in embarrassment at my own forwardness. His fingers skimmed my cheek, gently nudging them upward again. He placed another soft kiss to my lips, making me melt. "Of course."

...

The duo were traipsing through the underbrush, small branches and stickers scraping Billy's skin in his shorts, but at the very least, he wanted to make sure Spectra was safe as she glanced back every so often, her dark eyes glittering with adventurous glee. He forced a smile, keeping his worries hidden. The crunch of her ankle boots across remaining autumn leaves forced him to increase his pace, following her flowing violet hair. Thankfully, Spectra was a splash of color among the dark, and just before she could turn herself intangible, he reached out and grasped her arm. She turned back, eyes dancing, pressing a finger to her lips. He nodded once and motioned to his eyes, wordlessly reminding him to stay in sight. She did a disco dance move before walking partway through a tree, teasing him of the same. He lingered closer to her, the coldness of her body pressed against him. She stepped back on his foot, making his muscles lock with numbing cold. "Can you feel me inside of you?" she teased, the flash on her phone going off.

"Spec," he muttered, "hardly the time."

She withdrew quickly, becoming solid, "Run."

"What?" he gasped, eyes widening as she grabbed his arm.

"Turn invisible and run!" Her words were no longer a gentle persuasion, but a desperate order. He changed, grabbed her hand and led her through the forest. His heart was hammering in his chest. Their legs were pumping, her hair tossing in the breeze they stirred. His hand grew cold with numbness at the realization they were only descending into thicker forests and it was easier for Spectra to remain at his side while intangible. The slight glow of her body quickly became the only thing he could see, "Spectra!"

"I don't know!" she shouted, flinging herself into his arms. Even if she had a flair for natural drama, he could tell the quivering of her chest in her scoop-necked shirt was completely real and if she'd had a beating heart, it would've raced faster than his.

"Go," he whispered. Her eyes flicked to his, glowing with agonized desperation. She shook her head, "Nothing can hurt me, Billy. And if it can, I'd rather be hurt with you."

She returned tangibility in his arms, her skin losing partial shimmer. Regardless of the darkness enveloping them, he grasped her tightly in his arms, pressing her close to his chest.

"_There's enough fear in Salem to feed me forever_." A quiet, raspy voice echoed around them in all directions. Spectra's fingers wound in his shirt, a look of determination crossing her face.

"What are you?!"

The twisted figure of a pair of beings transformed from the shadows; a little one, hunched and growling like a gremlin, the owner of the raspy voice, and something that looked like a rabid dog on two legs beside it. The little one cackled, but suddenly, Spectra grabbed Billy and propelled them both forward. Before he could even yell in surprise, she slammed her hand into his chest. A harsh coil of cold formed in his gut, a flash of warmth, and they laid on the ground in the pale, cloudy moonlight. Spectra's chest was heaving. She gasped like an asthmatic, her fingers wound in his shirt. He scooped her up and started running, adrenaline fueling his energy. The shadows were quick to follow, keen like dogs. Spectra's fingers wound in the ties at his neck, "Billy...stop."

He didn't. Her strength built and she let go, passing through his body to land on her feet. He buckled at the cold and whirled around to watch the fearless way she started off in the direction they had come. "Spectra!"

It wasn't about the story. It wasn't about the desire to please the girl he had a crush on. She wanted to protect him, and he needed to protect her.

By the time he got there, her glowing, somewhat tangible foot was planted on the back of the thing that looked like a dog. Shadows began trickling away, peeling back to a humanoid form. The little creature slunk back, eyes trained on her. The moment she lifted her foot, the shadows dragged away the humanoid, his heart skipping a beat. Her glow began to fade. She crumpled onto the earth, almost hard enough to scratch her palms. He rushed to her side, grasping her shoulders, "Spec?"

Her snowy hand raised over his, giving a gentle squeeze, "I'm okay. I need a minute...but I'm okay."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her midsection, hauling her up and into a bridal-style carry. She giggled at his attempt at chivalry, snuggling closer. "Thank you for the bravery, but I don't need it."

"I know," he muttered, "You're Lana Winters, minus the into chicks thing."

A small smile touched her lips, "Billy...stay with me tonight..."

He nodded, watching her eyelids droop, "You did good, Vondergiest. Get some sleep."

A little "mn" of acknowledgement sounded before Spectra's eyes fell shut, her head resting against his chest, and for a moment as he carried her toward her place, he thought he felt the flutter of a heart beating inside her chest, trying to mimic his own.


	178. Chapter 178: House of Cards

_A/N- Periodical POV switches occur as of today. ^^_

**Chapter 178- House of Cards**

By the time morning rolled around, we were exhausted enough to crawl into the coffin collecting dust in the basement and stay there. Bram's arm was thrown over my back, his breaths soft and sleepy against the side of my head. I lifted my head only to wince at the slight dizziness that rude awakenings brought on. My muscles ached. When I shifted to attempt to stretch, Bram's hold on me tightened.

"It's alright," I murmured, reaching out to caress his chest, "I'm sore."

His eyes opened slowly, staring at me without focus. His hand ran softly over my back, a scowl forming on his pale lips, "Stay in bed."

"Can't," I muttered, pulling myself free from the tangle of sheets around us. Sharp pains prickled the top of my foot when I placed my weight on it; if it wasn't broken, it was at least sprained. The previous night was one hell of a night to say the least. He noticed my hesitation to put my weight back down and sat up, running his fingers through his sleep mussed hair, "I'll bring them here. Just come back to bed."

I perched on the edge and sighed, lowering my face into my hands and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. The sheets brushed back against each other, the mattress shifting with Bram's approach. He smoothed my hair back from my neck and placed soft, warm kisses to my skin. The sensation was welcome. "What hurts?" he murmured, breath fanning my skin.

"Legs. Ribs. Everything." I pushed myself back onto the bed with my good foot planted against the frame, nuzzling into his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around me, giving an appreciative squeeze. I smiled, leaning back to tangle my fingers in his hair. He chuckled, leaning down to oblige. There were so many reasons why Bram made my heart skip a beat, the silky golden locks my fingers tangled in were one of the superficial ones. He gave me the most adorable, amused smile as he leaned in to kiss me. Even without trying, he made my heart flutter. Waking up to him was the most amazing experience of my life, even if it was a daily occurrence. I'd never gotten entirely used to the fact that such a good, flawless being belonged to me, or even that he wanted to keep me around. Knowing that he loved me was indescribable. I wasn't worthy of it, but it was like air for the both of us.  
He softly pressed his lips to mine again, breaking my thoughts with a slightly deeper kiss. I'd given up blushing at his touch a long time ago, my fingers winding in his hair as I turned, rising on my knees to kiss him in return. A wicked little smile crossed his face as he tackled me back on the bed, falling on top of me with his full weight. I let out a yelp, laughing, tugging his hair as he nipped my lip.

"Get off me," I teased, releasing his hair to push his shoulders up, "You're crushing me."

He crawled on top of me, kissing me, unmoving. I rolled my eyes, reversing the position. He laughed, grabbing my hips to keep me from falling off, an instinct he'd kept since the days of coffins. I bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, listening to the pleased purr that left his chest, "Mm, you're in a good mood this morning."

"I woke up to an angel in my bed," I murmured before running my tongue over the wound, "Any self-respecting demon of my stature would be thrilled."

He allowed me to kiss away the blood, his fingers tangling in my hair in return. When the would stopped leaking, he gently tugged me back, "There is nothing evil in you, Gory. You're a highly functioning sociopath, of course, but not _evil_."

I chuckled, kissing his tender lip again, "Speaks the psychotic one that frequently puts our lives in danger."

He sighed, withdrawing from my kisses. I scowled, refusing to let the worry that I'd said something wrong show. A playful smile crossed his face as he pushed me back on the bed, picking up a pillow and slugging me in the arm, "Do you intend to start something you can't finish?"

"What are we, five?" I shot back, "You want a pillow war, I'll give you a pillow war."

Ever since the incident with the blood bank, he'd been careful to avoid any wars of words. I didn't know why he felt so guilty, but he did. I pulled my pillow over to me and fluffed it, crouching on my fours. He grinned. I pounced on him, tackling him onto his back with a laugh. Everything ached and I was sure there was at least one piece of broken evidence to the previous night's events, but what mattered was that he hadn't let the nightmarish visions do any harm. He must've realized my train of thought, his smile fading and his fingers brushing my side. I kissed his jaw softly, nuzzling into him, "Thank you."

"I'll never let you suffer," he murmured in my ear, "Not for any reason. Not by anything. I promised you this when you changed me, my love, I intend to keep it."

He'd indulged my every whim. He made me happy in a way other girls imagined being. We had our struggles, we had our fights, but we were okay. I never went to bed angry with him, that was how much I loved him. No matter how he'd acted, I knew the way he felt had never changed. Not truly. He ran his hands gently over my sides, kissing me again softly. Very gently, he laid me on the mattress and rose, "Stay."

"I'm not a dog," I replied, waiting until he rose to chuck the pillow at him.

He smiled and threw it back, "Good girl."

I got up and followed him out, the extra time relieving some of the ache in my foot. Thankfully, it seemed like most everything was intact. When I approached the kitchen, though, I flicked on the light first. "Well, there's the war zone I remember..." Something glass had been shattered on the floor, the glass so broken and scattered that whatever it had been was unknown. I watched the floor, careful in my steps to approaching the scattered sparkling, sweeping it up with a hand. I formed a nice little pile, only slightly cutting my fingertips in the process.

Bram slipped my glasses on, greatly improving my vision. I glanced down at my bleeding fingers, tempted to lick them clean, but not knowing what diseases were harbored in the germs on the floor made me hesitant. He lowered beside me, nudging me up, "Go tend to that, love. I've got it."

I nodded, stepping over my little pile to go to the sink. The blood, thankfully, slid down the black stone without trace. That was why I hated the color white; it was a constant reminder of hunger if blood should ever touch it. I dabbed the cuts dry, careful not to irritate them into leaking again before going to make breakfast. "Where are Gabriel and Sangria?"

"Playpen," he replied, "I didn't remember if it was safe for them to run free."

I poured fresh blood into a pair of mugs, warming up a baby cup for Gabriel and glancing back to him. He sighed, tossing out the glass and meeting my gaze. I smiled lightly, glancing downward again. His arms wrapped around me, "It's okay."

I shrugged, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. His hands ran lightly over my arms, friction-warming them, soothing the guilty pace my heart had taken. His cheek rested against the back of my head, his lips pressing lightly to my hair, "I'm crazy about you."

I rested my hand over his, caressing his perfect skin, "I know. You have no idea how much I adore you."

"I do," he murmured, "All that infinite love bullshit you listen to." Before I could reply, he smacked my backside, making me yelp in surprise. I shot him a glare, watching him break into an innocent grin, "Hey, can't say I don't appreciate what I have."

"Once a teenage boy, always a teenage boy," I shot back. He beamed. I moved to get some actual food out of the freezer, pinning him between it and me. He grinned at me, expecting some kind of cruel torture. He had no idea. I pressed against him, grinding my thigh between his legs, watching his eyes darken with lust. He hissed lightly, hardly able to contain his desire. I grinned and continued until I knew he was ready to play, then drew back, opened the other door and took out the eggs, "Sunny side up, or scrambled?"

He stared at me in disbelief, his chest moving with his heated breaths. Normally, he didn't take teasing lightly, but I saw a war going on in his eyes whether to be gentle or exert his dominance. I set the eggs down beside the pan, turned and gave him a soft kiss, "Breakfast comes with dessert today, you know."

"It better," he muttered, trying to sound tough. Behind the front, I knew he was worried. I'd been terrified and so had he. When you spent half the night clinging to your mate, whispering their name, clutching them because they were the only thing keeping you together, it was hard to remember what happiness felt like right off the bat. I pulled him in and kissed him again, allowing him to lead if he wanted. He shook his head slightly, cupping my face and brushing his thumb lightly over my cheek. Even if we hadn't been together centuries, we could speak without communicating. I kissed his lips tenderly in return. He smiled lightly, "I'm going to go feed them."

I nodded, "I love you."

He picked up the baby cup for Gabriel and his own mug, glancing to me. I shrugged, "If she thinks she can wait ten minutes..."

"She can." He was hesitant to go in the other room, but the unease had settled hours ago. I flashed him a small smile and turned to the skillet, flicking on the heat and crossing the room to get butter for greasing purposes. He waited until I had actually started cooking to slip out. Sometimes, I imagined he was more afraid of what would happen if we were ever separated than I was. He could keep calm better than I could. If he was afraid, I never got to see it. Only part of me was grateful.


	179. Chapter 179: Marilyn Monroe

**Chapter 179- Marilyn Monroe**

_A/N- Happy Monster High Sunday! :D I got to watch Fright On in Hi-Def twice today, OH GOD BRAM'S ANGRY FACE IS SO CUTE. 3 If you follow my blog, you probably got the viewing number one flail. Enjoy this! We'll get it again before Scaris!_

We were curled up with the babies when my phone went off. I slid it out from my pocket and answered right there, Luna sleeping on my chest during The Jungle Book. No matter how many times Clawd nudged her and tried to get her to pay attention, she was keen on sleeping through it. My fingers wound in her curls as I murmured, "Hello."

"Lala, come down here," Gory murmured tearfully. I felt Clawd's eyes flick to me as I sat up. "What's happening? Where?"

"Cleo's," she replied, her tone as soft as mine. I glanced to Clawd before scooping up Luna. She hadn't needed to say more; we all needed to be there. Packs were families, and Rocco would need us. I didn't even want to think of the end of the sentence.

The De Nile estate was deathly silent. We were the first to arrive, of course, but the lump in my throat only grew when I spotted Isis and Adam with Manu. My eyes flicked to Clawd. He set down the boys and knelt by them, "Go play with your friends. And don't come upstairs, alright?"

Luc nodded, grabbing CJ's hand. I kissed Luna's forehead and set her down beside them. She took hold of CJ's other hand and led him toward the two. I took Clawd's hand and ascended the stairs. Rocco sat in the hall, his face in his hands. My heart leapt into my throat. He nodded once; I ran past into Cleo's room. Ghoulia's shoulders were shaking, but Cleo's chest was still rising and falling with steady breaths. Gory was steadily passing her a stream of tissues. Lilith sat at Cleo's other side, stroking her hair, cradling her hand on her lap. She was the first to take notice of my presence.

"She's been like this since last night," she murmured, cradling Cleo's significantly paler hand between her own, "She didn't wake up this morning. Poor Rocco's...beside himself."

I glanced to Gory. Ghoulia sobbed, physically sobbed, making Lilith look up. I rushed to her, wrapping my arms tightly around her. While Ghoulia's voice was usually soft, her groans speaking volumes for her, she seemed almost living with her hitching breath and streaming tears that ran too fast for her to catch. Gory took up her other side, dabbing under her glasses, trying to soothe her. My eyes flickered to Cleo, her other hand resting at her side. I reached out, offering my hand to Lilith. The mortal female eyed me and rejected it, glancing back down to Cleo, "It's killing her. That...thing."

"That thing is her baby," Gory snapped, burgundy eyes narrowed.

Even I took personal offence to Lilith's words, but I kept it to myself. Her teal eyes were downcast, her fingers tracing Cleo's face slowly back and forth. My heart ached for all of them. Wordlessly, I saw Rocco slip inside, taking up the place beside Gory. No one made an effort to approach Lilith. I was afraid he'd react badly, obviously having heard her words, but he didn't. His knuckles brushed Cleo's cheekbone, caressing her hairline before dropping off at her jaw. He pressed his knuckles to his mouth and backed off. I was left to hold Ghoulia as Gory rose, tugging him into a warm embrace, "Calm your fangs. She'll be okay. Cleo's tougher than you think."

Rocco wiped his leaking eyes and squeezed her in return, "Nef...went into labor. She and the baby are okay. Nobody knows where Ramses is...fuck, I don't even care."

She rubbed his back, glancing back toward us. Her eyes settled on Lilith, glaring murderously. I could tell if they didn't share a friendship with Cleo, she'd have been taken care of for that comment. Sometimes I felt like Gory was more protective of her own than a werewolf.

"Give her something to wake up for," I murmured, rubbing Ghoulia's back, "Her iCoffin's on the nightstand. Play her morning playlist."

Rocco wiped his eyes, "We tried."

"Try again," I murmured, "What does Viktor have her on?"

"Vitamins. Blood, since she lost some this morning," Gory murmured. Rocco looked like he was going to collapse. She guided him to sit beside her on the floor. If someone had told me a little over a year ago that she'd be on the floor holding a werewolf, I'd have laughed at them. If there was one thing anybody could say for Gory, it was that she really meant it when she said she took care of her own. Cleo was one of them.

Clawd glanced in, meeting my eyes. I felt myself tense, the fear dispelled when he shook his head, "Rocco."

His head lifted.

"Wanna meet your niece?"

A sob burst from his lips. He got up and ran across the room. I didn't even realize how young he seemed until he hugged onto Clawd like he'd been raised by him. Gory's eyes flickered to me. I forced a small smile, nodding once, "It's okay. Go...both of you guys, go see the baby."

Ghoulia's head lifted, our eyes meeting. Gory stood and wrapped her arm around Ghoulia, guiding her out. When I'd been left alone with Lilith, I looked at her seriously, "This isn't your decision, Lilith. This isn't your job and no one asked for your opinion. If you're here to support Cleo, be here to support Cleo, not piss off everyone else."

She looked at the floor, her eyes burning. I brushed Cleo's bangs aside to feel her forehead, relaxing at the coolness. Lilith shook her head slowly, "If she'd never gotten pregnant, she wouldn't be dying."

"She's not dying," I murmured, "Nobody is going to let her die."

"She's going to die whether you let her or not," Lilith breathed, her eyes lifting, "Not even you're immortal, Draculaura. One day, someone is going to kill your little friend. Your mate's going to get old and die. Ghoulia's going to waste away, Cleo and Nefera are going to crumble into dust, and you're going to kill yourself. Because you're a Dracula, and killing you isn't easy. You're going to die of a broken heart. Everyone dies, whether it's now or later." A pair of tears ran out of the corners of her eyes. For a moment, she choked on the air. I softened, reaching out to her. She swallowed the lump and repressed a sob, "I thought I was going to die first."

Cleo's lashes fluttered when the tears dropped on her hand. She stirred, shifting slightly. Lilith jumped, "Cleo!?"

"I'm not dead yet, am I..?" she rasped, reaching out to take hold of Lilith's collar. I never realized how close they were, but Lilith dropped over her on the bed, hugging her tightly. Cleo wedged her arm between Lilith and her stomach, forming a protective barrier. Her eyes looked glassy and exhausted, but she smiled at me regardless, "Am I dead?"

"Not yet," I replied, flashing her a smile.

All of a sudden, Ghoulia came to the bed, running at almost a normal walking pace. She collapsed beside Cleo, clinging to her, crying nearly hysterically. I couldn't make out a word she said, but Cleo clearly could. Her fingers ran softly through her hair, her breath escaping in sounds that vaguely sounded like hushes. Ghoulia sniffled and clung to her. Cleo pressed a light kiss to her forehead, "It's okay, Ghoules...I promise. I'm not leaving you."

"_You're all I've got...you better not._"

Lilith's eyes flicked to me. Tears burned my eyes, but I took a sharp breath and sucked it up like the alpha female I was supposed to be. Cleo smiled lightly, "Lala...how's the baby?"

"Fine, from what I hear," I replied, "You're an aunt."

Her eyes flew open. She attempted to sit up, but Ghoulia and Lilith guided her back down. Cleo began laughing, tears running down her face, "Oh god...Nefera's okay? The baby's okay?"

I nodded, "They're both okay. You're all okay."

Rocco was hanging back with Gory. Her eyes focused on him after a moment. Lilith backed away, allowing him to take the place she'd had at her side. His fingers brushed away the dampness on her cheeks, a small smile touching his face, "Hey."

"Hey," she replied, resting her hand over his, giving a gentle squeeze.

"I love you," he whispered, lowering his face to hers. Gory's hand rested on my shoulder. I reached up and squeezed it, smiling lightly as they nuzzled each other. Lilith stared at them in disbelief. Cleo guided Rocco's hand to her belly, murmuring, "Can you feel her?"

He broke into a smile, "Yeah baby. Our little peanut is doing fine."

I slowly rose, "Want me to go get a picture for you?"

"I got it," Rocco murmured, keeping his gaze locked with Cleo's. I gently grasped ahold of Lilith's arm and dragged her and my best friend out of the room. If I could notice the tension between them, Cleo could too. I didn't even let go of them until we were halfway down the stairs, where I proceeded to stop and stare at the both of them, "Keep your thoughts to yourself. The last thing anyone needs is to add to her stress."

"Tell that to the mortal brat," Gory half-snapped, shooting Lilith a look before gracefully descending the grand staircase and picking up her coat from the pile on one of the chairs. Lilith stalked up to her, "You don't have to call me on my opinion just because you birthed two demons on your own. It's killing her. Any intelligent woman would cut her losses-"

I didn't even have time to blink before Gory recoiled and smacked Lilith across the face so hard her head turned. She nearly fell, holding her cheek. Her skin went from pale to vibrant pink quickly, chest heaving slightly as she looked at Gory with a level of betrayal I had never seen in her eyes. I hoped she wasn't armed.

"Learn how to speak to your elders, you annoying child. Don't speak of anything that you don't understand."

"I don't even know how Cleo tolerates you," Lilith snapped in reply, "If anyone's a monster in this town, it's you."

Lilith went off to find something to calm the burning on her cheek as I descended the stairs to my best friend. She held the edge of the chair tightly, managing to keep her elegant calm. I rested my hand against her back, wordlessly asking if she was alright. "I'm not going to apologize for that. She's a stupid girl. I couldn't tolerate her if my life depended on it."

I kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry."

Gory's eyes caressed my face. She pressed a kiss to my forehead and gave my hand a gentle squeeze, "I have to go. I can't be in the same room with that girl any longer."

"Come back and check on Cleo...please?" I murmured, refusing to let go. She forcibly pried her fingers from mine, nodding, "I will. When she leaves."

I watched her go, the elegant trail of black sweeping like a cape around her knees. Even if my emotions were at war, she managed to make my heart prideful. If anyone would be the Marilyn Monroe of the vampires, it would be Gory. She was practiced at her self-control, only letting it slip if she wanted to.

"I hate her," Lilith announced, walking in. She had a cloth of ice pressed to her face. My eyes flicked to her before I went back to the stairs, shooting her another glance, "You'll never understand Gory at that rate."

"I don't need to. Human or not, she's an egotistical bitch."

"If you can't handle her worst, you don't deserve her best," I replied, taking the steps with deliberate slowness in hopes that my words would sink in. Of course, they'd never be friends. I could at least try.


	180. Chapter 180: Walk Like An Egyptian

**Chapter 180- Walk Like An Egyptian**

_A/N- Sorry, it was a busy day. Couldn't help the late update._

Cleo was holding her niece in her arms, her eyes sparkling at the beautiful little half-breed. I sat cross-legged at the end of the bed. Lilith had long since gone home, replaced with Frankie. Her parents were busy between the sisters, but Frankie had a bedside manner that resembled a cat. Naturally, Cleo's cats flocked to her until her petting began building up static electricity. Frankie had a way of babbling when she was excited, and while I couldn't stop myself from partly tuning her out, Cleo paid attention with at least half her mind. I'd given up on responses that Cleo kept offering. Maybe it was just to show her terrified mate that she was coherent, but Rocco hovered over her with more protectiveness than Luken was with Nefera.

Ghoulia and Viv came in together. Cleo broke into another smile, making room for her. I forced a smile at the same moment hers fell, "Did you hear from Deuce?"

Frankie fell silent. My eyes flicked to Rocco. He shrugged lightly, "We...didn't exactly tell him."

Her eyes flicked to him in shock, "Well call him. I want to see him."

He fluffed her pillows, kissing the top of her head, "Yes, mistress."

A look of hurt crossed Cleo's face. Rocco didn't notice, crossing the room and slipping into the hall fluidly. Viv took the opportunity to sit by Cleo, brushing her mint green fingertips against the caramel-skinned child in her arms, "Beautiful family you have."

"I'll credit Nefera entirely this time," Cleo murmured, breaking into a proud smile, gazing down at her niece, "Sonya's perfect. Be sure to let them know that."

Viv drew in a breath, "Cleo...we can't let this go on. You're only going to get weaker."

"I want to try," she murmured. "I _have to_ try."

Viv folded her hands on her lap, speaking to Cleo less like an equal and more like a mother. I got the feeling not many people got away with that, college degree or not. "There's a chance, if you draw this out, both of you will die."

I expected pride. Cleo deflated, closing her eyes, "Not tonight...please, Viveka...let me talk to Rocco first."

She patted her knee and rose, opening her arms for the sleeping baby. Cleo's eyes cracked open, flicking down to the baby before handing her off. Frankie glanced to her mom, hesitant to leave. Cleo waved her away anyway, making a small, sad look cross her face before she recomposed her energetic nature and followed her mother out. The three of us were alone, and I was beginning to feel more and more like the unwelcome intruder. The baby must've kicked, because Cleo's hand flashed to her stomach like she expected it to break. A small sigh slipped from her lips before she fully became aware of her surroundings again, "Lala...will you go find me a cat?"

I nodded, rising and crossing the room to where a few of the cats had assembled by the trickling Nile water. I scooped up one- I wasn't entirely sure which, but by scent I would've guessed Bastet-and brought the cat to Cleo while it still groomed itself. Upon noticing its owner, it crawled onto her stomach and made itself comfortable against the bump, seeming to not even mind the nudging of her stomach's occupant.

"What would you do?" she asked after a moment, her fingers caressing the thick, dark fur in errant strokes, "If you were me right now, Lala, what would you choose?"

I coiled at the foot of the bed the way Hissette was on her rock, bringing my knees up and hugging them. I shrugged, but Cleo simply rolled her eyes and continued petting the fur ball on her chest, "You have an opinion, speak it before I call Gory."

"Let Viv do it," I murmured, "Trust her. Nothing's gone wrong yet."

Cleo laughed once, bitter and harsh, "_Yet._ But the De Nile curse never disappoints."

I could tell Ghoulia wanted to say something, but Deuce burst in unannounced. Cleo straightened, lifting herself. For a minute, we might as well have been two years back in time. His snakes were coiled, his muscles tensed, and I could tell his eyes were wide behind his glasses. He strode in, bee-lining for Cleo and dropping to her side. I was offended for a minute; it was like he forgot Clawdeen existed entirely.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, cupping her face, his thumb brushing lightly over her cheek.

She nodded, pressing her hand to his, "I just wanted to see you."

His eyes flicked to her stomach. A soft sigh passed his lips as he settled in beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "I'm sorry."

"For what? I told you already, it's not yours." As if it mattered. My eyes flicked to the door, watching the soft glint of blue eyes watching them both. No doubt it was killing Rocco to watch this the way it was killing me. He kissed her forehead, rubbing her stomach slowly. Her hand rested over his, eyes falling shut, a light sigh falling from between her lips. Rocco moved closer, trying to remind her of his presence. If this was how Clawd felt like when I was around Val, I'd never go near him again. The obvious still sat starkly in front of me.

I got up and glanced to Rocco. He nodded once, but allowed me to pull him into a tight hug. For a moment, he grasped my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. Then he let go, taking up my place near Cleo. I knew once he had the opportunity, he'd cuddle and kiss her the way it was so in the nature of wolves to do, but I felt the tension Deuce was causing. I couldn't take it.

Clawd was downstairs with Luken and Manu. I crept to the doorway of the throne room and listened in, watching CJ hold Isis's hand as Adam chased the twins around and vice versa.

"All of this is what Nefera is going to inherit," Manu said, "But if the baby's a boy...there's a good chance Ramses will make her split it down the middle with Cleo."

"I may not have much to give her, but we don't need all of this," Luken replied. His arms were crossed over a half-open shirt that looked like it had seen better days, his jeans practically undone the way they hung so loose on him. If boys wore pajamas all day that didn't consist of underwear, that would've been Luken's. Clawd resembled his father more and more, his golden eyes teasingly stern as he surveyed it, "I don't know, Luke. Maybe you do want to give her the world. She _is_ a princess, you know."

"Yeah, you got your princess barefoot and pregnant and kept her that way. Don't act like you don't hit that every night."

I stifled a laugh. Clawd couldn't, clapping him on the shoulder, "You have no idea."

Stepping out from behind the door, I made myself known. I crossed the floor to Clawd, slipping my arms around his waist and nuzzling into his side. He smiled, linking our fingers while I tucked my cheek against his chest, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "I think we'll be good. Viv's planning to induce in the morning. We should just let them rest up tonight, come back to see how they are in the afternoon or something."

I nodded, rubbing his lower back slightly. He purred slightly, twirling a lock of my hair around his finger. I stroked his shirt slowly, blushing at the flexing of the muscles under my fingers. He kissed the top of my head and cleared his throat, "Luc. Luna. CJ."

Our children raised their heads, pausing where they were.

"Let's go. Dinner time."

Luna lit up, running to him. I scooped up the boys, beaming as I kissed their heads. Luken gave Clawd a short nod before running over to me and picking me up in a hug. I nearly screamed, holding tightly onto the boys, "Luke!"

He laughed and kissed my forehead, "See you tomorrow, little alpha."

My cheeks flamed. I shoved his shoulder and cuddled the two of them to me, crossing by Clawd to leave. He followed, chuckling lightly. He gathered up our coats. I paused for a moment, listening to the outdoor air before walking outside. It was cool, perfect spring weather. The night encroached beautifully; late twilight without yet being night. My eyes flicked around the street; I could see into the front of Lagoona's house, watching her and her aunt and uncle share a bag of chips while they watched TV. My eyes caressed the blooming world around us. I sighed and sucked in a breath, "We're alive."

"The sky's blue," Clawd replied with intent to point out something else obvious. I followed him down the sidewalk, my night vision making my skin tingle with slight warmth. Night was safe for people like us; it always made me warm in the way a blanket made a child. We paused outside the door for just a moment, but it was long enough for me to assemble my thoughts.

"I feel alive tonight," I murmured, "It's been a really long...forever. And I feel alive tonight."

He smiled, letting the little ones in before shutting the door and lingering outside with me. His arms wrapped around me tightly, making me beam with relaxation. I kissed his bicep, rubbing his forearms. He kept me shielded from the cold, he gave me a warmth that night and blankets didn't provide.

"When Bram and Gory stick around Ireland...wanna go back to Skull Shores? Take the family?"

My eyes flicked up to him in surprise. I nodded anyway. He flashed me a small smile, kissing my lips gently, "I'm just thinking out loud. Don't quote me yet."

I smiled and squeezed his hands, "We've got maybe five seconds until they destroy something. Make it count."

That sweet, small smile grew. He kissed me warmly, gently cupping my face in his hand until a thump and a crash sounded from inside.

"Fang_tastic._"


	181. Chapter 181: Call Out The Dead

**Chapter 181- Call Out The Dead**

_"You need sleep eventually_," Slow Moe told his girlfriend over webcam. The weather just didn't cater to the zombies' desires to stay dry, but the video chat allowed them to spend time together without moving. Ghoulia lifted her glasses slightly and rubbed her eyes, grunting once before returning to her microscope.

_"Ghoulia. Go to bed. You have to go to Cleo's in the morning._"

"_Exactly. I have to do something. This isn't going to go well..._"

Her boyfriend shifted to prop his chin up on his fist. She hardly had time to catch a tear before it fell. He noticed, regardless, "_Do you want me to go with you?_"

She shook her head, eyes lifting to the screen. A small smile crossed his face as he pressed his hand onto the screen. Ghoulia forced herself to smile and return the gesture, her eyes closing slowly.

_"Go to bed_," he repeated, _"You need sleep. I know you could help Cleo in a moment's notice if you need to._"

"_What if I can't? What if I waste this time sleeping when I could be learning how to save her, and I don't? I can't live with myself if I let her down. Cleo needs me. She's...not always smart enough to look out for herself."_

She wiped her face again, stopping the tears from contaminating her workspace. Her boyfriend gave a heavy sigh and another soft ping of their IM chat showed that he'd sent her a playlist to keep herself awake to. She shook her head, forcing a light smile for his sake. _"Go to sleep, Slow Moe. I didn't ask you to stay up with me."_

_"What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't want to stay up with you? You're going to burn out before three, though. So I'll just sit here and wait until you need someone to believe in you._"

A soft sigh passed her lips. She pulled off her glasses, put her face in her hands and finally let free. The idea of keeping a coffeepot in the lab had been acted upon earlier in the day, and even if the brewer wasn't far away, she still didn't have much of the effort to rise and go get more to keep going. Her breath caught, hand flashing to her chest to calm the pain that spasmed through her chest like a seizure in her heart.

_"Ghoules,"_ he murmured, "_It'll be okay. You don't let Cleo down. You just need to go rest so you can hold the baby._"

A sob burst from her lips. She grabbed a handful of tissues, not allowing him to see her face as she bawled into them. She heard his chair push back, _"Ghoulia Yelps, if I can't calm you down from here, I'm coming over to do it."_

_"You don't have to,_" she whimpered, _"It's soaking outside..._"

Her eyes lifted to watch as he pulled on his shoes and his jacket, grabbing the energy drink that had been on the desk beside him and giving her a salute before rising to leave. "_Turn the computer off,_" she reminded him.

He sighed. The window went dark and she knew the delay would be another few minutes while he waited for it to power off. Still, the absence allowed her to power down and focus on her task at hand again.

...

The alarm went off from somewhere that didn't register in Ghoulia's mind. She turned, stirring, blinking up at the ceiling. The couch was under her, comfortable despite its lumpiness. Slipping her glasses on, she focused on her boyfriend stirring in the chair across the small distance from her. Then the realization hit her mind and she was on her feet, moving as fast as she could to shut off the alarm. Everything was as she'd left it. When and where she'd fallen asleep was beyond her, but there wasn't a conclusive result to be seen. Disbelief made her chest tight. Despair rushed through her veins, making her eyes burn. Guilt made her slow heart increase. Her lips pressed together tightly before parting, trying to find the words to ask herself where she'd left off, where she'd lost time. The springs creaked in the chair as her boyfriend rose, probably about to speak. Her hands were in tight fists, shaking with self-loathing. Before he could even speak, she found the perfect word and used it to accompany the slam of her fists into the table, _"DAMMIT!_"

Slow Moe shuffled over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She clutched her chest, almost able to feel her heart breaking, eyes flicking up to his face. He smiled lightly, rubbing her shoulders slowly in an attempt to support her. She dropped against his chest, restraining herself. He gave her a light squeeze, kissing the top of her head, "_It's okay. I told you, you needed sleep._"

_"I'm so stupid,_" she whispered, _"I'm so stupid_."

"_No you're not_," he replied in a soft murmur, guiding her toward the steps, "_We have to go, if you want to be there_."

Her heart leapt into her throat. She took off at the fastest pace she could reach, grabbing her jacket and stuffing her arms into the sleeves. Her boyfriend followed at a slower pace, watching her hunt for the mate to her sneaker. She looked ready to burst into tears when he nudged it over with the tip of his shoe. She grasped it up, laced it and grabbed his hand. He smiled, keeping her pace as she hurried to leave.

It was still dark, the sun only reaching the midpoint at the trees. It rose at an almost comical pace, seeming to keep pace with the zombies' hurry. She burst through the door before the light even reached the treetops, a record time for her. Without a greeting, she rushed up the stairs and burst into Cleo's bedroom. Rocco's ears twitched, yet neither of them rose. Isis, however, perked up instantly. She sat up in her crib and reached out for Ghoulia. Cleo stirred, shifting her hand to the swell of her stomach. Her best friend shuffled across the floor, scooping up the little girl and rocking her slowly. Isis giggled, resting her head on Ghoulia's shoulder. Her humming, though slow and slightly broken, was putting the child back to sleep.

Cleo kissed her mate's temple and slipped free of his arms. When her feet touched the floor, Ghoulia's eyes flicked over.

"You're early, that's a change," Cleo teased, crossing the room to give her a tight hug. With her arms full of Isis, Ghoulia simply remained still. The sleepy smile remained on Cleo's face as she wandered toward the adjacent bathroom, yawning with exaggeration. She set the baby back to bed, releasing her breath. The small toddler was sound asleep, much like Rocco. The stress seemed to effect everyone but Cleo, as usual. For a minute, she thought she'd been overreacting. Then, she heard a soft thump and Cleo's small voice, "Ghoulia?"

She rushed to the door and nudged it open. The water of the sink was still running, Cleo's hands still wet, but her expression was contorted in pain. Her heart leapt with the knowledge Viv hadn't needed to induce before plunging at the sight of a steady flow of red. Her eyes widened, flicking from Cleo's knees to her face. She could tell that she was panicking, that she was fully aware of how bad the situation might be. Ghoulia kept her calm, crossed the room and grabbed a towel, nudging off the water and placing it down on the floor under her best friend. Cleo sat hesitantly, her back to the extravagant bathtub. She gripped Ghoulia's elbow desperately, whimpering, "Ghoules...what's wrong?"

_"I don't know,_" she said simply, staring at the quickly spreading red stain, _"Are you in a lot of pain?_"

Cleo shook her head, but a sharp contraction and the clench of her hand contradicted her. Lips pressed together in a scowl, Ghoulia slowly rubbed her friend's stomach, nudging her to wait for the contractions. The look of agony only increased on her face, her hold only getting tighter until finally, she screamed, "Rocco!"

The werewolf had burst out of bed and appeared in the door, disheveled and exhausted in appearance until he saw the spreading red. He was at her side in an instant, his hand on her stomach and his arm around her back. His eyes flicked to her, meeting hers briefly before the pain made her squeeze them shut, _"_My water broke...a few minutes ago...oh god how bad is it? It hurts..."

"_Push,_" Ghoulia ordered suddenly, "_I hope I'm right, but I think it's just you._"

The look Rocco gave her questioned if the words were supposed to be reassuring. Cleo nodded and grit her teeth, her fingers locking in his shirt and nearly making a fist around Ghoulia's arm. Despite the throb and promise of extensive bruising, she let her continue. The red increased tenfold, it seemed, but Cleo's face remained scrunched. Rocco glanced at Ghoulia in panic. The metallic smell was making her dizzy, raising her free arm to block the smell of fresh blood. Cleo calmed, panting, her heart pounding. Tears ran openly down her face, "Oh god it hurts..."

"What are you doing? We have to wait for Viv...we have to have a doctor or something!" Rocco never took charge, but he was now. Ghoulia's usually soft, blue-gray eyes flicked up and me this hard sapphire ones. His knowledge of zombie was limited, she knew, so she forced the words out as best she could at his pace. "Then...call...Viv-e-ka."

Cleo's cry was piercing. His ears flattened against his head, torn between getting help and staying with her. Sharply, she hit his arm, "Go! This is all your fault!"

His ears twitched as he held back a small smile. Ghoulia broke into a grin. From outside, she heard Slow Moe, _"Told you she would be fine."_

Cleo's grip was anything but fine. Her skin had long since bruised, the pressure going straight to her bone. Ghoulia hugged onto her, allowing her to squeeze, giving her leverage to try. Her face flushed with effort, cheeks ruddy from exertion. Ghoulia lightly dabbed away the sweat blossoming on her brow.

Cleo was cursing fluidly in ancient Egyptian, screaming at the top of her lungs. When Rocco returned, Luken and Nefera accompanied him. Luken took one look at all the blood and hung back, Nefera rushing to her, "Cleo!"

She let out a hiss of breath in reply. Ghoulia breathed, deeply and evenly, in an attempt to remind her to do the same. Cleo's eyes opened slowly. Two things happened simultaneously. Her entire body relaxed, becoming very pale and completely tension free, and a sharp little howl pierced the air. Cleo's unusually pale lips turned up at the corners into a smile, "Neffie...is he a boy?"

The sight was too familiar to the elder female. Her mate grabbed a towel and passed it to her, wrapping up the newborn in it and cradling it to her chest. Tears ran quickly down her angular face, dripping onto the soft material. She nodded once.

Cleo's eyes blinked slowly, growing very distant. Rocco's eyes flicked to her and instantly, the two females were pushed back, the wolves desperately trying to keep her alive. Luken threw a desperate glance to Nefera, "Get Manu up here. _Now._"

She nodded, tears continuing to stream down her face, taking the child with her as it wailed for its parents. Ghoulia stood in shock, unable to comprehend. Rocco listened to her chest, his hands shaking as they cupped her face, "Luke, she's not breathing."

The other male simply growled, "Breathe again."

"Dammit, Luken, _she's not breathing!"_ The desperation in Rocco's voice made his tone raise. Luken growled slightly, but backed off. Ghoulia's eyes flicked between them, desperate pleas rising to her mouth but nothing coming free. Rocco cradled Cleo in his arms, pressing her to his chest. "Please...please, please, Cleo, please..."

"Do...something," Ghoulia whispered. Words that, in her head, were meant to be screamed.

His hand rested over her chest. A long silence passed between the trio before Rocco released the most deafening, heartbreaking howl that Ghoulia had ever heard. It resonated through her own chest and left her muscles void of support. She crumpled to the floor faster than she'd ever moved.


	182. Chapter 182: Memento Mori

**Chapter 182- Memento Mori**

The entire room was silent, save for the soft, steady beeping of a heart monitor. Ghoulia sat in the chair with Isis, Slow Moe on the floor at her side. Rocco was seated on the bed beside Cleo, one of her hands held in both of his, Luken and Nefera as nearby as they could remain. She sat against the wall, her eyes half-lidded, still exhausted with the baby in her arms. The newcomers stirred the cats just enough to draw their attention momentarily. Gory pulled off her gloves, crossing the room directly to Cleo's side. She looked down at her, latent fury burning in her burgundy gaze. Cleo's skin might as well have been bloodless it was so pale.

"How is she alive?" When she spoke, her tone was soft and controlled, decibels below her eyes.

Rocco shrugged, pressing Cleo's hand to his lips again. From the adjacent bathroom, Deuce emerged and took up a spot near Ghoulia.

"Did anyone call the peasant?" her tone rose slightly. Bram moved from the doorway to rest a hand on her shoulder. They all perked up. Rocco nodded once. Her shoulders tensed, eyes flashing dangerously. She glanced to Ghoulia, "Where's the baby?"

"With Frankie's parents-" Deuce began. She was off before even her husband could stop her. Lilith wasn't even all the way up the stairs when the vampiress knocked her off her feet. Lilith grabbed the railing to stop herself from falling, her eyes widening, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Humans like you have been harming our people for _centuries_, and you want me to expect something going wrong when you wanted that child to die was a coincidence?!"  
For the length of a heart beat, Lilith was actually afraid. Her eyes hardened and she pushed herself up, using the railing for momentum on her regained footing, shoving the vampiress back harshly, "Cleo is the only one of you I consider family. Why would I hurt her or something she loves?"

"Because you're one of them," Gory half-hissed, "A supremacist mortal. A Van Helscream. And an impetuous thing, at that."

Pride made Lilith puff up defensively, "I had one bond keeping me to that family and it's been broken."

"People never change."

Teal locked with burgundy. Hunter versus hunter. "Then you won't take this personally." Lilith jerked the chain free from around her neck and lunged forward to slam the silver-plated spike into Gory's chest. She reacted with the speed and ferocity of a bobcat, grinning as she grabbed firm hold of her wrist and elbow, bracing her arm back and applying painful pressure. She dropped the spike into her other hand and slammed it forward, crying out as the impact of the vampire's hand catching her own sliced both of their palms open. She flicked her wrists, tossing Lilith back into the railing unceremoniously. It was only when she was free of her grip that she realized the sharp, predatory growl wasn't hers.

Gory lifted her palm to her lips, tasting her own blood while wandering toward her mate. Her fingers wrapped in his coat, offering the slightly leaking cut, "It's just a flesh wound."

Bram's growl silenced, gently taking her hand and pressing it to his lips. He still glared at the human girl, only making the triumph and pride in Gory's expression double. She murmured into his ear and kissed his jaw, soothing his territorial protectiveness. Lilith put her own hand to her mouth and went past the duo, glaring in return. She stopped short, watching the sight from the doorway as Rocco held a tiny, fussing thing that resembled him in a vague, childish way. When the little creature opened its eyes, it looked just like its mother. She hesitated all movement, watching the fussy little child squirm and whimper like a puppy. She took a step to enter only to be cut off by a little girl running in and offering Rocco a picture. His eyes began to tear; Lilith walked in and extended her arms, "I'll take him."

They all looked at her like she was insane. Gory shoulder-checked her as she walked past, extending her arms. Rocco gently placed the infant wolf in her arms. Where Lilith half expected disgust, Gory broke into a small smile, "What a precious little boy you are..."

The child gazed up at her with Cleo's eyes, going quiet. He nestled against her, clearly happy with the change of arms. Her eyes flickered to her wary husband, bringing him to her side. He wrapped an arm around her waist, glancing down at the little wolf. A light smile upturned his pale lips, ruby eyes flicking to Rocco, "Well there's no doubt who the father is."

Deuce laughed lightly. Rocco didn't even crack a smile, his eyes trained on his mate. Nefera rose, slowly, glancing to Luken, "I'm going to bed."

He nodded, taking her hand and giving her knuckles a soft kiss. Rocco nodded after her. Taking the hint, Luken rose and followed her out. Rocco kissed the child's head and told her to go play. She went by, peeking up at Gory's arms. She smiled and lowered to the little girl's level, making a smile break across the child's face. "Hi baby, I'm Sadie."

"Baby's getting ready to sleep," Gory murmured, "Talk to him later, sweetie?"

She nodded before running off after Luken and Nefera. Even feeling more out of place than ever, Lilith stepped toward Cleo and listened to her shallow breathing. Rocco's eyes flicked to her restlessly. She pulled a book from under her coat and perched on the edge. Deuce sat up at the same moment Gory lightly tugged Bram across the room. The pages were worn out, in some cases generations old and having seen considerably better days, but they were book marked. Lilith flicked her gaze to Ghoulia, "Here."

She set Isis down in her father's lap, rising and shuffling slowly across the floor. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she peered over her shoulder and skimmed the page below. A sound of surprise and glee burst from her, gaze flicking back to Slow Moe.

"_We've got it!"_

...

It was nearly midday when the vampires took up residence in the back corner of New Salem's closest Starbucks. In this place, they didn't stick out, nor did they blend in. Gory's head rested on Bram's shoulder, her fingers tracing one of the buttons on his coat over and over, admiring its shine.

"I don't want to go to Ireland," she murmured, placing a light kiss to his neck, "I just feel too guilty to leave now."

He nodded once, squeezing her waist lightly, "We have an eternity, there's no hurry."

"You're so alright with this," she murmured, slipping her hand into his, "Why? Why don't you just assert yourself and tell me what you want?"

"I want you to be happy," he murmured, feathering a kiss to her temple, "That's all I want."

She sighed, tucking her head into his neck. He ran his free hand over her hip, gently squeezing her hand in his. The light, soft indie-rock erased all of her thoughts for a moment. The spring rain had brought the return of the cold just enough to cause discomfort among them all; judging by the amount of humans in the crowded little establishment, hatred of the cold was universal to all of Salem's residents.

"Is it brave to turn tail and run?" she murmured after a moment, her soft tone betraying her self-consciousness. He gave her a soft nuzzle, nodding in reply. With the soft nudge of her index finger, she brought his eyes to meet her gaze, "If we leave...I don't want to come back."

"Why?" he murmured, "Your brother and Draculaura are here."

"Exactly," she sighed, "My biggest critics. I can't please one without hurting the other. It's not even fair anymore."

"A paranoid man once said, it's all about perception. It's not like you've changed much," he murmured, pulling back the edge of her sleeve to kiss her pulse, "You're still flawless. You just try to accommodate them. Maybe it's time...we returned to the alpha female I fell in love with and you put them both in their places."

A small smile crossed her face, "Lala is in her place. Even if she's screwing it up."

"She's young," he murmured, "You'll guide her, _senpai. _Give it time."

The smile only grew, her lips brushing the corner of his, "I remember frequently why I married you."

"Because you love me," he murmured, kissing her lightly, "Because I'm handsome, and we didn't have very many problems at the time. And of course, I'm humble as can be."

"All and none," she murmured, kissing him lightly once more, "Because you're a royal sass-pire."

He chuckled as she rose, picking up her cocoa and leaving a tip for the barista. They slipped out into the muted sun, the faintly blooming leaves rustling in the blustery winds. A scowl flashed across her ruby lips, "I won't miss the weather wherever we go."

"Of course not," he muttered in reply, "Because the last time we went Southward, things went so smoothly."

"It's not my fault humans are ignorant," she replied, pulling up her collar, "I have no morals against killing those that deserve it, but I do have some against killing children."

"Some," he muttered.

"You don't know the limits of my self control until you listen to someone else's infernal brat playing with some repetitive toy while grocery shopping."

A small smirk crossed his face as he wrapped an arm around her, tugging her to his side. The possessive edge to his tug erased her scowl. Her covered fingers traced the collar of his coat before slipping down his arm and into his hand. He smirked, "Someone's fishing for affection."

"Are you going to take the bait?" she teased.

As she sipped her cocoa, his hand slid into her pocket, keeping the both of them close together, and his lips gently brushed her neck. Her smile became a grin. She turned slightly and kissed his jaw, "Isn't it metaphorical?"

"Hm?" They stepped across the boundaries at the far end of New Salem, closest to the mainly vampire street. The train tracks were rusty and well-worn and probably hadn't been used since Radcliffe Way had been occupied, but somehow the nostalgia didn't escape them any.

"Couple of young lovers from the wrong side of the tracks out for an afternoon stroll, trying to forget their worries."

"You're a sap," he replied, shaking his head with a small smile.

"Only with you."


	183. Chapter 183: Never Close Our Eyes

**Chapter 183- Never Close Our Eyes**

"I still can't believe her. She thinks she's so fucking privileged because she's immortal," Lilith said over the hair dryer to her boyfriend, brushing her hair into straightness under the high heat.

"Uh-huh," Andy said in reply, searching for clean clothes, "Lillie, did I do the laundry?"

"Nope. I put it on this morning." A sudden jolt of power caused a flash of pain in her hand. She dropped the hairdryer instinctively, the brush clattering to the floor. She held her wrist, nerves tingling. Without her manual touch, it shut off, yet the flickering overhead lights persisted, "Andy? Are you seeing this?"

He stepped in, a towel wrapped around his waist like an animal skin. He scowled and took her hand into his, holding it between both of his hands. Instinct told her to run off after the source of the surge in power, but his gentle hold brought her curiosity under control. He kissed her fingertips until the tingling subsided, replaced with a quick pulse and slightly flushed cheeks. Releasing her, he smiled sheepishly, "Go ahead. I'll catch up. It's probably just Frankie, though."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him excitedly. He blushed, barely having the time to keep his towel on before she pulled away, "Trust me. It's not."

Taking the steps two at a time, Lilith burst out into the sunlight and took in a deep breath. The air smelled faintly herbal and a few houses had been knocked off the grid entirely. A few people wandered out, but a smile crossed her face and she ran barefoot across the damp pavement toward the Yelps house. The entire house itself was powerless, but Lilith could see a blinding force of light coming from the basement. She burst in, giggling, shielding her eyes to the light. The heat was overwhelming, so much so that for a moment, Lilith worried the zombie girl had started a fire. Eventually, it died down and the lights regained themselves. She walked across the tiny basement, staring down at a very strange looking...

"I'm really sure that isn't right," Lilith muttered, "It's pottery."

Ghoulia's eyes lifted. She rested her hand over Lilith's, her skin excessively hot from the controls, yet still somehow eerily cold. Her eyes begged for trust and promised result. Lilith forced a small smile, "You're the genius here. I trust you on this."

With a kind and knowing smile, Ghoulia grunted at the pottery on the desk and shuffled over to grab a jacket.

"It's nice," Lilith offered before she could move far. Ghoulia's eyes lifted, brow raising slightly. Finally realizing she was supposed to be doing something, Lilith took the hint and wrapped the pottery in the cloth it was in. She scowled as she tied a slipknot at the top, "Wet canvas?"

Ghoulia nodded slowly, shuffling back toward her to take it in her hands. Her eyes were strong, confident, far past what any other teenage nerd would've looked like. She flicked her eyes toward the stairs and smiled, grabbing hold of Lilith's shoulder.

"I don't speak zombie," Lilith muttered.

Ghoulia didn't bat an eye, squeezing her shoulder, "Strong...?"

The drawn out word made sense after a moment. A grin crossed the young hunter's features, "I'd think so."

Ghoulia dropped the pottery into her hand and watched as Lilith tucked it securely in the wrapped shirt. Eagerly, she scooped up the zombie and started up the stairs. Ghoulia was surprisingly light for a girl her age. Lilith's eyes flicked back to her, "So when you died...did they like, take out your organs and embalm you and stuff?"

She shook her head slowly.

"How'd you die?"

A flicker of intense emotion crossed her face before she shrugged once, lightly, speaking one more drawn out word, "Hurt."

Instead of asking the other questions buzzing through her mind, Lilith shut up and dashed up the street with Ghoulia on her back. A soft sound reached her ears, but it wasn't until they'd reached the gates that she realized the zombie girl was laughing at her attempt to conceal and protect the pottery while carrying her. Still, she ran up the steps and shifted, producing the canvas at the door and banging with a fist and elbow, "Hey! Manu!"

He opened the door almost instantly, eyes narrowed, possibly to yell at her to leave, but upon spying Ghoulia and the wrapped package, he motioned them past. Lilith took hold of her arm and dragged the zombie inside, a sound of protest to the manhandling coming from her.

"Do you want to?" she asked, holding out the chunk of solid, almost clay like material. Ghoulia shook her head, breaking into a wide smile, nudging her along and placing the beastiary in her hands. Lilith smiled and walked up the stairs into the gilded bedroom. The cats hissed, recoiling from the scent of the "pottery."

"What's that?" Rocco asked, eyeing her warily. Hissette buried herself in foliage, glaring at Lilith with her shiny eyes. Placing the beastiary on the bed, she looked at Rocco, "You have to trust me."

He rose, watching her flip to the page and glance down. "I need the snake."

Sapphire eyes still locked on her, he crossed the room and lifted Hissette. The creature instantly reacted to being exposed, snapping at Lilith. she caught hold of Hissette's head and squeezed the sides of her mouth, releasing her equally as quickly. Rocco's eyes darkened with distrust, "She's poisonous."

"Do you trust me, or don't you?"

He set Hissette down in her terrarium again, watching as the venom seemed to decompose the pottery into an herbal mush. "Get me a teacup of water." As the mortal girl rolled up her sleeves, her eyes flicked upward, "Please."

"I hope you know what you're doing," he muttered, leaving the room. A small, nervous smile crossed her face, "I hope too."

...

"Glorious morning," Valentine commented as Operetta strolled in. She smirked and shook her head lightly, pushing his shoulder the way a sister would her brother. His dark eyes flicked to her, nudging her in return. She took a roll out of the bag of the leftovers and chucked it at him. He caught it between his arm and torso, raising a brow, "Grab that and aim for my mouth this time."

"How the hell are you so skinny?" she replied, picking up the roll and shoving it in his mouth. He laughed, placing down the spatula to grab half from the bite he'd taken. She removed things to help him cook, setting them out on the table. He shrugged when she glanced over, popping the rest in his mouth.

"I'm makin' real food today. So leave me the meat half done."

"As long as you finish cooking it," he replied, moving toward the sink. He waited, watching her take over until the sky outside abruptly darkened.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered.

Her head lifted. A chill passed across his skin at the same moment she shivered, and they both looked at each other. "Somethin' feels dark..."

He nodded once, remaining in place at her side. Finally, neither could take it any longer. She turned to him, her words running out quickly, "There's some New Orleans voodoo goin' on around here somewhere close. I can feel it in my gut, Val."

"It's not me this time," he murmured, raising off the counter. She nodded, eyes flicking back to the task at hand before suspiciously back to the vampire boy, "How long did you spend in the South?"

"Quite a while," he muttered, nearly drawling. His lips quirked upward mischievously, soothing her distrust in his ability to cook. "Make some decent Southern food and I'll never criticize you again."

He gave an elegant smile, "Don't get yourself killed."

She smacked him lightly on the shoulder before ducking out the back door. A few drops of rain splattered onto the earth. She could've doubled back for a hoodie, but it was beside the point. Stepping out from the yard, Operetta began up the sidewalk, the rain increasing as she went. She was uneasy, and for once it wasn't because of nightmares.

Lilith had taken over the healing process. Her father called mystical knowledge "knowing the enemy;" he'd probably never imagined that she would use it to benefit them.

Operetta walked up the street, only reaching the crest when she had to sidestep to avoid colliding with someone. Her heart missed a beat when her eyes settled on Darren's face.

"Operetta," he murmured, his voice soft and smooth like melted chocolate. She bit her lip.

Thunder crashed over the both of them, a flash of lightning lighting up the clouds. He grabbed hold of her arm instinctively, leading her down the hill, "Beautiful weather we're having lately."

She resisted the urge to tell him she was leaving for more important things. His hold was gentle, firm and strong. Up until that moment, she didn't realize how much she wanted his arms around her again. Operetta Phantom might've been a strong, independent woman that didn't need a man, but that didn't stop her from wanting this one any.

The lack of response didn't even phase him. He stopped on the curb, holding her still. Before he could move his hand, she grasped it there. A light sigh slipped free, "You up and left me for another girl. I know...I know what happened..."

"It's okay. It was my fault." He was every bit the picture of innocence. His fragile wolfen heart had been severely and thoroughly busted, and if anyone had been at fault, it was her for abandoning him. His eyes were downcast, the rain splatter running freely over his exposed skin. His hair was too short to offer any protection.

"No," she whispered vehemently, "_No_, it wasn't. What they did to you was...there weren't even any words for that. And I left you."

He shrugged. Had he always been that muscular? Had he always been that beautiful? It seemed as if the world was slowing down. For a moment, she was trapped in his shy gaze, floundering for the right words. Every instinct screamed at her to smack his arm and hug him, to promise she would come back and never leave again. It couldn't repair the agony in his eyes. She looked at the ground before her eyes caught sight of his arm. Her name was on his arm in faint lines. Her eyes snapped up to his face. He seemed to have gathered his courage, because he returned the gaze and took a step toward her. The rain had begun to fall steadily. His claws brushed her hair and snapped her hair tie. It dropped, forgotten, down the back of her shirt. Ruby red locks tumbled free. His fingers wound gently in them, bringing her closer. Her breath caught in the back of her throat.

"I love you," he muttered, loyalty in his broken tone, "Even if you don't love me anymore."

The words were almost childish, but the purity of the emotion behind them broke her heart. She reached out and brushed her fingers over the inside of his arm, tracing his scars. He drew in a sharp breath, like they hurt. Gently, her fingers ran up his bicep and up to his face, closing for her knuckles to brush his cheek. His eyes closed slowly, shoulders relaxing.

"I do love you," she murmured, "But I hurt you. And you deserve better than me. You and Katie both should'a been together...the only thing I deserve is what I got. A whole load of heartbreak and nothin' but dirty diapers to show for it."

He shook his head slightly, "You have Christie."

Her shirt was starting to stick to her skin. So was his. Neither made any attempt to move. He'd hurt himself _for her_, he'd defended her, he'd been there and she'd cast him away over a mistake that wasn't his own. She laid her head on his chest, inhaling the scent of his shirt. It vaguely smelled bloody, yet his earthen scent penetrated it.

"I need you," he muttered, "Even if we have to start over...Operetta...just don't leave me again."

"I can't promise you that," she muttered, her fingers twisting in his shirt, "I'm still not good enough. I'm gonna hurt you again, Darren, I'm gonna forget how special you are and I'm gonna lose what I've got."

His hand rested on her back, "I won't go, even if you push me away."

Her head lifted slowly. Their gazes met, his hand slipping down to the small of her back. Her heart skipped another beat in anticipation of a wild kiss, a kiss he deserved. A fierce howl broke the air and sent his head snapping up, as alert as a guard dog.

"Guess you better run off," she muttered.

His eyes flickered down to her, caressing her face once, "I'll be back this time." He took off down the block. Her arms wrapped around herself, watching until he had disappeared over the crest of the hill and out of sight.


	184. Chapter 184: Hi Friend

**Chapter 184- Hi Friend**

Cleo blinked slowly, refocusing her eyes. Her head was _splitting_ and after a moment of clearing her disorientation, she wrinkled her nose and fanned the air in front of her face, "Oh my god, who was smoking weed in here?"

Rocco burst into laughter and grabbed her physically off the bed. Even though the smell wasn't affecting either of them, Lilith shifted and fell off the bed, bracing herself against the floor. Cleo sat up, hearing the thump and staring at the human girl.

"Is she high?" she said incredulously. Rocco only held her tighter, physically crushing her. A fan clicked on in the corner of the room, drawing Cleo's attention. Ghoulia smiled and waved lightly, Manu following her in and lifting the obviously hallucinating mortal off the floor, "Well, the girl certainly cares about you."

"Oh my god, ponies," Lilith said suddenly, grabbing Manu's arm forcefully. Cleo withheld a snort before noticing that the sheet was covered in something resembling wet spice. She peeled it away and balled it up, throwing it on the floor. Once she was free, she seemed to notice her lack of weight, her hand flashing out to grab Rocco's arm, "Where is he?"

"With Neffie and Sonya," he replied, smiling slightly. A small smile crossed her face in reply. Lilith's footing seemed uneasy, so Cleo moved a few inches. Manu lifted Lilith and set her on the edge of the bed. Her far-off focus was slightly broken, pupils dilating every few seconds. Cleo laughed, "Pretty strong stuff."

"Hopefully it's not permanent," Rocco teased. Suddenly, Lilith grabbed ahold of Cleo's arm, focused yet completely gone, "You..."

Both seemed to try to edge her along. Instead, she laid back and rubbed her eyes, groaning restlessly, "I want a bag of five-alarm chips..."

"She's insane," Rocco muttered. Cleo's eyes flicked to Manu regardless. He held up his hands in defense until Lilith muttered, "Taco Bell."

"Does it just wear off as it goes, or...?"

Ghoulia shuffled across the floor, placed his phone in his hand and pointed to Lilith before tapping the screen to life. Cleo shook her head, "No. She was nice enough to help me, you two are going to be nice enough not to take video."

"She told me to Google it," he replied, glancing at her like he was worried she was feeling the effects of the herbal medicine too. Cleo sighed and plucked the monitor from her finger, watching as a trickle of blood left her arm from the place under gauze that a needle had gone in. Rocco jumped to attention, carefully removing it. For a second, she felt a flash of pain before a tingle of warmth crossed the area. He watched the tiny wound heal, leaving not so much as a mark. His thumb brushed the spot, sapphire eyes flicking to her gently, "Wow. Maybe we really should trust her more often."

By the time Cleo's attention flickered back to her friend in gratitude, Lilith had passed out on the bed between them, sound asleep.

...

There were moments when he just wondered how she did it.  
Gabriel had been fussing all morning, refusing to leave her side and the book she was immersed in- so battered she'd probably read it fifty times already- didn't leave her hold once as she moved around, cleaning and tending to the house. Her burgundy eyes only briefly flickered up from the pages to take in what she was doing and where she was going. The soft, cool rain seemed to be effecting everyone.

Maus laid across the couch, head on his paws in a sound sleep. Sangria laid against him, her face buried in his fuzzy hide. Even though he should've been studying for a calculus test, Bram began sketching the sight before him.

"I told you it was a good thing you didn't drop your major," Gory said, breaking his concentration and her own. She set Gabriel on the other side of Maus and crossed the room to him. He smiled, opening his arms for her to sit on his lap in the chair, balanced evenly on his legs. Her arms wrapped around his neck, a small smile on her ruby lips, "Show me some of them?"

He flicked the page back to the sketch of her in her pajamas, sitting on the staircase with the battered book in her hands, chewing on a long, uneven strand of hair. She smiled in recognition, flipping the pages of his sketchbook. Most of the pages had her on them, the majority of his muse having taken place on their own land. She settled the sketch he'd been working on back in his lap and pressed her soft, full lips to his.

The wordless affirmation of her love for him only kindled his love for her a little further. Very gently, he drew her closer again and murmured, "Some of our old friends are throwing a party tonight at their new estate. I want to go with you."

"Who?" she murmured in reply, tracing her fingertips over his neck.

"Charles and Daisy."

Her eyes lit up. Instantly, she sprung to her feet, causing Maus to lift his head a bit, "Where is it?"

"Not far," he replied, watching as she rifled around through the stack of his papers on the table, producing a bookmark and tucking it in her place. She dropped the novel on top of the papers, crossing the room to the stairs. He hadn't seen her abandon a task so quickly in years, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think? This is a special occasion! I need to make sure everything is flawless for going to see them!"

"Sweetheart-" he began, slightly unnerved by the way she spun on her heel and ascended the stairs. The door to their bedroom opened and shut with a heavy thud. If he knew the mindset she was in, she'd be in there for hours finding the right thing. His eyes flickered down to the ones staring back off the cover of her book. "Joyful occasion, isn't it?"

Maus barked lightly in reply before settling down between the two children again.

...

I was restless as we sat in the car. Firstly, Gory had insisted that Clawd stay back at home. That alone sent off red flags for me, but I indulged her. She hadn't been this excited about anything...ever. Secondly, I was dressed up like a china doll, trying to be modest while trying to follow her elite social etiquette. Thirdly, apparently my hand-selected date for the night was the one person I had tried to avoid, and apparently he'd been trying to avoid me just as much.

Valentine and I sat in uncomfortable silence in the back seat of the Rolls Royce hearse, among several others as we went up a dark, desolate dirt road. The headlights bounced off the back of the pearl-and-gold car in front of us. It had to be some eighty or ninety years old, but it was still brand new. Valentine even seemed shocked at that prospect because he leaned forward to get a better look over Bram's shoulder, "Jesus, is everybody busting out their best for this party?"

"Of course it is," Gory replied, reaching over the back to pat his arm, "Trust us."

"That's what you said when I saw my father kissing a man, too," I reminded her. Valentine's eyes flickered to mine. The look I gave him dared me to speak of it again. He let it go quickly. Suddenly, the world lit up like daylight, and I found myself struggling to absorb it all at once.

All of the shrubbery was adorned with string lights. My breath was gone; the house was as glorious as a palace, several dozen acres at least in size, maybe even a hundred. There was a white brick fence as far as the eye could see, a smoothly paved drive etched in the pristine grasses. A marble fountain glowed with multicolored lights, shooting facets of water like crystal. My heart was leaping. I was utterly terrified and awestruck at the same time. It was exactly what I expected of vampires and exceeding my expectations infinitely.

Gory glanced back to me, "You _have_ to drop the act tonight, okay? You're a normal vampire. For Christ's sake, if anyone asks you, don't even use your real name. Just...say you're my sister in law or something."

"What?" Valentine muttered, his eyes flying open.

She didn't even bother replying to him, opening her door and stepping out quickly. I glanced to Val before following her and Bram's lead. My heart was slamming against my ribs like a spastic bat wing. He walked around the car, pausing at my side. Bram and Gory started up the high, gilded steps into the brightly lit room that I was almost afraid to enter. I was torn between thrilling excitement and heart-stopping terror. These weren't my people. This wasn't my life. I should've stayed at home.

"It's okay," Valentine said above the noise, "I don't belong here either. Anything to make her happy, right?"

My mind flickered back to the jagged red lines across her arms and I nodded, linking my arm with his.

"Smile," he murmured, "The least you can do is get drunk and meet some other girls to gossip with."

My lips quirked up, "Knowing you, you'll meet a few you'll romance in the halls."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm a taken man." His voice changed as he put on the front. I squeezed his forearm, my fingers digging into his shirt, "God is dead."

As we reached the massive entryway, both of our eyes flew open. He rested a hand over mine, "You're tellin' me."

Crystal adorned everything. Chandeliers, goblets full of blood and champagne. Part of the people looked like retro Hollywood vampires, part of them looked like retro Hollywood starlets, and some of them appeared every bit the timeless elite that clearly ruled this place. Val and I fell into the look of the Hollywood posers, yet as we glided in and blended in among them, it was clear that no one cared.

"I didn't know there were so many vampires in Oregon," I murmured. He heard me over the din of an orchestra and drunken laughter. My eyes sought the room for her, only to find Gory dashing up the stairs in her shimmery silk evening dress, pausing on the steps before a beautiful girl who hardly looked over fifteen, exchanging kisses on the cheek with her and a man that looked almost old enough to be her father, if he'd been a father young. I glanced at Valentine. He was like Dorian Gray, taken with the display and fully ready to relinquish himself to it, but I felt like Nick Carraway, lost and afraid in a group of strangers. My hold on his arm tightened. His eyes flickered back to me, squeezing my hand, "I won't leave your side. It'll be okay."

I felt open and vulnerable. I didn't even have proper vocalization for a feeling like this. As a waiter walked by, he took a pair of champagne glasses and held one out to me, still managing to keep his arm in my hold, "To the party of the millennium. And to our strange little family for bringing us along."

Every instinct told me to just leave. I was about to get into my own amount of unneeded trouble and no one would be here to save me but Gory. If anyone looked out for their own in the room, it would be her. I met his eyes for the first time in quite a long while, taking the glass from his hand and clinking them together. The soft sound of crystal on crystal made the both of us relax.

"To the party," I replied and took a tiny sip.


	185. Chapter 185: No Church in the Wild

**Chapter 185- No Church in the Wild**

Glitter and sequins glinted in the light. There was so much food, so much blood, so many different liquors, everything was extravagant and wild and we adored it. The thudding bass reminded me too much of the wild parties we used to have, when everything was careless and free. Valentine somehow held his word, remaining by my side even after several glasses of champagne. Eventually, he switched over to the harder liquor, indulging every whim as he had it. I was actually having fun, tugged along at his side, eating exotic food and giggling through bites when he looked at me. We might've taken a few blood shots, after a while I was simply full and exhilarated and too exhausted to stop dancing. We were in a mass of silk gowns and pearl necklaces, Armani suits and leather caplets. Somehow, my hair had come down and changed style. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me away from a stumbling couple. I laughed, grabbing ahold of his jacket to stop myself from teetering in my heels. Our eyes met again, the relaxed smile remaining on his face. We were both drunk and the world around us was a haze of vibrancy and beauty and lavishness that not even my father indulged himself in. Gently, he guided me out of the crowd and into the freezing night air. It only froze for a moment while my temperature lowered. I paused at the bottom step, taking off my shoes and padding across the open veranda. People laid, passed out in pool chairs, surely to be woken before dawn. The moon was high, beautiful, silver glowing passionately as if lit by a white flame. I wandered out into the gardens, the grass caressing my aching feet. At the edge of a bed of roses, I dropped down and laid in the grass. Valentine took off his jacket, loosened the collar of his shirt and dropped down beside me. He spread it out, lifting my head to rest it on his jacket, and we both looked skyward.

"I'm having fun," I murmured, shocked at my own statement. It wasn't a revelation, but the soft tone it came out in was almost like it had been expected. Lights glittered from every window like trapped stars. The palace of a house was too luxurious to be one of my wildest creations. Valentine stared up at the stars, his breath passing his pale lips every so often. The night sky paled in comparison to the party. Everything was colorful, everything was mystifying, and I wanted to take it all in even if I knew I'd never be able to. I wanted...needed to come back. I wanted this to become my norm. Luxury. Rest. Fun.

He leaned over and tugged the hem of my dress down, eyes sincere in defense of my modesty. But my eyes met his and my hand rested over his, holding it there against my thigh. He let out a soft breath, "I could have any girl in the world. Yet I chose the two most difficult beings to ever exist to pursue."

I smiled lightly, "Am I that bad?"

"It takes a lot of liquor to make you love me," he murmured, leaning in. I would've kissed him. But simply, he laid his head over my heart, listening to the slow beat. Something inside me was very warm, and it wasn't from the sweet rum. I rested a hand on his shoulder, feeling the soft travel of his hand up to my side.

"This wasn't fair to either of us," I murmured suddenly, "She wanted this to happen."

"She was testing my self control. I knew it the minute I got in the car," he murmured, lifting his head slightly. He brushed my hair back, "And here you are. The most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes upon, so vulnerable and willing...you would probably allow me to have my way with you right now."

I didn't answer. He already knew. He drew back and laid back on his coat, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms, "Draculaura, goddamn it...it's never been fair how much I want you. But you just look at me like that and I'll be damned if I don't have nerves of adamantine."

I sat up. He didn't look my way. Leaning over, I plucked a white rose and tucked it in the front pocket of his slacks. His eyes flicked down, watching me closely. I got up, grabbing my shoes up off the grass, "For the record...Gods mean nothing to nonbelievers."

"Always speaking riddles," he muttered, rising with his jacket. He plucked a red rose and swept his fingers over the stem, making sure there were no thorns. He looked at me, closing the distance to tuck the rose behind my ear, winding my hair around it to keep it securely in place. He lifted the rose I put on him and tucked it in his jacket, slinging it over his shoulder. Alabaster and ebony, that was what he'd reduced himself to. I remembered the days when he'd been nothing but crimson and gold.

"You tainted me," I murmured, reaching out to him, "And I don't mind anymore."

He wrapped his free arm around my waist, pressing his forehead to mine, "I wish I had done everything with you."

My eyes slipped shut. A cool breeze fanned my skin and carried with it the scent of blood, food and liquor. He was so close. I could've kissed him. He could've kissed me. Everything was gold behind my eyes, gold and silver, and for once, he was warm.

"Let's go find Bram and Gory," he murmured, gently guiding me to follow him back indoors. I could've stayed in the garden with the pretty, pungent flowers, but I followed him. Today, he wasn't the dog at the mercy of my love. We were simply a pair of spaniels in equal, trying to find our masters that allowed us to hunt and expected our return at our fill.

...

The library was vast, calm and quiet. Charles stood at the window, smoking a cigarette, only a crack of spring breeze entering the room.

"I thought you might be hiding out in here," Gory teased, appearing at the door, "Do your guests really bore you so thoroughly?"

"I didn't invite half of them," he murmured in reply, tossing a glance over his shoulder. The cold look of his vermilion eyes instantly warmed, "Gory."

"Hello, Mister Gatsby," she replied, crossing the room quickly to him. He opened his arms and embraced her, running his fingers through her hair. "It's shorter than when I last saw you. God, some ninety years ago, wasn't it?"

She nodded against his shoulder. He brushed the uneven locks back and placed a kiss to her neck, "Never the matter. Are you still with that bootlegging Irish bastard?"

"I married the bootlegging Irish bastard, what do you think?" she answered, smacking his shoulder lightly. He laughed, taking her heart-shaped face in his hands, "Ninety years and you've only gotten more beautiful. Tell me he's had an affair so we might have one while you're with me."

For a moment, she wanted to say something teasing and witty. Simply, she withdrew herself from his touch, "Charles, I brought a friend with me that I think you need to meet."

"So have I," he replied, catching her waist and pulling her back against him. Her eyes widened slightly. He offered his cigarette, "Still have a smoke every so often?"

She grasped his wrist and removed his hand, releasing herself from his grip once again, "I love him, Charlie. I don't know if you understand that or not, but I love him. I told you that ninety years ago and I still mean it."

"Stubborn as usual," he murmured. She perched on the edge of the solid oak desk, stained dark to match the bookcases. He hopped atop it casually, dangling his legs. Charles was, by no means, an average looking man. Back in the twenties, he might've been, but the classical charm had remained. He was strong in a lean way with a masculine jaw and vaguely Italian features. His thick, dark brown hair was in a constant mess atop his head, as if he'd walked out of having an affair only minutes ago and remained impeccable.

She sighed, "Charlie. Focus. I want you to meet someone."

"What kind of friend?" he asked, reaching behind him for a half-empty glass of scotch and taking a sip.

"A close friend. We met about a year and a half ago."

"Say, how was that school?" he asked, cutting her off, "Heard it was attacked. Did the Irishman keep you out of trouble?"

She pushed herself up from the desk, shooting him a look of irritation, "We're not playing this game, Charlie. If you don't want to come see the others, that's your loss."

He caught her hand, bringing it to his lips, "At least stay and talk with me. I've missed too much."

"Yes, you have," she replied, her fingers slipping free from his, "I don't know what's wrong with you, keeping that little tart around, but your marital problems are none of my business."

He knocked back the last of his scotch, "Do say hello to Daisy on the way out, won't you?"

The party was not Bram's style. He waited at the top of the stairs, vaguely trying to hear over the music and sounds of laughter and joy. Silently, the washed-out woman appeared at his side. Marble white skin and platinum hair was set off by the faintly gold-tinted creme gown she wore, appearing every bit a Greek goddess.

"Daisy," he commented.

"Bram," she murmured, her voice soft and whispery, "Has my whore of a husband been around lately?"

"Library. Speaking to Gory."

Her brow rose. He didn't acknowledge it. "Not in the sense you're imagining."

"My husband doesn't speak to women anymore. He sleeps with them and sends them on their way."

"How's Belle?" he asked, eyes flicking downward to the teenager weaving in and out of the crowd.

"An eternal whore, just like him."

His lips turned upward, eyes flicking to her as she produced a cigarette and lighter from the tiny, gold pouch at her belt. She put one between her coral painted lips, lighting it before her wine colored eyes flickered to him, "Still smoke?"

"Not anymore. We have children now."

"Congratulations," she murmured, taking a long inhale. He leaned on the railing, studying her, "You could always leave him, you know. Take Mariana and come join us. We have enough room."

"I don't want pity or a boarding house. He's making money, I'll be spending his money, and Mari will remain a precious little fool."

The library doors creaked open. Charles walked out, paying regards to his wife before slipping down the stairs, no doubt to track down his mistress. Daisy nearly crushed the lit tip between her fingertips, "Bram. You have to promise me something."

His eyes flickered to her, watching as she turned, "If you ever do to Gory what he's doing to me, you'll expect her to kill you at the very least."

"There are many reasons I've stayed with her this long. She'd kill me if I left, regardless of if I had anyone else or not."

Her pale lips turned up slightly as he left. He closed the library door behind him, walking through the rows of book cases to see his wife propped up against the side of the desk, her knees touching and heels apart, her hands interlaced and resting atop her knees. He crossed the room and sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Did you two have words?"

She curled into him, clinging to his shirt. Her fingers wound in the soft fabric, breaths shaky as if withholding sobs, "He changed."

"We changed," he murmured, running his fingers through her hair, "We evolved. It's not our fault they decided to remain miserable."

"Take me home," she breathed against his chest, her soft red lips quivering. Some form of tears were impending. He shifted to remove his jacket and wrap it around her shoulders, scooping her up gently into his arms, "Tell me later."

She nodded once, keeping her face buried in his chest.


	186. Chapter 186: Trouble

**Chapter 186- Trouble**

It was late when the hearse car pulled into the darkened garage. Bram stepped out to flick on the light and close the door. A moment later, Gory stepped out of the car with her clutch and proceeded past the interior door. With a wrestling match still on the screen, Howleen was passed out on their couch after having put the little vampires to bed. The ice that had remained protectively over Gory's mood fractured. She set down her clutch, tucked in the younger girl and turned off the television. The light flicked off, her husband joining her inside moments later. Their eyes met only briefly before she started for the stairs. He sighed, blurring with speed upstairs after her. The freezer door shut softly by the time they'd left the hallway.

She perched on the edge of the bed to undo her heels, her eyes downcast. He set the ice cream down on the nightstand, kneeling before her and brushing back her hands. Swiftly, he shed her shoes and grasped her around the waist, tugging her closer. Her burgundy eyes flashed, yet he placed a soft kiss to the silky alabaster skin just above her knee, revealed to him by her skirt.

"That's not going to help," she murmured, "but thank you for trying."

He rose just a bit, scooping her up for a moment before falling onto the soft bed with her in his arms. She sighed, resting her hands against his chest, "Bram."

"Shh," he murmured, placing a soft kiss to the base of her throat, "Just forget about it."

"I can't," she said, pushing him up sharply. His brows rose, watching her with new wariness. She tried to leave his grip, eyes flashing dangerously when he didn't move. Very gently, he reached out and brushed her hair back from her neck. Delicate black lashes cast a slight shadow under her eyes as they fluttered against her will, her lips setting in a scowl. He gave her every chance to resist, slowly leaning in and pressing a kiss to her pulse. A soft breath passed her lips in defeat, "Fine. You win."

"I always do," he murmured, guiding her onto her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tracing up to his jaw and over his chin. He restrained his smile, obliging her with a soft kiss. Her release of breath signaled her complete surrender and with equal gentility, he deepened their kiss. His fangs grazed her lower lip, drawing a slight whimper of delight from her. He broke into a smirk, biting down gently. Her fingers slipped into his hair, his running leisurely over her curves. He kissed her worshipfully, her lipstick smudging onto his lips. When he drew back, she giggled and wiped the streak of red off his upper lip, "So silly."

"So enamored with you," he murmured, scooping her into his arms eagerly. She squeaked, laughing out loud as he dropped back onto the bed in reversing their positions. A sly smile broke the cloud of sorrow that had followed her the entire way home. She loosened his tie and placed firm, hungry kisses to his neck, coating his skin in the remaining red. He released his breath in a soft growl, undoing his tie while she unbuttoned his shirt with painfully teasing slowness. Her lips caressed his chest, pausing at his heart. It skipped a beat at the thought that she would bite. Instead, she drew back. Straightening, she balanced on her knees and unzipped the back of her dress, allowing the soft satin to puddle forward. She caught it before it revealed too much, beckoning to him, "Leave a nice love bite. Please?"

She didn't have to ask twice. He was hungry for her in a way he hadn't been for a long time. He tugged her close and sunk his fangs into her exposed skin, listening to the soft cry of pain she tried to muffle. Blood surged into his mouth, sweet with adrenaline and...fear. He retracted his fangs, caressing the bite with his lips, lapping away her blood with the utmost tenderness he could muster. She nuzzled his temple, her soft breaths fanning his hair.

"Don't fear me," he murmured, tracing his lips over her skin over and over, "You are the only person on this earth that doesn't need to fear me. I love you."

"I'm not afraid of you," she whispered, "I'm never afraid of you."

Their eyes met for a moment. He cupped her cheek, placing another soft kiss against her pulse, "Prove it."

Her slight smile returned, the dress pinned up between them only for a moment before she pushed him onto his back forcefully. Her eyes glinted with fire and freedom, "And if Daisy ever tries to get her claws into you...I'll stop caring how low of a bastard Charlie is, I'll kill her myself."

He licked the liquid red from his lips, breaking into a grin, "And if that cheating bastard tries to lay his hands on you, he'll have a lot more than the Irish mafia to worry about."

...

I woke up with a throbbing headache. There was a slight groan at my side and I glanced down, realizing quickly that I was on the couch in my living room, and Valentine was passed out on the floor not five feet away. I had a cushion under my head and his jacket functioned as a blanket over my dress. Despite the throb, I moved toward him and gently nudged him, "Val?"

He clutched his skull like my voice had awoken Cthulu, "_Mother of Jesus._"

I smiled sympathetically and laid his jacket over him. When he caught sight of my hand, his eyes lifted and met mine. "Why am I sleeping on your living room floor?"

"I assume we were all really drunk and you couldn't make it any farther?"

He quirked a smile, rising slowly. The light was thankfully blocked by the thick curtains. He rubbed his eyes. I stood, wobbly on my heels. He kept the heel of his palm pressed to his forehead between his eyes. I slid off my heels as I walked, going to make coffee.  
Clawd was in the kitchen already. When he saw me, he just smiled lightly, "So, fun party huh?"

My face got red. Val stumbled in and sat in the nearest chair, dropping his jacket on the floor and holding his stomach, "Oh Satan in a hamster ball..."

I glanced at my husband, mentally asking if he'd spiked the coffee with arsenic. He set a cup down in front of Valentine before glancing to me. I shrugged and motioned taking a shot, gesturing to Val. He was containing his laughter, something that seemed to only make Val more miserable, "Oh god I'm in pain..."

"Asprin's the best we've got."

Valentine glanced up, probably noticing Clawd for the first time. A look of genuine surprise crossed his face before he ducked out the back door in a flash. I didn't follow, sure that I wasn't going to be able to handle the sight of Val fragile-stomached. Clawd moved across the room, gently kissing my lips and drawing me close, "So, even wasted, you didn't get to home plate?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course not. Drunk as we might've been, I think we passed being instinctual about the same moment we passed intellectual."

He laughed. Valentine came back a moment later, looking like a disheveled mess. He washed his hands, splashed his face and rinsed out his mouth before bee-lining for the coffee. He took a deep gulp, sighing in relaxation, "I feel disgusting."

I nodded, "Welcome to alcohol poisoning."

He glanced me over, "Are you alright?"

"Fine. I had more blood than I had liquor."

His eyes flicked over to Clawd, probably questioning why he hadn't been slaughtered on the floor, but Clawd gently kissed my cheek and wrapped his arm around my back. He had no intention of being discreet. "Wanna go grab a shower together?"

I blushed, nearly going fully red. He gently nudged my lower back and I glanced up to him. Valentine threw back his head, throwing down the bitter black coffee like it was the warm, fruity rum from the night before. I winced at the thought. He set the mug in the sink and threw us a glance, picking up his jacket off the floor, "I'll be going."

I wanted to apologize, but I didn't. Clawd's territorial cuddling and nuzzling only made me smile. Val threw one glance at the clock and cussed in Romanian. "Kate."

Clawd nearly burst into laughter at the way he tore out of the kitchen. I didn't. I glanced to him and sighed, "Clawd..."

He shrugged and kissed me lightly, "Sorry."

I simply shook my head and crossed the room to lock up after Val's sudden departure. Clawd circled the table, grinning at me wickedly. I felt his eyes on my back before he tugged me against his chest, eyes sparkling with dark desire, "So...they're still in bed."

I nodded, feeling my face flush, "Definitely."

...

It wasn't just winter that came in like a lamb and went out like a lion, or vice versa by saying. Spring had come in like a lion and I hoped with all my heart it would stay as docile as a lamb. After a few weeks became a few months and my birthday began approaching rapidly, I was starting to think I'd get my wish.

We walked home that afternoon, carrying our graduation gowns for the next few weeks ahead. My fingers were laced loosely with Deenie's. My heart was beating so fast it felt as if it were stammering. Cleo walked between me and Lagoona with Frankie at the other end, the street taken up by the five of us. Blue played with the tassels on her cap, listening to Cleo gush about planning parties with Frankie. All of us were light in heart and step.

"Let's go get some ice cream," Blue finally offered, "It's just a few minutes' detour..."

"Scare-Berry's opened today," Frankie gushed, "The line will probably be all the way down to Riverfront Park, but it'll be so worth it! Don't you think, Cleo?"

"Totally. I hear they have brand new things that are off the _fang_."

"I thought that was my thing!" I teased in reply, grinning widely. We burst into laughter, taking the long way up toward Radcliffe through town. Naturally, a few paces ahead of us, we saw people crowded around a country stand kind of ice cream parlor. Equally as naturally, I saw Gory hop out of the hearse in her brand new satin and taffeta skirt, the ends swishing as she shut the door, and cut off some freshmen about to order. She had just enough cleavage showing from her innocent looking peasant top to make the boy behind the counter forget that she'd just done that. Cleo straightened, fixed her top and walked up to the other window. I rolled my eyes, "God. The rivalries they have amongst themselves."

Against the side of the building, Lilith and Andy were making out. Holt was hanging out against the lamp post, his hoodie tied around his waist. When he saw Frankie, he lit up, "Frankie Fine! Just the ghoulfriend I was looking for!"

"Is there more than one now?" she teased, sparking only slightly as she went up to her dual boyfriend and pulled him closer by the collar of his two-toned tee shirt. Deenie squeezed my fingers, "They're so cute."

"How are you and Deuce?" Lagoona asked, "You don't see each other much with sports, do you?"

She blushed. I gave Blue a look, "Sex in the locker room showers."

"Oh my god, before you started dating my brother you were so innocent!" Clawdeen laughed, baring her sharp and pearly teeth in a grin.

I laughed out loud, "Yeah, I was hiding it."

Gory came up to me, handed me a strawberry cone and kissed my cheek, "You're welcome."

I turned my face to catch the corner of her lips, "Thank you, wifey."

She winked at me and flounced back to the car. The blossoming pre-summer heat had brought all of us joy. Even Kate and Val, who walked up hand in hand and snuggled each other. It felt natural. It felt okay. The only one of us that looked out of place was Cupid, and that was only because she was blushing from the attention of several vampire boys as she got something to eat.

"Didn't even bother to wait for us," Romulus called from the curb. Abbey and Spectra slid out of the crowd together, Abbey crossing directly to the driver's side of the truck to kiss her mate's lips, "Because I know what you like."

Clawd hopped out of the back of the truck with Deugi. I grinned and threw my arms around his neck. He paused before kissing me, taking a lick of the ice cream. I pouted playfully, "Clawd."

"Lala, we'd share a toothbrush if it came down to it." He broke into a wide smile, setting me on my feet, "We'll walk back together?"

"Of course."

Everything felt amazing. The heat of the sun beamed down on my sunblock-coated skin. My heart felt alive with glee. Everything felt perfect. Ghoulia was valedictorian, as expected, we were finally getting out of school and everything in life was beautiful. I'd been accepted to the university where Clawd was going; so we would go together again. Everything seemed perfect, like it was going to be okay.

Little did I know, there might as well have been a Nor'easter coming.


	187. Chapter 187: I Love You

**Chapter 187- I Love You**

Familiar bass pumped through the street as Cleo threw her con-graduation-atory party for our class that night. I was caught between Abbey and Deenie, Holt's multicolored strobe lights pulsing in time with the grinding Skrillex mix that cranked through the speakers elaborately set up through the vast room.

"Can I throw a party, or can I throw a party?" she shouted over the music from the DJ booth. Holt raised his hands to get everyone to make some noise; probably the loudest were the werewolves. Holt glanced to Frankie, bringing her up among his sound system. She got a wicked look on her face, cranking another mix. This time, it was a heavily auto-tuned, bass-boosted _I Love You_ by Tila Tequila. It seemed like a cue that Rom and Abbey moved away from me, their place quickly taken by Spectra and Billy. I'd probably never seen the Ghostly Gossip enjoying a party herself.

"Mind if I cut in?" Gory nearly purred in my ear. I blushed; her breath smelled like bloodwine and her perfume was clinging to me. I turned, completely unsurprised to find Bram behind her, holding her against him. His eyes were dark red, smoldering in the kind of suggestive way that drew girls that weren't her to him and probably kept her very territorial of him. My eyes flicked to the bottle of bloodwine in her hands. She passed it to me, kissed my forehead and lead him off. I stood still, blushing warmly, looking around. My eyes fell on Val and Kate in the corner. His back was to the wall, one of her shapely legs raised against his waist. He smoothed her skirt down in modesty, kissing her and murmuring to her with the kind of love I'd never seen from him. It made me happy. I wove my way through dancing people, crossing the room to where Clawd hung out with Deuce, Gil and Rocco. The latter still looked at him with reverence after all this time. When Clawd spotted me, he broke into a wide grin and tugged me close, kissing me heatedly. I giggled, melting into his hold.

"Ooh, D!" Deuce scolded playfully, "Someone's going to get themselves in trouble!"

I put the bottle of bloodwine in his grip. He took one look at it and went to pawn it off on a vampire. Wrapped in my mate, I hardly noticed. Clawd nibbled my lower lip, fingers tangling in my hair. A soft sound of desire slipped out, putting a grin on his face. He stroked his tongue over mine, teasing out a little moan from the back of my throat. What began as an innocent enough kiss was quickly turning to groping and feeling in the corner, something that was more prone to my friends than his, surprisingly enough. He grasped the back of my thigh forcefully, grinding against me hard enough to make me gasp. His sharp teeth trapped my lower lip for a moment, making the blood rush to my cheeks, before he gently released it and kissed me again.

"First real party in a while, huh?" he teased, keeping my body tucked protectively against his side. I smiled, running my fingers over his strong muscles through the thin navy blue tee he'd donned for the party, shrugging slightly in response. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the wall a moment, his hand pressing flat to my back. "Let's go take a walk," he murmured. I barely heard him over the music, but my cheeks flushed when I did. He led me outside, our fingers interlaced.

I felt significantly younger as we wandered into the forest and dropped into the ravine, following its path behind the houses until the bass was a distant throb. He took up residence on a downed branch, tugging me close to sit beside him. I smoothed my skirt, obliging, cuddling into his side. Once, the weather might've been cold. I tugged his shirt down slightly to kiss at his collarbone, drawing little growl-purrs of appreciation from his chest. His fingers ran through my hair, pulling me in close and kissing me- over and over again until we fell off the branch entirely. I laughed on impact, allowing him to settle against me. A whisper of wind passed through the wild grass. Something tiny scurried through the leaves nearby, and our lips brushed in kisses so soft and sweet that my heart felt like it would pound out of my chest. My arms linked around his neck, his hand slowly running over the front of my body. A soft laugh slipped past my lips as his hand settled at my waist, gentle golden eyes flicking up to meet mine. His brow furrowed teasingly and I could tell he was forcing himself not to smile, "What?"

"You're perfect," I murmured, kissing him again softly. His fingers tangled in my hair. I felt him grin, instantly causing me panic. He rolled backward into the ravine, dragging me with him. I let out a shriek and toppled into the leaves, "Holy hell!"

Clawd laughed out loud as I laid on top of him in the ravine, his other hand linking fingers with mine, "Sorry."

"No you're not!" I replied, withholding my own grin in favor of false anger, "You scared me half to death!"

He grinned up at me so sweetly that my false anger disappeared quickly. I returned the smile just as the grin abruptly fell away. My ears perked in panic, eyes lifting to the forest around us, "What?"

"I don't hear any music."

If it hadn't been early, the words wouldn't phase me. I climbed off of him, clawing my way out of the ravine. He boosted my backside and shot up beside me. Like a pair of bullets fired from a rifle, we both shot off toward Cleo's. It was utterly silent, one of the many wind chimes dancing in the windows. The windows were dark. My first instinct was probably similar to his, although while I could tell he worried for his pack, I was more afraid for the others. I glanced to him only once before charging inside.

Naturally, the door opening made a sharp sound. I rushed back to the party, catching the gleaming eyes of several werewolves. They all stood, loosely around the edges of the room. The red spotlights were frozen, Holt's music ceased. He shielded Frankie close to him, eyes seeming to burn. But there was something wrong in the air. Cupid sat on the floor in the center of them all, seeming dazed and confused, "What happened?"

"You lost your shit," Holt said, breaking the silence. "You alright there, Q?"

She blinked slowly before laying back on the floor. I moved toward her, but Gory and Bram tugged me back swiftly. I nearly yelped.

"Don't touch her right now. Gods are prone to power outbursts."

Cupid groaned, laying still on the floor, probably too exhausted to move. I shook the two of them off and knelt beside her, smoothing back her fluffy pink curls. Her skin seemed to shine. After a moment, she released a soft snore. My eyes flickered back to them, asking for an explanation wordlessly. I received none. Clawd knelt at Cupid's other side, sighing softly, "We'll take her home."

I nodded, rising with him. My eyes flickered around the room before settling on my best friends. Frankie offered a reassuring smile, giving a thumbs up, "Nobody got hurt this time!"

"Speak for yourself," Blue muttered, glancing to me. I smiled reassuringly. Clawd scooped up Cupid and laid her head against his bicep, eyes flicking to me with the readiness to leave. Before we could go, Deuce tossed me his hoodie. I flashed him a smile, draping it over Cupid's sleeping figure and heading out with Clawd.

"I'm ninety-nine percent sure he meant that for you," he said, keeping his tone lowered so not to wake our exhausted friend.

I shrugged, 'She needs it more than I do."

His eyes flickered to me, so warm they were liquid gold. My cheeks flushed on instinct, a girlish laugh bubbling up in my chest. I held it back. _He makes me so happy._

"You're perfect," he murmured. Against Cupid's back, I locked my fingers with his. They remained that way for most of the walk down to Eros's mansion and all of the way home.

...

The spring warmth filled the room, the breeze causing the crimson curtains to rustle every so often. The couple in bed were curled together; she in a turn-of-the-century nightgown and he in simple black boxers. The velvet duvet was brought up just over their waists, their bodies practically intertwined. The soft contrast of her two-toned hair against the pillowcase only faintly touched by moonlight.

Against her will, Gory stirred. The metallic scent of human blood reached her senses, making her hangover starkly apparent. She buried her face in the pillow and released a groan, cursing in Italian. Bram stirred at her back, making a questioning grunt.

"Something human's bleeding," she muttered before realizing her own words. The moment he heard them, he was up and out of bed. Grudgingly, she rose and grabbed the robe off the adjacent chair, shuffling down the stairs after him. It almost seemed like it had happened before when Jackson rushed into the house, guiding Bram to slam the door in his wake. His hands were covered in blood, his sky colored eyes wide with stark terror.

"What happened to you?" Gory nearly demanded, adjusting her glasses. She paused before him, regarding his hands, "That's not your blood."

"I think Holt did something really, really bad this time," he began, glancing frightfully between the both of them. The sound of tires screeching on pavement caused Jackson to throw his back to the door in sheer horror. Like a shadow, Gory passed by the window and watched as a rather large truck did a full lap around the street before ducking back down the main road. Her eyes flickered to him, "Seems like you ought to be running track."

"Sass later!" he shouted desperately, "What did I do!?"

Her eyes flickered to Bram. It didn't even seem as if he'd moved, but he was sticking headphones on Jackson within another heartbeat. The vulnerable mortal let out a shocked yelp.

"Let's just ask Holt instead," Gory replied, her arms crossed delicately over her chest.


	188. Chapter 188: Kill Everybody

**Chapter 188- Kill Everybody**

The moment the transition happened, Holt grinned, "That was awsome."

"What the hell did you get Jackson into now?" Gory replied, moving to the railing and leaning against it. Holt looked down at the blood on his hands, shrugged and walked past both vampires toward the kitchen of their stately house. Their eyes flicked to each other, Gory pushing up her glasses slightly before trailing after him. She caught his arm and turned him, "Over there, you idiot. Don't get blood on anything."

Holt laughed, "That's funny. Obsessive-compulsive vampires."

"It's not funny, I don't know where that's been," she replied, her eyes nearly glowing. Holt used his wrist to pump soap, his elbow to flick on the sink, and the blood began washing down the sink quickly. The kitchen would've been black if it wasn't for the overhead lights, illuminating the blood as it washed away. Bram opened the refrigerator, yawning as he produced a pair of blood bags. His eyes flicked to his mate as she yawned in return. Her eyes flicked to him briefly, a slight nod of confirmation passing to him. His lips quirked upward slightly. As he passed, he pressed his lips gently to her temple, "If you want to go back to bed, I can talk to him."

She shrugged, "I won't sleep until you're there anyway."

"Never say never," he murmured, stealing a light kiss. A slight smile raised her lips. He produced a pair of coffee mugs, filling them with the blood. Before placing them in the microwave, his brow raised in Holt's general direction, "Sit. You're going to have a talk with us before we pry off your headphones and instruct Jackson not to release you for a month."

Holt rolled his eyes and pulled out a chair, plopping down beside Gory. "I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it. It happened, it's over. Chill."

"Who'd you kill?" she asked simply, "Maybe we'll chill if we don't like them."

"I didn't kill anybody. Some crazy vamp did attack me, though. I gave 'im the old one-two, you know how it is." Holt leaned back in his chair, eyes half-lidded with exhaustion and boastfulness. The pair glanced at each other again, communicating wordlessly. "Who?" Bram spoke for them both.

Holt shrugged, "Some dude. Dark hair, creepy lookin'."

A knock on the door sounded like thunder. Bram's eyes darkened, both straightening instinctively. Holt dropped his chair back on all four legs, perking up. A muted shout only caused further rage to build up in Bram's gaze. He touched her arm briefly in passing, wordlessly instructing her to stay where she was. Instinctively, her eyes darkened with defiance. Her jaw set, teeth grinding a bit, but obeying. That caught Holt's attention, "I'm guessing you know him."

Bram flung open the door partway, leaning out and growling into the face of the expectant vampire, "Go home, Charles. You're not welcome here."

"Where are they?" he snarled, "Daisy and Mariana, _where are they_?"

"It's not my problem if you can't keep track of your woman. You lose them when you forget to cherish them, you know."

A dark, feral sound rose from the other male's chest. Bram stepped out and pushed him back off the step, "Now get the hell off my property."

Charles struck out, met with a block and a forceful blow of Bram's own. The other male hissed, striking out again in hopes to at the least draw blood. Bram's foot collided with his chest, throwing him back a short enough distance to build significant momentum. When Charlie got to his feet again, he attacked like an animal. The other vampire was completely ready for it. He let Charles get the momentary upper hand, digging his nails into his shoulders only to be flipped and slammed harshly onto the ground under the pack of muscle making up Bram's shoulder. Charles hissed, snapping mere millimeters from Bram's vulnerable neck.

Gory had crossed to the window, watching in silence. Holt had followed like a puppy, "Aren't you going to do anything?"

"He didn't stop bitching about it for a decade the last time I did," she replied.

As if hearing her, her mate slammed his elbow forcefully into the other male's ribs. He rose, giving Charles the opportunity to attack freshly. Even that was blocked and returned with double the strength. The other vampire's eyes flashed red, blurring with speed until he could get an opening. He took it, lunging for the exposed artery.

Before Holt could blink, Gory's agile figure had coiled and with the ferocity of a jungle cat, she slammed her shoulder into Charlie's stomach. Bram grabbed ahold of her before she could follow through on another attack, "I told you to stay in the kitchen."

"The last time I listened to you didn't exactly work out well," she reminded him. Her presence had calmed the rage burning in the other male's eyes. "She really isn't here, is she?"

"If she decided to leave you, it was for the better, you arrogant pig," Gory hissed, venom in her every word. "Your money is the only thing that gives you any worth, Charlie. And to think, I liked you once."

He quirked his head slightly, "I liked you too. Quite a bit, actually. In fact...it rather breaks me up that I have to do this."

Charles lunged. Bram grabbed ahold of his wife and crushed her to his chest, defending her from the strike. His eyes went from ruby to solid black in a moment, snapping around and striking like a cobra. Instantly, everything stopped. All movement ceased, Gory's eyes widening in shock. Holt nearly lost his control and reverted to Jackson.

Bram's eyes flicked over Charles, a twisted smirk taking up residence on his features, "My mother taught me better than to raise my hand to a woman. See where that gets you?" The throb of the other male's blood circulating made his palm tingle with warmth. Charles gaped at him. Bram's attention flickered to his sweetheart, the wicked look in his eyes mirrored in hers, "What should we do, love? Let him go...or finish the job, considering he was so very stupid to leave the last fight so cowardly?"

For a moment, Gory feigned thought. Her hands ran gently over his shoulders, the burgundy of her irises iridescent under the moonlight, "Finish it."

The other male's eyes widened, his lips forming the beginning of a desperate plea, but Bram had ripped his still-beating heart out before he had the time to make a sound. Holt turned in disgust, but her eyes glinted like gems as she leaned forward to kiss his jaw. Her index finger swiped over his forearm, wiping up some blood like cake frosting. Their eyes met as she put her finger to her lips and licked it clean. His eyes flicked down to it.

"Oh please," Jackson begged, fixing his glasses, "Don't do what I think you're about to..."

The lovers' eyes met. He held it out, and with a note of demure elegance, she brought his hand toward her mouth and took a bite. His eyes glittered, joining her until only a blood vessel connected them. She struggled not to giggle as their lips met, blood leaking from between her plump red lips. As soon as it snapped, he swallowed it whole to crush his mouth to hers and lick the traces of blood from the inside of her mouth. She grinned, drawing back slightly to swallow the remainder of the heart. His tongue darted out, tracing the blood's path back to her mouth. Her eyes burned, "How about we let Jackson sleep on the couch...go burn off some energy?"

"I think I like that idea," he murmured, kissing her forcefully once more.

By the time they'd gotten inside, Jackson had already dashed to one of the remaining bathrooms to empty the contents of his stomach. In natural Draculean fashion, the remains of their enemy laid where they'd landed for the night as a warning to others.

They didn't go unnoticed.

...

She ruffled her two-toned hair as she bounced down the stairs in the morning, her knees straight in a runway model strut. For a moment, every action held an infinite amount more sexuality than usual and it made Jackson's eyes widen behind his glasses. An agonizingly twisted smile crossed her otherwise gentle expression, her fingers slipping from the ruffled locks to caress his jaw, "Morning, sweetness."

"That was sick," he muttered helplessly.

"Still dwelling on last night?" she asked, flashing him a flighty smile. Her carelessness surprised him almost as much as the sight of the vampires gathered in the kitchen for a meat-and-blood rich breakfast with some gothic rock opera album coming from the sound system. He had no choice but to follow Gory as she joined her husband in the kitchen, brushing her lips over his neck and shoulders. Her fingers caressed his hair lovingly, twisting the ends of his locks around her index finger, "I like it long."

He smirked, leaning back to capture her lips in a kiss, "Hush." She smiled, cuddling against him while he cooked. Her hands ran appreciatively over his biceps, her breath soft against his shoulder. Jackson remained in the door, waiting for an acknowledgement of any kind.

"Sweetness," Gory called, her voice slightly above a purr of delight, "Where's the body?"

"Gone," Jackson gulped, "I tried to tell you."

Bram's eyes flickered, a small smirk crossing his features, "Well, seems Daisy didn't hate him that much."

Jackson went white, "What's that mean? There's more of them?"

"Throngs," he commented, poking the eggs, "Probably. Not many actually liked him. His wife, however..." His eyes flickered to his sweetheart, glowing with satisfaction, "We know how women can get."

"And you better remember it," she teased in return, kissing his jaw, "You have the scars to prove it."

He nearly purred, tangling his fingers in her hair to kiss her again. Jackson's stomach turned, his mind returning to the previous night. "Do you guys always get...like this...after you kill someone?"

Gory drew back slightly, flashing him a ladylike grin, "Of course not. We used to...but this was special."

"And it's surely going to be one hell of a party," Bram replied, bringing her close to his side.

_A/N- So what can I say? It's been a Brory day. Repo! The Genetic Opera is quite a good muse for bloody romances. R&R peeps._


	189. Chapter 189: Whatever Happened to-

**Chapter 189- Whatever Happened To Saturday Night**

The scent of crème brûlée was what brought me rather startlingly quickly to consciousness. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room, surprised to see the curtains cracked a bit to filter light through the gauzy drapes. I got up and wandered downstairs, the scents of sweets growing stronger by the second. My eyes landed on a gigantic stack of presents, pausing me where I stood. There was no way in hell I'd actually forgotten my own-

"_Happy birthday!"_ Gory practically cheered, rushing out of the kitchen and throwing her arms around me. I held onto her forearm, staring in shock, "Gory...what in the hell is this?"

"Presents from people," she said errantly, "Just start opening them."

I gulped, my eyes flicking to her. Out of sheer curiosity, I went into the kitchen instead. She caught my arm, but I caught sight of a glorious cake before she could stop me. Double layered with white frosting and a red icing trim, ornate writing on the top that I recognized as Bram's. They really hadn't let Clawd do much; he stood off to the side helplessly, breaking into a smile when he caught sight of me.

"Morning, birthday girl," he said, beaming the way he always did on my birthday. Sometimes I think he enjoyed it more than I did. I beelined for the only sane person in the kitchen, twisting my fingers in his shirt and leaning up. He grinned and kissed me exuberantly. Whether I wanted to eat before diving into the display of affection didn't matter, apparently, because Gory appeared behind me the moment I broke away from Clawd for air with a simple red box in her hand. A fluffy white ribbon wrapped around it, trimmed in silver. Her eyes were sparkling, "Open it."

Bram smiled, eyes flicking back to me, "Do you like your pancakes any particular way?"

"Preferably with the apology to whatever the two of you did on a post-it, rather than written in whipped cream?" I said, sitting at the table and slipping the ribbon off. I opened the box and peeled back the black velvet lining around a leather case. My eyes flicked to Gory. She was grinning like the cheshire cat. "That one's from me," she said, as if I already didn't know. I was afraid of what I'd find, knowing what I knew about her and Bram that I'd never had any inclination to being curious about. The fear must've been apparent in my eyes, because she nudged my hands, "Oh stop, when we get to Ireland we'll worry about it."

I shook my head and finally lifted the lid. Gold silk lined the inside, the hollow bottom portion a dark wood, and nestled inside of it were very delicate, beautiful, hand-crafted bullets and a shockingly preserved Smith and Weston. Knowing the two of them, it was solid silver or platinum. My eyes lifted to her in shock, "A gun? You bought me a gun for my birthday?"

"I gave you a gun for your birthday. It was mine, but I'm not a long-range type." Her eyes danced wickedly. I turned it over in my hands, aiming at the far wall, "Did you really want me to shoot your brother?"

Clawd choked. I turned and looked at him. He coughed, correcting the path of his drink. I smiled, "Now we have a matching set."

Gory broke into a smile, "I know you could've used it last year, but _honestly_ sweetheart, do you really even know how to use it?"

I picked up a bullet and flicked it shut. Clawd laughed out loud, drawing her attention while I got up.

"What's so funny?" she asked him, brows raised in surprise.

"Never question the princess's authority," he replied, watching as I slipped out the back door. My friends seemed to forget their occupations for a moment as I stood on the back step, squaring off with something. Anything. I didn't like to shoot innocent things. I didn't aim at the animals or trees. Instead, I saw a flicker of movement that I dubbed somewhat human and smirked, recognizing the scent. I shot.

There was a chorus of howls and nearly-barking cries, the shrubbery dropping to the earth with the duck-and-cover of teenage boys. From behind the trees, Clawrk emerged, tossing the bullet in the air with one hand and catching it in his palm in time with his steps.

"Still haven't lost your edge," he teased, opening his arms for me. I grinned and took off down the dewy yard, jumping in his arms and clinging to his neck. He laughed, scooping me up, kissing my temple, "Happy birthday, La."

The boys weren't used to it the way Clawrk was. They all started perking up after assessing that there was no real threat. Clawd was busting a gut inside while Bram and Gory kept to themselves, smiling wistfully and a bit forcefully as they cuddled in front of my stove. The Wolf pack came inside, Clawrk followed by Leena, Deenie and the boys with Harriet trailing shortly after. She had some food- mostly meat-based foods and my favorite dish that she could cook. I'd be lying if I said I didn't love everything Harriet made, but oatmeal grits were made the southern way with her. Buttery, rich, stick-to-your-ribs and delicious beyond belief. Uncle Vlad said that it would give him a heart attack if he ate it as often as he'd like to. I was half sure that he couldn't actually have one, but I didn't want to think on it. Clawrk kissed my forehead and set me on the floor, making me feel like a child. I elbowed his ribs, "Hey, I'm legal."

"Hey, you've been legal since before my ancestors were born," he said, nudging me in reply. I laughed, backing up before the boys could pack-pile me. Deenie and Leena slipped by, throwing their arms around me. Leena hugged me tightly, moving over beside Gory to keep out of my way. She seemed only to be paying attention to Bram, yet reached out and pulled Howleen close to her side anyway. Deenie and I squeezed each other silly, giggling like nerds. "She practically moved in with them," she said, nodding toward Howleen, "If she's not with Deugi, she's with Gory."

"Dancing or fighting?" I asked, flicking my eyes back to my best friend and younger sister. Both seemed to forget my presence, but Bram didn't. "Both. The sassy little one is surprisingly light on her feet."

Howleen stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled, moving past the both of them, "Now, Lala. As a symbol of brotherly affection and thanks that you've kept my better half out of prison-"

Gory gave him a teasing look. I gaped and hugged him tightly, "Oh my god, they're _so cute_!"

Times like these made me forget that Gory might've emasculated every other man in a twenty mile radius of her, but she definitely didn't do it to him. Bram's face turned red; obviously it was a skill he picked up for their kids and no one had called it cute before. Probably not even Gory, for sake of his ego, but I couldn't get over the adorable bat pancakes that were sitting on my plate. I looked up to apologize, but he waved it off already. Of all the things Bram specialized in, subtlety was definitely one of them. If he didn't have to let on that it embarrassed him, he wouldn't. His arm wound around Gory's waist. For a minute, they were just another part of the family. I giggled, gesturing to the table, "Come on, help yourselves! It's my birthday, no reason we all can't celebrate!"

...

The day was spent nicely. Clawd and I went to see a zombie romance at the maul. We spent some of my birthday money, went to lunch alone and dinner with the entire family before coming home and settling in. The best part was probably reading all the things my father had gotten other people to do in my honor.  
Apparently, a lot of people liked me.

I wiped my eyes with another tissue, unable to fathom some of the donations that people had given to animal shelters in my honor or the pictures of the kindness extended to others. With Clawd on one side of me and Deenie on the other, I was at home between my two personal space heaters.

"I told you so," he whispered in one ear. It only brought the tears on more intensely. My friends locally had been amazing- they brought over things they knew I wanted and liked. From cashmere sweaters for the fall and winter to things I'd admired in store windows, my friends covered the superficial. Everyone else, a great lot of them included, had also contributed to the most special gift of all.

My father and Livvy sat on the other sofa beside us, Uncle Vlad and Marie on the lounge, Bram and Gory in a chair, and Clawrk, Harriet and Howleen on the floor with the twins and CJ. Deenie squeezed my knee, "She needs more tissues."

Gory budged from the arm of the chair, "Don't wear yourself out."

The implication made my eyes rise. Uncle Vlad rolled his eyes, "Subtle, Gory. Really subtle."

"What?" I breathed, glancing around the room, "This couldn't get any better. This couldn't possibly get any better."

Daddy glanced to Marie and decided to prove me wrong. He left, returning a moment later with a large, black box topped with curly, multicolored ribbon. Clawd broke into a smile. All of them did, in fact, even Bram. They all looked at it like it was something special. My heart began pounding out of my chest as I wondered what it was. Gingerly, I took the package in my hands and lifted the lid, peeling back a layer of tissue paper to find a very old, very majestic dress inside. My heart skipped a beat; it was vaguely familiar. I took it out of the box and rose, handing the box off to Deenie and letting it tumble free. It reached my knees, with shoulder-baring silk sleeves that only reached the elbow. It was very obviously sensual and curve-hugging, and why in all god's name my father would give me something like this escaped me.

My eyes snapped up the moment I realized. I folded it up quickly and placed it back into its safe place before rushing to him and letting the tears free, "_You gave me mom's wedding dress!"_

He smiled, smoothing my hair. I could tell he had to swallow the lump forming in his throat, his expression somewhere between agony and joy, "You're not a little girl anymore. You're going off to college in the fall. I want you to find use for it...she never did."

My heart couldn't take much more love in it. I clung to his shirt in gratitude and struggled to find proper words. He hugged me tightly, nearly crushing. His lips pressed softly to my forehead, "Wear it to graduation, at the very least."

I nodded, giving him another appreciative squeeze. A ball of something soft bounced off my back. I turned and glanced to Gory. She pointed at the ground. I smiled in thanks, picking up the ball of tissues and wiping my eyes. My father gave me a gentle squeeze, "Let's take a walk."

I smiled to them all, following my father out. The boys were gathered in front of the plasma screen, watching some sports game Clawd left on the DVR. He and I headed out the front door and around the side of the house. The woods were encroaching, lovely in the spring warmth. Wild blooms dotted the foliage. He cut through some white bells, leading me out into the trees. He came to the edge of the ravine, sitting down on a raised stone. I sat on the low branches of a sideways-growing tree nearby.

"Being a princess comes with great power and great responsibility. It's a great duty and a constant duty."

I almost sighed, mentally preparing myself for a long-overdue lecture.

"You've done well."

My brows shot up, "Excuse me?"

"You've done exceptionally well so far. I don't think I'm overstepping when I say that people will be even more happy to see you become a queen. I don't doubt that you're the one who will right everything between us and not just in the monster world."

My mind was reeling. He didn't stare in my direction, but instead, off at the faintly twinkling lights of another house. I swung my legs, "Thank you."

His dark eyes flickered to me, "Your mother would be very, very proud of you."

I exhaled, glancing to the ground, "Did it hurt...to kill her?"

He nodded. The lack of words told me more than any explanation ever could. It was probably the most agonizing thing my father had ever done, and he'd done it out of blind faith. It probably wasn't a winning situation now, either, but it was better than it would've been with her.

"True love is only supposed to come once in your life. I've been lucky enough to find it twice. In order to move from the first to the second, though, I made the most difficult decision of my life. I have regretted it ever since, but not the way I should."

I nodded, afraid to find out where this was going.

"Clawd is your only one," he said, "I have complete and utter faith in that. Your mother...was quite simply what Valentine is to you. I will always love her, but I regret that we couldn't love each other the way we should've."

"And Livvy's your Clawd," I murmured.

He broke into a small smile, "I wish she'd been your mother."

I hopped down and took the few strides to his side, lowering to my knees and hugging his arm, "I do too."

We stared off at the twinkling through the trees for a moment. He squeezed my hand, "You're a princess to everyone, not just to me. They'd defend you eternally, even that creature of a boy. You have that effect on people. Always have."

I squeezed his arm, "I'll always be your little girl, you know. Even when I'm queen, I'll still be your princess."

He laughed lightly, "I know. There are a hundred reasons why I want to utterly decimate every boy that gives you a glance, but I remind myself that you don't need my protection anymore."

"Dad, not even you could protect me in this day and age."

His eyes flicked to mine. "Don't ever let the pain overcome you. It will change who you are. I haven't protected you enough. No one has. You've suffered and it hurts me in a way that no hunter ever could." I winced at the thought of all the pain I'd caused my father. He squeezed my hand in reassurance, "You're strong, Draculaura. You've come this far. You've survived this long. A princess lets her people defend her, but a queen will bid them go and fight for herself."

I nodded, "Haven't I?"

He smiled a bit more widely as he rose, "You're going to be a good king yet."

I nearly wanted to bolt out of my skin. "King?" Maybe that was the highest honor of all. My father, amid all the things he kept in tradition, called me the next king. I was worthy to succeed him.  
Best. Birthday. Ever.


	190. Chapter 190: My Immortal

_Oh you guys! We only have ten days left on this series! D: I'm going to miss it so much! As much as I will, I don't rule out sequel/prequel/continuation stuff in the eventual. As it stands right now, I'm actually more inclined to start __**Belfry Prep**__ in ten days than __**White Wolf**__...but we'll see, okay? Thank you so much for being here this whole time. There will be a new story after this ends, promise._

**Chapter 190- My Immortal**

Sunday carried with it a usual splendor that exceeded the normalcy of natural life in Salem. Kids were out playing in the heat while parents actually relaxed. Riverfront Park was teeming with people, the lot of us included. The boys were being boys, causing trouble amongst themselves.

"Bram, quit horsing around and hold Rose's hand!" Gory said sharply to her husband as he laughed, having been in a small roughhousing match with Deuce. He stuck his tongue out at her childishly, wrapping a comforting arm around their little girl. Gabriel was sitting on the horse beside her on the carousel, hardly amused in the slightest. Gory settled back into the bench, "I'll bite it if he tempts me again."

"You do mean his tongue, right?" Frankie asked, sending us into a round of vibrant laughter. Gory threw her arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze, "She's done it! I never thought I'd actually like Frankie Stein, but I do!" Frankie turned a pinkish mint and glanced over to Holt getting her an ice cream. All of a sudden, I smelled human blood. Gory's head snapped around at the same moment I stiffened and turned. It was swift and sudden, but Bram had removed Gabriel and Sangria Rose from the carousel instantly. Both of their eyes were dark with newfound hunger. Rose clung to her father, eyes alight with curiosity while her brother looked more toward the edge of attacking. Gory rose. Clawdeen and Frankie noticed.

"What is it?" Frankie asked, suddenly panicking, "Oh my god, is it something dangerous? Is something going to happen?"

"Bram, take them to the car. Lock them in." Gory's voice was steady, but I noticed her eyes darkening.

Her mate had a soft growl in his tone, pulling them closer to his sides, "That won't help."

Clawdeen rose, crossing the short distance to his side. I hopped over the bench and went toward the source of the scent. Heavy breathing, pained breathing, reached my ears. A soft, high-pitched whimper followed. I glanced back to them, feeling my heart shatter. The look that crossed my face must've betrayed the agony, because Clawdeen followed me as I darted into the ravine. I stopped short, unable to let myself touch the badly wounded human child. I was sick inside. Tears burned my eyes, rage burning in my heart. It felt too familiar. Clawdeen stopped at my side, glancing to me before glancing down to the little boy. I was paralyzed with agony. She jumped in and wrapped the child in her arms, but I heard skin ripping and smelled greater blood and turned around and fled. I couldn't handle it. Gory's expression hardened when she saw me, "What?"

I threw myself against Frankie, breaking down into sobs. Bram hid the little ones' faces against his shoulder and side. Clawd looked up. I didn't catch the look on his face; the moment the blood grew stronger, it was burying my face into Frankie's warm, chemically perfumed skin that stopped me from throwing up.

I heard the sounds of shock arising from people who noticed Clawdeen. Her voice rung out like an accusation, "It's not an accident or a coincidence, is it?"

My head lifted. I looked at them through blurry eyes. Gory's chin raised slightly, Bram's eyes flicking with muted fury between his children and the one Clawdeen held. Blood was soaking her clothes. "It's a message," Gory said, her voice hollow, "Don't worry. There will be revenge."

"No!" I snapped instantly, "If you touch another child, Gory-"

"Lala, _shut up_."

The smell was overwhelmingly metallic and strong like the inside of a change purse. I glanced at the other two vampires and led Frankie away. Clawd had scooped up Luna, the boys strapped in the dual stroller. She was staring at the carnage with curiosity. "Cover her eyes," I said, holding out my hands for her.

He shrugged, "Lala...we can't sugar coat things forever."

"She's not even two years old, Clawd, _cover her eyes._" I felt ready to throw up. But it seemed like his words had stirred something. Clawdeen hid her little ones, but Gabriel looked up from his father's side. Clawd set down Luna. She beelined for him, grabbing his hand. They understood without understanding. It caused a new wave of emotional agony. Bram pressed them both close, his eyes flicking to his mate. Gory had the look of the devil in her eyes. I knew she knew more than she was letting on, but I knew she also would have no intention of telling us.

"Rose, Gabe, do you guys think you'd like a sleepover with Luc and Luna?"

I saw Rose's little blond head move against Bram's shoulder. Gabriel looked at Luna. She smiled, "I got a new game and I taught Grandpa. And he said a bunch of swear words that made Daddy laugh."

Her comment didn't even phase us, even as Gabriel looked at his father with expectant eyes. Mine flickered back to Gory. Outwardly, they both seemed calm and composed, entirely fuming, but the distraught edge to her eyes send ice through my veins. She didn't anticipate coming back. She was afraid. I'd never seen Gory scared before. Very subtly, Bram budged. He guided Gabriel back to Clawd, meeting my eyes as he passed off Rose. "Please take care of her," he said quietly. If he'd left it there, he would've tipped them both off, but for their sakes he continued. "Bed by nine, no sugar after seven. Alright?"

I nodded mechanically, fresh tears spilling down my face. There was pure ruby steel in his eyes; he had no intention of letting any harm come to his family. He moved away from me to wrap his arm around Gory supportively. Her eyes flicked to him, meeting his gaze with the kind of romantic reassurance that cinema only hoped to capture. A force slammed into my chest. I wanted to run to my father and beg him to handle it. I wanted to run to Valentine and beg him to tail them. I wanted to take up arms and go myself. But they would never allow that. I'd known Bram and Gory for almost two years. They had greater pride than any king. They'd never let anyone help that they hadn't asked for it. As they started for their car, my chest just about caved in on its own. I'd seen them both beaten and broken. I'd seen them scoop themselves up at the point when they should've been defeated. As far as I could tell, they drew power from each other.

Holt walked up and wrapped an arm around Frankie, "I think they met their match."

My head snapped around, "_What_?"

"Yeah, they killed some guy the other night. The body was gone in the morning. Jackson wrote something on it. He's been doing this study thing about how vampires mate kind of like werewolves. I mean, not a lot of them think they do, but he thinks they do. Gory and Bram have a bond or something, kinda like you and Clawd. He was freaked that maybe that guy had something like that with somebody."

It all slammed into my chest at once. I looked at Clawd. He nodded once; we'd take the kids home and trail, whether Bram and Gory approved or not. I glanced at Clawdeen. Tears were running down her face. Still, Deuce glanced to Clawd and I, "I'll follow."

"We'll follow you home," Frankie murmured, "We can stay with them."

Holt nodded in support. I forced my tears back, clutched Rose to my chest and ran for the car.

...

The blood trail ran short around the cemetery. It hadn't been a long trip by any means, in car or by foot. Instead of worrying about the proper vampiric way to attack another, Gory had simply twisted one of the wrought iron spikes off the fence and changed into more battle-appropriate clothes. Following the scent had been too easy to be anything short of a trap. Bram grasped her arm, forcing her to pause before entering the tomb built into the hill where the trail ended. His eyes flicked to her, a soft breath releasing as he sought words. She rested her hand over his, squeezing gently. Her eyes spoke the volumes words couldn't reach, silently thanking him for their centuries together if anything went wrong, promising him that she would take care of it whether it ended badly or not. His lips quirked upward slightly, "We're burning daylight, you stubborn little minx. If you want to go play Van Helsing, might as well go do it now." She turned, rising on the balls of her feet slightly to kiss him lightly on the lips. His lips pressed softly to hers in return, releasing her hand, "I've got your six."

If there was anything that she retained, even in a desperate situation, it was her flamboyance. She slammed a black-booted foot into the door, cracking the lock and successfully losing the element of surprise. Sun filtered in. A light figure shifted on the low-hanging ceiling- clearly warn and earthen from sinking under decades of age. She leapt upward, pinning the other female and driving the spike through her back. Daisy let out a wild shriek, throwing her backward. The vampiress landed on her feet, skirting backward to allow her counterpart to fall. She didn't, rather jumping down with fierce agility. She struck out, catching her across the face. Bram appeared at her back, catching her hand as she drew back for another blow, his free hand catching the spike and twisting it in her chest. Clear tears ran through the blood and dirt streaking the elegant vampiress's stone-sculpted face. She looked at Bram with absolute betrayal, "I loved you like family...and you destroyed the only thing that ever made me happy."

"If it came down between my family and his, I'd do it again," he replied, squeezing her wrist, "You still have a chance at leaving peacefully."

"There is no peace for me!" she spat, wrenching the spike forward until it had clearly ripped through her chest and emerged, coated in blood, on the other side. The agony in her eyes wasn't physical in any way. Her breath was catching, strength sapping quickly, but her vermilion eyes were locked with his.

"You destroyed what meant the most to me, now I'll repay the favor."

Gory had righted her glasses and blinked the blood from her eyes when the spike slammed into her chest. Bram's eyes widened, taking a step forward to her aid. Daisy swung him around and slammed him into the far wall, slamming her foot backward with the concussive force of a wrecking ball. The stone and supports gave. The ceiling fell first, followed by swiftly collapsing walls, earth sagging into the tomb like Egyptian sand. Instantly, Bram made the partial movement to reach his wife's side. His arm defended his face just enough to contain a pocket of air under the colossal mass. Jagged rock tore open his shirt and skin, but provided just enough room to move. He knew the risk when he began to dig, yet did without thought. There would be no help, there would be no safety, not unless they made their own. They struggled, but he always kept his promises. He didn't intend to fail this time.

Despite breathlessness and throbbing, searing pain, he plunged forward into the solid mass to reach his other half.


	191. Chapter 191: Sin With a Grin

**Chapter 191- Sin With A Grin**

The pain kept her still. Blood was forming a sticky, red mud under her chest, but her movement was limited by the stone of the wall having crumbled almost protectively over her upper body. The earth in front of her seemed to shift, but it seemed to have been in the process of it since it had fallen. Her light breathing was made to conserve the oxygen, combat the pain and minimize the carbon dioxide, but she knew the supply was going to run out quickly. Bitterly, she tried to roll on her side, met with only the searing pain from trying to move her legs under the weight of earth on top of her, wondering whether her blood would run out before her air or vice versa. Either way, death was going to be slow and it was going to be painful.

It seemed an eternal night of its own had passed in her half-conscious state. Her eyes were closed; there wasn't anything she could make out in the dark anyway. Nothing to see. Nothing to hope for. She hardly had the thought when she felt a cold, wet hand grasping her own. Her strength was gone, but his voice broke the throb of her agony. "Gory."

His body was suddenly pressed to hers, wet and cold, but solid and real. He supported her, lifting her just enough for the sharp pain to fully awaken her, "Fuck! Stop!"

Bram laid her on the stone once again, gently before the earth began shifting. His hand ran down her searing tendons, giving a harsh tug. It sent a ripping stab of pain up to her waist. She sucked in more air, trying not to cry out as he liberated her, curling her body into his. Too weak to move much, she collapsed against his chest, her head resting against his neck. He the dirt and groundwater on his clothes mattered little. The soft falling of liquid onto her face made her pale lips quirk upward, "Shh..." She rested her hand softly against his chest, "We have each other."

"I can get you out of here," he murmured, cradling her to his chest like a broken doll. She shrugged a shoulder, wincing at the pain and finding that her muscle movement was becoming more limited. Her hands shook with cold and bloodlessness against his skin. "We're safe here," she whispered, lowering her glasses and glancing up at him, "And I'd slow you down."

"Then I won't leave you," he whispered, kissing her forehead, "You told Vasile once that there could never be one of us without the other."

"That almost got me killed," she reminded him.

He pressed her face into his shoulder, feeling her shallow breaths against his neck, "But it was true."

The only warmth didn't cease leaking from her chest. If he removed the spike, she'd bleed out before they could reach the surface. But they were so close to the outside world- she hadn't been far from the door. Still, he couldn't risk their time frame. Taking the spike at its base, he snapped it. She only winced slightly. Lifting her in one arm, he rose to the tallest he could muster in their tiny enclosure, reaching upward to trace the crack of wall with his fingers. The dirt was less packed. He had no way of carrying her and digging any further could cause another cave-in.

"Hold on to me as tightly as you possibly can," he whispered in her ear, shifting his sweetheart onto his back. Her hold was surprisingly strong despite being dead weight on his back. Her fingers were twisted in his shirt, keeping him close no matter the outcome. Since it was more deadly to go sideways, he planted his foot against the wall and pushed upward. His other shot out, creating a foothold in the earth and pushing upward. He grasped the top of the remaining wall and began digging again, inching forward as best they could. Eventually, there would be light. Eventually, they'd break surface. Her presence was both comforting and driving. They pushed forward, the only option they had left.

...

Shakespeare once said, _tempt not a desperate man._ We were nothing short of desperate as we tore through the cemetery, following the scent of blood and vampire. I paused before the sagging tomb, a dimple in the hillside above the door. My eyes snapped to Clawd. He paused, like he anticipated just lunging forward. If anything, I knew that my obsessive compulsive best friend would not do well in claustrophobic quarters...if she was doing anything at all. I burst up the hillside and started tearing away the grass, searching for some measure of break in the earth. There was a clank of metal. Clawd called up to me like I was stupid, "Deuce got a shovel!"

"Fan-fucking-tastic for him!" I shouted in reply, digging wildly. Dirt sprayed the grass behind me, but after a moment, my mate took up residence beside me. I flicked a wild gaze to him, making him grin, "Lala, let the professional handle this. I have an acre back yard and Howleen for a sister."

My shaking hands withdrew. The dug like a dog, somehow digging a curve. I saw the dirt begin to shift close to his hands. He plunged his hand forward suddenly, grinning, "I have something!"

"Deuce!" I shouted, my chest loosening slightly. He tore up the hill and dug a small hole before the earth budged and birthed my closest friends. Apparently, Clawd had ahold of Gory's wrist, because she climbed out and collapsed into his arms. She was ash-white, blood soaking the front of her shirt, gasping for breath and choking on the air. I brushed her hair from her face, touching her cold, wet face and kissing her skin over and over. Her eyes fluttered. Clawd left her against me to pull Bram free. I nearly leapt on him, but he collapsed beside her, chest heaving and muscles tense. Tears ran free quickly.

Bram pulled himself closer to her against his body's will, wiping his wrist on my jeans before biting in. I laughed weakly, watching as he nudged her head back and pressed his wrist to her lips. Gory budged, reaching up and pulling free the tip of a spike. Her fangs sunk into his neck as a fresh gush of red bubbled up. Clawd moved to help me, trying to clean and tourniquet her wound. My eyes flicked up to Bram. His composure had been broken, his other hand shaking as his fingers ran through her hair. Her head was cradled in his lap, tears tracing his face. Gory's eyes were closed; surely she was as exhausted as he was. He leaned in and whispered to her, trying to keep their little situation between the two of them. I caught the edge of his softspoken Romanian, my eyes tearing slightly in response. He kissed her forehead, caressing away her bangs slowly, "I almost lost you again."

She drew back, burgundy eyes fluttering. She glanced to me and then to Clawd, "Well...who am I going to end up carried by, the princess or the frog?"

Clawd grinned, "I'll lick you."

"I'll immerse myself in bleach," she replied. He scooped her up anyway, leaving Deuce and I to help Bram. If anyone disliked help more than him, I didn't think they existed at the time. He waved us both off, choosing instead to rise and stumble after her. The half-awake trot he mustered reminded me of a newly animated zombie figuring out that their bodies didn't move anywhere near normal pace. Deuce wrapped an arm over my shoulders, "They'll be okay."

I nodded, squeezing him in return, "Thanks for getting a shovel."

He laughed and led me along like a little girl.

...

I wasn't even aware Gory was awake until her fingers clenched and unclenched and she muttered, "At least there isn't that insistent beeping."

I shut my book and smoothed her freshly-washed hair, "Not this time."

"I feel clean," she muttered, cracking open an eye, "Who touched me?"

I smiled. Her grin only evolved into a smirk, "Well then. I hope you enjoyed the view."

I stuck my tongue out at her, her eyes flicking briefly to her husband. She took his hand from where it laid across her stomach and brought it to her lips. Her thumb caressed his fingers before their hands settled on top of her torso once again, "I'd love to get up, but I don't want to."

"Do you need anything?" I murmured.

She shrugged and shook her head. At least, I thought she did. She wasn't very broad in her movement. Everything hurt, I could tell as she shifted to look at him. Her fingers traced over his jaw, brows knitting together in worry before relaxing as her thumb brushed his lower lip. I broke into a smile. Nobody might've guessed it from hanging around her the little that others did, but I didn't have a doubt in my mind that Gory was completely and totally in love with her husband and soulmate. She brushed his bangs back, murmuring, "He wanted to cut them, you know. He wants to grow up to be a proper young gentleman since he doesn't think he has been for quite a long time...but I didn't fall in love with Jay Gatsby. I fell in love with him."

I absolutely melted. Bram was sound asleep; no doubt he worried enough for the both of them. She nuzzled against him, causing his muscles to begin releasing the rest of their tension. He squeezed her waist lightly, nuzzling closer. When they both seemed comfortable, I heard Gory mutter from against his chest, "You can go now."

I blew her a playful kiss and slipped into the hall. Jackson shot up from the edge of the seat, Frankie rising with him like a couple expecting news about a child. I couldn't tell if she was genuinely worried or if his nerves had simply rubbed off, but either way, it had her sparking. I smiled, "They're okay."

"Which is what I've been telling them," Deuce replied, lifting his soda can to his lips, "Ten times."

"Are you sure?" Jackson asked, "Does she need me? I bet she needs me..."

"I'm sorry, are you a donor or her girlfriend?"

My eyes flicked across the room to Clawdeen. She sat in the chair, exhausted as could obviously be. The rude comment was uncharacteristic of her, but it seemed to make Jackson deflate. I glanced back to him, "You can go see if you want, but she just went back to sleep."

He shook his head, "Can I stay?"

I nodded. Frankie flicked her eyes from me to him. I nodded toward the kitchen. She gently disconnected their hands, kissed his temple and followed me. Clawd quirked an ear, but I waved at him discreetly in a warning not to listen. Frankie took up a small amount of space. It made me realize how vast the kitchen actually was when she leaned on the counter, almost blending in with it in her striped half-sleeve sweater and dark jeans. She glanced uneasily toward the main room and back to me, "Does he love her?"

The sheer innocence of her question nearly shattered my heart in context. I moved toward her, reaching out to hug her tightly, "Not the way he loves you-"

"Do you know that?" she asked, brushing me off like an older sibling.

I sighed, "I know Jackson."

Her eyes fell closed. She pressed a mint colored fist to her lips, seeming to take in my words. Eventually, the hand fell and she murmured, "I've been trying. I really have. But...I kind of feel more like Holt loves me...and Jackson loves her."

"They both love you. I promise."

I couldn't truthfully speak for Jackson, but I knew Gory would stop him before he could get himself into something he'd regret. Jackson was her friend and her servant, he would never compare to Bram to her. I knew a little too well how he felt. I could've voiced those things, but they weren't my place to say. Frankie pushed herself up gently.

There was a soft chime at the door. I cut back through the living room and tugged open the door. For a moment, I was confused before glancing down. A little girl, no older than five, was seated on an old suitcase with a doll cuddled in her arms. For how long she'd been sitting there was yet to be determined, but her little face was ruddy with cold and her eyes were big, vermilion, and wise.

"Hi," she said with shy hesitation.

"Hi," I replied stupidly, my thoughts too scattered to form a proper thought. The little girl rose and grabbed her suitcase, "You have to invite me in, you know. That's why I've been sitting here."

My brows furrowed, "If I may...who are you, little one?"

"Mariana," she said simply, raising her delicate little ones in reply and silent questioning. I gestured her inside, "Come in, Mariana."

She was a dignified little thing at the very least. With the doll clutched in one arm and her suitcase in the other, she strode in and took up residence at the base of my stairs.


	192. Chapter 192: Die For You

**Chapter 192- Die For You**

Eventually, Frankie, Deuce and Deenie went home. Mariana wandered over to Jackson's side, sitting on the edge of the couch with her little legs swinging over. She stared at the little ones, observing them play as if she'd never seen other children before. I'd just gotten them to settle in at the table when I heard the upper door open. Flashing Clawd a smile, I cut back through the den in time to spot my best friends coming down the stairs, "Just in time."

Gory paused mid-step, staring past me. Bram followed her gaze. I noticed the war of shock and agony in their eyes. She slipped her fingers free from his, descending the rest of the stairs alone and crossing the room to Mariana, "Do you remember me, sweetheart?"

She nodded, "You're Daddy's friend. Belle says he's not coming back."

I didn't have to meet either of their gazes to understand that it was this little girl's parents that they'd gone into a territory war with. Bram trailed after her a moment later, just as Gory scooped her into her arms and perched on the couch's edge with her, "No, sweetheart...there was an accident. And...neither of them will be."

Her eyes lowered. She nodded silently, moving to climb off Gory's lap, "Okay."

Gory's hold tightened slightly, "Where do you think you're going?"

Mariana shrugged, "Somewhere. Home, if Belle's still there..."

Gory's eyes lifted. For once, I saw Bram questioning her. They were communicating without words, but both of their tempers were building quickly. Finally, as if realizing he was in the cross-hairs of two very angry vampires, Jackson cut in, "I'll take her."

We all looked at him in shock. He smiled slightly, "We had Val, right? She's just younger. We still have blood and..really raw meat..." Jackson wiped his palms on his knees nervously, flashing Gory a small but confident smile, "And Frankie would be a good mother figure after she calmed down."

Bram's gaze never left his wife, "So call her then."

Jackson obeyed immediately as if he'd been commanded with a threat to his well-being. Gory rose, even a few inches shorter than her husband, she had all the attitude to come off the alpha dog. I noticed the corners of his lips quirking upward as she crossed the short distance between them, taking his chin between her fingers, "Just because you got to play Peter Parker doesn't mean I'm going to let you forget who wears the heels."

He smirked, kissing her fingertips, "There are other ways I can punish you for going against my wishes, you know."

She broke into a wicked grin, "I may be a lady, but I can make you cry, sweetheart."

He tugged her close and kissed her, laughing against her lips. Jackson suddenly dropped his phone, holding his ear. Mariana burst into laughter. The sounds of electrical shorting and screaming came quite obviously from Jackson's phone before a shout of, "_ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU BETTER BE SERIOUS, JACKSON."_

"I'm serious!" he said, picking up his phone with a bit of hesitation, "And partially deaf!"

Gory's eyes flicked to me, her fingers trailing against Bram's chest, "So, are you insistent upon us staying, or do you have the time to drop off the laundry later?"

I bowed to the waist with a flourish, "Whatever you desire, m' lady."

Her eyes flickered to Bram. He smiled slightly, squeezing her shoulder, "Food first. Then we'll go home. Besides...we did promise the little ones a sleepover, didn't we?"

I pretended I hadn't heard the double entendre and returned to the kitchen door, glancing at Jackson and motioning him to join us. He smiled lightly and shrugged. I blew him a little kiss and waved at Mariana, allowing her to join if she wanted to. She stayed at his side, the doll clutched in her lap and her big, vermilion eyes on his face.

...

Almost an hour later, Jackson opened the front door to his house, murmuring to the little vampire at his side, "Go ahead inside. It's okay. This is your home too."

She stepped inside, the delicate orbs of her eyes growing to a planetary size with wonder. He shut the door and watched her walk around, admiring the afghan on the couch, the not-so-large flat screen, the coffee table littered with magazines spanning various levels of medicine, science and the occasional cooking and food tossed between them. She set down her suitcase there and wandered around, admiring every well-worn and well-loved object, her doll held to her chest. She stared at the DVDs, reading each and every title row by row. Jackson had never felt more scrutinized in his entire life. "Do you like it?"

Her wide little eyes flickered back toward him shyly. She glanced toward the floor and shrugged, "I've never seen a real house before."

Even though he'd never seen her parents, he could tell she looked quite a bit like them. Mariana had her mother's angular features, the cherubic roundness of childhood muting them slightly. She had long, brown rings of curls that tumbled down to her back, giving her the appearance of a china doll herself. Her little dress was a muted blue, satin and lace. Everything about the child seemed to be muted but her eyes. Her eyes were wide, deep and dark red, clearly taking in all the beauty and wonder the world had to offer her. Her cheeks, though slightly rosy from the cold, were pale in a lovely way- not the bloodless suggestion of vampirism that many carried with them. Flesh and blood innocence, the way all vampire children appeared. A nagging suspicion told him that she was as she appeared to be, just innocent and victim to the selfishness of the people that gave her life.

He realized he'd been staring and she'd been staring in return. She squeezed her doll and walked over to him, pausing before him. She blinked, as if assessing the level of threat he presented before setting down her doll against her suitcase and opening her arms. A smile broke his features as he scooped her up, smoothing her dress. She glanced at his arms, the room, and finally back to him, "Do you have any juice?"

He carried her into the kitchen, "Sure we do. Apple or orange?"

She stared into the refrigerator with open wonder, regarding both of them. Breaking into a smile of her own, she reached out to help him get the juice, "Apple, please."

He got it, shutting the door and giving her an even bigger smile. Setting the bottle down on the counter, he produced two cups from the overhead cabinets, pouring them both a glass. Her eyes were dancing with joy, "Would it be okay to go home and get my other toys tomorrow? I didn't bring everything."

"Sure," he said, gently setting her down and handing her the cup. She took hold with both hands, staring into it with slowly building amazement. She took a sip, made a sound of joy and jumped up and down. Her actions were light enough not to slosh the liquid too much, delicate, pearly fangs bared in glee. "It's good!"

He guided her to the couch and gave her the remote, about to speak when there was a quick, tapping knock at the door. She hit the power button, a look of absolute joy crossing her little face as _The Phantom of the Opera _played through the speakers. Jackson opened the door, flashing his girlfriend a grin as she rushed inside, carrying armfuls of delicate children's clothing. Frankie took one look at Mariana and dropped the stack in his arms.

The little girl had risen from the couch and had begun to dance around the room to the movie's theme. Jackson shifted the clothes to push his glasses upward, taking notice of the way Frankie approached her as if she'd be scared enough to bolt. Instead, Mariana grabbed ahold of her arms and brought her to dance, "Sing, my angel of music!"

Frankie's two toned eyes flicked up to her boyfriend, a look of absolute joy crossing her features. She scooped up Mari and attempted to sing, making her giggle. As she was set on her feet, she broke into a smile, "I like you! You're pretty!"

_Congrats, Jackie,_ Holt's voice broke through his thoughts, _You just inherited a kid. Frankie's not letting you back out of it now._

Jackson smiled, crossing the room to pick up Mariana's suitcase, "Can I take your stuff to your new room?"

"Are all of those mine?!" she shouted in surprise, practically dancing over to him to peek upward. He broke into a smile, displaying some of the things Frankie had brought her before she lost interest and skipped over to Frankie to hug her thankfully. Frankie's hands rested against her, pulling her close with uncertainty. Regardless, Mariana snuggled in as if she'd been there forever.

He took the opportunity to duck out and enter the guest room. He hadn't had reason to enter since Valentine had left, but as he unpacked her things he took the liberty of combing through for any potential dead things. He flipped over the pillow and spied a small parchment envelope, grabbing it before finishing his sweep of the room. With her doll resting on her pillows, he sat at the foot of the bed and opened the wax seal, unfolding a note written on fine stationary.

_My dearest Jackson,  
Thank you. In my time of need, you were there. I will never forget that. If you should ever need a favor, you know where I will be, and I will always be close enough to hear you whistle._

_Always,  
Valentine_

...

Ruby eyes scanned the old documents fondly. They had quite a good run together back before Charlie became something he wasn't. The silver flash powder had never picked up either of them, but he could remember the ghosts of the faces to go with the pictures. He could remember the ghostly grins and the happy swing music, the wild and boundless joy and the fearless way they'd lived. They were wrong. They were new money, they liked their liquor and indulgence as much as the rest of the world and they had all the time in the world to worry about anything short of themselves. They'd never dreamed of children. They'd never dreamed of anything shy of a new hotel every night, never spending more than a month in each big city. The girls were fond of Chicago, though. That was why they kept coming back. Chicago and New York. The money capitals of the world.

A teacup was set down before his hand, Gory's arm wrapping around his waist, "I know. I've been missing them since we saw them again."

"Where'd it go?" Bram didn't usually voice his thoughts, but it had been a genuine mystery to him. He straightened, draping an arm over her in return. A light sigh passed his lips, turning his scowl into a smile as their gazes met. "I bet you never imagined this would happen."

The sorrow wasn't yet erased from her gaze as she forced her smile, nodding with the strength of a wilted flower. "We taught each other how to fight."

"Pure luck, I guess," he murmured, scooping up the documents to tuck them away again. Upon the discovery of the picture, still mostly preserved from yellowing and time's effects, he paused and sunk down in the chair. The movement drew his sweetheart's attention. She crossed the room to him and leaned over his shoulder. He remained silent, listening to the soft sound of her breathing.

"We were kissing, they were posing," she murmured in a soft, sentimental tone.

"Daisy told me I acted like an improper gentleman," he replied, muting a smile.

"I told her she ought to get one, they're more fun." Gory removed the picture from his grip and set it on the desk. She seated herself in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, "They were a lot like us. But, I suppose while we came together, they fell apart."

His eyes flickered to her, "I would've never loved another woman, you know. Not after having had you for so long. I find myself incapable."

Very gently, she kissed his jaw, "I know. That's why I'm surprised you could ever doubt my love for you. Just about three centuries, now, and if it took you this long to doubt me then you should've been listening to yourself all along."

"I don't," he murmured, nudging her chin and giving her a soft kiss, "I doubt the ability of other men to resist you, and my ability to control my temper."

Her ruby lips broke into a wicked grin against his, "I love you in ways you'll never fathom, Bram."


	193. Chapter 193: My Heart Will Go On

**Chapter 193- My Heart Will Go On**

The squeak of a wheelchair broke through the Monday morning gloom. Granite's eyes lifted, his expression instantly brightening, "It's alive!"

Garrot gave him a look, "It still annoys me."

Rochelle moved slightly past her boyfriend, removing books from the locker the three of them shared. Garrot held out his hands, "Rochelle. Mon amour."

Granite took half the books from her grip before shutting the door, "You got stuck with the one chick that doesn't believe in chivalry."

Rochelle just glanced at her boyfriend with curiosity. He rolled his eyes and began wheeling himself toward class, "I swear..."

Granite strayed, glancing at her with curiosity, "How is he?"

She shrugged slightly, trailing after Garrot. He could see the muted pain in her features and pried her hand off the books to slip his fingers through hers. Her pace slowed, "Not well. He wanted to come back and there was little anyone could do to convince him otherwise..."

"How bad is _not well_?" he asked, brows knitting over his stormy eyes. He could nearly see her heart drop out of her chest and smash on the floor in glassy bits. The comforting squeeze became a desperate grip, "He's going to get worse...he's trying. He's really trying to keep himself well, he wanted to walk..."

Granite pulled her closer, "Roxy. It's okay. He's a guy, he'll get over it. He just wants to think he can do it himself."

She shook her head and laid her head against his shoulder. A frown set his lips in a hard line, guiding her to trail down the hall after Garrot. He was scowling into a classroom at the faces staring at him in shock and the desks- all of them- having been changed to tables to make everyone equal. Granite's frown lifted slightly, his eyes flicking around the room, "Wow."

"Scare bleu," he growled, wheeling himself toward his usual seat. Rochelle trailed after him, her sorrowful eyes never once straying. She set his books before him, forcing a smile as his eyes flicked to her.

"It's alright, amour," she murmured, squeezing his hand, "You are no different."

Garrot sighed. She dug through her purse with her other hand, offering a small bottle to him. He took it gratefully, releasing her hand to remove a pair of painkillers. She tucked the bottle back in her bag and handed him a drink. He rolled his eyes but accepted it anyway, leaving it on the tabletop, "Rochelle. Please, stop worrying so much."

Class began, giving her a lack of ability to answer. Their fingers were twined tightly together, but at the first opportunity that presented itself, her eyes returned to him. "I can't. I love you, Garrot."

His lips turned up slightly at the corners. He waited a moment before murmuring a response, "And I you, Rochelle. With all that I am."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. He squeezed her hand, unsurprised when both of hers linked around his, resting against her knees. He glanced to her, noticing how the stress of the entire situation left her wilting. The sleepless shadows under her eyes were only too obvious a marker to how deeply her concern ran. He straightened a bit, drawing her attention, wordlessly lifting her hand and pressing her knuckles to his lips. Tears spilled down her face silently. Granite shifted nearby. Garrot smiled, tracing his fingers over her palm, speaking the words she didn't want to hear, "It's alright. He'll be here to take care of you, amour."

She burst to her feet and dashed out. He stood, glancing to Garrot, but the other male shook his head, "She's been constantly in one of our presence for months. She needs time to herself to grieve."

"Grieve?" Granite asked in disbelief, "Dude, you're okay. You're making...leaps and bounds-"

Garrot leaned back in his seat, sighing softly, "Not as much as you would like to think, _ami._"

Rochelle didn't make it far before she collapsed in the hall, throwing her back against the lockers and releasing her jagged, gasping breaths into her forearms. Curling into a tight ball, she screamed into her stone skin, barely any sound escaping. Her makeup ran. She didn't care, choosing instead to release the agony in the only way she knew how. She sat in a puddle of self-loathing until the bell had rung. From across the hall, she heard Venus shout sharply, "Rochelle!"  
Instantly, the plant girl and her mechanical girlfriend were on either side of their friend, trying to pry her arms away from her face. Rochelle wasn't budging, her fingers twisted in her hair seemingly with the intent to crush her own skull. Robecca pulled until she felt her fingers bending, yelping in pain before pulling away. Venus's eyes flicked up, watching her girlfriend pop out her dents with a wince of pain before her gaze flicked back down to Rochelle, "Rochelle, say something."

Robecca's arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, "Just let her cry a while, Yoshi. She'll come around."

Venus nodded, unfazed but the pet name. Granite and Garrot came down the hall, the former carrying Rochelle's bag. Robecca smiled to them both, but only Garrot smiled in return.

"Has she been crying all this time?" he murmured. His voice was like the cue of a hypnotist. Rochelle began to uncurl and looked up at him. Venus pulled out a cloth that resembled more like a washrag worn thin than a handkerchief. Granite quirked a slight smile and tossed her a package of tissues.

"Rude," Venus muttered, glaring at the other gargoyle boy.

"How are you, Garrot?" Robecca asked, seated on the floor as if they hadn't just been trying to console Rochelle.

"I've had better days," he said, flashing his girlfriend a small smile, "But we'll have worse."

Fresh tears flowed from her eyes. He waved them off, "Calm yourself, Rochelle. Enjoy today. Tomorrow will surely be worse, but it won't last forever."

"Stop," she said, her voice breaking, "Just stop. Why are you so alright with this?"

Garrot winced as he leaned forward, brushing his knuckles softly over her cheeks to dry her tears. "Because, some things are not fair, mon amour. But I am alright now, I will be alright for now, and you managed to find quite a good replacement for me when you eventually need him."

Venus's eyes widened and her head snapped up, "You're dying."

"In a sense_,_" Garrot replied. His eyes betrayed his nonchalance. "Not now, but my life expectancy has been significantly shortened."

Rochelle rolled her eyes, "You push yourself too much. If you really wanted to heal you'd stop being so stubborn and listen to me."

He gently braced her chin, sighing softly, "Rochelle. It was not and has never been your fault. If anything, it's this fool's."

Granite glanced at him, "I'll push you in a pool."

Garrot's eyes lit up with boyish mischief, "I'll drag you in with me."

"Please don't joke that way," Rochelle murmured. "Please."

Venus linked an arm through her friend's, practically lifting her off the ground, "It's okay now, right? So...let's go hang out in Hack's class and relax. It's lab day?"

"Maybe Heath will blow something up again," Robecca offered, making her girlfriend giggle. Rochelle looked semi-desperately down at her boyfriend. Granite broke into a smile, "Hey, Gary...you could probably bust some serious X-Games moves in that chair."

"Don't you dare," Garrot said, wheeling himself along and expecting them to follow, "I have more self respect than you."

...

The lot of us sat together on the casketball courts, watching the guys play during lunch. Deuce and Rocco had been among the first to shed their shirts. The mid-May heat was building, conflicting with the cool, misty rain that came down every so often and created fog that seemed to envelope the school in a protective barrier. Billy appeared between them, stole the ball and dunked. Spectra took a picture. Abbey was texting Romulus. Gory was stretched out beside me, the mist leaving growing drops on her glasses. I would've thought she was asleep if it wasn't for the slow rising and falling of her chest. My face warmed as I leaned over and nipped her neck to wake her.

She broke into a smirk without opening her eyes, "Careful, darling. I bite back."

I blushed even more, our hips touching. A brief flash of lightning drew Deuce's attention, "Alright, we need to go inside."

"Go ahead," Gory said, waving them all off, "I'm going to enjoy the rain."

"On metal bleachers." I pointed out, "That's like asking Frankie to take a dip in the pool with you."

She blushed heavily at my teasing. Gory opened her eyes and broke into a grin, "So if I bite your bolts, will I get shocked?"

I shook my head and climbed off the bleachers. We all started for the covered steps where Ghoulia sat, a pencil dress in place of her usual pants. Clawdeen whistled, taking up the space directly beside her, "Writing your valedictorian speech?"

Ghoulia nodded. Thunder rumbled and the fog was disrupted by the beginnings of rain. I extended my bare calves, sighing in relief. Abbey moved fully into the path of the rain, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder, "I hate summer with passion."

I offered her a small smile of affirmation. Gil and Lagoona moved even farther down the steps than Abbey, removing their shoes and resting their feet on the newly-damp concrete. It was restful. Peaceful. Nearly instantly, the students that felt the need to come be refreshed came out, dodging us and taking up residence on the railings or on the earth itself. Frankie stood up, outstretched her arms and just when Jackson realized what she was doing, lightning struck. I winced, but my eyes still took in that the conductivity had gone straight to her bolts instead of her body. She rolled her shoulders, curled her toes and shivered, "Now _that_ felt good!"

He blushed. She came over to him, jumping in his lap, her bolts fizzing as they kissed. Gory whistled. Jackson's face turned the shade of a can of cranberries. We lounged in the comfortable rain, free from the warmth of the inside of the school. It was perfect.

There was a tap on the back of my shoulder. Howleen smiled, "Lala, I think you want to see something."

I glanced to Gory and Deenie. They both waved me off. I broke into a grin and retracted my legs, wandering inside with her. We wandered down to HH Bloodgood's office. I was surprised that Howleen of all people would be here instead of Ghoulia, but as soon as I crept in, I sensed they'd been waiting for me.

"Draculaura," the headless headmistress addressed me, "The catacombs has been used for many dances, as has the gym and the graveyard. Where do you think we should hold graduation?"

I glanced at Howleen. Operetta shifted onto her elbows against the desk. Howleen grinned, "You were the tie breaker."

My chest clenched for a moment, but I shrugged and muttered, "Weather permitting...why not hold it in the football field?"

"Backup?" Kate asked, scribbling down letters that probably held my idea.

I glanced to Howleen. She shrugged. Valentine stepped up and offered that time, "It'll be weather permitting." He smirked slightly, "Worst comes to worst, we can ask her father."

His smile made warmth bloom across my cheeks. I could've smacked him for teasing me, but a part of me didn't want to. Operetta grinned, "So it's settled. My idea then."


	194. Chapter 194: God Help The Outcasts

**Chapter 194- God Help the Outcasts**

School was drawing to a close in the beautiful way I anticipated. We were taking the leap. We were about to leave the comfort and solace of a world that was governed nine months of the year by pointless social ladders, busywork and days spent lounging at home. Nobody had any idea what they were going to do with themselves besides go to university. Finals were next week. After finals, graduation. The last-week jitters reached everyone.

I felt something bounce off the back of my head and turned toward Heath. He grinned, leaning over the desk toward Clawdeen and I, "So, I'm gonna throw a killer party after graduation. You guys wanna come?"

"I think I'll pass," Clawdeen replied, not even bothering to turn around to look at him, "Parties of yours would probably burn somebody's house down."

He rolled his eyes and focused on me. I held up my hands, "Probably not. Sorry."

"Just cancel yours, Heath," Gory said from the row behind-and-above him. Holt sat at her side, nodding to the beat of his headphones. "We're going to throw our own party."

That woke up the DJ, "Is it in the vampire murder house?"

The look she gave him would've coated Heath in ice. I mixed a few things for the lab before turning back to her, "Is it another grand bash like the one we went to?"

Her disposition seemed to soften only toward me, "Bram and I are throwing it. It'll be better."

Somehow, that made me blush. The only thing that could've been better than that night was spending it with Clawd- my amazing, _responsible_ Clawd. My eyes flickered to Valentine's corner out of curiosity. He seemed utterly bored with trying to do anything, an emotion that Cleo seconded. But they had something going. He was staring down at his iCoffin while Cleo earned contemptuous looks from Ghoulia. He must've noticed me staring, because his head lifted and for a moment, our eyes met. I blushed and averted my gaze.

"Don't act like you weren't just undressing my brother with your eyes," Gory said, loud enough for Clawdeen to pay attention. "It's alright, you know. I know things happened at that party."

"What things at what party?" Deenie asked. I knew Spectra was quirking an attentive ear. In fact, people had started to fall silent to listen.

"Nothing," I said immediately, "Honestly, there was nothing."

"Unfortunately, she is telling the truth," Val cut in, only making my blush flare. "And you're sexually attracted to plenty of other men, Gory. You're just a better liar than she is."

Holt smacked her backside. She kicked him in the knee, sure to drive in her heel. He yelped. I laughed, grateful for the breaking tension. Clawdeen stared at me out of the corner of her eyes. We hadn't been as close as we had once been, not since I fell under the influence of other vampires. A miniature war occurred behind us until I heard Holt's bass line cut.

"Ow," Jackson muttered.

"Sorry sweetheart. Your other half infuriates me," Gory replied.

Valentine coughed. Heath burst into laughter. I flicked my gaze up to see her wait for Hack to turn around before chucking a beaker at the back of his head. He caught it at the very last second, setting it on the table. Cleo looked at it, then Gory, then Val. "Uh, excuse me? You're the one supposed to be working."

"You can get up and do something, princess," he shot back.

"You're really attracted to that guy?" Clawdeen asked under her breath.

I sighed, "Deenie, I know you look at guys besides Deuce."

"Actually, I don't. A lot of werewolves don't. I guess I'm just pushing you to be something you're not."

That was low. I sighed, "You know I haven't acted on it."

She shrugged, "Do you think about it?"

"No." But that hadn't stopped the thoughts from bubbling up anyway. My last birthday had been rung in with the throes of compulsion attached to them. I blushed all over again; it hadn't been that bad. He'd been desperate, but he'd proven...something. And I held back those thoughts. I'd forgiven him for the most part for the events before and after that, but I'd completely chosen to erase that from my mind.

Someone's headphones came out, filling the room for a moment with a lively yet sad song. My eyes lifted against their will and landed on Valentine, carefully plugging them in again and tucking his phone in his pocket. I glanced at Clawdeen. She shook her head, "He knows how to play you like a violin."

He probably did. That didn't help or fix anything.

...

Before he could fully open his locker, his sister had slammed it shut. It would be the second time in their short history at the school that Gory had gone after him. "What the hell was that?" she demanded, "I thought you were going to lay off."

"You brought up the party. It's not my fault you threw me against her and expected me not to feel anything." He forcibly reopened the painted metal, "I'm only a man."

"You're a five hundred year old man with a girlfriend and kids," Gory nearly growled, "It's time for you to get a grip."

He scoffed and placed his Mad Science book down on top of the neat stack of books that occupied his locker. He removed his hands, allowing her grip to shut his locker again before clasping the lock on once more and snapping it shut. He returned his attention to her, grasping her chin, "I am backing off. You know that."

"You don't love her and you can't lie to me and tell me you do. You want her because she's hard to get. She's my best friend, Val. She's the only reason I hang out with these...fashion-zombie dolls." Her eyes were lit up with fury. Valentine tossed his hair lightly, smoothing his side-swept bangs, "Gory, I have no interest in hooking up with your best friend right now. As much as I would adore nothing more, I won't."

Their eyes were locked in a war of wills. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You don't have to fit in with them, you know. Just because you enjoy being with Lala."

"I don't. Obviously." The outsider status had never changed. He squeezed her shoulder lightly, guiding her down the hall to class, "You don't think people like us belong in her world. You'd be surprised. She's the daughter of Dracula. She'll never be the innocent little thing she wants to be. We're just the only ones that know." He paused outside her English class and kissed her forehead through her bangs, "Now, I have to run along. But thank you for preserving what little humanity I still possess."

As he turned, she caught the sound of Sinatra from his headphones. "You're not that bad, for an annoying older brother. At least you have good taste in music."

He grinned, opening his arms a bit as he stepped backward. "Only you would insult and compliment me within five minutes."

Upon the ringing of the bell, they could tell it was going to be a lesser learning day. Miss Hawthorne sat on the edge of her desk and glanced around the classroom. "For the first time in a few years, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood has decided to accept humans into the school. Now, Monster High is very welcome to diversity as all of you can see. Even though we're open to such diversity, we're still classified as a private school."

A few murmurs arose from the back. Gory rolled her eyes and removed a novel from her bag.

"Because we're classified as a private school, the question has arose to add on to the school with a chapel for prayer for the students who want to come to board. I'm going to ask this question to all of my senior classes, but, do you think it would be okay to put religion in a monster school?"

The outcry was instant. Since she wasn't going to be able to get anything done, Gory shut her book with enough force to shut them up. "Do I have to break out into Broadway to get you all to _shut up_?"

"What's the point, it's pretty unanimous," Heath replied.

"No, it's not," she nearly hissed, pushing her glasses closer to her eyes, "Because I think, unlike the lot of you are even capable of, that it's perfectly okay. No religion is specified, it's just a place with color on the bloody windows, wood benches and an altar. Specifying religion would be a problem, but if it's something anyone can use, fine. Why should we care? Some people cling to this petty thought of monsters being unable to find salvation. Jesus Christ, you all sit among Frankie Stein and Draculaura, the two people most likely to get past Saint Peter if the thought's crossed me!"

Manny laughed, "A vampire is going to preach to us about religion."

"My children have godparents. I was baptized, as was Bram. In fact, it was the church that almost got the both of us killed more than once. I may not agree with the hapless bigots that run the institution, but none of you can sit here and say that all of this- what we know as normal and the others see as supernatural- this is a gift." She shifted ever so slightly, addressing them all. She was potentially the most enlightened being in the entire room- perhaps the entire school. And they were _laughing._

"It's a curse," Jackson muttered. "Yeah, yours is a gift...but what about me?"

"You have a gift too," she murmured, "Just because people abuse that gift doesn't mean you couldn't take it to the middle of nowhere and harness it. You could live fairly, governed by yourself and only yourself."

"We're supposed to be monsters. Deprived of salvation. Damned. Especially you, but you're acting like you're preaching to the choir." Jackson's tone spoke the volumes of what sitting next to his cousin and Manny Taur had done to his self-esteem, especially when they brought Holt out against his will.

"Because I am," she replied, slipping off her chair and crossing the room to him, "You're all young. You're all confused. You think you know more than you do. Jackson...you don't have to be their punching bag. You do have a gift, you have the gift of knowing both sides. Like Janus, or Gemini, but not just in your face, in your heart and mind." She paused to search his eyes. Blue reflected little against burgundy, but he had such an innocent face. He had such an innocent disposition, he was the most gentle creature she had ever encountered, and she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and caressed his argyle sweater affectionately, "You're more brave than you know and stronger than you think."

Jackson physically blushed, resting a hand over hers, "I'm starting to think you really like me."

"Really liking you is an understatement," she murmured, pressing a kiss to his temple, "You're in my circle."

A few whistled. Someone texted Spectra. She only left his side to bring her belongings over to sit beside him for the rest of class, his warm hand wrapped around hers. His cousin and Manny left him alone for the rest of class, but between them, she guided him to take a detour with her. They wandered into a far tower of the school, empty and decrepit as if it hadn't been touched for decades. Gory pushed open the stubborn wooden door and let him in, shutting it behind them both. Taking his hand once more, she guided him up the spiraling staircase coated in dust, up into a small circular room. There were a pair of wooden benches, old schoolhouse benches, facing either the door or the window. For a moment, Jackson thought it would be eerie, but then he realized what the makeshift room _was._

"It's a church," he muttered.

"Probably the very place Bloodgood wanted to renovate. I don't spend a lot of time on my homework in my study period. I came upon this place last week after I realized just how little I'd actually explored." Gory set down her bag in a corner before removing one of the pale cloths off the bench, batting the dust away. She opened a window to clear the air. The dust seemed to glitter as it swirled in the sunlight. He watched in silence, their eyes meeting as she cleaned up the best she could. He crossed the open space to sit on a mostly-clean bench. Gory swatted dust away before smoothing her skirt and perching on the edge.

"It's nice up here. Quiet." He murmured, glancing about.

"Isolated," she murmured in reply, resting her hand on his knee. He slipped his hand into hers, "Gory...why'd you ask me here?"

She smiled lightly and squeezed his hand, "Because I want you to know how special this is. We're about to go down separate paths in our lives. Even if a great majority of us never speak to each other again, you're one of the ones I want to keep."

A shy smile crossed Jackson's face. He undid the top button on his shirt, tugging aside his sweater vest. A teasing edge reached her smile as she climbed onto his lap, linking her arms around his neck, "You're too sweet."

His cheeks flamed as he felt her lips graze his neck. Anticipating the bite, he tensed. Softly, she kissed his neck until he'd calmed before allowing her fangs to pierce his fragile skin. Neither noticed the quick flash disappear back into the wall.


	195. Chapter 195: Whiskey In Churches

**Chapter 195- Whiskey In Churches**

The pair made no attempt to hide their presence as they snuck out of the tower together and dashed to class. The occasional smear of dust on their dark clothes was swatted off in a hurry. Jackson's face was blush red, barely any blood having been drained. Yet by the time they reached class and he remembered the red lipstick on his skin, people were looking at them already.

"_Escandalo_," one of Gory's friends teased as she sat down.

She tossed her hair and laughed, a wicked edge to it, "I know, I stir up the gossip quite a bit, don't I?"

Her friends nodded in affirmation. Jackson stood, red as a cherry tomato, his innocent blue eyes scanning the room for a hidden corner to retreat to. Gory simply tugged him down into the chair beside her. A few murmurs arose.

"Gory, I think something's wrong," he murmured.

She rolled her eyes, "What could be?"

"Uh, maybe you cheating on that fine hunk of husband with him?" another asked, eyeing Jackson up and down like a rejected piece of meat.

Gory laughed out loud. At first, it had been one mocking laugh that quickly ascended into full blown, uncontrollable laughter, "You've got to be joking! _Sleeping_ with _Jackson?!_ He's like my annoying social-justice-blogging little brother!"

"That's not what Spectra says," the first friend pointed out, producing her phone and turning to the Ghostly Gossip. Jackson's heart was racing. He stared at the pictures in terror. She was kissing his neck, leaning over him, and they looked rather promiscuous. Had his hand really been so low? He hadn't thought about it. Her cool hand brushed his forehead, startling him. She was giving him an odd look, "Jackson, calm down. You don't look healthy right now."

"I'm having a heart attack," he choked out. Gory's friend rolled her eyes, "No, you're going to cry. You're probably going to undergo a severe emotional breakdown and over nothing! God, now if Bram were here-"

"Shut up," Gory said sharply, slipping her hand between his shoulder blades. He was resisting every urge to knock the hand away. She rested her hand against the back of his neck, meeting his eyes, "So help me, Jekyll, if I have to kiss you to shut you up, I will."

He looked at her desperately. She ran her fingers through his hair, sighing lightly, "Maybe Val would be willing to drop some sexual favors to get those taken down."

It was a joke, and her friends laughed, but it seemed like a good enough idea to him. He sat, staring at the tabletop through the last of the period. She practically had to drag him along, surrounded by her mixed grouping of friends down to their lockers. They were chatting casually; he didn't know what kind of scandals had erupted at Belfry Prep, but it wasn't his usual. He didn't get caught up in these things, he was the _good_ one. Holt, sure, but not _him._ She guided him to his locker and stopped him there, turning him toward it and instructing, "The boys surely won't give you trouble now."

He started at her tone of voice, her warm-but not human warm-breath lightly fanning the lipstick still on his neck. She laughed before starting off with the others. Instantly, he was aware of approving looks from underclassmen and the envious glares of some other upperclassmen. Did that many people really take an interest in _her?_ Was he really part of an elite society that he'd never even fathomed the existence of? He gathered his books and slammed shut his locker, taking off after her in an attempt to be rid of the stares. The moment he hit sunlight, he nearly skidded into the backs of her friends. "W-What's going on?" he muttered, quietly.

The girls in front of him moved aside, both smirking in his general direction. Bram's fingers were twisted in her hair, the grip he seemed to have on her looked painful, but Gory was melting into him. For a minute, Jackson was afraid. He'd never seen two people kiss so long or so violently. He was sure she wasn't breathing. When the pair broke apart, there was blood on her lips. He leaned in, murmuring something in her ear for only her to hear. She licked the blood off her lower lip and teasingly nipped him in reply, a slight ounce of color in her cheeks as her gaze returned to her friends. Bram opened the car door, the gentlemanly action not erasing the violence with which he'd kissed her only moments earlier. His ruby eyes flicked up toward the door and settled on Jackson. He smirked, "I'd tell you to stay away from my girl, but you're hardly a threat."

Holt's temper flared in a way Jackson didn't want it to, but he remained silent. The girls were looking at him, though, expecting some kind of outburst. He had nothing to say; there was nothing more than friendship on his part. It was never questionable who possessed her heart. He was just lucky that she'd taken him as a friend and he knew and understood that. He edged down the stairs as the hearse pulled away, ducking out toward Heath's Prius. Unsurprisingly, he, Manny and Catrine were already waiting, the latter curled into her boyfriend's arm with absolute contentment already inside the car.

"Dude, you scored," Heath commented before climbing in. Jackson gave up, putting in the earbuds of his iCoffin and sinking into the seat, letting the warmth of the transition take over and envelope him into blackness.

...

The sun was still high when they arrived home after picking up takeout for dinner. Gory gathered up her bag and his, multitasking with the food. He opened the doors for her, both unsurprised to find their offspring completely asleep in a pile of toys in their playpen.

"You'd think they're birds the way they nest," she commented, setting their food down before turning to take their schoolbags into the other room. He paused before her, gently taking her chin between his fingers and meeting her gaze. She blushed openly, kissing the soft pulse in his wrist, "I love it when you get possessive."

"You belong to me and only me. If I ever see you with another man again, I'll slaughter them."

She rolled her eyes, "It's Jackson, and it was taken out of context."

"I know. But I don't trust them. They have to understand what is mine and what is theirs."

She rolled her eyes, slipping past him, "Calm your dominance, my love. You've been the sole owner of my heart for centuries now, why would it change now?"

He leaned against the back of the couch, the sleeves of his red denim button down pushed up to his elbows. Even unintentionally, Bram managed to be the most attractive being she'd ever laid eyes on. A smirk crossed her features as she crossed the floor to him, brushing his bangs out of his face and placing a soft kiss to his jaw. The scent of his cologne enveloped her in momentary warmth, her hands running slowly over his chest. He caressed her back, their eyes meeting after a moment of appraising each other. "I love you," he murmured, "Some days, I still have a hard time believing you're more than the fevered dream of a teenage rebel."

She kissed him softly in return, "I love you more than you will ever realize, Bram. You're utterly flawless. I've managed to accept that you're not a fantasy, but that doesn't mean I'm not afraid of losing you every moment of my life."

He rolled his eyes and pulled her closer, "I didn't leave you in a cave in, why in all hell would I let another man steal you away from me? You're worth more to me than that." He squeezed her waist, making sure their eyes were locked, "I would kill anyone who dared try. You are mine as I am yours. If anyone wanted you, they'd have to kill me first."

A genuine smile crossed her features. She pressed another soft kiss to his jaw, her eyes softening. She curled into him, stroking her fingers lightly over the buttons of his shirt. "That's why I love you so much. You take the words right out of my mouth."

"I've also taken a few cherry stems out of your mouth," he teased, "Now, go fix us something to eat?"

"Oh, you are so lucky I love you," she murmured, releasing her hold on him to oblige.

...

Holt made dinosaur noises as he playfully wrestled Mariana on the couch. She squealed and laughed, batting at his hands to avoid being tickled, "No! No! Stoppit! Daddy!"

Frankie froze at the counter, her eyes flicking up toward the couch. The slip hadn't phased Holt any as he continued to tickle her and wrestle back and forth, trying to avoid being hit with her flailing limbs. Little tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. He lifted her up suddenly, holding her over him, "Super-Mari!"

She screamed and laughed before being dropped rather gently onto his chest and enveloped in a warm, tight hug. She buried her face into his arms and laugh-sobbed, her tiny hands warm from the heat he generated. Still clutching her, he stood and brought her into the kitchen. He kissed Frankie's cheek warmly, setting Mari down at her feet. Her bolts fizzed weakly, drawing his attention. With a light, worried chuckle, he took the towel off the stove handle and wiped her face, "Frankie Fine sprung a leak."

She grasped his hand and held it to her face, "She called you Daddy."

Mari blushed upon realization and grabbed her juice cup off the counter. Holt dabbed her tears away, placing the towel down to caress warmth into her face. She smiled, kissing him gently, "I love both of you, you know. Well...technically all three of you. You, Jackson, and Mari."

"Shh," he murmured, breaking into a grin. He kissed her softly and nudged their noses together. Mari giggled, "You guys are cute."

"You wanna know what's really cute, Mari-bear?" Frankie asked, leaning down to pick her up. Holt boosted her on an arm to make sure his girlfriend's stitching didn't come undone. Mari giggled, her fingers twisting in Frankie's apron, "What?"

"You," she said, giving her a light kiss on the nose. The smack of a reptilian tongue on her face made Frankie wince and shiver, "Holt...get it off the counter."

"Crossfade!" he said in exasperation, removing the chameleon forcibly from the counter, "Man, this is what I get for trying to have nice things."

"Wait until you meet Watzit and your grandparents," Frankie murmured. Lucky for Mari, she stuck her feet in the pockets of Frankie's apron and shifted her weight, just as the stitching of one hand came loose and the limb dropped to the floor. Frankie laughed, "Holt? I, uh, could use a hand."

He came back a moment later and looked at the stump of her wrist. He snorted, "Literally."

She rolled her eyes at the lame joke, watching him grab the sewing kit from her pocket and pick up her hand. Mari watched as she offered her arm. His eyes flicked upward, "Pulling at your stitches again?"

She blushed thoroughly and shook her head.

"Take note, Mari. Your mom is a _horrible_ liar."


	196. Chapter 196: At Last

**Chapter 196- At Last**

Despite the warmth in the air, Abbey was outside. She leaned on the small corral fence, looking past the barn to the stars above. Her clawed nails had been manicured, but they sat chipped and jagged as she instinctively fussed with them. The grass brushed and she whipped around with the instinct to attack, Romulus catching her hand just before the jagged edged claws found purchase against his skin. Her tense shoulders relaxed, eyes softening quickly. He pressed a soft kiss to her palm, drawing her in closer. Her hand closed, brushing gently across his jaw, "What are you doing up so late?"

"Looking for you," he murmured, running his hands over her sides, "Can't sleep?"

Her amethyst eyes took on a teasing glint, "You snore."

"Do not," he replied instantly, tugging her close. He was warmer than the air, pleasant against her skin and vice versa. He bent to kiss her neck softly, spreading a light blush across her cheeks. His strong muscles pinned her against the fence, her hair slipping freely over her shoulders to cascade down her back. He was the only one capable of drawing out surrender from her and he knew it, letting her head roll to the side and give him access to her most vulnerable point. He dragged a claw gently down her spine, teasing her skin through her shirt. She jumped slightly, blushing and biting her lower lip, "Romy..."

"Like that babe?" he purred, nibbling her exposed neck. Her fingers tingled as they brushed over his skin. A content sigh passed her lips, bringing his up to meet them. A smile dawned on her features, kissing him so enthusiastically in response that her sharp tusks bumped his teeth.

"Ow," he muttered, drawing back slightly. She giggled, "Sorry, puppy."

A playful growl slipped from his lips as he drew back, emerald eyes sparkling, "What brought you outside? I thought you wanted to be in the cold."

Her eyes glimmered like gems before flicking skyward. He held her waist to keep her from toppling off the fence, her legs squeezing his waist in return, "I know it not exact same sky as over Russia...but maybe family see it to."

He almost reminded her of the time difference, but nodded silently in reply. He almost reminded her that Ivan had said he was the last one. There were a lot of thoughts he knew she was too tired for that crossed his mind. He didn't dare bring them up. Her eyes lifted, sparkling lightly, "You be there, right?"

"Of course," he murmured, "Kinda like I want you to come to bed so you can get up in the morning."

She pulled him closer, nestling him against her body. He became very aware of the placement of every curve, restraining a growl when her soft, plump lips traced his neck. "That's not getting back to bed," he muttered, barely able to restrain himself. Her lips ran over his neck and jaw until he knew she could feel how crazy she was driving him. He grasped a firm hold on her wrists and tugged her completely off the fence, crushing their mouths together. She kissed him eagerly, nipping at his lip and teasing his tongue with her own. His fingers wound in her hair, obliging for a moment before drawing back sharply. Their breaths came raggedly, a wicked and playful grin settling on her face. She kissed him once more, gently, before hopping down and leading him back toward the house.

...

_She was one of them.  
A wolf girl. Or at least pretending. They were like some kind of hidden tribe the way they danced, the way they celebrated nothing but the chance to act like animals. She was among them when he struck. She fled like a yearling. He was salivating as he gave chase. His rational mind was begging him, pleading with him to stop, but his fangs were bared and ready to sink into that silky, swanlike neck. She was terrified. It made her blood even sweeter, frothy with fear. His heart was pounding out of his chest. He needed her. She belonged to him. She was finally going to be his prey. She had glanced back, a rookie mistake, and fallen into the ravine. He leapt onto her, taking in account just for a moment the look of terror in her beautiful lily-colored eyes._

Valentine started awake as if possessed, ripping free of the covers and pushing himself as far away from the warm figure beside him as possible. His back collided with the wall when the light clicked on, Kate's sleep-blurred eyes only partially focused on his face, "Val? Babe, what's wrong?"

His heart was beating like a spastic bat wing. She crawled out from under the sheets and edged out of bed. He held out a hand, momentarily unable to find the words to warn her to stay back. She ignored the gesture anyway, edging up to him and caressing his chest through his thin undershirt. She kissed his jaw soothingly, rubbing up against him, "Sweetheart...you need to go back to sleep. I'm exhausted and I know you are too."

His eyes ached, but the thought had never occurred to him before. Of course he'd dreamed of doing sinful things to Draculaura, but never actually _hurting_ her. After a moment of the soothing, sleepy snuggling, he wrapped his girlfriend up in his arms and carried her back to bed. She pulled up the sheet and rolled over, clicking out the light without a second thought. He sunk back into bed at her side, draping an arm over her waist. Despite the familiar warmth of Kate's scent, he knew what he'd seen. What he'd thought and smelled and lived were beyond measure. It was like a vision of things to come. His stomach knotted. His girlfriend fast asleep, her chest rising and falling gently with content breaths, he rose against his instincts and crossed the floor to the window. Taking back the drapes, he peered out and searched for signs of life, calming when he didn't encounter one that wasn't an animal. Finally, his eyes settled on a burning light in the distance, too far away to be anything short. His eyes flicked back to Kate before he edged up the window just a bit.

The scent of a far-off bonfire made her eyes crack open just a bit, but not enough to notice that he was gone.

...

The devil was in the forests with us tonight.

The music was just a little too loud, the pack gathering just a little too rowdy. Rom had ditched in favor of sleep and Rocco to be with his new baby, but Luken had showed. Most of us had. Deenie and I danced with our fingers interlocked, beating the ground with our feet so hard the embers of the flames seemed to dance toward us. It was the one thing that Gory and I could never do, and just so Clawdeen knew how much our friendship meant to me, I reminded her of it as frequently as I could. Clawd, Clawrk and Harriet had taken up the mantels of the alphas. I was having too much fun to simply sit there and play queen; I did enough of that as a vampire.

"Cutting in, princess," Luken teased, grabbing ahold of my other hand and bringing me close. I blushed, my eyes flicking to Clawd. He rolled his eyes and laughed out loud. But that was how it was going; it was a beautiful night of moving on instinct. I knew these things from the decades I spent with them, even when it was a secret that no other vampire could know. I danced over to Clawd and grabbed his hands. He practically blushed, but allowed me to lead him out to dance with our friends. These gatherings were special in a way a dance could never be. My eyes flickered to the trees. I caught sight of red among the green, gone as soon as I'd spotted it. The fire was playing tricks with me, flashing embers where embers weren't. We laughed, bubbly with glee and freedom. The music began to ebb away, Clawd pausing my methodical dancing to lead me back to his parents' side. I broke into a beaming grin and sunk down to the damp earth beside him.

Clawrk rose and met eyes with everyone, "Tonight, I am officially stepping aside as alpha and giving my eldest son, Clawd, the honors of leading our pack."

I beamed with pride. So did Harriet. The pack cheered. Clawrk glanced at Clawd and clapped him on the shoulder, "He's made me proud and I know he'll continue to. He's going to lead our pack into a new era. He brought it in a long time ago with that girl there." I blushed, the boys whistles signifying quite a bit more than I wanted them to. I half expected something more ceremonial, like I'd read in the Valde Lupus Libri- but this was much more relaxed. Everyone rose, Harriet's glance nudging me to rising myself. Then, all of them dropped with a sweep of their hands across their heads, lowering in pup-like submission. Clawd held my hand to keep me on my feet beside him. I squeezed back gently in return. My heart was thumping out of my chest; only a few more ceremonies remained in our lives. The bestowal of alpha-ship had been one of them. Graduation was another. Then, inevitably, we'd inherit my father's kingdom. I looked at my friends with a mixture of gratitude and terror. We were responsible for them now. Don nudged Howie and Nino sneezed. Howleen was glancing at Deugi and he was glancing at her. Clawdeen's eyes were fixed on me and their parents' on the ground.

"God save the king," I muttered, stirring up a few laughs.

Clawd simply squeezed my hand and brought me down with him to a full-fledged bow. My knees sunk into the damp earth, my dress soaking up the moisture at the hem, our faces practically touching the earth. Suddenly, something lanky and lean collided with my back. "PACK PILE!" Nino shouted in my ear. Clawd's head snapped up and he grasped me to half-cover me from his brothers. Instead, I leapt free and tackled Howleen before she could jump on me. She laughed, "That's not how it works!"

"But I know you! You body slam!"

My eyes lifted. The entire clearing had gone silent, not even a laugh. They were met with a pair of red embers belonging to the one being that showed up at the worst times possible. He quirked a slight smile, an awkward, _kind_ smile. I rose and waved them down, "Well, I'm happy to see you again. Crash everybody's party?"

Valentine glanced toward Clawd, "Can we talk for a second?"

"The last time that happened, you killed someone," Luken growled, stepping in front of me.

I glanced toward Clawd and motioned him to join me. He shook his head. I knew he wouldn't go without intent to fight. Instead, I sat on the ground and motioned Valentine over. The others in the pack formed a protective line around my back. He remained where he was, the both of us at an impasse.

At last, he took a step forward.


	197. Chapter 197: Once Upon A December

**Chapter 197- Once Upon a December**

He didn't move the entire way toward us, but he sat not far away. I tossed a glance over my shoulder and rose, edging closer myself. The strongest people were the most vulnerable, and I didn't have to be psychic to sense he was trying. His shoulders relaxed as I inched toward him and settled on the dewy grass before him. He glanced over my dress, puddled like flower petals against my skin, clenched at the waist and large in skirt. He reached out and touched the pink tie-dye, his eyes sparkling inquisitively. I smiled, resting my hand over his, "Are you okay?"

His eyes lifted to me. They locked with mine, persuasive as ever. I could feel a spiritual touch, a soothing caress of his soul to mine. Our hands remained resting on top of each other against my knee. He began to let them drop, but I didn't release him. He laughed, tossing his head back, "This is why I remain so attracted to you. No matter what I do to push you away, even if it makes you hate me, you forgive me." He began to lay back and, regardless of my audience, I smoothed my dress and did so beside him. I waited for him to speak, but he closed his eyes and simply whispered in another language. I didn't speak it, but I knew it regardless. I smiled, laying my head on his shoulder, "I forgive you."

"I know that. You shouldn't."

The gentle kiss of a breeze ruffled my skirt. I sat up and glanced to Clawd. He rose and walked over, slipping off his outer shirt to wrap me in. I beamed at him and shifted against him; my own personal furnace. Valentine kept his eyes closed and muttered, "You do understand that I never meant to hurt you...don't you? Not at first...not even when I meant to did I ever mean for it to go as far as it did."

Clawd's eyes burned, but flicked to me. I curled into him as I replied to Val, "I do. You're my friend, regardless of whether you want to be or not. I forgive you, Valentine. There is a soul of good in all things evil." I paused, listening to him chuckle. Clawd was hesitant; he had every right to be. I looked at the grass instead of directly at either of them, "Even then, you're not evil. You're just a vampire. We all screw up."

"Not you," Clawd murmured.

"Biased," Valentine muttered, "You're a fuck up. But I like you anyway."

I smiled. Clawd didn't. I reached out and grasped ahold of Valentine's arm. He opened his eyes and sat up. I brought the both of them within inches of each other, watching as they both tensed. Neither dared act while I held onto them both. "I want a truce between you two. Even if it doesn't last forever...I just want you two to try."

Clawd sighed and nodded. My eyes flickered to Val and he did in return. Clawd offered a hand. I could see Luken and Clawdeen fuming. Clawrk was grim and calm, but his eyes burned with open scorn for Valentine. I didn't even want to look at my mother-in-law or the other she-wolves. Nobody had it out for Val more than Ashley after what he'd done with Kate. Yet, still, Clawd rose and I with him. He offered his hand to Valentine, "You may not be a fan favorite...but if Lala wants to give you a chance, so will I."

Relief flooded my veins. Howleen stood first and came up to Val, poking a manicured claw into his chest, "But if you hurt my sister..." She left the threat open ended. He broke into a small smile, "In your dreams, pup."

I broke into a beaming smile and linked arms with them both, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

The pack, ears lowered, proceeded back into a party. This time, I pawned Val off on my sisters and let them teach him how to dance with the Latin in our blood. I led Clawd across the path and took handfuls of his shirt, rising on my toes to kiss him, "I love you infinitely."

He broke into a grin, kissing me in return, "If I didn't, would I really put up with Valentine?"

...

It was nearly dawn when the party dispersed. Instead of going home to get ready for school, the younger Wolf siblings took off through the forest with some of their elder counterparts in a race for old times' sake.

Luken charged ahead, beating out Rocks, Nino, Don and Howie in a flat sprint. But Howleen was resilient. She charged off after him, tearing through the shrubbery without a care in the world. Small animals darted away as the predators lurched through the underbrush, the darkness of night at its deepest while the sun raced for its crest. His chest was heaving, heart beating steadily like a horse's hooves. Howleen was smaller, quicker, dashing after him with the agility of a deer. Her heart beat like a hummingbird.

Luken's eyes flicked to her, a wicked grin crossing his face. He detoured, plunging deeper into the wilderness. Howleen followed relentlessly, even when he leapt a carved-out creek and continued on at a pace her brothers couldn't keep. They were neck-in-neck most of the race until suddenly, he came to a halt and threw a hand out, catching her before she could race forward any farther. As the sound of her pulse in her ears began to subside, she caught the steady whoosh of cars crossing a busy highway not even ten feet in front of them.

"Thanks," she panted, hardly able to speak through her labored breaths.

He grinned, "I used to deliver pizzas. It's an instinct."

She smacked his bicep and began trotting back the way they'd come, following her own scent. Her brothers were waiting at the edge of the ravine, panting and glaring at her. She broke into a wicked grin, "_Last one to get home and get ready for school pays for the triple bacon cheeseburgers!"_

That seemed to wake the other Wolf males up considerably. She started off in a dead sprint, knowing she'd burn out by the time she reached home, but the fastest way between two points was a straight line. Plunging through the forest, she leapt over branches and ducked around fallen limbs, outracing her brothers by every advantage she could get. She shook off, batting at her basketball shorts to make sure she was rid of mud, leaves and bugs before entering the house. Her father was leaning on the porch railing, staring out at her, "Y' got something hanging off your hair."

She trotted up, allowing Clawrk to bat off the remaining debris. "Alright, go clean up, you smell like forest."

She stuck her tongue out and ran upstairs before her mother could catch her and claimed the first round in the shower before even Clawdeen could wake up- but not before locking the other bathroom door from the inside to make sure her brothers would take their sweet time opening it out of fairness toward the females.

By the time she and Clawdeen were done and downstairs, the boys were just figuring out how to get into their bathroom and running late in the process. "Can y' give me a ride?" Howleen asked, taking a piece of hazelnut-spread-coated toast from her mother's hand and kissing her cheek, glancing to her sister for a reply, "We can stop by the diner and pick up lunch later. I got allowance money."

Clawdeen almost told her no; she was too busy working on her studies for her entrance exam and her designs for an internship, she didn't have the time to spend doting on her little sister anymore. Howleen looked rather lonely, leaning up against the counter while their brothers fought for the last of the hot water. She nodded, smiling lightly, "We'll ditch the morons at school and go eat freely. Just the two of us."

...

Jackson's heart was pounding out of his chest. Despite Frankie's numerous reassurances, the entire fact was that the situation was in reverse. Heath was driving them to school, back to the hell he'd left upon himself and his former tormentor was in the back seat with a pretty girl, surprisingly silent. There seemed to be a paparazzi of vampires around Heath's usual spot. He didn't miss a beat, pulling in and popping out, "Ladies! How's it going this morning?"

Jackson stole a glance back to Manny, but he and Catrine slipped out wordlessly, leaving him inside the car. He was terrified. They were looking past the windshield at him, their eyes various shades of red. He was going to throw up.

"Move aside!" he heard Gory call suddenly and finally took the moment to burst from the car. She and Valentine covered him on either side, the other male shutting the door for him and linking an arm around his shoulders, "Can't go a day without getting yourself in some kind of trouble, can you?"

"You look tired," Jackson observed quietly as the siblings guided him up the stairs and into the building.

"I went to a party," Valentine murmured in reply. Gory whirled around on the top step and barked, "Kiss him."

"_WHAT-?!"_ Jackson shouted, his voice rising an octave. If that wasn't embarrassing enough, he was promptly spun around and kissed by his genius- albeit psychotic- friend. If there were throngs of vampires now, they were eating that up. His skin felt momentarily like it was crawling, fighting to get away from the intrusive cool tongue that had pushed past his lips against his will. Holt had no problem with it; anything to spice up the DJ's reputation. The moment Valentine pulled away, Jackson was bolting up the stairs to the second floor and dashing into the unoccupied back washroom. He rinsed out his mouth with tap water, trying to deny the faint taste of blood. Getting kissed by a vampire wasn't all unappetizing; it was the taste that made his stomach do flips and the knowledge that someone like him had provided it that made him unable to handle the truth.

"Sorry," Gory said, leaning against the wall, "You needed that, though."

"This is the boy's bathroom!" Jackson shouted, "What...Gory!"

Valentine shrugged, "I wouldn't be surprised if she could piss standing up."

Her ruby lips quirked upward, "It takes practice."

"You two are _certifiable._ Do you understand a word I'm saying? How aren't you biologically related? Thank god you didn't meet earlier or you two would've unleashed _hell spawn_ on the world!"

While Jackson ranted, Valentine leaned over, "I don't get it."

"He means if we met before I met Bram. Got together, had kids..." She replied. Her brother burst into laughter. She grinned, "I know."

"Do you understand the severity of what you guys have done to me?!" he practically screamed, "I'm not gay and I'm not a whore! I...screwing around with Gory wasn't this bad!"

"Thank you," she teased.

"Please, don't follow me," he practically whimpered, "You've done enough."

Gory blew him a kiss as he dashed out of the bathroom and off to class. Her brother looked at her, "Really. If we'd met any earlier, yes, I adore you, but there is no way it could've happened."

"He says that now," she said with a roll of her burgundy eyes, "Someone was interested back in the day."

Valentine rolled his eyes in reply, "It was one time and I didn't know we were related."

"Moron," she replied, leading the way out.

In typical sibling fashion, Valentine retorted before he'd even thought it out, "I know you are but what am I?"

"Still a moron."


	198. Chapter 198: Angel of Music

**Chapter 198- Angel of Music**

The day wasn't even halfway through when Cupid burst into the house, discarded her bag on the floor and charged into her father's study, "What did you _do_?!"

Eros glanced up in surprise, "What do you mean, Chariclo?"

The demigoddess swallowed thickly, tightening her fists and attempting to contain tears. No matter her effort, they spilled freely down her cheeks. "It's like he forgot everything. It's like...Darren and Operetta and...and they forgot everything that was wrong...I mean they're not together, but they're not distant anymore."

"That's the beauty of love," Eros replied, reclining in his chair slightly, "It tends to erase the troubles between people who are meant to be together."

A myriad of emotions struck her at once, all of them selfish but one. He released a sigh, rising and crossing the room to his daughter. Cupid shied away slightly, but not enough to resist the hug that she was pulled swiftly into. "Tell me what's really troubling you," he murmured, giving her a light squeeze.

"It only affected a few...and _he_ wasn't one of them..." She restrained from fully weeping into her father's shirt, but the soothing brush of his fingertips over the bony wings folded under her shirt was causing a hailstorm of emotion to come rushing forward without warrant.

"Kipling?" he murmured into her cherubic, bubblegum pink curls.

She shook her head, guilt filling her veins at the action. Her father, however, merely nodded, "Valentine." Before she could reply, there was a soft sound that made her ears tense. Eros broke into a smile and led her into the adjacent room where William lay among a pile of stuffed animals, beginning to stir from a second slumber. Cupid's feet felt fixed to the spot; if there was anything she regretted, it was the fact that her little boy looked at her with his father's eyes and Kipling's heart. Eros moved past her without warning, scooping up the still-infantile toddler and kissing his forehead, soothing Will back to sleep. Her father's eyes flickered to her. Regardless of the knowledge that she'd once been the baby in his arms, she crossed to the couch and sunk down sullenly. He shifted his weight every so often, rocking Will until she heard light snoring. Her head and her heart were at war, both split, both pulled in different directions. In logic, she should've tried to be with Valentine. He had done so much for her and Will, he had tried his hardest and succeeded. He could throw money around as well as she could; they could've given Will the perfect life and everything he ever wanted. But Kipling would love her properly. Nothing could blot out the past devotion or the unwavering adoration he still had for her. It was like a reset button had been tripped; Kipling, as well as a few others, seemed to completely forget what had happened. As much as she would've liked to blame it on her father, she knew it was probably her own fault. She would've given anything to feel the effects herself.

"Did you at least bring home your studies?" he asked, "You can take the afternoon off if you promise me you'll study."

She nodded, grabbing the afghan off the couch and curling up under it. Eros gently set William down among his toys and lowered himself beside his daughter, resting a hand on her covered elbow, "Sometimes, we can heal others' pain by erasing it ourselves. The problem is, we give up a little bit of our joy and take it on."

She buried her face in the cushions, refusing to respond. He rubbed her bicep and placed another kiss to her curls, "You'll be okay."

Cupid certainly didn't feel okay. She felt like she'd been kicked in the heart. Her eyes were closed and slowly lapsing into sleep; tears came so easily that the boundary between rest and survival had been blurred. For a moment, she imagined she felt the phantom brush of cool fingers across her vulnerable neck. The thought was just enough to bring a smile to her face before the tides of sleep took her in for a much needed rest.

...

"You're never going to graduate with all the ditching you do," Andy called into the otherwise empty training room. Lilith's straight golden hair was wrapped in a tight ponytail, bouncing with her strikes to the punching bag. Even with her back to him, she broke into a grin, "Thanks for the concern. I got this."

Her white tank top reminded him of a prisoner's undershirt, but her light-washed jeans were practically painted on. He wandered over, watching her bounce on her feet as if she were ready to take on an opponent that she'd waited her entire life to face. He shrugged slightly, hopping over the ring with ease. Streaks of sunlight made the glistening of her hair dance. To break her reverie, he grasped her firmly around the waist and yanked her back against his chest. She was warm, flushed and smelled purely like herself. No perfume, no product, just Lilith. She let out a soft laugh in preparation to speak, silenced at the sudden, rough caress of his tongue across her neck. She pressed her legs together in denial of the shiver that ran down her spine on reflex. Even with her pulse raised, it still increased a bit more.

"Really?" she muttered, her eyelids drooping as Andy kissed her neck without regard to her sweat.

"Really," he murmured into her ear. Her lips parted to reply, all thought ceased at the piercing of his sharp teeth into her tender earlobe. Lilith whimpered, locking her fingers with his, "Right here, right now...how's that sound?"

He laughed while pulling away, completely unsurprised when she grabbed ahold of his shirt and tugged him back to her. The black cotton left little to her imagination, teal eyes lit from within as she dropped to her knees, caressing his solid muscle and reaching for his belt. He pulled away again. Fed up with the rejection, she rose again, "Andy!"

He broke into a grin, "There are certain things I won't do in public, Lily."

"It's not public if no one's around to see it," she replied with a wicked grin, climbing out after him. His cheeks flushed slightly, but he allowed her to tug him back to her. There was an innocence to her wickedness, a mischief in her actions that hinted at deliberation and yet still a measure of ignorance. On the occasional moment like this, Andy became painfully aware of how different they really were.

"Why do you like me?" he asked, scooping her up and setting her on the edge of the ring. Her arms wrapped around his neck, "I don't like you. I love you."

As warm as the words made him, he held back his smile. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Because I do."

He was an open book. She had been taught never to speak her thoughts. Regardless, he smiled slightly and pressed a kiss to the front of her throat. His hands rested on her hips, reminding him of just how fragile she was compared to him. Sometimes, he swore she had telepathy. The moment the thought of her fragility crossed his mind, she leaned forward and captured his lower lip between her teeth and bit. He yelped, eyes widening in surprise. She grinned and giggled mischievously.

"Ow," he muttered, giving her a playfully upset look.

"You can get revenge if you want," she murmured, pulling herself closer to him. With a wicked, teasing grin, he picked her up and smacked her backside sharply. She jumped nearly a foot, unwinding her hold from his neck, "OW!"

He laughed, "See how it feels now?"

"Ow!" she repeated, holding the seat of her jeans, "That's not fair! You're twice as strong as me!"

He grinned, "What, the big, bad monster hunter can't take a spanking?"

A grin crossed Lilith's face, "I'm getting payback. Don't forget, because I'll get you when you least expect it."

He grinned, "Sure. Whatever you say."

...

There were officially six school days left until graduation. I officially had one week left at Monster High. It was both exhilarating and insane. Holt was organizing parties, Heath's senior prank had exploded with condoms and glitter from every freshman's locker in the school and I was halfway sure Toralei had a hand in that, and it seemed that not a person left one thing undone.

We were just hanging out in the bathroom between classes, waiting on Deenie, when Frankie produced a mostly-used lipstick from her bag and began writing on the mirror. Blue glanced over, busy wetting her scales as the lipstick was passed from Frankie to Gory. Deenie emerged, washing up. From over my head, Cleo reached out and wrote in gold. Ghoulia took the lipstick from Gory and wrote a small note. Unable to resist the casual indifference myself, I took it from her and did the same.

A layer of frost coated the mirror before anything else could be added, some space taken up by Abbey's simple script. In two letters, she'd managed to outdo us all.

"_Hi,_" Deenie and Blue read at once. We all burst into laughter, remembering the fateful day that the schools had merged, that had brought Abbey to Rom and Gory into our circle. I wrapped my arms tightly around her in an outburst of sentiment. When she hugged me, it was almost possessive. I kissed her jaw and snuggled in, relieved for the support. "I hear you got Clawd to make peace," she murmured. I could tell she wanted to go on teasing me, but I was grateful she didn't. I just beamed, watching our friends take pictures to keep out of sentiment. Our phones all chimed, but I didn't want to look away. I linked my other arm around Deenie and pulled both of them close.

"Here come the water works," Gory teased, squeezing me.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," I murmured, "I'm going to miss spending all day with you and gossiping with you and hugging you..."

"We live a block apart, get your lazy ass out of bed and walk over if you miss me so damn much," Gory said before Deenie could speak. She just beamed.

Surprisingly, I wasn't the one who started the waterworks. Frankie flung her arms around Deenie and Blue, my finger jolting with a spark. I retracted it, placing the tingling knuckle between my teeth in an attempt to soothe it. Frankie was sparking slightly, sobbing like mad. Lagoona drew back gently and Deenie the same.

"Water," Blue reminded.

"Flammable," Deenie muttered.

"_Then, the fire nation attacked._" We turned and looked at Ghoulia before breaking into laughter. Even Frankie, who was probably next to delirious with sparking sobs, laughed. We gathered on the main steps and looked around the open main entrance. Not all of us had been here the whole time, but most of us had put some value into this place. It was in this room I realized that I loved Clawd. It was also in this room that I'd met Gory and Val had made me realize that I had the capacity to do more than I thought possible. I became a vampire here. I lived up to my father's standards here. I'd pieced together myself like I never thought possible.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to move on," Blue muttered, "Gil and I are going home for a while."

"Bram and I are going to Ireland after graduation," Gory said, her eyes flicking to me, "Alone."

Frankie shrugged, "We're staying here."

I didn't speak. I didn't need to. I didn't know what I was doing yet and I didn't care. It was only the beginning and it wasn't even here yet.


	199. Chapter 199: In The End

**Chapter 199- In The End**

The final bell signaled the end of the last official school day we'd ever have at Monster High. I lingered as I packed up, like the rest of my classmates. For the first time, the vast majority of us didn't want to sprint out the door. Gory came around the table and wrapped an arm around me, "Wanna go get teas or something?"

I shook my head and smiled lightly, "I just don't want it to be over."

She rolled her eyes, "Only you, you sentimental freak."

Valentine came across the room, flanked by Jackson. I smiled at them both with the same slightness. Gory looped her arm around my shoulders, "I'll only let you leave if you promise you won't sulk."

It was going to be the last summer before college. The rest of our lives were ahead. I hardly had the heart to tell her that I wasn't even sure if I was going yet, regardless of my acceptance. Her other arm draped over Jackson, "So, let's go out to the mall. Just get some odds and ends kind of stuff. See a movie? Something? One of you say something, I'm going insane here."

I didn't want to, though. Finally, Jackson piped up, "Maybe if we go get Bram and Frankie, we can make it a double-family date?"

She ruffled his hair, "That afraid of being left alone with me?"

"No, I'm afraid you're going to make me watch you model lingerie. I love you, but not that much," he replied, cheeks burning with the attempt at her cynical edge.

"I'll walk Draculaura home," Valentine offered. For once, I was more than willing to take the offer. Gory, noticing my lack of protest, stuck her tongue out at me childishly, "Fine, the more for Bram then. Neither of my lovers have much interest anymore."

"We were never lovers," Jackson half-whimpered.

"We can always change that," she teased. I knew her, though. She'd torment him until the day she changed him into a vampire, but she'd never cheat on Bram. I flashed them a smile as she pulled Jackson along to her car. Val and I walked across the lawn under the sweltering sun. For once, I was thankful for sunblock. He kept mostly to the shadows, regardless. In the half-unbuttoned black polo he wore, he resembled Gory more and more. All he needed was clear glasses, a tie and violet highlights; he could've been her male double. Maybe that was why I liked him so much.

"You really are a better wolf than you are a vampire," he observed, flashing me a pearly smile. His opulent eyes seemed to glow. He seemed like a new person. I smiled in return, "Maybe it's just me." He nodded, producing his phone and turning up his music. I stepped off the curb and wandered into the street. Anybody who brought a car wasn't going home; the elongating days meant a lot more people had cabin fever. Just not me. After centuries in a castle, I knew how to amuse myself at home. He ended up wandering out beside me, grasping my hand and guiding me back onto the proper side of the street. His bag thumped against his side. I made no attempt to release his hold and he seemed grateful.

"Do you deem me worthy of contact?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. I squeezed his hand and smiled, "I do."

Those siam eyes were judgmental as hell itself, but somehow relaxed today. I retained the feeling that things were different between us. He began to swing our interlaced hands, bringing a smile to my face.

"The pink cardigan beside the black leather jacket," he murmured. I wasn't sure if he intended me to hear that or not, but it made my face flush. He stopped suddenly and pulled me into a tight hug. I giggled, wrapping my arms around his torso in return, "What gives?"

"Sometimes I just feel the urge to make sure you're real," he murmured into my hair, taking a deep inhale of my perfume, "You're just...special."

I pushed him back slightly. Our eyes met and for a moment, I felt even warmer. Even when he didn't look at me the way I knew he wanted to, it still made me blush. He grinned, cheeky as ever, "I really kick up your blood pressure, don't I?"

"Clawd's too," I reminded him, nudging his chest. He laughed, releasing me to walk ahead. I followed him to his driveway and paused. He glanced back at me, "What are you waiting for? I said I was walking you home, not letting you walk me home."

He was so stubborn that it was chivalrous. I rolled my eyes and trailed across the street, shuffling my feet to the pool of shadows that encompassed my house. The driveway was still empty and the open windows revealed my uncle inside, napping with CJ while Luc and Luna laid sprawled across the floor. He took a seat under the wide leafed tree, releasing a content sigh, "You know what I could go for right now?"

There was plenty of day to kill studying, I reassured myself as I sat beside him. "What?"

"A suicide." At my look of surprise, he corrected himself, "You know, when you go to get food and you combine everything in the drink machine. Holt showed me how it's done."

I laughed, reclining against the tree, "In other words, he showed you the salvation from coffee?"

"You have no idea."

Valentine was a real being. The thought shouldn't have been a new one, but it was. Music streamed from his iCoffin in his pocket, his well-built arms flexed as he pushed up his shirtsleeves. He smelled nice, like mint juleps and amber. I'd never taken into regard that he was probably as lonely as I had once been, only he had to suffer seeing everyone else on the inside while he just watched. "I like this song," he changed the subject as if sensing my thoughts, "_Youth and Whiskey._"

I smiled, "It's good. You have Gory's taste in music. I thought you guys were supposed to be sophisticated."

He broke into a grin, "Just because I'm cultured doesn't mean I can't like decent music."

I shrugged, "You don't have to be cultured. You can just be Val."

His arm looped around me, "As long as you're just Lala, I'd be happy to be just Val." At the very least, that made me feel better. Romulus pulled up just as the song changed. The door shut, Clawd hopping out with an armful of takeout for dinner and ice cream. I sprang to my feet and ran across the lawn to help. I glanced back to the tree. For once, Valentine remained in place, saluting with a finger and remaining in place against the tree.

"Is he coming in or just sitting there?" Clawd asked, passing off the ice cream to me. I kissed his cheek and turned back. Before I could even ask, Valentine stood up and started back for the sidewalk at a normal pace.

"At least you had the decency to not run off this time!" I called. I knew he was grinning even if he didn't turn around.

...

Shopping with Gory and Frankie had turned into the guys taking the kids down to the food court and off to find things of their own. Sangria was asleep in the stroller and Gabriel was quick on his way the same, leaving Bram rather unoccupied while Mari peeked through the windows of a little boutique.

"Are you really okay with all of this?" Jackson finally asked. "Gory being in charge and stuff?"

"She's not in charge," Bram replied, "I just let her think she is."

"Oh," Jackson murmured, his eyes flickering back to Mari. She had wandered inside and wandered around, peeking between people at absolutely everything. A small smirk crossed Bram's features, "Frankie's the boss, isn't she?"

Jackson shrugged, "It's an equal partnership."

"Hah," he scoffed, "It's never an equal partnership. She puts up with you, you put up with her, she does what she does and you do what you do. Whoever contributes the most is the one in charge."

Jackson glanced back at him with a raised brow. Bram finished off his drink, taking a step back to throw away the cup before his ruby eyes flicked over to Jackson once again, "The roles shift."

"Now?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Awfully sympathetic for the devil, aren't you?" he asked, leaning on the stroller. The click of approaching heels made Bram lift his head and sweep his bangs back from his eyes. He offered his sweetheart a smile as she approached. She handed off her bags, kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear, "You wish."

His smile transformed to a fang-bearing grin as her hand rested on his, "Where to, darling?"

"Maybe you boys deserve some shopping time," she offered, glancing to the other couple as Frankie ducked in to fetch Mari and a gift for the little girl. Her fingers twisted in his shirt cuff, restraining him from moving from her side. His ruby eyes flickered to her mischievously. Innocently, he kissed her cheek and laced their fingers together. Jackson felt his cheeks burning as he looked at the floor.

"Oh come here and I'll kiss you too," Gory teased. Bram squeezed her hand possessively, looping his arm over her shoulders, "No, you won't."

She nipped his jaw, "Pants versus heels."

"Who puts out for you?" he replied.

She grinned, "Who can find other lovers?"

"This is a rhetorical question," he answered for her, "We both can."

Jackson simply stared at the floor, growing redder and redder with each exchanged quip. Before it seemed either could gain a temper or a standing, Gory kissed the corner of his lips and smacked his chest lightly, "And if you ever do, I'll tear her open in front of you."

Bram made a soft sound of approval, kissing her again, "That's hot."

Frankie nearly danced out of the boutique with Mari at her side, grabbing Jackson's hand and beaming at him. Snuggling into Bram's side, Gory smiled, "Lead the way, boys. We've got all the time in the world."

"Do we?" Jackson asked, his eyes flicking to Frankie. She squeezed his hand and sparked, giving him a short nod. "We do."

_A/N- Alright, I've been thinking it over for about a week... I know the saga is coming to a close, but I'm hugely attached as are many of you, and I don't want you guys to think that it's going to be gone forever._

_As of right now, I announce plans to make a future sequel to the Radcliffe Way series. When and what, however, is yet to be determined. Just know that I do want to do it and I will when I get through the next two stories, okay? :) Much love, and happy belated Draculaura's Birthday/Sexy Narcissistic Vampire day!_


	200. Chapter 200: Graduation

**Chapter 200- Graduation (Friends Forever)**

A week later, it happened. We got ready to move on.  
The group video chat as we got ready ensured that we would be ready for graduation together, despite being in separate houses, as well as the party afterward. Deenie looked fetching in her black satin shorts and sleeveless tuxedo shirt. She wore a purple zebra print bow tie with it, to which Frankie passed along that Jackson had said "bow ties are cool." I stood in front of my mirror, gazing at myself in awe. This was it.

"Lala," Cleo said, "Are you listening?"

I turned back to them, showing off the dress that would've been my mother's wedding dress, "Well?"

They went silent. I smiled, holding back tears of my own. Frankie's spilled down her face. Blue beamed. Deenie actually sat, fastening her boots as she stared at me. Cleo broke into a proud grin, "Much better than that outdated taffeta rag you were going to wear originally. Put your hair up and do some subtle shadow, preferably in silver. And if you put on glitter, I will kill you personally."

I blew her a kiss through the screen, "What's Ghoulia wearing?"

"You'll see at the party tonight," she said, winking and blowing a kiss before going offline.

"_Lala_," Gory said, staring through the webcam directly at me. I burst into laughter, "No, stop it! You nerd! You don't understand!"

"Neither do you." She winked at me, beaming. I signed off, grabbed my gown and took the stairs two at a time to the living room, hoping to sneak some food before Uncle Vlad arrived. No such luck, apparently. The moment my feet touched the tile, I heard him wail and cringed. He wrapped me in a tight hug, causing my blush to skyrocket. Clawd stared at me like I was something special; I definitely didn't feel that way. I felt rather constricted in the dress, hungry from a long day of primping, and definitely like I wasn't going to listen to Cleo.

"Mama's pretty," Luc cooed, staring at me over the couch. Marie flashed me a smile, "Would you mind if I stayed back with these three?"

I shook my head and beamed, "It's no problem."

"Uncle Vlad, you're going to hug wrinkles into her dress," Clawd said, knowing his weakness for perfection. Uncle Vlad sprang back, apologizing a streak as I smoothed my dress, hugged him back gently in return before making my escape to the kitchen. "Wrinkling my dress?" I teased. He drew me closer, "I get to do that."

My painted lips turned upward at the corners as he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rose on my toes to press against him. The constricting fabric alleviated like that. It was a dress made for kissing. My cheeks flushed lightly of their own will, his thumbs lightly tracing my cheeks. Our lips connected over and over until chills raced down my spine. "There's," he began, punctuating his words with another kiss, "a mug of," another, "blood in the," yet another, though this was considerably longer and more loving, "microwave." My lipstick was on his lips, yet I made no move to reapply. I kissed him again, "Okay." He gently squeezed my waist, twirling a curl around his finger. Our eyes locked and remained that way for a long while, gold and lily, just as it was meant to be. He ended up getting the mug for me and placing it in my hands. Our eyes had never broken contact once, not even as I sipped.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered. My heart leapt, clenched and seemed to explode into emotional confetti. I downed the blood and hugged him, pressing myself against him tightly, "I'm gonna puke."

"Just breathe," he murmured, "Inhale, exhale, left, right, change into flats and let gravity do its thing."

"We gotta go!" Uncle Vlad shouted, making it clear it was crunch time. Time to panic. "We have to pick up Livvy and your father!"

Clawd watched me slip on the gown and clutch my cap between my fingers. He unwound one hand, linking ours and grinning, "It's okay. I'll be with you all the way."

...

We were all stuck together in a mass in the middle of the football field. I sat next to Gory, bless our seating arrangement. Ghoulia went up to the podium and I was already close to losing control of my tears. Her eyes flicked to me before her fingers slid through mine. My eyes flicked to her. She smiled, "I've been worrying about you since I met you. La, a summer in Ireland isn't going to keep us apart forever."

They were quieting their applause, but I whispered anyway, not caring who heard me, "I'm scared it will."

Her hold on my hand was tight, "Never. Not you, not Cleo, nobody. We have forever and nowhere to be."

Ghoulia tapped the mic. Cleo burst into tears a few seats down. If there had been a bet running, everyone would've lost by that alone; and _I_ was the emotional one?

"_Hi everybody,_" Ghoulia said, every bit the shy, library-dwelling intellectual she'd always been. I wondered if that would ever change. I squeezed Gory's hand to keep from crying. She squeezed mine in return, reaching over and grabbing Cleo's in her other. I threw a glance over my shoulder to Clawdeen. She was holding Frankie's hand through the seats in front of her. Blue was the only one of us that seemed composed. We were all here; Scarah. Hoodude. Venus. Robecca. Rochelle. Garrot. Granite. Catrine. Manny. Heath. Toralei. All of the people that I'd grown up with- because I could erase the past fifteen-point-eight centuries and never have missed a thing up until now- we were taking our leaps together. If my heart couldn't steel and break at the same time any more, Ghoulia started speaking the words that occupied my thoughts and probably the thoughts of more than a few of us.

"_We have spent our entire lives together here in Salem, the vast most of us. Some of us have come to us recently, some have been here before others' parents were born. From our childhoods, we've grown. We're come so far and done so much in the past four years alone. Frankie Stein showed the world beyond Salem that monsters are not a threat. Draculaura married her sweetheart despite racial prejudice, uniting the monster world in a way we've never been before. We have all done noteworthy things, some positive, some negative. But we can't forget the sacrifices we've made. We can't forget the sacrifices that have been made for us.  
The sun rises every morning in Salem and sets every night. From my bedroom window, I watch it frame the peak of the hill where Radcliffe Way rises, and I get to see my best friend's house light up like a temple. Some of us might be luckier than others, but all of us are equal in more ways than we will ever understand. Cleo is rich. Cleo is beautiful. Cleo is my best friend. I may be smart, but we're equal anyway. Because we've both hesitated. We've both been scared. We've both needed help. Regardless of what we've done in the past, we are here now. More than a few of us have taken steps into our adult lives already. Quite a few of us should've left already, by all standards. All of us are thinking over the past, our lives up until this moment...because one man said, fifty years ago, that he had a dream. That dream, that people would live in equality regardless of their race, status, or sexual orientation, has been realized here at Monster High. We're all a part of it. We all have had our own dreams, and we're all afraid to take this leap. We're all afraid to let go of each other and jump for ourselves into our future. But a great vampire once said to embrace our destiny. Today, we celebrate that we made it this far. Tomorrow, we do just that._

_Guys... We may not be together for a while, but you all have to promise to come back and visit. The world is new and open, and you should go embrace it. Just don't forget where you came from."_

I burst into tears. Blue glanced back to Gil. Gory picked up her purse and handed me tissues, blotting her own mascara stained tears. She got up, "Ghoulia, don't act like Harvard's going to change you. You're one of us, Sheldon Cooper!"

Tears were running down Ghoulia's face. She grinned and nodded, the fastest move I'd ever seen her make. I got up and started clapping despite the tears on my face. Our friends rose, bringing the rest of the class to their feet and our families. Her tears increased, but the beaming smile of pride remained. The Headless Headmistress stepped up and gave her a diploma first. Cleo burst into screaming cheers. This was supposed to be organized. It was supposed to be organized, but Monster High was nothing if not a party. We stayed on our feet, applauding everyone- whether we liked them yesterday or not. I had never imagined Graduation would be so emotional, but I didn't want Gory to leave my side when it was time. She didn't, to my surprise, she tugged me up on stage with her. The Headless Headmistress went with it. And when they called my name, the entire stadium burst into deafening cheers.

Salem was my home. Radcliffe Way was the only street I knew. Thirty-nine Radcliffe Way, my only house. The surrounding forests were my playground and the surrounding houses, my family. We went through so much together that nothing else mattered. Spectra was the annoying little sibling I never had. Hoodude, the dramatic cousin. And up there, on that stage, before Gory could pull me down, I let go of her hand. I ran to the very edge, threw my head back and howled. My makeup was surely running. I probably looked every bit the turbulent emotional mess that I had been until now. Now, I felt an eerie sense of calm. Werewolf or not, the others replied. It was the most sound that had ever assaulted my eardrums, but it was the most emotion anything had ever brought about.

There were stars in the twilight sky. Fireflies trapped in a navy cloud of infinity. My heart was beating and full of love. I held my breath and made everything absolutely silent for a moment. From the edge of the stage, I took my leap, and they were right there to catch me.

**The Beginning**

_A/N- Wow. It's finally over. Honestly, I've never ended something I've been so close to. Thank you guys for all being here. Thank you guys for sticking with me through everything. Thank you guys for plotting with me and inspiring me and throwing out ideas with me. Thanks for enduring all the crazy plot twists and all the feelings attached to them. And most of all, thank you guys for coming with me the rest of the way.  
White Wolf will begin either later tonight or tomorrow, followed by Belfry Prep, and followed by a spin-off story, yet untitled, yet still infinitely loved. And I can't express my thanks and my love for all my readers, even the ones who don't review. Even my critics, because without you guys I wouldn't be defensive enough to assert myself and take leaps of my own._

_See you all very soon._


End file.
